Siła Przyjaźni
by MerryM
Summary: Severus, młody, zamożny arystokrata, wychowywany w szczęśliwej rodzinie zostaje zmuszony do poślubienia kobiety. Kobiety, którą zna jedynie ... ze snów. Czy podporządkuje się woli rodziców? Jak młoda, doświadczona przez los dziewczyna zareaguje na swojego narzeczonego? Czy wspólnie uda im się rozwiązać zagadkę zabójstwa sprzed lat i pokonać przeciwności? Zapraszam na 71 rozdziałów.
1. Prolog

___N/A: W opowiadaniu chciałam pobawić się trochę dialogiem, przedstawić jak najwięcej faktów podczas rozmów, zamiast w opisach. Kilka rozdziałów zawiera scenki rodzajowe, w które starałam się wpleść nieco humoru, który mam nadzieję dostrzeżecie. Nie wiem, czy mi się udało, więc proszę o szczere komentarze i ... mimo wszystko o wyrozumiałość. Gdyby znalazła się jakaś miła istota, która zechciałaby zbetować to opowiadanie, bardzo chętnie skorzystam z pomocy. Ostrzegam, że będzie sporo, bo około siedemdziesięciu rozdziałów. Całość prawie skończona, więc ze swej strony zapewniam regularność. Zapraszam.  
_

_**PROLOG**_

– Czarny – wykrzyknęła mała piegowata dziewczynka. – Nie zgodzę się na żaden inny kolor – dodała bojowo.

– Dobrze, niech będzie czarny – przytaknęła jej czarnowłosa towarzyszka zabaw miętosząc w buzi lizaka – i oboje będą bardzo mądrzy.

– Skoro mają być mądrzy to będą lubili dużo czytać – odparła wyniośle Adar.

– Dobrze i będą kochali konie – zgodziła się Eileen, której ulubioną przytulanką był taki właśnie pluszak.

– Ale tylko jedno z nich. Może niech to będzie ona? – odparła po chwili zastanowienia niższa z dziewczynek.

Dwie jedenastolatki siedziały na szczycie zielonego pagórka, obmyślając plan jak połączyć swą przyjaźń na wieki. Znały się od zawsze i obydwu wydawało się, że nie potrafią bez siebie żyć. Teraz czekał ich test przyjaźni. Z samego rana otrzymały listy z potwierdzeniem przyjęcia ich do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Miały uczyć się w tej samej szkole, ale nie mogły mieć gwarancji, że trafią do tych samych domów i trochę obawiały się, że może nadejść taki czas, w którym coś zakłóci ich przyjaźń. Zarówno ani Adar Cameron, niska, pieguska o zielonych oczach, ani Eileen Prince, nieco wyższa, smukła dziewczyna o czarnych włosach i oczach, nie chciały do tego dopuścić. Przestudiowały starą, oprawioną w skórę księgę, którą Adar znalazła na strychu swojej babci, w poszukiwaniu odpowiednich rytuałów i jak im się wówczas wydawało, znalazły idealne rozwiązanie.

– Zgadzam się, ale jeśli to ona będzie kochać konie to musi być trochę wrażliwa i delikatna jak … jak … – wymyślała dalej.

– Jak najwspanialszy magiczny jedwab, taki twoja mama miała dziś na sukience – pokiwała mądrze głową panna Cameron – i będzie łagodna, będzie miała dobre serce – wyliczała

– Piękna, ale nie w taki zwyczajny sposób, jej uroda będzie niespotykana. Będzie miała czarne włosy, dłuuugie, do pasa i będzie niska, bardzo niska. – Uśmiechnęła się taksując swą przyjaciółkę na co tamta jedynie westchnęła. – A on ładny?

– Nie, nie, nie Eileen. On będzie mądry, zdolny i odważny. Musi być wysoki, męski, będzie miał długie palce, ale nie może być ładny i trochę zarozumiały – wymieniała Adar rozmarzonym tonem.

– Silny i pewny siebie. Skoro ona lubi konie to on też coś musi, prawda? – spytała niepewnie panna Prince.

– Eliksiry – odrzekła z wyższością niższa z dziewczynek. – Ty wymyśliłaś te konie to ...

– Dobra, nic przecież nie mówię. Tylko jedno ci w głowie Ad – Eileen wywróciła oczami. – Znamiona.

– Co znamiona? – spytała niepewnie Adar.

– Coś ich musi łączyć, prawda? – odparła czarnowłosa ze zniecierpliwioną miną.

– No tak. Pokaż co tam napisali. – Pieguska wyrwała księgę z rąk koleżanki i uważnie przeczytała tekst. – Oczywiście niewiele. – Pokiwała głową z niedowierzaniem. – To może, jak ona ukończy siedemnaście lat, to na jej prawym boku pojawi się blizna i jego inicjał, a w tym samym czasie jemu pojawi się to samo na lewym.

– Dlaczego tak? – zdziwiła się Eileen.

– Żeby się dotykały jak będą się przytulać. – Przyjaciółka uśmiechnęła się do niej mrużąc oko.

– I nie będą mogli się zdradzić, nigdy – stanowczo odparła czarnowłosa ślicznotka.

– A jak któreś z nich zdradzi, to ze znamienia drugiego będzie leciała krew, dużo krwi – dodała z odrobiną dramatyzmu Adar.

– I będzie bolało – nakręcała się Prince z przebiegłym uśmieszkiem.

– Jesteś pewna? – Panna Cameron lekko się wzdrygnęła.

– Tak, to ich powstrzyma. – Machnęła ręką Eileen widząc zaniepokojenie na twarzy przyjaciółki. – Co tam masz jeszcze w tej książce?

– Dzieci – westchnęła.

– Ośmioro? – spytała niepewnie Prince.

– No co ty? Aż tyle? – wzdrygnęła się Adar. – A jak ty urodzisz więcej niż jedno dziecko to będziesz miała ze setkę wnuków.

– Masz rację, to trochę dużo, ale chcę więcej niż troje. – Eileen uniosła wysoko czarną brew.

– Ok. Pokochają się od razu? – piegowata spytała niepewnie.

– Mogliby od pierwszego wejrzenia, tak romantycznie, ale lepiej, żeby nie było za łatwo. Co za łatwo to nie zdrowo. Może pozwolimy zadziałać magii, byle zbyt długo nie kryli swych uczuć. – Brunetka uśmiechnęła się promiennie. – Myślisz, że będą na nas wkurzeni?

– Na początku pewnie tak, ale zobaczysz, że jak już się pokochają to będą nam wdzięczni. – Niska dziewczynka podniosła się z kolan i zakręciła radośnie wokół własnej osi.

– Świata poza nią nie będzie widział. Zrobi dla niej wszystko i będzie tylko dla niej. – Eileen naskrobała piórem na pergaminie ostatnie zdanie i podała przyjaciółce.

– Spisałaś wszystko? – Adar pobieżnie przeleciała wzrokiem po kartce.

– Yhy. Natnij palec i przyłóż różdżkę. – Obydwie już od jakiegoś czasu cieszyły się przywilejem posiadania różdżki, ale jeszcze żadna z nich nie miała okazji wypróbować swojej. Uznały, że to jest najlepszy do tego moment. Ich pierwsze prawdziwe zaklęcie.

– Swojego syna twej córce zawierzam, swą córkę synowi twemu oddaję. On kocha ją, ona kocha jego, w bólu będą znosić niewierność jedynego. Jego imię po prawej, jej imię po lewej, tylko ust spotkanie ukoi cierpienie. Ani czynem, ani myślą, ani przypuszczeniem, każda zdrada skończy się boku krwawieniem. Czarne do czarnego, bezbronne do silnego, wrażliwe do śmiałego, niewinność do serca nieposkromionego. Żadna kobieta, żaden mężczyzna, ani śmierć, ani magia nie rozdzieli tego co połączyła nasza krew i przyjaźń między nami zawarta. Całym sercem, całą duszą chronić będę tej miłości, zrobię wszystko, oddam życie dla szczęścia potomności. – Obydwie dziewczynki poczuły lekki powiew wiatru wokół siebie i zdawało się, jakby niebo pociemniało. Spojrzały na siebie wystraszone, a później przeniosły wzrok na zadane sobie wcześniej rany na swych dłoniach, które teraz magicznie się zasklepiały, pozostawiając cieniutkie blizny. Zza chmur nieśmiało wyjrzało słońce i jasnym promieniem ogrzało dwie młode twarzyczki.

_Kolejny rozdział: „__Sny"_  



	2. Sny

_**ROZDZIAŁ 1**_

„_**Sny"**_

„_Sprawdzę najpierw twoje umiejętności … Chcesz otruć moją matkę, idiotko? … Nie zgadzam się na żaden egzamin! … Pomóc ci z guzikami na plecach? … Nie skrzywdzę cię … Imperius … Śmierciożercą … Wówczas będę musiał znaleźć kochankę … Przestań to boli, proszę. Przestań..."_

– Boli, proszę … – Tak jak podczas kilku ostatnich nocy jej własny szloch wyrwał ją z koszmarnego snu. Gwałtownie usiadła na łóżku i próbując odzyskać oddech przymknęła powieki. Czarne, przenikliwe oczy wpatrywały się w nią z pogardą i złością jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę, zanim całkowicie powróciła do rzeczywistości.

– Cholera – zaklęła głośno Gemma czując jak krew moczy jej nocną koszulkę. Myślała, że to tylko sen, ale gdy bezwiednie dotknęła brzucha, poczuła gęstą maź na swoich palcach. Zapaliła jedną ze świec i cichutko podeszła do lustra. Widok ją przeraził. Przez cały jej prawy bok przebiegała głęboka, prosta rana, długości kilkunastu centymetrów i dość obficie krwawiła. Nie miała pojęcia co się stało. Od kilku tygodni miała dziwne sny. Zawsze pojawiał się w nim ten sam, czarnowłosy mężczyzna, próbujący obrażać ją na wszystkie możliwe sposoby, a po chwili na jej ubraniu, po prawej stronie pojawiała się krwawa plama. Wywoływało to panikę jej prześladowcy i rozpaczliwie próbował ją wówczas przepraszać, całując i dotykając. Budziła się zwykle w tym momencie, ale później nie działo się nic niezwykłego.

Pierwszy raz krwawa rana okazała się rzeczywistością. Z przerażeniem rozejrzała się po pokoju, ale na szczęście nie było śladu po czarnowłosym. Sięgnęła po różdżkę z zamiarem uleczenia rany, ale żadne znane jej zaklęcie nie działało. Skóra powoli sama z siebie zaczęła się zasklepiać, pozostawiając jedynie cieniutką, dość jasną bliznę. Na chwilę przed całkowitym zagojeniem, w górnej jej części pojawiły się dwie litery „SS".

– Severus – jej usta niczym odrębny organizm wyszeptały imię ze snu.

Nie miała pojęcia co to oznacza. Nie znała żadnego Severusa, ani nigdy o żadnym nie słyszała. Nie miała też pojęcia kogo może o to zapytać. Macocha odpadała, a ojca prawdopodobnie nie będzie przez cały tydzień. Pozostawały jedynie książki i z nadzieją, że Anita pozwoli jej jutro wyjść do biblioteki spróbowała jeszcze zaznać chwili snu.

Zwykle nie sypiała zbyt długo i nawet w dzień urodzin, nie pozwoliła sobie na lenistwo. Siedemnaste urodziny. Od dziś jest pełnoletnia i w końcu będzie mogła wyprowadzić się z domu. Czekała na ten dzień od dawna, od chwili, gdy jej ojciec, po śmierci matki, ożenił się po raz drugi. Macocha jej nienawidziła i nawet specjalnie nie starała się tego ukrywać. Niestety szkoła, do której uczęszczała znajdowała się w tym samym mieście, w którym mieszkali i przez pierwsze lata ich małżeństwa nie było podstaw, by Gemma zamieszkała w internacie. Dopiero, gdy miała dwanaście lat ojciec wyprawił ją na praktyki z zielarstwa do Mistrzów rezydujących na Północnej wyspie, a po dwóch latach do Indonezji, by uczyła się sztuki warzenia eliksirów. Pozostał jej do zdania egzamin mistrzowski, ale czuła się dobrze przygotowana, więc było to dla niej jedynie formalnością.

Przeciągając się usiadła na łóżku i pierwszym co spostrzegła była sporej wielkości paczuszka, obwiązana czerwoną wstążką. Sięgnęła po nią z uśmiechem i delikatnie pociągnęła za końce kokardy. Zanim jednak obejrzała zawartość paczki, przeczytała małą, zieloną karteczkę.

„_Przepraszam, że nie ma mnie dziś z Tobą. Wezwały mnie pilne obowiązki._

_Wyrosłaś na śliczną, mądrą kobietę i jestem przekonany, że Twoja matka byłaby z Ciebie dumna. Ja jestem, bardzo. Myślę, że to odpowiedni czas, byś dostała to, co po sobie pozostawiła. Nie znam się na eliksirach, ale wiem, że Ty zrobisz z tego dobry użytek. _

_Wszystkiego najlepszego córuniu._

_Całuję. Tata."_

Uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Kartka typowa dla jej ojca, bez zbędnych ozdobników, jasno i zwięźle dawał do zrozumienia o co mu chodzi za każdym razem, gdy zostawiał jej notki i liściki. Tak było i tym razem. Z niecierpliwością rozpakowała prezent. Przepiękny, oprawiony w skórę notatnik Mistrza Eliksirów, sygnowany jej imieniem, zaklęty tak, by oznaczać błędy w obmyślanych miksturach. Marzyła o takim od dziecka, od chwili, gdy postanowiła pójść w ślady swojej matki. Zapewne, gdyby nie zginęła dziesięć lat temu, Gemma już dawno zdałaby egzamin mistrzowski, a może mama zgodziłaby się na jej wyjazd do Europy i teraz kończyłaby jedną z tamtejszych szkół magii.

Westchnęła, gdy przypomniał jej się list jaki otrzymała sześć lat temu ze Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, do której uczęszczała jej matka. Bardzo chciała tam wówczas pojechać. Dużo czytała o tamtej szkole i wydawało jej się, że jest to najlepsza tego typu placówka na świecie. Niestety macocha kategorycznie sprzeciwiła się jej wyjazdowi i ojciec, bardzo zakochany w nowej żonie, gładko przychylił się do zakazu. Zresztą już wówczas, miała zarezerwowane miejsce na praktykach u jednego z najznamienitszych zielarzy na świecie i nie wypadało z tego rezygnować. Ojciec straciłby swoją reputację i ważnego dostawcę, a ona, jakby na to nie patrzeć, okazję na wyśmienite wykształcenie.

Kochała ojca. Miała ledwie siedem lat, gdy jej matka zginęła, ugodzona śmiertelną klątwą, podczas wizyty w swoim rodzinnym mieście. Długo nie mogła zrozumieć co się stało i dlaczego ktoś zabił jej mamę, tak naprawdę do dziś tego nie wiedziała i obawiała się, że nigdy nie pozna prawdy. Przez trzy lata byli dla siebie jedyną rodziną, ona z całych sił starała się dbać o potrzeby ojca, a on dwoił się i troił, by zastąpić jej obydwoje rodziców. Nie zawsze mu to dobrze wychodziło, ale wiedziała, że bardzo ją kocha i nigdy nie dała mu do zrozumienia, że nie jest w stanie zastąpić jej matki.

Później poznał Anitę, nauczycielkę zaklęć w szkole, w której się uczyła i jej życie zmieniło się w piekło. Kobieta jej nienawidziła i pod nieobecność ojca, okazywała jej to na każdym kroku. Gemma nie narzekała, wiedziała co ojciec czuł do swojej młodej żony i nie chciała w żaden sposób go ranić.

Zwykle, gdy była zmuszona spędzać czas w domu, zamykała się we własnym świecie. Zabierała książkę i chowała w jednym z boksów stajni. Miłość i pasję do koni odziedziczyła po dziadkach ze strony ojca. W ich rodzinie hodowane były od lat i chciała podtrzymać tę tradycję. Ojciec zajmował się własnym interesem i nie miał na to czasu, więc w ostatnich latach hodowla nieco podupadła, ale Gemma była pewna, że jak tylko ukończy praktyki z powodzeniem odbuduje stajnie i zadba o zwierzęta.

Odłożyła wciąż ściskany notatnik i sięgnęła po resztę prezentu. Hebanowa, rzeźbiona szkatuła należała niegdyś do jej matki. Drżącymi dłońmi podniosła wieko. W środku znajdowały się pamiętniki prowadzone od najmłodszych lat i dzienniki późniejszej Mistrzyni Eliksirów, podpisane przez Adar Cameron, a te datowane nieco później, Adar Hobbs, całkiem spora sterta listów i malutkie, atłasowe pudełeczko ze ślicznym, zaręczynowym pierścionkiem. Przejechała po nim delikatnie palcem, ale nie odważyła się go założyć. Z uśmiechem otworzyła jeden z pamiętników.

„_... nie dość, że każą mi ze sobą jechać do tej dziczy, to jeszcze podobno czeka tam na mnie mój narzeczony. NARZECZONY. Kompletnie rzuciło im się na mózgi. Dopiero skończyłam szkołę, a teraz mam wyjść za mąż za jakiegoś maoryskiego czarodzieja. Niedoczekanie. Powiem Eileen, może ona coś wymyśli. Jest w tym lepsza niż ja. Hodowcy koni z Nowej Zelandii, też coś. Od wieków płynie w nich czysta czarodziejska krew, phi … zrobię im na złość i znajdę sobie jakiegoś mugola. Wszystko się ułoży, Adar, zobaczysz, spodoba ci się, jest bardzo zamożny i dobrze wykształcony. Też mi coś, wykształcony. Jakby tutaj brakowało wykształconych bogaczy."_ Gemma z uśmiechem przerzuciła kilka kartek. „_Mark jest boski. Bosko przystojny i tak ładnie mówi. Prawdziwy dżentelmen. Eileen padnie jak wyślę jej jego zdjęcie. Jej Tobias może się schować przy moim przyszłym mężu. Pokazał mi dziś konie swoich rodziców i jak byliśmy w jednej ze stajni złapał mnie za rękę i pocałował. O, Roweno, to był najcudowniejszy pocałunek. Na pewno jest namiętny. Jest starszy o prawie dziesięć lat więc pewnie spał już z kobietą. Wstydziłam się go zapytać. Ja mogłabym to z nim zrobić nawet dziś, ale jakby matka się dowiedziała, wyprułaby mi flaki i powiesiła na haku za tyłek. No i ona, i babka gadają mi ciągle o tej magii nocy poślubnej, chociaż czytałam o tym i to podobno bzdury pisane przez matki, żeby ich córki jak najdłużej zostały dziewicami. Ale to już niedługo, za miesiąc będziemy małżeństwem. Cieszę się, bo powiedział, że __nie spieszy mu się z dziećmi i jeśli tylko chcę mogę najpierw zdobyć dyplom Mistrza Eliksirów. Fajnie. Chciałabym, żeby jeszcze pozwolił mi warzyć w domu (…) Moja mała, śliczna córeczka. Nazwaliśmy ją Gemma, po babci Marka. Jest bardzo potężną wiedźmą, mam nadzieję, że i moja córka taka będzie. Moja córka. Niedługo ma mnie odwiedzić Eileen, mam nadzieję, że przyjedzie ze swoim synkiem. Nie miałam jeszcze okazji go zobaczyć. Ciekawe czy nasz czar działa. Pewnie nie, to było nasze pierwsze zaklęcie. O, Roweno jakie byłyśmy głupie. Już nawet nie pamiętam co tam wypisywałyśmy. Kocham Marka, ale ja nie chciałabym zmuszać mojej córki czarami albo w inny sposób do małżeństwa. Chciałabym żeby miała wybór. Ja go nie miałam. Nie narzekam, Mark to naprawdę dobry mąż. Kocham też Eileen, pomimo rozłąki wciąż jest moją najdroższą przyjaciółką i teraz wiem, że żadne czary nie były nam do tego potrzebne. Syn Eileen na pewno wyrośnie na uroczego mężczyznę i może moja malutka Gemma, jak dorośnie, mimo wszystko zakocha się w jej Severusie …" _Książka wypadła jej z rąk i zaczęły do niej powracać wydarzenia z nocy. Niepewna tego co może się stać podeszła do lustra i drżącą ręką podniosła koszulkę. Jej bok wciąż zdobiła przedziwna blizna, nie taka jak te, źle zagojone rany, które miała na plecach, ale niezwykła, jakby przeplatana zieloną i srebrną nicią. W nocy, gdy z rany sączyła się krew, miała wrażenie, że wciąż śpi, teraz była pewna, że nie był to sen. Dotknęła swojego boku i w górnej części znamienia zamigotały litery „SS".

Pospiesznie sięgnęła po plik listów, jaki znalazła w szkatułce. Prawie wszystkie były od Eileen … Snape.

**.: :.**

„..._ w żaden sposób nie wpłynie to na pańskie życie, obiecuję … możesz mnie nienawidzić … będziesz mnie zdradzał, ale to nic nie zmieni … nadal będziesz na mnie skazany … tylko ty możesz je uleczyć … jest nieprzytomna … proszę, przestań, cokolwiek robisz przestań, to boli … proszę … pragnę cię..." _

Wyciągnął przed siebie ręce, aby wpleść dłonie w jej długie, czarne włosy, ale trafił nimi jedynie w pustkę. Westchnął i zrezygnowany przetarł twarz dłońmi.

Nie miał pojęcia kim jest kobieta z jego snów, ale jeszcze długo po tym jak się budził prześladowały go jej smutne, czarne oczy. Miał obawy, że to jego sumienie właśnie go odnalazło i dziewczyna jest jedną z niewinnych ofiar, które był zmuszony torturować kilka tygodni temu. Nie przypominał sobie, by widział wcześniej tą twarz, ale też zawsze starał się nie patrzeć w oczy krzywdzonym przez siebie ludziom. Nie chciał tego robić. Chciał się uczyć, zdobywać zakazaną wiedzę, ale nie krzywdzić i mordować. Było już za późno. Miał na przedramieniu wypalony mroczny znak i wiedział, że dopóki Lord Voldemort chodzi żywy po ziemi, on jest skazany na służbę u niego.

Od blisko roku, gdy uzyskał upragniony tytuł Mistrza Eliksirów pracował w Hogwarcie. Teraz zbliżał się czas egzaminów, więc w zamku było dość spokojnie, a klasy zdające sumy i owutemy były całkowicie zwolnione z zajęć i dyrektor zezwalał nauczycielom spędzać więcej czasu poza szkołą. Severus miał kilka autorskich projektów do ukończenia więc każdą wolną chwilę starał się spędzać w swoim prywatnym laboratorium, w domu jego rodziców, gdzie zwykle spędzał weekendy. Nawet w wolne dni nie pozwalał sobie na zbyt długi relaks, więc jak co dzień wstał zaraz po przebudzeniu i zszedł na śniadanie, gdzie czekała już na niego matka. Posiadłość, którą odziedziczył po dziadkach, wciąż pozostawała w remoncie, więc jeszcze przez jakiś czas miał mieszkać u rodziców. Nie wchodzili mu w drogę i starali nie wtrącać się w jego sprawy, także spokojnie mógł tu jeszcze jakiś czas zostać. Obfity posiłek, przygotowany przez skrzaty domowe, czekał już na niego na stole. Przywitał się z czytającą gazetę matką i zabrał za jedzenie.

– Źle spałeś Severusie? – Eileen Snape wychyliła głowę znad gazety i zlustrowała syna troskliwym spojrzeniem.

– Wyśmienicie – skłamał. Odkąd tajemnicza kobieta zaczęła pojawiać się w jego snach, ani razu porządnie się nie wyspał, a i w ciągu dnia nie mógł przestać o niej myśleć. Jej czarne oczy, śliczne pukle kręconych włosów i aksamitny głos prześladowały go praktycznie cały czas. Bardzo chciał jej dotykać, a ona jak na złość mu na to nie pozwalała. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem nie traci zmysłów, pragnął kobiety, którą znał jedynie ze snów. Westchnął do swoich myśli i wrócił do śniadania.

– O na Salazara, Severusie, co ci się stało? – Nie miał pojęcia o co chodzi, gdy matka stanęła nagle przed nim i z zaniepokojonym wyrazem twarzy wskazała na jego koszulę. Uniósł do góry zakrwawiony materiał. Na jego lewym boku widniała, głęboka, długa rana. W pierwszym odruchu chwycił różdżkę i próbował ją zaleczyć, ale żadne czary nie działały, a po chwili skóra sama zaczęła się goić, pozostawiając na jego boku cienką, jakby przeplataną brązowymi i niebieskimi nićmi bliznę. Dotknął jej delikatnie i na jej końcu ukazały się litery „GH".

– Gemma – wyszeptały do niego jego własne usta. Jakaś część jego podświadomości podpowiadała mu, że to kobieta z jego snów.

Kątem oka dostrzegła jak jego matka siada przerażona na krześle i chowa twarz w dłoniach. Spojrzał na nią spod przymrużonych powiek.

– O co. Chodzi? – wysyczał stając przed nią.

– Usiądź – nakazała Eileen i wskazała mu krzesło naprzeciwko siebie. Odetchnęła głęboko i gdy wreszcie zdecydował się zająć miejsce przy stole zaczęła mówić. – Pamiętasz Adar, moją przyjaciółkę z Nowej Zelandii? Opowiadałam ci o niej.

– Tę, którą zamordowano kilka lat temu? – spytał niepewnie.

– Tak, przyjechała wówczas do nas w odwiedziny – odparła z wyraźnym bólem w głosie.

– Słabo, byłem wtedy w Hogwarcie – Severus z niecierpliwością oczekiwał odpowiedzi na nurtujące go pytania.

– Odwiedzała swoją ciotkę w Dolinie Godryka, a później miałyśmy się spotkać w Hogsmeade i odwiedzić Albusa. Nigdy nie dotarła na miejsce – Eileen ze łzami w oczach spojrzała na swojego syna. – Jej zmasakrowane ciało znaleziono na skraju wioski.

– I co to ma wspólnego z tą blizną? – dopytywał się niewzruszony bólem matki, Severus.

– Już do tego dochodzę, daj mi się skupić – odparła ze złością i przetarła twarz dłońmi. – Została pochowana tutaj, w Anglii razem ze swymi rodzicami. Pamiętasz jej pogrzeb?

– Już ci mówiłem, że byłem wtedy w szkole – rzekł coraz bardziej zniecierpliwiony. – Przejdź do sedna. Kim jest Gemma?

– To były wakacje, a ty byłeś razem ze mną na pogrzebie. – Obrzuciła syna karcącym spojrzeniem. – Była tam też jej mąż i córka. Malutka dziewczynka o długich, czarnych lokach z masą piegów na nosku. Śliczna dziewczynka. Dziś pewnie piękna kobieta. – Uniosła znacząco brew.

– I? – Severus zaczął niecierpliwie stukać palcami o blat stołu.

– Ma na imię Gemma. Gemma Hobbs. – Snape, zmrużył powieki w oczekiwaniu na ciąg dalszy. – O na Salazara, ona dziś kończy siedemnaście lat. Severus, to biedactwo nie ma zielonego pojęcia co się z nią teraz dzieje. – Eileen zrozpaczona schowała twarz w dłoniach. – Muszę się skontaktować z jej ojcem. – Próbowała wstać, ale spojrzenie syna natychmiast zatrzymało ją w miejscu.

– A co do jasnej cholery się z nią dzieje i co to ma wspólnego ze mną i tą paskudną raną? – spytał ze złością.

– To samo co z tobą Severusie. Gemmajesttwojąprzyszłążoną – pani Snape wykrzyczała jednym tchem i odwróciła wzrok w drugą stronę.

– Kim jest? – Severus kompletnie nie zrozumiał słów swojej matki.

– Żoną – wydukała Eileen. – Twoją przyszłą – dodała po chwili nieco ciszej. Snape roześmiał się w odpowiedzi. – To nie jest śmieszne, Severusie – syknęła.

– Dowiem się w końcu o co chodzi? Dlaczego ta, jak jej tam … Gemma, ma niby zostać moją żoną, dlaczego w ogóle uważasz, że zamierzam się żenić? – Severus prawie krzyczał.

– Bo … bo dawno temu ja i jej matka poddałyśmy się jednemu z rytuałów krwi. To bardzo stara magia i nie ma możliwości żeby ją złamać – odpowiedziała spoglądając w oczy synowi. – Jestem pewna, że ją pokochasz – dodała po chwili pocieszającym tonem, a widząc złowrogie spojrzenie syna kontynuowała usprawiedliwiając się. – Miałyśmy po jedenaście lat i chciałyśmy zrobić coś, by nigdy nie zerwać naszej przyjaźni. Adar, znalazła starą księgę na strychu swojej babki i tam znalazłyśmy opis rytuału. Magia miała połączyć nasze dzieci. Byłam pewna, że czar nie zadziałał. Wcześniej nawet nie używałyśmy różdżek. – Popatrzyła na młodego Sanpe'a z zakłopotaniem. – Za około trzy miesiące Gemma będzie twoją żoną.

Opowieści Eileen z uwagą przysłuchiwał się Tobias Snape, który przed chwilą pojawił się w jadalni.

– Nie ma mowy – wysyczał Severus i chciał wyjść, ale ojciec zatrzymał go gestem w miejscu.

– Od wieków w czystej krwi, czarodziejskich rodach to rodzice decydują z kim związani będą ich dzieci i nie widzę powodów, dla których nie miałbyś uszanować woli twojej matki – wysyczał ze złością do swojego syna. Prawdę powiedziawszy był zadowolony, że jego żona zadbała o przyszłość ich potomka. Znał ojca Gemmy Hobbs i wiedział z jak znamienitej rodziny pochodzi dziewczyna. Znał też dobrze Severusa i wiedział, że ten zapewne do późnej starości nie zechce się ustatkować, a będąc ze sobą całkowicie szczerym, sam nie miał do tego typu spraw głowy i był wdzięczny żonie za jej brak rozsądku wiele lat temu.

– Mam więc spędzić resztę życia z kobietą, której nigdy nie widziałem na oczy, o której nic nie wiem i co gorsza, ona nie ma zielonego pojęcia o moim istnieniu …

– I która, jak szacuję otrzyma jakieś dziesięć milionów posagu – ojciec przerwał rozeźlonemu Severusowi, który zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi. Eileen Snape spojrzała z obrzydzeniem na swojego męża.

– Severusie, Gemma jest śliczną, inteligentną dziewczyną. Ukończyła szkołę, praktykowała zielarstwo i jestem pewna, że na tym jej edukacja się nie zakończyła. Jej matka była bardzo dobrym Mistrzem Eliksirów – próbowała jakoś pocieszyć syna. Eileen miała wyrzuty sumienia, że nie pozwoliła synowi, by ten miał chociaż szansę, sam odnaleźć swoją miłość, ale była pewna, że małżeństwo z Gemmą będzie miało na niego pozytywny wpływ.

– Co jeśli się nie zgodzę? – spytał niepewnie.

– Jeśli zostałeś jej przyrzeczony, stracisz cały swój majątek – zaczął Tobias.

– Nie tylko – wyszeptała Eileen. – Jeśli nie dotrzymacie obietnicy, żadne z was nie zazna nigdy szczęścia, jeśli z twojej winy, to stracisz swą magiczną moc, a ja … – zawahała się – … życie.

Severus opadł zrezygnowany na krzesło.

– Nie oczekuj tylko, że będę miłym, kochającym i wiernym mężem – spojrzał ze złością na swoich rodziców.

– Och … ta blizna … – matka zakryła usta dłońmi.

– Co jeszcze? – Severus był na skraju wytrzymałości.

– Jeśli ją zdradzisz, ona … będzie cierpiała, jej blizna, będzie krwawić i z dużym prawdopodobieństwem zabijesz ją tym. To samo stanie się z tobą, jeśli ona zdradzi ciebie – pani Snape westchnęła cichutko, a Tobias jęknął ze współczuciem, czym zasłużył sobie na wrogie spojrzenie żony.

Severus nigdy nie był w żadnym związku, nigdy też nie był zakochany, ani żadna dziewczyna nie podobała mu się jakoś szczególnie, ale póki co był zdrowym, młodym mężczyzną i lubił od czasu zabawić się z jakąś ładną dziewczyną. Nie był nawet w stanie wyobrazić sobie, że już do końca życia będzie dzielił łóżko tylko z jedną kobietą. Chociaż jeśli to Gemma jest dziewczyną z jego snów być może nie będzie tak źle. Przypomniał sobie jej niespotykane, czarne oczy, długie włosy i okrągłe, jędrne piersi, których w nocy nie pozwalała mu dotykać. Nie ma mowy, żeby potulnie podporządkował się rodzicom, choćby była ona najpiękniejszą kobietą na świecie. Od samego początku pokaże jej kto będzie panem w ich związku i że nie zamierza tolerować nieposłuszeństwa, a już na pewno nie w łóżku.

**.: :.**

– Nie możemy dopuścić do tego ślubu, Peter – młoda kobieta zawzięcie przekonywała swego przyjaciela.

– Mówisz, że ona ma zabić Czarnego Pana? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

– Nie, nie ona, idioto. Jeśli ona wyjdzie tutaj za mąż, to Harry zginie, gdy będzie próbował go zabić – tłumaczyła. – Nie słyszałam dokładnie co ta nawiedzona wróżbitka mówiła, ale to pewnie będzie jak dorośnie.

– Ale zabije go? – dopytywał mężczyzna.

– Nie wiem, do cholery. Czy to w ogóle teraz ważne? – uniosła głos. – Nie możemy dopuścić, by w ogóle spróbował go zabić. Pomożesz mi? – spytała błagalnie.

– Oczywiście, że tak. Wiesz, że zrobię dla ciebie wszystko. Powiedz tylko co dokładnie mam robić. – Peter czekał na instrukcje.

– Sprawdź rejestry mających przybyć do Anglii, czarownic. Ta niedawno musiała skończyć siedemnaście lat. Tak przynajmniej wynika ze snów tej Trelawney. – Spojrzała uważnie na przyjaciela. – A później zrobimy wszystko, żeby wróciła skąd przyjechała szybciej niż się pojawiła, bez obrączki na palcu. – Uśmiechnęła się przebiegle.

– Będziesz to miała na jutro, ale jest lato więc może być kilka takich, które zamierzają przyjechać do Anglii – Peter popatrzył na nią z niezadowoleniem.

– A ile z nich zamierza brać tutaj ślub? Peter, pomyśl czasem trochę. – Kobieta wywróciła teatralnie oczami.

_Kolejny rozdział: „__Spotkanie"_


	3. Spotkanie

_**ROZDZIAŁ 2**_

„_**Spotkanie"**_

– Córuś, rozmawiałem z Eileen i obydwoje radziliśmy się starszych czarodziejów, nie ma możliwości by opóźnić ślub, ale jestem pewien, że pan Snape nie będzie miał nic przeciwko temu, byś zdawała ten egzamin w Anglii – Mark Hobbs próbował uspokoić córkę. – Z tego co wiem, on także jest Mistrzem Eliksirów.

Początkowo Gemma była przerażona koniecznością poślubienia mężczyzny, którego nie widziała na oczy i o którym nie wiedziała kompletnie nic, a jeśli ufać snom, był on niemiły, złośliwy i raczej nie będzie starał się być kochającym mężem, ale po liście jaki otrzymała od Eileen i rozmowie z ojcem, jej obawy nieco zmalały. Teraz jej głównym problemem był egzamin, który mogła zdawać dopiero we wrześniu, a na podejście do niego będzie musiał wyrazić zgodę jej mąż.

– A czy nie mógłbyś go namówić żebyśmy zamieszkali w Nowej Zelandii albo chociaż gdzieś blisko? – zapytała nieśmiało ojca. Mark, zrezygnowany wciągnął głęboko powietrze. Kochał swoją jedyną córkę i zawsze chciał dla niej jak najlepiej. Sam nawet rozglądał się już za mężem dla niej i musiał przyznać, że zapobiegliwość jego pierwszej żony była darem niebios. Wszyscy znani mu kawalerowie albo nie byli majętni, albo w odpowiednim wieku, tudzież ich wykształcenie pozostawiało wiele do życzenia, a już na pewno nie było wśród nich takiego, który spełniałby wszystkie wymagane kryteria. Severus Snape był idealny; młody, zamożny Mistrz Eliksirów ze wspaniałym rodowodem, ktoś kogo mógł z czystym sumieniem zaakceptować jako zięcia.

– Pan Snape pracuje w Wielkiej Brytanii, wykluczone żeby pokonywał tak daleką drogę do pracy, ale możesz być pewna, że będziemy odwiedzać cię tak często jak to możliwe – pogładził Gemmę po włosach. – Zresztą, zamierzam niebawem rozpocząć współpracę z twoim przyszłym teściem i rozszerzyć działalność o handel nie tylko roślinami i ingrediencjami, ale także magicznymi przedmiotami, więc zapewne będziesz mnie oglądać częściej niż myślisz.

– Kiedy muszę tam pojechać? – spytała całkowicie zrezygnowana Gemma.

– Najdalej pojutrze – wtrąciła się Anita, która dotychczas w ciszy przysłuchiwała się rozmowie.

– Pojutrze? Dlaczego? – Gemma nie mogła uwierzyć w jej słowa, nie żeby w Dunedin coś specjalnego ją trzymało, ale niecałe dwa dni to trochę mało żeby się spakować i pożegnać na zawsze z miejscem, w którym się dorastało.

– Za trzy dni razem z twoim ojcem jedziemy do Stanów na wakacje, poza tym musisz mieć czas żeby poznać swoją nową rodzinę przed ślubem – odparła macocha.

– Eileen nie może się doczekać twego przyjazdu, zapewniła mnie, że o ciebie zadba i wszystkim się zajmie – dodał Mark. – Do dnia ślubu zamieszkasz w domku gościnnym państwa Snape, a później przeprowadzisz się do swojego męża.

Gemma odniosła wrażenie, że całe jej życie właśnie zostało zaplanowane bez jej udziału. Nie miała nawet na kogo się złościć za taki obrót spraw. Przecież nie mogła mieć pretensji do matki, a tym bardziej do swojej przyszłej teściowej. Ze wczesnych pamiętników, które dość dokładnie przeczytała w ostatnich dniach, wynikało, że jej mama i pani Snape były małymi dziewczynkami rzucając czar, i zapewne nie do końca były świadome tego co robią.

– A konie? – spytała zrezygnowana.

– Możesz zabrać wszystkie konie, dziecinko jeśli tylko twój mąż wyrazi na to zgodę. Ja nie mam na nie czasu, a Anita ich nie lubi. – Gemma pokiwała jedynie głową. – Muszę teraz lecieć, ale obiecuję, że wieczorem jeszcze porozmawiamy. – Pan Hobbs ucałował córkę w czoło i pospiesznie wyszedł.

– Żeby ci przypadkiem nie przyszło do głowy rezygnować z tego ślubu, albo zamieszkać tutaj, zrozumiałaś? – wysyczał jej wprost do ucha pani Hobbs. Gemma wytrzeszczyła z niedowierzaniem oczy, nie mając pojęcia co powiedzieć. – Już ja się postaram, żebyś potulnie powiedziała „tak" za dwa miesiące. – Anita uśmiechnęła się złośliwie i zostawiając zrezygnowaną pasierbicę wyszła z salonu.

**.: :.**

– I błagam cię synku, bądź dla niej miły – Eileen próbowała jakoś wpłynąć na zachowanie swojego syna. – Przyjeżdża tutaj z drugiego końca świata, sama. Zrób wszystko, by poczuła się jak w domu, proszę. – Severus jedynie prychnął w odpowiedzi. – Nie ma w tym wszystkim za grosz jej winy. Jeśli musisz się na kimś wyładować to proszę nie na niej. – Spojrzała ze smutkiem w czarne oczy młodego mężczyzny.

Severus nie zamierzał zniżać się do poziomu jakiegoś prostaka i wyładowywać złości na swojej przyszłej żonie, on po prostu pozostanie sobą. Uśmiechnął się ironicznie do matki i wyszedł na miejsce, w którym miała pojawić się Gemma po podróży świstoklikiem. Nie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty, ale z drugiej strony, spotkanie z tą dziewczyną i tak go nie ominie, a tak przynajmniej będzie mógł już na wstępie dać jej jasno do zrozumienia, jak bardzo niezadowolony jest z tego małżeństwa.

Nie przywiązywał wagi do dość sporego posagu żony, nie podzielał pasji swojego ojca do pieniędzy, choć musiał przyznać, że jego przyszły teść, okazał się nad wyraz hojnym człowiekiem i wraz z ręką swojej córki oferował dużo więcej niż przewidywał Tobias. Istotne dla niego było to, że wraz z pojawieniem się na jego boku długiej blizny utracił resztki swojej wolności. Służył już jednemu panu swoją mocą, umysłem i siłą, i chociaż w sprawach intymnych chciał posiadać swobodę. Niestety jego matka, postarała się żeby nawet nie mógł myśleć o innych kobietach. Nie znał Gemmy i nie dbał o jej uczucia, ale Eileen miała rację, dziewczyna podobnie jak i on, padła ofiarą nadużycia czarów dwóch małych dziewczynek i mimo wszystko nie chciał zadawać jej niepotrzebnego bólu. Nie czułby się zbyt dobrze, gdyby przez niego cierpiała. Miała zostać jego żoną, być może kiedyś matką jego dzieci i nie mógł pozwolić, żeby jej życie było jednym wielkim nieszczęściem. Nie mógł też dopuścić do sytuacji, żeby za jakiś czas sama zaczęła poszukiwać przygód z innymi. Na to z całą pewnością nie mógł pozwolić.

Miał nadzieję, że spóźni się chociaż minutę, by móc już na wstępnie wytknąć jej niepunktualność, albo chociaż potknie się lądując na ziemi, żeby zakpić z niezdarności. Niestety, nic takiego się nie stało. Punkt trzecia, na niewielkiej łące, położonej nieopodal granicy posiadłości jego rodziców ujrzał wirującą w powietrzu postać dziewczyny, która z niebywałą, jak na ten środek lokomocji, gracją wylądowała tuż przed nim. Piękna i nieskazitelna. Nic, kompletnie nic od czego mógłby zacząć. W skrytości ducha liczył, że może ubranie będzie miała nieodpowiednie do panującej w Anglii aury, ale nic z tego. Delikatna, jak ona sama, letnia sukienka i zarzucony sweterek świetnie pasowały na tę okoliczność.

Z całych swoich sił powstrzymał się przed czułością, gdy spojrzała na niego z promiennym uśmiechem. Jeśli kobieta ze snów wydawała mu się piękna, teraz brakowało mu słów, by opisać jej urodę. Była niziutka, tak jak lubił (wysokie kobiety wydawały mu się nieprzystępne i zbyt męskie), miała śliczne, długie do pasa, lśniące włosy, poskręcane w równiutkie loki, patrzyła na niego wielkimi, czarnymi oczami, w których dostrzegł ten sam smutek, który widział już we śnie, ale teraz dodatkowo zobaczył w nich niebywałą ufność i, co mocno go zdziwiło, nadzieję. Wyglądała niewinnie nawet jak na swoje siedemnaście lat, a jednocześnie w jej twarzy można było dostrzec niewiarygodną dojrzałość i mądrość. Oliwkowy odcień skóry subtelnie akcentowała biała, zwiewna sukienka z niewielkim dekoltem, skrywającym jej okrągłe, sterczące piersi, podkreślająca wąską talię i niewiele szersze biodra.

Stała przed nim kobieta, z którą spędzi resztę życia. Kobieta, na którą będzie spoglądał już każdego dnia. Jedyna, przy której będzie się budził i jedyna, którą może pokochać. Z trudem przywdział na twarz maskę obojętności i pewnym krokiem podszedł do dziewczyny.

Uśmiech szybko zniknął z jej twarzy, gdy przyszły mąż zlustrował jej ciało z ironicznym uśmieszkiem. Niewiele różnił się od mężczyzny nawiedzającego ją w snach. Wyglądał na więcej niż dwadzieścia trzy lata, a całą swoją sylwetką i postawą sprawiał wrażenie pewnego siebie, nieprzystępnego, wyniosłego mężczyzny. Wysoki i szczupły, choć jak jej się wydawało dość dobrze zbudowany, stał teraz naprzeciwko niej górując nad nią i nie pozostawiając wątpliwości, że jest potężnym czarodziejem. Pomimo panującego upału ubrany był w obszerne, czarne szaty, które nawet przy braku wiatru, powiewały za nim, roztaczając wokół niego aurę tajemniczości. Surowy wyraz twarzy nie pozostawiał jej złudzeń, co do tego, że nie jest zachwycony jej widokiem. Jednak w jego spojrzeniu było coś co ją przyciągało, co nie pozwalało jej odwrócić wzroku. Jego oczy, pomimo obojętnego wyrazu twarzy, zdawały się patrzeć na nią łagodnie, może nawet z nutką czułości. Było w nich coś co chciał przed nią ukryć i nie do końca mogła sprecyzować co to jest.

Już na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że ma do czynienia z doświadczonym, inteligentnym, błyskotliwym mężczyzną, a nie z głupim, niesfornym chłopakiem. Stał przed nią mężczyzna, z którym spędzi resztę swojego życia. Mężczyzna, od którego zależeć będzie jej los. Jedyny, którego dzieci będzie mogła urodzić i jedyny, którego może pokochać.

– Severus Snape? – zapytała nieśmiało, gdy ślizgał się wzrokiem po jej sylwetce, z odrazą wypisaną na twarzy.

– Panna Hobbs, jak mniemam? – odparł w odpowiedzi.

– Gemma – wyciągnęła do niego rękę. Bez słów uścisnął jej dłoń i wskazał kierunek w jakim powinni się udać. Szli w milczeniu przez dłuższą chwilę i dopiero po przejściu przez bariery ochronne ziemi Snape'ów, odważyła się odezwać. – Piękna posiadłość, czy ty także tu mieszkasz?

– Tylko do dnia naszego ślubu. Później panno Hobbs, zamieszkamy w mojej posiadłości, która jest aktualnie w remoncie – wysilił się na uprzejmość. – Jednak nie przypominam sobie byśmy przechodzili na „ty" – sarknął dla równowagi.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem widząc jej zarumienioną twarz.

– Proszę mi wybaczyć, może być pan pewien, że nie powtórzę już więcej tej gafy, panie Snape. Na swoje usprawiedliwienie mam jedynie ból głowy spowodowany dość wyczerpującą podróżą – przeprosiła grzecznie nie mając pewności, czy poważnie mówi o zwracaniu się do niego per pan, czy żartuje. – Chciałabym jednak prosić, jeśli nie sprawi to panu problemu, by pan zwracał się do mnie po imieniu.

– Postaram się – Severus uśmiechnął się do niej krzywo. – Przypomnij mi, bym podał ci eliksir przeciwbólowy jak dotrzemy do domu. Matka oczekuje mnie na kolacji, a ja nie mam ochoty wysłuchiwać twoich jęków przez cały wieczór – dodał z przekąsem.

– Nie zwykłam jęczeć, panie Snape – odparła z pewnością w głosie.

– Liczę, że w pewnych okolicznościach, dość głośno pojęczysz – Severus nie mógł powstrzymać się przed sarkazmem i złośliwością. – Zapewne znasz magiczny kodeks małżeński.

– Znam – wyszeptała cichutko Gemma. Zaskoczyło ją, że Severus już na wstępie przechodzi do konkretów ich wspólnego życia. Zamienili ze sobą ledwie dwa zdania, a on już oczekuje zapewnień, że będzie z nim regularnie sypiała.

– Żywię jednak nadzieję, że nie ograniczysz się do dzielenia ze mną łóżka jedynie do jednego dnia w miesiącu. – Kąciki ust Severusa lekko podniosły się ku górze widząc zażenowanie swojej przyszłej małżonki. – Nie chciałbym zadawać ci niepotrzebnego bólu. – Spojrzał w jej kierunku i jego ironiczny uśmieszek momentalnie zniknął.

Gemma zatrzymała się nagle z trudem łapiąc powietrze. Zgięła się w pół i obiema rękoma chwyciła za brzuch.

– Proszę, niech pan przestanie – wyszeptała powstrzymując łzy.

Grymas cierpienia na jej twarzy mocno go zaniepokoił, ale nie miał zielonego pojęcia o co chodzi dziewczynie. Przecież stał tuż obok niej i tylko sobie z niej żartował. Nie zrobił niczego, co mogło spowodować jej ból i nie wiedział z czym ma przestać.

– Proszę, to boli – spojrzała na niego błagalnie. Nie miał wątpliwości, że nie żartuje, ale naprawdę nie miał pojęcia co ma zrobić, by przestała cierpieć. – Moja blizna, to boli – Gemma zgięła się jeszcze bardziej i nie potrafiła dłużej hamować łez, które teraz ciurkiem spływały po jej bladych policzkach. Przez jej głowę przebiegało tysiące niechcianych myśli. W podświadomości ukazywały się obrazy jej przyszłego męża z innymi kobietami. Jego pełne uwielbienia spojrzenia w kierunku prawdziwych piękności, którym nie dorównywała w najmniejszym stopniu. Poczuła się brzydka i niechciana, jak coś zupełnie niepotrzebnego, zbędnego. Niekochana i bardzo samotna. Cichy szloch wydobył się z jej gardła. Nie umiała zapanować nad swoim ciałem i czuła jak powoli zaczyna tracić świadomość.

– Ja … ale ja nic nie robię, Merlinie powiedz co mam przestać to przestanę – odpowiedział spanikowany. Chciał przestać, naprawdę chciał, ale kompletnie nie wiedział co. Wpatrywała się w niego pełnymi bólu oczami, a całe jej ciało błagało o chwilę ulgi. – Pomyślałem jedynie, że gdybyś nie chciała mnie zbyt często … musiałbym w końcu … – próbował się usprawiedliwiać, ale dziewczyna nie bardzo była w stanie zareagować na jego tłumaczenia. Ból jaki wykrzywiał jej twarz nie zmalał ani trochę. – Co mam zrobić? – spróbował raz jeszcze kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu.

– Nie wiem – Gemma z trudem podniosła głowę. – Może niech pan przestanie myśleć o … o czymkolwiek pan myśli, proszę. – Mocno zacisnęła powieki i próbowała zapanować nad swoim ciałem.

– Nie myślę – wyszeptał. Z trudem się wyprostowała i oparła plecy o rosnące tuż przy ścieżce drzewo. Prawy bok jej sukienki był cały zabarwiony na czerwono i zdawało się, że plama cały czas się powiększa. – O Merlinie. – Spojrzał na nią i przymknął w panice oczy. Przeraził się, że jeszcze dobrze nie dotarła na miejsce, a on już zdążył ją zabić. Z coraz większym trudem łapała powietrze i obawiał się, że za chwilę straci przytomność. W desperacji sięgnął po różdżkę, ale podobnie jak w przypadku, gdy rana pojawiła się na jego boku kilka dni temu i tym razem, żadne zaklęcia nie działały. Odetchnął głęboko i poszukiwał w pamięci wszelkich wiadomości na temat rytuału, o którym przeczytał, gdy matka uświadomiła mu co go czeka w najbliższej przyszłości.

– Czytałem o czymś co może pomóc – zaczął niepewny jej reakcji – ale muszę mieć twoją zgodę. – Spojrzała na niego pytająco nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie głosu. – Pocałunek i bliskość blizn – wyszeptał tuż przy jej uchu.

Poderwała głowę wpatrując się wprost w jego oczy. Zdziwiło ją, że dopiero teraz zwróciła uwagę, że ich tęczówki są takiego samego koloru. To nie była dość często spotykana barwa, nawet wśród Maorysów. Ból jednak nie pozwolił jej dłużej się nad tym rozwodzić i niewiele myśląc lekko skinęła głową. To miał być jej pierwszy w życiu pocałunek i zrobiło jej się jeszcze bardziej smutno. Zawsze myślała, że będzie to jakaś romantyczna chwila z kimś, komu na niej zależy, z kimś kto będzie ją kochał.

Pochylił się nad nią powoli i delikatnie musnął jej ciepłe usta. Wplótł palce w jej włosy, tak jak wyobrażał to sobie dziesiątki razy, zanim na dobre rozpływała się wraz z jego snem nad ranem, a ona nie poruszyła się nawet o milimetr. Przez głowę przeleciało mu, że być może jest pierwszym mężczyzną, który ją całuje i uśmiechnął się do siebie w myślach. Dziewica wydawał mu się o wiele podatniejsza na wszelkie manipulacje i mógłby wówczas śmiało naprowadzać ją na swoje upodobania łóżkowe. Zadrżała, gdy językiem przesunął po jej dolnej wardze i leciutko ją zassał. Poczuł jak jej oddech zaczyna się uspokajać i nieśmiało opiera na nim swoje dłonie. Ulżyło mu, że najwidoczniej pocałunek działał kojąco na jej ból. Nieco mocniej wpił się w jej wargi i delikatnie rozsunął je językiem nacierając na wnętrze jej ust. Penetrował je z niezwykłą dokładnością i po chwili poczuł jak jej język leciutko ociera się o jego. Gdyby nie był zajęty czymś innym to zapewne uśmiechnąłby się teraz szeroko. Powoli oddawała się jego pocałunkowi i czuł jak jej ciało coraz bardziej się rozluźnia. Przesunął jedną dłoń na jej plecy i przytulił ją do siebie tak, że jej okrągłe piersi wciskały się teraz w jego klatkę piersiową. Objęła go niepewnie za szyję i pozwoliła na jeszcze śmielsze pogłębienie pieszczoty. Miał ochotę z prawdziwą zachłannością spijać smak z jej słodkich usta, ale powstrzymał się. Nie chciał, by zbyt szybko poznała uczucie pożądania jakim ją darzył i bał się, że z każdą chwilą coraz trudniej będzie mu się zatrzymać przed tym o czym marzył od wielu dni.

Nie była zadowolona, gdy delikatnie odsunął się od niej. Było jej niezwykle przyjemnie i przez moment zupełnie zapomniała jak doszło do tego pocałunku. Nie spodziewała się z jego strony tak dużej czułości i obawiała się raczej, że ten pocałunek będzie bardziej obowiązkiem niż rozkoszą. Zawstydzona przygryzła lekko dolną wargę i nie ośmieliła się spojrzeć mu w oczy. Na szczęście ból całkowicie ustąpił i poczuła, jak blizna powoli się zasklepia. Machnął przed nią różdżką mamrocząc zaklęcie czyszczące i po chwili jej sukienka wyglądała tak, jakby nigdy nie było na niej żadnej plamy.

– Dziękuję, panu – szepnęła cichutko. Nie miał pojęcia czy podziękowała mu za pocałunek, który przyniósł ukojenie czy za wyczyszczenie sukienki, ale widząc jej zażenowanie całą sytuacją postanowił powstrzymać się przed kąśliwymi uwagami, przynajmniej na jakiś czas. Spojrzał na nią jedynie z ironicznym uśmieszkiem.

– Skończ już z tym panem, to był żart – westchnął.

– Wiem, Severusie. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego prawie tak samo szeroko jak w chwili, gdy ujrzał ją po raz pierwszy i ponownie z trudem opanował się, by tego nie odwzajemnić.

Zaskoczyła go, a sposób w jaki wypowiedziała jego imię swoim aksamitnym głosem, sprawił, że poczuł przyjemny dreszcz w żołądku. Pomyślał, że wybór jakiego dokonała jego matka przed laty, choć nieświadomy, może nie okaże się tak zły jak początkowo przypuszczał.

Był pewien, że prędzej czy później, rodzice, zmusiliby go do ożenku, a gdy uświadomił sobie z jakimi kandydatkami miałby do czynienia, poczuł prawdziwą ulgę. Gemma wydawała się być całkiem normalną, otwartą dziewczyną, a z tego co opowiadała mu matka, nie brakowało jej rozumu. Oczywiście jej niespotykana uroda także odgrywała bardzo dużą rolę, w końcu to zawsze miło popatrzeć sobie od czasu do czasu na kogoś ładnego i delikatnego.

Wszystkie inne panny na wydaniu jakie znał, wydały mu się przy niej brzydkie i nic nie warte. Nie miał wątpliwości, że nawet jednego dnia nie zdołałby znieść w towarzystwie Bellatriks Black albo Alecto Carrow, jedna bardziej nawiedzona od drugiej. Ledwie mógł na nie patrzeć, a gdy tylko otwierały usta momentalnie starał się wyłączać słuch. Jeszcze raz, dyskretnie zerknął na swoją przyszłą żonę i w duchu podziękował swojej matce.

Szli niespiesznie w milczeniu już kilkanaście minut i Gemma odniosła wrażenie, że Severus prowadzi ją do domu okrężną drogą. Zaśmiała się w duchu na myśl, że pewnie chce jej zrobić na złość, ale dzień był pogodny, a posiadłość wokół nich porastała piękna roślinność. Gemma z zaciekawieniem przyglądała się gatunkom, które znała jedynie z książek albo przygotowane już do eliksirów i miała nadzieję, że państwo Snape nie będą mieli nic przeciwko temu, by mogła z nich skorzystać w niedalekiej przyszłości.

– Czym się zajmowałaś zanim kazano ci tu przyjechać? – spytał po chwili widząc jak bacznie przygląda się wszelkim rosnącym roślinom. Choć chciał dowiedzieć się o tej dziewczynie jak najwięcej, zadał pytanie wysilając się na tyle obojętności ile tylko potrafił. Nie mógł dać jej do zrozumienia, że choć w najmniejszym stopniu jest zaintrygowany jej osobą.

– Dwa tygodnie temu ukończyłam praktykę – odparła spoglądając na niego wyrwana z zamyślenia.

– Praktykę? Matka wspominała coś, że ukończyłaś studia zielarskie – spytał zaintrygowany.

– Praktykę zielarską ukończyłam trzy lata temu, później wyjechałam do Indonezji na praktyki z eliksirów. – Spojrzał na nią wyraźnie zaskoczony. Zdobycie jednego tytułu mistrzowskiego w jej wieku było nie lada wyczynem, a co dopiero posiadanie dwóch. W duchu szczerze jej zazdrościł.

– Nie podobało ci się zielarstwo? – kontynuował.

– Podobało, nadal podoba, bardzo, ale egzamin mistrzowski zdałam jak miałam niecałe czternaście lat i jedyne co mogłam wówczas robić to albo podjęcie dalszej nauki, albo nie robić nic, aż ukończę siedemnaście lat, a eliksiry fascynowały mnie od zawsze – odpowiedziała. – Dostałam zaproszenie od Mistrza mojej mamy i skorzystałam z niego. – Zauważyła znużenie na twarzy Severusa i podejrzewała, że ten zadaje pytania jedynie dla zabicia męczącej ciszy, ale nie pozostało jej nic innego jak odpowiedzieć grzecznie i zgodnie z prawdą.

– Muszę przyznać, że posiadanie dwóch tytułów w twoim wieku, jest dość imponujące. Gratuluję. – Spojrzał na nią z uznaniem. Mimo wszystko musiał przyznać, że dziewczyna zrobiła na nim niemałe wrażenie i ciężko było udawać, że jej nie docenia.

– Niestety muszę pana rozczarować. – Gemma wyraźnie posmutniała. – Egzamin z warzelnictwa mogę zdawać dopiero we wrześniu i tylko jeśli pan … jeśli się na to zgodzisz.

– Jeśli się zgodzę? – spytał zdumiony.

– We wrześniu będzie już pan moim mężem, a według prawa, mąż musi wyrazić zgodę we wszelkich istotnych kwestiach w moim życiu, a taką niewątpliwie jest edukacja i Ministerstwo będzie jej wymagało. – Zatrzymała się na chwilę i spojrzała na niego z błaganiem w oczach. – Liczę, że się zgodzisz. To jedynie egzamin i zdanie go w żaden sposób nie wpłynie na twoje życie. Nadal nie będę mogła podjąć pracy bez twojej zgody.

– Pomyślę o tym jeśli będziesz dla mnie miła – wyszeptał wprost do jej ucha, mocno się nad nią pochylając. – Muszę sprawdzić najpierw twoje umiejętności. Nie chciałbym, aby nazwisko Snape, było kojarzone z miernotą, zwłaszcza w kwestii eliksirów. – Zarumieniła się czując jego oddech na swojej szyi i dotyk jego ust na płatku ucha.

– Kiedy tylko będziesz gotowy – odparła pewnie.

Pomimo zachwytu nad urodą otaczającego ich ogrodu, Gemma zaczynała odczuwać zmęczenie wywołane zapewne długą podróżą świstoklikiem, ale powstrzymała się przed prośbą o wezwanie skrzata i teleportację prosto do domu. Widząc ironiczny uśmieszek na twarzy swojego przyszłego męża przywołała się do porządku i dzielnie szła dalej.

– A czym ty się zajmujesz? – zapytała zachęcona jego wcześniejszymi pytaniami.

– Jestem Mistrzem Eliksirów – odparł dumnie. – Pracuję w Hogwarcie.

– Och … – wyrwało się Gemmie. Z tego co czytała w książkach i z pamiętnikowej relacji matki, wynikało, że Hogwart to wspaniała szkoła magii, a jeśli wierzyć statystykom, jest to najlepsza szkoła tego rodzaju na świecie. Za każdym razem, gdy czytała wzmiankę o niej, żałowała, że nie dane jej było tutaj trafić. Snape popatrzył na nią zdziwiony. – Słyszałam, że jest tam jedna z najwspanialszych bibliotek na świecie – dodała widząc jego pytające spojrzenie.

– W istocie, jest wspaniała. – Przyglądał się jej uważnie. Nie zamierzał wcześniej tak mocno się nad nią pochylać, ale gdy tylko w jego nozdrza uderzył jej zapach, starych ksiąg oprawionych w skórę z domieszką pergaminu, a do tego górujący nad nimi Ranunculus lyalli, nie mógł się powstrzymać. Ta mieszkanka zdawała się zawładnąć jego umysłem i teraz, jedyne na czym mógł się skupić było jej ciało. Chciał jej i to bardzo.

– Jesteś dziewicą? – Nie chciał jej obrazić, nawet nie chciał być w tym momencie złośliwy, ale niegrzeczne pytanie jakby samo wyrwało się z jego ust. – Jak już sama wcześniej wspomniałaś, niebawem będę twoim mężem i chciałbym ...

– Oczywiście, Severusie – przerwała mu odpowiadając. Zaskoczył ją tym pytaniem i ciężko jej było to ukryć. Odniosła wrażenie, że ten mężczyzna zdaje się przejmować jedynie sferą intymną ich przyszłego małżeństwa, kompletnie nie zawracając sobie głowy dużo ważniejszymi sprawami, przynajmniej w jej odczuciu. Nie miała doświadczenia z mężczyznami i dopiero teraz zaczynała do niej docierać świadomość, że być może udane pożycie seksualne jest istotną kwestią w budowie stabilnego, zgodnego związku.

– To akurat wcale nie jest takie oczywiste – Snape przerwał jej rozmyślania. Poczuł się jak idiota, gdy pytanie opuściło już jego usta i chciał w jakiś sposób zatuszować swoją głupotę, a najlepszym na to sposobem wydał mu się sarkazm. – Masz szczęście, nie byłbym pocieszony, gdyby było inaczej – dodał.

– Uważam, że to raczej TY masz szczęście – odgryzła mu się i z trudem pohamowała uśmiech widząc jego zaskoczoną minę. W istocie miała rację. To on miał szczęście biorąc za żonę dziewicę. Ciężko, by mu było zaakceptować fakt, że oddawała się już innemu mężczyźnie, a biorąc pod uwagę jej wiek, nie dawałoby to dobrych rokowań na przyszłość. Był przekonany, że w Wielkiej Brytanii znajdzie się wielu pragnących posiąść dziewczynę o egzotycznej urodzie, a zbyt swobodne podejście do tych spraw, prędzej czy później doprowadziłoby ją do zdrady. Ale to nie perspektywa cierpienia tak bardzo go niepokoiła. Najnormalniej w świecie czuł, że będzie o nią zazdrosny.

_Kolejny rozdział: „__Kolacja"_


	4. Kolacja

_**ROZDZIAŁ 3**_

„_**Kolacja"**_

Eileen zniecierpliwiona przemierzała szerokie korytarze ich domu, co chwila wyglądając przez okno. Minęła już prawie godzina odkąd Gemma miała wylądować w Anglii i co najmniej od czterdziestu minut powinni razem z Severusem być na miejscu Przeczuwała, że jej syn nie będzie zbyt uprzejmy dla dziewczyny, ale tak duża zwłoka zaczynała ją mocno niepokoić. Była pewna, że gdyby jej przyszła synowa spóźniła się choćby minutę, Severus nie omieszkałby przysłać patronusa z pretensjami. Po raz kolejny wyjrzała przez okno i miała już zamiar poszukać tych dwoje na terenie posiadłości, gdy ujrzała ich nadchodzących od strony różanego ogrodu.

Spodziewała się ich na gościńcu i z niedowierzaniem, nad bezczelnością swojego syna, pokiwała głową. Musiał przeciągnąć ją maksymalnie długą drogą, do tego kierunek z jakiego nadchodzili wskazywał, że raczej nie była to najurokliwsza część ich posiadłości. Zrobiło się jej żal dziewczyny. Wiedziała, że do chwili, gdy Severus w końcu pójdzie po rozum do głowy i odkryje uczucie do Gemmy, ta nie będzie miała łatwego życia, ale była też pewna, że jeśli to już się wydarzy, jej przyszła synowa będzie cieszyła się kochającym i dobrym mężem, że jej pierworodny nie skrzywdzi swojej żony za nic w świecie i zadba o jej szczęście. Tyle tylko, że był niezwykle uparty i może minąć naprawdę dużo czasu zanim się opamięta.

Uśmiechnęła się widząc jak duża różnica wzrostu ich dzieli i jak przez mgłę powróciły do niej słowa wypowiadanej wiele lat temu przysięgi. Niewiele pamiętała z listy jaką wówczas wspólnie z Adar utworzyły i takie skutki były jak najbardziej prawidłowe. Nie mogła niczego sugerować obojgu i wszystko miało zdawać się, jak zaplanowane przez los, nie przez nią i jej przyjaciółkę.

Gemma oniemiała, gdy weszli wprost do przepięknego ogrodu, w którym zakwitały chyba wszystkie gatunki róż. Pomyślała, nawet przez chwilę, że Severus chciał jej sprawić przyjemność zabierając ją właśnie tą drogą.

– Tu jest ślicznie – wyszeptała bardziej do siebie niż do niego.

– Doprawdy? Lubisz róże? – spytał zaskoczony jej zachwytem.

– Wiem, że to banalne – zarumieniła się lekko – ale większość rodologów twierdzi, że pomimo swej popularności są one wciąż w słabym stopniu wykorzystane w warzelnictwie. Ze względu na złożoną systematykę, korzysta się głównie z samych owoców, a tymczasem to kwiaty zawierają największe stężenie glikozydów. Jestem pewna, że te same gatunki hodowane w różnych częściach świata i z wykorzystaniem innych rodzajów nawozów cechują się różnymi właściwościami. – Spojrzała na niego zawstydzona. Patrzył na nią z wysoko uniesioną brwią i ironicznym uśmieszkiem. – Przepraszam, nudzę cię. – Skarciła się w myślach, że tak łatwo dała się ponieść emocjom jakie ogarnęły ją na myśl o możliwościach tego ogrodu.

Severus był zaskoczony lekkością i pewnością z jaką mówiła o hodowanych tutaj kwiatach, a także entuzjazmem z jakim się o nich wypowiadała i na nie patrzyła. Podzielał jej zdanie na temat róż, ale sam nie miał dotychczas czasu, by mocniej zagłębić się we właściwości tych roślin. Od miesięcy próbował opracować nowy, lepszy wywar uśmierzający ból po oparzeniach, leczący jednocześnie blizny, z wykorzystaniem kolców jednego z rzadszych gatunków róży, ale wciąż czegoś mu brakowało. Pomyślał, że jeśli uda mu się wciągnąć Gemmę w dyskusję na ich temat to może naprowadzi go na rozwiązanie.

– Nie nudzisz. Wręcz przeciwnie z przyjemnością posłuchałbym więcej, co masz na ten temat do powiedzenia, ale chyba będziemy musieli przełożyć tę rozmowę, inaczej moja matka wyskoczy ze skóry. – Po raz pierwszy Gemma dostrzegła niewielki, choć szczery uśmiech na jego twarzy i musiała przyznać, że wyglądał z nim całkiem miło. Spodziewała się, że będzie ironizował z powodu jej zamiłowania do róż, ale on zdawał się, pomimo jej obaw, być szczerze zainteresowany jej poglądami na ten temat. Spojrzała w kierunku, w którym wskazał i dopiero teraz dostrzegła ogromny dom. Była tak pochłonięta urodą kwiatów, że kompletnie nie zwróciła na niego uwagi.

Zaskoczył ją jego ogrom. Nie znała się na architekturze, ale budowla z ciemnego kamienia, przywodziła na myśl wiekowe, średniowieczne zamki. To było jednak jedynie złudzenie i w rzeczywistości zamiast bogatego w wieżyczki, baszty, fosy i grube mury zamczyska miała przed sobą przepiękny, nowoczesny dom, zbudowany na regularnych bryłach, na progu którego stała zniecierpliwiona pani Snape i wymachiwała do nich rękoma.

– Severus! Co tak długo? – wykrzyknęła otwierając szeroko obydwa skrzydła wielkich, dębowych drzwi.

– Gemmę bolała głowa, uznałem więc, że dłuższy spacer dobrze jej zrobi – odpowiedział uśmiechając się ironicznie do matki.

– I wielki Mistrz Eliksirów nie wpadł na to, żeby podać zmęczonej podróżą dziewczynie eliksir przeciwbólowy – sarknęła spoglądając z naganą na syna. – Wybacz mi moja droga – zwróciła się do Gemmy. – Sama powinnam po ciebie wyjść. Liczyłam jednak, że mój syn wykaże się choć odrobiną przyzwoitości. Witaj Skarbie. – Podeszła do dziewczyny z otwartymi ramionami.

– Dzień dobry, pani Snape. – Gemma uśmiechnęła się promiennie do przyszłej teściowej. – Nic się nie stało. Spacer, w gruncie rzeczy dobrze mi zrobił. – Uścisnęła Eileen i pozwoliła spokojnie się wycałować.

Od czasu, gdy Eileen zorientowała się, że jej rytuał sprzed lat zadziałał, wymieniły z Gemmą kilka listów. Z tej krótkiej korespondencji, a także z opisów jej matki, mogła wywnioskować, że pani Snape jest niezwykle sympatyczną i otwartą kobietą, potrafiącą dość krytycznie oceniać swojego jedynego syna i Gemma z uśmiechem czytała o wszystkich dziecięcych wybrykach jej przyszłego męża. Eileen starała się jak mogła, szczerze opowiedzieć jej o Severusie i musiała przyznać, że póki co wszystko zdawało się być prawdą. Z młodym Mistrzem Eliksirów, wymieniła jedynie po jednym liście. Napisał do niej w bardzo formalnym tonie i podejrzewała, że zrobił to tylko i wyłącznie za nakazem swoich rodziców.

Padała z nóg, ale nie zamierzała się uskarżać, nie chciała dać Severusowi satysfakcji i pokazać jak bardzo czuje się zagubiona w nowej sytuacji. Była pewna, że to dopiero początek uszczypliwości z jego strony, ale postanowiła, że wszystkie będzie dzielnie znosić, w końcu lata spędzone pod jednym dachem z Anitą dość dobrze ją do tego przygotowały. Swoim zachowaniem dał jej jasno do zrozumienia, że na jego szacunek będzie musiała sobie solidnie zapracować, ale nie chciała zostać potulną i uległą żoną, będzie walczyła o swoją niezależność. Są na siebie skazani do końca życia, być może ten mężczyzna w niedalekiej przyszłości będzie ojcem jej dzieci i chciała chociaż spróbować, zbudować solidny, oparty na wspólnym szacunku i partnerstwie związek. Jeśli nie uda im się wzbudzić miłości w sobie nawzajem, ona zrobi wszystko, by ich życie nie było jednym wielkim piekłem. Spojrzała prosto w jego oczy i zdziwiło ją, że po raz pierwszy nie dostrzegła w nich złości i nienawiści. Patrzył na nią z powagą i odrobiną smutku, jakby niechcący, w zamyśleniu opuścił swoją maskę cynika. Przez moment zdawało jej się nawet, że ma wyrzuty sumienia.

– Wyrosłaś na piękną kobietę. Jest śliczna, prawda Severusie? – Severus jedynie prychnął w odpowiedzi. – Och, nie przejmuj się nim. – Eileen wywróciła oczami. – Musi dojrzeć do nowej sytuacji, chociaż jestem pewna iż ta rozpaczliwa próba pozostania z tobą sam na sam jak najdłużej świadczy o tym, że stanie się to szybciej niżby sobie tego życzył. – Gemma nie potrafiła powstrzymać uśmiechu, a mina Severusa wywołała szczery śmiech także na ustach jego matki.

– Macie państwo śliczny dom. – Pannie Hobbs ciężko było powstrzymać się przed rozglądaniem.

– Dziękuję, moja droga. Pamiętam, że gdy byłaś u nas ostatnim razem najbardziej zachwyciła cię biblioteka. – Pani Snape za późno ugryzła się w język i z zakłopotaniem oglądała smutek, jaki wywołały jej słowa na twarzy Gemmy.

Severus z krzywą miną spojrzał na swoją matkę. Takiego taktu nawet on, by się nie powstydził. Zmarszczył czoło widząc z trudem hamowane łzy w oczach dziewczyny i powstrzymał się przed wszelkimi uwagami. W ostatnich dniach próbował dowiedzieć się wszystkiego o swojej przyszłej żonie i nie mógł pominąć wszelkich wzmianek prasowych na temat brutalnej śmierci jej matki. Był silnym mężczyzną i nie łatwo ulegał wzruszeniom, ale widok małej, przerażonej dziewczynki patrzącej na niego ze zdjęć na pierwszych stronach gazet, tuż po pogrzebie, wstrząsnął nawet nim. Mógł tylko sobie wyobrażać co wówczas przeżywała. Zabójców jej matki nigdy nie odnaleziono, nikt nawet nie miał żadnych przypuszczeń dlaczego została zamordowana i Severus podejrzewał, że koszmar tamtych dni, jeśli nie prześladował Gemmy przez cały czas, to zapewne powrócił z chwilą, gdy wylądowała w Anglii. On z pewnością jej niczego nie ułatwiał i gdzieś w głębi ducha skarcił się za swoje zachowanie.

– Proszę wybaczyć, ale byłam wówczas mała i niewiele pamiętam z tamtego okresu. – Gemma starała się zatuszować, jak bardzo bolesne są dla niej te wspomnienia. Pamiętała dokładnie tamten dzień. Tuż po pogrzebie jej matki, ojciec miał jeszcze sporo spraw do załatwienia i zostawił swą córkę pod opieką Eileen. Obydwoje z mężem z całych sił starali się pocieszać dziewczynkę podtykając pod nos różne zabawki i smakołyki, ale dopiero gdy przyjaciółka jej matki, zaprowadziła ją do biblioteki, potrafiła na chwilę oderwać się od mrocznej rzeczywistości. Wielkość pomieszczenia i ilość książek wprawiły ją w zdumienie. Wszystkie oprawione były w najwyższej jakości skórę, a wiele z nich była unikatowymi dziełami. Małą Gemmę zainteresował wówczas jeden z najstarszych atlasów roślin i do dziś pamiętała swój zachwyt, gdy pan Snape pozwolił jej go przejrzeć.

Pani Snape już osobiście zaprowadziła Gemmę do domku gościnnego, by ta mogła chwilę odpocząć i odświeżyć się przed kolacją. Dano jej do dyspozycji dwa, komfortowo wyposażone pokoje z dużą łazienką, a także swobodny dostęp do całej reszty domu. Tęsknie spojrzała na wielkie łóżko, ale nie miała teraz zbyt wiele czasu. Kolacja miała odbyć się za dwie godziny, a Gemma chciała jeszcze napisać listy do przyjaciół i ojca. Na tak odległe podłączenie pod sieć fiuu trzeba było dość długo czekać i bez sensu było podłączać się w domku gościnnym. Pan Snape w imieniu swojego syna, z tego co powiedziała jej Eileen, dokonał już wszelkich formalności niezbędnych do powiązania kominków jej znajomych z kominkiem w domu jej przyszłego męża. Teraz jednak musiała skorzystać z dobroci swojej białolicej sówki, która już na nią czekała na miejscu. Wzięła krótką kąpiel, ubrała się i po szybkim przeszukaniu swoich kufrów w celu odnalezienia przygotowanych prezentów dla swojej nowej rodziny, ruszyła na kolację.

Skrzat zaprowadził ją do salonu, gdzie już na nią czekano z winem. Tobias Snape, którego dopiero miała okazję zobaczyć, wydał jej się na pierwszy rzut oka dość surowym mężczyzną, ale już po kilku chwilach wiedziała, że to mylne wrażenie. Był równie pogodny i wesoły jak jego żona. Zupełne przeciwieństwo Severusa. Z lekkim rumieńcem podała państwu Snape swój prezent.

– Ojciec wspominał mi, że często państwo podróżują, a z pamiętników mojej mamy, wiem, że pani jest albo przynajmniej była miłośniczką antyków – Gemma niepewnie spojrzała jak Eileen odpakowuje powiększoną teraz paczkę.

– Moja żona wciąż je uwielbia i możesz być pewna, że niebawem i ciebie będzie próbowała do nich przekonać, zagracając wasz dom niepotrzebnymi klamotami – odparł Tobias. Severus prychnął, dając dość jednoznacznie do zrozumienia jak bardzo nie podziela miłości do starych mebli, na co pani Snape jedynie westchnęła i pokiwała zdegustowana głową.

– O słodki Salazarze, one są cudowne – wykrzyknęła Eileen i podniecona pociągała za rękaw swojego męża, by i ten mógł czym prędzej obejrzeć prezent. Gemma podarowała im stare, przepięknie zdobione kufry podróżne, które dzięki zaklętej w nich magii same układały i segregowały wrzucone do środka rzeczy, a ciuchy w nich spakowane same się odświeżały. – Są piękne, już nie mogę się doczekać kiedy je wypróbuję. Gemmo masz prawdziwy dar i z niecierpliwością czekam na wspólne zakupy.

– Są piękne, panno Hobbs i właśnie pozbawiła mnie pani ostatniej wymówki przed wzięciem urlopu. Nie będę już mógł narzekać, że moje szaty zbyt mocno się gniotą w podróży. – Gemma uśmiechnęła się jedynie w odpowiedzi. Państwo Snape wyglądali na szczerze zachwyconych podarkiem, ale najgorsza część była dopiero przed nią. Nie była pewna, czy to, co wybrała dla swojego narzeczonego będzie odpowiednie i obawiała się, że bez względu na to jak bardzo spodobałby mu się jej prezent, on i tak go skrytykuje.

– Ciekaw jestem co masz dla mnie – Severus szepnął jej do ucha, wymownie spoglądając na trzymaną przez nią, drugą paczkę.

– Najwyraźniej cierpliwość nie jest twoją cnotą, Severusie – odparła Gemma spoglądając mu prosto w oczy.

– Nie mylisz się. Cierpliwość nie leży w mojej naturze – szeptał jej wciąż do ucha, gdy rodzice z przejęciem oglądali kufry. – I to raczej w najbliższym czasie, się nie zmieni. – Prześlizgnął się wzrokiem po jej sylwetce zatrzymując spojrzenie na oczach, jasno dając jej do zrozumienia o cierpliwość w jakich sprawach mu chodzi.

– Proszę, mam nadzieję, że ci się przyda. – Ochoczo przyjął od niej spore pudełko z nadzieję, że za chwilę będzie mógł sobie z niej zakpić. Przeliczył się jednak i to dość mocno. Ze ślicznie rzeźbionej szkatuły wyjął najpiękniejszy, najbardziej pożądany na świecie kociołek, sygnowany jego imieniem.

– To mithril* – wyszeptał ze zdumieniem, odrywając tym samym państwa Snape od dyskusji na temat ich przyszłych wakacji. Wszyscy w ciszy podziwiali niezwykły dar jakim Gemma obdarzyła swego przyszłego męża. – Są tylko trzy takie na świecie. – Popatrzył na nią z trudem odrywając wzrok od kociołka.

– Ten jest czwarty – odparła cichutko.

Praktykując zielarstwo na Północnej Wyspie, była pod opieką jednego z nielicznych już potomków Noldorów**, jednego ze szczepów elfów, zajmujących się w dawnych czasach obróbką magicznych substancji. On i jego żona przyjaźnili się z jej rodzicami, a ona przyjaźniła się z ich córką Neny Blums, tak samo jak i ona studiującą zielarstwo, i nie raz miała okazję podziwiać przepiękne przedmioty wykonane przez jej ojca, a gdy odwiedzała ich, praktykując już eliksiry, często przekomarzał się z nią, że zrobi dla niej mithrilowy kociołek, jeśli ona odda mu w zamian swojego najpiękniejszego ogiera fryzyjskiego. Konik ten był źrebięciem klaczy, którą dostała od matki. Była bardzo do niego przywiązana i on bardzo dobrze o tym wiedział. Mithril był dzisiaj nieosiągalnym metalem i była pewna, że jedynie żartuje próbując sprawdzić, czy jej miłość do koni jest większa od uwielbienia eliksirów.

Odwiedziła swą przyjaciółkę tuż po tym jak dowiedziała się o swoim rychłym ślubie i poprosiła o pomoc w wyborze prezentu dla przyszłego męża. „_Gemmo, czy na tym koniu zależy ci bardziej niż na miłości i szczęściu przyszłego męża?" – _zapytał enigmatycznie jej ojciec, ale powaga z jaką zadał to pytanie dała Gemmie jasność co chce jej zaproponować. Pokręciła jedynie przecząco głową i powiedziała, że byłaby gotowa oddać wszystko, by uczynić swego męża szczęśliwym i zasłużyć na jego miłość.

Na drugi dzień czekał na nią najpiękniejszy kociołek jaki w życiu widziała, a pan Blums zadowolił się jedynie mocnym uściskiem i zapewnieniem, że Gemma postara się być szczęśliwa i nie zapomni o ich przyjaźni. Przez wiele lat byli dla niej jak rodzina i nie wyobrażała sobie, by kiedykolwiek mogła o nich zapomnieć.

Severus patrzył na nią z otwartymi ustami i nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Podszedł do niej i podziękował delikatnie całując jej dłoń. Nie miał pojęcia co kierowało dziewczyną, by obdarować go tak niezwykłym prezentem i musiał przyznać, że zrobiło to na nim ogromne wrażenie. Niemożliwym było, żeby wyciągnęła spod ziemi najrzadszy kociołek świata tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, żeby mu się przypodobać, a nawet jeśli to był jedyny powód, to zdecydowanie jej się to udało. Gemma z każdą chwilą podobała mu się coraz bardziej i zaczynał o niej myśleć nie tylko jak o obiekcie pożądania, ale z czułością charakterystyczną dla zakochanego idioty.

Delikatnie potarł palcami kociołek i nagle poczuł się jak skończony kretyn z powodu prezentu jaki on miał dla niej. Kilka dni temu, rodzice zmusili go, by kupił pierścionek zaręczynowy. Rodową obrączkę, po babci miał jej dać dopiero w dniu ślubu, a wypadało w jakiś sposób się oświadczyć. Kompletnie zignorował polecenie, by przyłożył się do zadania, nie oszczędzając ani pieniędzy ani czasu i kupił pierwszy lepszy pierścionek z witryny w mugolskim sklepie. W jej szczerym uśmiechu widział, że nie oczekuje ona niczego w zamian, ale nie mógł jej przecież teraz dać tej pożal się Merlinie, błyskotki niczym z targu. Na szczęście miał jeszcze ponad miesiąc do przyjęcia zaręczynowego.

**.: :.**

Niełatwo jej było się zaaklimatyzować, czuła się samotna i trochę jej się nudziło. Severus całe dnie spędzał w szkole, a gdy wracał do domu, zjadał kolację i zwykle udawał się do swojego laboratorium tłumacząc, że ma prace uczniów do sprawdzenia. Podczas tych krótkich spotkań zwykle starał się jak mógł ją zdenerwować i zniechęcić do siebie. Eileen jedynie kręciła zmartwiona głową i robiła wszystko, by Gemma czuła się u nich dobrze. Nie miała pojęcia dlaczego narzeczony tak ją traktuje, dlaczego nie dąży do tego, by lepiej ją poznać i być może się chociaż polubić, ale postanowiła dzielnie zaciskać zęby i nie dać mu satysfakcji z wytrącenia jej z równowagi.

Państwo Snape i Gemma siedzieli już przy stole, gdy Severus zaszczycił ich swoją obecnością.

– Cała porcelana się wytłukła, czy oszczędzamy w obawie przed naszym gościem? – spytał przyglądając się dziewczynie z kpiącym uśmieszkiem.

Gemma opowiadała tego dnia Eileen o Nowej Zelandii, obyczajach tam panujących, tradycjach i ludziach. Pani Snape, mimo licznych podróży, nigdy nie miała okazji dość dobrze poznać kraju na drugim końcu świata i słuchała swej przyszłej synowej z wielkim zaciekawieniem, a w konsekwencji zapragnęła spożyć na kolację jeden z tamtejszych przysmaków, podany w typowo nowozelandzki sposób. Żaden ze skrzatów nie potrafił przygotować potraw wymienionych przez Gemmę i w końcu dziewczyna z uśmiechem na ustach sama zabrała się za gotowanie. Eileen była mocno zaskoczona i z podziwem przyglądała się jak sprawnie idzie Gemmie krojenie i siekanie. Dziewczyna wyjaśniła jej, że praktykując eliksiry, jej Mistrz zabraniał korzystać z pomocy skrzatów i przez trzy lata musiała nauczyć się sama sobie radzić także z gotowaniem.

Przeczuwała, że Severus będzie miał z niej używanie, jak tylko dowie się kto stoi za kolacją, ale i tak chciała sprawić przyjemność swojej przyszłej teściowej, która jak wynikało z opowieści Tobiasa, była prawdziwą miłośniczką różnych narodowych kuchni i podczas ich podróży zajadała się każdym przysmakiem. Gemma, oprócz ryb i owoców morza, przygotowanych na kilka sposobów, przyrządziła dwa typowe dania maoryskie. Paje, pierogi nadziewane mięsem oraz kai, potrawę z wołowiny, kurczaka i baraniny, ugotowaną z warzywami. Do tej drugiej Gemma musiała wykorzystać nieco magii, gdyż tradycyjnie pieczono ją w kopcach przysypanych ziemią. Zwykle nie podawano jej na porcelanowych talerzach, ale na takich uplecionych z liści palmy i na takie też pani Snape nalegała.

– Severusie, bądź miły – poprosiła Eileen – Gemma się dużo napracowała, żeby przygotować dzisiejszą kolację. – Severus zdziwiony uniósł wysoko brew.

– Skrzaty ukradły całą porcelanę i uciekły? – spojrzał na matkę.

– Nie, nie potrafiły ugotować żadnej z tych przepysznych potraw – wtrącił Tobias – Panno Hobbs, Gemmo – poprawił się – to jest wręcz niewiarygodnie pyszne. Severus, spróbuj tego mięsa – zwrócił się do syna, nakładając sobie kolejną porcję.

– Czy polinezyjskie tancerki w spódniczkach z trawy uświetnią tę kolację występem, czy może Gemma je zastąpi? – spojrzał z ironicznym uśmieszkiem na dziewczynę.

– Polinezyjskie tancerki noszą zwykle spódniczki z liści palmowych, nie z trawy – odburknęła cicho dziewczyna.

Severus kolejno nakładał sobie każdego z przygotowanych dań. Spróbowawszy ledwie kęs, czyścił z obrzydzeniem talerz i kręcił nosem. Gemma starała się nie zwracać na to uwagi, a państwo Snape co chwilę robili do niego miny, jasno dając mu znak, żeby zaczął zachowywać się normalnie.

Musiał przyznać, że jedzenie nawet mu smakowało, ale chciał trochę podrażnić się z narzeczoną i dopiero po skończonej kolacji, zamierzał udać się do kuchni i najeść tym, co przygotowała. Wkurzył go jednak brak jakiejkolwiek reakcji z jej strony. Zdawało się, że jest pewna jakości ugotowanych potraw i ani myśli się speszyć, albo obrażać. Nie dawała mu się sprowokować, a to z kolei zmuszało go do coraz większego wystawiania jej na próbę. Pstryknął palcami i po chwili obok jego krzesła pojawiła się długoucha skrzatka.

– Wanilia, przyrządź mi porządny, średnio wysmażony stek. Jestem potwornie głodny, a tego co przygotowała MOJA NARZECZONA, nie da się jeść – zwrócił się do stworzenia zanim państwo Snape zdążyli zareagować i w tym samym momencie ugryzł się w język. Niestety za późno. Skrytykował i obraził Gemmę przy skrzacie, dając mu w ten sposób do zrozumienia, że wszystkie skrzaty należące do niego i jego rodziny mogą traktować ją bez szacunku. Chciał jej jedynie dokuczyć, dopiec jak czynił każdego dnia, ale niestety trochę się zagalopował i z pogardą dla siebie samego obserwował jak do jej oczu napływają łzy. To nie pierwszy raz, gdy był dla niej niemiły, w zasadzie starał się być dla niej nieprzyjemny przez cały czas, ale to pierwszy raz, kiedy dziewczynie zrobiło się naprawdę przykro i miała do tego pełne prawo. Zwykle zgrabnie odbijała piłeczkę, albo ignorowała go, tak jak podczas tej kolacji, ale teraz troszkę przesadził.

– Och, Wanilia myślała, co to nie zasmakuje państwu i ona już przygotowała porządną kolację dla wszystkich. Kto myślał gotować w ziemi i trzy mięsa w jeden. I te ryby dziwne jakieś. Ona od razu mówiła, że pierogi nie są dla takich państwa, że to … – trajkotała skrzatka, a przez cały ten czas Gemma ze smutkiem wpatrywała się w oczy swojego narzeczonego. Chciał zerwać to spojrzenie i spalić się ze wstydu, ale jej oczy … były takie piękne. Nie chciał, by się rozpłakała, chociaż widział jak drżą jej wargi, a powieki stają się coraz bardziej czerwone od wstrzymywanych łez. Raz już był świadkiem jej płaczu i więcej nie chciał tego oglądać. Jej smutek był dla niego zgubny, miał ochotę podejść i mocno ją przytulić. Merlinie, on chciał ją przeprosić.

– Dość – huknął na skrzatkę w momencie, gdy ojciec już otwierał usta by ją uciszyć – zamknij się, wynoś do kuchni i nigdy więcej stamtąd nie wychodź jeśli cię wyraźnie nie wezwę – wydarł się. – Doit będzie mnie od teraz obsługiwał, a ciebie nie chcę widzieć na oczy. – Przez cały czas nie patrzył w stronę stworzenia, a jego wzrok utkwiony był w smutnych oczach narzeczonej.

– Wanilia przeprasza, panicza, Wanilia już więcej nic nie …

– Wyjdź. Stąd – syknął.

Reszta kolacji przebiegła w ciszy. Severus nałożył sobie sporą porcję tego co stało na stole i co chwilę zerkał na nią znad porcelanowego talerza, który bez słów dla niego wyczarowała. Od chwili, gdy skrzatka zniknęła, ani razu nie zaszczyciła go swoim spojrzeniem. Było mu głupio. Dziewczyna naprawdę napracowała się, żeby kolacja była udana. Nie odwaliła jednej potrawy, by w prosty sposób zadowolić Eileen, ale przygotowała kilka i musiał przyznać, że nawet ktoś wybitnie wybredny znalazłby na stole coś dla siebie. Zakuło go, gdy Gemma grzecznie przeprosiła, że nie dotrwa do deseru i wymawiając się bólem głowy pożegnała i wyszła. W pierwszej chwili myślał, że złe samopoczucie jest jedynie wymówką, by szybko odejść, ale gdy na nią spojrzał był pewien, że mówi prawdę. Była blada, na jej czole perlił się pot i lekko drżały jej dłonie. Zaproponował nawet grzecznie, że ją odprowadzi, ale dość stanowczo odmówiła, zachęcając go do zjedzenia deseru.

– Może chociaż deser spełni twoje kulinarne oczekiwania. Są domowe lody i beza z truskawkami. Twoja mama mówiła, że lubisz. – Uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie i poszła do swojego domku.

– Kogo wybierzesz Severusie? – spytał Tobias, gdy Gemma zniknęła z jadalni.

– Słucham? – spytał zdezorientowany.

– Pytam z kim zamierzasz się ożenić, gdy panna Hobbs stąd wyjedzie. Bo to, że prędzej czy później ucieknie jest raczej pewne. – Pan Snape uniósł pytająco brew, a Severus jedynie pochylił głowę. – Niewielki masz wybór, bo to że musisz się wkrótce ożenić nie podlega dyskusji. Chciałbym więc wiedzieć, na kogo chcesz zamienić tę uroczą dziewczynę, bo zapewne masz jakąś na oku. Panna Carrow – Severus jęknął zniesmaczony – czy może panna Umbridge? Ojciec zarówno jednej, jak i drugiej, nie raz już próbowali ze mną rozmawiać na ten temat i za każdym razem wymieniają coraz wyższą kwotę. Jest też panna Black, ona chociaż starsza od ciebie, także wydaje się być dość mocno tobą zainteresowana. – Tobias spojrzał na niego ze złością.

– Wezmę eliksir przeciwbólowy i sprawdzę jak czuje się Gemma – westchnął w odpowiedzi Severus.

– Jestem pewien, że czuje wyśmienicie po twoim przedstawieniu – warknął na niego ojciec.

– Weź kilka fiolek, Severusie. Dość często widzę jak cierpi z powodu migreny – zachęciła go matka, gdy tylko wstał od stołu. – Nie skarży się i chyba nie chce cię prosić o eliksiry – dodała widząc jego pytające spojrzenie – ale widzę jak często pociera skronie, przymyka powieki i ciężko oddycha. Teraz też nie wyglądała najlepiej. – Severus przytaknął i udał się do swojego laboratorium po mikstury.

W żadnym z okien jej domku nie dostrzegł światła i pomyślał, że może już śpi, ale mimo to zapukał cichutko. Czekał chwilę i miał już odejść, gdy usłyszał szelest i drzwi się otworzyły. Zaklęciem rozpaliła kilka świec w salonie i bez słowa przesunęła na bok, dając mu znać, że może wejść. Zmartwił go jej wygląd. Była bardzo blada, miała zrezygnowany wyraz twarzy, a jej oczy były zaczerwienione, zapewne od łez.

– Dlaczego siedzisz po ciemku? Spałaś? Obudziłem cię? – spytał niepewnie.

– Nie spałam, ale ciemność koi ból głowy – westchnęła.

Spojrzał na nią poważnie i zgasił większość z zapalonych przez nią świec.

– Jutro też będę zmuszony do jedzenia z nietłukących talerzy? – próbował zażartować.

– Jeśli przyszedłeś mnie dalej obrażać, to proponuję żebyś wezwał najpierw skrzaty. Będzie zabawniej przy pełnej publiczności – odparła z nutką ironii.

– Nie chciałem cię obrazić. Na pewno nie przy skrzacie. – Odetchnął głęboko.

– Szlachetne – westchnęła w odpowiedzi.

– Przyszedłem przeprosić. – Spojrzał na nią zmieszany. – Przepraszam. Zagalopowałem się. – Gemma kiwnęła głową na zgodę. Chciała żeby sobie jak najszybciej poszedł, chciała wziąć prysznic i wreszcie położyć się do łóżka. Przykre wspomnienia dzisiejszego wieczoru wciąż obijały się po jej umyśle pogłębiając ból głowy, który zdawał się rozsadzać jej czaszkę od wewnątrz. – Przyniosłem eliksiry przeciwbólowe, pomyślałem … twój nos – urwał i wskazał palcem na jej twarz. Gemma chwyciła się za wspomnianą część ciała i poczuła jak krew spływa po jej dłoni. – Dobrze się czujesz?

– Wybornie – sarknęła. – Dziękuję za eliksiry, tutaj nie bardzo mam jak sobie uwarzyć cokolwiek. – Spojrzała na niego ze smutkiem. – Dobranoc, wybacz chciałabym … – Podeszła bliżej drzwi i właśnie miała je otworzyć, gdy Severus objął ją w pasie i poprowadził do kanapy. Chwycił różdżkę i zaklęciem zatamował krwawienie.

– Co to? – spytał o leżący na stoliku list, który dostrzegł lecząc ją. Zamiast atramentu ktoś użył wyciętych z gazety liter, co nieco go zaintrygowało, a treść przyprawiła o szybsze bicie serca. _„Wyjedź natychmiast i więcej tu nie wracaj, inaczej źle się to dla ciebie skończy. To pierwsze i ostatnie ostrzeżenie."_

– List. Od ciebie, jak mi się zdaje – odparła obojętnie.

– Nie wysłałem do ciebie żadnego listu. – Spojrzał na nią oburzony. – Nie wysłałbym czegoś takiego. Po co miałbym …

– Och, faktycznie nie masz powodów. Zapomniałam, że bardzo mnie lubisz i nie możesz się doczekać …

– Nie posunąłbym się do czegoś tak … żałosnego. – Severus zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. – Nie ja ci go wysłałem. – Gemmie wydało się to szczere. Była przekonana, że to jego sprawka i nie bardzo się nim przejęła, ale teraz zaczynała nabierać wątpliwości. Nie czekał na ich ślub, to fakt, ale też był świadom, że nie ma wyboru. Pozbycie się jej, było dla niego tak samo niebezpieczne jak i dla niej.

– W takim razie ktoś nie lubi mnie równie mocno jak ty albo ma niewybredne poczucie humoru. Obstawiam, że to idiotyczny żart – westchnęła – nie zamierzam specjalnie się nad tym rozwodzić ani tym bardziej wyjeżdżać – uspokoiła go.

– Mogę to zabrać? – spytał biorąc do ręki pergamin, a Gemma jedynie przytaknęła głową. – Lepiej się czujesz?

– Tak, dziękuję. – Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. – Przepraszam, ale jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, chciałabym się położyć.

– Oczywiście – odparł i wstał z kanapy. – Gemmo – zatrzymał się już przy drzwiach – kolacja była … całkiem dobra. Dziękuję.

– Nie musisz kłamać i nie martw się, nie będę dla ciebie gotować – westchnęła spoglądając mu w oczy.

– Szkoda. Mówiłem prawdę i może jeszcze kiedyś uda mi się ciebie na to namówić. Dobranoc. – Skinął delikatnie głową i dyskretnie machnął różdżką wyczarowując na jej poduszce maleńki kwiatek jaskra. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego to zrobił, ale czuł że to wywoła na jej twarzy uśmiech. Zranił ją przy kolacji. Nie chciał tego, nie chciał aż tak bardzo jej dopiec, a już na pewno nie zamierzał krytykować jej przy skrzatach. Kolacja w istocie była dobra i będąc ze sobą szczerym, miał nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś coś dla niego przyrządzi. Był pewien, że płakała przez niego, a ból głowy był wynikiem jego „grzecznego" zachowania względem niej.

Ojciec miał rację, jeśli nie ona, czeka go życie z jedną z wymienionych przez niego panien, a wówczas wolałby chyba ucałować dementora niż przypieczętować w ten sposób małżeństwo, z którąś z nich. Gemma zdawała się mieć wszystko czego oczekiwał od żony, a nawet więcej. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego wciąż zachowywał się w stosunku do niej jak skończony kretyn, ale nie potrafił się pohamować. Westchnął w myślach i uśmiechnął się do siebie widząc w oknie, jak kąciki jej ust podnoszą się do góry na widok maleńkiego prezentu od niego. Przyglądał się jej przez chwilę, ukryty w ciemności nocy. Usiadła zrezygnowana na łóżku i zaciągnęła się zapachem jaskra. Dobrze pamiętał jej zapach z pierwszego dnia, krągłości jej piersi lekko ocierające się o niego i jej smak. Miał cholerną ochotę na powtórkę, ale z takim zachowaniem mógł zapomnieć, że do dnia ślubu pozwoli mu chociaż na całusa. Nie mógł oderwać od niej oczu, jej śliczne, czarne włosy, które właśnie rozpuściła rozlały się kaskadami po ramionach i plecach. Po raz kolejny tego wieczoru zakuło go pod żebrami, gdy dostrzegł jak wielka łza spływa po jej policzku.

* * *

*mithril - magiczny metal wymyślony przez J. R. R. Tolkiena

** Noldorowie - jeden ze szczepów elfów z utworów J. R. R. Tolkiena

_Kolejny rozdział: „__Próba zaskoczenia"_


	5. Próba zaskoczenia

_**ROZDZIAŁ 4**_

„_**Próba zaskoczenia"**_

Kolejne dni nie były dla niej zbyt łatwe. Żaden ze skrzatów nie odpowiadał na jej wezwania i domyślała się, że to za sprawą Wanilii, która przez nią straciła względy swego pana. Nie chciała wyjść na rozpieszczoną pannę, więc nie skarżyła się ani Eileen, ani tym bardziej Severusowi. Potrafiła sobie poradzić bez pomocy skrzatów, które w obecności gospodarzy uprzejmie jej usługiwały, ale gdy była sama zdawały się utrudniać jej życie na każdym kroku. Bywały jednak chwile, w których te były bardziej złośliwe niż jej narzeczony.

Nie czuła się w ostatnim czasie najlepiej. Jej bóle głowy z każdym dniem zdawały się nasilać, a eliksiry przeciwbólowe, które dostała od Severusa powoli zaczynały się kończyć. W zapasach składników, które ze sobą przywiozła miała jeszcze kilka ziół, z których mogła zaparzyć sobie kojący napar i zabierając ze sobą cały słoik udała się do kuchni. Niestety jedno z długouchych stworzeń stanęło jej na drodze i zabroniło wejścia do pomieszczenia. Migrena stała się tak nieznośna, że nawet nie miała siły się sprzeczać, schowała swoje ingrediencje i ze łzami w oczach uciekła w stronę domku. Była zła. Zła na ojca, że kazał jej tutaj przyjechać, zła na matkę za idiotyczną próbę utrzymania przyjaźni, zła na Eileen, że nie było jej w domu i wściekła na Severusa za to jak ją traktował. W dodatku, rany na jej plecach stawały się coraz bardziej dokuczliwe i zaklęcie leczące starczało ledwie na kilka godzin.

Severus stał jak osłupiały, gdy jego narzeczona przebiegła obok nie zwracając na niego uwagi. Z niepokojem obserwował jak cała zalana łzami ciska słoikiem pełnym ziół o ścianę domku, w którym mieszkała i zrezygnowana opada na ławkę przed nim. Takie zachowanie kompletnie do niej nie pasowało i w pierwszym odruchu chciał do niej pójść, by zapytać co się stało, pocieszyć jakoś, ale powstrzymał się ostatkiem sił i ograniczył do obserwowania jej z ukrycia. Schowała twarz w dłoniach i poddała się żalowi jaki ją ogarnął.

Ze smutkiem przypatrywał się jej trzęsącym ramionom, którymi teraz próbowała się objąć i poczuł ukłucie w sercu, gdy dostrzegł jak wielki ból wykrzywia jej twarz. Był pewien, że to nie fizyczne cierpienie, ale sytuacja w jakiej się teraz znalazła, że w końcu coś w niej pękło i najsilniejsze z jej fortów samokontroli właśnie puściły. Był już skłonny iść do niej i spróbować porozmawiać, w końcu siedzieli w tym razem, ale dostrzegł, że powoli zaczyna się uspokajać. Wzięła głęboki oddech i przymknęła powieki odchylając w tył głowę. Machnięciem różdżki posprzątała rozbite szkło i udała się na spacer po ogrodzie.

Nie miał pewności co, ale coś mu nie pasowało do jego teorii o puszczeniu nerwów z powodu zbliżającego się ślubu. Spojrzał jeszcze na porozrzucane zioła i ruszył za nią, trzymając się w bezpiecznej odległości. Nie chciał, żeby go dostrzegła. Miał nadzieję przyglądać się jej z ukrycia, by dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej na temat przyczyn jej złego samopoczucia. Musiał przyznać, że patrzenie na nią sprawiało mu ogromną przyjemność. Na co dzień nie miał tego komfortu. Mógł co najwyżej posyłać jej ukradkowe spojrzenia podczas wspólnych posiłków albo wówczas, gdy czytała w bibliotece. Właściwie od dnia jej przyjazdu, to był pierwszy raz, gdy mógł ją bezkarnie podziwiać, a trudno było kłócić się samemu ze sobą, że nie ma niczego do podziwiania.

Z uśmiechem obserwował jak udaje się w stronę ogrodu różanego i z zadowoleniem przyjął fakt, że powoli zaczynała się uspokajać, a na widok ulubionych kwiatów na jej twarzy pojawiło się ukojenie. Wyraźnie rozkoszowała się pięknem roślin podchodząc do niektórych krzewów i zaklęciami lecząc uszkodzone przez szkodniki liście i kwiaty.

– Są bezużyteczne o tej porze roku. – W końcu nie wytrzymał i ujawnił swoją obecność udając, że jedynie tamtędy przechodził. – Powinnaś to wiedzieć, jeśli aspirujesz do tytułu Mistrza Eliksirów.

– Ty dbasz tylko o to co nadaje się na składniki do eliksirów? – spytała zaskoczona jego obecnością.

– O wszystko inne zdajesz się dbać ty. – Severus uśmiechnął się do niej krzywo i odchodził już w swoją stronę, gdy usłyszał ciche pyknięcie.

– To praca Korzonka – dobiegł go skrzeczący głos – ty się nie wtrącaj. On wie jak pielęgnować rośliny lepiej niż ona. Ty tylko psujesz. Pan Severus mówił jej, że to się nie nadaje do eliksirów teraz, to po co w to pcha swoje zaklęcia? Niech się zajmie swoimi sprawami. – Na Severusa spłynęło zrozumienie jej złego nastroju. Nie była smutna z powodu ślubu z nim, ale przez skrzaty, które dzięki jego niewyparzonemu językowi teraz starały się nią pogardzać na każdym kroku. Większość stworzeń służąca w domu lubiła go i podejrzewał, że próbują go teraz naśladować, a swoim zachowaniem przy kolacji, kilka dni temu, dał im na to pełne przyzwolenie.

Obrócił się na pięcie i obserwował jak jego narzeczona z rezygnacją opuszcza głowę i próbuje wycofać się bez słowa. Domyślał się, że to nie pierwszy raz, gdy została przegoniona, z któregoś „królestwa" skrzatów, a widząc jej smutek i żal wypisane na twarzy nie mógł tak tego zostawić. Był jej winien coś więcej niż przeprosiny. W mgnieniu oka pokonał dystans jaki ich dzielił i stanął nad Korzonkiem zatrzymując go i nakazując mu wezwanie natychmiast reszty służących w domu stworzeń.

Wyglądała na zdezorientowaną, gdy chwycił ją za rękę i stanął z nią naprzeciwko sporej grupki skrzatów.

– Panna Hobbs jest nie tylko naszym gościem – zwrócił się do podwładnych – ale wkrótce zostanie moją żoną i nie życzę sobie, by któreś z was odnosiło się do niej bez szacunku. Macie jej służyć w takim samym stopniu jak służycie mnie. Zrozumiano? – Kilka stworzeń kiwnęło głowami na zgodę. Gemma z trudem zachowała kamienną twarz słysząc tę godną króla skrzatów, przemowę. – Jeśli dowiem się, a dowiem się na pewno, że któreś nie usłuchało mojego nakazu skończy jako eksperymentalny składnik do eliksiru. – Uśmiechnął się krzywo i gestem ręki przerwał próby samokarania się skrzatów. – Jana – zwrócił się do starszej służącej, w czarnym fartuszku – będziesz na każde wezwanie Gemmy.

– Oczywiście proszę pana – odparła skrzatka – Jana z przyjemnością dopilnuje, żeby panience niczego nie brakło. Jana może zajmować się i sprzątaniem domu, i panienką. Jana mówiła innym, żeby byli miłe jak pani Eileen, dla panienki, ale one nie słuchały Jany. – Uśmiechnęła się sympatycznie do dziewczyny.

Severus odprawił służbę i wciąż trzymając ją za rękę spojrzał jej w oczy.

– Przepraszam, że z mojego powodu spotkały cię u nas nieprzyjemności – zaczął oficjalnym tonem. – Mam nadzieję, że to już się więcej nie powtórzy i nalegam, żebyś następnym razem zwróciła mi uwagę, gdyby któryś z nich był dla ciebie nieuprzejmy lub nie wykonał polecenia.

– Dziękuję – szepnęła cichutko – chciałam jedynie napić się herbaty. – Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.

Miał szczerą ochotę przytulić ją, albo chociaż pogładzić po bladym policzku i sam nie wiedział co wciąż go przed tym powstrzymywało. Nie spieszył się jednak z wypuszczeniem jej maleńkiej dłoni, pociągnął ją za nią tak, że teraz znalazła się niebezpiecznie blisko niego, pochylił mocno nad jej twarzą, wargami muskając jej usta. Poczuł jak zadrżała, gdy mocno przycisnął ją do swego ciała i resztką samokontroli, powstrzymał się przed pocałunkiem.

– Myślę, że żaden skrzat nie ośmieli się już ci w tym przeszkodzić – syknął ocierając swe usta o jej. – Nie licz jednak na moje towarzystwo. Nie mam czasu na herbatę – dodał wciąż patrząc jej głęboko w oczy.

– Nie śmiałabym o nim nawet pomarzyć – odpowiedziała z sarkazmem, wyrwała swą rękę i powoli ruszyła w stronę domu zostawiając osłupiałego Severusa na środku ogrodu. Zaśmiał się w duchu widząc jak odchodzi prostując dumnie plecy. Był pewien, że jego opór nie potrwa już zbyt długo, że wkrótce podda się tej ślicznej dziewczynie i nie będzie już w stanie ukrywać swych uczuć. Podobał mu się sposób, w jaki mu się odgryzała i nie przeszkadzał mu nawet fakt, że częściej to jemu brakowało trafnej riposty. Musiał przyznać, że pomimo dzisiejszego wybuchu dzielnie znosiła powstałą sytuację i w jakiś sposób podziwiał ją za to. Bał się, że Gemma okaże się rozhisteryzowaną panienką z dobrego domu i przez cały czas będzie zmuszany do wysłuchiwania jej płaczów i żalu nad swoim losem. Na jego szczęście było zupełnie inaczej. Zaskakiwała go swoją pogodą ducha i uśmiechem, nawet w najmniej oczekiwanych sytuacjach. Zdawała się twardo stąpać po ziemi i nie uciekać przed przeciwnościami losu. Westchnął, gdy jej czarne loki zniknęły za rogiem i sam w końcu udał się do swojej pracowni.

Zbliżały się wakacje i Gemma miała nadzieję, że wraz z ich nadejściem jej narzeczony znajdzie trochę więcej czasu dla niej. Nie łudziła się, że ją pokocha, ale chciała jedynie poznać go lepiej, dowiedzieć się czegoś o człowieku, z którym będzie dzieliła swe życie. Wszystkie jej próby kończyły się fiaskiem, zdawało się, że jemu w ogóle nie zależy, by dowiedzieć się o niej czegokolwiek.

– Dzień dobry – przywitała się z nim grzecznie wchodząc na śniadanie, na co jedynie skinął głową nie podnosząc głowy znad gazety. – Czy byłoby możliwe, żebyś zabrał mnie któregoś dnia do Hogwartu? Twoja mama mówiła...

– Nie – odparł stanowczym tonem. – Wolałbym, żeby moi koledzy z pracy nie widywali mnie tam z tobą, a już na pewno nie chciałbym, by widzieli nas razem uczniowie – dodał z przekąsem i wrócił do lektury.

– Och, ja niepoprawna – jęknęła Gemma, teatralnie zasłaniając sobie usta dłonią – nie pomyślałam, że mogłabym zniszczyć twój nienaganny wizerunek. Jestem pewna, że przy twej niezwykłej urodzie nikt nawet nie zwróciłby na mnie, brzydulę uwagi i schlebiają mi twoje obawy. Wybacz mą bezczelność. Obiecuję już nigdy nie nękać cię prośbami o jakiejkolwiek wycieczki w miejsca publiczne, chociaż o te w intymne możesz być tym bardziej spokojny. – Gemma poczuła się nieco urażona jego dziwnym argumentem. Nie była może najpiękniejszą kobietą na świecie, nie była elegancka, dystyngowana ani seksowna, ale też nie wydawało jej się, żeby je narzeczony miał powód, by się jej wstydzić.

Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Swoją odpowiedzią kompletnie zbiła go z tropu. Nie miał pojęcia, co jej odpowiedzieć, schował się więc za gazetą i ukradkiem podglądał jak nakłada sobie sporą porcję jajecznicy, szynki i pomidorów. Nie miał pojęcie dlaczego tak nieopatrznie zrozumiała jego słowa. Nie wstydził się jej, na pewno nie, biorąc pod uwagę jej wygląd. Szczerze mówiąc, przechadzając się z nią po Hogwarcie, mógłby puszyć się paw i był pewien, że w całej szkole nie znalazłby się ani jeden mężczyzna, który by mu nie zazdrościł. Pomyślał, że może zabranie jej tam nie byłoby takim głupim pomysłem. Mógłby pokazać jej swoje prywatne kwatery, sypialnię. Może nie pozbawiłby jej dziewictwa, ale zapewne urok zamku podziałałby na nią euforycznie i doszłoby do czegoś więcej między nimi. Miał już otwierać usta, by rzucić w jej kierunku jakąś kąśliwą uwagę, gdy sama zaczęła kontynuować.

– Domyślam się, że nie pozwolisz mi także korzystać ze swego laboratorium podczas twojej nieobecności – spytała.

– Nie – odrzekł krótko.

– Jesteś bardzo przewidywalny, Severusie – burknęła cicho i wróciła do posiłku.

– Jeśli potrzeba ci jakiegoś eliksiru, mogę go dla ciebie uwarzyć. – Severus wysilił się na uprzejmy ton. Przypomniał mu się wieczór, gdy zanosił jej eliksiry przeciwbólowe i jak matka wspomniała o jej częstych bólach głowy. Zganił się za to, że nie pozwolił jej na korzystanie z pomieszczeń w piwnicy, gdy grzecznie i cichutko odparła, że dziękuje, że niczego od niego nie potrzebuje i wyśle zamówienie do apteki.

Czuł się jak skończony kretyn, gdy podczas kolacji matka usprawiedliwiła ją przed nim mówiąc, że chciała położyć się wcześniej, gdyż wciąż odczuwa różnicę czasu. Dobrze wiedział, że to bzdura. Po prawie dwóch tygodniach jej pobytu, wydało mu się to bardzo naciągane usprawiedliwienie. Westchnął zdając sobie sprawę, iż rano najnormalniej w świecie sugerowała, że skończyły jej się eliksiry przeciwbólowe, które jej dał.

Pani Snape zdawała się mieć już wszystko zaplanowane co do ich ślubu i wesela. Nie chciała nawet słyszeć o skromnej uroczystości w rodzinnym gronie i od początku obydwoje wiedzieli, że nie przeforsują żadnego ze swoich pomysłów. Gemma z pokorą i udawanym entuzjazmem wysłuchiwała wszelkich planów, nie chciała urazić w żaden sposób Eileen, dla której uroczystość zdawała się być tą najważniejszą w życiu. Jedyną istotną dla niej rzeczą była obecność bliskich, chciała także sama zadecydować o sukni jaką ubierze, resztę decyzji pozostawiła przyszłej teściowej. Podobne podejście miał także Severus. Zaśmiała się cichutko, gdy tłumaczył matce, że szaty jakie ubierze w ten dzień to jego i tylko jego sprawa, że pozwala jej zająć się wszystkim tylko nie ubieraniem go.

Rok szkolny dobiegał końca i musiał przyznać, że pomimo ślubu jaki go niebawem czeka, po raz pierwszy w życiu cieszył się z wakacji. Od samego początku wiedział, że praca nauczyciela będzie stresująca, ale nie spodziewał się, że aż tak trudno będzie ujarzmić bandę niedouczonych kretynów, jak zwykł nazywać uczniów. Na szczęście dość szybko dał do zrozumienia, że nie toleruje głupoty, nieposłuszeństwa i żartów na swoich zajęciach, i większość uczniów na sam jego widok stawała się potulna.

Nie był szczęśliwy, gdy po pracy, matka wysłała go do ogrodu na poszukiwanie narzeczonej, by przypomnieć jej o zbliżającej się porze kolacji. Mogła poprosić skrzata, albo po prostu na nią poczekać, a ta uparła się, że ma po nią iść tłumacząc, że Gemmę bardzo ciężko odciągnąć od czytania.

Poczuł się doceniony, gdy dyrektor, od nowego roku, zaproponował mu objęcie posady opiekuna Slytherinu. Zgodził się na to dość entuzjastycznie, mając nadzieję, że dodatkowe zajęcie będzie dobrą wymówką, by większość czasu spędzać poza domem, z dala od żony, jednak widok jej uśmiechającej się do czytanej lektury sprawił, że dość szybko pożałował swojej decyzji. Możliwość oglądania pięknej kobiety zamienił na obowiązek użerania się z bandą niesfornych dzieciaków. Przeklinał się w duchu za swą upartość i z czułością obserwował jak uroczo marszczy nosek do książki. Odnosił wrażenie, że czyta całym ciałem, jakby była w środku przedstawianej w lekturze fabuły. Z zachwytem obserwował jak rozkosznie przygryzała wargę i bawiła się niesfornym kosmykiem opadającym na jej czoło.

Nie miał pojęcia ile czasu minęło, gdy w końcu go dostrzegła. Nieśmiało podniosła głowę i pochwyciła jego spojrzenie. Nie od razu udało mu się przywdziać maskę obojętności i pozwolił sobie jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywać w nią łagodnie. Uśmiechnęła się promiennie na jego widok jakby zapominając o wszystkich uszczypliwościach, które wypowiadał pod jej adresem, ale taka była. Każdego dnia witała go radośnie i nawet po sprzeczkach pełnych ironicznych komentarzy żegnała z szerokim uśmiechem.

– Byłabyś łaskawa przybyć w końcu na kolację? – zapytał z charakterystyczną dla siebie ironią. – Matka nie zamierza zacząć bez ciebie, a o ile nie zauważyłaś, nie jesteś jedyną osobą w tym domu.

– Przepraszam Severusie – odpowiedziała grzecznie – nie zdawałam sobie sprawy z tego, że jest już tak późno.

– Może więc powinnaś pomyśleć o zegarku? – westchnął.

– Może tak powinnam zrobić – uśmiechnęła się, na co jeszcze bardziej się skwasił. Denerwowało go jej opanowanie, ale od czasu pamiętnej kolacji starał się trzymać język na wodzy.

Zdawała się być osobą, którą bardzo trudno wyprowadzić z równowagi, albo chociaż wprawić w osłupienie dlatego z satysfakcją obserwował znad gazety jej minę, gdy zasiadając do śniadania dostrzegła malutką paczuszkę na swoim talerzu. Zmierzyła wzrokiem najpierw jego, później Eileen, która zdawała się w ogóle nie zwracać uwagi na nietypową sytuację i w najlepsze czytała Proroka, po czym chwytając pudełeczko, niezbyt pewnie w dwa palce, odłożyła na bezpieczną, jak jej się zdawało odległość.

– To dla ciebie – westchnął Severus udając, że nie odrywa wzroku od tekstu.

– Na jaj miejscu też bym się bała, że prezent od ciebie wybuchnie. – Pani Snape spojrzała ponaglająco na swoją przyszłą synową, bardziej ciekawa niż ona co jest w środku.

– Zegarek? – Gemmie ciężko było ukryć zaskoczenie i zachwyt. – Jest prześliczny, dziękuję. – Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona i pokazała prezent Eileen. Widząc jej minę miał ochotę podnieść ręce w geście triumfu, ale ograniczył się jedynie do nieznacznego uśmieszku. – Z jakiej okazji? – spytała wyjmując prezent z pudełka.

– Nie znoszę, gdy ktoś się spóźnia – westchnął i widział po jej minie, że ma dziesiątki cynicznych odpowiedzi, ale po chwili jej twarz złagodniała, a ona najwyraźniej powstrzymała się przed kąśliwą uwagą.

– Możesz być pewien, że na spotkanie z tobą zawsze będę gotowa przed czasem. – Wbrew pozorom w jej wypowiedzi nie dostrzegł ani grama drwiny czy sarkazmu.

– Jaka jest jego magia, Severusie? – spytała Eileen oglądając zegarek.

– Oprócz tego, że precyzyjnie odmierza czas, można go ukierunkować na jedną osobę – wyjaśnił – jedna ze wskazówek będzie odliczała sekundy do umówionego spotkania z nią, druga wskazuje miejsce, w którym bliska nam osoba się znajduje.

– Zaczarujesz go Gemmo? – Matka oddała zegarek dziewczynie.

– Oczywiście. – Z uśmiechem odebrała swój prezent i cichutko, spoglądając na Severusa, stuknęła różdżką i wyszeptała – Severus Snape.

I tyle pozostało z chęci zaskoczenia jej. Po raz kolejny to ona górowała wprawiając go w osłupienie. Był pewien, że zaklnie zegarek magią ojca, albo którejś z pozostawionych w Nowej Zelandii przyjaciółek, a tymczasem ona z uśmiechem na ustach obserwowała jego zdjęcie, które pojawiło się na spodzie zegarka.

– Tysiąc sto jedenaście godzin, szesnaście minut i trzy sekundy – powiedziała po chwili jakby sama do siebie. – Severusie, nie spóźnij się – dodała z uśmiechem.

Chciał już zaprotestować i uświadomić jej, że nigdy się z nią nie umawiał, ale w porę spłynęło na niego zrozumienie, że zegarek odlicza czas do ich ślubu. Po chwili sama spoważniała i popatrzyła mu prosto w oczy.

– Dziękuję Severusie – szepnęła – jest naprawdę śliczny. – W odpowiedzi skinął jedynie głową i z całych sił próbował się nie uśmiechnąć.

**.: :.**

Rozpoczęły się wakacje i Severus przez kilka kolejnych dni pracował w laboratorium, jakby w ogóle zapominając o obecności kobiety, z którą za kilka tygodni weźmie ślub i widywali się głównie podczas posiłków. Była inteligentna i nieustępliwa, co często podczas kolacji doprowadzało ich do dość burzliwych, ale ciekawych dyskusji. Czuł do niej pociąg i jak mógł unikał przebywania z nią sam na sam. Zwykle, gdy dochodziło do takich momentów stawał się dla niej niemiły i opryskliwy, ale starał się już więcej nie przeholować. Wbrew wszystkiemu, nie chciał widzieć jej łez ani jej poniżać. Niestety jego uroczy charakter często dawał o sobie znać.

– To nic nie da – Gemma nie wytrzymała. Miała zły dzień i jej cierpliwość na uszczypliwości Severusa podczas kolacji w końcu się wyczerpała. – Możesz mnie obrażać, być niemiłym, cynicznym i próbować mnie do siebie zniechęcić na wszelkie sposoby. Możesz mną pogardzać i nienawidzić mnie z całego serca, ale to nie zmieni faktu, że niebawem zostanę twoją żoną – z trudem panowała nad chęcią podniesienia głosu. – Chcesz mnie jedynie do łóżka? W porządku, ale to nadal będę tylko ja. Albo możemy to robić w ciszy aż do końca życia, albo możemy chociaż spróbować się zaakceptować, odnosić do siebie z szacunkiem i czerpać z życia choć minimum przyjemności. Inaczej będziemy żyli obok siebie, z każdym dniem pogłębiając swą nienawiść i niechęć, a nawet nie będziemy mogli się zdradzić …

– Czyżby? – przerwał jej. Zaskoczyła go tym wybuchem. Odkąd tu była dzielnie znosiła jego uszczypliwości, nierzadko odgryzając mu się, ale traktowała ich kłótnie raczej z humorem. Domyślił się, że to pismo jakie dostała z ministerstwa wprawiło ją w zły nastrój. Zapewne oczekują jego wstępnej zgody na egzamin. Pytała go kilka razy, kiedy będzie mógł sprawdzić jej umiejętności, ale jak dotychczas udawało mu się jakoś wykręcać. Od razu poznał jej dobrą orientacją w warzeniu i w sumie nie miał nic przeciwko, by go zdawała, ale chciał się z nią trochę podroczyć.

– Och, oczywiście. To tylko ja będę cierpiała, gdy mnie zdradzisz. Widzę, że dobrze się przygotowałeś. Poznałeś mnie też na tyle, że wiesz, iż nigdy nie zrobiłabym czegoś tak okropnego i nic ci nie grozi, ale to nadal nic nie zmieni. Nadal będę twoją żoną. Jedyną kobietą, która może urodzić twoje dzieci. – Nie potrafiła dłużej tłumić w sobie żalu. Nie prosiła się o to, by zostać panią Snape. Miała swoje plany, swoje życie, swój świat. Teraz miała robić tylko to, na co jej pozwolą i czego od niej oczekują, a mężczyzna, który powinien być jej oparciem, rzucał jej kłody pod nogi.

– Masz rację, przepraszam. – Severus w końcu zrozumiał, że przesadził. Chciał z niej jedynie pożartować, tak jak to robił odkąd przyjechała, ale najwyraźniej po raz kolejny przeholował. Wszystko ma swoje granice, a on od dawna czuł, że jest bliski ich przekroczenia. Może nawet pierwszego dnia je przekroczył, ale Gemma była na tyle uparta i dumna, że nic nie dawała po sobie poznać. Trudno było się z nią nie zgodzić. Bez względu na to czy mu się podobała czy nie, czy czuł do niej sympatię czy złość, byli na siebie skazani do końca życia i podobnie jak ona powinien postarać się jakoś to wszystko poukładać. – To nie jest tak jak mówisz. Nie planuję cię zdradzać, a łóżko nie jest jedynym elementem, który chcę z tobą dzielić. Nie chcę też byś cierpiała, przeze mnie czy przez kogokolwiek. Nie pogardzam tobą i wcale nie czuję do ciebie nienawiści. Gemma, moje życie w jeden dzień zostało wywrócone do góry nogami, nie planowałem zakładać rodziny i wątpię, czy się do tego nadaję. Nie pozostawiono mi wyboru ponad ten, żeby ożenić się z kobietą, niewątpliwie piękną i mądrą, ale jednocześnie taką, której nie miałem możliwości poznać. Nie wiem co lubisz jeść, jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor, jakie książki czytujesz.

– Uwierz mi, że świetnie cię rozumiem. – Po raz pierwszy Severus użył jej imienia i musiała przyznać, że w jego ustach brzmiało ono bardzo przyjemnie. Zaskoczył ją też niebywałą dla siebie szczerością i wylewnością. – Musiałam zostawić wszystko, rodzinę, przyjaciół, konie, nawet moje książki i pracownię. Zrezygnować ze swoich planów i marzeń, żeby przyjechać do kraju, o którym nic nie wiem i wyjść za mężczyznę, którego nie wiedziałam na oczy. Ale mamy jakieś dwieście lat, żeby się poznać i wciąż mam nadzieję, że okaże się, iż warto było z tego wszystkiego zrezygnować. – Przymknęła powieki i przetarła twarz dłońmi. – Przepraszam, ale jestem zmęczona i jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko chciałabym pójść się położyć.

– Nie mam, pod warunkiem, że pozwolisz mi się odprowadzić. – Severus podszedł do niej podając jej ramię. Wiedział, że miała cholerną rację. Musiała poświęcić o wiele więcej niż on, a prawdę powiedziawszy wcale nie czuł, że żeniąc się z nią traci cokolwiek. Właściwie jedyną rzeczą z jakiej musiał rezygnować to seks z przypadkowymi kobietami, na rzecz regularnego sypiania z prześliczną dziewczyną. Jednak im lepiej poznawał Gemmę, coraz bardziej martwiła go, jego nie do końca przemyślana służba Czarnemu Panu. Bał się, że może narazić ją na niebezpieczeństwo albo, że zostanie zmuszony do przyprowadzenia jej przed jego oblicze i nakazania jej przyjęcia mrocznego znaku. Nie miał też pojęcia jak poradzić sobie z innymi Śmierciożercami, z których zapewne każdy będzie oczekiwał, że podzieli się swoją śliczną narzeczoną, tak jak oni dzielili się swoimi kobietami. Był pewien, że nawet gdyby nie groził mu ból i głęboka rana na boku, nie zgodziłby się, by którykolwiek z nich dotykał jego Gemmy.

– Pozwolę, ale wiedz, że znam już trochę waszą posiadłość i drogę do domku gościnnego pokonuje się w ledwie trzy minuty. – Gemma uśmiechnęła się do niego unosząc brew.

– Daj spokój, zwykle idziesz najkrótszą, nudną drogą, ja poprowadzę cię najciekawszą. – Odwzajemnił jej uśmiech i spojrzał głęboko w oczy.

_Kolejny rozdział: „__Przełamanie i _sowa"


	6. Przełamanie i sowa

_**N/A: **Kaela Mensha bardzo dziękuję za miłe słowa, bardzo chciałabym mieć pewność, że dalszy ciąg Cię nie zawiedzie i z przyjemnością doczytasz do końca. Obiecuję, że jak tylko zakończę historię, rozdziały będę wstawiać jeszcze częściej. Pozdrawiam serdecznie i nie ukrywam, że liczę na więcej komentarzy._

_**ROZDZIAŁ 5**_

„_**Przełamanie i **_**sowa"**

Tobias lekko objął swoją żonę, gdy dostrzegli jak Gemma z uśmiechem przyjmuje ramię ich syna i obydwoje wychodzą w kierunku domku dla gości. Nie było ich w domu przez cały dzień i mieli wrócić dopiero nazajutrz, ale Eileen chciała jak najszybciej podzielić się ze swoją przyszłą synową dobrą wiadomością, że udało jej się namówić jedną z najlepszych brytyjskich krawcowych na uszycie jej, nie tylko sukni ślubnej, ale także zgodziła się przygotować dla niej kilka szat wizytowych i codziennych. Niebawem będzie żoną i sama Gemma była świadoma, że musi zmienić nieco styl ubierania, a nie miała na to czasu przed wyjazdem do Anglii.

Nie udało im się zdążyć na kolację, ale wrócili do domu chwilę po tym, gdy ich syn i jego narzeczona skończyli jeść. Gdy tylko usłyszała odgłosy kłótni, chciała wkroczyć do jadalni, ale Tobias w porę ją powstrzymał i w ukryciu przysłuchiwali się żalom jakie wylewali na siebie Gemma i Severus. Pani Snape nie potrafiła powstrzymać łez, gdy jej synowa z rozpaczą w głosie mówiła o tym co musiała za sobą zostawić. Wiedziała, że to nie jest łatwa sytuacja dla dziewczyny, ale ta nigdy jej nawet słowem nie wspomniała, jak trudne jest to dla niej, ani razu nie usłyszała od niej słów skargi. Teraz jedyną, żyjącą osobą, odpowiedzialną za tę sytuację była ona i poczuła ogromne wyrzuty sumienia. Z drugiej strony Gemma Hobbs, była idealną partnerką dla jej syna i była pewna, że prędzej czy później tych dwoje odnajdzie wspólne szczęście, a ona zrobi wszystko, by stało się to zdecydowanie prędzej.

**.: :.**

– Jutro mam trochę spraw do załatwienia, ale pojutrze o dziewiątej – Severus odezwał się, gdy wyszli przed dom.

– Co, pojutrze o dziewiątej? – Gemma spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

– W moim laboratorium – odparł z ironicznym uśmieszkiem. – O ile się nie mylę, kilka dni temu wyraziłaś gotowość do sprawdzenia twych umiejętności z warzenia, w każdej chwili. W środę o dziewiątej będzie odpowiednią chwilą. – Dziewczyna nie potrafiła powstrzymać uśmiechu. – Gemma, wiedz, że nie chcę cię w żaden sposób ograniczać. – Severus zatrzymał się przed drzwiami jej domku i chwycił ją za ramiona, zmuszając do spojrzenia w jego kierunku. – Nie chcę sprawdzać twoich umiejętności, żeby się zgodzić albo nie, ale wiem, czego komisja w Wielkiej Brytanii może od ciebie wymagać i w razie czego chcę pomóc ci z przystosowaniem do naszych realiów. – Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. – Liczę też, że pokażesz mi jakieś autorskie receptury.

– Oczywiście, dziękuję – Gemma miała ochotę skakać z radości. Lubiła warzyć i męczyło ją, że nie ma dostępu do swego laboratorium, a w domku, który zajmowała, nie miała warunków na jakąkolwiek pracę. Odetchnęła głęboko świeżym powietrzem i przymknęła powieki.

Po raz pierwszy Severus widział ją tak szczęśliwą i zrobiło mu się ciepło na sercu. Miał ochotę chwycić ją w ramiona i namiętnie pocałować, ale powstrzymał się i tylko lekko pogładził jej policzek.

– Dobranoc, Gemmo – wyszeptał wprost do jej ucha.

– Śpij dobrze, Severusie – odpowiedziała i lekko musnęła ustami jego policzek. Zarumieniła się i pospiesznie weszła do domku.

Severus stał w miejscu jeszcze przez chwilę rozkoszując się cudowną chwilą.

**.: :.**

Gemma lekko znużona zamknęła książkę, przymknęła powieki i wystawiła twarz do słońca. Każdy, spędzony tutaj dzień wydawał się taki sam. Spacerowała po ogrodzie, czytała, piła herbatę z panią Snape. Miała nadzieję, że Severus znajdzie trochę czasu i pokaże jej Londyn, może jakieś inne miasta Anglii, ale jak dotychczas nie miał dla niej zbyt wiele czasu, a wyjście z Eileen zwykle kończyło się spędzeniem ogromnej ilości czasu w sklepie z szatami na Pokątnej albo oglądaniu antyków. Nie do końca potrafiła się odnaleźć w nowym świecie. Brakowało jej pracowni, ale nie śmiała ponownie spytać Severusa o pozwolenie na korzystanie z jego. Westchnęła i przez chwilę rozkoszowała się słońcem.

– Pozwolisz, że się przysiądę? – Nie czekając na odpowiedź Eileen usiadła obok dziewczyny.

– Oczywiście – odparła z uśmiechem Gemma. Pani Snape przyglądała jej się z zainteresowaniem.

– Powiesz mi co cię trapi, dziecinko? – spytała chwytając ją za rękę. Hobbs odetchnęła głęboko i lekko zawstydzona pochyliła głowę.

– Trochę się nudzę, męczy mnie taka bezczynność. Przepraszam, pani Snape. – Nieśmiało uniosła głowę.

– Och, nie masz za co przepraszać, świetnie cię rozumiem. – Eileen spojrzała na nią z troską. – Jestem pewna, że w końcu i tutaj znajdziesz coś, czym będziesz mogła się zająć. Na początku naszego małżeństwa, Tobias kręcił nosem, na każde podejmowane przeze mnie zajęcie, nie chciał pracującej żony. Zajęło mi sporo czasu przekonanie go, że renowacja antyków i starych ksiąg to coś co kocham. – Pogładziła jej dłoń w pocieszającym geście. – Czym zwykle o tej porze zajmowałaś się w Nowej Zelandii?

– Doglądałam konie, zajmowałam się ziołami i magicznymi roślinami, a podczas praktyk, w południe zawsze musiałam przygotowywać ingrediencje do eliksirów, które warzyłam wieczorami – odpowiedziała rozmarzonym tonem.

– Dlaczego więc nie robisz tego tutaj? To znaczy, wiem dlaczego nie doglądasz koni, ale dlaczego nie warzysz i nie zajmujesz się roślinami, jeśli sprawiało ci to przyjemność? – Eileen wstała i wyciągnęła do Gemmy rękę, zapraszając ją na spacer.

– W moim domku mogę warzyć jedynie proste i szybkie mikstury, ale i tak brakuje mi ingrediencji. Zioła i rośliny w państwa ogrodzie są przepiękne i nie śmiałabym...

– Gemmo, moja kochana – zaśmiała się pani Snape. – Te wszystkie rośliny dawno, by obumarły, gdyby nie skrzaty domowe. – Chwyciła swoją przyszłą synową pod rękę i poprowadziła do odgrodzonego niskim żywopłotem ogródka. – Kiedyś miałam ambicje żeby hodować tutaj przydatne przy eliksirach zioła, ale zobacz jak to wygląda – westchnęła – wszystkie inne ogródki jakie są na terenie posiadłości zaczynały tak samo i kończyły, bądź niebawem skończą podobnie.

Gemma rozejrzała się dookoła z uniesionymi brwiami. Na kiedyś równo wydzielonych grządkach panował istny chaos. Wszystko porastały chwasty, a posadzone tam zioła zdawały się więdnąć na jej oczach. Doniczki, w których rośliny czekały na przesadzenie, były popękane i porośnięte mchem. – Zwykle nakazuje skrzatom zajęcie się nimi, ale nie widzę przeszkód, jeśli chcesz oczywiście, żebyś ty się nimi zajęła. Gemmo, jeśli na naszym terenie znajdziesz przydatne dla siebie rośliny, jeśli chcesz któreś zbadać albo wykorzystać przy eliksirach, nie potrzebujesz naszej zgody. Możesz robić z nimi co chcesz. – Stanęła i chwytając dłonie Gemmy spojrzała jej dobrodusznie w oczy. – Nie widzę też przeciwwskazań, żebyś korzystała z laboratorium w piwnicy.

– Dziękuję, ten ogródek naprawdę zdaje się mnie potrzebować – Gemma uśmiechnęła się do teściowej. – Ale do laboratorium wolę nie wchodzić bez zgody Severusa. – Przygryzła lekko wargę.

– Och, daj spokój. On tylko groźnie wygląda. Będzie marudził, trochę pojęczy, zrobi skwaszoną minę, ale w końcu sam ci otworzy drzwi do pracowni. – Gemma uśmiechnęła się smutno. – Nie jest dla ciebie miły, prawda? – Dziewczyna nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć, tak w istocie było, ale przecież nie mogła tak wprost powiedzieć, że jej syn przez większość czasu zachowuje się jak skończony cham. – Daj mu trochę czasu, dziecinko – Eileen westchnęła. – Widzę jak na ciebie patrzy i jestem pewna, że zachowuje się tak, bo boi się własnych uczuć. Sam przed sobą nie chce przyznać jak bardzo jest tobą zauroczony.

– Nie sądzę, by to była prawda, pani Snape. – Gemma lekko się zaczerwieniła, a Eileen jedynie uśmiechnęła się słysząc tę odpowiedź.

– A ty, Gemmo? Myślisz, że mogłabyś pokochać mojego syna? – Starsza kobieta spojrzała na nią ze smutkiem w oczach.

– Jeśli da mi na to szansę, to jestem pewna, że bez trudu – odpowiedziała szczerze.

Severus Snape pod wieloma względami imponował młodej dziewczynie. Był przystojny, pewny siebie i niezwykle inteligentny. Uwielbiała słuchać go, gdy zapominał się podczas dyskusji i z entuzjazmem opowiadał o swoich projektach, w jego oczach dostrzegała wówczas blask, a twarz przybierała łagodny wygląd. Przyprawiał ją o dreszcze, gdy pochylał się nad nią owiewając jej szyję swym ciepłym oddechem i szepcząc do ucha, choćby złośliwości. Pachniał niezwykle przyjemnie i Gemma nie raz miała ochotę chwycić go za szyję i przyciągnąć do pocałunku. Dobrze pamiętała smak jego ust, gdy pocałował ją tuż po tym jak przybyła na miejsce i często odtwarzała w myślach tę chwilę. Niestety Severus zdawał się nie być zainteresowany jej ustami. Odnosiła wrażenie, że jedyne na coby się skusił to seks, ale od chwili, gdy Gemma przeczytała w pamiętnikach matki o magii nocy poślubnej, była zdeterminowana by poczekać. Wiedziała, że jej przyszły mąż spał już z kobietami i domyślała się, że było ich wiele, ale to jej dziewictwo sprowadzało magię i bardzo chciała to poczuć.

Eileen uśmiechnęła się szeroko słysząc te słowa i mocno przytuliła dziewczynę.

– Znasz jakiś eliksir na dolegliwości kobiece? – spytała, gdy kierowały się już do domu. – Strasznie cierpię każdego miesiąca, a to trochę żenujące tłumaczyć synowi dlaczego zwykły wywar przeciwbólowy nie działa.

– Znam nawet kilka i jeden mogę uwarzyć choćby w kuchni. – Gemma uśmiechnęła się ze współczuciem. – To właściwie herbata ziołowa, jest okropna w smaku, ale jeśli dodamy do niej trzy krople krwi z lewego kciuka i zagotujemy w cynowym kociołku, wystarczy wypić jedną dawkę na miesiąc, by wszystkie dolegliwości zniknęły, a okropny smak można trochę zniwelować pijąc z kryształowej fiolki.

– Spadłaś mi z nieba dziecinko. Czego potrzebujesz? Jestem pewna, że w pracowni Severusa znajdziemy wszystkie możliwe ingrediencje – spytała z ulgą pani Snape.

– Właściwie wszystko co potrzeba znajdziemy w ogrodzie, wracając do domu – odparła wesoło Gemma. Rozmowa z przyszłą teściową dobrze jej zrobiła. Nie chciała zawracać jej wcześniej głowy swoimi zmartwieniami w obawie, że urazi ją w jakiś sposób, ale teraz wiedziała, że niepotrzebnie zwlekała ze szczerą rozmową. Eileen była bardzo otwartą kobietą i zdawała się być tak samo samotna jak Gemma.

**.: :.**

Severus stał zmęczony przed bramą Hogwartu. Minęło ledwie południe, a on już zdążył zadać serię tortur trójce niewinnych mugoli, których Czarny Pan przyprowadził do swojej siedziby, by jego poddani mogli się zabawić. Był wykończony tą sytuacją. Cierpiące twarze zaczynały prześladować go po nocach i coraz częściej wśród nich pojawiała się twarz jego przyszłej żony. Nie mógł pozbyć się z pamięci widoku jej czarnych, przepełnionych bólem oczu, bólem, który on sam jej zadawał. O wiele łatwiej znosił tortury, gdy to on był ich ofiarą. Musiał coś zrobić, uciec w jakiś sposób i tylko jedna osoba mogła mu w tym pomóc.

Drżąc na całym ciele przekroczył próg gabinetu dyrektora. Wiele zaryzykował, pokazując mu swoje lewe przedramię. Dumbledore, gdyby tylko chciał mógłby wezwać aurorów, a on skończyłby na długie lata w Azkabanie. Opowiedział mu o wszystkim, co trapiło go przez ostatnie tygodnie i chyba po raz pierwszy w swym dorosłym życiu pozwolił sobie na łzy.

Składając przysięgę wieczystą, wiedział, że dyrektor nie może bezwzględnie zapewnić bezpieczeństwa Gemmie i jego rodzinie, wiedział też, że przystając na jego propozycję zostania szpiegiem Zakonu Feniksa, któremu przewodził, nie uniknie zadawania bólu niewinnym, ale mógł zrobić coś dobrego, coś co pomoże w zgładzeniu psychopatycznego czarnoksiężnika.

– Dobrze zrobiłeś synu, przychodząc z tym do mnie. – Albus Dumbledore podszedł do wpatrzonego w okno Severusa i położył mu rękę na ramieniu. – Jestem pewien, że z twoją pomocą odwrócimy losy tej wojny na naszą korzyść.

– Zrobię wszystko, byś tylko pomógł mi ją chronić, byśmy mogli żyć bez strachu – spojrzał błagalnie na swego przełożonego.

– Kochasz ją Severusie – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał Albus.

– Nie wiem – odparł zgodnie z prawdą – ale wiem, że nie chcę, by cierpiała.

– Bardzo chciałbym ją poznać – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie. – Jeśli jest choć w połowie tak urocza jak jej matka, to jestem przekonany, że będziesz u jej boku szczęśliwy.

– Dobrze pan ją znał? Jej matkę? – spytał niepewnie.

– Uczyła się tutaj. Była bardzo zdolna. Odkąd jestem tu dyrektorem była najlepszą uczennicą w dziedzinie eliksirów. Po ukończeniu szkoły wyjechała, jak zapewne wiesz, ale pisywała do mnie regularnie – westchnął ze smutkiem. – Tego dnia, gdy zginęła miała się ze mną spotkać. Chciała, porozmawiać na temat przyjęcia Gemmy do szkoły, rok wcześniej. Nie wiem co nią kierowało, ale byłem gotów się na to zgodzić. To była piekielnie zdolna, mała dziewczynka. Niestety, Adar nigdy tu nie dotarła. – Stanął obok Severusa i zapatrzył się przez okno. – Później ojciec dziewczynki i jej macocha nie zgodzili się na jej naukę w Hogwarcie, a ja nie miałem na to żadnego wpływu. Próbowałem ich jakoś przekonać. Chciałem uszanować wolę jej zmarłej matki i chciałem też mieć możliwość edukowania tak utalentowanej wiedźmy – odetchnął głęboko. – Nigdzie o tym nie napisano, ale czy wiedziałeś, że na zwłokach jej matki znaleziono pergamin z wyrysowanym jej krwią, mrocznym znakiem? – Severus spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Czytał wiele o tym zabójstwie, ale nawet nie podejrzewał, że mógł to zrobić Śmierciożerca. W tamtym czasie Voldemort działał jeszcze w ukryciu i mało słyszało się o jego napaściach. Przeraził się na myśl o tym co będzie, gdy Gemma zobaczy znak na jego przedramieniu, bo przecież w końcu będzie musiał się przed nią rozebrać. Bezwiednie poprawił rękaw koszuli. – Jestem pewien, że i ona tego nie wie – dyrektor kontynuował jakby czytając w jego myślach. – Ale jeśli chcesz znać moje zdanie, powinieneś jej o wszystkim powiedzieć, to może kiedyś zdecydować o jej bezpieczeństwie.

– Raczej nie będę miał wyboru – szepnął.

Rozmawiali jeszcze przez chwilę o mniej ważnych sprawach. Dyrektor wyraził chęć rychłego poznania jego przyszłej żony, a na pytanie Severusa, czy mógłby pokazać jej bibliotekę odparł z entuzjazmem, że nie tylko pokazać, ale Gemma może z niej korzystać ile i kiedy chce. Zapewnił także, że nie ma żadnych przeciwwskazań, by już jako żona zamieszkała z nim w zamku, a być może uda się nawet znaleźć jakieś satysfakcjonujące ją zajęcie.

Sumienie Severusa nie do końca zostało uciszone, ale poczuł, że zrzucił z siebie ogromny ciężar i nieco spokojniejszy udał się do domu. Teraz chciał tylko pójść do swojej pracowni i nad kociołkiem odreagować stres. Jego marzenia o spokojnym popołudniu i wieczorze w laboratorium rozwiały się z chwilą, gdy przekroczył próg kuchni, z którego dobiegły go głosy jego matki i narzeczonej. Chciał się jedynie przywitać i pójść jak zwykle w swoją stronę. Pierwszym co przykuło jego uwagę był cynowy, malutki kociołek i jak się domyślił, Hobbs musiała warzyć jakiś eliksir.

– Co ty wyprawiasz, idiotko. Chcesz zabić moją matkę? – Severus w ostatniej chwili wyrwał Eileen fiolkę z czerwonym płynem i spojrzał z nienawiścią na Gemmę. – Jest czerwony, kretynko. CZERWONY. Zapomnij o jakimkolwiek egzaminie, słyszysz? Zapomnij, że kiedykolwiek dam ci dotknąć kociołek, że na cokolwiek ci pozwolę, będziesz siedziała w domu, rodziła dzieci i pięknie się uśmiechała – wysyczał tuż nad jej twarzą.

Gemma spojrzała na niego przerażona, a gdy tylko łzy potoczyły się po jej policzkach wybiegła do ogrodu. Chciała jak najszybciej zamknąć się w swoim domku, spakować i uciec daleko stąd. Miała w nosie konsekwencje zerwania zaręczyn, nie zależało jej na mocy i pieniądzach, teraz chciała jedynie świętego spokoju, chciała znaleźć się w swojej stajni i przytulić do grzbietu jednego ze swoich zwierzaków.

– Jedynym idiotą i kretynem w tym domu jesteś ty, Severusie. – Eileen podeszła do syna, wyrwała mu fiolkę z czerwonym płynem i ostentacyjnie wypiła całą jej zawartość. – Może nie jestem Mistrzem Eliksirów, ale nie jestem też całkowitą ignorantką w tej dziedzinie. Pomagałam nawet Gemmie zerwać zioła. – Severus patrzył na nią oniemiały. Spodziewał się, że matka padnie trupem po wypiciu wywaru, a ona go w najlepsze obrażała. Eliksiry przybierały różne, najdziwniejsze kolory, ale jaskrawo czerwony, zawsze oznaczał silną truciznę. – To jedynie napar z glistnika – kontynuowała widząc zaskoczoną minę swojego syna. – Pomaga na dolegliwości kobiece, a Gemma wzmocniła jego działanie parząc go razem z korzeniami w cynowym kociołku i dodając mojej krwi, dlatego jest czerwony, idioto. I działa o wiele lepiej niż te twoje wielkie wynalazki. – Przymknął oczy, gdy dotarło do niego jak w istocie wielkim był idiotą. – Pójdziesz za nią i będziesz błagał o wybaczenie, będziesz dla niej miły i zaczniesz w końcu okazywać jej uczucia jakimi ją darzysz, i módl się żeby je kiedyś odwzajemniła, bo na Salazara, za grosz na nie nie zasługujesz i tylko jakiś cud może to sprawić. A jeśli jeszcze kiedyś zobaczę, że płacze z twojego powodu gorzko tego pożałujesz. – Pogroziła mu swoją różdżką i wyszła.

Nic nie odpowiedział, wiedział, że matka ma cholerną rację, tylko jakiś cud może sprawić, że ta kobieta go kiedyś pokocha, że chociaż go polubi. Westchnął i ruszył w ślad za swoją narzeczoną. Biegnąc za nią, zaklęciem przywołał najpiękniejszą różę z ogrodu i bukiet białych jaskrów rosnących w odległym zakątku posiadłości. Nie były to najurodziwsze kwiaty, ale ona zawsze nimi pachniała i był przekonany, że je lubi.

Bez trudu przełamał jej zabezpieczenia na drzwiach wejściowych i zanotował w pamięci, że musi nauczyć ją kilku bardziej skomplikowanych. Wychowywała się w spokojnym kraju i nie była przyzwyczajona do wojny, więc mogła nie przywiązywać wagi do zaklęć ochronnych. Po raz kolejny uderzyło go jak bezbronna jest i jak bardzo pragnie zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo. Leżała skulona na łóżku i cichutko szlochała w poduszkę. Zbliżył się do niej powoli nie chcąc jej wystraszyć i delikatnie położył obok niej bukiecik i różę.

– Nie wiedziałem, które lubisz bardziej. – Uklęknął przy łóżku i leciutko dotknął jej ramienia. Gemma nieznacznie podniosła głowę i spojrzała na kwiaty jakie leżały tuż przy jej głowie. Nie odwróciła się jednak do Severusa.

– Jaskry – wyszeptała przez łzy. – Wypuszczam konie na łące, gdzie rosną. Przypominają mi o nich. – Tęsknota za domem spowodowała kolejną falę łez.

– Przepraszam Gemmo, miałem naprawdę parszywy dzień – wyszeptał gładząc ją po plecach.

– I dlatego pomyślałeś, że mogłabym skrzywdzić twoją mamę? – Gemma powoli odwróciła się do niego. Severus wyglądał na szczerze zmartwionego, smutek w jego oczach momentalnie zmiękczył serce dziewczyny.

– Obiecuję, że już nigdy nie wyładuję na tobie złości, to już się nigdy nie powtórzy, obiecuję. – Spojrzał na nią z błaganiem. Wciąż obiecywał sobie, że nie będzie jej krzywdził i wciąż to robił. To trzeci raz kiedy widzi jak płacze i ten widok wcale mu się nie podobał. Kciukiem starł spływającą po jej policzku łzę i westchnął na myśl, ile już razy musiała tu płakać przez niego, ukryta przed jego wścibskim spojrzeniem. Ufnie wtuliła twarz w jego dłoń, a on przedłużył pieszczotę ocierając kolejne łzy.

– Powiesz co się stało? Mogę jakoś pomóc? – spytała zmartwiona, a on jedynie zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.

– Wystarczy, że … że mi wybaczysz – wyszeptał. Chciał jej powiedzieć, że wystarczy mu, że będzie przy nim, że będzie się częściej uśmiechała, ale się powstrzymał, sam nie wiedział dlaczego.

Kiwnęła głową na zgodę.

– Skąd wiedziałeś o jaskrach? – spytała siadając na łóżku sięgając po bukiecik.

– Widocznie nie potrzebuję aż dwustu lat, żeby cię poznać. – Usiadł obok niej i pochylił się delikatnie muskając ustami jej włosy.

Objął ją i delikatnie przyciągnął do siebie. Zajęło mu to dłuższą chwilę, ale widząc jej zaczerwienione od płaczu oczy, po prostu nie mógł tego nie zrobić. Gemma była lekko zaskoczona tą czułością, ale ochoczo oparła głowę na ramieniu swojego narzeczonego. Było jej smutno za to jak ją potraktował, ale widziała, że jest mocno strapiony i nie chciała mu dokładać zmartwień. Przeprosił ją i nie miała powodów, by tych przeprosin nie przyjąć, w sumie ona zareagowałaby zapewne podobnie widząc jak ktoś podaje czerwony eliksir komuś z jej bliskich.

– Potrzebujesz czegoś z apteki na jutrzejsze warzenie? – spytał wciąż trzymając ją w objęciach.

– Pozwolisz mi? – spytała niepewnie.

– Gemmo, to co wtedy powiedziałem … ja nie chciałem. Nie chcę ci niczego zabraniać, nie chcę byś była zależna ode mnie. – Chwycił jej podbródek i zmusił żeby spojrzała na niego. – Oczywiście oczekuję, że ważne kwestie będziemy omawiali wspólnie, ale to dotyczy nas obojga. – Uśmiechnął się do niej. – Tylko błagam, jak będziesz urządzać nasz dom to nie uznawaj koloru ścian, rodzaju drewna z jakiego są zrobione meble czy wielkości dywanu za ważne kwestie. Tu pozostawiam ci całkowicie wolną rękę.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że jestem dziewczyną? – Gemma uśmiechnęła się niewinnie, na co Severus uniósł pytająco brew. – I jak każda dziewczyna lubię różowy kolor. – Uśmiech Snape'a nieco zmalał. – Nie wiem tylko czy zdecydować się na niego w salonie, bibliotece czy sypialni. – Przygryzła wargę udając zamyślenie.

– Schowek na szczotki. Tam nie będę zaglądał, w każdym innym przypadku masz gwarantowane moje rychłe zejście. – Spojrzał na nią z kwaśną miną.

– Czy to będzie zbyt wiele jeśli poproszę, żebyśmy urządzanie domu uznali za chociaż trochę ważną kwestię? – Gemma spytała już poważnie. – Chciałabym żebyśmy zrobili to razem – dodała nieco ciszej i spuściła zawstydzona głowę.

– Ustalmy, że będę w to zaangażowany na tyle na ile starczy mi zdrowia i sił, na zapał nie licz już na wstępie – odpowiedział znużonym tonem.

– Czarny, zielony i beżowy – szepnęła cichutko.

– W takim razie jestem przekonany, że nie będzie żadnych sporów podczas naszej przeprowadzki. – Delikatnie chwycił ją za rękę i pociągnął żeby wstała. – Zamierzam jeszcze dziś dowiedzieć się jakie książki czytasz i co lubisz jeść.

Chciała mu od razu odpowiedzieć, ale położył palec na jej ustach.

– Pozwól mi samemu zgadnąć. – Przesunął dłoń na jej policzek i delikatnie go pogładził. – Dziękuję Gemmo.

– Za co? – spytała zaskoczona.

– Za wyrozumiałość. – Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy i powoli zbliżył swe usta do jej, leciutko je muskając. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i chwyciła jego dłoń. – Najpierw pójdziemy do banku, później apteka, księgarnia i kolacja. Chyba, że masz inne plany.

– Nie mam Severusie. Koniecznie muszę iść do banku, bo potrzebuję w tym tygodniu zapłacić za suknię i szaty, które zamówiłam u krawcowej twojej mamy. Chyba nie będzie problemu z dostaniem się do mojego konta? – spytała niepewnie.

– Gemmo, o ile się nie mylę, na twoim koncie nie ma ani grosza. – Gemma, przerażona wytrzeszczyła oczy, ale Severus pogładził ją uspokajająco po ramieniu. – Wczoraj pisał do mnie twój ojciec. Przelał wszystkie twoje pieniądze do mojej skrytki u Gringotta. – Gemma momentalnie posmutniała. Wiedziała, że tak się stanie, ale miała nadzieję, że dopiero po ślubie. Teraz ojciec zostawił ją bez grosza, zdaną całkowicie na łaskę Severusa. Nawet nie miała jak zapłacić za swoją suknię ślubną. Widząc jej zafrasowaną minę, zareagował spontanicznie. Przyciągnął ją i mocno do siebie przytulił. – Myślałem, że wiesz, że konsultował to z tobą. Gem, zaproponowałem wyjście do banku, żeby załatwić dla ciebie dostęp do mojej … do naszej skrytki. Te pieniądze są twoje i nie zamierzam ci ich zabierać, ale prawo zabrania posiadania oddzielnych kont przez małżonków. – Pokiwała lekko głową i mocno do niego przylgnęła. Było jej dobrze, gdy trzymał ją w ramionach, ładnie pachniał i masował leciutko jej obolałe plecy.

– Wiem, tylko myślałam, że mnie chociaż poinformuje o tym wcześniej – odparła po chwili cichutko. – To nie są moje pieniądze, Severusie, są nasze, dobrze?

– Nie lubię rozmawiać o pieniądzach, więc może ustalmy, że to nasza skrytka i nie będziemy się więcej zastanawiać co czyje w niej jest, dobrze? – Niechętnie odsunął ją od siebie i spojrzał w jej oczy.

– Absolutnie się z tobą zgadzam. – Gemma odetchnęła z ulgą. Także nie lubiła rozmawiać o finansach i miała nadzieję, że Severus oszczędzi jej w przyszłości tego tematu. Wiedziała, że jej spadek po matce i dziadkach zapewni jej życie w luksusie do końca życia, a ojciec dorzucił jeszcze sporą sumkę jako jej posag, więc nie musieli się o nie martwić i nie były one teraz istotną kwestią.

Severus był zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy. Nie musiał się zbyt wiele wysilać, żeby mu wybaczyła, płaszczenie się przed kimkolwiek nie leżało w jego naturze i obawiał się, że będzie musiał się bardziej napracować. Nie miał dziś siły na dłuższe gierki, ale i na kłótnie nie miał ochoty. Był szczerze zaskoczony, że tak chętnie pozwalała mu się przytulać i dotykać. Dotychczas nie pozwalał sobie nawet na zbyt długie dotykanie dłoni w obawie, że ją spłoszy, ale teraz zastanawiał się, czy nie zacząć być bardziej zuchwałym. Poczuł ogromne podniecenie, gdy przytuliła się do niego tuż przed wyjściem i nie mógł przestać wyobrażać sobie jak wygląda nago. Była niska i drobna, a jej piersi zdawały się w sam raz pasować do jego dłoni, pachniała bardzo kusząco i za każdym razem, gdy czuł zapach jaskrów, w jego ustach pojawiał się jej smak. Nie mógł zapomnieć o tamtym pocałunku i miał nadzieję, że jeśli się trochę postara podczas dzisiejszej kolacji, Gemma pozwoli mu to powtórzyć przed snem. Liczył także po cichu, że jeszcze przed ślubem zakończy jego już kilkumiesięczny celibat.

**.: :.**

Powiedzieć, że Eileen była wkurzona to mało. Po wczorajszym wieczorze wszystko zdawało się iść w odpowiednim kierunku, widziała jak Gemma obdarza jej syna całusem na dobranoc i widziała rozmarzony wyraz twarzy Severusa, gdy wracał do domu, a teraz jednym, durnym zdaniem przekreślił wszystko. Nie dziwiła się swojej przyszłej synowej, była wrażliwa i delikatna, chociaż jeśli o nią chodzi, ten idiota, jak go zaczęła nazywać w myślach, zasługiwał na siarczysty policzek. Sama miała ochotę to zrobić. Sięgnęła do barku i pomimo wczesnej jeszcze pory, nalała sobie solidnego drinka.

– Pani Eileen, Korzonek nie wie czy dobrze robi, że panią tym niepokoi, ale pana nie ma w domu, a panicz Severus jest zajęty z panienką Gemmą. – Niewielki skrzat ogrodowy pojawił się tuż przed nią, gdy podnosiła szklankę do ust.

– Co robi mój syn ze swoją narzeczoną? Widziałeś może? – spytała z nadzieją w głosie.

– Korzonek nie chciał podglądać, Korzonek zły, bardzo zły skrzat. – Stworzenie zaczęło rozpaczać.

– Przestań jęczeć i mów co robili – przerwała mu pospiesznie pani Snape.

– Korzonek się niepokoił, bo kwiaty z ogrodu jakaś siła zrywała i Korzonek poszedł za nimi i to panicz Snape je zbierał, a później on widział, jak panienka się do niego przytuliła. Korzonek już dłużej nie patrzył. Korzonek przeprasza, on nie chciał. – Skrzat ponownie zaczął lamentować, na co Eileen wywróciła oczami.

– Przestań już, nic złego nie zrobiłeś i wydaje mi się, że z czymś innym do mnie przyszedłeś – odparła niecierpliwie.

– Korzonek wyrzucał gnomy z ogródka w północnej części posiadłości i on coś znalazł dziwnego zaraz za ogrodzeniem. To martwy ptak z listami i Korzonek myśli, że ktoś go zabił, bo jest na patyku. On myśli, że to ptak panienki Gemmy. Korzonek go widział koło jej domku i …

– Zabierz mnie do niego, natychmiast – przerwała mu.

Nie była specjalnie wrażliwa, ale ten widok wywołał u niej odruch wymiotny. Gdy w końcu się przemogła i przyjrzała znalezisku z bliska przeraziła się. Białolica sówka Gemmy, z zapieczętowanymi zaproszeniami ślubnymi, jakie dziewczyna wysyłała do swoich bliskich, była nadziana na niewielki pal, wbity w ziemię. Miała wydłubane oczy i oderwane skrzydła. Pani Snape kazała skrzatowi przenieść martwego ptaka do szopy. Zanim powie cokolwiek Gemmie musiała najpierw skonsultować się z Severusem i Tobiasem. Nie chciała niepotrzebnie straszyć dziewczyny, ani narażać jej na stres.

_Kolejny rozdział: „__Londyński wieczór"_


	7. Londyński wieczór

_**ROZDZIAŁ 6**_

„_**Londyński wieczór"**_

Starając się wyrzucić z pamięci przykry widok, Eileen wróciła do domu z zamiarem, by czym prędzej poinformować swojego syna o zajściu. Nie miała pojęcia co mogło stać się z sówką, ani kto mógłby czuć do dziewczyny jakąkolwiek urazę, ale niewątpliwie było to wyjątkowe okrutne i złośliwe. Roztrzęsiona i blada weszła do salonu, z zamiarem dokończenia drinka i nalania sobie nowego, ale gdy tylko zobaczyła tam wesołych i pogodzonych przyszłych państwa Snape, pospiesznie przywołała na twarz uśmiech i powitała ich zaskoczona, że jej synowi tak szybko udało się udobruchać narzeczoną.

– Pani Snape, ja chciałam przeprosić – zaczęła Gemma.

– Za co, moja droga? Twój napar jest wyśmienity i to ja powinnam przeprosić za wydanie na świat tego … – westchnęła nie kończąc zdania.

– Nie powinnam tak wybiec. – Dziewczyna spuściła pokornie głowę.

– Oczywiście, że nie. Powinnaś rzucić w tego … w swojego narzeczonego najgorszą klątwą jaką znasz. – Gemma lekko się uśmiechnęła, a Severus wywrócił oczami. – Z przyjemnością nauczę cię kilku całkiem przydatnych w małżeństwie. – Zmierzyła z niesmakiem swojego syna. – Zjecie ze mną późny lunch? – spytała już łagodnie.

– Wybacz nam mamo, ale mamy kilka spraw na Pokątnej – odparł Severus. – Na kolacji także nas nie będzie – dodał z krzywym uśmieszkiem.

Eileen wydawała się być raczej zadowolona z takiego obrotu spraw. Bardziej niż na towarzystwie zależało jej na ich szczęściu, a w tej chwili sprawiali właśnie takie wrażenie. Poczuła wyrzuty sumienia, że będzie musiała je zakłócić, ale nie miała wyboru.

– Czy pozwolisz mi, moja droga – zwróciła się do Gemmy – że zabiorę na chwilę Severusa? – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się jedynie w odpowiedzi i pokiwała głową na zgodę.

W bibliotece, pani Snape opowiedziała Severusowi o zajściu w ogrodzie. Bardzo mocno zaniepokoiło go znalezisko matki i podobnie jak ona, nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, by ktoś mógł czuć do Gemmy aż tak dużą urazę. Natychmiast także przypomniał sobie o liście jaki u niej znalazł kilka dni temu i opowiedział o nim matce.

– Pomyślałem, że to raczej ja miałem być odbiorcą przesłania. Gemma tu nikogo nie zna, ale z drugiej strony, ten list był ewidentnie skierowany do niej. – Spojrzał uważnie na matkę.

– Pewnie masz rację – odparła zamyślona. – A może, to któraś z … tych panienek, które tak bardzo próbują zdobyć twój majątek, a na których wdzięki rzadko bywałeś obojętny? – Obrzuciła syna zniesmaczonym spojrzeniem.

– Może – odparł zamęczonym głosem. Gdzieś w zakamarkach umysłu pojawiła się obawa, że może to zabójcy jej matki próbują ją z jakiegoś powodu zastraszyć, ale zachował swoje przemyślenia dla siebie. Nie było sensu wywlekać tej sprawy bez jakichkolwiek dowodów. Usprawiedliwił ten pomysł, zbyt wnikliwym czytaniem na ten temat w ostatnim czasie i zaczął zastanawiać się nad pomysłem matki, który wydał mu się w tym momencie dość wiarygodny.

– Może to ta panna Black, nie wiem jak ona ma na imię, ale nigdy nie wydawała mi się zbyt miła. Ładna, ale głupiutka i chyba myśli tylko o twoich pieniądzach. Wygląda na zdolną do czegoś tak okrutnego – kontynuowała Eileen. – Że też nigdy nie mogłeś poskromić swojego … – pani Snape się zacięła i spojrzała wymownie na swego syna, ale ten udał, że nie ma pojęcia o co chodzi matce i czekał na dalszy ciąg. – Rozporka – dodała nieco ciszej. – Rozumiem, że jesteś mężczyzną, młodym i zdrowym, ale twój sposób prowadzenia się pozostawiał wiele do życzenia i teraz odczujesz tego skutki. – Severus wywrócił jedynie oczami. Nie raz wysłuchiwał uwag matki na temat panienek, jak je nazywała, z którymi go widywano i nie miał teraz ochoty na kolejne tego typu kazanie. – Jestem pewna, że Gemma jest dziewicą – dodała.

– Oczywiście, że jest. Ma siedemnaście lat – westchnął. – Pozwól, że w tym momencie przerwę, tę jakże pasjonującą dyskusję na temat mojego seksualnego pożycia z moją narzeczoną i innym razem wtajemniczę cię w szczegóły, jeśli tak bardzo jesteś tym zainteresowana, mamo. – Uśmiechnął się ironicznie. Severus kochał i szanował swoją matkę, ale lubił od czasu do czasu nieco się z nią podroczyć. Miała prawie tak cięty język jak on i dość często to ona wychodziła z ich kłótni zwycięska. Była też kobietą raczej otwartą i praktycznie od zawsze mógł dość swobodnie rozmawiać z nią na wszelkie, nawet intymne tematy.

– Twoja bezczelność i brak dobrych manier przekracza wszelkie granice – odparła oburzona.

– W takim razie, pozwól mi wykazać się choć ich odrobiną. Przypominam, że Gemma wciąż czeka w salonie. – Uniósł z rozbawieniem brew. – I nie wspominaj jej o sowie, proszę – dodał już poważnie.

– Oczywiście, porozmawiamy o tym wieczorem, jak ojciec wróci i ustalimy co jej powiedzieć – przytaknęła. – Severusie – chwyciła syna za rękę – uważaj na nią – wyszeptała. Severus jedynie przytaknął i ruszył w kierunku salonu. – Dokąd się wybieracie? – spytała Eileen podążając za nim.

– Najpierw do banku, Gemma potrzebuje pieniędzy na suknie, a później …

– Przecież może wystawić czek. – Pani Snape zatrzymała się w połowie drogi zaintrygowana dziwnym, jak jej się wydawało, planem wycieczki do Gringotta.

– Nie może. Na jej koncie nie ma ani grosza – odparł z obojętnością w głosie. – Hobbs przelał wszystkie jej pieniądze do mojej skrytki – dodał widząc pytający wzrok matki.

– Przed ślubem? – wyszeptała zatrzymując syna. – Severus, o co chodzi? Domagałeś się tych pieniędzy? – Snape spojrzał zniesmaczony na matkę.

– Nie mam zielonego pojęcia o co chodzi. Nawet słowem o tym nie wspominałem, nie zależy mi na jej pieniądzach i dobrze o tym wiesz – odpowiedział oburzony. – Są teraz na wakacjach i może uznał, że później ciężko będzie mu to zrobić. Nie wiem, dostałem od niego jedynie krótką wiadomość z informacją, to wszystko – westchnął. – Chcę ją zabrać do banku, żeby załatwić formalności i dorobić klucz do skrytki.

Eileen zmartwiło postępowanie Marka. Zwykle skrytki małżeńskie były łączone w dniu ślubu albo tuż po nim, nigdy nie słyszała, by ktoś robił to na kilka tygodni przed ślubem, a już na pewno nie w przypadku, gdy małżeństwo było aranżowane. Teraz Gemma chcąc kupić choćby głupią gazetę musiałaby poprosić o pieniądze narzeczonego, to dość upokarzające, zwłaszcza dla tak dumnej i honorowej osoby, jaką bez wątpienia, była jej przyszła synowa. Poczuła ulgę na myśl o tym, że jej syn chociaż raz zachował się jak człowiek.

**.: :.**

– Gemma, spójrz na mnie – Severus próbował przekonać narzeczoną, żeby oderwała głowę od jego szaty, gdy pędzili wagonikiem w podziemiach Gringotta, ale ona jedynie pokręciła przecząco głową. – To przyjemniejsze od latania na miotle, podnieś głowę i zerknij. Obiecuję, że nie wypuszczę cię z ramion.

– Nie – wyszeptała wciąż mocno wtulona w jego ramię, z twarzą ukrytą w jego marynarce. Severusa mocno rozbawiło jej zachowanie, ale starał się jej nie dokuczyć. Gdy tylko goblin ruszył wagonikiem z ogromną prędkością w dół, Gemma przylgnęła całym ciałem do niego, chowając twarz ze strachu.

– Nic ci się nie stanie, Skarbie – spróbował czułości, ale nic nie działało. – Nigdy nie słyszałem, żeby komuś coś się tutaj stało.

– To, że nie słyszałeś to nie znaczy, że się nie stało – wymruczała. – Nie mogłeś sam tam pojechać?

– Nie, trzeba aktywować twój klucz i musisz być przy tym obecna. – Pogładził ją po plecach. Zaskoczyło go, że Gemma szarpnęła się leciutko na tę pieszczotę jakby zrobił coś zakazanego, ale pomyślał, że to pewnie ze strachu.

– Długo jeszcze? – szepnęła wtulając się jeszcze mocniej w Severusa. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i dając sobie spokój z przekonywaniem jej do uroków przejażdżki, mocno ją do siebie przytulił.

– Chwilkę. Nie chcę cię martwić, ale będziemy musieli jeszcze wrócić. – W odpowiedzi usłyszał jedynie cichy jęk. Delikatnie musnął ustami czubek jej głowy i pogładził ją po włosach. Podobały mu się, oprócz tego, że ślicznie pachniały, były niezwykle miękkie, lśniące i skręcały się w cudowne, sięgające pasa loki. Z niecierpliwością czekał na noce, w których będzie mógł z czystym sumieniem zagłębiać w nich swoją twarz. – Jesteś ze mną bezpieczna, Gemmo – szepnął do jej ucha.

– Wiem – odparła – ale i tak nie chcę podnosić głowy. Dobrze jej tu gdzie jest. – Zaśmiał się głośno na to stwierdzenie. Nie często Gemma słyszała jego śmiech i musiała przyznać, że bardzo lubiła ten dźwięk. Przeraziła się, gdy zaraz po wejściu do wagonika wyjrzała przez jego drzwiczki. Ze wszystkich stron otaczały ich ciemne, wydrążone w skale tunele, a tory po których mieli jechać ciągnęły się w dół i ku jej rozpaczy znikały w otchłani. Momentalnie odwróciła głowę i jeszcze zanim ruszyli wcisnęła ją w ramiona swojego przyszłego męża. Zamierzała tam pozostać do chwili, gdy znowu będą na powierzchni ziemi. Nie odczuwała zawrotów głowy spowodowanych prędkością, tak jak sugerował Severus, bała się wysokości i otaczających ich ponurych skał. Od dziecka nie cierpiał latać na miotle i zdecydowanie wolała oddawać się przyjemności galopowania na koniu niż wznoszenia się w górę, ale postanowiła, póki co przemilczeć ten fakt przed narzeczonym, w obawie przed śmiesznością.

– Jeśli będę musiała tak podróżować za każdym razem, gdy będę potrzebowała pieniędzy to gwarantuję ci, że będziesz miał najoszczędniejszą żonę na świecie. – Gemma z ociąganiem wynurzyła twarz z połów marynarki Severusa, gdy dotarli na miejsce.

– W większości sklepów wystarczy jedynie czek, ale niestety niektóre, w tym księgarnia na Pokątnej, przyjmują tylko gotówkę. – Spojrzał ze współczuciem na swoją narzeczoną, która teraz kurczowo ściskała jego dłoń i przylegała do niego całym bokiem. – Naprawdę tak bardzo boisz się tego miejsca? – spytał łagodnie, na co ona pokiwała jedynie głową. Westchnął i mocno objął ją ramieniem. – Nic ci przy mnie nie grozi i obiecuję, że zawsze znajdziesz gotówkę w skrytce, w naszym domu, w nieco wyżej usytuowanym pomieszczeniu niż ta w banku. – Uśmiechnął się do niej czule. Miał zamiar spędzić z nią miły wieczór i nie chciał jej już na wstępnie straszyć i zniechęcać. – Rozumiem, że jak byłaś w domu to o twoje finanse dbał ojciec, ale jak pobierałaś gotówkę, gdy praktykowałaś? – spytał zaciekawiony.

– U Gringotta w Dżakarcie najlepsze i najstarsze skrytki, jaką moja mama odziedziczyła po swoich pradziadkach, są umieszczone na powierzchni ziemi, te gorsze usytuowane są niżej – odparła wciąż przerażona.

– To raczej niezbyt bezpieczne – stwierdził Snape, a goblin wydawał się być tym rozbawiony.

– Mylisz się. Głębokość i te dziwne pojazdy to niejedyne skuteczne zabezpieczenie. Mojej pilnował sfinks i był na tyle skuteczny, że nawet moja macocha nie mogła się do niej dostać. – Gemma uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

– Nie lubisz jej – stwierdził Severus, a dziewczyna jedynie przytaknęła kiwnięciem głowy. Pomyślała, że może powinna powiedzieć mu o rzuconej na nią, przez Anitę klątwie, zaklęcia przeciwbólowe jakie sama mogła rzucić powoli stawały się nieskuteczne, a on przecież mógłby jej pomóc, ale bała się, że poczuje do niej odrazę, a co gorsza litość.

Miło zaskoczyło go jak Gemma skrupulatnie odlicza zabierane ze skrytki pieniądze. Dokładnie odliczyła kwotę potrzebną jej na zamówione wcześniej stroje i suknię ślubną, i schowała je do małej atłasowej sakiewki, do drugiej, podobnej odliczyła sobie jeszcze kilka galeonów na wydatki w aptece i głośno założyła ile może wydać na książki. Mogła spokojnie wziąć kilka garści galeonów, ale ona najwyraźniej szanowała każdą leżącą tam monetę i brała tylko tyle ile potrzeba. Przez cały czas jaki spędzili w skrytce nawet na moment, grzecznie nie zerknęła w stronę, gdzie złożone były rzeczy Severusa, czym zasłużyła sobie na kolejny plus.

W drodze powrotnej już bez zbędnych uszczypliwości, Severus mocno przyciągnął swoją narzeczoną do siebie i pokusił się nawet o uśmiech, gdy ta spojrzała na niego z wdzięcznością. Apteka nie zrobiła na niej wielkiego wrażenia, te z usług, których zwykle korzystała były o wiele większe i lepiej zaopatrzone. Severus wyjaśnił jej, że głównym tego powodem jest dość niska liczba warzycieli w Anglii, ale większość składników, bez problemów można zamówić pocztą. Natomiast księgarnia wydała się Gemmie prawdziwą kopalnią diamentów. Z uśmiechem wybrała całkiem pokaźny stosik książek o historii Wielkiej Brytanii i z zapałem dorzuciła do niego kilka opisujących najwspanialsze zabytki. Severus przez cały czas bacznie ją obserwował.

– Mhm, to nie są pani ulubione gatunki, ale nie jest pani ignorantką i chce wiedzieć wszystko o kraju, w którym zamieszka, prawda panno Hobbs? – wyszeptał do jej ucha, gdy sięgała po Historię Hogwartu.

– Czy to źle? – odpowiedziała pytaniem.

– Wręcz przeciwnie – odparł i wrzucił jej do koszyka tom o silnych zaklęciach ochronnych. – Później o tym porozmawiamy – dodał widząc jej pytające spojrzenie. – Niech więc zgadnę – udał zamyślonego – czytujesz klasykę, zarówno mugolską jak i czarodziejską, od Szekspira przez Blake'a, Dickensa i Bloxama aż po Tolkiena i Bertranda de Pensées-Profondes.

– I wpadłeś na to widząc w mojej sypialni „Wichrowe Wzgórza"? – spytała zaskoczona trafną oceną jej literackich gustów.

– Nie, naprowadził mnie „Oliver Twist", którego wysunęłaś z torebki, gdy wkładałaś tam sakiewkę w banku. – Uniósł z triumfem brew.

– A ty? Co lubisz czytać? – spytała zaciekawiona.

– Zdradzę ci jedynie, że z chęcią posłucham jak czytasz. – Gemma zarumieniła się na tę odpowiedź wyszeptaną jedwabistym głosem, wprost do jej ucha.

– O nie – jęknęła widząc stos książek w lewitowanym do kasy koszyku. – Albo będę musiała tam wrócić albo odłożyć połowę z nich. – Spojrzała przerażona na Severusa. – Wzięłam za mało pieniędzy – dodała widząc jego pytające spojrzenie.

– W takim razie pozwól mi za nie zapłacić. – Spojrzała na niego zmieszana. Nie chciała żeby płacił jej rachunki, przynajmniej do czasu aż zostaną małżeństwem, ale bardzo chciała przeczytać te książki, a nie uśmiechało jej się drugi raz pędzić tymi mrocznymi tunelami. – Gem, niedługo będę twoim mężem, co w tym złego, że kupię ci kilka książek? – Spodobało jej się jak skrócił jej imię, w ogóle podobał jej sposób w jaki je wypowiadał, zdrobnione czy nie. Robił to z dziwną delikatnością i odczuwała maleńkie trzepotanie w żołądku za każdym razem, gdy słyszała je z jego ust.

– Dziękuję – wyszeptała cichutko – Sev – dodała już nieco głośniej. Wyprostował się na całą swoją długość, górując nad nią i spojrzał spod zmrużonych powiek.

– Nie przypominam sobie, bym …

– Pozwolił ci zwracać się do mnie zdrobnieniem. – Z powagą na twarzy próbowała naśladować ton jego głosu z ich pierwszej rozmowy. – Proszę mi wybaczyć panie Snape, ja osobiście nie mam nic przeciwko, by pan zwracał się do mnie w taki sposób. – Severus nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Spontanicznie pochylił się nad nią i delikatnie musnął jej wargi swoimi. Zaniemówiła i spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

– Przepraszam – wyszeptał zmieszany. Gemma w odpowiedzi wspięła się na palce i także musnęła jego usta swoimi.

– Przepraszam – mruknęła patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

Nie planował jej pocałować, na pewno nie tu, w księgarni pełnej ludzi. Nie lubił zbyt ostentacyjnego okazywania czułości, szczerze powiedziawszy w ogóle nie lubił czułości, ale gdy tylko jego usta dotknęły jej ciepłych i miękkich warg, a później ona odwzajemniła pieszczotę, dając mu swymi przeprosinami jasno do zrozumienia, że nie ma nic przeciwko, by ją całował, kierowany jakąś niewytłumaczalną siłą pochylił się i ponowił pocałunek z większą czułością. Nie chciał być zbyt natarczywy i penetrować jej ust w miejscu publicznym, dlatego ograniczył się do lekkiego muskania jej warg swoimi. Delikatnie ujął jej twarz w dłonie, a gdy odsunął się od niej, z czułością pogładził jej policzki. Zawstydzona przygryzła dolną wargę i spuściła głowę. Pocałował ją w czoło, objął i bez słów poprowadził do kasy.

Zachowanie Severusa bardzo ją zdziwiło. Pierwszy raz od chwili, gdy tu przyjechała zachowywał się w stosunku do niej jak narzeczony, a nie jak napuszony bałwan i bała się w głębi duszy, że to nie do końca szczere zachowanie. Zwykle był dla niej opryskliwy i miała wrażenie, że tylko czeka na chwilę, gdy będzie mógł jej dopiec. Teraz czule ją przytulał, całował i zdawało się jej, że się o nią martwi. Było jej przyjemnie i miała nadzieję, że taki już zostanie. Nie do końca była pewna swoich uczuć do przyszłego męża, ale z każdą wspólnie spędzoną chwilą przekonywał ją do siebie, jakby maska, którą przywdział pierwszego dnia powoli opadała. Podobało jej się jak oplatał ją swymi silnymi ramiona, jak zamykał jej drobną dłoń w swojej, dużej. Wydawało jej się nieprawdopodobne, że tak silny mężczyzna potrafi tak delikatnie całować.

Nie miała zbyt dużego doświadczenia z mężczyznami, choć któregokolwiek z jakim miała do czynienia ciężko w ogóle nazwać mężczyzną. Podczas praktyk nie miała zbyt wiele wolnego czasu i ledwie trzy razy umówiła się z chłopakiem, który odbywał staż w pobliskiej aptece. Lubiła go i rozmowy z nim, ale kompletnie do siebie nie pasowali, także bez większego żalu pożegnała się z nim kończąc swoją naukę. Nie znała dobrze Severusa, ale miała wrażenie, że z nim ma o wiele więcej wspólnego.

– Severus? – Usłyszeli za sobą zimny, męski głos, gdy powoli udawali się do mugolskiej części Londynu.

– Lucjusz – Severus wycedził z udawaną uprzejmością. – Narcyzo – ukłonił się kobiecie towarzyszącej mężczyźnie. Nie był zadowolony ze spotkania znajomych. Chciał spędzić miły wieczór ze swoją narzeczoną, a tych dwoje absolutnie do tego nie pasowało. Poza tym widok Malfoya przypomniał mu o wydarzeniach dzisiejszego poranka. Przedstawił grzecznie Gemmę i chciał z nią pospiesznie odejść, niestety Lucjuszowi zebrało się na pogawędkę. Przez cały czas gapił się na jego narzeczoną lubieżnym wzrokiem, kompletnie nie zwracając uwagi na jej zażenowanie i karcące spojrzenie żony. Ani trochę nie podobało mu się jak blondyn wzrokiem pożerał ciało Gemmy i z przyjemnością, za samo patrzenie przywaliłby mu w twarz. Wiedział, że Narcyza jest przyzwyczajona do innych kobiet w życiu, a właściwie w łóżku, swojego męża, sama także nie pozostawała mu dłużna, ale on zdecydowanie nie zamierzał przyzwyczajać się do swojej narzeczonej w objęciach kogokolwiek innego niż jego.

Zaborczym gestem przyciągnął ją do siebie i delikatnie musnął czubek jej głowy, chcąc dać tym samym do zrozumienia, że Gema jest jego i tylko jego kobietą. Zauważył jej wyraźne zaskoczenie tym gestem, ale na szczęście dość szybko się zreflektowała i chwytając jego dłoń, czule splotła z nim palce. Zadziwiało go jak maleńkie są jej dłonie, mógł obydwie zamknąć w swojej jednej i przez głowę przeleciała mu myśl, że bez względu na wielkość, na pewno sprawią mu niemałą przyjemność, gdy będą pieścić jego ciało.

– Tylko zobacz Lucjuszu jacy zakochani, aż miło popatrzeć – zaszczebiotała Narcyza. Gemma od pierwszej chwili nie polubiła mężczyzny. Wydawał jej się zarozumiały i arogancki, a do tego gapił się na nią tak, jakby zamierzał za chwilę się na nią rzucić. Przez moment zastanowiła się czy przypadkiem nie ma na sobie prześwitującej sukienki. Zrobiło jej się żal Narcyzy, wyglądała na dumną i wyniosłą, ale Gemmie mimo to wydała się całkiem miła, a dostrzegając jej rumieniec wywołany spojrzeniem jej męża, uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. W duchu zaśmiała się z zachowania Severusa, który w dość mało subtelny sposób okazał swoją zazdrość, ale musiała przyznać, że miło ją to połechtało.

– Niedługo biorą ślub, oczywiście, że są zakochani, Narcyzo. – Malfoy zdawał się nie być zadowolony z tego faktu.

– Mam nadzieję Severusie, że przyprowadzisz swoją narzeczoną na nasz letni bal. Z niecierpliwością czekam, żeby móc cię lepiej poznać, Gemmo. Musisz mi opowiedzieć jak się poznaliście – blondynka wydawała się być szczera. – Chyba nie jesteś stąd, prawda? – Narcyza zaczęła zasypywać Gemmę lawiną pytań.

– Oczywiście, przyjdziemy oboje. Nie miałem jeszcze czasu spytać Gemmy, ale jestem pewien, że zechce mi towarzyszyć – odparł uśmiechając się krzywo.

– Z przyjemnością – Gemma odezwała się chyba po raz pierwszy, a Severus wyraźnie dał znak, że czas się pożegnać.

Lucjusz na odchodne ucałował dłoń Gemmy, na co ona z trudem powstrzymała wyraz zniesmaczenia na twarzy.

– Nie jesteś zadowolony z tego, że musisz mnie tam zabrać – stwierdziła Gemma widząc zamyśloną twarz Severusa.

– Nie jestem zadowolony z tego, że w ogóle muszę się tam pojawić – westchnął.

– Wstydzisz się mnie? – spytała zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć. Przystanął i zwrócił się twarzą do niej.

– Dlaczego miałbym się wstydzić? – odpowiedział pytaniem.

– Nie planowałeś mnie tam zapraszać – odparła nieco zasmucona. Severus wciągnął głośno powietrze.

– Nie, ale to nie ciebie się wstydzę tylko swoich przyjaciół. To nie są mili ludzie, Gemmo i chciałbym byś nie musiała ich poznawać, ale to chyba nieuniknione – spojrzał na nią z troską – więc cieszę się, że będę miał miłe towarzystwo i ostrzegam, nie lubię tańczyć. – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się na tę uwagę i przyjęła wyciągnięte do niej ramię.

– Dlaczego więc są twoimi przyjaciółmi? – spytała, gdy przeszli już przez mur do mugolskiej dzielnicy.

– Słucham? – spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.

– Nazywasz tych ludzi swoimi przyjaciółmi, a zdajesz się ich nie lubić. Pytam, dlaczego się z nimi przyjaźnisz. – W pierwszym momencie zezłościł go jej infantylizm, ale jak się chwilę zastanowił to z jej perspektywy to właśnie tak prosto wyglądało. Nie wiedziała wiele o Voldemorcie, Śmierciożercach i trwającej tutaj wojnie, nie wiedziała nawet, że sama, wraz z chwilą, gdy stała się częścią jego życia znalazła się w centrum tego piekła. Westchnął głośno i przymknął na chwilę powieki. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później będzie jej musiał o wszystkim powiedzieć, ale chciał odwlec tę chwilę w obawie, że go znienawidzi, że zacznie nim pogardzać, że od niego ucieknie bez względu na konsekwencje i szczerze mówiąc wcale, by jej się nie dziwił. – Jeśli nie chcesz nie musimy iść na kolację, możemy wracać – odezwała się po chwili widząc brak jakiejkolwiek reakcji ze strony Severusa i jego zafrasowaną minę.

– Nie chcę wracać. – Ponownie przystanął i spojrzał w jej czarne oczy. – Wytłumaczę ci wszystko Gemmo, opowiem o wszystkim, ale nie dziś, nie teraz, dobrze? – Ujął delikatnie jej twarz w dłonie. – To nasza pierwsza randka i chcę żebyś się dobrze bawiła. – Pokiwała ze zrozumieniem głową i promiennie się do niego uśmiechnęła. Uwielbiał ten uśmiech.

Zanim udali się do restauracji, pokazał jej Londyn. Z radością obserwował jak przy każdej możliwej budowli wpadała w zachwyt i ciągnęła go do wejścia. Nie zdołał jej przekonać do przejażdżki London Eye, ogromnym kołem młyńskim, z którego można podziwiać panoramę miasta. Widok był naprawdę imponujący i nieco zastanowił go jej brak entuzjazmu, ale na każdą wzmiankę zmieniała temat. Robiło się już późno i niewiele zdołali zobaczyć, ale obiecał jej jeszcze przed końcem wakacji pokazać całe miasto, a przynajmniej na tyle, by mogła sama z powodzeniem się po nim poruszać. Z prawdziwą fascynacja słuchał jej opowieści o azjatyckich metropoliach, które zdołała zwiedzić i musiał przyznać, że chyba po raz pierwszy odczuł potrzebę zobaczenia czegoś więcej niż Anglia. Widział kawałek Europy, ale pod wieloma względami każde miejsce, które oglądał nie różniło się niczym od jego rodzinnych stron, a na pewno w żadnym zakątku Europy nie miał możliwości odnaleźć nieznanych sobie ingrediencji. Z tego co mówiła Gemma, Azja pod tym względem była niezrównana.

– Nie mam nawet najmniejszych podejrzeń co do ostatniego, więc będę strzelał i zabiorę cię do włoskiej. – Spojrzał na nią z wysoko uniesioną brwią.

– Och, doprawdy Severusie jestem aż tak przewidywalna, czy aż tak mało skomplikowana? – odparła z udawaną złością.

– Uznajmy, że to ja jestem dobrym obserwatorem. – Objął ją ramieniem i pokierował w stronę małej, włoskiej knajpki nad Tamizą. To zdecydowanie była jego najlepsza randka w życiu. I choć wiedział, że nie zakończy się ona tak jak każda inna, to na żadną inną, by jej nie zamienił. Gemma była pełna entuzjazmu i w bardzo prosty sposób można było jej sprawić radość. Na jego złośliwości, których nie mógł powstrzymać, odpowiadała taką samą złośliwością, albo w najlepsze się z niego śmiała. Podobało mu się, że nie jest małą panną obrażalską i potrafi radzić sobie z jego charakterkiem o ile nie przesadza.

Obydwoje wyglądali na zadowolonych ze wspólnie spędzonego czasu, a Severusowi przez dłuższą chwilę udało się nie myśleć o torturowanych mugolach, mrocznym znaku, Malfoyach, Belli i zabitej sowie. Z rozkoszą przyglądał się swojej młodej narzeczonej i przeszło mu nawet przez myśl, że z niecierpliwością oczekuje dnia, kiedy stanie się jego na zawsze.

To był pierwszy wieczór od bardzo dawna, gdy Gemma poczuła się naprawdę szczęśliwa. Znalazła się w cudownym miejscu, a jej narzeczony jeśli tylko chciał, zdawał się być czarującym mężczyzną. Oczywiście były chwile, gdy aż kipiał powstrzymując się przed docinkami, ale przyjmowała to z uśmiechem i sama próbowała mu trochę podokuczać.

– Gemmo, nie chcę żebyś mnie nieopatrznie zrozumiała, nie mam nic złego na myśli – zaczął poważnie, gdy kierowali się gościńcem w stronę domu. – Możesz mi zdradzić, dlaczego nie zabrałaś z banku większej ilości gotówki wiedząc, że będziesz musiała po więcej jechać w kierunku środka ziemi z ogromną prędkością? Wiesz, że nie musisz oszczędzać ani specjalnie się ograniczać, prawda? – Widząc jak nagle posmutniała pociągnął ją na ławkę.

– To … to są pieniądze mojej mamy. – Gemma odwróciła głowę. – Opatentowała mnóstwo wspaniałych receptur i odkryła kilka niezłych ingrediencji – westchnęła. – Ja, boję się, że jak te pieniądze się skończą to ona odejdzie, zniknie z mojego życia na zawsze. – Severus chwycił jej dłoń. Nie spodziewał się tak szczerej odpowiedzi, nie miał pojęcia, że pytaniem sprawi jej przykrość. – Zazdroszczę ci – kontynuowała – ty i twoja mama zdajecie się być dobrymi przyjaciółmi. – Severus nigdy tak nie postrzegał swojej matki, ale Gemma w istocie miała rację. Eileen była nie tylko dobrą matką, ale jak potrzebował, zawsze mógł na nią liczyć, choć w najbardziej istotne sprawy starał się jej nie wtajemniczać, nie chcąc jej martwić. – Ja nigdy nie będą tego miała, ani nigdy nie miałam. Mama nie żyje, a ojciec … ojciec ma swoje życie i już dawno przestałam być dla niego najważniejsza. Spadek to wszystko co po niej mam. – Otoczył ją szczelnie ramieniem i poczuł jak jej łzy moczą jego koszulę. – Przepraszam – wyszeptała. – Tutaj, wszystko mi ją przypomina.

– Myślę, Gemmo, że ona zawsze będzie obecna w twoim życiu, bez względu na to ile książek, sukienek i kociołków sobie kupisz. – Musnął ustami czubek jej głowy. – To ja przepraszam, zepsułem cały wieczór – westchnął.

– To jest cudowny wieczór, Severusie. Dziękuję. – Odwróciła się do niego i leciutko pocałowała.

Gemma z uśmiechem chwyciła bukiecik jaskrów, który podarował jej Severus w ramach przeprosin. Przez moment nawet nie pamiętała o co się pokłócili i teraz patrząc na to z perspektywy czasu musiała przyznać, że cała sytuacja była nieco zabawna. No może z wyjątkiem tego jak ją obrażał, ale z drugiej strony, jeśli ona zobaczyłaby, że ktoś próbuje skrzywdzić bliską jej osobę zareagowałaby pewnie podobnie. Zaciągnęła się ich zapachem i leciutko przymknęła powieki na wspomnienie wieczoru. Było miło, nawet bardzo. Severus sprawił, że Gemma po raz pierwszy poczuła się tutaj mile widziana. Wydawało jej się, że on także był zadowolony ze wspólnie spędzonego wieczoru.

Momentami zdawał się sprawiać, że czuła się przez niego pożądana, że mu się podobała, że pragnął z nią być, ale nie mogła pojąć dlaczego nawet nie próbował jej pocałować. Oprócz tego krótkiego incydentu w księgarni, pozwalał sobie na lekkie muśnięcia i nawet, gdy ona pocałowała go na dobranoc nie próbował niczego więcej. Obawiała się, że cała jego czułość, podyktowana jest jedynie rozmową jaką odbyli wczoraj i chęcią sprawienia, by poczuli się dobrze w swoim towarzystwie. Westchnęła kładąc się do łóżka, nie zamierzała oddawać mu się przed ślubem, ale bardzo pragnęła poczuć pocałunek, równy temu jakiego doświadczyła pierwszego dnia. Podobało jej się w jego ramionach i lubiła smak jego ust, pragnęła go, po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuła smak pożądania.

Severus szybkim krokiem przemierzał odległość dzielącą jego rodzinny dom od domku gościnnego, który zajmowała Gemma. Miał ochotę zwolnić, zatrzymać się i podziwiać gwiazdy na przejrzystym niebie, miał ochotę śpiewać piosenki i skakać z radości. Wbrew jego wszelkim obawom jego narzeczona z każdą chwilą, oczarowywała go coraz bardziej. Nie myślał już o niej, jedynie w kategoriach pożądania, nie chciał jej jedynie do łóżka i nie zamierzał kombinować jak czym prędzej zaciągnąć ją do sypialni, chciał z nią po prostu być. Lubił jej towarzystwo, rozmowy z nią i kłótnie, a ponad wszystko uwielbiał jej słoneczny uśmiech. Odetchnął głęboko przypominając sobie cudowny smak jej ust. Nie odważył się jej śmielej pocałować na dobranoc, nie dlatego, że stchórzył albo bał się odrzucenia. Wcześniej jasno dała mu do zrozumienia, że nie ma nic przeciwko jego pocałunkom i nawet przed rozstaniem, gdy lekko musnęła jego wargi, odniósł wrażenie, że liczy na więcej. Chciał jednak rozpalić w niej nieco więcej pożądania, chciał, by myślała o nim i zaczęła go pragnąć, tak jak on pragnie jej od chwili, gdy pojawiła się w jego snach. Czuł, że wówczas ich pierwszy raz, nawet jeśli stanie się to dopiero w dniu ich ślubu, będzie dużo bogatszym przeżyciem.

Niestety jego błogi nastrój musiał pozostać za progiem. Po wejściu do domu, pierwsze kroki skierował do salonu, w którym czekali na niego rodzice.

– Powiedziałeś Gemmie o sowie? – Tobias bez zbędnych grzeczności przeszedł do rzeczy.

– Nie – odparł krótko.

– Dobrze. Severusie masz jakieś przypuszczenia co mogło się z nią stać? Twoja matka sugeruje, że to jedna z twoich byłych dziewczyn jest zazdrosna o twoją narzeczoną. – Spojrzał na Eileen, która zatroskana wpatrywała się w ogień buchający w kominku.

– To niewykluczone – odpowiedział Severus ze skruchą w głosie. – Nigdy żadnej niczego nie obiecywałem i z żadną nie byłem w tak zażyłych stosunkach, by mogła oczekiwać czegokolwiek – dodał jakby na usprawiedliwienie.

– A ta Black? Jej ojciec sugerował mi ostatnio, że do siebie pasujecie – wypytywał pan Snape.

– Daj spokój, nic mnie z nią nie łączy, a łączyło tyle co dziesiątki innych, z którymi sypiała jeszcze w szkole. To skończona idiotka – Severus nieco uniósł głos.

– Sugeruję Severusie, żebyś zachowywał się nieco przyzwoiciej przy swojej matce – skarcił go Tobias, a Eileen jedynie jęknęła. – Dlatego, że to idiotka, pytam właśnie o nią. To poważna sprawa, skrzat znalazł tę sowę w miejscu, gdzie Gemma posadziła kilka roślin. Ktoś chciał, żeby to ona ją znalazła i mam nadzieję, że chciał ją tylko nastraszyć. – Tobias westchnął. – Masz jakieś inne pomysły? – spytał już łagodniej.

– Nie wiem, nic innego mi nie przychodzi do głowy. – Znowu pojawiła mu się myśl, że może ma to coś wspólnego ze śmiercią jej matki. Jej zabójców nie pojmano, a Gemma tę właśnie sowę dostała od matki na siódme urodziny, tuż przed jej śmiercią. Przysiadł zdenerwowany. Nie chciał żeby dziewczynie coś się stało, był zdeterminowany chronić ją za wszelką cenę. Była bezbronna i delikatna. Nie miał też pojęcia co ma jej powiedzieć odnośnie śmierci ptaka. Wiedział, że była do niego przywiązana i wspomniała mu, że nie otrzymała wciąż odpowiedzi od przyjaciół, której dziś oczekiwała. Westchnął głośno.

– W takim razie nie pozostaje nam nic innego jak uważać na pannę Hobbs, jest naszym gościem i twoją przyszłą żoną. Zdaje się, że wszyscy ją bardzo lubimy – spojrzał wymownie na swojego syna – i zapewne żadne z nas nie chce, by stało jej się coś złego. Poinstruuję także wszystkie skrzaty, by dyskretnie ją obserwowały i w razie jakiegokolwiek zagrożenie niezwłocznie z nią teleportowały.

– Już to zrobiłam – wtrąciła pani Snape. – Severusie – zwróciła się do syna – nie pozwól, by Gemma wychodziła sama gdziekolwiek. Wiem, że nie masz zbyt wiele czasu, ale staraj się jej wszędzie towarzyszyć, nie możemy tak po prostu jej zabronić ruszać się z domu. Jest naszym gościem, nie więźniem. – Wstała i podeszła do syna kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. – Co jej powiesz? Chcesz bym ja to zrobiła?

– Nie. Powiem, że skrzat sąsiadów znalazł ją zranioną przez większego ptaka. To się czasem zdarza. Sówka Gemmy, leciała już trzeci raz na drugi koniec świata, miała prawo być zmęczona – odparł zafrasowany.

– Będzie się obwiniała. Biedactwo – westchnęła Eileen.

– Lepsze to niż miałaby umierać ze strachu – mruknął Severus.

_Kolejny rozdział: „__Prysznic i zbędny szlafrok"_


	8. Prysznic i zbędny szlafrok

_**ROZDZIAŁ 7**_

„_**Prysznic i zbędny szlafrok"**_

Eileen była szczerze zaskoczona, gdy jej syn podczas śniadania poderwał się od stołu i powitał Gemmę, która nieco spóźniła się na posiłek, czułym całusem. Nie mogła ukryć zdumienia, gdy delikatnie ją objął i poprowadził do miejsca, które zwykle zajmowała.

– Gotowy na moje mikstury? – spytała z uśmiechem.

– Gemmo – zaczął Severus poważnie. Chciał jak najszybciej mieć za sobą przykrą rozmowę i chciał też wykorzystać obecność matki, która miała dużo większe doświadczenia w pocieszaniu niż on. – Musimy porozmawiać.

– O nie, proszę, nie mów, że zmieniłeś zdanie, proszę, pozwól mi zdać ten egzamin. – Gemma spojrzała na niego ze łzami w oczach. Pani Snape odruchowo chwyciła ją za rękę.

– Skarbie – zwrócił się do niej uspokajająco, a kątem oka dostrzegł jak brwi jego matki powędrowały pod linię włosów. – Już ci mówiłem, że nie zamierzam cię w niczym ograniczać, oczywiście, że zdasz ten egzamin i każdy jaki tylko będziesz chciała – starał się ją uspokoić, ale dziewczyna wyglądała na jeszcze bardziej przestraszoną.

– Co się stało? Coś z tatą? – wyjąkała.

– Wczoraj wieczorem skrzat sąsiadów znalazł twoją sowę, martwą – Severus przeszedł do rzeczy, nie chcąc trzymać jej dłużej w niepewności.

– Heke? – spytała przerażona. Eileen mocniej ścisnęła jej dłoń, a Severus usiadł na krześle obok. – Przeforsowałam ją, prawda? Kazałam jej ciągle latać na drugi koniec świata, była zmęczona. – Łzy popłynęły jej ciurkiem po policzkach.

– Nie sądzę, by była zmęczona, to był silny ptak. – Severus pogładził ją po plecach i ponownie nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że wzdrygnęła się przed tym. – Prawdopodobnie jakiś większy ptak ją zaatakował. – Eileen delikatnie popchnęła ją w kierunku ramion narzeczonego i zrobiła wymowną minę do syna.

– Eliksir nie zadziałał? Zawsze działał. Musiałam coś zepsuć – szlochała w jego ramiona.

– Eliksir? – spytał zaskoczony.

– Kiedyś już ją zaatakował jastrząb – odsunęła się nieco od niego – i zrobiłam dla niej miksturę, która odstraszała wielkie ptaki. Zawsze działała. – Ponownie się rozpłakała i utonęła w ramionach Severusa. Zaklął w myślach. Nie chciał, żeby martwiła się brutalną śmiercią swojego ptaka, ale nie chciał także, żeby zwątpiła w swoje umiejętności.

– Możliwe, że było to jakieś inne zwierzę. Argus przyniósł jedynie listy, które miała przy sobie, nie mówił, że to był ptak – Eileen szybko odczytała obawy syna. – Niewiele tu drapieżnego ptactwa, za to całe stada wilków. Pamiętasz Severusie Liwię, ją także rozszarpał wilk, kilka miesięcy temu. – Gemma wydała z siebie głośny szloch na dźwięk słowa „rozszarpał".

Obydwoje z matką pozwolili jej, by spokojnie opłakała swojego ptaka w ramionach Severusa. Przycisnął ją mocno do siebie i leciutko ucałował czubek jej głowy. Jego matka przez cały czas nie mogła wyjść ze zdumienia. Zdawała się być bardziej zainteresowana jego nagłą zmianą niż smutkiem Gemmy i przez chwilę miał już jej powiedzieć, że wygląda bardzo głupio, ale się powstrzymał.

– Przepraszam – Hobbs delikatnie odsunęła się od narzeczonego. – To tylko ptak, nie powinnam tak zareagować – wytłumaczyła się, ale wciąż ciężko jej było powstrzymać łzy. Severus otarł jedną kciukiem i leciutko pogładził jej policzek, czym zasłużył sobie na kolejne uniesienie brwi matki. Chciał sprawdzić jak wysoko mogą się unieść jeśli pozwoli sobie na jeszcze więcej czułości, ale ostatecznie skupił się na Gemmie.

– Zjedz coś, Gem, jeśli chcesz to możemy przełożyć nasze warzenie na jutro – powiedział łagodnie.

– Nie, jeśli to nie problem wolałabym dziś. Eliksiry mnie relaksują. – Zaśmiał się odnajdując ich kolejną wspólną cechę.

Gemmie ciężko było powstrzymać łzy. Bardzo lubiła tę sówkę, choć niewielka, zawsze szybko pokonywała największe odległości, a do tego był to ostatni prezent jaki dostała od matki. Spojrzała przepraszająco na panią Snape i wzięła do ust zimnego już tosta.

Zanim zeszli do laboratorium Severus dał jej do wypicia eliksir uspokajający.

– Drżące dłonie nie są pożądanie przy warzeniu – sarknął.

– Och – jęknęła i spojrzała na swoje ręce. – Trochę się denerwuję.

– Nie masz czym, Gemmo. To nie klasówka, chcę jedynie poznać twój sposób tworzenia. – Syknęła cichutko, gdy pogładził ją po plecach, kiedy schodzili schodami do laboratorium.

Dzień był wyjątkowo upalny i Gemma w końcu postanowiła zerwać z dobrymi manierami i ubrała krótkie spodenki. Na jej szczęście ani Eileen, ani Severus zdawali się tego nie zauważyć podczas śniadania, ale gdy usiadła na wysokim stołku w pracowni, Snape zaczął dość intensywnie wgapiać się w jej nogi.

– Na dworze jest z milion stopni, Severusie, ale jeśli przeszkadza ci mój strój mogę iść się przebrać – odezwała się w końcu zawstydzona.

– Co? – Severus zaskoczony poderwał głowę. – Nie, faktycznie jest gorąco. – Spojrzał na nią zawstydzony, że przyłapała go na wpatrywaniu się w jej ciało, a musiał przyznać, że było na co patrzeć. – Mógłbym go zobaczyć? – spytał jakby na usprawiedliwienie.

– Co? – teraz to Gemma wydawała się być zaskoczona.

– Tatuaż. – Wskazał palcem na wewnętrzną część jej uda. Gemma oblała się purpurowym rumieńcem. Ubierając się rano myślała jedynie o panującym upale, kompletnie zapomniała o ozdobie jaką miała na nodze, a którą raczej nie zamierzała się chwalić. Nerwowo próbowała zakryć tatuaż nogawką czym wzbudziła jeszcze większe zainteresowanie narzeczonego. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że i tak go zobaczę? – Podszedł do niej, stanął tuż przed jej kolanami i spojrzał głęboko w oczy.

– Nie – odpowiedziała nie przerywając spojrzenia.

– Zamierzasz przez resztę życia chodzić w długich spodniach i sukienkach, kąpać się w nich, spać i … kochać ze mną? – Zbliżył swoją twarz do jej, ale ani jedno, ani drugie nawet nie mrugnęło.

– Jeśli będę musiała – wyszeptała tuż przy jego ustach. Poczuła jak przyspiesza jej oddech, a żołądek wywraca się do góry nogami. Delikatnie przybliżył się do niej jeszcze bardziej i musnął jej wargi swoimi, leciutko gładząc je językiem. Jęknęła i powoli uchyliła usta. Wsunął w nie swój język i z niebywałą miękkością muskał nim jej. Jedną rękę wplótł w jej włosy i przechylił głowę, dając sobie lepszy dostęp do jej warg. Powoli obydwoje zatracali się w namiętności, ich języki wykonywały magiczny taniec na granicy ust, leciutko ocierając się o siebie, objęła go za szyję i przyciągnęła jeszcze mocniej. Nawet nie wiedziała kiedy jego ręka spoczęła na jej udzie delikatnie gładząc miejsce, w którym był tatuaż. Westchnęła zrezygnowana, gdy oderwał się od niej przyciskając swe czoło do jej i uśmiechnął delikatnie.

– Podstępny drań – szepnęła. Przechylił leciutko jej nogę i nie zdejmując z niej ręki oglądał rysunek. Jej udo zdobił malutki kociołek otoczony wianuszkiem jaskrów.

– Mhm, seksownie – mruknął. – Oznacza coś? – spytał spoglądając na nią. Przytaknęła z powagą i po chwili uśmiechnęła się do niego tak, jak lubił najbardziej.

– Chwilę buntu. – Severus zaśmiał się na głos i podniósł pytająco brew. Gemma spoważniała. – Zrobiłam go, tuż po tym jak dowiedziałam się, że … muszę za ciebie wyjść. – Pochylił się ponownie nad nią.

– Powiedziałbym, że mi przykro z tego powodu, ale to byłoby kłamstwo – wyszeptał do jej ucha. Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. – Jeszcze jakieś niespodzianki mnie czekają z twojej strony? – spytał odsuwając się nieznacznie.

– Mhm – mruknęła. – Pytasz o całość czy o tatuaże?

– Liczba mnoga? – spytał zdziwiony, czym zasłużył sobie na kolejny uśmiech. – Jeszcze jakiś wyraz nastoletniego buntu?

– Jest jeszcze jeden – szepnęła do jego ucha, wychylając się lekko na stołku. – Ale z tym drugim nie pójdzie ci tak łatwo.

– Czy to wyzwanie, panno Hobbs? – W odpowiedzi spojrzała na niego zalotnie i zeszła ze stołka. – Czujesz się już lepiej? – spytał chwytając ją za dłonie.

– Tak, dziękuję – odparła i przytuliła delikatnie do niego.

Dał jej listę eliksirów, które były wymagane podczas zdawania egzaminu w Europie i odetchnęła z ulgą widząc, że każdy jest w stanie przygotować jedną ręką. Poprosił, by uwarzyła coś z listy i z uśmiechem obserwował, gdy zabrała się za eliksir miłosny. Nie zamierzała się przed nim popisywać i wykonywać niebywale skomplikowanych mikstur, nie potrzebowała pochwał i zachwytów, chciała jedynie, żeby z czystym sumieniem pozwolił jej zdawać egzamin. Severus denerwował Gemmę, kręcąc nosem przy każdym jej ruchu. Co chwile słyszała jakieś ciche, niby do siebie, jęki i prychnięcia, a na jej pełne gniewu spojrzenia odpowiadał jedynie uniesionymi w zdziwieniu brwiami. W pewnym momencie miała ochotę wyjąć różdżkę i uciszyć go zaklęciem, ale przymknęła powieki i ograniczyła się do odliczenia do dziesięciu, po czym przestała zwracać na niego uwagę.

Widząc, że nie jest w stanie jej już zdenerwować, uśmiechnął się i sam zaczął przygotowywać składniki do eliksiru. Zdradził jej, że dziś po raz pierwszy zamierza wypróbować kociołek jaki od niej dostał i zdziwił się, gdy zaprzeczyła, spytana, czy miała okazję warzyć coś w podobnym.

– Mogę wiedzieć jak go zdobyłaś? – Uśmiechnęła się wiedząc, że to pytanie chodzi mu po głowie od chwili, gdy go zobaczył.

– Tak, ale tylko pod warunkiem, że przestaniesz cmokać, jęczeć, prychać i wydawać inne równie denerwujące dźwięki, podczas mojego warzenia. – Spojrzała na niego pytająco.

– Aż taki ciekawy nie jestem – mruknął. Odwróciła się do swojego miejsca pracy i kontynuowała przygotowanie składników. – No dobra, niech ci będzie – powiedział po chwili wywołując jej uśmiech. Opowiedziała mu więc pokrótce o swoich przyjaciołach, bez zagłębiania się w szczegóły pozyskania kociołka, a Severus wyraził ogromną chęć poznania ich.

Po godzinie, jej eliksir był gotowy i czekała cierpliwie, kiedy sam skończy pracę, by mógł go ocenić.

– Chcesz bym go wypił? – spytał nie odrywając wzroku od swojego kociołka i wyrywając ją z zamyślenia.

– A jak inaczej sprawdzisz czy działa prawidłowo? – Odwrócił się w jej kierunku i spojrzał w oczy.

– Obawiam się, że wypijając go, nadal nie byłbym w stanie stwierdzić czy działa prawidłowo – odparł szczerze, wywołują zmieszanie na jej twarzy. Gemma nie miała pojęcia ile jest prawdy w tym co mówi, oczywiście zażartowała sugerując, że powinien go wypić, ale nie spodziewała się takiej odpowiedzi. – Czym dla ciebie pachnie? – spytał wciąż się w nią wpatrując z uwagą.

– Pergamin, skóra, jaskier i … – chciała w zapomnieniu powiedzieć, że jak on, ale powstrzymała się w ostatniej chwili. Niestety on zdawał się zauważyć jej potknięcie i oczekiwał dalszego ciągu. – i jak świeże siano – dodała. Tak właśnie wcześniej pachniała dla niej amortencja i zdziwiła się wdychając jej opary podczas warzenia.

– A dla ciebie? – Myślała, że ją zbędzie, ale podszedł do niej i delikatnie zaciągnął się zapachem eliksiru.

– Pergamin, atrament, sandałowiec i … jaskier – to ostatnie wyszeptał po cichu. Gemma nie była pewna co ma myśleć, założyła jednak, że sobie z niej żartuje i uśmiechnęła się do niego z powątpiewaniem.

Widział w jej oczach, że mu nie uwierzyła, ale powiedział jej prawdę. Nie był specjalnie zaskoczony, gdy uderzył go jej zapach, kiedy wdychał opary eliksiru, pachniała cudownie i zauważył to już pierwszego dnia. Usiadł naprzeciwko niej i zachęcił, by opowiedziała mu o autorskim eliksirze, który będzie musiała przedstawić komisji. Nie był zdziwiony, gdy wymieniła kilka, nie mogąc się zdecydować na jeden. Zgodnie podjęli decyzję, że uniwersalny eliksir, będący antidotum na ukąszenia wszystkich gatunków gadów, płazów i owadów, będzie idealny. Dotychczas, uzdrowiciele mieli problem w przypadkach ukąszeń, gdyż chory często nie miał pojęcia przez co został pokąsany bądź pogryziony. Większości czarodziejów wydawało się, że na jad niemagicznych stworzeń narażeni są jedynie mugole i niestety o tym, że jest inaczej dowiadywali się zwykle w dość bolesny sposób. Severus pochwalił ją za ten pomysł czym wywołał jej rumieniec. To naprawdę było duże odkrycie i czytając recepturę był pod wielkim wrażeniem. Wyraził też chęć uwarzenia go razem z nią, na co przystała z entuzjazmem.

Spodobał mu się też, jej pomysł maści na oparzenia. Sam pracował nad czymś podobnym i tak mocno pogrążyli się w dyskusji na ten temat, że przegapili porę lunchu. Severus jak dotąd nie dzielił się z nikim swoimi projektami zanim nie zostały ukończone, ale wiedza Gemmy na temat róż mogła mu się przydać, poza tym dziewczyna miała zostać wkrótce jego żoną i z nieznanych sobie powodów ufał jej pod każdym względem. Nie sądził, by mogła wykorzystać jego pomysły.

Eileen była mile zaskoczona zachowaniem Severusa względem Gemmy, dzisiejszego ranka, bała się jednak, że jego postępowanie podyktowane jest jakimś podstępem. Ufała swojemu synowi, ale mimo wszystko zaniepokoiła się ich brakiem na lunchu. Mieli warzyć eliksiry, ale nie spodziewała się, że będą robić coś tak pracochłonnego, by żadne z nich nie mogło wejść na górę. Pełna obaw zeszła na dół. Drzwi do pracowni były uchylone, więc mogła wejść praktycznie niezauważona.

– Uważasz, że białe róże są lepsze? – dobiegł ją spokojny głos jej syna, a ona o mało nie upadła słysząc jak jej syn rozprawia na temat kwiatów i do tego róż.

– Rosa luciae to jedyny gatunek róży, który się nadaje. Zwróć uwagę, że te krzewy nie są atakowane przez przędziorki, co ewidentnie wskazuje na dużą zawartość kortyzonu w kolcach – tłumaczyła Gemma.

– Musiałyby zostać utarte razem z częścią pędu, żeby nie straciły swych właściwości, a gdyby dodać do tego miąższ aloesu, stanowiłoby to idealne uzupełnienie bazy używanej do eliksiru oparzeniowego – rozmyślał głośno Severus.

– Ja na twoim miejscu, zastanowiłabym się jeszcze nad bazą. Zamiast śluzu ślimaka rogatego lepsza wydaje się być ślina plumki. – Gemma przygryzła wargę w zamyśleniu.

Eileen obserwowała jak obydwoje pochyleni nad zapisanymi drobnym pismem pergaminami, dyskutują o jakimś eliksirze. Przetarła oczy ze zdziwienia. Jej syn, nie dość, że dyskutuje z Gemmą i robi to w sposób niezwykle kulturalny, to jeszcze z uwagą słucha jej rad. Gdy z czułością przeciągnął ręką po jej włosach pomyślała, że coś ważnego ją w ostatnim czasie ominęło albo obydwoje są pod wpływem jakiegoś czaru. Kiedy wargi Severusa zaczęły niebezpiecznie zbliżać się do ust jego narzeczonej i to podczas rozmowy o śluzie ślimaków, nie wytrzymała i głośno odchrząknęła.

– Nie chcę przeszkadzać, ale nie przyszliście na lunch i trochę się niepokoiłam. – Uśmiechnęła się widząc rumieniec Gemmy. – Severusie, ta dziewczyna jest zdecydowanie za chuda i nie powinieneś przetrzymywać jej tutaj bez jedzenia, tobie zresztą opuszczanie posiłków także nie służy.

Severus jedynie westchnął i wywrócił oczami na uwagi matki.

Przez kolejne dni, Severus i Gemma wspólnie pracowali nad ulepszeniem eliksiru na oparzenia, leczącego jednocześnie blizny, i obydwoje zdawali się być z tej współpracy bardzo zadowoleni. Gemma mogła bez ograniczeń korzystać z jego laboratorium, a Severus nareszcie miał kogoś z kim śmiało mógł omawiać wszelkie sporne kwestie.

**.: :.**

Gemma wciąż nie miała pojęcia dlaczego Severus tak bardzo nie chciał zabierać jej na bal do Malfoyów, ale postanowiła nie naciskać. Domyślała się, że nie jest to coś, o czym chętnie chciałby z nią porozmawiać, a między nimi dopiero co zaczęło się dobrze układać i nie chciała teraz wszystkiego zepsuć. Na wieczór wybrała długą, bladozieloną suknię ze stójką. Była prosta, bez rękawów, pas zdobiła czarna szarfa, ślicznie podkreślająca jej wąską talię, miała subtelne rozcięcie na wysokości dekoltu, a z tyłu ozdabiały ją małe onyksowe guziczki.

Miała jeszcze sporo czasu do wyjścia, ale państwo Snape prosili, żeby przed wyjściem znalazła jeszcze chwilę na lampkę wina, więc powoli zaczynała się szykować. Rana na jej plecach piekła ją coraz częściej, a zaklęcie przeciwbólowe chciała rzucić w ostatniej chwili, tak by nie musiała tego robić podczas przyjęcia, więc zrezygnowała z długiej kąpieli na rzecz prysznica. Związała wysoko włosy i weszła pod chłodny strumień. Była świadoma, że nie zdoła wytrzymać z tym bólem do dnia ślubu, ale wciąż obawiała się reakcji Severusa na widok jej ciała. Mógłby jej pomóc zapewne jednym machnięciem różdżki, ale bała się, że gdy tylko zobaczy jej okropne blizny, będzie się jej brzydził. Jęknęła, gdy poczuła rozrywający ból i pospiesznie sięgnęła po swoją różdżkę wypowiadając zaklęcia zasklepiające.

**.: :.**

Nie zamierzał jej podglądać. Wszedł do jej domku z nadzieją, że nie będzie jeszcze zajęta szykowaniem na wieczór. Chciał jej opowiedzieć o wynikach przeprowadzonych testów na różach, które mu poleciła i westchnął zrezygnowany, gdy usłyszał szum wody, dochodzący z łazienki. Wszedł do sypialni i nie mógł nie podziwiać sukni jaka wisiała na wieszaku. Za namową matki kupił jej śliczne, onyksowe kolczyki i teraz był pewien, że będą jej się podobać.

Nie mógł nie skorzystać z okazji, gdy dostrzegł, że drzwi do łazienki są otwarte. W sumie miał tylko nadzieję, że odkryje miejsce, w którym ma drugi tatuaż, nic więcej. Stała odwrócona do niego bokiem i delikatnie masowała gąbką swoje ciało. Jego oddech wyraźnie przyspieszył, gdy jej ręce sunęły po sterczących piersiach w dół, a na spodniach pojawiło się wyraźne wybrzuszenie na wysokości rozporka. Miał się już wycofać, ale nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa, jakby nakazując popatrzeć jeszcze chwilkę.

Nie miał pojęcia co się stało, gdy nagle oparła rękę o ścianę i przywarła do niej czołem. Odwróciła się do niego plecami i otworzył usta ze zdumienia. Na całej długości jej pleców, po przekątnej, od barku aż po biodro otworzyła się okropna rana, z której strumieniem spływała krew. Wyciągnął swą różdżkę i chciał czym prędzej do niej podejść i pomóc, ale go wyprzedziła sama ją lecząc. Stał jeszcze przez chwilę i nie potrafił oderwać oczu od jej pleców pokrytych grubymi bliznami. Wyglądała jak po ciężkich torturach, jakby ktoś regularnie ją bił. Gdy tylko zakręciła wodę pospiesznie wycofał się do sypialni.

– Severus – Gemma była zaskoczona jego obecnością, gdy wyszła z łazienki.

– Pomyślałem, że pomogę ci z tymi guzikami. – Podszedł do niej i delikatnie ucałował jej policzek.

– Dziękuję, poradzę sobie – odparła z nieco wymuszonym uśmiechem.

– To całkiem sporo zapinania – nalegał. Chciał w jakiś sposób dowiedzieć się skąd te rany, ale nie bardzo miał ochotę przyznawać się do podglądania.

– Dam sobie radę, wystarczy jedno zaklęcie. – Gemma zdawała się być nieco poirytowana jego nachalnością.

– Usiądź – nakazał, dając za wygraną.

– Wolałabym najpierw się ubrać. – Dziewczyna wymownie spojrzała na swój krótki szlafrok.

– A ja wolałbym się najpierw dowiedzieć co ci się, do cholery, stało. Gemma, ktoś cię torturował? Mogę ci jakoś pomóc? – Nie wytrzymał w końcu.

– Skąd …

– Zerknąłem jak byłaś pod prysznicem – przerwał jej cicho. Niewiele myśląc Gemma podeszła do niego i wymierzyła mu policzek. Jęknął z bólu i lekko go potarł. – Za miesiąc będziesz moją żoną – syknął zdenerwowany zarówno jej agresywnością jak i milczeniem na temat tego co jej się stało.

– Ale to nie upoważnia cię do podglądania – odparła ze złością.

– Nie – pochylił głowę na znak skruchy – i przepraszam. Jednak nadal chciałbym wiedzieć co ci się stało. – Gemma spojrzała na niego ze łzami w oczach. Pod prysznicem postanowiła, że powie mu dziś o wszystkim i poprosi o pomoc, ale fakt, że ją podglądał nadszarpnął zaufanie jakim go obdarzyła. Patrzyła na niego i nie potrafiła wydobyć głosu. Nie była pewna co czuje, z jednej strony poczuła ulgę, że nie uciekł na widok jej nagiego ciała, z drugiej czuła się zażenowana i mocno skrępowana tą sytuacją. – Co. Ci. Się. Stało? – ponowił pytanie. – Gem, chcę ci pomóc. Nie skrzywdzę cię – dodał już nieco łagodniej widząc jej wahanie. Gemma usiadła zrezygnowana na łóżku.

– Tuż przed moim wyjazdem, macocha rzuciła na mnie klątwę tnącą, taką którą tylko ty w całości możesz uleczyć. Nie wiem dokładnie co to za klątwa, ale mi udaje się jedynie ją zasklepić na jakiś czas. – Spuściła zawstydzona głowę. – Klątwy tnące to jej pasja. Zapewne była przekonana, że zobaczysz moje plecy dopiero w noc poślubną, a chciała mieć pewność, że nie wrócę do Nowej Zelandii zanim nie zostanę twoją żoną. – Przymknęła powieki, a po jej policzkach spłynęły łzy.

– Dlaczego ci to zrobiła? – Severus usiadł obok niej. Nie mógł pojąć dlaczego ktoś mógłby krzywdzić jego narzeczoną, co takiego zrobiła, że macocha tak mocno ją ukarała.

– Była zazdrosna o mojego ojca jeszcze przed ich ślubem, chciała go mieć tylko dla siebie – westchnęła. – Ukarała mnie, gdy próbowałam ubłagać go, by zrobił coś żeby odłożyć nasz ślub o kilka miesięcy. – Spojrzała na niego przepraszająco. – Chciałam zdać egzamin, mieć trochę czasu na przygotowanie się, może poznać cię lepiej – tłumaczyła. – Zdenerwowała się, bo zamiast poświęcać czas jej, ojciec szukał sposobów na przełożenie ślubu.

– Dlaczego od razu mi nie powiedziałaś? – Patrzył na nią ze współczuciem. Nie podobało mu się, że ktoś skrzywdził jego narzeczoną, jego Gemmę. Rozumiał powody, dla których chciała przełożyć ślub i nie miał jej tego za złe, sam na początku szukał podobnych opcji, a szczerze powiedziawszy wcale nie chciał się żenić.

– Jak przyjechałam nie byłeś zbyt miły i nie zachęcałeś do zwierzania się. – Spojrzała na niego z bladym uśmiechem. – Zdawałeś się czerpać przyjemność z mojego zakłopotania, robiłeś wszystko bym nie czuła się tutaj dobrze i nie widziałam powodu, dla którego miałbyś mi pomagać.

– Przepraszam … – wszedł jej w słowo. – Nie pozwoliłbym ci cierpieć. Wiem, że zachowywałem się jak kretyn, ale na Merlina, nie bawi mnie twój ból. – Objął ją delikatnie i przyciągnął do siebie.

– Teraz już wiem – odparła opierając głowę na jego ramieniu. – Z każdym dniem zaczynało mi na tobie coraz bardziej zależeć – kontynuowała nieco zawstydzona wyznaniem – i bałam się, że nie będziesz mnie takiej chciał, że uznasz mnie za zbyt odrażającą, ohydną, że nigdy nie będziesz chciał mnie dotykać. Nie chciałam żebyś się nade mną litował. – Przytulił ją jeszcze mocniej i pogładził jej ramię.

– Pomoc niekoniecznie musi oznaczać litość – westchnął. Miała te same obawy co on, tylko że jej były kompletnie nieuzasadnione. Obrócił ją, sadzając tyłem do siebie i delikatnie zdjął cienki materiał z jej pleców. Uleczył jej ranę i leciutko przejechał palcem po starych zgrubieniach. – Skąd je masz? – spytał niepewnie całując delikatnie jej obojczyk i nakładając szlafrok na ramiona.

– Ta wzdłuż kręgosłupa jest za zawracanie ojcu głowy chęcią wyjazdu do Hogwartu – zaczęła nie odwracając się do niego – ta na lewej łopatce za czytanie po dziesiątej, ta na prawej dla równowagi. Za brak eliksiru przeciwbólowego – wskazała palcem jedną z blizn. – Reszta różnie, za spóźnianie się sowy, zerwanie ziół w ogródku, za nie zerwanie ziół … – Severus słuchał jej z przejęciem i wzbierała w nim złość. Chciał zamordować kobietę, która jej to zrobiła, chciał, by cierpiała sto razy bardziej niż Gemma. – Są zadane magicznie i ciężko je usunąć – kontynuowała. – Te z ramion i twarzy usuwałam regularnie za pomocą zaklęć i maści, ale tych na plecach nie sięgam.

Severus przerwał jej obracając ją do siebie i przytulając z całej siły.

– Nie pozwolę, by jeszcze kiedykolwiek cię skrzywdziła. – Odsunął ja nieco od siebie i chwycił jej twarz w dłonie. – Nie pozwolę jej się do ciebie zbliżyć i nie obchodzi mnie to, że jest żoną twojego ojca, rozumiesz? – Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy, a ona delikatnie pokiwała głową. Był zły na siebie, za to jak ją traktował. Przyjechała tutaj uciekając z piekła, a on zgotował jej tutaj drugie, tyle tylko, że nie znęcał się nad nią fizycznie tylko psychicznie. Dziękował w duchu wszystkim bóstwom, że była na tyle twarda i rozsądna, by pokazać mu jakim jest idiotą.

– Przysięgnij mi, Severusie, przysięgnij, że jeśli kiedyś urodzą nam się dzieci nie skrzywdzisz ich, że nigdy ich nie uderzysz, przysięgnij. – Z determinacją i ze łzami w oczach wpatrywała się w jego czarne tęczówki.

– Przysięgam – odpowiedział cicho i ponownie ją do siebie przytulił.

– Przykro mi. Trafił ci się wyjątkowo wybrakowany model – wyszeptała szlochając w jego ramionach. – Niezbyt ładna, niezbyt pociągająca, z odrażającym ciałem. Nie potrafię całować, ani nie wiem jak zachować się w łóżku. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia w jaki sposób sprawić ci przyjemność, choć bardzo bym chciała. – Słuchał w ciszy, zszokowany jej niską samooceną. – Nie znam się na modnych strojach, zakupach ani eleganckich restauracjach. Nie wiem jak wydaje się wspaniałe przyjęcia i jak podejmować gości. Przykro mi Severusie.

– Jeśli tylko dasz mi szansę, udowodnię ci jak bardzo się mylisz – mruknął jej do ucha. – Jesteś piękna i pragnę cię od pierwszej chwili, gdy cię ujrzałem w moich snach, ale jestem skończonym idiotą i sam nie wiem dlaczego próbowałem cię odtrącić. – Ponownie odsunął ją delikatnie od siebie spoglądając jej w oczy. – Twoje ciało jest cudowne, tak jak ty cała, a twoje blizny, jeśli ci przeszkadzają, mogę wyleczyć bez trudu i nie ty, ale osoba, która ci je zrobiła jest odrażająca. Całujesz rewelacyjnie – musnął delikatnie jej usta – a sądząc po czułości i namiętności jaką wkładasz w pocałunki, w łóżku z tobą będzie wspaniale. Jestem wniebowzięty, że nikt przede mną cię nie pieścił, nie całował, nie kochał. Przynajmniej nie wypadnę gorzej. – Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. – Nie zniósłbym myśli, że ktoś był przede mną … Nie wiem gdzie kupuje się modne ciuchy, ale osobiście wolę spędzać wieczory z kobietą, z którą mogę prowadzić ciekawe dyskusje na tematy, które mnie interesują niż o kolorach sukienek. Jestem pewien, że znasz miejsca, gdzie można kupić ciekawe książki, oczy muchy siatkoskrzydłej i nasiona jałowca, a to w zupełności wystarczy. Mamy skrzaty, więc restauracje nam niepotrzebne, aczkolwiek mam kilka ulubionych i zamierzam cię do nich zabrać. A przyjęć i gości szczerze nie cierpię. – Pogładził ją lekko po policzku ścierając łzy.

– Dziękuję – wyszeptała i zbliżyła do niego swoje usta.

Wplótł palce w jej włosy i przyciągając ją do siebie. Ssał delikatnie jej wargi, prześlizgnął po nich językiem i poczuł jak powoli je rozchyla. Wysunęła swój język na spotkanie z jego, splotły się ze sobą pomiędzy ich ustami rozkoszując wzajemnym smakiem. Objęła go jedną ręką za szyję, drugą nieśmiało przeczesując włosy. Przesunął dłoń na jej plecy i położył na łóżku, delikatnie układając się na niej. Oderwał się od jej ust i obsypał jej szyję pocałunkami, lekko kąsając i przygryzając, przesuwał je wzdłuż obojczyka aż do ramienia. Wsunął palce pod cienki materiał szlafroka i zaczął powoli wodzić nimi po jej brzuchu i talii. Jęknęła gdy leciutko polizał jej nagie ramię.

– Severus – szepnęła mu do ucha. Nie przerywał pocałunków przesuwając usta nieco niżej, na dekolt. – Severus, proszę – powiedziała głośniej – przestań, proszę.

Pocałunek sprawił jej ogromną przyjemność, sposób w jaki ją całował, dotykał, przyprawiał ją o dreszcze i wcale nie miała ochoty tego przerywać, ale przypomniała sobie o magii nocy poślubnej.

Oderwał się od niej i spojrzał zdezorientowany.

– Przepraszam, Gemma. Ja … – zaczął się usprawiedliwiać. – Jesteś taka piękna – wyszeptał nie odrywając od niej wzroku. – Pragnę cię, tak bardzo. Nie mogę przestać o tobie myśleć. Skarbie, co zmieni ten miesiąc? – Pogładził ją po policzku w myślach zaśmiewając się z siebie, jak szybko przeszła mu ochota na powolne kuszenie jej, łatwo przegrywając z chęcią pójścia na całość już teraz.

– Podobam ci się? – spytała zdziwiona. Była przekonana, że wcześniejsze wyznanie było podyktowane jedynie chęcią pocieszenia jej, ale teraz, sposób w jaki na nią patrzył podpowiadał jej, że to o wiele więcej, że naprawdę jej pragnie. – Nie jestem ładna … te kobiety, z którymi … – popatrzyła na niego zbolałym wzrokiem – … z którymi byłeś, one są piękne i pociągające … – Sama nie wiedziała dlaczego powiedziała o tym na głos. Od chwili, gdy ujrzała je w wizji, starała się upchnąć ten widok w najdalszych zakamarkach mózgu. Jednak coraz trudniej jej było pozbyć się niechcianego uczucia zazdrości i … zranienia. To było dla niej coś zupełnie nowego i nie miała pojęcia, jak sobie z tym radzić, a momentami wydawało jej się, że jej zmęczony umysł znalazł na nią w końcu skuteczną broń, że wygrał toczącą się od lat walkę i uda mu się w końcu doprowadzić ją do obłędu.

– To nieprawda – odparł z pewnością i położył się obok niej. – Skąd możesz wiedzieć jak wyglądały? – spytał bardziej z ciekawością niż złością.

– Tego dnia, gdy przyjechałam – zaczęła niepewnie – gdy moja blizna się otworzyła, w mojej głowie zaczęły pojawiać się obrazy … ciebie z innymi kobietami. – Spojrzała na niego ze łzami w oczach. Musiała przyznać sama przed sobą, że wizja jej przyszłego męża w objęciach innych była dla niej bardzo bolesna. Wiedziała, że to było dawno, zanim jeszcze się o niej dowiedział i nie miała prawa w najmniejszym stopniu winić go za to, a jednak mocno ją to raniło, z każdym dniem coraz bardziej. – Nie wiem skąd, ale po prostu wiem, że te obrazy były prawdziwe. To nie było, nie jest … one są piękne Severus, kobiece, dojrzałe, eleganckie. – Severus przyglądał jej się uważnie przez chwilę. Nie miała racji. Żadna z kobiet, z którymi dotychczas się spotykał nie dorastała jej do pięt i udowodni jej to za wszelką cenę.

– Gemma, Skarbie – pogładził ją delikatnie po policzku – przykro mi, że to widziałaś. Nie mam wpływu na to co było, nie znałem cię, nie miałem pojęcia o twoim istnieniu …

– Wiem, Severus. Nie winię cię. – Gemma odwzajemniła pieszczotę i ochoczo odpowiedziała na zaproszenie jego ramienia.

– Te kobiety, żadna z nich, nic dla mnie znaczyła. Uważam, że się mylisz. Nie powiem, że one są brzydkie – uniósł do góry jej podbródek i zmusił, by spojrzała mu prosto w oczy – ale przy tobie wyglądają bardzo przeciętnie. Jesteś piękna pod każdym jednym względem. Masz nie tylko ładną buzię i ciało, ale z każdym dniem przekonujesz mnie, że to co masz w środku jest równie piękne. – Zbliżył do niej swe usta. – To ciebie pragnę, nie ich … wiedziałabyś o tym. – Ponownie naparł na jej ciepłe wargi, namiętnie ją całując. Przerwała mu, gdy tylko jego dłoń ponownie zaczęła wślizgiwać się pod cienki materiał jej szlafroka, niebezpiecznie zbliżając do jej piersi.

– Jesteś okrutna – wyszeptał nieco rozbawiony do jej ucha, gdy odciągnęła jego dłoń.

– Chciałabym zaczekać – odparła nieco zasmuconym głosem i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

– Dlaczego, Gemmo? – Wiedział, że zadając to pytanie zachowuje się jak napalony nastolatek, ale jego pęczniejące w kroku spodnie odebrały mu całkowicie zdolność racjonalnego myślenia. – Za miesiąc i tak … przepraszam – zreflektował się po chwili. Pocałował ją w czoło i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. – Oczywiście, że zaczekamy. Tak długo jak tylko chcesz, ile potrzebujesz – zapewniał, choć miał nadzieję, że nie karze mu czekać dłużej niż do dnia ślubu. Rozumiał, że jest jeszcze młoda i być może nie do końca gotowa, a magiczne prawo małżeńskie można było w takim przypadku bardzo łatwo ominąć, ale na Merlina, on był tylko mężczyzną i jego wyrozumiałość w pewnych sprawach była dość mocno ograniczona.

– Chciałabym jedynie do nocy poślubnej. – Przygryzła dolną wargę walcząc w myślach, czy zwierzyć mu się ze swoich pragnień przeżycia magii pozbawienia dziewictwa tej nocy, czy nie uzna jej za śmieszną. – To znaczy ja … – zaczęła się nieco plątać, a Severus uniósł brew w oczekiwaniu na dalszy ciąg. – Ja bym chciała, to znaczy ty … lubię jak jesteś blisko i … chciałabymdoświadczyćmagiinocypoślubnej – wypaliła w końcu jednym tchem.

– Jak jestem blisko i co? – Severus kompletnie nie zrozumiał jej słów, skupił się głównie na tym, że go lubi i to kompletnie wyłączyło jego umysł na cokolwiek innego.

– Chciałabym doświadczyć magii nocy poślubnej – powiedziała już powoli spuszczając wzrok. Wiedziała, że Severus choć bardzo starał się to ukryć, był rozbawiony. Opowiedziała mu więc o tym, że sama przez lata myślała, że to bzdura aż do chwili, gdy przeczytała o tym w pamiętniku swojej mamy. Zwykle jej matka pisała prostym językiem, przelewając po prostu na papier to co myśli, a opis tej jednej nocy był tak niezwykły, że Gemma czytała go z zapartym tchem i z coraz większym pragnieniem przeżycia tego na własnej skórze. Severus zdawał się być przekonany, a przynajmniej wykazał pewne zrozumienie. Z uwagą wysłuchał wszystkiego co ma na ten temat do powiedzenia i tylko delikatnie ją pocałował.

– Poczekamy więc. Jeśli jest tak jak napisała twoja mama, sam chciałbym tego doświadczyć i dziękuję, że dajesz mi przywilej skosztowania tego. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego z czułością i ostentacyjnie poprawiła szlafrok, zakrywając wszelkie odkryte przez niego miejsca. – Mhm … – wymruczał do jej ucha – a czy to stoi na przeszkodzie, bym chociaż czasem, mógł cię pocałować? Przytulić? – Gemma poczuła przyjemne drżenie w żołądku, gdy szeptał zmysłowym głosem do jej ucha, jednocześnie delikatnie wodząc palcami po jej szyi. – Dotykać? Pieścić? Obiecuję, że nie przekroczę żadnej granicy jaką postawisz. – Przytulił swe czoło do jej, a ona leciutko zaprzeczyła kiwnięciem głowy czym wywołała jego dość głośny, jęk zawodu.

– Wolałabym – teraz to ona zbliżyła swe usta do jego ucha – żeby to nie było tylko czasem, ale … jeśli byś chciał – mruczała swym jedwabistym głosem – mógłbyś …

Severus zamknął jej usta w pocałunku i ponownie tego wieczoru jego palce zaczęły wędrować pod jej szlafrok, i ponownie Gemma je zatrzymała zanim zdążyły odkryć za dużo.

– Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja na to przyjęcie powinnam ubrać coś bardziej stosownego, a to najwyższy czas, żeby zacząć się szykować. – Spojrzała na niego z naganą.

– Moglibyśmy ewentualnie się spóźnić, albo nie iść. – Zatrzymał ją jeszcze na łóżku i delikatnie przygryzł płatek jej ucha. Pragnął jej od tak dawne, że teraz był gotów na wszystko, by chociaż móc posmakować jej w niewielkim stopniu. Niestety jej głośny śmiech dał mu jasno do zrozumienia, że będzie musiał jeszcze troszkę poczekać.

_Kolejny rozdział: „__Nareszcie w domu"_


	9. Nareszcie w domu

N/A: **Kaela Mensha **dziękuję za komentarz ... i ... chcesz to bardzo proszę.

_**ROZDZIAŁ 8**_

„_**Nareszcie w domu"**_

Gemma skończyła właśnie upinać włosy, gdy Severus już przebrany w szatę wyjściową ponownie wszedł do jej domku. Oniemiał na jej widok. Suknia ślicznie kontrastowała z jej ciemną, oliwkową skórą, a czarne dodatki w subtelny sposób podkreślały kolor jej oczu. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że praktycznie wcale się nie maluje, ale miała tak wyraziste rysy, ciemne, długie rzęsy i duże, pełne usta, że makijaż nie był do niczego potrzebny. Podszedł do niej i obejmując od tyłu podał malutkie, atłasowe pudełeczko.

– Co to? – spytała zaskoczona.

– Otwórz. – Wtulił swą twarz w jej opuszczony na szyję kok zaciągając się zapachem jej włosów.

– Są śliczne – wyszeptała. Nie miała zbyt wiele eleganckiej biżuterii. To co posiadała stanowiły głównie polinezyjskie ozdoby magiczne. Były ładne i bardzo je lubiła, ale nie nadawały się do eleganckiej sukni. Dziś planowała ubrać malutkie diamentowe kolczyki, odziedziczone po babci, ale te które dostała od Severusa, pasowały o wiele bardziej. – Dziękuję, nie musiałeś. – Odwróciła się do niego i czule musnęła jego wargi.

– Pewnie nie, ale chciałem i uważam, że pasują do ciebie – szepnął do jej ucha obserwując jak zgrabnie zapina na drugim, malutki onyksowy kolczyk.

Odwróciła się do niego, żeby przejrzeć się lustrze i uśmiechnęła do jego odbicia. Nawet nie wiedziała kiedy, Severus ujął jej dłoń i zapiął na niej, pasującą do kolczyków bransoletkę. Otworzyła ze zdumienia usta.

– Severus … – westchnęła. – Uważaj, bo się przyzwyczaję. – Wspięła się na palce i pocałowała z jeszcze większą czułością niż poprzednio.

– Jeśli tak będziesz reagować za każdym razem, to ja zdecydowanie jestem skłonny się do tego przyzwyczaić – Pochylił się i ucałował jej dłoń. – Mhm – mruknął – wyglądasz przepięknie i sam nie wiem, czy wolałem cię w poprzednim stroju, czy wolę myśleć o zdejmowaniu tego. – Spojrzała na niego marszcząc, z udawaną złością, brwi.

– Chodź przystojniaku. – Uśmiechnęła się promiennie i wyciągnęła do niego rękę. Z gracją chwycił jej dłoń, ucałował i oplótł wokół swojego przedramienia.

Dopiero wchodząc do dworu Malfoyów, zdała sobie sprawę, jak bardzo świat, w którym się wychowywała różni się od tego, w którym teraz przyszło jej żyć. W Nowej Zelandii dość często uczestniczyła w balach, ale tam liczyła się przede wszystkim dobra zabawa oraz umocnienie przyjacielskich i rodzinnych więzi. Nie przywiązywano tak dużej wagi do elegancji i wytworności, jak tutaj. Bardziej niż do wielkości kamieni zdobiących naszyjniki pań, interesowano się jakością wina i różnorodnością potraw. Nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia czy suknia pochodzi z butiku znanego projektanta, czy jest uszyta własnoręcznie, a tańce często kończono bez obuwia. Nikt nie zajmował się nowymi kochankami męża koleżanki, nie zauważano popełnianych przy stole gaf, a każdego nowego członka społeczności przyjmowano z otwartymi ramionami.

Nie spodziewała się, że impreza będzie przypominała jedną z rockowych prywatek jakie często organizowali z przyjaciółmi w trakcie studiów i praktyk, ale mimo wszystko miała nadzieję, że przyjaciele Severusa okażą się miłymi, wyluzowanymi ludźmi. Było zupełnie inaczej. Bal zorganizowany był z przepychem i wszystko zdawało się być w najlepszej jakości, wszystko oprócz zabawy. Sztywne kobiety o nienagannym wyglądzie, dumnie eksponowały niebotycznie drogą biżuterię, plotkując po kątach o swoich „przyjaciółkach", panowie w wytwornych szatach zabawiali samotne panny, które jak Gemma się domyślała, nie były aż tak bardzo samotne. Potrawy o obco brzmiących nazwach podawane w maleńkich porcjach, były bez wyrazu i na całe szczęście wyborne wino świetnie zabijało ich smak. Wszystko to sprawiało, że czuła się obco, jak wyjęta z zupełnie innej bajki i miała cichą nadzieję, że ich wesele dość znacząco będzie różniło się od tej imprezy.

Gemma wzbudziła duże zainteresowanie wśród ludzi zgromadzonych na przyjęciu. Nie czuła się najlepiej będąc w centrum uwagi, ale była świadoma, że prędzej czy później musi poznać przyjaciół Severusa i wolała, żeby było to jeszcze przed ich weselem. Z trudem ukryła przerażenie, gdy w sali balowej odkryła obecność kilku kobiet ze swojej wizji, ale Severus jakby wyczuwając jej obawy mocno ją objął i delikatnie ucałował czubek głowy.

Narcyza dwoiła się i troiła, by dziewczyna czuła się dobrze na przyjęciu i Gemma, z każdą chwilą zaczynała lubić ją coraz bardziej. Niestety nie miały zbyt wielu chwil na pogaduszki i blondynka tylko zerkała na nią przepraszająco, gdy obowiązki gospodyni nie pozwalały jej na zbyt długie zabawianie jednego gościa. W końcu pani Malfoy nie wytrzymała i z błaganiem w oczach zaproponowała spotkanie w ciągu najbliższego tygodnia na co Gemma z radością przystała. Nie licząc starej ciotki w Dolinie Godryka, nie miała tutaj żadnych znajomych i jedna przyjazna dusza z pewnością jej się przyda, a jeśli nie rozwinie się to w przyjaźń, była pewna, że się polubią.

Severus, wbrew wcześniejszym zapewnieniom tańczył wyśmienicie i zdawał się czerpać z tego przyjemność. Był w stosunku do niej szarmancki, uprzejmy i na każdym kroku okazywał czułość. Gemma miała wrażenie, że wyczuł jej niepewność i chciał w ten sposób dodać otuchy. Gdyby jeszcze nie szeptane przez kobiety uwagi pod jej adresem, uznałaby wieczór za niezwykle udany. Nie była szczęśliwa, gdy pan domu poprosił ją do tańca, ale ani jej, ani Severusowi nie wypadało odmówić.

– Przyprowadziłeś swoją nową zabaweczkę, Snape. – Severus usłyszał tuż przy uchu piskliwy głos Bellatriks Black. – Nie za młoda na takie imprezy? – dodała ironicznie. Nie łudził się, że siostry pani domu zabraknie na przyjęciu, ale w skrytości ducha liczył, że może Narcyzie uda się nad nią zapanować

– Zazdrościsz jej młodości, urody, wdzięku czy niewinności? – Starał się zachować spokój.

– Nie mam jej czego zazdrościć – odpowiedziała z pogardą. – Chodź na górę, a zapewnię ci miłą odmianę dla tej dziewczynki. Dobrze ci zrobi, jak przypomnisz sobie jak smakuje prawdziwa kobieta. – Chwyciła Severusa pod ramię i próbowała pociągnąć w stronę wyjścia z sali.

Przez cały czas starał się nie spuszczać z oczu swojej narzeczonej, ale Bella na jedną, krótką chwilę odwróciła jego uwagę od tańczących par i teraz nie mógł nigdzie znaleźć ani jej, ani platynowej czupryny Lucjusza.

– Ciebie już próbowałem – odparł – i gwarantuję, że lepiej dla ciebie, żebyś nawet nie starała się porównywać z moją narzeczoną – położył szczególny nacisk na dwa ostatnie słowa.

Dostrzegł Malfoya zbliżającego się do nich, ale nie było z nim Gemmy. Zaniepokojony przestał słuchać co jego natarczywa rozmówczyni ma do powiedzenia i wyszedł naprzeciw przyjacielowi.

– Twoja narzeczona to urocza dziewczyna, Severusie gratuluję. – Lucjusz z uśmiechem wychwalał Gemmę.

– Gdzie ona jest? – syknął puszczając mimo uszu peany swego rozmówcy.

– Selw nalegał na taniec. Uznałem, że nie będziesz miał nic przeci... – Nie słuchał do końca wyjaśnień Lucjusza tylko natychmiast ruszył na poszukiwanie Gemmy. Dość dobrze znał swoich kolegów i wiedział, że żaden z nich nie będzie silił się na delikatność w stosunku do niej.

**.: :.**

– Nie dotykaj mnie. – Mocno wzburzona Gemma siłowała się z o dwa razy większym mężczyzną w hallu. Po tym jak ucichła muzyka, Lucjusz z uśmiechem oddał jej dłoń w ręce wysokiego, dobrze zbudowanego bruneta, którego imienia nie znała. Bardzo nalegał na taniec z nią i Malfoy bez większych skrupułów na to przystał, chociaż był zobowiązany odprowadzić ją do Severusa. Wraz z pierwszym taktem nowej melodii poprowadził ją w stronę drzwi i bezpardonowo przez nie przepchnął. Nie zważał na jej protesty, tylko z mocą złapał za nadgarstek i ciągnął ku schodom. Gemma była przerażona, gdy przyparł ją do ściany w najdalszym rogu korytarza i obłapiał swymi obleśnymi łapskami. Nikt, kompletnie nikt tamtędy nie chodził, a ona była pod działaniem czaru wyciszającego. Nie było to łatwe, ale z całych sił starała się zachować jasność umysłu i na chłodno przeanalizować swoją nieciekawą sytuację. Przerażenie jednak brało górę, a jej pełne trwogi spojrzenie, było jedynie pożywką dla napastnika.

– Lubię cizie o egzotycznej urodzie – szczerzył się do niej w zwierzęcym uśmiechu.

– Ale ja nie lubię natrętnych prostaków, puść mnie. – Zebrała w sobie całą siłę i próbowała wyrwać, ale uścisk był zbyt mocny. Selwyn popchnął ją na ścianę i przywarł do niej z całej siły. – Puść mnie. – Odwróciła głowę, gdy próbował ją pocałować. – Jestem tu z Severusem – wyszlochała bezradna.

– Zapewniam cię mała, że Severus nie będzie miał nic przeciwko naszym niewinnym zabawom, zwykle dzieli się swoimi panienkami. – Nie potrafiła powstrzymać łez, słysząc tę uwagę. Nie mogła uwierzyć, by Severus mógł podzielić się z kimkolwiek swoją kobietą, swoją narzeczoną. Wiedziała, że ze względu na blizny, nie będzie jej raczej nakłaniał do sypiania z innymi, ale uderzył ją sam fakt, że byłby do tego zdolny. Jak wielu rzeczy nie wiedziała o swoim przyszłym mężu? Co przed nią ukrywał? Mimo wszystko słowa mężczyzny nie zachwiały jej zaufaniem do niego, wciąż czuła mu się bezgranicznie oddana i jakaś część jej umysłu podpowiadała jej, że i Severus czuje do niej to samo.

Usta mężczyzny zaczęły niebezpiecznie zbliżać się do jej nagich ramion. Przymknęła oczy, zacisnęła wargi i z całej siły kopnęła go w krocze.

**.: :.**

Z prędkością światła przemierzył korytarz i wbiegł na schody, modląc się w duchu, by Selwyn nie zdołał jeszcze zaciągnąć jego narzeczonej do jakiegoś otwartego pokoju. _„Finite Incantatem" _rzucił niewerbalnie zaklęcie w stronę szamoczącej się z osiłkiem Gemmy. Domyślał się, że musiała być pod działaniem zaklęcia wyciszającego, ale obawiał się, że Selwyn mógł ją dodatkowo potraktować czymś jeszcze. W pierwszym momencie zaniemówił, gdy zobaczył, jak dziewczyna silnym kopniakiem obezwładnia mężczyznę, ale wiedział, że ten dość szybko dojdzie do siebie i wolał nie czekać na dalszy ciąg. Gemma była przerażona, trzęsła się, była blada, a po policzkach spływały jej wielkie łzy.

– Zapewniam cię, Selw, że Severus będzie miał coś przeciwko – Snape syknął do ucha zwijającego się z bólu mężczyzny, przystawiając mu do gardła różdżkę. – A teraz ładnie przeprosisz moją narzeczoną. – Podszedł do roztrzęsionej Gemmy i pogładził ją po włosach.

– Ani mi się śni, Snape. Nie będę przepraszał jakiejś dziw… – Severus nie słuchał więcej tylko ze złością przywalił mu pięścią w nos. Selwyn zatoczył się na przeciwległą ścianę i chwycił za twarz.

– Nic ci nie jest, Skarbie? – zwrócił się do dziewczyny i otoczył ją ramieniem. – Zrobił ci coś?

– Nie. On … on próbował … przestraszyłam się. – Gemma mocno przywarła do jego ramienia.

– Nic ci już nie zrobi, obiecuję – wyszeptał i przytulił ją do siebie uprzednio czule całując. Selwyn spojrzał na nią z nienawiścią i wycofał się jęcząc słowa przeprosin.

**.: :.**

Bellatriks nie była pocieszona takim obrotem spraw. Cały wieczór zajęło jej nakłanianie tego przygłupa, by zaciągnął dziewczynę do wolnego pokoju. Większość obecnych mężczyzna nie zabrałaby jej na górę bez wyraźniej zgody Snape'a, a Selwyn okazał się zbyt wielkim kretynem na tak proste zadanie. Spodziewała się oporu ze strony dziewczyny, ale nie sądziła, że będzie aż tak skuteczny. Jakby na to nie patrzeć Selwyn był całkiem do rzeczy. Bella wzruszyła do siebie ramionami. „_Co się odwlecze to nie uciecze" – _wyszeptała sama do siebie z diabelskim uśmieszkiem. Była pewna, że nadarzy się jeszcze niejedna okazja, by dopiec dziewczynie. Rzuciła na siebie zaklęcie kameleona i wróciła na salę balową.

**.: :.**

Przestraszona Gemma, z całej siły przywarła do swojego narzeczonego, a on gładził jej plecy w uspokajającym geście.

– Przepraszam, najdroższa – szeptał do jej ucha. – Wybacz mi. – W odpowiedzi dziewczyna przytuliła się do niego jeszcze mocniej.

– Moglibyśmy już wracać? – spytała nieśmiało.

– Oczywiście. Pozwól tylko, że pożegnam się za nas oboje, dobrze? – Gemma skinęła głową. Poprowadził ją na schody i gdy tylko stanęli na ostatnim stopniu, gospodarze znaleźli się tuż obok nich.

– Co się stało? Severusie? – spytała zatroskana pani Malfoy widząc roztrzęsioną dziewczynę.

– Selwyn – wysyczał Snape obrzucając Lucjusz oskarżycielskim spojrzeniem. Blondynka spojrzała z naganą na swojego męża i podeszła do Gemmy delikatnie gładząc jej plecy w geście pocieszenia.

– Tak mi przykro, moja droga. Nic ci nie zrobił? Już ja sobie z nim porozmawiam. – Narcyza pocieszała przyszłą panią Snape.

– Wszystko w porządku , Narcyzo. Dziękuję. – Gemma próbowała wysilić się na uśmiech.

– Jak mogłeś zostawić Gemmę z tym napalonym zboczeńcem? – zwróciła się do swojego męża, gdy Severus podawał szal narzeczonej.

– Nie sądziłem, że Severus jest tak zaborczy – Lucjusz uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

– Mam nadzieję, że nam wybaczycie wcześniejsze wyjście – Snape rzucił uwagę Malfoya mimo uszu i poprowadził Gemmę do wyjścia nie czekając na reakcję gospodarzy.

– Oczywiście, Severusie. Gemmo, tak mi przykro – Narcyza zdawała się być bardzo poruszona całym zajściem. – Moja droga, mam nadzieję, że nasze spotkanie jest nadal aktualne. – Spojrzała błagalnie na dziewczynę.

– Czekam na nie z niecierpliwością – odparła Gemma i uściskała panią Malfoy.

– Ale ze starym przyjacielem wkrótce się chyba podzielisz? – Lucjusz wyszeptał wprost do ucha Severusa, gdy ten opuszczał wraz z narzeczoną ich posiadłość.

– Jeśli chodzi o moją przyszłą żonę, to w każdym przypadku zamierzam pozostać zaborczy – odparł po cichu. – Wszystkim innym z prawdziwą przyjemnością.

Pożegnali się i szczelnie objęcie udali się w stronę punktu, z którego można się deportować.

Łzy potoczyły się po jej policzkach, gdy tylko znaleźli się na terenie posiadłości Snape'ów. Severus mocno ją do siebie przyciągnął i próbował uspokoić delikatnym masażem pleców.

– Powiedz, proszę powiedz, że to nie prawda – wyszlochała w jego ramiona. – Powiedz, że nie oczekujesz ode mnie, że będę sypiała z twoimi przyjaciółmi.

– Gemmo, oczywiście, że nie. – Odsunął ją od siebie i spojrzał prosto w oczy marszcząc brwi. – Nie zniósłbym, gdybyś z którymś z nich, z kimkolwiek innym … Gemma, skąd ci to przyszło do głowy?

– On, ten mężczyzna, nie pamiętam jak miał na imię, on mówił, że nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko temu, że zawsze się z nim dzielisz, że jesteście przyjaciółmi – Gemma nie mogła powstrzymać łez.

– Skarbie. Najdroższa moja. Ja – spojrzał na nią zawstydzony – dzieliłem się z nim, owszem, ale nic nieznaczącymi dla mnie panienkami, zwykłymi dziwkami. Gem, przepraszam. – Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zbolałym wzrokiem. Spodziewała się, że Severus nie jest niewinnym chłopcem, ale mimo wszystko uderzyło ją to wyznanie. Przyciągnął ją mocno do siebie i siadając na ławce posadził sobie na kolanach.

– Jeszcze ta kobieta, chyba siostra Narcyzy. Podeszła jak rozmawiałyśmy – wyszlochała Hobbs.

– Co ci powiedziała? – zapytał zaniepokojony Snape.

– Nazwała mnie twoją zabawką. A później stojąc obok mnie, zastanawiała się głośno, do innych kobiet, który pierwszy się mną zajmie. Śmiały się, że znalazłeś sobie głupią, naiwną dziewczynkę, którą z łatwością wytrenujesz … do łóżka. – Posłała Severusowi spojrzenie pełne goryczy. – Narcyza, próbowała mnie pocieszyć, mówiła, że są zazdrosne.

– I miała rację. – Snape mocno ją do siebie przytulił. – To nieprawda. Nie jesteś ani głupia, ani naiwna i pragnę cię nie tylko do łóżka, Skarbie. Mówiłem ci już. Mam nadzieję, że między nami będzie coś o wiele więcej. – Pogładził ją po plecach. – Gem, z nikim nie zamierzam się tobą dzielić, rozumiesz? – Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. – Jesteś tylko moja i tak pozostanie na zawsze. Pomijając fakt, że nasze matki dobrze o to zadbały, to nie zniósłbym, gdybyś była z innym. Skręcało mnie, gdy tańczyłaś z innymi, miałem ochotę ciskać najgorsze klątwy na wszystkich, do których się uśmiechałaś. – Czule ucałował jej czoło. – Narcyza miała rację, nie przejmuj się tymi zazdrosnymi idiotkami. Zazdroszczą ci urody, inteligencji, tego jak młoda i niewinna jesteś, ale także tego, że ich mężowie nie bardzo dbają o to z kim chadzają do łóżka, byle tylko one nie interesowały się ich kochankami.

– Myślę, że najbardziej zazdroszczą mi ciebie – Gemma uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało do narzeczonego. Nie chciała roztrząsać jego seksualnej przeszłości. Była zazdrosna i to bardzo, ale w żaden sposób, ani on, ani ona nie mogli zaradzić temu co już się wydarzyło. Miała nadzieję, że jeśli nie będzie jej zdradzał, to nie tylko z litości i przed strachem zadania jej fizycznego bólu.

– Nie zaprzeczę – odwzajemnił uśmiech i delikatnie ją pocałował.

– Sev … nie chcę się tobą dzielić – wyszeptała wprost do jego ucha.

– I nie musisz się o to obawiać – odparł równie cicho i namiętnie ją pocałował.

– Bałam się, Severusie. Bałam się tego mężczyzny – wyszeptała, gdy tylko oderwał się od jej ust.

– Nie zbliży się do ciebie, obiecuję – zapewnił, ale w głębi duszy obawiał się, że jeszcze nie raz może spotkać ją podobna przykrość ze strony jego kolegów. – Muszę przyznać, że zaskakująco dobrze sobie z nim poradziłaś. – Chwycił jej podbródek i zmusił, by spojrzała na niego. Gemma nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu. – Jestem pewien, że Selwyn jeszcze długo będzie pamiętał spotkanie z tobą. Sam się ciebie zacząłem bać. – Uniósł do góry brew.

– Nie musisz – szepnęła i z czułością się do niego uśmiechnęła.

– Jest jeszcze wcześnie, chciałabyś zobaczyć, gdzie będziemy mieszkać? – zapytał.

– Naprawdę? Mogłabym? Mówiłeś, że nie zobaczę posiadłości przed ślubem. – Gemma była zachwycona propozycją. Wcześniej już pytała Severusa o Prince Manor, ale ten zawsze wymawiał się albo brakiem czasu, albo złośliwie odpowiadał, że zobaczy go dopiero jak będzie panią posiadłości.

– Dużo rzeczy mówiłem, panno Hobbs. Decyduj, bo się rozmyślę. – Spojrzał na nią z rozbawieniem.

– Oczywiście, że chcę. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

– W takim razie musisz się mocno przytulić. – Chwyciła go mocno za szyję i przylgnęła do niego całym ciałem, a po chwili znaleźli się na gościńcu, tuż przed wielkim, piętrowym domem. – Nasza posiadłość i rodziców jest połączona w taki sposób, by na mieszkańców nie działały bariery antyaportacyjne – wyjaśnił widząc jej zdziwienie. Zrobiło jej się miło, gdy użył określenia „nasza" i uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie.

Severus machnął różdżką i dookoła nich zapłonęły pochodnie, oświetlając okazały budynek. Dom był ogromny, piętrowy z poddaszem i piwnicą. Podobnie jak ten, w którym mieszkali państwo Snape, jego elewacja obłożona była ciemnym, szarym kamieniem, ale w przeciwieństwie do tamtego, ten był autentycznie stary i część ścian pokrywał pnący się ku górze bluszcz. Zbudowany był na planie kwadratu z dziedzińcem wewnętrznym, na którym znajdował się prześliczny ogród z drewnianą altaną. Fasada wejściowa zwieńczona była eleganckim frontonem, a wejście stanowiły misternie rzeźbione w roślinne wzory, drzwi. Nad budynkiem górowała ośmiokątna wieżyczka, na której znajdowało się małe obserwatorium. Gemma stała oniemiała. Ten, w którym się wychowywała wydawał jej się o wiele za duży, a ten był ze trzy razy większy. Nie miała pojęcia co powiedzieć. Spodziewała się, że to nie będzie mały domek, ale to co zobaczyła, przerosło jej oczekiwania.

– Jeśli ci się nie podoba, możemy go sprzedać i kupić taki jak chcesz albo na terenie posiadłości zbudować drugi – odezwał się nieco zaniepokojony brakiem jej reakcji. Nie był specjalnie przywiązany do tej posiadłości. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że dom jest o wiele za duży na ich potrzeby, ale zaczął już urządzać laboratorium w piwnicy i miał szczerą nadzieję, że Gemmie się on spodoba.

– Nie – prawie wykrzyknęła w odpowiedzi. – Severus, on jest wspaniały. – Rozejrzała się z zaciekawieniem dookoła. Oczyma wyobraźni widziała ich w przyszłości, z dziećmi bawiącymi się w otaczającym dom parku, stajnię zbudowaną gdzieś nieopodal i siebie pędzącą na koniu po lasku, który był częścią posiadłości. Snape chwycił ją za rękę i poprowadził do drzwi.

– Ostrzegam, że w środku znajdziesz tylko białe ściany. – Uśmiechnął się widząc jej zdziwienie. – Mówiłem ci, że ty masz go urządzić.

– Obiecałeś, że razem go urządzimy. Nie sądziłam jednak, że mam zrobić dosłownie wszystko – stęknęła widząc otaczającą ją biel.

– Jestem przekonany, że jakbyś zobaczyła poprzedni wystrój, byłabyś o wiele bardziej załamana. Moja babcia miała bardzo kwiecisty gust. – Zaśmiał się widząc jej zniesmaczoną minę. – Meble, obrazy i wszystko inne co tutaj kiedyś stało znajdziesz na strychu, jeśli coś uznasz za odpowiednie możesz z tego korzystać. Ostrzegam jednak, że nie zniosę na ścianie ani jednego portretu. – Severus poprowadził ją do dużych dębowych drzwi. – Tutaj jest biblioteka, niczego nie usuwałem, bo wciąż z niej korzystam, ale to pomieszczenie chyba urządzał mój dziadek, sądząc po braku pasteli i peonii. – Gemma zaśmiała i po chwili ponownie tego wieczoru zaniemówiła. Wspaniale oprawione książki zajmowały półki poustawiane na każdej ścianie. Na środku stała wygodna, obita ciemną skórą kanapa i dwa fotele. W rogu dostrzegła gustowny szezlong i mały stoliczek ustawiony obok. Przymknęła oczy i przez moment wdychała cudowny, biblioteczny zapach. Miała właśnie wyciągnąć rękę po jedną z pięknych ksiąg, gdy Severus pociągnął ją dalej.

– Chodź, nie pozwolę ci teraz czytać – zaśmiał się i otworzył przed nią kolejne drzwi. – Tutaj chciałbym urządzić swój gabinet, a tuż obok jest podobny pokój, w którym jeśli chcesz możesz mieć swój. Na dole zacząłem aranżować laboratorium, ale jeśli pozwolisz pokażę ci je dopiero jak skończę. – Gemma lekko pokiwała głową. – Tam jest salon, tam bawialnia, sala balowa jest w innej części domu, a tutaj jadalnia. Kuchnia w pobliżu, ale tam też nic nie ma. Na górze są sypialnie i łazienki, ale niestety nie ma łóżek ani wanien, więc nie ma czego oglądać. Chyba, że … mógłbym jedno przelewitować z …

– Tylko jedno ci w głowie? – Gemma wywróciła oczami.

– Nie moja wina, że wyglądasz tak kusząco. – Odsunął ją delikatnie od siebie i zmierzył udawanym, lubieżnym wzrokiem. – Zmęczona czy skusisz się jeszcze na spacer? – spytał przyciągając ją do siebie.

– Nie chcę jeszcze wracać, ale jeśli ty jesteś zmęczony …

– Nie jestem, chodź. – Pociągnął ją za rękę w stronę ogrodu. Ścieżkę, po której szli oświetlały zapalające się przed nimi pochodnie i Gemma nie mogła powstrzymać się przed oglądaniem na boki. Zobaczyła dużą niezagospodarowaną ogrodem polanę i wzięła głęboki oddech.

– Miałbyś coś przeciwko, gdybym sprowadziła tutaj kilka swoich koni? Niedużo, nie chcę zakładać hodowli, najwyżej jedna stajnia, osiem koni, góra – spytała niepewnie.

– Oczywiście, że możesz. – Objął ją delikatnie ramieniem. – Jeśli chciałabyś mieć hodowlę, także nie mam nic przeciwko.

– Dziękuję – szepnęła.

– Nie masz za co, to także twój dom. Gdybyś chciała trzymać tutaj buchorożce albo smoki, pewnie nie byłbym zadowolony, ale konie niczym nie grożą – odparł rozbawiony.

– Och – Gemma nagle zmartwiała.

– Co się stało? Nie mów, że masz smoka. – Snape spojrzał na nią z powątpiewaniem.

– Nie, ale skoro nie lubisz smoków … pewnie nie spodoba ci się moja mantykora – dziewczyna odparła ze smutkiem i spuściła głowę. Severus nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Był dość wyrozumiały jeśli chodziło o hodowane stworzenia, zresztą wiele nadawała się na ingrediencje, ale nie był idiotą. Gemma była wychowana w innej kulturze i zapewne, ludzie tam mieli nieco odmienne zdanie co do trzymania niebezpiecznych stworzeń, ale mantykora wydała mu się dość dużą przesadą. Zmarszczył czoło w zamyśleniu i z uwagą przyjrzał się narzeczonej. Wydała mu się naprawdę zasmucona faktem, że nie jest fanem śmiercionośnych istot.

– No doprawdy, bardzo śmieszny żart – Severus udał obrażonego, gdy Gemma w końcu wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem. Wzruszyły go jej oczy pełne łez i zbolała mina, jakby na myśl o rozstaniu z ukochanym zwierzątkiem i już był skłonny zgodzić się, pod warunkiem, że będzie to trzymała na uwięzi.

– Nie sądziłam, że mi uwierzysz. – Gemma ze śmiechem zatrzymała się i stanęła naprzeciwko narzeczonego. Pogładziła delikatnie jego policzek i ucałowała w usta. – Przepraszam. Mam nadzieję, że nigdy byś się na coś takiego nie zgodził – dodała karcącym tonem.

– Oczywiście, że nie – warknął i przyciągnął ją do pocałunku.

Musiał przyznać, że z każdym następnym razem jej pocałunki sprawiały mu coraz większą przyjemność, a fakt, że z każdym pozwalała mu na nieco więcej sprawiał, że zaczynał szaleć na jej punkcie. Uśmiechnęła się do niego niewinnie z lekkim rumieńcem, gdy pozwolił jej się oderwać od swoich ust.

– Obiecuję tylko konie i so... sowa. – Teraz Gemma szczerze posmutniała. Severus objął ją ramieniem i delikatnie potarł jej ramiona.

– Nauczysz mnie na nich jeździć? – spytał trochę na pocieszenie.

– Z przyjemnością – odparła.

Spacerowali objęci oglądając posiadłość i snując plany, w którym jej zakątku najlepiej zorganizować szklarnie, zielniki i inne ogródki z magicznymi roślinami, które Gemma koniecznie chciała hodować.

– Naprawdę to lubisz, prawda? – spytał Severus.

– Co? – spojrzała na niego zdezorientowana.

– Zielarstwo – odparł z uśmiechem.

– Lubię mieć dostęp do świeżych składników w miarę możliwości i lubię wiedzieć co dodaję do eliksirów – westchnęła. Poniekąd jej zazdrościł, sam nigdy nie znajdował czasu na hodowanie własnych ingrediencji i szczerze powiedziawszy zielarstwo nie było jego najmocniejszą stroną. Potrafił powiedzieć wszystko o znanych mu składnikach i używanych w warzelnictwie roślinach, ale zwykle szedł na łatwiznę i wszystko kupował w aptece, bądź korzystał ze szklarni w Hogwarcie.

– Pozwolisz mi z nich korzystać? – spytał niepewnie.

– Oczywiście, jak mogłabym nie? – Gemma odparła z oburzeniem. Była zaskoczona jak dobrze im było ze sobą. Wiedziała, że prędzej czy później zdołają się jakoś dogadać, ale nie sądziła, że już po miesiącu w tak naturalny sposób będą rozmawiali na temat ich wspólnego życia, urządzania domu, pracy. Trochę ją to przeraziło. Wszystkie plany jakie miała dotychczas uległy całkowitej zmianie, zgładzone przez dawno wykonany rytuał, a ona przeszła nad tym do porządku dziennego z niezwykłym, nawet jak dla niej spokojem i w najlepsze snuła już nowe, wzbogacone o męża, nowy dom, rodzinę. Nawet nie wiedziała kiedy zdołała tak bezgranicznie zacząć ufać Severusowi, ale teraz odczuwała szczerość w jego głosie i gestach, czuła się przy nim bezpieczna i chciana, czuła, że jej pragnie i nie jest to tylko pociąg fizyczny. Nie mogła też dłużej oszukiwać samej siebie. Pragnęła tego mężczyzny, jego pocałunków, dotyku, pieszczot. Z każdą spędzoną z nim chwilą, chciała więcej i liczyła na więcej.

Jedna rzecz nie dawała jej tylko spokoju. Jego przyjaciele. Tak jak ją wcześniej ostrzegał, poza kilkoma wyjątkami, to naprawdę nie byli mili ludzi i miała nadzieję, że nie będzie musiała ich często widywać. Obawiała się także, że powiązanie ich z jej narzeczonym niesie za sobą jakąś mroczną tajemnicę, coś z czym nie będzie jej łatwo się pogodzić, a jednocześnie wiedziała, że będzie musiała to zaakceptować. Severus nie był złym człowiekiem, wiedziała to i była pewna, że cokolwiek przed nią ukrywa, robi to z jakiegoś ważnego powodu. W duchu postanowiła, że cokolwiek to jest, postara się z całych sił z tym pogodzić i wspierać go na tyle, na ile będzie to możliwe.

_Kolejny rozdział: „__Wodne igraszki z mrocznym znakiem w tle"_


	10. Wodne igraszki z mrocznym znakiem w tle

_**ROZDZIAŁ 9**_

„_**Wodne igraszki z mrocznym znakiem w tle"**_

Zaczynało już świtać, gdy doszli do niewielkiego jeziorka. Dziewczyna jęknęła z zachwytu. Miejsce wydało jej się wręcz idylliczne. Niezwykle przejrzysta woda wołała, by się w niej zanurzyć, a cudnie pachnące krzewy, odgradzające zbiornik od reszty posiadłości, dawały poczucie intymności.

– Chodź. – Severus pociągnął ją za rękę. – Woda jest zapewne ciepła – dodał i zaczął ściągać marynarkę.

– Zwariowałeś – odparła z rozbawieniem.

– Owszem, na twoim punkcie – szepnął jej do ucha. – Rozbieraj się. – Nie czekając na jej reakcję zaczął zdejmować koszulę.

– Nie mam zamiaru – zaśmiała się.

– Tchórzysz czy nie umiesz pływać? – Ku zdumieniu Gemmy, Severus wchodził już do wody w bieliźnie. Ulżyło jej, że nie rozebrał się do końca, ale otworzyła ze zdumieniem oczy widząc jego umięśnione plecy. Musiała przyznać, że jej narzeczony był naprawdę dobrze zbudowany.

– Umiem, Severusie. Ostatnie trzy lata spędziłam w Indonezji, gdzie jedyną rozrywką była plaża i morze. – Gemma stała na brzegu nie do końca przekonana co ma zrobić i analizowała bieliznę jaką ma na sobie.

– Chodź, woda jest przyjemna. – Severus zdążył już odpłynąć kilkanaście metrów i teraz, zanurzony po pachy w wodzie zachęcał ją do wejścia.

Schowała twarz w dłoniach i odetchnęła głęboko. Spojrzała raz jeszcze na Severusa przez rozchylone palce i patrząc mu prosto w oczy, rozpięła sukienkę przy pomocy wydobytej przed chwilą różdżki.

Patrzył na nią oniemiały. Nie spodziewał się, że odpowie na jego zaproszenie, był przekonany, że znajdzie jakąś wymówkę i szczerze go zaskoczyła. Gdy zmysłowym ruchem zsunęła z siebie sukienkę i buty, i stanęła w samej jedwabnej bieliźnie na brzegu jeziorka, dziękował wszystkim znanym sobie bogom, że jego strategiczna część ciała, znajduje się pod wodą. Wyglądałby co najmniej głupio z mocno odstającymi majtkami.

Zanurkowała pod wodę, gdy tylko weszła na odpowiednią głębokość i po chwili wynurzyła się tuż przed nim. Odetchnął głośno, gdy oparła na nim swe maleńkie dłonie i z trudem panował nad swoim podnieceniem.

– Ja nigdy nie tchórzę, Severusie – szepnęła do niego, delikatnie całując w usta. Chciał pogłębić pocałunek, ale się spóźnił. Uśmiechnęła się do niego zalotnie i ponownie zniknęła pod wodą. Bawiła się tak z nim jeszcze przez jakiś czas, a on z każdą chwilą czuł coraz większe podniecenie. Jej czarna bielizna nie opuszczała jego umysłu. Miał już zamiar wyjść i ubrać się, w obawie, że w końcu eksploduje z podniecenia, gdy poczuł jak delikatnie wspina się na jego plecy obejmując nogami w pasie. Pociągnął do ust jej dłoń, którą opierała na jego ramieniu i delikatnie ucałował. Poczuł jej piersi na swych łopatkach i przymknął powieki w nadziei, że to pozwoli mu się uspokoić. Wiedział, że nie może wykonać teraz pierwszego kroku. Po tym co ją spotkało na przyjęciu u Malfoyów, nie mógł być w stosunku do niej napastliwy. Odetchnął głęboko i delikatnie położył ręce na jej nogach.

Gemma z uśmiechem przyglądała się Severusowi, który wodził za nią pożądliwym wzrokiem. Już wcześniej dał jej jasno do zrozumienia, że jej pragnie, a i jej coraz trudniej było ukryć, że czuje do niego to samo. Chciała zaczekać do ślubu z ich pierwszym razem, ale nie była aż tak niewinną dziewczynką, by nie wiedzieć, że przecież nie musi pozbawiać jej dziewictwa, by mogli sprawić sobie nawzajem przyjemność. Bazowała jedynie na opowieściach koleżanek i książkach, i teraz nieco obawiała się braku doświadczenia. Bardzo chciała sprawić Severusowi przyjemność, chciała, by pragnął jej dotyku, jej pieszczot. Wiedziała też, że jeśli ich pierwszy raz w noc poślubną będzie ich zupełnie pierwszym razem, to wcale nie będzie jej łatwiej.

Zanurkowała głęboko i zbierając w sobie całą odwagę wspięła się na plecy swojego narzeczonego. Poczuła jak jego oddech przyspieszył i jak niepewnie kładzie dłonie na jej udach. Jego palce leciutko przesuwały się w górę jej nóg, a ona, chcąc dać mu do zrozumienia, że dziś, może pozwolić sobie na więcej, odgarnęła jego włosy i delikatnie zaczęła całować jego kark. Zamarł. Czuła jak wszystkie jego mięśnie sztywnieją i nie była pewna co dalej.

– Stąpasz po bardzo cienkim lodzie, kobieto – szepnął jakby sam do siebie. Nie zaprzestała jednak pocałunków, jej palce zaczęły wodzić po jego klatce piersiowej, a biodra jeszcze bardziej przycisnęła do jego pleców.

Severus nie mógł powstrzymać westchnienia, gdy zaczęła zmysłowo całować jego kark, po chwili dokładając do pieszczot dłonie. Słyszał, że i jej oddech wyraźnie przyspieszył, a na swych łopatkach poczuł twardniejące sutki. Nie zaprzestała pieszczot, gdy dość wymownie ostrzegł ją przed konsekwencjami jej poczynań, więc i on przestał się hamować. Jego dłonie zaczęły poczynać sobie coraz śmielej. Wodził leciutko po gładkiej skórze jej ud, a gdy przygryzła płatek jego ucha przesunął je na pośladki. Zamarła, gdy wsunął palce pod jej majteczki i był gotów się wycofać. Nie chciał jej wystraszyć, pomimo ogromnego podniecenia, był gotów poczekać.

– Od ciebie zależy jak daleko się posunę – wyszeptał. – Jeśli ty przestaniesz i ja przestanę. Westchnął zrezygnowany, gdy zsunęła się powoli z jego bioder i przymknął powieki starając się odzyskać panowanie. Gemma jednak nie zamierzała zrezygnować. Przyciągnęła go za szyję i namiętnie pocałował. Uniósł ją i posadził sobie ponownie na biodrach. Nie odrywając wzroku od jej oczu, sięgnął do jej włosów i powoli rozpuścił jej kok. Odchyliła do tyłu głowę pozwalając uwolnić się mokrym włosom.

– Są piękne – szepnął wplatając w nie swoje palce i przyciągnął ją do pocałunku. Druga jego ręka delikatnie muskała jej pośladek, leciutko wślizgując się pod cienki materiał jej bielizny. Jej podniecenie rosło z każdą chwilą, gdy jego członek ocierał się o jej krocze. Zapomniała o wstydzie i braku doświadczenia, teraz pragnęła tylko jego dotyku, pieszczot, pocałunków. W całości oddała się pełnemu pasji i pożądania pocałunkowi i nawet nie wiedziała kiedy odpiął jej biustonosz. Odsunął się od niej nieznacznie i spojrzał prosto w oczy oczekując przyzwolenia, uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi i sięgnęła do ramiączek stanika, powoli go z siebie zdejmując.

Oniemiał na ten widok. Jej piersi nie były zbyt wielkie, ale jak na jego gust wystarczające, jędrne, sterczące z malutkimi brodawkami okalającymi nabrzmiałe sutki. Przyglądał się jej przez chwilę nie mogąc nasycić ich widokiem. Nieśmiało chwycił jedną w usta i polizał delikatnie językiem sutek, wywołując jej cichy jęk. Poczuł jak mocniej spina na nim swoje uda i przycisnął jej pośladki jeszcze bardziej do siebie. Wplotła swe palce w jego włosy i odchyliła nieco do tyłu, dając mu tym samym lepszy dostęp do swych sterczących krągłości. Chwycił je bardziej zachłannie, ssąc z coraz większą intensywnością. Czuł jak coraz mocniej zaciska swoje palce na jego włosach jeszcze bardziej go do siebie przyciągając.

Oderwał się na chwilę od jej piersi i podtrzymując obiema rękami za biodra przeniósł ją na brzeg. Przez cały ten czas wpatrywali się sobie w oczy.

Niewerbalnym zaklęciem przywołał swoją różdżkę i przetransmutował swoją marynarkę w koc, nie wypuszczając jej ze swych objęć. Uklęknął i delikatnie położył ją na wyczarowanym pledzie. Spojrzał na nią z pożądaniem w oczach.

– Pragnę cię – wyszeptał i zbliżył się do jej ust. – Nie posunę się dalej niż pieszczoty, obiecuję. Jeśli coś ci się nie spodoba, powiedz, przestanę – dodał odrywając się od niej na chwilę. Uśmiechnęła się do niego w odpowiedzi i przyciągnęła do pocałunku. Gdy on skupiał się na pieszczotach jej szyi i dekoltu, jej dłonie coraz śmielej wodziły po jego plecach. Było jej przyjemnie i chciała go czuć na sobie jeszcze bardziej. Z trudem powstrzymywała głośne jęki, gdy delikatnie kąsał jej piersi i całkowicie obezwładniona podnieceniem wsunęła palce pod materiał jego bokserek, na pośladki, czym zasłużyła sobie na elektryzujące spojrzenie. Zaskoczyło ją jak bardzo delikatny był, zdawał się z namaszczeniem obdarowywać każdy kawałek jej ciała pocałunkami. Wciągnęła głośno powietrze, gdy jego palce wsunęły się pod cienki materiał jej majteczek, przeczesując jej włoski łonowe. Przyciągnęła jego głowę jeszcze bliżej do swych piersi w oczekiwaniu na więcej.

Po chwili poczuła jak jego dłoń wodzi wzdłuż obszarów, których nikt nigdy ani nie widział ani tym bardziej nie dotykał. Poczuła mrowienie w podbrzuszu i jęknęła głośno, gdy jego palce delikatnie rozszerzały jej dolne wargi. Uniósł się nieco i namiętnie ją pocałował. Nie pozostała mu dłużna i przesunęła swą rękę na przód jego bielizny. Najpierw nieśmiało dotykała go przez materiał, ale czując jego przyspieszone ruchy na swojej wilgotnej szparce, powoli wsunęła dłoń za gumkę i leciutko przesunęła po jego twardej męskości. Jęknął w jej usta, gdy poczuł jej malutką dłoń na swoim członku i nie mógł się powstrzymać przed delikatnym wsunięciem palca w jej wnętrze. Westchnęła i wysunęła naprzeciw niemu biodra.

Odsunął się i spojrzał jej ponownie w oczy, a widząc w nich jedynie pożądanie pocałował ją namiętnie, po chwili kierując swe usta ku dołowi. Jego dłonie wodziły po całym jej ciele, poznając każdy jego skrawek. Nie mógł nadziwić się gładkością jej skóry i zapachowi. Odchyliła się do tyłu i wplotła palce w jego włosy, gdy dotarł do linii majteczek. Uniosła nieco biodra dając mu przyzwolenie na pozbycie się ostatniego okrywającego ją skrawka materiału. Nie czekał. Uklęknął przed nią i powoli ściągnął je z niej, odrzucając na bok. Klęczał przed nią podziwiając widok. Oddychała ciężko wpatrując się w niego z oczekiwaniem. Ślizgał się po niej swym, pełnym uwielbienia wzrokiem. Wydawała mu się najpiękniejszą istotą na świecie.

Nie potrafiła powstrzymać głośnych jęków i westchnień, gdy w końcu zbliżył usta do jej wilgotnej kobiecości. Nie czuła skrępowania, ani zażenowania. Podniecenie i pragnienie tego mężczyzny skutecznie zajęło ich miejsce. Wplotła palce w jego włosy, gdy delikatnie przesuwał językiem po jej łechtaczce i rozchyliła szerzej uda dając mu jeszcze lepszy dostęp do swej szparki. Lizał ją i ssał, dłońmi wodził po jej zgrabnych udach i pośladkach, a jej jęki potęgowały jego podniecenie i z trudem powstrzymywał się, by nie wziąć jej w całości.

Nie mógł się nadziwić jak ochoczo reagowała na jego pieszczoty. Obawiał się, że ten pierwszy raz będzie pełen rumieńców i zażenowanych spojrzeń. Nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Oddawała mu się z pasją i namiętnością, a on nie zamierzał pozostać jej dłużnym. Nie chciał posunąć się za daleko, nawet gdyby w akcie pożądania zgodziła się z nim kochać, nie chciał jej wykorzystać, zawieść jej zaufania. Chciał jednak sprawić jej maksymalną przyjemność, chciał by pragnęła go jeszcze bardziej i nie czuła lęku przed kolejnym razem, ani przed pełnym zbliżeniem. Najdelikatniej jak mógł przejechał palcem po jej mokrych od podniecenia wargach i leciutko wsunął go w jej wnętrze. Jęknęła głośno i uniosła wyżej biodra, jakby w prośbie o więcej. Poruszał w niej nim, starając się nie zagłębiać zbyt mocno, jednocześnie językiem pieszcząc jej łechtaczkę. Przesunął drugą dłoń na jej udo i poczuł jak jej mięśnie lekko drgają. Uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, gdy przycisnęła jego głowę mocniej do swojego krocza, wygięła się w łuk i głośno wykrzyczała jego imię. Ścianki jej pochwy zaczęły zaciskać się na jego palcu i wypychać na zewnątrz jeszcze więcej miłosnych soków. Jęknęła i pociągnęła go do góry namiętnie całując.

Leżała cichutko, próbując odzyskać oddech, mocno przyciskając jego głowę do swych piersi. Nie spodziewał się wiele i postanowił cieszyć tym co już dostał. Nie oczekiwał, że Gemma mu się zrewanżuje i ona w jakiś sposób to wyczuwała. Przejechała delikatnie po jego włosach i gestem nakazała, by podciągnął się wyżej.

Spojrzała mu z powagą w oczy i przewróciła na plecy czule całując.

– Pomóż mi – szepnęła przyciskając swe czoło do jego. Jej czarne tęczówki, wpatrujące się w niego z niezwykłą intensywnością, odebrały mu zdolność mówienia. Skinął jedynie głową i namiętnie pocałował. Był pewien, że cokolwiek zrobi albo czego nie zrobi, to nie potrwa długo. Marzył, by choć przez chwilę zdobyła się na odwagę i dotknęła go ustami, ale ponad wszystko potrzebował teraz ulgi.

Zdawała się poruszać po jego ciele, jakby nie potrzebowała żadnych wskazówek. Jej dłonie pieściły jego klatkę piersiową leciutko podszczypując sutki i zataczając malutkie kółeczka na brzuchu. Jęknął, gdy ponownie wsunęła dłoń w jego bokserki i przycisnął jej usta do swoich. Nie pozwoliła mu na zbyt długi pocałunek. Z coraz większą śmiałością przesuwała swe usta w dół, całując szyję i obojczyk. Lekko przygryzała jego napiętą skórę, a ugryzienia koiła po chwili językiem. Jego oddech mocno przyspieszył, gdy jej dłoń zacisnęła się na jego członku i z niecierpliwością wysunął ku niej swe biodra. Widziała jego zaskoczenie, gdy muskała ustami jego brzuch. Była zdesperowana, by sprawić mu choć w połowie taką przyjemność jaką on sprawił przed chwilą jej.

To co wyprawiały jego usta między jej nogami przeszło jej najśmielsze oczekiwania, gdyby przestał przed końcem, była gotowa błagać go o więcej. Znała swoje ciało i zdarzało jej się doprowadzać samej do orgazmu, ale nigdy nie przeżyła czegoś równie ekscytującego co teraz. Jej całe ciało było w jego posiadaniu, leżała przed nim obnażona, ale nie czuła ani grama zażenowania, chciała go, pragnęła i dał jej to czego oczekiwała, a nawet więcej. Teraz ona, chciała mu się odwzajemnić, chciała, by był na jej łasce, tak jak ona była przed chwilą na jego i ponad wszystko chciała sprawić mu taką przyjemność, by po wszystkim chciał jej więcej.

Spojrzał na nią z pragnieniem spełnienia i uniósł się do góry, by ułatwić jej ściągnięcie bielizny. Ścisnęła jego penisa i delikatnie przesunęła dłonią w górę i w dół, jednocześnie ustami ponawiając pieszczotę brzucha. Przymknął powieki i niespodziewanie poczuł jej usta na swym twardym członku. Jęknął głośno i wplótł palce w jej włosy. Wyczuwał w jej ruchach niepewność, ale to co wyprawiała z językiem wijącym się po całej długości jego męskości, przyprawiało go o dreszcze. Ssała mocno jego penisa, a palcami delikatnie chwytała jego jądra. Zdawała się świetnie rozumieć jego potrzeby i poruszała głową w górę i w dół zaciskając usta na jego członku. Pomagała sobie dłonią, chwytając go u nasady, za część, która nie mieściła jej się w ustach. Nie powstrzymywał głośnych jęków, chciał, by wiedziała, jak dużą przyjemność mu sprawia. Wplótł palce w jej włosy i leciutko kierował jej ruchami.

Gdy przyspieszyła i zaczęła wirować językiem po główce, czuł, że koniec jest bliski. Nie miał pojęcia co zrobić. Było mu cholernie dobrze, a jednocześnie nie chciał wprawić jej w zakłopotanie dochodząc w jej ustach. To co wyprawiała z jego twardą męskością i tak przeszło jego najśmielsze oczekiwania i wydawało mu się, że to za dużo jak na pierwszy raz. Nigdy jeszcze nie czuł się tak z żadną kobietą. Gemma pieściła go z prawdziwą pasją, niezwykłą czułością i niesamowitą namiętnością. Chciał jej więcej. Całe jego ciało domagało się tej gorącej, pięknej kobiety. Po tym czego właśnie doświadczał był pewien, że pełne zbliżenie między nimi będzie niepowtarzalnym przeżyciem i od dziś będzie czekał na nie z jeszcze większą niecierpliwością.

Westchnął głośno, gdy zacisnęła nieznacznie dłoń na jego jądrach i językiem oblizywała jego członka. Chwycił delikatnie jej dłoń i przesunął ją na swojego penisa, jednocześnie pociągając jej głowę do góry. Uśmiechnęła się i zbliżyła swe usta do jego, namiętnie całując. Ich języki wirowały w miłosnym tańcu, gdy jej dłoń nieprzerwanie pieściła jego przyrodzenie. Wplótł palce w jej włosy, mocno przycisnął swe czoło do jej i warknął przeciągle. Jego nasienie wytrysnęło plamiąc jej dłoń i jego podbrzusze. Oddychał ciężko, gdy jeszcze przez chwilę przesuwała dłonią, wyciskając z niego ostatnie krople płynu.

– Jesteś niesamowita – nie był w stanie powiedzieć teraz nic więcej. Przyciągnął ją i z największą czułością pocałował.

Oderwała się od niego i przytuliła do ramienia, którym przygarnął ją do siebie. Przez moment leżeli w całkowitej ciszy, wsłuchując się w śpiew ptaków i próbując odzyskać oddech, i jasność umysłu.

– Podoba ci się posiadłość? – spytał z ironicznym uśmieszkiem.

– Mhm … Spodziewam się, że jest tutaj więcej takich miejsc jak to. – Uniosła nieco głowę i pocałowała go czule w usta.

Żadne z nich nie chciało przerywać błogiej chwili, leżeli nadzy, objęci, poznając swoje ciała i siebie coraz lepiej. Severus był świadom, że Gemma od dłuższego czasu przygląda się jego lewej ręce i już w momencie, gdy zdejmował z siebie koszulę wiedział, że nie ucieknie dziś przed odpowiedzią. Nie chciał tego, ale zasługiwała na szczerość. Czytała gazety i była świadoma panującej wojny, ale to była tylko część faktów podawana do publicznej wiadomości, dla jej własnego bezpieczeństwa musiał ją we wszystko wtajemniczyć. Już wcześniej, postanowił, że jak tylko powie jej o wszystkim i ona jakimś cudem nie ucieknie, zacznie ją uczyć oklumencji. Jeśli ma być z nią całkowicie szczery musi chronić także jej umysł.

Przymknął powieki, gdy leciutko musnęła znaku na jego przedramieniu. Chciał ją cofnąć, zabrać, schować przed nią i udawać, że nic tam nie ma, ale nie mógł trzymać swojego mrocznego sekretu w tajemnicy przed nią.

Gemma zauważyła niezbyt ładny tatuaż już podczas kąpieli, wyczuwała od niego silną magię, ale z niewytłumaczalnych jej powodów bała się o to zapytać. Była pewna, że już gdzieś kiedyś widziała coś podobnego, ale teraz nie chciała sobie przypominać, gdzie.

Wzdrygnął się i cofnął rękę, gdy próbowała obrysować znak.

– Przepraszam – szepnęła przestraszona jego nagłą reakcją.

– To ja przepraszam, Gemmo – westchnął. – To coś, co przypomina mi jak głupi jestem, coś czego wolałbym nie mieć, czego się wstydzę. – Spojrzał na nią wyczekująco. – Wiesz kim są ludzie posiadający ten znak? – spytał poważnie. Pokręciła przecząco głową.

– Widziałam go gdzieś … w gazecie … jesteś jednym z tych … i twoi przyjaciele, oni … – Gemmę nagle olśniło. Przed przyjazdem do Anglii sięgnęła w bibliotece po kilka starych numerów Proroka Codziennego, wydawanych w Europie i natknęła się na wzmiankę o kilku napaściach na półkrwi lub tych, w których rodzinie byli mugole. Nie zagłębiała się zbytnio w te dość makabryczne artykuły myśląc, że jej to nie dotyczy, ale w jednej z gazet było zdjęcie przedstawiające taki właśnie znak unoszący się nad jednym z zaatakowanych domów. – Jesteś …

– Śmierciożercą, Gemmo. – Oderwała się od jego ramienia i spojrzała mu w oczy. Wbrew temu czego się spodziewał nie uciekła, nie płakała, nie panikowała, nie obwiniała go o zło całego świata, patrzyła na niego ze smutkiem i co go zaskoczyło, z troską.

– Dlaczego? – spytała cichutko.

– Byłem głupcem – westchnął. – Sądziłem, że on, Czarny Pan, da mi moc, pomoże zdobyć zakazaną wiedzę. Nie myślałem o cenie jaką przyjdzie mi zapłacić ani o konsekwencjach. – Opowiedział jej o tym jak trafił do Voldemorta, o tym co musiał robić i jak bardzo tego nienawidził, jak bardzo nienawidził siebie. Poczuł, że lekko odetchnęła, gdy opowiadał jej o tym jak w końcu trafił do Dumbledore'a i ponownie spięła, gdy doszedł do momentu w którym wyjaśnił na czym ma polegać jego współpraca z Zakonem. Sam nawet nie wiedział, jak to się stało, że to on przytulał się do niej, a nie ona do niego. Mocno przyciskał głowę do jej piersi wdychając kojący zapach jaskrów, a Gemma delikatnie gładziła jego głowę. Czuł się jak mały, zagubiony chłopczyk i taki chyba teraz był, zagubiony, bezradny.

– Chciałbym móc to cofnąć, chciałbym móc wtedy zapanować nad swą chciwością, egoizmem, chciałbym chociaż móc ci powiedzieć, że byłem, a nie jestem Śmierciożercą, ale będę nim do końca życia, nie ucieknę od tego, nigdy nie pozbędę się tego piętna. – Poczuł jak leciutko całuje czubek jego głowy. – Gem, boję się. Boję się, że on może cię skrzywdzić. – Oderwał się od niej i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. – Wybacz mi. Wybacz, że wciągnąłem cię w to wszystko, naraziłem na śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo. Jestem potworem, głupcem i nie będę ci się naprzykrzał jeśli mnie znienawidzisz, jeśli nie będziesz chciała nigdy oglądać. Nie będę cię winił jeśli uciekniesz ode mnie i nie będę przekonywał, że będzie dobrze, bo nie wiem co będzie. – Gemma chwyciła jego twarz w swoje dłonie i delikatnie pogładziła po policzkach.

– Severus, nikt nie wie co będzie. Nie nienawidzę cię i nie zamierzam uciekać. – Spojrzała na niego z czułością. – Jesteś częścią mojego życia i chcę, by tak zostało. Poradzimy z tym sobie, razem. Tylko proszę, nie odsuwaj mnie. Nie traktuj jak głupiej lalki z porcelany …

– Nie … Gemma nie jesteś głupia i nie zamierzam cię tak traktować, chciałbym cię trzymać od tego z daleka, ale dla twojego bezpieczeństwa lepiej będzie, jeśli będziesz znała zagrożenie – westchnął. – Jestem potworem, głupcem … Gem.

– To nieprawda, Severusie. Próbujesz naprawić swoje błędy, odpokutować, głupiec, by tego nie zrobił. Bez względu na wszystko trwałby w swoim postanowieniu – odparła łagodnie. – Tylko niezwykle odważny człowiek byłby skłonny do szpiegowania tak potężnego czarnoksiężnika i przejścia na właściwą stronę. Możesz być pewien, że zawsze będę cię w tym wspierać. – Objęła go i mocno przytuliła. – Opowiedz mi o tych ludziach z Zakonu. Znasz ich?Wiedzą kim jesteś?

– Nie sądzę, że w ogóle o mnie wiedzą. Nie znam tożsamości zbyt wielu z nich. – Objął ją ramieniem i teraz to on mocno ją do siebie przyciągnął. – Myślę, że Dumbledore potrzebuje trochę czasu żeby mi do końca zaufać, żeby powierzyć mi tajemnice Zakonu i przekonać ich do mojej przydatności, pomimo przysięgi jaką mu złożyłem. Paradoksalnie większość z tych ludzi to czarodzieje czystej krwi – prychnął – ale ich tożsamości jedynie się domyślam. – Odetchnął głęboko. – Jesteś najbardziej niezwykłą osobą na świecie. – Ułożył ją delikatnie na kocu i leciutko pocałował.

– Mhm … cóż … skoro tak mówisz … – Gemma uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie. Uwielbiał ten uśmiech i ponad wszystko chciał go oglądać.

Severus przymknął oczy i odetchnął z ulgą. Poczuł się jakby zrzucił z siebie wielki ciężar, pozbył chociaż części tego piętna. Choć nigdy nie pociągały go brutalne praktyki Czarnego Pana i niezbyt ochoczo wykonywał jego rozkazy, to czuł gdzieś w zakamarkach duszy, że gdyby ona nie pojawiła się w jego życiu, nigdy nie zdobyłby się na ujawnienie przed Dumbledorem, nigdy nie przeszedłby na jasną stroną.

Delikatnie pogładził jej bliznę na brzuchu.

– Nie jest zbyt ładna. – Jej głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

– Wyglądają jak rytualne blizny – spojrzał na nią unosząc brew.

– To są rytualne blizny, Severusie. – Uniosła głowę i uśmiechnęła się smutno do niego.

– Wiedziałaś od razu czym ona jest? Dlaczego ją masz? – spytał.

– Nie – szepnęła i opowiedziała mu dokładnie co działo się w noc jej urodzin. – Do chwili, gdy następnego dnia, wieczorem dostałam sowę od twojej mamy, nie miałam pojęcia co się ze mną dzieje. Domyślałam się jedynie kim może być SS, ale nie wiedziałam co ma ze mną wspólnego.

– Musiałaś być wystraszona, zagubiona. Skarbie. – Severus mocno ją przytulił.

– Byłam – szepnęła cichutko, a Snape lekko ucałował czubek jej głowy.

– Z całą stanowczością muszę stwierdzić, że z mojej perspektywy, nasze matki bardzo się postarały – mruknął.

– Patrząc na siebie, mam wrażenie, że skupiły się głównie na moim wyglądzie, a i tak się nie wysiliły – westchnęła. – Moi rodzice byli wysocy, a ja ledwo od ziemi wyrosłam, tata ma oczy brązowe, mama miała zielone, a ja czarne. Merlinie, dobrze, że mój tata nie jest blondynem – zaśmiała się. – Jak byłam mała to myślałam, że jestem jakimś genetycznym dziwadłem. Teraz już domyślam się dlaczego tak wyglądam.

– Pięknie – odparł i pociągnął jej usta do swoich. – Zaplanowały cię dokładnie taką jak lubię – zaśmiał się.

– Albo ciebie takiego, żebyś lubił takie jak ja – pokazała mu w odpowiedzi język i westchnąwszy sięgnęła po swoje majtki.

To była dla niej noc pełna wrażeń. Bal, na którym od początku nie czuła się najlepiej przemienił się w prawdziwy koszmar. Na szczęście jej narzeczony wiedział jak skutecznie poprawić jej humor i noc jaką wspólnie spędzili, przeszła jej najśmielsze oczekiwania. Nie sądziła, że może być im ze sobą tak przyjemnie i nawet jego późniejsze wyznanie niczego nie zmieniło.

Domyślała się, że nosi w sobie jakąś mroczną tajemnicę, ale to co usłyszała mocno ją zszokowało. Nie była świadoma tego, jak bardzo potężny jest czarnoksiężnik, o którym czytała wzmianki w gazetach i myślała, że to kwestia czasu, gdy on i jego zwolennicy, zostaną pojmani przez aurorów. Severus nie dość, że uświadomił jej jak bardzo się myliła, to jeszcze sam był tego częścią, a teraz już razem byli. Z prawdziwą ulgą przyjęła fakt, że stara się jakoś naprawić swoje błędy, pomóc ludziom, którzy przeciwstawili się Voldemortowi i nie mogła wyjść z podziwu dla jego odwagi. Nie znała nikogo, kto umiałby siłę głośno przyznać do takiego błędu, a wyraz jego twarzy i cierpienie w oczach, jakie dostrzegła, gdy o tym opowiadał, dały jej pewność, że jego żal jest szczery. Nie miała pojęcia jak zniosłaby, gdyby jej przyszły mąż okazał się bezwzględnym zabójcą, czerpiącym radość z torturowania innych. Bolało ją, że nadal będzie musiał to robić, ale nie miał wyjścia, to część jego pokuty.

– Zastanawiam się co jeszcze nasze matki dla nas zaplanowały – usłyszała, gdy rozglądała się za dalszą częścią swojej garderoby. – W jeziorze – Severus szepnął jej tuż przy uchu. – Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie to tuzin dzieci. – Gemma spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, susząc zaklęciem przywołany stanik.

– Nie chcesz dzieci? – spytała od niechcenia.

– Kiedyś, może – odparł i wstał wciągając na siebie bokserki. Podszedł do niej i delikatnie objął ją ramionami. – Gem, jeśli ty … jeśli chcesz teraz dziecka, możemy o tym porozmawiać. – Leciutko ucałował tył jej głowy.

– Nie – odwróciła się do niego z uśmiechem. – Kiedyś, może. Chciałabym najpierw się tutaj odnaleźć, poszukać pracy …

– Wolałbym to przedyskutować – przerwał jej.

– Co? – spytała zdezorientowana.

– Twoją pracę – odparł unosząc brew.

– Nie chcesz bym pracowała? Sev, dlaczego? – Gemma była szczerze zaskoczona.

– Nie powiedziałem, że nie chcę byś pracowała, ale że chciałbym to przedyskutować – wyjaśnił. – Zgodzę się byś pracowała, ale tylko jeśli będę pewien, że będzie sprawiało ci to przyjemność. No i … nie chciałbym, by to kolidowało z czasem, który będziemy mogli spędzać razem. – Uśmiechnął się do niej przebiegle.

– Możesz być pewien, że nie będzie. – Ucałowała go czule w nos.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Ból przez pierścionek ukojony"_

* * *

**N/A:** To jeden z rozdziałów, którego wrzucić się trochę obawiałam, dlatego wrzucam, póki odwaga mnie nie opuściła.


	11. Ból przez pierścionek ukojony

_**ROZDZIAŁ 10**_

„_**Ból przez pierścionek ukojony"**_

– Co to jest Severusie? – spytała Eileen z niepokojem, gdy wyciągnął do niej dłoń z pierścionkiem o dziwnie żółtym odcieniu złota, z wielkim, czerwonym oczkiem.

– Coś, czego nie mogę dać mojej narzeczonej – odparł przyglądając się jej uważnie.

– Proszę powiedz, że to nie jest pierścionek zaręczynowy, że masz dla niej inny. – Severus pokręcił przecząco głową. – Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że w całej Wielkiej Brytanii był to jedyny pierścionek, czy może dostałeś czymś w głowę, gdy go kupowałeś? – Eileen była załamana. W całym swoim życiu nie widziała nic brzydszego. Jej syn zwykle miał dość wyrafinowany gust i nie mogła pojąć, co nim kierowało chcąc podarować swojej narzeczonej coś takiego.

– Miałem nadzieję, że mi pomożesz. – Spojrzał na matkę z krzywą miną.

– Wezmę tylko torebkę – odparła.

**.: :.**

Gemma była niepocieszona, gdy Jana poinformowała ją, że ani panicza Severusa, ani pani Eileen nie ma w domu. Potrzebowała pilnie wysłać zaproszenia, których nie zdołała dostarczyć jej sowa, a nie chciała zamęczać długą drogą małej sóweczki, którą dostała kilka dni temu od swoich przyszłych teściów. Obawiała się, że może się zgubić na Pokątnej i chciała któreś z nich poprosić o towarzystwo w wyprawie na pocztę. Westchnęła i nie zważając na protesty skrzatki, samotnie ruszyła do kominka.

Na szczęście dość szybko udało jej się załatwić sprawy na poczcie, zaopatrzyła się jeszcze w katalogi sklepów meblowych i zamierzała już wracać, gdy nagle poczuła zawroty głowy. Coś lub ktoś kazało jej iść w zupełnie innym kierunku niż chciała. W czasie praktyk, ich Mistrz wymagał od swoich studentów, by uczyli się technik relaksacyjnych i medytacji, dzięki którym w łatwy sposób opanowali umiejętność oklumencji, a także sposoby panowania nad klątwami zniewalającymi. Wówczas uważała, że to coś, co nigdy jej się nie przyda, ale sumiennie chodziła na wszystkie zajęcia i wydawało jej się, że dość dobrze opanowała sztukę ochrony umysłu.

Teraz jednak klątwa była zbyt silna, by mogła jej się oprzeć. Miała przebłyski świadomości i wiedziała, że dzieje się coś złego, ale nie umiała w żaden sposób temu zaradzić. Jakaś część jej umysłu kazała wyciągnąć różdżkę i przerwać zaklęcie, ale ręce pozostały nieposłuszne.

Ból jaki przeszył całe jej ciało, był sto razy gorszy od tego, którego doświadczała z rąk swojej macochy przez lata. Klątwy tnące, jedna po drugiej trafiały w jej ciało. Jakby z oddali słyszała szyderczy śmiech kobiety, niby znajomy, a jednak nie mogła go do nikogo przyporządkować. Kiedy szukała go w swej pamięci pierwszym co jej się ukazywało było spojrzenie Severusa. Gdy usłyszała „_Crucio"_ wypowiadane pełnym pogardy głosem, miała nadzieję, że to już koniec, że nie otworzy więcej oczu. Niestety, zaklęcie przerwano, a do jej mózgu zaczęła powracać świadomość i ból. Czuła jak jej wnętrzności pękają po kolei, jak krew spływa po jej drżącym ciele, ale nie miała siły podnieść powiek ani ruszyć ręką. „_Popracuję jeszcze nad jej buźką" – _ponownie usłyszała kobiecy głos i w chwilę potem coś gorącego uderzyło w jej twarz, skóra na policzku zaczęła się topić i odchodzić od kości. „_Jest twoja, zrób z nią co chcesz, chociaż nie wiem, czy jeszcze do czegoś ci się przyda. Tylko jej nie zabij. On i tak już na nią nie spojrzy" – _to ostatnie co usłyszała, zanim zimne dłonie zaczęły podciągać jej spódnicę. Zebrała w sobie całą swoją moc i odegnała od siebie ból. Wystarczyłaby jej chwila, żeby wyciągnąć różdżkę i teleportować się stąd. „_Finite" – _usłyszała głęboki, męski głos. Z trudem podniosła pozlepiane krwią powieki i spojrzała wprost w oczy o przyjemnym, miodowym odcieniu.

– Uciekaj. Nie wiem czy nie ma ich tu więcej – wyszeptał mężczyzna.

– Dziękuję – wyjęczała z trudem i chwytając różdżkę teleportowała się, sama do końca nie wiedząc gdzie.

**.: :.**

– Masz szczęście, że się w porę opamiętałeś. Gdybyś dał to … to coś Gemmie, sama bym ją namówiła, żeby zwiewała przed tobą jak najdalej. – Eileen spojrzała na swojego syna z dezaprobatą. – W każdym bądź razie za drugim podejściem spisałeś się dużo lepiej. – Uśmiechnęła się do syna.

Severus dość szybko uwinął się z pierścionkiem. Długo wahał się czy poprosić matkę o pomoc, ale chciał kupić Gemmie taki, który będzie nie tylko ładny, ale będzie też do niej pasował, chciał, by był idealny. Tym razem wybrał sklep z magiczną biżuterią i o dziwo Eileen zgodziła się już z jego pierwszym wyborem. Dwie splatające się ze sobą obrączki, jedna wyłożona czarnymi błyszczącymi diamentami, druga czarnymi matowymi, onyksami. Nie był przekonany, czy kupno magicznego pierścienia jako zaręczynowy jest trafnym pomysłem, ale gdy sprzedawca opowiedział o jego magii, zdecydował się na niego od razu. Miał chronić noszącą go osobę, przed fizycznymi atakami stworzeń nocy, wampirów i wilkołaków. Tego właśnie chciał dla swojej narzeczonej najbardziej, ochrony. Jak niczego innego, pragnął zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo.

– Kochasz ją – bardziej stwierdziła niż zapytała Eileen. Nie odwrócił głowy w jej kierunku tylko westchnął i lekko przytaknął. – Cieszę się, Severusie to wspaniała dziewczyna. Młoda i pewnie jeszcze niedojrzała, ale będzie cudowną żoną i … matką – dodała po chwili. Wyczekiwała przez chwilę jakiejś reakcji ze strony syna, ale ten zdawał się być kompletnie nieporuszony jej słowami.

**.: :.**

– Chyba trochę przesadziłaś. Jeśli ta szmata Snape'a przeżyje to będzie jakiś cud – Peter był trochę zaniepokojony.

– Zamknij się Glizdogon. Mam nadzieję, że nas nie rozpoznał. Co on robił na Nokturnie, do jasnej cholery – warknęła zdenerwowana kobieta. – Wybadaj go delikatnie. Rowle? – zwróciła się do drugiego z mężczyzn – uważnie mnie posłuchaj. – Spojrzała na niego groźnie. – Zapomnisz, że kiedykolwiek mnie widziałeś na oczy, rozumiemy się? – Mężczyzna przytaknął. – Tak jak obiecałam, pieniądze będą przelewane na konto szpitala. Jeśli przyjdzie ci do głowy pisnąć o mnie choć słóweczkiem, przypomnij sobie o swojej małej, chorej siostrzyczce i zastanów się z czego wówczas twoja matka opłaci jej leczenie.

**.: :.**

Severus zamierzał załatwić jeszcze kilka spraw, więc pożegnał się z matką i każde ruszyło w swoją stronę. Przy śniadaniu Gemma i Severus powiedzieli jej, że już w tym tygodniu zamierzają zacząć urządzać dom. Nie mogła oprzeć się przed wejściem do księgarni i zakupem całego stosu książek o zaklęciach przydatnych przy dekorowaniu wnętrz. Była pewna, że jej syn nie kiwnie nawet palcem, żeby pomóc dziewczynie i poza urządzeniem laboratorium będzie marudził, i krytykował wszystko co bidula zrobi, dlatego uznała, że kilka nowych czarów upiększających domostwo jej się przyda. Poprosiła jeszcze o spakowanie ich na prezent i wróciła do domu.

Pierwsze kroki skierowała do domku gościnnego, ale niestety nie zastała tam nikogo, w ich domu także jej nigdzie nie znalazła i nie chcąc niepotrzebnie tracić czasu na przeszukiwanie całej posiadłości wezwała skrzatkę.

– Jana, nie widziałaś panienki Gemmy? – spytała, gdy tylko stworzenie pojawiło się przed nią.

– Jana prosiła panienkę, żeby została, żeby nie szła sama, ale panienka się tylko uśmiechnęła i poszła. Jana nie wie dokąd, ale ona widziała plik listów to ona myśli, że panienka na pocztę musiała iść. – Eileen odetchnęła. Była pewna, że jeśli Gemma poszła jedynie na pocztę to nic jej nie grozi.

– Dawno to było? – zwróciła się do skrzatki.

– Dwie godziny, pani Snape. Jana pamięta, bo to było jak pani i panicz zaraz wyszli – Jana grzecznie ukłoniła się przed swoją panią.

– Powinna już wrócić. Poszukaj jej na terenie posiadłości – rozkazała i udała się do salonu na przygotowaną już herbatę.

Nie zdążyła nalać płynu do filiżanki, gdy tuż przed nią pojawiła się roztrzęsiona Jana z bezwładnie unoszącym się ciałem Gemmy. Naczynie wyleciało jej z ręki. Dziewczyna była nieprzytomna, cała zakrwawiona, jej ubranie było podarte, a na twarzy brakowało jej płata skóry. Przymknęła oczy i próbowała zapanować nad swym umysłem. Jak przez mgłę dobiegł ją głos skrzatki.

– Jana znalazła panienkę na trawie, panienka leżała pod ogrodzeniem. Jana od razu ją tu zabrała. Co ona może zrobić? Panienka wygląda na źle, bardzo źle. – Stworzenie próbowało otrzeźwić jakoś swoją panią ciągnąc ją za spódnicę.

– Wezwij naszego uzdrowiciela, pana Corbina – nakazała Eileen, odzyskując mowę. – Później odszukaj Severusa i Tobiasa. – Wyciągnęła różdżkę i zaklęciem powstrzymała wszystkie krwotoki u dziewczyny. – Zaczekaj, teleportuj ją do sypialni na górze, do, do Severusa, będzie jej tam wygodnie. – Ponownie przymknęła powieki i ruszyła schodami na górę, za Janą.

Starała się nie zastanawiać co lub kto mogło zrobić coś takiego, teraz liczyła się tylko szybka pomoc Gemmie.

Jęknęła, gdy otoczyły ją silne ramiona męża.

– Co się stało Eileen? Jana wyciągnęła mnie z biura, szlochając, coś o rannej panience. – Tobias zjawił się zaraz po panu Corbinie, który już zajmował się Gemmą.

– Severus, nie mogę go znaleźć. Nigdzie go nie ma. Jana wszędzie szukała. Kazałam jej go tu przyprowadzić zanim posłałam po ciebie, ale nigdzie go nie ma. Nie wiem, gdzie może być. Byłam z nim po pierścionek dla Gemmy, poszedł coś załatwić i miał zaraz wrócić, nie wiem, gdzie jest. Ona go teraz potrzebuje. Biedna dziewczyna – wylewała z siebie słowa bez składu i ładu.

– Kochanie, uspokój się i powiedz mi co się stało, coś z Gemmą? – Tobias mocno przytulił swoją żonę. Pani Snape przez łzy, opowiedziała mężowi co się stało. Posadził Eileen w fotelu i sam udał się wezwać aurorów.

– Argusie, co z nią? – Pani domu rzuciła się w stronę, swojego sąsiada, uzdrowiciela, który zajmował się ich rodziną od lat.

– Usiądź Eileen – odparł spokojnie. – Panna Hobbs została potraktowana dość liczną liczbą klątw tnących, zarówno na skórze jak i na narządach wewnętrznych, była torturowana cruciatusem, sądząc po stanie jej mięśni, przez dość długi czas. – Severus, który właśnie pojawił się na schodach zbladł słysząc te słowa. – Na jej twarz została rzucona bardzo silna klątwa oparzeniowa, stąd brak skóry. Jestem pewien, że uda mi się ją wyhodować w ciągu kilkunastu godzin, ale obawiam się, że zostaną blizny. Kilka złamań rąk i nóg, na szczęście udało się wszystko poskładać bez usuwania kości. Ma też liczne siniaki na udach i nadgarstkach, ktoś prawdopodobnie próbował ją zgwałcić. – Eileen jęknęła. – Spokojnie, tylko próbował. Wciąż jest dziewicą. – Tobias położył dłoń na ramieniu swojego syna, pod którym zaczynały uginać się kolana. – Wciąż jest nieprzytomna, ale to silna dziewczyna. Jestem pewien, że dojdzie do siebie, szybciej niż przypuszczamy – odetchnął. – Uleczyłem wszystkie jej rany, ale niestety blizny muszą się najpierw zagoić zanim będę mógł je usunąć, to potrwa około dwudziestu godzin. Severusie – zwrócił się do wciąż stojącego na schodach Snape'a – będzie potrzebowała spore ilości maści na szybsze gojenie ran i usuwanie blizn. Eliksir uzupełniający krew trzeba jej podawać co trzy godziny, przez następną dobę, przeciwbólowy proponuję co cztery, ale to w zależności od potrzeby, poza tym wywar wzmacniający co sześć godzin przez tydzień i eliksiry nasenne. Obawiam się, że będą jej potrzebne. – Severus niczym automat notował w pamięci i z ulgą stwierdził, że ma wszystko na składzie. Powoli zaopatrywał już skrzydło szpitalne Hogwartu, by wraz z nadejściem nowego semestru zamówienie było gotowe, a chciał mieć też chwilę wolnego między ślubem a rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego. Na szczęście nie wysłał jeszcze niczego i będzie mógł spokojnie skorzystać z tego co zrobił dla szkoły. – Ja tymczasem uciekam. Zajmę się skórą dla panny Hobbs i w razie czego jestem przez cały dzień u siebie. Możecie mnie wezwać o każdej porze, gdybym był potrzebny. Zajrzę do niej jutro z samego rana. – Ukłonił się i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

– Argusie, dziękujemy. Co możemy dla niej zrobić? – spytał Tobias.

– Teraz jedynie podawać eliksiry i przy niej być, zalecam też spokój. Jak pojawią się aurorzy, to lepiej, żeby nie była sama podczas przesłuchania – odparł i poklepał Severusa po ramieniu. – Będzie cię potrzebowała, jak odzyska przytomność.

Severus jedynie skinął głową i ruszył w stronę swojej sypialni.

– Moody? – Eileen pomimo eliksirów uspokajających, które zażyła, wciąż nie mogła się opanować i na drżących nogach podeszła do dwójki aurorów, którzy właśnie przybyli do jej domu.

– Witaj Eileen, Tobias. – Niewysoki, krępy mężczyzna ukłonił się dwójce gospodarzy. – To mój partner, Kingsley Shacklebolt – przedstawił ciemnoskórego mężczyznę stojącego tuż obok. – Minęło już tyle lat, a ty wciąż piękna i młoda – starszy auror z uśmiechem ucałował dłonie pani Snape.

Z Alastorem Moody'm, znali się jeszcze z czasów szkolnych. Przez prawie wszystkie lata w Hogwarcie kochał się w jej przyjaciółce, ale ta zawsze traktowała go jedynie jak przyjaciela, a później została zmuszona do wyjazdu i wyjścia za mąż, za innego. Eileen wciąż pamiętała jego żal, gdy przyszedł powiadomić ją o znalezionym ciele Adar i razem z nią płakał w salonie. Te wspomnienia wciąż miała mocno wyryte w pamięci, a teraz powracały jak bumerang, ze zdwojoną siłą. Matka Gemmy miała podobne obrażenia, ale napastnik nie wykazał się łaską, a może wykazał jej aż nadmiar i zakończył jej cierpienie avadą.

– To córka Adar – wyszeptała drżącym głosem i opadła na fotel. Schowała twarz w dłoniach i cichutko załkała.

Tobias wyręczył żonę i opowiedział mężczyznom kim jest Gemma i co się stało. Wspomniał też o anonimowym liście, sowie dziewczyny i zaprowadził do miejsca, gdzie została znaleziona. Wszyscy zgodzili się, że sprawy mogą być ze sobą powiązane, a to wskazywałoby, że atak na pannę Hobbs był z dużą pewnością zaplanowany.

Po krótkim przesłuchaniu domowników i skrzatów, aurorzy opuścili dom państwa Snape i poprosili o powiadomienie, gdy Gemma będzie gotowa do złożenia zeznań.

**.: :.**

Severus nie był zbyt wrażliwym mężczyzną, ale widok jaki zastał w swojej sypialni mocno nim wstrząsnął. Czuł jakby tysiące małych igieł wbijało się boleśnie w jego serce, jakby ktoś chwytał go z całej siły za gardło. Jego narzeczona, jego ukochana, jego Gemma, leżała nieprzytomna, cała w magicznych opatrunkach. Jej włosy, jak nigdy, były gładko zaczesane i ani jeden kosmyk nie leżał w nieładzie na poduszce. Na prawym policzku miała naklejony duży plaster i domyślał się, że to miejsce, na którym nie ma teraz skóry. Zbolały przymknął powieki i usiadł na podłodze pod łóżkiem. Bardzo chciał jej dotknąć, ale obawiał się zadać jej ból. W końcu po godzinie wpatrywania się w jej posiniaczoną twarz, delikatnie chwycił jej dłoń i zamknął w swojej, leciutko gładząc.

Matka zaglądała co jakiś czas sprawdzając, czy czegoś mu nie potrzeba. Nie potrzebował niczego oprócz niej. Chciał tylko, by w końcu się obudziła, chciał zobaczyć jej czarne tęczówki, usłyszeć jej aksamitny głos, poczuć jak ściska jego dłoń.

Eileen po raz kolejny próbowała namówić syna, by ten zszedł na dół coś zjeść. Nie ruszył się spod łóżka, na którym leżała Gemma, od chwili, gdy wrócił do domu i teraz obawiała się, że za chwilę sam dołączy do niej nieprzytomny.

– Severusie zejdź na dół, odpocznij chwilę, zjedz coś i wróć. Wycieńczony na nic jej się nie przydasz – westchnęła i podała mu fiolkę z eliksirem dla Gemmy. – Posiedzę przy niej.

– Chcę tu być jak się obudzi – warknął nie zaszczycając matki spojrzeniem. Usiadł na łóżku i delikatnie uniósł jej głowę, by podać miksturę, gdy poczuł jak leciutko się porusza. – Gem, Skarbie. Jestem tutaj, jestem przy tobie – szeptał.

Eileen patrzyła ze wzruszeniem jak jej syn delikatnie gładzi włosy swojej narzeczonej. Nigdy nie spodziewałaby się po nim takiej wrażliwości. Od początku widziała jego oczarowanie dziewczyną i nie mogła pojąć dlaczego jest tak bardzo niegrzeczny w stosunku do niej, i broni się przed uczuciem. Niemniej zaskoczyła ją jego nagła zmiana. Z dnia na dzień stał się tak czuły i opiekuńczy, że czasem przecierała oczy ze zdziwienia. Pamiętała rozmowę jaką podsłuchała między nim a Gemmą, ale podejrzewała, że za jego zachowaniem musiało kryć się coś więcej. Tobias sugerował jej, że może dziewczyna uległa ich synowi, ale przecież raczej próbując ją zaciągnąć do łóżka nadskakiwałby jej, a nie już po fakcie. Zresztą teraz, uzdrowiciel rozwiał wszelkie wątpliwości co do tego, czy ze sobą spali i zachowanie jej pierworodnego wciąż pozostawało zagadką.

– Gdzie … jestem? – Gemma delikatnie podniosła powieki.

– W domu, Skarbie. Jesteś bezpieczna. Nic ci nie grozi – Severus szeptał muskając czubek jej głowy.

– Co, co się stało? – dziewczyna z trudem wypowiadała słowa.

– Później o tym porozmawiamy. Teraz wypij to – Severus przytknął jej do ust fiolkę z eliksirem. Odetchnął, gdy bez protestów wypiła cały płyn i odłożył jej głowę na poduszkę.

Gemma powoli odzyskiwała świadomość i wydarzenia z poranka zaczynały do niej powracać.

– Imperius – szepnęła – nie mogłam, tego powstrzymać. Wiedziałam, ale nie mogłam nic zrobić. – Patrzyła na narzeczonego z przerażeniem. – Kobieta, śmiała się i tak bolało. Bardzo.

– Csiii – próbował ją uspokoić gładząc jej dłoń. – Jesteś już bezpieczna, nikt cię nie skrzywdzi. – Pochylił się i pocałował ją w czoło. – Boli cię coś teraz? Chcesz eliksir przeciwbólowy?

Zaprzeczyła głową. Nie czuła już bólu, właściwie to nic nie czuła. Całe jej ciało było odrętwiałe, a w głowie wciąż jej wirowało. Chciała odzyskać pełną świadomość i próbowała przypomnieć sobie co się dokładnie stało.

– Mężczyzna …

– Nie bój się, on cię już nie skrzywdzi, najdroższa – przerwał jej.

– Nie, on … pomógł mi. – Przymknęła powieki i próbowała przywołać jego obraz. – Przerwał zaklęcie i kazał uciekać. Nie wiem co się z nim stało. Nie miałam siły i … zostawiłam go z nimi. – Gemma patrzyła z przerażeniem, szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Muszę sprawdzić, muszę wiedzieć, że nic mu nie jest. – Próbowała wstać, ale Severus skutecznie zatrzymał ją w łóżku. – Uratował mi życie – szepnęła patrząc w oczy swego narzeczonego.

– Skarbie, zostań w łóżku i ani mi się waż z niego ruszyć – nakazał tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. – Jesteś ciężko ranna. Nikomu teraz nie pomożesz, a jedynie sobie zaszkodzisz. Zajmę się tym dobrze? Skontaktujemy się z biurem aurorów i dowiemy, czy dostali dziś jakieś zgłoszenia dotyczące mężczyzny. – Odwrócił się i spojrzał wymownie na matkę. Eileen bez zbędnych pytań ruszyła do drzwi.

Przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyli sobie głęboko w oczy. Nie miał pojęcia co może powiedzieć, co zrobić. Ścisnął leciutko jej maleńką dłoń i pochylił się, by ucałować ją w czoło.

– Wszystko będzie dobrze, najmilsza. – Spojrzała na niego zbolałym wzrokiem i leciutko przytaknęła. – Mogę coś dla ciebie zrobić? Potrzebujesz czegoś? – spytał po chwili.

– Mógłbyś … mógłbyś mnie przytulić? – Bardzo chciał to zrobić, o niczym innym nie myślał, tylko o tym, by chwycić ją w swoje ramiona.

Przylgnęła do niego całym ciałem i po chwili poczuł jak jej łzy moczą jego koszulę. Płacz w jego ramionach bardzo jej pomógł. Dopiero teraz poczuła, że jest bezpieczna, że nic jej już nie grozi. Odetchnęła głęboko z ulgą i odsunęła się powoli od niego.

Chwilę później przybył Moody ze swoim parterem. Starszy z mężczyzn odezwał się jedynie przy powitaniu i przez cały czas wpatrywał się w nią z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Severus ani przez chwilę nie puścił jej dłoni, gdy opowiadała o wszystkim co pamiętała z dzisiejszego poranka. Odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy powiedzieli, że cała ulica Pokątna i do niej przyległe zostały dokładnie przeszukane tuż po zgłoszeniu i nie znaleziono nikogo rannego, nie mieli też żadnych zgłoszeń dotyczących zaginięcia bądź pobicia mężczyzny. Zapewnili ją, że miejsce, które im opisała, zostanie przeszukane raz jeszcze, chociaż ciężko będzie znaleźć jakieś ślady po tak długim czasie.

– Muszę wyglądać okropnie – powiedziała, gdy aurorzy opuścili sypialnię Severusa i nieśmiało dotknęła swojego zranionego policzka. – Ten niski mężczyzna patrzył na mnie jak na dziwadło – dodała i spojrzała ze smutkiem na Snape'a.

– Jesteś piękna, Skarbie – Severus ucałował jej wciąż ściskaną dłoń.

– To dlatego, że był zakochany w twojej matce – wtrąciła się Eileen z nieśmiałym uśmiechem. – I muszę chyba po raz pierwszy zgodzić się z moim synem, jesteś śliczną dziewczyną. Argus zapewnił, że wszystkie rany za kilka dni się zagoją i nie będzie po nich śladu – skłamała. – Odpoczywaj moja droga. Jeśli będziecie czegoś potrzebować będę jeszcze jakiś czas na dole. – Gemma uśmiechnęła się jedynie leciutko na pożegnanie. – Severusie, Jana przygotowała dla ciebie sypialnię tuż obok, więc połóż się tam. Gemma powinna mieć spokój – dodała i wyszła.

Dopiero teraz do dziewczyny dotarło, że jej narzeczony siedział przy niej przez cały dzień, a ona leżała na jego łóżku. Spojrzała na niego przepraszająco.

– Zawsze jesteś mile widziana w moim łóżku – starał się zażartować widząc jej spojrzenie. – Matka ma rację, powinnaś się przespać. – Ucałował jej dłoń. Wcale nie miał ochoty wychodzić. Martwił się o nią i najchętniej nie spuściłby z niej oczu już nigdy, ale wiedział, że powinna odpocząć i nie chciał jej zawracać głowy. Nie puściła jednak jego dłoni i lekko przygryzła wargę spoglądając mu w oczy.

– Wiem, że jesteś zmęczony i pewnie chcesz się jak najszybciej położyć, ale … – zawahała się – mógłbyś zostać ze mną chociaż jeszcze chwilę? – Przez cały wieczór czuła się zamroczona eliksirami, które jej podawano i dopiero teraz, pomijając ból, zaczynała czuć się normalnie. Nie chciała żeby Severus wychodził. Czuła się przy nim bezpieczna i chciała, żeby został z nią już na zawsze. Wiedziała, że potrzebuje odpoczynku, ale tak bardzo bała się koszmarów samotnej nocy, że egoizm dość łatwo wygrał z troską o narzeczonego.

– Oczywiście, Skarbie. Zostanę tak długo jak tylko zechcesz – odparł i uśmiechnął się do niej. – Poczytać ci coś? – spytał po chwili, ale zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy i poklepała nieśmiało materac obok siebie, zachęcając go żeby usiadł wygodniej na łóżku, a nie siedział pod nim. Z ochotą przystał na propozycję i po chwili delikatnie ją obejmował.

– Chciałbym ci coś pokazać. – Wyciągnął różdżkę i przywołał swoją marynarkę. Wyjął z niej zwój pergaminu i podał Gemmie.

– Skończyłeś go – dziewczyna szczerze się ucieszyła. – Czemu nic nie powiedziałeś?

– Teraz mówię. – Spojrzał na nią unosząc brew. – Między innymi dlatego nie było mnie rano. Załatwiałem ostatnie formalności i oficjalnie nasz eliksir został zatwierdzony przez Ministerstwo Zdrowia.

– Gratuluję, Severusie. Jestem pewna, że twój eliksir zrobi furorę. – Delikatnie musnęła jego policzek.

– Nasz – sprostował.

– Co nasz? – spytała wciąż studiując dokumenty.

– Nasz eliksir – odparł i wskazał palcem miejsce, w którym jej nazwisko figurowało jako jego asystenta. Wytrzeszczyła na niego oczy z niedowierzaniem.

– Nie możesz tego zrobić. Severus, to całkowicie twoja receptura. – Nie miała pojęcia dlaczego to zrobił. – Pracowałeś nad nią tak długo, to …

– I stałem w miejscu dopóki mi nie pomogłaś. – Pogładził ją po policzku.

– Jestem pewna, że sam doszedłbyś do tych samych wniosków prędzej czy później – odparła.

– Może, a może nie. Pomogłaś mi Gemmo i należy ci się udział. – Przez cały czas gładził jej policzek. – Końcową recepturę oparłem nie tylko na swojej pracy, ale także na twoich sugestiach i częściowo korzystałem z twojego przepisu na zmodyfikowany eliksir pooparzeniowy. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego zrezygnowana.

– Dziękuję – szepnęła i łzy pojawiły się pod jej powiekami. To była jej pierwsza zatwierdzona mikstura. Miała całe zwoje własnych receptur, ale nie mogła ich samotnie opatentować dopóki nie uzyska tytułu Mistrza.

– To nie wszystko – odezwał się po chwili i wręczył jej jeszcze jeden dokument. Gemma jęknęła, chwytając się za chory policzek, który zapiekł, gdy tylko jej uśmiech poszerzył się do niebezpiecznych rozmiarów podczas czytania.

– Szesnastego września? Tak szybko? Ale ja nic nie umiem, nie zdążę się przygotować – zaczęła nagle panikować.

– Jestem pewien, że zdałabyś ten egzamin śpiewająco nawet teraz. – Uśmiechnął się ironicznie. – Niestety to był pierwszy wolny termin, kiedy może zebrać się komisja egzaminacyjna. – Pomimo ogromnego bólu mięśni objęła go mocno za szyję i przyciągnęła do pocałunku. Niestety magiczny plaster zdobiący jej twarz, skutecznie uniemożliwił im tę pieszczotę i tylko przytuliła się do niego z całej siły.

– Jesteś najlepszym narzeczonym na świecie – wyszeptała wprost do jego ucha.

– Powinnaś teraz zażyć eliksir przeciwbólowy i się przespać, ale chciałbym zrobić coś jeszcze, jeśli pozwolisz. – Odsunął się od niej i nie czekając na zgodę, wstał i sięgnął do swojej marynarki. Wyciągnął z niej malutkie pudełeczko i uklęknął przed łóżkiem.

– Gemmo Hobbs, w dniu, w którym pojawiłaś się w moim życiu, zaświeciło słońce, skruszyłaś z mego serca lód i uczyniłaś mnie lepszym człowiekiem. Kocham cię. Kocham blask twoich oczu, zapach twoich włosów, dźwięk głosu i smak twych ust. Kocham twą wrażliwość, niewinność i wyrozumiałość. Ponad wszystko uwielbiam twój uśmiech i nienawidzę łez. Jesteś moim światłem i moją nadzieją, nie wyobrażam sobie dnia bez ciebie, a całe życie byłoby koszmarem. Przyrzekam, że będę cię chronił, że będę się o ciebie troszczył i że dla ciebie stanę się lepszym człowiekiem. Przyrzekam, że będę, gdy będziesz mnie potrzebować i postaram się każdego dnia dawać ci radość. Czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i zostaniesz moją żoną? – Gemma wpatrywała się w niego z otwartymi ustami. Nie spodziewała się tego. Była jego narzeczoną choć nawet nie marzyła, żeby jej się oświadczył, a mimo to zrobił to, i to w najbardziej niezwykły sposób, w najbardziej odpowiedniej chwili. W chwili, gdy niczego tak bardzo nie pragnęła jak jego.

– Powiesz mi to samo za rok … za dwa … za dziesięć i za sto? – spytała z trudem siadając na brzegu łóżka i patrząc mu cały czas w oczy.

– Powiem za sto i za dziesięć lat. Za dwa i za rok. Powiem za miesiąc i każdego dnia, a w każdej chwili będę to czuł, do końca życia – odparł i otworzył małe pudełeczko.

– Tak – szepnęła i uklęknęła przed nim.

Ujął jej maleńką dłoń i delikatnie wsunął na palec pierścionek. Zbliżyła do niego swoje usta i leciutko musnęła jego.

– Kocham cię – powiedzieli jednocześnie, a magia zaczęła unosić się wokół nich oplatając ich ciała niezwykłym blaskiem.

Tobias nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje, gdy jego żona nagle wybuchnęła płaczem i rzuciwszy mu, że niedługo wróci wyszła z domu.

Było już późno w nocy i spacer po cmentarzu nie należał do najprzyjemniejszych rzeczy, ale Eileen musiała to teraz zrobić. Bez trudu odnalazła nagrobek, pod którym spoczywała jej przyjaciółka.

– Udało się, Adar, udało się – szeptała przez łzy.

Jasna mgiełka zaczęła wypływać strumieniem spod płyty nagrobnej, formując się w postać kobiety. Kobiety, której Eileen nie widziała od dziesięciu lat.

– Swoją córkę twemu synowi oddaję – zaczął łagodnie duch Adar.

– Swojego syna twej córce zawierzam – odparła pani Snape. – On kocha ją ...

– Ona kocha jego … – słowa samoistnie zaczęły wypływać z ust kobiet.

– Czarne do czarnego, bezbronne do silnego, wrażliwe do śmiałego, niewinność do serca nieposkromionego … – Po policzkach Eileen zaczęły spływać łzy.

– Będziesz miała na nią oko, prawda? Jest taka młoda … – Adar spojrzała ze smutkiem na swą przyjaciółkę.

– Jak na największy skarb, obiecuję ci. Severus to dobry człowiek chociaż bardzo się stara, by tak nie było – odparła z gorzkim uśmiechem.

– Razem są zdolni do wielkich czynów – Adar westchnęła. – Dobrze się spisałyśmy, przyjaciółko. W końcu mogę odpocząć. – Duch uśmiechnął się tak samo promiennie jak robi to Gemma. – Uważaj na siebie i rozpieszczaj nasze wnuki za nas obie.

– Kto? Kto ci to zrobił? Adar – krzyczała Eileen za rozwiewającą się postacią.

– Nie po to dziś tu jestem …

_Kolejny rozdział: „Oklumencja"_


	12. Oklumencja

_**ROZDZIAŁ 11**_

„_**Oklumencja"**_

Tak jak przewidział uzdrowiciel, Gemma dość szybko powracała do zdrowia. Stopniowo usuwał wszystkie jej blizny i bez zbędnych pytań wygładził także te najstarsze. Pan Corbin z niedowierzaniem przyglądał się działaniu mikstury, którą według własnego przepisu sporządził Severus. Nie dość, że łagodziła ból po przeszczepie skóry, to jeszcze całkowicie usuwała blizny i to natychmiast po nałożeniu świeżych jej płatów na ciało.

Niestety czarodziejska policja nie miała żadnych tropów w jej sprawie. Nie udało się także odnaleźć mężczyzny, który pomógł Gemmie. Alastor Moody, nie do końca był przekonany o teorii zazdrosnej panny Black. Black'owie byli szanowanym rodem i bez względu na to jak szalona mogła być ich córka nie zamierzał ich bez powodu nękać.

**.: :.**

– Hopkirk poszukaj mi akt sprawy Adar Hobbs, to było latem 1973 roku – Kingsley Shacklebolt nakazał młodej sekretarce.

– Po co ci te akta King? – spytała Alicja, młoda aurorka. – Moody pewnie zna je na pamięć. Prowadził te sprawę razem z Rufusem, zanim ten został szefem.

– Wiem, ale zdaje się, nie bardzo ma ochotę o tym opowiadać – odparł czarnoskóry.

– To chyba jedyna nierozwiązana przez nich sprawa. Ja dopiero zaczynałam, ale doskonale pamiętam jak całe biuro chowało się przed Moodym po kątach w trakcie jej trwania. – pani Longbottom wzdrygnęła się. – To było bardzo brutalne morderstwo, biedna dziewczyna. Strasznie cierpiała zanim ją zabili. Dlaczego teraz do niej wracasz? Trafiliście na coś?

– Ta napadnięta i pobita dziewczyna – szepnął Shacklebolt i rozejrzał się dookoła – nie podano tego do publicznej wiadomości dla dobra śledztwa, ale to jej córka. – Alicja otworzyła szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia. – Ma wyjść za młodego Snape'a.

– Myślisz, że on ma coś z tym wspólnego? – wypytywała aurorka.

– Bierzemy taką ewentualność pod uwagę. Dziewczyna ma spory mająteczek i jeśli nie dojdzie do ślubu to calutki przypadnie jemu, chociaż zdaje się być szczerze w niej zakochany, zresztą wcale mu się nie dziwię, no i on też raczej więcej pieniędzy do szczęścia nie potrzebuje – Kingsley westchnął. – Poza tym jest kryty, był w tym czasie w Ministerstwie.

– Mógł to zlecić – wtrąciła Alicja z nutką triumfu w głosie.

– Jak dla mnie to fałszywy trop. Wyglądał na szczerze przejętego jej stanem, ale trzeba wszystko sprawdzić. To delikatna sprawa – odparł z powagą.

– A śmierć jej matki? Myślisz, że te sprawy mogą być powiązane? Czasem lepiej nie wywoływać duchów, King. – Spojrzała ze smutkiem na kolegę, który ponownie rozejrzał się dookoła.

– Miała te same rany co jej matka i zadawane w tej samej kolejności – odparł unosząc brwi.

– Nie ma ich. Przeszukałam wszystko i nigdzie ich nie ma. – Mafalda Hopkirk wróciła z archiwum.

– Jak to nie ma? Może ktoś je wypożyczył? – spytał auror z niedowierzaniem.

Sekretarka zerknęła do grubej księgi i pokiwała głową.

– Nie, nikt ich nie wypożyczył – odparła i z rezygnacją rozłożyła ręce.

Kingsley spojrzał na nią z dezaprobatą, skinął na pożegnanie do Alicji i odszedł w swoją stronę.

– Alastorze? – zaczął niezbyt pewnie, gdy znalazł się już w swoim biurze – brałeś może akta Adar Hobbs z archiwum?

– Po co ci? – Moody nawet nie zaszczycił spojrzeniem młodszego kolegi.

– Chciałem zapoznać się ze sprawą – odparł nieśmiało. – Może coś znajdę.

– Nie. Uważam, że nic tam nie znajdziesz, ale skoro tak bardzo jesteś zainteresowany to pewnie są w archiwum – Alastor odpowiedział wciąż nie unosząc głowy znad czytanych papierów.

– Nie ma ich tam – rzekł cicho Shacklebolt.

Moody poderwał do góry głowę.

– Jak to nie ma? Ktoś je wypożyczył? – spytał zirytowany.

– Skoro ty ich nie masz to znaczy, że zginęły …

**.: :.**

Kilka dni po zajściu na Pokątnej, Gemmie pozwolono wyjść na spacer. Odetchnęła głęboko wystawiając twarz do słońca i ruszyła wolnym krokiem po alejkach parku. Starała się nie rozpamiętywać przykrego zajścia. Nie miała pojęcia dlaczego ktoś ją skrzywdził. Nie znała tutaj nikogo na tyle dobrze, by ktoś mógł już czuć do niej tak dużą urazę. Ostatnie zdanie jakie usłyszała z ust kobiety i tortura jaką jej zadała, mogły świadczyć o tym, że bardzo nie chce, by się komuś podobała i tylko Severus przychodził jej na myśl, a może była niepocieszona, że ten Selwyn chciał ją uwieść? Przypomniała sobie o żartach na temat zazdrości o Snape'a podczas balu, na którym byli i teraz już nie wydawały jej się one takie śmieszne. Może faktycznie, któraś z tych kobiet była tak bardzo zauroczona jej narzeczonym. Nie podzieliła się jednak z nikim swoimi podejrzeniami. Bała się śmieszności, ale także nie chciała, by Severus poczuł, że go oskarża. Bez względu na intencje napastnika, nie chciała, by czuł się winny.

Nie chciała dokładać zmartwień swemu przyszłemu mężowi, nie chciała także, by państwo Snape obwiniali siebie z powodu tego co zaszło. Była zakochana, zaręczona, a na palcu nosiła śliczny pierścionek. Była szczęśliwa i taka chciała pozostać. Severus zaskoczył ją swoim wyznaniem. Wydawało jej się, że dość dobrze zdążyła go poznać i w najmniejszym stopniu nie podejrzewała go o tego typu romantyzm. Szczerze wyznała mu uczucia. To się nie stało od razu, pierwszego dnia, nie była to miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, ale biorąc pod uwagę sposób w jaki ją powitał, byłoby dziwne, gdyby tak właśnie było. Uczucie do niego dojrzewało w niej z każdym dniem ich znajomości. Nawet wtedy, gdy był dla niej opryskliwy, niemiły i kpił z niej w najlepsze, odnajdowała w nim pozytywne cechy. Niełatwo było wciągnąć go w jakiekolwiek dyskusje i różnie się one kończyły, ale zawsze, gdy Gemmie udało się pokierować rozmowę na eliksiry, w jego oczach pojawiał się blask, a w każdym zdaniu słychać było pasję, znikał jad i sarkazm, a Severus stawał się łagodny i szczerze zainteresowany jej poglądami. Podobał jej się wtedy i chyba w takim nim się zakochała na początku.

Nie miała pojęcia co dokładnie spowodowało porzucenie przez niego maski cynika, ale gdy tylko to zrobił, jej życie tutaj stało się o wiele łatwiejsze. Być może zrozumiał, że darcie kotów, z kobietą, na którą się jest skazanym, przez resztę życia, będzie dość nieprzyjemne dla nich obojga, a może po prostu potrzebował czasu, by ją zaakceptować, polubić. Chyba było tak, jak powiedziała na początku Eileen, jej syn musiał dojrzeć do nowej sytuacji. Początkowo ciężko jej było uwierzyć w szczerość tej przemiany, ale teraz była pewna jego uczuć, magia nie zadziałałaby bez tego.

Odetchnęła głęboko i zmrużyła lekko oczy widząc w oddali swego narzeczonego. Uśmiechnęła się i ruszyła w jego kierunku.

**.: :.**

Był zrozpaczony tym co stało się Gemmie, nie miał pojęcia dlaczego ktoś tak strasznie ją potraktował i ciężko mu było pogodzić się z teorią o zazdrosnej pannie. Starał się jak mógł nie okazywać przy niej swojego zdenerwowania i za wszelką cenę chciał znaleźć sposób, by zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo. Kochał tę dziewczynę, kochał ją od chwili, gdy pojawiła się w jego snach i chociaż sam sobie wmawiał, że to jedynie pożądanie, od początku wiedział, że się oszukuje. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego jak okrutnie ją traktował tuż po przyjeździe i nie liczył na miłość z jej strony, wiedział, że na nią nie zasłużył, ale bardzo chciał to zmienić.

Zaskoczyła go wyznaniem. Nie sądził, że tak szybko uda mu się zdobyć jej serce, ale zwalił to karb młodości i niewinności. Może była też trochę naiwna pokładając w nim tak dużą wiarę, ufając, że zmienił się na lepsze, ale za żadne skarby świata nie chciał zawieść tego zaufania. A może była mądrzejsza niż przypuszczał i ofiarowanie mu swojego serca, swojego życia i danie mu szansy, było jej metodą na walkę ze złem? Ani przez chwilę nie wątpił w szczerość jej uczuć, magia nie zadziałaby bez tego. Wiedział, że go kocha i czuł, jakby podarowała mu niebo. Nie był romantykiem, co to to nie, ale pod jej wpływem zmienił swe życiowe priorytety. Nie wiedza, a miłość, stały się dla niego najważniejsze i co najlepsze czuł się teraz szczęśliwy, chyba po raz pierwszy odkąd dorósł. Koszmary dręczyły go o wiele rzadziej, nie słyszał już szeptów skrzywdzonych przez siebie ludzi, mógł spokojnie spoglądać w lustro. Ona to sprawiła, ona czyniła go lepszym człowiekiem.

Nie mógł jednak znieść myśli, że ktoś próbuje mu ją odebrać, skrzywdzić. Nie miał pojęcia jak może temu zaradzić i to zżerało go od środka. Zanim jeszcze wstała udał się do ogrodu potrenować pojedynki, to zawsze, choć trochę pomagało odreagować stres. Czuł, że ktoś go obserwuje, ale nie reagował. Zerknął dyskretnie w kierunku drzewa, za którym stała. Miała na sobie tę samą białą sukienkę, w którą była ubrana w dzień przyjazdu. Uśmiechnął się do siebie pod nosem, przypominając sobie jak duże wówczas zrobiła na nim wrażenie.

**.: :.**

Patrzyła oniemiała na Severusa. Gracja z jaką się poruszał, delikatność z jaką machał różdżką, a jednocześnie siła i moc z niego emanujące, nie pozwoliły jej na żaden ruch. Stała i podziwiała każdy jego gest. Nawet nie wiedziała kiedy, jego różdżka wbiła się w jej szyję.

– Ach – podskoczyła przestraszona.

– To właśnie powiesz, gdy ktoś przystawi ci różdżkę do gardła? Ach? – spytał nieco rozbawiony, ale jednocześnie zaniepokojony jej brakiem umiejętności defensywnych i instynktu samozachowawczego.

– Ja, nie potrafię walczyć i dobrze o tym wiesz. Nie mam pojęcia jak się bronić, jakich zaklęć używać i w jaki sposób unikać tych rzucanych we mnie – odparła z wyrzutem.

– Jesteś inteligentna, improwizuj – spojrzał na nią groźnie i wciąż nie cofał różdżki – nie musisz znać niewybaczalnych, by kogoś zranić, by się obronić. Walcz, Gemma – syknął.

Była zszokowana jego zachowaniem, ale trybiki w jej głowie ruszyły z wolna i po chwili, gdyby było to możliwe, słychać by było, skrzypienie kół zębatych. Wciąż spoglądała mu prosto w oczy z niewinną miną, nieco zasmucona i zdezorientowana, przygryzła dolną wargę starając się coś wymyślić i analizując w jaki sposób może sięgnąć po swoją różdżkę. Wiedziała, że nie da rady wyrwać mu jego, ten głupi pomysł odrzuciła od razu. Westchnęła w geście pokonania i gdy na jego ustach zaczął pojawiać się maleńki uśmiech triumfu, kopnęła go z całej siły w goleń.

– Kurwa – złapał się za nogę i tym samy opuścił rękę z różdżką dając jej możliwość sięgnięcia po broń. Teraz mierzyli do siebie nawzajem, lekko się od siebie odsuwając.

– Boli nóżka? – Gemma była z siebie dumna. Wiedziała, że to jeszcze nie koniec i była pewna, że nie ma z nim żadnych szans, ale mimo wszystko poczuła coś na kształt triumfu.

– Tylko na to cię stać? – sarknął i uniósł brew zachęcając ją do walki – Dam ci fory, Hobbs. Ty pierwsza. – Zaskoczyła go tym kopniakiem. Może nie była dobra w czarodziejskich pojedynkach, ale spodobało mu się, że potrafi myśleć i dziękował wszystkim bogom, że nie potraktowała go tak jak Selwyna. Nie był na coś takiego przygotowany i to zdecydowanie pogrzebałoby jego szanse.

Była pewna, że każde z jej znanych zaklęć ofensywnych z łatwością zostanie przez niego odbite. Stali już kilka metrów od siebie, gdy przezornie zaczęła od rzucenia na siebie niewerbalnego _Protego. _Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i rzucił od niechcenia drętwotę. Odbiła się od jej tarczy, tym samym niszcząc ochronę.

– Gdybyś jej uniknęła, wciąż byłabyś osłonięta. Nie uczono cię uników, paniusiu? – spytał nieco poirytowanym tonem. Chciał ją zdenerwować, sprowokować do walki, do przelania na niego złości.

– Nie – odpowiedziała spokojnie i machnęła ręką wywołując wybuch w pobliżu Severusa, a po chwili rzuciła kolejnym zaklęciem. Krążyli wokół siebie patrząc sobie prosto w oczy. Snape póki co ograniczał się do obrony. Wiedział, że wciąż jeszcze odczuwa skutki _Crucio_ i nie chciał zadawać jej niepotrzebnego bólu. Wymyślała najdziwniejsze zaklęcia, próbując odwrócić jego uwagę. Rozbawił go rój os, ale już woda oblewająca jego głowę mocno zaskoczyła. Był pod wrażeniem, gdy rosnący tuż pod jego nogami kwiat, zmieniła w ostatniej chwili w kamień, tak że się o niego potknął i gdyby nie dobry refleks, zapewne leżałby teraz przed nią jak długi. Nie posiadała wiedzy na temat pojedynków, ale ciężko jej było odmówić inwencji. Zrobiła dokładnie to, co jej nakazał. Improwizowała i wychodziło jej to wyśmienicie, chociaż był boleśnie świadom, że w prawdziwej walce nie ma szans.

Walczyli tak około pół godziny i gdy zobaczył pot perlący się na jej czole, zdał sobie sprawę jak duży to dla niej wysiłek. Zganił się w myślach za swoją głupotę. Minęły ledwie cztery dni od jej wypadku. Nie dawała mu jednak satysfakcji i dzielnie stała naprzeciw niego. Przez cały ten czas ani razu się nie poskarżyła, chociaż widział jak ciężko zaczęła oddychać i jak z trudem powstrzymuje ból mięśni. Był z niej dumny i nie mógł dłużej jej męczyć. Zbliżył się do niej na kilkanaście centymetrów, zgrabnie odbijając każdą z jej klątw i chwycił lekko za nadgarstek ręki, w której trzymała różdżkę.

Patrzyła na niego z rezygnacją i smutkiem. Widział w jej oczach gorycz porażki, ale on wcale tak tego nie odbierał. Brak umiejętności nadrobiła wiedzą i sprytem, i to mu się podobało. Był pewien, że jeśli tylko zechce z nim trenować, w ledwie kilka tygodni zrobi z niej niezłego wojownika.

– To koniec lekcji? – spytała, gdy ją czule pocałował.

– Jedynie dalszy ciąg. – Uśmiechnął się i ponowił pocałunek.

Chwycił ją w pasie i posadził sobie na biodrach opierając jej plecy o pień drzewa. Przywarła do niego ochoczo i oddała się jego pieszczocie.

– Jestem do kitu – westchnęła oplatając go za szyję.

– Nie jesteś. Dobrze sobie radziłaś, Skarbie i jeśli tylko chcesz chętnie nauczę cię walczyć – odparł, a ona uśmiechnęła się do niego w odpowiedzi. – Muszę przyznać, że było kilka klątw, które mnie zaskoczyły – próbował jej dodać otuchy. – Kubeł zimnej wody, ten kamień – dodał widząc jej powątpiewającą minę. – Kilka wybuchów też mi się podobało, zwłaszcza jak rzuciłaś na siebie _Muffliato. _Udoskonalona wersja niewerbalnych – zaśmiali się oboje. – Jestem pewien, że szybko się tego nauczysz. Tym, co martwi mnie o wiele bardziej jest oklumencja – spojrzał na nią z powagą i postawił na ziemi.

– Masz problem z oklumencją? – spytała zdziwiona.

– Ja nie, ale przydałoby się, żebyś ty ją dość dobrze opanowała. – Spojrzał na nią z ironicznym uśmiechem.

– Och, doprawdy, masz mnie za kompletnego nieudacznika – odparła z wyrzutem. – Myślisz, że potrafię jedynie sadzić kwiatki i wrzucać je w odpowiedniej kolejności do wody? – uniosła się nieco.

– Gemma, nie miałem nic złego na myśli – Severus próbował się usprawiedliwić. – Nie znam zbyt wielu czarodziejów, którzy opanowali oklumencję, to nie jest łatwa sztuka.

– I uważasz, że dla mnie za trudna, tak? – Gemma patrzyła na niego ze złością. – Wszystkie moje umiejętności chcesz sprawdzić? Chcesz, bym nauczyła się walczyć? Dobrze. Chcesz, bym była dobrą żoną? Postaram się. Chcesz, bym była idealną kochanką? Zrobię wszystko. Ale do cholery, zaufaj mi trochę. – Znowu stali naprzeciwko siebie i wpatrywali sobie w oczy. Nie była pewna, co tak do końca wywołało jej złość. Miała już trochę dość obchodzenia się z nią jak z małą dziewczynką. Traktował ją jak dorosłą w tylko wybranych przez siebie momentach i to jej się zdecydowanie nie podobało. Opowiadała mu tym jak uczyła się oklumencji i panowania nad klątwami zniewalającymi, ale on i tak zwątpił w jej umiejętności, bardzo ją to ubodło.

– Nie chciałem cię obrazić, nie miałem nic złego na myśli, Gemma. – Wyciągnął do niej rękę i pogładził po ramieniu. Nie poruszyła się. – Wiedza jaką skrywa i będzie skrywał twój umysł jest niebezpieczna, nie tylko dla ciebie i dla mnie – zaczął, zbliżając się do niej.

– Potrafię chronić twoje tajemnice – szepnęła spokojniej.

– Wiem, ale chcę byś pozostała przy tym bezpieczna. Nie wystarczy tylko zablokować umysł, musisz zmylić …

– Sprawdź – syknęła.

– Gem, nie chcę się kłócić – spojrzał na nią łagodnie.

– Ja też nie. Sprawdź – warknęła głośniej.

– Skarbie, nie muszę …

– Zrób to. To jedyny raz kiedy będziesz mógł sprawdzić moje umiejętności, później mój umysł będzie dla ciebie na zawsze otwarty. – Spojrzała mu z uporem w oczy. – Zrób to Severus, chcę byś był spokojny. – Mężczyzna westchnął i pogładził ją po policzku.

– _Legilimens – _wyszeptał mierząc w nią różdżką. Przeszukiwał jej wspomnienia w poszukiwaniu ich intymnych chwil, gdy zdradzał jej tajemnicę, nic. Dobrze zdołała to ukryć, ale była na to przygotowana, gdy ktoś ją zaatakuje, nie będzie miała tego komfortu. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i spróbował inaczej.

„_Gemma uśmiechała się po otrzymaniu dyplomu Mistrza Zielarstwa. Jej Mistrz był z niej niezwykle dumny. Po raz pierwszy udało mu się kogoś nauczyć tej sztuki w tak krótkim czasie. Otrzymała od niego nie tylko tytuł Mistrza, ale także znamię łączące ją z naturą. Tatuaż." _Tego szukał. Próbował go znaleźć od chwili, gdy mu o nim powiedziała, ale nie natrafił na żaden ślad. „_Mężczyzna, pan Arbor, jak go nazywała, dotknął różdżką jej karku, tuż przy linii włosów i w tym miejscu pojawił się lśniący czerwienią, kwiat róży."_

Gemma westchnęła, gdy przerwał zaklęcie. Z ironicznym uśmieszkiem przyciągnął ją do siebie, obrócił i podniósł do góry jej włosy. Nic.

– Zdałam? – spytała lekko się do niego odwracając i nie czekając na odpowiedź ruszyła do swego domku. Była zmęczona. Po tej niby walce bolały ją wszystkie mięśnie. Miała jedynie chwilę pospacerować, zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza, ale nie miała pretensji do Severusa. Na wojnie nikt nikogo nie pyta przed walką, czy go coś przypadkiem nie boli. Jeśli kiedyś przyjdzie jej walczyć, nikt nie będzie ubolewał nad tym, że źle przespała noc. Wiedziała, że jej narzeczony chciał dla niej dobrze, starał się ją chronić, a jednak czuła do niego żal za to, że zwątpił w jej umiejętności. Chciała być sama, odpocząć. Nie obejrzała się na niego, wiedziała, że patrzył za nią, wiedziała, że jest smutny, ale nie mogła teraz z nim być i była mu wdzięczna, że jej nie zatrzymał.

– Wybitnie – wyszeptał sam do siebie. Patrzył jak odchodzi wolnym krokiem i nie miał pojęcia co zrobić. Nie czuł się jak idiota, czuł się o wiele gorzej. Zranił ją. Po raz kolejny potraktował ją jak bezbronne zwierzątko, małą dziewczynkę, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, że przestała nią być z chwilą, gdy postawiła nogę w Anglii. Zawiódł ją. Opowiadała mu swojej nauce, o nakazach jej Mistrza, by jego studenci uczyli się różnych sztuk ułatwiających panowanie nad umysłem, ale nie zaufał jej słowu, że potrafi się ochronić.

Nie złamała zaklęcia _Imperius_ rzuconego na nią kilka dni temu, nie dlatego, że nie potrafiła, nie dlatego, że była za słaba, ani nie dlatego, że zaklęcie było dla niej za silne. Zaklęcie było rzucone na nią z dwóch stron. Olśniło go. Ktoś musiał być na to przygotowany, ktoś już wcześniej tego próbował na niej, bez skutku.

Patrzył jak odchodzi, jak stara się trzymać prosto plecy, chociaż wiedział, że wszystko ją boli. Chciał podbiec, zanieść ją do łóżka i nakazać odpoczynek, ale jego nogi pozostały w miejscu jakby przyspawane do podłoża. Patrzył jak odchodzi, jak biała sukienka lekko unosiła się smagana wiatrem. Chciał podbiec i odgonić ten wiatr, nakazać mu przestać zaglądać jej po spódnicę. Patrzył jak odchodzi, jak jej czarne, lśniące loki, kołysały się w rytm kroków. Chciał podbiec i wtulić w nie swoją twarz, wdychać ich zapach. Patrzył jak odchodzi, a jedyne co mógł zrobić to stać. Wiedział, że musi przestać traktować ją jak małe dziecko, ale czy chęć ochrony ukochanej, tym właśnie jest? Czy mogła się tak czuć tylko dlatego, że za wszelką cenę chciał ją chronić, trzymać z daleka od przykrych spraw? Czy nie to czynią dobrzy, troskliwi mężowie? On nie był czułym, troskliwym mężusiem. Był pieprzonym Śmierciożercą, mordercą, szpiegiem. Musiał ją przygotować na życie z nim i ona zdawała się to rozumieć lepiej niż on.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Lot i miodowe oczy"_


	13. Lot i miodowe oczy

_**ROZDZIAŁ 12**_

„_**Lot i miodowe oczy"**_

Westchnął cichutko, gdy zobaczył jej brak na kolacji. Liczył, że może po posiłku uda mu się wyciągnąć ją na spacer po ich posiadłości. Chciał z nią spokojnie porozmawiać, opowiedzieć o wszystkim. Przeanalizował całą sytuację i doszedł do wniosku, że Gemma powinna o wszystkim wiedzieć. W tej chwili nie była świadoma zagrożenia jakie na nią czyha. Każdy wmawiał jej, że to był atak na tle rabunkowym. Młoda, zadbana wiedźma, w dodatku nietutejsza, była łatwym celem dla rabusiów. Przeklinał się w myślach za to, że pozwalał jej tak myśleć. Wszyscy traktowali ją jak laleczkę z porcelany i on musiał z tym w końcu skończyć. Była wrażliwa, to nie ulegało wątpliwości, ale pokazała także, że jest silna, a jego zadaniem było ją jeszcze wzmocnić, przygotować i w miarę możliwości uodpornić na to, co jeszcze ją czeka z nim u boku. Poza tym, jeśli ten związek ma być prawdziwy, musi być oparty na szczerości.

Zapukał leciutko do jej domku i początkowo miał się wycofać, gdy nie odpowiadała. Pomyślał, że może śpi i nie chciał jej już niepokoić, ale przez okno dostrzegł ją siedzącą na kanapie w saloniku. Wziął głęboki oddech i nacisnął na klamkę. Przeklął w duchu, gdy nie poczuł żadnych barier, ale przymknął powieki i obiecał sobie być dla niej delikatnym. Jutro porozmawia z nią o ochronie i zaklęciach z książki, którą jej kupił.

Nawet nie podniosła głowy znad trzymanej kartki, gdy wszedł do pokoju. Ponownie odetchnął głęboko przygotowując się na ciężką przeprawę i odchrząknął zaznaczając swoją obecność. Nic, żadnej reakcji z jej strony.

– Gemma, Skarbie? Wszystko w porządku, nie było cię na kol... – podszedł do niej i dopiero zorientował się, że dziewczyna jest kompletnie nieobecna, nie tylko go nie słuchała, ale obawiał się, że w ogóle nie wie, że tu jest. Siedziała na brzegu kanapy, oddychała głęboko i leciutko kołysała się na boki, mocno ściskając jakiś papier. Jej twarz była opuchnięta, a oczy czerwone od łez. Przestraszył się, że może dostała jakąś wiadomość, że może coś stało się jej ojcu, albo któremuś z przyjaciół. Zerknął w dół, na jej ręce, rozejrzał się po pokoju i sam po chwili miał ochotę do niej dołączyć. W całym pomieszczeniu były porozrzucane zdjęcia jej matki, zrobione tuż po jej śmierci. Każda rana na jej ciele była osobno sfotografowana, a z wielu z nich wciąż sączyła się krew. Ściskała w rękach zbliżenie jej twarzy, zmasakrowanej, poranionej, z niewidzącymi oczami. Przełknął głośno ślinę i uklęknął przed dziewczyną.

– Gemma, Kochanie. Spójrz na mnie. Proszę. – Chwycił jej dłonie i delikatnie wyjął z nich makabryczne zdjęcie. – Skarbie, Gem. – Próbował ją jakoś ocucić.

Ujął jej twarz w dłonie i spojrzał w oczy. Po raz pierwszy był zły z powodu ich koloru. Nie miał pojęcia czy miała tak rozszerzone czy tak wąskie źrenice, ale nie ulegało wątpliwości, że była w szoku. Nie dziwił się, nie wyobrażał sobie, by ktoś po czymś takim mógłby nie być. Wziął ją delikatnie na ręce i zaniósł w stronę głównego domu. Nie poruszyła się w jego ramionach, nie przytuliła, tak jak zwykle to robiła, była jedynie bezwładnym ciałem.

Posadził ją na sofie w salonie i najpierw przywołał skrzatkę, by podała mu eliksiry na uspokojenie, a później ojca i matkę. Wyjaśnił pokrótce skąd stan Gemmy i podał jej fiolkę z miksturą. Nie zareagowała, gdy prosił, by otworzyła usta i choć bardzo nie chciał, musiał siłą ją nim napoić. Podejrzewał, że musiała tak siedzieć od chwili, gdy od niego odeszła. Nie było jej na obiedzie, ale wtedy założył, że odpoczywa i nie chce go wciąż widzieć. Minęło jakieś sześć – siedem godzin. Jęknął i zszedł do swojego laboratorium. Szybko odszukał dość silny eliksir relaksujący i wbiegł na górę. Matka siedziała przy niej i próbowała jakoś na nią wpłynąć, ale bezskutecznie. Ojciec rozmawiał już z aurorami, którzy pojawili się tym razem natychmiast po wezwaniu.

– Będzie lepiej jeśli zostanę z nią sam – zwrócił się do matki. – Prawdopodobnie zaśnie w przeciągu trzydziestu minut od podania eliksiru, więc zabiorę ją na górę. Mam nadzieję, że to pomoże.

Tak jak poprzednio, siłą wlał w nią zawartość fiolki i czekał na reakcję.

– Powiedzieli mi, że to była tylko avada – zamrugała – że nie cierpiała. Cierpiała, prawda? Zrobili jej to co mi, tylko gorzej i dłużej. Mówili mi, że to było szybkie, że avada zabija od razu, że nie cierpiała. Miała zielone oczy. I piegi. Zniszczyli jej piegi na nosie i palce. Miała piękne dłonie. Lubiłam jak mnie gładziła do snu po włosach i śpiewała. Zawsze. Nawet jak byłam już duża. Śpiewała. Miała piękne oczy. – Wargi Gemmy lekko zadrżały i łzy poleciały po opuchniętych policzkach.

Z jednej strony mu ulżyło, z drugiej teraz jeszcze bardziej nie wiedział co ma robić. Usiadł obok niej i spróbował otoczyć ją ramieniem. Nie uciekła, nie odtrąciła jego ręki. Powoli, subtelnie wykonał nieznaczny ruch, przygarniając ją do siebie. Nie chciał jej spłoszyć, bał się, że może uciec, że znowu schowa się we własnym świecie. Musiał być ostrożny. Oparła głowę na jego ramieniu. Odetchnął.

– To nie była avada, prawda? – spytała naiwnie.

– Dopiero na koniec. – Przymknął powieki i pogładził jej ramię.

– Czy ktoś chce mi zrobić to samo? – szepnęła. – Powiedz mi prawdę, nie okłamuj, tak jak inni.

– Nie wiem Gemmo, opowiem ci wszystko co wiem, ale jak się prześpisz, dobrze? – odparł łagodnie.

– Teraz, proszę. Nie chcę spać. Chcę wiedzieć. Chcę wiedzieć, kto jej to zrobił – zaszlochała.

– Skarbie, podałem ci silny eliksir, zaśniesz za chwilę. Obiecuję, że później wszystko ci wyjaśnię. Obiecuję, już żadnych sekretów, żadnych tajemnic. – Spróbował ułożyć ją na łóżku, ale spojrzała na niego błagalnie. – Dobrze, ale pod warunkiem, że położysz się jak tylko zachce ci się spać. – Pokiwała w odpowiedzi głową.

Opowiedział jej o wszystkim co wcześniej starał się ukryć. Jęknęła cichutko, gdy opowiadał o sowie, ale już nie płakała i widział jak przymyka oczy słysząc o kolejności zadawanych jej ran. Powiedział jej o przypuszczeniach i teoriach jakie wysnuł z rodzicami i aurorami. Chciał ją przeprosić, że to wszystko przez niego, przez kobiety, z którymi miał do czynienia, ale przerwała mu kładąc swą maleńką dłoń na jego wargach.

– Myślę, że to nie do końca prawdziwa teoria. Ktoś chce mnie przestraszyć, chce bym stąd wyjechała, nie chce dopuścić do naszego ślubu. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale czuję, że zazdrość to niejedyny powód. – Ku wielkiej uldze Severusa, Gemma zniosła rewelacje nad wyraz dobrze. Domyślał się, że nie uwierzyła w teorię o rabusiach i sama musiała wysnuć podobne teorie. Jej umysł powoli wracał do rzeczywistości. – Nie uda im się, nie zamierzam uciekać i pragnę zostać twoją żoną – dodała pewnym głosem. – Chyba, że ty mnie nie chcesz. – Uśmiechnął się w myślach na jej słowa. Zaimponowała mu. Nie była małą dziewczynką, lalką z porcelany. Była silną, odważną kobietą.

– Nigdy z ciebie nie zrezygnuję, jeśli będę musiał wyjadę za tobą na koniec świata. Zrobię wszystko, byś została moją żoną. Wszystko. – Uklęknął przed nią chwytając ją za ręce. – Jesteś częścią mojego życia i chcę, by tak pozostało – przypomniał jej wypowiadane nie tak dawno, przez nią słowa. – Poradzimy z tym sobie, razem. – Wplotła palce w jego włosy i spojrzała ze smutkiem w jego oczy.

– Poradzimy sobie – westchnęła, a jej powieki bezwładnie opadły.

Położył ją na łóżku, przykrył kołdrą i sam położył się obok, obejmując ją ramieniem.

– Śpij, Skarbie. – Pogładził ją po włosach i leciutko ucałował w czoło.

**.: :.**

Eileen odetchnęła, gdy wcześnie rano znalazła Gemmę w jadalni. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się na jej widok nieśmiało.

– Witaj, Kochanie – przywitała się z przyszłą synową. – Jesteś dziś wcześniej – zagadnęła. Nie miała pojęcia czy może wspomnieć o tym co się stało wczoraj, czy może lepiej przemilczeć.

– Dzień dobry, pani Snape. Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam. – Spojrzała przepraszająco. – Pani Snape – zwróciła się do kobiety, która właśnie zajęła miejsce naprzeciwko niej. – Ja chciałam przepr...

– Ani mi się waż. – Eileen spojrzała na nią groźnie. – To my powinniśmy przeprosić ciebie. Naszym obowiązkiem było powiedzenie ci prawdy, od początku. Chcieliśmy cię chronić, sama do końca nie wiem przed czym, przed prawdą? Teraz wiem, że to był błąd. Naraziliśmy cię na większe niebezpieczeństwo. Gdybyś wiedziała o sowie od początku, być może tamtego dnia poczekałabyś na mnie albo Severusa, może chociaż uważałabyś bardziej, wzmogła czujność. Potraktowaliśmy cię jak bezbronną sarenkę, chociaż udowodniłaś, że tak nie jest. – Patrzyła przepraszająco na Gemmę. – Większość ludzi już dawno uciekłaby stąd bez względu na konsekwencje i ja nie mogłabym ciebie winić, gdybyś ty zrobiła to samo. Sama pewnie bym zwiała, gdyby mój przyszły mąż zachowywał się tak jak Severus przez pierwsze tygodnie. – Pokiwała z rezygnacją głową. – A ty dzielnie to znosiłaś. Bałam się, że po tym napadzie będziesz chciała wyjechać, ale ty przyjęłaś oświadczyny mojego syna i zostałaś. Po wczorajszym, byłam pewna, że dziś będziesz już w Nowej Zelandii, a ty zebrałaś się i miałaś siłę tutaj zejść. Dziecko, nawet nie waż się mnie za cokolwiek przepraszać. – Eileen odetchnęła.

– Kocham Severusa – szepnęła Gemma – i nie zamierzam go zostawić. Nie ze względu na konsekwencje nie wyjechałam. – Pani Snape, chwyciła dłonie dziewczyny i uśmiechnęła się szczerze.

– On ciebie też bardzo kocha. – Nieśmiało pogładziła dłonie Gemmy.

– Pani Snape – dziewczyna spojrzała niepewnie na swoją przyszłą teściową. – Chcę się dowiedzieć, kto zabił moją mamę. – Eileen poderwała głowę znad sałatki i uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie.

– Chętnie ci w tym pomogę, jeśli pozwolisz – odparła pewnie.

**.: :.**

– Naprawdę uważasz mnie za takiego tchórza? Myślisz, że wyjechałabym bez pożegnania? – Gemma spojrzała groźnie znad oparcia kanapy w salonie, na swojego narzeczonego, gdy ten wpadł do domu i krzyczał przerażony do matki, że spakowała wszystkie swoje rzeczy i uciekła. – A może miałeś nadzieję, że uda ci się uniknąć ustawiania dziś ze mną mebli? – Severus wyraźnie odetchnął i poszedł do niej. Usiadł obok i chwycił jej dłoń.

– W domku nie ma twoich rzeczy, nie było cię w łóżku, gdy się obudziłem … co miałem myśleć. – Gemma uderzyła go w bok i wywróciła wymownie oczami, gdy wspomniał przy matce o wspólnym spaniu.

– Że wstała na długo przed tobą i Jana przeniosła jej wszystkie rzeczy do pokoju gościnnego w domu? – sarknęła matka. – Chociaż może powinnam kazać jej przenieść je do TWOJEGO pokoju. – Gemma zaczerwieniła się, a Severus prychnął.

Ulżyło mu, gdy usłyszał głos narzeczonej. Obawiał się, że po wczorajszych przeżyciach jest zdolna do wszystkiego i bał się, że będzie chciała wyjechać. Sam był nawet gotów opuścić z nią Anglię, gdyby tego od niego zażądała. Na szczęście wyglądało na to, że dziewczyna się pozbierała, a przynajmniej takie starała się sprawiać wrażenie. Do ślubu pozostało niewiele czasu i obiecał sobie, że każdą chwilę, spędzi razem z nią, a po ślubie postara się zabrać ją na krótkie wakacje.

– Te meble – Severus wtulił twarz w jej szyję i mruknął do ucha – nie mogą zaczekać do jutra? – Eileen zaśmiała się głośno, pożegnała i wyszła do swoich zajęć.

– Jeśli masz jakieś inne plany, to ja sobie poradzę. – Uśmiechnęła się smutno i ucałowała go w nos.

W odpowiedzi przygryzł delikatnie jej ucho i objął w pasie.

– Chciałem ci zrobić niespodziankę i zabrać w jedno miejsce – westchnął – ale mogę to odwołać.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie próbujesz się jedynie wymigać – spojrzała groźnie.

– Zapewniam, że tym razem nie. – Ponownie wtulił się w jej włosy wdychając ich zapach. – Mam nadzieję, że twój pokój jest blisko mojego. – Delikatnie polizał jej ucho.

– Dlaczego? – spytała zalotnie.

– Bo nie lubię długich, nocnych spacerów po domu. – Wsunął rękę pod jej koszulkę lekko gładząc jej brzuch. Zaśmiała się i pocałowała go namiętnie.

**.: :.**

Obudziła się wcześnie rano, w objęciach Severusa. Początkowo była zdezorientowana, nie bardzo wiedząc dlaczego jest w jego łóżku, ale koszmar wczorajszego dnia dość szybko powrócił. Ucieszyła się widząc sowę z dużą kopertą dla niej, mając nadzieję, że to przesyłka od któregoś z jej przyjaciół. Po kłótni z Severusem potrzebowała chwili wytchnienia. Jednak, gdy zawartość koperty pod wpływem zaklęcia zaczęła się sama z siebie uwalniać, zasypując cały pokój zdjęciami, raportami i szczegółowymi opisami z akt zabójstwa jej matki, kłótnia z Severusem, jego brak zaufania w jej umiejętności poszyły w zapomnienie, wydały się niczym. Nie chciała ich oglądać ani czytać raportów, ale one same rozkładały się przed nią i nie potrafiła zatrzymać tego żadnym zaklęciem. Chciała krzyczeć, wołać o pomoc, ale głos uwiązł jej w gardle, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że przez te wszystkie lata była oszukiwana. Jej matka nie zginęła przypadkiem od jednego zaklęcia, jak jej wmawiano, ale została brutalnie i z premedytacją zamordowana. Cierpiała po stokroć gorzej niż ona kilka dni temu. Ostatnim co pamiętała to zdjęcie jej twarzy, nieruchomych, zielonych oczu i złamanego, piegowatego nosa.

Westchnęła spoglądając na spokojną twarz swego narzeczonego i powoli przypominała sobie ich wieczorną rozmowę. Gdzieś w głębi duszy wiedziała, że powinna odczuwać lęk, strach przed ludźmi, którzy chcą ją skrzywdzić, ale przy nim czuła się bezpieczna i wiedziała, że on zrobi wszystko, by ją obronić. Była też pewna, że wesprze ją w jej poszukiwaniach zabójców matki. Nie zamierzała uciekać, dać się zastraszyć i spełnić oczekiwań bandytów, chciała poznać prawdę, pomścić jej śmierć. Zasługiwała na spokojny odpoczynek, a Gemma wiedziała, że gdziekolwiek, by nie uciekła, ta sprawa i tak będzie ją prześladowała do końca życia. Nie spocznie, dopóki nie dowie się, kto zabił jej matkę. Nie zamierzała także opuszczać Severusa. Kochała go i chciała spędzić z nim resztę życia. Pomimo cierpienia jakiego tutaj zaznała czuła, że należy do tego miejsca, że z każdym dniem to miejsce coraz bardziej staje się jej domem, a Snape'owie jej rodziną.

**.: :.**

– Tutaj jest pięknie, Severusie – szczebiotała zachwycona Gemma, gdy tylko przekroczyli bramy Hogwartu. – Będę mogła ją zobaczyć? Proszę.

– Nie wiem. Jest tylko dla uczniów i pracowników. Musiałabyś mieć pisemną zgodę dyrektora. Nie wiem czy będzie skłonny ci ją dać. Jeszcze nigdy nikt obcy tam nie wchodził – Severus spojrzał na dziewczynę ze współczuciem. – Chociaż … znam jeden sposób.

– Jaki? Bardzo bym chciała ją chociaż zobaczyć. Chociaż z daleka. – Gemma chwyciła Severusa za rękaw.

– Powiem ci jak ty mi powiesz, gdzie on jest, a jeszcze lepiej, jeśli mi go pokażesz. – Uniósł do góry brew w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź.

– Pokażę, choć dziwi mnie, że jeszcze go nie znalazłeś – odparła zrezygnowana.

– To, że łączy cię z naturą, jest prawdą? – Snape spytał poważnie.

– Tak, ale pokażę ci go później, dobrze? – Uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

– To niezwykły tytuł, Gemmo. To nie Mistrz ci go nadał, prawda? Nie odbywa się to w taki sposób? – dopytywał się mężczyzna.

– Nie, sam się pojawił, jak byłam dzieckiem, małym dzieckiem – wyjaśniła. – Powiesz jak się tam dostanę?

– Wiem, które okno jest niestrzeżone, możesz się tam dostać na miotle. – Severus od jakiegoś czasu podejrzewał, że Gemma ma lęk wysokości, ale uparcie temu zaprzeczała. Teraz przyszedł dobry moment żeby to sprawdzić.

– Na czym? – spytała drżącym głosem.

– Na miotle, Skarbie. Jeśli nie masz swojej to ci pożyczę, albo możemy kupić – odparł, a widząc jej przerażoną minę wiedział, że upiekł dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu.

– A myślisz, że dyrektor się zgodzi jeśli poproszę? – spróbowała nieco zmienić temat.

– Nie sądzę. Może za jakiś czas, gdy cię lepiej pozna – kontynuował swą grę. Gemma posmutniała. Zdawało się, że zamek przestał robić na niej jakiekolwiek wrażenie. Biła się z myślami czy bardziej pragnie zobaczyć bibliotekę czy bardziej boi się wsiąść na miotłę.

– W Hogwarcie jest całkiem fajne boisko do quidditch'a, moglibyśmy sobie polatać. W szkole na pewno pożyczą nam drugą miotłę. – Spojrzał na nią pytająco.

– Dobrze, już dobrze, nie lubię latać, boję się, nie cierpię wysokości, nienawidzę wirować świstoklikiem, a miotły są dobre do zamiatania. – Zrobiła zbolałą minę w oczekiwaniu na śmiech.

– I tak ciężko było to przyznać? – Uniósł jej głowę i delikatnie ucałował w czoło.

– Nie chciałam, żebyś się ze mnie śmiał – westchnęła.

– Zgodzisz się czasem polecieć ze mną? Obiecuję wolno i nisko – spytał.

– Bardzo wolno i bardzo nisko? – Przygryzła dolną wargę.

– Obiecuję. – Uśmiechnął się do niej. – Możesz korzystać z biblioteki. Pytałem już dyrek... – Gemma ze złością uderzyła Severusa w ramię.

– Oszust! – Wyrwała się z jego objęć i groźnie zmierzyła.

Severus zaśmiał się głośno, przyciągnął ją z powrotem do siebie i objęci weszli do zamku ruszając w stronę gabinetu dyrektora.

– Później ci wszystko pokażę, najpierw obowiązki – westchnął i w ostatniej chwili złapał Gemmę, która odskoczyła na widok Krwawego Barona.

– Co to było? – spytała z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

– W Hogwarcie mieszka kilka duchów, to był Krwawy Baron – odparł z ironicznym uśmieszkiem.

– Och, to niesprawiedliwe – westchnęła – w mojej szkole straszny był tylko woźny – dodała z niezadowoleniem.

– Tutaj też jest jeden, całkiem przerażający …

– I jeden przerażający Mistrz Eliksirów. Dzień dobry, Severusie. – Minerwie McGonagall w końcu udało się zrównać krok z przyszłym państwem Snape. – Widzę, że przyprowadziłeś gościa.

– Witam, Pani Profesor – Severus lekko skinął głową. – Gemma Hobbs, moja narzeczona – grzecznie przedstawił dziewczynę. Na co Gemma lekko się uśmiechnęła.

– Narzeczona? Na Boga, Severusie, żenisz się? – Profesorka wpatrywała się w dziewczynę szeroko otwartymi oczami.

– Najwyraźniej stanowimy bardzo przerażającą parę – nieśmiało odezwała się Gemma.

– Och, przepraszam moje dziecko, po prostu ciężko mi uwierzyć, że Severusowi udało się zdobyć serce tak uroczej dziewczyny. – Uśmiechnęła się wdzięcznie do przyszłej pani Snape. – Muszę jeszcze dziś zafiukać do Eileen. Idziecie do dyrektora? – Severus przytaknął. – W takim razie po drodze opowiecie mi jak się poznaliście i kiedy ślub? – spytała cała rozpromieniona.

– Piętnastego sierpnia, nie dostała pani zaproszenia, pani profesor? – spytał Snape.

– Nie było mnie w Anglii przez cały miesiąc, a jeszcze nie miałam okazji przejrzeć korespondencji. Na pewno będę. – Uśmiechnęła się do nich dobrodusznie. – Severus Snape się żeni – mruknęła pod nosem.

Gemma i Severus już na początku ustalili, że nie zdradzą nikomu prawdziwego powodu ich ślubu. Utrzymywali, że Gemma przyjechała w odwiedziny do przyjaciółki matki i tak się poznali. Zarówno oni, jak i Eileen uważali, że to zbyt osobista sprawa, by się tym dzielić. Taką też wersję podali Minerwie.

Hogwart oczarował Gemmę. Z entuzjazmem rozglądała się na boki i z niedowierzaniem obserwowała pojawiające się znikąd duchy. Jak chyba każdy, także i dyrektor był zachwycony przyszłą żoną swojego podwładnego. Ciężko jej było ukryć przerażenie, gdy Severus składał raport z działań Voldemorta. Obiecał jej, że już niczego nie będzie przed nią ukrywał i tak też robił. Serce jej się krajało słuchając tych opowieści. Żałowała skrzywdzonych ludzi, ale było jej też żal Severusa. Wiedziała, jak dużo kosztuje go służba Czarnemu Panu i jak bardzo nie chce ranić innych. Dobijało ją, że wszystko co mogła zrobić to biernie się temu przyglądać. Starała się wyłączyć z rozmowy i podeszła do okna. Wyobraziła sobie siebie w tej szkole i żałowała po raz kolejny, że ojciec nie wyraził zgody na jej przyjazd. Miejsce było cudowne i wiedziała, że bez trudu, by się tutaj zaaklimatyzowała.

Biblioteka, do której po rozmowie z Dumbledorem zaprowadził ją Severus, przeszła jej najśmielsze oczekiwania. To była największa czarodziejska biblioteka w jakiej dotychczas była. Stała przy wejściu i nie wiedziała, w którą stronę iść. Jak okiem sięgnął stały regały wypełnione magicznymi księgami.

– Naprawdę mogę z nich korzystać – wyszeptała Gemma i chciała ruszyć wzdłuż regałów, ale Severus zatrzymał ją.

– Mam umówione spotkanie w moich kwaterach, jeśli chcesz możesz tutaj zaczekać. – Gemma rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu przygryzając wargę.

– Chciałabym zobaczyć, gdzie mieszkasz … – zawahała się.

– W takim razie chodź ze mną, a później możemy tu wrócić, sam też potrzebuję kilku książek. – Objął dziewczynę i poprowadził do wyjścia.

**.: :.**

– Wybacz, Kochanie – szepnął Severus wprost do ucha swojej narzeczonej, gdy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. – Postaram się to szybko załatwić.

Gemma wstała i poprawiła podwiniętą przez niego sukienkę. Jego kwatery były dość skromnie urządzone. W sypialni, utrzymanej w ciemnozielonych barwach, stało jedynie wielkie łóżko z baldachimem, duża szafa, dwie etażerki. Pokój sprawiał wrażenie ciepłego, a dzięki magicznym oknom, rozjaśniały go promienie słoneczne. Podobnie salon, urządzony był dość minimalistycznie. Sporej wielkości sofa przed kominkiem, niewielki stolik, stojący między dwoma dopasowanymi fotelami, puszysty dywan i malutki regał na książki. Całości nadawała blasku stara, cudownie rzeźbiona komoda. Jak wspomniał Severus, prezent od matki.

Pomieszczeniem, które zrobiło na Gemmie największe wrażenie był gabinet, z którego można było bezpośrednio dostać się do laboratorium eliksirów. Na wszystkich ścianach ustawione były dębowe półki wypełnione po brzegi książkami, na środku stało dopasowane, ogromne biurko ze skórzanym fotelem, a przed nim twarde, drewniane krzesło. Gemma nie mogła powstrzymać się od śmiechu, gdy próbowała wejść w rolę jednego z wezwanych uczniów. Poza srogiego belfra nie pasowała jej do Severusa. Srogiego owszem, belfra – absolutnie nie.

– Dzień dobry Severusie – dziewczyna usłyszała dziwnie znajomy głos i zaintrygowana podeszła do otwartych drzwi gabinetu.

– Lupin – Snape, przywitał się z gościem.

– To pan – szepnęła otwierając szerzej drzwi prowadzące z salonu do gabinetu. Obydwaj mężczyźni patrzyli na nią skonsternowani.

– To … pani, proszę wybaczyć, nie poznałem w pierwszym momencie – Lupin podszedł bliżej.

– Martwiłam się o pana i bałam się, że nigdy nie zdołam panu podziękować. – Spojrzała prosto w miodowe oczy.

Severus przyglądał się scenie z niezbyt uradowaną miną. Jego narzeczona z czułością przypatrywała się jednemu z jego wrogów. Może nie znajdował się w pierwszej dziesiątce, ale mimo wszystko Severus nie pałał do niego zbyt wielką sympatią, a tymczasem Gemma, zdawało się, wręcz odwrotnie. Poczuł ukłucie zazdrości i miał wielką ochotę przerwać dość niezwykłą scenę, ale jeszcze bardziej chciał się dowiedzieć o co chodzi.

– Nie ma pani za co dziękować, każdy zrobiłby to samo na moim miejscu – odparł. – Dobrze widzieć panią całą i zdrową, martwiłem się, czy zdołała się pani bezpiecznie teleportować. – Snape domyślił się kim dla Gemmy jest Remus i sam poczuł wdzięczność do wilkołaka.

– Uratował mi pan życie, oczywiście, że jest za co dziękować i proszę mi wierzyć niewielu zachowałoby się tak samo jak pan. – Gemma spojrzała ze smutkiem w oczy swego wybawcy.

– Proszę wybaczyć, nie przedstawiłem się. Remus Lupin – wyciągnął do niej rękę.

– Gemma Hobbs – dziewczyna chciała odwzajemnić gest, ale w ostatniej chwili cofnęła dłoń z sykiem i otworzyła szerzej oczy. – Pan … pan jest …

– Wilkołakiem, Gemmo – Severus włączył się do rozmowy. – Moja narzeczona nosi pierścień ochronny przed stworzeniami nocy – wyjaśnił, widząc zbolałą minę znajomego.

– Przepraszam pana, nie powinnam … – Gemma spojrzała zmartwiona na gościa. – Przykro mi – szepnęła.

– Nie musi, jakoś sobie z tym radzę, a właściwie radziłem i dlatego tu jestem. – Spojrzał na Severusa. – Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś zaręczony. Gratuluję. – Podał rękę Snape'owi, a ten gestem zaprosił obydwoje do salonu. Początkowo chciał szybko spławić Lupina, ale teraz chciał się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej na temat napaści na narzeczoną i zapewne sama Gemma nie byłaby zadowolona, gdyby zbyt szybko pozbył się jej wybawcy.

– Szukałam … szukaliśmy pana – Severus położył dłoń na jej ramieniu. – Aurorzy przeczesali całą ulicę i czekali na pana zgłoszenie …

– Przykro mi panno Hobbs, pewnie powinienem się do nich zgłosić … – Lupin spojrzał przepraszająco na Severusa.

– Ale wówczas musiałbyś zdradzić im cel wizyty na Nokturnie – dokończył za niego Snape. Remus jedynie westchnął ze smutną miną.

– Mógłby mi pan powiedzieć, co się wówczas wydarzyło. Niewiele pamiętam. W sumie niewiele widziałam. – Gemma spojrzała błagalnie na wilkołaka. – Ma pan moje słowo, że aurorzy o niczym się nie dowiedzą.

– Sam niewiele widziałem – Remus spojrzał ze współczuciem, a Severus usiadł obok narzeczonej łapiąc ją za rękę. – Przyznaję, że jak usłyszałem, że ktoś rzuca Crucio, to miałem ochotę uciekać, ale coś mnie powstrzymało, a gdy zobaczyłem jak … panią, działałem instynktownie. Cała trójka była zamaskowana, nie widziałem ich twarzy, a kobi...

– Było ich troje? – spytał Severus, a Gemma mocniej ścisnęła jego dłoń.

– Tak, wydaje mi się, że kobieta i dwóch mężczyzn. – Zerknął ze zdziwieniem na splecione dłonie narzeczonych. – Kobieta zdążyła się teleportować. Uwolniłem panią spod zaklęć i unieruchomiłem jednego z nich, ale niestety drugi złapał go i razem podążyli śladem kobiety. – Westchnął nieco zrezygnowany. – Przykro mi, że nie zdołałem zrobić nic więcej.

– Uratował mi pan życie. Czy to niewystarczająco? – Popatrzyła z wdzięcznością. – Jestem pana dłużniczką.

– Nie. Nawet jeśli byłbym skłonny przyjąć dług, jest pani narzeczoną Severusa, a to zwalnia panią ze wszelkich zobowiązań w stosunku do mnie – odparł poważnie – do końca życia.

Spojrzała na Snape'a zdezorientowana, ale ten jedynie przytaknął.

– Severus ratuje moje życie każdego miesiąca. – Lupin podniósł wzrok na przyszłego męża Gemmy. – Co miesiąc korzystam z jego receptury na wywar tojadowy.

– Opowiem ci o nim później, dobrze Skarbie? – Gemma jedynie skinęła, gdy Severus przerwał koledze.

– I to jest cel mojej wizyty. – Spuścił wzrok zawstydzony. – Przyjaciel, który warzył go dla mnie wyjechał, a na Nokturnie …

– Na kiedy? – przerwał mu Severus.

Ministerstwo chcąc kontrolować wilkołaki wprowadziło reglamentację na wywar i dostać go mogli jedynie ci, którzy uprzednio zgłosili potrzebę u Ministra. Był pewien, że wszyscy, którzy uczciwie wysłali zgłoszenia nie mieli łatwego życia. Znał też prawa jakie rządzą na Nokturnie i zapewne cena wywaru tojadowego na czarnym rynku znacznie przekraczała możliwości finansowe Lupina.

– Na wczoraj – westchnął Remus zrezygnowany.

– Skarbie, nie obrazisz się jeśli zostawię cię z Lupinem na pół godziny? – Ucałował w czoło narzeczoną.

– Nie wygłupiaj się i idź już. – Podniosła się z miejsca i pozwoliła, żeby Snape przyciągnął ją do siebie i czule pocałował.

Gemma była wstrząśnięta opowieścią Lupina o sposobie w jaki został zarażony wilkołactwem. Nigdy przedtem nie spotkała nikogo zarażonego likantropią i teraz szczerze ją to interesowało. Nie chciała jednak być zbyt natarczywa, a tym bardziej nie zamierzała wprawiać gościa w zakłopotanie, dlatego ochoczo przystała na zmianę tematu. Niezbyt elegancko udało mu się opowiedzieć o relacjach jakie łączą jego i Snape'a, ale Gemma widząc jego zmieszanie postanowiła o wszystko wypytać później Severusa.

Była zaskoczona jak gładko układała im się rozmowa, gdy zeszli na bardziej neutralne tematy i już po kwadransie opowiadał jej o sobie bez większego skrępowania, a i ona nie czuła się przed nim onieśmielona. Był zupełnie inny niż znajomi Severusa, których dotychczas poznała i szczerze go polubiła. Miała nadzieję, że dzięki temu, że Remus od września będzie pracował w Hogwarcie jako nauczyciel Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, ich znajomość będzie mogła się rozwijać.

– Kiedy zamierzacie wziąć ślub? – spytał znienacka.

– Piętnastego sierpnia. – Gemma uśmiechnęła się promiennie. – Wiem, że to w ostatniej chwili, ale … byłoby mi bardzo miło, gdybyś przyjął nasze zaproszenie.

– Wasze? Gemmo, nie sądzę żeby Severus był zachwycony moją obecnością na jego ślubie. – Lupin uśmiechnął się do niej krzywo.

– Niełatwo wprawić mnie w zachwyt, Lupin, ale możesz być pewien, że będziesz mile widziany – wtrącił się Severus i wyciągnął do niego kuferek wypełniony kilkoma fiolkami.

– W takim razie będę zaszczycony. – Uśmiechnął się do Gemmy i wstając ucałował jej dłoń. Dziewczyna poczuła lekkie ukłucie w okolicy pierścionka, ale tym razem powstrzymała się przed wzdrygnięciem. – Cieszę się, że mogłem cię poznać.

– Ja również, Remusie. – Wstała i pożegnała się z mężczyzną.

– Ile jestem ci winien? – Usłyszała, gdy jej narzeczony odprowadzał już gościa do drzwi.

– Składniki zakupione z funduszu na eksperymenty – odparł cierpko Snape. – Poza tym jesteś już pracownikiem szkoły, a z tego co się orientuję każdemu tutaj należy się bezpłatne leczenie.

– Dziękuję, jestem twoim …

– Nie jesteś i za miesiąc wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć – przerwał mu i otworzył drzwi.

– Nie ma żadnego funduszu, prawda? – Gemma podeszła do Severusa i mocno się do niego przytuliła.

– Nie – odparł i ucałował ją w czubek głowy. – Twoje życie nie ma ceny – szepnął cichutko i namiętnie ją pocałował. – Miałaś mi coś pokazać – mruknął wprost do jej ucha podwijając sukienkę i delikatnie wodząc palcami po jej udzie.

– Nie ma go pod sukienką, Severusie. – Spojrzała na niego z udawaną, groźną miną. – Naprawdę dziwię się, że do tej pory go nie zauważyłeś. – Usiadła na kanapie i odpięła swój bucik. Delikatnie zsunęła go ze swej stopy i dopiero teraz Snape przyjrzał się dokładnie. Wzdłuż całego spodu jej prawej stopy ciągnął się srebrny liść paproci. Dotknął go czubkiem palca czym wywołał wzdrygnięcie. Znamię było niezwykłe, listki oplatały przegub, a niektóre zahaczały także o kostkę. Czuć było w nim magię i Severus powstrzymywał się przed dotykaniem.

– Czym ono jest? – spytał zaciekawiony.

– Severusie, nie mogę ci zdradzić jego właściwości magicznych. – Spojrzała na niego ze smutkiem.

– W porządku, Skarbie – odparł i pogładził ją po policzku. – Jest piękny. Obiecałaś mi dziś coś jeszcze … – Spojrzał na nią unosząc brew.

– Nie powinniśmy już wracać? – Gemma zignorowała ostatnie zdanie.

– Chodź głuptasie, nic ci się nie stanie. – Severus wstał i pociągnął dziewczynę za rękę.

– Mam latać w sukience? – Próbowała znaleźć sposób na wymiganie się.

– Wystarczy prosty czar, Gemmo i nic ci się nie podwinie. Przestań wymyślać. – Snape wywrócił oczami. W jedną rękę chwycił swoja miotłę, drugą złapał dłoń Gemmy i razem wyszli na dziedziniec szkolny.

Nie czekając na pozwolenie Severus złapał ją w pasie i pociągnął, sadzając dziewczynę przed sobą. Gdy tylko odbił się od ziemi, Gemma automatycznie wcisnęła głowę w jego tors.

– Otwórz oczy, proszę – szeptał, jedną ręką trzymając miotłę, drugą – swą narzeczoną. W końcu po długich namowach Snape'a, dziewczyna nieśmiało otworzyła oczy.

– Co to jest? – wskazała palcem w dół.

– Kałamarnica – odparł – z brzegu nigdy nie miałabyś okazji jej tak podziwiać.

– Jest ogromna – wykrzyknęła. Piękne widoki pozwoliły jej całkowicie zapomnieć o strachu przed wysokością. Dopiero teraz mogła w pełni podziwiać Zakazany Las rozciągający się poza horyzont, jezioro z wielką kałamarnicą leniwie wyglądającą ponad lustro wody, ogromny zamek, który wydał jej się jeszcze bardziej dostojny i piękny. – Zobacz tam – krzyknęła do Severusa, który tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem widząc entuzjazm ukochanej – to przecież jednorożce, Severus to jednorożce, całe stado. – Rozglądała się zachwycona. – A tam? Czy to …

– Centaury, Skarbie. – Mężczyzna wtulił twarz we włosy kobiety i lekko zniżył lot.

– To Kauri? Rosną tutaj Kauri? Severus … tu jest pięknie, a te sekwoje są ogromne. Nigdy takich nie widziałam. – Gemma całkowicie zapomniała o swej fobii i rozglądała się z ciekawością na boki. – Kocham cię – wyszeptała odwracając głowę w stronę Severusa i czule go pocałowała.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Wizyta i kilka magicznych słów"_


	14. Wizyta i kilka magicznych słów

_**ROZDZIAŁ 13**_

„_**Wizyta i kilka magicznych słów"**_

– Gemmo, Severusie, nareszcie. Gdzie się podziewaliście przez cały dzień? – Eileen wybiegła im naprzeciw. – Goście na ciebie czekają, dziecinko – zwróciła się do Gemmy – jestem pewna, że się ucieszysz. – Obydwoje spojrzeli zaciekawieni na panią Snape. – Są w salonie. Idźcie, bo czekają już dobre dwie godziny.

– Tato – wykrzyknęła dziewczyna i rzuciła się na szyję wysokiemu, postawnemu mężczyźnie. Skłoniła się delikatnie jego towarzyszce i przedstawiła im swojego narzeczonego. Zarówno Mark jak i Anita, wyglądali na szczerze zaskoczonych dobrym samopoczuciem Gemmy i dobrymi relacjami panującymi między nią a Severusem. Ojciec nie mógł oderwać oczu od ich splecionych dłoni i uśmiechał się szeroko do córki, a Anita przez cały ten czas patrzyła wilkiem.

– Zostaniesz już do ślubu, tato? – spytała po chwili rozmowy.

– Niestety Kruszynko, dziś musimy wracać i niestety nie będziemy mogli przybyć na wasz ślub. – Gemma otworzyła usta ze zdumienia. Severus poczuł jak się spina i przyspiesza jej oddech. Z trudem powstrzymała łzy i przywdziała kamienną maskę. Serce jej pękało. – Anita spodziewa się dziecka, dlatego skróciliśmy wakacje. Wracamy do domu i ze względu na jej stan nie będziemy mogli tak daleko podróżować – wyjaśnił pospiesznie Mark. Gemma pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem.

– Postawiliśmy już stajnie na terenie naszej posiadłości. Kiedy będziesz mógł przysłać konie? – spytała chłodno.

– Kruszynko – ojciec usiadł naprzeciwko niej i chwycił jej dłonie – Anita bardzo chciałaby zatrzymać jednak stajnie, dla dziecka. Dostaniecie za nie dodatkowe pieniądze. Jestem pewien, że tutaj także znajdziesz kilka wspaniałych wierzchowców. – Gemma wyrwała swoje ręce z uścisku ojca i wstała z uśmiechem, dyskretnie spoglądając na swego narzeczonego. Severus skinął jej delikatnie.

– Nie potrzebujemy twoich pieniędzy, tato. Przeznacz je na dobrego skrzata, który potrafi zająć się zwierzętami. Będzie im potrzebny, żeby nie pozdychały – sarknęła. – Powinniście już iść, Anita ma albo przepełniony pęcherz, albo bardzo się niecierpliwi, żeby zobaczyć MOJE konie. Do widzenia. – Ukłoniła się państwu Hobbs. – Severusie, zobaczymy się na kolacji. – Podeszła do narzeczonego i ucałowała go w policzek.

Mark stał przez moment oniemiały.

Eileen nawet nie próbowała zatrzymać biegnącej po schodach dziewczyny. Przysłuchiwała się całej rozmowie i nie mogła wyjść z podziwu nad głupotą przyszłego teścia jej syna. Stanęła w progu, z zamiarem rozmówienia się z mężczyzną. Była zdeterminowana, by mu wszystko wygarnąć.

– Ufam, że dobrze się pan zaopiekuje moją córką – Hobbs zwrócił się do stojącego wciąż w salonie Severusa.

– Dlaczego to pana obchodzi? – spytał bezczelnie Severus. Oczy jego matki się rozświetliły i wyczekiwała z uwagą na ciąg dalszy.

– Słucham? – spytał Mark zbity z tropu.

– Nie wydaje się pan zainteresowany jej szczęściem. Właśnie złamał jej pan serce, panie Hobbs. – Spojrzał na przyszłego teścia z nienawiścią, całkowicie ignorując prychnięcia Anity. – Wysłał ją pan samą na koniec świata, by poślubiła mężczyznę, którego nigdy nie widziała na oczy, do miejsca, które kojarzy jej się jedynie ze śmiercią matki. Okłamywał ją pan przez lata i nawet nie pomyślał, że Gemma w końcu pozna prawdę o jej śmierci. – Severus niebezpiecznie zbliżył się do pana Hobbs'a. – Odgrywa pan troskliwego tatuśka, a przez ponad tydzień nie zainteresował się pan jej stanem po brutalnym napadzie. Codziennie pytała o list od pana i codziennie musiałem jej mówić, że nie mogę się z panem skontaktować, choć dobrze wiedziałem, że otrzymał pan moją wiadomość o jej ciężkim stanie. – Severus zmrużył groźnie brwi. – Wysłał ją pan tutaj, samemu nawet nie trudząc się, by sprawdzić za kogo wydaje pan córkę. Ufnie przelał pan pieniądze do mojej skrytki, zostawiając ją bez grosza. Kazał zostawić przyjaciół i znajomych. Nie ma tutaj nikogo, a teraz pan, jej najbliższa rodzina, mówi że nie pojawi się na jej ślubie …

– Jestem pewna, panie Snape, że wysokość posagu mojej pasierbicy powinna uczynić z pana całkiem dobrego znajomego i rodzinę w jednym – wtrąciła Anita.

– O jakim napadzie pan mówi i dlaczego pieniądze mojej córki są w pana skrytce? – spytał Mark ignorując swą żonę.

– Może pan zabrać swoje pieniądze, panie Hobbs. Gwarantuję, że i bez nich niczego nie zabraknie mojej żonie – odparł ze złością Severus. – Proszę także podać cenę za konie. Jestem w stanie zapłacić każdą …

– O jakim napadzie pan mówi, do cholery, panie Snape? – przerwał mu Mark unosząc głos.

– Och, Mark. Nie mówiłam ci, bo nie chciałam cię martwić. Gemma została napadnięta kilka dni temu, ale pani Snape, zapewniła w liście, że jest wszystko pod kontrolą, że zdrowieje w oczach, więc uznałam, że nie będę cię bez potrzeby denerwować – zaszczebiotała Anita. Eileen spojrzała na nią ze złością.

– Gemma została napadnięta, Mark. Wysłaliśmy do ciebie cztery sowy. Wszystkie bez odpowiedzi – Eileen wtrąciła się do rozmowy, z premedytacją opowiadając o szczegółach obrażeń dziewczyny. Pan Hobbs przysiadł blady na kanapie. – Doszła do siebie w zadziwiający sposób. – Eileen już spokojna, położyła rękę na ramieniu mężczyzny.

– Panie Snape, majątek mojej córki, stanowią głównie pieniądze odziedziczone po matce i dziadkach. Należą się jej bez względu na pański stan posiadania i nie interesuje mnie czy pan je chce czy nie. Są jej. – Mark spojrzał podejrzliwie na swoją małżonkę. – Chciałbym jednak wiedzieć, jak to się stało, że znalazły się w pana skrytce. Wydałem wyraźne polecenia, by założono jej tutaj nową i do niej przelano pieniądze. Wyjaśnisz mi to, Anito?

– Kochanie, uznałam, że wydawanie pieniędzy na nową skrytkę, która zostanie po dwóch miesiącach zlikwidowana, to marnotrawstwo …

– Anito – Mark przerwał tłumaczenia małżonki – zostaniemy do ślubu Gemmy, ale jeśli chcesz możesz wezwać skrzata i poprosić, by zabrał cię do domu, nie będę cię zatrzymywał. – Anita skruszona przytaknęła mężowi.

– Eileen – pan Hobbs podszedł do przyjaciółki – nie chciałbym nadużywać waszej gościnności, ale nie znam zbyt dobrze Anglii, możesz mi powiedzieć, gdzie moglibyśmy się zatrzymać na te trzy tygo...

– Daj spokój, Mark. Wolicie pokój w domu, czy domek dla gości, który zajmowała Gemma? – spytała.

– Domek byłby szczytem marzeń, jeśli to nie problem. – Mężczyzna ucałował dłoń pani Snape. – Przepraszam, Eileen …

– Cóż, takie są uroki posiadania młodej żony … – westchnęła z ironią. – Pójdę dopilnować Janę i zawiadomię Tobiasa, że mamy gości. Ucieszy się. Pani Hobbs – spojrzała z wyższością na Anitę – proszę za mną, pokażę gdzie może pani odpocząć.

– Panie Snape, aktualnie posiadamy dwadzieścia cztery konie – zwrócił się do Severusa. – Na początek przyślę ich osiem, żeby Gemma mogła spokojnie się urządzić. Resztę doślę wówczas, gdy tylko zechce. – Wstał i podszedł do przyszłego zięcia. – Chciałbym panu podziękować – wyciągnął do niego rękę.

– Za co? Panie Hobbs. – Severus z wahaniem odwzajemnił gest.

– Za to, że dobrze się pan zajął moją córką i za to, że przypomniał mi pan o tym, że ona wciąż potrzebuje ojca – westchnął.

– Obawiam się, panie Hobbs, że zawsze będzie pana potrzebowała – Severus uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Teraz pan wybaczy, chciałbym zobaczyć jak się czuje.

– Czy mógłbym z nią teraz porozmawiać? – spytał Mark.

– Jestem pewien, że o wiele bardziej ucieszy się teraz z pańskiego towarzystwa – Severus skinął głową i gestem wskazał kierunek, w którym powinien się udać.

**.: :.**

Severus długo jeszcze stał w salonie wpatrując się w kominek. Gdy tylko zobaczył kobietę, która przez lata krzywdziła jego ukochaną, zamiast zastępować jej matkę, zacisnął palce na chłodnym drewnie swojej różdżki i z trudem powstrzymał się przed wypowiedzeniem śmiercionośnego zaklęcia. Z uśmiechem jednak obserwował radość Gemmy spowodowaną wizytą ojca i wszelkie urazy postanowił na chwilę odłożyć na bok, ale gdy tylko usłyszał o ich nieobecności na ślubie miał ochotę z hukiem wyrzucić obydwoje z domu. Obiecał narzeczonej, że nie wspomni jej ojcu o tym jak karała ją macocha, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać przed wygarnięciem mu wszystkiego co o nim myśli. Nie czuł wyrzutów sumienia ani nie miał za grosz współczucia dla przyszłego teścia. Sam sobie wybrał żonę i teraz sam powinien ponosić konsekwencje swoich wyborów, i w żaden sposób nie dopuścić, by Gemma cierpiała z tego powodu. Był zły. Chciał jakoś odreagować i jednocześnie pocieszyć dziewczynę w jakiś sposób. Zszedł do swojego laboratorium i zabrał się za prezent, który już od dawna chodził mu po głowie.

**.: :.**

– Nic mi nie jest Severusie, zobaczymy się na kolacji, dobrze? – Gemma odpowiedziała na ciche pukanie do jej pokoju.

– To ja, Kruszynko. – Mark nie czekając na zaproszenie wszedł do pokoju córki i usiadł na łóżku, na którym leżała skulona. Westchnął i delikatnie pogładził ją po plecach. Dziewczyna nie wytrzymała, usiadła obok ojca i z płaczem rzuciła mu się na szyję.

– Naprawdę nie dasz rady dotrzeć na mój ślub, tatusiu? – W salonie starała się jak mogła zachować kamienną twarz i powstrzymać łzy, nie chciała, by jej macocha widziała jak bardzo zraniły ją słowa ojca, ale teraz, gdy byli już sami nie mogła się dłużej powstrzymywać. – Myślałam, że mnie kochasz, że zależy ci na mnie – szlochała.

– Kocham i zawsze ciebie będę kochał najbardziej – przytulił ją mocno do siebie. – Wychodzisz za bardzo mądrego i odważnego mężczyznę, Kruszynko – westchnął pan Hobbs. – Dość dosadnie uświadomił mi właśnie jakim jestem głupcem. Nie mógłbym sobie wymarzyć lepszego męża dla ciebie. Nie tylko przekonał mnie, że powinienem być na waszym ślubie, ale uświadomił mi, jak bardzo chcę na nim być i jeśli nie miałabyś nic przeciwko, chciałbym także zostać już tutaj do tego czasu. – Panna Hobbs mocno przylgnęła do ojca.

– Naprawdę zostaniesz? A Anita? – spytała nie dowierzając.

– Jeśli się zgodzisz. A Anita może wrócić sama jeśli chce, nic jej się nie stanie przez te trzy tygodnie. – Oderwała się od niego i z uśmiechem spojrzała w jego oczy. – Myślałem, że nie chcesz tego ślubu – Mark spojrzał na nią odwzajemniając uśmiech.

– To się troszkę zmieniło – odparła rumieniąc się.

– Troszkę? – zapytał gładząc ją po włosach.

– Bardzo. – Zawstydzona pochyliła głowę.

Ojciec przeprosił ją za brak kontaktu, szczerze opowiedział o winie swojej żony i wyraził na głos swoją złość na nią. Gemma opowiedziała mu o tym co się wydarzyło, nie była zła na ojca za to, że nie powiedział jej całej prawdy o śmierci matki, w jakiś sposób próbowała zrozumieć czym się kierował. Była małą dziewczynką i ciężko było wówczas obarczać ją takim koszmarem, to fakt, ale gdy dorosła, zasługiwała na prawdę. Chciał ją ochraniać w taki sam sposób jak Snape'owie i tak samo jak im, nie mogła mu mieć tego za złe. Początkowo Mark chciał kategorycznie nakazać jej pakowanie i zabrać ją z powrotem do Nowej Zelandii, ale przekonała go, że to nie jest najlepsze rozwiązanie. Zgodziła się nie ruszać z domu bez skrzata, którego zamierzał jej podarować i to go nieco uspokoiło.

– Więc, będę miała siostrę albo brata – bardziej stwierdziła niż spytała Gemma. Mark jedynie westchnął w odpowiedzi. – Gratuluję, tato. – Spojrzała z powagą na ojca. Nigdy nie zamierzała wyznawać mu prawdy o tym jak była traktowana przez macochę, ale teraz nie mogła dopuścić, by coś podobnego spotkało jej rodzeństwo. Nie była rodzoną córką Anity, tak jak to dziecko, ale gdzieś w środku jakiś głosik podpowiadał jej, że nie ma to większego znaczenia dla kobiety.

– Tatusiu – zaczęła poważnie, wstając z łóżka – nie pozwól jej skrzywdzić tego dziecka. – Gemma nerwowo przygryzła wargę.

– Oczywiście, że nie pozwolę … Gemmo kochanie, wiem, że Anita nigdy nie była wzorową matką, ale nie sądzę, żeby mogła skrzywdzić …

– Nie rozumiesz – przerwała mu – ona, gdy ciebie nie było w domu, ona … wiem, że ją kochasz tato i nigdy nie chciałam się skarżyć. Wiem jak cierpiałeś po śmierci mamy i chciałam żebyś był szczęśliwy, ale nie mogę pozwolić, żeby mój braciszek albo moja siostrzyczka znosili to co ja musiałam znosić. – Odwróciła się do okna i rozpłakała.

– Gemma, o czym ty mówisz. Kruszynko. – Mark podszedł do córki i położył jej dłonie na ramionach lekko obracając w swoją stronę.

– Ona mnie nienawidziła, od zawsze. Karała mnie zaklęciami. – Dziewczyna spuściła głowę.

– Dlaczego mi nic nie powiedziałaś? Gemmo? – Ojciec chwycił dziewczynę w ramiona.

– Jak byłam mała, to myślałam, że tak powinno być, a ona zawsze mówiła, że mam ci nie mówić, bo następnym razem … Później bałam się, że mi nie uwierzysz. – Gemma rozpłakała się i przez łzy opowiedziała co działo się przez lata w ich domu. – Tato, proszę, nie pozwól, by skrzywdziła to maleństwo. Jak się dowiem, że coś mu jest …

– Kruszynko moja. Zabiłbym ją, gdybym wiedział, przeklął i nie pozwolił zbliżać do ciebie. – Mark z trudem powstrzymywał wybuch złości. – Nie pozwolę jej wychowywać mojego dziecka.

– Tatusiu, przepraszam. – Gemma spojrzała na ojca błagalnym wzrokiem.

– Za co, dziecko. To ja przepraszam ciebie. Tak bardzo chciałem znaleźć ci zastępstwo za mamę, że nie zwróciłem nawet uwagi kogo znalazłem. Przepraszam cię, Kruszynko moja. Nie było mnie ciągle w domu, a Anita zapewniała mnie, że wszystko jest w porządku i ty wydawałaś się być bardziej radosna. – Przytulił mocno córkę. – Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś? Nie pozwoliłbym jej na to. Jak mógłbym ci nie uwierzyć. Maleńka, moja córeczko. Mam tylko ciebie, tylko ciebie moja, mała córeczka. Dlaczego pozwoliłaś mi być takim głupcem? Kocham cię córuś, ponad wszystko na tym świecie.

– Ja ciebie też, tatusiu. – Stali jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę. Mark mocno tulił do swej piersi Gemmę, lekko ją kołysząc.

– Jeszcze dziś się z nią rozmówię. – Odsunął ją od siebie i spojrzał w oczy.

– Nie, tato. Jest w ciąży. Nie powinieneś jej teraz denerwować. – Popatrzyła ze smutkiem na ojca.

– Namówię ją, żeby wróciła do domu sama. Później zastanowię się co dalej – westchnął. – Teraz chcę się nacieszyć moją córeczką. – Ucałował ją w czoło i mocno przytulił.

– Odpocznij przed kolacją, tatusiu. Pani Snape, prędko nas dziś z niej nie wypuści. – Uścisnęła ojca.

Przed kolacją chciała jeszcze trochę odpocząć, poczytać, posiedzieć w samotności. Nie była przekonana, czy na pewno dobrze zrobiła wyżalając się ojcu, ale i tak poczuła jakby zrzuciła z siebie wielki ciężar. Nie zależało jej na ukaraniu macochy, nie chciała tego i nie oczekiwała od ojca, ale chciała mieć pewność, że dziecku, które mu wkrótce urodzi, nie stanie się krzywda. W dużo lepszym nastroju zeszła do biblioteki i sięgnęła po jedną z ksiąg.

– On cię nigdy nie pokocha, nigdy tak naprawdę. – Usłyszała za sobą głos Anity. – Będzie z tobą, bo nie ma innego wyjścia. Przespałaś się z nim, ale to wywołuje czułość tylko na krótką chwilę. Znudzisz mu się i jestem pewna, że znajdzie sobie dziesiątki innych, bo co ty, mała dziewczynka możesz mu dać – syczała stając tuż za Gemmą.

– Nie masz pojęcia czym jest miłość. – Przyszła pani Snape odwróciła się do swojej macochy ze współczującym uśmiechem.

– Tak podejrzewałem, że cię tu zastanę. – Severus podszedł do swojej narzeczonej i delikatnie ją pocałował kompletnie ignorując jej macochę. – Mam coś dla ciebie – szepnął i włożył w jej dłonie kryształową fiolkę zdobioną kwiatkami jaskrów. – Pracowałem nad tym od dłuższego czasu. Właściwie od dnia, w którym się tu pojawiłaś. – Wzruszył ramionami i czekał aż odkorkuje flakonik.

– Są piękne, Severusie. Dziękuję. – Gemma rzuciła mu się na szyję. – Musiałeś się nad nimi napracować.

– Nie aż tak bardzo. – Chwycił jej twarz w swoje dłonie i pogładził policzki. – Doświadczenie w warzeniu pomaga przy tworzeniu idealnych perfum, choć nie ukrywam, że bardzo pomocne były twoje wskazówki, gdy mówiłaś czym pachnie twoja amortencja.

– Troszkę oszukiwałam – szepnęła wprost do jego ucha – nie było tam siana.

– Tego się akurat domyśliłem – uniósł do góry brew i uśmiechnął się ironicznie. – Chodź na kolację, bo matka znowu będzie się czepiać, że cię głodzę.

– Dziękuję, są prześliczne. – Gemma pocałowała w policzek swojego narzeczonego i udała się z nim do jadalni, całkowicie ignorując gościa.

Kolacja przebiegała w przyjaznej atmosferze. Mark i Tobias pochłonięci byli rozmową o interesach, a Eileen przez cały czas udawała obrażoną, że dla niej Severus nigdy nie stworzył nic równie pięknego jak dla Gemmy. Pan Hobbs co jakiś czas spoglądał na swoją córkę i lekko się uśmiechał widząc jak szczęśliwa jest.

– Mam dla ciebie coś jeszcze – Severus zwrócił się głośno do Gemmy przykuwając uwagę pozostałych zebranych przy stole. – To prezent ślubny, ale obawiam się, że nie mogę z nim czekać, więc jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko, zabiorę swoją narzeczoną.

– Severus, dostałam od ciebie pre...

– To dostaniesz jeszcze jeden – przerwał jej młodszy Snape.

– No doprawdy Severusie i myślisz, że nie jesteśmy ciekawi co to jest? – Eileen spojrzała z naganą na syna, a wszyscy, łącznie z Anitą, zrobili zaciekawione miny.

– W takim razie, musicie iść z nami. – Wstał i gestem zaprosił do wyjścia.

Teleportowali się do ich posiadłości, tuż pod stajnią postawioną ledwie dwa dni temu. Machnięciem różdżki otworzył szerokie wrota i wezwał skrzata, który wyszedł ze środka prowadząc najpiękniejszą klacz rasy fryzyjskiej, jaką Gemma kiedykolwiek widziała.

– Kompletnie nie znam się na koniach, ale na szczęście masz przyjaciół, którzy bardzo ochoczo pomogli mi z tym prezentem. – Severus chwycił wodze od skrzata i podał je Gemmie. Chwyciła je spoglądając zaskoczona to na konia, to na swego narzeczonego. Jak tylko pierwszy raz wspomniała przy nim o koniach zamierzał jej go kupić, ale nie miał zielonego pojęcia jak się do tego zabrać. Nie znał się ani na rasach, ani nie wiedział z jakiego dziewczyna najbardziej się ucieszy. Odszukanie adresu jej przyjaciółki nie zajęło mu zbyt wiele czasu, a Neny z wielkim entuzjazmem udzieliła Severusowi wszelkich wskazówek.

– Jest piękna – Gemma wpatrywała się w klacz wielkimi oczami. Poklepała ją delikatnie po grzebiecie i przeczesała palcami jej długą, czarną grzywę. – Dziękuję – szepnęła, odwróciła się do Severusa i nie zważając na stojących razem z nimi rodziców, przyciągnęła go za szyję do pocałunku. Z czułością oddał jej pocałunek, chwycił w talii i uniósł do góry mocno do siebie przytulając.

– Kocham cię – wyszeptał wprost do jej ucha, gdy pozwoliła mu oderwać się od swoich ust. – Nazywa się Mantykora – zaśmiał się głośno do swojej narzeczonej.

– Zamierzasz pozwolić jej tak stać, Gemmo? – spytał zachęcająco pan Snape. Spojrzała na swojego przyszłego męża, który skinął w stronę konia i podniósł ją sadzając na jego grzebiecie. Severus patrzył oniemiały jak jego narzeczona galopuje przez łąką. Pochylała się nisko, a jej czarne, rozwiane loki falowały w rytm biegu konia. Wyglądała zjawiskowo. Eileen poklepała go przyjaźnie po ramieniu, dając do zrozumienia jak dumna z niego jest. Przyszły teść objaśniał ojcu i jego matce na czym polega wartość klaczy i głośno wyrażał swój zachwyt nad tym, jak bardzo pasuje do ulubionego ogiera Gemmy. Dziewczyna objechała ich dookoła i stanęła tuż przed Severusem wskazując go palcem w wyzywającym geście.

– Ty i ja, Snape. Łap się za miotłę. – Posłała mu wyzywające spojrzenie. Wszyscy wybuchnęli gromkim śmiechem.

– Nie masz szans, Hobbs. Accio miotła. – Po chwili chwytał swój ulubiony środek lokomocji w dłoń.

Wielce podniecona i zadowolona pani Snape od razu przystała na propozycję wystartowania ich. Nawet Anita wydawała się być zainteresowana wynikiem pojedynku. Gemma i Severus wymienili wyzywające spojrzenia i po chwili ruszyli pędem przed siebie. Snape lekko odwrócił się w jej kierunku i omal nie spadł ze swego „wierzchowca". Wyglądała nieziemsko, tak naturalnie jakby ona i koń byli jednością. Z nisko pochyloną głową i uniesionymi biodrami, mocno spinała swojego konia. Była skupiona i spokojna, jej czarne włosy wyglądały jakby były częścią grzywy zwierzęcia, cudowne piersi lekko falowały w rytm galopu, a twarz ozdabiał jego ulubiony z jej uśmiechów. Śmiała się tak promiennie, tak radośnie jak jeszcze nigdy nie widział. Pochyliła się jeszcze niżej i zdawało mu się, że szepcze coś zwierzęciu do ucha. Była zjawiskiem i w tym jednym momencie zrozumiał skąd jej niezwykłe połączenie z naturą. Posłała mu delikatny uśmiech i jeszcze mocniej nacisnęła na swego konia.

Starała się nie oglądać się na swego narzeczonego, ale przez cały czas czuła pęd jego miotły tuż obok i przypuszczała, że wciąż na nią zerka. Koń, którego jej podarował, był najwspanialszym jakiego kiedykolwiek dosiadała i z jakim kiedykolwiek miała do czynienia. Wiedziała, że to jego odpowiedź na mithrilowy kociołek, choć wydawało jej się, że on musiał zadać sobie o wiele więcej trudu niż ona. Zaskoczył ją, wyznając, że poprosił Neny o pomoc, nie spodziewała się po nim takiej determinacji w sprawieniu jej radości. Mógł kupić pierwszego, ładniejszego konia w Wielkiej Brytanii i zapewne ucieszyłaby się równie mocno, ale postarał się o najlepszą klacz, zapewne na całym globie. Zerknęła na niego, leciutko przechylając głowę i ich czarne spojrzenia spotkały się. Przez ten jeden krótki moment dostrzegła w nich siebie. Puściła się jedną ręką i wyciągnęła do niego, odwzajemnił gest i lekko musnął jej palce. Nie zwolnili ani na ułamek sekundy, ale ten dotyk był tak elektryzujący, że Gemma miała przez moment wrażenie, że spadnie. Uśmiechnęła się do swojego rywala, pochyliła się do przodu i wprost do ucha klaczy, szeptała jej komplementy. Coś, co jak powiedziała jej kiedyś babcia, uwielbiają wszystkie kobiety, nawet te na czterech nogach. Obydwoje ciężko dyszeli ze zmęczenia po dotarciu do magicznej mety, wyznaczonej zaklęciem przez Marka, która teraz jasno dawała znak, że w tym starciu nie ma wygranych.

– Oszukiwałaś – szepnął jej do ucha, gdy pokazywali posiadłość państwu Hobbs. Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. – Szeptałaś zaklęcia – wyjaśnił widząc jej minę.

– Magiczne słowa, nie zaklęcia, mój drogi. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Nocne w sypialni spotkanie"_


	15. Nocne w sypialni spotkanie

_**ROZDZIAŁ 14**_

„_**Nocne w sypialni spotkanie"**_

– Myliłam się – zaczęła Anita, gdy zostały same w salonie. Severus w tym czasie chwalił się przed Markiem swoją kolekcją mioteł. – Myliłam się, Gemmo. On cię naprawdę kocha. – Dziewczyna spojrzała zaskoczona na swoją macochę. – I może w to nie uwierzysz, ale cieszę się, że będziesz … że jesteś szczęśliwa.

– Faktycznie ciężko w to uwierzyć – odparła Gemma.

– Myślisz, że nie wiem, że nie nadaję się na matkę? Chciałam, naprawdę chciałam się tobą zaopiekować, ale on był w tobie taki zakochany, zawsze ty byłaś dla niego na pierwszym miejscu, ciebie pierwszą całował jak wracał do domu.

– Miałam dziesięć lat, był wszystkim co miałam …

– Czasem wydawało mi się, że tylko dlatego ożenił się ze mną, żebyś ty miała opiekę, gdy go nie ma. Nie umiałam zapanować nad złością, nad zazdrością. Nigdy nie miałam prawdziwej rodziny. Ojciec dużo pił, a wtedy ja i matka przeżywałyśmy piekło. Obiecywałam sobie, że w moim domu będzie inaczej, że będę dobra dla moich dzieci – zaszlochała. – Kocham twojego ojca, zawsze go kochałam i wiem, że jeśli mnie zostawi to tylko i wyłącznie siebie będę mogła za to winić. – Kobieta ze łzami w oczach podeszła do swojej pasierbicy. – Co mam zrobić, Gemma? Co mam zrobić, żebyś mi wybaczyła.

– Chcesz bym ci wybaczyła, bo tata się o wszystkim dowiedział, nie dlatego, że jest ci przykro. – Gemma spojrzała smutnym wzrokiem. – Karałaś mnie za każdym razem, gdy wracałam do domu. Za każdym razem.

– Pewnie masz rację – po policzkach Anity spłynęły łzy – jeśli ty mi nie wybaczysz, stracę ich oboje. Naprawdę nie spędziłyśmy ani jednej przyjemnej chwili? Proszę, powiedz że chociaż przez chwilę potrafiłam być … dobra. – Spojrzała błagalnie na Gemmę.

– Uczyłaś mnie zaklęć, takich bezużytecznych, ale śmiesznych. Zmieniałyśmy kolory w taty gabinecie, a on się wściekał, pamiętasz? I nauczyłaś mnie kilku, które pozwalały uspokoić zdenerwowane konie. Pokazałaś mi jak leczyć zaklęciami i wiem, że to nie było dlatego, żebym mogła sama się uzdrawiać, ale uważałaś, że każdy powinien to umieć. – Gemma poczuła jak łza spływa jej po policzku. Być może powody, dla których Anita próbowała ją przeprosić, nie były do końca szlachetne, ale była szczera i Gemma była o tym przekonana. – Kupiłaś mi cały stos książek, gdy odszedł jeden z moich koni. Powiedziałaś, że nie masz pojęcia co lubię czytać więc kupiłaś wszystko co ci wpadło w ręce. Przeczytałam je wszystkie. – Spojrzała pani Hobbs głęboko w oczy.

Severus chciał podejść widząc łzy swojej narzeczonej, ale Mark zatrzymał go gestem i proszącym wzrokiem. Chciał usłyszeć co Anita ma jeszcze do powiedzenia jego córce. Wiedział, że jego żona, żadnymi słowami nie jest w stanie naprawić krzywd jakie jej wyrządziła, ale Gemma zasługiwała na przeprosiny, potrzebowała ich. Nie był skłonny jej wybaczyć tego, co zrobiła, nie umiałby, ale nosiła jego dziecko i pragnął dla niego normalnej rodziny. Jeśli przekona go, że potrafi być dobrą matką, był gotów dać jej szansę, chociaż w głębi serca wiedział, że swą decyzję oprze tylko i wyłącznie na tym co zrobi Gemma.

– Pomagałaś mi leczyć zranione zwierzęta, ptaki. Pocieszałaś mnie, gdy nie udało nam się, któregoś uratować – wspominała dziewczyna.

– Pamiętasz jak czarowałyśmy zwierzęta w zoo? – Anita pozwoliła sobie na nieśmiały uśmiech.

– Ten facet nie był zadowolony ze śliny lamy we włosach – Gemma odwzajemniła uśmiech.

– Należało mu się. Kretyn rzucał w nią patykami. – Pokiwała głową z dezaprobatą.

– Z trudem udało mi się ciebie przekonać, żebyś nie przelewitowała go do wybiegu hipopotama – westchnęła dziewczyna. – Broniłaś mnie. To dziwne, ale nigdy nie pozwoliłaś, żeby ktokolwiek inny mnie skrzywdził. Pamiętasz tego chłopaka z sąsiedztwa, który mnie uderzył, bo nie pozwoliłam, żeby mnie pocałował? – spojrzała pytająco – Podejrzewam, że długo nie mógł znaleźć sobie dziewczyny, o ile w ogóle – zaśmiała się.

– Myślałam, że nie wątpisz w siłę moich zaklęć – odparła Anita. – Możesz być pewna, że jeśli jakąś sobie znalazł to musi być bardzo malutka dziewczyna – zaśmiała się. – Chciałam mieć pewność, że będziesz dziewicą w dniu ślubu. Sama nie wiem dlaczego mi na tym zależało – westchnęła – i tak mi się nie udało – wzruszyła ramionami.

– Mylisz się, to jedno w sumie, dość dobrze ci się udało – Gemma uniosła wysoko brew. – Anita, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie przekonywałaś mnie do tego siłą? Twoje słowne argumenty były na tyle przekonujące, że Severus jest pierwszym mężczyzną, którego pocałowałam i poniekąd jestem ci za to wdzięczna.

– Chyba nie powinienem tego słuchać – Mark szepnął do Severusa.

– Nie skrzywdziłem pana córki. Nie zrobiłbym nic, na co by się nie zgodziła – odparł Snape. – Może być pan pewien, że nie zgodziła się na wiele. To porządna dziewczyna. – Spojrzał uważnie na swojego przyszłego teścia. Chyba się trochę zagalopował i miał nadzieję, że Hobbs, nie weźmie go za jakiegoś napalonego dupka.

– W tym akurat cała zasługa Anity – zmierzył Severusa niezbyt przyjaznym spojrzeniem – dość dobrze nauczyła Gemmę, jak bronić się przed zbyt nachalnymi chłopcami.

Severus z trudem powstrzymał uśmiech, gdy przypomniał sobie swoje ostatnie spotkanie z Selwynem. Z premedytacją, podczas zebrania Śmierciożerców, stanął obok niego, a ten przy każdym, najmniejszym ruchu Mistrza Eliksirów, łapał się za krocze.

– Mogłabyś być dobrą matką. Chciałam żebyś nią była dla mnie – westchnęła Gemma.

– Wiem – odparła kobieta.

– Już cię nie potrzebuję, Anita. – Gemma spojrzała swojej macosze prosto w oczy. – Jestem dorosła, szczęśliwa i poradziłam sobie bez twojej pomocy i miłości, ale choćby tata starał się z całych sił, to maleństwo i tak będzie potrzebowało mamy.

– Jestem gotowa oddać swoją różdżkę, zrobię wszystko, byle nie stracić tego dziecka i Marka – zaszlochała.

– Nie wiem czy zdołam ci wybaczyć, zapomnieć, ale mogę cię zapewnić, że jeśli tata to zrobi to ja się postaram. – Gemma położyła rękę na jej ramieniu. – Ostrzegam cię jednak, że jeśli dowiem się, że skrzywdziłaś to dziecko, a możesz być pewna, że się dowiem jeśli to zrobisz, zabiję cię. – Spojrzała prosto w oczy swojej macochy. Wiedziała, że jej pasierbica nie żartuje.

– Nie skrzywdzę go, przyrzekam. – Anita spojrzała z wdzięcznością.

Gemma była mocno zaskoczona tym co stało się w salonie. Nie miała pojęcia co wydarzyło się między Anitą a Markiem dzisiejszego popołudnia, ale była pewna, że jej macocha wyjedzie jeszcze tego samego dnia. Teraz już wiedziała, że dobrze zrobiła mówiąc o wszystkim ojcu. Powinna zrobić to dużo wcześniej, może jej stosunki z macochą dałoby się jeszcze jakoś naprawić, dziś wydawało się na to za późno. Nie mogła jednak pozwolić, żeby jej rodzeństwo wychowywało się bez matki, a tak realnie patrząc, bez rodziców. Jej ojciec wiecznie podróżował, pracował i zapewne maluszek spędzałby całe dnie ze skrzatkami, a w najlepszym wypadku z nianią. Gdzieś w głębi serca miała nadzieję, że kobieta będzie potrafiła odnaleźć się jako matka, a może jako dobra siostra powinna jej w tym trochę pomóc.

– Nie jestem zadowolony z tego, że ta kobieta będzie wciąż obecna w twoim życiu i możesz być pewna, że nigdy jej nie polubię, ale dobrze zrobiłaś, Hobbs – Severus wyszeptał jej do ucha, gdy stali pod jej pokojem. – Zabrzmi to patetycznie, ale jestem z ciebie dumny, Skarbie. – Ucałował ją na dobranoc i udał się do swego pokoju.

Gemma długo jeszcze rozpamiętywała rozmowę z żoną swojego ojca. Była pewna, że tata da jej szansę, ale nie do końca była przekonana czy kobieta będzie w stanie zapanować nad swym trudnym charakterem. Wprost zapowiedziała jej, że będzie wysyłała do nich swojego skrzata, by sprawdzał jak miewa się maleństwo i zamierza ją kontrolować do dnia, gdy jej rodzeństwo będzie pozostawało w ich domu. Nie mogła postąpić inaczej, nie mogła po prostu zaufać kobiecie, zresztą Anita nawet nie próbowała protestować, być może sama nie była siebie pewna. Gemma przymknęła oczy i uśmiechnęła się na myśl o powiększeniu rodziny.

Postanowiła w myślach, że pomimo odległości, będzie dobrą siostrą, taką do której jej brat albo siostra będą przyjeżdżali, żeby się wyżalić na srogich rodziców, taką która będzie je rozpieszczała kupując góry zabawek, taką która nauczy je wszystkiego o koniach, eliksirach i ziołach. Zamknęła oczy, ale sen nie przychodził. Westchnęła i podeszła do okna.

Ubrała się, zabrała różdżkę i cichutko zbiegła po schodach z zamiarem pozbierania ziół, które najlepiej zbierać nocą. Pod tym względem dużo korzystniejsze było mieszkanie w domku dla gości. Miała pewność, że nikt jej nakryje na bieganiu po ogrodzie z nożem w ręku, po północy. Korzeń asfodelusa najlepiej było odcinać, późną porą, ostrzem pokrytym świeżą krwią, wówczas na dłużej zachowywał swoje właściwości. Uśmiechnęła się na myśl, o minie pani Snape, gdyby spotkała ją w hallu z zakrwawionym nożem. Noc była niezwykle ciepła, jak zresztą całe lato. Nieczęsto taka pogoda nawiedzała Wielką Brytanię, dlatego Gemma starała się jak mogła z niej korzystać. Przymknęła oczy i odetchnęła głęboko pełną piersią. Z uśmiechem na ustach ruszyła ścieżką w stronę bramy wejściowej, w której pobliżu rosły interesujące ją rośliny.

– Bunia? – spytała niepewnie słysząc czyjeś kroki za sobą.

– Bunia miała nakazane, że ma panienki pilnować. Ona dobra skrzatka. Pan Mark dał takie zadania i ona go słucha. Bunia nie chciała, żeby panienka widziała ją jak idzie za nią. Pan Mark kazał być niezauważona. Bunia źle się wywiązała z zadania. Już pierwszy dzień Bunia źle. – Małe stworzonko stało naprzeciwko Gemmy ze łzami w oczach.

– Nic się nie stało Buniu. Usłyszałam cię, bo mam bardzo dobry słuch – pocieszała dziewczyna. – Obiecałam ojcu i Severusowi, że nie będę się ruszała z domu bez ciebie, ale teraz nie zamierzam wychodzić. Buniu, nikt obcy tutaj nie wejdzie, a ja nie miałam w planach wychodzić poza bariery ochronne posiadłości – wyjaśniła. – Możesz wrócić do domu.

– Bunia będzie udawała, że jej nie ma. Bunia nie będzie przeszkadzała. Bunia bardzo by chciała zobaczyć jak panienka zrywa zioła tym. – Stworzenie wskazało na nóż. – Ona była skrzatem od dzieci, ale jej poprzednia pani już stara i nie urodziła ani jeden, więc oddała Bunię za skrzata do pomocy przy domu. Bunia nigdy nie widziała jak kto zbiera zioła w nocy.

– Byłaś skrzatką zajmującą się dziećmi? – spytała Gemma zaciekawiona pochodzeniem swojego strażnika.

– Tak, Bunia wychowała dużo dzieci. Ostatnia była jej poprzednia pani, ona służyła jej aż do starości, ale Bunia tęskniła za dziećmi. Dawno już się nimi nie opiekowała – skrzat westchnął. – Panienka młoda to dużo dzieci z Bunią wychowa.

Gemma pokiwała z uśmiechem głową. Najwyraźniej jej ojcu zależało nie tylko na tym, by zostać ponownie ojcem, ale pragnął także mieć wnuki. Podejrzewała, że do tego właśnie prezentu przyczyniła się także Eileen, która dość jasno dała do zrozumienia, zarówno Gemmie, jak i Severusowi, że oczekuje wnuków i nie zamierza na nie zbyt długo czekać. Zapowiedziała, że daje im rok, a jeśli nie, to weźmie sprawy w swoje ręce. Dziewczynę zastanawiało jak jej teściowa chce ich zmusić do spłodzenia potomka, ale zwykle śmiała się jedynie na te uwagi. Uważała, że to są sprawy, w które nie powinien mieszać się nikt oprócz niej i Severusa, ale nie chciała być zbyt surowa dla pani Snape i postanowiła nie uświadamiać jej, że na wnuki troszkę poczeka.

– Możesz nie tylko się przyglądać, ale też mi pomóc jeśli chcesz. – Gemma spojrzała z uśmiechem na Bunię i podała jej płócienną torbę na zioła.

Skrztka aż podskoczyła z radości i dziarskim krokiem ruszyła za swoją panią. Hobbs uśmiechnęła się widząc jak stworzonko uważnie obserwuje jej każdy ruch i próbuje „na sucho" wykonywać takie same. Zwykle pracowała w ciszy i Bunia zdawała się to dość szybko zauważyć. Tak było i tym razem. Bramę wejściową miała już w zasięgu wzroku, gdy schylała się po korzeń asfodelusa i nagle zdało jej się, że dostrzegła jakiś ruch w pobliżu ławeczki. Wyciągnęła przed siebie różdżkę i podeszła tam nieśmiało.

– Severus – wyrwało jej się odrobinę za głośno, gdy dostrzegła co poruszało się na ławce. Jej narzeczony leżał cały zakrwawiony, nie dając znaku życia. Niewiele myśląc podbiegła do niego i chwyciła za rękę. – Severus, kochany – jęknęła widząc rozległe rany na jego ciele. – Nie ruszaj się, za chwilę sprowadzę pomoc – wyszeptała ściskając jego dłoń.

– Nie – wycharczał z trudem – proszę, nie wołaj nikogo. – Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na nią błagalnym wzrokiem. – Poradzisz sobie, Gemma – wyszeptał widząc jej desperację.

– Ja … Severus, nie wiem co robić – odparła drżącym głosem. – Kochany – szepnęła. Odetchnęła głęboko i gestem nakazała Buni, by podeszła do niej.

– Zabierz nas oboje do mojego pokoju, natychmiast – nakazała.

Położyła mężczyznę na łóżku i najdelikatniej jak tylko potrafiła zdjęła z niego zakrwawione ubranie. Przez cały czas szeptała uspokajające słowa, ale były one raczej skierowane do niej samej niż do niego. Przerażona patrzyła jak krew wycieka z jego głębokich ran. Nie potrafiła znaleźć odpowiedniego zaklęcia, wszystkie jakie znała zdawały się działać jedynie na chwilę.

– Nie wiem co robić, najdroższy – zaszlochała.

– Spójrz na mnie, Skarbie – z trudem wypowiadał pojedyncze słowa. – Spójrz mi w oczy.

Ścisnęła mocno jego dłoń i pochyliła nisko nad jego twarzą. Dziękowała wszystkim bóstwom, że pozostawiła przed nim otwarty umysł. Nie musiał teraz korzystać z żadnych zaklęć, by się do niego dostać, miał pełen dostęp i mógł swobodnie, bez większego wysiłku przesłać jej potrzebne informacje. „_Sectumsempra"_ – powtórzyła głośno. Nigdy nie słyszała o takiej klątwie, ale ważne było, że wiedziała już w jaki sposób go wyleczyć. Chwyciła mocno swą różdżkę, przymknęła na chwilę powieki dla lepszego skupienia i po chwili śpiewała nad nim, przekazaną jej przed chwilą inkantację. Odetchnęła z ulgą widząc jak krew powoli tłoczy się z powrotem do ran, a te po chwili zaczynają się zabliźniać. Jego oddech powoli się wyrównywał i zdawało się jej, że cierpi o wiele mniej.

Niepewnie zerknęła na jego twarz. Miał przymknięte powieki i wyglądało na to, że zasnął albo był nieprzytomny. Rzuciła na niego zaklęcie sondujące i schowała twarz w dłoniach próbując do reszty odzyskać spokój.

– Bunia, podaj mi mój kuferek z eliksirami, jest w łazience – spojrzała na przerażoną skrzatkę, która natychmiast wykonała polecenie. – Dasz radę dostać się do laboratorium w piwnicy? – spytała, na co Bunia jedynie przytaknęła głową. – W takim razie weź stamtąd eliksir uzupełniający krew, wzmacniający i przeciwbólowy. Jeśli nie wiesz jak wyglądają, wszystkie są opisane – nakazała i po chwili skrzatka zniknęła.

W swoich prywatnych zapasach, Gemma odszukała eliksir wiggenowy i podała go nieprzytomnemu mężczyźnie. W oczekiwaniu na resztę mikstur ponownie sięgnęła po różdżkę i zaczęła leczyć pozostałe obrażenia. Jęknęła cichutko widząc jego połamaną nogę, na szczęście nie było to nic skomplikowanego i wystarczyło złożyć kości przy pomocy zaklęcia. Bez większego trudu uleczyła rany cięte i złamany nos. Podała mu przyniesione przez Bunię eliksiry, przykryła go kołdrą i zmęczona, ściskając jego rękę, opadła obok łóżka. Nawet nie wiedziała kiedy zasnęła z głową wspartą o materac, gdy poczuła jak coś lekko łaskocze ją w dłoń. Otworzyła oczy i głośno odetchnęła.

– Nie mogłaś się powstrzymać przed zaciągnięciem mnie do łóżka? – sarknął Severus delikatnie gładząc wierzch jej dłoni.

Podniosła głowę i łzy ciurkiem popłynęły po jej policzkach. Poderwał się łóżka, usiadł i pociągnął ją na swoje kolana. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, jak dużym szokiem dla niej musiało być znalezienie go ciężko rannego. Zaraz po tym jak rozstali się pod jej pokojem, wyszedł wezwany przez Czarnego Pana. Rzadko byli wzywani tak późno w nocy i zwykle wiedziała, gdy wychodził na spotkania, ale tym razem uznał, że nie ma sensu jej niepokoić. Czarny Pan ukarał ich po nieudanej akcji. Spod wskazanego adresu, mieli mu przyprowadzić dwoje czarodziejów mugolskiego pochodzenia, a resztę domowników zabić. Sam przyczynił się do porażki jego kolegów, świadom kary jaka mu grozi, ale nie mógł postąpić inaczej. Fiolkę z eliksirem Patentibus Plagis Sanitatum*, wepchnął do ręki przypadkowo trafionemu Sectumsemprą mugolakowi i stanął przed obliczem Czarnego Pana bez jakiejkolwiek możliwości uleczenia się po torturach. Nie mógł liczyć na kolegów, bo ci nie byli w lepszym stanie i każdy teleportował się zaraz po sesji z Lordem w miarę dla siebie bezpieczne miejsce. Nie miał nawet siły wezwać skrzata i tylko cud sprawił, że Gemma tej nocy wyszła zbierać zioła. Nie chciał nawet myśleć, co by było, gdyby to ojciec miał przyjemność z odnalezienia go.

Rodzice starali się nie mieszać w wojnę. Nie popierali działań Voldemorta i matka ciężko przeżywała każdy brutalny atak, o którym przeczytała w gazecie, ale mimo usilnych starań, Dumbledore'a udawało mu się trzymać ich z daleka od Zakonu Feniksa. Nie chciał ich mieszać do tego, a dzięki jemu oddaniu mrocznej sprawie, jego rodzina pozostawała bezpieczna. Czarny Pan, też nigdy nie interesował się, pozornie nieprzydatnymi w walce czarodziejami, przynajmniej dopóki nie stawali oni po stronie Zakonu. Gemma była jedyną, która znała jego tajmnicę i jedyną, która mogła mu pomóc bez wpadania w panikę.

– Już dobrze, Skarbie – szeptał gładząc ją po plecach. – Nic mi nie jest. Najmilsza. – Chciał ją do siebie przytulić, ale odsunęła się od niego i zaczęła okładać jego klatkę piersiową pięściami.

– Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś, że idziesz do niego? – szlochała. – To on, prawda? To on ci to zrobił. Dlaczego mi nic nie powiedziałeś? – krzyczała, a on modlił się w duchu, żeby na pokój były nałożone zaklęcia wyciszające. Wydało mu się wielce niestosowne teraz wyciągać różdżkę i to robić.

– Było późno, Skarbie. Nie chciałem cię budzić. – Siłą chwycił ją za nadgarstki i zarzucił je sobie na szyję mocno ją do siebie przyciągając.

– Nie wiedziałam co robić. Gdybyś mi powiedział, czekałabym. Przygotowała się – szlochała w jego ramię.

– Dobrze sobie poradziłaś – starał się ją pocieszyć.

– Bałam się, tak bardzo się bałam – krzyczała w jego ramionach. – Leżałeś na tej ławce cały zakrwawiony. Myślałam, że … że ty … – słowa nie chciały jej przejść przez gardło.

– Jestem tu Kochanie, cały i zdrowy. Nic mi nie jest. – Objął ją jeszcze mocniej i gładził delikatnie jej plecy. – Nic mi nie jest – szeptał lekko ją kołysząc.

Przylgnęła do niego i powoli zaczynała się uspokajać. Wydawało mu się, że wylała na jego ramię wszystkie łzy, gdy w końcu podniosła głowę i spojrzała swymi wielkimi, czarnymi oczami. Odetchnęła głęboko i z czułością przejechała palcami po jego włosach, jakby to był jakiś test na sprawdzenie, czy naprawdę nic mu nie jest. Oderwała od niego swoje dłonie i zaczęła nerwowo nimi pocierać. Dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że cała jest umazana krwią. Jego krwią. Nie tylko jej ręce, ale także twarz i ubranie pokrywała zaschnięta posoka. Łzy ponownie napłynęły pod jej powieki. Niewiele myśląc, chwycił swą różdżkę i jednym ruchem oczyścił ją z niechcianych plam. Westchnęła i spojrzała na niego zbolałym wzrokiem.

– Przepraszam najmilsza – szepnął i leciutko ją pocałował.

– Domyślam się, że to nie twoja wina. Nie masz za co przepraszać, martwiłam się bardzo – odparła i ponownie wtuliła się w jego ramiona.

Pogładził ją po włosach i delikatnie ułożył na łóżku.

– Do śniadania jest jeszcze sporo czasu, odpocznij Skarbie – powiedział cichutko i przykrył ją szczelnie kołdrą. Chciał wstać, ale przytrzymała jego rękę.

– Zostań ze mną, proszę. – Spojrzała na niego błagalnie. Przytaknął i płożył się obok niej.

– Ale jak znajdzie mnie tutaj twój tata, to obawiam się, że ani żadne zaklęcia, ani eliksiry nie będą w stanie pozbierać mnie do kupy. – Kąciki jej ust powędrowały nieznacznie do góry, a on pogładził ją leciutko po policzku i pocałował z czułością jej maleńki nosek. – Śpij, moja ukochana – wyszeptał i przymknął powieki wdychając jej cudowny zapach. Chciałby oszczędzić jej takich nocy w przyszłości, ale obawiał się, że może ich być jedynie więcej. Nie chciał jej na to przygotowywać, chciał, by nie musiała znosić je w ogóle. Nie dbał o siebie, martwił się jedynie jak bardzo ona to będzie przeżywać. Nie miał wątpliwości, że nigdy nie zdoła jej na to uodpornić.

Czuła się potwornie zmęczona. Gdy zobaczyła leżącego Severusa, serce jej zamarło. Jakimś nadludzkim wysiłkiem zebrała się w sobie i wszystko uleczyła. Wyglądał okropnie. Na całej powierzchni brzucha miał rozległe rany, krew była wszędzie. Nigdy nie widziała tak okropnej klątwy. Nie mogła sobie wyobrazić, by móc zrobić komuś coś tak okrutnego. Nie miała pojęcia jak sobie radzić z czymś takim, jak ma kłaść się spać mając świadomość, że w każdej chwili coś takiego może się wydarzyć. A co jeśli jej przy nim nie będzie? Jeśli nikogo nie będzie? Westchnęła cichutko i wtuliła się w jego ramiona. Nie chciała, by odchodził. Gdyby wyszedł, nie zaznałaby ani minuty snu, była tego pewna.

**.: :.**

Eileen jeszcze smacznie spała, gdy obudziło ją nagłe potrząsanie.

– Obudź się, kobieto – wołał jej mąż tuż przy uchu.

– O co chodzi? – Z trudem podniosła jedną powiekę.

– Nóż, cały we krwi. Znalazłem. – Tobias próbował w skrócie wyjaśnić jej o co chodzi.

– Jaki nóż? Człowieku jest wcześnie rano. – Eileen próbowała przewrócić się na drugi bok, ale pan Snape skutecznie jej to uniemożliwił.

– To chyba nóż Gemmy – pospieszył z odpowiedzią.

– Pokaż – nakazała pani Snape. – O, na Salazara. To jej nóż do zbierania ziół. Tobias … – Eileen, przestraszona złapała swojego męża za rękaw koszuli.

* Eliksir leczący wszystkie otwarte rany

_Kolejny rozdział: „Ten śmiech"_


	16. Ten śmiech

**N/A: **Z serdecznymi pozdrowieniami dla Kaela Mensha.

_**ROZDZIAŁ 15**_

„_**Ten śmiech"**_

– Severus – Gemma delikatnie próbowała obudzić swojego narzeczonego. – Obudź się, ktoś próbuje wejść do pokoju – wyszeptała, gdy zobaczyła jak jedna z jego powiek unosi się do góry.

– Skąd wiesz? – wymruczał.

– Rzuciłam na pokój kilka tych zaklęć, których mnie uczyłeś. Ktoś próbuje je złamać, ale nie wiem kto to – odparła cicho.

– Schowaj się w łazience, sprawdzę. – Severus wstał z różdżką w dłoni.

– Poczekaj, to chyba twoi rodzice. – Gemma przystawiła ucho do drzwi. – Albo z rozpędu rzuciłam za dużo zaklęć wyciszających, albo szepczą coś pod drzwiami, nic nie słychać. – Uśmiechnęła się krzywo do Snape'a. Spojrzał na nią skonsternowany. Gemma pstryknęła palcami i w tym samym momencie pojawiła się przy nich Bunia. – Zabierz, proszę Severusa do jego pokoju – nakazała. – Sprawdzimy od drugiej strony co się stało – wyjaśniła mężczyźnie.

– Zaczynam się ciebie bać, przebiegła istoto – mruknął i delikatnie ucałował ją w usta. – Później wypróbujemy nowe łóżko w naszym domu – szepnął jej wprost do ucha.

– Yhy, za niecałe trzy tygodnie, Kochanie. – Ucałowała go z uśmiechem w nos i po chwili zniknął ze skrzatką.

– Mamo, tato, panie Hobbs. Mogę wiedzieć skąd to zgromadzenie pod pokojem Gemmy o tak zabójczej porze? – Severus z niezadowoloną miną stanął w drzwiach swojego pokoju.

– Severusie, dobijaliśmy się do ciebie, ale nie otwierałeś. Myśleliśmy, że cię nie ma – Eileen odparła z wyrzutem.

– Spałem …

– Gemma, coś jej się stało. Nie możemy dostać się do jej pokoju, w ogródku znaleźliśmy nóż. Cały w jej krwi – wyjaśniała nieskładnie matka – sprawdziliśmy od razu z krwią Marka i się zgadza. Takie zabezpieczenia są do niej niepodobne i podejrzewamy, że ktoś ją tam przetrzymuje.

– A ja podejrzewam, że wasze dobre maniery ktoś przetrzymuje – sarknął Severus. – Zamiast skradać się pod jej drzwiami po prostu zapukajcie. Zapewne wystraszyliście ją na śmierć – strofował w najlepsze oniemiałych rodziców. – Chcieliście złamać zabezpieczenia i tam wejść, ot tak? – Uśmiechnął się ironicznie. – W nocy zbierała korzenie asfodelusa i pewnie zgubiła nóż, a zabezpieczenia założyła dla wprawy zapewne. Uczyłem ją ich ostatnio i zaleciłem, żeby wyrabiała dobre nawyki. – Ignorując oniemiałą trójkę zebraną pod pokojem Gemmy, podszedł do drzwi i ostentacyjnie zapukał. – Gem, Skarbie. Śpisz?

Severus ostatkiem sił powstrzymał się przed głośnym parsknięciem widząc miny swoich rodziców i pana Hobbs'a. Nie miał pojęcia skąd im przyszedł do głowy pomysł, że ktoś zaatakował Gemmę jej własnym nożem i zamknął ją jako zakładnika w jej pokoju. Uznał, że to najpewniej pomysł jego przewrażliwionej na punkcie dziewczyny matki i darował sobie wszelkie komentarze.

Drzwi delikatnie się uchyliły i Gemma wyjrzała przez otwór.

– Spałam … Dzień dobry. Coś się stało? – spytała widząc zebranych.

– Nie, nie, nic dziecinko. Śpij, jeszcze wcześnie – Eileen zawstydzona próbowała się wycofać do swojej sypialni.

– Mamo, ależ proszę powiedz jej co się stało – Severus z ironicznym uśmieszkiem, zatrzymał ją w pół kroku.

– Och, daj jej spać. Później jej opowiem – odparła zła na syna i poszła do sypialni. Tobias i Mark grzecznie przeprosili, pożegnali się i poszli w swoim kierunku.

– Powiesz mi co się stało? – spytała zaciekawiona Gemma, gdy zostali już sami.

Gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za nim, przyciągnął ją do siebie i namiętnie pocałował.

– Mhm … więc tak wygląda twoja piżamka … – mruknął wprost do jej ucha – a tak wyglądasz bez piżamki …

– Och Severusie, to nie wypada – jęknęła teatralnie, gdy powoli ściągał z niej kawałek jedwabiu.

– Oczywiście, że nie, niegrzeczna dziewczyno. – Uniósł ją do góry i nie przerywając pocałunku położył na łóżku.

Gemma nie mogła już zasnąć. Wpatrywała się w swojego narzeczonego z leciutkim uśmiechem. To co wyprawiały z jej ciałem jego dłonie, usta i język, przyprawiało ją o dreszcze na samo wspomnienie. Nie mogła doczekać się nocy, w której połączą się całkowicie. Do ślubu pozostało już niewiele czasu, ale w tej chwili wydawało jej się, że jeszcze cała wieczność. Pogładziła leciutko koniuszkiem palca jego biceps i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Severus był niezwykle silnym mężczyzną i dobrze czuła się w jego ramionach. Pasowała tam. Gdy ją tulił, zapominała o wszystkim co dzieje się dookoła. Mogłaby trwać w nich bez końca i wiedziała, że to jej się nigdy nie znudzi.

**.: :.**

Mała, popielata sówka przerwała im śniadanie wpadając z niesamowitą prędkością do jadalni i dziobiąc Gemmę w ucho. Dziewczyna pospiesznie odebrała wiadomość i podała ptaku kawałek chleba, który w mgnieniu oka zniknął w jej dziobie. List oznaczony był wielką pieczęcią Biura Aurorów. Bacznie obserwowana przez wszystkich zgromadzonych przy stole, pospiesznie rozwinęła pergamin i przeleciała po nim wzrokiem.

– Chcą, żebym stawiła się dziś w ich biurze, w południe. – Spojrzała zdenerwowana na swego narzeczonego.

– Pójdę z tobą, nie martw się. – Ścisnął leciutko jej dłoń i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

Popatrzyła przepraszająco na swego ojca. Mieli ten dzień spędzić razem, ale najwyraźniej będą musieli to odłożyć.

– Na nas się nie oglądaj, jakoś sobie zorganizujemy czas – odezwał się Mark jakby czytając jej w myślach. Najwyraźniej starał się jednak jakoś naprawić swoje stosunki z żoną, bo Anita wciąż pozostawała w Anglii. Gemma, mimo wszystko miała nadzieję, że między nimi się jakoś ułoży, że kobieta była z nią szczera mówiąc, że chciałby się zmienić. Ojciec zawsze wydawał jej się przy swojej młodej żonie niezwykle szczęśliwy i chciała, żeby taki pozostał. Westchnęła na myśl o tym, że to od niej w dużej mierze zależy jak potoczą się ich losy. Czuła się trochę winna, ale lata znoszenia niesłusznie wymierzanych kar wzięły górę. Wiedziała, że jeśli ona naprawi swoje relacje z macochą, ojciec także będzie do tego dążył.

– Z przyjemnością pokażę wam kilka sklepów z antykami w Londynie – wtrąciła się Eileen, a Anita dyskretnie wywróciła oczami, co wywołało uśmiech na twarzy panny Hobbs.

Mark podobnie jak pani Snape, był pasjonatem antyków, tyle że w przeciwieństwie do niej lubował się w starych przedmiotach magicznych, natomiast Eileen preferowała meble i odnawianie ich. Pani Hobbs natomiast, zdecydowanie nie podzielała pasji męża, co zresztą było jedną z niewielu rzeczy, które łączyły ją z Gemmą.

**.: :.**

– Panno Hobbs, proszę za mną – Moody powitał ją w wejściu do biura. – Pan musi tutaj zaczekać – zwrócił się do Severusa.

Przyciągnął ją do siebie i leciutko musnął ustami jej czoło.

– Będę blisko, Skarbie. – Ścisnął jej dłoń i skinieniem głowy nakazał by poszła za aurorem.

Nie miała pojęcia dlaczego ją wezwali, a Moody nie zamierzał odpowiadać na żadne jej pytanie dopóki nie znajdą się w zamkniętym pokoju. Spacer długim korytarzem zdawał się nie mieć końca. Przez całą drogę jej serce mocno obijało się o żebra ze zdenerwowania. Odetchnęła głęboko, gdy dotarli na miejsce i starszy mężczyzna wskazał jej krzesło, na którym mogła spocząć. Spodziewała się, że w pokoju zastanie także czarnoskórego auraora, ale póki co byli sami.

– Czy to należy do pani? – spytał podając jej łańcuszek z pierścionkiem zaręczynowym jej matki, który nosiła na szyi. Chwyciła go i obróciła uważnie w palcach.

– Tak – przytaknęła – to pierścionek mojej mamy – szepnęła, a Moody spojrzał na nią uważnie.

– Wczoraj wieczorem złapaliśmy tę dwójkę, która tak panią urządziła. Jeden przyznał się od razu, to młody Śmierciożerca, Rowle. Drugi, przy którym znaleźliśmy pani pierścionek, zaprzecza jakoby był obecny przy napadzie, a błyskotkę rzekomo znalazł na ulicy, nazywa się Fletcher. – Przez cały czas bacznie ją obserwował. – Mówią pani coś te nazwiska? – Gemma zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy.

– Dlaczego mnie zaatakowali? – spytała nieśmiało. – Przecież ten pierścionek nie był wart takiego zachodu.

– Podejrzewamy, że obserwowali panią od dnia przyjazdu – westchnął. – Młoda, zamożna kobieta jest łatwym kąskiem dla takich łajdaków. Zapewne mieli nadzieję, że będzie pani miała przy sobie sporo gotówki.

– W takim razie mocno się przeliczyli. Zwykle nie noszę zbyt wiele pieniędzy – wtrąciła.

– Ten Rowle, specjalizuje się w rzucaniu klątwy Imperius – kontynuował po chwili. – Zeznał, że próbował raz jeszcze ją na panią rzucić, ale mu się nie udało. Już po wszystkim zorientowali się, że przesadzili z torturami, a sprawa stała się zbyt poważna i chcieli jakoś zmusić panią do wyjazdu, w nadziei, że jak pani zniknie to sprawa przycichnie. – Odetchnął głęboko. – Imperiusa, rzucono także na jednego z pracowników archiwum, który pod jej wpływem wyniósł akta pani matki. Podejrzewamy, że to ich sprawka. Chcieli panią zastraszyć i w taki sposób zmusić do wyjazdu.

– Jak widać nie udało im się – odparła grzecznie.

– I dobrze, panienko. Nie można dać się zastraszyć tym gnidom – pochwalił ją. – Mamy przyznanie się, więc nie będzie już pani wzywana na świadka. Sową dostanie pani zawiadomienie o terminie rozprawy. Może być pani na nim obecna, ale nie musi. Tak na moje, dostaną kilka ładnych latek w Azkabanie, siedem jak trafi się ktoś łaskawy, z dziesięć jeśli odwrotnie – zakończył i złapał łańcuszek z pierścionkiem, chcąc schować go do akt.

– Nie mogę go zabrać? – Gemma zrobiła przerażoną minę – to pamiątka po mamie.

– Powinienem to zatrzymać jako dowód – westchnął Moody – ale mogę chyba zrobić wyjątek. Proszę tu podpisać. – Podsunął jej pergamin, a w drugiej dłoni obrócił pierścionek.

– Mógłby … mógłby mi pan coś o niej opowiedzieć? Jaka była w czasach szkolnych? – poprosiła nieśmiało. – Wiem, że się przyjaźniliście. Pani Snape mi mówiła.

– Dawno to było paniusiu, a ja nie miałem z nią kontaktu odkąd skończyliśmy Hogwart i nie mam teraz czasu na pogaduszki. Mam sporo pracy, Śmierciożercy nie odpoczywają – odparł niezbyt grzecznie. Gemma spuściła głowę i wybąkała cichutkie słowa przeprosin. – Eileen na pewno wie dużo więcej, były nierozłączne – dodał nieco łagodniej.

– Nie jest zbyt obiektywna jeśli chodzi o mamę – Gemma uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Miałam nadzieję, posłuchać o niej od kogoś innego. Przepraszam panie Moody i dziękuję. – Wstała i ruszyła w stronę drzwi.

– Masz jej uśmiech – zatrzymał ją – i głos. Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby ktokolwiek uśmiechał się tak promiennie, całą twarzą. Masz to po niej. – Spojrzał na nią smutnym wzrokiem. – Zapytaj Sybillę, Sybillę Trelawney. Dziwna kobieta, a Adar była chyba jedyną w całej szkole, która się z nią zaprzyjaźniła – odetchnął głęboko. – Taka właśnie była, panienko. Najlepsza przyjaciółka, dobra dla każdego. – Przysiadł i przetarł twarz dłońmi. Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w ciszy. – Uważaj na siebie, dziecko. Wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć, gdybyś potrzebowała pomocy.

– Dziękuję panu. – Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy i uśmiechnęła się tak, jak tylko ona potrafiła.

**.: :.**

– Nie jestem pewna czy to oni, Severusie – wyraziła swoje wątpliwości, zaraz po tym jak opowiedziała o wydarzeniach z gabinetu Moody'ego. – Nie powiedziałam mu o Remusie.

– Dobrze zrobiłaś i tak jestem przekonany, że poddaliby jego słowo w wątpliwość – odparł Severus.

– Dlaczego jeden się tak ochoczo przyznał, a drugi nie? Po co ktoś nosi przy sobie pierścionek z napadu? No i co z kobietą? – spytała jakby sama do siebie. – Słyszałam jej głos i Remus potwierdził, że tam była.

– Być może tych dwóch ją kryje? – odpowiedział pytaniem Snape. – Nie potrafię odpowiedzieć na twoje pytania Gem, ale jeśli mam być szczery, wolałbym żebyś nadal uważała.

– Będę, Sev. Oczywiście, że będę. – Oplotła swoją ręką wyciągnięte do niej ramię narzeczonego i lekko przytuliła do niego głowę.

– Jak mówiłaś nazywa się ten Śmierciożerca? – spytał Severus.

– Rowle, a drugi …

– Wydaje mi się, że go kojarzę – przerwał jej. – Nie wiem dokładnie ile ma lat, ale jest młodszy ode mnie i raz wysłano nas razem na akcję. Nie wydawał się zachwycony tym co robi. Nie spotkałem go nigdy więcej u Czarnego Pana, ale zapamiętałem go, bo w przeciwieństwie do innych Śmierciożerców, zdawał się nie czerpać przyjemności z tortur. – Przetarł twarz dłońmi. – Spróbuję się czegoś o nim dowiedzieć, ale tego typu napad mi do niego nie pasuje. – Zamyślił się i mocno przyciągnął do siebie narzeczoną.

– Chcę się dowiedzieć kto zabił moją mamę, Sev – wyszeptała.

– Jestem pewien, że jeśli poproszę byś to zostawiła to i tak nie posłuchasz – westchnął – więc chciałbym chociaż ci pomóc. Dobrze? – Gemma pokiwała głową na zgodę. – Mam jeszcze pożyczone z biblioteki stare wydania Proroka, przejrzymy je jeszcze raz, może coś znajdziemy.

– W domu odtworzę raport policyjny …

– Pamiętasz go? – Severus był szczerze zadziwiony. Gemma miała go w rękach tylko przez chwilę i to w momencie, gdy była w głębokim szoku.

– Tak, mam fotograficzną pamięć. Moje przekleństwo – jęknęła.

– Porozmawiamy o tym w domu, teraz mój Skarbie – Severus objął ją ramieniem i mocno do siebie przygarnął – zabieram cię na lody.

– I do księgarni? – spojrzała na niego z zalotnym uśmieszkiem.

– Yhy i będziemy musieli wejść jeszcze do banku – uśmiechnął się pod nosem czując jak spina wszystkie mięśnie. – Ja będę musiał wejść, jeśli chcesz to możesz zaczekać w księgarni.

Gemma z uśmiechem objęła w pasie swojego narzeczonego i razem ruszyli na Pokątną. Z jednej strony odczuwała ulgę, że przestępcy zostali schwytani, z drugiej jednak, jakaś część jej umysłu podpowiadała jej, że to tylko część prawdy. Pozostawała jeszcze sprawa tajemniczej kobiety. Aruror wmawiał jej, że to któryś z mężczyzn prawdopodobnie zmienił magicznie głos, ale wiedziała, że to nieprawda. Nie do końca wówczas ufała swym uszom, ale była pewna, że Lupin się nie mylił. Strasznie naciągany wydał jej się także motyw i to całe zastraszanie.

– Założę się, że śmietankowe i … tylko śmietankowe – Severus wyrwał ją z zamyślenia.

– Lubię jak są w nich kawałki pralinek i czasem lubię też cytrynowe – zaśmiała się. – Ty preferujesz czekoladowe i jabłkowe – dodała z triumfem.

– Oficjalnie tylko te pierwsze – wyszeptał do jej ucha – skąd wiesz o jabłkowych?

– Tajemnica – odparła i pocałowała go w nos.

Gemma z nieukrywaną wdzięcznością została w księgarni, podczas gdy Severus udał się do Gringotta. Z błogim uśmiechem odetchnęła zapachem książek i chytrze się uśmiechając ruszyła między regały. Miała już całkiem niezły stosik, gdy za plecami usłyszała znajomy głos.

– Dzień dobry, Gemmo – Remus Lupin podszedł do niej z uśmiechem. – Widzę, że zamierzasz dużo czytać w najbliższym czasie – uśmiechnął się.

– Witaj Remusie, miło cię ponownie widzieć – Gemma odwzajemniła uśmiech. – Miałam dziś wysłać do ciebie sowę.

Pobieżnie opowiedziała Lupinowi o dzisiejszym spotkaniu w biurze aurorów i on także wydawał się niezbyt przekonany o motywach i winie, dwójki schwytanych mężczyzn.

– Moglibyśmy spotkać się w jakimś bardziej ustronnym miejscu? To nie jest najlepsze miejsce na takie rozmowy – zaproponowała Gemma.

– Oczywiście, w każdej chwili – odparł.

– W takim razie wyślę sowę z propozycją …

– Albo możesz po prostu wpaść któregoś dnia do Hogwartu – przerwał jej – praktycznie się stamtąd nie ruszam i niezwykle się nudzę. Będzie mi miło jeśli mnie odwiedzisz … bądź odwiedzicie – uniósł do góry brwi.

Gemma miała się właśnie pożegnać i ruszyć na dalszy podbój księgarni, gdy podeszło do nich dwóch mężczyzn.

– Nie zgadniesz, Luniaczku, kogo spotkaliśmy u Gringotta – jeden z nich położył rękę na ramieniu Remusa.

– Pan Smarkarus, we własnej osobie – odpowiedział drugi uprzedzając jakąkolwiek reakcję Lupina. – Zapewne przelewa fortunę tatusia na konta śmierciojadów.

– Słyszałem, że się żeni – trajkotali jeden przez drugiego, nie dając dojść do głosu Remusowi.

– To musi być niezwykle zdesperowana kobieta. Pewnie napoił ją jakimiś swoimi miksturami.

– Albo jest przeraźliwie brzydka.

Gemma uśmiechnęła się smutno do Remusa, który zdawał się przepraszać ją, każdą częścią twarzy. Domyśliła się kim są dwaj mężczyźni. Zaraz po tym jak poznała Lupina, Severus opowiedział jej o tym, skąd jego antypatia do wilkołaka i o trójce jego przyjaciół, którzy dawali mu w kość za czasów szkolnych. Wspomniał także o ich dość głupim dowcipie, którego padł ofiarą i który paradoksalnie przyczynił się do udoskonalenia przez niego wywaru tojadowego. Od tamtej pory minęło już wiele lat, ale Gemma nie mogła się oprzeć wrażeniu, że ci dwaj nadal tkwią w czasach szkolnych wygłupów.

Miała już wyciągać do Remusa rękę na pożegnanie, gdy jeden z nich stanął nagle obok niej.

– Ale, ale Luniaczku. My tu gadu gadu o Smarkerusie, a ty najwyraźniej jesteś pochłonięty flirtem z tą piękną nieznajomą – długowłosy mężczyzna, uśmiechnął się do niej, jak mu się zapewne wydawało, urzekająco.

– Nie przedstawisz nas? – wtrącił drugi.

– Gemma Hobbs – dziewczyna wyprzedziła przyjaciela – brzydka, zdesperowana narzeczona Severusa, ale z góry uprzedzam, że eliksiry, które mi podaje działają tylko na jego osobę – sarknęła. – Do zobaczenia, Remusie. W najbliższym czasie spodziewaj się sowy – uśmiechnęła się do mężczyzny, a ten posłał jej pełne błagania o wybaczenie spojrzenie i delikatnie ucałował jej dłoń.

– Ona, sobie żartowała, prawda Lunatyku? – usłyszała, gdy była już przy kolejnym regale.

– Nie James, nie żartowała – przekonywał Lupin – Gemma to bardzo miła i mądra dziewczyna. Mnie wydaje się całkiem ładna i ani przez moment nie odczułem, by była zdesperowana.

– Na pewno jej coś podaje. – Przyszła pani Snape poczuła na sobie spojrzenie długowłosego mężczyzny. – Kochanie, uwolnię cię spod jego niewoli – powiedział teatralnym szeptem.

– Ostrzegam Syriuszu – Lupin powstrzymał idącego w jej kierunku mężczyznę – zostaw ją w spokoju.

W tym momencie poczuła na swojej talii mocny uścisk, a na szyi usta ukochanego.

– Wszystko w porządku, Skarbie? – Severus delikatnie skinął w stronę trójki swoich szkolnych kolegów.

– Oprócz tego, że bardzo za tobą tęskniłam, to w porządku – odwróciła się do niego i zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję czule całując.

– Skończyłaś, czy …

– Żartujesz, prawda? Severusie, myślałam, że znasz mnie o wiele lepiej – spojrzała na niego z naganą – ja dopiero zaczynam.

Snape zaśmiał się głośno i ucałował ją czule w usta. Posłał ironiczny, dziecinny uśmieszek do dwójki przyglądających im się mężczyzn i ruszył za Gemmą do kolejnego regału.

Stos książek, które wybrała był już naprawdę pokaźny i Severus głośno zaczął martwić się o wolną przestrzeń w ich domu, gdy Gemma nagle go porzuciła i wyjrzała za jedną z wysokich półek.

– Kim jest ta kobieta? – spytała zaintrygowanego jej zachowaniem Severusa. Miała już dość zakupów i chciała właśnie poprosić narzeczonego, żeby poszli do kasy, gdy nagle usłyszała znajomy śmiech. Niewiele myśląc podążyła za głosem. Do trójki spotkanych wcześniej mężczyzn dołączyła kobieta, której śmiech prześladował Gemmę po nocach.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Śmiech, sypialnia i dziwne zachowanie pani Hobbs"_


	17. Śmiech, sypialnia i dziwne zachowanie

_**ROZDZIAŁ 16**_

„_**Śmiech, sypialnia i dziwne zachowanie pani Hobbs"**_

– Kim jest ta kobieta? – spytała zaintrygowanego jej zachowaniem Severusa. Miała już dość zakupów i chciała właśnie poprosić narzeczonego, żeby poszli do kasy, gdy nagle usłyszała znajomy śmiech. Niewiele myśląc podążyła za głosem. Do trójki spotkanych wcześniej mężczyzn dołączyła kobieta, której śmiech prześladował Gemmę po nocach.

– Evans, żona Pottera. Dlaczego pytasz? – spytał z niepokojem Severus. Lily podobała mu się, gdy byli dziećmi, ale to była odległa przeszłość i od dawna wszystko czym ją obdarzał to niechęć i odraza. Długo czuł się się przez nią skrzywdzony, po tym, jak na piątym roku uwodziła go i dawała jasno do zrozumienia, że coś może być między nimi, a w rzeczywistości chodziło jej jedynie o jego notatki z eliksirów i już wówczas spotykała się z Potterem. Najgorsze było dla niego to, że pomógłby jej w nauce, bez względu na to z kim się umawiała. Lubił ją i cenił sobie jej przyjaźń. Chociaż nie czuł do niej pociągu, przestraszył się, że może Gemma widziała ją w swoich snach razem z nim albo wizji, którą miała pierwszego dnia. Na szczęście z jej blizną było wszystko w porządku. Odkąd poznał Gemmę, nie myślał o żadnej innej kobiecie, ale czasem myśli mogły wyrwać się spod kontroli. Niezależnie od tego jak bardzo kochał swoją narzeczoną, nad pewnymi odruchami czasem ciężko jest zapanować.

– Dobrze ją znasz? – zignorowała jego pytanie.

– Przyjaźniliśmy się – zaczął. Nie chciał rozmawiać o tym w księgarni, ale nie chciał jej też okłamywać. – Gdy byliśmy dziećmi, później … – zawahał się.

– Później ona wybrała jego? – Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zasmucona.

– Coś w tym stylu, choć nie do końca – pogładził ją po policzku – i absolutnie tego nie żałuję. – Przyciągnął ją i pocałował w czubek głowy. – Skarbie, nic do niej nie czuję, a to co czułem to jedynie dziecięce zauroczenie – wyjaśniał widząc jej wciąż zafrasowaną minę. Ujął jej twarz w dłonie i delikatnie pocałował w usta. – Kocham cię, najmilsza. Tylko ciebie i nigdy nikogo innego ani nie kochałem, ani nie pokocham. – Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zaskoczona tym wyznaniem i odwzajemniła pocałunek. – Powiesz mi dlaczego o nią spytałaś? -uniósł do góry brew.

– Tak, jak tylko stąd wyjdziemy – odparła i pociągnęła go do kasy.

Gdy stanęli na ulicy, Severus chwycił ją za rękę oczekując odpowiedzi. Zawahała się przez chwilę i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

– Ta kobieta, jej śmiech – odetchnęła głęboko – wydaje mi się, że ona tam była. Że to ona mnie zaatakowała. – Severus przyglądał się jej uważnie spod przymrużonych powiek. – Po tym co mi o niej powiedziałeś, wiedziałam, że mi nie uwierzysz – westchnęła i chciała odejść.

Słowa Severusa w księgarni nie dotknęły jej jakoś szczególnie. Ona też wielokrotnie była zauroczona kolegami ze szkoły, ale o żadnym nie mogła powiedzieć, że była zakochana. To całkiem normalny stan w wieku nastu lat i to co czuł do tej dziewczyny będąc chłopcem, nie miało dla niej znaczenia, dopóki nie miało znaczenia dla niego. Zraniła ją mina z jaką teraz na nią patrzył. Jego oczy zdawały się do niej krzyczeć, że jest niezrównoważona jeśli myśli, że JEGO Evans mogłaby zrobić cokolwiek złego. Dopiero teraz ukłuło ją uczucie zazdrości.

– Dlaczego miałbym ci nie wierzyć? – zatrzymał ją. Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. – Po prostu nie wiem dlaczego miałaby cię krzywdzić.

– Tak samo jak nie wiesz dlaczego ktoś inny mnie skrzywdził – odparła.

– Myślisz, że byli tam też Potter i …

– Nie, raczej nie. Zorientowałabym się, gdyby mnie rozpoznali w księgarni – przerwała mu. – Sev, ja nie mam pewności, że to ona. Tysiące kobiet może śmiać się podobnie. .

Severus nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że Gemma jest na niego zła. Mógł się tylko domyślać, że chodzi o to co powiedział w księgarni o Evans, ale nie miał pojęcia dlaczego złości się o przyjaźnie sprzed lat. Chciał to wyjaśnić jak najszybciej. Nie zamierzał znosić przez cały wieczór nadąsanej kobiety, to zdecydowanie nie było w jego stylu. Jeśli coś ją gnębi, powinna powiedzieć mu to od razu.

– Chodź – pociągnął ja w stronę jednej z uliczek i zabrał ich oboje do ich posiadłości.

Gemma była nieco zdezorientowana, ale bez słowa sprzeciwu poszła za Severusem w stronę środkowego dziedzińca. Usiadł na ławce i zachęcił ją do tego samego. Na dworze panował potworny upał i teraz Gemma z radością przysiadła w cieniu, otaczających ich murów. Rozejrzała się z małym uśmieszkiem. Wewnętrzny dziedziniec ich domu był przepiękny i wiedziała, że to będzie jedno z jej ulubionych miejsc tutaj. Zaraz po bibliotece i dużym wykuszowym oknie w sypialni, wychodzącym na gościniec.

– O co chodzi? – Severus wyrwał ja rozmarzenia.

– To właściwie ja się powinnam spytać o co chodzi. Porwałeś mnie tutaj bez słowa i pytasz o co chodzi? – spytała wysoko unosząc brwi.

– Gemma – obrócił się w jej kierunku – jesteś na mnie zła? Odkąd wyszliśmy z księgarni mam wrażenie, że się dąsasz. Chcę wiedzieć o co – spojrzał na nią wyczekująco. – Nie znoszę takich sytuacji. Jeśli coś powiedziałem lub zrobiłem powiedz mi o tym wprost, nie zamierzam snuć domysłów i przepraszać za coś czemu nie jestem winien.

– Nie jestem na ciebie zła – odparła nieco zasmucona. – Spojrzałeś na mnie jak na skończoną kretynkę, gdy powiedziałam ci o tej dziewczynie i zrobiło mi się trochę smutno, poczułam się trochę … trochę …

– Co? Gemma? – ponaglił ją niezbyt przyjemnym tonem.

– Spojrzałeś jakbyś myślał z czułością o tej dziewczynie, nie dowierzając, że mogłaby zrobić coś złego, jakbym nie miała prawa nic krytycznego o niej powiedzieć bez względu na wszystko. Nie mam pewności czy to ona, nie oskarżyłam jej o nic, powiedziałam tylko, że jej śmiech brzmi tak jak tamtej kobiety.

– Nie dokończyłaś poprzedniego zdania – przerwał jej – chcę wiedzieć jak się poczułaś.

– Dlaczego? – spytała nieśmiało.

– Bo Evans nie ma dla mnie żadnego znaczenia – wysyczał. – Miałem czternaście czy piętnaście lat. Przyjaźniliśmy się, a ona mnie wykorzystała. Błagała mnie o notatki i wesoło chwaliła się przed wszystkimi dobrymi stopniami, choć nie włożyła w nie odrobiny pracy, nawet mi nie dziękując. Później z przebiegłym uśmieszkiem mijała mnie na korytarzu, kompletnie ignorując i paradując w objęciach tego pajaca. Nie mam dla niej za grosz szacunku i szczerze jej nie znoszę. Miałem w nosie z kim się spotyka, ale ona mnie wykorzystała, wykorzystała moją przyjaźń i zaufanie – urwał na chwilę – wiem, że jest zdolna do wielu rzeczy, ale ciężko znaleźć mi powód, dla którego miałaby ciebie skrzywdzić. Jak się poczułaś Gemmo? – ponowił pytanie.

– Dlaczego to takie ważne? – odparła wytrącona z równowagi.

– Bo powiedziałem ci prawdę – krzyknął – byłem szczery mówiąc, że cię kocham, tylko ciebie. Nigdy do żadnej kobiety nie czułem nawet namiastki tego co czuję do ciebie, nigdy nie byłem żadną tak zafascynowany i zauroczony. Żadna nie zrobiła na mnie takiego wrażenia jak ty. Żadnej tak nie pragnąłem i za żadną nie tęskniłem już po minucie rozłąki. – Zamilkł i chwycił jej dłonie. – Jesteś światłem mojego życia – dodał spokojnie. – Co czułaś? – Gemma wpatrywała się w niego z uchylonymi ustami. Poczuła się jak skończona kretynka. Zwątpiła w niego.

– Zazdrość – wyszeptała i spuściła głowę. Odetchnął głęboko, chwycił jej twarz zmuszając, żeby na niego spojrzała i pocałował tak czule i namiętnie jak jeszcze nigdy.

– A teraz co czujesz? – wyszeptał w jej usta.

– Miłość – odparła bez wahania.

– I ona zawsze we mnie będzie dla ciebie, tylko dla ciebie. – Przyciągnął ją mocno do siebie. – Tylko dla ciebie – wyszeptał w jej włosy.

– Przepraszam – mruknęła mocno go ściskając.

Severus nie był zadowolony z pomysłu, że skoro już tam są to powinni zabrać się za urządzanie domu, ale nie chciał się już kłócić, no i wiedział, że prędzej czy później i tak go to czeka. Gemma nawet nie chciała myśleć o powierzeniu tak ważnego zadania, jak ustawienie kanapy w salonie, skrzatom.

– To są stworzenia, które ubierają się w poszewki, Severus – skomentowała jego propozycję – myślisz, że wiedzą jaki kolor zasłon dobrać do szkarłatnej pościeli i złotych obić otomany w sypialni?

– Jakiej pościeli i jakich obić? – syknął stając naprzeciwko niej.

– Jedwabna pościel, a obicia z adamaszku, takie same są na fotelach, złote z delikatnym szkarłatnym wzorkiem, takim jak pościel. – Popatrzyła na niego zaskoczona. – Najwyższa jakość, jestem pewna, że ci się spodobają.

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nasza sypialnia, pokój, w którym mam kochać się ze swoją żoną, spać i jadać śniadania jest w kolorach szkarłatnym i złotym? – szeptał głosem pełnym jadu.

– Tak samo jak łazienka, pokój, w którym będziesz się kąpał, mył i załatwiał swoje potrzeby. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Kafelki na ścianie są boskie. Chodź, zobaczysz. – Pociągnęła go za rękę.

– Czy ty wiesz co zrobiłaś? – rzekł zatrzymując ją w połowie schodów.

– Co? – spytała wystraszona, a łzy napłynęły jej do oczu.

– Zmienisz te kolory zanim wejdę do środka – odparł ze złością.

– Nic nie zmienię, trzeba było ruszyć swój suchy tyłek jak prosiłam, żebyś mi pomógł – odpowiedziała z równą złością – i nie wiem dlaczego się wściekasz. Ja się staram, a ty tylko marudzisz. Wiedziałam, że tak będzie. Sam sobie urządzaj ten dom – krzyknęła i wbiegała po schodach, a po chwili trzasnęła drzwiami sypialni. Wściekła rzuciła się na łóżko.

Była zła na Severusa. Choć wydawało jej się to niezwykle głupie, to dobrze wiedziała, żeby unikać takiego zestawienia barw, ale wkurzała ją bierność Snape'a przy meblowaniu i chciała mu trochę utrzeć nosa. Nie sądziła, że zacznie się na nią tak wściekać o głupie kolory. Rzuciła poduszką w drzwi, gdy usłyszała ciche pukanie.

– Sama tu będę spać, sama jeść śniadania i sama się tu będę kochać, jeśli ci się nie podoba. Możesz sobie znaleźć inny pokój i poprosić skrzaty, żeby ci go urządziły – krzyknęła do niego przez drzwi.

– Mhm, sama chcesz się tutaj kochać? – spytał z kpiącym uśmieszkiem wtykając głowę w szparę w drzwiach.

– Żebyś wiedział. – Obrażona odwróciła się do niego tyłem.

– Znowu zrobiłaś ze mnie kretyna – jęknął przyglądając się wystrojowi pokoju.

– Sam go z siebie zrobiłeś, palancie – usiadła na łóżku przyglądając się jego reakcji.

Zaskoczyła go sypialnia. Zanim wszedł domyślił się, że ponownie sobie z niego zażartowała, ale i tak nie spodziewał się tak przyjemnego wnętrza. Nie wybrała największego pokoju na ich sypialnię, ale był w sam raz. Naprzeciwko drzwi było duże wykuszowe okno, z malutką drewnianą ławeczką, na której ułożony był stos poduszek. Ogromne łóżko z baldachimem stało po lewej stronie, a w jego nogach znajdowała się gustowna otomana, po bokach natomiast dwie małe szafeczki, na których ustawione były świeczniki. Prosta komoda i toaletka, tak jak wszystkie znajdujące się tam meble wykonane były z palisandru. Całości dopełniały dwa wygodne fotele ustawione przy malutkim stoliku. Sypialnia utrzymana była w kolorach ciemnej czekolady z dodatkiem morskiego błękitu i bieli.

W ścianie naprzeciwko łóżka było dwoje drzwi. Jedne prowadziły do garderoby, która niekoniecznie zajmowała umysł Severusa, natomiast drugie do łazienki i ta faktycznie była imponująca. Górowały tu, podobne do sypialnianych kolory, ale w odwrotnej proporcji. Całe pomieszczenie było niewiele mniejsze od głównej sypialni. Środek zajmowała ogromna, wbudowana w podłogę wanna, wyłożona malutkimi kafelkami w błękitnym kolorze. Na ścianie przeważał kolor biały, ale fugi i jedna ze ścian były w kolorze gorzkiej czekolady. Podobało mu się i to bardzo.

– Więc jestem palantem, ha? – usiadł obok niej na ławeczce pod oknem.

– Wielkim – mruknęła do niego wpatrując się w okno.

– Ale chociaż mam piękną sypialnię – zaśmiał się i chwycił jej dłoń. – Chodź, wypróbujemy nasze nowe łóżko – szepnął całując jej ucho.

– Mhm … będziemy jedną z tych par, które godzą się w łóżku? – spytała z kpiącym uśmieszkiem.

– Nieee, zdecydowanie nie. Wówczas kusiłoby mnie, żeby wiecznie się z tobą kłócić – odparł przesuwając usta na jej szyję. – Chcę tylko sprawdzić czy łóżko działa.

**.: :.**

Przygotowania do wesela były praktycznie zakończone i Eileen mogła w końcu całkowicie zająć się przyjęciem zaręczynowym. Była troszkę zawiedziona, że Gemma nie chce jej pokazać sukni ślubnej, ale nie widział jej nikt oprócz panny młodej i krawcowej, i tak miało pozostać do dnia ślubu. Ku zdumieniu pani Snape, do przygotowań włączyła się także Anita i to z całkiem dużym zapałem. Zgadzały się w większości kwestii, a spory zwykle rozwiązywała Gemma. Ślubny łuk, który pani Hobbs sprowadziła z Nowej Zelandii był najpiękniejszym jaki Eileen kiedykolwiek widziała i przyznała, że sama nie postarałaby się o nic lepszego. Przepiękne, maleńkie jaskry zdominowały misterne rzeźbienia na kolumienkach i nie potrzeba było żadnych dodatkowych upiększeń.

– Niewiele wiem o mojej pasierbicy. Nigdy nie starałam się jej poznać – wyznała Anita, zwracając się do pani Snape – ale jaskry to jej ulubione kwiaty, zawsze nimi pachniała i zawsze były w jej pokoju. Jaskry i konie, to wszystko co niej wiem. – Kobieta zamyśliła się wpatrując w dal. – Jak mogłam być tak głupia? Zapatrzona w siebie egoistka. – Pokręciła energicznie głową jakby odganiając od siebie niechciane myśli.

– Nigdy nie jest za późno, by ją poznać – odparła Eileen nieco zaskoczona tym wyznaniem. – Gemma to cudowna, młoda kobieta. Niezwykle wrażliwa, dojrzała i piekielnie inteligentna.

– O, inteligencji nie można jej odmówić, na pewno – rzekła z nieukrywaną dumą pani Hobbs. – Była najlepszą uczennicą w szkole, w której uczyłam, pomimo tego, że była o trzy lata młodsza od swoich kolegów. Jak zobaczyłam ją po raz pierwszy na moich zajęciach, to pomyślałam, że jej rodzice chyba oszaleli, żeby takie maleństwo do szkoły już posyłać, ale zmieniłam zdanie już po pierwszych piętnastu minutach lekcji – westchnęła rozmarzona, a Eileen z zainteresowaniem przysłuchiwała się opowieści. – Była malutka, niższa od swoich rówieśników i jak machała różdżką wyglądała jakby miała w ręku kij. O, Merlinie wyglądała komicznie – zaśmiały się – ale Patronus, jakiego wyczarowała w wieku dziesięciu lat, był najpiękniejszym jakiegokolwiek w życiu widziałam. Mówiła, że sprawił to śpiew jej matki, że to najpiękniejsze wspomnienie jakie ma. – Anita pociągnęła nosem. – Nigdy jej niczego nie zaśpiewałam.

Pani Snape nie miała pojęcia jak zareagować. Nie mogła odnaleźć w sobie choć cienia współczucia dla kobiety, która krzywdziła jej przyszłą synową, małą, zagubioną dziewczynkę. Było jej żal kobiety, bo wydawało się, że jej skrucha jest szczera, ale nie mogła zdobyć się na współczucie. Miała ochotę wygarnąć wszystko zarozumiałej smarkuli, jak w myślach zwykle ją nazywała, ale powstrzymała się. Bądź co bądź była jej gościem. Wiedziała też, że Gemma pomimo tego co mówi i próbuje pokazać, w głębi serca pragnie zgody z macochą, nawet nie namiastką matki jaką była Adar, ale kobietą, która była obecna przez połowę jej życia, żoną jej ojca, matką jej rodzeństwa. Odetchnęła głęboko i starała się odłożyć wszelkie urazy i pretensje do kobiety na bok. Zresztą sama także nie pozostawała bez winy. Po śmierci przyjaciółki tylko przez bardzo krótki czas interesowała się losem jej córki. Założyła, że skoro Mark ożenił się po raz drugi, dziewczynka ma dobrą opiekę i ograniczała kontakt z nim do jednego, dwóch, grzecznościowych listów rocznie.

– Dlaczego nie pozwoliłaś jej uczyć się w Hogwarcie? – zadała pytanie, które nurtowało ją od dłuższego czasu. – Przepraszam, nie chcę być złośliwa. Chcę tylko zrozumieć. Jeśli Gemma ci w jakiś sposób zawadzała, czy nie prościej było ją przysłać do Anglii? – wyjaśniła.

– Uwierzy pani, że nie było w tym za grosz złośliwości? – Spojrzała uważnie na Eileen. – Gemma od zawsze była mądrzejsza niż koledzy w jej wieku. Zdolna, inteligentna, ale posiadała też dużą moc. Dlatego poszła do szkoły wcześniej i wcześniej niż inni ją skończyła. Przyjazd do Hogwartu, jak wspaniałą szkołą by nie był, był dla jej edukacji krokiem w tył. – Obydwie kobiety przysiadły na ławeczce. – Pan Dumbledore, gdy się u nas pojawił, Gemma kończyła już szkołę i miała za kilka miesięcy rozpocząć studia zielarskie u najlepszych mistrzów na świecie. Bez względu na to jak bardzo ona pragnęła tutaj przyjechać, nie mogłam zgodzić się, by straciła taką szansę. Myli się pani, jeśli myśli, że nigdy nie chodziło mi o jej dobro. Mark zapewne przystałby na błagania Gemmy, by móc tutaj przyjechać, ale jej zapał do Hogwartu był dyktowany jedynie chęcią odwiedzenia szkoły, w której uczyła się jej mama i o zgrozo wielkością biblioteki. – Uśmiechnęła się do Eileen, a ta nie mogła nie odwzajemnić uśmiechu. – Co pani, by zrobiła na moim miejscu?

– Pewnie to samo – westchnęła pani Snape.

– Nie starałam się jej odseparować od rówieśników, wręcz przeciwnie. Zadbałam, by oprócz praktyk uczestniczyła także w innych zbiorowych zajęciach, na których mogła poznać ludzi w swoim wieku – odpowiedziała na niezadane pytanie. – Pani Snape, wbrew temu co pani i Gemma myślicie, nie przeszkadzała mi jej obecność. Ja, cieszyłam się nawet, gdy przyjeżdżała do domu. Tylko … nie mogłam, nie umiałam, stłumić w sobie zazdrości o Marka. Rzadko bywa w domu, ciągle gdzieś wyjeżdżał, a gdy tylko wracał, spędzał całe godziny z córką, kompletnie nie zwracając na mnie uwagi – spuściła głowę zawstydzona. – Nie wychowywałam się w kochającej rodzinie i pragnęłam miłości ponad wszystko. Wyładowywałam na niej swoje frustracje, a później tego żałowałam. Tyle, że zwykle później było już za późno. Byłam głupia, zamiast starać się skraść jej serce i cieszyć się rodziną, ja starałam się ukraść jej ojca. – Odetchnęła głęboko. – Przepraszam, pani Snape. Nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło, żeby …

– Proszę nie przepraszać. Pani Hobbs, kochałam Adar bardziej niż siostrę i pokochałam Gemmę jak własną córkę. Może być pani pewna, że nigdy niczego jej u nas nie zabraknie, a na pewno nie miłości. – Spojrzała groźnie na kobietę. – Jest dobrze wychowaną, mądrą dziewczyną i wiem, że duża w tym pani zasługa, jednak nie byłabym sobą, gdybym przeszła do porządku dziennego nad tym co jej robiłaś, jaka okrutna dla niej byłaś. Z chęcią sięgnęłabym po różdżkę i zrobiłabym ci to samo – Eileen w końcu nie wytrzymała i zapomniała o dobrych manierach. – Gemma nie potrzebuje już opieki, ale zawsze będzie potrzebowała rodziny i poczucia więzi z miejscem, w którym się wychowywała, a choćbyśmy z Tobiasem nie wiem jak się starali, nie zastąpimy jej ojca i matki. O ojca jestem spokojna, Mark to dobry człowiek, ale od ciebie zależy ile matki w tobie jeszcze odnajdzie, a jeśli zdoła ci wybaczyć i zechce ci jeszcze w tej kwestii zaufać, ja będę ją wspierać. – Eileen wstała i stanęła naprzeciwko swojej rozmówczyni. – Ale ostrzegam, jeśli skrzywdzisz ją w jakikolwiek sposób, różdżką lub bez niej, jeśli zobaczę, że płacze przez ciebie, poznasz co znaczy gniew Snape'ów. – Anita głośno wypuściła wstrzymywane powietrze. – Niebawem będziemy rodziną, pozwolę więc sobie zaproponować, żebyśmy przeszły na ty.

Pani Hobbs jedynie skinęła w odpowiedzi, niepewna co teraz powinna zrobić.

– Pokazała ci suknię? – spytała Eileen jakby wcześniejsza rozmowa w ogóle się nie odbyła.

– Nie, ale … podejrzałam. – Anita odwróciła zawstydzona wzrok.

– To bardzo … opowiadaj. – Pani Snape nie mogła wysilić się na żadną naganę. Dobrze wiedziała, że jeśli miałaby tylko okazję sama zrobiłaby to samo.

– Niewiele mi się udało. W pokrowcu na suknię mignęło mi jedynie coś czerwonego, ale welon obejrzałam sobie dość dokładnie. – Pani Hobbs uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie. Opowiedziała o każdym detalu jaki udało jej podejrzeć i temat stroju ślubnego Gemmy pochłonął je bez reszty.

– Bidula ma dylemat – Eileen pokręciła głową ze współczuciem. – Chciałaby ubrać płaskie buciki, ale obawia się, że będzie śmiesznie wyglądać przy Severusie.

– W jej przypadku nie pomógłby nawet piętnastocentymetrowy obcas – zaśmiała się Anita – aczkolwiek ja uważam, że wyglądają razem uroczo.

– Też jej to powiedziałam – westchnęła pani Snape zadziwiona jak dobrze prowadzi jej się rozmowę z przyszłą teściową syna.

– To wasza sprawka, prawda? Jej niski wzrost, czarne oczy, co jeszcze? – spytała zaciekawiona.

– Jej matka była niska jak była mała – próbowała wytłumaczyć się Eileen.

– Możliwe, ale jako dorosła kobieta miała ponad metr siedemdziesiąt – zaśmiała się Anita. – Co jeszcze jest waszą sprawką? – ponowiła pytanie.

– Nie pamiętam, czasem coś do mnie wraca, ale dopiero jak to zobaczę – wyjaśniła. – Nie pamiętałam, że Gemma miała być niska, dopóki jej nie zobaczyłam, a oczy, mogę się tylko domyślać, że to moja inwencja. To ja miałam mieć córkę, a Adar syna, wyszło odwrotnie.

– Więc to tobie powinienem podziękować za urodę mojej przyszłej żony? – Severus pojawił się nagle w ogrodzie, w którym obie kobiety właśnie ustawiały łuk miłości.

– Za wiele rzeczy powinieneś mi dziękować, chłopcze – odparła Eileen. – Gdyby to zależało od Adar, to zapewne ożeniłbyś się z kociołkiem, albo bibliotekarką w najlepszym wypadku.

– Na razie podziękuję ci za ten łuk, jestem przekonany, że spodoba się Gemmie, choć pewnie będzie narzekać, że jest do bólu przewidywalna – westchnął.

– To akurat zasługa naszego gościa. – Eileen wskazała głową na Anitę. – Zamówiła go w Nowej Zelandii. Piękny, prawda? Nie miałam pojęcia, że lubi jaskry. To dość … niespotykane – dodała widząc, że Severus nie zamierza zaszczycić swojej teściowej choćby spojrzeniem.

– Gemma powiedziała mi, że przyjęcie zaręczynowe w całości zależy od ciebie i tylko od ciebie, swoją drogą oboje zastanawialiśmy się, czy jest ono konieczne. – Uniósł wymownie brew, na co matka pokiwała głową z dezaprobatą. – W każdym bądź razie, skoro już musi się ono odbyć, radziłbym wydać bardziej precyzyjne polecenia skrzatom. Jana i Bunia gotowe są w dość brutalny sposób wykluczyć inne skrzaty z … gry.

– Wciąż rywalizują o to, który ma być przydzielony do waszego domu? – Eileen zaśmiała się i pstryknięciem wezwała Janę, przeprosiła Anitę i teleportowała się ze skrzatką do domu.

Przez cały czas, Severus starał się ignorować panią Hobbs. Nie mógł obiecać Gemmie, że będzie dla niej miły, ale poprosiła go, by chociaż starał się jej nie przekląć przy każdej możliwej okazji, a lekceważenie jej było jedynym sposobem, by tego nie zrobił. Ta jednak zdawała się nie zauważać zagrożenia jakim jest Snape.

– Panie Snape, proszę poczekać – zawołała, gdy kierował się w stronę domu, ale nie zareagował. – Proszę. Może się pan do mnie nie odzywać i nie mogę mieć o to do pana pretensji, ale jest coś co chciałabym panu dać. – Severusa nie interesowało ani co Anita Hobbs ma mu do powiedzenia, ani to co chce mu ofiarować. Rozumiał postępowanie Gemmy i szczerze ją podziwiał, że znalazła w sobie dość siły, by spróbować wybaczyć macosze, ale jego samego nie było stać na taki gest i nie zamierzał tego ukrywać. – To coś co pomoże panu ją chronić. Wiem, że to głupio brzmi, ale nie chcę by stała jej się krzywda. Nigdy, tego nie chciałam.

– Doprawdy? – Severus nie wytrzymał i obrócił się w jej stronę z wycelowaną różdżką. – Dlatego pozwoliłaś jej cierpieć tutaj przez długie tygodnie? Wiesz co jej zrobiłaś? – syczał. – Nie zamierzała mówić mi o klątwie, czekała i znosiła cierpliwie ból. Ta rana, otwierała się jej każdego dnia, a bolała ją przez cały czas. Była zbyt dumna i jednocześnie zawstydzona, by zwrócić się do mnie o pomoc. Gdybym tego nie odkrył … – zawahał się.

– To niemożliwe – Anita przerwała mu przerażona. – Nie wypieram się rzucenia klątwy, ale to była jedynie blizna, która miała boleć ją gdyby próbowała wrócić do domu. Paskudna blizna, którą pan mógł wyleczyć. Nie rana. – Severus spojrzał na nią spod zmrużonych powiek. – To nie ja sprawiłam, że się otwierała. Może pan sprawdzić, nie jestem oklumentką, niczego przed panem nie ukryję. Zresztą pan wie o wszystkim co jej zrobiłam, nie ma więc sensu okłamywanie pana.

– Ktoś wiedział, że rzuciła ją pani na Gemmę? – spytał zaniepokojony. Anita jedynie pokręciła przecząco głową.

– Naprawdę nie chcę, żeby coś jej się stało. Panie Snape. – Podeszła do niego, gdy tylko opuścił różdżkę.

– Co się więc, do cholery stało, że ta pieprzona rana sama się otwierała? Widziałem to – spytał ze złością.

– Może mi pan o tym opowiedzieć? Powiedział pan, że cierpiała cały czas i że otwierała się każdego dnia. – Severus przytaknął. – Sama ją leczyła, dopóki pan jej nie wyleczył ostatecznie? – Ponownie przytaknął. – Jakiego zaklęcia pan użył?

– Zakończyłem klątwę zwykłym Finite – odparł zainteresowany tym co ma do powiedzenia. Nie miał powodów, by jej nie wierzyć. Tak jak powiedziała, nie było już sensu w okłamywaniu kogokolwiek na temat tego co robiła Gemmie. Chciał dowiedzieć się co mogło stać się jego narzeczonej. Kobieta albo źle rzuciła zaklęcie i była tego nieświadoma, albo to ktoś inny ranił dziewczynę. Wiedział, że Anita jest dość biegła w zaklęciach, zwłaszcza tych tnących i wydało mu się nieprawdopodobne, że to ona coś sknociła.

– Miała to od chwili, gdy tu przyjechała? – zadała kolejne pytanie.

– Chyba nie – zaprzeczył. – Mówiła, że z każdym dniem było coraz gorzej.

– Panie Snape – zaczęła zaniepokojonym tonem. – Krzywdziłam Gemmę, nie zaprzeczę, ale nigdy nie chciałam jej zabić, zadać ból – tak, ale mam jeszcze resztki sumienia i nie mogłabym spokojnie spać wiedząc, że ona cały czas cierpi. – Spojrzała na niego uważnie. – Proszę tak nie patrzeć, wiem jak to brzmi, ale moje klątwy miały charakter lania, kary, a nie zadania niekończącego się cierpienia. Gemma przez cały czas rzucała na siebie zaklęcia leczące, nie przerywając klątwy, dlatego rana się nie goiła do końca. – Zamyśliła się na chwilę. – Nie tylko moją klątwę pan zakończył, panie Snape. Podejrzewam, że ktoś rzucił na nią zaklęcie cierpienia, dlatego ta jedna rana doskwierała jej bez końca. Zaklęcie to uderza zawsze w ostatnie źródło bólu. Niekoniecznie fizycznego.

– Wiem czym jest zaklęcie cierpienia – przerwał jej.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła"_


	18. Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła

_**ROZDZIAŁ 17**_

„_**Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła"**_

– Pani Hobbs, może to pani zatrzymać tylko dla siebie? – spytał już nieco grzeczniej, na co przytaknęła delikatnie głową.

– Pan wie kto to? – spytała.

– Nie, ale zamierzam się dowiedzieć – odparł i chciał odejść w swoją stronę, ale kobieta ponownie go zatrzymała.

– Panie Snape, proszę zaczekać. – Spuściła nieco głowę, wyciągnęła z kieszeni medalion i podała go Severusowi. – Pomoże panu ją ochraniać. – Spojrzał na nią pytająco. – Może pan sam sprawdzić jego magię. To żadna sztuczka – odparła jakby czytając w jego myślach. – W środku jest pukiel jej włosów. Nie wie, że go miałam. Jak była jeszcze dzieckiem, zrobiłam go dla Marka. Martwił się o nią jak wyjeżdżała na praktykę, ale … nigdy mu go nie dałam. – Przymknęła oczy i lekko westchnęła. – Czasem odzywały się we mnie instynkty macierzyńskie, niestety, na krótko. Jeśli będzie pan go miał na sobie, będzie pan wiedział, gdy Gemma poczuje się zagrożona. Proszę się nie martwić – kontynuowała – jak tylko założy go pan na szyję, stanie się niewidoczny, dla niej także. Uczyłam ją jak bronić się przed nachalnymi mężczyznami, ale nigdy nie przyszło mi do głowy, by nauczyć ją bronić się przed Czarną Magią, w ogóle przed magią – dodała ze złością. – Wiem, że potrafi ją pan ochronić, a to może panu pomóc. Proszę to przyjąć. – Severus wziął do ręki medalion i delikatnie obrócił go w palcach. Spojrzał pytająco na Anitę chcąc go otworzyć, a ta jedynie przytaknęła ruchem głowy.

– Ma piękne włosy – szepnął dotykając pukla końcem palca. Pani Hobbs uśmiechnęła się jedynie. – Oddałbym za nią życie i zrobię wszystko, by ją ochronić, przed panią także. – Zamknął z hukiem medalion i zawiesił na szyi. – Jeśli ją pani skrzywdzi …

– Dowiem się czym jest gniew Snape'ów – przerwała mu i spojrzała prosto w oczy. – Nie skrzywdzę jej, już nigdy, przyrzekam panu. Jeśli to zrobię, moja różdżka pęknie, a moc opuści. Bez względu na to, w jaki sposób bym to zrobiła. Magicznie, fizycznie czy psychicznie – odetchnęła. – To warunek Marka – dodała widząc jego zaskoczenie. – Proszę jej o tym nie mówić. – Przytaknął i ruszył w końcu do domu.

– Jest całkiem niezła – rzekł widząc, że kobieta idzie tuż za nim. – W obronie przed Czarną Magią i w pojedynkach – dodał widząc jej wielkie oczy. – Szybko się uczy – westchnął.

– Tak, zawsze szybko wszystko chwytała. Jej mózg jest niczym jedna wielka biblioteka – odparła. – Proszę nie wierzyć, jeśli panu kiedyś powie, że czegoś nie pamięta – zaśmiała się. – To zadziwiające, ale ona precyzyjnie zapamiętuje wszystko co widzi i słyszy. To więcej niż pamięć fotograficzna. Jej wystarczy spojrzeć na coś przez ułamek sekundy, żeby wszystko później odtworzyć. Wystarczy, że przez chwilę usłyszy jakiś dźwięk i będzie potrafiła go ponownie odnaleźć nawet za bardzo długi czas. – Severus spojrzał na nią zaintrygowany. – Widzę, że jeszcze wielu rzeczy pan o niej nie wie. – Uśmiechnęła się dobrodusznie. – Pewnie nie powinnam zdradzać jej tajemnic, ale … proszę zamknąć ją sam na sam z fortepianem i słuchać w drugim pokoju. – Spojrzał na nią pytająco. – Wstydzi się swojej zdolności zapamiętywania zarówno uszami jak i oczami, więc nie zagra nic przy panu, ale wiem, że to uwielbia i robi wspaniale, chociaż nigdy nie uczyła się grać.

– Dlaczego miałaby się tego wstydzić? – spytał.

– Jak była dzieckiem to wmówiła sobie, że jest genetycznym dziwolągiem z czarnymi oczami – zaśmiała się – i nic nie jest już w stanie przekonać jej, że to nieprawda. To straszne nie móc zgubić czegoś w pamięci. Wydaje mi się, że kryje się za tym coś więcej, ale nigdy mi się nie zwierzała. – westchnęła.

Severus nie mógł się z nią nie zgodzić. Uderzyła go świadomość, że Gemma musi pamiętać wszystko. Nie tylko przydatne wiadomości i chwile szczęścia, ale także te pełne bólu i cierpienia. Pamiętała każdy szczegół ze zdjęć policyjnych jej matki, każdą ranę jej zadaną, każdą rzuconą w nią klątwę. W jej głowie wciąż rozbrzmiewały głosy ludzi, którzy ją skrzywdzili. Rzucane przez nich zaklęcia … śmiech Lily. Gemma dobrze wiedziała, że to ona. Nie mógł tylko zrozumieć, dlaczego Evans chciałaby ją skrzywdzić. Przecież jej nawet nie znała, nie widziała na oczy.

**.: :.**

Zapukał cichutko, ale nikt nie odpowiadał. Nacisnął lekko na klamkę i na szczęście drzwi od razu ustąpiły. Uśmiechnął się widząc, że zasnęła i podszedł bliżej z zamiarem delikatnego obudzenia jej. Westchnął widząc na stoliku obok łóżka plik aurorskich akt sprawy jej matki, odtworzonych przez nią z każdym detalem. Nawet nie chciał wyobrażać sobie jak bardzo bolesne musiało to dla niej być. Dopiero teraz zobaczył jak mocno podkrążone ma oczy i jak blada jest. Miał ochotę zakazać jej zajmowania się tą sprawą, poprosić, by zostawiła to w spokoju, ale wiedział, że dopóki nie dowie się, co stało się jej matce, nie zazna spokoju.

Przykrył ją delikatnie kocem i z uśmiechem pogładził po włosach. Zamierzał zebrać przygotowane przez nią dokumenty i udać się do ich posiadłości, żeby w spokoju je przeanalizować, gdy nagle poruszyła się.

– Severus? – spytała zmęczonym, zaspanym głosem.

– To ja, Skarbie. Śpij, jeśli jesteś zmęczona. – Ukucnął przy łóżku i ucałował ją w czoło.

– Która godzina? – Gemma lekko się przeciągnęła.

– Dochodzi trzecia, ale myślę …

– Na czwartą umówiłam się z Narcyzą. Spóźnię się. – Dziewczyna poderwała się z łóżka.

– Mogę do niej zafiukać, wytłumaczyć cię. – Zatrzymał ją widząc jej podkrążone oczy.

– Nie, nic mi nie jest. Chętnie się z nią spotkam. – Uśmiechnęła się i pogładziła go po policzku.

– Gdzie się umówiłyście? – spytał, gdy wchodziła do łazienki.

– U niej i mam nadzieję, że twoi rodzice nie będą mieli nic przeciwko temu, żebym udała się tam kominkiem – odpowiedziała zza drzwi.

– Możesz być pewna, że nie będą – odparł zamyślony. – Weź ze sobą Bunię, dobrze?

– Po co? – Uchyliła lekko drzwi.

– Wycieczka dobrze jej zrobi – sarknął. – Nie ufam Malfoyom. Proszę, zabierz Bunię. – Podszedł do niej, gdy wyszła z łazienki i spojrzał z troską. – Nie chcę, żebyś tam szła – szepnął.

– Sev, nic mi nie będzie. Przecież wcześniej nie miałeś nic przeciwko moim spotkaniom z Narcyzą. Coś się stało? – spytała, a on zaprzeczył jedynie ruchem głowy. – Nie będę siedziała długo. Urządza nowy pokój dla Dracona i obiecałam jej kilka katalogów sklepów, z których korzystałam. – Uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco. – Zostawię je, wypiję herbatę i wrócę jeszcze przed kolacją, obiecuję. – Wspięła się na palce i ucałowała go w policzek.

– Możemy zjeść u nas? Sami? – spytał. – Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać w spokoju.

– Coś się stało? – Gemma zaniepokoiła się.

– Jest kilka spraw, które chciałbym omówić, nic czym musiałabyś się martwić. – Przyciągnął ją do siebie i lekko unosząc brew rozchylił jej szlafrok wsuwając pod niego dłonie. Uderzyła go w nie leciutko i poprawiła garderobę.

– Twoja matka i Anita są pochłonięte przyjęciem zaręczynowym i weselem. Mój i twój ojciec nie przestają rozmawiać o interesach, więc raczej nikt nie zauważy, że nie ma mnie na kolacji. – Uśmiechnęła się i gestem nakazała mu się obrócić, by mogła ubrać świeżą sukienkę. – Sev, mogę ci zaufać? – spytała poważnie podchodząc do niego i przytulając się do jego pleców.

– Oczywiście , Skarbie – odparł odwracając się do niej, ale nie wypuszczając jej z ramion.

– To bardzo poważna i delikatna sprawa – zaczęła, a Severus spojrzał na nią uważnie. – Chciałabym, żebyś coś schował w naszej sypialni, w domu, jak będziesz tam szedł dzisiaj, ale musisz mi obiecać, przyrzec, że nie podejrzysz.

– Czy to ma coś wspólnego z kiecką, o którą moja matka prawie się na ciebie obraziła? – spytał niepewnie, a Gemma przytaknęła.

– Możesz być pewna, że choć sam jestem jej cholernie ciekaw, to nie złamię słowa – obiecał.

W odpowiedzi delikatnie musnęła jego usta i uśmiechnęła się promiennie. Podała mu jeszcze pudełko z pamiętnikami i listami jej matki, które jak wcześniej ustalili powinni oboje przejrzeć. Gemma część z nich jedynie pobieżnie przekartkowała, skupiając się głównie na fragmentach na temat Eileen i jej rodziny. Teraz uznali, że być może uda im się znaleźć w nich jakąś wzmiankę, podpowiedź i postanowili bardziej dokładnie je przeczytać. Zwłaszcza ten ostatni. Mieli nadzieję, dowiedzieć się z kim oprócz ciotki mogła spotkać się w Dolinie Godryka. Biuro Aurorów poszło śladem mrocznego znaku pozostawionego przy ciele i nie bardzo zaprzątało sobie głowę tym co działo się przed jej śmiercią. Zarówno Gemma jak i Severus mieli wrażenie, że panią Hobbs, uznano po prostu za niewinną ofiarę śmierciożerczych zabaw, ale obydwoje już zbyt dobrze znali schemat ich działania, by w to uwierzyć.

Snape podejrzewał, że mroczny znak został pozostawiony dla zmyłki. Nie wykluczał działań jednego ze swoich „kolegów", ale nie wierzył, że odbyło się to na rozkaz Czarnego Pana. Ten zwykle przyprowadzał, bądź kazał przyprowadzać „zabawki" na teren swojej siedziby, by samemu móc rozkoszować się torturami zadawanymi przez swoich ludzi. Zdarzało się, że ktoś zginął zanim dotarł na miejsce, ale nigdy nie był uprzednio z taką rozkoszą torturowany. Nie znajdował także uzasadnienia, dla którego Voldemort miałby ją zabić. Nie był zadowolony, gdy przypadkiem lub nie, któryś ze Śmierciożerców odbierał życie czysto-krwistym, zwłaszcza tym, którzy nie opowiadali się po stronie Dumbledore'a i stanowili potencjał na jego zwolenników, a za taką zapewne uznałby Adar Hobbs.

Ku uldze Severusa, tuż przed czwartą, Gemma wezwała Bunię i kazała przenieść się do dworu Malfoy'ów. To nie był pierwszy raz, gdy wracała tutaj po nieszczęsnym balu, w którym uczestniczyła razem z narzeczonym. Narcyza i Gemma spotkały się już kilka razy od tamtego czasu i dziewczyna bardzo ceniła sobie tę znajomość. Zastanawiało ją jej zachowanie. W jej towarzystwie była zwykle otwarta, wesoła i wyluzowana, ale gdy tylko w pobliżu pojawiał się ktoś jeszcze, choćby tylko jej mąż, przywdziewała na twarz maskę wyniosłej damy. Hobbs trochę śmieszyły te zmiany, ale wszelkie uwagi na ten temat zachowała dla siebie, czekając na lepszy moment, by o to spytać.

Ostatnim razem spotkały się kilka dni temu w posiadłości Prince'ów i pani Malfoy nie mogła wyjść z podziwu dla umiejętności dekoratorskich Gemmy. Wydawała się być szczera, chociaż styl, w jakim urządzono Malfoy Manor, był zgoła odmienny. Przyszła pani Snape, postawiła na prostotę i skromność, jedynie gdzieniegdzie pozwalając sobie na odrobinę luksusu. Wszelkie materiały i sprzęty były w najwyższym gatunku, ale nie świeciły niepotrzebnym blaskiem. Nie cierpiała przepychu i źle się czuła w zbyt bogato zdobionych pomieszczeniach, a wszelkie złocenia, kryształy, nadmiar kolorów i inne świecidełka, uważała po prostu za tandetne. Wyjątek stanowiły antyki, ale tylko wstawiane z umiarem. Wbrew pierwszemu wrażeniu, Gemma nie oszczędzała przy urządzaniu domu. Obicia i zasłony wykonane były z najwyższej jakości, jedwabnego adamaszku, który sprowadziła z Włoch, heban i palisander na meble zamówiła w Indiach i Argentynie, a o ich wykonanie poprosiła najlepszych, poleconych przez Eileen rzemieślników.

Jej przyszły mąż tylko w niewielkim stopniu angażował się w jej przedsięwzięcie i wbrew temu co mówił na początku, ciągle okazywało się, że czegoś nie lubi. W końcu dała za wygraną, kazała mu się wynieść i nie wracać do domu, póki nie urządzi go w całości. Pełna obaw, pokazała mu efekt końcowy, ale zdawał się być mile zaskoczony tym co zobaczył, a fakt, że zaczął spędzać tam praktycznie cały swój czas, dawał Gemmie dużą satysfakcję. Znała Severusa już na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że gdyby cokolwiek mu się nie spodobało nie omieszkałby o tym gderać do chwili, gdy nie zostałoby to zmienione, przy okazji wyśmiewając jej gust. Nic takiego nie miało miejsca i dziewczyna mogła cieszyć się widokiem zrelaksowanego narzeczonego w zaciszu ich salonu. Sama także nie mogła się doczekać dnia, kiedy na dobre oboje tam zamieszkają. Przyjechała do Anglii ledwie kilka tygodni temu, ale ogrom wydarzeń jakie ją spotkały, dawał poczucie, że spędziła już tutaj całe wieki.

Westchnęła cichutko siadając na sofie w stylu Ludwika XIV i oczekiwała nadejścia Narcyzy. Nie czuła się tutaj zbyt swobodnie. Z każdego kąta spoglądały na nią rzeźbione wężyki, często z oczami inkrustowanymi szmaragdami lub innymi kamieniami. Nie miała pojęcia skąd to zamiłowanie państwa domu do gadów, ale jakoś nie miała śmiałości spytać.

Pani Malfoy z radością powitała gościa, a Gemma z jeszcze większą nieobecność Lucjusza. Jej malutki synek, Draco bawił się z nianią w ogrodzie, więc spokojnie mogły poplotkować i przedyskutować nowy pokój dla malucha. Dzięki opowieściom Narcyzy, Gemma dość dokładnie poznała całą śmietankę towarzyską brytyjskiego świata czarodziejów. Chociaż większości nigdy nie spotkała, miała wrażenie, że zna ich dość dobrze. Wiedziała, kto z kim sypia, kto odziedziczył fortunę, a kto został właśnie wydziedziczony.

– Witaj siostrzyczko. – Gemma miała się właśnie pożegnać i udać na kolację do domu, gdy usłyszała niezbyt przyjemny głos siostry pani Malfoy. – Widzę, że masz gościa.

– Dobrze wiedziałaś, że mam zanim tu przyszłaś – westchnęła Narcyza i spojrzała przepraszająco w kierunku Gemmy.

– Będę się zbierać, Narcyzo. – Panna Hobbs wstała i chciała przywołać swoją skrzatkę.

– Już? Zostań jeszcze, proszę – nalegała Narcyza ignorując swoją siostrę.

– Och, daj spokój Cyziu. Panienka zapewne spieszy się na randkę z Severusem – wtrąciła piskliwym głosem Bella.

– Mam nadzieję, że razem z Lucjuszem będziecie obecni na naszym przyjęciu zaręczynowym? – spytała puszczając mimo uszu uwagę panny Black.

– Zaręczyny. Snape w końcu zdecydował się kupić pierścionek? – Bellatriks próbowała sprowokować Gemmę.

– Severus oświadczył się już dawno Bello i jeśli postarałbyś się dostrzec cokolwiek innego niż czubek własnego nosa, zapewne zobaczyłabyś jak piękny pierścionek zdobi serdeczny palec Gemmy. – Narcyza spojrzała na siostrę z dezaprobatą, a Hobbs odruchowo schowała lewą dłoń w prawej.

– Och, zawstydziliśmy się? Pokaż, jestem ciekawa co też za błyskotkę podarował Snape swojej … dziewczynce. – Podeszła do Gemmy i niezbyt grzecznie wyciągnęła swoją dłoń w oczekiwaniu na jej.

– Bella, przestań – Narcyza nie wytrzymała i ze złością fuknęła na swoją siostrę. Przyszła pani Snape mimo to wyciągnęła z uśmiechem dłoń do Belli, prezentując swój zaręczynowy pierścionek.

– Widzę, że pani także się zaręczyła – Gemma wymownie spojrzała na lewą dłoń panny Black.

– Ach, tak. Lestrange. – Wyciągnęła przed siebie swoją dłoń i teatralnie obejrzała swoje palce.

– Narcyzo, dziękuję za herbatę i liczę, że zobaczę was w sobotę. – Uśmiechnęła się.

– Poczekaj. Pozwolisz, że cię kawałek odprowadzę? – Narcyza, wydawała się być zdesperowana, by choć jeszcze przez chwilę porozmawiać z Gemmą, dlatego ta ochoczo przystała na propozycję i pozwoliła poprowadzić się w stronę drzwi. – Przepraszam za nią. – Pani Malfoy chwyciła dłoń dziewczyny i mocno ścisnęła.

– Nie masz za co, naprawdę – starała się ją uspokoić. Gemma niespecjalnie przejmowała się docinkami Bellatriks i szczerze nie widziała powodu, dla którego Narcyza miałaby się wstydzić za siostrę.

– Traktuję cię jak przyjaciółkę, Gemmo. Niewiele jest osób na tym świecie, którym mogę zaufać, a ty jesteś jedną z nielicznych. – Pani Malfoy przymknęła powieki. – Szczerze mówiąc jesteś jedyną, przy której czuję się swobodnie. Bardzo cię lubię i nie chcę utracić twojej przyjaźni zanim się ona jeszcze dobrze zaczęła.

– Nie utracisz, Narcyzo. Na pewno nie z powodu antypatii twojej siostry. – Gemma uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco. – Także bardzo cię lubię i cenię sobie przyjaźń z tobą.

– Dziękuję. – Malfoy chwyciła Hobbs pod rękę. – Bella, ona... Gemmo nie obraź się za to co powiem, dobrze? – Dziewczyna skinęła zaintrygowana. – Powinnaś na nią uważać. Moja siostra bywa … dość niezrównoważona. Nie chcę cię straszyć, nie zrozum mnie źle. – Narcyza wydawała się być zmieszana, tym co zamierza powiedzieć.

– Może powiesz wprost? – zachęciła z uśmiechem Gemma.

– Ona, liczyła na oświadczyny Severusa – wypaliła w końcu pani Malfoy. – Sama nie wiem dlaczego. Nigdy się nie spotykali, ani Severus jej niczego nie obiecywał, ale ona po prostu taka jest. Jak sobie coś ubzdura to wszystko już musi być tak jak ona tego sobie życzy. Od jakiegoś czasu, rodzice próbują ją wyswatać i wiem, że rozpatrywali rozmowę z państwem Snape, ale od początku to kandydatura Rudolfusa była najbardziej brana pod uwagę. Boję się, że będzie chciała się jakoś na tobie odgrywać i chciałam prosić, żebyś nie brała tego co mówi do siebie. – Narcyza zatrzymała się i spojrzała smutno na Gemmę. – Nie mam pojęcia co jej chodzi po głowie, ale wciąż o ciebie dopytuje i jej zainteresowanie twoją osobą staje się nieco … obsesyjne. Ostatnio słyszałam, jak rozmawiała o tobie z portretem naszego, niedawno zmarłego wuja Evana. Myślę, że po prostu jest zła, że nie dostała czego oczekiwała i mam nadzieję, że przejdzie jej z czasem, ale i tak chciałabym żebyś na nią uważała.

– Nie przejmuj się Narcyzo. Niespecjalnie wzruszają mnie jej cyniczne komentarze. Jestem narzeczoną Severus, pamiętasz? – Gemma starała się obrócić to w żart. – Uodporniłam się.

– Wiesz, jak dowiedziałam się o napadzie na ciebie, to przez chwilę bałam się, że to moja kochana siostrzyczka – zdradziła pani Malfoy w przypływie szczerości. – Ulżyło mi jak powiedziałaś, że ich złapano. – Gemma uśmiechnęła się jedynie w odpowiedzi.

Panie pożegnały się w połowie dziedzińca i Gemma w końcu mogła już spokojnie wezwać Bunię. Nie poszła od razu do domu, gdzie jak domyślała się czekał na nią Severus. Potrzebowała chwili tylko dla siebie. Chciała uspokoić galopujące myśli i odegnać ból głowy. Niczym automat osiodłała Mantykorę i ruszyła przed siebie. Czuła jak łzy ściekają po jej policzkach, ale nie mogła i nie chciała teraz ich powstrzymywać. Obraz nagiej Belli wijącej się pod jej Severusem, jej dłonie dotykające pleców jej ukochanego, niczym skacząca piłeczka obijał się po jej głowie boleśnie uderzając w czuły punkt. Tak bardzo chciała to z siebie wyrzucić, zapomnieć. Mocniej wbiła stopy w boki konia, pospieszając go jeszcze bardziej. Rozpaczliwie poszukiwała czegoś co przyniesie ukojenie, nerwowo przeglądała szufladki swojego mózgu, a ból głowy wcale nie pomagał jakby wytrząsając z nich jeszcze więcej niechcianych obrazów.

**.: :.**

Severus z lekkim niepokojem obserwował z okna swoją ukochaną. Oczekiwał jej nadejścia w każdej chwili i teraz mocno zdziwił się widząc ją galopującą na koniu. Mógł się tylko domyślać, że coś złego wydarzyło się w dworze Malfoy'ów i dziewczyna potrzebuje chwili samotności. Nie zamierzał jej w tym przeszkadzać, z autopsji wiedząc jak bardzo takie chwile są czasem potrzebne. Jednak nie mógł oderwać od niej oczu. Siedziała na czarnym koniu wyprostowana, z rozłożonymi rękoma i wystawiając twarz do nisko wędrującego słońca, przymknęła powieki. Jej włosy, pomimo wyraźnego wyhamowania zwierzęcia, wciąż mocno powiewały z tyłu, a jej zielona sukienka lekko unosiła się w rytm biegu. Wyglądała pięknie. Jego narzeczona. Jego przyszła żona. Jego Gemma. Zbiegł pospiesznie na dół dostrzegając w końcu uśmiech na jej twarzy i wyszedł jej naprzeciw.

W końcu znalazła jeden obraz, jego oczy wpatrujące się w nią z pożądaniem, a za chwilę następne zaczęły zalewać jej umysł. Jego głos szepczący jej czułe słowa, pierwsze kocham cię i pierwszy dotyk jego palców na nagiej skórze. Zwolniła i oderwała się od grzbietu konia, próbując złapać tę chwilę, próbując złapać ich jak najwięcej i zatrzymać je pod powiekami już na zawsze. Odetchnęła głęboko i uśmiechnęła się do swoich myśli. Wdychała jego zapach. Zapach jej narzeczonego. Jej przyszłego męża. Jej Severusa. Zgrabnie zeskoczyła z konia i pognała wprost objęcia ukochanego.

– Tęskniłam – wyszeptała.

– Tęskniłem – wyszeptał.

Po zjedzeniu wspólnej kolacji Severus opowiedział o rozmowie jaką odbył wcześniej z Anitą. Wbrew jego obawom, Gemma uwierzyła w słowa macochy, ale to tylko zrodziło kolejne pytania. Nie mieli pojęcia kto i dlaczego miałby rzucać zaklęcie cierpienia na Gemmę. Jasnym było dla obojga, że klątwa musiałaby być rzucona, albo jeszcze w Nowej Zelandii, albo zaraz po wylądowaniu, a to znowu nasuwało pytanie, kto znał dokładną datę i miejsce jej lądowania. Takie informacje dostępne były jedynie w dziale komunikacji w Ministerstwie i nie były publicznie udostępniane, więc musiał to być albo ktoś z pracowników, albo ktoś przekupił jednego z nich, bądź ma znajomości.

Opowiedział jej także, czego zdołał dowiedzieć się o Rowle'u. Mężczyzna ukończył Hogwart dwa lata po nim. W szeregi Śmierciożerców wstąpił ledwie trzy miesiące temu, a akcja na której razem byli, była pierwszą w jakiej uczestniczył. Z tego co powiedział mu Mulciber, z którym Thorfinn Rowle był na jednym roku, to spokojny i małomówny człowiek, a on sam był dość zaskoczony jego chęcią przystąpienia do Czarnego Pana. Wspomniał też coś o niezrównoważonej siostrze, od kilku lat zamkniętej u Munga, ale to wydawało się Severusowi nie mieć większego znaczenia. Uznał, że najlepszym sposobem byłaby rozmowa z mężczyzną i zastanawiał się jak coś takiego załatwić. Teraz jednak mieli zająć się sprawą zabójstwa Adar Hobbs. Gemma nie była do końca przekonana, że obie sprawy są ze sobą związane. Wydawało jej się nieprawdopodobne, żeby ludzie, którzy z zimną krwią zabili jej matkę, teraz nagle pogrywali z nią w jakieś gierki. Ku przerażeniu Severusa, Gemma uznała, że gdyby w jakiś sposób im przeszkadzała, nie mieliby skrupułów żeby zabić i ją.

– Sybilla Trelawney, mówi ci to coś? – spytała czytając jeden z listów do jej matki.

– Nawiedzona kretynka, uczy wróżbiarstwa w Hogwarcie, a co? – odparł Severus, nie odrywając wzroku od jednego z dzienników Adar.

– Napisała do mamy list, kilka tygodni przed jej śmiercią, że widzi mnie w snach i musi się pilnie z nią zobaczyć. Z treści kolejnego wynika, że miała przyjechać w odwiedziny do Dunedin – wyjaśniła – ale w pamiętniku nic nie mogę znaleźć. Moody mi o niej wspomniał jak zapytałam go o mamę. Mówił, że się przyjaźniły i że jeśli chcę się czegoś dowiedzieć o matce, to żebym poszła do niej. Myślisz, że spotka się ze mną?

– Możemy odwiedzić ją w Hogwarcie, ale to skończona idiotka. Wątpię, żeby miała coś sensownego do powiedzenia. – Severus wciąż nie podnosił głowy znad dziennika. – Jestem pewien, że przepowie nam rychłą śmierć. Za każdym razem, gdy ją widzę opowiada o mroku jaki widzi wokół mnie – zaśmiał się.

– Chciałabym się z nią spotkać jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko. – Gemma spojrzała przez ramię Severusa, zaciekawiona co tak bardzo go pochłonęło.

– Chyba wyjechała do końca wakacji, ale możemy sprawdzić jak będziemy szli na spotkanie z Lupinem – odpowiedział. – Co to jest horkruks? – spytał po chwili.

– Nie mam pojęcia. Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? – odparła przeglądając kolejne listy.

– Twoja mama pracowała nad dziwnym eliksirem, ale go nie dokończyła. Z dziennika wynika, że wskazuje horkruks, ale niewiele więcej. Strasznie skomplikowany i dziwny eliksir – odpowiedział wciąż wczytując się w recepturę.

– Myślisz, że to ważne? – spytała.

– Nie wiem, ale chciałbym to sprawdzić jeśli pozwolisz. – W końcu uniósł głowę i spojrzał na swoją narzeczoną. – Mówiłem ci już, że pięknie dziś wyglądasz? – spytał unosząc do góry brew.

– Nie – zaprzeczyła i zrobiła zasmuconą minę.

– Jakieś niedopatrzenie. Będę musiał jutro powiedzieć ci dwa razy – zaśmiał się i usiadł na dywanie obok niej. – Późno już, Skarbie.

– Wyganiasz mnie? – Spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem.

– Raczej zaganiam do łóżka. Wydawałaś się dziś zmęczona przed wyjściem do Narcyzy. – Objął ją delikatnie.

– Byłam, troszkę. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego i delikatnie pocałowała.

– Gem, mogę cię o coś prosić? – spytał patrząc jej prosto w oczy.

– O wszystko, najdroższy – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem.

– Po naszym ślubie będę miał jeszcze dwa tygodnie wolnego, moglibyśmy spędzić je z dala od tego wszystkiego? – Chwycił jej twarz w dłonie i popatrzył ze smutkiem.

– O niczym innym nie marzę – odpowiedziała i wtuliła się w jego dłonie. – Severus – dodała po chwili poważnie – ja nie liczę na to, że ludzie odpowiedzialni za śmierć mojej mamy zostaną należycie ukarani przez Wizengamot. Ja po prostu chcę, muszę wiedzieć co się stało. Obiecuję ci, że to nie zdominuje naszego życia. Jeśli nic nam nie przyjdzie do głowy po przestudiowaniu tego wszystkiego zostawię to, obiecuję. Nie pozwolę, żeby to zniszczyło nasze życie – wyszeptała.

W odpowiedzi pocałował ją namiętnie kładąc na miękkim dywanie.

– Mhm... – mruknął – mam wrażenie, że z premedytacją położyłaś tutaj te dywany. – Uśmiechnął się i położył obok niej. – Nie wyobrażam sobie, by ktoś mógłby to zrobić lepiej – powiedział po chwili.

– Co masz na myśli? – spytała zdezorientowana i obróciła się na bok spoglądając na niego.

– Urządziłaś wszystko idealnie. Od kilku dni próbuję się do czegoś doczepić, ale nawet światło w lodówce jest takie jak lubię – zaśmiał się. – Nie mam ochoty stąd wychodzić.

– Wiesz, że możesz tutaj zostać jeśli chcesz, prawda? – Spojrzała na niego z uniesioną brwią.

– Ale wtedy ty byłabyś daleko. – Przyciągnął ją do pocałunku.

– Sev? – spytała wtulona w niego – przytulisz mnie dziś w nocy?

– I tej – pocałował jej ucho – i następnej – przesunął usta wzdłuż szyi – i kolejnej – delikatnie odsunął materiał jej sukienki i ucałował obojczyk – i zawsze, gdy będziesz chciała. Nie śpisz najlepiej, prawda? – westchnął.

– Śpię dobrze jak jesteś blisko mnie. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale nie dręczą mnie wtedy żadne koszmary. – Przylgnęła do niego.

– W takim razie, będę musiał pomyśleć o zmianie sypialni na dłużej – odparł zamyślony.

– Nie mam nic przeciwko, żebyś zmienił ją na moją sypialnię. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego zalotnie. – Wracamy?

**.: :.**

– Nie możemy jej powiedzieć Eileen – Anita z niepokojem dyskutowała z przyszłą teściową swojej pasierbicy.

– To co zrobimy? Wywołamy pożar i powiemy, że spłonęła? – odparła Eileen z ironią.

– Ta suknia jest … jest całkiem ładna, gdyby nie kolor …

– I fason – wtrąciła pani Snape.

– Ty jej powiedz, jesteś jakby jej teściową.

– O nie, nie, nie. To był twój pomysł, żeby tam wejść i ją obejrzeć – broniła się Eileen.

– Musimy to zrobić razem – westchnęła zrezygnowana pani Hobbs.

– Przy śniadaniu – zdecydowały.

**.: :.**

Panna Hobbs spała tak dobrze jak nigdy dotąd. Severus dotrzymał słowa i jak tylko wszyscy poszli spać zakradł się do jej sypialni i tulił ją przez całą noc. Uwielbiała, gdy był blisko niej, gdy mogła zasypiać w jego ramionach i nie mogła doczekać się chwili, kiedy zamieszkają razem i każda już noc będzie ich wspólną, a rankiem będą mogli spokojnie zjeść razem śniadanie, a nie kombinować jak przenieść Severusa do jego pokoju. Ta sytuacja śmieszyła nieco Gemmę. Fakt, że mężczyzna, który za kilkanaście dni będzie jej mężem, nie może spać w jej pokoju, chociaż i tak wszyscy myślą, że ze sobą współżyją, wydawał jej nieco zabawny. Jednak Severus zdawał się szczerze obawiać reakcji jej ojca albo, co wydało jej się bardziej prawdopodobne, chciał mu się najnormalniej w świecie przypodobać.

Jeszcze spał, gdy otworzyła oczy. Mocno oplatał ją swoimi ramionami i miarowo oddychał. Na twarz opadł mu jeden z kosmyków jego czarnych włosów i Gemma przez moment próbowała wyobrazić go sobie, jakby wyglądał z krótkimi włosami. Uśmiechnęła się na myśl, że wówczas jego twarz nabrałaby zapewne łagodniejszych rysów i to z całą pewnością, nie spodobałoby mu się.

Nie był ładny. Jego skóra miała chorobliwie biały odcień, a w porównaniu z jej, ciemnooliwkową wyglądała na jeszcze bledszą niż faktycznie była. Miał ogromny, krzywy nos, który jako pierwszy rzucał się w oczy, gdy się na niego spojrzało, ale Gemma go uwielbiała i każdego ranka obdarzała czułym całusem. Początkowo nie był z tego za bardzo zadowolony, ale z czasem zdawał się do tego przyzwyczaić, a teraz wręcz wyczekiwał tej czułości. Jego twarz miała surowy i poważny wygląd, ale od czasu do czasu przyozdabiał ją uroczym uśmiechem, przy pomocy którego w prosty sposób zmiękczał serce narzeczonej.

Kochała mężczyznę, który spał spokojnie obok niej i nie wyobrażała sobie dalszego życia bez niego. Czuła się przy nim bezpieczna, chciana i kochana. Wiedziała, że zależy mu na niej i nie raz to udowodnił. Z niecierpliwością czekała na dzień, w którym połączą się na wieki i dopiero teraz uderzyła ją myśl, że przecież krótko po ślubie, Severus będzie musiał wyjechać do Hogwartu. Posmutniała. Tak bardzo pochłonięta była przygotowaniem ich wspólnego domu, że kompletnie zapomniała, że większość czasu spędzi tam samotnie. Jęknęła w myślach i wtuliła twarz w jego klatkę piersiową wdychając ulubiony zapach.

**.: :.**

– Gemmo, jak ci się spało? – spytała z niebywałą uprzejmością Anita, a pani Snape dziwnie się do niej uśmiechała.

– Bardzo dobrze, dziękuję – odparła smarując tosta masłem.

– Masz już wszystko gotowe do ślubu, Kochanie, czy czegoś ci jeszcze potrzeba? – spytała jakby od niechcenia Eileen.

– Wydaje mi się, że o niczym nie zapomniałam, ale przejrzę jeszcze dziś wszystko. – Gemma stłumiła ziewnięcie i upiła łyk kawy. – Myślałam, czy nie pogłębić nieco dekoltu w sukni. Krawcowa ma jeszcze przyjść na ostateczne poprawki za kilka dni.

– Czy to będzie czysta biel? – Eileen spojrzała na nią głośno przełykając ślinę. – Zdradź choć troszkę – poprosiła.

– Podobno biel nie jest teraz w modzie – odparła Gemma.

– Ale jaskrawy róż, na Slazara, dziecko – Eileen jęknęła i złapała się za usta. Gemma wyprostowała się, spojrzała najpierw na jedną później na drugą kobietę i w ciszy dokończyła tosta. Zrobiło jej się przykro. Tę śmieszną różową suknię, podłożyła w swojej szafie dla żartu. Właściwie nie sądziła, że któraś z nich posunie się do szperania w jej rzeczach. Planowała odkryć kawałek pokrowca, gdy będą zerkać i pośmiać się z nich troszkę, ale teraz nie było jej do śmiechu. Wypiła do końca kawę i ruszyła w stronę drzwi. W przejściu minęła Severusa, który delikatnie ją ucałował i bez słów wyszła. Zarówno Eileen, jak i Anita siedziały w ciszy, ze spuszczonymi głowami. Snape jedynie wzruszył ramionami i zajął swoje zwyczajowe miejsce.

– Co się stało? – nie wytrzymał w końcu.

– Podejrzałyśmy jej suknię, jak wyszła wczoraj popołudniu – ze skruchą przyznała pani Snape.

– Grzebałaś w jej rzeczach? W jej pokoju? Chociaż wyraźnie prosiła, żeby nikt nie oglądał jej sukni? – Severus był wyraźnie zdegustowany postawą matki. – Masz trzy lata? – Z odrazą spojrzał na Eileen.

– Zrobiłyśmy to razem z Anitą – odparła jakby na usprawiedliwienie.

– I co? Mam was ukarać, żebyście poczuły się rozgrzeszone? – Mężczyzna pokiwał głową z dezaprobatą.

– Severus, na całe szczęście tam zajrzałyśmy. Ona nie może iść w tej sukni do ślubu – jęknęła. – Jest różowa, obcisła i ma dekolt do pępka – wyliczała.

– W dodatku jest ze skóry. Brakuje tylko pejcza do kompletu – dopowiedziała Anita, a Severus uniósł znacząco brew i uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

– Jak babcia Snape to zobaczy to padnie na zawał – Eileen lamentowała.

– O czym ty mówisz? – Severus nie mógł wyjść z podziwu nad bezczelnością obydwu pań.

– O jej sukni ślubnej, przecież mówię, że ją podejrzałyśmy wczoraj wieczorem – odparła oburzona.

– Jej suknia wisi w naszej garderobie, w naszym domu i jestem przekonany, że nie jest różowa, bo w pokrowcu jest malutkie okienko, ale nie pytaj mnie jak wygląda, bo ja w przeciwieństwie do ciebie dorosłem kilka lat temu i potrafię dotrzymać danego słowa, i uszanować czyjąś prywatność. – Odetchnął głęboko i malutki uśmieszek pojawił się na jego twarzy. – Chciała z was zażartować, niemniej jednak to co zrobiłaś, jest obrzydliwe. Wstydź się – zakpił z matki.

Eileen i Anita spojrzały na siebie zawstydzone. Nie miały pojęcia co teraz zrobić. Gemma miała pełne prawo obrazić się i nigdy nie odezwać do żadnej z kobiet. Nie dość, że złamały słowo i podejrzały suknię, to jeszcze naruszyły jej prywatność.

**.: :.**

– To miał być niewinny żart. Nie sądziłam, że będą oglądać zawartość mojej szafy – westchnęła Gemma, gdy Severus wszedł do biblioteki, by sprawdzić jak się czuje. – Chciałam ją powiesić w otwartym pokrowcu, na widoku i czekać na ich reakcję …

– Ciekawość mojej matki nie zna granic – sarknął.

– Chciałam ładnie wyglądać w dniu ślubu. Zaskoczyć sukienką i chociaż raz być nieprzewidywalną. Jest naprawdę ładna. Nigdy nie miałam nic tak ślicznego – westchnęła. – Wyszłam na jędzę, która nie chce się podzielić.

– Gemma, Skarbie, ty zawsze wyglądasz ładnie i wcale nie jesteś przewidywalna, zwykle muszę się dość mocno napracować, żeby cię rozgryźć, a udaje mi się to tylko dlatego, że jestem naprawdę dobrym obserwatorem. – Pocałował ją w czubek głowy. – Do ciebie należy decyzja, czy chcesz ją komuś pokazać przed ślubem czy nie i każdy powinien to uszanować.

– Przyniosę ją później i po prostu im pokażę – odparła smutno.

– Ani mi się waż. – Pogroził jej palcem. – A ta skórzana? Zamierzasz ją założyć? – spytał unosząc brew.

– Sev, ona jest różowa. RÓ-ŻO-WA. – Spojrzała na niego zdegustowana.

– Ale ma wycięcia – odparł udawanym zbolałym tonem. – Tak słyszałem – dodał pospiesznie.

Gemma siedziała jeszcze przez chwilę w ciszy, wtulając się w ramiona ukochanego. Nie miała pojęcia co teraz zrobić. Nie chciała gniewać się ze swoją przyszłą teściową i gdyby wiedziała, że aż tak bardzo zależy jej na obejrzeniu sukni, pokazałaby ją. Severus pogładził ją pocieszająco po włosach i mocno do siebie przyciągnął.

– Masz jakieś plany na dzisiaj? – spytał po chwili.

– Zamierzałam pomóc twojej mamie przy przyjęciu zaręczynowym, a jeśli nie będzie mnie potrzebowała, to jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, chciałabym uwarzyć kilka eliksirów – odparła.

– A znajdziesz chwilę czasu po obiedzie? Chciałbym ci kogoś przedstawić. – Spojrzał na nią oczekująco.

– Myślę, że tak. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego. – A kto to?

– Mój przyjaciel, będzie moim drużbą – odpowiedział. – Przez ostatnie kilka lat podróżował po świecie, wrócił dwa dni temu – Severus przedstawił pokrótce historię swego przyjaciela.

– Z przyjemnością go poznam. – Uśmiechnęła się i wstając z kanapy delikatnie musnęła jego policzek. – A ty jakie masz na dziś plany? – spytała wyciągając do niego rękę, by także w końcu ruszył się z miejsca.

– Za chwilę muszę iść na spotkanie. – Spojrzał na nią wymownie. Gemma cichutko westchnęła i delikatnie się do niego przytuliła. Wiedziała, że nie będzie to dla niego nic przyjemnego i chciała go jakoś pocieszyć, wesprzeć, ale nie przychodziło jej do głowy nic, co mogłaby w takiej sytuacji zrobić.

– Uważaj na siebie, kochany – szepnęła do jego ucha.

– Zawsze uważam – odparł i leciutko ją pocałował.

Zanim udała się do Eileen z pytaniem w czym może pomóc wyszła na zewnątrz zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Denerwowała się trochę zbliżającą się imprezą, która wbrew nazwie, organizowana była głównie po to, by rodzina Severusa mogła poznać Gemmę i odwrotnie. Nie miała najmniejszej ochoty pomagać w tym przyjęciu, w ogóle na nic nie miała ochoty. Świadomość, że jej narzeczony przebywa właśnie na spotkaniu z ludźmi, którzy niosą śmierć i cierpienie, wysysała z niej całą energię. Będąc wśród nich, narażony jest na śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo. Przez cały czas musi się kontrolować, swoje słowa, swoje myśli i swoje czyny. Jeden fałszywy ruch i zostanie ukarany, a co gorsza, może zginąć. Nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia jak ma sobie z tym radzić. Obraz rannego Severusa powracał do niej za każdym razem, gdy zmrużyła powieki i w żaden sposób nie potrafiła go odgonić. Rozpaczliwie chciała coś dla niego zrobić, pomóc mu jakoś, ale kompletnie nic nie przychodziło jej do głowy. Tak naprawdę jedyne co mogła mu ofiarować to wsparcie duchowe i swoje ramiona.

Bez względu na to, jak długo będzie trwała wojna, nie mogła wyobrazić sobie chwili, by spokojnie przyjmowała wyjścia swojego męża na te spotkania. Przysiadła na chwilę, na ławeczce w ogrodzie różanym, do którego poprowadził ją pierwszego dnia i zastanawiała się, czy gdyby poznali się wcześniej, zanim przyjął mroczny znak, czy udałoby jej się go powstrzymać? Czy gdyby żyła jej mama miałaby okazję wcześniej poznać i pokochać Severusa? Odetchnęła głęboko wdychając cudowny zapach kwiatów. Wiedziała, że takie gdybanie nie ma najmniejszego sensu, ale nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że śmierć jej matki wpłynęła na życie wielu ludzi.

_Kolejny rozdział: „O dwa kieliszki wina za dużo"_


	19. O dwa kieliszki wina za dużo

_**N/A:** Kaela, Słońce, wklejam kolejny rozdział, jak zwykle pełna niepokoju o Twój odbiór. Mam nadzieję, że chociaż krótko dasz radę skomentować. Wieczorem wrzucę jeszcze jeden rozdział. Pozdrawiam Ciebie i wszystkie inne czytające o ile jeszcze jakieś są :)_

_**ROZDZIAŁ 18**_

„_**O dwa kieliszki wina za dużo"**_

Uśmiechnęła się przypominając sobie pierwszy raz, gdy była w tym miejscu, jak w sumie niewiele czasu upłynęło i wiele się wydarzyło. Wówczas nie przypuszczała, że Severus okaże się miłością jej życia. Chciała żeby byli szczęśliwi i miała nadzieję na udany związek, ale wszystko czego w tamtym czasie się spodziewała, to w najlepszym przypadku przyjaźń i sympatia. Sama nie przypuszczała, że zakocha się w tym zimnym, nieprzyjemnym mężczyźnie, ale pierwsze wrażenie okazało się mylne. Nie miała pojęcia, kiedy nastąpił ten moment, w którym TO się stało. Czy zakochała się w nim, gdy zaczął ją adorować, czy następowało to stopniowo od chwili ich poznania.

Spojrzała z rozmarzeniem na swój zaręczynowy pierścionek. Moment, w którym jej się oświadczył, był czymś więcej niż tylko wyznaniem sobie nawzajem miłości. Magia jaka ich wówczas otoczyła była czymś niezwykłym, nieprzeciętnym, czuła jak przepływa przez nią nieznana, pozytywna energia, moc z jaką jeszcze nigdy wcześniej się nie spotkała. Używała magii od dziecka i była dla niej czymś naturalnym, ale to był pierwszy raz, gdy poczuła ją naprawdę. Stała się dla niej namacalna, materialna, kawałek po kawałku wypełniała jej ciało i umysł, a przez moment wydawało jej się, że śpiewa … głosem jej matki.

Po raz kolejny odetchnęła przyjemnym zapachem i udała się do bawialni, gdzie Eileen dopinała wszystko na ostatni guzik przed przyjęciem. Obydwie z Anitą poderwały głowy, gdy tylko weszła do pokoju. Gemma nie miała pojęcia co sprawiło, że ich stosunki tak nagle się poprawiły, ale nie zamierzała się nad tym zbyt mocno rozwodzić. Cieszyła ją zmiana jaka zaszła w macosze i mało istotne jej się wydało jak do tego doszło. Ważne było, że ojciec był szczęśliwy, a Anita szczerze starała się sprawić, by Gemma poczuła, że ma w niej oparcie.

Wpatrywały się w nią zamykając i otwierając usta. Raz jedna, raz druga, próbowały coś powiedzieć, ale żadne słowa nie opuszczały ich gardeł.

– Pani Snape – zaczęła Gemma – proszę mi powiedzieć w czym pomóc – spytała uprzejmie, ale w jej głosie zabrakło ciepła jakim zwykle obdarzała przyszłą teściową.

– Kwiaty – Eileen spojrzała na nią zatroskana – skrzaty się kompletnie do tego nie nadają. Trzeba przystroić nimi stoły. – Gemma kiwnęła głową na zgodę i ruszyła w stronę wiader pełnych róż.

Nie zdążyła jeszcze wyciągnąć różdżki, by zaklęciem stworzyć stroiki, gdy pani Snape i pani Hobbs pojawiły się tuż za nią.

– Gemma, ja … – zająknęła się Anita.

– Chciałyśmy cię przeprosić – dokończyła Eileen, a dziewczyna obróciła się w ich stronę zaskoczona. – To co zrobiłyśmy było niegrzeczne i wiem jak bardzo nadszarpnęłyśmy twoje zaufanie.

– Zrozumiem, jeśli nigdy się do mnie odezwiesz – wtrąciła Anita. – To było … strasznie infantylne i nie mam nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie. – Gemma otworzyła szerzej oczy ze zdumienia. To był chyba pierwszy raz, gdy macocha ją za coś przepraszała, pomijając oczywiście przeprosiny za całokształt.

– Naprawdę myślałyście, że ubiorę na swój ślub tę tandetną, różową sukienkę? – Popatrzyła na nie zdegustowana.

– Dziecinko – pani Snape chwyciła ją za rękę – po tym, jak Severus pokazał mi pierścionek zaręczynowy jaki dla ciebie kupił, jestem w stanie uwierzyć, że podczas tego ślubu może się zdarzyć wszystko – westchnęła.

– Co nie tak z moim pierścionkiem? – spytała spoglądając na swoją lewą dłoń.

– Ten – Eileen wskazała palec Gemmy – jest przepiękny. Severus ma dość wyrafinowany gust, ale i tak byłam zaskoczona, że wybrał coś tak niezwykle pięknego, gustownego, a zarazem niesamowicie do ciebie pasującego. Jednak ten pierścionek jest drugim jaki dla ciebie wybrał. Nie pochwalił ci się? – spytała unosząc brew, a Gemma zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy. – Pierwszy, uwierzcie mi, jest najbrzydszą rzeczą jaką w życiu widziałam i nawiasem mówiąc pasowałby do tej różowej sukienki. Kupił go zanim jeszcze przyjechałaś, bo mu kazaliśmy – westchnęła głośno. – Ten, który nosisz na palcu, kupił, bo chciał ci się oświadczyć z miłości i to ona nim kierowała przy wyborze. No i gust odziedziczony po matce – zaśmiały się.

– Jest biała – szepnęła Gemma, gdy wstały, by zabrać się z powrotem do pracy – i proszę mi wierzyć, choć bardzo bym chciała, nie przyprawi nikogo o zawał. Nie ma w niej nic, co mogłoby kogokolwiek zszokować. Żadnych rozporków do pasa, dekoltu do pępka, przezroczystości na pośladkach. Zwykła, biała sukienka, więc nie oczekujcie cudu. – Odwróciła się i zabrała za układanie kwiatów.

– Różowy ci kompletnie nie pasuje, ale w bieli zawsze wyglądasz cudownie – rzekła pewnie Anita. – Nie potrzebujesz epatować seksem, by wyglądać pięknie. Jesteś śliczną, młodą kobietą bez względu na to co na siebie ubierzesz. – Kobieta niezgrabnie położyła rękę na jej ramieniu, a Eileen uśmiechnęła się widząc tą scenę. – Gemmo, to ty będziesz cudem tego dnia, nie twoja sukienka i jestem pewna, że niejeden mężczyzna chwyci się za serce, gdy cię zobaczy. – Dziewczyna spuściła zawstydzona głowę. Podobała jej się suknia jaką wybrała, ale gdy patrzyła na siebie w lustrze, nie dostrzegała eleganckiej, atrakcyjnej kobiety, tylko ładną sukienkę na przeciętnej dziewczynie.

– Chyba, że ubierzesz tę różową. Wtedy niejeden chwyci się nieco niżej niż za serce – skomentowała Eileen i cała trójka wybuchnęła śmiechem.

Gemma odetchnęła z ulgą, że wszystko wróciło do normy i postanowiła przynajmniej do dnia ślubu darować sobie już wszelkie żarty.

Z niepokojem zerknęła na zegarek. Minęły już trzy godziny odkąd Severus wyszedł i zaczynała się mocno martwić. Nie miała pojęcia czego dokładnie miało dotyczyć to spotkanie, ale wydawało jej się, że to już trwa strasznie długo, nawet wliczając w to raport u Dumbledore'a. Eileen wciąż strofowała skrzaty, Anita wymyślała coraz to lepsze zaklęcia przy pomocy, których serwetki składały się w wymyślne wzory, a ona miotała się po pokoju nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić, gdy kątem oka dostrzegła wbiegającą po schodach, ubraną na czarno postać. Przeprosiła grzecznie i ruszyła za nim.

Zapukała leciutko do drzwi jego pokoju i nie czekając na zaproszenie weszła.

– Wszystko w porządku? – spytała nieśmiało widząc jak beznamiętnie wpatruje się w dal za oknem.

– Tak, Skarbie. – Odwrócił się do niej. Odchylił w tył głowę i odetchnął głęboko, po czym wyprostował się i podszedł, by ją przytulić. Objęła go mocno w pasie i wtuliła się w niego. – A u ciebie? – spytał po chwili.

– W normie – odparła.

– Pokaż mi tę szokującą, różową sukienkę, do której twoja macocha zamierza dokupić ci pejcz, a moja babka padnie od niej trupem – zaśmiał się.

– Pokażę, jeśli ty pokażesz mi, podobno pasujący do niej, pierścionek. – Uniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego prowokacyjnie.

– Nie ma mowy – syknął. – Gemma, to może się źle dla ciebie skończyć – dodał z tragizmem.

– Jestem odporna, pokazuj. – Spojrzała wyczekująco.

– Nie.

– Proszę.

– Nie.

– Bardzo. – Dziewczyna zrobiła błagalną minę i zatrzepotała teatralnie rzęsami. – Bardzo – powtórzyła widząc, że za chwilę ulegnie.

– Pod warunkiem, że ubierzesz tę sukienkę – uśmiechnął się przebiegle – dla mnie.

– Severus, to grozi postradaniem zmysłów – wykrzyknęła. – Ona jest różowa, bardzo różowa. Rzuciłam na nią chyba ze sto zaklęć żeby uzyskała tak różowy kolor. Różowy.

– Zaryzykuję – odparł. – Bardziej niż kolor interesują mnie … rozcięcia – dodał i uważnie zlustrował jej sylwetkę.

– Ale nie miej do mnie później pretensji jak skończysz na oddziale zamkniętym – uległa w końcu.

– Najwyżej szybko ją z ciebie zdejmę. – Pochylił się i pocałował ją w usta.

– Ty pierwszy. – Usiadła na jego łóżku w oczekiwaniu na pierścionek.

Podszedł zrezygnowany do komody i wyjął z niej małe, czerwone pudełeczko.

– Gotowa? Siedzisz sztywno? – spytał. – Poczekaj, uchylę drzwi do toalety w razie, gdyby twój żołądek okazał się mało odporny na to coś.

Podszedł do niej i podał jej pudełeczko, po czym odsunął się z odrazą. Otworzyła je bardzo powoli i zacisnęła wargi z całej siły, żeby nie zacząć się śmiać na cały głos.

– Naprawdę bardzo nie chciałeś się ze mną żenić – powiedziała, gdy w końcu udało jej się stłumić śmiech.

– Uwierz mi, nie aż tak – odparł unosząc brew i krzywiąc się na jego widok. – Jestem pewien, że nie strawiłby go nawet ogień mordoru – zaśmiał się. – Gemma, przepraszam. – Usiadł obok niej i wyjął jej pudełko z ręki. – Chciałem zrobić na złość rodzicom, nie tobie. Nawet nie pomyślałem, że razem będziemy na niego patrzyli już do końca życia – westchnął. – Wiedziałem, że ci go nie dam już pierwszego dnia, chociaż pewnie kupowałem go już z takim zamiarem. Jak podarowałaś mi kociołek, poczułem się jak skończony kretyn. Wykazałaś się niezwykłą dojrzałością, a ja zachowywałem się jak bałwan. – Chwycił ją za rękę. – Nie do końca wiem dlaczego. Podobałaś mi się i polubiłem cię już pierwszego dnia. Pokochałem twój uśmiech z chwilą, gdy wylądowałaś w Anglii, a mimo to … przepraszam, Gem.

Gemma uśmiechnęła się do niego i obejmując za szyję przyciągnęła do pocałunku. Nie przerywając pieszczoty, przewróciła go na łóżko i położyła się na nim mocno do niego przytulając.

– Nie musisz mnie przepraszać, Sev. Rozumiem cię. – Przytuliła głowę do jego klatki piersiowej i przez chwilę wsłuchiwała się w bicie jego serca. – Dziękuję, że dałeś mi prawdziwy pierścionek. Nie spodziewałam się go, ale w głębi serca bardzo tego potrzebowałam. Zapewnienia, że to nie tylko rytuał, że to coś więcej niż magia – westchnęła, a Severus podciągnął ją do góry, tak żeby spojrzeć jej w oczy. – Bałam się przyjazdu tutaj. Bardzo się bałam, a ty dałeś mi więcej niż mogłabym oczekiwać, niż mogłabym marzyć. Dziękuję – szepnęła.

– Wzajemnie – odparł równie cicho i przyciągnął jej usta do swoich.

**.: :.**

Po południu Gemma zamknęła się w laboratorium Severusa i warzyła kilka eliksirów dla swojej macochy. Widziała jak kobiecie z każdym dniem nasilają się nudności i jak senna jest przez cały dzień. Ojciec pomimo iż starał się traktować swoją żonę normalnie, przestał okazywać jej jakąkolwiek czułość i troskę. Mimo wszystko było jej trochę żal Anity, wyglądała na samotną i opuszczoną. Starała się na każdym kroku i Gemma nie mogła tego nie docenić, ale rozumiała Marka. Dla niego był to wielki szok. Po latach dowiedział się, że kobieta, którą kocha znęcała się nad jego jedyną córką. Potrzebował czasu, ale miała nadzieję, że w końcu i on postara się o tym zapomnieć. Pani Hobbs nie uskarżała się ani na swój stan, ani na obojętność męża, ale Gemma i tak chciała jej w jakiś sposób okazać swoje poparcie dla tej ciąży i pokazać, że docenia jej wysiłki w naprawie rodzinnych relacji.

Musiała też przyznać, że jej macocha, z niebywałym zapałem pomagała w przygotowaniach do ślubu. Znalazła także chwilę, by pokazać Gemmie kilka zaklęć, przydatnych dobrej pani domu.

– Dziękuję, zawsze marzyłam, by samemu potrafić zmienić pościel zaklęciem – śmiała się Gemma.

– Powinnaś już wiedzieć, że w takich sytuacjach nigdy nie można liczyć na skrzaty – odparła z powagą Anita. – Zawsze założą ci nie tę, którą akurat byś chciała wiedzieć na swoim łóżku.

– A to takie ważne, żeby nie byłą w paski tylko w kółeczka – sarknęła Gemma.

– Moja droga – wtrąciła się pani Snape – wkrótce przekonasz się jak bardzo ważny jest kolor pościeli. – Dziewczyna uniosła pytająco brew.

– W łóżku będziesz sypiała ze swoim mężem – zaczęła niezbyt zgrabnie pani Hobbs, a Gemmie cisnęła się na usta sarkastyczna uwaga na temat tego z kim mogłaby sypiać w łóżku, ale darowała sobie.

– No właśnie – Eileen nie bardzo wiedziała jak ubrać w słowa to co chce powiedzieć.

– Chyba rozumiem – Gemma udała zamyślenie. – Z jakiegoś powodu kolor pościeli jest bardzo istotny dla udanego seksu, tak? – Uśmiechnęła się widząc jak kobiety odetchnęły z ulgą, że niczego nie będą musiały tłumaczyć. – I uważacie, że skrzaty nie zorientują się dość szybko, że Severus nie lubi żadnej innej niż …

– No tak – kiwnęła ze zrozumieniem pani Snape – w tym przypadku wszelkie tego typu zaklęcia są zbędne.

– Chyba, że uważacie, że zamiast wymawiać się bólem głowy, po prostu powinnam zmienić kolor pościeli na … srebrny w czerwone paski – Gemma uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Nie lubiła i nie miała ochoty rozmawiać na temat intymności ich związku, ale tym razem nie mogła się powstrzymać.

– Naprawdę wciąż jesteś … dziewicą? – spytała Anita, gdy Eileen wyszła na chwilę do drugiego pokoju. – Pytam, bo … obiecuję, że nikomu nie powiem … widziałam, jak wymyka się z twojej sypialni nad ranem. – Gemma spojrzała na nią zmieszana. – Gemma, to nic takiego, nie musisz się wstydzić. Zapewne niewiele jest dziś par …

– Jestem dziewicą – przerwała jej dziewczyna. – Severus. Lepiej śpię, gdy on jest przy mnie – dodała szczerze.

– Masz koszmary? Przeze mnie? Merlinie, przez moje klątwy? – spytała szczerze poruszona.

– Nie, nie. Twoje klątwy były niczym w porównaniu z tym co zrobili mi ci ludzie … i … te zdjęcia. Nie mów tacie, proszę. Nie chcę by się martwił. – Spojrzała na nią błagalnie.

– Przepraszam. Powinniśmy być wtedy z tobą. Nie sądziłam, że to tak poważne. – Kobieta przysiadła na kanapie. – Co ja narobiłam najlepszego.

– To nie twoja wina. – Gemma usiadła obok macochy. – Gdyby tata tu wówczas przyjechał, pewnie zabrałby mnie stąd od razu, nie pytając nawet o zdanie. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

– I może tak powinien zrobić? – Anita zamyśliła się.

– Musiałabym po raz pierwszy mu się sprzeciwić – westchnęła Gemma, a pani Hobbs spojrzała na nią ze zrozumieniem.

– Powinnyśmy przeprowadzić tę rozmowę przed twoim przyjazdem tutaj, ale skoro wciąż jesteś dziewicą, jeszcze nie jest za późno. – Anita uśmiechnęła się do niej wymownie.

– Nie mówisz poważnie. Już sobie pożartowałyśmy na temat naszej pościeli … reszty nie musisz mi opowiadać – odparła z przerażeniem Gemma.

– Muszę i to koniecznie – pani Hobbs nie ustępowała. – W poniedziałek. Ja i ty, przed lunchem. Dowiesz się wszystkiego.

– O czym? – spytała wchodząca właśnie do pokoju Eileen, a Gemma oblała się zdradzieckim rumieńcem.

– O wszystkim co młoda kobieta powinna wiedzieć przed nocą poślubną – Anita odpowiedziała teatralnym szeptem.

– Chętnie podzielę się swoimi doświadczeniami. – Uśmiechnęła się pani Snape.

– Widzisz Anito, będziesz miała z kim o tym porozmawiać. Mnie specjalnie nie interesuje co ty i ojciec … – Gemma skrzywiła się na samą myśl.

– Moja droga – wtrąciła Eileen – interesuje i to bardzo.

– Nawet jeśli nie będę chciała to mnie zmusicie, prawda? – Spojrzała na nie zrezygnowana, a w odpowiedzi ujrzała jak obydwie kiwają głowami. – Niech wam będzie, ale nie liczcie na mój czynny udział i entuzjazm. Będę obecna jedynie ciałem. – Obróciła się na pięcie i wyszła pospiesznie z pokoju.

– Ciało wystarczy – Eileen mrugnęła do Anity.

**.: :.**

Była umówiona z Severusem w ich domu za piętnaście minut. Pospiesznie zakorkowała fiolki z eliksirem zapobiegającym nudnościom i preparatem witaminowym dla przyszłych mam i ruszyła do domku dla gości. Widok ją nieco zaskoczył. Ojciec badał jakieś stare naczynie w jednym końcu pokoju, natomiast Anita siedziała cichutko, skulona w fotelu, w drugim. Wyglądali na zupełnie sobie obcych. Zrobiło jej się smutno, wiedziała, że nie powinna, ale czuła się odpowiedzialna za taki stan i kompletnie nie wiedziała co zrobić. Złość na macochę stopniowo jej przechodziła, a gdy dowiedziała się, że to nie ona jest odpowiedzialna za jej cierpienie podczas pierwszych tygodni pobytu w Anglii, była jeszcze bardziej skora do wybaczenia. Oczywiście Severus nie był z tego zadowolony, ale obiecał wspierać ją bez względu na wszystko.

Mark oderwał się od pracy, gdy tylko weszła i bardzo zdziwił się, kiedy wręczyła eliksiry jego małżonce.

– Nie mogłaś ich kupić w aptece? Musiałaś zawracać jej głowę przed ślubem? – syknął widząc jak Gemma tłumaczy macosze jak powinna zażywać mikstury.

– Tato – dziewczyna przerwała jego tyradę – Anita o nic mnie nie prosiła. Widzę od kilku dni, jak słabo wygląda podczas śniadań, a witaminy są dla dziecka – usprawiedliwiła się panna Hobbs.

Zaskoczyło ją, gdy Anita wręczyła jej malutki łapacz snów, tłumacząc, że zaklęła go dość silnymi czarami. Szeptem dodała, żeby Gemma włożyła go pod materac, na wypadek, gdyby jej nieco większy łapacz nie mógł przy niej być. Była wdzięczna za ten prezent, a znając magiczne zdolności starszej czarownicy wiedziała, że będzie działał bez zarzutów.

– Odpuść trochę, tato – szepnęła, gdy macocha zostawiła ją z ojcem. – Ona się stara i jest szczera, ale musi poczuć, że jej starania na coś się zdają.

– Jesteś taka sama jak matka – westchnął. – Zlitujesz się nad każdym i bez względu na wszystko znajdziesz coś pozytywnego. – Chwycił jej dłoń. – Jest dla ciebie miła? – spytał poważnie.

– Za bardzo. Tato, ona … jakbyś się nią trochę zajął, to może ona nie zajmowałaby się tak mną … – Gemma spojrzała błagalnie na ojca. – Chcą razem z panią Snape zrobić ze mnie wzorową panią domu w dwa tygodnie – zaśmiała się. – Jak wyjedziecie, nie będę się tutaj czuła dobrze wiedząc, że między wami się nie układa – dodała poważnie. – Wiem, że wciąż ją kochasz i w jakiś sposób za nią tęsknisz. Nie rób tego dla niej, zrób to dla mnie i dla siebie. – Uśmiechnęła się do ojca, a ten pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

– Kiedy tak dojrzałaś, Kruszynko? – spytał całując czubek jej głowy.

– Dziesięć lat temu, tatusiu – odparła cichutko i mocno przytuliła się do ojca.

**.: :.**

– Jesteś nareszcie. – Severus ruszył w jej kierunku, gdy tylko stanęła w progu salonu.

– Przepraszam, tata mnie zatrzymał – wytłumaczyła się dostrzegając kątem oka stojącego w głębi pokoju mężczyznę. Severus chwycił ją delikatnie w pasie i poprowadził w jego kierunku.

– Chciałbym ci kogoś …

– Rufin? – przerwała mu dziewczyna, gdy tylko nieznajomy odwrócił się do niej przodem.

– Gemma? – wykrzyknął i porwał ją w objęcia.

– Co ty tu robisz? Wysłałam ci zaproszenie na ślub, ale sowa wróciła po kilku dniach. – Panna Hobbs oderwała się od znajomego i przypatrywała mu z zaciekawieniem.

– Byłem nieosiągalny przez jakiś czas – odparł Rufin. – Wróciłem do Anglii kilka dni temu i Severus poprosił mnie … Błagam, Sev. Nie mów mi tylko, że to jest twoja narzeczona. – Spojrzał ze zrozumieniem na swego przyjaciela.

Severus dotychczas przyglądał się scenie z boku, kompletnie wytrącony z równowagi. Liczył zaskoczyć Gemmę swoim przyjacielem, który był liderem dość znanej w świecie czarodziejów, grupy rockowej. Widział u niej ich płyty i był pewien, że dziewczyna ucieszy się z możliwości poznania znanego gitarzysty, a tymczasem ona zdawała się dość dobrze go znać.

– Skarbie, poznaj. Rufin Lerner – wskazał ręką na przyjaciela. – Rufin, moja narzeczona, Gemma Hobbs … myślałem, że to ona jest mała, a tymczasem świat okazuje się być jeszcze mniejszy. Zdajesz się znać wszystkich ludzi, których i ja znam. – Uśmiechnął się krzywo do narzeczonej.

Severus i Rufin, poznali się będąc dziećmi i przyjaźnili się przez cały czas edukacji w Hogwarcie. Gemma nie mogła nadziwić się ich przyjaźni. Różnili się od siebie pod każdym względem. Rufin był wolnym ptakiem ciągle poszukującym swego miejsca w życiu. Wyjechał z domu zaraz po egzaminach i przez lata podróżował po świecie. Poznali się na kursach medytacyjnych i przez krótki czas, jaki mężczyzna przebywał w Indonezji zdążyli się zaprzyjaźnić.

– A ja się martwiłem, że nie znajdę drugiego gitarzysty na dzisiejszą imprezę. – Gemma wybałuszyła na niego oczy i za plecami Severusa dawała znaki, żeby zmienił temat. – Bo chyba wpadniecie dziś na imprezę? – spytał wymownie zerkając w stronę Snape'a.

– Niestety – zaczęła Gemma – jutro mamy przyjęcie zaręczy...

– Oczywiście, że będziemy. Daj spokój Gem, dobrze ci zrobi jak się trochę oderwiesz od tego cyrku. – Chwycił ją w pasie i delikatnie pocałował w policzek, kątem oka zerkając na przyjaciela, który teraz w dziwny sposób wywracał oczami. – Umawialiście się? – spytał zdezorientowany zachowaniem Rufina.

– My? – spytali jednocześnie.

– Nie – odparła oburzona Gemma.

– Tak – usłyszał od mężczyzny. – Zjedliśmy razem obiad, pamiętasz? – Rufin uśmiechnął się niewinnie do Gemmy.

– Owszem, jadaliśmy obiad dziesiątki razy, Ruf, ale ty zawsze wpadałeś nieproszony. Nie umawialiśmy się – odparła oburzona, a Lerner udał zamyślonego.

– Jakby się dobrze nad tym zastanowić to masz rację, ale tylko dlatego, że nigdy nie zgodziłaś się na prawdziwą randkę. Twa narzeczona złamała me serce – zwrócił się do Snape'a. – Moje życie po waszym ślubie straci sens – wygłupiał się mężczyzna, ale zarówno Gemma jak i Severus zrobili zniesmaczone miny niskim poziomem żartów.

– Och zamknij się, bałwanie. – Gemma rzuciła w niego poduszką, gdy wyraźnie zaczął przekraczać granice. – Moją druhną będzie Neny …

– Neny? – Rufin podniósł z zainteresowaniem brwi.

– Z tego co wiem, będzie sama – dodała z uśmiechem dziewczyna, a Lerner dość szybko zmienił obiekt swych udawanych uczuć.

– O co chodziło z tym gitarzystą? – spytał Severus, gdy mężczyźni zostali sami.

– Podaj jej ze dwie szklaneczki Ognistej na imprezie to może uda mi się ją przekonać, żebyś sam zobaczył – odparł Rufin.

– Nie pije Ognistej. Za każdym razem, gdy podaję jej szklaneczkę, po upiciu jednego łyczka robi jakąś dziwną minę i wydaje z siebie jeszcze dziwniejszy odgłos. – Severus wytknął z obrzydzeniem język i wzdrygnął się na całym ciele naśladując swoją pijącą narzeczoną.

– Myślałem, że jej przeszło. W takim razie możesz być pewien, że nie zabraknie jej ulubionego chardonnay – westchnął. – Powiem ci tylko, mój drogi przyjacielu, że w twoim cukiereczku pomieszkuje prawdziwa … powiedziałbym kocica, ale to mogłoby ci się nie spodobać, więc powiem, że to prawdziwy diabeł.

– Tak podejrzewałem, gdy zobaczyłem u niej tatuaż – zaśmiał się Severus.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie jest ani trochę podobny do tego, który ty nosisz, przyjacielu. – Severus spojrzał zaskoczony na Rufina. – Ile lat się znamy Sev? – odparł jakby w odpowiedzi na niezadane pytanie. – Zbyt dobrze cię znam, by nie wiedzieć i zbyt bardzo cenię, by twe tajemnice nie były u mnie bezpieczne. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego to zrobiłeś, ale nie wciągaj jej w to. Gemma to dobra dziewczyna … za dobra – westchnął i poklepał Severus po ramieniu dając tym samym znak, że nie musi nic odpowiadać.

– Obawiam się, że została w to wciągnięta zanim jeszcze ją poznałem. W momencie, gdy ja się na to zdecydowałem, ona nie miała żadnego wyboru, bez względu na to jak daleko wówczas była – westchnął z rezygnacją. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo bym chciał trzymać ją od tego z daleka.

**.: :.**

– Dla pana, jak się domyślam Ognista, a dla pani … ? – Rufin powitał drinkami swoich gości.

– Dobrze wiesz – odparła Gemma wywracając oczami.

– Wiesz, że mam dziś urodziny. – Gospodarz spojrzał wymownie na dziewczynę, łapiąc pod jedną rękę ją, a pod drugą Severusa i prowadząc oboje w głąb pokoju, w którym bawili się już przybyli goście.

– Zapomnij – odparła Gemma i udała się w stronę kanapy stojącej w najdalszym kącie pokoju.

– Coś się stało, Skarbie? – Severus usiadł obok niej podając jej kolejny kieliszek wina.

– Powiedział ci, prawda? – spytała spoglądając na niego spod zmarszczonych brwi.

– Coś tam napomknął. – Snape uśmiechnął się do niej i ucałował w policzek. – Chcę usłyszeć.

– Nie chcesz, uwierz mi. – Gemma upiła nieco wina. – Powiedział ci też, że wystarczą mi trzy kieliszki, żebym była kompletnie pijana, prawda?

– Tego akurat nie musiał mi mówić – zaśmiał się. – Gem, Skarbie. Uważam, że trochę zabawy ci nie zaszkodzi. Wyluzuj. – Objął ją delikatnie i ucałował w czubek głowy.

– Uważasz, że jestem sztywna? – Spojrzała na niego z zawziętą miną.

– A nie? – Prowokacyjnie uniósł do góry brew.

– Próbujesz mnie sprowokować, Snape? – Zmarszczyła brwi. – Żebyś później nie żałował jak tłum fanów nie dopuści cię do mnie, a sowy będą przynosiły zdjęcia moich przystojnych wielbicieli w negliżu – zażartowała. Wstała z kanapy i ruszyła w stronę Rufina, który wraz ze swoim zespołem szykował się, by zagrać dla przyjaciół. – I ostrzegam cię, Sev. – Odwróciła się do niego grożąc mu palcem. – Robię to tylko jeden, jedyny raz. Robię to tylko po to, by udowodnić ci, że nie jestem sztywna i zapowiadam, robię to przy tobie po raz pierwszy i ostatni. I jeszcze jedno – dziobnęła go palcem w ramię – jak rodzice się o tym dowiedzą pożałujesz.

Chwilę później zobaczył jak jego narzeczona gra najbardziej rockową solówkę gitarową jaką w życiu słyszał. Zdawała się dobrze rozumieć z zespołem Rufina i mógł tylko się domyślać, że robili to niepierwszy raz. Zastanowił się jak wiele razy zdoła go jeszcze zaskoczyć i uśmiechnął się pod nosem dochodząc do wniosku, że życie z nią będzie bardzo ciekawe. Teraz wydała mu się nie tylko piękną kobietą, ale także seksowną laską i ze zgrozą stwierdził, że nie jest jedynym, który tak ją postrzega. Przebiegł wzrokiem po męskiej części publiczności i jeszcze szerszy uśmiech wykwitł na jego twarzy. „_Ta laska jest moja, kretyni"_ – pomyślał.

Podszedł do niej, jak tylko skończyła grać i nie zważając na innych namiętnie pocałował, objął i poprowadził z daleka od pożądliwych spojrzeń.

– Co jeszcze mam zrobić, żebyś nie uważał mnie za sztywniaka? – spytała, gdy byli już sami.

– Nigdy nie mówiłem, że jesteś sztywna. Chciałem jedynie żebyś się trochę wyluzowała, wydawałaś się trochę spięta – zaśmiał się i podał kolejny kieliszek wina.

– Jeśli wypiję jeszcze jeden, to będę naprawdę pijana – spojrzała na narzeczonego z wyrzutem, ale przyjęła kieliszek.

– I? – Severus uniósł brew. – I co z tego? Ile razy się w życiu upiłaś, Gem?

– Niewiele – odpowiedziała nieco zamyślona.

– I ile jeszcze takich okazji cię czeka w życiu? – spojrzał na nią wymownie.

– Niewiele – powtórzyła.

– Gem, masz siedemnaście lat, za dwa tygodnie wychodzisz za mąż i choć cholernie się z tego cieszę, nie jestem zadowolony, że tak wiele z młodzieńczego życia cię ominie. – Chwycił jej twarz w dłonie i pogładził po policzkach. – Znam cię już na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że jak zostaniesz panią Snape, nigdy nie pozwolisz sobie na więcej niż dwa kieliszki. Nie dlatego, że jesteś sztywna, bo nie jesteś, ale dlatego, że jesteś pod każdym względem doskonała.

Chciała otworzyć usta, żeby zaprzeczyć, ale zamknął je jej w pocałunku. Przechyliła kieliszek, który jej wcześniej podał i uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie.

– Moja kocica – szepnął jej do ucha i porwał do tańca.

Musiała przyznać, że miał poniekąd rację. Nie uważała się za doskonałą, ale zwykle starała się taka być w tym co robiła i wiedziała, że i w byciu panią Snape, będzie do tego dążyła. Nie była typem rozrywkowej dziewczyny, ale to był ostatni moment na zabawę i postanowiła go wykorzystać. Pozwoliła sobie zagrać z Rufinem jeszcze kilka razy, wypiła z jedną z jego koleżanek butelkę chardonnay i przetańczyła w objęciach narzeczonego prawie cały wieczór.

Śmiała się tańcząc w jego ramionach, a najbardziej podobało mu się, że śmieje się tylko do niego. Cieszyło go, że posłuchała jego rady i dobrze się bawiła. W myślach obliczał ile fiolek eliksirów na kaca, ból głowy i wzmacniających będzie musiała wypić, żeby wyglądać doskonale w czasie ich przyjęcia zaręczynowego i głośno podzielił się z nią obawą, co zrobiłaby z nimi Eileen, gdyby ich teraz zobaczyła. Żałował, że nie ma tutaj z nimi jej przyjaciół. Z krótkiej korespondencji jaką wymienił z Neny, domyślał się, że muszą to być bardzo życzliwi dla niej i kochający ją ludzie. Oprócz niego, jedynym towarzystwem jakie tutaj miała była jego matka i okazjonalnie Narcyza. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo musiało brakować jej koleżanek. Merlinie, ona ma dopiero siedemnaście lat.

– Dbaj o nią przyjacielu. – Usłyszał za sobą głos Rufina. – W Nowej Zelandii i Indonezji zostawiła wielu przyjaciół, którzy stawią się tu szybciej niż zdążysz o nich pomyśleć, jeśli dojdzie do nich choć słowo skargi z jej ust.

– Jestem pewien, że tak by było, ale możesz spać spokojnie. Sam zamierzam zabić każdego, kto ośmieli się ją skrzywdzić. – Spojrzał na kolegę.

– Kochasz ją. – Objął Severusa ramieniem.

– To aż tak widoczne? – skrzywił się lekko.

– Nie, tylko to nic dziwnego. Jest niezwykła – odparł Rufin zapatrzony w śmiejącą się Gemmę – i pełna niespodzianek.

– Jest i obawiam się, że braknie mi życia nim poznam je wszystkie – westchnął.

– Mam nadzieję, że pomogłem ci odkryć choć trochę jej tajemnic, przyjacielu. – Rufin uśmiechnął się pogodnie.

– Poznając jedną, odkrywam, że ma kolejnych dziesięć, których nie znam – westchnął. – Chyba czas zabrać ją do domu, jest kompletnie pijana. – Spojrzał na Rufina z wysoko uniesioną brwią.

– Jest – zaśmiał się – to dobry sposób żeby wyciągnąć jeszcze kilka mrocznych tajemnic z życia Gemmy Hobbs.

Wpadła mu w objęcia, gdy tylko przeszli przez bariery ich posiadłości. Uniósł ją do góry, sadzając ją sobie na biodrach i namiętnie całując poszedł w stronę domu. Już po drodze Gemma rozpinała pospiesznie jego koszulę i nie mógł się doczekać chwili, gdy on ściągnie z niej tę przeklętą sukienkę. Zrobił to, jak tylko zamknęły się za nimi drzwi. Oparł się o ścianę w hallu, odpiął zamek umieszczony na plecach, pociągnął jej ręce do góry i zdjął niechciany materiał. Oderwała się od jego ust i spojrzała mu przez chwilę głęboko w oczy. Nie potrafił dłużej tak stać. Pragnął jej całym sobą, pragnął ją całować, smakować jej cudownego ciała, polizać najintymniejsze jej zakamarki.

Jednym sprawnym ruchem odpił jej stanik i chwycił w usta jej sterczące sutki. Jęknęła cichutko.

– Jesteś cholernie niegrzeczną dziewczynką, Hobbs – wyszeptał, gdy kierował się z nią w górę schodów.

Po drodze nerwowym ruchem, Gemma ściągnęła jego koszulę i wpiła swe usta w jego szyję. Myślał, że eksploduje, gdy z namiętnością lizała płatki jego uszu i jednocześnie gmerała przy pasku. Miał ochotę wziąć ją tu i teraz, nie siląc się na delikatność, mocno i z pasją, kochać się z nią na schodach. Mocno przycisnęła jego głowę do swych piersi, gdy oparł ją o drzwi ich sypialni i mocniej oplotła go nogami. Poczuła otrzeźwiające zimno, gdy jej gołe plecy dotknęły chłodnego drewna drzwi. Pragnęła go całym swoim ciałem, chciała go poczuć w sobie. Nie tylko jego usta i dłonie, chciała żeby w nią wszedł, zagłębił się w niej po sam koniec i oddał jej w całości. Czuła niesamowite mrowienie w dole żołądka i zawroty głowy z podniecenia. Położył ją delikatnie na łóżku i patrząc na nią pożądliwym wzrokiem ściągnął resztę swojej garderoby. Zbliżył się do niej i z pasją pocałował jej usta.

– Kochaj mnie Sev, kochaj się ze mną teraz – szepnęła wprost w jego usta – pragnę cię poczuć, całego.

Czekał na tę chwilę od dnia, w którym zobaczył ją po raz pierwszy, czekał na moment, gdy będzie mógł zagłębić się w jej ciepłym, ciasnym wnętrzu, gdy będzie mógł poruszać się w niej i dojść, wypełniając ją swoim nasieniem. Oparł się na ramionach i spojrzał prosto w pełne pożądania oczy.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Przybywają goście, przybywa i babcia"_


	20. Przybywają goście, przybywa i babcia

_**ROZDZIAŁ 19**_

„_**Przybywają goście, przybywa i babcia"**_

Jęknęła, gdy polizał jej kobiecość powoli ściągając majteczki. Jego sterczący penis ocierał się o gładką skórę jej ud, kiedy z wolna wspinał się ku górze, pieszcząc ustami jej ciało. Ich języki spotkały się w namiętnym tańcu, delikatnie i zmysłowo o siebie ocierając. Ich dłonie pieściły swe ciała nawzajem, mocno do siebie przyciągając. Oderwał się od niej i spojrzał prosto w czarne oczy.

– Nie mogę, Kochanie. – Jedną ręką ujął jej twarz i delikatnie pogładził policzek. – Pragnę cię od pierwszej nocy, której pojawiłaś się w moim śnie, od pierwszego momentu, gdy cię zobaczyłem. Od tygodni o niczym innym nie myślę, tylko o tym, by z tobą być. Merlin jeden wie, jak bardzo chciałem kochać się z tobą już wtedy, pierwszego dnia, pod drzewem, gdy całowałem cię po raz pierwszy – przymknął na chwilę powieki – twój zapach, twój smak prześladują mnie bez przerwy. Gemma, rano będziesz tego żałować, a ja za bardzo cię kocham, by ci to zrobić. Za bardzo zależy mi na tym, byś była szczęśliwa – westchnął i delikatnie musnął jej usta.

Przez cały ten czas spoglądali sobie głęboko w oczy, a z każdym kolejnym słowem jej, wypełniał smutek.

– Nie jestem aż tak pijana, by nie wiedzieć co robię – szepnęła i leciutko go odpychając usiadła na łóżku. Schyliła się i sięgnęła po swoje majteczki, a po chwili przywołała zgubioną na dole sukienkę. Ze smutkiem patrzył na to co robi. Nie chciał jej zranić, nie chciał, by poczuła się odrzucona. Bał się, że jeśli jej ulegnie, rano go znienawidzi za to co jej zrobił. Na dodatek tak cholernie mocno jej pragnął i potrzebował, że aż bolało.

– Skarbie – mruknął jej do ucha siadając za nią i mocno przytulając – obiecałem ci, że poczekamy do ślubu, pamiętasz? Nie złość się na mnie, proszę. – Wtulił się w jej włosy i leciutko masował ramiona. Czuł się winny. Sam doprowadził do tej sytuacji i sam do tego dążył, a teraz to on się wycofał.

– Nie złoszczę się na ciebie – powiedziała cichutko. – Tylko jest mi wstyd. – Opuściła głowę i przygryzła dolną wargę.

– Dlaczego? – spytał zaskoczony, usiadł obok niej i posadził ją sobie na kolanach.

– Za to co powiedziałam – szepnęła. – Za to jak bardzo cię pragnę.

Severus odetchnął głęboko i delikatnie przyciągnął jej głowę do swego ramienia. Wszystkiego się po niej teraz spodziewał; złości, smutku, uczucia zranienia, ale wstyd znajdował się na samym końcu listy.

– Gem, Kochanie. Schlebiasz mi, nie masz czego się wstydzić. – Severus miał ochotę się roześmiać. Od początku właśnie o to mu chodziło. Chciał ją powoli uwodzić, kokietować i wabić w swoje ramiona, by w końcu sama mu uległa i zrobiła dokładnie to czego chciał, a on się wycofał. Wycofał się, bo był szaleńczo w niej zakochany. Uznał, że to największy idiotyzm, ale nie mógł inaczej. – Gdybym ja miał się wstydzić za każdym razem, gdy cię pragnę, musiałbym schować się pod ziemią zapewne tak głęboko, że znalazłabyś mnie gdzieś w Australii. – Gemma leciutko się uśmiechnęła wciąż wtulona w jego ramiona. – Podoba mi się ta gorąca, napalona laska w tobie – dodał zmysłowym głosem czym wywołał głośne parsknięcie Gemmy.

Spojrzała na niego nieśmiało i przygryzła dolną wargę.

– Chciałabym być z tobą Sev, bardzo. – Popatrzyła mu głęboko w oczy. – Czasem czuję, że moje ciało chce eksplodować i chcę byś mnie wypełnił, kochał mnie mocno, całym ciałem. Chcę czuć cię wszędzie.

– Mów tak jeszcze, a zaraz ja eksploduję – mruknął do jej ucha i przewrócił na łóżko. – Te majteczki są absolutnie niepotrzebne. – Ściągnął je z niej ponownie i teatralnie odrzucił na bok. – I niech ci nie przychodzi do głowy zakładać je przed południem.

**.: :.**

– O Merlinie, Severus. Wstawaj – krzyknęła, gdy przez uchyloną powiekę dostrzegła godzinę jedenastą na zegarku. – Mam dziś poznać twoją babcię i ciotki, i Merlin jeden wie kogo jeszcze.

– Mhm – mruknął i przyciągnął ją do siebie. – Masz ich wszystkich poznać wieczorem, o siódmej. Nie o świcie, kobieto. Śpij.

– Ona mnie nie polubi. Zobaczysz, nie spodobam jej się – wciąż marudziła wtulona w jego ramiona.

– Kto? – spytał bez entuzjazmu.

– Twoja babcia, a kto? – odparła z wyrzutem.

– Możliwe – sapnął i wcisnął głowę w poduszkę.

– I mówisz to sobie tak spokojnie, tak? – Gemma usiadła nagle na łóżku – Moja głowa – jęknęła i opadła z powrotem.

– Mówiłem, żebyś jeszcze spała. – Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – Na szafce – wymruczał.

Gemma zerknęła we wskazanym kierunku i odetchnęła z ulgą widząc kilka fiolek ze zbawiennym płynem.

– Zostaw mi jedną – powiedział, widząc jak pospiesznie odkorkowuje jedną z buteleczek.

Podała mu eliksir i usiadła opierając się o poprawione wcześniej poduszki. Severus przytulił się do jej piersi i delikatnie pogładził po brzuchu.

– I czym się martwisz, głuptasie? – spytał widząc, że nie zazna już snu tego ranka.

– Powiedziałeś, że mnie nie polubi – jęknęła.

– Kto? – Severus był zaskoczony.

– Twoja babcia – odparła Gemma ze złością.

– Kiedy?

– Dziś wieczorem, a kiedy? – Dziewczyna była coraz bardziej poddenerwowana.

– Dobrze się czujesz Hobbs? Jest jedenasta rano, jak mogłem dziś wieczorem powiedzieć ci, że moja babka cię nie polubi. – Spojrzał na nią z powątpiewaniem. – Upijanie cię to nie był dobry pomysł.

– Nie polubi mnie dziś wieczorem, a powiedziałeś rano, Snape – Gemma strąciła go ze złością ze swych piersi i przykryła się kołdrą po szyję.

– Salazarze, Gemma. Powiedziałem, że możliwe jest, że cię nie polubi. Nie, że cię nie polubi – westchnął.

– To prawie to samo.

– To bardzo nie to samo, a poza tym co to za różnica, czy cię polubi czy nie? – spytał odchylając delikatnie jej kołdrę.

– To twoja babcia – odparła ze smutkiem.

– Stara, stuknięta kobieta, którą będziemy widywali raz na rok. – Usiadł obok niej i otoczył ja ramieniem. – Serio tak bardzo ci zależy żeby cię polubiła?

– To twoja babcia – powtórzyła jak mantrę.

– Posłuchaj, Skarbie. Gloria to bardzo dziwna kobieta, o bardzo dziwnym poczuciu humoru. Może cię polubić za to, że spodoba jej się odcień czerni twojej sukienki, a może znienawidzić za to, że masz mniejszy nos od niej. Nikt za nią nie trafi, ale jestem …

– Nie mam czarnej sukienki. O Merlinie. Twoja mama mówiła, że lepsza będzie czarno-biała. Nie polubi mnie, nikt z twojej rodziny mnie nie polubi. Jestem pewna. Znienawidzą mnie, albo już mnie nienawidzą. Miała łączyć to co niewinne z tym co przyrzeczone dlatego miała być czarno-biała. Nie zdążę jej zaczarować...

– Gemma, Gemma – zaczął spokojnie Snape – oddychaj, proszę. Bardzo bym chciał, żebyś jednak dotrwała do dnia ślubu bez zawału. – Spojrzał na nią z uśmiechem. – Przestań myśleć o tej bandzie idiotów. Co za różnica czy cię polubią czy nie, mnie nie lubią od urodzenia i jakoś żyję. – Gemma spojrzała na niego jeszcze bardziej przerażona. – Jestem pewien, że wszyscy cię pokochają, łącznie z babcią. Nie lubię większości z nich i jakoś nie sądzę żeby się tym przejmowali. – Popatrzył na nią z ironicznym uśmieszkiem. – Chodź tu głuptasie – pociągnął ją i pocałował namiętnie.

– Dziękuję za wczoraj, Severus – mruknęła, gdy ją mocno przytulił.

– Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo wbrew sobie działałem – jęknął i leciutko ucałował ją w czubek głowy. – Za dwa tygodnie nie będę już taki łaskawy.

– Kocham cię. – Gemma podniosła głowę i czule pocałowała narzeczonego.

**.: :.**

Stał dłuższą chwilę oniemiały, gdy Gemma pojawiła się u szczytu schodów. Wyglądała tak pięknie, że nie miał śmiałości do niej podejść. Jej suknia uszyta była z białego lejącego się materiału, bez ramiączek, co podkreślało jej zgrabne ramiona. U góry ślicznie oplatała jej sylwetkę, a od bioder delikatnie rozszerzała się ku dołowi. Na biały gorset, wycięty na dekolcie w niewielkiej średnicy półkola, nałożona była czarna, prześliczna koronka, która z przodu rozchodziła się symetrycznie na boki aż do linii bioder, z tyłu tworząc szeroką wstęgę, ciągnącą się przez całą długość. W pasie przepasana była czarną, atłasową, lekko pomarszczoną szarfą subtelnie podkreślającą jej talię. Włosy miała upięte w luźny kok, z którego wymykały się niewielkie loczki. Obróciła się z uśmiechem i wyciągnęła do niego rękę. Podszedł do niej pospiesznym krokiem i ucałował jej dłoń, po czym podał jej płaskie pudełko.

Otworzyła usta ze zdumienia. W środku znajdował się przepiękny, naszyjnik. Na dwóch, wyłożonych maleńkimi brylancikami sznurach, zawieszony był kaboszon z czarnego turmalinu, oprawionego w pięknie zdobioną brylantami, oprawę z platyny.

– Nigdy nie widziałam nic piękniejszego – wyszeptała.

– Uwierz mi, najdroższa, jest niczym w porównaniu z blaskiem twych oczu – odparł poetycko. – Wyglądasz olśniewająco.

Odwróciła się do niego tyłem i pozwoliła, by zawiesił jej ozdobę na szyi. Odetchnęła głęboko i spojrzała na swego narzeczonego.

– Gotowa? – spytał delikatnie ją całując.

– Nie – odpowiedziała przygryzając wargę.

– No to idziemy, przytul się – nakazał i po chwili stali w hallu domu państwa Snape.

– O na majtki Salazara, Tobias, Tobias. Chodź tu wreszcie – nawoływała Eileen stojąc przed nimi.

– Co się na Merlina stało, kobieto? To przecież tylko Gemma i Severus, witałem się już z nimi dzisiaj. – Pan Snape wyjrzał przez drzwi biblioteki i próbował schować się w niej z powrotem.

– Są piękni. Zobaczy tylko – Eileen zdawała się nie przejmować nimi samymi tylko ich wyglądem.

– Eileen, Gemma zawsze wygląda pięknie, a Severus wygląda jak wygląda i to tylko uroda jego narzeczonej sprawia, że wydaje ci się dziś ładniejszy – zbył ją pan Snape i wrócił do swoich zajęć.

– Gemma, nie wiem co powiedzieć. Wyglądasz … Salazarze, jesteś piękna. I ta suknia – rozpływała się starsza kobieta.

– Dziękuję, pani Snape. – Dziewczyna obdarzyła przyszłą teściową promiennym uśmiechem.

– Ojciec ma rację, gdybyś nie był tak wysoki, nie byłoby cię widać przy Gemmie. – Obrzuciła syna krytycznym spojrzeniem. – Oczywiście nie mogłeś choć koszuli ubrać białej, albo fularu jasnego chociaż. Nie. Ty musisz wyglądać niczym … niczym grabarz – westchnęła.

– Myślałem, że biały oznacza niewinność – uniósł do góry brew – a ja swoją straciłem całe wieki …

– Pójdę przywitać się z tatą, przepraszam – przerwała mu Gemma i ruszyła w stronę domku dla gości.

– Bardzo mądrze, bardzo syneczku – sarknęła Eileen. – Gemma zapewne jest przeszczęśliwa słuchając o twoich seksualnych doświadczeniach. Idź po nią, bo za chwilę będzie tutaj babcia.

– Jak za chwilę, jeszcze nie ma szóstej – Severus spojrzał na matkę z niedowierzaniem.

– Owszem, ale przybędzie wcześniej, żeby jak to się wyraziła, poznać matkę swoich prawnuków, skrytykować ją, zbesztać ciebie i o siódmej pójść spać, by nie musieć oglądać tej całej bandy przygłupich Snape'ów i jeszcze głupszych Prnice'ów, o dzikusach z Nowej Zelandii nie wspominając. Niezwykle się ucieszyła, że jedyną rodziną Gemmy będzie jej ojciec. Wariatka – jęknęła na koniec pani Snape. – Przygotuj jakieś eliksiry na uspokojenie dla mnie i jeszcze więcej dla tej biedaczki. Chociaż Gemma powinna się przyzwyczajać. Jesteś taki sam jak … mamo, dzień dobry – wykrzyknęła Eileen dostrzegając starszą kobietę, która aportowała się w hallu z pomocą jednego ze skrzatów.

– Gdzie ona jest? – spytała kobieta spoglądając krytycznie na Severusa.

– Dzień dobry, pani Snape – Gemma pojawiła się w progu równie szybko jak wyszła, a Severus natychmiast ruszył w jej kierunku, by przedstawić ją babci. Był chyba jedyną osobą w całej rodzinie, u której Gloria Snape nie wywoływała strachu. Zwykle dobrze bawił się w jej towarzystwie wysłuchując narzekań i krytyki na resztę rodziny. Wiedział, że bez względu na to co mówi, babka go lubi i ani przez chwilę, nie martwił się o jej sympatię do jego przyszłej żony. Obawiał się jedynie, jak Gemma zniesie cynizm i sarkastyczne poczucie humoru starszej pani, bo to, że powie dziewczynie wprost, że jej się podoba było dla niego nie do pomyślenia. Pochwały z jej ust wychodziły bez mała tak często jak i z jego.

– Mamo to jest … – zaczęła Eileen.

– Domyślam się kim jest ta dziewczyna, tak stara jeszcze nie jestem. – Spojrzała na swą synową marszcząc brwi. – A może ty uważasz, że jestem? – Wpatrywała się wyczekująco w Eileen na co ta pokręciła przecząco głową. – A ty młoda damo, uważasz że jestem stara? A może ZA stara? – Podeszła do Gemmy.

– Myślę, że to nie wiek świadczy o naszej dojrzałości i jasności umysłu, pani Snape – odparła grzecznie i spokojnie Gemma, choć w środku czuła jak żołądek wywraca jej się do góry nogami, a w głowie jej wirowało.

– Niska – Gloria zwróciła się do Severusa.

– Zauważyłem – odparł.

– Piersi ma nie za wielkie. – Zrobiła krzywą minę.

– Mi wydają się być wystarczające. – Severus uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

– I dłonie takie malutkie – kontynuowała Gloria.

– Skoro jest niska to każde inne wyglądałyby jak grabie. – Severus sięgnął po dłoń Gemmy i delikatnie ucałował.

– Nos … nieco inny od naszego. – Pokręciła głową z niezadowoleniem.

– Ważne, że dostarcza odpowiednią ilość tlenu. – Severus wzruszył ramionami.

– I te biodra, zdecydowanie za wąskie. Namęczy się zanim mój prawnuk przyjdzie na świat. – Gemma nie miała pojęcia, czy powinna poczuć ulgę, że kobieta zaakceptowała ją jako matkę swoich prawnuków, czy wręcz przeciwnie wątpi, czy jakiegokolwiek urodzi. – Ale będzie ci z nią dobrze w łóżku, albo już jest. – Gemmę oblał zimny pot, gdy babcia spojrzała pytająco na swojego wnuka. Nie miała pojęcia co odpowiedzieć, czy w ogóle powinna zabierać głos, czy lepiej stać i czekać. Stała więc mocno ściskając dłoń swojego narzeczonego, który dyskretnie gładził ją palcem. – Dużo bieli więc pewnie będzie. Jest dziewicą? – spytała Severusa.

– Mamo – Eileen wykrzyknęła oburzona stając obok.

– Co? Jestem ciekawa. Założę się, że ty pytałaś. – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie w kierunku Gemmy.

– Jest, babciu – odparł Severus wywracając oczami.

Gemma kątem oka dostrzegła przysłuchującego się całej rozmowie Tobiasa. Wydawał się być szczerze rozbawiony, ale jak dotychczas nie zaznaczył głośno swojej obecności. O dziwo Gemma ani przez chwilę, nie poczuła się urażona takim traktowaniem. Miała wrażenie, że to wszystko jakiś niewybredny żart, mający sprawdzić jej dystans i inteligencję.

– Ile, Severusie? – zwróciła się do wnuka, ale przez cały czas patrzyła głęboko w oczy panny Hobbs.

– Co ile? – spytał zdezorientowany.

– Ile mam ci zapłacić, żebyś się z nią nie żenił? – wyjaśniła. – Cicho siedź Eileen – dodała, gdy oburzona pani Snape otwierała usta. Gemma nie odwróciła spojrzenia, jej czarne oczy wpatrywały się łagodnie w brązowe, wesołe tęczówki babci Severusa. Nie miała pojęcia dlaczego, ale to pytanie wcale jej nie zdenerwowało. Gloria w jakiś dziwny, przenikliwy sposób spoglądała na nią i po chwili poczuła jak kobieta próbuje dostać się do jej umysłu. Jej spojrzenie działało na dziewczynę niezwykle uspokajająco i Gemma w jednej sekundzie poczuła, że całkowicie ufa tej kobiecie. Opuściła nieznacznie swoje osłony i pozwoliła babci znaleźć to czego szuka. Trochę ją zdziwiło, że Gloria nie przeszukuje jej wspomnień, ani nie próbuje poznać uczuć jakimi darzy jej wnuka. Kobieta zdawała się ogarnąć jej umysł w całości, bez szczegółów.

– Nie ma na świecie rzeczy, za którą byłbym skłonny zrezygnować z Gemmy – odparł Severus.

– Weź moją moc – odrzekła babcia, przenosząc spojrzenie na wnuka.

– W przeciwieństwie do jej miłości, więcej mocy mi nie potrzeba – odpowiedział.

– Dam ci wszelką wiedzę jakiej pragniesz – kontynuowała babcia.

– Bardziej niż czegokolwiek na świecie, pragnę tej kobiety. – Teraz to Severus został obdarzony tym samym przenikliwym spojrzeniem, które wcześniej spoczywało na Gemmie.

– Oferuję ci nieśmiertelność – kobieta nie dawała za wygraną.

– Wolę przeżyć jeden, krótki dzień z mą miłością, niż wieki, więcej jej nie czując przy boku. – Severus nie odrywał spojrzenia.

– Nie zasługujesz na nią. – Gloria odetchnęła głęboko. – Jest piękna, młoda, wrażliwa i mądra. Ty jesteś aroganckim, bezczelnym, pełnym jadu impertynentem, niewątpliwie inteligentnym, ale z wątpliwą wrażliwością. Piękny też nie jesteś – zamyśliła się na chwilę – cóż mam jednak gwarancję, że niebawem doczekam się prawnuków.

Obydwoje spojrzeli na nią nieco rozbawieni i zaskoczeni.

– Co się tak gapicie? Jesteś piękną, młodą kobietą, a mój wnuk raczej nie jest ślepy i wygląda na zdrowego. Nie sądzę, żeby był skłonny sypiać w oddzielnym łóżku, a to tylko kwestia czasu kiedy się zapomnicie i będziecie kochać bez tych waszych wynalazków zapobiegających ciąży. – Wywróciła teatralnie oczami. – Daje wam rok, później sama się postaram o prawnuki. – Wzruszyła ramionami i uśmiechnęła się pogodnie do Gemmy. – Nie dziwię się tobie, że ją pokochałeś – przeniosła spojrzenie na Severusa – ale nie mam pojęcia jak sprawiłeś, że i ona pokochała ciebie. W dodatku wydajesz się być w stosunku do niej szczery. Cóż, mam dwa tygodnie, by się tego dowiedzieć. Zostaję do ślubu – zwróciła się do Eileen – chcę pokój blisko jej sypialni. I nie Severusie nie możesz na ten czas nocować w swoim domu. – Ruszyła spokojnie w stronę schodów.

– Pozwolicie, że teraz odpocznę. Takie duże imprezy nie są dla mnie. Może nie jestem jeszcze stara, ale moje ciało tak – uśmiechnęła się do młodej dziewczyny – nie słuchaj ciotki Konstancji. Idiotka. Jakiś czas temu odwiedziła mnie i sugerowała zaręczyny mojego wnuka z córką jej kuzynki od strony męża. Głupia i brzydka dziewucha, tak jak Konstancja zresztą. Wyobraź sobie Severusie, że jej ojciec oferuje dwa miliony posagu. Śmieszna kwota zważywszy na brak zalet jego córki. Pomyślę jeszcze, czy nie zejść na dół, żeby zobaczyć jej minę jak pozna Gemmę – mówiła nieco pretensjonalnym tonem starsza pani Snape. – A ty Tobias zamierzasz tam tak stać, czy w końcu odprowadzisz mnie do pokoju?

– Muszę sobie nalać drinka – jęknęła Eileen i zniknęła w salonie.

– Jestem cała spocona – Gemma głośno wypuściła wstrzymywane od dłuższego czasu powietrze i lekko przytuliła się do Severusa.

– Mówiłem, że cię polubi – zaśmiał się, a Gemma odruchowo chwyciła się za nos.

Gemma nie mogła nadziwić się wielkości rodziny Severusa, a na przyjęciu zaręczynowym byli jedynie ci najbliżsi. Jej niewielka rodzina z Nowej Zelandii pojawi się dopiero na ślubie i teraz czuła się nieco wyobcowana. W dodatku przerażał ją fakt, że większość jej bliskich to rdzenni Maorysi, zupełnie inni, przywiązani do swojej tradycji czarodzieje. Byli w większości dobrymi, lojalnymi ludźmi, ale obawiała się ich konfrontacji z nowym światem, pełnym blichtru i elegancji. Nie miała też pojęcia jak Eileen poradzi sobie z ich poglądami na ślub i wesele.

Severus widział jej wymuszony uśmiech przy każdym z jego członków rodziny i szczerze zaczynał się martwić, czy ten sztuczny grymas nie pozostanie jej na dłużej. Jego rodzina, zarówno ci od strony matki, jak i ojca, nie należała do najbardziej życzliwych i był pewien, że na palcach jednej ręki zdoła wymienić tych, którzy szczerze życzą im dobrze. Sam zresztą także większości dobrze nie życzył. Nie było wśród nich nikogo, kim mógłby z czystym sumieniem pochwalić się przed swoją przyszłą żoną. Niewielu wśród nich było dobrze wykształconych czarodziejów. Niemal wszyscy opierali swój byt na spadkach pozostawionych po przodkach, koncentrując się głównie na przejadaniu ich. Nie sądził, by Gemmie udało się znaleźć, choćby jednego rozmówcę na poziomie, dlatego z ulgą przyjął wiadomość od jej ojca o niespodziance jaką mieli sprawić jej przyjaciele.

Z jej opowieści wynikało, że byli dla niej kimś więcej niż rodziną. Po śmierci matki, obydwoje mocno wspierali ją i jej ojca, a gdy zaczęła praktykować zielarstwo w okolicy ich domostwa, stała się dla nich jak druga córka. Wiedział, że ich kocha i z entuzjazmu jaki wykazali przy pomocy w zakupie konia dla niej, mógł wnioskować, że i oni kochają ją całym sercem. Potrzebowała ich dzisiaj i był pewien, że to będą jedyni goście, którzy wywołają na jej ustach szczery uśmiech.

Bolały ją już usta od uśmiechu i dłonie od ściskania, gdy dostrzegła wreszcie dwie znajome postacie.

– Państwo Blums? – spytała z niedowierzaniem widząc rodziców swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki, Oskara i Mirandę.

– Witaj Gemmo. Przed twoim ślubem postanowiliśmy zwiedzić troszkę Europę i twój ojciec wmawiał nam, że będziesz zachwycona naszą wizytą – wyjaśnił ojciec Neny.

– Jestem. Bardzo. – Dziewczyna rzuciła się przyjaciołom na szyję. Przedstawiła im Severusa i cała czwórka udała się na krótki spacer. Gemma ze śmiechem podziękowała panu Blums za udział w jej prezencie od narzeczonego.

– Gemmo, dobrze wiesz, że on ma w tym swój, wcale nie taki ukryty, interes – zaśmiała się Miranda.

– Może być pan pewien, że jeśli tylko Bucefał ją polubi, a polubi na pewno, wszystkie ich źrebaki będą należały do pana. – Jej twarz w końcu zdobił uśmiech, który tak uwielbiał. Patrzył na nią niczym w najpiękniejszy obraz. Starał się nie mrugać w obawie, że zniknie, gdy opuści powieki.

– Wystarczy mi jeden, Gemmo – zapewnił Oskar.

– Mam u pana tak ogromny dług, że …

– Nie masz u nas żadnego długu i nigdy żadnego nie będziesz miała. Jesteś członkiem naszej rodziny, Gemmo i nic tego nie zmieni, nawet jeśli ty nie zechcesz nas już tak traktować – przerwał jej stanowczym tonem.

Kilka lat temu, Gemma pomogła znaleźć antidotum dla Neny po ukąszeniu przez węża. Państwo Hobbs i państwo Blums spędzali wraz z córkami, wakacje w Australii. Jej ojciec był świeżo po ślubie i chciał poznać przyjaciół ze swoją nową małżonką. Wyjazd byłby niezwykle udany, gdyby pod koniec pobytu, Neny nie została ukąszona przez węża. Była w tak ciężkim stanie, że nie można było jej przeteleportować do żadnego z magicznych szpitali, a uzdrowiciel, który do nich dotarł rozłożył jedynie bezradnie ręce. Nie mógł podać żadnego antidotum, dopóki nie dowie się co za zwierzę ją pokąsało.

Anita przy pomocy silnych zaklęć utrzymywała ją w zastoju, a Gemma z ojcem i panem Blumsem poszukiwała jakichkolwiek śladów gada. Miała jedenaście lat, ale nie była głupią, małą dziewczynką i z pełną świadomością zaryzykowała, wyciągając węża z krzaków, pozbawiając go jadu i sprawdzając przy pomocy czarów, czy to właśnie to stworzenie zraniło jej przyjaciółkę. Uwarzenie odpowiedniej odtrutki nie zajęło jej już dużo czasu. Po tym zdarzeniu zaczęła obmyślać recepturę na uniwersalne antidotum.

– Widział pan już ogiera jakiego hodowała przez lata, dla tej pięknej klaczy jaką pan dla niej zakupił, panie Snape? – spytał pan Blums zmieniając nieco temat.

– Niestety nie miałem okazji – Severus odparł grzecznie.

– To najpiękniejsze stworzenie na świecie, proszę mi wierzyć, nigdy nie zobaczy pan piękniejszego – Oskar rozpływał się nad urodą zwierzęcia.

– Proszę wybaczyć mężowi – wtrąciła się Miranda – Oddałby rodzinę, za tego konia. Od dnia jego narodzin, namawia Gemmę, by mu go sprzedała. Oferował już chyba wszystko i wciąż pozostaje nieugięta, ale ma rację, to piękny koń. Pewnie się panu nie pochwaliła, ale to w całości jej zasługa. Sama hodowała klacz, która urodziła Bucefała i opiekowała się tym koniem z niebywałą troską, wcale się nie dziwię, że nie ma za niego ceny.

– Mylisz się, najsłodsza – odparł pan Blums – Jedna rzecz sprawiła, że była skłonna mi go oddać … – Gemma otworzyła usta chcąc powstrzymać przyjaciela, ale było za późno. Miranda westchnęła jedynie głośno zdając sobie sprawę z tego jakie faux pas popełnili z mężem.

– Cóż takiego? – spytał zainteresowany Severus, a reakcja kobiet jedynie wzmogła jego ciekawość.

– Kociołek – odpowiedziała mu cicho Gemma.

– Nie do końca się z tobą zgodzę – wtrącił się pan Blums – to o wiele więcej niż kociołek. Nie mógłbym go zrobić bez twej deklaracji. Wybacz Gemmo, za mój długi język. – Spojrzał na nią błagalnie.

– Nic nie szkodzi, panie Blums. To żadna tajemnica. – Uśmiechnęła się pogodnie, choć Severus widział smutek w jej oczach.

**.: :.**

– Nie uważasz, że to tandetne szukać ukojenia wśród róż? – Za jej plecami pojawiła się Gloria Snape.

– Nie można uznać za tandetne czegoś tak pięknego jak zapach kwiatów. Nawet jeśli są to róże – odparła z uśmiechem.

– Nie od początku byłaś tutaj szczęśliwa, a i teraz nie jesteś w pełni – stwierdziła babcia, a Gemma jedynie westchnęła. – Mój wnuk to skończony idiota, a ten zapach w istocie uspokaja.

Starsza kobieta usiadła na ławeczce obok dziewczyny i chwyciła ją mocno za rękę.

– Różnymi darami jesteśmy obdarowywani w chwili narodzin, Gemmo i przeważnie każdy taki dar bywa przekleństwem – powiedziała spokojnie, a dziewczyna lekko przytaknęła. – Zajęło mi wiele lat zanim pogodziłam się ze swoim i nauczyłam nad nim panować. – Hobbs spojrzała na nią zainteresowana. – Za każdym razem, gdy spoglądam w czyjeś oczy widzę jego duszę, jego uczucia. Radzenie sobie z cierpieniem innych nie jest łatwe, a i przyjmowanie cudzego szczęścia, gdy samemu chce się płakać, do przyjemnych nie należy – opowiedziała pokrótce o swojej zdolności. – Cierpisz widząc go z innymi, chociaż nigdy cię nie zdradził. Z każdym dniem kochasz go coraz bardziej i przez to coraz bardziej zraniona się czujesz, chociaż on cię nie zranił. Nie w ten sposób. – Kobieta pogładziła ją po policzku. – To trudne dla młodej, zakochanej dziewczyny, ale poradzisz sobie z tym. Musisz jedynie zrozumieć, że jego miłość do ciebie jest czymś niezwykłym. Znam go lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Nie jest skłonny do miłości za ładne oczy, a kiedyś wydawało mi się, że w ogóle nie jest do niej zdolny – odetchnęła głęboko, a Gemma przysłuchiwała się spokojnie jej słowom. – Te kobiety nie mają i nie miały dla niego znaczenia. Jeśli dobrze się przyjrzysz nie znajdziesz nawet kapki zachwytu dla nich w jego oczach. Jest zarezerwowany tylko dla ciebie. Uwierz w jego bezgraniczną miłość, to pozwoli odejść demonom. – Ścisnęła mocniej jej dłoń i uśmiechnęła się. – Oczy twojej matki, znów będą żywe, gdy tylko poznasz tajemnicę. A poznasz ją, jestem pewna. Jesteś zbyt mądra, by tego nie zrobić. Żyj szczęśliwie dziecko, bo obydwoje na to zasługujecie. Nie daj wygrać demonom, Gemmo.

– Nie dam, może być pani pewna – szepnęła.

– Wolę babcię, a jeśli ci to w jakiś sposób przeszkadza, możesz mi mówić po imieniu. – Gemma spojrzała zaskoczona. – Fryzura mi się zepsuła, czy mam coś na policzku, że się tak gapisz? Za dwa tygodnie będziesz żoną mojego jedynego wnuka. Merlinie, zawsze chciałam córkę, później wnuczkę, więc pozwól mi chociaż przez ten krótki czas jaki mi pozostał się nią nacieszyć – zaśmiała się.

– Dziękuję, babciu – Gemma odwzajemniła uśmiech.

– Idiotami są ludzie, którzy uważają róże za tandetne – powiedziała po chwili pani Snape – to tutaj skradłaś serce mego wnuka.

– W istocie babciu, tak było – dobiegł ich głos nadchodzącego Severusa – i od razu wiedziałem, gdzie cię szukać. – Podszedł do Gemmy i delikatnie ucałował ją w czubek głowy.

– Za chwilę ci ją zwrócę, Severusie. – Gloria obejrzała się do wnuka. – Wbrew temu co mówi, mój pożal się Merlinie wnuk, liczę że będziemy spotykały się częściej niż w jedno święto rocznie. Zwiedzałaś już Szkocję?

– Nie, proszę … babciu – uśmiechnęła się, a Snape spojrzał zdziwiony. Był pewien, że babcia polubi jego narzeczoną, ale nie spodziewał się, że będzie w tak otwarty sposób to okazywała. Nigdy nie słyszała, by kogokolwiek pochwaliła, ani o tym, by otwarcie przyznała, że kogoś lubi i ceni. Zastanowiła go ta dziwna, jak na jego gust, relacja.

– Liczę, więc że odwiedzicie mnie zanim jeszcze skończą się wakacje i będziesz musiał wrócić do tej swojej śmiesznej pracy. – Jej ton wyraźnie dał im do zrozumienia, że nie oczekuje odpowiedzi innej niż przytaknięcie i nawet na nie nie czekała.

– Gem, jesteś pierwszą osobą, którą babcia do siebie zaprosiła z własnej woli. – Severus usiadł przy drugim boku swej ukochanej.

– I jedyną normalną – westchnęła Gloria – dzięki ci Merlinie, chociaż może powinnam podziękować Eileen. Wezwij mi skrzata Severusie, jestem zmęczona i nie mam ochoty spotykać tych wszystkich ludzi w drodze do pokoju. I ostrzegam. Mam niezwykle lekki sen, więc lepiej dla ciebie młody człowieku, żebyś nie bawił się w przechodzenie z pokoju do pokoju późną nocą i nad ranem. Masz od tego skrzaty. Dobranoc moi drodzy. – Gloria chwyciła za ramię przywołane stworzenie i nie czekając na ich reakcję zniknęła.

Patrzyli w ciszy na miejsce, w którym przed chwilą stała pani Snape.

– Dlaczego? Gemmo, dlaczego byłaś skłonna ofiarować mi tak wiele, nawet nie widząc mnie wcześniej na oczy? – spytał, gdy zostali sami. Dopiero teraz zrozumiał, że dając mu kociołek z mithrilu, podarowała mu coś o wiele cenniejszego. Była skłonna oddać coś co kochała ponad wszystko na świecie. Konia, którego hodowała od źrebaka, który jak dobrze wiedział, był dla niej najcenniejszym skarbem, przyjacielem i jej powiernikiem. Widział w jej wspomnieniach, jak chowała się u niego w stajni podczas bolesnych wizyt w domu, jak ten, w niezrozumiały dla niego sposób przynosił jej ukojenie. Nie rozumiał więzi jaka łączy ją ze zwierzęciem, ale wiedział, że to coś niezwykłego i niezwykle dla niej ważnego.

– Bo ponad wszystko na świecie pragnęłam szczęścia mojego męża. Człowieka, który skazany jest na spędzenie ze mną reszty życia – szeptała. – Nie miałam pojęcia jak swoją osobą sprawić ci radość, nie wiedziałam, czy będziesz w stanie mnie chociaż polubić. Bałam się, że zawsze będziesz mnie tylko nienawidził, a bardzo chciałam żebyś był szczęśliwy. Chciałam dać ci odrobinę radości, a co innego mogło to sprawić Mistrzowi Eliksirów? – Spojrzała na niego i wielka łza spłynęła po jej policzku. – Na twoim szczęściu zależy mi najbardziej, Severusie.

– Jestem najszczęśliwszy na świecie, Gemma. I ty to sprawiłaś, nie kociołek. – Podszedł do niej i chwycił jej twarz w dłonie. – Kocham cię. – Pocałował ją z czułością w usta. – Wiem, że moja rodzina to banda idiotów i sam z przyjemnością bym stąd uciekł, ale uwierz mi, kilka godzin z nimi, jest niczym w porównaniu z pretensjami mojej matki. Wrócisz tam ze mną?

– Przesadzasz, nie są tacy źli. – Przyjęła jego ramię i razem wrócili na przyjęcie.

– Nie miałem okazji powiedzieć jeszcze pani jak pięknie dziś wygląda. – Usłyszała za sobą głos Lucjusza Malfoya, gdy po raz kolejny wyszła zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Severus zabrał jej przyjaciół i Anitę z ojcem do ich posiadłości, żeby pokazać im konia. Mieli wyjechać nazajutrz z samego rana i to była jedyna okazja, by mogli go zobaczyć. Nie wypadało, by obydwoje opuścili przyjęcie, a zbyt długa nieobecność Gemmy, byłaby za bardzo zauważalna, więc bez wahania, zgodziła się, by to on był przewodnikiem po ich rezydencji. Od dłuższego czasu nie mogła pozbyć się pulsującego bólu głowy i uznała, że krótka chwila na tarasie dobrze jej zrobi.

– Dziękuję, panie Malfoy. Gdzie zgubił pan Narcyzę? – spytała grzecznie.

– Tańczy w objęciach jednego z drogich kuzynów Severusa. A gdzie podziewa się pani narzeczony? – Stanął naprzeciwko niej w niebezpiecznie bliskiej odległości.

– Oprowadza gości po naszej posiadłości – wyjaśniła i próbowała się odsunąć, ale natrafiła na balustradę, co wywołało ironiczny uśmieszek Lucjusza.

– I zostawił panią samą – odparł z przekąsem.

– Nie zupełnie samą. Jesteśmy na przyjęciu pełnym ludzi – próbowała zażartować.

– Więc co ty na to, byśmy spotkali się w miejscu, gdzie nie ma aż tylu ludzi? – zapytał tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

– Jestem pewna, że Severus nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, byśmy spotkali się w czwórkę na kolacji – odparła z wymuszonym uśmiechem.

– Miałem na myśli spotkanie we dwoje, w moim domku letniskowym, nad morzem. Narcyza nigdy tam nie bywa, nie lubi tego miejsca – wyszeptał pochylając się nad nią. – Jesteś niezwykle pociągającą małą kobietką. Severus nie musi o niczym wiedzieć. Nie jesteście jeszcze małżeństwem, więc to nie będzie zdrada. Zresztą chodzi mi tylko o to, by cię lepiej poznać. To wszystko.

**.: :.**

– Gemma – Severus nie mógł się powstrzymać przed głośnym wypowiedzeniem jej imienia, gdy poczuł nieprzyjemne ciepło w okolicach piersi. Wszyscy oprowadzani po posiadłości spojrzeli na niego zdezorientowani, jedynie Anita zdawała się rozumieć.

– Wracajmy. Trzeba ją znaleźć. – Popatrzyła Severusowi prosto w oczy, a ten jedynie pokiwał głową. – Medalion nie jest w stanie cię na nią naprowadzić, powie tylko, gdy poczuje się zagrożona.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Ogród różany już nie taki kojący"_


	21. Ogród różany już nie taki kojący

_**ROZDZIAŁ 20**_

„_**Ogród różany już nie taki kojący"**_

– Jak ci się podoba w Anglii? – Lucjusz zmienił nieco temat.

– Dziękuję, bardzo – odparła dyplomatycznie.

– Mógłbym ci pokazać dużo więcej. Severus nie jest amatorem krajoznawczych wycieczek. – Mężczyzna nie dawał za wygraną.

– To co mi pokazuje, w zupełności mi starcza. Dziękuję za ofertę, a teraz jeśli pan pozwoli, wrócę do gości. – Gemma wymusiła uśmiech i próbowała wrócić na przyjęcie, ale Malfoy stanął jej na drodze.

– Ja też jestem gościem, panno Hobbs i nalegam byś się mną zajęła. – Na jego twarzy pojawił się ironiczny uśmieszek. – Och, daj spokój, jeśli cię to uspokoi, podsunę Severusowi Narcyzę i tak zdradza mnie na lewo i prawo. Każdy będzie zadowolony.

– Proszę wybaczyć, ale to mnie ani nie zadowoli, ani nie uspokoi. – Spojrzała mu błagalnie w oczy. – Proszę mnie zostawić w spokoju, Lucjuszu.

– Jestem kolekcjonerem, Gemmo, a czarne oczy to rzadkość w Wielkiej Brytanii – syknął do jej ucha. – Prędzej czy później będziesz moja, inaczej zastanowię się, czy nie zacząć podzielać pasji i uwielbienia mojej szwagierki do starego wuja Evana.

– Gemma! – Z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy zbliżał się do nich Rufin. – Jeszcze dziś nie tańczyliśmy.

Ulżyło jej, gdy zobaczyła przyjaciela. Nie chciała wywoływać skandalu na własnym przyjęciu zaręczynowym, pełnym rodziny narzeczonego, ale zachowanie Lucjusza przyprawiło ją o trwogę. Z całej siły chwyciła drużbę Severusa za rękę i pozwoliła poprowadzić się na parkiet.

– Nie sądziłam, że zmieniłeś swoje nawyki i zapałałeś miłością do tańca – zagadnęła.

– Bo nie zmieniłem – uśmiechnął się – ale jeden facet w czerni, był gotów postawić na nogi cały dom, by cię znaleźć, a to wydawał się dość bezpieczny sposób, by odciągnąć cię od tego żółtego dupka. Czego od ciebie chciał?

– Tego co każdy dupek – odparła i spojrzała z wdzięcznością na przyjaciela. Nie zdążyła nic więcej powiedzieć, gdy utonęła w uścisku ukochanego.

– Ej, a znaleźne? – Usłyszeli za sobą głos Rufina nim zaczęli wolny taniec.

– Szukałeś mnie? – spytała nieśmiało.

– Co się stało, Gem? – spytał zdenerwowany i ucałował czubek jej głowy.

– Skąd wiedziałeś? – odpowiedziała pytaniem. Severus opowiedział jej o medalionie jaki otrzymał w prezencie od Anity, a Gemma wyjaśniła co zaszło między nią a Lucjuszem na taras.

– Wiesz kim może być Evan? – Spojrzała na niego pytająco.

– To popularne imię w Wielkiej Brytanii. Dlaczego pytasz? – odparł mocno tuląc ją do siebie.

– Malfoy o nim wspomniał i wcześniej Narcyza. Później o tym porozmawiamy – urwała, gdy zobaczyła jednego z kuzynów pani Snape, zbliżającego się do nich.

Była wykończona. Musiała tańczyć z każdym mężczyzną jaki poprosił ją do tańca i każdy kolejny wydawał jej się nudniejszy od poprzedniego. Ze smutkiem rzucała tęskne spojrzenia w kierunku narzeczonego, który z wrodzoną uprzejmością wymigiwał się od tańców z kobietami i zdawał się dobrze bawić obserwując jej męki. Miała nawet wrażenie, że z premedytacją nalewa Rufinowi kolejnego drinka, byle ten nie poprosił jej do tańca.

Obiecała sobie, że kolejny, który spyta ją, czy Nowa Zelandia to jeden ze stanów Zjednoczonej Ameryki, zostanie potraktowany przez nią paskudną klątwą. Miała szczerze dość tłumaczenia każdemu, że Nowa Zelandia to Nowa Zelandia. Koniec i kropka, nic więcej nic mniej. Wydawałoby się, że Anglicy powinni mieć choć niewielką świadomość na temat kraju, który przez lata był państwem zależnym od korony brytyjskiej, ale najwyraźniej się pomyliła. Rodzina Severusa wydała jej się początkowo miła i zdawało się, że ich polubi, ale dość szybko przekonała się, że mężczyźni są zbyt mocno zainteresowani posiadanym przez nią majątkiem, a kobiety ich potencjalnym wyjazdem za granicę i możliwością zamieszkania w Prince Manor. Jedna z kuzynek pani Snape, wmawiała jej nawet, że posiadłość jest własnością rodzinną i ona wraz z mężem także zamierza tam zamieszkać, a przynajmniej spędzać tam wakacje i święta. Oczywiście wszystkie tego typu rozmowy były utrzymane w przyjaznym tonie i Gemma miała wrażenie, że oczekują iż będzie szczęśliwa z możliwości goszczenia ich u siebie w domu na długie lata.

Nie była przyzwyczajona do takiego zachowania. Jej rodzina była niewielka, ale nikt nikomu niczego nie zazdrościł, ani nie oczekiwał niczego poza lojalnością i życzliwością. Mark Hobbs wywodził się ze znamienitego, starego rodu czarodziejów, ale był jednym z nielicznych w rodzinie, który mógł pochwalić się sporym majątkiem. Jego rodzice, a wcześniej dziadkowie, oprócz tego, że byli potężnymi czarodziejami, prowadzili znaną na całym świecie hodowlę koni. Po ich śmierci, ani on, ani jego żona i córka nie doświadczyli zawiści i nadmiaru chęci do dzielenia majątku na resztę rodziny, a jedynie wsparcie i chęć niesienia bezinteresownej pomocy przy koniach, które koniec końców, Mark z braku czasu podzielił między bliskich, zostawiając sobie, a właściwie Gemmie garstkę.

Czarodziejscy Maorysi, stanowili niewielką, zamkniętą społeczność Nowej Zelandii. Każdy cieszył się z tego co posiadał i bez względu na to czy był właścicielem fortuny, czy nie miał za wiele, był gotów dzielić się z każdym tym co ma. Byli ludźmi pełnymi dumy i przywiązanymi do swych tradycji i Gemma nie mogła wyobrazić sobie choćby jednego z nich sugerującego jej, że powinna podzielić się swoim posagiem z resztą rodziny.

Niestety większość familii jej narzeczonego nie pałała chęcią zdobywania wiedzy, a czytanie książek uważali za przykry obowiązek. Gdy spytała jednej z pań o lekturę, jaką ostatnio przeczytała, ta spojrzała na nią jak na dziwoląga, a Severus, który stał obok parsknął głośnym śmiechem.

– Mówiłem ci, że to idioci – szepnął jej później do ucha.

Nie chciała sprawiać przykrości państwu Snape, więc z uśmiechem godziła się na kolejny taniec i próbowała rozmawiać na temat modnych tej jesieni sukien. Miała wrażenie, że czas stanął w miejscu i z niecierpliwością obserwowała wolno poruszające się wskazówki zegara.

– Mówię ci Eileen, zastanów się. Jeszcze nie jest za późno. – Obejrzała się i dostrzegła swoją przyszłą teściową w towarzystwie ciotki Konstancji. – On oferuje dwa miliony. Dwa miliony.

– Doprawdy moja droga, dla mojego syna najważniejsza jest miłość. – Pani Snape uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco widząc stojącą niedaleko Gemmę. – Poza tym, czym są dla niego dwa miliony. – Panna Hobbs uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, widząc, że jej przyszła teściowa nie może się powstrzymać, przed utarciem nosa kuzynce i na końcu języka miała kwotę, jaką Gemma i Severus otrzymali od jej ojca. Chciała odejść, ale rozmowa zaczynała ją bawić. – Nie sądzę, by w całym czarodziejskim świecie, znalazł się ktokolwiek, kto byłby w stanie przebić ofertę Marka Hobbs'a. Pomijając oczywiście pieniądze, bo o nich nie wypada nam rozmawiać, oddaje piękną, młodą, zdolną, inteligentną i niezwykle dobrze wykształconą młodą damę.

– Nie rozumiem, po co jakiemukolwiek mężczyźnie wykształcona żona. Młoda i piękna rozumiem, ale wykształcona? – Konstancja wydawała się być coraz bardziej oburzona. – Zamiast rodzić ci wnuki będzie chciał robić karierę.

– Moja droga, w tym cały urok mojej przyszłej synowej. – Eileen uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie, a Gemma nadstawiła uszu, ciekawa, jak ta odeprze ten zarzut. – Jest tak dobrze wykształcona, że karierę może zacząć robić już dziś, a że jest młodziutka, dzieci mogą zaplanować nawet za kilka lub kilkanaście lat – zaczęła. – Chociaż Gemma jest na tyle inteligentna, że bez trudu połączy jedno z drugim. Powiem ci jeszcze tylko, że są w sobie tak mocno zakochani, że o rychłe zostanie babcią się nie martwię. Severus rozpieszcza ją na każdym kroku, oczu nie może od niej oderwać. Widziałaś ten piękny naszyjnik jaki jej podarował?

– Nadal nie znajduję uzasadnienia, po co mężczyźnie wykształcona żona – Konstancja zdawała się być nieprzekonana.

– Żeby wieczorami mógł prowadzić z nią interesujące dyskusje, a w ciągu dnia nie martwić się, że wyda dwa miliony w przeciągu roku na suknie i biżuterie – wtrącił Severus i nie czekając na odpowiedź podszedł do Gemmy i czule ją pocałował.

– Twoja ciotka Leopolda poinformowała mnie, że nie życzy sobie pasków w jej sypialni, a Joanna pytała o jakąś drogocenną sofę w różyczki, rzekomo twoja babcia jej ją obiecała przed śmiercią. – Gemma robiła coraz bardziej kwaśną minę. – Wuj Martin ma mnóstwo propozycji jak zainwestować otrzymany od ojca posag i nie radzi zajmować się końmi, bo śmierdzą, a książki zbierają kurz i zawalają kąty. Wujek Horacy kazał do siebie mówić wujciu i cały czas gapił się w mój dekolt, a Erni zaproponował ucieczkę do Paryża, co cały czas rozważam – wymieniała, a współczujący uśmiech Severusa rósł z każdym zdaniem. – A i jest jeszcze kuzynka Margot, która twierdzi, że teraz jest jej kolej na noszenie naszyjnika, który mi dziś podarowałeś, bo to rodowa pamiątka, po babci Julii, która to według niej, nosiła imię po znanej bohaterce powieści Mozarta. – Gemmie opadły ramiona z rezygnacji. – Poczekaj to dopiero początek – dodała widząc jak Severus otwiera usta, ale ten w odpowiedzi mocno ją przytulił.

– Zmęczona? – wyszeptał do jej ucha.

– Bardzo – westchnęła i pozwoliła poprowadzić się do kanapy.

– Naszyjnik jest twój Gemmo, kupiłem go kilka dni temu – ucałował czubek jej głowy – i zapewniam cię, że żaden członek mojej rodziny, oprócz rodziców i Glorii, nie mają wstępu do naszego domu, bez wyraźnego zaproszenia. Możesz kupić sobie tyle koni i książek ile tylko zechcesz, ale wszelkiego rodzaju inwestycje zostaw proszę mnie, nie Martinowi. Horacym się nie przejmuj i tak nie dowidzi, a jak będziesz uciekać z Ernim nie zapomnij o mnie. Przywieź mi trochę francuskiego sera i wina. A sofę w różyczki wolałbym żebyś wyrzuciła niż …

– Och, zapomniałam ci powiedzieć – Gemma głęboko odetchnęła – rozmawiałam z twoją mamą, gdy przeglądałyśmy rzeczy na strychu. Zabrała stamtąd pamiątki po rodzicach, które chciała mieć, wzięła też kilka antyków do odnowienia, a resztę, w tym chyba sofę w różyczki, choć wydaje mi się, że były to peonie, oddałyśmy niezbyt majętnej rodzinie, znajomych twojej mamy. Bardzo miła rodzina. Niedawno urodził im się szósty syn. Mówiła, że dwóch z jej najstarszych podobno uczysz. Weasley, ale nie wiem jak mają na imię.

– Tak, Charlie i William – zmyślił się Severus.

– Przepraszam, że wcześniej nie spytałam. Nie było cię, a twoja mama …

– Bardzo dobrze zrobiłaś, Skarbie. – Ucałował jej dłoń.

– Te meble były okropne, ale ta kobieta, Molly wyglądała na szczerze ucieszoną. – Wtuliła głowę w ramię ukochanego. – Wyglądali na szczęśliwych i mają taki śmieszny dom – dodała z wdzięcznym uśmiechem.

– Chciałabyś dużą rodzinę, Gemmo? – spytał nieco nieobecnym tonem.

– Nie wiem – odparła szczerze – teraz, chciałabym po prostu być z tobą. – Severus westchnął głęboko i lekko ją do siebie przytulił.

Severus dobrze znał rodzinę Weasley'ów, mieli całą gromadę rudych dzieciaków i póki co nie angażowali się otwarcie w konflikt z Voldemortem. Wiedział, że starali się trzymać od tego z daleka, ale kilka tygodni temu, Molly straciła dwóch braci. Zostali zabici przez Czarnego Pana za czelność przeciwstawienia się mu. Na całe szczęście, nie musiał brać czynnego udziału w torturowaniu, ale widział ich uwięzionych, pobitych i pod wpływem jego, zadających ból eliksirów. Byli jednymi z wielu, ale dla niego, każdy z uwięzionych posiadał imię i nazwisko, któremu w żaden sposób nie potrafił i nie mógł pomóc. Spojrzał na jej twarz, leciutko uśmiechniętą, zmęczoną. Nie mógł jej o tym powiedzieć.

– Masz coś przeciwko, żebym zaczerpnęła troszkę świeżego powietrza? – spytała zmęczonym głosem. – Trochę boli mnie głowa.

– Trochę? Wyglądasz jakby całkiem bardzo cię bolała. Chcesz eliksir? – spytał z troską.

– Nie, po eliksirze będę senna, a to pewnie jeszcze chwilę potrwa. – Spojrzała wymownie na poustawiane stoliki i tańczące pary. – Świeże powietrze pomoże. – Uśmiechnęła się marszcząc nosek.

– Idź, Skarbie, ale uważaj na siebie. – Wstał i podał jej rękę. – Zajmę się gośćmi, szczególnie z jednym blondynem mam sobie do pogadania. – Uniósł znacząco brew i spojrzał wymownie w stronę Lucjusza.

– Sev, daj z tym spokój, proszę. – Spojrzała na niego błagalnie.

– Nie martw się, tylko sobie porozmawiamy. – Podał jej ramię i odprowadził ją kawałek do wyjścia.

Uniosła do góry głowę i przez chwilę wpatrywała się w gwieździste niebo. Przymknęła powieki i delektowała się świeżym powietrzem i lekkim powiewem wiatru. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie widząc ojca w objęciach z Anitą, najwyraźniej udających się do domku dla gości, który zajmowali. Chciało jej się głośno śmiać, ale obawiała się, że jej głos może zwabić, któregoś z kuzynów, z którym jeszcze nie zatańczyła, albo któremu wydaje się, że tańczy tak dobrze, że powinna spędzić z nim resztę wieczoru. Odetchnęła głęboko i ruszyła w stronę swego ulubionego ogrodu.

– Robisz to świetnie. – Dobiegł ją znajomy głos dochodzący z okolicy ławeczki, na której zwykle siadała. Weszła na prowadzącą do niej alejkę i zamarła. Czuła jak jej oczy płoną i bodajże chciała, żeby tak się teraz stało. Nie chciała oglądać tego do czego została nieopatrznie zmuszona. Jej przyjaciel, Rufin stał na wprost niej z odpiętą koszulą i jeszcze bardziej odpiętym rozporkiem, wypychając do przodu swe biodra wprost w usta klęczącej przed nim Narcyzy. Zrobiło jej się niedobrze. Nie z powodu samego aktu, ale nie mogła pojąć jak kobieta, jej przyjaciółka, matka półrocznego chłopca i nie istotne jakim palantem by jej mąż nie był, żona, doprowadza do orgazmu jej przyjaciela, podczas jej przyjęcia zaręczynowego w ogrodzie jej teściów.

Zwykle nie interesowało jej życie intymne znajomych, byli dorośli i wiedzieli co robią. Nie szokowało jej samo zdarzenie, wiedziała, że Narcyza zdradza męża, a i Rufin nie przepuszczał chętnemu kroczu, ale to gdzie i w jakim momencie robili wydało jej się wielce niesmaczne. Pragnęła jak najszybciej znaleźć się z daleka od tego i miała właśnie po cichu się wycofać, gdy padło na nią pełne uniesienia spojrzenie Lernera. Położyła palec na ustach, dając mu tym samym znać, że zamierza wycofać się bez zbędnego zamieszania, a on nawet na chwilę nie spuścił z niej oczu, głośno jęcząc i uśmiechając do niej jakby jechał na karuzeli, a nie pieprzył usta jej znajomej.

**.: :.**

– Wolałbym więcej razy nie powtarzać, żebyś trzymał ręce z dala od mojej narzeczonej – Severus syknął tuż przy uchu Lucjusza.

– To prośba czy groźba? – spytał blondyn spoglądając na niego z kwaśną miną.

– Póki co prośba – odparł wysoko unosząc brew.

– Wybacz, przyjacielu. Nic nie poradzę, że ta mała jest tak … kusząca. – Malfoy zrobił przepraszającą minę.

– Trzymaj się od niej z daleka. Złożyła mi przysięgę wierności, nie pójdzie ani z tobą, ani z żadnym innym – skłamał gładko. Nie miał ochoty w najbliższym czasie użerać się blondynem. Mógł wyzwać go na pojedynek i był pewien, że wyszedłby z niego zwycięsko, ale Lucjusz w ostatnim czasie stał się pupilkiem Czarnego Pana, a nie chciał narażać się na jego niepotrzebny gniew i zwracać niepotrzebnej uwagi na Gemmę. Zabijając jednego z wierniejszych sług w pojedynku o kobietę, okazałby niesłychaną do niej słabość, a to z pewnością zainteresowałoby Voldemorta. Znacznie bardziej rozsądne wydawało mu się pokojowe załatwienie sprawy, a przysięga wierności, która poniekąd ich obowiązywała przez rytuał, zdawała się być dobrym rozwiązaniem.

Lucjusz zrobił zdziwioną minę i westchnął zrezygnowany.

– W takim razie i ty jesteś pod jej działaniem, albo znalazłeś sposób jak ją ominąć – Malfoy uśmiechnął się przebiegle.

– Jestem i nie znalazłem – Severus wzruszył ramionami. – Jak sam zauważyłeś, jest niezwykle kusząca, a jeśli dodasz do tego jej majątek to przysięga wierności nie wydaje się być tak straszna. – Snape dobrze wiedział w jaki sposób przekonać przyjaciela. Pod względem obsesji na punkcie pieniędzy, Malfoy był jeszcze gorszy niż jego ojciec.

– Ta, słyszałem, że jej tatuś nie należy do skąpych. Dziedziczyła też po Cameronach, a do biednych nie należeli. Posiadłość w Bristolu i lasy do niej przyległe są zdecydowanie warte małego poświęcenia. – Lucjusz zamyślił się przez chwilę. – W każdym bądź razie jeśli jakaś jej kuzyneczka miałaby ochotę na dłuższy pobyt w Anglii, mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko moim wizytom.

Severus zaśmiał się jedynie w odpowiedzi i grzecznie przeprosił widząc, jak Gemma podchodzi nieco roztrzęsiona do tacy z winem.

– Nienawidzę róż – wyszeptała, gdy delikatnie objął ją w pasie.

**.: :.**

Odetchnęli i zmęczeni opadli na kanapę w bibliotece, gdy ostatni goście pożegnali się i wyszli. Dochodziła piąta rano, a żadne z nich nie miało siły ruszyć się z miejsca. Przytuleni plotkowali na temat przyjęcia. Śmiał się, gdy opowiadała mu o tym co zobaczyła w ogrodzie, a jeszcze bardziej śmieszyły go jej miny przy tym robione. Uwielbiał, gdy wzdrygała się z obrzydzeniem tak samo jak przy piciu Ognistej. Wyglądało to co najmniej tak, jakby podawał jej czysty spirytus, a nie jeden z najszlachetniejszych trunków. W wielu sytuacjach reagowała w naturalny sposób, nieco dziecinny, niedojrzały i na pewno nie taki, który przystoi młodej damie, a już na pewno nie arystokratycznej mężatce. Jej maniery z całą pewnością były nienaganne, ale przy nim stawała się spontaniczna i najnormalniej w świecie wesoła. Uwielbiał, gdy przekonywała go, że ryż dużo lepiej smakuje jedzony pałeczkami niż widelcem, a idealny jest wtedy, gdy jada się go palcami. Ku rozpaczy Eileen, a uciesze Tobiasa, sprowokowana przez niego, udowadniała swoje racje jedząc tak, gdy nie byli sami. Ojciec szybko przekonał się do azjatyckiego sposobu spożywania posiłków i na koniec skłonny był nawet gulasz jeść rękoma. Matka załamywała ręce, ale i ona finalnie zaczęła się śmiać i naśladować swoją przyszłą synową.

Nie cierpiała maleńkich filiżaneczek do kawy, podawanych przez jego matkę, która twierdziła, że najlepsze gatunki, właśnie tak należy pijać, w dodatku, ku jej rozpaczy zawsze wlewała jej odrobinę mleka i dosypywała cukier nim ta zdołała zareagować. Na popołudniową kawę wymykała się więc do ich domu i z wielkim kubkiem czarnego, gorzkiego napoju siadała na parapecie, w ciszy rozkoszując się uwielbianym smakiem. Czasem siadał naprzeciwko niej i oparci o framugę uśmiechali się do siebie, delektując swoim towarzystwem. Gemma niosła za sobą uśmiech i radość, ale bolały go jej smutne oczy. Smutek, który dostrzegł już w swoich snach i którego bardzo chciał się pozbyć.

– Daj spokój Gem, znasz chyba Rufina nie gorzej niż ja. Już w czwartej klasie byłem narażony na wysłuchiwanie jęków Narcyzy za kotarą jego łóżka w dormitorium – próbował jakoś pocieszyć narzeczoną.

– Spotykali się? – spytała zaskoczona. – Mówiła mi, że ona i Lucjusz już w szkole zostali sobie przyrzeczeni.

– Tak pewnie było. – Severus uśmiechnął się krzywo. – To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego Narcyza opuszczając nasze dormitorium kierowała się do tego umieszczonego nieco wyżej, a jej miejsce zajmowała inna, równie chętna – sarknął.

– A ja ci zazdrościłam, że uczyłeś się w Hogwarcie – westchnęła z udawaną obrzydzeniem.

– Cóż, mogę ci obiecać, że zrobię wszystko, by na mojej nocnej zmianie panowała moralność i dobre obyczaje – zaśmiali się oboje.

– Sev – westchnęła po chwili – to mnie trochę przeraża – powiedziała poważnie. – Nie jestem przyzwyczajona do czegoś takiego.

– Do czego, Skarbie? – spytał spoglądając na nią uważnie.

– Zdarzało mi się być podrywaną przez mężczyzn, nawet Rufin wciąż męczył mnie o randkę i wiem, że nie chodziło mu o zjedzenie kolacji na mieście. Rozumiem żarty na ten temat i sama często żartuję, ale w głowie nie mieściło mi się, że można zaproponować swoją żonę czyjemuś mężowi, by przespać się z jego żoną. To nawet ciężko powiedzieć, żeby nie było popieprzone. – Severus spojrzał na nią ze zniesmaczoną miną.

– Gem, Skarbie. To jest popieprzone. – Przyciągnął ją do siebie i położył z nią na kanapie. – Lucjusz da ci już spokój, a ja nie zamierzam tykać jego żony nawet końcem miotły. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego ją lubisz. Jesteście zupełnie inne.

Wtuliła się w niego i próbowała wygodnie ułożyć na kanapie, ale ta w żaden sposób nie chciała się rozciągnąć bez czarów i ciągle wbijało jej się coś albo w bok, albo w nogę.

– Na szczęście moja mała kocica, zapobiegawczo kupiła wygodniejsze kanapy – jęknął, gdy wbiła mu łokieć pod żebra.

– Kawa? Twoja mama już śpi, albo jeszcze jeśli wolisz – spytała unosząc się delikatnie na jego klatce piersiowej.

– To może najpierw seks? – Uśmiechnął się do niej lubieżnie i przyciągnął do pocałunku.

– Na tej kanapie nie można się nawet wygodnie pocałować – stęknęła, gdy twardy podłokietnik wbił jej się w głowę.

– Dlatego ludzie wymyślili łóżko. – Gloria weszła właśnie do pokoju i ostentacyjnie zajęła miejsce w fotelu naprzeciwko kanapy. – Wspominałaś coś o kawie?

Gemma nieco zawstydzona pokiwała twierdząco głową.

– Severusie zajmij się tym – nakazała – tylko nie proś skrzatów. Te wasze zawsze podają paskudztwo z mlekiem i cukrem – wzdrygnęła się, a Gemma uśmiechnęła. – Bardzo cię wymęczyli?

– Nie było tak źle – Hobbs odparła i powoli przy pomocy różdżki rozwiązała swój kok. – Nie przeszkadza to pani? – wskazała na swoje włosy.

– Przeszkadza mi ta pani – spojrzała na Gemmę ze srogą miną – włosy masz przepiękne. – Gemma zawstydzona chwyciła się za jeden z loków.

– Zostało im już ledwie dwa tygodnie życia – westchnęła nieco zbolała.

– Dlaczego? – spytała zaskoczona Gloria.

– Mężatce nie wypada nosić tak długich włosów i w dniu ślubu zostaną obcięte – odparła cichutko dziewczyna.

– Ani mi się waż – wykrzyknęli jednocześnie Severus, który właśnie wszedł z kawą i jego babka, a Gemma spojrzała na nich zdezorientowana.

– Zawsze robisz to co wypada? – spytała babcia unosząc brew w dokładnie taki sam sposób, jak robi to Severus – albo to co moja synowa uważa „za wypada"?

– Nie zgadzam się byś je ścinała – odparł zdecydowanie Sev. – Mówiłaś, że muszę godzić się na wszystko co w twoim życiu istotne, a na to się nie zgadzam.

– Nie sądzę, żeby obcinanie włosów podlegało pod istotną kwestię. – Uśmiechnęła się.

– Obetnę rękę, która ich tknie – dodał poważnie, a babcia mu zawtórowała.

– Skoro uważasz, że twojej mamie będzie lepiej bez ręki – sarknęła.

– Ja się nie powstrzymam. – Gloria odważnie podniosła głowę do góry.

– Naprawdę je lubisz? Nie przeszkadzają ci takie długie? – spytała zaskoczona swojego przyszłego męża.

– Uwielbiam. – Podszedł do niej z wyciągniętym kubkiem kawy i wtulił w nie swoją twarz. – Pachną przepięknie i są takie miękkie. – Wodził nosem po jej uchu i szyi, a Gemma próbowała go delikatnie odsunąć.

– Sev, babcia – szepnęła mu do ucha, na co on się teatralnie wyprostował i usiadł grzecznie opierając się o kanapę.

– Dokładnie Severusie, babcia. – Starsza kobieta popatrzyła na niego z dezaprobatą. – A teraz, jak się już od siebie odkleiliście to najświeższe, rodzinne ploteczki poproszę. – Gemma i Severus wybuchnęli śmiechem widząc jak babcia rozsiadła się w fotelu oczekując opowieści.

– Według Konstancji, Gemma kompletnie nie daje się na żonę. Jest zbyt ładna i zbyt mądra – zaczął ze znużeniem Severus i delikatnie objął dziewczynę ramieniem – ale Martin niebawem wyda jej wszystkie pieniądze na niezwykle trafione inwestycje i pozostanie jej tylko ucieczka z Ernim do Paryża, więc problem kompletnie nieprzydatnej żony będę miał z głowy. – Uśmiechnął się z przekąsem do Glorii. – Joanna oczekuje kanapy w różyczki po babce Prince, którą Gemma przezornie oddała potrzebującym, a „Romea i Julię" napisał Mozart, do którego należy naszyjnik, który podarowałem wczoraj mojej … – Gloria przerwała mu gestem i wskazała na Gemmę, która teraz przytulona do jego ramienia smacznie spała. Uśmiechnęła się pogodnie do wnuka i szeptem nakazała, by zaniósł ją do sypialni i sam się trochę przespał.

Kochał babcię. Była nieco zwariowana, nieco surowa, ale zawsze była w stosunku do niego życzliwa i nigdy nie odmówiła wsparcia. Zadziwiało go, że zawsze sama wiedziała, kiedy jej potrzebuje. Był pewien, że zaakceptuje Gemmę, ale nie był do końca przekonany, czy pokocha ją tak bardzo jak on. Pod względem uczuć, babcia była nieobliczalna. Tolerowała Eileen jako swoją synową i zawsze stawała za nią murem przed resztą rodziny, ale o sympatii między kobietami nie było mowy. Gloria wyczuwała strach jego matki przed nią i jak tylko mogła wykorzystywała go do dobrej zabawy. Obawiał się, że podobnie będzie z jego narzeczoną, ale mimo to, nie mógł darować sobie opowieści o straszliwej wiedźmie jaką jest jego babka i od tygodnia straszył Gemmę, a Eileen swą paniką przed spotkaniem z teściową dolewała oliwy do ognia.

Od pierwszego słowa jakie wypowiedziała w kierunku Gemmy jego babka, wiedział, że jego obawy się nie potwierdzą. Wiedział o empatycznych zdolnościach Glorii i był świadom, że dziwny test jaki na nim przeprowadziła, był w istocie sprawdzeniem jego przyszłej żony. Widział jak przez cały czas delikatnie bada umysł Gemmy i ze zdziwieniem przyjął, że ta w ogóle nie próbuje się bronić. Z jakiegoś powodu, Hobbs zaufała jego babci tuż po pierwszym spojrzeniu.

– To dobre dziecko, Severusie. Nie mogłabym sobie wymarzyć lepszej żony dla ciebie – powiedziała, gdy podnosił się z Gemmą – jest silna, niewiarygodnie silna, ale też bardzo wrażliwa, nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz … – westchnęła. – Biedna dziewczyna, każdą krzywdę będzie przeżywać bez końca dopóki nie nauczy się tego ignorować i pozwalać szczęśliwym chwilom na wypełnianie myśli. Musisz jej pomagać, synku. – Sev spojrzał uważnie na babcię. – Zdaje się znajdować w twych ramionach jedyne bezpieczne schronienie. Przytul ją. Inaczej te sny ją wykończą. – Uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco i odwróciła do półki z książkami poszukując czegoś co ją zainteresuje. Zamierzał zrobić dokładnie to co zaleciła babcia. Odkąd Gemma zamieszkała w głównym domu, nie raz słyszał jej głośne krzyki w nocy, a często budzona koszmarami spędzała pół nocy w bibliotece z kubkiem kawy. Często widział jej podkrążone oczy i opadające ze zmęczenia powieki, dlatego gdy tylko mógł, starał się przy niej być. Dziwiło go, że w jego ramionach śpi spokojnie, a czasem obserwował jak lekko uśmiecha się przez sen. Być może było, tak jak mówiła babcia i w jego ramionach czuła się bezpieczna. Chciał tak myśleć i chciał dać jej tego bezpieczeństwa jak najwięcej.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Nagła zamiana pani Snape"_


	22. Nagła zamiana pani Snape

_**ROZDZIAŁ 21**_

„_**Nagła zamiana pani Snape"**_

– Śpij, jeszcze wcześnie – mruknął Severus, gdy Gemma zaczęła lekko się wiercić w jego ramionach.

– Babcia? – spytała zdezorientowana dziewczyna.

– Doprawdy, Hobbs? Oprócz nosa, w której części przypominam ci Glorię? – Oburzony otworzył oczy i spojrzał na przeciągającą się Gemmę, która teraz patrzyła na niego skonsternowana.

– Babcia, siedzieliśmy z babcią i … O Merlinie, nic nie pamiętam. Upiłam się? Znowu? – Usiadła pospiesznie na łóżku. – Nie wypiłam aż tyle. O Morgano, Merlinie i wszyscy bogowie, jaki wstyd – biadoliła. Severus nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu, ale usiadł obok niej i delikatnie objął ramieniem.

– Nie upiłaś, zasnęłaś na kanapie i przeniosłem cię tutaj – wyjaśnił.

– I co się tak szczerzysz? – Spojrzała oburzona na swojego narzeczonego. – Twoja babcia pomyśli, że zasnęłam, bo byłam pijana. Kto normalny zasypia na kanapie podczas rozmowy, w dodatku pijąc mocną kawę?

– Ktoś mocno zmęczony, po nocy pełnej wrażeń? – Objął ją i pociągnął z powrotem na łóżko. – Jest jeszcze wcześnie – usprawiedliwił swój gest. – Dlaczego tak bardzo zależy ci na tym co pomyśli o tobie moja babcia? – spytał zdziwiony, a Gemma spojrzała na niego swymi wielkimi, czarnymi oczami.

– Polubiłam ją, a ona … – zawahała się – ona zdaje się mnie dobrze rozumieć. Ciężko to wytłumaczyć, Sev. Po prostu zależy mi na jej przyjaźni.

– Spróbuj mi to wytłumaczyć. Także chciałbym cię lepiej rozumieć – zachęcił ją.

– Wydaje mi się, że rozumiesz mnie dość dobrze – odparła lekko się uśmiechając.

– Ale działam po omacku, Gem i wiem, że często robię coś nie tak, ale ty jesteś zbyt miła, by dać mi do zrozumienia, że jest inaczej. Chciałbym wiedzieć co w tobie siedzi. – Położył się obok niej i delikatnie przyciągnął ją do siebie.

– Mówiąc, że mam fotograficzną pamięć nie do końca mówiłam prawdę. Mam pamięć ejdetyczną złożoną. Bardzo złożoną – zaczęła.

– Wiem, twoja macocha mi coś napomknęła, że równie dobrze zapamiętujesz dźwięki – wtrącił, a Gemma spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

– Rozmawiałeś o mnie z Anitą?

– Chwilę, wspomniała coś o tym, dając mi ten medalion – wyjaśnił.

– Jestem mnemonistą emocjonalnym. – Uniosła się nieco na ramieniu i spojrzała na niego nieco zbolałym wzrokiem. – Fotograficzna pamięć jest fajna, jak uczysz się do egzaminu albo jak oglądasz coś przyjemnego. Miło jest do tego wrócić i przeżyć to na nowo. Gorzej jak przytrafi ci się coś złego – westchnęła. – To nie tylko obrazy, które do mnie powracają. To też emocje, uczucia jakie przeżywałam w danej chwili, ale wzbogacone o te, które przeżywam przy kolejnym zetknięciu ze wspomnieniem. Jest ich coraz więcej i są zwykle coraz silniejsze. To tak jakbyś coś przeżywał w kółko od nowa, ale mocniej i wbrew pozorom, wcale nie jesteś przygotowany na to co zobaczysz. – Był przerażony słuchając tego co mówi, ale z całych sił starał się nie dać jej tego poznać. – Dobrze jest, gdy mogę zamknąć jakąś sprawę, wyjaśnić kłótnię, pogodzić się z wrogiem, znaleźć lekarstwo dla chorego przyjaciela. Wtedy przykre wspomnienia bledną, zastępują je te radosne. Radziłam sobie z klątwami Anity, bo zakodowałam głównie fizyczny ból. Jak zmarła moja mama, przeżyłam żałobę i choć to było bolesne doświadczenie, zdołałam zamknąć je w jednej z szufladek. Kiedy tu przyjechałam i poznałam ogrom cierpienia jakie musiała znieść, to wróciło. Dużo, dużo gorzej niż tuż po jej śmierci. Ktoś bardzo dobrze się postarał, żebym nie mogła odzyskać spokoju i zapewne nie jest świadomy tego jak działa mój mózg. Inaczej, by wiedział, że będę jeszcze bardziej zdeterminowana, by dowiedzieć się kto jej to zrobił – westchnęła i spojrzała na niego ze łzami w oczach. – Czasem równoważę złe wspomnienia dobrymi, jak antidotum. Gdy tylko coś przykrego pojawia się w moim umyśle zostaje stłamszone przez przyjemne wspomnienie, przypisane do niego. To nie łatwe, ale jakoś chyba sobie z tym radzę, a przynajmniej się staram. – Przyciągnął ją do siebie i delikatnie ucałował w czubek głowy.

– Mi się wydaje, że nadzwyczaj dobrze sobie radzisz – westchnął.

– Bo żyję z tym od urodzenia. – Uniosła do góry głowę i uśmiechnęła smutno do niego.

– Mogę ci jakoś pomóc? Zrobić coś? – spytał spoglądając na nią z determinacją.

– Yhy – mruknęła – wspomnienie twoich pocałunków pomaga – zaśmiała się, przekręciła kładąc na nim i namiętnie pocałowała.

Niespecjalnie przejmował się tym, że ktoś może go zobaczyć, gdy wychodził z jej pokoju. Właściwie jedyną osobą, przed którą nie chciałby wówczas stanąć był ojciec Gemmy. Nie chodziło o strach, bo nie bał się Marka, ale raczej o szacunek jakim darzył swego przyszłego teścia. Nie hamował się z okazywaniem czułości dziewczynie, przy nim, ale afiszowanie się przed ojcem, że spędziło się noc z jego córką uważał za dużą zniewagę i poniżenie. Chociaż w domu jego rodziców, nie pozwalali sobie na nic więcej niż tylko pocałunki i przytulanki, a w nocy spał z nią dla odpędzenia koszmarów, to mimo wszystko nie chciał konfrontacji z nim w takiej sytuacji.

– Uprawialiście seks – usłyszał za sobą głos matki, gdy zamykał drzwi. Pokój Gemmy był na końcu korytarza i Eileen najwyraźniej stała pod drzwiami czekając aż wyjdzie.

– Stałaś się strażniczką moralności? – spytał mocno zaskoczony jej obecnością.

– Mam was na oku. Gemma ma zostać dziewicą do dnia ślubu. Zrozumiałeś? – Spojrzała na niego z groźną miną.

– Skoro jak stwierdziłaś, uprawialiśmy seks, to raczej już nią nie będzie. Nie uważasz? Chyba, że znasz jakieś zaklęcia – sarknął. Nie miał pojęcia o co chodzi matce. Dotychczas nie przeszkadzało jej, że sypia z Gemmą, a często miał wrażenie, że sama ich zachęca do lepszego poznania się przed ślubem. Doszedł do wniosku, że to jakiś głupi żart albo popisuje się przed babcią, wzruszył ramionami i po prostu odszedł w swoją stronę.

Podczas obiadu było jeszcze dziwniej i nawet Tobias zdawał się to zauważać. Zamiast u szczytu stołu usiadła między nimi i cały czas obserwowała uważnie Gemmę. Do tego stopnia, że dziewczyna co chwilę wycierała twarz chusteczką. Nadal była miła i grzecznie traktowała przyszłą synową, ale coś w jej zachowaniu wyraźnie się zmieniło. Nie pytając ich o popołudniowe plany, zakomenderowała pokazanie ich domu babci, a później zamierzała razem z nimi obejrzeć prezenty ślubne, które od kilku dni przynosiły sowy, zagracając ich salon.

– Nie powinniśmy ich otworzyć po ślubie? – spytała niepewnie Gemma.

– Dziecinko, po ślubie będzie tego pewnie dziesiątki razy więcej, a ja muszę wiedzieć co od kogo dokładnie dostaliście i trzeba od razu zacząć przygotowywać listy z podziękowaniami – wyjaśniła.

– Po co ci ta wiedza? – Severus spytał z ironią.

– Żeby móc się później odpowiednio odwdzięczyć – odpowiedziała wyniośle.

– Podejrzewam, że nie ma tam nic dla nas przydatnego, więc spokojnie możesz sobie zabrać wszystkie prezenty od naszej kochanej rodziny i …

– Nie staraj się być dowcipny, Severusie – przerwała mu – Gemma, nie zna naszej rodziny i zapewne za każdy prezent wdzięcznie podziękuje, chociaż wiele z nich nadawać się będzie jedynie do odesłania do sklepów. Poza tym chętnie pośmieję się z maleńkich filiżaneczek, które dostaniecie zapewne w zabójczej ilości, a które Gemma tak bardzo lubi. – Spojrzała z kpiną na dziewczynę wyraźnie chcąc ją zawstydzić.

Nie spodobała mu się uwaga matki. Nie miał pojęcia co sprawiło, że tak nagle ją zaatakowała. Gemma zawsze grzecznie wypijała kawę jaką jej serwowano w jego domu, pomimo tego, że nie cierpiała jej pić ani z mlekiem, ani z cukrem. Widział jej zmieszanie i miał ochotę przekląć matkę.

– Być może Gemma nie zna się na filiżankach, ale uwierz mi Eileen, kawę wie jak podawać i pić – stanęła w obronie dziewczyny, babcia, która rano stwierdziła, że kawa podana jej przez Severusa była najlepszą jaką w życiu piła, a kubek to cudowne naczynie.

Severusa zastanowiło, czy przypadkiem matka nie jest zazdrosna, że Gloria po jednym dniu, darzy Gemmę większą sympatią niż ją po dwudziestu pięciu latach, ale to nadal nie usprawiedliwiało brzydkiego zachowania w stosunku do jego narzeczonej.

Przez resztę dnia Eileen zachowywała się podobnie i chwilami miał ochotę ją zakneblować, unieruchomić i pociąć na składniki do eliksiru. Doszło do tego, że Gemma przestała się w ogóle odzywać i tylko odpowiadała na pytania. Kompletnie zamknęła się w sobie i grzecznie wypisywała podziękowania.

– Chcę zobaczyć twoją suknię ślubną – rzekła nagle, gdy mieli zbierać się do wyjścia na kolację. Severusa aż przeszedł dreszcz, słysząc chłód w jej słowach, a babcia, która została na oglądanie prezentów, z czystej ciekawości jak podkreśliła, podskoczyła na kanapie.

– Mamo – syknął stając naprzeciwko niej – Gemma wyraźnie powiedziała, że nie chce żeby ktokolwiek ją oglądał przed ślu …

– Nie interesuje mnie to czego chce Gemma. Chcę zlecić krawcowej odpowiednie poprawki, póki jeszcze nie jest za późno. Nie zamierzam najeść się wstydu, jeśli wyeksponuje swój jakże uroczy tatuaż na nodze albo coś jeszcze gorszego. – Spojrzała na nich z ironicznym uśmiechem. – Och, daj spokój. Myśleliście, że go nie widziałam. Ciągle łazi w o wiele za krótkich spodenkach, jakby nie mogła rzucić czaru chłodzącego na odpowiednie dla jej statusu szaty i eksponuje gołe nogi niczym flaming – dodała widząc ich zaskoczone miny.

– Eileen, zostaw rzesz tę dziewczynę w spokoju – próbowała wtrącić się babcia.

– Proszę – Gemma ze łzami w oczach wskazała na schody – suknia wisi w garderobie. Jeśli babcia chce zobaczyć to także zapraszam – zwróciła się grzecznie do Glorii.

– Nie dziecko, uszanuję twoją wolę. Jestem pewna, że suknia jest wspaniała, ale w przeciwieństwie do co poniektórych ciekawskich, szlachetnie urodzonych dam, poczekam na efekt końcowy i dam się zaskoczyć – odparła i spojrzała ze złością na synową.

Gemma nie miała pojęcia co stało się od wczorajszego wieczora, że pani Snape nagle stała się dla niej nieuprzejma. Próbowała dokładnie przeanalizować wczorajszy wieczór, ale nic nie przychodziło jej do głowy. Przez cały dzień, Eileen starała się ją upokorzyć, zarówno przed Severusem jak i przed jego babcią. Robiła niezbyt przyjemne uwagi, od jej zachowania przy stole do pochodzenia. Od pierwszego listu jaki od niej dostała, czuła że ma w niej oparcie i była pewna, że jej teściowa stanie się w krótkim czasie bliską dla niej osobą. Teraz zaczynała wątpić i miała nadzieję, że to tylko jakiś kolejny przedślubny test. Przez cały czas zaciskała zęby i starała się jak mogła, żeby nie powiedzieć czegoś niegrzecznego, ale gdy nakazała jej pokazać suknię, miała ochotę iść po nią na górę, cisnąć jej ją w twarz i wyjść. Ostatkiem sił zebrała się w sobie, zacisnęła pięści i najgrzeczniej jak umiała zaprosiła na górę.

– Zrobiłam coś nie tak, pani Snape? – spytała, gdy wchodziły do garderoby.

– Nie dziecinko, dlaczego? – Eileen wydawała się być zaskoczona jej pytaniem.

– Mam wrażenie, że się pani na mnie gniewa, a nie wiem o co – wyjaśniła Gemma.

– Jeśli nie zrobiłaś nic złego to nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałabym się gniewać, dziecko. – Po tych słowach Gemma więcej się nie odezwała. Czekała jedynie na chwilę, by w końcu będzie mogła zostać sama albo z Severusem. O niczym innym teraz nie marzyła, jak o jego silnych ramionach. Zaplanowali na dziś wieczór odpoczynek od wszystkiego. Mieli popluskać się w jeziorze, pojeździć konno albo na miotle i pobyć chwilę tylko razem, ale stanowczość pani Snape skutecznie rozwiała ich plany.

– Za skromna – orzekła Eileen.

– Pani Snape, jest wysadzana … – próbowała protestować dziewczyna.

– Widzę, Gemmo, ale i tak jest stanowczo za skromna. Jej krój mi się nie podoba. Jeszcze dziś skontaktuję się z madame Broche i każę wnieść poprawki – zarządziła. – Całe szczęście w porę ją obejrzałam.

Gemma nie wytrzymała. Łzy, które przez cały dzień dzielnie hamowała, teraz strumieniem popłynęły po jej policzkach. Przeprosiła i zamknęła się w łazience. Dłuższą chwilę zajęło jej dojście do siebie, ale postanowiła się nie poddać. Przemyła twarz wodą i po chwili zeszła do gości, by razem z nimi wrócić do domu państwa Snape na kolację.

Severus nie miał pojęcia co może zrobić z zachowaniem matki, ale postanowił dać jej czas do jutra, a jeśli nie poprawi się w stosunku do Gemmy, spakuje jej rzeczy i zabierze ją do ich domu, zmieniając bariery tak, żeby działały również na Eileen. Miał już nawet w planach kompletnie zignorować zaplanowane wesele i pójść z Gemmą do Ministerstwa złożyć przysięgę ślubną, zalegalizować ich związek bez zbędnych gości i całego przedstawienia. Nie podobało mu się jak jego narzeczona została potraktowana. Widział jak walczy sama ze sobą, żeby zachować spokój i sam także z trudem go zachowywał. Nie był jednak pewien co się stało, a nie chciał dolewać oliwy do ognia.

Po wczesnej kolacji matka w końcu zostawiła ich samych z babcią, a ta po ledwie kilku minutach rozmowy nakazała im udać się gdzieś, gdzie będą mogli odpocząć w samotności.

Gemma bez słów wpadła w jego ramiona, gdy tylko znaleźli się w ich domu. Przyciągnęła go za szyję, pocałowała z namiętnością i pospiesznie zaczęła rozpinać jego koszulę. Czuł w jej ruchach desperację i potrzebę ukojenia. Natychmiast oddał pocałunek i bez zbędnych pytań zaniósł ją do ich sypialni. Z niezwykłą szybkością pozbyli się z siebie ubrań wciąż zespoleni wargami i położyli na łóżku. Wodził dłońmi po całym jej ciele, zatrzymując się na dłużej przy jej cudownych półkulach. Chwycił delikatnie w palce jej sutki i bawił się nimi przez chwilę wsłuchując w stłumione przez pocałunek pojękiwania. Uwielbiał sposób w jaki reagowała na pieszczoty piersi. Miał wrażenie, że gdyby był choć trochę cierpliwszy, w łatwy sposób doprowadziłby ją samą tą pieszczotą do szczytu, ale wiedział, że teraz potrzebuje dużo więcej. Przesunął usta wzdłuż szyi delikatnie liżąc ją językiem, a dłonie skierował ku dołowi. Jak tylko wsunął palce w jej majteczki poczuł na nich niebywałą wilgoć, a jego członek momentalnie odpowiedział, rosnąc do swoich maksymalnych rozmiarów.

Z rozkoszą wbijała paznokcie w jego plecy, gdy leciutko zagłębiał w niej palec, ssąc przy tym jeden z jej nabrzmiałych sutków. Nie odrywając od niej swych ust, sunął nimi coraz niżej obsypując każdy skrawek jej brzucha czułymi pocałunkami. Jego penis ocierał się o gładką skórę jej ud, gdy powoli zdejmował z niej bieliznę. Uklęknął między jej nogami i z pożądaniem przyglądał się jej. Piękna, naga, poruszała niecierpliwie biodrami wręcz wołając, żeby ją teraz wziął. Mocno i do końca. Wygięła się w łuk i głośno jęknęła, gdy zbliżył usta do jej kobiecości. Przejechał po całej jej długości językiem, a po chwili zassał usta na łechtaczce. Jego palec wślizgiwał się powolnymi ruchami w jej mokrą szparkę i nie myślał już o niczym innym jak tylko o tym, by zamienić go na swego penisa, który teraz prężył się mocno między ich ciałami. Tylko resztkami silnej woli jeszcze tego nie zrobił skupiając się na przyniesieniu jej ulgi. Jęczała głośno i pieściła swoje piersi, gdy jego język wirował szybko na jej łechtaczce.

– O taaak, Severus. Tak. Właśnie tam. O, tak – krzyczała i poczuł jak dreszcz zaczyna przechodzić przez jej ciało.

– Co wy do cholery robicie – usłyszał za plecami wrzask matki. Przesadziła. Nie myśląc wiele chwycił różdżkę, ubrał bieliznę szybkim zaklęciem i wycelował prosto w Eileen. Gemma przestraszona schowała się pod kołdrą, a pani Snape niczym nie zrażona podeszła do łóżka i rozpoczęła do dziewczyny przemowę na temat niemoralnego prowadzenia się, dodając przy tym, że zachowuje się jak tania dziwka.

Nie mógł znieść głośnego płaczu ukochanej i nie wahając się dłużej uciszył matkę zaklęciem. Próbowała protestować, ale podszedł do niej i spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy.

– Jeszcze jedno obraźliwe słowo w kierunku Gemmy, a nigdy więcej nie zobaczysz ani mnie, ani jej, ani żadnego ze swoich wnuków – syczał. – Zdejmę zaklęcie, a ty grzecznie przeprosisz moją narzeczoną i będziesz błagała o wybaczenie, a jeśli jeszcze kiedykolwiek uroni choć jedną łzę z twojego powodu, gorzko tego pożałujesz. – Popatrzył jej głęboko w oczy i z trudem powstrzymał się przed głośnym przekleństwem, gdy w jej czarnych tęczówkach dostrzegł mocno powiększone źrenice. – Finite – szepnął.

Eileen kompletnie skołowana przysiadła na łóżku.

– Co …

– Co robiłaś dziś rano? – spytał Severus pochylając się nad matką.

– Severus co się stało? – kobieta nie miała pojęcia co się dzieje. Zbladła momentalnie i zaczęła ciężko oddychać.

– Co robiłaś rano? – powtórzył nieco łagodniej pytanie, a kątem oka dostrzegł jak Gemma przywołuje szlafrok z łazienki i wzywa skrzata, by podał wodę.

– Byłam w Londynie, na Pokątnej. Musiałam odebrać zamówione szaty dla ojca – odparła cicho i z wdzięcznością przyjęła szklankę od Gemmy. – Co się stało? Severus, Gemma – dopytywała nerwowo.

– Co się tam wydarzyło? Spotkałaś kogoś? Ktoś za tobą szedł? Rozmawiałaś z kimś oprócz madame Malkin? – Snape zasypał ja pytaniami, ale jego ton znacznie złagodniał. Spojrzał z troską na swoją narzeczoną, gdy ta podawała mu szlafrok. Wciąż stał nad matką w samej bieliźnie.

– Spotkałam twoją przyjaciółkę, tę Lily, która mieszkała w sąsiedztwie. Była na zakupach ze swoim synkiem, Harrym. Rozmawiałyśmy chwilę, opowiadała mi …

– Dotykała cię? – przerwał matce.

– Słucham? – Eileen wciąż niczego nie rozumiała.

– Pytam, czy cię dotykała. Uścisnęła ci dłoń, poklepała po ramieniu, nie wiem cokolwiek. – Spojrzał wyczekująco na matkę.

– Chyba tak, nie pamiętam. Chyba mnie uścisnęła, jak powiedziałam jej o twoim ślubie. Wydawała się cieszyć. Zaprosiłeś ją? – odparła.

– Nie i nie zamierzam. – Spojrzał na Gemmę, która teraz usiadła obok Eileen, gdy dotarło do niej co zaszło.

– Powiesz mi w końcu co się stało? Obraziłam cię, o Merlinie. – Spojrzała przepraszająco na Gemmę, gdy zaczęły w nią uderzać wspomnienia dnia.

– To nie pani, pani Snape. Proszę się nie przejmować. Nic takiego się nie stało. – Gemma próbowała uspokoić matkę swego narzeczonego.

– Zostałaś potraktowana klątwą _Hipnotism._ – Severus przeczesał włosy, próbując się uspokoić. – Działa podobnie jak Imperius. Po rzuceniu jej nie można przejąć nad kimś kontroli, ale można wydać komuś jakiś rozkaz, który musisz spełnić. Nie zadziała jeśli będziesz oczekiwała rzucenia niewybaczalnego albo morderstwa z zimną krwią, ale świetnie się sprawdza, kiedy chcesz kogoś obrazić wysługując się kimś innym. – Spojrzał wymownie na matkę. – Nie wymaga różdżki, ale żeby rzucić je prawidłowo, potrzebny jest dotyk – wyjaśnił.

– Ale dlaczego ktoś miałby obrażać Gemmę. Na Salazara, dziecinko, tak mi przykro. – Chwyciła dziewczynę za rękę. – Merlinie, weszłam tutaj, kiedy wy … kiedy razem … kiedy ty i … Merlinie. Tak mi wstyd, przepraszam. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego w ogóle tutaj przyszłam.

– Bo domyślałaś się, że nie będziemy czytali na głos w bibliotece – sarknął Severus.

– O bogowie, to był wasz pierwszy raz. Bogowie, biedna dziewczyna. Straciła dziewictwo z przyszłą teściową na karku. – Eileen schowała twarz w dłoniach i zaczęła płakać, a zarówno Gemma jak i Severus, pomimo powagi sytuacji, z trudem powstrzymali parsknięcie.

– Nie kochaliśmy się, jeśli cię to uspokoi – starał się pocieszyć matkę – i nie byłaś świadkiem rozdziewiczania niewinnej niewiasty przez swojego syna. Niemniej jednak widziałaś nas nago i będę musiał rzucić na ciebie Obliviate.

– Oczywiście, że tak. Severus, możesz to zrobić nawet teraz. – Eileen podniosła wysoko głowę w oczekiwaniu na klątwę.

– Żartowałem – nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu – to co się stało nie jest twoją winą i nie zamierzam w ciebie niczym więcej dziś rzucać, chyba że Gemma uważa inaczej.

– Nie, oczywiście, że nie. – Dziewczyna była podobnego zdania.

– O Merlinie, tak mi wstyd. – Eileen schowała twarz w dłoniach i zaszlochała.

– Tobie? Pomyśl o Gemmie. Co byś czuła, gdyby to babcia Gloria weszła do twojej sypialni w momencie, gdy ty …

– Severus – Gemma powstrzymała go przed dokończeniem. – Chyba powinieneś mamie o wszystkim opowiedzieć. Ubiorę się i zajrzę do Mantykory. – Gemma potrzebowała uciec jak najdalej sypialni, z dala od wzroku Eileen. Było jej wstyd i musiała się gdzieś schować. Pani Snape weszła do ich sypialni w momencie, gdy szczytowała z głową jej syna między nogami. Ciężko jej było wyobrazić sobie bardziej żenującą sytuację.

Severus opowiedział matce o wnioskach do jakich doszli po aresztowaniu dwóch rzekomych sprawców napadu na Gemmę. O jej zdolnościach, które jak dla niego dawały jasność, że dobrze rozpoznała śmiech swojej dręczycielki i o spotkaniu z Remusem, który potwierdził obecność kobiety. Przez cały ten czas Eileen nie mogła powstrzymać płaczu. Opowiedział jej także o swoich szkolnych relacjach z Lily, gdy zasugerowała, że być może kobieta czuje do niego o coś urazę i obydwoje przez chwilę zastanawiali co może popychać kobietę do niechęci w stosunku do Gemmy.

– Jak ona to wszystko znosi? Czasem mam wrażenie, że swoim optymizmem i pogodą ducha mogłaby obdarować nas wszystkich i jeszcze sporo by jej zostało, a tymczasem tam w środku musi przeżywać piekło. Salazarze, biedactwo – jęknęła Eileen.

– Podejrzewam, że to jest właśnie jej sposób na radzenie sobie z tym. Gdyby poddała się cierpieniu zapewne długo, by z tym nie wytrzymała – odparł zamyślony. – Zrobiła ten tatuaż tuż po tym jak dowiedziała się, że musi zostać moją żoną. To był jej sposób na odreagowanie. Mój był o wiele gorszy, o ile pamiętasz. Ona nie próbowała w żaden sposób mnie skrzywdzić, ani przez moment nie obwiniała o tę sytuację, ani mnie, ani ciebie, ani swojej matki. Nikogo. Przyjęła, że tak być musi, ale potrzebowała to jakoś odreagować. Przyjazd tutaj nie był dla niej czymś łatwym, a martwiła się jeszcze o to, czy JA zdołam być choć trochę szczęśliwy. – Odetchnął głęboko i przetarł twarz dłońmi. – Jej swobodne zachowanie to moja sprawka. Prowokowałem ją do tego, namawiałem, by zachowywała się naturalnie, jak w domu, chciałem by tak się czuła. Pije ogromne ilości kawy, bo nie śpi najlepiej. Ma koszmary. Nie znosi pić jej z mlekiem i cukrem, za to uwielbia z kardamonem. Wbrew temu co myślisz, nie zakradam się do jej sypialni, by się z nią kochać, ale dlatego, że śpi lepiej, gdy się do mnie przytula. Nie dręczą jej koszmary, nie krzyczy i przesypia spokojnie całą noc. – Eileen przymknęła powieki powstrzymując łzy. – Jest porządną dziewczyną. Jestem pierwszym mężczyzną, którego pocałowała i wbrew temu co widziałaś, wciąż jest dziewicą. Chciała poczekać do ślubu i ja obiecałem to uszanować, ale nie chciałem, by nasz pierwszy raz, był … chciałem ją w jakiś sposób przygotować, nie chciałem, by to było zbyt wiele jak na pierwszy raz. I nie obetniesz jej włosów, nawet kawałka.

– Severus, to wszystko co dziś ode mnie usłyszała … to bzdury. Wbrew temu co się ostatnio wydarzyło, wniosła do naszego domu wiele radości. Uwielbiam jej wygłupy i to jaka jest spontaniczna, i śmieje się jak … Adar. Mam wrażenie, że to piekielnie upalne lato to jej sprawka – zaśmiała się – całą sobą sprawia, że świeci słońce. Łamie konwenanse i zabija nudę, sprawia, że życie staje się łatwiejsze, wystarczy na nią popatrzeć i chce się uśmiechać. Pokochałam ją, Severus, szczerze ją pokochałam. Nie dlatego, że ma zostać moją synową i nie dlatego, że jest córką mojej przyjaciółki, ale dlatego, że nie można jej nie kochać – westchnęła. – Jej suknia. Synku, jest piękna. Jak ze snu. Będzie w niej wyglądała niczym elf. – Ze łzami w oczach spojrzała na swojego syna. – Nie pozwoliłbyś mi prawda? Gdyby mi nie wybaczyła, nie pozwoliłbyś mi zbliżyć się ani do niej ani do moich wnuków.

– Nie – odrzekł – nie pozwoliłbym ci jej krzywdzić.

Przez cały ten czas nie mógł przestać myśleć o swojej narzeczonej, o tym jak musi się teraz czuć i jak bardzo chciałby ją teraz przytulić, choć nie miał pojęcia co może powiedzieć albo zrobić, by poczuła się lepiej. Sam też nie czuł się komfortowo w obecności matki, po tam jak nakryła go badającego anatomię Gemmy, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego zażenowanie nie mogło się nawet w niewielkim stopniu równać z tym, jakie odczuwała dziewczyna, a sam jeszcze nie pomógł głupimi żartami. Po rozmowie, chciał przeprosić matkę i iść do niej, ale Eileen poprosiła, by pozwolił najpierw jej porozmawiać ze swoją przyszłą synową.

– Jesteś pewna, że to dobry pomysł? – spytał, gdy ruszyła do drzwi.

– Tak, musimy sobie wszystko wyjaśnić jak najprędzej. Później, będzie tylko trudniej – odparła zasmucona.

Severus odprowadził matkę aż pod stajnię. Chciał być w pobliżu, gdyby okazało się, że to jednak nie był trafiony pomysł, pozwolić Eileen na rozmowę tak szybko.

– Gemma, dziecinko? – Pani Snape rozejrzała się uważnie po budynku w poszukiwaniu swej przyszłej synowej. Jej koń stał w swoim boksie, więc była pewna, że nie odjechała na nim nigdzie, ale też nigdzie nie było po niej śladu. Miała już wyjść przekonana, że Hobbs poszła na spacer, gdy usłyszała cichutki płacz. Zbliżyła się do zagrody, w której stała Mantykora, a w której wydawało jej się siedzi ktoś jeszcze i nie pomyliła się. Gemma siedziała skulona w samym kącie, z głową schowaną między kolanami i cicho szlochała. Jej koń co chwilę trącał ja swoim wielkim łbem próbując ją pocieszyć. Eileen ścisnęło się serce. – Gemmo, Kochanie. Mogę wejść? – Dziewczyna poderwała głowę do góry i spojrzała na swoją przyszłą teściową z takim smutkiem, jakiego ta nigdy jeszcze u niej nie widziała.

– Pani Snape, ja … oczywiście, że pani może, Mantykora nic pani nie zrobi. To łagodny koń – odparła pociągając nosem. – Bardzo mi wstyd za to czego była pani świadkiem, pani Snape i ja … chciałam przeprosić, że musiała pani to oglądać – zaczęła, gdy tylko kobieta zajęła miejsce tuż obok niej. – Chciałabym panią zapewnić, że to się więcej nie powtórzy, ale przecież nie mogę i nie …

– I ani mi się waż, dziewczyno. Oczywiście, że to się powtórzy i mam nadzieję, że nie jeden raz. – Spojrzała na nią z oburzeniem. – Co mam zrobić, Gemmo? Co mam zrobić, żebyś mi wybaczyła?

– Pani Snape, przecież to nie była pani wina. Wiem, że nigdy nie byłaby pani niegrzeczna, gdyby nie klątwa – odparła dziewczyna. – Starałam się, żeby moje maniery były nienaganne, naprawdę, ale Severus ciągle zachęcał mnie do wygłupów, do swobodnego zachowania …

– Och, przestań. Gemmo, to wszystko co mówiłam to bzdury. Chciałam cię obrazić, upokorzyć, Merlin złoty wie, z jakim trudem mi to przyszło. – Eileen nieśmiało objęła ramieniem swoją przyszłą synową. – Uwielbiam to jaka jesteś, twoje żarty, twój śmiech. Gemmo, twoim manierom nie można niczego zarzucić. Jesteś cudowną, młodą kobietą i schlebia mi, że potrafisz zachowywać się przy nas tak spontanicznie, jak w domu – westchnęła – nawet Tobiasa potrafiłaś rozśmieszyć, a Gloria rozpływa się nad tobą. Twoja suknia ślubna to najpiękniejsza rzecz jaką widziałam i strasznie żałuję, że nie poczekałam do waszego ślubu, efekt końcowy będzie oszałamiający, a ja zepsułam sobie niespodziankę. Nie lubię tatuaży, to fakt, ale to nie ja będę całowała go wieczorami, a krótkich spodenek po prostu ci zazdroszczę. Dawno minęły czasy, gdy ja swoje nogi mogłam tak eksponować – jęknęła zbolała. – Powiedz mi, co mam zrobić, żebyś się na mnie nie gniewała.

– Ja się nie gniewam na panią, pani Snape – Gemma popatrzyła smutnym wzrokiem na teściową. – Jest mi tylko tak bardzo wstyd. To było … to …

– Uwierz mi, czuję się równie mocno zawstydzona jak ty, chociaż pewnie ja powinnam bardziej. Eileen przyciągnęła do siebie głowę dziewczyny. – To ja wtargnęłam do cudzej sypialni, naruszając prywatność syna i synowej. Gemmo, na Salazara, nie masz się czego wstydzić. W twoim wieku nawet nie pamiętałam jak to było być dziewicą, a Severusa urodziłam sześć miesięcy po ślubie. – Pani Snape spojrzała na narzeczoną swojego syna z wysoko uniesioną brwią. – Wyobraź sobie minę Glorii. Myślałam, że będzie chciała mnie przekląć, ale o dziwo cieszyła się z wnuka. – Gemma uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. – Co mogę zrobić, żeby między nami było jak dawniej? Bardzo pragnę mieć w tobie nie tylko synową.

– Zwykle jak nie wiem w jaki sposób sobie z czymś poradzić, obracam to w żart. – Gemma lekko przygryzał wargę i spojrzała na teściową.

– To chyba dobry sposób na takie okazje – zaśmiała się Eileen. – Odpowiesz mi szczerze? – zapytała, a Gemma przytaknęła.

– Dobrze ci jest z moim synem w … no wiesz … w tych sprawach? Sprawdza się, jako mężczyzna? To znaczy ja wiem, że wy jeszcze … że no wiesz, ale … Salazarze … to trudniejsze niż myślałam, błagam pomóż mi. – Spojrzała na dziewczynę marszcząc czoło.

– I pani mnie miała jutro uświadamiać, razem z Anitą, która nigdy głośno nie wypowiedziała słowa seks? – zaśmiała się na głos Gemma. – A odpowiadając na pytanie, myślałam, że to było dość oczywiste … – Pani Snape parsknęła śmiechem.

– Na pewno było głośne, moja droga – Eileen udała poważną, a Gemma schowała twarz w dłoniach. – Kobiety, czasem … – wywróciła oczami i nabrała powietrza – czasem udają, żeby zadowolić swoich mężczyzn.

– Udają, że jest im dobrze, żeby ich mężczyznom było dobrze? – Gemma spojrzała rozbawiona. – Po co?

– Bo mężczyźni strasznie źle przyjmują porażki, zwłaszcza te łóżkowe – westchnęła starsza kobieta.

– Ale w ten sposób pozbawiają się … no … całej przyjemności. – Dziewczyna lekko się skrzywiła. – Skąd on ma wiedzieć, co ma robić, jeśli będziemy udawać … błędne koło...

– Niektóre kobiety, traktują to jak obowiązek. Nie szukają w tym przyjemności. – Eileen spojrzała na swoją przyszłą synową nieco zaskoczona jej otwartością. – Cieszę się, że ty do nich nie należysz. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Twoja macocha mnie zabije, jak dowie się, że rozmawiam o tym z tobą bez jej udziału.

– Nie muszę udawać – westchnęła cichutko Gemma. – Severus jest niebywale delikatny i czuły. Zaskakująco. Zawsze stawia mnie na pierwszym miejscu i troszczy się o mnie. Zawsze. – Gemma głęboko odetchnęła. – Boję się, że mu nie podołam, że się nie sprawdzę, że nie jest mu ze mną tak przyjemnie jak mi z nim. Nie mam żadnego doświadczenia i nie wiem co powinnam robić, a czego nie. – Poczuła jak rumieniec powoli wstępuje na jej policzki.

– Moja droga, mój syn ma niewiele większe doświadczenie w obchodzeniu się z kobietami niż ty z mężczyznami – odparła. – Jesteś pierwszą kobietą, którą pokochał i pierwszą, na której mu zależy. Jedyną w jego życiu. – Uśmiechnęła się dobrodusznie. – Musicie się siebie nawzajem nauczyć. Wiem, że nie mieliście zbyt wiele czasu przed ślubem, żeby się poznać, ale przed wami całe życie, a patrząc na was, jestem pewna, że to będzie szczęśliwe życie. Bałam się na początku, że Severus cię skrzywdzi, ale teraz już wiem, że jesteś dla niego ważniejsza niż cokolwiek innego na świecie. – Eileen mocno przytuliła dziewczynę.

– Mogłaby, pani nikomu nie mówić o tym co się stało? – spytała nieśmiało.

– Och, miałam nadzieję, że to nie wyjdzie poza naszą trójkę – zaśmiały się. – Gemmo, nie musisz obcinać włosów, jeśli nie chcesz. Ja też uważam, że one są piękne i piekielnie je lubię. To głupia tradycja i nie obetnę ich.

Siedziały jeszcze przez chwilę w ciszy. Pani Snape mocno przytuliła dziewczynę, a Mantykora co jakiś czas próbowała skubać to jedną, to drugą, po głowie. Severus krążył zdenerwowany wokół budynku, co jakiś czas sprawdzając swoją różdżkę, gotowy, by w razie czego interweniować, choć sam nie wiedział w czym. Minęło sporo czasu odkąd jego matka weszła do środka, ale nie był w stanie niczego podsłuchać i w końcu uznał, że dość czekania. Ulżyło mu, gdy ujrzał obydwie kobiety siedzące razem, ze wszystkimi widocznymi członkami na miejscu i bez widocznych obrażeń.

– Musimy się zastanowić, w którym pokoju urządzić naszą sypialnię. – Gemma spojrzała na niego nieco rozbawiona, a Eileen głośno westchnęła.

– Lubiłem ten pokój – jęknął i zbolałym wzrokiem spojrzał na matkę.

– Pomogę ci jeśli … – zaczęła pani Snape.

– Nie – wykrzyknęli jednocześnie Severus i Gemma.

– Będę się zbierać. Muszę się jeszcze jakoś wytłumaczyć przed Glorią. Z Tobiasem nie będzie problemu i o na Salazara, jakie szczęście, że twoi rodzice spędzili dziś cały dzień poza domem. – Eileen zrobiła zbolałą minę i zrezygnowana podniosła się z ziemi.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Wciąż nie wiem, dlaczego?"_


	23. Wciąż nie wiem dlaczego

_**ROZDZIAŁ 22**_

„_**Wciąż nie wiem, dlaczego?"**_

– To dziwne – rzekła zamyślona Gemma nie podnosząc głowy znad przeglądanych dokumentów.

– Co jest dziwne? – Severus spojrzał na narzeczoną.

– Znalazłam coś o snach tej Sybilli. – Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego. – Mama napisała tutaj, że dostała od niej list, w którym opowiadała o snach, w których się pojawiam chyba razem z tobą. _Napisała mi, że jeśli mój Klejnocik nie pozna zawierzonego zanim ukończy siedemnaście lat, będzie bardzo cierpiała przez długi czas. Może chodzi o syna Eileen. Nigdy o tym nie rozmawiałyśmy, ale może zaklęcie się udało? Na pewno nie pozwolę żeby cierpiała. (…) Na szczęście niedługo jadę do Anglii. I tak chciałam posłać ją wcześniej do Hogwartu, a może Dumbledore zgodzi się przyjąć ją do klasy wyżej? Ma już rok nauki za sobą, a wiedzę chłonie niczym gąbka. Wtedy syn Eileen będzie się jeszcze uczył i będą mieli okazję się poznać. A może latem zabiorę Gemmę do nich? Ale przecież Gemma to dla niego smarkula. Jak będzie miała dziesięć lat to on szesnaście. Heleno Trojańska, nie mogłaś sprawić, żeby Eileen nieco wstrzymała się z zachodzeniem w ciąże? No tak, ale Sybilla pisze, że mają się poznać, a nie zakochać w sobie. Spotkam się z nią latem i może mi wtedy dokładnie wszystko wyjaśni. – _przeczytała na głos Gemma. – A za jakiś czas; _Albus to złoty człowiek, zgodził się nie tylko przyjąć Gemmę wcześniej, ale obiecał, że jak tylko sprawdzi jej wiedzę przypisze ją do odpowiednio wyższej klasy. Gemi będzie miała już trzy lata nauki za sobą. Wiem, że ta szkoła w Dunedin nie jest najlepszą na świecie, ale nie mogliśmy posłać naszego maleństwa nigdzie dalej. Nie wytrzymałabym bez niej tyle czasu, a Mark obiecał, że zastanowi się nad przenosinami do Anglii. _Dalej głupoty.

– I co w tym jest dziwnego? Wierzysz w te sny? – spytał sceptycznie Severus.

– Ja nie wierzę, ale moja mama, wierzyła – odparła z lekką złością. – Po pierwsze dziwne są te sny, to, że pojawiliśmy się w nich razem …

– Może twoja matka coś wspomniała tej kretynce o rytuale jaki przeprowadziły z moją? Mówiłaś, że przyjaźniły się w szkole …

– Tak, tak. Też o tym pomyślałam – przerwała mu Gemma. – Bardziej zastanawia mnie, dlaczego Dumbledore pojawił się u mnie w domu dopiero jak skończyłam jedenaście lat, skoro wyraźnie obiecał mamie, że bezwzględnie przyjmie mnie wcześniej. Tu jest list od niego. – Dziewczyna wyciągnęła stary pergamin.

– Może się rozmyślił?

– I nie uszanował woli zmarłej przyjaciółki? – Gemma wysoko uniosła brwi. – W tym liście podkreślił, że jestem już przypisana na rok wskazany przez mamę. Musiał wypisać mnie z premedytacją albo ją okłamał. Jeśli byłam wpisana na listę, otrzymałabym zawiadomienie o przyjęciu automatycznie, musiał skreślić mnie osobiście, przeczytaj sobie Historię Hogwartu, nikt inny nie mógł tego zrobić. – Przygryzła wargę w zamyśleniu. – Kiedy u nas był, po moich jedenastych urodzinach, przekonywał tatę i Anitę, że mogę ukończyć Hogwart wcześniej. Wyglądało na to, że on bardzo chce mnie w swojej szkole. Jeśli uważał mnie za wystarczająco inteligentną, bym mogła skończyć ją wcześniej, to dlaczego nie spełnił swojej obietnicy i nie przyjął mnie rok wcześniej?

– Chcesz z nim porozmawiać? – Severus zdawał się być zaintrygowany jej odkryciem.

– Nie wiem. On jest …

– Na wszystko znajdzie usprawiedliwienie i wytłumaczenie, którego nie zaakceptujesz do końca, ale z którym nie będziesz w stanie polemizować. To chciałaś powiedzieć? – zaśmiał się.

– Dokładnie. Mam wrażenie, że rozmowa z nim niczego nie wniesie – westchnęła – wolę spotkać się z tą kobietą od snów.

– Gdybym poznał cię chociaż pół roku wcześniej … – zamyślił się Severus.

**.: :.**

– Jesteś zdecydowanie za chuda – jęknął Severus łapiąc Gemmę w tali i pokazując jej jaką powinna przyjąć pozycję, by skuteczniej odbijać klątwy.

– Powiedział ten, co jest za gruby – odparła z ironią. – Jestem zmęczona – westchnęła i obróciła się do niego przodem próbując pocałować, ale odsunął od niej głowę z kpiącym uśmieszkiem.

– Na nagrodę musisz sobie zasłużyć, Maleńka – sarknął i leciutko ją odepchnął wyciągając w jej kierunku różdżkę. – Zniszczysz moją tarczę to dostaniesz buziaka.

– Phi … – prychnęła i wyciągnęła swoją przyjmując wcześniej wyuczoną pozycję do ataku – za to, słodziutki, należą się przynajmniej dwa. – Spojrzała na niego marszcząc czoło.

– Za słodziutkiego nie dostaniesz nic przez cały dzień. – Popchnął ją delikatnie zaklęciem, żeby zachęcić do walki.

– Nie? Ty chuderlaku z wielkim nosem! – Gemma cisnęła w niego pierwszym zaklęciem, którego zgrabnie uniknął. – Ty, ty … ty lukrowany cukierku ty … – Kolejna klątwa i nic. – Nie dasz mi nic? – Następne zaklęcie przeleciało tuż obok. – Sam będziesz błagał, żebym ci dała! Rurko z kremem. – Severus z coraz większym uśmiechem obserwował jej starania i bez większego wysiłku unikał każdego rzuconego przez nią zaklęcia. – Masz embargo na moje usta do dnia ślubu, ty … ty … czekoladowy miśku.

– Wytrzymam – odparł ze znużoną miną.

– Zobaczymy. Będziesz błagał mnie na kolanach. – Gemma zrobiła zawziętą minę i spróbowała kolejnego zaklęcia. – Ty palancie jeden. – Po raz kolejny machnęła różdżką i po chwili jakaś nieznana siła rzuciła ją z wielkim impetem na spory głaz leżący kilka metrów za nią.

Severus w mgnieniu oka znalazł się przy niej unosząc jej zakrwawioną głowę. Nie miał pojęcia co się stało. Postawił dość solidną tarczę, chcąc ją zmusić do większego wysiłku, ale ta w żaden sposób nie mogła jej skrzywdzić. Zwłaszcza, że Gemma nie rzucała w niego aż tak agresywnymi zaklęciami, żeby któreś z nich przypadkowo odbite, trafiło ją tak mocno.

– Zostaw ją ty potworze – usłyszał za sobą głos Marka, który teraz razem z jego ojcem celowali w niego swoje różdżki, a matka razem z Anitą biegły w ich kierunku. – Coś ty jej zrobił? Odłóż różdżkę i odejdź od niej. Już. – Mark wydzierał się tuż nad nim. Nie miał pojęcia co ma zrobić. Gemma leżała nieprzytomna na jego kolanach z wielką raną w głowie, z której szybkim strumieniem wylewała się krew.

– Odsuń się od niej, Severus – zagrzmiał Tobias. – Sam cię obezwładnię jeśli za chwilę tego nie zrobisz.

– Trzeba ją szybko uleczyć, wykrwawi się. Panie Hobbs – spojrzał w oczy swojego przyszłego teścia.

– Nie ty ją będziesz leczył – Mark nie dawał za wygraną.

– Mark … Mark … przestań … – wydyszała zmęczona biegiem Anita i podeszła do Gemmy, żeby zająć się jej raną. – Gdybyście tak nagle nie zareagowali to zdążyłabym ci powiedzieć, że pan Snape, ćwiczy z Gemmą pojedynki. Uczy ją walki i obrony przed Czarną Magią – tłumaczyła go pani Hobbs szybko machając różdżką nad głową dziewczyny. – Wasze zaklęcia odbiły się od jego tarczy i uderzyły Gemmę. Sami ją tak urządziliście.

Mężczyźni zmieszani opuścili swoje różdżki, a głowa Gemmy, ku jego uldze przestała krwawić. Wezwał natychmiast Janę, by z jego laboratorium przyniosła eliksir uzupełniający krew i otrzeźwiający, i delikatnie pogładził dziewczynę po włosach.

– Severus, jesteś cały mokry. – Eileen spojrzała na niego zaskoczona jakby stan jego włosów i ubrania był ważniejszy od leżącej w jego ramionach, nieprzytomnej kobiety.

– I właśnie dlatego uczę Gemmę walczyć – odparł z ironią.

– Dlatego, że jesteś mokry? – Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z takimi minami, jakby to co najmniej on oberwał przed chwilą tymi dwoma potężnymi Expelliarmus'ami.

– Dlatego, że Gemma atakuje kubłami z zimną wodą – odpowiedział wykrzywiając usta.

Wlał jej do ust eliksiry przyniesione przez skrzatkę i po chwili dziewczyna zaczęła lekko podnosić powieki.

– Myślałam, że miałeś się jedynie bronić … Ptysiu – jęknęła, a Mark i Tobias zaczęli ją od razu przepraszać. – Csiii … głowa.

Severus spojrzał z drwiną na tłumaczących się obydwu panów i zabrał obolałą narzeczoną do domu. Położył ją delikatnie na łóżku w jej pokoju i spojrzał z troską. Pochylił się i chciał ją pocałować, ale przyłożyła do jego ust rękę i pokiwała głową z kpiącym uśmieszkiem.

– Do dnia ślubu … – Nie dał jej dokończyć, tylko chwycił ją za nadgarstki odciągając jej ręce i namiętnie pocałował. Nie protestowała tylko od razu oddała pocałunek.

– To za tę rurkę z kremem. – Uśmiechnął się i delikatnie pogładził ją po włosach.

**.: :.**

Niestety, tak jak wcześniej mówił Severus, Sybilla Trelawney wyjechała i niemożliwym było spotkanie z nią przed końcem wakacji. Na niecałe dwa tygodnie przed ślubem obydwoje skupili się na warzeniu eliksirów. Severus musiał uzupełnić zapasy dla szpitala w Hogwarcie i przygotować kilka mikstur dla Czarnego Pana, a Gemma pomagała mu, przy okazji ćwicząc przed egzaminem. Wieczorami wspólnie ślęczeli nad swoim prywatnym śledztwem, w które po wielkich bojach, pozwolili także włączyć się Eileen, a później zaciekawionej babci. Nie byli zadowoleni z tego powodu, ale ta pierwsza mogła im pomóc, a drugiej nie sposób było odmówić. Obydwie jednak przysięgły nie wtajemniczać nikogo więcej z Markiem na czele.

Z krótkiej korespondencji z Sybillą, niewiele zdołali wyciągnąć, ale na kilka dni przed śmiercią Adar, wieszczka chwaliła się podpisaniem umowy o pracę w Hogwarcie i miały spotkać się w karczmie w Dolinie Godryka, żeby wspólnie to uczcić, zaraz po tym jak pani Hobbs przybędzie do Anglii. W tym samym liście napisała też, że jej sny się nieco zmieniły i najwyraźniej Gemma musi poznać swojego przyszłego męża już po tym, jak uzyska pełnoletność. Wówczas będą zdolni do wielkich czynów, a ich nazwisko będzie okryte chwałą przez wieki, w innym przypadku czeka ich życie pełne bólu i cierpienia, a nawet przedwczesna śmierć.

Eileen, podobnie jak Severus, zapewniali, że Sybilla jest wariatką i nie warto zaprzątać sobie tym głowy. Jednak Gemma nie mogła się oprzeć wrażeniu, że coś jest nie tak. Z pamiętników wynikało, że matka z jakiegoś powodu ufała w przepowiednie kobiety, ale sama po tym liście miała mieszane uczucia. Przyszło jej do głowy, że być może kobieta w istocie posiada dar jasnowidzenia, ale niekoniecznie potrafi z niego korzystać i źle interpretowała swoje sny. Gemma miała nadzieję, że spotkanie z Sybillą coś wyjaśni, ale na to będzie musiała jeszcze trochę poczekać.

**.: :.**

– Zgodzili się – odrzekła Gemma beznamiętnym głosem, gdy na trzy dni przed ślubem czytała list otrzymany od Moody'ego. Od dłuższego czasu próbowali uzyskać zgodę na widzenie z mężczyznami, którzy napadli Gemmę i zaczynali wątpić, czy to kiedykolwiek się uda. Rozprawa zbliżała się wielkimi krokami, a tylko do jej końca mieli taką możliwość. Jeśli trafią do Azkabanu, Gemma będzie mogła spotkać się z nimi dopiero, gdy wyjdą na wolność.

– To chyba dobrze. Czym się martwisz? – Severus spojrzał na nią zatroskany. – Będę tam z tobą – dodał widząc jej zafrasowaną minę.

– Nie będziesz. – Spojrzała na niego z krzywym uśmiechem. – Po wnikliwej analizie twojej osobowości uznali, że z dużym prawdopodobieństwem sam będziesz chciał, wymierzyć im sprawiedliwość, nawet jeśli zostanie ci odebrana różdżka i nie mogą do tego dopuścić.

– Śmieszne – Severus zdenerwowany poderwał się z miejsca. – Jakim prawem ktoś analizuje moją osobowość i kiedy do jasnej cholery zdołali to zrobić? – uniósł się nieco i zaczął nerwowo krążyć po jadalni. – Nie puszczę cię tam samej – syknął. – Nie ma mowy. Nie zostaniesz sam na sam z tymi skur...

– Synku … – próbowała go uspokoić Eileen, a Gloria zdawała się być rozbawiona sytuacją.

– Uważasz, że się pomylili? – spytała z ironicznym uśmieszkiem, a Severus jedynie spojrzał na babcię spod zmarszczonych brwi.

– Oczywiście, że sam z nieukrywaną przyjemnością dałbym im to na co zasłużyli i zapewniam, że dementorzy nie mieliby przy nich nic więcej do roboty, nawet gdybym nie miał przy sobie różdżki. – Wyprostował się na całą swą długość i uśmiechnął ironicznie. – Nie jestem jednak idiotą. Chcę wyciągnąć informację z tych przygłupów.

– A jak ją już wyciągniesz? – spytała babcia z maleńkim uśmieszkiem.

– To dostaną to, na co zasłużyli – odparł ze spokojem.

– Spotkam się z nimi, Severusie – powiedziała cichutko Gemma. – Nic mi nie będzie, przecież gdyby to było …

– Zabraniam ci i to nie podlega dyskusji. – Pochylił się nisko nad swoją narzeczoną.

– Nie możesz mi zabronić – Gemma nie dawała za wygraną.

– Mogę i zabraniam – warknął.

– Nie, nie możesz. – Gemma ze złością podniosła się ze swojego miejsca.

– Uważam to za bardzo istotną kwestię i wyobraź sobie, że jednak ci zabraniam. – Stanął naprzeciwko niej i spojrzał prosto w oczy.

– Nie jesteś jeszcze moim mężem i nie masz prawa mi niczego zabraniać. – Gemma przestała zachowywać spokój.

– Tak? To jestem ciekaw co ma do powiedzenia w tej sprawie twój tata. Zapytam go zaraz jak tylko wrócą z Londynu. – Severus uśmiechnął się i rozsiadł triumfalnie na krześle.

– Nie zrobisz tego. – Dziewczyna opadła zrezygnowana na swoje miejsce.

– Zrobię, Gemmo. Uważam, że nie powinnaś tam iść sama. – Spojrzał na nią poważnie, ale jego gniew nieco zmalał. – Nie chcę żeby spotkała cie krzywda, Skarbie. – Przysunął do niej swoje krzesło i delikatnie pogładził ją po policzku.

– Nic mi nie będzie, Severus. – Gemma spojrzała na niego błagalnie. – Proszę. Obiecałeś mi coś. Obiecałeś, że nie będziesz …

– Wiem, Gemmo co ci obiecałem, ale tu chodzi o twoje bezpieczeństwo. – Objął delikatnie jej twarz swoimi dłońmi, a ona ochoczo do nich przylgnęła.

– Pokaż mi to – Eileen sięgnęła po list. – Mhm, napisali tutaj, że możesz zabrać kogoś o łagodnym usposobieniu. Ja z tobą pójdę. – Uśmiechnęła się pogodnie, a Gloria wybuchnęła gromkim śmiechem. – Moody na pewno mi nie odmówi – Eileen spojrzała na teściową z wysoko uniesioną brwią.

Severus wodził wzrokiem spoglądając raz na matkę raz na Gemmę, ale nie bardzo mógł znaleźć odpowiedni argument.

– Przecież i tak nie powiedzą wam prawdy, a żadna z was nie wyciągnie z nich nic bez różdżki albo eliksirów – odparł w końcu.

– Och, bo tobie pewnie tak łatwo i ochoczo spojrzy głęboko w oczy i odda swój umysł w posiadanie – sarknęła Gemma.

– Mi się nie oprze – wtrąciła babcia i w jednym momencie trzy pary czarnych oczu spoczęły na niej. – Nie potrzebuję różdżki, ani zaklęć. Jestem łagodna, czyż nie? Ten Moody … to syn Baltazara?

**.: :.**

Następnego dnia rano udały się we dwie do Centralnego Biura Aurorów. Cudem przekonały Severusa, że lepiej będzie, by poczekał w domu. Obawiały się, że jak znajdzie się w pobliżu, któregoś z prowadzących śledztwo stróżów prawa, wydających decyzję w sprawie widzenia, skończy się to nie tylko cofnięciem zgody, ale także więzieniem dla niego.

Po szybkiej identyfikacji, kilku czarujących uśmiechach Glorii i oddaniu różdżek, pozwolono im na widzenie. Jako pierwszego, do pokoju przesłuchań przyprowadzono starszego z mężczyzn, niskiego, z rozbieganymi oczkami, Mundungusa Fletchera. Gemma spojrzała na niego z politowaniem. Wyglądał na takiego, który nie potrafi dobrze zasznurować butów, a co dopiero rzucać niewybaczalne albo inne skomplikowane zaklęcia.

– Panienko, to nie ja – tłumaczył się, gdy tylko zapytała o powody, dla których ją zaatakował – ten duży, miał ten śliczny pierścioneczek na sprzedaż, za bezcen, to głupio było nie skorzystać z takiej okazji. Nie podniósłbym różdżki na tak śliczną panienkę, przysięgam – jąkał się i przez cały czas kiwał na krześle. – Błagam panienkę, niech się zlituje.

– Wierzę panu, ale to nie do mnie należy decyzja – odparła Gemma, gdy zobaczyła pełną politowania minę Glorii. Nie zaprzątały sobie dłużej głowy człowiekiem, który w żaden sposób nie uczestniczył w napadzie, choć niewątpliwie do świętych nie należał.

– Paser i drobny złodziejaszek – stwierdziła babcia, gdy na moment zostały same w pokoju widzeń – gnida, ale nie sądzę, że cię skrzywdził w jakikolwiek sposób, moje dziecko.

– Też mi na takiego nie wyglądał. – Uśmiechnęła się krzywo dziewczyna.

Nie zdążyły wymienić się innymi spostrzeżeniami, gdy do sali wprowadzono wysokiego, dobrze zbudowanego bruneta. Zamarł, gdy tylko spojrzał w jej stronę, a każdy jego mięsień wydawał się napinać do granic. Babcia od razu mocno ścisnęła jej dłoń, ale nie musiała tego robić, by Gemma miała pewność, że mężczyzna był obecny podczas jej tortur. Zmierzył wzrokiem najpierw jedną, a później drugą kobietę i wolnym krokiem udał się na wskazane mu przez strażnika miejsce.

– Panie Rowle, nazywam się …

– Nie przyprowadziła pani Snape'a? – mężczyzna przerwał jej w pół zdania, dając znać, że bardzo dobrze wie kim ona jest.

– Nie wpuszczono go – odparła zgodnie z prawdą Gemma. Chciała być grzeczna w stosunku do mężczyzny z nadzieją, że może to w jakiś sposób zaprocentuje zaufaniem u niego. – Dlaczego mnie pan zaatakował? – spytała wprost.

– Dla pieniędzy – odrzekł krótko spoglądając jej w oczy.

– Dla pieniędzy chciał mnie pan zabić? Kim była kobieta, która była z panem? – Gemma zadała kolejne pytanie nie czekając na odpowiedź.

– Nie chciałem pani zabić, miałem rzucić jedynie Imperiusa. – Odwrócił wzrok. – Jest pani za silna na jednego, zna pani dziwną magię. Nie chciałem pani zabić. Nie tknąłem pani. – Gemma poczuła mocny uścisk Glorii na swojej dłoni i kątem oka zerknęła na nią.

– Skoro zrobił to pan dla pieniędzy dlaczego nie nakazał mi pan iść do Gringotta. Nie miałam przy sobie zbyt wiele...

– Nie powiedziałem, że chodziło mi o pani pieniądze, ale gdybym wiedział, że jest pani kobietą Snape'a za żadne bym tego nie zrobił – przerwał jej. – Po tym co zrobił Selwynowi wolę iść do Azkabanu niż spotkać się z nim oko w oko – odpowiedział na niezadane pytanie i uśmiechnął się ironicznie pod nosem. – Chociaż trudno się dziwić Selwowi. Snape'owi zresztą też. – Gemma lekko się zmieszała słysząc wyznanie. Nie miała pojęcia o co chodziło mężczyźnie. Na przyjęciu Malfoy'ów, Severus uderzył Selwyna, ale to raczej nie było coś, czego mógł przestraszyć się ten mężczyzna.

– Kim jest kobieta, która z panem była? – Gemma ponownie zadała pytanie. – To dla niej pan rzucał tego Imperiusa?

– Dla niej, nie dla niej? Co za różnica – odparł lakonicznie.

– Dla mnie ogromna. Chciałabym wiedzieć dlaczego to zrobiła. – Gemma wciąż próbowała coś z niego wyciągnąć. Nie czuła się najlepiej. Z każdą minutą tej rozmowy do jej umysłu napływało coraz więcej wspomnień z tamtego dnia. Miała ochotę zamknąć powieki i krzyczeć.

– Mogę tylko powiedzieć, że ktoś nie chce dopuścić do waszego ślubu. Nie mam pojęcia o jakiej kobiecie pani mówi. – Rowle spojrzał na nią spod zmrużonych powiek i Gemma od razu zrozumiała, że jest pod działaniem przysięgi złożonej swojej zleceniodawczyni i na jej temat niczego nie wyciągnie.

– A mężczyzna? Ten drugi, który z panem był? Kim on jest? – próbowała inaczej – bo na pewno to nie ten, z którym pana złapano. – Zaśmiał się jedynie w odpowiedzi, a Gemma westchnęła zrezygnowana. – Proszę mi odpowiedzieć na jeszcze jedno pytanie, panie Rowle i dam panu spokój – westchnęła. – Ten napad ma coś wspólnego ze śmiercią mojej mamy?

– Nie mam pojęcia kim jest … była pani matka – odparł spoglądając jej w oczy. – Nie sądziłem, że będzie chciała panią skrzywdzić tak bardzo. Miała panią tylko wystraszyć, zmusić do wyjazdu – dodał szczerze. – Cieszę się, że jej się nie udało – zaśmiał się.

**.: :.**

– Dość niespotykana – urzędnik w okienku skomentował różdżkę Gemmy oddając jej ją przy wyjściu. Dziewczyna jedynie spojrzała na niego zaskoczona i przyjęła swą własność.

– Miał rację – Gemma spojrzała na babcię nie wiedząc o co jej chodzi. – Mówię o różdżce – dodała z uśmiechem. – Co to jest?

– Sekwoja z rdze...

– Pytam o te zdobienia – przerwała jej babcia z uśmiechem.

– Liść srebrnej paproci – odparła zamyślona Gemma.

– Dobrze się czujesz? – Gloria wyglądała na zatroskaną

– Tak, tak … w porządku. – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do starszej kobiety. – Dowiedziałaś się czegoś, babciu?

– Był tam, to na pewno i o dziwo mówił prawdę. – Chwyciła Gemmę za rękę w pocieszającym geście. – Zrobił to dla pieniędzy, ale nie z chęci wzbogacenia. Potrzebuje ich dla kobiety, którą kocha. Dla Melisy. – Gloria spojrzała dziewczynie w oczy. – Wracajmy, powinnaś odpocząć – dodała.

– Nie, nic mi nie jest. – Gemma starała się uśmiechnąć. – Kim jest Melisa? To ta kobieta, której szukam? Byłam pewna, że to ta Lily. – Hobbs spojrzała na babcię przygryzając wargę.

– Nie, Melisa to ktoś bardzo mu bliski, ale nie wiem kto. Żona, ukochana, może matka. Nie mam pojęcia, ale to nie ma nic wspólnego z tą, która chce cię skrzywdzić – odpowiedziała Gloria.

– Możemy to jakoś sprawdzić? – spytała wysoko unosząc brew.

– Możemy spróbować w Ministerstwie, ale nie wiem czy się uda. Dane czarodziejów nie są dostępne dla wszystkich. Może coś w kronikach Hogwartu, ale to dość czasochłonne. Jesteś pewna, że nie chcesz wracać? Wyglądasz na zmęczoną – spytała z troską.

– Za dwa dni biorę ślub. Jeśli dziś tego nie załatwię, to będzie musiało dość długo poczekać – westchnęła. – Obiecałam Severusowi, że spędzimy dwa tygodnie z dala od tego, a później on wraca do pracy … zresztą, znasz go. Jeśli będę razem z nim próbowała coś załatwić skończy się tym, że będzie każdemu groził i wywijał różdżką, a i tak się nic nie dowiemy. – Uśmiechnęła się smutno. – Och – jęknęła po chwili Gemma – przepraszam. Myślę tylko o sobie. Oczywiście, możemy wracać, mogła babcia powiedzieć, że jest zmęczona.

– Nie jestem – odparła oburzona kobieta – zwariowałaś dziewczyno, dopiero jedenasta. Za kogo ty mnie masz? Nie mam nawet setki, zarozumiała dziewucho. – Gloria zrobiła krzywą minę i wywróciła oczami.

Gemma nie mogła powstrzymać śmiechu i delikatnie objęła panią Snape.

– Idziemy, czy będziemy tu tak stały jak dwa uschnięte drzewa? – spytała Gloria.

– Severus nas obedrze ze skóry, posypie solą, obetnie nasze głowy i powiesi nad kominkiem – zaśmiała się Gemma.

– Chyba się nie boisz? – spytała prowokacyjnie babcia.

– Ja? – Dziewczyna uniosła wysoko brodę.

**.: :.**

– Nie ma takiej opcji, proszę pani. – Niski czarodziej był zupełnie odporny na wszelkie znane Gemmie i Glorii sztuczki kobiecej perswazji. – Musicie mieć zgodę od wyższego urzędnika, nakaz sądu albo pismo od Ministra i nawet jemu nie podam żadnych danych bez tego pisma – tłumaczył im mężczyzna w okienku.

– Czyli pozostał nam Hogwart – westchnęła Gemma, a babcia przytaknęła ze smutkiem.

– Panna Hobbs? – Usłyszała po chwili za plecami.

– Pan Weasley. Dzień dobry. – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do rudego mężczyzny, który właśnie wchodził do Ministerstwa. – Babciu, to jest pan Artur Weasley, znajomy pani Eileen. Panie Weasley, to babcia mojego narzeczonego, pani Snape – przedstawiła ich sobie Gemma.

– Co panie tutaj sprowadza? Czyżby ostatnie formalności przed ślubem? – spytał z pogodnym uśmiechem.

– Do ślubu już wszystko gotowe od dawna – odparła Gemma. – Poszukujemy kobiety, dziewczyny, ale niestety nie mamy upoważnienia i nikt nic nie może zrobić. – Dziewczyna zrobiła zbolałą minę.

– Może mógłbym pomóc? Pracuję już tutaj ładnych kilkanaście lat. – Artur zdawał się być bardzo chętny do pomocy. Gloria mocniej ścisnęła trzymane ramię Gemmy.

– Niewiele o niej wiemy. – Hobbs zrobiła zbolałą minę.

– Mam jeszcze chwilę przed końcem przerwy na lunch. Tam za rogiem jest kawiarenka, jeśli panie pozwolą to zapraszam na kawę. Opowiecie mi czego wam trzeba. W resorcie demografii czarodziejów znam kilku ludzi, którzy są mi winni przysługę. – Mężczyzna spojrzał na nie wyczekująco.

– Spadł nam pan z nieba. Byłybyśmy wdzięczne za pomoc, panie Weasley – odparła Gloria i pozwoliła poprowadzić się mężczyźnie we wskazanym kierunku.

– Wiemy tylko, że ma na imię Melisa i jest związana z Thorfinn'em Rowle'm – Gemma przeszła do rzeczy, gdy zajęli miejsca przy stoliku i wymienili grzecznościami – ale nie wiem jaki rodzaj związku ich łączy.

– Na kiedy potrzebuje pani tych informacji? – spytał z powagą.

– Na wczoraj – Gemma zrobiła zbolałą minę. Artur Weasley odetchnął głęboko.

– To może trochę potrwać, ale zobaczę co da się zrobić. – Uśmiechnął się do nich wdzięcznie. – Poczekacie tutaj czy wysłać sowę. Sowy z Ministerstwa są dość szybkie.

– Poczekamy, panie Weasley – odparła Gloria. – Zbliża się pora lunchu, a tutaj zdają się podawać całkiem przyzwoite jedzenie.

Nie skończyły jeszcze posiłku, gdy mężczyzna wrócił do nich, wręczając im zwinięty pergamin.

– To wszystko co udało mi się znaleźć na temat Rowle'a, jest tam wzmianka o jego siostrze Melisie – streścił pobieżnie zawartość pisma. – Mam nadzieję, że to się przyda. Niestety ja muszę uciekać. Pilna interwencja – westchnął zmęczony.

– Panie Weasley, jak się panu odwdzięczę? – spytała Gemma.

– Miałem nadzieję, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – Artur uniósł do góry brwi – a przyjaciele nie oczekują wdzięczności za przysługi. – Uśmiechnął się.

– Dziękuję. Proszę pozdrowić panią Molly i dzieciaki. – Gemma odwzajemniła uśmiech, a Gloria już powoli rozwijała pergamin.

– O Merlinie złoty, jest tam od dziesięciu lat – jęknęła Gemma czytając dokument i potarła skronie. Ból głowy zaczynał jej dość mocno doskwierać.

– Myślisz, że to dla niej potrzebował tych pieniędzy? – Gloria zerknęła na zasmuconą dziewczynę.

– Z jego akt wynika, że nie posiada zbyt wiele. Ojciec zmarł dawno temu, zostawiając rodzinę bez grosza i dachu nad głową. – Gemma przygryzła wargę czytając życiorys Thorfinn'a. – Urodziła się chora, a jej stan pogarszał się z każdym rokiem. Matka nie mogła nad nią zapanować i musiała oddać ją pod opiekę lekarzy. – Gemmie zaszkliły się oczy. – Biedactwo cierpi na zespół splątaniowy, który powoduje u niej duże zaburzenia w działaniu mocy. Jest niebezpieczna, dlatego musi być odizolowana. Płacą pięćdziesiąt galeonów miesięcznie za opiekę nad nią i eliksiry. To dużo jak dla kogoś, kto ledwie wiąże koniec z końcem.

– Wracajmy do domu, dziecko. – Gloria chwyciła Gemmę za rękę. – Powinnaś odpocząć. Obiecałam Severusowi zadbać o ciebie.

– Mogłybyśmy jeszcze pójść do szpitala? – poprosiła dziewczyna. – Chcę wiedzieć, kto płaci te rachunki, kiedy Rowle jest w areszcie. – Spojrzała błagalnie. – Babciu, to nie zajmie dużo czasu. W Mungu pracuje pan Corbin, przyjaciel Tobiasa i Eileen, zajmował się mną po napadzie. Jest tam szefem Oddziału Klątw Czarnomagicznych i Nieznanego Pochodzenia. Myślę, że będzie mógł nam pomóc.

– Ale później, bez względu na to ile się dowiemy, wracamy. – Gloria spojrzała na dziewczynę marszcząc czoło. – Obiecaj mi, że jeśli się okaże, że to ta Potter za tym stoi, nie będziesz chciała jej odwiedzać, mścić się, rozmawiać ani już nic więcej sprawdzać.

– Obiecuję. – Gemma uroczyście uniosła dwa palce.

**.: :.**

– Co teraz z tym zrobisz, Gemmo? – Gloria spojrzała zatroskana na swoją towarzyszkę. – Muszę przyznać, że to dość roztropne przelewać pieniądze pod własnym nazwiskiem.

Szczerze powiedziawszy, Gemma kompletnie nie wiedziała co ma zrobić z tą wiedzą. Pan Corbin, potwierdził jedynie to, co wiedziała już od jakiegoś czasu. Teraz chciała wiedzieć dlaczego kobieta, z którą nigdy wcześniej się nie spotkała, zrobiła jej coś tak okrutnego. Dlaczego nie chciała dopuścić do jej ślubu z Severusem. Wyglądało na to, że jest szczęśliwą mężatką, w dodatku to ona odrzuciła Severusa, a nie odwrotnie, więc to nie zazdrość o narzeczonego nią kierowała. Z tego co mówił, to nie Lily miała powody do nienawiści względem niego, a odwrotnie. Gemmę zastanowiła desperacja z jaką działała kobieta. Nie była specjalnie uważna i ostrożna. Zabezpieczyła się przed ewentualnym wydaniem jej przez Rowle'a, ale już nie postarała się, aby nikt jej z nim nie powiązał. Tak samo było z klątwą rzuconą na Eileen. Musiała zdawać sobie sprawę, że kwestią czasu jest, gdy wszystko się wyda albo była po prostu zbyt zarozumiała i wierzyła, że nikt jej nie złapie.

Jej śmiech i nienawistny głos szepczący _Imperius, _zabrzmiały w uszach dziewczyny, a po chwili dołączyły do niego czarne oczy Severusa. „_Była tam. Tego dnia, gdy przyjechałam do Anglii" – _olśniło ją. Nie widziała jej, bo była wpatrzona w narzeczonego, nie zwróciła uwagi na szeptane zaklęcia, bo czekała, żeby to on się odezwał i chciała usłyszeć jego głos.

Dotychczas, wbrew temu co mówiła i myślał Severus, podejrzewała, że to Anita źle rzuciła klątwę. Nie oskarżała jej o premedytację, ale o zwykłe roztargnienie. Wiedziała, że już wówczas musiała być w ciąży, a to czasem wpływa na magię. Odwraca zdolności, odbiera jedne moce dając inne, ogranicza panowanie nad nimi i zmienia nasilenie czarów, ale najczęściej po narodzinach dziecka wszystko wraca do normy. Gemma tłumaczyła błąd w zaklęciu jej stanem, ale pomyliła się. _ „Restituo patiendo, augendae dolor*" – _huczało jej w głowie.

– Co zrobię? – Gemma uśmiechnęła się pogodnie. – Zostały mi jedynie dwa tygodnie z ukochanym, zanim wróci do Hogwartu i zamierzam się przez ten czas nim nacieszyć. Później mam egzamin i muszę się do niego przygotować. Pewnie prędzej czy później spotkam się z panią Potter albo skontaktuję w jakiś sposób – westchnęła. Minęła ledwie pierwsza, a ona była potwornie zmęczona. Prze jej umysł, w szczegółowej analizie, wciąż przewijały się nowo zdobyte informacje. Nie miała pojęcia co z nimi zrobić, gdzie je schować, więc jedynie przymknęła powieki i pozwoliła im dryfować do chwili, gdy wszystko ułoży się w całość. – Teraz zamierzam w końcu cieszyć się z mojego ślubu, z życia jakie czeka mnie z Severusem i złapać tyle szczęśliwych chwil ile zdołam. Później zajmę się tym, co mniej przyjemne. – Mrugnęła do pani Snape.

– Wracajmy, dziecko. – Gloria troskliwie objęła Gemmę w pasie i teleportowała je obydwie prosto do domu.

Severus miał już otwierać usta, żeby nakrzyczeć, zarówno na babkę jak i narzeczoną, ale powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili widząc uśmiech na ukochanej twarzy i zmęczone od bólu oczy. Podszedł do niej i pocałował z niebywałą czułością.

– Kocham cię, Severusie – szepnęła.

– Kocham cię, Gemmo – szepnął i nie czekając na wyjaśnienia zaniósł do sypialni.

Nie spała długo, ale sen przyniósł jej chwilę wytchnienia. Otworzyła oczy, a jedyne myśli jakie zaprzątały jej umysł kręciły się wokół najważniejszego wydarzenia w jej życiu. Za dwa dni zostanie panią Snape. Uśmiechnęła się od ucha do ucha i wstała, by poszukać narzeczonego. Chciała rzucić się w jego ramiona, mocno do niego przytulić i całować, aż braknie jej tchu.

– Tapu** – usłyszała, gdy tylko otworzyła drzwi, a dwóch dobrze zbudowanych, wytatuowanych na twarzach mężczyzn, zagrodziło jej przejście, krzyżując ze sobą swoje ostro zakończone taiaha***.

* * *

* Restituo patiendo, augendae dolor – Przywróć cierpienie, wzmagaj ból

** Tapu – zatrzymaj się (język maori)

*** Taiaha – broń maoryska, podobna do włóczni.

_Kolejny rozdział: „O zwyczajach ślubnych, które Severus zaakceptować musiał"_


	24. O zwyczajach ślubnych, które Severus

_**ROZDZIAŁ 23**_

„_**O zwyczajach ślubnych, które Severus zaakceptować musiał"**_

– Widziałam, że jest wykończona już po spotkaniu z tym draniem, który jej to zrobił, ale była tak bardzo zdeterminowana, by dowiedzieć się prawdy, że nie mogłam jej odmówić – usprawiedliwiła się Gloria, gdy tylko Severus wrócił do salonu.

– Zasnęła jeszcze po drodze na górę – westchnął zatroskany i przetarł twarz dłońmi.

Babcia z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami opowiedziała mu o wszystkim czego się dowiedziały i musiał przyznać, że był pod wrażeniem. Nie zdziwiło go, że to dawna przyjaciółka stoi za tym wszystkim. W księgarni nie do końca chciał w to wierzyć, ale gdy tylko dowiedział się o tym jak funkcjonuje umysł Gemmy nie miał żadnych wątpliwości. Pierwszą rzeczą jaką chciał zrobić, to udać się do Evans i rzucić w nią najgorszymi klątwami, ale Gloria powstrzymała go, mówiąc o tym co powiedziała jej Gemma tuż przed powrotem.

– Nie rozdzieli was, Severusie. Nie ma sensu zaprzątać sobie teraz tym głowy – uspokajała go matka, choć widział, że sama ma ochotę przekląć Lily.

Miał właśnie opowiedzieć babci kim jest Selwyn, gdy z ogrodu dobiegły do nich dziwne krzyki. Cała trójka, z wyciągniętymi różdżkami ruszyła natychmiast w stronę odgłosów. Jeszcze zanim zdążyli dojść do drzwi, w progu stanął Tobias z Anitą.

– Severusie, powodzenia – szepnął jedynie ojciec i klepnął go w ramię.

– Chciałam cię uprzedzić, ale Mark uznał, że to będzie dla ciebie dobry sprawdzian. – Pani Hobbs spojrzała na niego ze współczuciem. – Rodzina Gemmy … powodzenia – westchnęła teatralnie i podeszła do Glorii i Eileen.

Nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje. Wiedział, że dziś ma przybyć większość z członków rodziny jego narzeczonej, ale nie spodziewał się, że będą się wydzierać pod domem jego rodziców. Opuścił różdżkę i z rozmachem otworzył obydwa skrzydła drzwi. Przed domem, kilkunastu, dobrze zbudowanych mężczyzn wykonywało jakiś dziwny taniec. Ubrani byli jedynie w spódniczki z włókien palmy, a na twarzach mieli wymalowane groźnie wyglądające tatuaże. Część z nich uzbrojona była w długie, rzeźbione dzidy, z jakiegoś czerwonego drewna, a inni wymachiwali jedynie rękoma. Cała grupa wpatrywała się wprost w jego oczy i w przerwach między kolejnymi wersami wykrzykiwanej pieśni wytykali języki.

W pierwszym momencie pomyślał, że to jeden z żartów jego narzeczonej, ale po chwili podszedł do niego Mark i klepiąc go po plecach wyjaśnił mu, że to męska część rodziny Gemmy, z wodzem plemienia Black Tree Fern*(1) na czele. Wykonują maoryski taniec wojenny, który ma przetestować jego męstwo i odwagę. Taiaha, dzidy, w które są uzbrojeni nie są zwykłą bronią. To różdżki wojowników Haka, przy pomocy, których sprawdzą szczerość jego zamiarów względem ich siostry, kobiety z ich ludu, córki najwyższego z maoryskich wodzów, Gemmy. Stał skonsternowany, gdy nagle krzyki ucichły, a mężczyźni z wytkniętymi językami zamarli w przykucniętej pozie, wciąż gapiąc się na niego.

Jeden z nich, prawdopodobnie wódz, podszedł bliżej i przypatrywał mu spod mocno zmrużonych powiek. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego, ale bez wahania otworzył swój umysł i pozwolił wojownikowi na jego sprawdzenie.

– Wódz plemienia Mamaku*(2), Te Rata*(3) przybywa wraz ze swymi wojownikami, by sprawdzić szczerość twych zamiarów względem naszej wnuczki, córki i siostry Gemmy – wykrzykiwał mężczyzna nie odwracając spojrzenia od oczu Severusa. – Twoja dusza śpiewa o miłości do niej, twoje ciało jest jej własnością, a umysł poszukuje drogi do jej szczęścia. Przyjmij od nas Twist, który umocni twą przyjaźń, miłość i oddanie dla tej kobiety. – Mężczyzna zawiesił mu na szyi rzemień, na którym zwieszony był wisior z zęba wieloryba w kształcie dwóch splecionych wstąg. – Czy przyrzekasz ją ochraniać, poświęcić życie, posłać duszę na potępienie, utracić zmysły i oddać moc za jej bezpieczeństwo?

– Przyrzekam – odparł nieco zmieszany Severus.

– Przyjmij od nas plemienne taiaha, która ciebie, Biały Wojowniku, w obronie córki króla naszego wspierać cię będzie. – Półnagi mężczyzna wręczył mu dzidę, podobną do tej, jakimi wymachiwali wcześniej jego wojownicy. – Obiecujesz spłodzić potomka Maori, następcę tronu i pana ludu naszego, wychować go w zgodzie i przywiązaniu do czarodziejskiej tradycji, i nie skąpić mu wiedzy na temat plemienia z jakiego wywodzić się będzie?

– Obiecuję – Severus spojrzał głęboko w oczy wodzowi, a ten wręczył mu wykonaną z czerwonego drewna, płaskorzeźbę Hei-Tiki.

– Dwóch najsilniejszych pod drzwi jej sypialni wysyłam, by cnoty i dobrego imienia córki naszej bronili. – Maorys wskazał na dwóch ze swych ludzi i gestem nakazał im przejść przez drzwi, za którymi po chwili zniknęli. – Ty, kudłaty człowieku, dopiero w chwili zaślubin ją ujrzysz. Kaitiaki Urutapu*(4), jej przewodniczka małżeńska, udzielić może zgody na pożegnanie, jednak nie może być to później niż przed słońca zachodem. Severusie, synu Eileen i Tobiasa, w opiekę Gemmę, córkę króla naszego ci oddajemy. Ochraniaj jej życie swoim, a gdy wróg zbyt liczny będzie nie wahaj się na pomoc braci swoich z Aotearoa*(5) zawezwać. Szczęściem i miłością ją obdarzaj, a ku uciesze ludowi naszemu, potomstwa jej nie szczędź. – Te Rata zakończył swą przemowę i już w bardziej, jak dla Severusa, ludzkim geście, wyciągnął do niego swoją dłoń, a ten zaprosił wszystkich do domu.

– Przykro mi Severusie, to część naszej tradycji – szepnął do niego Mark, gdy mężczyźni ustalali godziny zmian pod pokojem Gemmy. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że nie pozwolą mu jej zobaczyć aż do dnia ślubu. Niby niedługo, ale to do cholery całe dwie doby bez jej ust. – Uwierz mi synu, twojej matce i tak jakimś cudem udało się im wyperswadować z głowy większość obrzędów ślubnych, z których z całą pewnością, ani ty, ani Gemma nie bylibyście zadowoleni. Ceremonia będzie utrzymana tylko i wyłącznie w tradycji czarodziejów, nic maoryskiego, obiecuję – zaśmiał się Pan Hobbs.

– Córka króla? Następca tronu? – Severus spojrzał na swego przyszłego teścia z wysoko uniesioną brwią. – O co chodzi, panie Hobbs?

– Daj spokój to tylko tytuły, które w dzisiejszym świecie nic nie znaczą, chociaż ostrzegam, zanim spróbujesz mnie wkurzyć, pamiętaj, że mam władzę nad wojownikami, każdego z siedmiu plemion – zaśmiał się. – Poproś Gemmę, żeby ci opowiedziała. Lepiej ode mnie zna się na historii, tytułach i rytuałach maoryskich – odparł swobodnie mężczyzna, a Severus jedynie przytaknął. – Dwa dni, a właściwie dwie noce bez narzeczonej, dasz radę bez odwiedzania jej sypialni? – Mark spojrzał przenikliwie na swojego przyszłego zięcia.

– Panie Hobbs … ja … może być pan pewien, że my …

– Wiem. Tobie bym w tej kwestii nie zaufał, ale swojej córce ufam bezgranicznie. – Hobbs uśmiechnął się z przekąsem. – Myślałeś, że nie widziałem? Jestem wdzięczny, że starałeś się zachować dyskrecję, to dobrze o tobie świadczy – westchnął Mark. – Wiem też, że twoje nocne wycieczki nie były podyktowane jedynie fizycznym pociągiem do mojej córki. Kilka nocy zdarzyło mi się spędzić w waszej bibliotece i słyszałem jej krzyki – spoważniał – miała to samo po śmierci matki. Poradzi sobie z tym, zawsze sobie radzi, ale i tak jestem wdzięczny, że przy niej jesteś. – Severus jedynie przytaknął.

**.: :.**

Rodzina Gemmy, na czas ich wizyty w Anglii miała zająć posiadłość, jaką dziewczyna odziedziczyła po śmierci swoich dziadków, w Bristolu. Dom był zaniedbany, ale przy pomocy skrzatów, udało im się w krótkim czasie doprowadzić go do stanu używalności i wyposażyć w odpowiednią liczbę łóżek i mebli. Na ich potrzeby zostało także oddelegowanych kilka z służących stworzeń. W ten sposób ominęło ich niepotrzebne zamieszanie z rezerwacją miejsc w czarodziejskich hotelach i gospodach.

**.: :.**

Gemma nie zdążyła nawet otworzyć ust aby zaprotestować, gdy ciotka Luthien, siostra jej ojca, bezceremonialnie wciągnęła ją z powrotem do pokoju i porwała w ramiona. Spotkanie bardzo ucieszyło dziewczynę, ale wciąż nie miała pojęcia co robi dwóch wojowników pod jej drzwiami.

– Twój ojciec poprosił, bym to ja była twoją Strażniczką i ślubną przewodniczką – wyjaśniała swoją obecność w jej pokoju ciotka.

– E … – Gemma nie miała pojęcia co odpowiedzieć. – Strażniczką? Słodki Merlinie … Mam nadzieję, że nie kazali Severusowi polować na jelenie z dzidą. Ciociu, błagam powiedz, że te rytuały ograniczą się tylko do tych dwóch wielkoludów pod drzwiami. – Dziewczyna zaczęła przypominać sobie wszystko co swego czasu czytała na temat kultury maoryskiej. Byli zżyci z rodziną, ale w jej domu nigdy specjalnie nie przywiązywano wagi do celebracji tradycji. Szanowano ją, ale bez przesady. Domyślała się, że to poniekąd przez mamę, a później Anitę, gdyż żadna z nich nie była z pochodzenia Maoryską i miały niewielkie o tym pojęcie.

– Moja panno, tych dwóch wielkoludów, jak ich nazwałaś, to najlepsi wojownicy i będą sumiennie wykonywać swój rozkaz – odparła z powagą ciotka. – Twój narzeczony został powitany w rodzinie przez wodza Mamaku, ale ten nie ufa mu na tyle, by drzwi twej sypialni zostawić bez opieki.

– Ciociu, o co tu chodzi? Skąd ten oficjalny ton? Moja panno? Nie jestem już twoją Gemcią? – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się miło. Ciotka Luthien, była jedną z nielicznych w rodzinie, z którą Gemma mogła kiedykolwiek swobodnie rozmawiać. Wychowywała pięciu synów i z radością witała swoją bratanicę, za każdym razem, gdy ta ją odwiedzała. Mimo dużej różnicy wieku, ich relacje dalece wykraczały poza schemat „bratanica – ciotka" i obydwie traktowały się jak przyjaciółki.

– A tam. Ja tak nie umiem, poproszę ciotkę Merry, żeby mnie zastąpiła. – Luthien opadła zrezygnowana na łóżko. – Te Rata, ze sto razy powtarzał mi, że teraz staniesz się moją królową i kazał mi odnosić się do ciebie z szacunkiem, ale na dystans, a ja chcę cię uściskać i dowiedzieć się czegoś o tym ponurym mężczyźnie, który miał ochotę jednym zaklęciem posłać w niebyt wszystkich naszych wojowników przybyłych na twój ślub. – Gemma nie mogła opanować śmiechu.

– Nie jestem dla ciebie żadną królową, ale mogę być dla Te Rata jak mnie wkurzy i błagam nie wołaj tu ciotki Merry – Usiadła obok Luthien i objęła ją ramieniem. – Dobierze się z różdżką do mojej sukni ślubnej i po pięciu minutach nic z niej nie zostanie, a przez resztę czasu będzie mi opowiadać o zwyczajach godowych kiwi jako przykład rozmnażania się ludzi – zaśmiała się. – Bardzo był wkurzony jak ich zobaczył? – spytała o Severusa.

– Twój ojciec uprzedzał o jego nieco porywczym charakterze, ale mi wydawał się spokojny. Może trochę zdezorientowany, ale raczej spokojny i chyba przerażony, że nie zobaczy cię do ślubu. – Uśmiechnęła się ze współczuciem. – A teraz opowiadaj mi o nim. Wyglądasz na … szczęśliwą? Ostatnio, gdy cię widziałam, byłaś raczej załamana. Opowiadaj. Chcę wiedzieć o wszystkim co się tutaj wydarzyło.

Gemma opowiedziała ciotce o uczuciu jakie rozwinęło się między nią, a jej narzeczonym, o jego rodzinie, o ich domu i wspólnych planach. Ominęła wszelkie przykre wydarzenia z jej udziałem, nie chciała martwić rodziny, ale też nie zamierzała poświęcać temu uwagi w najbliższych dniach.

– Mogłabym się z nim spotkać? – spytała nieśmiało.

– Piętnaście minut i to pod moim okiem – odparła Luthien surowym tonem.

– Godzinka – próbowała Gemma.

– Mogę się zgodzić na dwadzieścia minut i niespodziankę dziś późnym wieczorem – licytowała ciotka.

– Niespodziankę? – Dziewczyna zrobiła zaciekawioną minę.

– Owszem, ale nic ci nie zdradzę i ani mi się waż mówić o tym komukolwiek, inaczej pozbawią mnie wszelkich praw przebywania z tobą i odeślą do domu – zaśmiała się starsza kobieta.

– No dobra okiełznam swoją ciekawość, ale dasz nam pół godziny sam na sam. Proszę, ciociu. – Gemma uśmiechnęła się błagalnie.

– Mówiłam, że się do tego nie nadaję. Tylko błagam, trzymajcie się w miarę z dala od siebie, Gemciu. – Luthien spojrzała na swą bratanicę zrezygnowana.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Oj ty już dobrze wiesz co ja mam na myśli – ciotka udała oburzenie. – Jak myślisz, dlaczego tych dwóch stoi przed twoim pokojem?

– Bo lubią stać? Wczuli się w swoje role? Brakuje im wrażeń? – Gemma wydawała się być rozbawiona.

– Gemciu, przykro mi to mówić, ale twój narzeczony nie wygląda na mężczyznę, który szanował swą cnotę …

– Ale zapewniam, że moją uszanował – Gemma lekko się zdenerwowała – przez dwa miesiące nikt nas nie pilnował, a wciąż jestem dziewicą i nagle …

– Nie do końca – przerwała jej ciotka. – Stając się twoją Kaitiaki Urutapu zyskałam moc widzenia twej cnoty i szczerze mówiąc nie wiem czy magia dziewictwa zadziała w waszym przypadku.

– Dlaczego? – Gemma lekko posmutniała.

– Oddałaś się temu mężczyźnie, nie w pełni, ale … twoje ciało należało do niego, prawda? – Luthien spojrzała na nią ze współczuciem. – Gemciu, jesteś jedyną dziewczyną jaką znam, która idzie do ślubu jako dziewica. Jestem pewna, że magia to doceni. Zawsze szanowałaś siebie i on też cię szanuje. Bardzo ci na tym zależało, prawda?

– Nie aż tak bardzo – Gemma uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.

– Takie rozmowy są dla mnie za trudne, nawet z tobą i momentami cieszę się, że mam jedynie synów. – Ciotka objęła ją ramieniem. – Dobrze już dobrze, pół godziny sam na sam i możecie się pocałować, ale żeby nikt was nie widział. Jak ciotka Merry …

– Nikt nie zobaczy, obiecuję.

**.: :.**

– Witaj, moja maoryska księżniczko. – Severus objął ją od tyłu, gdy czekała na niego w bibliotece i delikatnie ucałował w szyję.

– Za dwa dni będę królową i nakazuję twoim ustom nie odrywać się od mojej skóry – zaśmiała się.

– Czy to oznacza, że uzyskam tytuł króla? – Obrócił ją w swoich ramionach i uniósł pytająco brew.

– Nie licz na berło, tron i koronę. Będziesz jedynie mężem królowej. – Gemma pokiwała energicznie głową. – Wszelkie jednostki zbrojne, wszystkich siedmiu plemion, będą podlegać mnie i moich rozkazów słuchać – dodała wyniośle.

– A ty zgodnie z czarodziejskim prawem musisz słuchać swego męża. – Uśmiechnął się z triumfem. – Czyli ten grubas w spódniczce z dziwnym makijażem na twarzy, będzie zobowiązany wykonywać moje rozkazy.

– Ostatnie słowo zawsze musi należeć do ciebie, prawda? – Wspięła się na palce i ucałowała go delikatnie w usta. – Przykro mi, że musisz to znosić. Jak widzisz moja rodzina jest zdecydowanie dziwniejsza od twojej. – Gemma spojrzała na niego ze smutnym uśmiechem.

– Daj spokój, to nawet zabawne – zaśmiał się. – Poza tym moja rodzina, to banda idiotów, a twoja, jest trochę dziwna, to fakt, ale troszczą się o ciebie i to mi się zdecydowanie podoba. Mam im jedynie za złe, że nie pozwolą mi cię zobaczyć przez dwa dni. – Usiadł na kanapie i pociągnął ja na swoje kolana. – Dasz radę w nocy? Mógłbym poprosić Bunię jeśli chcesz.

– Bunia nie ma do mnie dostępu – zrobiła zbolałą minę – Ale jest ze mną moja ulubiona ciotka. Pewnie i tak przegadamy całą noc. Nie martw się.

– Martwię się, bo babcia mi opowiedziała o wszystkim …

– Sev … nie chcę się tym teraz zajmować ani o tym myśleć, dobrze? – Przytuliła się do niego. – Obiecałam ci dwa tygodnie z dala od tego wszystkiego i chcę dotrzymać obietnicy, potrzebuję odpocząć.

– Wszystko czego sobie życzysz, królowo – zaśmiał się i mocno ją do siebie przyciągnął.

Nagle Gemma wyrwała się z jego ramion i przerażona zakryła usta dłońmi.

– Co się stało? – Severus spojrzał na nią skonsternowany.

– Sev, Kochany. Te zwyczaje ślubne …

– Twój tata zapewnił mnie, że nasz ślub będzie przebiegał normalnie – przerwał jej.

– Ślub już tak, ale przed … o Merlinie, tak mi przykro, Severus. – Gemma spojrzała na niego ze współczuciem i łzami w oczach.

– O czym ty mówisz? – Severus nieco się przeraził.

– O bogowie … oni … nie wiem jak ci o tym powiedzieć. – Popatrzyła mu prosto w oczy i pogłaskała delikatnie jego policzek.

– Może wprost? – spytał z coraz bardziej niepewną miną.

– Najstarszy z mężczyzn, mój wuj, w obecności starszyzny … on …

– Co? – niecierpliwił się.

– On cię … on … tużpozachodziesłońcaoncięobrzeza – wydusiła z siebie ciurkiem Gemma.

– On mnie co? – Severus w jednej chwili posadził ją na kanapie i wstał z wściekłością.

– Obrzeza cię – odparła już nieco spokojniej, Gemma.

– Nie. Ma. Mowy – syknął.

– Sev … – dziewczyna stanęła obok niego kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu – nie masz wyboru. Uwierz mi, ja też tego nie chcę – wzięła głęboki oddech – lubię go takim jaki jest.

– Nie ma takiej opcji, bym się na to zgodził. Po moim trupie. Prędzej cię porwę i siłą zaprowadzę jeszcze dziś do urzędu – Severus uniósł nieco głos. – Nikt oprócz ciebie nie będzie … Gem … – Spojrzał na nią spod zmrużonych powiek. – Ile jeszcze razy nabiorę się na twoje głupie żarciki, ha? – Chwycił jej roześmianą twarz w dłonie i mocno pocałował.

– Mam nadzieję, że zawsze będziesz. Przepraszam, nie mogłam się powstrzymać. – Pocałowała go czule w nos, na co on jedynie głośno westchnął zrezygnowany. – Jest jeszcze coś co muszę ci powiedzieć i to już jest jak najbardziej poważne. Usiądź, proszę.

Gdy wykonał jej prośbę, opowiedziała mu swojej rozmowie z ciotką. Przytulił ją mocno do siebie i pogładził po plecach.

– Tak mi przykro, Gem. Nie chciałem, gdybym wiedział, gdybym chociaż przypuszczał …

– Sev … – przerwała mu – nie chcę by było ci przykro. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego. – Mi aż tak bardzo nie jest. To było magiczne. Za każdym razem, gdy z tobą jestem jest magiczne coraz bardziej. – Wtuliła się mocno w jego ramię. – Chciałam cię tylko uprzedzić. Nie chcę byś tej nocy czuł się rozczarowany, jeśli nic specjalnego się nie wydarzy.

– Skarbie, to będzie specjalne, bez względu na to czy zadziała jakaś magia czy nie i możesz być pewna, że rozczarowany to na pewno nie będę. – Przyciągnął ją do siebie i ucałował w czubek głowy. – Jak ja bez ciebie wytrzymam?

– To tylko dwa dni – zaśmiała się.

– To wieczność, mój Skarbie. – Spojrzał na nią z miłością.

– Będziesz tam? – spytała patrząc mu w oczy.

– Będę czekał – odparł. – Następnym razem, gdy mnie zobaczysz będę czekał na ciebie, by przysięgać ci miłość po wieki. Będziesz tam?

– Będę. – Spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem. – Następnym razem, gdy mnie zobaczysz, będę biec w twoje ramiona, by spędzić w nich wieczność.

– Możesz być pewna, że cię z nich nie wypuszczę.

* * *

*(1) Black Tree Fern – drzewo czarnej paproci

*(2) Mamaku (maoryski) – drzewo czarnej paproci

*(3) Te Rata – imię zapożyczone od jedenego z maoryskich królów

*(4) Kaitiaki Urutapu (maoryski) – kaitiaki – strażnik, opiekun, obrońca; urutapu – czysta, dziewica, nietknięta (tutaj strażniczka cnoty – interpretacja własna)

*(5) Aotearoa (maoryski) – Kraj Białej Chmury, Nowa Zelandia w języku maoryskim

_Kolejny rozdział: „Dzień, dawno temu zaplanowany"_


	25. Dzień dawno temu zaplanowany

_**ROZDZIAŁ 24**_

„_**Dzień dawno temu zaplanowany"**_

– Gotowa? – Neny wraz Luthien stanęły po jej obydwu bokach, gdy po raz ostatni przeglądała się przed wielkim lustrem. Przyjaciółka przyjechała dwa dni wcześniej, by towarzyszyć jej w ostatnich przygotowaniach. Była niespodzianką od ciotki i pozwolono jej spędzić z Gemmą ostatnie godziny przed ślubem.

– Nie wiem. Jak wyglądam? – spytała niepewnie Gemma.

– Tak samo pięknie jak przed pięcioma minutami – odparła cierpliwie Neny.

– Mogę już wpuścić twojego ojca? – spytała Luthien, a dziewczyna pokiwała jedynie głową.

Mark Hobbs ubrany w odświętne szaty pewnym korkiem przekroczył próg jej sypialni. Przez moment zaniemówił, a po chwili Gemma rzuciła się w jego ramiona. Kobiety ulotniły się dyskretnie zostawiając ich samych.

– Nigdy nie widziałem cię piękniejszej – zaczął Mark. – Dlaczego płaczesz? – spytał zaniepokojony jej pociągnięciami nosem w swoich ramionach. – Gemmo, wiem, że jesteś dzielną dziewczyną i wiele musiałaś znieść odkąd tu przyjechałaś, dlatego nie będę miał pretensji jeśli nie będziesz chciała tego zrobić i wrócisz ze mną do domu. Jakoś sobie z tym poradzimy, coś wymyślimy. Jeśli nie jesteś szczęś...

– Jestem tato, bardzo. – Dziewczyna oderwała się od ojca. – Chcę wyjść za Severusa, kocham go.

– To dlaczego płaczesz? – spytał gładząc ją po policzku.

– Boję się, że temu nie podołam, że się nie sprawdzę, że będę złą żoną, że …

– Gemma, Gemma … spokojnie, Kochanie – przerwał jej Mark. – Jesteś cudowną młodą dziewczyną, kobietą. Nikt nie jest doskonały, a ja nie znam nikogo doskonalszego niż ty. Nie mam dla ciebie instrukcji do bycia idealną żoną tak samo jak Severus nie ma instrukcji do bycia idealnym mężem, ale wiem, że razem sobie poradzicie. Zobacz tylko jak wam dobrze poszło. Jechałaś tutaj jak na zesłanie, smutna, rozgoryczona i pełna obaw, zapewne większych niż masz teraz, a w ledwie dwa miesiące rozkochałaś w sobie tego dość surowego mężczyznę i całą jego rodzinę do szaleństwa. Gemma, nie wyobrażam sobie, byś w jego oczach kiedykolwiek była niedoskonała. – Spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy. – Ja i twoja mama nie znaliśmy się przed ślubem dużo dłużej niż wy i uwierz mi, jako żona pod wieloma względami była niedoskonała, ale była najcudowniejszą żoną na świecie, najwspanialszą istotą jaką miałem przyjemność znać i nie wyobrażam sobie kochać kogoś bardziej niż ją. Jestem pewien, że pan Snape, Severus myśli dokładnie tak samo. – Gemma przytaknęła i nieśmiało się uśmiechnęła ocierając łzy. – Mam coś dla ciebie. Chyba będzie ci dziś potrzebna. – Pan Hobbs wyciągnął i otworzył malutkie pudełeczko, na którego dnie spoczywała jego ślubna obrączka. Dwie splecione ze sobą wstęgi, wykonane z czarnego metalu. Obrączka do złudzenia przypominała jej zaręczynowy pierścionek.

– Tato – Gemma zasłoniła usta ze wzruszenia.

– Dała mi ją twoja matka i przyniosła nam dużo szczęścia i miłości, i ciebie – uśmiechnął się. – Byłem zaskoczony, gdy zobaczyłem twój zaręczynowy pierścionek. Myślałem nawet, że to Eileen maczała w tym palce, ale zapewniła mnie, że to był całkowicie wybór Severusa. Weź ją.

– Dziękuję, tato – Gemma rzuciła się ojcu na szyję.

– Gotowa? Twoi teściowie i pani Gloria czekają, żeby oddać ci swego syna i poprowadzić do miejsca zaślubin. Podejrzewam, że i twój narzeczony nie może się już ciebie doczekać – zaśmiał się. – Był od samego rana nieco … zdenerwowany. Widziałem jak skrzaty prawie pobiły się, bo żaden nie chciał iść na jego wezwanie.

– Chciałabym, żeby tu z nami była …

– Jest.

**.: :.**

Eileen nie mogła powstrzymać głośnego szlochu, gdy u szczytu schodów zobaczyła swoją przyszłą synową, a Gloria i Tobias wydali jednocześnie jęk zachwytu. Gemma ubrana w białą, sięgającą ziemi suknię, kroczyła lekkim krokiem w ich kierunku. Jedwabny materiał sunął dookoła niej, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby płynęła. Wyglądała przepięknie. Linię nad biustem i ramiona oplatał misternie wykonany, ażurowy pas, którego każda z nitek wysadzana była maleńkimi brylantami tworząc niezwykły wzór, okalający trzy duże kaboszony, wypełnione dużymi karbonado. Do tej ozdobnej pajęczyny doszyty był bieluteńki jedwab jej sukienki, który z każdej strony podkreślał jej zgrabną sylwetkę i subtelne krągłości. Z tyłu ciągnął się za nią kilkumetrowy tren wykończony żywymi, polnymi kwiatami, a na głowie miała gładki welon z równie białego co sukienka, mięciutkiego tiulu, który doczepiony był do włosów upiętych przez Neny. Pojedyncze kosmyki zwinięte były w przecudne małe kwiatki, tworzące sporej wielkości, przecudny kok.

Pani Snape popłynęły łzy po policzkach i chwyciła swego męża mocno za rękę, dając mu znak, że ona nie jest w stanie przeprowadzić ceremonii. Spojrzał na nią wywracając oczami i ciągnąc żonę za rękę, zbliżył się do Gemmy.

– Obiecujesz troszczyć się o naszego syna, Severusa, kochać go, dążyć razem z nim do wspólnego szczęścia i obdarzyć go potomstwem? – spytał Tobias.

– Kocham go całym swoim sercem i niczego nie pragnę bardziej niż widzieć go szczęśliwym, obiecuje troszczyć się o niego, nawet gdy zacznie brakować mi sił i nawet, gdy on wzgardzi moją troską. Przyrzekam dać mu tyle potomstwa ile zapragnie i wspólnie z nim wychować je w szczęściu i miłości. – Gemma lekko pochyliła głowę, a pani Snape mocno ją uściskała i nałożyła na twarz welon.

– Gotowa? – spytała po chwili, a dziewczyna jedynie przytaknęła z uśmiechem.

– Wyglądasz zbyt pięknie, by niszczyć to słowami – szepnęła jej Gloria. – Opiekuj się moim wnukiem, dziecko.

**.: :.**

Uroczystość odbywała się w ogrodzie państwa Snape i wszyscy goście, a także Severus byli już tam zebrani. Gemma wzięła głęboki oddech i pozwoliła swoim przyszłym teściom poprowadzić się do ich syna. Z zachwytem wpatrywała się prosto w oczy swojego przyszłego męża, gdy stanęła na wysokości ostatniego rzędu krzeseł ustawionych dla zebranych gości. Nie liczyło się dla niej kompletnie nic. Nie miała pojęcia kto zajął miejsca z jej lewej ani z prawej strony, nie wiedziała czy Neny i Rufin są już obok niego, czy ojciec w pierwszym rzędzie na nią czeka. Wszystko co teraz widziała to czerń jego oczu. Nie przerywając spojrzenia i nie zważając na jęki zachwytu pod jej kierunkiem sunęła niczym elficka królowa prosto przed ołtarz. Zanim zdążyła wykonać krok, tuż przed nią rozkładał się dywan z białych kwiatów, takich samych jak miała na swym trenie, a cała jej sylwetka spowita była niezwykłym blaskiem. Słyszała szepty dookoła siebie, ale nie myślała o nich, chciała jak najszybciej dotrzeć do celu.

– O kurde – Severus usłyszał głos swego przyjaciela, stojącego tuż za nim, gdy przepiękna, ubrana w biel bogini stanęła na drugim końcu ścieżki prowadzącej do ołtarza. Jego przyszła żona. Wyglądała olśniewająco. Nie mógł oderwać od niej oczu i choć jej twarz spowita była welonem doskonale widział wpatrzone w niego czarne tęczówki. Był pewien, że nawet gdyby nigdy wcześniej jej nie widział, zakochałby się w niej z chwilą, gdy padł na nią jego wzrok. Miał ochotę przekląć wszystkich, by przestali patrzeć w jej kierunku, była jego i tylko jego, i tylko on mógł na nią spoglądać. Miał wrażenie, że trwało wieki zanim dotarła w pobliże ołtarza, a jeszcze zanim zbliżyła się do niego, jej ojciec stanął im na drodze. Chciał go siłą od niej odsunąć i przyciągnąć ją do siebie, by móc w końcu połączyć się z nią na wieki.

Mark uniósł do góry jej welon, odsłaniając jej niezwykłą twarz, którą zdobił najpiękniejszy na świecie uśmiech. Chwycił jej lewą dłoń i połączył ją z dłonią Severusa. „_Nareszcie"_ – pomyślał, gdy pan Hobbs łączył ich prawe dłonie. Bez zbędnych słów kiwnął w stronę pana młodego i udał się na swoje miejsce. Przez cały ten czas, ani Gemma, ani Severus nie oderwali od siebie wzroku, przekazując sobie całą swoją miłość.

Gemma z uśmiechem zauważyła, że Severus ma na sobie białą koszulę, wystającą spod czarnego, eleganckiego surduta, zdobionego prześlicznym haftem tuż przy mankietach, a w butonierkę miał wpiętego maleńkiego jaskra. Włosy miał założone za uszy, dzięki czemu mogła podziwiać jego twarz, dziś niezwykle łagodną i uśmiechniętą.

Jeden z członków starszyzny rady plemiennej był mistrzem ceremonii. Wprowadził wszystkich w uroczystość, opowiedział o prawach jakich będą zobowiązani przestrzegać z chwilą, zawarcia małżeństwa i nakazał im wypowiedzenie przysięgi. Przez cały ten czas nie rozerwali splecionych ze sobą dłoni, ani nie zerwali kontaktu wzrokowego.

– Obiecuję ci miłość mężczyzny, który oddałaby życie za ukochaną kobietę – zaczął Severus jedwabistym głosem.

– Obiecuję ci miłość kobiety, która oddałaby życie za ukochanego mężczyznę – odpowiedziała Gemma.

– Moja miłość nie skończy się wraz z moim ostatnim tchnieniem, ale będzie trwać po wieczność, a ja każdego dnia tej wieczności będę nieść ci szczęście i radość. W zimne dni, obiecuję dawać ci ciepło, a gdy zmrok zapadnie, wzbudzę światło. Gdy chmura trosk i smutku, przysłoni życia naszego słońce, wówczas będę ci wsparciem i oddam ci swoje moce. Obiecuję ufność i zdolność przebaczenia, dodam ci sił w chwilach zwątpienia. Na świadków biorąc bogów wszystkich i wszystkich tu zebranych, po wieczność wiernym/wierną ci być przysięgam i kochać cię bez granic – dokończyli wspólnie.

Nie odrywając oczu od Severusa, Gemma odebrała od Neny obrączkę ślubną i z delikatnym uśmiechem zaczęła wsuwać ją na palec lewej dłoni ukochanego.

– Oddaję ci serce z miłości i tylko ciebie miłuję. Nigdy nie cofnę tego, co dzisiaj ci ślubuję. – Severus uniósł brew zaskoczony urodą obrączki.

– Moje serce wzajemnością bije, oddało ci się, tobą tylko żyje* – kontynuował Severus wsuwając obrączkę na palec Gemmy.

Po tych słowach Mistrz Ceremonii podszedł do nich i nakrył ich welonem Gemmy. Severus od razu chwycił jej twarz w swoje dłonie i namiętnie pocałował. Obydwoje czuli wirującą wokół nich magię. Ich ciała powoli dzieliły się mocą, a dusze łączyły na wieczność. Każdą częścią umysłu czuli jedność, każdą częścią serca czuli miłość, a każdym oddechem troskę i odpowiedzialność za życie tego drugiego. Do ich uszu nie doszły okrzyki radości i wiwaty na ich cześć, a jedynie owiał ich szmer wiatru, przez który przebijał się cichutki śpiew:

„_Uśmiechnij się córeczko, moja mała_

_Dziś spełnia się twój piękny sen_

_Ogrody w kwiatach, suknia biała_

_Motyle niosą sukni tren_

_W ogrodzie piękny pałac stoi_

_Co szmaragdowe okna ma_

_Kareta złota w szóstkę koni_

_Przy bramie czeka na twój znak_

_Uśmiechnij się córeczko, moja mała_

_Dziś spełnia się twój piękny sen."**_

Oczy Gemmy wypełniły łzy.

– Mówiłem ci, że zawsze będzie przy tobie – wyszeptał Severus opierając swe czoło o jej. – Gotowa zmierzyć się ze światem, jako pani Snape? – spytał muskając jej usta.

– Jeszcze chwilę – odparła cichutko i chwyciła jego twarz w swoje dłonie, czule gładząc ją kciukiem. – Kocham cię, mężu.

– I ja cię kocham, żono moja. – Uśmiechnął się do niej szczerze i podniósł welon, który ich otaczał.

Z uśmiechem na ustach, wciąż trzymając się za ręce odwrócili się do zebranych w ogrodzie gości i po chwili wpadli w objęcia Eileen, która przez dłuższy czas nikogo nie dopuszczała w pobliże Gemmy rozpływając się nad jej urodą.

Gdyby każdy z obecnych chciał osobiście składać im życzenia, zapewne brakłoby dnia. Oprócz rodziny, na ślub przybyli także przyjaciele Gemmy, znajomi z Nowej Zelandii i Indonezji, zarówno jej, jak i jej ojca, przyjaciele państwa Snape, grono pedagogiczne Hogwartu z dyrektorem na czele, choć dziewczyna miała wrażenie, że to Minerwa McGonagall dowodzi tej grupie, sporo znajomych Severusa, w tym niestety także kilkoro Śmierciożerców, przyszli Malfoyowie ze swym małym synkiem i jeszcze jedna para, którą dziewczyna kojarzyła z przyjęcia u nich, ale nie zostali sobie przedstawieni. Gemma z radością przyjęła obecność Remusa z przemiłą blondynką, który przez cały czas trzymał się z boku i tylko od czasu do czasu delikatnie uśmiechał się w jej kierunku.

Po uściskach, życzeniach i pocałunkach najbliższych, Eileen w imieniu młodych państwa Snape zaprosiła wszystkich na poczęstunek i zabawę. Jednym machnięciem różdżki sprawiła, że zniknęły krzesła i ołtarz, a ich miejsce zajęły pięknie udekorowane i nakryte stoły, podest dla orkiestry i sporej wielkości parkiet. Gemma musiała przyznać, że jej teściowa postarała się, by wszystko było perfekcyjne.

– Nie znajduję słów, które mogłyby opisać to jak pięknie wyglądasz. Gem, nie mogłem złapać oddechu jak cię dziś zobaczyłem. – Severus ucałował dłoń swojej żony. – Po tysiąckroć przewyższasz swym pięknem, wszystko co najpiękniejsze na świecie. Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteś już moją żoną.

– Zaskakujący ten twój poetycki ton, ale dziękuję – odparła nieco zawstydzona. – Chociaż wiem, że mocno przesadzasz to i tak miłe.

– Przesadzam? – Spojrzał na nią z wysoko uniesioną brwią. – Popatrz tylko na tych wszystkich śliniących się mężczyzn i ciskające z zazdrości gromy kobiety.

– Nie mieszaj do tego kobiet. Jestem przekonana, że każda jedna zazdrości mi jedynie ciebie. – Gemma wspięła się na palce i lekko ucałowała go w policzek.

– Czy zatańczy pani ze mną, pani Snape? – spytał, gdy tylko Rufin zapowiedział specjalnie skomponowanego dla nich walca.

Wirowali na parkiecie niczym unoszeni w powietrzu przez wiejący tylko dla nich wiatr, nikt więcej nie ośmielił się im towarzyszyć, aż do chwili gdy ucichła pierwsza melodia. Później Gemma została porwana przez ojca, teścia i kolejnych mężczyzn, podobnie było z Severusem, który miał w obowiązku zatańczyć z większością kobiet. Do północy nie spędzili wspólnie zbyt wiele czasu i posyłali sobie jedynie tęskne spojrzenia.

Musiała przyznać, że jej narzeczony zrobił na niej duże wrażenie dzisiejszego dnia. Wysoki, wyprostowany, poruszał się z niezwykłą gracją, pewnie prowadząc swoje partnerki. Nie mogła oderwać od niego oczu. Jego włosy, luźno opadające na ramiona, unosiły się w rytm tanecznych kroków. Miał na sobie najpiękniejszy surdut, jaki w życiu widziała. Czarny, matowy jedwab dobrze dopasowywał się do jego sylwetki. Przy mankietach miał przecudowny, wykonany atłasową, czarną nicią haft o wzorze liści srebrnej paproci, oplatający jego nadgarstki. Ten sam motyw pojawiał się na jego czarnej kamizelce i takim samym fularze. Koszula nie była jednolicie biała, jak jej się początkowo zdawało, ale ciasny splot, przetykany był srebrną, cieniutką nicią, co nadawało jej niezwykłego blasku. W kontraście z matowym garniturem wyglądało to urzekająco. Zauroczył ją ten malutki jaskier wpięty w butonierkę, był dokładnie taki sam jak ten, który wyczarował dla niej, po jednej z ich pierwszych kłótni. I uśmiechał się do niej, przez cały czas. Jej mąż.

Była piękna. Maleńka, niska i szczupła, zdawałoby się, że powinna niknąć w ramionach każdego z jej tanecznych parterów, a tymczasem wybijała się ponad nich, ponad każdą z obecnych tam osób. Wirowała na parkiecie z niezwykłym wdziękiem i elegancją. Dół jej sukni unosił się nieznacznie wraz z każdym jej kolejnym krokiem i dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że ubrała przeurocze sandałki, mieniące się jak dekolt jej sukni. Domyślał się, że i one musiały być wyłożone drobnymi brylantami. Welon ślicznie oplatał jej sylwetkę, jakby chroniąc jej przepiękne ciało i tą niezwykłą suknię przed wścibskimi spojrzeniami. Jej czarny kok składał się z dziesiątek maleńkich kwiatków, uplecionych z pojedynczych kosmyków jej włosów, nigdy nie widział czegoś równie misternie wykonanego. Wyglądało to tak, jakby setki maleńkich robaczków pracowało nad każdym pojedynczym włoskiem. Nie mógł nie myśleć o tym co skrywa jej suknia. Oliwkowa skóra odkrytych ramion wręcz wołała, by zbliżyć do niej swe usta i obcałować każdy ich skrawek. Nie mógł oderwać od niej oczu. Nie był już nawet świadom kto jest jego aktualną partnerką do tańca i nawet, gdyby okazało się, że trzyma w ramionach samego Voldemorta nie był stanie skierować wzroku w innym kierunku. Uśmiechała się przez cały czas, do niego. Jego żona.

– Nie podejrzewałam cię o choćby cień romantyzmu, Severusie. – Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos jego byłej profesorki transmutacji.

– I to były bardzo słuszne podejrzenia, pani profesor. – Spojrzał na nią z oburzeniem.

– Och, oczywiście – sarknęła.

– To, że kocham moją żonę, nie czyni mnie romantykiem – odparł z jeszcze większym oburzeniem.

– Sam fakt, że przyznajesz się do tego przede mną jest już romantyczny. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego dobrodusznie. – Och, doprawdy Severusie, nie masz się czego wstydzić – dodała widząc jego grymas.

– Nie mam się czego wstydzić, bo nie ma we mnie nic romantycznego, pani profesor. – Spojrzał na nią z góry.

– Niech ci będzie – zaśmiała się – ja wiem swoje i ta młoda dama, zdaje się także to wiedzieć. – Severus prychnął jedynie w odpowiedzi. – I prosiłam cię już nie raz, żebyś zwracał się do mnie po imieniu. Nie jestem jeszcze, aż tak stara, by wprawiało cię to w zakłopotanie.

– Postaram się, Minerwo – odparł w miarę grzecznie, ale na końcu języka formowała mu się jadowita uwaga, że jest o wiele za stara, by mógł traktować ją jak koleżankę.

– Gdy mi ją przedstawiłeś nie zdawałam sobie sprawy z tego, że to córka Adar Cameron, dopiero twoja matka mi to uświadomiła. – McGonagall zmieniła nieco temat. – Chociaż widząc jej uśmiech powinnam domyśleć się, kim jest. Do dziś nie mogę wybaczyć Albusowi, że nie wysłał jej wcześniejszego zaproszenia do szkoły – westchnęła. – Była piekielnie zdolna i inteligentna. Pewnie wciąż jest – zamyśliła się przez chwilę. – Adar prosiła dyrektora, żeby przyjął ją wcześniej. Uczęszczała już do miejscowej szkoły, ale z tego co wiem, chciała by jej córka kończyła najlepszą ze szkół i początkowo zgodził się na to bez żadnych problemów, a później z nieznanych mi powodów zmienił decyzję. Namawiałam go, żeby przyjął ją zaraz po tym jak Adar do nas pisała, mimo jej młodego wieku. Analizowałam jej testy osobowości i stan wiedzy, i muszę przyznać, że w życiu nie spotkałam tak wspaniałego i ułożonego umysłu jak jej. Do tego była dojrzała ponad swój wiek, ale to pewnie wynikało z jej nieprzeciętnej inteligencji. – Severus słuchał zaciekawiony, przypominając sobie zainteresowanie Gemmy korespondencją jej matki z dyrektorem. Miał nadzieję, że być może dowie się, co kierowało Dumbledorem w przeniesieniu jej nazwiska na listę uczniów oczekujących na przyjęcie rok później. – To prawdziwa strata dla Hogwartu, ale gdy ukończyła jedenaście lat, było już za późno. Kończyła szkołę, do której uczęszczała i praktycznie posiadła całą wiedzę, jaką mogliśmy jej przekazać. Nie dziwi mnie sprzeciw jej rodziców. – Odetchnęła głęboko. – Mam nadzieję, że chociaż wasze dzieci przyjdzie mi uczyć …

Na szczęście dla Severusa w tym momencie skończyła się grana melodia i mógł podziękować za taniec. Rozejrzał się dookoła, ale nigdzie nie mógł jej znaleźć. Zaniepokojony przeleciał wzrokiem po zebranych gościach i próbował doliczyć się wszystkich Śmierciożerców. Na szczęście, jak mu się przynajmniej zdawało, nie brakowało nikogo. Westchnął widząc Neny tańczącą z Lucjuszem i momentalnie wyciągnął Rufina z objęć jednej z kuzynek i nakazał zająć się dziewczyną na tyle skutecznie, by nie skończyła w krzakach z Malfoyem. Gemma, by mu nigdy nie wybaczyła, gdyby jej najlepsza przyjaciółka wpadła w łapy tego zboczeńca, a umiejętności uwodzenia jego kolegi, były na tyle dobrze wytrenowane, że rzadko, która kobieta była w stanie mu się oprzeć.

– Na twoim miejscu sprawdziłabym w domu – szepnęła do niego Gloria widząc, że rozgląda się nerwowo. Skinął i ruszył we wskazanym kierunku.

Siedziała na kanapie w bibliotece z rozłożonym na kolanach atlasem roślin niemagicznych i wodziła palcem po jednym ze zdjęć. Była smutna i jak mu się zdawało płakała.

– Plumeria Frangipani, ulubiony kwiat mojej mamy – powiedziała beznamiętnym tonem, gdy tylko przekroczył próg pomieszczenia. – Miała z nich wianek ślubny. Ja nie mam wianka. Czy to źle? Powinnam mieć wianek? – Nie podobał mu się ten ton, ani jej słowa. Znał ją już na tyle dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, że próba analizy tego co jest z tym co było, jest niczym innym jak poszukiwaniem w umyśle czegoś co odwróci jej uwagę, ale nie miał pojęcia od czego i bał się zapytać. – Rosną w ogrodzie mojego rodzinnego domu, sadziłam je każdego roku. Pojedziesz tam kiedyś ze mną? Będziesz mógł zobaczyć srebrną paproć. Dziękuję, że ją masz – Nie przestawała do niego mówić.

– Oczywiście, że pojedziemy, Skarbie. Kiedy tylko będziesz chciała – odparł i usiadł obok niej. Nie musiał już o nic pytać. Na podłodze pod jej nogami leżało zdjęcie jej matki. Jedno z tych, które były w skradzionych aktach. Momentalnie przyciągnął ją mocno do siebie, a przy pomocy różdżki posłał niechciany widok w niebyt.

– Dziękuję, nie mogłam się na to zdobyć – wyszeptała w jego ramiona. – Znalazłam je pod swoim talerzem.

– Nie myśl o tym, Kochanie. Nie myśl. – Przyciskał ją mocno do siebie lekko kołysząc. – Chodźmy do domu – szepnął jej do ucha.

– Chyba jeszcze nie pora. – Oderwała się od niego i uśmiechnęła nieśmiało. – Nic mi nie jest. Chciałam tylko chwilę odpocząć. – Oparła głowę na jego ramieniu i chwyciła za rękę gładząc palec, na który kilka godzin temu wsuwała czarną obrączkę. – Mój tata dostał ją od mojej mamy, a ona dostała ją od swojego ojca, który dostał ją od mojej babci … dalej nie wiem, ale jeszcze kilku z moich przodków ją nosiło. No dobra … moja mama zamówiła ją dla mojego ojca – zaśmiała się – ale fajnie by było, gdyby miała jakąś historię.

– Ona już ma piękną historię. Jest cudowna, dziękuję. – Pochylił się i delikatnie ją ucałował. – Nie mogę przestać na ciebie patrzeć – odezwał się po chwili.

– Tylko i wyłącznie przez tę sukienkę. – Uśmiechnęła się.

– Zdecydowanie się z tobą nie zgodzę. Choć niewątpliwie jest piękna, jestem pewien, że jak ją zdejmiesz wciąż nie będę mógł oderwać od ciebie oczu.

– Pewnie dlatego, że moja bielizna jest równie piękna, chociaż udało mi się wyperswadować madame Broche, ozdabianie jej kamieniami – zaśmiała się.

– Jestem pewien, że nie będę miał zbyt wiele czasu, by się jej przyglądać. – Zmierzył jej sylwetkę czym wywołał u niej lekki rumieniec. – Gemmo, jesteś na to gotowa? Nie chcę sprawić ci więcej bólu niż to konieczne, to znaczy obiecuję, będę delikatny, ale … jeśli potrzebujesz więcej czasu, ja poczekam. – Ujął jej twarz w dłonie i spojrzał prosto w oczy. Zaskoczyła ją ta troska. Od dawna obydwoje powstrzymywali się przed pójściem na całość i nie sądziła, że będzie miał jakiekolwiek wątpliwości. Wzruszył ją.

– Nigdy nie będę bardziej gotowa niż dziś, Severusie i jestem przekonana, że ani przez chwilę nie sprawisz mi bólu. – Zbliżyła do niego swą twarz i leciutko musnęła jego wargi.

– Cieszę się, że nie obcięłaś włosów – szepnął całując ją w skroń.

– Neny za to przeklęła chyba wszystko i wszystkich dookoła układając tę fryzurę – zaśmiała się.

– Neny … tańczyła z Malfoyem, gdy tutaj szedłem i zdaje mi się nie był to ich pierwszy taniec …

– I dopiero mi o tym mówisz? – Gemma poderwała się z miejsca.

– Spokojnie, kazałem Rufinowi się nią zająć …

– No to teraz mnie uspokoiłeś. – Spojrzała na niego z zaciśniętymi ustami. – Może od razu chodźmy do ogrodu różanego. – Wstał i objął ją w pasie.

– Spokojnie, Rufin jej nie skrzywdzi. – Ucałował czubek jej głowy.

– Jeśli coś jej zrobi to oberwie się i jemu, i tobie, młody człowieku – odparła groźnym tonem. Pociągnął ją za rękę, gdy zmierzała szybkim krokiem do wyjścia, przyciągnął do siebie i pocałował z całej siły.

– Nie przeszłabym przez to wszystko bez ciebie, jesteś lekiem na smutek, Severusie – wyszeptała mu prosto w usta.

* * *

* _wierszyk znaleziony w internecie, autor nieznanych_

_** nieco przerobiony tekst jednej z kołysanek dla dzieci, autor nieznany_

_Kolejny rozdział: „A po nocy poślubnej … pustka"_


	26. A po nocy poślubnej … pustka

_**ROZDZIAŁ 25**_

„_**A po nocy poślubnej … pustka"**_

Nie wypuścił jej już z ramion tej nocy. Nie zamierzał się nią dłużej dzielić, ani przez chwilę. O północy pokroili tort i zaczęli powoli żegnać się z gośćmi. Żałował, że nie mogła spędzić więcej czasu ze swoją rodziną. Wiedział, że nieprędko ich wszystkich zobaczy, ale niewiele mógł na to poradzić. Wystąpiła o zgodę do Ministerstwa na używanie świstoklika bez konieczności zgłaszania każdego wyjazdu, ale takie uprawnienia wydawane były tylko nielicznym i obawiał się, że nawet spora kwota pieniędzy, jaką w tajemnicy przed nią na to przeznaczył, na nic się nie zda.

Wciąż nie dawało mu spokoju zdjęcie, które Gemma znalazła. Był przekonany, że wykradzenie akt to sprawka Evans, jednak to wskazywało na kogoś innego. Nikt bez zaproszenia nie mógł pojawić się na terenie posiadłości jego rodziców, a mało prawdopodobne wydało mu się, by zleciła komuś coś takiego. Przez cały wczorajszy dzień próbował do niej dotrzeć, ale z tego co zdołał ustalić ukrywali się pod zaklęciem Fideliusa. Nie miał pewności, dlaczego.

– Dziękuję za zaproszenie, Gemmo. Muszę przyznać, że jeszcze nigdy nie miałem okazji oglądać tak prześlicznej panny młodej. – Lupin z Sinistrą, która towarzyszyła mu podczas wesela żegnali się właśnie z państwem młodym.

– Mam nadzieję, że jak tylko zacznie się rok szkolny, będziesz częstym gościem Hogwartu. – Uśmiechnęła się Aurora. – Wprost nie mogę się doczekać, by lepiej poznać kobietę, która skradła serce naszego Mistrza Eliksirów. Severusie gratuluję raz jeszcze.

Snape zasugerował swojej małżonce, że to być może Remus stoi za tym przykrym incydentem, ale ta od razu wykluczyła taką możliwość stając w jego obronie. Miał wielką ochotę poszperać nieco w jego wspomnieniach, ale obawiał się, że zarówno on, jak i Gemma od razu się w tym zorientują. Odłożył to wiedząc, że niebawem wilkołak zgłosi się do niego po wywar tojadowy.

– Eliksiry zażywaj dokładnie tak jak masz zapisane, nie próbuj brać na zapas, ani nie bierz podwójnej dawki jeśli zdarzy ci się zapomnieć – Gemma instruowała Anitę. – Co miesiąc będę wysyłać ci świeże, nie ufam tym z naszej apteki. Później nieco zmienię ich skład, żeby lepiej pasowały do wieku dziecka. Znalazłam też całe mnóstwo receptur na eliksiry przydatne tuż po narodzinach …

– Gemma, Gemma … zobaczymy się do tego czasu, obiecuję ci – zatrzymał ją ojciec. – Też będziemy za tobą tęsknili, Kruszynko. – Podszedł do niej i mocno ją uściskał.

Severus zastanawiał się co sprawiało, że mężczyzna był skory tak szybko wybaczyć swojej żonie. Od jakiegoś czasu sprawiali wrażenie, jakby byli parą świeżą po ślubie. Oczywiście Gemma była wniebowzięta i sama wspaniałomyślnie wybaczyła swojej macosze, ale on jakoś wciąż nie był chętny do bezwzględnego wybaczenia. Był pewien, że gdyby nie ciąża Anity, nie poszłoby tak gładko i mimo skruchy jaką wciąż okazywała oraz przysiędze na moc, nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że kobieta w jakiś sposób manipuluje mężem, a może i swoją pasierbicą. Chociaż jak się lepiej zastanowił to jego żona, wbrew pozorom, nie była osobą, którą da się w prosty sposób manipulować. Coś mu w tym wszystkim nie pasowało. Eliksiry, które Gemma dla niej tworzyła były jednymi z podstawowych mikstur sprzedawanych w aptekach. Każdy przygłupi czarodziej potrafiłby je wykonać, gdyby dać mu kociołek i kilka podstawowych składników.

– Gem, do czego wykorzystywałaś ostatnio _Euphrasia picta_? – spytał, gdy pożegnali się już z państwem Hobbs.

– Och, przepraszam Severusie, pożyczyłam je z twojego laboratorium. Nie jest teraz pora na ich kwitnienie, a w aptece sprzedają je tylko wykwalifikowanym Mistrzom – wytłumaczyła się – przepraszam, uzupełnię …

– Nie mam do ciebie pretensji, że je wzięłaś. Ja się pytam do czego ci one były potrzebne – spytał ponownie.

– Do eliksiru? – Gemma wyraźnie się zmieszała. – Dobrze już powiem ci. Dodałam dolne płatki kwiatków do eliksiru witaminowego dla Anity. Jej skóra będzie świeciła na zielono jeśli spróbuje skrzywdzić maleństwo. – Severus nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu. Ta niewinna buzia była w istocie bardziej diabelska, jak to określił kiedyś Rufin, niż kto inny byłby w stanie uwierzyć. – Dzięki temu, że ona pije ten wywar z przeznaczeniem dla dziecka, działanie _Euphrasia _będzie utrzymywać się jeszcze przez długi czas po porodzie. A ty kpiłeś z moich studiów zielarskich – dodała widząc jego zaskoczoną minę.

Musiał przyznać, że wciąż go zadziwiała. Wiedział, że podając komuś wywar z tej rośliny można sprawdzić, jakie podejrzany ma wobec nas zamiary. Jeśli ktoś choćby jedynie zamierzał nas skrzywdzić, jego skóra świeciłaby jaskrawym, zielonym blaskiem i skutek utrzymywał się tak długo, jak długo trwał zamiar krzywdy. W dawnych czasach dość często zdarzało się, że ludzie latami chodzili świecąc na zielono, nie mogąc pozbyć się urazy, a często jeszcze ją pogłębiając w stosunku do podającego wywar, dlatego Ministerstwo zabroniło warzenia i podawania go, jako uzasadnienie poddając w wątpliwość, moralność karania za zamiar. Nie mogło jednak zabronić używania samej rośliny, gdyż miała ona jeszcze szereg innych zastosowań. Gdyby kupić eliksir z dodatkiem _Euphrasia _w aptece, nie zadziałałby w taki sposób, bo nie był wytwarzany dla konkretnej osoby.

– Moja mała przebiegła dziewczynka – odparł, gdy w końcu udało mu się pohamować śmiech.

– Och, daj spokój – zezłościła się na niego. – Sam jej nie ufasz, a to dziecko to moja krew, nie pozwolę go skrzywdzić.

– I za to właśnie cię kocham, moja mała przebiegła wiedźmo. – Pochylił się i czule ją pocałował.

– Za co niby? – Uniosła do góry brew.

– Za nieprzewidywalność, za to że wciąż mnie zaskakujesz, za to jaka piękna jesteś – wymieniał z uśmiechem.

– Gemmo – przerwał im Tobias – Severusie, wiem że od dłuższego czasu odmawiasz każdemu tańca ze swoją małżonką, ale żywię nadzieję, że ojcu nie odmówisz, zwłaszcza, że matka także liczy zatańczyć z tobą zanim wyjdziecie. Chociaż odniosłem wrażenie, że to z Gemmą raczej wolałaby zatańczyć. – Pan Snape rozłożył bezradnie ręce. – Nie może przeżyć, że sama nie wybrała podobnej sukni do ślubu. Cóż, nie moja wina, że wolała wyglądać jak ciastko z kremem – zaśmiał się.

– Nie zgodzę się z panem, panie Snape – odparła Gemma. – Widziałam państwa ślubne zdjęcia i pani Snape wyglądała przepięknie, jak zawsze zresztą.

– Gemmo, jeśli trudno jest ci zwracać się do mnie „tato" poproszę, byś mówiła mi po imieniu – poprawił ją Tobias.

– Och, pa … jeśli Severus nie ma nic przeciwko – zwróciła się do męża.

– Oczywiście, że nie mam. – Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

– W takim razie tato, przepraszam za tę pomyłkę i za każdą następną. Będę potrzebowała troszkę czasu i mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczysz. – Uśmiechnęła się do teścia.

– Oczywiście Gemmo, sam się jeszcze łapię na przekręcaniu twojego nazwiska.

Po tańcu z rodzicami zatańczyli wspólnie jeszcze jedną skomponowaną dla nich przez Rufina piosenkę, pożegnali wszystkich gości i spleceni w uścisku udali się do swojego domu.

**.: :.**

Pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna czuła się przy nim stremowana. Nie miała pojęcia, czy to w związku z nadchodzącymi wydarzeniami, czy raczej z powodu nowej sytuacji w jakiej się znaleźli. Stali przed drzwiami domu, który od dziś miał być ich wspólnym. Uśmiechnęła się do niego nieśmiało i poluzowała uścisk opierając lekko dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej. Poczuła lekkie trzepotanie w dole żołądka, ale nim cokolwiek zdążyła powiedzieć lub zrobić, chwycił jej twarz w dłonie i delikatnie pocałował. Sprawnie porwał ją na ręce i z uśmiechem otworzył drzwi stawiając ją w hallu ich domu.

– Witam w domu, pani Snape – mruknął do jej ucha. Przygryzła dolną wargę i delikatnie splotła z nim swoje palce. – Zmęczona? – spytał pochylając się do niej.

– Nie, chyba przez nadmiar wrażeń nie odczuwam zmęczenia. – Uśmiechnęła się.

– To dobrze, bo mam nadzieję, że to jeszcze nie koniec wrażeń na dziś. – Chwycił mocniej jej dłoń i pociągnął ją na górę, do sypialni. Stanęła oniemiała. W całym pokoju unosiła się delikatna woń hibiskusa, a łóżko skąpane było w płatkach białych róż, co w połączeniu z lekkim światłem świec i ciemną pościelą, dawało niesamowicie erotyczne wrażenie. Chciała podejść do łóżka, ale zatrzymał ją łapiąc za rękę.

– Jeszcze nie – szepnął jej wprost do ucha, swym aksamitnym głosem i pociągnął w stronę łazienki. Tutaj także światło było przytłumione, a wokół unosił się zapach róż, których płatki pływały w przygotowanej kąpieli. Obok wanny, na niskim stoliku ustawiona była butelka szampana i dwa kieliszki, a na tacy truskawki i płynna czekolada.

Poczuła dotyk jego ust na swym ramieniu i westchnęła cichutko. Oddech momentalnie jej przyspieszył, a w dole brzucha poczuła rozchodzące się do jej kobiecości napięcie. Przymknęła powieki, gdy powoli zaczął rozpinać maleńkie zapinki sukienki, a przy każdym, nawet najlżejszym jego dotyku czuła jak napinają się jej mięśnie. Wsunął swe ciepłe dłonie w rozpięcie sukni i sunął nimi, zataczając małe kółeczka aż do brzucha, który przez chwilę masował. Odwróciła lekko głowę w jego kierunku i spojrzała prosto w jego oczy. Zanurzył nos w jej koku nie przestając masować delikatnej skóry. Przesunął dłonie na jej ramiona i powolnymi ruchami zaczął zsuwać sukienkę, ustami muskając obojczyk. Przymknęła powieki i oparła głowę o jego tors w oczekiwaniu, aż jej ubranie opadnie na podłogę.

Z każdym odkrywanym fragmentem jej ciała, czuł coraz większą ciasnotę w spodniach. Jej ciche westchnienia, ukochany zapach i smak jej skóry na ramionach doprowadzały go do szaleństwa. W pierwszej chwili, gdy przekroczyli próg sypialni, chciał rzucić ją na łóżko i kochać z nią do utraty tchu, chciał spełnić swoje seksualne fantazje, które dręczyły go już od miesięcy i tylko resztkami rozsądku powstrzymał się przed tym. Chciał, by dla niej ta noc była niezapomniana, jedyna. Chciał wynagrodzić jej ból, jaki bez wątpienia będzie musiał jej zadać i wynagrodzić wcześniejsze opuszczenie magii dziewictwa. Nie brał tego wcześniej pod uwagę, ale gdy wczoraj nad tym rozmyślał, doszedł do wniosku, że jej ciotka mogła mieć rację. Miał nadzieję, że oboje się mylą i mimo wszystko magia zadziała jak należy, ale wolał zaimprowizować swoją własną magię.

Gdy w końcu sukienka opadła z cichym brzękiem obijających się o podłogę karbonado, przytuliła swoje nagie plecy do jego klatki piersiowej i oddała rozkoszy masującym jej brzuch i piersi, palcom. Lekko wsuwał jeden po drugim pod cienką koronkę jej biustonosza i po chwili chwytał w dłonie twardniejące pod wpływem jego dotyku sutki. Czuł jak oddech jej wyraźnie przyspieszył, a z gardła wydobywały się cichutkie pojękiwania. Wiedział już jak bardzo uwielbia pieszczoty piersi i dzisiejszej nocy postanowił jej tego nie szczędzić. Leciutko wodziła palcami po jego przedramionach, które szczelnie ją oplatały, a biodrami delikatnie zataczała kółeczka wokół jego męskości.

Po chwili odwróciła się do niego przodem i spoglądając mu prosto w oczy, guzik po guziczku odpinała ślubny surdut. Sam rozwiązał uciskający go fular i pozwolił, by opadł wraz z marynarką na jej suknię. Do stosu ubrań dołączyła kamizelka i koszula, którą rozpinała z takim samym namaszczeniem, jak resztę garderoby, przy okazji obsypując jego tors słodkimi pocałunkami. Nie mógł powstrzymać się przed jęknięciem, gdy leciutko chwyciła jego sutek wargami, trzepocząc na nim swoim językiem. Pochylił się do niej i z niebywałą namiętnością wpił w jej usta. Najpierw delikatnie przejechał po wargach językiem, a gdy je leciutko rozchyliła wtargnął w nie, wyzywając jej język na spotkanie. Pieściły się nawzajem, leciutko o siebie ocierając. Dłońmi oplótł jej szyję i mocno do siebie przyciągnął pogłębiając pocałunek. Ssał jej wargi, przygryzał i koił leciutkimi muśnięciami, a ona w tym czasie zajmowała się paskiem jego spodni. Rozpięła go dość sprawnie i szybko przeszła do guzików rozporka. Nie oderwał od niej ust, gdy mocno szarpnęła i jednym ruchem sprowadziła jego spodnie do parteru. Przesunęła dłonie z powrotem na jego klatkę i leciutko wodziła palcami wokół jego brodawek. Oderwała się od jego ust i spojrzała w czarne oczy z pożądaniem. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i po chwili jej usta zajmowały się odkrytymi przez nią partiami ciała.

Sunęła w dół językiem nie pozostawiając na nim ani jednego niepieszczonego kawałka skóry. Pragnął jej, jak nigdy dotąd. Bał się, że jeśli teraz w nią wejdzie, jeśli nie da mu najpierw ukojenia, jej pierwszy raz będzie trwał krócej niż zdąży w ogóle o nim pomyśleć. Na szczęście zdawała się czytać w jego myślach i jej usta zbliżały się niebezpiecznie blisko jego naprężonej męskości. Nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek był tak bardzo podniecony. Miał ochotę pociągnąć jej głowę w dół i wepchnąć do jej gorących ust swojego twardego penisa.

Wyglądała tak cudownie, klęcząc przed nim, ściągając jego majtki. Bielutka koronka jej bielizny seksownie kontrastowała z odcieniem jej skóry, prześwitując w niektórych miejscach, a jednocześnie niewiele ukazując. Dobrze wiedział co skrywa. Jej okrągłe, pełne piersi, z malutkimi brodawkami wokół dużych, sterczących sutków pod stanikiem i malutki trójkącik, czarnych, przystrzyżonych włosków pod majteczkami. Nie mógł doczekać się chwili, gdy będzie mógł przeczesać je swoimi palcami i wbić między nie swój język, a później swojego twardego penisa. Był pewien, że po tym jak doprowadzi go teraz do orgazmu, jego członek bez trudu odzyska wigor w krótkim czasie, a co więcej nie skończy się to tylko na dwóch razach tej nocy. Czekał na nią tyle czasu, że nie zamierzał teraz zbyt szybko pozwolić jej na sen.

Uniosła nieco do góry głowę i spojrzała w jego oczy. Odchylił głowę do tyłu i głośno jęknął, gdy jego penis zniknął w jej ustach. Przesuwała przez chwilę głowę w górę i w dół, a jej dłonie pieściły pośladki. Po chwili przesunęła jedną na penisa i zastąpiła nią usta, które ku jego zdziwieniu i jeszcze większej rozkoszy zajęły się jego jądrami. Masowała jego sterczący organ dłonią, liżąc i muskając ustami dwie kule, które się pod nim znajdowały. Żałował, że zaczęli te igraszki stojąc na środku łazienki. Brakowało mu tchu, a kolana zaczynały się pod nim uginać. Delikatnie wplótł dłonie w jej wciąż spięte włosy i zatrzymał na chwilę, by mógł usiąść na niskim brzegu wanny. Nie był w stanie dłużej znosić jej pieszczot na stojąco. Zmusił ją tym samym, do jeszcze większego pochylenia się, ale Gemmie zdawało się to nie przeszkadzać. Oparła jedną dłoń na jego udzie, a drugą zastąpiła usta, masując jego nabrzmiałe jądra. Spoglądając mu prosto w oczy i przyjmując niebywale seksowną pozycję, przesunęła językiem, po całej długości jego penisa, zatrzymując się na jego główce i delikatnie po niej trzepocząc. Jęczał na cały głos wplatając palce w jej włosy, a jego oddech stawał się coraz szybszy i cięższy. Polizała raz jeszcze jego męskość i po chwili ta ponownie zniknęła w jej ustach. Mocno zaciskała na nim swe wargi i nie wypuszczała go ani na chwilę poruszając się po nim w górę i w dół. Jej dłonie wciąż pieściły delikatną skórę na jądrach, a język wirował wokół penisa. Odchylił się do tyłu zaciskając ręce na kancie wanny i głośno warczał jej imię.

– Gemma … Kochanie … jeszcze chwilę … Gemma … o taaak – warknął przeciągle, przesuwając jedną dłoń na jej głowę i mocno popychając ją w kierunku swojego krocza. Wypuściła go ze swych ust i lekko ślizgając po nim palcami doprowadziła do końca. Z głośnym jękiem wytrysnął prosto na jej dekolt.

Odchylił się do tyłu jeszcze bardziej, próbując złapać oddech, a Gemm w tym czasie delikatnie muskała jego brzuch wspinając się coraz wyżej. Podciągnął ją do siebie i posadził na swoich kolanach, zatapiając twarz w jej ramieniu.

– Przepraszam, nie chciałem … – przerwała mu, odciągając jego głowę i z uśmiechem kładąc palec na jego ustach, który po chwili zastąpiła swoimi miękkimi wargami.

– Nie? – spytała, gdy pozwolił jej się od siebie oderwać, na co w odpowiedzi wywrócił jedynie oczami i ponownie ją pocałował, odpinając jednocześnie nieco ubrudzony jego nasieniem biustonosz.

Zawirowało jej w głowie, gdy chwycił w dłoń jej pierś i delikatnie ugniatał ją masując nabrzmiałego sutka. Wciąż trzymając ją na swoich kolanach pochylił się i polizał go, po czym leciutko chwycił w usta. Bawił się przez dłuższą chwilę jej piersiami, co zaczynało doprowadzać ją do szaleństwa. Jęknęła cichutko i odchyliła do tyłu plecy, dając mu lepszy do nich dostęp. Uniósł ją do góry i posadził na swoim miejscu, samemu klękając przed nią. Jej oddech dość mocno przyspieszył, gdy spoglądając jej prosto w oczy zsuwał z niej cieniutkie majteczki. Całe napięcie skumulowało się w dolnych partiach jej ciała. Poczuła wilgoć na swej kobiecości i już wiedziała, że niewielkim dotykiem doprowadzi ją na sam szczyt. Delikatnie rozszerzył jej uda i wodząc językiem po gładkiej skórze nóg, wędrował wprost do jej szparki.

Nie bawił się z nią zbyt długo, jakby przeczuwając, że potrzebuje spełnienia, tak samo jak on przed chwilą. Jęknęła głośno i mocno ścisnęła jego włosy, gdy tylko jego usta znalazły się na wysokości jej dolnych warg. Drugą ręką musiała mocno chwycić kant wanny, a i tak obawiała się, że za chwilę z niej spadnie. Nie powstrzymywała głośnych jęków i westchnięć, gdy delikatnie ślizgał się językiem po jej wilgotnej łechtaczce. Po chwili poczuła jak palcem wodzi wzdłuż jej warg, leciutko zanurzając go w jej wnętrzu. Masował ją tak przez chwilę wciąż nie przerywając pieszczot językiem, który coraz szybciej wirował po jej nabrzmiałym guziczku rozkoszy. W momencie, gdy dość nieoczekiwanie wsunął palec do środka na całą swą długość, poczuła pulsowanie na swej łechtaczce i dreszcze przechodzące przez całe jej ciało. Chciała złączyć nogi, ale jego głowa i wciąż wirujący na jej kobiecości język, skutecznie to uniemożliwiały. Zwłaszcza, że jedna jego ręka odchylała mocno jedno jej udo.

– Severus – krzyknęła głośno i mocno zacisnęła place obydwu dłoni na jego włosach. Z trudem łapała oddech, gdy jego język nieco zwolnił zabawę na jej kobiecości i z uśmiechem powitała jego usta na swoich.

Nie przerywając pocałunku uniósł ją i wszedł razem z nią do wciąż gorącej wody w wannie. Posadził ją na dnie, a sam usiadł obok nalewając szampana do kieliszków. Objął ją ramieniem i przez chwilę w ciszy rozkoszowali się smakiem trunku i swoją obecnością. Severus sięgnął po swoją różdżkę i jednym jej machnięciem, z białych płatków unoszących się na wodzie wyczarował prześliczną czerwoną różę, którą wręczył ukochanej.

– Mój ty romantyku – westchnęła teatralnie, sięgnęła po truskawkę i wsadziła mu ją do ust.

– Muszę cię rozczarować, Kochanie. – Spojrzał na nią unosząc brew. – W większości do sprawka skrzatów.

– Och, a ja myślałam, że sam obrałeś te piękne róże. – Upiła łyk szampana i usiadła na niego okrakiem. – Codziennie tak będzie? – spytała całując go w usta.

– Co masz na myśli? – Polizał delikatnie jej wargi i zassał leciutko dolną.

– Kąpiel, kwiaty, szampan. – Gemma wplotła palce w jego włosy i z uśmiechem spoglądała w oczy.

– Miałem nadzieję, że pytasz o co innego. – Uniósł teatralnie brew. – Na to, że będę codziennie moczył swój tyłek w pachnącej wodzie, nie licz.

– W takim razie będę się cieszyć twoim romantycznym nastrojem tak długo jak się da. – Założyła mu włosy za uszy i delikatnie muskała ustami jego twarz.

– Gem, kochanie – szepnął jej w usta rozplątując powoli jej kok.

– Mhm... – mruknęła dziewczyna przesuwając usta na jego szyję.

– To co teraz powiem przerwie nieco tę romantyczną chwilę, ale … – Gemma oderwała się od niego i spojrzała z powagą.

– Błagam, tylko mi nie mów, że musisz gdzieś iść – spojrzała na niego przerażona.

– Nie, Kochanie. – Przyciągnął ją mocno do siebie. – Zdecydowanie nigdzie się dziś stąd nie ruszę. Chodzi o coś innego.

– Zrobiłam coś nie tak? Jesteś zmęczony? Chcesz się położyć? – Gemma nie dawała mu dokończyć.

– Nie, Gem … zatrzymaj się – Severus powstrzymał ją przed większym wpadaniem w rozpacz. – Eliksir. – Spojrzała na niego zdezorientowana. – Eliksir antykoncepcyjny – dokończył wreszcie.

– Merlinie, nie pomyślałam o nim. – Gemma zakryła usta dłońmi.

– Dlatego ja pomyślałem – odparł i podał jej stojącą obok butelki szampana fiolkę. Uśmiechnęła się i wypiła jej zawartość. – Strasznie nerwowa dziś jesteś, Skarbie – zaśmiał się, zbliżył swe usta do jej i namiętnie pocałował. Jego dłonie zaczęły wodzić po jej nagich plecach, a ona wplatała swoje w jego włosy pogłębiając pocałunek. Westchnęła cichutko w jego usta, gdy chwycił delikatnie jej pupę i przyciągnął jej krocze do swej rosnącej męskości. Rozplątał ostatni pukiel jej włosów i delikatnie, nie przerywając pocałunku, przeczesał je palcami. Ich języki z coraz większym żarem zaczęły walczyć o dominację między ich ustami, raz po raz pozwalając na penetrację ust swojego przeciwnika. Poruszała się nieznacznie, siedząc na nim okrakiem, a jej nabrzmiałe sutki delikatnie pieściły jego klatkę piersiową.

Chwycił ją za pośladki i powoli wstał z nią, zakładając sobie jej nogi na biodra. Jego penis wciąż ocierał się o jej mokrą szparkę. Nie bawił się w osuszanie ich ciał, chciał jak najszybciej trafić z nią do łóżka. Nie przerywając pocałunku, zaniósł ją do sypialni i delikatnie ułożył na miękkiej pościeli usłanej płatkami róż. Oderwał się od niej i patrzył na nią zachłannym wzrokiem. Leżała przed nim piękna, jego żona. Nie mógł nasycić wzroku, wodził za spływającymi po jej ciele, kroplami wody. Oddychała głęboko wpatrując się w niego swoimi czarnymi oczami. Wplotła palce w jego włosy i powoli przyciągnęła go do pocałunku.

– Kochaj mnie, Severusie – szepnęła, gdy jego dłoń zaczęła wodzić między jej dolnymi wargami, delikatnie je rozszerzając. Ugiął lekko jej nogi i ułożył się między nimi. Musnął jej usta i przystawił swoje czoło do jej, patrząc prosto w oczy. Opierając się na łóżku jedną ręką, drugą chwycił swojego penisa i powoli nakierował go na jej kobiecość. Przejechał nim po mokrych wargach i leciutko pchnął do jej wnętrza, zagłębiając jedynie główkę. Objęła go za szyję, a on ponownie musnął jej wargi wciąż patrząc prosto w oczy. Jęknęła głośno, gdy wbił się w nią nieco głębiej. Zatrzymał się czując opór i powoli zagłębiał aż po sam koniec.

Zakręciło jej się w głowie, gdy poczuła jak jego członek przebija się przez jej ciasną szparkę. Spodziewała się bólu i jęknęła głośno, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Uśmiechnęła się do niego dając mu znać, że wszystko jest w porządku. Widziała jak ulga maluje się na jego twarzy i po chwili zaczął się powoli poruszać w jej wnętrzu. Dreszcz przeszył jej ciało, gdy podbrzuszem otarł się o jej łechtaczkę. Pochylił się i z czułością ją pocałował. Wsuwał się w nią i wysuwał powoli. Poczuła się niezbyt pewnie, gdy gęsta ciecz zaczęła dość obficie spływać po jej udach. Odchylił się nieco od niej i spojrzał na nią z czułością. Zerknęła w dół i zobaczyła strumyczek krwi, ściekający po jej udzie.

Ponowił swoje ruchy i nagle z jej ciałem zaczęło się dziać coś dziwnego. Czuła jakby jakaś niewidzialna siła unosiła ich oboje w powietrzu. Wszystko dookoła niej stało się zamazane i niewyraźne, a jedynym punktem, na którym mogła skupić swoją uwagę był on, patrzący szeroko otwartymi oczami w jej. Poruszał się przyspieszając nieco swe ruchy, jego dłonie wodziły po jej ciele namiętnie ją pieszcząc, jego usta składały pocałunki na jej, a języki delikatnie trącały się jeden o drugi. Z jej ślubnej obrączki zaczęło emanować kojące ciepło, przeszywające całe ciało, a po chwili cieniutkimi smugami, zaczęło z niej wypływać czerwone światło oplatając ich ciała. Dostrzegła, że z jego obrączką dzieje się to samo. Smugi połączyły się w jeden krąg wirujący wokół nich i dając wrażenie jakby znaleźli się w jakimś miłosnym tunelu, jakby dookoła nie było nic tylko oni, kochający się, unoszący wysoko ponad łóżkiem. Przekręcił ją i przez chwilę to ona znajdowała się na nim, pchnął ją delikatnie, tak by usiadła i chwytając jedną dłonią za biodro nadawał jej ruchom wyznaczony wcześniej przez siebie rytm. Drugą ręką pieścił jej unoszące się lekko piersi, delikatnie ściskając za sutki. Uśmiechnęła się do niego i nawet nie wiedziała kiedy on ponownie znalazł się na niej. Czuła jakby cały świat zniknął, jakby byli tylko oni, spętani miłosnymi węzłami namiętności. Spojrzała mu w oczy i wiedziała, że on czuje dokładnie to samo co ona.

Ich jęki i głośne oddechy mieszały się w jeden, gdy Severus przyspieszał swoje ruchy, wchodząc w nią delikatnie i precyzyjnie, tak by nie zadać jej bólu, a jednocześnie dając maksymalną rozkosz. Wiedział, że czuje dokładnie to samo co on. Odchyliła do tyłu swe ciało i po chwili przywarł ustami do jej nagich piersi. Pieścił je językiem, a ona wplatała swe dłonie w jego włosy mocno do nich przyciągając. Jego penis wciąż wsuwał się w nią tym samym, jednostajnym rytmem. Na całej jego długości czuł jej ciasnotę i ciepło, a jej wnętrze szczelnie otulało go ze wszystkich stron. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak dobrze, gdy jego penis zaczął pulsować tryskając swoim nasieniem i dając poczucie jeszcze większego wypełnienia. Nie stracił jednak nic ze swej erekcji i nie zamierzał się teraz zatrzymywać. Uniósł jej drugą nogę i założył na swoim biodrze. Chwycił jej prawą dłoń i splótł ją ze swoją unosząc nad jej głową. Ich różdżki, leżące nieopodal, zaczęły wyrzucać z siebie najpierw iskry, a po chwili wypłynęły z nich cienkie, srebrzyste tasiemki, które spętały ich dłonie razem.

Jej piersi lekko falowały pod nim, gdy zaczął poruszać się w niej coraz szybciej, nie zatrzymując się ani na chwilę. Czuł jak jej sterczące sutki ocierają się o jego tors. Wsuwał się w nią aż po sam koniec swojego penisa, po którym obficie spływała jej wilgoć zmieszana z jego nasieniem. Głośno wykrzyczała jego imię i po chwili poczuł jak ścianki jej pochwy mocno zaciskają się na jego męskości. Magiczne więzy puściły, a ona przyciągnęła go do siebie mocno wbijając palce w jego plecy. Zakręciło mu się w głowie, ale ani myślał teraz zwolnić. Czuł jak magiczny tunel zacieśnia się na nich coraz bardziej. Jak ona oplata go swoimi zgrabnymi nogami w spazmach rozkoszy i wije się pod nim wypychając swe biodra na spotkanie z jego.

Czuła jak jego moc delikatnie ślizga się po jej ciele, wplatając w jej bliznę na brzuchu kolejną nić. Poruszał się w niej szybko, ale delikatnie, pocierając jej spragnioną rozkoszy łechtaczkę. Czuła go w całym swoim wnętrzu, na całym ciele. Nie mogła się dłużej powstrzymywać. Głośno krzyczała jego imię, gdy dreszcze przeszyły jej ciało. Nigdy nie czuła czegoś podobnego. Szarpnęła mocno swe dłonie i magiczne węzły ustąpiły pod jej naporem, a ona wciąż wijąc się z rozkoszy mocno przygarnęła go do siebie. Pociągnął jej dłonie z pleców i ponownie splótł je ze swoimi poruszając się w niej jeszcze szybciej. Spojrzała w jego oczy i po chwili wbił się w nią z całej siły, aż po sam koniec. Warcząc przeciągle jej imię, przycisnął swe czoło do jej, a jego twardy penis pulsował w jej wnętrzu wypełniając ją swym nasieniem.

Nie byli w stanie odezwać się do siebie, gdy opadli na łóżko ciężko dysząc. Nie wiedziała jak długo się kochali, ale sądząc po zgaszonych świecach i jasnym blasku słońca, trwało to dość długo. Płatki róż wciąż unosiły się w powietrzu, powoli opadając na ich mokre ciała. Nie miała pojęcia czy jeszcze nie obeschły po kąpieli, czy byli tak mocno spoceni po niemałym wysiłku. Poczuła jak bez słów oplata ją swym ramieniem i mocno do siebie przyciąga.

– Czy tak … czy, tak jest zawsze? – Gemma spytała nieśmiało wtulając się w męża.

– Przeżyłem coś takiego po raz pierwszy, Gemmo i dziękuję za to. Jestem pewien, że byłaś w stu procentach dziewicą – zaśmiał się. – To było niesamowite, Skarbie. – Przyciągnął ją do siebie jeszcze mocniej i delikatnie ucałował czubek jej głowy. – Jeszcze nigdy nie czułem czegoś równie wspaniałego.

Gemma uśmiechnęła się do niego, ale jednocześnie, gdzieś w głębi przygotowywała się na falę emocjonalnych wspomnień zalewającą jej umysł, które pojawiały się, gdy tylko choć przez sekundę pomyślała o jego seksualnej przeszłości. Wiedziała, że po dzisiejszej nocy łatwo sobie z nimi poradzi, czekała więc spokojnie na pojawiające się twarze pięknych kobiet, na twarz jej męża wykrzywioną w grymasie spełnienia i nic. W jej umyśle panowała cisza. Przygnębiające uczucie żalu, smutku i zdrady, które narastało w niej wraz z pogłębiającym się do niego uczuciem nie nadeszło. Miała gdzieś głęboko w pamięci wyrytą wizję sprzed ponad dwóch miesięcy, wizję kobiet z jego przeszłości. Wiedziała, że one istnieją, pamiętała ich twarze, ale wszelkie emocje zdawały się być wyblakłe, przytłumione. Była pogodzona z jego przeszłością tak samo jak wtedy, gdy pierwszego dnia pojawiła się w Anglii, nie czuła tego paskudnego, narastającego uczucia bezsilności, że on ją zdradza. Spróbowała przywołać inne przykre wspomnienia nie okraszając ich niczym przyjemnym i nic. Każde kolejne, które odgrzebywała było jedynie wspomnieniem, świeższym bądź bardziej pokrytym kurzem, ale tylko wspomnieniem, bez narastających emocji, bez rosnącego bólu, były wspomnieniem.

– Nie ma ich, Severusie. – Podniosła się na ramieniu i spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. – Nie mam tych wspomnień. To znaczy mam, ale są jedynie wspomnieniami. Nie czuję ich, nie kąsają mnie z każdej strony, nie wypełniają mojej głowy. Pamiętam, wszystko pamiętam, ale to już tak nie boli. Moja głowa … nie boli tak bardzo. Są tylko wspomnieniami, wyblakłymi starymi wspomnieniami. – Nie miała pojęcia czy tak już zostanie na zawsze, czy to tylko przejściowy stan po wielkiej euforii jaka przeżyła chwilę temu. Nieważne co było tego przyczyną, ważne, że po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuła się naprawdę wolna. Wolna od demonów przeszłości, które goniły ją każdego dnia. Uwolniła się od nich i gdzieś w głębi czuła, że już nie wrócą. – O bogowie, mój umysł jest taki … taki pusty, zmęczony i … wolny – szeptała, a pojedyncza łza spłynęła po jej policzku.

Przyciągnął ją mocno do siebie, przymknął powieki i delikatnie ucałował jej czoło.

– Odpocznij, Kochanie – mruknął do jej ucha. – One już nie wrócą. Prześpij się.

– Będziesz tu, gdy się obudzę? Nie znikniesz tak jak one? – spytała wtulona w jego pierś.

– Zawsze będę przy tobie, Gemmo. Zawsze, najdroższa. – Nim skończył mówić jej powieki opadły i po chwili czuł na sobie jej wyrównany oddech. Chwycił wolną ręką kołdrę i delikatnie nią ich okrył. – To był najszczęśliwszy dzień mojego życia – wyszeptał wprost do jej ucha. – Dziękuję.

Nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia co mogło spowodować oderwanie się od niej emocjonalnych wspomnień, ale miał nadzieję, że już nie wrócą. Jej twarz tak bardzo rozjaśniała, gdy mu o tym mówiła i po raz pierwszy w jej oczach ujrzał wesołe iskierki.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Zmienny Severus i bolesne powroty"_


	27. Zmienny Severus i bolesne powroty

_**ROZDZIAŁ 26**_

„_**Zmienny Severus i bolesne powroty"**_

– Jak się pani spało, pani Snape? – Severus mruknął do ucha małżonki, gdy tylko ta lekko poruszyła się w jego ramionach.

– Mhm … – Gemma nieznacznie się przeciągnęła. – Na pewno pytasz jedynie o mój sen?

– Twoje krzyki i moje podrapane plecy dały mi dość jasno do zrozumienia, że o wszystko inne nie muszę się martwić – odparł z nutką zarozumiałości.

– O Merlinie brodaty, zraniłam cię? Mocno? Tak mi przykro. – Gemma momentalnie otworzyła oczy i starała się obrócić Severusa tak, by zobaczyć co stało się z jego plecami.

– Skarbie, spokojnie, nic się nie stało. Twoje wbite w moją skórę paznokcie bardzo połechtały moje ego – zaśmiał się głośno. – Moim plecom nic nie jest. – Przyciągnął ją ponownie do siebie i leciutko ucałował jej czoło.

– A tobie? Było ci dobrze? – spytała nieśmiało wtulając się w jego ramię.

– Gem, Kochanie to była najbardziej niesamowita noc w moim życiu, mówiłem ci już – odparł. – Gdyby tak nie było, zapewniam, że on – spojrzał w dół z wysoko uniesionymi brwiami – nie miałby ochoty na więcej niż jeden raz.

– Więcej niż jeden? Ale my przecież …

– Trzy razy i kompletnie nie miał ochoty na odpoczynek. Nie czułaś? – spytał zaskoczony.

– Nie byłam pewna. – Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. – Skoro było ci dobrze w nocy, to może sprawdzimy, czy po południu będzie równie przyjemnie? – Spojrzała na niego zalotnie i oplotła go swoją nogą.

– Mhm – zamruczał – jak już wspomniałaś minęło już południe i … powinienem wstawać. Mam coś do zrobienia – wyjaśnił widząc jej zasmuconą minę. – Zostań w łóżku, odpocznij trochę, może uda ci się jeszcze przespać.

Gemma poczuła się nieco odrzucona. W istocie, nie zamierzała wstawać z łóżka, ale miała nadzieję, że on będzie jej towarzyszył. Co mogło być tak pilnego, że zostawiał ją samą w sypialni, dzień po ślubie? Z zafrasowaną miną odprowadzała go wzrokiem do drzwi garderoby i obserwowała jak się ubiera. Nawet nie spojrzał w jej kierunku pokonując drogę do wyjścia na korytarz. Zrobiło jej się przykro i łzy napłynęły do jej oczu. Nie miała ochoty spędzać samotnie dnia w łóżku. Teraz nie miała ochoty na nic w ogóle. Nieco się ociągając, wstała i ruszyła do łazienki. Miała właśnie wchodzić pod prysznic, gdy nagle czyjeś silne dłonie pochwyciły ją w pasie i po chwili poczuła niezbyt lubiany ucisk w żołądku towarzyszący teleportacji.

– Severus? Co do diabła … – Otworzyła szeroko oczy ze zdumienia. Stali na łące pełnej białych jaskrów, a tuż obok nich leżał wielki koc piknikowy, na którym czekał na nich wspaniały obiad.

– Pomyślałem, że najpierw coś zjemy, zanim sprawdzimy jak to jest po południu. – Uśmiechnął się do niej.

– Ale ja jestem na golasa – wykrzyknęła i próbowała osłonić się przytulając do niego.

– No i? – Severus zaśmiał się szczerze rozbawiony. – Oszczędzi mi to rozbierania cię po posiłku.

– Ale ty jesteś ubrany i ktoś nas może zobaczyć – próbowała wymusić na nim, by przywołał dla niej ubranie.

– Gemma, w całej posiadłości nie ma nikogo oprócz nas. – Nie mógł zapanować nad śmiechem. Jego małżonka z ostrej kocicy, którą była w nocy, nagle przeistoczyła się w zarumienioną i zawstydzoną dziewczynkę. W dodatku robiła to w niezwykle zabawny sposób. Przynajmniej z jego perspektywy było zabawnie. – Jest piękna pogoda, nie zmarzniesz. – Próbował ją trochę od siebie odsunąć, ale sztywno trzymała się jego koszuli.

– No właśnie, słońce może mnie poparzyć – wyszukała kolejny argument.

– Daj spokój. Nic cię nie poparzy, słońce nie jest tak ostre, a poza tym twoja skóra jest na to odporna. – Chwycił jej ramiona i obrócił w stronę jedzenia. – Chodź jeść, bo wszystko wystygnie.

– Nie będę jeść na golasa – odparła ze złością, widząc jego pogłębiające się rozbawienie.

– Nie sądziłem, że już następnego dnia po ślubie zrobisz się taka kapryśna – westchnął i podał jej przygotowaną wcześniej sukienkę, której najwyraźniej nie zauważyła.

– Nabijałeś się ze mnie przez cały czas. Ty … ty …

– Palancie? – dokończył za nią.

– Kochany, palancie – odparła pieszczotliwie, wspięła się na palce i czule go pocałowała. – Tu jest pięknie. Myślałam, że zdążyłam już poznać naszą posiadłość, ale tutaj jeszcze nie byłam. – Rozejrzała się dookoła podziwiając widok. Łąka pełna uwielbianych przez nią kwiatów otoczona była z każdej strony laskiem. Nie miała nawet pojęcia, w której części mogą się znajdować.

– Może jej po prostu nie poznajesz, gdy jest ukwiecona – stwierdził. – Trochę im pomogłem tutaj wyrosnąć – dodał widząc jej pytające spojrzenie.

Musiała przyznać, że Severus postarał się aby obiad był naprawdę dobry. Znalazło się tam wszystko co lubiła i gdy skończyli, jedyne na co miała ochotę to drzemka. Rozłożyła się wygodnie na kocu wystawiając twarz do słońca, czuła się wspaniale. Żadnych prześladowców, żadnych niechcianych myśli, żadnych wspomnień. Tylko ona i jej ukochany mąż, gładzący delikatnie jej dłoń. Było cudownie. Nie spodziewała się tego przyjeżdżając tutaj. Przez pierwsze tygodnie było jej naprawdę ciężko, a Severus zdawał się robić wszystko, by czuła się jeszcze gorzej. Jedna z głupich kłótni wywołała ich szczerą rozmowę, po której wszelkie uszczypliwości z jego strony się skończyły. Nie była pewna, czy to rozmowa tak na niego podziałała, czy może sam miał już dość tej dość ciężkiej atmosfery. Owszem ich spory czasem bywały zabawne, nawet dla niej, ale wszystko ma swoje granice i na wszystko potrzebna jest równowaga.

– Sev, pamiętasz jak przyjechałam do Anglii? – spytała.

– Yhy … – odparł nie wiedząc do czego zmierza, ale pytanie nie za bardzo mu się spodobało.

– Mówiłeś, że już wtedy ci się podobałam – zaczęła.

– Tak było – mruknął.

– Ale mimo to nie byłeś dla mnie zbyt … uprzejmy. – Przekręciła się na bok i spojrzała na niego.

– Chcesz mi teraz za to wygarnąć? – spytał niepewnie.

– Nie – zaśmiała się – tak tylko się zastanawiam do czego zmierzałeś, chciałeś żebym wyjechała?

– Nie. Jak już powiedziałem podobałaś mi się od początku i nie chciałem żebyś wyjeżdżała. – Obrócił się w jej kierunku. – Chciałem cię lepiej poznać.

– Mhm, dziwną taktykę obrałeś na to lepsze poznanie. – Spojrzała na niego spod zmrużonych powiek.

– Czepiasz się – westchnął nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć. – Uodparniałem cię na siebie.

– Długo planowałeś taki być? – ku rozpaczy Severusa zadała kolejne pytanie.

– Co żeś się taka ciekawska zrobiła – udał zirytowanie. – Gemma, nie mam pojęcia co mną kierowało wówczas, nie miałem żadnego planu. Byłem zły na matkę, a wiedziałem jak bardzo zależy jej na tym, byś czuła się u nas dobrze. Byłem zły, bo wiedziała o tym, że coś takiego może się wydarzyć. Nie uprzedziła ani ciebie, ani mnie. Byłem w stanie pogodzić się z tym, że wybiorą dla mnie żonę, zanim zdążę ją poznać, nawet z tym, że nie bardzo ją polubię, ale ciężko mi było zrozumieć dlaczego nam o tym nie powiedziała. Mogła nas na to przygotować. Zwłaszcza ciebie, Skarbie. Bałem się, że przyjedzie młoda, spłoszona dziewczyna, która będzie płakała na mój widok i tęskniła za domem. Bałem się, że będę musiał zastępować ci ojca, a nie być mężem. Gem, bałem się, że mnie nie zaakceptujesz. Widziałem w snach jak bardzo piękna jesteś. Każdego ranka czułem się cholernie rozczarowany, że byłaś tylko snem, a czasem miałem obawy, że zaczynam popadać w obłęd pragnąc kobiety, która jest tylko snem. Bałem się odrzucenia – westchnął.

– Miałam te same obawy co ty. – Spojrzała na niego z krzywym uśmiechem. – A jakbym wyjechała? Jakbym nie wytrzymała twoich uszczypliwości?

– Nie mam pojęcia co bym zrobił. – Zamyślił się przez chwilę. – Byłem w tobie zakochany i pewnie ruszyłbym za tobą błagając o wybaczenie. – Uśmiechnął się. – Gemma, nie chciałem sprawiać ci przykrości, naprawdę. Sprawdzałem twoją wytrzymałość, odporność, dystans do siebie samej. Nie jestem łatwy we współżyciu i chciałem wiedzieć na ile mogę sobie pozwolić, jaka jesteś, czy pasujemy do siebie, a czasem po prostu bawiły mnie kłótnie z tobą. Podobało mi się, że nie dawałaś mi się, że byłaś twarda, odgryzałaś się, albo sama docinałaś. Od samego początku nie było z tobą nudno, a ja z każdym dniem przekonywałem się, że podoba mi się nie tylko twoja uroda, ale i charakter. – Spojrzał na nią łagodnie. – Nie. Nie pozwoliłbym ci wyjechać. – Odwzajemniła jego uśmiech. – Jeszcze trochę i dziś nie będziemy mogli sprawdzić jak to jest po południu …

Sprawdzili jak jest po południu, a później wieczorem. Musieli też dowiedzieć się czy po kolacji będzie tak samo. Za każdym razem Gemma miała wrażenie, że to wciąż magia, a Severus nie mógł nadziwić się, jak bardzo dobrze mu z nią jest. Była młoda, niedoświadczone, a mimo to, seks z nią sprawiał mu olbrzymią przyjemność. Dość szybko przekonał się, że nie ma potrzeby, by nią manipulować i nastawiać na swoje upodobania. Była tak bardzo otwarta na wszelkie sugestie, że bez żadnego problemu sprostała jego oczekiwaniom.

Patrzył przez chwilę jak smacznie śpi. Oddychała spokojnie i z uśmiechem obserwował jak jej odkryta pierś unosi się i opada. Nie mógł odmówić sobie tego widoku i pozwolił kołdrze dalej swobodnie się zsuwać. Spojrzał na jej rozrzucone na poduszce włosy. Zajmowały naprawdę sporo przestrzeni i musiał przyznać za dość zaskakujące, że dotychczas nie zdarzyło się, by chociaż przez chwilę mu przeszkadzały. Uwielbiał wtulać się w nie. Westchnął i delikatnie ucałował jej głowę naciągając na nią kołdrę.

**.: :.**

– Pakuj się, Snape – mruknął jej do ucha wywołując nagłe poderwanie.

– Jeśli gadasz sam do siebie to rób to nad swoim uchem, Snape – odburknęła. – Wyjeżdżasz gdzieś?

– My, wyjeżdżamy. Wstawaj i pakuj się – odparł władczym tonem.

– Dokąd i dlaczego tak rano? – Nie czekając na odpowiedź, wtuliła się z powrotem w poduszkę. – Sev … – jęknęła, gdy ściągnął z niej kołdrę.

– Wstawaj, zaplanowałem podróż poślubną. – Severus zaczął wodzić delikatnie po jej nagim boku powodując łaskotki.

– A łóżko jest złe na podróż poślubną? – mruknęła strącając jego rękę.

– Nie mam nic przeciwko, żebyśmy połączyli jedno z drugim, ale skoro wolisz gnić w sypialni, zamiast zwiedzać Toskanię i poleżeć na plaży we Francji, to proszę bardzo. Ja już tam byłem …

– Włochy? Naprawdę? – Gemma poderwała się nagle. – I Francja? Paryż? Pojedziemy do Paryża? – Wstąpiła w nią niebywała energia.

– Mhm, w planach nie ma Paryża, ale jeśli bardzo chcesz, możemy tam pojechać …

– Bardzo. – Rzuciła mu się na szyję.

Ucieszył go jej entuzjazm. Wiedział, że nie widziała Europy i chciał jej sprawić przyjemność tym wyjazdem. Gdyby miał choć trochę więcej czasu pokazałby jej nie tylko Włochy i Francję, ale postarałby się, by zobaczyła wszystko co ciekawe na Starym Kontynencie, od Wielkiej Brytanii po Rosję. Zapewne zainteresowałyby ją nie tylko piękne zabytki, ale także roślinność, dość odmienna od tej wśród, której się wychowywała. Był pewien, że znalazłaby zastosowanie w eliksirach, dla wielu z niebadanych przez nią gatunków.

Oparty o framugę przyglądał się, jak pełna zapału bierze szybki prysznic kombinując, by nie zmoczyć za bardzo włosów, które nawet magicznie trzeba było dość długo suszyć. Pomachała do niego przez lekko zaparowaną szybę kabiny i uśmiechnęła się tak pogodnie jak nigdy dotąd. Od ich nocy poślubnej, po której w jakiś magiczny sposób pozbyła się piętna emocjonalnych wspomnień, jeszcze bardziej lubił przyglądać się jej twarzy. Miał nadzieję, że taki stan utrzyma się już na zawsze. Podziwiał sposób w jaki sobie radziła z tym wszystkim, zawsze uśmiechnięta, skora do żartów i wygłupów, optymistycznie spoglądająca w przyszłość. Z pozoru, wesoła młoda dziewczyna, ale zbyt często był świadkiem jak przymyka oczy ze zmęczenia nawet po dobrze przespanej nocy, jak pociera skronie z obolałą miną i cichcem wypija eliksir przeciwbólowy. Widział łzy, które hamowała, gdy ktoś nieopatrzenie wywołał jedno z bolesnych wspomnień i po chwili przywoływała uśmiech na twarz. Początkowo myślał, że po prostu nie chce nikomu sprawić przykrości swoim kiepskim nastrojem, ale dość szybko zrozumiał, że jest to jej prywatny sposób na walkę z tym co dzieje się w jej umyśle.

Wiedział, że teraz jej radość i pogoda ducha są powodowane tylko i wyłącznie przez to co dzieje się dookoła niej, są naturalne. Nie są bronią w walce z niechcianymi obrazami ukazywanymi przez podświadomość. Odnosił wrażenie, jakby odkrywała świat na nowo, jaśniejszy, piękniejszy. Chciał z nią spędzić dwa miłe tygodnie i miał nadzieję, że nic nie zepsuje jej błogiego nastroju. Miał obawy, czy będzie potrafiła odłożyć na bok ich prywatne śledztwo na czas wakacji, a jeszcze bardziej, czy zdoła pohamować się przed wyjaśnieniem sprawy z Evans, ale zdawała się o tym zapomnieć albo raczej skutecznie odroczyć rozmyślanie o tym. Spojrzał na nią z uśmiechem i postanowił, że sam też postara się zapomnieć o Potterach na najbliższe dwa tygodnie.

Próbował zatrzymać ją nieco dłużej w uścisku, gdy otulał ją dużym ręcznikiem, ale jedynie cmoknęła go w policzek i poleciała do garderoby wciąż wypytując o Europę.

– A Wersal? Możemy zobaczyć Wersal, chociaż same ogrody, proszę – jęczała wciągając przez głowę letnią koszulkę.

– Zobaczymy Wersal jeśli chcesz. – Obserwował jej pospieszne ubieranie.

– Och – westchnęła sięgając po dżinsy – nie mogę tak jechać, prawda? – spytała spoglądając na niego. Nie zastanawiał się zbyt długo ubierając się rano. Wsunął na siebie czarne spodnie i koszulę tak jak robił to bez mała każdego dnia, tylko zwykle nakładał na to jeszcze obszerną szatę albo surdut. Teraz była mu kompletnie niepotrzebna i musiał przyznać, że to on wyglądałby głupio biegając niczym hrabia Dracula po winnicach Toskanii.

– To raczej ja powinienem się przebrać. – Uśmiechnął się do niej.

– Mówiłam ci, że ja się na tym kompletnie nie znam. Twoja mama uważa, że nie powinnam nosić takich spodni, że nie wypada. – Posmutniała i odłożyła dżinsy na miejsce, by zastąpić je jakąś sukienką. Zatrzymał jej dłoń.

– Nie ożeniłem się ze swoją matką o ile dobrze pamiętam. – Spojrzał na nią z troską. – Gem, masz siedemnaście lat, chcę żebyś nosiła to co lubisz. W nosie mam co wypada, a co nie. Podobasz mi się taka jaka jesteś. – Obrócił ją i założył sobie jej ręce wokół swojego pasa całując ją w czubek głowy. – Dla mnie perfekcyjna żona, biega w krótkich spodenkach po ogrodzie i kąpie się na golasa w jeziorze.

– Znowu mnie podglądałeś? – spytała ze złością.

– Nie podglądałem. Przechodziłem tamtędy i przypadkiem cię zobaczyłem – zaśmiał się.

– I nie mogłeś dać znać, że tam jesteś? – złościła się.

– Po co? Wolałem w ciszy delektować się widokiem – odparł z rozmarzeniem. – Musisz przyznać, że jezioro o zachodzie słońca jest piękne. I twój koń pasący się w pobliżu, rozkoszne widoki. – Przymknął powieki udając, że przywołuje tamten widok.

– Palant – puknęła go w pierś i wróciła do ubierania.

Była na siebie zła. Powinna wyrzucić wszystkie ciuchy jakie ze sobą przywiozła i częściej wychodzić z Eileen na zakupy, gdy ta proponowała. Jej mąż był zwykle elegancki i rzadko pozwalał sobie na swobodne ciuchy. Jej kompletne przeciwieństwo pod tym względem. Powinna słuchać teściowej, gdy ta prawiła na temat mody i konwenansach. Zresztą już Anita od bardzo dawna narzekała na jej stroje i nie raz wciskała zbyt długie jak na jej gust suknie. Obawiała się, że zapewnienie Severusa, że lubi jej styl ubierania, podyktowane jest jedynie chęcią sprawienia jej przyjemności albo ponagleniem do szybszego ubierania. Teraz stał obok niej w samej bieliźnie i ze zbyt dużą, by uznała za szczerą, nonszalancją wkładał jedyną parę dżinsów jaką posiadał.

– Lubię twoje czarne spodnie, a ta zielona sukienka wydaje się pasować i do mnie, i na wyjazd. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego. – Kocham cię, mój mężu najsłodszy. – Podeszła do niego i mocno objęła go w pasie.

– Wersal? Zapomnij. Będziesz leżała na plaży plackiem i nigdzie się nie ruszymy. Nigdzie – syknął do jej ucha.

– Teraz jesteś jeszcze bardziej słodki – zaśmiała się i nagle uśmiech spełzł z jej twarzy, gdy unosząc jeden ze swoich podróżnych kufrów odsłoniła Severusa, ten z godłem Hogwartu.

– Nie myśl teraz o tym, mamy dwa tygodnie. – Podszedł do niej i chwycił jej twarz w dłonie. – Będziemy widywali się w każdy weekend, obiecuję. – Pokiwała smutno głową. – Po powrocie i tak całe dnie będziesz spędzała w laboratorium przygotowując się do egzaminu, a później pomyślimy nad lepszym rozwiązaniem niż tylko weekendy, dobrze? – Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. – Możesz zamieszkać ze mną w Hogwarcie. – Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. – Jeśli tylko chcesz.

– Chciałabym widywać cię codziennie, ale co ja tam będę robiła? Tutaj będą szklarnie i konie, którymi się trzeba zajmować. – Pochyliła strapiona głowę.

– Gem, Skarbie. Nie mogę każdego wieczoru spędzać w domu. Udało mi się wynegocjować wolne weekendy, ale w ciągu tygodnia muszę być dostępny dla uczniów przez całą dobę – wyjaśnił. – Pomyślimy o tym później, dobrze? Może uda mi się przekonać dyrektora, żeby połączył nasz kominek z kominkiem w Hogwarcie, albo żeby wydał zgodę na twoją teleportację pod bramę zamku. Teraz musiałabyś tracić około dwóch godzin na podróż tylko w jedną stronę. Przejść bariery ochronne naszej posiadłości, teleportować się do Hogsmeade i stamtąd dojść do Hogwartu. To trochę dużo żeby pokonywać tę trasę dwa razy dziennie. – Pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem. – Obiecuję, że będziemy widywali się tak często jak to tylko możliwe. Poza tym nie musisz być codziennie przy koniach i w szklarniach. Skrzaty poradzą sobie, gdy będziesz chciała trochę wolnego. Teraz też to zostawiasz i zapewniam, że po powrocie wszystko zastaniesz w takim samym stanie. – Przytulił ją mocno i przez chwilę zaciągał się zapachem jej włosów.

Jemu także nie podobało się to, że będzie ją musiał tutaj zostawić. Sam jednak miał te same obawy co ona. Gdyby zamieszkała z nim, jedyne czym mogłaby się teraz zajmować to siedzenie w bibliotece. Być może udałoby mu się przekonać Pomonę, by pozwoliła Gemmie na pomoc w szklarniach Hogwartu, ale zachodziła obawa, że jego żona zostałaby brutalnie wykorzystana przez Sprout do najgorszej roboty. Znając ją, pewnie wykonywałaby wszystko z uśmiechem i bez słowa sprzeciwu. Martwił się jak zniesie samotność w tym ogromnym domu i liczył, że z pomocą przyjdzie mu matka, a z czasem pewnie Gemma sama znajdzie znajomych i zajęcie, które ją stąd wyciągnie. Pogładził ją po włosach.

– Za dwie godziny, musimy być w Sienie, żeby odebrać klucz do domu, który dla nas wynająłem na ten tydzień, więc lepiej się pospiesz z tym pakowaniem, Snape – popędził ją z krzywym uśmieszkiem.

**.: :.**

Tydzień jaki spędzili we Włoszech był jednym z najwspanialszych w jej życiu. Severus starał się jej pokazać wszystko co najciekawsze, a i tak nie zobaczyła nawet ułamka tego co chciała w Toskanii zobaczyć. Chłonęła przewodniki jeden po drugim i wciąż odkrywała kolejne miejsca, do których koniecznie muszą się udać. Przepiękne antyczne miasta, cudowne winnice i sielski klimat urzekły ją bez reszty. Nie mogła nadziwić się jak wszystko tutaj jest inne od betonowych azjatyckich dżungli i dziewiczych klimatów Polinezji. Siena, w której mieszkali wydała jej się najpiękniejszym miastem świata i z prawdziwą przyjemnością oddawała się jej klimatowi. Zajadała się włoskim jedzeniem, pokochała tamtejsze wina i na każdym kroku wciskała w Severusa tony lodów. Z przyjemnością patrzył na nią, gdy objeżdżając krainę samochodem, co chwilę kazała zatrzymywać się kierowcy, by mogła w spokoju podziwiać widoki i roślinność. Było tak jak przewidział, na każdym kroku znajdowała jakąś roślinę, kwiatek, krzaczek albo trawkę, którą można wykorzystać na tysiące sposobów i nie mogła zrozumieć, jak europejscy czarodzieje, mogą być takimi ignorantami, że tego dotychczas nie dostrzegli.

– Gemmo, naprawdę myślisz, że kolejny eliksir przeciwbólowy jest potrzebny? – zakpił z niej.

– Oczywiście, przy przewlekłych dolegliwościach nie można stosować ciągle tego samego środka – odparła niezrażona jego tonem. – Eliksiry oparte na ziołach zawierających metamizole możesz stosować przez góra siedem dni, później oprócz tego, że są nieskuteczne, mogą poważnie uszkodzić organizm. Te, których bazę stanowią aminofenazony są toksyczne i dobrze wiesz co dzieje się przy zastosowaniu ich więcej niż raz na miesiąc. Te wrzośce, które tutaj rosną zawierają duże stężenie alklofenaków. Można by z nich stworzyć eliksir całkowicie bezpieczny, pozbawiony cech uzależnienia – wyjaśniała. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że mówi o tym z własnego doświadczenia.

– Skarbie, wszystko w porządku? – spytał nieco zaniepokojony. Przyszło mu do głowy, że być może znowu odczuwa bóle głowy. Skarcił się w myślach, że przez prawie tydzień ani razu nie zapytał o nawrót wspomnień.

– Tak – odparła nieco zasmucona. – Wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. Żadnego bólu głowy, żadnych niepotrzebnych myśli, jeśli o to pytałeś. Tylko – zawahała się – boję się, że to wróci.

Podszedł do niej i mocno ją przytulił. Chciał ją zapewnić, że to nie wróci, że jej umysł pozostanie na zawsze wolny, ale nie mógł. Nie wiedział co spowodowało aktualny jej stan. Być może to tylko chwilowa sytuacja wywołana nagromadzeniem euforycznych wydarzeń, a być może to już nigdy nie powróci.

– Jeśli chcesz możemy razem popracować nad tym eliksirem. – Ucałował czubek jej głowy.

– Chciałbyś ze mną pracować? Myślisz, że znalazłbyś czas? – spytała zdziwiona.

– Oczywiście, że bym chciał – odparł chwytając jej twarz w dłonie. – Wydawało mi się, że wcześniej pracowało nam się dość dobrze razem i myślę, że czas także znajdę, ale … na roślinach się nie znam. Więc badaniem ich będziesz musiała zająć się sama.

– Ale musiałabym tutaj wrócić, nie rosną w Anglii – odparła zafrasowana.

– I to jakiś problem? – Uśmiechnął się.

– Mogłabym? – Spojrzała na niego z nadzieją.

– Ja nie mam nic przeciwko. Nie potrzebujesz zgody Ministerstwa na używanie świstoklika, jeśli nie jest międzykontynentalny. – Objął ją i podał nalany przed chwilą kieliszek wina. – Nie widzę, więc przeciwwskazań, byś spędzała we Włoszech tyle czasu ile potrzebujesz. Pod warunkiem, że obiecasz mnie nie zaniedbać.

– Dziękuję. – Odwróciła się do niego i czule pocałowała.

– Za co, Gemmo? – Popatrzył na nią z wysoko uniesioną brwią.

– Za to jak cudownym mężem jesteś. – Zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i przyciągnęła do namiętnego pocałunku.

Riwiera Francuska zrobiła na Gemmie nie mniejsze wrażenie niż Włochy. Piękny dom wraz z prywatną plażą, w którym zamieszkali, należał do Eileen i Tobiasa, i miała nadzieję, że pozwolą jej oni na częstsze wizyty w tym cudownym miejscu. Severus nie mógł napatrzeć się na jej wiecznie rozanieloną twarz. Wszystko wprawiało ją w zachwyt. Biegała po plantacjach oliwek, goździków i róż, snując plany jakie rośliny posadzi na ich terenie, które będą wymagały oddzielnych szklarni, a z których niestety będzie zmuszona zrezygnować. Podobał mu się jej dziewczęcy entuzjazm, jej słoneczny uśmiech i piękne ciało w bikini. Uwielbiał patrzeć jak wynurza się z wody i suszy na piasku. Często obserwował ją z wnętrza domu, jak radośnie wbiega do wody i macha do niego zachęcając, by do niej dołączył. To nie była forma wypoczynku, którą preferował, ale chciał jej sprawić przyjemność, pozwolić na relaks i samemu trochę odpocząć przed ciężkim semestrem jaki go czekał. Bardzo chciał zatrzymać ją przy sobie.

Początkowo nawet nie rozpatrywał jej mieszkania w Hogwarcie z obawy ocieplenia jego wizerunku wśród uczniów. Był pewien, że gdyby którykolwiek z nich ją poznał, czar surowego profesora eliksirów, który wypracował sobie przez poprzedni rok, szybko by prysł. Teraz jednak, chęć przebywania w jej towarzystwie była silniejsza. Przez cały ten czas próbował znaleźć sposób, by zadowolić i ją, i siebie. Nie bardzo uśmiechało mu się prosić dyrektora o włączenie ich kominka do komunikacyjnej sieci fiuu, nie chciał mieć kolejnego długu, ale nie widział jak na razie innej możliwości. Był pewien, że każdego dnia będzie za nią okropnie tęsknił, za jej uśmiechem, jej żartami, czasem nieco infantylnymi, ale niezwykle uroczymi, za jej słodkim chrapaniem w nocy i długimi kąpielami, do których go zmuszała.

Gdy dowiedział się o niej, o tym, że ma się z nią ożenić, nawet nie brał pod uwagę tego, że może ją pokochać. Pożądanie – jak najbardziej, miłość – nigdy. Tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało do pewnego czasu. Przez całe życie, żadna kobieta nie wzbudziła w nim choćby cienia takich emocji jakie ona wzbudza. Nie znał nikogo o tak pogodnym usposobieniu i z uśmiechem zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo owinęła go sobie wokół palca. Była dla niego wszystkim i dla niej był w stanie zrobić wszystko. Gdzieś w środku, cichutki głosik, podpowiadał mu, że musi coś z tym zrobić, że nie może dać się do końca przemienić w słodkiego romantyka.

Z zamyślenia wyrwało go jej mokre ciało przylegające do jego pleców.

– Smutasie, rozbieraj się i chodź do wody – wykrzyknęła obejmując go w pasie.

– Nie mam ochoty na pływanie. Wystarczy mi wody na moim ubraniu. – Odwrócił się do niej przodem i wyswobodził z jej uścisku. – Wydawało mi się, że chciałaś zobaczyć Paryż i Wersal. Jeśli chcesz się tam udać musimy się powoli zbierać – dodał nieco chłodnym tonem.

Gemma posmutniała. Nie miała pojęcia co go ugryzło, od rana był w pogodnym nastroju, a teraz warczał na nią ze złością. W dodatku uświadomił jej, że ich wakacje skończą się za dwa dni. Bardzo chciała zobaczyć Paryż, ale w Nicei miała jeszcze wiele do zobaczenia. Przepiękne plantacje róż we wschodniej części miasta i winnice, w których chciała kupić zapas wina. Musiała się na coś zdecydować, a jego zniecierpliwiona mina zdecydowanie jej w tym nie pomagała.

– Coś się stało? – spytała zmartwiona i osuszyła jego ubranie machnięciem różdżki.

Był idiotą, jeśli myślał, że tak łatwo odetnie się od tego uczucia. W jednej krótkiej chwili, zdał sobie sprawę, że jest na wieki stracony. Smutek jaki pojawił się w jej oczach, gdy na nią warknął, uśmiech, który momentalnie przygasł, gdy ponaglał ją z podjęciem decyzji co chce robić, przebiły jego serce tysiącem maleńkich, ostrych i trujących igieł. Nie było już dla niego ratunku, jego żona była wszystkim, bez jej uśmiechu tracił oddech, bez niej przestałby istnieć.

– Nic się nie stało, Skarbie. – Przyciągnął ją do siebie chwytając za dłonie i ponownie splótł je na swoich plecach. – Przepraszam. – Delikatnie ucałował jej czoło. – Zdałem sobie po prostu sprawę, że niebawem zrobi się zimno i nie będę mógł podziwiać twego ciała w bikini.

– A tak poważnie. – Gemma nie dała się zwieść żartom.

– Będę za tobą tęsknił – wyszeptał. – Kocham cię, Gem. Bardzo. Tak bardzo. – Przylgnęła do niego całym swym ciałem i mocno do niego przytuliła. – Daj mi się sobą nacieszyć jeszcze te dwa dni. Paryż nie ucieknie. Pojedziemy tam wiosną, na święta wielkanocne, jeśli chcesz – dodał po chwili.

– Pozwolisz mi opowiadać wszystkim jak cudownego mam męża? – spytała z uśmiechem.

– Ani mi się waż – syknął – i tak wszystkiemu zaprzeczę. Masz opowiadać jaki zły i straszny jestem.

– Ciężko mi sobie ciebie takim wyobrazić – zaśmiała się.

– Tak? To zaraz się przekonasz na własnej skórze jak straszny jestem. – Chwycił ją i przerzucając sobie przez ramię i zaniósł do morza, gdzie bez ceregieli wrzucił ją do wody.

– Jesteś w ubraniu, wariacie – wykrzyczała zanosząc się śmiechem.

– I tak było mokre – odparł rozbierając się. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że przed chwilą próbował z premedytacją sprawić jej przykrość, zranić ją. Kochał ten śmiech i powoli zaczynał godzić się z tym, że to będzie jego największa słabość. Gemma – jego jedyny czuły punkt. Dla niej zrobi wszystko.

**.: :.**

Pożegnalną kolację zjedli w jednej z włoskich knajpek. Pomimo uroku jak roztaczała nad nimi Francja, Gemma nie zdradziła swoich upodobań kulinarnych. Gdy po dość sporej porcji risotto, pochłonęła jeszcze talerz makaronu i oderwała sobie kawałek pizzy z jego talerza, zaczął się zastanawiać czy jego żona nie składa się głównie z żołądka. Jak na tak chudą i niewielką osóbkę potrafiła pochłonąć naprawdę spore porcje jedzenia. Zauważył to już wcześniej, ale wciąż go to zadziwiało. Podczas posiłków z jego rodzicami, starała się zachować umiar i nakładała sobie przepisowe porcje, ale chwilę po skończonym jedzeniu widział jak zakrada się do kuchni po dokładkę. Była zupełnie inna niż większość kobiet, które znał. Nie martwiła się o kalorie i nadmiar tłuszczu tylko z uśmiechem zamawiała dużą porcję sernika.

– O, bar z hot-dogami! – Z szerokim uśmiechem pociągnęła go w kierunku małej budki, gdy wracali spacerem do domu.

– I? – Nie bardzo był pewien co ma z tym zrobić. – Mam ją wysadzić za serwowanie niezdrowego jedzenia? – sarknął.

– Nie masz ochoty na jednego? – spytała zaskoczona.

– Jesteś świrnięta, Snape. – Spojrzał na nią z wysoko uniesionymi brwiami. – Wyobraź sobie, że po tym jak zjadłem sałatkę, dużą pizzę, bez jednego kawałka i szarlotkę, do której mnie zmusiłaś i której połowę mi zjadłaś, nie wcisnę w siebie już ani kęsa przez co najmniej trzy dni. Ale śmiało, jedz ile chcesz. Mogę ci nawet kupić cały ten bar jeśli cię to uszczęśliwi. – Rozłożył bezradnie ręce.

Gemma wywracając oczami zamówiła dwa duże hot-dogi i z uśmiechem od ucha do ucha wręczyła mu jednego.

– Złościsz się za tę szarlotkę? – spytała z przepraszającą miną.

– Gemma, nie myślałaś, żeby się przebadać? – spytał ignorując jej pytanie.

– Dlaczego? – spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, a on jedynie wymownie popatrzył na bułkę, którą właśnie pochłaniała. – Och – jęknęła i szczerze posmutniała. Zawinęła bułkę w serwetkę i wyrzuciła do stojącego nieopodal kosza. – Przepraszam – wyszeptała. – Nie powinnam tyle jeść, wiem. Tata mi to powtarza od dziecka. Poczułam się zbyt swobodnie, przepraszam Severusie jeśli cię zawstydziłam w restauracji. – Pochyliła lekko głowę i przygryzła wargę.

– Gemma, Skarbie. – Nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć, gdy nieopatrzenie zrozumiała jego słowa. – Nie zawstydziłaś mnie i za nic nie musisz mnie przepraszać. Jeśli jesteś głodna, to możesz jeść ile chcesz. Wybacz jeśli cię uraziłem. Nie chciałem, tylko to dość zadziwiające, że tak mała osoba zjada takie porcje i nadal jest mała. Dlatego zasugerowałem, że może powinnaś to zbadać.

– Badali mnie już i nic mi nie jest, uwierz – odparła zawstydzona. – I nie jestem głodna. Tylko jak coś mi smakuje albo mam na coś ochotę to mogę pochłonąć tego naprawdę spore ilości.

Objął ją ramieniem i ucałował w czubek głowy.

– Chodź kupię ci jeszcze jednego – zaproponował.

– Nie chcę, straciłam apetyt – odparła, ale pociągnął ją w stronę budki.

– I kogo chcesz tym oszukać, Snape – zaśmiał się.

Śmieszyło ją, gdy zwracał się do niej po nazwisku. Nie do końca była przekonana dlaczego to robi, czy to nawyk ze szkoły, czy może chce w ten sposób podkreślić władczy ton. Bez względu na to, co nim kierowało, bawiło ją to zarówno jak nazywał ją panieńskim nazwiskiem jak i swoim. Była w nim po uszy zakochana. Te dwa tygodnie jakie ze sobą spędzili z dala od codzienności, były najcudowniejszymi w jej życiu. Zaskoczyło ją, jak otwarty i wesoły się stał, jak poddawał się wszelkim jej wygłupom, jak sam często stroił sobie z niej infantylne żarty. Był uroczy, troskliwy i na każdym kroku próbował sprawiać niespodzianki. Noce poświęcali na lepsze poznawanie siebie. Było im razem naprawdę przyjemnie i miała nadzieję, że jeśli chodzi o tę sferę ich związku to nigdy się nie zmieni.

Chciała, żeby to trwało. Powrót do domu nieodzownie wiązał się z jego powrotem do pracy, z rozstaniem i choćby nie wiadomo jak zapewniał ją, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że będzie fiukał codziennie, to i tak wiedziała, że będzie za nim bardzo tęskniła. Przerażał ją też pusty, ogromny dom, w którym samotnie będzie spędzała wieczory. Lubiła swoich teściów i była pewna, że Eileen będzie dotrzymywała jej towarzystwa, ale w choćby najmniejszym stopniu nie zastąpi to jej Severusa.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Jeleń i łania"_


	28. Jeleń i łania

_**ROZDZIAŁ 27**_

„_**Jeleń i łania"**_

Nie spali zbyt wiele w noc poprzedzającą jego wyjazd do Hogwartu. Rozstawali się jedynie na cztery dni, gdyż Gemma koniecznie chciała spotkać się z Sybillą, ale to i tak nie było łatwe pożegnanie. Rozpoczynał się trudny dla nich okres, zwłaszcza dla niej i oboje byli tego boleśnie świadomi.

– Obiecujesz, że będziesz fiukał codziennie? – spytała odprowadzając go pod bramę posiadłości.

– Obiecuję – odparł obejmując ją ramieniem. – Uprzedzając, będę też o tobie myślał, śnił, tęsknił za tobą i może nawet czasem napiszę list. Zobaczymy się w czwartek wieczorem. To niedługo, Skarbie. – Przytaknęła jedynie głową w odpowiedzi. – Uważaj na siebie, dobrze? Nie siedź całymi nocami w laboratorium albo w bibliotece. O dobrym odżywianiu chyba nie muszę wspominać – uśmiechnął się. – Gdybyś czegoś potrzebowała, jakąś książkę, albo ingrediencje, których nie możesz dostać w aptece, to przyślij skrzata.

– Ty też uważaj na siebie i daj znać, gdyby …

– Dam – odparł cicho.

– Gdyby … gdyby on … gdyby coś ci zrobił, przyjdziesz tutaj, prawda? – spytała z bólem.

– Tak chyba będzie najbezpieczniej. – Przytulił ją mocno do siebie. – Gem, może będzie lepiej, jeśli …

– Nie, proszę. Dam radę, choć mam nadzieję, że nie będzie takiej potrzeby – westchnęła.

– Będę czekał na ciebie w czwartek po południu. Postaram się wyjść ci naprzeciw. – Chwycił jej twarz w dłonie i zbliżył do niej swe usta. – Kocham cię, najdroższa – szepnął zanim delikatnie ją ucałował.

– I ja cię kocham. – Odsunęła się nieco od niego i pozwoliła, by w końcu teleportował się pod bramy Hogwartu.

Nieco zrezygnowana wróciła do domu. Nie miała ochoty na uśmiech, ani spacer po ogrodzie, nie miała nawet chęci odwiedzić Mantykory. Przechadzała się bez celu po pustych pokojach i zastanawiała się nad sensem ich istnienia. Urządzała dom dla nich, a tymczasem większość czasu spędzi tutaj sama. Westchnęła rozglądając się po sali balowej. Nie miała pojęcia po co im ten pokój. Nie lubili przyjęć, ale pewnie przyjdzie taki czas, że będą musieli jakieś wydać. Salon, bawialnia, gabinet Severusa. Podobał mu się. Przysiadła na chwilę na obrotowym fotelu, ustawionym za dużym dębowym biurkiem i zerknęła na ich wspólne zdjęcie, zrobione tuż przed ślubem, które tutaj ustawił. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie i ruszyła na dalszy obchód. Jęknęła na widok wciąż nie otwartych prezentów leżących w salonie i pospiesznie opuściła pokój. Na piętrze, kilka pomieszczeń wciąż czekało na umeblowanie, ale kompletnie nie miała na to ani ochoty, ani pomysłu. Oprócz ich sypialni, urządziła cztery pokoje gościnne i nie widziała sensu w urządzaniu reszty. Pomyślała, że można by tam zaaranżować pokoje dla dzieci, ale przecież on ich nie chciał. W sumie ona też jeszcze nie była na nie gotowa, nie miała teraz czasu. Miała tyle pomysłów na nowe eliksiry, tyle nowych roślin odkryła we Włoszech i Francji. Tak, to z pewnością nie był jeszcze czas na dzieci, pomyślała, ale w głowie pojawiła jej się wizja pastelowych, wesołych barw z jakich korzystałaby podczas urządzania pokoiku dla małego człowieczka. Odetchnęła głęboko i zeszła do laboratorium. Miała na dziś zaplanowane przygotowanie swojego autorskiego eliksiru, który wraz z pełną dokumentacją musiała wysłać do komisji na tydzień przed egzaminem.

Praca pochłonęła ją bez reszty i o mały włos zapomniałaby o spotkaniu z teściową. Miała przyjść w porze lunchu żeby pomóc jej z resztą prezentów. Rzuciła zaklęcie zastoju na eliksir i ruszyła na górę, żeby szybko się przebrać. Nie chciała, żeby Eileen oglądała ją w „domowym" stroju. Sama nigdy nie pozwalała sobie na zbyt dużą swobodę, nawet wówczas, gdy w domu nie było nikogo oprócz niej i Gemma była pewna, że kręciłaby nosem na widok mugolskich bawełnianych spodni. Nie miała ochoty na jej kazania, szczerze mówiąc, w ogóle nie miała ochoty na spotkanie z kimkolwiek.

**.: :.**

– O, porcelanowe filiżanki – Gemma udała zaskoczenie i radość, a pani Snape jęknęła zniesmaczona wzorem w kwiatki. – Od wuja Gwidona i ciotki Klary.

– Nie mam już siły zmieniać na nich wzoru – Eileen spojrzała z krzywym uśmiechem na trzymane przez Gemmę naczynie.

– Jest ich tu ze sześćdziesiąt … dla potrzebujących? – Młodsza kobieta spojrzała z nadzieją na teściową, która z ulgą przytaknęła jedynie głową.

– Kolejne filiżanki? – spytała Eileen widząc wysoko uniesione brwi Gemmy, podczas otwierania kolejnego prezentu.

– Nie, to jest naprawdę ładne. – Dziewczyna wyjęła z pudełka starą, drewnianą mapę nieba, na której był przepięknie wyrzeźbiony jej i Severusa znak zodiaku.

– To faktycznie ładne. Ktoś musi cię naprawdę lubić. To bardzo cenna rzecz. – Eileen podeszła do leżącej na podłodze, drewnianej mapy. – Zobacz, nie pokazuje tylko położenia gwiazd na niebie, ukazuje też w jakim stanie emocjonalnym znajdujecie się ty i Severus. – Pani Snape wyjaśniła swojej synowej.

– To od Aurory Sinistry, nauczycielki z Hogwartu – odparła Gemma. – Są dwie takie – uśmiechnęła się. – Jedna dla mnie, druga dla Severusa. To bardzo miły prezent i chyba zmuszę go, by podziękował jej osobiście.

Nad prezentami spędziły czas aż do kolacji. Gemma miała już serdecznie dość, ale Eileen uparła się, że należy to zrobić jak najszybciej, a nie śmiała sprzeciwiać się teściowej. Miała też świadomość, że prędzej czy później musi to zrobić, a teraz miała chociaż ją do pomocy.

**.: :.**

Z bólem serca teleportował się pod bramą Hogwartu i udał prosto do swoich kwater. Machnięciem różdżki rozpakował kufry i przez dłuższą chwilę trzymał w dłoniach ich ślubne zdjęcie. Musiał przyznać, że tamtego dnia wyglądała olśniewająco. Ciężko mu było znaleźć porównanie, które choć w minimalnym stopniu oddałoby w pełni to jak piękna jest. Miał ochotę machnąć na wszystko ręką i wrócić do domu, do niej. Nie musiał pracować. Zawartość ich skrytki wystarczyłaby na dostatnie życie kilku kolejnych pokoleń i to na wysokim poziomie. Pod względem finansowym, mógł spokojnie rzucić pracę i zająć się tym co lubił. Eliksirami. Niestety, praca w szkole była wymogiem, by ubiegać się o tytuł arcymistrza, po drugie obowiązywała go przysięga, którą złożył dyrektorowi, a po trzecie nakaz Czarnego Pana.

Jęknął na myśl o bandzie nieokrzesanych pierwszorocznych, którzy przez pierwsze tygodnie będą sprawiać same kłopoty, w dodatku od tego roku przejmował także pieczę nad Slytherinem i był pewien, że uczniowie postarają się, aby nie miał ani chwili wolnego czasu. Rozbolała go głowa na myśl o jedenastoletnich dziewczynach płaczących za domem i chłopcach zgrywających twardzieli i próbujących wchodzić do Zakazanego Lasu. Nie miał pojęcia co ma robić w takich beznadziejnych sytuacjach. Zdecydowanie się do tego nie nadawał. Ani na opiekuna, ani na ojca. Przed oczami stanął mu obraz jej wielkich, załzawionych, czarnych oczu, które tęsknie go żegnały. Przeszła mu przez głowę myśl, że dziecko dobrze wpłynęłoby na jego żonę. Może nie czułaby się taka samotna i opuszczona w ich domu, ale ona ich teraz nie chciała, a i on nie miał teraz czasu na dzieci. Pracował z dala od domu, a w wolnych chwilach chciał realizować swoje pomysły na nowe mikstury. Nie, to nie był dobry czas na dzieci, pomyślał, a przed oczami pojawiły mu się czarne, śmiejące oczka małych, bezbronnych istot.

Przebrał się w nauczycielskie szaty i ruszył na spotkanie grona pedagogicznego. Miał nadzieję, że już każdy zapomniał o zmianie jego stanu cywilnego, ale niestety się pomylił. Gdy tylko przekroczył próg pokoju nauczycielskiego zwaliła się na niego lawina życzeń, gratulacji i pytań o podróż poślubną. Zmęczony przetarł twarz dłońmi, gdy po raz kolejny usłyszał pytanie o to, czy Gemma jest już w ciąży i ile potomstwa planują. Miał ochotę huknąć na cały głos widząc, jak Minerwa świetnie się bawi podjudzając innych, by zadawali osobiste pytania.

– Wyglądała przepięknie. Jej suknia była jak utkana przez elfy. – Kobiety nie przestawały trajkotać, a on coraz bardziej żałował, że zaprosił którąkolwiek na ślub. – A obrączka? Severusie pokaż obrączkę. – Pomona Sprout, próbowała dobrać się do jego lewej dłoni. Co gorsza, także mężczyźni dołączyli do tej niezdrowej dyskusji o sukienkach. Schował twarz w dłoniach i starał się chociaż na chwilę wyłączyć. Gemma, nie mógł przestać o niej myśleć.

**.: :.**

– Nie śpisz jeszcze, Skarbie? – spytał wystawiając głowę do kominka. Odetchnął, gdy tylko ją zobaczył. Siedziała zaczytana w fotelu przed kominkiem i chyba w pierwszym momencie nie dostrzegła, że jej się przygląda. Wyglądała na zmęczoną, ale nic dziwnego. Było już dość późno, a ona pewnie przez większość dnia zajmowała się rozpakowywaniem prezentów. Serce mu podskoczyło na widok uśmiechu jaki mu posłała. Bardzo chciał wyciągnąć rękę i jej dotknąć, pocałować, przytulić do jej miękkiej piersi, ale wszystko na co pozwalała ich sieć to odbicie głowy w płomieniach.

– Nie – odparła szczęśliwa. – Czekałam na ciebie – wyjaśniła. – Ciężki dzień? – Spojrzała na niego z troską. Nie zdążył jej dobrze opowiedzieć o swoim dniu, a już przerwało mu pukanie do drzwi gabinetu. Chciała na niego zaczekać, ale nie mógł jej na to pozwolić. Z trudem hamowała ziewnięcia i mrużyła oczy, a i jej głos brzmiał sennie. Nie miał pojęcia jak długo zajmie mu powrót przed kominek, a nie chciał dłużej jej męczyć. Pożegnał się i odesłał ją do sypialni obiecując „spotkanie" następnego dnia. Niestety kolejny wieczór wyglądał podobnie. Pierwszoroczni dość ciężko adaptowali się w szkole, z dala od domu i dość często próbowali szukać wsparcia u swojego opiekuna. On jednak nie zamierzał zastępować im matki. Chociaż teraz, gdy sam odczuwał gorzki smak tęsknoty, patrzył na nich z większą wyrozumiałością, to traktował ich w dość surowy i brutalny sposób. Zwykle kazał przestać ryczeć i wracać do dormitorium. Jego wygląd i srogi ton, przeważnie skutkowały bezbłędnym wykonaniem polecania. Niestety zdarzały się oporne wyjątki i z tymi musiał sobie radzić w inny sposób, często uciekając się do szantażu, albo subtelnego wytknięcia mazgajstwa.

**.: :.**

Już od samego rana w czwartek, Gemma zaczęła się szykować na spotkanie z ukochanym. Odkąd wyjechał, nie mieli możliwości porozmawiać ze sobą dłużej niż pięć minut. Ledwie zdążył się z nią przywitać, a już dobijał się do niego jeden z uczniów albo ktoś kto przyłapał jednego z jego podopiecznych na chodzeniu po ciszy nocnej. Starała się być dla nich wyrozumiała i z uśmiechem na ustach, i nakazem bycia miłym i łaskawym odsyłała do obowiązków. Tęskniła za nim bardzo, ale nie chciała też, żeby czuł się winny za brak czasu.

Na piątek przed śniadaniem, była umówiona z Sybillą i dziś miała spędzić u niego noc. Nie mogła doczekać się tej chwili. Cztery kolejne dni razem z ukochanym były dla niej jak najlepsze wakacje. Co prawda w piątek będzie musiał jeszcze iść do pracy, ale wieczór i cały weekend będą mieli tylko dla siebie.

Długo stała przed wieszakiem z sukienkami, zanim zdecydowała się ubrać długą, zieloną. Do torby wrzuciła jeszcze dwie, komplety bielizny i przybory toaletowe, narzuciła na siebie sweterek i ruszyła w stronę bramy. Miała jeszcze sporo czasu do ostatnich zajęć Severusa, ale chciała tam być jak najszybciej. Serce obijało jej żebra z podekscytowania, gdy pokonywała drogę z Hogsmeade do Hogwartu. Czuła się jak przed pierwszą randką i w pewnym momencie poczuła, że idzie odrobinę za szybko. Była już pod samą bramą, gdy ujrzała przechodzącą przez nią rudowłosą postać.

– Pani Potter. – Przystanęła zdumiona nieoczekiwanym spotkaniem.

– My się znamy? – Lily próbowała ją zbyć.

– Nie pamięta mnie pani? – odparła z ironią Gemma. – Ja panią aż za dobrze. – Odruchowo zacisnęła dłoń na różdżce.

– Myli mnie pani z kimś. – Evans uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

– Nie wydaje mi się – odrzekła spokojnie pani Snape. – Rowle. Zastanawia mnie skąd u pani taki gest w stosunku do siostry Śmierciożercy.

– Nie wiem o czym pani mówi. – Lily wyraźnie się zdenerwowała i chciała wyminąć dziewczynę, ale ta twardo zagrodziła jej drogę.

– Nie zamierzam cię wydać aurorom – Gemma starała się zachować spokój. – Chcę jedynie wiedzieć dlaczego mi to zrobiłaś? Skrzywdziłam cię w jakiś sposób? Powiedz mi tylko, dlaczego chciałaś mnie zabić?

– Nie chciałam cię zabić – Potter pękła. Przymknęła powieki i ze zrezygnowaniem pochyliła głowę. – Chciałam, żebyś wyjechała. Nie mogłam dopuścić do twojego ślubu … teraz już mi wszystko jedno.

– Dlaczego? Co cię obchodził mój ślub? – dopytywała Gemma spokojnym tonem. – Co może być powodem zadania komuś takiego bólu. Na Merlina, jesteś kobietą. Jak mogłaś zachęcać ich do gwałtu?

– Co mam ci powiedzieć? Nie chciałam posuwać się tak daleko, ale ty zdawałaś się być odporna na wszystkie moje działania. – Lily odważyła się spojrzeć jej w oczy, ale po chwili odwróciła wzrok.

– Co ty i mój ślub macie wspólnego ze śmiercią mojej mamy? – Gemma spróbowała w inny sposób.

– Nie znam twojej mamy – Evans spojrzała na nią zdezorientowana.

– To dlaczego wysłałaś mi jej akta i zadawałaś te same rany? – zapytała zaskoczona. Chciała dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej, ale obawiała się spłoszyć rudą kobietę.

– Nic ci nie wysyłałam. Jedynie list, tuż po twoim przyjeździe. – Gemma czuła się zbita z tropu tą odpowiedzią, ale wciąż bardzo chciała dowiedzieć się prawdy.

– Dlaczego tak bardzo nie chciałaś bym wyszła za Severusa? – spytała wciąż zachowując zimną krew, choć już na sam widok Lily, miała ochotę potraktować ją odpowiednią klątwą.

– Żeby ratować mojego syna – wykrzyczała Potter ze łzami w oczach. – I tak już za późno, nic mu już nie pomoże. – Kobieta upadła na kolana i zaczęła szlochać.

– Co ja mam wspólnego z twoim synem? – Gemma podeszła nieco bliżej.

– Przepowiednia – wyszeptała Lily. – Starałam się o posadę nauczycielki mugoloznawstwa. Przyszłam nieumówiona do dyrektora i podsłuchałam. Wszystko słyszałam. Ta Trelawney miała sny o tobie i moim Harrym. – Kobieta zupełnie załamana usiadła na ziemi, a Gemm ukucnęła tuż obok przysłuchując się jej opowieści. – Mówiła, o dziewczynie, o czarnych oczach z dalekiego kraju, która ma poślubić mężczyznę o takich samych oczach. Jeśli tak, by się stało dziedzic jelenia, wroga mężczyzny, z łani zrodzony straci życie próbując zabić Czarnego Pana. – Ukryła twarz w dłoniach. – Nasze Patronusy, Jamesa i mój, to jeleń i łania. Dyrektor wspomniał, że niebawem masz się pojawić, że przepowiednia zaczyna się spełniać … – wyjaśniała. Gemma nie miała pojęcia co odpowiedzieć. Pomimo bólu jaki jej zadała, nie mogła jej nie współczuć. Nie miała pojęcia dlaczego ani ona ani Dumbledore, nie powiedzieli im o przepowiedni. Wspólnie mogli coś przecież wymyślić. Miała właśnie o to zapytać, ale uprzedził ją łagodny męski głos.

– Gdybyś wysłuchała do końca, moja droga Lily, wiedziałabyś, że tych dwoje ma uratować twego syna przed śmiercią z rąk Lorda. – Nie wiadomo skąd, Dumbledore pojawił się tuż przy nich, a kątem oka, Gemma dostrzegła biegnącego w ich kierunku Severusa. Trzymał różdżkę wycelowaną w rudą postać siedząca na ziemi, ale opuścił ją, gdy tylko jego żona delikatnie złapała go za rękę.

– Proszę, nie rób jej nic złego – szepnęła cichutko.

– Lily – kontynuował Albus – zgodna współpraca tych dwojga miała zaowocować ratunkiem dla Harrego i śmiercią Toma. – Podszedł do kobiety i położył dłoń na jej ramieniu. – Z dobrze poinformowanego źródła wiem, że Lord Voldemort w jakiś sposób dowiedział się o przepowiedni i jestem pewien, że będzie starał się pierwszy dopaść Harrego. – Gemma spojrzała wymownie na swego męża, a ten jedynie przytaknął kiwnięciem głowy. – Na szczęście dla Severusa i Gemmy, wie jedynie tyle ile ty wiedziałaś i mogę się tylko domyślać w jaki sposób przepowiednia trafiła w jego ręce. Obawiam się, że ponownie uległa zmianie i mam tylko nadzieję, że nadal jest szansa na ratunek dla twego syna. Ty i James, musicie się czym prędzej ukryć, miałem was właśnie w tym celu odwiedzić. – Dyrektor odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał na państwa Snape.

– Evans jak mniemam będzie dość dobrze ukryta w Azkabanie – odrzekł Severus z ironicznym uśmieszkiem.

– Oczywiście, Severusie. Lily dokonała czynu karygodnego na twojej żonie i należy jej się surowa kara. Nie będę się wtrącał jeśli zawiadomicie Biuro Aurorów o całej sprawie. – Spojrzał na nich dobrodusznie.

– Mam nadzieję, że kierowała tobą jedynie miłość do syna i żywię nadzieję, że nie stanie mu się krzywda – Gemma zwróciła się do Lily, mocno chwytając dłoń męża. – Jeśli kiedykolwiek stanie do walki z Czarnym Panem, możesz być pewna, że uzyska ode mnie wszelką pomoc jaką będę w stanie mu zaoferować. Ból jaki mi zadałaś będzie prześladował mnie do końca życia, a twój pobyt w Azkabanie, w żaden sposób nie przyniesie mi ulgi. – Severus spojrzał zrezygnowany na swoją żonę.

– Jesteś pewna? – spytał chwytając w dłonie jej twarz. Przytaknęła jedynie ze łzami w oczach.

– I proszę, nie krzywdź jej i tak cierpi – wyszeptała. Severus z lekkim wahaniem, ale przytaknął jej i delikatnie ucałował czoło. – Chcę też, żebyś wywiązała się ze słowa danego Rowle'owi.

Lily podniosła twarz i spojrzała jej prosto w oczy, dając tym samym znak, że nie zamierza łamać danego słowa.

– Dziękuję – wyszeptała nie odrywając spojrzenia swych zielonych oczu od czarnych tęczówek. – Wybaczysz mi kiedyś? – spytała wstając.

– Nie wiem, czy potrafię – odparła i odetchnęła głęboko wtulając się w swojego męża.

Dumbledore wyraził jeszcze nadzieję, że zobaczy Gemmę podczas kolacji w Wielkiej Sali i pozwolił im odejść zatrzymując panią Potter.

**.: :.**

Severus był mocno zdziwiony, gdy rankiem wezwał go do siebie Czarny Pan. Opowiedział swoim najwierniejszym sługom o doniesionej mu przepowiedni i nakazał poszukiwania Potterów i strażnika ich tajemnicy. Voldemort domyślał się, że przepowiednia mówi o Snape'ie i jego małżonce, co dość mocno umocniło jego pozycję wśród Śmierciożerców jako tego, który przyczyni się do śmierci chłopaka. Początkowo kusiło go, by przemilczeć całą sprawę i pozwolić swemu Panu na swobodne poszukiwania jego wrogów, ale po powrocie nogi same zaniosły go pod gabinet dyrektora. Mimo wszystko nie chciał czuć się winnym śmierci kolejnego dziecka.

Dumbledore streścił mu całą przepowiednię i Severus szczerze odetchnął dowiadując się, że Voldemort zna jedynie jej nieznaczną część. Nie wiedział, ani tego, że ma zginąć razem z chłopcem, ani tego, że jest szansa iż on i jego żona uratują młodego Pottera. Dostał wolne do końca dnia i zamierzał wyjść naprzeciw Gemmie, która zapowiedziała się wcześniej, chcąc jeszcze zajrzeć do biblioteki.

**.: :.**

Ani Gemmę, ani Severusa nie interesowało jak Lily i jej rodzina zamierzają ukryć się przed Czarnym Panem. Snape wiedział, że od dłuższego czasu ukrywają się pod zaklęciem Fideliusa, ale wątpił, czy to będzie wystarczająca zapora przed ich prześladowcą. Teraz jednak miał obok siebie kobietę swojego życia, za którą mocno się stęsknił i to jej chciał poświęcić cały swój wolny czas. Chciała chwilę odetchnąć po niezbyt przyjemnym spotkaniu, więc zabrał ją na spacer po błoniach. Uczniowie wciąż byli na zajęciach i nie musiał się obawiać, że któryś z nich zobaczy swojego strasznego profesora w objęciach ze śliczną, młodą brunetką.

– Z dołu nie wygląda tak strasznie – Gemma właśnie podziwiała wielką kałamarnicę, gdy usiedli pod drzewem w okolicach jeziora, a on nie mógł oderwać ust od jej szyi.

– O, pan psor. Dzień dobry. – Usłyszał nad sobą donośny głos gajowego.

– Witaj Hagridzie – odpowiedział uprzejmie odrywając się dość gwałtownie od skóry ukochanej.

– Pan psor na spacerze? – Hagrid spojrzał na dziewczynę podnoszącą się z ziemi.

– To moja małżonka – wyjaśnił widząc jego pytające spojrzenie.

– Dzień dobry – przywitała się dziewczyna wyciągając rękę. – Pan także tutaj uczy?

– Jaki ze mnie pan. Hagrid jestem. – Uśmiechnął się do pani Snape i mocno uścisnął jej dłoń.

– Gemma – odparła masując sobie obolałą kończynę.

– Hagrid jest gajowym Hogwartu, opiekuje się zwierzętami w Zakazanym Lesie i nie ukrywam jest dobrym źródłem wszelkich znajdujących się tam składników – wyjaśnił żonie, Severus.

– Mam dla psora coś specjalnego – rzekł Rubeus konspiracyjnym szeptem. – Całą fiolkę krwi jednorożca. – Gemma jęknęła głośno i zakryła usta dłonią. – Pani psorowa się nie martwi. Nic mu nie jest biedaczkowi. Biegał sobie młodziak po lesie i poranił nogę. Na szczęście niegroźnie, ale z wdzięczności za pomoc trochę krwi zgodził się upuścić, to pomyślałem, że się panu psorowi przyda. – Gajowy pospiesznie pocieszył dziewczynę.

– Dziękuję Hagridzie. Przynieś mi ją przed kolacją to się rozliczymy. – Severus zdawał się być bardzo zadowolony z ingrediencji jaką miał okazję pozyskać.

– Ja nic w zamian nie chce, psorze. I tak nie zliczę ile razy pomagał mi pan ratować zwierzęta swoimi eliksirami. – Gajowy się nieco zaperzył na propozycję rozliczenia.

– I zawsze chętnie pomogę. – Severus uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później tworzenie mikstur uzdrawiających dla hodowanych przez Hagrida najdziwniejszych stworzeń, zaowocuje czymś wyjątkowym.

– Czy dużo jednorożców jest w Zakazanym Lesie? W moim kraju nie występują wcale – Gemma była ciekawa stworzeń i pracy ogromnego mężczyzny, którego przed chwilą poznała.

– Jest ich spore stadko tutaj i ciągle pojawiają się nowe. Dobrze im widocznie u nas – odparł gajowy. – To delikatne stworzenia i nie podchodzą zbyt blisko, ale jak psor nie ma nic przeciwko to ja mogę pokazać pani kilka.

– Naprawdę? – wykrzyknęła podniecona Gemma i spojrzała błagalnie na męża.

– Oczywiście, że nie mam jeśli obiecasz mi, że będziesz na nią uważał – odparł Severus z powagą.

– Nie, no psorze. Włos z głowy pani psorowej nie spadnie jak ze mną będzie. Zabrałbym i psora, ale to je może tylko spłoszyć. Jednorożce nie lubią mężczyzn – dodał pospiesznie. – Mnie tolerują, ale mnie znają od lat. – Gemma z trudem powstrzymała śmiech widząc minę Severusa na wieść o tym, że prawdopodobnie spłoszy zwierzęta. – To jak pani chce, to ja jutro zaraz po śniadaniu mogę ją zabrać.

– Oczywiście, że chcę. – Gemma prawie skakała z radości i rzuciła się mężowi na szyję, gdy tylko ponownie zostali sami. Nie mógł się już dłużej powstrzymać i mocno przywarł swymi ustami do jej ciepłych warg.

Nie spacerowali już dłużej po skąpanych w słońcu błoniach tylko pospieszyli do kwater Severusa.

– Tęskniłam – szepnęła Gemma, gdy Severus posadził ją sobie na biodrach tuż po przekroczeniu progu jego kwater i zaczął nerwowo ściągać z niej ramiączka sukienki. Oparł ją o ścianę i zachłannie całował jej usta i szyję. Jęknęła, gdy przesunął pieszczotę na odkrywane właśnie piersi i tak samo nerwowo zaczęła rozpinać jego ubranie. Klęła w myślach na ilość guzików jaką posiadała jego nauczycielska szata i zrzuciwszy z niego surdut darowała sobie koszulę tylko zajęła jego rozporkiem. Przesunął dłonie wzdłuż jej ud, zagarniając dół sukienki i jednym szybkim ruchem zerwał z niej bieliznę.

Obydwoje głośno jęknęli, gdy mocno nabił ją na swojego członka. Wszedł w nią po sam koniec i zatrzymał się patrząc prosto w jej oczy. W pierwszym momencie obawiał się, że być może za bardzo się pospieszył, że powinien zanieść ją do sypialni i zająć jak należy, ale szybkie spojrzenie w jej czarne tęczówki dało mu jasno do zrozumienia, że ona wcale nie chce czekać aż znajdą się w dalszej części jego kwater. Ogień z jakim na niego patrzyła sprawiał, że bez pamięci zaczął się w niej poruszać. Oparła się mocno o ścianę, a on wpił swe usta w jej okrągłe, piękne piersi, ssąc i przygryzając jej nabrzmiałe sutki. Jęczała głośno wplatając palce w jego włosy i mocno go do siebie przyciągając.

Pociągnął jej ręce za nadgarstki i splótł ich dłonie ponad jej głową. Czuł na swym członku jak jej wnętrze szczelnie go otula. Była niewiarygodnie ciasna, ale wilgoć jej podniecenia sprawiała, że mógł poruszać się w niej bez przeszkód. Oderwał się na chwilę od jej piersi i przesunął pieszczotę na szyję. Schował twarz w jej włosach i delikatnie zaczął wodzić językiem wzdłuż płatków jej ucha i tuż za nim. Chwycił obydwie jej dłonie w jedną, a drugą złapał jej pośladek przysuwając do siebie jeszcze bardziej. Czuł jak obcasy jej butów przy każdym ruchu, wbijają się w jego biodra, ale to tylko potęgowało jego podniecenie.

– Seee … Sevee … Severus – krzyknęła głośno z trudem łapiąc oddech i po chwili poczuł jak ścianki jej pochwy zaciskają się na jego twardej męskości. Nie potrafił już dłużej się powstrzymywać. Jeszcze jedno mocne pchnięcie, aż po samą nasadę i głośno warcząc jej imię wystrzelił w nią ciepłym strumieniem nasienia.

Oparł swe czoło o jej i z trudem obydwoje odzyskiwali spokojny oddech.

– Ja też tęskniłem – wydyszał po chwili.

**.: :.**

– To dla ciebie. – Severus wyciągnął z kieszeni malutkie pudełeczko i podał Gemmie, gdy już doprowadzeni do porządku, siedzieli objęci na kanapie popijając herbatę.

– Co to? – spytała zaskoczona.

– Otwórz – zaśmiał się. Gemma nieśmiało podniosła wieczko.

– Och, są piękne – wykrzyknęła na widok malutkich, platynowych kolczyków w kształcie liścia paproci. – Z jakiej okazji? Przegapiłam coś?

– A nie mogę po prostu podarować czegoś ładnego mojej żonie? – Spojrzała na niego wysoko unosząc brwi.

– Nabroiłeś coś? – spytała podejrzliwie.

– Byłem grzeczniutki, przyrzekam – odparł z niewinną miną. – Naprawdę nie mogę ci kupić prezentu, by nie być o nic podejrzanym? Czuję się zraniony.

– Są prześliczne, dziękuję Severusie. – Gemma pociągnęła go za szyję i mocno pocałowała.

– Mhm – Severus westchnął po chwili.

– Wiedziałam – wykrzyknęła. – Co zrobiłeś?

– Nic – zaśmiał się na głos. – Przyrzekam, że nic złego nie kryje się za tymi kolczykami. Nie są nawet za bardzo magiczne.

– Za bardzo? – Spojrzała na niego marszcząc czoło. – Czyli jak trochę są? – Severus chwycił ją w pasie i pociągnął na swoje kolana.

– Roztoczą wokół ciebie tarczę ochronną, gdyby ktoś chciał cię skrzywdzić. – Gemma głośno westchnęła. – Niestety nie będzie trwała zbyt długo i po jednym silnym lub kilku mniejszych zaklęciach pewnie ustąpi, ale to zawsze da ci przewagę.

– Severus, to są naprawdę piękne kolczyki i bardzo mi się podobają – pogładziła go po policzku ze smutną miną – ale czy nie przesadzasz z tą ochroną? Mam wrażenie, że gdybyś mógł to zamknąłbyś mnie w klatce.

– Gem, Skarbie. Nie czuję się dobrze z tym, że zostawiam cię samą w domu – powiedział po chwili zastanowienia. – Nie chcę, by stała ci się krzywda. Martwię się o ciebie.

– Czy jeśli obiecam, że będę je nosiła przez cały czas, będziesz się martwił mniej? – spytała, a on jedynie pokręcił przecząco głową.

Z jednej strony trochę ją denerwowała ta nadopiekuńczość, z drugiej, doskonale rozumiała powody, dla których to robił. Dobrze znała swoje słabości i wiedziała, że w bezpośrednim starciu nie miała żadnych szans. Domyślała się także, że Severus czuje się winny tego, że jego podwójna gra, sprowadza zagrożenie także na nią albo przede wszystkim na nią. Nie obwiniała go to. Owszem popełnił błąd, ale przecież teraz działał w słusznej sprawie. Nie podobało jej się jego poświęcenie. Nienawidziła, gdy musiał chodzić na spotkania Śmierciożerców i chciała go zabrać od tego jak najdalej. Zakazać mu tam chodzić i uciec na koniec świata, ukryć się z nim, z daleka od tego tak, żeby nikt ich nie znalazł. Miała jednak bolesną świadomość, że gdyby nie on i zdobywane przez niego wiadomości o planach Voldemorta, wielu niewinnych ludzi straciłoby życie. Prawdopodobnie mały synek Lily i Jamesa niedługo pocieszyłby się życiem, a tak przynajmniej jego rodzice znali zagrożenie. Podziwiała odwagę swojego męża. Codziennie narażał swoje życie dla dobra i bezpieczeństwa świata, a tak niewielu go doceniało. Westchnęła w duchu i postanowiła, że zrobi wszystko, by ułatwić mu chociaż opiekę nad nią.

– Dziękuję. Możesz być pewien, że ich nie zdejmę. – Pochyliła się i pocałowała go z czułością. – Ćwiczyłam. Przez cały tydzień z twoją mamą. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Stwierdziła, że i jej przyda się trochę ruchu i trening. Pomimo ochrony jaka jest na posiadłości, nie zapominam o zaklęciach na drzwiach frontowych i tych do ogrodu, na noc rzucam je też na drzwi sypialni, a różdżkę trzymam pod poduszką. Staram się Severusie, naprawdę nie chcę przysparzać ci zmartwień.

– Skarbie, nie przysparzasz mi żadnych zmartwień. – Spojrzał na nią i pozwolił jej, by przytuliła go do siebie.

– Mam się spodziewać więcej takich prezentów? – spytała z uśmiechem.

– Jak tylko uda mi się znaleźć odpowiedniej wielkości klatkę … – zaczął, ale z uśmiechem zamknęła jego usta w pocałunku.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Zakazany las i różowe włosy"_


	29. Zakazany Las i różowe włosy

_**ROZDZIAŁ 28**_

„_**Zakazany Las i różowe włosy"**_

Po kolacji Severus zamierzał wykorzystać wizytę Gemmy w bibliotece i sprawdzić prace uczniów. Nie chciał zostawiać sobie zbyt wiele obowiązków na weekend, który w całości mieli spędzić razem. Nie minął jeszcze tydzień nowego semestru, a on już tęsknił za wakacjami.

– Severusie – usłyszał nagle głos dyrektora. – Jesteś tam?

Westchnął głęboko i z ociąganiem podszedł do kominka, z którego dobiegał głos starca.

– Słucham, dyrektorze – wysilił się na grzeczny ton.

– Czy mógłbyś przyjść do mnie na chwilę? – Dumbledore zapytał tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

Severus jedynie skinął głową, napisał wiadomość dla Gemmy i szybkim krokiem udał się do gabinetu. Zaskoczyła go obecność Lupina i w pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że może ma to coś wspólnego z Evans, ale dyrektor, jakby czytając w jego myślach przeszedł od razu do rzeczy.

– Severusie, jak już wspomniałem wcześniej Remusowi, chciałbym wskrzesić klub pojedynków w Hogwarcie – rzekł Albus z szerokim uśmiechem.

– I? – spytał niebezpiecznie niskim tonem Snape.

– I chciałbym, żebyście zajęli się tym razem. – Uśmiech dyrektora jeszcze bardziej się pogłębił.

– Nie. Ma. Mowy – syknął Severus. – Już i tak nie mam kompletnie na nic czasu.

– Severusie, to tylko dwie dodatkowe godziny w tygodniu – Dumbledore spojrzał na niego pogodnie.

– I skąd ja te dwie godziny wezmę? – Snape był coraz bardziej poirytowany. Kątem oka zerknął na Lupina, ale tamten siedział nieruchomo przysłuchując się rozmowie.

– W piątek po zajęciach wydaje się być dobrym terminem – staruszek wydawał się nie tracić dobrego humoru.

– Obiecał mi pan wolne weekendy – wysyczał Mistrz Eliksirów, a Remus skulił się w fotelu.

– I to nie ulega zmianie. – Severus już wiedział, że nie ma szans w tej bitwie, spojrzał zjadliwie na wilkołaka.

– To nie był mój pomysł, Severusie. Uwierz mi, jestem z tego tak samo bardzo zadowolony jak ty – Lupin odparł na niewypowiedziany na głos zarzut.

– O ile mnie pamięć nie myli, Lupin, ty nie masz młodej, bezbronnej żony, której na każdym kroku grozi niebezpieczeństwo i nie musisz jej za chwilę zakomunikować, że czas jaki może spędzać ze swoim mężem, właśnie skrócił się o prawie jeden dzień – warknął.

– Nie przesadzaj, mój drogi to tylko dwie godziny – odparł dyrektor rozbawionym tonem. – Poza tym mówiłem ci już, że twoja żona może zamieszkać w zamku.

– To jakiś absurd – Severus uniósł głos. – Pozwala jej pan tu zamieszkać, ale nie może rozszerzyć naszego połączenia fiuu, ani dać jej zezwolenia na teleportację pod bramy Hogwartu. I co pana zdaniem, dyrektorze miałaby tutaj robić?

– Mogłaby prowadzić prace badawcze pod szyldem Hogwartu. – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Pomona narzeka na nadmiar zajęć i zapewne przyjęłaby pomoc z otwartymi ramionami, a i tobie, przy warzeniu eliksirów przydałaby się.

– Możliwości finansowe mojej żony znacznie przewyższają te Hogwartu i jeśli zdecyduje się na jakiekolwiek badania to sfinansuje je sobie sama. – Severus opadł zrezygnowany na swój fotel i przetarł twarz dłonią. – Jeśli zgodzi się tutaj zamieszkać i pracować dla Hogwartu, będzie pełnoprawnym pracownikiem? – Dyrektor przytaknął spoglądając na niego sponad okularów. – Jeśli będzie chciała, może prowadzić dla was badania i warzyć eliksiry, ale o pracy w szklarni nie ma mowy.

– Jeśli chcesz mogę w tej chwili po nią posłać, Severusie. – Starzec wydawał się być tym bardzo podniecony.

– Nie, wolę z nią najpierw porozmawiać na osobności, poza tym jeszcze nie skończyłem, dyrektorze. – Snape uniósł wysoko brew. – Część badań jakie teraz prowadzi muszą być kontynuowane na terenie naszej posiadłości, będzie więc potrzebowała pełnego połączenia fiuu. – Severus spojrzał poważnie na przełożonego, który chyba po raz pierwszy nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć, a Lupin wciąż przysłuchujący się rozmowie parsknął śmiechem.

– Oczywiście, Severusie – odparł zmęczonym głosem Albus.

– Mam jeszcze jeden warunek – Severus popatrzył na obu mężczyzn. – O niczym na razie jej pan nie powie, chcę żeby miała spokój przed egzaminem. Nie jest łatwy, a jest dla niej bardzo ważny. Jeśli go nie zda, nie będzie miała możliwości kiedykolwiek go powtórzyć. Potrzebuje teraz spokoju i skupienia. To się tyczy też ciebie Lupin, jedno słowo, a pożałujesz.

– Masz moje słowo, chłopcze – westchnął dyrektor. – Przyjdź z nią, gdy tylko będzie gotowa.

Zarówno Severus jak i Lupin, dość jasno odczytali to jako delikatne wyproszenie ich z gabinetu i żegnając się ruszyli do wyjścia.

– Uwierz mi, to nie był mój pomysł, Severusie. Sam nie jestem tym zachwycony – przekonywał Remus.

– Domyślam się Lupin, nawet ty nie jesteś tak głupi. – Severus spojrzał na niego z niezadowoloną miną.

– Dyrektor powiedział mi o Lily i o tym co grozi Potterom – szepnął wilkołak. – James to mój przyjaciel, chciałbym podziękować …

– Oszczędź jej już tego, bardziej niż podziękowań potrzebuje teraz o tym zapomnieć – przerwał mu Snape.

– Co ja widzę – usłyszeli za sobą dźwięczny głos Gemmy – miałeś ciężko pracować, a nie włóczyć się z kolegami po zamku. – Podeszła do nich z uśmiechem i wcisnęła Severusowi spory stos książek.

– Cóż … przyłapałaś mnie, Skarbie – Severus uśmiechnął się do żony. – Chcesz przeczytać wszystkie książki w jeden semestr?

– No co ty, na to potrzeba przynajmniej dwóch.

Popatrzył na nią i uśmiechnął się w duchu widząc jak szczęśliwa jest. Miał obawy, czy w nadchodzących tygodniach znajdzie dla niej czas, ale po przeprowadzce do Hogwartu miał nadzieję wszystko jej wynagrodzić. Był pewien, że zgodzi się na propozycję dyrektora. Będzie mogła prowadzić badania, pracować z nim i przebywać w domu tak dużo i często jak tylko będzie potrzebowała. Nie chciał jej jednak na razie o tym wspominać. Za kilka dni czekał ją najważniejszy egzamin w życiu i nic nie miało prawa jej go teraz zakłócać.

Nie miał pojęcia czy jest świadoma, że ma tylko jedną jedyną szansę na ubieganie się o tytuł mistrzowski z eliksirów, ale o tym także wolał nie wspominać. Nie chciał wywierać niepotrzebnej presji. Poza tym, był pewien, że zda go bez trudu.

**.: :.**

Westchnęła nieco zrezygnowana, gdy zniknął za drzwiami swojego gabinetu, ale taką miał pracę i musiała się z tym pogodzić. Nie podobało jej się też, jego dodatkowe zajęcie. Nie chodziło jedynie o brak czasu dla niej, ale także o jego przemęczenie. Miała nadzieję, że jak tylko zda egzamin, będzie mogła spędzać więcej czasu u niego w Hogwarcie, ale teraz zaczęła się obawiać, czy chociaż w nocy będzie należał do niej. Wzięła jedną z wypożyczonych ksiąg i położyła się na łóżku. Chciała powtórzyć sobie wiadomości na temat zastosowania różnych ingrediencji i poczekać na niego.

Uśmiechnął się smutno widząc ją śpiącą z otwartą książką. Miał nadzieję, że nie będzie jeszcze spała, ale najwyraźniej powtórki wpłynęły na nią na tyle nużąco, że nie była w stanie powstrzymać snu. Przy jej znakomitej pamięci wałkowanie po raz kolejny zdobytej już wiedzy musiało skończyć się właśnie w ten sposób. Rzucił na siebie zaklęcie wyciszające, delikatnie wyciągnął książkę z jej rąk i udał się do łazienki, pod prysznic. Rozmyślał o rozmowie z Dumbledorem i o jego dość pokrętnych tłumaczeniach odnośnie pełnego połączenia siecią fiuu z ich domem. Nie miał pojęcia co kierowało dyrektorem, ale czym dłużej się nad tym zastanawiał dochodził do wniosku, że z jakiegoś powodu, nie tyle nie chce połączyć ich kominków ile chce, żeby Gemma zamieszkała w zamku i nabierał coraz większych podejrzeń, że ma to coś wspólnego z tą nieszczęsną przepowiednią.

Te rozmyślania przerwał mu krzyk żony. W mgnieniu oka pokonał drogę od kabiny prysznicowej do sypialni, chwytając ręcznik i różdżkę. Odchylił w tył głowę i zrezygnowany przymknął na moment powieki. Odetchnął głęboko i podszedł do rzucającej się na łóżku Gemmy. Już wiedział skąd jej mocno podkrążone oczy i zmęczenie na twarzy. Bolesne wspomnienia, jak go zapewniała nie powróciły, ale sny niestety tak. Zganił ją dziś za siedzenie po nocach w laboratorium, a ona nie chcąc go martwić dzielnie zniosła niesłuszną reprymendę licząc, że przy nim koszmary odejdą.

Położył się obok niej i przygarnął ją do siebie ramieniem. Z zadowoleniem przyjął fakt, że jest zupełnie naga i lekko ucałował jej skroń. Pogładził leciutko jej ramię i po raz kolejny nie mógł nadziwić się delikatnością jej skóry. Zerknął w dół na unoszące się w rytm jej oddechu piersi i jęknął chyba nieco za głośno, gdy jego męskość wyraźnie dała o sobie znać. Przeciągnęła się leciutko i spojrzała w górę, prosto w jego oczy.

– Jesteś nareszcie. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego kokieteryjnie i przekręciła kładąc na nim.

Rano nie mieli dla siebie zbyt wiele czasu, Severus miał jeszcze kilka prac do sprawdzenia, a Gemma spieszyła na spotkanie z Sybillą.

– Uważaj na siebie w Zakazanym Lesie – szepnął obejmując ją na pożegnanie. – Hagrid jest duży i silny, ale to … tylko Hagrid. – Uśmiechnął się. – Nie zbieraj roślin, nie zatrzymuj się, nie rozglądaj. Jeśli zainteresuje cię roślinność lasu, obiecuję pójść tam z tobą, żebyś mogła lepiej się temu przyjrzeć, ale nie rób tego dziś, dobrze? Nie z Hagridem.

– Dobrze, ale dlaczego? – spytała zdziwiona.

– Bo masz się trzymać blisko niego przez cały czas – odparł z troską. – Pochylisz się albo zagapisz na chwilę i możesz być pewna, że on zorientuje się dopiero po kilku minutach, a zgubić się w Zakazanym Lesie, byś nie chciała. – Ucałował jej czoło. – I ja też bym nie chciał, żebyś mi się zgubiła.

– Dobrze, będę trzymać się blisko tego wielkoluda. – Gemma zarzuciła ręce na szyję męża i przyciągnęła go do pocałunku.

**.: :.**

Spotkanie z Trelawney zaczęło się dokładnie tak jak przewidział to Severus, Gemmę otacza mrok i za każdym rogiem czai się na nią śmierć. Kobieta poczęstowała ją najokropniejszą herbatą, jak w życiu piła, a od siedzenia w ciemnym, wypełnionym mdłymi zapachami pomieszczeniu robiło jej się niedobrze i z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej zaczynała wierzyć w mrok swego życia, a w pewnym momencie wydawało jej się nawet, że spod jednego fotela wystaje kosa śmierci.

Sybilla dobrze pamiętała swoją przyjaciółkę, Adar i z zapałem przeszła do szkolnych opowieści. Gemma oddychała ciężko i zaczynało kręcić jej się w głowie, zarówno od unoszących się w powietrzu aromatów jak i nudnych opowieści. O swojej matce nie dowiedziała się niczego, czego nie wiedziałaby przed przyjściem do Trelawney i w końcu, odurzona kadzidłami zapytała wprost o przepowiednię i dzień, w którym kobieta po raz ostatni widziała jej matkę. Niestety wyciągnięcie jasnej odpowiedzi z Sybilli graniczyło z cudem. Owszem, pamiętała przepowiednię i oczywiście ostatnie spotkanie, ale na to wspomnienie wpadła w taką rozpacz, że Gemma z trudem nadążała podawać jej chusteczki. Wszystko czego zdołała się dowiedzieć, to że kobieta miała sny o niej, ale niczego ponadto co już wiedziała od dyrektora, nie udało jej się wyciągnąć z wieszczki. Zapytana o zmiany jakie zaszły w jej snach zaczęła się nieco plątać i dość nagle przypomniało jej się, że jest pora śniadania, a ona przecież jest bardzo głodna.

Gemma nie miała już dłużej siły przebywać w nieprzyjemnym pomieszczeniu i dała chwilowo za wygraną. Miała nadzieję, że może Severus będzie bardziej przekonujący i jemu uda się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej. Podziękowała grzecznie za spotkanie i odprowadzana współczującym spojrzeniem wyszła z męczącego pokoju. Odetchnęła głęboko i gdy tylko świeże powietrze uderzyło w jej płuca z trudem udało jej się dobiec do pierwszej toalety. Ta na szczęście była blisko klasy wróżbiarstwa. Gemma pomyślała, że specjalnie została tam umieszczona. Nikt normalny nie mógł zbyt długo wdychać tylu zapachów naraz.

Przemyła twarz i schowała ją na chwilę w dłoniach, próbując przetrawić wszystko czego się dowiedziała, a właściwie czego się nie dowiedziała, bo to, że Sybilla coś ukrywa było dla niej dość oczywiste.

– Dobrze ci radzę lepiej zwiąż włosy i idź się przebierz – usłyszała za sobą piskliwy głosik. Dopiero teraz dostrzegła malutką, skuloną w kącie postać. – Snape grasuje w pobliżu, odjął mi chyba z milion punktów. – Dziewczynka, podniosła nieśmiało głowę i Gemma dostrzegła na jej policzkach mokre ślady.

– Snape? – spytała zaskoczona, że jej mąż gdzieś grasuje.

– Ta, ten czarny od eliksirów. – Kobieta podała dziewczynce chusteczkę widząc jak coś zaczyna błyszczeć jej pod nosem. – Jest straszny, podobno w poprzednim semestrze wycinał pierwszoklasistom wątroby do eliksirów. – Gemma nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu. – Nie chcę, żeby moją wyciął.

– Jestem pewna, że niczego ci nie wytnie – starała się jakoś pocieszyć dziewczynkę. – Za co cię ukarał?

– Za kolor włosów – odparła mała ze smutną miną – ale ja nic na nie nie mogę poradzić. Budzę się i same się robią różowe. Zwykle nie zmieniają koloru dopóki się nie najem – dzieciak zaszlochał.

– Snape zdecydowanie nie lubi różowego – westchnęła ze współczuciem. – Same się zmieniają? – Gemma była szczerze zainteresowana.

– Jestem metamorfomagiem, ale nie zawsze mogę nad tym zapanować – odpowiedziała grzecznie. – Mama i profesor Dumbledore mówię, że z czasem się nauczę i sama będę zmieniać kolor włosów. Twoje są ładne – dodała spoglądając na panią Snape. – Ty pewnie jesteś już na ostatnim roku, to Snape już się tak nie czepia, ale pierwszorocznych strasznie, a najbardziej tych z Hufflepuffu. Jak masz na imię?

– Gemma – odparła z uśmiechem i wyciągnęła rękę do dziewczynki.

– Ale masz fajne imię. Moje jest do kitu, wolę jak mówią do mnie po nazwisku, Tonks – mocno uścisnęła dłoń kobiety. – A na imię mam Nimfadora – szepnęła cichutko.

– Ładnie – Gemma nie miała pojęcia co nie tak z jej imieniem – ale jeśli wolisz będę cię nazywała Tonks. Nie powinnaś być teraz na śniadaniu? – spytała troskliwie.

– Powinnam, ale Snape tak mnie zdenerwował, że nie pamiętam jak dojść do Wielkiej Sali – odparła zafrasowana.

– Chodź, ja chyba pamiętam. – Młoda kobieta wstała i podała rękę dziewczynce.

– Pomyślałem, że całus przed śniadaniem nie będzie złym pomysłem. – Gemma usłyszała tuż przy uchu głos swojego męża, gdy tylko przekroczyła próg łazienki.

– Dostaniesz nawet dwa, jeśli pomożesz nam odnaleźć Wielką Salę. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego pogodnie. – Ta przemiła dziewczynka, także się nieco zagubiła. – Podniosła do góry dłoń ukazując w niej, drugą nieco mniejszą. Nimfadora stała z otwartymi szeroko oczami, a jej włosy zaczęły nagle zmieniać kolory, aż stały się szare.

– Panno Tonks, nie powinna być pani dawno na śniadaniu? – wysyczał Severus, a w oczach dzieciaka zaszkliły się łzy. – Fakt, iż najwyraźniej zaprzyjaźniła się pani z moją żoną, ani trochę nie zwalnia cię ze szkolnych obowiązków.

– Ja … ja … ale nie wytnie mi pan wątroby, profesorze? – Po policzkach Tonks popłynęła łza, a zarówno Severus jak i Gemma z trudem powstrzymali śmiech.

– Zapewniam cię moja droga, że nie pozwolę mu niczego ci wyciąć – kobieta ukucnęła przed dziewczynką i podała jej kolejną chusteczkę.

– Nie mazgaj się, panno Tonks – jęknął Severus – tylko zacznij przebierać nogami, bo śniadanie nie będzie czekało do obiadu. Gemma podniosła się i ponownie chwyciła Nimfadorę za rękę, prowadząc ją do Wielkiej Sali.

– Gniewa się na mnie pani? – pierwszoroczna szepnęła do ucha kobiety.

– Dlaczego miałabym? – spytała również szeptem.

– Bo ja nie wiedziałam, że profesor ma żonę i że to pani jest jego żoną, bo ja myślałam, że pani się tutaj uczy i naprawdę ma pani ładne włosy – potok słów wylał się nagle z dzieciaka. Gemma z uśmiechem pogłaskała dziewczynkę po głowie.

– Twoje też są ładne, ale przy profesorze ograniczyłabym raczej różowy – szepnęła jej do ucha.

Severus z zamyśleniem przyglądał się drepczącej obok nich dziewczynie. Chciał, żeby uczniowie się go bali, ale nie było jego zamiarem doprowadzanie ich do łez. Wiedział, że niepotrzebnie uniósł się na nią. Nie jej winą był kolor włosów, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać, gdy czekał na Gemmę na korytarzu wiodącym do klasy wróżbiarstwa. Miał nadzieję, że samym swoim widokiem skutecznie odstraszy wszystkich uczniów, a ta mała najwyraźniej próbowała schować się przed nim w łazience, do której weszła Gemma.

Gdy doszli w znajome okolice, Tonks grzecznie pożegnała się z Gemmą i pobiegła na śniadanie. Severus chciał, żeby żona jak najszybciej opowiedziała mu o spotkaniu z Trelawney i pociągnął ją dość gwałtownie do pustej klasy. Stanął naprzeciwko niej z wysoko uniesioną brwią oczekując ataku, ale Gemma była najwyraźniej zbyt mocno zaskoczona, żeby cokolwiek powiedzieć.

– Żadnych wykładów na temat dręczenia małych dziewczynek? – spytał.

– Żadnych wykładów na temat pocieszania małych płaczliwych dziewczynek, nienadających się do przebywania z daleka od mamusi dłużej niż godzinę i nieudolnych prób ocieplania twojego wizerunku? – odparła z uśmiechem. – Co prawda przepowiedziano mi czającą się za moimi plecami śmierć, ale nie spodziewałam się, że nadejdzie ona tak prędko i to z rąk męża. – Gemma udała strwożoną minę.

– Czyli nic nowego, a jako że mnie jest ona przepowiadana przynajmniej raz dziennie ta klasa stanowi śmiertelną pułapkę. – Machnął różdżką blokując wejście do niej. – Dowiedziałaś się czegoś? – spytał pochylając się nad nią nisko.

– Nic czego nie wiedzieliśmy. Jestem pewna, że coś ukrywa – szepnęła Gemma wprost do ucha mężczyzny – ale te zapachy tak skutecznie mnie obezwładniły, że nie byłam w stanie jej dręczyć pytaniami.

– Postaram się coś z niej wyciągnąć. – Severus polizał ucho swojej żony i delikatnie przejechał językiem po szyi. – Była dziś pani niegrzeczną dziewczynką, pani Snape. – Odwrócił ją tyłem do siebie i położył jej dłonie na ścianie.

– Ale nie wytniesz mi wątroby? – spytała drżącym głosem.

– Spotka cię znacznie gorsza kara. – Ścisnął jej piersi przez materiał sukienki.

– Obawiam się, że byłam dziś bardzo niegrzeczna, profesorze – jęknęła.

– Nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu – mruknął, gdy poczuł jej dłoń na swoim rozporku.

– W takim razie na co czekasz? – Odwróciła głowę w jego kierunku i wypięła tyłeczek kusząco nim kręcąc. Szybkim ruchem odpiął swój rozporek i uniósł do góry jej sukienkę. Pochylił się nad osłoniętą malutkimi majteczkami pupą swojej żony i leciutko ją ucałował odchylając na bok cienki pasek materiału okrywający wejście do jej wnętrza. Przytulił się delikatnie do jej pleców i powoli wszedł do jej wilgotnej już szparki. Jęknęła głośno, gdy tylko zaczął się w niej poruszać. To nie była najwygodniejsza dla niego pozycja. Gemma była od niego dużo niższa i musiał prawie kucać, żeby swobodnie móc się do niej dostać, ale to w tej chwili absolutnie mu nie przeszkadzało. Chwycił ją jedną ręką za pośladek, a drugą pieścił jej łechtaczkę. Jego wirujący palec i dość mocne pchnięcia szybko zaowocowały orgazmem u niej i głośnym jękiem. Sam też nie musiał długo czekać, pochylił się nad nią i szybkimi ruchami napierał na jej zgrabny tyłeczek. Czując jak jego członek zaczyna pulsować, chwycił zbyt mocno jej pierś wywołując u niej syk bólu. Poruszał się wolno jeszcze przez chwilę i podtrzymując za brzuch, wyprostował ją i pozwolił jej się wtulić w jego tors. Objął ją mocno ramionami i przymknął powieki próbując odzyskać oddech.

– Przepraszam, sprawiłem ci ból? – szepnął cichutko do jej ucha.

– Nie, było przyjemnie. – Uśmiechnęła się wtulając w niego. – To moje piersi są ostatnio nieco wrażliwe, chyba zbliża mi się okres. – Odwróciła się do niego ze zbolałą miną.

– Uwarzę ci eliksir w czasie zajęć. Nie chcę, by cokolwiek cię bolało, zwłaszcza że zamierzam się jeszcze dziś nimi trochę pobawić. – Uśmiechnął się do niej z przekąsem.

Spojrzała na zegarek i przekonując się, że mają jeszcze chwilę czasu, rozsiadła na jednej z ławek.

– Masz dziś te dodatkowe zajęcia? – spytała ze zbolałą miną.

– Niestety – odparł i usiadł obok, obejmując ją ramieniem. – Pewnie wrócimy dość późno do domu. Możesz skorzystać z mojego laboratorium przy moich kwaterach jeśli nie będziesz miała nic lepszego do roboty.

– A mogłabym przyjść na te zajęcia? – spytała nieśmiało.

– Jeśli Lupin nie ma nic przeciwko, a nawet jeśli ma to możesz śmiało uznać, że nie ma. – Spojrzała na niego rozbawiona i lekko skinęła głową. – W takim razie, przyjdę po ciebie do kwater jak skończę ostatnie lekcje. Muszę już iść, Skarbie. – Zsunął się z ławki i przyciągnął ją do siebie. – I dobrze ci radzę, nie jedz niczego co przygotował Hagrid, nawet jeśli twój ósmy żołądek będzie krzyczał, by spróbować. – Zaśmiał się i czule ją ucałował prowadząc do drzwi.

– Severus – zatrzymała go – mógłbyś …

– To siostrzenica Narcyzy – odgadł co chciała powiedzieć – i postaram się ignorować kolor jej włosów. – Chwycił jej podbródek i zmusił, by na niego spojrzała.

– Dziękuję – szepnęła i objęła go za szyję. – Kocham cię, Severusie. – Przytuliła się delikatnie do jego piesi. – Córka Belli, ale … – po czasie dotarła do niej uwaga męża na temat małej Nimfadory.

– Nie, Andromedy. Nie opowiadała ci o niej? – Gemma zaprzeczyła. – Później, Skarbie ci wszystko powiem, teraz niestety muszę …

– Wiem. – Ucałowała jego policzek i pociągnęła do wyjścia.

**.: :.**

– Widzi je pani psorowa? – Od początku wycieczki, Gemma namawiała półolbrzyma, by zwracał się do niej po imieniu, ale ten jakby pozostawał głuchy na jej prośby. – Możemy jeszcze trochę podejść, ale nie wiem czy się nie spłoszą. Całkiem spore stadko – szeptał do dziewczyny.

– Są piękne. Troszkę mniejsze od moich koni – odparła równie cicho. – Piękne – wyrwało jej się trochę głośniej, gdy podeszli bliżej i w jednej chwili wszystkie łby jednorożców zwróciły się w ich stronę. W pierwszym odruchu chciały uciec, ale największy z nich, wyglądający na przewodnika stada spojrzał prosto w oczy dziewczyny i nieśmiało z pochylonym łbem podszedł do niej. Hagrid stał oniemiały patrząc jak, pani Snape głaszcze swobodnie zwierzę po szyi, a ten wyglądał jakby nie miał nic przeciwko, by wsiadła na jego grzbiet. W przeciwieństwie do swojego męża, Gemma wywoływała pozytywne emocje ledwie się na nią spojrzało, ale nie spodziewał się, że aż takie. Pochyliła się do jednorożca i cichutko szeptała mu coś do ucha, a ten machnął porozumiewawczo łbem i zarżał wesoło.

– To najpiękniejsze stworzenia na świecie, Hagridzie. Dziękuję, że mi je pokazałeś. – Odwróciła się po chwili do niego z uśmiechem, a ten jedynie pokiwał głową i podrapał się zawstydzony po swej obfitej brodzie.

Nie zdążyli zbyt daleko odejść od polanki, na której pasły się jednorożce, gdy nagle otoczyło ich kilkanaście centaurów. Gemma stanęła przestraszona, a Hagrid jednym, szybkim ruchem schował ją za siebie.

– Pozwólcie nam bezpiecznie odejść – powiedział donośnie – nie chcemy nikogo krzywdzić. Doglądaliśmy jedynie rannego jednorożca. To jest ...

– Wiemy kim ona jest, Hagridzie – przerwał mu dźwięczny głos jednego z nich – i nie zamierzamy wam sprawiać kłopotów. – Wysoki, dobrze zbudowany centaur o blond grzywie zbliżył się do Gemmy. – Jestem Magorian, władca centaurów z Zakazanego Lasu. Chciałem złożyć ci pokłon, Pani Natury. – Skłonił się nisko nad ziemią, ponownie tego dnia wprawiając Hagrida w osłupienie. – To powróci wraz z wielką radością, ale nie lękaj się, Gemmo – centaur przemawiał do niej spokojnym głosem, a ona bardzo dobrze wiedziała o jakie „to" mu chodzi i smutek przyozdobił jej twarz – on, pomoże ci się z tym uporać – spojrzał dziewczynie prosto w oczy – zabierze je od ciebie, na zawsze. – Stworzenie zdawało się do niej uśmiechnąć i ona odwzajemniła uśmiech. – Odwiedź nas jeszcze. Zawsze jesteś tu mile widziana. – Skłonił się jej i zaczął powoli odchodzić w głąb lasu. – Starzec, mrocznej tajemnicy jest kluczem – rzucił jej na odchodne i pogalopował, a wraz za nim reszta jego stada.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Późne powroty, rozczarowania i pani z komisji, która Severusa nie lubiła"_


	30. Późne powroty, rozczarowania i pani

_**ROZDZIAŁ 29**_

„_**Późne powroty, rozczarowania i pani z komisji, która Severusa nie lubiła"**_

Do domu dotarli dopiero w sobotę rano. Tuż po zajęciach klubu pojedynków, Severus został wezwany przez Czarnego Pana i było już zbyt późno, by wracać. Na szczęście wszystkim czego od niego chciał to przygotowanie kilku mikstur. Wiedziała, że to zdecydowanie zakłóci ich spokojny weekend, ale wolała zapracowanego niż torturowanego męża. Severus nie podzielała zdania swojej żony, on po stokroć wolał tortury niż świadomość, że to co tworzy będzie zadawało ból niewinnym. Rozumiał jednak jej punkt widzenia. Gdyby był na jej miejscu także cieszyłby się, że nic jej nie jest, nawet kosztem innych. Co gorsza wiedział, że plany jakie mieli na najbliższe dwa dni, będą musieli odłożyć. Uśmiechnęła się jedynie ze współczuciem, gdy uprzedził ile pracy go czeka, ale dobrze wiedział, że pod tym uśmiechem kryje się nutka rozczarowania.

Po obiedzie Gemma niewiele się zastanawiając zeszła na dół z zamiarem zaproponowania swojej pomocy przy eliksirach. Zapukała i weszła nie czekając na odpowiedź.

– Może mogłabym …

– Wyjdź stąd – wydarł się na nią nim skończyła zdanie. Spojrzała na niego przestraszona i bez słowa wbiegła na górę.

Przeklął się w myślach za swój wybuch. Był zły. Od spotkania z Czarnym Panem, nie mógł odzyskać spokoju. Nakazał mu wykonanie kilku naprawdę paskudnych mikstur i nie za bardzo interesowało go, czy Severus ma ochotę je uwarzyć czy nie. W dodatku dręczyły go już i tak niemałe wyrzuty sumienia w stosunku do niej. Przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego zapewniał ją, że znajdzie dla niej dużo czasu, że w tygodniu będą spędzali wieczory przed kominkiem, a w weekendy będą już cali tylko dla siebie. Jak na razie nie wywiązał się ani z jednego, ani z drugiego. Miał świadomość, że czuje się samotna i to uczucie dobijało go jeszcze bardziej.

Odetchnął głęboko i wrócił do delikatnego eliksiru, który powoli się uspokajał. Nie podobała mu się reakcja mikstury na jej wejście. Niewiele brakło do porządnego wybuchu i wiedział, że przy kolejnej będzie musiał być niezwykle uważny, by nie było jej w pobliżu. Nie miał ochoty objaśniać jej tego, czym dokładnie się zajmuje, ale spodziewał się, że sama na to wpadnie po jego ataku.

**.: :.**

Tylko raz pamiętała, by na nią tak krzyknął. Tego dnia, gdy uwarzyła dla Eileen czerwony wywar. Kłócił się z nią, obrażał i bywał opryskliwy, ale jak dotąd tylko ten jeden raz uniósł głos. Nie miała pojęcia co takiego zrobiła. Miliony razy powtarzał jej, że nie musi pukać do jego pracowni, że jest tam zawsze mile widziana i nie potrzebuje jego pozwolenia na wejście i tak też zrobiła tym razem. Weszła.

Od ich powrotu z podróży poślubnej miała wrażenie, że wszystko idzie nie tak. Miała nadzieję, że z czasem to się jakoś unormuje i Severus wpisze ją do swego napiętego grafika, ale jak na razie nic tego nie zapowiadało. Czuła się samotna i opuszczona. Starała się być wyrozumiała dla jego braku czasu, ale nie mogła stłamsić w sobie uczucia odrzucenia. Otarła spływające po policzkach łzy i powolnym krokiem udała się na kolację. Nie miała pojęcia czy zaszczyci ją swoją obecnością, czy będzie siedział w laboratorium aż do ukończenia pracy, a nie chciała ryzykować kolejnego wybuchu i pytać.

Wszystko co przygotowały skrzaty wyglądało bardzo apetycznie, ale gdy tylko jedzenie pojawiło się na jej talerzu zupełnie straciła apetyt i rozgrzebywała jedynie wszystko na boki. Przyglądał się jej przez chwilę oparty o futrynę. Siedziała zamyślona i chyba nie zdawała sobie sprawy z jego obecności. Po raz pierwszy widział, jak jej pełen talerz nie jest opróżniany w tempie ekspresowym, a być może zdarzyło się to w ogóle po raz pierwszy w całym jej życiu. Zaśmiał się w duchu na tę myśl, ale gdy ponownie przeniósł wzrok na jej twarz nie było mu już do śmiechu. Wiedział, że poczuła się zraniona i miała do tego pełne prawo. Mógł uprzedzić ją wcześniej, by nie wchodziła do pracowni i zapewne usłuchałaby zakazu, a tak musiał znaleźć szybki sposób na pozbycie się jej stamtąd.

Nawet nie drgnęła, gdy zajął miejsce przy stole, tuż obok niej.

– Nie smakuje ci? – spytał łagodnie.

– Nie jestem głodna – odparła. – Wezmę kąpiel i poczytam w łóżku, chyba że chcesz bym towarzyszyła ci do końca kolacji – odezwała się po chwili.

– Chciałbym, ale jeśli jesteś zmęczona, nie będę cię zatrzymywał – odpowiedział. Skinęła mu grzecznie głową i chciał wstać, ale zatrzymał ją. – Przepraszam, Gem. – Przysunął do niej swe krzesło i mocno chwycił jej dłoń. – Eliksir, który warzę jest bardzo niestabilny, gdy tylko weszłaś zaczął się gotować od zbyt dużego nagromadzenia mocy. Wiem, że powinienem cię uprzedzić, ale kompletnie wyleciało mi to z głowy. Wybacz mi, Skarbie. – Uniósł jej dłoń do ust i delikatnie ucałował. Skinęła mu leciutko głową.

– Co się dzieje, Severus? Coś cię gryzie? – spytała troskliwie gładząc wierzch jego dłoni. Nie potrafiła długo gniewać się na tego mężczyznę, a smutek w jego oczach sprawił, że natychmiast zapomniała o co się pogniewała.

– To nic takiego, jeśli jesteś …

– Nie jestem, wolę porozmawiać niż czytać – przerwała mu.

– Gem, nie chciałem twojej pomocy, bo eliksiry, które teraz warzę nie należą do niewinnych miksturek – zaczął – to najgorsze, czarno-magiczne świństwa jakie kiedykolwiek wytworzono.

– Domyślam się, że Czarny Pan nie potrzebuje eliksirów na czyraki i przepraszam, nie powinnam w ogóle proponować pomocy. Po prostu, chciałam pobyć chociaż blisko ciebie jeśli nie z tobą – szepnęła, a po policzku spłynęła jej łza. Przyciągnął ją do siebie i posadził sobie na kolanach.

– Nie przepraszaj, nie masz za co. To ja nawalam, Gemmo. To ja nie mam czasu dla ciebie, a nie odwrotnie. – Otarł jej spływające łzy i mocno przytulił.

– Minął dopiero tydzień, a ja już marudzę. Przepraszam. Wiem, że nie masz czasu i naprawdę nie mam o to pretensji. Jestem beznadziejna. – Wtuliła się w niego z całej siły.

– Nie jesteś i nienawidzę jak mówisz tak o sobie. Poza tym, to ja miałem cię przeprosić, a nie odwrotnie, moja idealna, kochana żono. – Przycisnął ją mocno do siebie i ucałował w skroń.

– Nie sądziłam, że to będzie aż tak trudne – westchnęła i wróciła na swoje miejsce pozwalając mu zająć się kolacją.

– To teraz ty mi powiedz co gryzie ciebie. – Gemma spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. – Z tego co mówił Hagrid, gdy go spotkałem na obiedzie to wasza wycieczka była dość ekscytująca, a ty ledwie burknęłaś, że było fajnie. Co się tam stało, Gem? Nie podobało ci się?

– Podobało, bardzo. – Dziewczyna przygryzła wargę i spuściła głowę. – Jednorożce są piękne, naprawdę. Szkoda, że nie było cię z nami. – Spojrzała na niego nieśmiało, a Severus uniósł wysoko brew w oczekiwaniu na ciąg dalszy. – Jak wracaliśmy to podeszły do nas centaury.

– Zrobiły ci coś? – spytał zaniepokojony.

– Nie, dziwnie się zachowywały. Jeden z nich, nazywał siebie przywódcą, powiedział, że wyczuły moją obecność w lesie i chciały się ze mną przywitać – odetchnęła głęboko – przepowiedział mi też, że to wróci. – Spojrzała na niego ze łzami w oczach.

– Gem, Skarbie – Sev ponownie chwycił ją mocno za rękę – nie martw się tym. Nie możesz wiedzieć co dokładnie miał na myśli.

– Dobrze wiesz o co dokładnie mu chodziło, Severus – odparła ostrym tonem. – Przepraszam – spojrzała na niego smutno, a on mocniej ścisnął jej dłoń. – Nie chcę żeby wróciło. Powiedział, że mi z tym pomożesz – uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało – ale i tak nie chcę, by wracało.

– Ja też nie chcę, Skarbie. Nie myśl teraz o tym. Nie martw się na zapas, dobrze? – Pogładził delikatnie jej policzek, a ona w odpowiedzi jedynie skinęła z uśmiechem.

Nie miał wiele sił, gdy w końcu po północy udało mu się skończyć dużą część mikstur dla Czarnego Pana, ale mimo wszystko ucieszył się, że czekała na niego w sypialni. Początkowo marzył jedynie o wtuleniu się w jej miękkie, pachnące włosy i spokojnym śnie, ale gdy tylko poczuł jej zapach i dotyk ust, wstąpiły w niego nowe pokłady energii. Miał nadzieję, że zdołał jej wynagrodzić ten szybki seks w piątkowy ranek i choć trochę zaspokoić swoje własne potrzeby na cały nadchodzący tydzień.

Niestety niedziela wyglądała podobnie. Do laboratorium zszedł jeszcze zanim Gemma się obudziła i praktycznie nie wychodził stamtąd, aż do kolacji. Na szczęście chociaż wieczór i noc mieli dla siebie. Nie rozmawiali zbyt wiele. Wzięli wspólną kąpiel, wypili butelkę jej ulubionego wina i cieszyli swoim towarzystwem. Nie mógł się na nią napatrzeć. Wydawała mu się jeszcze piękniejsza i delikatniejsza niż kiedykolwiek przedtem, a jej uśmiech stawał się pogodniejszy z każdym spojrzeniem w jej stronę.

Nie chciał dać jej niczego po sobie poznać, ale niepokoiły go słowa centaura. Miał nadzieję, że przepowiednia w tym przypadku się nie spełni, a nawet jeśli, to uda mu się jej skutecznie pomóc. Wciąż nie miał pomysłu co mogło spowodować zanik tych niemiłych wspomnień i obrazów w jej głowie, co dałoby jakąś podstawę do stworzenia eliksiru. Wyglądała na taką spokojną w jego ramionach i bardzo chciał, by tak było każdej nocy. Niestety miał bolesną świadomość, że nie jest w stanie na odległość odgonić od niej koszmarów i pozostało mu mieć nadzieję, że jeszcze te dwa tygodnie jakoś sobie z nimi poradzi, a później zgodzi się na propozycję Albusa i zamieszka w zamku. Bardzo chciał ją mieć przy sobie przez cały czas. Kichał na to, że ociepla jego wizerunek i pociesza spłakane uczennice. Był nawet gotów pozwolić jej otworzyć gabinet terapeutyczny dla skrzywdzonych przez niego uczniów, byle tylko się na to zgodziła.

Przez cały wieczór kusiło go, by powiedzieć jej o tym, na co wstępnie zgodził się w jej imieniu, ale obawiał się, że podejdzie do sprawy zbyt entuzjastycznie i zamiast skupić się na egzaminie, zacznie pakować kufry. Nie chciał jej straszyć, ale niska liczba Mistrzów Eliksirów w Europie, nie wynikała z braku chętnych do tego zawodu, ale z niezwykle trudnego egzaminu. Nie był pewien, czy jest świadoma tego, że zdaje go jedynie jedna osoba na sto, a często zdarza się, że przez kilka lat nie pojawia się żaden nowy Mistrz, ale przypominanie jej o tym nie miało sensu.

Połowę sukcesu stanowił autorski eliksir, który jak mówiła już zdążyła wysłać do komisji. Zarówno on, jak i jej Mistrz zbadali jej recepturę dokładnie i musiał przyznać, że był doskonały pod każdym względem. Nie zawierał żadnych niedozwolonych substancji, w dodatku wszystkie były bezpieczne dla człowieka i nadużycie eliksiru mogło grozić jedynie niestrawnością. Najważniejszym jednak było, że to całkowicie jej autorski projekt, a eliksir w skrajnych przypadkach ratował życie. Na czarodziejskim rynku, nie było czegoś choćby w najmniejszym stopniu podobnego i jeśli to, nie spodoba się komisji, to tylko i wyłącznie przez czystą złośliwość albo brak znajomości problemu jaki często dotyka czarodziejów w innych zakątkach świata. Co do jej umiejętności warzenia także nie miał wątpliwości, że jest w stanie zrobić każdą zadaną jej miksturę, nawet taką, której nigdy wcześniej nie tworzyła, ale nie był przekonany co do jej sposobu przygotowania składników. Miała swój specyficzny styl siekania i miażdżenia, dość odmienny od tego jakiego uczono w Hogwarcie i na Uniwersytecie Europejskim. To jednak w niczym nie umniejszało jej umiejętnościom i eliksiry wychodziły jej perfekcyjne, może nawet lepsze niż jemu.

Delikatnie odgarnął kosmyk włosów z jej twarzy i jeszcze mocniej objął ją ramieniem. Czekał ich kolejny trudny tydzień. Wtulił nos w jej lśniące loki i rozkoszując się ich zapachem powoli odpłynął do krainy Morfeusza.

**.: :.**

W piątkowy ranek wyskoczyła z łóżka pełna optymizmu i nadziei na nadchodzący weekend. Ten tydzień niewiele różnił się od poprzedniego. Pierwszoroczni co prawda zaczynali powoli się adaptować i coraz mniej zawracali głowę Severusowi, ale dla odmiany Czarny Pan stał się nagle bardzo potrzebujący w kwestii eliksirów, także wieczorne pogaduszki przed kominkiem sprowadzały się do szybkiego sprawdzenia czy wszystko u niej w porządku. Podczas śniadania odebrała dwie zaadresowane do niej sowy. Jedna była od Moody'ego, a druga z Komisji Egzaminacyjnej.

Nie miała pojęcia, na którą w pierwszej kolejności się zdecydować i po krótkiej naradzie sama ze sobą otworzyła list od Moody'ego. Informował ją o wyroku, jaki zapadł w sprawie dwóch oskarżonych o napad na nią mężczyzn. Rowle, jako że przyznał się do winy, nie wypierał się także swojego śmierciożerstwa dostał wyrok dziesięciu lat w Azkabanie. Natomiast drugi z nich, został przesłuchany przy pomocy Veritaserum i wszystko co można mu było udowodnić to paserstwo, za co został skazany na sześć miesięcy więzienia. Gemmie ulżyło, że niewinny człowiek nie zostanie ukarany za czyn jakiego nie popełnił i szybko skreśliła podziękowania do aurora, i odesłała wraz z jego sową.

Drżącą ręką wzięła do ręki drugi list i mocno przycisnęła go do piersi. W środku znajdowało się zawiadomienie o spełnieniu bądź nie, jej marzeń. Dobrze wiedziała, że głównie od tego jak został oceniony jej eliksir zależeć będzie tytuł Mistrza. Serce zaczęło dość boleśnie obijać jej żebra, a żołądek wykręcał się w różne strony powodując falę wymiotów, na szczęście zdążyła dobiec do łazienki. Wróciwszy do jadalni, jeszcze długą chwilę obracała w palcach list. W końcu zacisnęła mocno powieki i z cichym pyknięciem aportowała się pod drzwiami domu swoich teściów.

– Gemma? Kochanie coś się stało? – Eileen wybiegła do niej, gdy tylko poczuła jej obecność. Ręce jej się tak trzęsły, że nie była stanie sama zapukać. – O, na Salazara, dziecinko co się stało? Jesteś bladziuchna. Chodź do domu. Opowiesz mi o wszystkim przy herbacie. – Starsza kobieta wzięła ją pod rękę i poprowadziła do wnętrza. Napięcie w środku zaczęło w niej tak narastać, że teraz nie była już w stanie nawet wykrztusić z siebie słowa tylko wyciągnęła zwinięty pergamin w stronę teściowej. – Co to jest? – spytała przestraszona jej zachowaniem Eileen.

– Komisja. Mój eliksir – wydukała.

– Ocena twojego eliksiru? – spytała Eileen, a Gemma jedynie przytaknęła głową. – Daj spokój Gemma, wystraszyłaś mnie. Myślałam, że coś się stało. Wyglądasz jak śmierć – westchnęła starsza kobieta. – Usiądź wreszcie, napij się wody i otwórz to, bo i ja się zaczynam denerwować.

– Niech mama otworzy – poprosiła dziewczyna.

Eileen sięgnęła po pergamin kręcąc głową i wywracając oczami, i szybko przełamała pieczęć. Zerknęła na swą synową, która nerwowo przygryzała wargę i po chwili zaczęła głośno czytać.

– Dobór składników – Wu, dostępność na rynku – Wu, zapotrzebowanie – Wu, działanie – Wu – wymieniała znudzonym tonem – jakość przygotowanej próbki – Wu, ocena końcowa receptury – Wu. – Eileen spojrzała na Gemmę, która wciąż nerwowo wyłamywała sobie palce, a na dolnej wardze pojawiła jej się krew od zagryzania. – Wszystko dobrze Gemmo? Nie denerwuj się, Kochanie. – Położyła jej rękę na ramieniu. – To jeszcze nie wszystko. – Gemma spojrzała na nią zaskoczona. – Bez względu na ocenę końcową egzaminu, proponują milion galeonów w złocie, za wyłączność na eliksir przez kolejne dziesięć lat. Dość duże zainteresowanie eliksirem wyraziła większość czarodziejskich szpitali w Ameryce Południowej, Australii, a także kilka w Azji i Afryce.

Nie miała pojęcia czy ma większą ochotę na łzy czy śmiech, więc koniec końców wybuchnęła i jednym, i drugim, a po chwili tonęła w ramionach teściowej. Pracowała nad tym eliksirem kilka lat i teraz został on doceniony w najlepszy z możliwych sposobów. Nie zależało jej na oferowanych pieniądzach, cieszyło ją jedynie, że jej eliksir będzie ratował życie ludzi. To wydawało jej się najważniejsze i to stawiała sobie za najwyższy cel swojej pracy.

– Gratuluję dziecinko, będzie cholernie zazdrosny, ale też bardzo dumny, jestem pewna. – Gemma uśmiechnęła się i chyba dopiero teraz zaczęło umykać z niej napięcie. Chciała powiedzieć o wszystkim Severusowi, ale niestety musiała poczekać do wieczora, a właściwie do nocy. Nie spodziewała się, że wróci do domu przed dziesiątą i to tylko wówczas jeśli nie wypadnie mu coś niespodziewanego.

– Dziękuję – szepnęła cicho.

– Masz już pomysł jak to uczcicie? – spytała Eileen i zaprosiła synową do salonu na herbatę i kieliszek szampana. – Och, daj spokój. Wiem, że nie ma jeszcze dziesiątej, ale jeden kieliszek nam nie zaszkodzi, prawda? Więc? Uroczysta kolacja czy coś więcej? – Teściowa uniosła wysoko brwi oczekując wyjawienia jej szczegółowego planu.

– Obawiam się, że raczej szybka kolacja o ile w ogóle – westchnęła Gemma.

– Mój syn znowu narozrabiał, tak? Co zrobił? Jest niemiły, wyżywa się na tobie tak jak na tych biednych uczniach? – Gemma próbowała jej przerwać, ale ta nie dała jej dojść do głosu. – Już ja sobie z nim porozmawiam. Jest gorszy od Glorii, słowo daję. Miałam nadzieję, że po ślubie będzie tylko lepiej, jest w tobie taki zakochany, ale nie, on wciąż musi zachowywać się jak skończony bałwan. – Dziewczyna nie mogła przebić się przez potok słów teściowej. – Jeszcze dziś zamierzam z nim sobie poważnie porozmawiać. Nie smuć się dziecinko, jestem pewna, że jak tylko urodzisz mu dziecko …

– Mamo – Gemma spróbowała nieco głośniej.

– Słucham, tylko mi nie mów, że nie planujecie dzieci – Eileen spojrzała z oburzeniem.

– Nie o to chodzi. Severus nic nie zrobił. Jest dobrym mężem, nie wyżywa się na mnie, ani nie jest niemiły. Byłabym niesprawiedliwa czepiając się go o cokolwiek. – Gemma dostrzegła malującą się ulgę na twarzy teściowej. – Jest dla mnie cudowny i nie mogłabym wymarzyć sobie kogoś lepszego.

– No to w czym problem? – Starsza pani Snape spojrzała na synową marszcząc brwi.

– Nie ma zbyt wiele czasu. Dużo pracuje – odparła szczerze.

– Jak to? Nie wraca na weekendy? Nie widujecie się? – dopytywała Eileen – Jak byliście w podróży poślubnej, spotkałam Dumbledore'a i ten zapewniał mnie, że Severus będzie miał wolne w każdy weekend.

Gemma pokrótce opowiedziała teściowej, jak wygląda plan dnia jej syna, o dodatkowych zajęciach w piątki i braku zezwolenia na jej teleportację pod bramę Hogwartu i nierozszerzenie sieci fiuu.

– Nie chce się zgodzić na komunikacyjne połączenie waszych kominków? To niedorzeczne – oburzona Eileen podniosła głos.

– Powiedział, że z uwagi na bezpieczeństwo, godzi się na taki przywilej tylko w wyjątkowych sytuacjach – wyjaśniła dziewczyna.

– To bardzo słaby argument. Przecież może aktywować sieć tylko dla ciebie i Severusa. Jestem pewna, że Pomona ze swoim mężem widują się w każdy wieczór – westchnęła pani Snape. – Głupi starzec. Nie przejmuj się dziecinko, wszystko się jakoś ułoży, zobaczysz – pocieszała synową.

Na pogaduszkach spędziły czas aż do obiadu, ale zaraz po posiłku Gemma wróciła do siebie. Chciała jeszcze trochę poćwiczyć przed egzaminem, a dobra nota za eliksir dodała jej dodatkowej motywacji. Nie miała wielkiej nadziei, że Severus zjawi się na kolacji, ale mimo to przygotowała uroczysty posiłek, uszykowała najlepszego szampana i ubrała wieczorową suknię. Po jedenastej, sama usiadła do stołu i nalała sobie kieliszek wytrawnego trunku. Czuła się jak idiotka w czarnej, koktajlowej sukni z seksownym wycięciem, sama przy suto zastawionym stole.

– Twoje zdrowie, Neny – wyszeptała sama do siebie. To dzięki niej czuła taką determinację, by stworzyć ten eliksir, a teraz nawet nie mogła podzielić się z nią swoim sukcesem. Różnica czasu jaka je dzieliła skutecznie utrudniała kontakt i praktycznie od powrotu z Francji, Gemma nie rozmawiała z nikim ze swoich przyjaciół i rodziny.

**.: :.**

Powiedzieć, że Severus był zły, gdy dyrektor po skończonych zajęciach klubu pojedynków wezwał go na naradę nauczycielską to mało powiedziane. Miał dość gierek Dumbledore'a i był bliski wybuchu. Domyślał się, że nie będzie łatwo pogodzić życie małżeńskie z pracą na odległość, ale nie spodziewał się, że to właśnie dyrektor będzie tym, który zacznie wszystko utrudniać. Z hukiem zatrzasnął pudełko, w którym ukrył kolejny prezent dla Gemmy i westchnął na myśl, że prezenty, nawet najpiękniejsze, w żaden sposób nie zastąpią jej dobrego męża. Stary, kieszonkowy atlas róż, z ręcznie malowanymi rycinami, wypatrzył w jednym z katalogów domu aukcyjnego i nie wahał się ani minuty nad jego kupnem. Wiedział, że jej się spodoba i pozostało mu mieć nadzieję, że nie odczyta prezentu jako próby wynagrodzenia jego nieobecności, jak poprzednio, ale jako wyraz jego uczuć.

Przetarł twarz dłońmi widząc pustą jadalnię z zastawionym stołem i rozgrzebanym jedzeniem na jednym z talerzy. Było dobrze po północy i nie spodziewał się, że będzie na niego czekała z kolacją, choć tliła się w nim iskierka nadziei, że nie będzie jeszcze spała. Miał właśnie skierować się na górę, gdy tuż obok pojawiła się Bunia.

– Bunia przeprasza pana, sir, pani nie kazała sprzątać kolacji dopóki pan się nie naje. – Spojrzała na Severusa wyczekująco, ale po chwili kontynuowała. – Pani, sama wszystko przygotowała i jadła jakiś czas temu, chociaż Bunia widzi, że pani, nie je dużo ostatnio. Ona odnosi prawie pełne talerze po pani posiłkach. Pani chciała czekać na pana, sir, ale Bunia widziała, że słabo wyglądała i źle się czuła to ona jej radziła się położyć i obiecała, że ją obudzi jak pan się zjawi.

– Nie budź jej – nakazał i podszedł do stołu. Dopiero teraz dostrzegł otwartą butelkę szampana i rozwinięty pergamin na swoim talerzu.

– Bunia ma przygrzać? Pani się napracowała, sir, chociaż sama nic nie zjadła. – Skrzatka podeszła do pełnego talerza Gemmy i z niezadowoleniem pokiwała głową. – Bunia się martwi o panią. – Słowa skrzata oderwały Severusa od czytanego pisma.

– Dlaczego? Coś się stało? – spytał zaniepokojony.

– Pani nie je, prawie wcale. Pani zawsze ma taki dobry apetyt, a od tygodnia nie je nic – narzekała skrzatka.

– To pewnie przez egzamin – uspokoił ją Snape. – Podgrzej mi porcję ryby – nakazał i wrócił do czytanego pisma, a z każdym zdaniem na jego ustach wykwitał coraz szerszy uśmiech. Należała jej się taka ocena, jej eliksir był bardzo dobry i każda inna byłaby tylko krzywdząca. Zaskoczyła go tak szybka chęć wprowadzenia produktu na rynek, a kwota jaką jej zaproponowano wbiła w krzesło. Przez moment poczuł się nawet zazdrosny, ale jednocześnie duma rozpierała go z każdej strony. Z uśmiechem pomyślał o zazdroszczących mu kolegach po fachu, którzy z całą pewnością dość szybko dostrzegą jej talent. Miał nie tylko piękną i młodą żoną, jego żona była geniuszem i do tego strasznie gorącym w łóżku. Szybko dokończył posiłek, chwycił butelkę szampana, dwa kieliszki i popędził na górę, do sypialni.

Zaklął w myślach widząc rozrzuconą na podłodze czarną suknię i wysokie buty, czekała na niego z bardzo dobrym powodem do świętowania, a on nawalił jak zwykle ostatnio albo raczej tak jak nawala od dnia jej przyjazdu do Anglii. Odstawił butelkę na stoliku i położył się obok niej mocno przytulając.

– Gratuluję, moja żono doskonała – wyszeptał cichutko w jej ucho, a ona natychmiast obróciła się do niego z uśmiechem i obdarzyła czułym całusem. Nie miał pojęcia jak ona to robi, że jest w stanie w jednej sekundzie, zapomnieć o całym smutku i rozczarowaniu jakie niewątpliwie czuła, i stać się tak szczęśliwą i pogodną. Na jej widok opadało z niego całe zmęczenie i nie umiał nie odwzajemnić uśmiechu. Ale nie uśmiechy i pogaduszki na temat eliksiru zajęły im czas na resztę nocy i rankiem wstawał dość mocno obolały, i całkowicie niewyspany. W przeciwieństwie do swojej żony, nie mógł sobie dłużej pospać. Wciąż miał do skończenia mikstury dla Czarnego Pana, których nie mógł wykonać w Hogwarcie.

Ubierał się w garderobie, gdy poczuł na swoim pasie jej zimne ręce.

– Gdybyś powiedział, że musisz tak wcześnie wstać, nie męczyłabym cię przez całą noc – mruknęła i wtuliła się w jego plecy. Obrócił się do niej przodem chwytając za ręce i czule ucałował w czoło.

– Powinienem skłamać i powiedzieć, że nie mogłem spać, ale niestety prawda jest taka, że mam pełne ręce roboty – westchnął. – W nocy było tak cudownie, że bez wahania poświęciłbym na to każdą minutę snu, Skarbie. – Gemma wspięła się na place i ucałowała go w nos, po czym odsunął ją delikatnie od siebie i spojrzał na nią ze srogą miną. Przez całe życie dość wyjątkowo nienawidził tej części swojej twarzy i na początku miał wrażenie, że ona się z niego nabija, ale z czasem polubił jak składała na jego nosie czułe pocałunki i nabierał pewności, że jej kompletnie nie przeszkadza jego dość odstraszający wygląd. – Wracaj do łóżka, Gem. Należy ci się odpoczynek. – Chwycił jej twarz w dłonie i delikatnie ucałował. – Zobaczymy się na kolacji – westchnął.

– Tylko obiecaj, że wezwiesz chociaż skrzata, żeby podał ci lunch do pracowni, chudzino, bo Eileen wciąż mi suszy głowę, że źle cię karmię – żartem próbowała ukryć rozczarowanie, że znowu go nie będzie przez cały dzień. Doceniał to, on zapewne już dawno wściekłby się, gdyby to ona była ciągle zajęta, a z pewnością nie siliłby się na żarty.

– Co to? – spytała wracając do sypialni i wskazując na pudełko zostawione na jego poduszce.

– Wracaj do łóżka i udawaj, że znalazłaś je tuż po przebudzeniu – zaśmiał się, ucałował ją leciutko i ruszył w stronę laboratorium.

Wszystko co mógł jej podarować w ten weekend to kolacja i długi spacer po ogrodzie. Wkrótce miały przyjechać jej konie z Nowej Zelandii i chciała pokazać mu jak rozbudowała stajnie. Nogi same zaniosły ich nad jeziorko, ale było już za chłodno na jakiekolwiek kąpiele i jedyne na co sobie pozwolili to czuły pocałunek. Westchnęła w myślach, na wspomnienie ich pierwszej wspólnej kąpieli. Ostatnio zaczynała odnosić wrażenie, że wszystko co ich łączy to seks. Severus pracował cały tydzień, a gdy wracał do domu miał dla niej czas jedynie w nocy. Na szczęście chociaż pod tym względem nie mogła narzekać. Mimo widocznego zmęczenia, w łóżku sprawdzał się znakomicie.

– Wtedy, tam nad jeziorem, to było o wiele więcej niż tylko seks – zdawał się czytać w jej myślach. – Po raz pierwszy w życiu, całkowicie komuś zaufałem.

– Wciąż mi ufasz? – spytała nieśmiało.

– Pod każdym jednym względem – odparł z uśmiechem.

**.: :.**

Leżała jeszcze w łóżku, gdy w dzień poprzedzający jej egzamin, dokładnie w miesiąc od dnia ich ślubu w okno sypialni zastukała sowa Severusa. Uśmiechnęła się i podbiegła, by jej otworzyć. Z paczuszki, którą przyniosła wyleciała śliczna zawieszka w kształcie serduszka z wpisaną w środek literą „S". Ten prezent był tak romantyczny i jednocześnie tak bardzo do niego niepodobny, że aż wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem. Zawiesiła sobie łańcuszek na szyi i z czułością dotknęła serduszka. W liście napisał jedynie przeprosiny, że nie ma go przy niej i wyraził nadzieję, że może chociaż na odczytaniu wyniku jej egzaminu uda mu się być. Nie łudziła się, że będzie obecny z nią na egzaminie i nie miała mu tego za złe. Pojutrze czeka ją jeszcze wizyta u uzdrowiciela, a później wspólny weekend tylko we dwoje i tym razem miała nadzieję, że nic go nie zakłóci.

Opadła zrezygnowana na poduszki uświadamiając sobie, że jutro czeka ją wielki dzień, po czym pospiesznie wstała, ubrała się i bez śniadania ruszyła do laboratorium poćwiczyć łuskanie oczu muchy.

**.: :.**

Chodził spięty przez cały ranek. Gemma miała egzamin w południe i liczył, że koło siedemnastej, na odczytanie wyniku, będzie mógł wyrwać się z zamku. Jeszcze przed śniadaniem starannie zapakował prezent, specjalnie zamówione dla niej noże do krojenia ingrediencji, był pewien, że zda i nie dopuszczał do siebie innej myśli. Po tym jaki wynik uzyskała za swój eliksir, byłoby śmieszne, gdyby ktokolwiek z komisji przyczepił się do sposobu jej warzenia. Podczas zajęć nerwowo zerkał na wiszący na ścianie zegar, a uczniowie zdawali się wyczuwać jego nastrój i jak na złość, żaden jeden mu się niczym nie naraził. Zbliżała się ostatnia godzina jego zajęć tego dnia, gdy został wezwany do skrzydła szpitalnego.

Nawet nie starał się ukryć irytacji, gdy po drodze spotkał dyrektora, ale tym razem zatrzymanie go w zamku nie było jego sprawką. Podczas zajęć z zielarstwa jeden z uczniów pomylił zaklęcia rzucane na trujący bluszcz i zamiast powstrzymać pędy przed rozrostem, przyspieszył go dość mocno. Cała klasa, łącznie z profesor Sprout została zaatakowana przez silnie jadowitą roślinę, a on poproszony o przygotowanie odtrutki w trybie natychmiastowym. Nie miał wyboru. Większość z poszkodowanych była w bardzo ciężkim stanie i nie mógł spotkania z żoną przedkładać ponad ich życie. Starał się jak mógł odgonić od siebie myśli o Gemmie i pospiesznie zaczął przygotowywać eliksiry.

Zaczął od standardowej odtrutki roślinnej, była najprostsza do uwarzenia, a on musiał jej przygotować kilka kociołków. Niestety po podaniu okazało się, że jest zbyt słaba, a stan uczniów i Pomony znacznie się pogarszał. Wyłączył się całkowicie i próbował z kolejnymi eliksirami. Nawet nie zorientował się, gdy na zegarze w jego pracowni wybiła północ.

**.: :.**

Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, gdy jeden z Mistrzów Komisji Egzaminacyjnej próbował rozproszyć ją cmokaniem tuż nad uchem. Jeśli Severus Snape ją czegoś nauczył to na pewno było to skuteczne ignorowanie dziwnych odgłosów podczas pracy i teraz właściwie poczuła się jak w swojej pracowni. Miała właśnie wrzucać ostatnią partię żuków do wywaru, gdy usłyszała nad sobą piskliwy głos jednego z mężczyzn.

– Jestem pewien, że krojony w tym tempie żuk stracił kompletnie swoje właściwości. Co ty o tym myślisz Antoni? – zwrócił się do cmokającego mężczyzny.

– Zgadzam się, to z pewnością nie zadziała – odparł.

– A ja jestem pewna, że zadziałało. – Gemma uśmiechnęła się do nich na widok przepisowo uzyskanego koloru i konsystencji.

– Dajcie spokój, panowie – wtrącił starszy, dystyngowany mężczyzna – to żona Severusa, chcecie ją rozproszyć takimi tanimi chwytami? – zaśmiał się i spojrzał na nią z rozbawieniem.

– Nie wspominaj jego imienia – starsza kobieta pochylała się właśnie nad jej kociołkiem – zarozumiały gówniarz i bardzo chciałam go na czymś usadzić. Nie dał się, bezczelny. Pani, moja droga – zwróciła się do Gemmy – chociaż dość pewna swoich umiejętności, zdaje się być całkowitym jego przeciwieństwem i choć wzbudza pani moją sympatię, nadal pałam niesamowitą chęcią oblania chociaż jednego ze Snape'ów. – Uśmiechnęła się do Gemmy z przekąsem. – Mnie wystarczy to co zobaczyłam, a jakie jest panów zdanie? Coś jeszcze?

Gemma poczuła jak kolana się pod nią uginają, gdy wszyscy zgodnie zaprzeczyli. Od czterech godzin stała przed komisją i próbowała udowodnić im swoje nieprzeciętne zdolności w dziedzinie eliksirów, i szczerze mówiąc miała już powoli dość. Mikstury, które jej zadali nie były trudne, ale wciąż próbowali zaskoczyć ją albo jakimś pytaniem, albo poleceniem przygotowania ingrediencji w nadziei, że powinie jej się w końcu noga i z czystym sumieniem będą mogli jej podziękować. Do tej pory zdawało się, że szło jej dobrze, ale teraz zaczynała mieć wątpliwości, zwłaszcza po ostatniej przemowie kobiety.

– Pani Snape, może pani zaczekać na zewnątrz na ogłoszenie wyniku albo, jeśli jest pani zmęczona wyślemy go niezwłocznie sową – poleciła jej druga z kobiet zasiadająca w komisji. – Tak zupełnie prywatnie, radzę się czym prędzej udać do uzdrowiciela. – Gemma spojrzała na nią zaskoczona.

– Jutro mam wizytę, skąd Mistrzyni ...

– Jej babka była wróżbitką i radziłbym nie lekceważyć jej słów – wtrącił jeden z mężczyzn. Gemma skinęła i szepcząc słowa podziękowania chciała udać się przed salę, by zaczekać na wynik, ale zatrzymał ją głos cmokającego mężczyzny.

– Myślę, że nie musi pani wychodzić, pani Snape. Podjęliśmy już decyzję. – Gemma obróciła się w jego kierunku drżąc na całym ciele. Usiadła na wskazanym przez niego miejscu i poczuła jak pod wpływem wlepionych w nią oczu wszystkich egzaminatorów oblewa ją zimny pot. Wszystko co działo się później było dla niej jedynie mglistym wspomnieniem. Gdy otworzyła oczy ujrzała nad sobą zafrasowane twarze teściowej i teścia.

– Co … co się stało? – wyszeptała.

– Zemdlałaś dziecinko – odparła troskliwie zasmucona Eileen.

_Kolejny rozdział: „O Gemmie, która Severusowi w warzeniu pomóc nie chciała"_


	31. O Gemmie, która Severusowi w warzeniu

_**ROZDZIAŁ 30**_

„_**O Gemmie, która Severusowi w warzeniu pomóc nie chciała"**_

Gemma przetarła twarz dłońmi, przyjęła kubek z wodą i przymknąwszy powieki próbowała przypomnieć sobie wszystko, co wydarzyło się zanim zemdlała.

„_Każdy zasiadający w komisji Mistrz posyłał jej lekceważące, niezbyt przyjazne spojrzenie, od którego cierpła jej skóra. _

– _Pani Snape – odezwał się najstarszy z mężczyzn – jestem pewien, że większość z nas podjęła decyzję już tydzień temu, gdy ocenialiśmy pani eliksir i nie potrzebujemy więcej czasu na zastanowienie. – Gemma nerwowo obracała obrączkę na swoim serdecznym palcu. – Ja nie mam żadnych wątpliwości. Zarówno za jakość wykonanych mikstur, jak i poprawność ich wykonania, Wybitny. Antoni? – zwrócił się do cmokającego mężczyzny._

– _Powiedziałeś już wszystko co trzeba. Ciężko panią rozproszyć, choć proszę mi wierzyć, droga pani, bardzo się starałem – uśmiechnął się przekornie – Dwa razy Wybitny._

– _Ja pozwolę się w stu procentach z panami zgodzić, Wybitny i … Wybitny – zaśmiał się najmłodszy z mężczyzn._

– _A ja w przeciwieństwie do moich kolegów i koleżanki Arabelli, z prawdziwą przyjemnością i nieukrywaną dumą stawiam dwa razy Wybitny – Gemma poczuła jak oblewa ją fala gorąca i zimna na zmianę, następna w kolejności była kobieta niecierpiąca jej męża i od jej oceny zależał teraz jej los. Nota każda inna niż wybitny przekreślała jej szanse na uzyskanie tytułu. Mogłaby wykładać eliksiry, asystować przy tworzeniu i posiadać część przywilejów mistrzowskich, ale tytuł musiał być poparty jednogłośnym Wu._

– _Cóż moje marzenia będę musiała odłożyć w czasie, żywiąc nadzieję, że młodsze pokolenie Snape'ów pójdzie w ślady swoich rodziców. – Kobieta bezradnie rozłożyła ręce. – Bardzo się starałam, ale i tym razem nie wyszło. Podwójne Wu z jednym zastrzeżeniem – kobieta spojrzała wymownie na Gemmę – przekaże pani ode mnie, swojemu mężowi, że nie dorasta jej do pięt. Gratuluję, nasze skromne grono zyskało właśnie nowego Mistrza Eliksirów."_

– Nie powinnam pani dopuszczać do tego egzaminu, pani Snape. – Jedna z kobiet, z komisji podeszła do niej, gdy w końcu udało jej się powrócić do rzeczywistości. – W takim stanie nie powinno się warzyć, ale uznałam, że na tym stadium to jeszcze niegroźne, a drugiej szansy, by pani nie dano bez względu na powody niedyspozycji. Mam nadzieję, że się nie pomyliłam. – Uśmiechnęła się do niej dobrodusznie.

– O czym pani mówi? – Gemma była zdezorientowana. Czuła się okropnie i nie miała na nic siły, w dodatku nie było przy niej Severusa.

– Idź jutro na tę wizytę do uzdrowiciela. Gratuluję, świat czarodziejów zyskał właśnie kolejnego wybitnego Mistrza Eliksirów. Adar jest dumna. – Młodsza pani Snape spojrzała na nią jeszcze bardziej zaskoczona. – Wykładałam w Hogwarcie eliksiry za jej szkolnych czasów – wyjaśniła. – Z prawdziwą przyjemnością będę obserwowała pani sukcesy na polu zawodowym, bo jestem pewna, że ich nie zabraknie. – Uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo, pożegnała i odeszła.

– Lepiej ci już dziecinko? – Eileen stanęła naprzeciw niej podając kolejną szklankę wody. – Niestety nie udało mi się skontaktować z Severusem. – Gemma westchnęła ciężko. Spojrzała na zegarek, który wskazywał, że jej mąż wciąż jest w Hogwarcie, ale podczas wizyt u Czarnego Pana, jego magia nieco szalała i nigdy do końca nie mogła być pewna, gdzie jest. Miała nadzieję, że nic poważnego go nie zatrzymało. Wciąż jeszcze była oszołomiona i z trudem docierały do niej słowa teściów, którzy właśnie szeptali coś o zabraniu jej na kolację do domu. Nie miała teraz ochoty na towarzystwo, musiała zafiukać do taty i przyjaciół, którzy niecierpliwie czekali na jej wiadomość. Chciała też spróbować skontaktować się z Severusem i sprawdzić czy u niego wszystko w porządku.

Po nieudanej próbie kontaktu z mężem, usiadła w fotelu przed kominkiem i schowała twarz w dłoniach. Samotna łza spłynęła po jej bladym policzku. To była jedna z najszczęśliwszych chwil w jej życiu, a ona jak nigdy przedtem nie czuła teraz radości. Czuła się samotna, opuszczona, zmęczona. Ubrała sweterek, wyszła poza bariery antyaportacyjne, zamknęła oczy i po chwili siedziała przy grobie swojej matki. Przymknęła powieki i głęboko odetchnęła. Jeszcze nigdy tak bardzo nie tęskniła za nią, nigdy nie potrzebowała jej tak bardzo jak teraz. Była pewna, że byłaby z nią tego dnia, bez względu na to, ile kilometrów musiałaby pokonać. Miała nadzieję, na jakiś znak, coś co dałoby jej pewność, że naprawdę jest z niej dumna, ale nic takiego się nie stało.

Do późna w nocy próbowała skontaktować się z Severusem, ale nawet jeszcze o północy nie było go w kwaterach. Przeszła jej przez głowę nieprzyjemna myśl, że może zapomniał o jej egzaminie, ale gdy zerknęła na część mapy z jego znakiem zodiaku, na którym jedyną widoczną emocją było zdenerwowanie, wiedziała, że coś musiało się stać. Leciutko dotknęła palcem wyrzeźbionych gwiazd i zaczęła się poważnie martwić. Niestety także z dyrektorem nie mogła się w żaden sposób skontaktować i w końcu po północy postanowiła położyć się spać.

Przez całą noc nie zmrużyła oka i wstając o świcie, by odebrać konie, które tego dnia przyjechały z Nowej Zelandii była ledwie przytomna, ale gdy tylko Bucefał opuścił swoją przyczepę nie mogła powstrzymać się od szerokiego uśmiechu. W przelocie zerknęła na zegarek, ale była dopiero piąta i było trochę za wcześnie, by fiukać do Severusa. Westchnęła i pospiesznie zajęła się końmi, które przebyły dość drugą drogę, magicznym powozem i każdy z nich potrzebował teraz opieki.

Dochodziło południe, gdy wszystkie zostały ulokowane w swoich boksach, nakarmione i napojone. Na więcej troski z jej strony musiały trochę poczekać. W pośpiechu wzięła prysznic, przebrała się i razem z Bunią udała na wizytę do uzdrowiciela.

**.: :.**

Z bólem serca obserwował jej smutek na jednej z połówek mapy nieba, którą dostali od Sinistry. Przez całą noc nie miał nawet chwili, by odpocząć. Część poszkodowanych zaczynała dochodzić do siebie po jego eliksirach, ale większość z nich, w tym także Pomona nadal pozostawała w bardzo ciężkim stanie. Albus wraz z częścią nauczycieli próbowali w tym czasie zapanować nad wciąż rozrastającym się bluszczem, ale także i ich działania nie przynosiły oczekiwanych rezultatów.

Nad ranem ponownie spróbował skontaktować się z Gemmą, ale niestety bezskutecznie. Wszelkie próby przywołania Buni także spełzły na niczym. Od matki w końcu dowiedział się, że Gamma oczekiwała dziś z samego rana koni i domyślił się, że zapewne nimi się teraz zajmuje. Ani przez chwilę nie wątpił, że zda egzamin, ale mimo wszystko poczuł ulgę, gdy dowiedział się o wynikach, a później radość i nieopisaną dumę. Pospiesznie napisał do niej list, przepraszając i wyjaśniając co się stało, który dołączył do prezentu dla niej, przywiązał paczkę do nóżki sowy i nakazując pośpiech posłał ją do niej.

W skupieniu pracował nad kolejnym eliksirem, gdy obok niego pojawił się ogromny niedźwiedź polarny, utkany ze srebrzystej mgły, przemawiający głosem jego żony i nakazujący mu szybkie pojawienie się przy kominku. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział jej Patronusa, ale musiał przyznać, że robił naprawdę duże wrażenie. Nawet jeśli nie miałby zamiaru iść do kominka ten niedźwiedź zdawał się odbierać wszelką ochotę na jakikolwiek sprzeciw.

– Skarbie? – zapytał wystawiając głowę w ich salonie. Jak mu się wydawało był bliski uwarzenia odpowiedniego lekarstwa i miał nadzieję, że nie zamierza teraz wylewać na niego swoich żali.

– Severus – wykrzyknęła klękając przy kominku i uśmiechając się z ulgą. – Tak się martwiłam.

– Przepraszam, Kochanie … – zaczął.

– Nie masz za co, najdroższy. – Widok jej twarzy sprawił, że miał ochotę rzucić wszystko i natychmiast się do niej teleportować. – Przepraszam, że odrywam cię od pracy, ale podczas moich praktyk zielarskich prowadziłam badania na temat bluszczy i myślę, że mogę dać ci kilka wskazówek. Możesz mi opisać wysypkę? Jest na całym ciele, czy tylko na odsłoniętych partiach ciała? – spytała konkretnie, a on opowiedział jej dokładnie z jakim bluszczem mają do czynienia i jakie są objawy. – W takim razie spróbuj do bazy eliksiru odtruwającego dodać napar z lęgniowca. Jeśli go nie masz mogę ci go dostarczyć, jest go u nas cała masa na pnączach, na murze.

– Mam, Skarbie – westchnął – dziękuję, próbowałem standardowych mikstur odtruwających, wszystko było jak dotychczas nieskuteczne. Pomogło jedynie tym, którzy mieli niewielki kontakt z rośliną.

– Jest teraz w fazie kwitnienia, dlatego tak agresywnie zaatakował – wyjaśniła.

– Mam nadzieję, że napar z lęgniowca pomoże – westchnął. – Może wtedy uda mi się jeszcze dziś wrócić do domu.

– Po uwarzeniu bazy dodaj wywar i mieszaj około trzech minut. Podawaj świeży, tuż po zagotowaniu – kontynuowała – i obawiam się, że dziś nie wrócisz, będziesz musiał to powtarzać przez około trzydzieści godzin – westchnęła – co cztery godziny. Po tym czasie powinni dojść do siebie. Jeśli chodzi o szklarnie to każ Dumbledore'owi wrzucić tam trochę larw motyli, jestem pewna, że Hagrid się chętnie podzieli swoimi. W przeciągu trzech – czterech godzin, powinny się z nim uporać. Za nic niech nie próbują traktować tego ogniem, rozzłości się jedynie.

– Gem … – Spojrzał jej w oczy, wydawały mu się smutniejsze niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, a jej twarz wyglądała na bardzo zmęczoną. – Kocham cię i jestem bardzo dumny.

– Ja ciebie też kocham, Severusie – odparła ze smutnym uśmiechem. – Dziękuję za prezent, noże są wspaniałe.

– Przepraszam …

– Sev, przestań. Nie myślisz chyba, że życie tych ludzi jest ważniejsze od mojego egzaminu – przerwała mu.

– Skarbie postaram się być jutro po południu, ale …

– Masz całą masę prac do sprawdzenia – przerwała mu śmiejąc się.

– Niestety – westchnął. – Kotku …

– Wiem, Sev. Idź już i tak muszę wracać do koni. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

– Postaram się być jutro wieczorem, ale nie czekaj na mnie – westchnął. – Odpocznij Kochanie.

– Dobrze, tylko daj znać później jak się czują i też postaraj się odpocząć między warzeniami – odparła z troską.

– Odezwę się koło dziesiątej. Wynagrodzę ci to. Nie obiecuję, że w następny weekend, ale …

– Daj spokój, mamy jeszcze jakieś dziesięć tysięcy weekendów przed sobą – zaśmiała się. Wyciągnął dłoń, żeby pogładzić jej policzek, ale niestety była za daleko.

Poczuł ulgę po tej rozmowie. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że zobaczył ją całą i zdrową, ale też dlatego, że nie złościła się na niego, nie robiła wyrzutów. Jeśli kiedyś ktoś spytałby go o ideał żony to z całą pewnością opisałby Gemmę. Wracając do laboratorium zastanowiło go dlaczego nie zaoferowała mu bardziej bezpośredniej pomocy przy tym eliksirze, ale domyślił się, że pewnie ma trochę pracy przy koniach i chce też odpocząć od warzenia. Kątem oka spojrzał na stos esejów czekających na sprawdzenie i jęknął w duchu.

Na szczęście zastosowanie się do rad Gemmy przynosiło oczekiwane efekty i już po dwóch zalecanych przez nią dawkach stan chorych wyraźnie zaczął się poprawiać. Już ponad dobę prawie nie wychodził z laboratorium, a eliksiry energetyczne przestawały na niego działać. Zgodnie z zaleceniem żony, pozwolił sobie na krótki odpoczynek, ale dwugodzinna drzemka to stanowczo za krótko, by wypocząć.

Do domu wrócił dopiero w sobotę po kolacji. Pomona odzyskała przytomność, stan uczniów także znacząco się poprawił, ale tych najbardziej dotkniętych trucizną bluszczu wysłano jeszcze do św. Munga na dalsze leczenie. Nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek tulił ją do siebie tak bardzo i nie zamierzał wypuścić jej z objęć przez najbliższe godziny. Coś, a raczej ktoś jednak uznał, że ledwie kilka sekund z żoną powinno mu wystarczyć.

– Kurwa – zaklął na cały głos, a Gemma przestraszona natychmiast odsunęła się od niego. – Przepraszam, Skarbie – zreflektował się. Podszedł do niej natychmiast i ponownie do siebie przysunął, tym razem jednak nie mógł sobie pozwolić na dłuższe pieszczoty. – Wzywa mnie – szepnął, a Gemma wydała z siebie jedynie cichy jęk, po trochu z rozczarowania, ale dużo bardziej z troski i strachu.

– Uważaj na siebie, najdroższy – szepnęła mu prosto w usta, gdy całował ją na pożegnanie.

**.: :.**

Zrezygnowana weszła do łóżka z książką. Miała wrażenie, że ostatnio wszystko obraca się przeciwko nim, że ktoś próbuje ich brutalnie przetestować, sprawdzić ich wytrzymałość i siłę ich miłości. Ledwie zdążyli się poznać, byli dopiero miesiąc po ślubie, a nie mieli czasu na poważną rozmowę, którą musiała w najbliższym czasie z nim odbyć. Odłożyła książkę na szafkę i przygasiła świece, gdy tylko wszedł do sypialni. Z bólem odprowadzała go wzrokiem, gdy zmęczony, przygaszony, szedł pod prysznic. Nic nie mówił, tylko uśmiechnął się do niej przepraszająco. Nie odezwał się ani słowem wchodząc do łóżka i mocno do niej przytulając. Odetchnął tylko głęboko, gdy wplotła palce w jego włosy i przyciągnęła do swojej piersi, i po chwili zasnął. Ucałowała delikatnie czubek jego głowy i westchnęła na myśl, że jutro będzie musiała dołożyć mu kolejnych zmartwień.

Wizyta u uzdrowiciela mocno nią wstrząsnęła, ale dotychczas nie miała nawet czasu o tym spokojnie pomyśleć. Była przerażona i odsuwała myśl o tym w najdalsze zakątki umysłu. Nie miała pojęcia jak ma mu o wszystkim powiedzieć. Obawiała się, że ją znienawidzi i zostawi z tym samą, a teraz potrzebowała go jak nigdy przedtem, potrzebowała żeby zaakceptował ją bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Zacisnęła powieki z przerażenia, odetchnęła głęboko i mocno go do siebie przyciągając zasnęła.

**.: :.**

Przyglądał się jej przez chwilę, gdy spała. Wyglądała na bardzo zmęczoną i nie chciał jej jeszcze budzić. Delikatnie odgarnął kosmyk włosów z jej twarzy, leciutko ucałował jej skroń, szczelnie otulił kołdrą i udał się do laboratorium uwarzyć kolejną miksturę dla Czarnego Pana. Miał nadzieję szybko uporać się z obowiązkami, by wieczorem, po kolacji móc spokojnie z nią porozmawiać. Nie był pewien, czy będzie chciała zaakceptować propozycję Dumbledore'a, który prosił go wczoraj także, by Gemma do ferii świątecznych zastąpiła Sprout. Miała konie, które w najbliższych dniach będą potrzebowały trochę więcej uwagi, wiedział też, że zaczęła już zagospodarowywać swoje szklarnie i powoli zdawała się wtapiać w to miejsce. Co innego badania, które zaproponował wcześniej, a co innego obowiązki nauczyciela. Nie był przekonany, czy jego żona będzie chciała skorzystać z tej propozycji i sam także nie był pewien, czy chce by uczniowie mieli z nią tak wiele kontaktu. Chciał z nią najpierw szczerze porozmawiać, a jak na razie wciąż nie mieli na to czasu.

Pracę w laboratorium skończył w okolicach obiadu i z nadzieję na spotkanie jej wszedł do jadalni. Niestety była pusta. Bunia wyjaśniła mu, że Gemma wciąż przyucza jednego ze skrzatów do opieki nad końmi i obiad zjadła albo raczej podziumdziała, jak to określiła skrzatka, już dobrą godzinę temu. Otworzył drzwi od swojego gabinetu, ale sterta zaległych prac do sprawdzenia skutecznie odstraszała go przed wejściem do środka. Stwierdził, że krótki spacer w stronę stajni podziała na niego motywująco.

W pierwszym momencie przeraził się, gdy zobaczył jak szybko mknie w jego kierunku przeskakując przez wysoki żywopłot, ale już po chwili ten widok go oczarował i stał wpatrując się w nią z otwartymi ustami. Był pewien, że gdyby ścigała się z nim na tym koniu, nie miałby żadnych szans. Podjechała do niego i zgrabnie zeskoczyła, stając przed nim. Z uśmiechem wspięła się na palce i czule ucałowała go w usta.

– Skończyłeś? – spytała pełna nadziei.

– Niestety. Zrobiłem sobie jedynie krótką przerwę na całusa od żony. – Pochylił się i chciał ją pocałować, ale jej koń wcisnął swój wielki łeb między nich, łypiąc na niego niezbyt przyjaźnie. Gemma ze śmiechem poklepała go po szyi, a ten wydawał się bardzo z siebie zadowolony. – Hej, to moja żona – warknął na niego i przyciągnął ją do pocałunku, na co koń głośno zarżał.

– Jest troszkę zazdrosny – szepnęła i pogłaskała konia po łbie. – Odprowadzisz go ze mną? – spytała i nie czekając na odpowiedź, pociągnęła za rękę w stronę stajni. – Severus, znajdziesz troszkę czasu wieczorem? Chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać.

– Coś się stało? – spytał zaniepokojony

– Po prostu muszę z tobą o czymś porozmawiać. Nic się nie stało – skłamała.

– Postaram się znaleźć go wystarczająco dużo na poważną rozmowę, bo też mam ci coś do powiedzenia – odparł.

– Coś się stało? – Gemma spojrzała na niego przestraszona.

– Po prostu muszę z tobą o czymś porozmawiać. Nic się nie stało – zaśmiał się cytując jej słowa.

W stajni pokazała mu resztę swoich koni i musiał przyznać, że był pod wielkim wrażeniem, jak wszystko doskonale zorganizowała. Zwierzęta zdawały się być szczęśliwe z pobytu w nowym miejscu. Jeden ze skrzatów sprawnie dolewał wodę do poideł, a drugi zajmował się koniem, którego przed chwilą wprowadziła do stajni. Chciała go odprowadzić do domu, ale Bucefał zdawał się być bardzo niezadowolony, że to skrzat, a nie ona się nim zajmuje i z przepraszającym uśmiechem odprowadziła go jedynie pod drzwi stajni.

Po samotnej kolacji zapukała nieśmiało do drzwi jego gabinetu. Próbowała zjeść porządny, obfity posiłek, ale czuła się tak źle, że nie była w stanie wmusić w siebie ani kęsa i chciała wcześniej położyć się do łóżka.

– Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam – otworzyła nieśmiało drzwi – ale jestem trochę zmęczona i chciałam położyć się wcześniej spać, a mieliśmy porozmawiać. Znajdziesz teraz trochę czasu? – spytała lekko się uśmiechając.

– To ja przepraszam, Skarbie – odparł. – Kończę już, dasz radę poczekać jeszcze chwilę? – Popatrzył na nią troskliwie. W odpowiedzi uśmiechnęła się szerzej.

– Poczekam w bibliotece – odpowiedziała i cichutko wzdychając wyszła z jego pokoju.

Czytając kolejną pracę, kolejnego durnia miał ochotę wrzucić wszystkie do kominka razem z biurkiem, na którym leżały. Zastanawiał się kiedy sam zgłupieje od czytania tych bzdur. Sięgał właśnie po ostatnią i miał zamiar iść do Gemmy, gdy przerwały mu zielone płomienie w kominku, z których po chwili wyłoniła się głowa dyrektora. „_Jak zawsze w odpowiedniej chwili"_ – jęknął w duchu i starając się zachować spokój pochylił do przełożonego. Wydawało mu się, że Dumbledore ma mu coś ważnego do powiedzenia, ale on kompletnie nie mógł się na tym skupić, przytakując jedynie i robiąc znudzone miny. Kątem oka zerknął na zegar stojący na kominku i odetchnął głęboko. Gemma już od godziny czekała na niego w bibliotece i miał nadzieję, że jak już tam wejdzie nie zarobi największą z ksiąg w głowę.

Nie rzucała w niego książkami, ani nie miała wyrzutów, że kazał jej tak długo czekać. Spała w najlepsze na kanapie, przytulona do atłasowej poduszki. Musiała być wykończona, skoro zasnęła z książką w ręku i poczuł ogromne wyrzuty sumienia, że pozwolił, by czekała tak długo. Podszedł do niej po cichu i delikatnie wziął na ręce zanosząc do sypialni. Nie był zadowolony, że ich rozmowa będzie musiała zaczekać, ale nie mógł jej teraz obudzić. Przytulił ją mocno do siebie i po chwili sam zasnął.

**.: :.**

– Dlaczego mnie wczoraj nie obudziłeś? – spytała z wyrzutem, gdy wyszedł z garderoby zapinając swoją nauczycielską szatę.

– Uznałem, że rozmowa może zaczekać – odparł i pogładził ją po policzku.

– Ty uznałeś? A co ze mną? Prosiłam o chwilę, krótką chwilę Sev – wybuchnęła i odpychając ze złością jego dłoń ruszyła biegiem do łazienki.

Nie miał pojęcia co jej się stało, co spowodowało jej wybuch. Wiedział, że trochę przesadził każąc jej tak długo czekać, ale przecież nie obudził jej z troski. Stał przez chwilę na środku pokoju. Nie miał pojęcia co zrobić. Za chwilę musiał być na śniadaniu w Hogwarcie i nie miał teraz czasu na kłótnie. Był przekonany, że uciekła do łazienki chcąc ukryć przed nim łzy, a kompletnie nie radził sobie w takich sytuacjach, a już na pewno nie na tyle sprawnie, by zdążyć do pracy na czas. Powoli podszedł pod drzwi łazienki chcąc zaproponować, że przyjdzie do domu na kolację i wtedy porozmawiają, ale odgłosy stamtąd dobiegające zaniepokoiły go na tyle mocno, że w jednej chwili zapomniał o Hogwarcie, śniadaniu, uczniach i całym tym odciągającym go od niej bałaganie.

– Gem, co się stało? Gem. – Wszedł do środka nie pukając. Gemma leżała pochylona nad sedesem, wymiotując z ogromną siłą i z trudem powstrzymywała torsje. Oddychała ciężko, a po policzkach spływały jej ogromne łzy. – Skarbie – szepnął podchodząc do niej – co się stało?

– Nic, źle się poczułam. Przepraszam Severusie za mój wybuch – odparła, gdy w końcu udało jej się powstrzymać wymioty. – Idź do pracy. Późno już – dodała po chwili próbując się uśmiechnąć.

– Nie zamierzam cię teraz zostawić – powiedział stanowczo. – Wyglądasz na chorą, Skarbie. Idź do łóżka, podam ci eliksir przeciw wymiotom i wezwę uzdrowiciela. – Zmartwił go widok jaki zastał w łazience. Jego żona, blada i słaba, z trudem wspierała się na muszli klozetowej. Przyłożył dłoń do jej czoła, było ciepłe i wilgotne od potu, a dłonie i kolana wyraźnie jej dygotały.

– Nic mi nie jest, Severus. – Gemma odetchnęła głęboko. – Idź do pracy. Czuję się już lepiej.

– Ale nie wyglądasz – warknął i podszedł do szafki z eliksirami. Przestawiał nerwowo fiolki w poszukiwaniu właściwej.

– Wczoraj się skończył – szepnęła.

– Skończył? Gemma jak długo to trwa? Dlaczego mi nic nie powiedziałaś? – spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

– Kiedy? – odparła z wyrzutem. Westchnął w duchu przyznając jej rację. Próbowała z nim wczoraj porozmawiać, ale po raz kolejny w ostatnich dniach postawił pracę ponad jej potrzeby. Nie podejrzewał, że to coś poważnego. Spodziewał się raczej rozmowy o jakichś pierdołach dotyczących domu, ogrodu albo zakupów, które ona uważała za istotne omawiać z nim i dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że wszyscy dookoła, od matki po skrzaty, zwracali mu uwagę na to, że z jego żoną dzieje się coś niedobrego. Zmartwił się.

– Co ci jest, Skarbie? – Ukucnął obok niej i pogładził ją po włosach.

– Nic poważnego, nic co nie może zaczekać jeszcze tydzień – odparła łagodnie. – Idź do pracy.

– Obejdą się chwilę beze mnie. Nie zamierzam wyjść dopóki nie dowiem się co ci … – nie zdążył dokończyć, gdy Gemma ponownie pochylała się nad sedesem. – Faktycznie, lepiej ci już – sarknął. – Wezwę uzdrowiciela i przygotuję eliksir.

– Nie potrzebuję uzdrowiciela – krzyknęła na niego – eliksir też mi nie pomoże, przestał pomagać kilka dni temu. Idź wreszcie do pracy, w niczym mi nie pomożesz. – Łzy bezsilności popłynęły po jej bladych policzkach i jemu też powoli chciało się płakać. Zwykle łagodna i bezpośrednia Gemma, musiała sobie wybrać akurat ten moment, gdy on się naprawdę martwił, na bycie upartą i obrażoną. Miał ochotę chwycić ją za ramiona i siłą wytrząsnąć z niej prawdę.

– Co ci jest? – syknął pochylając się nad nią nisko.

– Jestem w ciąży – wykrzyknęła mu prosto w twarz i uciekła do sypialni.

Zamurowało go. Kompletnie się tego nie spodziewał. Nie miał pojęcia jak to możliwe, że jego żona spodziewa się dziecka. Eliksir antykoncepcyjny, w dodatku dość silny, z najlepszych i świeżych składników, wypiła przy nim. Niemożliwe wydało mu się, żeby pomylił się przy jego warzeniu, więc jak to do cholery mogło się stać? Przeszła mu przez głowę myśl o dziecku, ale to raczej za jakiś czas, za kilka lat. On się kompletnie nie dawał na ojca. Nie cierpiał dzieci. Non stop wrzeszczących, robiących pod siebie i wymagających stałej opieki, maleńkich … istotek. Dziecko. Będzie miał dziecko. Z nią. _„Może to będzie syn? Chociaż dziewczynki są zwykle mądrzejsze" – _pomyślał i maleńki uśmieszek zaczął formować się na jego twarzy.

Nie miał pojęcia jak długo przetrawiał usłyszaną nowinę, ale gdy wyszedł z łazienki, Gemma wciąż szlochała wtulona w poduszkę. Zrobiło mu się jej żal. Miała siedemnaście lat, dopiero zdobyła upragniony tytuł, a teraz wszystkie plany jakie miała rozpadały się jak bańka mydlana. Po raz kolejny z jego powodu będzie musiała zrezygnować z części swojego życia. W dodatku jakiś czas temu dość kategorycznie zapewniał ją, że nie chce dzieci, a już na pewno nie w przeciągu najbliższych dziesięciu lat. Nie chciał nawet wyobrażać sobie jak okropnie musiała się czuć, myśląc, że nosi w sobie dziecko, którego on nie chce. Zdjął pelerynę i położył się obok, mocno ją przytulając. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego, ale nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać.

– Dlaczego płaczesz? – spytał łagodnie odgarniając jej włosy z twarzy.

– A jak myślisz? – odpowiedziała z ironią.

– Jedyny powód jaki mi przychodzi do głowy, to że źle się czujesz – uśmiechnął się.

– Palant – mruknęła. – Jestem w ciąży, Sev. W ciąży. – Podniosła na niego wzrok. – Urodzę dziecko, którego nie chcesz, na które nie masz czasu i które będziesz widywał raz na miesiąc jak dobrze pójdzie. W dodatku jestem na to kompletnie nieprzygotowana. Jestem przerażona, sama i ciągle wymiotuję. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia o wychowywaniu dzieci, o tym co się z nimi robi i będę beznadziejną matką. Nie nadaję się do tego, nawet nie wiem, czy lubię dzieci. Nie wiem, czy będę umiała sama się nim zająć – wyszlochała i ponownie schowała głowę w poduszkę.

– Gem, Kochanie – pogładził ją po włosach – wiem, że ostatnio nawalałem i masz prawo mieć do mnie pretensje, ale to nieprawda, że nie chcę tego dziecka – próbował ją jakoś uspokoić i w duchu błagał wszystkich bogów, by po raz kolejny zaufała jego słowu. Przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie zawiódł ją tyle razy, że sam dziwił się, że ona w ogóle jeszcze z nim rozmawia, a jakby dodać do tego jego wcześniejsze zachowanie to z całą pewnością jego żonę można by uznać za wzór cierpliwości.

– Ale mówiłeś … – przerwała mu.

– Wiele rzeczy mówiłem. – Spojrzał na nią z wysoko uniesioną brwią. – Skarbie, to że nie chciałem się spieszyć z dzieckiem nie oznacza, że go nie chcę i obiecuję ci, że znajdę dla niego tyle czasu, że jeszcze będziesz mnie siłą od niego zabierała – uśmiechnął się i podniósł jej głowę za podbródek zmuszając, by na niego spojrzała. – Też nie jestem na nie przygotowany, ale na całe szczęście dzieci nie pojawiają się z dnia na dzień i mamy jeszcze kilka miesięcy, żeby się przygotować. Też jestem przerażony i do dziś wydawało mi się, że nie lubię dzieci, ale myśl o tym, że trzymam w ramionach NASZE dziecko jest całkiem przyjemna. Znam cię już trochę i wydaje mi się, że nie znalazłbym lepszej matki dla swojego dziecka. Będziesz cudowną mamą, Gemmo. Jestem tego pewien. – Objął ją mocno ramieniem i pozwolił jej wtulić się w swoją pierś, a po chwili poczuł jak kolejna fala łez moczy jego koszulę. – Zdaję sobie sprawę, że to moja wina. Że musiałem nawalić przy warzeniu eliksiru i zrozumiem twoje pretensje. Tak bardzo nie chcesz tego dziecka? – spytał odrywając ją od siebie i zmuszając, by na niego popatrzyła.

– Chcę … bardzo je chcę – odparła z malutkim uśmiechem.

– To dlaczego płaczesz?

– Bo jestem w ciąży? – wzruszyła ramionami ze śmiechem. Chwycił w dłonie jej twarz i mocno pocałował.

– To już pewne Gem? – spytał po chwili. – Będziemy rodzicami?

– Byłam w piątek u uzdrowicielki, w Mungu – odpowiedziała – i to nie wina eliksiru. Sev, to moja wina. – Spojrzała na niego ze smutkiem. – Nie gniewaj się na mnie. Ja nie wiedziałam – wyszeptała.

– Dlaczego miałbym się gniewać? O czym nie wiedziałaś? – spytał zaskoczony.

– Uzdrowicielka powiedział mi, że jestem odporna na działanie dziurawca. Mój organizm go nie przyswaja, a z niego zapewne warzyłeś bazę pod eliksir – odpowiedziała zafrasowana.

– Nie mam za co się gniewać. – Pogładził ją po włosach. – Po pierwsze nie wiedziałaś, po drugie jak mógłbym się na ciebie gniewać o cokolwiek skoro właśnie uczyniłaś mnie najszczęśliwszym z ludzi. – Ponownie chwycił w dłonie jej twarz i pocałował z całą mocą. – Byłbym jeszcze szczęśliwszy, gdybyś i ty dzieliła ze mną tę radość – szepnął jej w usta.

– Jestem szczęśliwa, Severusie, bardzo. Teraz już jestem – odetchnęła i wtuliła się w niego. – Nie musisz iść do pracy?

– Nie, ciąża mojej żony wydaje mi się wystarczającym powodem do wagarów – odparł rozbawiony. – W Hogwarcie pewnie ogłoszą ten dzień świętem narodowym i ta banda idiotów, z którymi mam dziś zajęcia będzie się przez cały dzień cieszyć, ale mam to w nosie.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz nazywał naszego syna idiotą, jak już będzie się uczył w …

– Syna? – przerwał jej. – Będę miał syna? – Gemma pokiwała twierdząco głową.

– Przepraszam, wyrwało mi się, nie wiedziałam czy chcesz wiedzie...

– Kocham cię – przerwał jej i zamknął usta pocałunkiem.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Nikt mnie nie lubi"_


	32. Nikt mnie nie lubi

_**ROZDZIAŁ 31**_

„_**Nikt mnie nie lubi"**_

– I będę mogła przychodzić do domu przez kominek, kiedy tylko zechcę? – spytała, gdy opowiedział jej o propozycji Dumbledore'a.

– Tak, jak tylko podpiszesz kontrakt, sieć zostanie rozszerzona – wyjaśnił.

– Sev, ale ja nie mogę teraz warzyć. – Spojrzała na niego ze smutkiem.

– Wiem i dlatego pomyślałem, że przyjęcie zastępstwa za Pomonę na początek nie będzie złym pomysłem, później możesz zająć się badaniem ziół i nietoksycznych roślin, które przecież i tak chciałaś zbadać – odparł spokojnie.

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że będę mogła badać rośliny, spędzać z tobą cały wolny czas i jeszcze codziennie doglądać konie? – Uniosła z niedowierzaniem brwi.

– Dokładnie to ci właśnie powiedziałem, a jak już nasze dziecko przyjdzie na świat, to będziesz mogła razem ze mną, w Hogwarcie prowadzić badania nad eliksirami, jeśli rośliny cię znudzą – tłumaczył. – Jeśli będziesz chciała zajmować się jedynie naszym synkiem to nie mam nic przeciwko temu, byście zostali ze mną w zamku, a co do połączenia, myślę że Dumbledore nie będzie wówczas śmiał nam go odciąć – zaśmiał się. – Zresztą wyobrażasz sobie jakie piekło zgotowałaby mu matka, gdyby nie mogła widywać swojego wnuka tak często jak zapragnie.

– Sev, a jeśli on cofnie propozycję, gdy dowie się o ciąży? – spytała niepewnie.

– Nie cofnie – odparł stanowczo. – Nie ukrywam, że jak fiukałem do niego, żeby mnie dziś zastąpił, kusiło mnie, żeby zataić to przed nim, ale ostatecznie powiedziałem mu co jest powodem mojej absencji i on nadal nalegał na twoją przeprowadzkę do zamku.

– Dlaczego mu tak zależy? – spytała zaskoczona. – Nawet mnie dobrze nie zna i nie sądzę, że specjalnie zależy mu na moich badaniach.

– Szczerze mówiąc też się nad tym zastanawiałem, ale Dumbledore jest czarodziejem, którego raczej trudno rozgryźć. Być może robi to z sympatii, może uznał, że tak będzie dla nas lepiej, może ma w tym jakiś ukryty cel, a być może faktycznie zależy mu na podpisaniu się pod twoją pracą – rozważał na głos – i w sumie wcale bym mu się nie dziwił.

– I będę mogła codziennie doglądać konie? – spytała ponownie z niedowierzaniem.

– Gem – zaczął z powagą – nie chcę, żebyś jeździła tak szybko na koniu, a najlepiej gdybyś w ogóle nie jeździła przez najbliższe miesiące – dokończył stanowczo.

– Przepraszam Sev – odparła ze skruchą – wczoraj … wiem, że nie powinnam, ale po raz pierwszy od miesięcy wsiadłam na Bucefała i nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Przepraszam. Nie będę jeździła do końca ciąży, obiecuję.

– Tak łatwo? – Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

– Co? – Zdezorientowana zmarszczyła czoło.

– Tak łatwo się ze mną zgodziłaś? – Wciąż nie dowierzał. Obawiał się, że jak tylko wspomni o zakazie ujeżdżania to zacznie się na niego wściekać. Jeździła dobrze i pewnie, ale już na początku zauważył, że niestety także dość brawurowo i zdarzały jej się upadki. Gdy spadała sama groziło to najwyżej mniejszym lub większym złamaniem, ale dziecku mogło to poważnie zagrozić.

– Daj spokój, nie jestem idiotką – zaperzyła się – wiem, że to nie jest bezpieczne dla dziecka.

– Widzisz – zaśmiał się – już jesteś dobrą i troskliwą mamą. Teraz tylko musisz znowu zacząć dużo jeść, dużo odpoczywać i … dużo kochać się ze swoim mężem. – Z każdym kolejnym słowem jego usta przesuwały się wzdłuż jej szyi. – Słyszałem, że to dobrze wpływa na ciążę.

Zaśmiała się i zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję namiętnie całując.

**.: :.**

– Myślę, że chociaż przez kilka pierwszych miesięcy, chciałabym zajmować się tylko naszym synkiem – szepnęła gładząc głowę Severusa, którą teraz przytulał do jej nagiego brzucha.

– Myślę, że to bardzo dobra decyzja Gemmo. – Uniósł się lekko i pocałował ją z czułością.

– Trochę się martwię – szepnęła cichutko.

– Czym Kochanie? Uzdrowicielka miała jakieś wątpliwości podczas badania? – Severus podniósł się i położył obok, delikatnie gładząc jej policzek.

– Warzyłam, Severus. Dużo warzyłam przez ten miesiąc, o ilości wypitego wina nie wspomnę. – Spojrzała smutno. – Gdybym wiedziała … ale nawet nie przypuszczałam. Jak szłam do uzdrowicielki myślałam, że to jakaś niestrawność z nerwów. Spóźniałam się od dwóch tygodni, ale zwalałam to na egzamin. Boję się, że to mogło zaszkodzić dziecku. Nawet ta kobieta z komisji, McIntyre, powiedziała mi po wszystkim, że wahała się, czy mnie dopuścić do egzaminu – westchnęła.

– Nie martw się, Skarbie. To może bardziej zaszkodzić niż warzenie w pierwszym miesiącu, a wina aż tak dużo nie pijesz – uspokajał ją. – Jest jeden eliksir przy pomocy, którego można sprawdzić, czy dziecko jest zdrowe i nie ma żadnych wad rozwojowych. Autorstwa McIntyre, nawiasem mówiąc – Gemma przytaknęła dając do zrozumienia, że wie o czym mówi – mogę go później uwarzyć i tak czeka mnie dziś dużo roboty w laboratorium – dodał.

– Myślałam, że spędzimy ten dzień razem – westchnęła z rozczarowaniem.

– Skarbie, z tego co pamiętam jak warzyłaś dla swojej macochy, to czeka mnie sporo pracy – uśmiechnął się – eliksiry odżywcze dla dziecka i dla ciebie, wywar na nudności, muszę znaleźć coś bezpiecznego na sen, na uspokojenie i przede wszystkim maść na obolałe piersi. Nie byłem zadowolony, że nie pozwoliłaś mi ich dotykać. – Uniósł do góry brew.

Podobało jej się, że tak bardzo troszczył się o nią. Tęskniła za nim i potrzebowała teraz czuć tę troskę. Całe zdenerwowanie jakie czuła od chwili, gdy dowiedziała się o ciąży uleciało z niej w jednej chwili. Bała się jego reakcji na dziecko i na fakt, że to ona jest winna ich wpadki, ale zdawał się cieszyć i naprawdę być szczęśliwy. Miała nawet wrażenie, że bardzo stara się to ukryć, ale nieschodzący z jego twarzy uśmiech, skutecznie mu to utrudniał. Podczas pakowania jej kufrów, średnio co pięć minut pytał jak się czuje, czy czegoś jej nie trzeba, może by coś zjadła, a najlepiej będzie jak sobie poleży, a on spakuje wszystkie jej ciuchy, książki i co tylko chce. Nie miała pojęcia jak będą wyglądały zajęcia, które miała prowadzić w Hogwarcie, ale obawiała się, że będzie kontrolowana na każdej przerwie.

Jak rozmawiała przez sieć fiuu z Eileen, zawiadamiając ją, że najbliższe kilka dni spędzi w Hogwarcie, to podkładał jej poduszkę pod kolana i masował plecy, jakby była co najmniej w dziewiątym miesiącu bliźniaczej ciąży. Nie chcieli zwlekać z przekazaniem dobrych wieści rodzicom i zaprosili państwa Snape, Glorię i jej ojca z Anitą na kolację w sobotę. Jako oficjalny powód podali uczczenie zdanego egzaminu i mieli nadzieję, że nikt nie domyśli się prawdy przed weekendem.

Z czułością patrzył na jej uśmiechniętą, bladą twarz. Na śniadanie zjadła niewiele, a wymiotowała jakby pochłonęła całą hogwardzką spiżarnię. Zadziwiało go, jak po wszystkim ma siłę się jeszcze uśmiechać i zastanawiał się nawet czy ten uśmiech to nie jest jej normalny wyraz twarzy. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie jak bardzo za nią tęsknił przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie i nie mógł darować sobie, że zamiast dla uczniów, to dla niej był twardy. Była sama w tym wielkim domu, malutka, niewinna, bezbronna i krucha. Zostawił ją samą z nocnymi koszmarami, porannymi wymiotami i z ciężkim egzaminem na głowie, na którym się nie pojawił i za który jej chyba nawet nie pogratulował. Nie pamiętał, czy powiedział jak bardzo dumny z niej jest. Do tego wszystkiego zamiast w najlepsze złościć się na niego, z troską i cierpliwością wyjaśniała mu w jaki sposób może pomóc poszkodowanym w wypadku w szklarni.

Ta niezwykła osóbka, nosiła w sobie jego potomstwo, jego syna. Wciąż ciężko mu było w to uwierzyć. Jego dziecko, było jeszcze płodem we wczesnym stadium rozwoju, a już owinęło go sobie wokół palca. Od pierwszej chwili, gdy dowiedział się o dziecku, chciał zrobić wszystko, by jakoś jej ulżyć, pomóc, odciążyć w jakiś sposób. Nie mógł się powstrzymać od skakania wokół niej i dość poważnie zaczął się obawiać, czy przypadkiem nie postradał zmysłów. Już sam fakt, że był w bardzo euforycznym nastroju był dziwny, a jeśli wziąć pod uwagę powód jego szczęścia, to zdecydowanie było z nim coś nie tak. Uśmiechnął się widząc jak złości ją jego troska i stwierdził, że nie ma takiej opcji, by choć na chwilę odpuścił. Ona i dziecko byli całym jego życiem, jego szczęściem, sensem i powodem, dla którego miał ochotę podnosić rano powieki.

– Severus – jej cichy głosik wyrwał go z zamyślenia – to wróci jak urodzę. – Spojrzała na niego ze smutkiem. – To dlatego nie nawiedzają mnie te wspomnienia. Przez ciążę.

– Gem, Kochanie – natychmiast znalazł się przy niej mocno ją przytulając – nie martw się na zapas, to nie ma sensu.

– Mówisz tak, bo nie masz pojęcia jak to jest, Severus. – Popatrzyła na niego z wyrzutem i nagle uświadomił sobie jak bardzo musiała cierpieć przez te wszystkie lata i jak bardzo samotna musiała z tym być. – Przepraszam – szepnęła – to przecież nie twoja wina. – Spuściła z pokorą głowę.

– Nie wiem Gemmo jak to jest, to prawda, ale uwierz mi, nie chcę żebyś cierpiała i możesz być pewna, że zrobię wszystko by tak nie było. – Spojrzał na nią z powagą. – Jeśli nie znajdę sposobu, by trwale pozbyć się twoich emocjonalnych wspomnień, to możesz być pewna, że będziemy mieli bardzo dużą rodzinę.

– Uważasz, że ciąża to dobre rozwiązanie problemu z bólem głowy i koszmarami na jawie? – Pokręciła głową z powątpiewaniem.

– Choćbyśmy mieli podwoić czarodziejską ludność planety, jeśli to jedyny sposób byś nie cierpiała, będę cię zapładniał tak długo jak dam radę – odparł z powagą.

– Wiedziałam, że coś z tobą nie tak. – Nie wytrzymała i zaśmiała się na cały głos. – To dopiero miesiąc, Sev, a już mam całą listę ciążowych dolegliwości. Chwilami, nad sedesem, zastanawiam się nad teorią kilku żołądków w moim brzuchu, a wciskając na siebie stanik rozpatruję operację usunięcia piersi. A to jedynie początek i lada dzień lista zacznie się powiększać. Możesz być pewien, że nie oszczędzę ci marudzenia, huśtawek nastroju i wyżywania się na tobie za całe zło tego świata, za mój ból pleców, ograniczenia związane z ciążą, skurcze, częste sikanie i noszenie ciążowych sukienek. Każdy mój dyskomfort będzie się odbijał na tobie, Sev. – Zmierzyła go wzrokiem. – Jesteś pewien, że chcesz na to zamienić mój ból głowy i trochę koszmarów? – Pokiwał dość pewnie głową. – Czy tego chcesz, czy nie, będziesz razem ze mną rodził to dziecko, w takim samym stopniu jak razem ze mną je robiłeś, a nie mam pojęcia jak on zamierza wydostać się na zewnątrz, bo do jasnej cholery chyba nie dołem? – Obydwoje z przerażeniem spojrzeli na jej wąskie biodra. – Przemyśl to, Snape. – Stuknęła go palcem w ramię. – Żartowałam – zaśmiała się widząc jego nietęgą minę. – Nie oczekuję, że będziesz nade mną skakał przez całą ciążę i nie zamierzam obarczać cię moimi dolegliwościami. Zresztą jestem pewna, że na wszystkie uwarzysz eliksiry, nawet jeśli receptury na nie, nie zostały jeszcze opracowane.

– Jeśli to w jakikolwiek sposób ci ulży, możesz być pewna, że dzielnie to zniosę. – Ucałował ją w czubek głowy. – Gem, tak na poważnie, uważam, że jeśli raz udało ci się tego pozbyć, to uda się i pozbyć tego na stałe i obiecuję, że znajdę sposób.

Podniosła do góry głowę i z wdzięcznością spojrzała wprost w jego oczy. Nie oczekiwała, że zaradzi jej koszmarom w jakikolwiek sposób, ale sam fakt, że się nimi przejmował działał na nią pokrzepiająco.

**.: :.**

Profesor Sprout nie zgodziła się na przeniesienie jej do szpitala i wciąż przebywała w skrzydle szpitalnym Hogwartu, gdzie madame Pomfrey starała się zapanować nad jej krwawą wysypką. Gemmie ciężko było powstrzymać odruchy wymiotne na widok pulsujących ropni zdobiących twarz Pomony, gdy ta próbowała przedstawić jej materiał jaki powinna w najbliższym czasie omówić z uczniami. Widziała jak trudno jest jej wypowiadać słowa, dlatego starała się jak mogła cierpliwie słuchać zagryzając usta i myśląc o warzącym się w pracowni jej męża, eliksirze przeciw wymiotom.

– Pani Sprout – wyszeptała ze współczuciem – rzuciłam już zaklęcie wzrostu na kwiaty oczara wirginijskiego i do jutra powinny się wszystkie otworzyć. Myślę, że na początek powinna pani …

– Młów my pfo ymenu – wybełkotała starsza nauczycielka, a Gemma nie miała sumienia jej się sprzeciwić i jedynie przytaknęła z uśmiechem.

– Powinnaś, przykładać mocno stężony napar z kwiatów, a jak rany się zagoją to dopiero wówczas zastosować balsam. Prosiłam już Severusa, żeby się tym zajął i jeśli się zgodzisz na taką terapię, jutro wieczorem powinien dostarczyć wszystko co potrzeba – opowiadała z nieco wymuszonym uśmiechem Gemma.

– A ne mogłabysz szama my pszyneszcz? – spytała – Ja sze trochem bojem Szeverusza, bendże sze że mne szmiał – dodała z rozbrajającą szczerością.

– I chcesz to biedactwo wysłać do tego potwora? – wtrąciła się pielęgniarka. – Przez ostatnie kilka dni zrobił się gorszy od rozwścieczonego hipogryfa, wpadał tutaj z nowymi eliksirami, rzucał nimi we mnie burcząc, warcząc i tylko piany na ustach mu brakowało. Zagryzie ją jak tylko się u niego zjawi, bidula. – Gemma chciała jej przerwać, a Pomona z trudem ściskała usta przed wybuchem śmiechu, ale niestety madame Pomfrey trajkotała jak nakręcona. – Minerwa mi powiedziała, tylko nie mówcie nikomu, że Severus tęskni i dlatego jest taki zły. Ale w życiu nie zgadniecie za kim tak usycha z tęsknoty. – Spojrzała na nie z wysoko uniesionymi brwiami i nie czekając na odpowiedź kontynuowała. – Za żoną! Severus Snape ożenił się tego lata, podobno z jakąś młodą dziewczyną. Aż żałuję, że dopiero co wróciłam z wakacji, bo podobno była już w Hogwarcie, a bardzo chciałabym ją poznać. Minerwa mówi, że to jeszcze młoda dziewusia, ale mnie się coś wydaje, że to musi być porządna, silna kobita skoro udało jej się ujarzmić nasz narodowy postrach – zaśmiała się.

– Przepraszam pani Pomfrey, nie miałam jeszcze okazji się przedstawić – dziewczyna wyciągnęła rękę – Gemma Snape. Zawodowo zajmuję się zielarstwem, ale w wolnych chwilach oswajam potwory. – Nie mogła powstrzymać się przed śmiechem.

– Dlaczego mnie nie powstrzymałaś, Pomono – zwróciła się do chorej nauczycielki.

– Bo to żabawne było – zaśmiała się, ale ku uciesze pielęgniarki po chwili skręcała się z bólu.

Gemma odetchnęła wychodząc z ambulatorium i czym prędzej pognała do toalety. Czuła się już wyczerpana wymiotami od rana do nocy i powolnym krokiem ruszyła w stronę pracowni Severusa. Miała nadzieję, że skończył już dla niej eliksir. Jutro zaczynała zajęcia i już samo to było dla niej wystarczająco stresujące. Była pewna, że wymiotująca nauczycielka, nawet jeśli nazywała się Snape, nie wzbudziłaby szacunku u uczniów. Wiedziała, że nie będzie jej łatwo, zwłaszcza w starszych klasach, gdzie uczniowie byli w podobnym do jej wieku i zapewne większość z nich, gdyby wcześniej nie została przedstawiona przez dyrektora, brałaby ją za jedną z uczennic, ale liczyła, że jej obszerna wiedza na temat zielarstwa pozwoli w spokoju prowadzić lekcje. Jeśli nie będą posłuszni, będzie zmuszona zastosować się do rad męża, który był pewien, że jej niespotykana wręcz cierpliwość uleci wraz z rozpoczęciem pierwszej lekcji.

– Gratuluję moja droga – McGonagall wyrwała ją z zamyślenia. W pierwszym momencie Gemma przeraziła się, że jej ciąża jest już widoczna, ale po chwili zorientowała się, że starszej czarownicy chodziło o zdany egzamin. – Arabella wciąż nie może pogodzić się ze swoją porażką – zaśmiała się – od początku jej mówiłam, że nie ma najmniejszych szans, żebyś oblała i się nie pomyliłam.

– Dziękuję, pani profesor. – Dziewczyna pozwoliła się uściskać.

– Gdybyś kolejny dyplom chciała robić z transmutacji, byłabym zaszczycona. – Spojrzała na nią poważnie, dając do zrozumienia, że z chęcią przyjęłaby ją na praktykę.

– Jestem pewna, że dość szybko zmieniłaby pani zdanie – westchnęła. – Wstyd się przyznać, ale jeśli jest coś, w czym jestem gorsza niż transmutacja to jedynie robótki ręczne i wróżbiarstwo – zaśmiała się – chociaż może jeszcze mugoloznawstwo.

– Och, to tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że brakuje ci odpowiedniego przygotowania. Jestem pewna, że byłabyś świetna, gdybyś tylko mi pozwoliła na kilka dobrych wskazówek i …

– Jestem pewien, że się nie mylisz Minerwo i obawiam się, że moja żona przez grzeczność zgodzi się dać ci tę satysfakcję uczynienia z niej Mistrza Transmutacji, ale kategorycznie się na to nie zgadzam – wtrącił się Severus, mrugnął do Gemmy i tak samo nagle jak się pojawił, zniknął.

**.: :.**

Trochę obawiał się jej pierwszego dnia. Wydawało mu się, że jest zbyt łagodna, by utrzymać żelazną dyscyplinę na lekcjach i był pewien, że uczniowie będą wchodzić jej na głowę. Martwił się i zaczynał żałować, że zgodził się na to zastępstwo. Stres w jej stanie zdecydowanie nie był wskazany i obiecał sobie, że zabije każdego idiotę, który zdenerwuje ją na lekcji. Jego obawy dość szybko zostały rozwiane przez Flitwicka, który narzekał na ilość odjętych przez nią punktów, jego domowi, którego uczniowie, w jego mniemaniu, nie mieli żadnych braków w wiedzy. Zaśmiał się jedynie do kolegi i z rozbawieniem obserwował jak Gemma, która właśnie do nich podeszła daje mu wykład na temat donosicielstwa i jeśli ma jakieś uwagi na temat jej pracy, to ma je zgłaszać do niej, albo do dyrekcji. Po czym na koniec dodała, że jego Krukoni to banda zarozumiałych, niedouczonych ignorantów.

– Pani matka też była Krukonką – spróbował się odgryźć na krytykę niski czarodziej, a Severus z trudem powstrzymał się przed wybiciem mu zębów. Musiał przyznać, że zadziwiało go jak niektórzy ludzie potrafią być bezmyślni.

– Z prawdziwą więc ulgą przyjmuję fakt, iż nie odziedziczyłam po niej żadnych z cech, którymi dziś przedstawili mi się Krukoni – odparła ze spokojem Gemma, a do starszego mężczyzny chyba zaczął docierać fakt, jak infantylnie zachował się w stosunku do niej.

Musiał przyznać, że przysłuchując się szeptom na korytarzu, zaskoczyło go jak skrajne i różne emocje wzbudzała jego żona wśród uczniów. Część piała peany na jej temat, a inni bali się jej bardziej niż jego. Nie zdziwił się, gdy usłyszał jak uczniowie ostatniej klasy rozmawiali na temat długości tortur jakie zadałby jednemu z nich, gdyby dowiedział się o tym, że śmie do niej wzdychać i zdecydowanie odradzali mu kupno bukietu kwiatów, a tym bardziej wysyłanie podpisanych listów.

– Jest gorsza niż Snape. – Usłyszał za rogiem głos jednego z Gryfonów i przystanął, by wysłuchać reszty rozmowy. – Odjęła mi w sumie dwadzieścia punktów i wlepiła tygodniowy szlaban u Filcha.

– Dwadzieścia? Stary co żeś jej zrobił? Mi się wydawała całkiem miła – odparł drugi z chłopców.

– Szkoda gadać, chciałem jej wmówić, że ze Sprout omawialiśmy dopiero czyrakobulwy, mielibyśmy gotowe prace domowe na najbliższe dwa tygodnie, ale ta wstrętna suka … – Severus momentalnie zacisnął dłoń na różdżce i miał właśnie rzucić w delikwenta jednym z niewybaczalnych, które zapewne wybaczyłby mu cały czarodziejski świat, za humanitarne pozbycie się jednego z większych idiotów, gdy na tej samej dłoni poczuł delikatny uścisk swojej małżonki. Spojrzała na niego z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

– Też nie lubię jak nazywają cię wrednym nietoperzem – szepnęła.

– Wiesz, że i tak się na nim zemszczę, prawda? – Uśmiechnął się wrednie. – I, że to będzie gorsze niż jedna szybka avada.

– Jestem tego pewna, ale chyba nie mam wpływu na to co dzieje się na twoich zajęciach. – Odwzajemniła jego wredny uśmieszek.

– Panie Star – dobiegł ich donośny głos McGonagall – wydaje mi się, że pani profesor Snape była nad wyraz pobłażliwa w stosunku do pana bezczelności. Jest mi niezmiernie wstyd, że jest pan w moim domu. Odkąd wykładam w tej szkole nie spotkałam się z tak wielkim brakiem dobrych manier wśród moich uczniów i może być pan pewien, że pana rodzice zostaną o wszystkim poinformowani. Ja ze swej strony odejmuję panu kolejne dwadzieścia punktów, a oprócz tygodnia z panem Filchem, wieczory przez kolejny będzie pan spędzał na pomocy pani Snape w szklarni i mam nadzieję, że da panu sporą ilość czyrakobulw do wyciskania.

– A martwiłam się, że sama je będę musiała wyciskać – Gemma uśmiechnęła się do męża i pociągnęła go w stronę ich kwater.

– Nienawidzą mnie – wybuchnęła, gdy tylko przekroczyli próg mieszkania. – Wszyscy. Uczniowie i nauczyciele, nawet pielęgniarka mnie nie cierpi. – Opadła na kanapę i ukryła się w poduszkach szlochając. Przez cały dzień wydawało mu się, że dzielnie się trzyma i różne uwagi pod jej adresem nie robią na niej specjalnego wrażenie, ale najwyraźniej mocno się pomylił. W dodatku burza hormonów szalejąca w jej organizmie nie pomagała. Eliksir, który uwarzył jej na nudności, niestety także nie działał pozytywnie na jej rozchwianie emocjonalne, ale jej wymioty były zbyt silne, by mógł zastosować coś łagodniejszego. Konsultował to zresztą z Poppy i wydawało mu się, że akurat ona zapałała do Gemmy dość sporą sympatią.

– Nie wystarczy ci, że ja cię lubię? – zaśmiał się.

– Lubisz mnie tylko dlatego, że nie miałeś wyboru – krzyknęła na niego.

– Fakt – sarknął siadając obok niej zarzucając sobie jej nogi na kolana – nie pozostawiłaś mi go zbyt wiele. – Liczył, że ją rozśmieszy, ale wywołał jedynie kolejną falę łez. – Gemma, Skarbie – zaczął łagodnie i delikatnie pogładził jej ramię – wydaje mi się, że jesteś w błędzie. Odniosłem wrażenie, że raczej wszyscy cię lubią.

– McGonagall nazywa mnie dziewusią! Dziewusią, Sev … – krzyknęła w poduszkę – lituje się nade mną, to nie żadna sympatia, a ten kurdupel od zaklęć, słyszałam jak narzekał do tej baby od numerologii, że jestem bardziej arogancka i bezczelna niż ty!

– Czuję się urażony – jęknął z uśmiechem.

– Ciebie to bawi, Snape? – Podniosła się nagle i spojrzała na niego swymi zapłakanymi oczami.

– Jeśli odpowiem szczerze to zapewne narażę się na cios z twojej strony, więc uchylam się od odpowiedzi – odparł i teatralnie się od niej odsunął.

– To może powiesz mi łaskawie co w tym takiego śmiesznego, ha? Twoja żona to potwór z lochów, a nie przepraszam, nazwali mnie nietoperzycą z podziemi. – Severus nie wytrzymał i zaczął śmiać się na cały głos. – Twoim zdaniem to śmieszne tak? Śmieszy cię, że ta banda niedouczonych idiotów jest przekonana, że nietoperze żyją pod ziemią? – Spojrzała na niego ze złością.

– To, że mamy tu do czynienia z bandą, w dodatku idiotów, w istocie nie jest śmieszne – ironizował. – Chodź tu, Kochanie. – Wyciągnął do niej rękę i pociągnął sadzając sobie na kolanach. – Po pierwsze jeśli naprawdę ktoś cię nie lubi, to zapewniam, że to tylko i wyłącznie jego problem i strata, a po drugie … nie przerywaj mi – uciszył ją zanim zdążyła otworzyć usta – słyszałem o kilku beznadziejnie zakochanych w tobie przypadkach. Jednego z moich podopiecznych, koledzy siłą powstrzymali przed wysłaniem ci kwiatów, a na lekcji z Puchonami z szóstego roku, znalazłem pergamin z wierszem napisanym dla ciebie. – Spojrzała na niego z powątpiewaniem. – Zacząłem poważnie obawiać się o swoje życie, Skarbie. – Popukała go palcem w czoło. – Wciąż słyszałem szepty, że trzymam cię siłą w lochach, że przekupiłem dyrektora, żeby mnie nie wydał, podobno poję cię eliksirami miłosnymi, a nawet usłyszałem teorię, że jesteś księżniczką z dalekiego kraju, której ojciec był zobowiązany oddać mi ciebie i pół królestwa, bo uwolniłem jego poddanych od strasznego smoka. – Gemma nie wytrzymała i wybuchnęła śmiechem. – Skarbie, nie przejmuj się tak, naprawdę myślę, że wszyscy cię tutaj lubią. Minerwa jest tak stara, że pewnie i Gloria wydaje jej się dziewusią, a Flitwick to cymbał, który uważa, że wszyscy Krukoni wiedzą wszystko i niemożliwym jest byś przyłapała któregoś na niewiedzy. – Gemma wtuliła się delikatnie w jego ramiona. – Naprawdę nazwali cię nietoperzycą z lochów? – zaśmiał się.

– Z podziemi – warknęła.

Kolejnego dni były już nieco spokojniejsze. Gemma wciąż nie była tą ostoją cierpliwości jaką znał, ale też nie wybuchała już bez powodu, przynajmniej na razie. Wymioty dzięki eliksirowi ustały i z przyjemnością obserwował jak pochłania tony jedzenia podczas czwartkowej kolacji. Wbrew swoim obawom zdawało się, że zaprzyjaźniła się już prawie z całym gronem pedagogicznym i nawet Flitwick zaczął podejmować pokojowe próby nawiązania kontaktu.

– Gemmo – zwróciła się do niej podczas kolacji Sinistra – zdaje mi się, że oprócz zajęć z zielarstwa opiekujesz się także Puchonami pod nieobecność Pomony, prawda? – Gemma przytaknęła z uśmiechem. – Podczas nocnych zajęć, znalazłam to u jednej z pierwszorocznych uczennic. Nie chciałam z tym iść do dyrektora, bo panna Tonks to dobra dziewczynka, ale wydaje mi się, że to jest lektura jeszcze nie dla niej i może mogłabyś z nią na ten temat porozmawiać? – Aurora wręczyła pani Snape niezbyt grubą książkę o niezbyt przyjemnym tytule: „Anatomia morderstwa". – Nie mam pojęcia skąd dzieciaki biorą takie świństwa, ale to niedorzeczne, żeby rodzice godzili się na coś tak paskudnego.

– Już sam tytuł nie wróży nic dobrego – Gemma pokiwała zniesmaczona głową. – Możesz być pewna, że jeszcze dziś porozmawiam sobie z panną Tonks. – Pożegnała się ze starszą koleżanką i z książką pod pachą usiadła na miejscu obok swojego męża.

– Co tam masz? – spytał zainteresowany. Przez cały ostatni tydzień jego żona, ku jego rozpaczy, zgromadziła pokaźny stos książek o ciąży, porodzie i wychowaniu dzieci. Z każdego kąta ich kwater, czyhały na niego zdjęcia małych owłosionych główek wychodzących przez zakrwawione waginy, piersi, z których sączyło się mleko, a nawet ryciny ukazujące powiększające się rozstępy i puchnące kostki. Zerknął na tytuł i odetchnął z ulgą. – Mam nadzieję, że będę mógł wziąć w tym udział.

– W czym? – spytała zdezorientowana.

– A po co ci ta książka? – zaśmiał się. – Chyba nie planujesz zrobić tego jedynie z Aurorą?

– Nie, skąd. Miałyśmy nadzieję, że nam pomożesz – odparła konspiracyjnym szeptem – profesor Dumbledore, to twarda sztuka, ale oprócz niego jest jeszcze profesor McGonagall, Flitwick i zdaje się Sprout w kolejce.

– W kolejce do czego? – Spojrzał na nią z wysoko uniesioną brwią.

– Jak to do czego, do tronu rzecz jasna. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Obejmiemy tutaj władzę i spójrz tylko na te niewinne twarzyczki, wszystko nasze, wszystko do naszej dyspozycji. Aurora będzie … O Merlinie – jęknęła otwierając książkę. Spojrzał w jej kierunku i z przerażeniem stwierdził, że w jednej chwili niebezpiecznie pobladła. Przeniósł wzrok na otwartą stronę i natychmiast wyrwał jej ją z rąk. Objął ją delikatnie ramieniem i zszokowaną wyprowadził z Wielkiej Sali, w przelocie rzucając Remusowi, że nie będzie go na dzisiejszych zajęciach z pojedynków.

W ich kwaterach, nie dowierzając własnym oczom, jeszcze raz zerknął na zamieszczone tam zdjęcia. Zdjęcia jej matki. Posadził ją na kanapie i podał jej eliksir uspokajający.

– Zostawię cię na chwilę i porozmawiam sobie z Sinistrą, dobrze? – spytał kucając przed nią.

– To książka panny Tonks. Aurora ją z nią przyłapała – wyszeptała. Gemma siedziała zasmucona i pobladła, jakby całe szczęście opuściło ją w jednej chwili.

– W takim razie porozmawiam sobie z panną Tonks – warknął groźnie i Gemmie z trudem udało się go powstrzymać.

– Sev, nie sądzisz chyba, że zamiana zdjęć w tej książce to jej sprawka? – spytała nerwowo chwytając go za rękę. – Wezwę ją do mojego gabinetu i pozwolę wszystko spokojnie wyjaśnić.

Severus westchnął zrezygnowany, nie było sensu kłócić się teraz z Gemmą. Zapewne i tak niczego nie wyciągnąłby z małej. Wziął do ręki książkę i raz jeszcze zajrzał do środka z zamiarem sprawdzenia w jaki sposób zdjęcia zostały w niej zamienione i pobladł. To nie była książka o analizie morderstw dla aurorów, tak jak początkowo założył, ale pamiętnik mordercy. Zawierał szczegółowy opis śmierci jego teściowej, a zdjęcia nie były wykonane przez profesjonalistów, ale były wręcz rażąco amatorskie. Spojrzał mocno zmartwiony na swoją małżonkę. Prawdopodobnie miał przed sobą odpowiedź na wiele zadawanych przez nią pytań. Nie mógł jednak pozwolić, by kiedykolwiek przeczytała tę książkę.

– Przysięgnij mi Gem, przysięgnij, że nigdy do niej nie zajrzysz. – Ukucnął przed nią i chwycił jej dłonie.

– Nie zamierzam, Sev …

– Przysięgnij – nalegał.

– Nie chcę jej oglądać, nie chcę jej widzieć na oczy Sev – krzyknęła zdenerwowana.

– Przysięgnij – powtórzył starając się zachować spokój.

– Przysięgam, że jej nie przeczytam, nie otworzę i nie będę na nią patrzeć. Zadowolony? – Spojrzała mu wyzywająco w oczy.

Najspokojniej jak potrafił, opowiedział jej czym jest trzymany przez niego tom. Z niepokojem obserwował zmieniający się wyraz jej twarzy i drżące dłonie. Nie miał pojęcia co może zrobić, jak ją uspokoić.

– Gemma, nie chcę, żebyś zajmowała się tą sprawą – zaczął spokojnie – porozmawiamy z panną Tonks razem, bo mi i tak niczego nie powie, ale później zostawisz to. Oddasz mi pamiętniki i listy mamy. W miarę możliwości zajmę się tym sam, ale musisz przygotować się na to, że być może nigdy nie rozwiążemy zagadki jej śmierci, nawet jeśli poznamy tożsamość jej zabójców. – Z ciężkim sercem obserwował łzy spływające po jej policzkach. – Nie robię tego tylko ze względu na dziecko. – W odpowiedzi jedynie przytaknęła głową i oparła się zmęczona o zagłówek kanapy.

**.: :.**

– Skąd masz tę książkę? – Severus syczał groźnie nad uchem Nimfadory. Gemmie nie udało się go przekonać, że spokojna rozmowa sam na sam z dziewczynką będzie o wiele bardziej skuteczna od jego warczenia. Uparł się, że panna Tonks na pewno chce jej zrobić krzywdę i nie może jej z nią zostawić samej.

– Ja … ja … – Włosy dziewczynki przybrały ponury, szary kolor, a do oczu napłynęły łzy. – Bo ja … jjjjaaa. – Spojrzała błagalnie na panią Snape i duże łzy zaczęły spływać po jej bladych policzkach.

– Panno Tonks, nie płacz, proszę. – Gemma próbowała załagodzić sytuację. – Opowiedz nam po prostu skąd ją masz.

– Błagam, pani profesor, proszę nie mówić mamie, ja już nigdy nic takiego nie przeczytam. – Oczy Nimfadory przybrały ciemny kolor.

– Dora, powiedz nam skąd masz tę książkę i wtedy zastanowię się czy powinniśmy zawiadomić dyrektora i twoich rodziców, czy nie. – Gemma starała się uprzedzić wybuchy swojego męża.

– Bo ja bym chciała kiedyś zostać aurorem śledczym – zaczęła niepewnie dziewczynka – i moja ciotka, ona i mama się nie lubią, w wakacje wyszła za mąż, i przysłała nam zaproszenie, i ja byłam ciekawa, bo ja jej nigdy nie widziałam, i się wymknęłam do niej zaraz przed końcem wakacji. Ja jej opowiedziałam co mnie interesuje i ona mi wtedy pokazała tę książkę i powiedziała, że mogę ją zabrać do Hogwartu i żebym nie pokazywała mamie. Moja ciotka powiedziała mi, że się przyjaźni z panią i że jak przeczytam to mogę ją oddać przez profesora Snape'a, ale ja się bałam profesora i chciałam sama jej kiedyś oddać – wyrzuciła z siebie jednym tchem Tonks.

Gemma spojrzała wymownie na męża, a ten głośno westchnął.

– Panno Tonks – zaczęła łagodnie Gemma – nie płacz, proszę. Obawiam się, że będę musiała zobaczyć się z twoją mamą, ale jeśli cię to uspokoi; nie zamierzam informować o tym dyrektora. – Słowa pani Snape wywołały u dziewczyny jedynie kolejną falę łez, a ze zdenerwowania włosy zaczęły przybierać najróżniejsze kolory. Bardzo nie chciała donosić na dziewczynkę, ale nie miała wyjścia. Już nawet nie chodziło o brutalne, jak na ten wiek, treści zawarte w książce, ale o perfidne wykorzystanie dziecka przez chorą ciotkę.

– Dobrze się czujesz? – spytał troskliwie Severus otulając leżącą na kanapie żonę, kocem.

– Nie, Severusie. Nie czuję się zbyt dobrze – wyznała szczerze. – Moglibyśmy dziś wrócić do domu? – Popatrzyła na niego błagalnie.

Bez słów chwycił ją za rękę i poprowadził do kominka. Nie rozmawiali zbyt wiele na temat tego co wydarzyło się wieczorem. Obydwoje mieli jasność sytuacji i wszelkie słowa wydawały się zbędne.

_Kolejny rozdział: __„Wszystko o ukrywaniu i dwóch Avadach"_


	33. Wszystko o ukrywaniu i dwóch Avadach

_N/A**: **Keala Mensha, Słońce dziękują za kolejne wspaniałe komentarze. Uwielbiam je ... chociaż z każdym mam coraz większe obawy, że każdy kolejny rozdział Cię rozczaruje.  
_

_Nie ukrywam, że po cichu liczę na komentarze także innych czytających. Pozdrawiam wszystkich odwiedzających bardzo serdecznie i życzę miłego majowego weekendu. _

_**ROZDZIAŁ 32**_

„_**Wszystko o ukrywaniu i dwóch Avadach"**_

– Tato – Gemma rzuciła się Markowi na szyję, gdy tylko ten wyskoczył z ich kominka.

– Muszę przyznać, że to dość niemiłe doświadczenie, przez ponad godzinę wirować w kominkach świata. Następnym razem wybiorę się do was świstoklikiem – rzekł zamiast powitania i odwzajemnił uścisk córki. – Mam nadzieję, że nie masz mi za złe, że nie pozwoliłem Anicie na taką nieprzyjemną podróż. – Gemma jedynie pokręciła głową i zaprosiła ojca do bawialni, gdzie jej mąż czekał już z drinkami. Nie zdążyła się dobrze przywitać, gdy z salonu dobiegł ją głos Glorii.

– Ktoś w tym domu wita gości? Cóż za impertynencja? Może mam też przynieść swoje jedzenie i zjeść pod kominkiem? – Gemma przeprosiła rodziców i szybko ruszyła na powitanie babci.

– Babciu. – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się promiennie, ale jej uśmiech nie został odwzajemniony.

– Nie myśl sobie młoda damo, że zaprosisz mnie na kolacyjkę i zapomnę o tych wszystkich przykrościach jakie mi wyrządziłaś. – Gloria spojrzała na nią karcąco.

– Co zrobiłam? Babciu? – spytała wystraszona.

– Obiecaliście mi, ty i twój mąż, że mnie odwiedzicie, i co? – Gloria zmierzyła żonę swego wnuka zawistnym spojrzeniem.

– Przepraszam, babciu. Naprawdę chciałam, ale miałam ten egzamin, a później … właściwie dopiero teraz jest później – zaśmiała się. – Zamierzałam cię odwiedzić tuż po, ale sprawy się trochę skomplikowały – tłumaczyła się młodsza kobieta.

– Nie rób ze mnie głupiej, dobrze wiem, że towarzystwo starej baby nie jest dla ciebie ani trochę atrakcyjne. Jestem tu tylko dlatego, żebym nie musiała oglądać wykrzykującej głowy mojego wnuka, w kominku. – Gloria wyprostowała się i spojrzała Gemmie prosto w oczy, po czym jej brwi powędrowały wysoko do góry. – Ewentualnie mogę ci wybaczyć, ten jeden raz. – Starsza kobieta uśmiechnęła się od ucha do ucha, a Gemma przyłożyła do ust palec, by dać jej znać, że to jeszcze tajemnica. – Eileen jeszcze nie wie? Jestem pierwsza? – ucieszyła się babcia. – To chłopiec, prawda? Wiesz jak będzie miał na imię? – zasypała dziewczynę lawiną pytań.

– Babciu, sama dowiedziałam się dopiero tydzień temu – powstrzymała ją. – To chłopiec, ale proszę nie mów nikomu, dobrze? Do dnia narodzin wiesz tylko ty, ja i Severus. – Uniosła wysoko brwi, objęła babcię i poprowadziła do bawialni.

– Cieszę się, wnusiu. Tak bardzo – szepnęła wzruszona starsza pani.

Severus z ulgą obserwował radosną twarz swojej żony, obawiał się, że będzie miała do niego pretensje, że zakazał jej szukać zabójców matki, ale sprawa zaszła za daleko i zaczynał dość mocno się o nią obawiać. Była bardzo delikatną osobą i nie chciał jej teraz narażać na nadmiar wrażeń. Potrzeba spokoju biła od niej na kilometr i niczego tak bardzo teraz nie pragnął jak zapewnić go jej. Ostatnie pół roku było dla niej bardzo ciężkim okresem. Był pewien, że go kocha, że jest z nim szczęśliwa i cieszy się z dziecka, ale to wszystko spadło na nią z dnia na dzień i nie miał wątpliwości, że potrzeba jej w końcu stabilizacji.

Była dojrzała i często zaskakiwała go swoim odpowiedzialnym podejściem do życia, ale wciąż była młoda, o wiele za młoda na żonę i matkę. Chciał jej to jakoś wynagrodzić, pozwolić na odrobinę szaleństwa, zabawy, ale teraz, gdy była w ciąży wszystkie jego pomysły uległy zagładzie. Nie powinna daleko podróżować, spacery po dziewiczych terenach nie wchodziły w rachubę, jeżdżenie konno było niebezpieczne, a laboratorium, które dla niej urządził i wyposażył, jako prezent za świetnie zdany egzamin, wciąż było przed nią ukryte. Miał jej je pokazać w poprzedni weekend, ale jakoś się nie złożyło, a później obawiał się, że jedynie sprawi jej przykrość. Nie mogła go teraz w pełni używać, chociaż, jak się teraz nad tym zastanawiał to stoły i sprzęt do badania roślin, jaki dla niej zakupił, mogłyby jej się spodobać.

Wciąż nie przeczytał pamiętnika, który zarekwirowała Sinistra, pannie Tonks. Przejrzał go jedynie pobieżnie i niestety nigdzie nie wychwycił autora, ale opis zbrodni był tak dokładny, że każde zdanie, nawet jego przyprawiało o mdłości. W poniedziałek był umówiony z Andromedą, matką Nimfadory i siostrą Narcyzy i Belli. Pamiętał ją dość dobrze ze szkoły, choć ich stosunki ciężko było nazwać przyjaznymi. Spojrzał z troską na swoją żonę, zabawiającą gości rozmową i sam nie miał pojęcia jak słowa wydobyły się z jego ust.

– Gemma i ja spodziewamy się dziecka – odpalił z naciskiem na ja. Gemma spojrzała na niego zaskoczona jakby sama dopiero przed chwilą się dowiedziała, a reszta rodziny zaniemówiła na chwilę. Spojrzał niepewnie na swoją żonę, która teraz wydawała się być rozbawiona jego wyznaniem. Mieli poczekać do końca kolacji z ogłoszeniem nowiny, podać deser, otworzyć szampana, ale nie wytrzymał nawet do dania głównego. Cieszył się z dziecka i chyba dopiero teraz dotarło do niego jak bardzo.

Po chwili wszyscy głośno wyrażali swą nieopisaną radość i przekrzykiwali się z gratulacjami. Przez cały ten czas dyskretnie obserwował swoją żonę, która zdawała się być zakłopotana zamieszaniem powstałym wokół niej. Nawet ojciec, zwykle dość powściągliwy i zimny, wyglądał na zadowolonego i szczęśliwego.

– Wiedziałam, że Severus uwarzy eliksir na bazie z dziurawca, miałeś rację Mark. – Usłyszał uradowany głos matki, gdy wracał z nową butelką wina i zbolały przymknął powieki widząc Gemmę stojącą w progu jadalni.

– Nie powiedziałaś im? – Mark wydawał się być zaskoczony.

– Daj spokój, gdyby wiedzieli, że Gemma jest na niego odporna, uwarzyliby inny eliksir i na wnuki czekałbyś pewnie kolejne dwadzieścia lat, aż twoja jeszcze nienarodzona córka się zdecyduje – odparła matka. – Ty będziesz miał niebawem kolejne dziecko to tak bardzo ci nie zależy, a ja, znając Severusa, nigdy nie doczekałabym się dziedzica. – Eileen zamilkła widząc wchodzącą Gemmę, która teraz z bladym uśmiechem zajęła miejsce przy stole. Nie miał pojęcia co zrobić. Bez słów zaczął rozlewać trunek do kieliszków i obserwował ją z coraz większym niepokojem. Próbowała zachować nad sobą kontrolę, ale widział z jakim trudem jej to przychodzi. Przez moment jego spojrzenie skrzyżowało się ze spojrzeniem Glorii, która zdawała się być tak samo zmartwiona jak on.

– Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? – szepnęła Gemma, zwracając się w stronę swojego ojca.

– O czym, córuś? – spytał zdezorientowany.

– Dobrze wiesz o czym – warknęła, ale Mark albo dobrze udawał, albo naprawdę nie wiedział o co może jej chodzić. – O dziurawcu. Od jak dawna wiedziałeś?

– Praktycznie od dnia twoich narodzin – najwyraźniej pan Hobbs uznał, że nie ma sensu robić z siebie idioty i odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą. – Twoja mam też była odporna. Nie mówiłem ci, bo zapewniała, że baza z dziurawca używana jest jedynie przy eliksirach antykoncepcyjnych i aż do dnia, gdy wyjechałaś do Anglii sam o tym zapomniałem.

– Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? – spytała ponownie ignorując pozostałych gości.

– Powiedział, dziecinko – Eileen stanęła w obronie Marka – jeszcze przed twoim przyjazdem. Prosił mnie, żebym przekazała to Severusowi, na wypadek, gdyby warzył dla ciebie eliksiry – powiedziała szczerze.

– Nic mi nie powiedziałaś – zaperzył się Severus.

– Oczywiście, że ci nie powiedziałam – odparła z wyrzutem – gdybym to zrobiła uwarzyłbyś milion takich eliksirów, które go nie zawierają, a w ostateczności zastosowalibyście jakieś mugolskie środki. Jestem pewna, że sami nie zdecydowalibyście się na dziecko przez najbliższe sto lat – wyrzuciła z siebie oskarżycielskim tonem.

– Co jeszcze? – uniosła się Gemma. – Co jeszcze zaplanowaliście? Od urodzenia manipulujecie naszym życiem! Zdecydowaliście za kogo i kiedy mam wyjść za mąż. Do was należał wybór jaki mam mieć kolor włosów i oczu, do cholery nawet to, że jestem niska jest waszą sprawką. Za mnie postanowiliście, gdzie mam mieszkać i co robić, a teraz zaplanowaliście kiedy mam urodzić dziecko – wykrzyknęła głosem pełnym bólu i rzuciła serwetką w talerz. – Wybraliście już imię? Zapewne jutro zaczniecie urządzać pokoik i kupować zabawki, a może jego przyszłość też już macie zaplanowaną? Może zapisaliście go już do szkoły i kupiliście różdżkę? – Chciał do niej podejść, przytulić ją i otrzeć spływające łzy, ale jej wybuch kompletnie go sparaliżował. Nie przypominał sobie, by zachowała się tak w obecności rodziców, ale szczerze ją rozumiał. Należało się im i musiał przyznać, że i tak była bardzo powściągliwa w swych słowach. – Przepraszam – spojrzała na Tobiasa i Glorię – nie czuję się najlepiej i mam nadzieję, że się nie obrazicie jeśli zostawię wam Severusa i pójdę się położyć. – Nie czekając na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź ruszyła w stronę sypialni.

Zrezygnowany przetarł twarz dłonią i spojrzał na matkę. Zdenerwowało go jej zachowanie, nie wyglądała na choćby odrobinę skruszoną. Zachowywała się tak, jakby kompletnie nie docierało do niej jak bardzo Gemma ma prawo czuć się skrzywdzona.

– Dlaczego mi nic nie powiedziałaś? – syknął w jej kierunku.

– Już ci powiedziałam, dlaczego. – Spojrzała na niego wyzywająco. – Ani ty, ani Gemma, nie zdecydowalibyście się na dziecko pewnie nigdy, a ja chcę wnuki. Obydwoje wyglądacie na szczęśliwych, więc nie wiem o co chodzi twojej żonie. – Eileen wzruszyła ramionami.

– Myślę, że bardzo jasno wyraziła się o co jej chodzi – odparł ze złością.

– Severusie – wtrąciła się dość stanowczo Gloria – jestem pewna, że zarówno twój teść jak i ojciec, nie będą mieli ci za złe jeśli nie będziesz nam towarzyszył podczas deseru. – Skinął głową w stronę babki i podniósł się, by pójść za żoną.

– Ja z nią porozmawiam. – Eileen wstała z miejsca.

– Zostaw ją – warknął na matkę.

– Pozwól mi ją przeprosić – poprosiła.

– Do cholery, mamo. Tu nie chodzi o twoje przeprosiny – powstrzymał ją – ani o to, żebyś TY poczuła się lepiej. – Nie oglądając się już poszedł za Gemmą.

Nie było jej w sypialni tak jak się tego spodziewał. Stał zdezorientowany pośrodku hallu, gdy Bunia wskazała mu na jeden z pustych pokoi. Siedziała na szerokim parapecie i wpatrywała się w noc za oknem.

– Ten i te dwa naprzeciwko chciałam urządzić dla dzieci – szepnęła słysząc jak wszedł – jeszcze zanim dowiedziałam się o ciąży. – Wstała i podeszła do niego patrząc mu w oczy.

– Chciałaś dziecka? – spytał niepewnie. – Dzieci? Dlaczego mi nic nie powiedziałaś?

– Chciałam poczekać jakiś czas, ale jak wyjechałeś do Hogwartu, to pomyślałam … sądziłam, że ty nie chcesz i odrzuciłam te myśli – odparła szczerze. Chwycił ją za dłonie i przyciągnął do siebie mocno przytulając.

– Myślałem o czwórce – mruknął całując ją w czubek głowy. – I wcale nie chciałem czekać. Może na początku, ale jak wróciliśmy z Francji … pomyślałem, że to niegłupi pomysł, by nie zwlekać.

– Pięć – szepnęła – jest pięć pokoików dla dzieci.

– Znajdzie się i szósty, jeśli będziesz chciała – zaśmiał się.

Gemma odpoczęła chwilę i jeszcze przed deserem zeszła do gości na dół. Severus miał nadzieję, że nie będą ponownie poruszać niewygodnego tematu, ale tuż po kolacji do jego uszu dobiegła niezbyt przyjemna rozmowa.

– Nie cieszysz się z tego dziecka? – spytała matka jego małżonkę. – Nie jesteś szczęśliwa?

– Cieszę, bardzo się cieszę i jestem szczęśliwa, przecież mama dobrze o tym wie. Skąd to pytanie? – Gemma wyglądała na zaskoczoną.

– Bo nie rozumiem skąd te pretensje. Gdybyście wiedzieli o dziurawcu nie byłabyś teraz w ciąży – odparła Eileen z pewnością w głosie.

– Gdybym wiedziała, że mogę być w ciąży nigdy bez upewnienia się, że nie jestem, nie uwarzyłabym szkodliwego dla dziecka eliksiru, a ja to robiłam przez cały miesiąc w ogromnych ilościach – wyrzuciła Gemma prawie płacząc, a twarz jego matki nagle pobladła. – Teraz umieram z niepewności, że coś mogło zaszkodzić mojemu dziecku. Muszę czekać, jeszcze co najmniej tydzień, by dojrzał eliksir sondujący. Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo się boję.

Nie był świadom tego, że jego żona tak bardzo się tym zadręcza. Istniało zagrożenie, że dziecko urodzi się z wadą, ale było ono tak minimalne, że sam nie bardzo się tym przejmował. Tylko dla świętego spokoju uwarzył eliksir, jeden z najbardziej złożonych jaki znał, ale wymagał dziesięciu dni odstania zanim można było go użyć. Podszedł szybko do Gemmy, żeby mocno ją przytulić, ale matka go uprzedziła.

– Wydawało mi się, że jestem sprytna, a okazałam się być idiotką. – Eileen objęła swoją synową ramieniem i przyciągnęła do siebie. – Obiecuję, że już nigdy nie będę próbowała układać wam życia. Mam tylko jednego syna i …

– Zawsze wydaje się mamie, że wie co dla niego dobre, lepiej niż on sam? – przerwała jej Gemma.

– Dokładnie – westchnęła starsza z kobiet.

**.: :.**

– Dostałam sowę od twojej żony, że musi ze mną pilnie porozmawiać na temat Nimfadory. – Andromeda Tonks bezceremonialnie wpadła do gabinetu Gemmy, w którym na nią czekał. – Gdybym wiedziała, że spotkam tutaj ciebie, możesz być pewien, że nie ruszyłabym się z domu. Zawołaj więc panią Snape i zostaw nas same. – Uniosła wysoko głowę i zajęła fotel naprzeciwko niego. – Swoją drogą jestem ciekawa jaka desperatka zgodziła się za ciebie wyjść – dodała jakby do siebie.

– Usiądź, nie krępuj się – sarknął Severus. – Porozmawiasz najpierw ze mną, a później ewentualnie możesz spotkać się ze swoją córką i z Gemmą, jeśli będzie chciała – powiedział tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

– Nie zamierzam z tobą rozmawiać – zaperzyła się i zaczęła kierować się w stronę wyjścia.

– Zaczekaj, Andromeda – spróbował przemówić do niej nieco łagodniej. – Moja żona jest w ciąży i nie chcę, by niepotrzebnie się denerwowała, dlatego ja tutaj jestem, nie ona. – Pani Tonks zatrzymała się i odwróciła w jego kierunku ze złością.

– I niby ja jestem tą, która ją zdenerwuje? Twoja bezczelność nie zna granic, Severusie. – Spojrzała na niego spod zmrużonych powiek.

– Usiądź, proszę. – Wskazał jej miejsce. – Nie powiedziałem, że ty ją zdenerwujesz, ale sprawa w związku, z którą cię tu wezwała na pewno.

– Dora coś przeskrobała? Zrobiła jej coś? – Kobieta opadła na wskazane miejsce. – Pisała do mnie jakiś czas temu, że ją poznała i wydawało mi się, że ją polubiła. Co zrobiła?

– Nie sądzę, że to co się stało jest jej winą – westchnął Severus i z szuflady wyjął pamiętnik. – Jedna z nauczycielek znalazła to u niej – podał książkę Andromedzie – czytała podczas zajęć.

– Nie mam pojęcia skąd ona to wzięła. Już ja się policzę z tą smarkulą – wzburzyła się pani Tonks.

– Andromeda, nie wiesz co to jest? – spytał spokojnie.

– Co? Jakaś chora książka o morderstwie, Merlinie te zdjęcia są takie … realistyczne – skrzywiła się.

– Na tych zdjęciach jest matka mojej żony – Severus postanowił być bezpośredni. Andromeda głośno przełknęła ślinę. – Jej zabójcy nigdy nie odnaleziono, a to jest jego pamiętnik, opisujący z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami co i jak jej robił. – W końcu udało mu się zebrać i przeczytał dziennik, ale niestety oprócz chorych opisów tortur nie znalazł żadnej wzmianki mówiącej o tym kim jest zabójca, ani dlaczego zabił.

– Jak … jak … skąd … Dora, skąd ona to miała? Severus ja to widzę po raz pierwszy w życiu – Tonks wyglądała na szczerze poruszoną.

– Twoja córka nie jest świadoma tego czym to coś jest – odpowiedział. – Jest przekonana, że to książka dla aurorów. – Severus opowiedział o rozmowie jaką razem z Gemmą odbyli z jej córką.

– Zabije gówniarę. Severus, tak mi przykro, nie mam pojęcia co powiedzieć. – Andromeda opadła zrezygnowana na oparcie fotela. – To dobry dzieciak, ale czasem jest taka nieusłuchana i ciekawska. Nie mam pojęcia skąd moja chora siostra mogła to wziąć i dlaczego dała to Dorze.

– Dlaczego jej to dała to dość oczywiste. Pomijając już fakt, że jak to trafnie ujęłaś jest chora, twoja starsza siostra nie znosi mojej żony – odparł Snape. – Wiesz kto mógł napisać ten pamiętnik? Przychodzi ci coś do głowy? – Andromeda zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy.

– Czytałeś to? Dał jakieś wskazówki? – spytała z niepokojem.

– Nic co mogłoby mnie naprowadzić na autora – odpowiedział. – Dałabyś radę to przeczytać? – spytał niepewnie.

– Spróbuję, Severusie – westchnęła. – Dlaczego nie oddałeś tego aurorom? – spytała zaciekawiona.

– Aurorzy to banda idiotów. Sprawa ciągnie się już dziesięć lat i nie sądzę, by potrudzili się chociaż przeczytaniem tego – odparł i opowiedział o aktach jakie ktoś wysłał jego żonie.

– Postaram się to przeczytać. Możesz być pewien, że porozmawiam sobie także z Bellą i z Cyzią. Jest w trochę lepszych stosunkach z panią Lestrange. – Pani Tonks westchnęła zmęczona. – Skontaktuję się z tobą jeśli się czegoś dowiem albo jak wpadnę na jakiś pomysł.

– Dziękuję – skinął do niej z wdzięcznością.

– Severusie, gratuluję i … naprawdę chciałabym poznać twoją żonę. – Uśmiechnęła się wstając ze swojego miejsca. – Mogę zobaczyć się z Dorą? Mam z nią do pogadania.

– Z tego co wiem, to właśnie odrabia szlaban w szklarni z Gemmą. Możesz załatwić obydwie sprawy za jednym zamachem – odparł wstając ze swego miejsca. – Odprowadzę cię jeśli chcesz.

– Nie trzeba, dawno tu nie byłam, ale jeszcze pamiętam drogę.

**.: :.**

– Przekaż pani profesor Snape, że czeka tu na nią Andromeda Tonks – rozkazała krzątającej się po szklarni dziewczynie, gdy tylko wpadła z impetem do tej, którą wskazał jej Severus.

– Dzień dobry – odparła Gemma. – Domyślam się, że rozmawiała już pani z Severusem. – Uśmiechnęła się i podeszła do starszej kobiety. – Gemma Snape.

– Dora pisała mi w liście o waszym pierwszym spotkaniu, ale sądziłam, że trochę przesadzała – odparła z zakłopotaniem Andromeda i wyciągnęła rękę do profesorki.

– Niestety spóźniła się pani, właśnie odesłałam Nimfadorę – Gemma uśmiechnęła się blado – ale oczywiście mogę po nią posłać, jeśli sobie pani życzy.

– Co tym razem przeskrobała? – spytała zaniepokojona pani Tonks.

– Mały wybuch na eliksirach, ale sądząc po ilości uczniów odbywających tutaj szlabany w ostatnim czasie, jestem przekonana, że to mój szanowny małżonek bardzo stara się o nadmiar pomocy dla mnie – zaśmiała się. – Nie jestem tutaj zbyt długo, ale z tego zauważyłam, to Nimfadora jest bardzo grzeczną i mądrą dziewczynką.

– A także ciekawską – wtrąciła Andromeda.

Gemma nie potrzebowała zbyt wiele czasu, żeby dostrzec, jak średnia z sióstr Black, różna jest od Narcyzy i Belli. W przyjaznej atmosferze rozmawiały przez ponad godzinę, ani razu nie wspominając o znalezionym pamiętniku. W końcu nie wytrzymała i spytała wprost, czy wie kto jest jego autorem, ale niestety, Andromeda podzielała zdanie jej męża, że nie powinna angażować się w tę sprawę i zakomunikowała, że wszystko czego się dowie przekaże tylko i wyłącznie jemu.

**.: :.**

– Gem, Skarbie potrzebuję teraz czterech kropli twojej krwi z palca lewej ręki i czterech z prawej – Severus zawołał do żony znad kociołka, w którym dojrzewał eliksir sondujący.

– Już? Myślałam, że to potrwa jeszcze kilka dni – zaskoczona Gemma pojawiła się w drzwiach pracowni.

– Odstał wystarczająco długo, zaufaj mi. – Dziewczyna skinęła lekko głową i podeszła do męża.

– Skarbie, wszystko będzie w najlepszym porządku, zobaczysz – próbował ją uspokoić.

– Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? – spytała z pretensją.

– Podobnie jak ty, przestudiowałem te tysiące książek jakie zgromadziłaś i każdy zgodnie twierdzi, że warzenie w pierwszym trymestrze nie jest groźne – odparł spokojnie. – Przecież nawet uzdrowicielka nie zalecała ci tych badań, a mówiłaś jej czym się zajmujesz, prawda? – Gemma skinęła twierdząco głową.

– A co jeśli … jeśli to … – Po bladych policzkach pani Snape popłynęły łzy. – Jeśli to mu zaszkodziło, jeśli urodzi się … – Severus podszedł do żony i mocno ją przytulił.

– Posłuchaj mnie Skarbie – zaczął łagodnie – jestem pewien, że nic mu nie jest, ale bez względu na wszystko, będę go kochał ponad życie, możesz być tego pewna. – Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy.

– Nawet jeśli urodzi się charłakiem? – spytała niepewnie.

– Nawet jeśli urodzi się z takim małym nosem jak ty – uśmiechnął się do żony. – Dawaj rękę. Sprawdzimy tego naszego malucha.

– Długo będziemy musieli czekać? – Gemma niepewnie wyciągnęła dłoń nad kociołek z eliksirem.

– Aż zamieszam i odczytam wynik – odparł z uśmiechem. – Druga – nakazał.

– I co? Pokaż mi wreszcie – niecierpliwiła się.

– Gemma, muszę nanieść kroplę eliksiru na każdy z tych maleńkich otworków. Wydawało mi się, że wiesz jak to działa – zirytował się.

– Wiem, Sev … mógłbyś się odzywać chociaż. W tej ciszy denerwuję się jeszcze bardziej – odparła skruszona.

– W tej chwili mogę ci jedynie powiedzieć, że nasze dziecko będzie zdecydowanie chłopcem i małym człowieczkiem bez wad rozwojowych, a jeśli chodzi o chromosomy odpowiedzialne za jego magiczność musisz mi dać się chwilę skupić – odpowiedział nie odrywając wzroku znad próbnika.

– Co znaczy, że będzie małym człowieczkiem? Severus? Będzie taki mały jak ten przeklęty Flitwick? – Gemma zaniepokojona wstała z miejsca.

– To znaczy, że jak się urodzi będzie pewnie miał niewiele ponad pół metra – odparł wywracając oczami. – Nie mam pojęcia ile będzie miał wzrostu jak dorośnie, ale możesz być pewna, że nie będzie karłem. Cóż – kontynuował po chwili – nie znam się na wróżbiarstwie, ale jestem niemal pewien, że będzie przystojnym mężczyzną o czarnych włosach, czarnych oczach i dużym nosie. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że moje geny przeważają – uśmiechnął się pod nosem odsuwając Gemmę od wyników – a co za tym idzie będzie pewnie wysoki i mądry po ojcu.

– Może być nawet tak samo miły i sympatyczny jak ty, tylko powiedz mi, że jest zdrowy, proszę. – Pani Snape spojrzała błagalnie na męża, a po jej policzkach spływały kolejne łzy. Severus natychmiast wstał i mocno ją przytulił.

– Przecież mówiłem ci, że wszystko jest w porządku. – Ucałował czubek jej głowy. – Sama spójrz. – Wskazał jej palcem próbnik, na którym widoczne już były wyniki badania chromosomów, zarówno tych odpowiadających za genom ludzki jak i czarodziejski. Przyjrzała się dokładnie każdej z rubryczek i odetchnęła z ulgą.

– Skarbie, muszę cię teraz zostawić samą. – Spojrzał na żonę zbolałym wzrokiem.

– Będę czekać na ciebie w Prince Manor, dobrze? – westchnęła, a on jedynie przytaknął.

**.: :.**

Bardzo chciał jej oszczędzić swojego widoku zaraz po wizytach u Czarnego Pana i dość często w ostatnim czasie, przed powrotem do niej, korzystał z pomocy eliksirów i Maksyma Avery'ego, przyjaciela jeszcze z czasów szkolnych. Przystali do Śmierciożerców w tym samym czasie i jak mu się zdawało w tym samym czasie zaczęli tego żałować. Avery leczył jego rany, a on odwdzięczał się tym samym dzieląc z nim eliksirami. Nigdy nie rozmawiali na ten temat wprost, ale jego przyjaciel zdawał się być zmęczony sytuacją równie mocno jak on. Teraz stał obok niego w kręgu wokół ich Pana i z całych sił starał się zachować spokój widząc jak zwija się z bólu, po kolejnym Crucio.

– Chcecie mi powiedzieć, że żaden z was nie jest w stanie dotrzeć do Pottera i jego szlamy? – wrzeszczał z pogardą Voldemort. – Bardzo się na was zawiodłem, moi drodzy słudzy. – Wymierzył torturującą klątwą w kolejnego Śmierciożercę. – Wprowadźcie ich – krzyknął w stronę wielkich drzwi. Snape z trudem powstrzymał przekleństwo widząc Lupina i Blacka, brutalnie rzuconych na podłogę. – Jeden z moich sług podejrzewa, że to któryś z nich jest strażnikiem tajemnicy tego zdrajcy krwi, ale żaden nie chce nic wyśpiewać nawet po twoim wzmocnionym Veritaserum, Severusie. Crucio – wykrzyknął i tym razem to Snape zwijał się z bólu na podłodze.

– Chciałem, uwierzcie mi, moi drodzy, że bardzo chciałem wyciągnąć to z nich po dobroci – Czarny Pan wypowiadał słowa z niezwykłą dokładnością, krążąc wokół nich. – Byłem nawet gotów wybaczyć im wszystko i przyjąć ich do naszego grona – ciągnął spokojnie – ale ci dwaj zdrajcy, nie chcą skorzystać z mojej dobroci, uważają się za lepszych – wykrzyknął i rzucił klątwę tnącą w Lupina. – Wilkołak i jego brudny pies. – Podszedł do leżących na podłodze i kopnął Blacka w brzuch. – Teraz nie mam wyjścia, jak wyciągnąć z nich siłą to czego tak bardzo potrzebuję. Możesz zacząć Severusie – zwrócił się do niego nie pozostawiając mu wyboru, jak rzucać najgorsze klątwy w swoich szkolnych wrogów. Paradoksalnie wcale nie był z tego powodu zadowolony. Zwłaszcza, że jeden z nich, nie tak dawno, uratował życie jego żony. Rzucał zaklęcia gorączkowo rozmyślając w jaki sposób zabrać ich stamtąd żywych. Black spoglądał na niego z nieukrywaną pogardą i on dobrze wiedział, że na nic więcej nie zasługuje.

Żaden z nich nie pisnął pary z ust na temat Potterów i ich tajemnicy. Jak się domyślał, też żaden z nich nie był ich strażnikiem. Potter może nie należał do najbardziej inteligentnych ludzi jakich znał, ale też nie był na tyle głupi, by czynić swą tajemnicę tak oczywistą. Domyślał się jedynie, że to Dumbledore był obecny przy rzucaniu Fideliusa.

– Co o tym myślisz Lucjuszu? – Czarny Pan odezwał się po ponad godzinie tortur.

– Myślę Panie, że to żaden z nich – Malfoy skłonił się nisko.

– Jestem tego samego zdania – odparł z kpiącym uśmiechem. – Wystarczy – zwrócił się do zadającego właśnie kolejne klątwy Avery'ego. – Maksymie, Severusie zabierzcie ich poza nasze bariery i zostawcie martwych gdzieś w okolicach wioski, może gdy Potter ich znajdzie opamięta się i sam przyprowadzi mi swojego szczeniaka. Weźcie ze sobą Selwyna i White'a, niech popatrzą.

– Lupin pomagał mi w zaklęciach, przez całą szkołę i pisał prace domowe, gdy moja matka chorowała – szepnął mu prosto do ucha, najciszej jak potrafił Avery, gdy lewitowali szkolnych kolegów poza bariery ochronne.

– Uratował życie mojej żony – odparł Severus bez namysłu, równie cicho.

– Zabije nas – z nonszalancją stwierdził Avery.

– W takim razie musimy coś szybko wymyślić – Severus spojrzał z ironicznym uśmiechem na przyjaciela.

– Avada Kedawra – wykrzyknęli jednocześnie, a z ich różdżek poleciały zielone promienie.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Cisza w sypialni, nie taka cicha"_


	34. Cisza w sypialni, nie taka cicha

_**ROZDZIAŁ 33**_

„_**Cisza w sypialni, nie taka cicha"**_

– Avada Kedawra – wykrzyknęli jednocześnie, a z ich różdżek poleciały zielone promienie. Zarówno Selwyn jak i White padli na ziemię z zaskoczonymi wyrazami twarzy. Nie trudzili się z ukrywaniem ciał. Severus szybko wyczarował świstoklik, chwycił nieprzytomnych Lupina i Blacka, i po chwili byli już przed jego posiadłością. Nie łudził się, że Gemma będzie spała i uda mu się niepostrzeżenie opatrzyć najgorsze rany poszkodowanych, i niestety spotkał ją już w bramie.

– Nic mi nie jest – szepnął całując ją w czubek głowy. Gemma bez zadawania zbędnych pytań pomogła im przenieść mężczyzn do jednej z sypialni, gdzie razem z Maksymem zajęła się ich leczeniem, a on zszedł do laboratorium po eliksiry. W takich sytuacjach był jej wdzięczny, że potrafi zachować zimną krew, przynajmniej do czasu opanowania sytuacji. Na tłumaczenie się przyjdzie czas później.

Pospiesznie zafiukał do dyrektora, by zdać mu relację z tego co się stało i prosić o zabranie Lupina i Blacka z jego domu. Był na skraju wybuchu, gdy Dumbledore z dobrodusznym uśmiechem oznajmił mu, że obydwaj mężczyźni, będą musieli trochę poczekać na przeniesienie.

– Gemma – zawołał ją na dół. – Muszą tu zostać jakiś czas, prawdopodobnie tak długo, aż sami będę mogli stąd wyjść.

– Nic nie szkodzi Severusie – odparła zmartwiona. – Zajmiemy się nimi. – Westchnął głośno i przymknął powieki mocno ją do siebie przyciągając.

– Muszę tam wrócić, Skarbie. – Jęknęła jedynie w odpowiedzi i mocno do niego przylgnęła.

– Kocham cię – wyszeptała mu prosto w usta, gdy całował je z niezwykłą mocą.

– Na nas pora, przyjacielu. – Usłyszał za sobą głos Avery'ego. – Zająłem się najpoważniejszymi ranami, z resztą powinna sobie pani poradzić – zwrócił się do Gemmy. – Jestem z wykształcenia uzdrowicielem – wyjaśnił widząc jej pytające spojrzenie. – Maksym Avery, nie mieliśmy jeszcze okazji – wyciągnął do niej dłoń i uśmiechnął się zalotnie.

– Gemma – odparła i odwzajemniła uścisk.

– Przestań się wdzięczyć do mojej żony, bo Czarny Pan nie będzie miał co z ciebie za chwilę zbierać – syknął Severus.

– Tak, tak. O jajach Selwyna krążą już legendy. Słyszałem. – Uśmiechnął się z przekąsem. – Postaram się odprowadzić pani męża w jednym kawałku. – Mrugnął do Gemmy i po chwili razem ze Snapem szli w stronę barier posiadłości.

Na nieszczęście Severusa, jego przyjaciel nie miał bladego pojęcia na temat oklumencji i całe tłumaczenie przed Czarnym Panem spadło na niego. Przed wejściem do jego siedziby, obezwładnił Maksyma potężnym oszałamiaczem i niosąc nieprzytomnego, stanął przed jego obliczem. Bez oporów pokazał mu swoje wspomnienia, preparując w umyśle obrazy ostatnich wydarzeń.

– Aurorzy pojawili się tam zaraz po nas – wyjaśniał wpatrując się w swoje buty. Bez trudu wmówił mu, że za niepowodzenie odpowiedzialny jest Selwyn, którego jak się okazało, Czarny Pan od dłuższego czasu podejrzewał o zdradę. Wiedział, że mężczyzna od dawna spiskował przeciwko niemu, więc nie zdziwiło go, że Lord odczytał jego działania przeciw sobie. Ulżyło mu, gdy wściekły kazał mu zabierać Avery'ego i nie pokazywać mu się na oczy dopóki wyraźnie ich nie wezwie.

**.: :.**

– A więc tak wygląda raj – westchnął Syriusz Black tuż po przebudzeniu, przyglądając się wchodzącej do pokoju gościnnego Gemmie.

– Nie, mój drogi przyjacielu – odparł Lupin, którego Gemma zdążyła już wtajemniczyć we wszystko co się stało – tak wygląda dom Severusa, a to jest jego żona.

– Co? – Black natychmiast podniósł się z łóżka. – Chcesz mi powiedzieć Remusie, że przyprowadziłeś mnie do domu tego śmierciojada zakichanego, położyłeś do jego łóżka i jeszcze pewnie podajesz mi jego eliksiry?

– Jeśli coś się panu nie podoba, panie Black, tam są drzwi. – Gemma zirytowana wskazała kierunek ręką. – Absolutnie żadnej przyjemności nie sprawiało mi podawanie panu eliksirów i leczenie pańskich ran. Obawiam się, że sprzątanie po panu, nie wprawi też naszych skrzatów w euforię.

– Syriuszu – Lupin próbował zatrzymać przyjaciela, gdy ten ledwo idąc kierował się w stronę hallu – Zawdzięczamy życie Severusowi i jego żonie.

– Dobrze wiesz Remusie, że wolałbym umrzeć niż zawdzięczać cokolwiek Smarkerusowi – wyjęczał potykając się o własne nogi, w których ledwo co pozrastały się kości – aczkolwiek z prawdziwą przyjemnością po odwdzięczam się jego ślicznej żonie. – Uniósł do góry głowę i spojrzał Gemmie w oczy uwodzicielsko się uśmiechając.

– Gemmo, wybacz mojemu przyjacielowi. Nigdy nie był specjalnie normalny – westchnął Lupin.

– Najlepszym na to sposobem będzie nie pokazywanie mi się więcej na oczy, panie Black – odparła ignorując Lupina. – Najwyraźniej kretynizm to cecha wrodzona rodziny Blacków – zwróciła się do przyjaciela. Była już na skraju wyczerpania i nie miała siły użerać się z niemile widzianym gościem. Severus wyszedł ponad godzinę temu i przez cały ten czas obawiała się najgorszego. Jeśli nie mogła znaleźć się teraz w jego ramionach, chciała chociaż chwilę świętego spokoju. Wskazała Syriuszowi drzwi do łazienki i zaprosiła obydwu na dół, na późną kolację.

**.: :.**

– Przepraszam – szepnęła i po raz kolejny podeszła do wielkiego okna w jadalni, a kątem oka dostrzegła jak Remus kopie pod stołem swego przyjaciela. Chciała, żeby już sobie poszli. Bez względu na to jak bardzo lubiła Remusa, w tej chwili nie chciała widzieć nikogo oprócz męża, ale niestety obiecała Dumbledore'owi, że zatrzyma ich do jego przyjścia. Dyrektor martwił się, że na zewnątrz nie będzie dla nich bezpiecznie. Remus mógł wrócić do Hogwartu, ale dla Syriusza trzeba było znaleźć kryjówkę. Nie mieli też pewności, czy bezpieczne będzie wyjście poza bariery ochronne posiadłości.

– Nic mu nie jest, Gemmo – usłyszała za sobą szept Remusa.

– Skąd wiesz? – spytała nieco za ostro.

– Bo jest silny, sprytny i bardziej inteligentny niż ktokolwiek kogo znam. Do tego śmiertelnie w tobie zakochany. – Uśmiechnął się do niej uspokajająco.

– Martwię się. Bardzo – wyszeptała, a pod powiekami zebrały jej się łzy. – Jestem w ciąży – dodała po chwili ze słabym uśmiechem.

– Widzisz – zaśmiał się Lupin – to jeszcze jeden powód, dla którego Severus niedługo wróci. – Gemma wpadła w ramiona zmieszanego przyjaciela i po chwili rozpłakała się na dobre. Nie pamiętała, by kiedykolwiek była tak bardzo zmęczona. Kompletnie straciła poczucie czasu i rzeczywistości, gdy gładzące jej plecy, dłonie Remusa powoli ją uspokajały. Nie miała pojęcia jak długo to trwało, ale ocknęła się dopiero, gdy silne, znajome ramiona pochwyciły jej zmęczone ciało, a w nozdrza uderzył znajomy zapach.

– Kundel nie dokuczał ci zanadto? – usłyszała uwielbiany głos i z uśmiechem zaprzeczyła.

– Zamknij się Syriuszu – usłyszała niezbyt cichy szept Lupina i z całej siły przytuliła się do męża.

– Wybacz, że trwało to tak długo, Skarbie. Musiałem jeszcze odprowadzić Avery'ego i spotkać się z Dumbledore'em – szepnął jej do ucha.

– Martwiłam się – jęknęła.

– Wiem, przepraszam – odparł i pogładził ją po włosach. – Nic mi nie jest, głuptasku. Idź się położyć. Przyjdę do ciebie jak tylko skończę z tą dwójką.

– Nie ruszę się bez ciebie – odpowiedziała stanowczo i posłała mu twarde spojrzenie.

Severus zabrał ją na kanapę i z przytuloną do jego boku opowiedział wszystkim co się stało.

– I skąd mam wiedzieć Snape, że za chwilę nie zjawią się tutaj twoi koledzy Śmierciożercy? – Syriuszowi nie do końca podobało się, że Dumbledore kazał im czekać dopóki nie wymyśli jak bezpiecznie przenieść ich z domu Snape'ów.

– Możesz mi wyjaśnić Skarbie, dlaczego ja mu pomagam? – zwrócił się do żony.

– Sama się nad tym zastanawiam od dłuższego czasu – odparła całując go w policzek.

– Ale dlaczego Severusie uważasz, że Śmierciożercy obserwują twój dom? – spytał ignorując wcześniejszą wymianę zdań, Lupin.

– Większość mi nie ufa i czekają tylko na moje potknięcie – odparł przyciskając do siebie Gemmę. – Obserwują nie tylko mój dom, ale szukają was we wszystkich możliwych miejscach, łącznie z publicznymi kominkami.

– Nie możemy dostać się do Hogwartu przez wasz? – dopytywał Remus.

– Tylko ja i Gemma możemy korzystać z tego połączenia. Nie możemy aktywować nowego bez wiedzy ministerstwa, a nie chciałbym, by ktokolwiek oprócz nas wiedział o waszym pobycie tutaj – wyjaśnił Severus. – Zostaniecie na noc, a rano wymyślimy jak was stąd zabrać – dodał. – Dyrektor szuka też bezpiecznego lokum dla Blacka.

– Wielosok – szepnęła zmęczona Gemma, a mężczyźni spojrzeli na nią zdezorientowani. – Rano wyjdziecie stąd jako ja i Severus, a my przejdziemy kominkiem do Hogwartu – wyjaśniła. – Mam nadzieję, że masz go na składzie – zwróciła się do męża, który przytaknął i ucałował ją w skroń.

– Nie myślisz chyba, że zgodzę się, żeby któryś z nich posiadał twoje ciało – odparł po chwili.

– Ja! – krzyknął Syriusz. – Ja się zgłaszam.

– Nie ma mowy, psie – warknął Severus.

– Sev, chcesz żeby siedzieli nam na głowie do końca wojny? – stęknęła Gemma.

– Skrzaty niech ich stąd zabiorą – odparł po chwili namysłu.

– Musielibyśmy zdjąć połowę barier, żeby któryś mógł się stąd deportować z kimś innym niż my. – Spojrzała łagodnie na męża.

– Severusie, obiecuję nie zaglądać pod sukienkę. – Lupin wydawał się być nieco rozbawiony sytuacją, ale gdy tylko padło na niego miażdżące spojrzenie Mistrza Eliksirów natychmiast spoważniał.

– O nie, nie, nie mój przyjacielu, jeśli któryś z nas wyjdzie stąd jako … jako … S … S … Severus – wydusił z siebie widząc gromy w oczach Gemmy, Syriusz – to na pewno nie ja.

– Ja wyjdę z jednym z was, mną, jako Gemma, później wrócę sam i drugi z was wyjdzie stąd sam jako ja, a prawdziwy ja przejdę do Hogwartu przez kominek – odparł po chwili z triumfem Severus.

– Doprawdy Sev, wolisz tyle zachodu niż zobaczyć któregoś z nich w sukience? – Gemma zaśmiała się na propozycję męża.

– Masz jeszcze TĘ różową? – Severus spojrzał na żonę z wysoko uniesioną brwią na co dziewczyna roześmiała się jeszcze szerzej.

Severus po wielkich bojach zgodził się na pierwotną propozycję swojej żony, zaznaczając, że jak zobaczy łapska, któregoś z nich w miejscach, w których zdecydowanie nie powinny się znajdować to pourywa je bez ostrzeżenia. Podkreślił przy tym, że do granicy ich posiadłości będą odprowadzani pod bacznym okiem skrzatów, a od bramy w Hogwarcie, on sam zamierza ich obserwować.

– Zapomniałbym – rzekł Severus i wyciągnął z kieszeni dwie różdżki, które podał gościom – to zdaje się wasze.

– Mogłabym zobaczyć twoją różdżkę? – Gemma poderwała się z kanapy i podeszła do fotela, który zajmował Black.

– Po co? – spytał niepewnie Syriusz.

– Żeby wepchnąć ci ją w oko – warknęła. – Pokaż.

Black niepewnie chwycił się za kieszeń, w której przed chwilą schował różdżkę, ale wyciągnięta w jego kierunku dłoń Gemmy jasno dawała mu do zrozumienia, że raczej nie będzie mogła zostać tam zbyt długo.

– Co z moją różdżką? – Z wahaniem podał ją kobiecie, która ledwie na nią zerknęła i oddała mężczyźnie. – Dziękuję – odparła – jest podobna do różdżki czarodzieja, którego szukam.

– O co chodzi, Gemmo? – Severus stanął tuż za nią wyciągając rękę po broń Syriusza i zgarniając mu ją z ręki.

– Nic, Kochanie. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego nieśmiało. – Wydawało mi się, że to taka sama różdżka jaką widziałam na zdjęciach w pamiętniku. Leżała … leżała obok – Gemma zająknęła się i przymknęła na chwilę powieki – obok mamy – dokończyła szeptem – ale nie należała do niej. Pomyślałam, że może do … ta Syriusza jest do niej podobna. Ma takie same rzeźbienia, ale wzór przy rękojeści układa się inaczej – wyjaśniła mężowi.

– Nie sądzę, żeby Black był w to zamieszany, miał trzynaście lat. – Severus spojrzał zmartwiony na żonę.

– Oczywiście. Przepraszam. – Uśmiechnęła się do Syriusza, który dość energicznie wyrwał różdżkę z ręki Snape'a.

– Mój sławny wuj Evan miał podobną. – Black zmarszczył brwi widząc zmieszanie na twarzy dziewczyny. – Jeśli ten, którego szukasz zrobił coś złego, to z całą pewnością może chodzić o niego.

– Evan? – Gemma spojrzała na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Narcyza wspominała, że Bella często rozmawia z portretem jakiegoś wuja Evana, który zmarł niedawno i Malfoy, on też coś o nim wspominał. – Chwyciła Severusa za rękaw.

– Jak pokażę ci różdżkę na zdjęciu będziesz umiał stwierdzić czy należała do twojego wujaszka? – Severus zwrócił się do Blacka.

– Mógłbym się postarać. – Spojrzał zdezorientowany na państwa Snape. – Kiedyś jego portret zajmował honorowe miejsce w naszym domu, miał na nim wyciągniętą różdżkę i faktycznie była podobna do mojej, dlatego ją zapamiętałem – dodał. – Co zrobił stary dobry Rosier, twój kolega po fachu nawiasem mówiąc? – spytał z ironią.

– Zabił moją matkę – Gemma ciężko opadła na kanapę.

**.: :.**

Gemma nie miała pojęcia kim był Evan Rosier, co łączyło go z jej matką, ani dlaczego ją zabił. Domyślała się, że skradzione akta i próba wywołania u niej załamania, były sprawką Belli, jego córki chrzestnej, jak twierdził Black, ale nie chciała sobie tym teraz zaprzątać głowy. Syriusz obiecał opowiedzieć im o swoim wuju i poszukać czegoś na jego temat w archiwach rodzinnych, ale dobrze wiedziała, że sama dowie się tyle, na ile Severus jej pozwoli.

Bardzo chciała rozwikłać zagadkę śmierci matki, ale nie to było w tej chwili najważniejsze. Adar Hobbs nie żyła i w żaden sposób jej nie odzyska. Jej zabójcę także spotkała sprawiedliwość, bo z tego co powiedział Black, jego wuj został zabity przez nomen omen, Alastora Moody'ego podczas jednej ze zorganizowanych akcji przeciwko Śmierciożercom. Teraz priorytetem dla niej był ich syn, który rozwijał się w jej łonie. Nie mówiła nic Severusowi, ale nie czuła się najlepiej czekając na niego cała w nerwach. Dwa tygodnie oczekiwania na wyniki badania także nie wpłynęły korzystnie na samopoczucie jej i dziecka. Potrzebowała odreagować, dać upust swoim emocjom, a najskuteczniejszym sposobem jaki na to znała, były ramiona i bliskość jej męża.

Obawiała się, że jak dowie się o ciąży, będzie jej unikał w sypialni, ale było zupełnie inaczej. Miała nawet wrażenie, że jego temperament wzrósł z chwilą, gdy się dowiedział. W myślach śmiała się, że chce się nią nacieszyć póki może. Zapewne w trzecim trymestrze ciąży, nie tak łatwo będzie im znaleźć wygodną pozycję. Była też przekonana, że przyjście na świat dziecka raczej nie zapewni im komfortu w sypialni.

Z ulgą powitała dłonie męża na swych piersiach, gdy tylko znaleźli się sam na sam. Bardzo potrzebowała jego bliskości. Poczuć, że nic mu nie jest, że jest cały.

– Mhm – mruknął do jej ucha – uwielbiam twoje piersi. Są …

– Są większe, wiem Severusie – odparła – i radzę się nie przyzwyczajać – zaśmiała się – są takie tylko na chwilę.

– Zawsze mi się podobały – szepnął do jej ucha, obsypując kark delikatnymi pocałunkami.

– Będę gruba, Sev – odwróciła się nagle do męża. Po raz pierwszy dotarło do niej jak bardzo zmieni się jej ciało w czasie tych dziewięciu miesięcy. – Będę gruba, spuchnięta i brzydka. – Spojrzała na niego ze łzami w oczach i usiadła na łóżku chowając twarz w dłoniach.

– Gemma, Skarbie – Severus podszedł do niej nieco zrezygnowany. Liczył na chwilę zapomnienia w ramionach żony, relaks po ciężkim dniu, a tymczasem dopadł go najgorszy koszmar. Jego żona miała atak ciążowych humorków. – Uwielbiam twoje ciało – zaczął nieco niezręcznie uspokajanie jej. – Chociaż, nie ukrywam, że trochę dodatkowego tu i ówdzie, by ci się przydało i mam nadzieję, że po ciąży trochę zostanie. – Uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

– Dobrze wiesz, że próbuję przytyć. Sam wiesz ile jem … aż mi czasem wstyd – wykrzyknęła z pretensją. – Jedzenie nie pomaga, ale teraz pewnie będę o wiele ZA gruba i brzydka. Nigdy nie byłam ładna, a teraz jak spuchnę to...

– Gemma – przerwał jej zanim rozkręciła się na dobre – jesteś piękna. Nie znam piękniejszej kobiety. Skarbie – objął ją ramieniem – kocham cię, bez względu na to ile ważysz. Rośnie w tobie mój syn i jestem pewien, że twoje okrągłe kształty tylko dodadzą ci uroku i nie spuchniesz, bo z tego co wiem nie masz problemów z krążeniem, a nawet jeśli to uwarzę ci eliksir. – Kobieta spojrzała na niego niezbyt przekonana w to co mówi. – Jesteś piękna – szepnął chwytając jej twarz w dłonie i całując z niezwykłą pasją i namiętnością. Nie miał pojęcia jak przekonać ją, że jej kompleksy są zupełnie nieuzasadnione, ale nie miał nic przeciwko temu, by udowadniać jej każdego wieczoru, jak bardzo pociągająca jest dla niego. Odetchnął w duchu, gdy z żarem oddała pocałunek i sama zaciągnęła go do łóżka. Nie zastanawiał się dłużej nad jej huśtawkami nastrojów, nadmiarem kilogramów i wyimaginowanymi kompleksami. Z zachłannością odbierającą ochotę na jakiekolwiek myślenie, chwycił jej ciało i kochał z nią do utraty tchu.

– Nie śpisz jeszcze, Syriuszu? – Remus Lupin zszedł do kuchni, gdzie za stołem zastał swego przyjaciela nad szklanką Ognistej.

– Jeszcze, już, sam wybierz – odparł z krzywym uśmiechem. – Ten hałas nie dałby spać umarłemu. Co oni tam u licha wyprawiają i dlaczego do cholery nie rzucili czarów wygłuszających?

– Są niecałe dwa miesiące po ślubie – zaśmiał się Lupin wyciągając szklankę. – A na pytanie dlaczego Severus nie wygłuszył sypialni, sam sobie odpowiedz.

– Remusie, ona jest w ciąży. Czy kobiety w ciąży powinny w ogóle robić takie rzeczy? Słowo daję, już nigdy nie zapomnę jak Snape ma na imię. – Black był najwyraźniej oburzony odgłosami z sypialni Snape'ów rozchodzącymi się po całym domu. – Merlinie, ile to już trwa?

– Dobrze ponad godzinę – jęknął Remus – Nie mam pojęcia jak on w ogóle może chodzić po tych cruciatusach, a co dopiero to. Oberwało mu się niemniej niż nam, a był tam dwa razy. – Lupin przetarł twarz dłońmi i upił łyk whiskey.

– Wydaje mi się, że ma w sypialni całkiem dobrą motywację. Jego żona jest …

– Błagam powiedz, że jest miła i na tym poprzestań. Ja muszę ją widywać codziennie w Hogwarcie, a po tym – wymownie wskazał na sufit – nie będzie to łatwe – westchnął Lupin.

– Jest miła, owszem – Syriusz podniósł szklaneczkę do swoich ust – i kurewsko gorąca, przyjacielu. Możesz mi wytłumaczyć jak Snape'owi udało się ją wyrwać? Nie wygląda na taką, która poleci na kasę i ładny domek. Śmierciojad pieprzony – warknął ze złością.

– Z całą pewnością Syriuszu, nie dom i pieniądze były jej motywem – odpowiedział spokojnie wilkołak.

– Może ma siostrę? – Black spojrzał z nadzieją na przyjaciela.

– Z tego co zdążyłem się zorientować, to BĘDZIE miała siostrę – odparł Lupin.

– I zapewniam, że pourywa ci łapy jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz chciał się do niej zbliżyć – wtrącił Severus, który właśnie wszedł do kuchni – wszystkie cztery. – Spojrzał z ironicznym uśmiechem na mężczyzn i podszedł do lodówki. – Nie krępujcie się i częstujcie moja najlepszą whiskey – sarknął i otworzył wielką lodówkę.

Dopiero słysząc głosy dwóch mężczyzn, Severusowi przypomniało się, że nie są w domu sami i zaklął w myślach uświadamiając sobie, że byli oni właśnie świadkami jego miłosnych igraszek z żoną. Po tym jak dowiedział się, że Gemma spodziewa się dziecka sądził, że jej temperament w sypialni nieco ostygnie, ale dość szybko rozwiała jego obawy. Miał nawet wrażenie, że przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie jest bardziej namiętna i chętna niż wcześniej.

– Czy to jakaś nowa forma tortur? – spytał zrezygnowany Syriusz.

– Zawsze miło popatrzeć jak cierpisz – odparł Severus i na jeden raz wypił całą wodę z butelki.

Przez dłuższą chwilę jedynymi odgłosami rozchodzącymi się po kuchni był brzęk szklanek i zmęczone westchnięcia dwójki mężczyzn za stołem.

– Co tak długo, Kochanie? – szepnęła Gemma wchodząc do kuchni w kusym szlafroczku. – Zapomniałam ci powiedzieć o ptysiach i … o lody – wykrzyknęła prześlizgując się pod opartym o otwarte drzwi lodówki, ramieniem męża.

– Może powinnaś tu raczej dorzucić kilka jabłek, pomarańczy i truskawek? Mdli mnie na sam widok tych słodyczy – spytał z troską, dziwnie jak na jej gust, cicho.

– Truskaweczki, ha? Masz ochotę na powtórkę? – Odwróciła się do niego z dużym kubełkiem lodów śmietankowych, które położyła na lewitowanej przez niego tacy wypełnionej już jedzeniem. Wspięła się na palce i zarzuciła ręce na jego szyję, tak że jedyne ubranie jakie na sobie miała nieco się uniosło, po czym usłyszała z rogu pomieszczenia głośne westchnięcie i jeszcze głośniejsze chrząknięcie. Severus momentalnie przyciągnął ją do siebie okrywając swoim szlafrokiem.

– Więc będziesz miała siostrę – Syriusz przerwał krępującą ciszę. Gemma spojrzała pytająco na męża.

– Nie chcesz wiedzieć – odparł w odpowiedzi Severus, zamknął lodówkę i uprzednio odwracając za pomocą zaklęcia krzesła, na których siedzieli jego goście, poprowadził żonę z powrotem do sypialni.

**.: :.**

– Jak się wam odwdzięczymy? – spytał z powagą Remus zanim jeszcze wypił swoją porcję eliksiru.

– Ktoś mi kiedyś powiedział, że przyjaciele nie próbują odwdzięczać się za przysługi. Miałam nadzieję, że my nimi dla ciebie jesteśmy. – Gemma spojrzała na niego zasmucona.

– Gemmo, możesz być pewna mojej przyjaźni na zawsze – odparł z powagą wilkołak i ucałował dłoń pani Snape, która w odpowiedzi mocno go uściskała.

– Dziękuję – Severus ze skwaszoną miną przyjął wyciągniętą dłoń Syriusza – Mam … mam … mamuciebiedług – wykrztusił w końcu Black, a Gemma i Remus z trudem powstrzymywali śmiech widząc jak dwóch dorosłych mężczyzn zachowuje się jak trzylatki w piaskownicy.

– Nic u mnie nie masz kundlu – warknął Snape, czym zasłużył sobie na kuksańca od swojej żony.

– Dam ci znać jeśli się czegoś dowiem w wiadomej sprawie – Black zwrócił się do kobiety.

– Mnie dasz znać, zrozumiano? – Severus przerwał wymianę porozumiewawczych spojrzeń między jego żoną a Syriuszem.

– Uważaj na siebie i nie pakuj się w kłopoty – Gemma grzecznie pożegnała się z mężczyzną, który zaraz po dotarciu do zamku miał zostać przeniesiony przez Dumbledore'a w bezpieczne miejsce.

– Och, Kochanie, pocałuj mnie – Syriusz pod postacią Severusa przymilał się do Lupina – Gemmy, który ku obrzydzeniu państwa Snape cmoknął go prosto w usta.

– Dostaniemy najlepsze kwatery w raju – odpowiedziała dziewczyna, uprzedzając pytanie męża.

– Ostrzegam, jeśli ktoś się o tym dowie, Black – Severus syknął zbliżając się do mężczyzny – gorzko tego pożałujesz. Lupin, do cholery, widziałeś kiedyś moją żonę machającą głową jak rozbrykany kucyk? – zwrócił się do drugiego z mężczyzn, który nie bardzo wiedział jak radzić sobie z długimi włosami. – Nie odzywaj się, błagam. – Severus przymknął powieki. Głos wilkołaka, wydobywający się z ust jego żony nie działał na niego najlepiej.

Na szczęście dla siebie obydwaj mężczyźni dość szybko spoważnieli i nie tracąc czasu udali się poza bariery antyaportacyjne. Na miejsce dotarli bez większych przeszkód i ku uciesze Gemmy, Remus nie zdążył zdjąć jej sukienki zanim wrócił do swojej postaci.

**.: :.**

Przez kilka kolejnych tygodni Voldemort nie wzywał Severusa i ten podejrzewał, że jego Pan przebywa poza Wielką Brytanią. Gemma na dobre zaaklimatyzowała się w Hogwarcie. Powoli zaprzyjaźniała się nie tylko z Minerwą, ale co bardzo ucieszyło Severusa, dość często wychodziła razem z Sinistrą. Co prawda po każdym takim wyjściu wracała cała obładowana rzeczami dla dziecka i zmuszała go do oglądania każdej z nich, ale i tak wolał to niż gdyby miała wciąż siedzieć nad sprawą zabójstwa swojej matki. Syriusz potwierdził pochodzenie różdżki i Severus poważnie zaczął zastanawiać się nad spotkaniem z Moodym. Miał dziwne przeczucia, że śmierć Rosiera nie była jedynie wypadkiem podczas próby schwytania kilku Śmierciożerców.

Ciąża Gemmy przebiegała wzorowo i pod koniec października, Severus zgodził się, żeby wykorzystała dwa dni wolnego i przedłużając weekend, odwiedziła babcię. Sam, chciał ten czas wykorzystać na pracę nad eliksirem, który w tajemnicy przed nią zaczął opracowywać. Nie chciał wzbudzać w niej nieuzasadnionych nadziei, ale jeśli jej teoria się potwierdzi i za uwolnienie od emocjonalnych wspomnień, odpowiedzialna okaże się być ciąża, miał pomysł w jaki sposób pozbyć się ich na zawsze.

Gloria zdawała się być niezwykle zadowolona z wizyty żony wnuka. Dumnie przechadzała się z nią po uliczkach magicznego Edynburga pokazując jej śliczną okolicę i średniowieczne zabytki. Przy okazji zaciągała ją chyba do wszystkich sklepów z artykułami dla dzieci wykupując z nich cały asortyment. Dziewczyna próbowała jej tłumaczyć, że większość z tych rzeczy, takich jak rowerek czy pociąg sterowany różdżką, nie przyda się dziecku jeszcze przez długi czas, ale babcia zdawała się jej w ogóle nie słuchać. Kupiła cały stos zabawek, zarówno w magicznych, jak i mugolskich sklepach i Gemma zastanawiała się, czy aby na pewno starczy im miejsca na więcej niż jedno dziecko.

– Mam tylko jednego syna, jednego wnuka i obawiam się, że prawnuka będę miała tylko jednego, więc przyjmij do wiadomości, że zamierzam rozpieszczać go w każdy możliwy sposób – zakomunikowała Gloria widząc wielkie oczy Gemmy, gdy ta zaproponowała kupno kuca szetlandzkiego u jednego ze szkockich hodowców.

– Babciu – zaśmiała się Gemma – może z tym konikiem poczekamy chociaż, aż zacznie chodzić.

– Dobrze, już dobrze – westchnęła babcia – chodźmy do sklepu z miotełkami.

– Z tym także wolałabym poczekać – roześmiała się jeszcze głośniej młodsza kobieta. – Babciu, to dziecko się jeszcze nie urodziło. Dobrze już, może być miotełka, ale proszę taką, która nie wznosi się zbyt wysoko – westchnęła widząc groźne spojrzenie starszej pani.

Po południu Gloria zabrała ją ze sobą na spotkanie Klubu Gargulkowego, którego była przewodniczącą i cała w skowronkach chwaliła się swoją wnuczką i prawnukiem przed wszystkimi członkami. Gemma spoglądała na nią z czułością. Było jej miło, że starsza kobieta z taką radością przyjęła ją jako swoją wnuczkę i postanowiła spróbować częściej ją odwiedzać. Wieczorem babcia zabrała ją na strych swojego domu, gdzie ze wzruszeniem pokazywała pamiątki po swoim wnuku. Zdjęcia z dzieciństwa, pierwsze zabawki i ciuszki, uśmiechnęła się na widok dziecięcego zestawu alchemika i całej kolekcji mioteł. Twarz Glorii niezwykle złagodniała, gdy wzięła do ręki maleńkie buciki i pierwszy kaftanik, i dopiero w tym momencie Gemma zastanowiła się, dlaczego te wszystkie rzeczy są u niej, a nie w domu Snape'ów.

– Eileen była niewiele starsza od ciebie, gdy urodziła Severusa – odpowiedziała Gloria zanim Gemma jeszcze zdążyła zadać pytanie. – Ważniejsze były dla niej podróże, studia i przyjaciółki. Nie planowała wychodzić za Tobiasa. Nawet nie wiem czy go wówczas kochała – westchnęła. – Severus spędził ze mną pięć pierwszych lat, dopiero później mój syn i synowa nieco się ustatkowali i dorośli. Nie mówię, że jest złą matką, zawsze kochała mojego wnuka i wiem, że nigdy nie chciała go skrzywdzić. Zresztą do dziś się dość dobrze dogadują i wiem, że Severus bardzo kocha matkę, ale to tutaj był jego pierwszy dom – westchnęła.

– Ciebie też bardzo kocha. – Gemma spojrzała na nią z uśmiechem.

– Brakuje mi go – szepnęła jakby do siebie.

– Babciu – młodsza kobieta podeszła do niej – wiesz, że zawsze jesteś mile widziana w naszym domu, zawsze. Nie potrzebujesz zaproszenia i zawsze z radością cię powitamy. – Przytuliła starszą kobietę. Ta surowa, zasadnicza kobieta, wydała jej się nagle krucha i samotna. – Nikomu nie oddam mojego syna na wychowanie, tego możesz być pewna, ale jeśli chcesz mieć więcej prawnuków to przyda nam się czasem wolny weekend, a nie sądzę, bym zdołała zaufać skrzatom w kwestii całkowitej opieki nad moim dzieckiem.

– I niby chcesz do mnie go przysyłać? Na całe weekendy? – Babcia zmarszczyła brwi. – Co ty sobie myślisz? Chcesz obarczać wiekową kobietę małym, wrzeszczącym dzieciakiem? – napuszyła się babcia

– A komu innemu miałabym powierzyć swój największy skarb? – Gemma zaśmiała się widząc, że sroga mina Glorii jest nieudolną próbą naśladowania Severusa.

– Eileen będzie zła – starsza pani uśmiechnęła się z przekąsem.

– Myślę, że uda się jakoś i ją zadowolić – westchnęła.

– Co się stało dziecko? Nie układa się między wami? Eileen zdawała się być szczerze w tobie zakochana. – Babcia spojrzała na nią z zainteresowaniem.

– Jest, dziwnie odkąd zaszłam w ciążę – odparła szczerze. – Zdaje się w ogóle nie rozumieć moich pretensji i wciąż jest przekonana, że dobrze zrobiła nie mówiąc nam o dziurawcu, a ostatnio słyszałam, jak kłóciła się z Severusem, że nie powinnam pracować w Hogwarcie i próbowała przekonać go, żebym wróciła do domu, że ona się mną zajmie. – Gloria głośno westchnęła. – Nie zrozum mnie źle, ja naprawdę cieszę się z tego dziecka, bardzo, ale chciałam, żeby to była nasza decyzja. Przyjęłabym to z pokorą, gdyby to się stało przez naszą nieuwagę, ale … to spadło na mnie tak nagle, jak to małżeństwo. Obudziłam się i nagle dowiedziałam, że całe moje życie zostanie wywrócone do góry nogami. Nie byłam na to gotowa, wciąż nie wiem czy jestem. Severus jest cudowny i kocham go całym sercem, ale wolałabym wiedzieć, że miałam jakiś wybór, że oboje go mieliśmy. – Po policzkach Gemmy zaczęły spływać łzy. Po raz pierwszy wyrzuciła swoje uczucia komuś innemu niż jej mąż. – Nie miałam pojęcia co się ze mną dzieje, nie wiedziałam kim jest Severus, pojawiał się w moich snach i był dla mnie … okrutny, nieprzyjemny i tak bardzo się go bałam. Bałam się, że całe moje życie takie będzie. Wszystko dobrze się skończyło, ale nie miałam tej pewności tamtego dnia. Nie miałam jej, aż do przyjazdu, a i później sporo czasu zajęło zanim tej pewności nabrałam, a teraz … Boję się, że nie będę umiała być dobrą mamą. – Spojrzała na babcię ze łzami w oczach. – Nie planowaliśmy jeszcze dziecka, nie wiem czy jestem na nie gotowa i boję się, że temu nie podołam. – Kolejna fala łez popłynęła po jej policzkach. – Przepraszam, babciu. Nie powinnam … przepraszam. – Gemma próbowała zapanować nad sobą. – Ostatnio jestem strasznie płaczliwa. To pewnie dlatego Severus tak ochoczo zgodził się na mój przyjazd tutaj – zaśmiała się

– Eileen postąpiła bardzo egoistycznie i obawiam się, że poniekąd na to liczyła, na twoje wątpliwości – westchnęła Gloria. – Przegapiła najwspanialsze lata ze swoim synem i chce wynagrodzić je sobie wnukiem. – Gemma spojrzała na nią zdziwiona. – Ma nadzieję, że zajmie się waszym synem, tak jak ja zajmowałam się Severusem – wyjaśniła. – Nie pozwól jej sobą manipulować, dziecko. Próbuje robić to od samego początku, może nawet nieświadomie i pewnie nie chce cię skrzywdzić, ale odniosłam wrażenie, że ona bardziej potrzebowała synowej niż Severus żony. Zawsze była twardą i silną kobietą, ale jak każda z nas potrzebuje czułości, a na to ze strony mojego syna nigdy nie bardzo mogła liczyć. Nie nacieszyła się zbyt długo Severusem, zresztą on też zwykle chodził własnymi ścieżkami, dlatego miała nadzieję, że będzie miała ciebie i wasze dzieci, którymi się zaopiekuje, a które oddadzą jej miłość i czułość, której jej brakuje. Liczyła zdobyć córkę, której pragnęła, a której mieć nie mogła. Szczerze cię pokochała, zresztą o to raczej nie trudno, i teraz jest pewnie trochę rozczarowana, że wolisz towarzystwo męża niż jej.

– Jest dobrą osobą i ja czuje jej miłość i troskę. Odkąd tu przyjechałam była mi bardziej matką niż moja macocha i jestem jej bardzo wdzięczna za to jak pomogła mi przez to wszystko przejść, ale nie oddam jej mojego dziecka – zaperzyła się dziewczyna. – Niewiele wiem o dzieciach i obawiam się, że nie jestem na nie jeszcze gotowa, ale on jest mój i Severusa, i … nie wyobrażam już sobie życia bez tego maleństwa, które rośnie we mnie …

– I ty uważasz, że będziesz złą mamą? – Gloria zaśmiała się w głos. – Głuptas z ciebie dziecinko. – Objęła ją mocno. – Zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć, zawsze dziecko. – Spojrzała poważnie. – Nie tylko w weekendy.

**.: :.**

– Obydwoje nie żyją – Gloria ciężko opadła na kanapę spoglądając na pierwszą stronę „Proroka Wieczornego".

– A … co … co z nim? Napisali coś? – Gemma roztrzęsiona usiadła obok babci.

Starsza kobieta ze łzami w oczach chwyciła jej dłoń.

– Zginął … razem z nimi – wyszeptała przez łzy i mocno objęła młodszą panią Snape.

_Kolejny rozdział: __„Smutek, potęga i gołe panienki"_


	35. Smutek, potęga i gołe panienki

_**ROZDZIAŁ 34**_

„_**Smutek, potęga i gołe panienki"**_

– Obydwoje nie żyją – Gloria ciężko opadła na kanapę spoglądając na pierwszą stronę „Proroka Wieczornego".

– A … co … co z nim? Napisali coś? – Gemma roztrzęsiona usiadła obok babci.

Starsza kobieta ze łzami w oczach chwyciła jej dłoń.

– Zginął … razem z nimi – wyszeptała przez łzy i mocno objęła młodszą panią Snape.

– Babciu … – Gemma nie miała pojęcia czy w jej uczuciach przeważa radość z powodu śmierci Voldemorta czy żal, że razem z nim zginęło dwoje młodych ludzi. Nie pałała do nich sympatią, właściwie Jamesa nawet nie znała, a Lily raczej nie dała jej poznać się z dobrej strony, ale trudno było jej pogodzić się z ich śmiercią. Obydwoje zginęli broniąc życia swojego malutkiego synka i to dość mocno wstrząsnęło dziewczyną. Nie potrafiła dłużej chować urazy do kobiety, chociaż ta prawie doprowadziła do jej śmierci. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niej, jak bardzo zdesperowana musiała być i była pewna, że sama zabiłaby każdego, nawet niewinną osobę, by ochraniać swoje dziecko.

– Wracaj do domu, dziecinko. Jestem pewna, że on cię teraz potrzebuje bardziej niż ja. – Gloria uśmiechnęła się do wnuczki. – Tylko obiecaj mi, że zobaczymy się jeszcze przed świętami.

– Oczywiście, że się zobaczymy przed świętami. – Gemma spojrzała nieco rozbawiona na babcię. – Oczekuję cię u nas za dwa tygodnie. Musi mi babcia pomóc rozpakować te wszystkie zabawki i sama wytłumaczyć się Severusowi z ich ilości. – Mocno objęła starszą kobietę i zaczęła w pośpiechu pakować swoje rzeczy. – Och – wykrzyknęła nagle – z tego wszystkiego zapomniałam to babci dać. – Gemma wyciągnęła z torby kopertę i wręczyła ją Glorii, która niezbyt pewnie zajrzała do środka.

– Co to jest? – spytała obracając w rękach zdjęcie z ultrasonografu.

– Babci prawnuk, o tutaj jest jest główka, a tu rączka – wyjaśniła dziewczyna.

– Jak to mój prawnuk? To dziecko? – spytała zaskoczona i spojrzała na Gemmę jak na kretynkę.

– Charity, nauczycielka mugoloznawstwa z Hogwartu umówiła nas, mnie i Severusa z mugolskim lekarzem od ciąży i on ma takie urządzenie, które podgląda dziecko przez brzuch i to jest właśnie zdjęcie z tego urządzenia. Można nie tylko posłuchać jak bije serce, tak jak przy pomocy różdżki, ale też widać dziecko i jak się rusza – opowiadała podniecona Gemma. – Powiedział, że następnym razem może nawet nagrać dla nas film na … na … no na tą … płytę czy coś takiego i wtedy będziemy mogli w domu sobie odtworzyć wszystko co nagra. To jest tak jak nasze zdjęcia, ale można utrwalić dłuższą chwilę, nawet godzinę, tylko trzeba mieć jakieś mugolskie sprzęty, żeby to oglądać. Charity powiedziała, że nam z tym pomoże. Ja się nie bardzo na tym znam, ale Severus obiecał o wszystko zadbać.

– To jest mój prawnuk? Ten, którego masz w brzuchu? Taki mały? – Gloria wciąż nie mogła oderwać oczu od zdjęcia.

– Babciu, on ma dopiero dwa i pół miesiąca. Ten mugolski lekarz to nawet jeszcze nie był w stanie nam powiedzieć, czy to chłopiec, czy dziewczynka i kłócił się z Severusem, że on też jeszcze nie może być tego pewien – zaśmiała się.

– Ma mój nos – rzekła z dumą Gloria wskazując Gemmie jakiś jaśniejszy punkt na zdjęciu, chociaż dziewczyna była przekonana, że to rączka z uśmiechem przytaknęła. – Idiota z tego lekarza, przecież od razu widać, że to chłopiec. Zobacz tutaj. Severus też już jako malutki chłopiec miał dużego … – urwała widząc zbolałą minę ciężarnej kobiety.

– Błagam, możemy nie rozmawiać o przyrodzeniu mojego męża? – jęknęła chowając twarz w dłoniach. – To mnie trochę krępuje.

– Dobrze już dobrze, ale chyba nie narzekasz co? – spytała z powagą babcia.

– Jestem w ciąży babciu i mój mąż przyjął sobie za punkt honoru obchodzenie ze mną jak z jajkiem. Oczywiście, że narzekam – zaśmiała się.

– Gemmo, jesteś pierwszą na świecie kobietą, która narzeka na nadmiar czułości i delikatności. – Obydwie wybuchnęły śmiechem.

– Mam nadzieję, że będę taką matką dla mojego dziecka, jaką ty jesteś babcią dla Severusa – szepnęła Gemma i mocno uścisnęła babcię, zanim wrzuciła proszek fiuu do kominka.

**.: :.**

Oniemiała, gdy wyszła z kominka w ich salonie. W całym domu huczała głośna muzyka, a na kanapie obściskiwała się jakaś parka. Przez dłuższą chwilę zastanawiała się, czy na pewno trafiła do siebie, ale ich ślubne zdjęcie na gzymsie nie pozostawiało złudzeń. Niezbyt pewnie ruszyła w głąb domu, do bawialni, gdzie jak jej się wydawało było najgłośniej i miała nadzieję spotkać tam męża. Po drodze mijała coraz więcej nieznajomych, skąpo ubrane panienki, klejących się do nich pijanych mężczyzn i sporo tańczących par. Westchnęła widząc zdewastowany hall, brudne podłogi i poplamione ściany.

Ze smutkiem spojrzała na czarną postać siedzącą na kanapie w rogu bawialni. Severus, zupełnie pijany w asyście dwóch roznegliżowanych dziewczyn, zdawał się kompletnie nie panować nad tym co dzieje się w jego domu albo było mu to zupełnie obojętne. Odruchowo złapała się za bliznę widząc, jak ręce jednej z nich kierują się w stronę kołnierzyka koszuli jej męża, który bezpardonowo chwycił ją za nadgarstek, lekko wykręcając.

– Mówiłem ci już, że tym zajmuje się moja żona. I tylko moja żona – syknął w kierunku kobiety, ale ta wydawała się być tym stwierdzeniem jedynie rozbawiona i dalej w najlepsze zajmowała miejsce obok niego.

Gemma była mu wdzięczna, że od pierwszego dnia, gdy przybyła do Anglii, tak bardzo pilnował się, żeby nawet nie pomyśleć o zdradzie. Od tej pamiętnej chwili w ogrodzie, tuż po jej lądowaniu, blizna ani razu jej nie zabolała. Nawet na plaży pełnej pięknych kobiet w bikini, Severus nie pozwolił sobie na chwilę zapomnienia. Teraz tym bardziej była mu za to wdzięczna. Uzdrowicielka ostrzegała ich oboje, że otwarcie się blizny i nagła utrata krwi, mogą być tragiczne w skutkach dla dziecka, ale jemu to ostrzeżenie chyba nie było potrzebne. Oparła się zamyślona o futrynę i przyglądała tańczącym wokół ludziom. Domyślała się co świętują, ale nie bardzo miała chęć przyłączać się do nich.

– Staram się od dwóch godzin skusić twojego męża na jedną i zaczyna mi już brakować, i pomysłów, i panienek. – Maksym Avery stanął obok niej i z nonszalancją założył ręce na piersi. – Mówi tylko o pani, pani Snape – zaśmiał się.

– Uważa pan, że to zabawne? – spojrzała na niego z dezaprobatą.

– Nawet bardzo – usłyszała za sobą głos Rufina – Severus strzepujący ręce, które próbują go rozbierać i odtrącający usta zmierzające do słodyczy jego warg. No dobra, może dla ciebie, aż tak bardzo zabawne to nie jest. – Objął ją ramieniem i pocałował w policzek.

– Wyjaśnisz mi co, oprócz haniebnej próby zmuszenia mojego męża do zdrady, tutaj się dzieje? – spytała mierząc wzrokiem obydwu mężczyzn.

– Świętujemy – odparł – nie słyszałaś nowin?

– Świętujecie śmierć dwójki ludzi? – spytała zniesmaczona.

– Nie – wtrącił Avery – ja, jak i zapewne pani mąż, świętujemy wolność. Co świętuje reszta, mało mnie obchodzi. Zatańczy pani, pani Snape? – wyciągnął do niej dłoń i mocno się przed nią ukłonił. Gemma jedynie popatrzyła na niego z politowaniem i głęboko westchnęła.

– Jest jeszcze bardziej zimna niż Severus – zaśmiał się Rufin. – Nie masz szans.

– Nie śmiałbym próbować, Ruf – odparł z poważną miną, Maksym. – Słyszałem o takim jednym, który próbował. Został pochowany bez bardzo strategicznego narządu, który podobno skończył w eliksirze, który on sam musiał wypić, a ja jestem bardzo przywiązany do wszystkich swoich członków i nie jestem skłonny poświęcić któregokolwiek nawet dla tak pięknej kobiety. – Gemma spojrzała na niego zniesmaczona opowieścią o przygodach zaczepiającego ją Śmierciożercy.

– Avery, Lerner, ta jest w moim wzroście – krzyknął mężczyzna niewiele wyższy od Flitwicka i ruszył w ich kierunku. – Snape, który pokój mogę zająć? – zwrócił się dość donośnie do pana domu.

– Na górze, po lewej. Wybierz sobie – wybełkotał.

– Na górze, po lewej to ty, mój drogi, będziesz spał przez kilka najbliższych weekendów – odparła głośno Gemma dając jednocześnie w twarz niskiemu czarodziejowi, który teraz bezpardonowo przepchnął się między nią a Rufina i próbował objąć. Dwójka przyjaciół wybuchnęła gromkim śmiechem widząc jak Severus szybko poderwał się ze swojego miejsca na głos żony.

– Pantoflarz – szepnął teatralnie Lerner, gdy Snape był już w pobliżu Gemmy.

– Moja żona, moja kochana żona – bełkotał chwiejąc się na nogach. Ujął jej twarz w dłonie i próbował pocałować, ale odwróciła głowę. – Przepraszam – pochylił się i szepnął jej do ucha mocno przytulając.

– Mógłbyś najpierw wypić eliksir otrzeźwiający, inaczej będę pijana od samych oparów. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko widząc skruszonego męża. Nie miała ochoty na imprezę i nie podobało jej się towarzystwo, ani to co zrobili z jej domem, ale nie miała mu za złe, że się upił. Rozumiała jego powody, a że nie zdarzało mu się to często nie miała sumienia gniewać się na niego. Roześmiała się na cały głos, gdy uklęknął przed nią i przytulił się do jej brzucha.

– Synku, to moi przyjaciele – szepnął do brzucha. – Przyjaciele – zwrócił się do Maksyma i Rufina – tam jest mój syn – krzyknął do nich z dumą.

– No, no – zaczął mocno zaskoczony Lerner – to teraz mamy prawdziwe powody do świętowania. – Objął Gemmę i mocno ją uściskał. Avery w tym czasie, zaklęciem wyłączył muzykę i przystawiając różdżkę do gardła kazał się wszystkim wynosić. Dziewczyna była mu za to wdzięczna. Od hałasu zaczynała boleć ją głowa, a smród unoszących się oparów alkoholu, tandetnych perfum i dziwnych potraw jeszcze bardziej to potęgował. Mężczyzna miał najwyraźniej posłuch wśród przybyłych, bo każdy od razu zaczął kierować się do wyjścia. Rufin chwycił ją za rękę i poprowadził na kanapę. Severus usiadł obok niej.

– Wybaczysz mi? – szepnął do jej ucha skruszony.

– Jak wytrzeźwiejesz – odpowiedziała poważnie.

– To jest moja żona – zwrócił się do siadających na fotelach przyjaciół. – Kocham ją i jest moja, i tylko moja. Jeśli któryś zbliży się do niej …

– Tak, tak … wiemy – Avery rozsiadł się zbolały w fotelu i obserwował wychodzącego z pokoju Severusa.

Snape wrócił po chwili zupełnie trzeźwy, lewitując na jednej tacy fiolki z eliksirami, a na drugiej butelkę szampana, sok z dyni i kieliszki. Podał po jednej buteleczce mężczyznom i jedną, z płynem o lawendowym kolorze, w cudownej kryształowej buteleczce, Gemmie.

– Ja nie piłam – spojrzała na niego rozbawiona.

– Eliksir przeciwbólowy, Skarbie. – Uśmiechnął się do niej wciąż nieco zmieszany stanem, w jakim go zastała. – Twoja głowa krzyczy z bólu.

– Ale … wiesz, że w ciąży …

– Wrzośce, których wyniki badań ostatnio przesyłałaś do Instytutu Zielarstwa … wybacz, że wykorzystałem twój pomysł. – Spojrzał na nią przepraszająco.

– Wybaczyć? Zrobiłeś go dla mnie? – Gemma chwyciła twarz męża w swoje dłonie i mocno pocałowała. – Kocham cię – szepnęła mu prosto w usta.

– Słodziutko, nie uważasz Ruf? – jęknął piskliwym głosem Avery.

– Mdli mnie już od tej słodyczy. Gemma daj mu lanie, czy coś, bo robi się nudno – odparł Rufin zniesmaczony.

Siedzieli jeszcze przez chwilę świętując ciążę pani Snape, śmiejąc się i żartując. Gemma trochę obawiała się powrotu. Nie miała pojęcia jak Severus zareagował na śmierć Czarnego Pana, ale ten zdawał się nie być specjalnie poruszony, może trochę smutny. Gdzieś w głębi, przeczuwała, że wiedział o czymś, o czym inni nie mieli pojęcia, a gdy spod podwiniętego mankietu dostrzegła lekko wyblakły, ale wciąż widoczny tatuaż domyśliła skąd ta obojętność u męża.

Życie zmusiło ją do przestudiowania wiedzy na temat rytualnych znamion. Najpierw tatuaż, który pojawił się u niej na stopie, a później rana na boku, dawały jej motywację do dość dokładnych badań. Ona swoje znamiona będzie nosiła już na zawsze. Powiązanie z naturą było związkiem nieodwracalnym, a podczas ślubu z Severusem, przyrzekając mu miłość i wierność po wieczność, skazała się na posiadanie blizny nawet po jego śmierci. On jednak, składając przyrzeczenie Voldemortowi, obiecywał służyć mu jedynie do końca życia i wraz z jego odejściem, tatuaż powinien zniknąć. Była pewna, że Sev dokładnie o tym wiedział.

Westchnęła spoglądając ze smutkiem na męża. Miała nadzieję, że Czarny Pan zniknął z ich życia na zawsze, że ona, a przede wszystkim jej mąż, będą wolni. Wplotła swoje palce w jego dłoń i mocno, z całej siły ścisnęła. Uśmiechnął się do niej leciutko i ucałował w skroń.

– Panienki, ha? – Gemma spojrzała ze srogą miną na męża, gdy ostatni goście zostawili ich samych – Na mojej ulubionej kanapie.

– Tęskniłem, a ona tak bardzo pachniała tobą – mruknął wodząc nosem po jej szyi.

– Panienka? Obwąchiwałeś je? – Dziewczyna oburzona odsunęła się od niego.

– Kanapa, głuptasku i nie obwąchiwałem jej. Zawsze pachnie tobą – zaśmiał się i przyciągnął ją z powrotem do siebie. Położył dłonie na jej brzuchu i delikatnie go pogładził. – Jak się czujesz?

– Dobrze, dziękuję za ten eliksir. – Wplotła palce w jego ciepłe ręce. – A ty? Jak się czujesz?

– Zmęczony – zaśmiał się lekko – i obawiam się, że nie będę miał zbyt wiele czasu na odpoczynek – westchnął.

– Sev, Kochanie. – Przyciągnęła jego głowę do swego ramienia i delikatnie przejechała palcem po jego przedramieniu dobrze wiedząc o odpoczynku od czego mówi. – Jest ledwie widoczny, a to oznacza, że on jest na skraju. Być może nigdy nie odzyska mocy. Nie martw się tym na zapas. Cieszmy się tym co mamy. – Oderwał się od niej i z powagą spojrzał jej w oczy.

– Gemma, mogą mnie aresztować i obawiam się, że nie wyjdę z Azkabanu – zaczął ściskając jej dłonie. – Dumbledore obiecał, że tego nie zrobią, ale …

– Nie zrobią, Sev – przerwała mu – w tej kwestii ufam Dumbledore'owi, ale nawet jeśli on nie będzie w stanie skutecznie wstawić się za tobą to … – Spojrzała na niego przenikliwym wzrokiem. – Ufasz mi? – spytała z powagą.

– Absolutnie – odparł pewnie.

– Są na tym świecie moce, o których nie śniło się nawet Czarnemu Panu – mówiła wciąż świdrując go swoim spojrzeniem. – Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, Severusie Snape i poniosłeś już wystarczającą karę …

– Gem, dobrze wiesz co … – próbował jej przerwać.

– Nie, Sev – odparła stanowczo – nie pozwolę, żeby ktoś cię skrzywdził, żeby ktoś skrzywdził naszą rodzinę, nie pozwolę do jasnej cholery, żeby nasze dziecko wychowywało się bez ciebie. Dość pokutowania, Severusie Snape. Przez długie miesiące narażałeś swoje życie, bez twoich informacji zginęłoby o wiele więcej ludzi w tej wojnie. Myślisz, że nie wiem, co robiłeś? Myślisz, że nie wiem za co byłeś torturowany? Myślisz, że nie słyszałam waszych szeptów? Nie widziałam porozumiewawczych spojrzeń z Dumbledorem albo z Lupinem? – Wstała z kanapy i spojrzała na niego z góry. – Bardzo pomyli się ten, kto myśli, że ma do czynienia z małą, bezbronną dziewczynką – warknęła i wyciągając rękę, przywołała plemienne taiaha, które otrzymał Severus od wodza Te Rata. Zrobiła krok w tył i wciąż patrząc mężowi w oczy zamachnęła się i przebiła dzidą stopę, którą zdobił srebrny tatuaż. Severus poderwał się, żeby ją powstrzymać, ale spóźnił się o ułamek sekundy i ostrze gładko wbijało się w nogę, ale ani kropla krwi nie wypłynęła z rany, a Gemma zdawała się niczego nie poczuć. Stał jak zahipnotyzowany, wciąż nie mogąc oderwać oczu od jej twarzy. – Jestem królową Aotearoa, mam władzę nad każdym z siedmiu plemion. Jestem Panią Natury i wszystko co na tym świecie żyje, winne mi jest posłuszeństwo. Jeśli ktoś ośmieli się skrzywdzić moją rodzinę, nie zawaham się przed użyciem najpotężniejszych z mocy. Jeśli zechcę zmuszę do posłuszeństwa wiatr – Severus poczuł jak jego włosy rozwiewa delikatna bryza – warknę, a ziemia rozstąpi się przede mną – Gemma ledwie wspomniała o tym żywiole i poczuli pod sobą jego drgania. – Woda? Ogień? Zrobią co tylko rozkażę. – Bał się odwrócić od niej wzrok, ale słyszał bulgoczącą wodę w dzbanku stojącym nieopodal, a w pomieszczeniu zrobiło się wyraźnie jaśniej od buchających w kominku płomieni. Wciąż stał naprzeciwko niej i patrzył na nią z nieukrywanym szacunkiem, i wielką czułością. – Nie pozwolę cię skrzywdzić.

– Od początku ciężko mi było uwierzyć, że jesteś jedynie małą, bezbronną dziewczynką. – Uśmiechnął się do niej wysoko unosząc brew, po czym przeniósł swój wzrok na jej bosą stopę i jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia, a Gemma jedynie uśmiechnęła się z przekąsem na ten widok. Wyciągając ostrze z nogi, zamiast krwi z rany wysypały się kwiaty paproci dekorując podłogę w całym pokoju.

– Sev – chwyciła jego dłonie tuż po tym jak odesłała taiaha na miejsce – nigdy nie ośmieliłam się wykorzystać tych mocy, ale jeśli ktoś będzie chciał mi ciebie zabrać … nie zawaham się.

– Już spokojnie, Skarbie, spokojnie – szeptał mocno ją do siebie tuląc. – Nikt mnie od was nie zabierze, nikt, Kochanie. – Pogładził ją delikatnie po brzuchu.

Choć bardzo starał się tego nie okazać, był dość mocno zaniepokojony jej pokazem. Gdy odkrył jej tatuaż i jego znaczenie, nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło jak głęboki jest jej związek z naturą, spodziewał się niewinnego flirtu, a to okazało się nienaruszalnym, solidnym połączeniem. Doskonale wiedział, jak niebezpieczne dla czarodzieja może okazać się przywołanie mocy natury i był pewien, że tak jak zapowiedziała, nie zawaha się jej użyć, gdy zajdzie taka potrzeba. Musiał jednak przyznać, że jak dotychczas perfekcyjnie panowała nad pokusą korzystania z nich. Mogła ich użyć w walce z Voldemortem, obronie przed Lily i Anitą, przy ich pomocy mogła nawet zapobiec temu małżeństwu.

– Nie mogłam – odpowiedziała widząc jego zamyślenie. – To zbyt potężna magia, by użyć jej do walki, w której sami możemy sobie poradzić. Natura obdarzyła nas mocą i rozumem po to, żebyśmy sami potrafili zwalczać zło. Niewłaściwie użyta, obróci się przeciwko nam i wezwać ją odważę się tylko wówczas, gdy umrze nadzieja. Moce, którymi władam odpowiedzialne są za utrzymanie równowagi, a utopia nie jest stanem naturalnym. Musi istnieć zło, żeby mogło istnieć dobro. Gdy przywołam wiatr, oczekiwać będzie, że zajmę się ziemią. Gdy sprowadzę deszcz, muszę zrównoważyć to ogniem. – Severus słuchał jej z podziwem. – A teraz, mój drogi może powiesz mi, kim było to tornado w skąpych sukienkach, które przeszło przez nasz dom? – spytała z krzywym uśmiechem wskazując ręką na panujący wokół nich bałagan.

– Gem, nawet mi przez myśl nie przeszło, żeby z którąś z nich …

– Sev, wiem – przerwała mu – chcę tylko wiedzieć, kim byli ci ludzie.

– Zamierzałem upić się z Averym – westchnął – ale jeszcze przed pierwszą butelką przyplątał się Rufin, który uznał, że nie możemy upijać się na smutno. Przepraszam.

– Powinnam przyprowadzić tutaj tych dwóch za uszy i kazać wam sprzątać wszystko bez użycia magii – zaśmiała się.

– Zniszczyli coś, czego nie uda się naprawić? – spytał poważnie.

– Na kominku w salonie suszyły się moje zioła do badań – szepnęła cicho – jeśli nie przeniosłeś ich do laboratorium to prawdopodobnie ktoś dorzucił je do ognia.

– Kochanie – przyciągnął jej głowę na swoje ramię – tak mi przykro. Przepraszam.

– Nic nie szkodzi. – Gemma mocno oparła na nim swoją głowę.

– Dużo pracy? – spytał zbolałym głosem.

– Będę musiała zacząć od początku, więc niestety sporo. Na szczęście mamy te zioła w naszym ogródku i wciąż mogę je zerwać. – Starała się uśmiechnąć.

– Jak mogę ci to wynagrodzić? – spytał łapiąc ją za podbródek

– Mogłabym uznać, że po eliksirze jaki zrobiłeś jesteśmy kwita, ale skoro nalegasz … – spojrzała na niego z diabelskim uśmieszkiem – masaż, by mi nie zaszkodził i … mógłbyś nam poczytać do snu?

– Jedno i drugie zrobię z przyjemnością, Skarbie. – Przytulił ją mocno. – Jednak zanim przeniesiemy się do sypialni, muszę moja droga panno, zabrać cię na małą wycieczkę po domu.

Gemma spojrzała na niego zaskoczona i pozwoliła mu poprowadzić się w stronę sali balowej. Zawstydzona przygryzła wargę, gdy tylko otworzył dwuskrzydłowe drzwi. Cały pokój wypełniony był najróżniejszej wielkości paczkami i torbami.

– Ze dwie godziny przenosiłem wczoraj to wszystko z salonu – jęknął. – Możesz mi, kobieto powiedzieć co to jest i do czego nam to potrzebne? – Severus wziął do ręki pierwszą z brzegu zabawkę.

– Babcia – wydukała Gemma – to jej sprawka, ona to wszystko kupiła, a to jest pistolet na wodę. – Spojrzała na niego z wyższością.

– A możesz mi wyjaśnić po co to – wskazał kolejną paczkę – niemowlakowi? Już nawet nie chcę wspominać, o tym, że nasz syn przyjdzie na świat dopiero za siedem miesięcy.

– To są łyżwy, Severusie – wyjaśniła – i są całkowicie magiczne.

– Wiem co to jest, Gemma. Miałem podobne – pomachał nimi przed jej oczami – jak miałem pięć lat.

– Severus, to babcia – tłumaczyła się kobieta – to ona wszystko nakupowała. Powstrzymałam ją przed kupnem kucyka i skutera wodnego, czymkolwiek to było. Nie pozwoliłam jej kupić komputera, czy jak to tam zwał, jak byłyśmy w mugolskim sklepie, ale i tak nie udało mi się zapobiec … temu – ręką obrysowała pokój. – Zamierzałeś wydać przyjęcie? Potrzebujesz sali balowej?

– Gemma – warknął groźnie – jak tak dalej pójdzie to nie będziemy mogli się tutaj ruszyć.

– Możemy to ewentualnie przenieść do jego zamku – szepnęła cichuteńko pani Snape.

– Do czego? – spytał nie dowierzając.

– ZamkuwGlasgowktóryGloriakupiłaswojemuprawnukowi i gównonastoobchodzicoonamukupuje – wyrzuciła z siebie ciurkiem Gemma.

– Jeszcze raz, co było między zamkiem, gównem, nawiasem mówiąc zważaj na słowa przy dziecku, a kupuje? – Spojrzał na nią głośno wciągając powietrze.

– Już go miała! Jak tam pojechałam to po prostu mi go pokazała i powiedziała, że to jej sprawa na co wydaje swoje pieniądze i jak będzie chciała to kupi całą Szkocję albo nawet Wielką Brytanię swojemu prawnukowi – wykrzyczała. – Wiedziałam, że tak będzie. Mówiłam jej, że to na mnie będziesz się złościł. Mówiłam, żeby nic mu nie kupowała, ale ona była uparta, wcale mnie nie słuchała. – Gemma zalana łzami wybiegła z pomieszczenia. Na szczęście dość szybko udało mu się ją dogonić.

– Skarbie – przyciągnął ją do siebie – za nic cię nie winię, ale w domu moich rodziców jest podobna sterta rupieci i zastanawiam się co z tym zrobimy.

– Możesz być pewien, że nie pozwolę mu się wyprowadzić do tego paskudnego zamczyska nawet za sto lat – wyszlochała w jego ramię. – Gloria zgłupiała, Severus.

– Eileen też – westchnął – spytała mnie wczoraj, czy wiem co to jest motor.

– Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie. Nie zgadzam się, Sev. Żadnych podejrzanych pojazdów. – Spojrzała na niego twardo.

– Musimy z nimi poważnie porozmawiać – jęknął.

– Próbowałam, uwierz mi – Gemma zrobiła skwaszoną minę – Gloria orzekła, że skoro nakupowała za dużo zabawek to musimy zadbać o to, żeby miał się nimi kto bawić. – Odetchnęła głośno i przytuliła do Severusa. – Nie chcę, żeby nasz syn był rozpieszczonym gówniarzem. Babcia skupiła się na kupowaniu najdroższych, najbardziej wymyślnych zabawek. Jestem pewna, że w całym tym … magazynie nie znajdziemy ani jednej książeczki. Pewnie nie ma też żadnego misia. Myślę, że Tobi będzie chciał misia.

– Tobi? – spytał zaskoczony Severus.

– Tobias. Nie podoba ci się? – szepnęła w jego pierś.

– Bardzo. Dziękuję Gemmo. – Uniósł jej głowę za podbródek i delikatnie pocałował. – Część z tego trzeba oddać, dobrze? – Pani Snape lekko przytaknęła. – Nie płacz, Kochanie. Wiem, że to nie twoja wina. – Pogładził ją po włosach, a po chwili poderwał ją na ręce i zabrał na górę do sypialni.

**.: :.**

Kolejne dni obfitowały w aresztowania Śmierciożerców i Wizengamot miał pełne ręce roboty. Procesy odbywały się szybko i sprawnie, a wyroki skazujące zapadały jeden po drugim. Severus, wezwany na przesłuchanie nie wypierał się swego przystąpienia do Voldemorta, jednak za wstawiennictwem Dumbledore'a, przyznano, że jego zasługi w walce z czarnoksiężnikiem były dużo większe niż haniebne czyny jakich się dopuszczał, zanim przystąpił do Zakonu Feniksa i uznano jego skruchę. Sam Albus zapowiedział, że jeśli którykolwiek z członków Wizengamotu wyda na Severusa wyrok skazujący, to i jego będą musieli zamknąć w Azkabanie.

Maksym Avery, sam zgłosił się do Biura Aurorów, co zostało przyjęte jako okoliczność łagodzącą. Pomógł także w schwytaniu kilku, wciąż pozostających na wolności Śmierciożerców. Gemma i Remus, uczestniczyli w jego procesie jako świadkowie obrony za co mężczyzna wydawał się być wdzięcznym. Próbowano wezwać także Syriusza, ale ten zniknął zaraz po śmierci przyjaciół i ani Dumbledore, ani Lupin, nie byli w stanie go odnaleźć. Severus podejrzewał, że Black zaszył się gdzieś i potrzebuje w samotności przeżyć żałobę albo upił na wieść o śmierci Voldemorta i leży wciąż w jakimś rowie. Nie omieszkał napomknąć, że może tak samo martwy jak Potter. Na szczęście dla Avery'ego cele w Azkabanie zaczynały pękać w szwach i skazano go jedynie na trzy lata w nieco łagodniejszym więzieniu i dziesięć lat pracy w socjalnej przychodni dla ubogich czarodziejów.

Gemma odetchnęła. Ostatnie kilka dni były dla nich obojga bardzo nerwowe. Dla Severusa, dużo gorsze od wyjaśnień składanych przed sądem, było spotkanie, już po wszystkim, z rodzicami. Po raz pierwszy w życiu został uderzony przez ojca, ale musiał przyznać, że po policzku jaki mu wymierzył, miał ochotę błagać o więcej. Matka zniosła to dużo gorzej. Po długich minutach milczenia i wpatrywania się z niedowierzaniem w swojego syna i synową wybuchnęła.

– Wiedziałaś? – warknęła na Gemmę, a ta jedynie lekko przytaknęła. – Wiedziałaś i nic mi nie powiedziałaś?

– Mamo – próbował powstrzymać ją Severus i skupić jej gniew na sobie.

– To przez ciebie zwrócił się do Dumbledore'a i przystąpił do tego jego śmiesznego Zakonu – stwierdziła stając naprzeciwko dziewczyny. – Przez ciebie szpiegował i narażał życie – krzyczała, a Gemma nie była w stanie otworzyć ust. Zasadniczo, jej teściowa miała rację i ciężko było w tej sytuacji protestować.

– Eileen – Tobias starał się ją uspokoić – to co zrobił Severus, nie jest winą Gemmy. – Próbował objąć żonę, ale ta wyrwała mu się ze złością.

– Oczywiście, że to nie jej wina – krzyknęła mężowi w twarz – to tylko i wyłącznie nasza wina, Tobias. – Odwróciła się do swojego syna patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Gdyby, nie ta dziewczyna, gniłbyś teraz w Azkabanie. Ty skończony idioto. – Podobnie jak ojciec, dała w końcu upust swoim nerwom i uderzyła go w twarz. – Gdybym wiedziała na co naraziłeś tę biedną dziewczynę i wasze dziecko – dodała już nieco spokojniej – wolałabym umrzeć niż dopuścić do tego ślubu. – Gemmie ciurkiem poleciały łzy. – Klękniesz teraz przed swoją żoną i będziesz ją błagał o wybaczenie, będziesz jej dziękował za wszystko co dla ciebie zrobiła.

– Mamo, Sev… – Gemma próbowała to powstrzymać, ale jej mąż bez wahania upadł do jej stóp i mocno objął jej kolana. Czuła jak jego łzy moczą jej spódniczkę. Uklęknęła przed nim i mocno go do siebie przytuliła pozwalając, by wyrzucił z siebie cały żal. Dobrze wiedziała, jak bardzo jej mąż żałuje tego co zrobił kilka miesięcy temu, przepraszał ją za to nie raz i nie raz okazywał skruchę. Nie potrzebowała tego więcej, nie czuła do niego urazy, ale rozumiała, jak trudne było przyznanie się do wszystkiego matce i jak ciężko było przyjąć to Eileen. Objęła go mocno i wciąż wtulonego w jej ramię, posadziła na kanapie. Chwyciła rękę teściowej i pociągnęła ją obok, jednocześnie wciskając ją w ramiona syna. Uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie do teścia i chwytając go pod rękę poprowadziła do drugiego pokoju na herbatę.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Ćwoki i patafiany oraz do czego może doprowadzić delikatny seks"_


	36. Ćwoki i patafiany oraz do czego może

_N/A: **Kaela Mensha** dziękuję za kolejny __fantastyczny komentarz. Miło wiedzieć, że jest ktoś, kto to czyta, zwłaszcza gdy na dworze zrobiła się śliczna wiosna. __Mam nadzieję, że nie zawiodę Twoich oczekiwań, chociaż opowiadanie zaczyna mi się niebezpiecznie rozrastać i wciąż nie mogę go skończyć. Już prawie, prawie ... i ciągle coś mi jeszcze tam wpada... _

_Dziękuję także innym przemiłym osóbkom, które dodały moje opowiadanie do śledzonych i ulubionych. Zapraszam na kolejny rozdział i cóż ... życzę miłego weekendu. _

_**ROZDZIAŁ 35**_

„_**Ćwoki i patafiany oraz do czego może doprowadzić delikatny seks"**_

Gemma z niedowierzaniem czytała artykuł w „Proroku codziennym" o aresztowaniu Syriusza Blacka. Oskarżono go o zabójstwo czarodzieja Petera Pettigrew'a i trzynastu mugoli. Podejrzewano, że to on zdradził swoich przyjaciół, Jamesa i Lily Potter, a Peter został zabity przez niego, gdy ten szukał zemsty i sprawiedliwości. Nawet Severusowi, ciężko było uwierzyć w winę Blacka. Był przekonany, że to nie on był Strażnikiem Tajemnicy Potterów i z dużym sceptycyzmem podchodził do tych rewelacji.

Martwił się o swoją żonę. Bardzo mocno przeżyła ostatnie wydarzenia i z bólem obserwował jej malejący apetyt, i częste migreny. Starał się trzymać ją od tego z daleka, chciał nawet, żeby pojechała na jakiś czas do ojca, ale ona kategorycznie się temu sprzeciwiała. Nie wyobrażała sobie, by mogła ten trudny okres spędzić z daleka od męża. Wiedziała, że potrzebuje teraz jej wsparcia i nie zamierzała zostawiać go samego. Do ferii świątecznych pozostało niewiele czasu i obiecał jej na ten czas, zabrać ją do Paryża.

Nie był zadowolony, gdy Gemma przyjęła zaproszenie na spotkanie Zakonu Feniksa. Nie miał pojęcia czego dyrektor od niej chce i miał obawy, że będzie próbował ją w to wciągnąć. Przed wyjściem jednak dość jasno dał jej do zrozumienia, że nie zgadza się na jej czynne członkostwo, nawet jeśli Czarny Pan miałby nigdy nie powrócić. Sam miał nadzieję, dopaść w końcu Moodyego, który w ostatnim czasie kategorycznie odmawiał spotkania z nim. Jednak Gemmie udało się go uprzedzić, a on z niepokojem przysłuchiwał się rozmowie, gotowy, by w każdej chwili wkroczyć.

– Pan wiedział, prawda? – spytała starszego mężczyzny ze niebywałym spokojem.

– O czym, panienko? – Alastor udał zdezorientowanego.

– O Evanie Rosier i Lily Potter – odpowiedziała, a auror był wyraźnie zaskoczony jej grą w otwarte karty.

– Proces Rosiera ciągnąłby się latami. Nie było niezbitych dowodów jego winy i jestem pewien, że drań wywinąłby się z tego – zaczął spokojnie i cicho Moody. – Przyznał mi się do tego otwarcie, a ja byłem jej to winien, panienko. Zabił ją z zimną krwią – syczał tuż przy jej twarzy – nie masz pojęcia co jej robił i lepiej, żebyś tego nie wiedziała.

– Dobrze wiem, co jej robił – warknęła pani Snape, a cały spokój uleciał z niej w jednej chwili. – Prześladowało mnie to każdej, pieprzonej nocy, odkąd tu przyjechałam. Szukałam, analizowałam i nie mogłam się uwolnić od tego, dopóki nie znalazłam człowieka, który był odpowiedzialny za jej śmierć. – Gemma zbliżyła się do aurora. – Jest … była moją matką i należała mi się prawda, mnie i mojemu ojcu, bez względu na to jak bardzo nas nienawidziłeś, zazdrosna kreaturo. Ty, dokonałeś swojej zemsty, a ja prawdopodobnie do końca życia nie dowiem się dlaczego ją zabił. Mam nadzieję, że moja mama cię teraz nienawidzi, ty pieprzona, egoistyczna świnio. Wcale jej się nie dziwię, że nie była w stanie cię pokochać. Wzbudzałeś u niej jedynie litość i żal. Mój ojciec rozkochał ją w sobie od pierwszej chwili. Nie mogłeś tego znieść, co? Ale on w przeciwieństwie do ciebie jest dobrym człowiekiem i zasłużył na jej miłość. – Severus z niepokojem słuchał tyrady swojej małżonki. Wiedział, że powód zabójstwa jej matki był dla niej ważniejszy niż zemsta. Wierzyła w sprawiedliwość na świcie i była pewna, że morderca jej matki poniósłby zasłużoną karę, a szybka śmierć jaką zadał mu Moody była dla niego jedynie wybawieniem. Nie mówił jej o swoich spostrzeżeniach odnośnie rzekomej zemsty aurora, ale najwyraźniej sama doszła do podobnych wniosków. Miał właśnie podejść i uspokoić ją, ale silna dłoń na ramieniu, zatrzymała go w miejscu.

– Pozwól jej to z siebie wyrzucić, Severusie. – Dopiero teraz dostrzegł stojącego obok Remusa. Westchnął głośno i jedynie przytaknął. Nie widział Lupina od procesu Aveyego i teraz ledwie go poznał. Przez ostatnie dni dość mocno schudł i postarzał się o dobrych kilka lat. Jęknął na myśl, o zamartwiającej się na widok przyjaciela, Gemmie i przez moment miał ochotę rzucić na niego jakiś czar upiększający. Teraz jednak ponownie to jej rozmowa z Moodym przyciągnęła jego uwagę.

– Lily była moją przyjaciółką i wierzę, że miała ważny powód, by cię zaatakować – usprawiedliwiał się Moody, a wszyscy zebrani z zainteresowaniem przysłuchiwali się kłótni. – W końcu miałaś zostać żoną Śmierciożercy. Nie myśl, że już wówczas tego nie podejrzewaliśmy. Ciebie zresztą też. Mała, rozkapryszona dziewczynka.

– Powinieneś łapać przestępców, a nie analizować i podejrzewać, bo kiepsko ci to wychodzi. Mogłaby być choćby twoją córką, a i tak twoim obowiązkiem było ją aresztować. – Gemma wciąż nacierała na niego swoim wzrokiem. – W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, stary, zramolały zgredzie – syknęła mu w twarz – ja znam powody, dla których mnie zaatakowała i wiedz, że gdybyś ją wówczas aresztował dziś żyłaby i ona, i jej mąż, a ja nie miałabym sumienia oskarżać ją o cokolwiek. – Gemma dodała trochę dramaturgii do swoich oskarżeń. Wiedziała, że to prawdopodobnie nie uchroniłoby Potterów przed śmiercią, ale chciała wzbudzić w Moodym poczucie winy.

– Zapominasz panienko, że i Sam-Wiesz-Kto, także by żył – Alastor uniósł głos.

– Nazywał się Voldemort albo raczej wciąż nazywa, bo jako wielki auror, powinieneś wiedzieć, że on wciąż żyje. – Severus nie zdążył jej powstrzymać, a w sali zapanowała grobowa cisza. Moody z ironicznym uśmiechem otwierał już usta, gdy wkroczył Dumbledore.

– Obawiam się moi kochani, że pani Snape ma rację – zaczął spokojnym głosem – dlatego was tutaj zgromadziłem. – Nie słuchał dłużej dyrektora, który rozwodził się na temat ostatnich wydarzeń i przekonywał, że wciąż muszą trzymać się razem. Nie bardzo go też interesowało co stało się z małym Potterem i kto właściwie był Strażnikiem ich tajemnicy.

Zmartwiony spoglądał na swoją żonę, która z bólem na twarzy masowała brzuszek, ale zanim zdążył do niej podejść, wyprzedziła go Molly Weasley, sama spodziewająca się dziecka.

– Stres i nerwy to największy wróg ciąży, kochanieńka. – Starsza kobieta poprowadziła Gemmę do stojącego pod ścianą krzesła i z ręki Severusa, dość energicznie wyrwała szklankę z wodą. – Rzucie gumy Drooblesa pomaga. – Pani Snape uśmiechnęła się do Molly i podziękowała za wodę. – Dobrze zrobiłaś wygarniając mu. Od dawna każdy z nas miał na to ochotę, ale nikt nie miał na to odwagi.

**.: :.**

Obawiała się, że Severus będzie miał do niej pretensje o to co stało się podczas zebrania i nie miała prawa mieć do niego żalu, gdyby tak było. Obiecała mu, że zostawi sprawę śmierci mamy i pozwoli jemu zająć się wszystkim, ale gdy zobaczyła Moodyego, z jego miną pewnego siebie aurora, nie wytrzymała. Z chwilą, gdy dowiedziała się, kto jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć zabójcy jej matki, nie miała wątpliwości, że stało za tym coś więcej niż wypadek przy pracy.

Po ledwie jednej rozmowie z Rowlem, jej udało się w przeciągu doby odkryć, kto faktycznie odpowiedzialny jest za napad na nią, a Biuro Aurorów stało w miejscu przez długie tygodnie. Początkowo była pewna, że to przez ich nieudolność, ale łatwość z jaką Moodyemu przychodziło naginanie zasad, dała jej do myślenia. Powiedziała prawdę aurorowi. Z chwilą, gdy poznała powody, jakie kierowały kobietą, nie zamierzała dążyć do wymierzenia jej sprawiedliwości. Dobrze wiedziała, że sama także nie zawahałaby się skrzywdzić nawet niewinnej osoby w obronie swego dziecka. Bolała ją świadomość, że gdyby Lily przyszła do niej albo Dumbledore'a, teraz prawdopodobnie by żyła, a Voldemort nigdy nie poznałby tej niefortunnej dla niej części przepowiedni.

– Jesteś na mnie zły? – spytała nieśmiało podchodząc do męża, który po powrocie, bez słowa zaczął sprawdzać prace domowe uczniów.

– A mam powód? – odparł nie odrywając się od pracy.

– Przepraszam – szepnęła i wolnym krokiem ruszyła w stronę sypialni. Zmartwiony podążał za nią wzrokiem. Był zły, był cholernie zły, ale nie na nią. Mógł ją poprosić, by nie zajmowała się tą sprawą, nie czytała pamiętników, nie przeglądała zdjęć, ale wiedział, że w żaden sposób nie powstrzyma jej przed myśleniem o tym. Jej wściekłość na aurora była w pełni uzasadniona i wiedział, że to ona, nie kto inny ma pełne prawo mu wszystko wygarnąć. Zaskoczyło go, że większość członków Zakonu stanęła po jej stronie. Niewielu z nich znało Gemmę, a jeszcze mniej wiedziało cokolwiek o śmierci jej matki, ale bez mała każdy jej przytakiwał, gdy wytykała mu niekompetencje Biura Aurorów, ich lakoniczne podejście do spraw innych niż łapanie Śmierciożerców i zbyt częste branie sprawiedliwości w swoje ręce. Zaśmiał się w duchu przypomniawszy sobie jakimi epitetami uraczyła Moodyego. Nie przypuszczał nawet, że zna chociaż połowę z nich i sam postanowił wykorzystać kilka podczas lekcji.

– Prosiłem cię, żebyś zważała na swój język w obecności dziecka, Snape – syknął do jej ucha. Nie mógł zbyt długo patrzeć jak odchodzi zrezygnowana. Podszedł do niej i mocno ją przytulił. – Fajansiarz? Kto to u licha jest fajansiarz? – spytał unosząc wysoko brew.

– Nie mam pojęcia, ale brzmiało obraźliwie. – Spuściła zawstydzona głowę.

– Przy ćwoku, bałem się, że cię przeklnie, ale chyba odebrało mu mowę. – Severus nie wytrzymał i uśmiechnął się do żony.

– Ręka mu zadrżała już przy patafianie, ale chyba wiedział, że nie ma ze mną szans. – Uniosła lekko głowę do góry i odważyła się spojrzeć mu w oczy. – Gdyby tylko odważył się wyciągnąć różdżkę, wepchnęłabym mu ją … na pewno nie w oko.

– Możesz być pewna, że gdyby tylko spróbował podnieść na ciebie różdżkę straciłby ją razem z ręką – odparł z powagą.

– Przepraszam Severusie. – Spojrzała na niego zasmucona. – Nie dość, że złamałam dane słowo, to jeszcze narobiłam ci wstydu i wystraszyłam tych biednych ludzi.

– Nie masz za co przepraszać. – Usiadł na kanapie i pociągnął ją na swoje kolana. – Miałaś prawo wygarnąć mu co myślisz i z bólem to przyznaję, ale ja nie zrobiłbym tego lepiej. Nie wydaje mi się też, żebym miał jakieś powody do wstydu. Słyszałaś Molly, każdy chciał od dawna zrobić to samo, ale tylko tobie starczyło odwagi – pogładził ją po włosach – a jeśli chodzi o śmierć Czarnego Pana, to ci ludzi mają prawo znać prawdę i zagrożenie. Każdy z nich wiele wycierpiał w tej wojnie i każdy z nich będzie narażony na niebezpieczeństwo, jeśli on powróci. Nie jestem pewien, czy Dumbledore zamierzał przekazać im to w tak bezpośredni sposób, ale chyba zasłużyli na to, by nie bawić się nimi jak z dziećmi. Jak się czujesz? – spytał po chwili. – Nie wyglądałaś najlepiej po kłótni z Moodym.

– Już dobrze – mruknęła przytulając się do niego. – Wyraz jego zdziwionej twarzy bardzo mi pomaga – zaśmiała się. – I to jego oko latające dookoła, jakby szukał czegoś w swojej głowie.

– Gemma – zaczął poważnie – mam nadzieję, że nigdy nie będziesz chciała mi czegoś wygarnąć. Jesteś w tym bardzo twórcza. – Spojrzał na nią i roześmiał się razem z nią.

**.: :.**

Ku uciesze Gemmy, Pomona wróciła nieco szybciej do pracy. Po dwóch miesiącach nauczania miała serdecznie dość uczniów i z większym szacunkiem i zrozumieniem patrzyła na swojego męża. Severus miał wrażenie, że szklarnie pod jej opieką wyglądały o wiele piękniej, a rośliny zdawały się rosnąć szybciej. Tego samego zdania była chyba profesor Sprout, która już pierwszego dnia po powrocie błagała dziewczynę, by ta pomogła jej przy pracy. Pani Snape zgodziła się z wielką radością, ale zaznaczyła, że będzie to robiła jedynie tak długo na ile pozwoli jej ciąża. Severus był jej wdzięczny, że po raz kolejny nie musi przypominać, że nosi w sobie delikatną istotę, małego człowieka, który na dodatek jest jego synem. Wbrew wszelkim opiniom na ich temat, to on był głosem rozsądku w ich związku i dość często musiał powstrzymywać swoją młodą żonę przed szaleństwami, na które w jego opinii nie powinna sobie teraz pozwalać.

Gemma natomiast zarzucała mu nadopiekuńczość i coraz częściej odnosiła wrażenie, że uszczęśliwiłoby go jedynie, gdyby przez resztę ciąży leżała w łóżku i zajadała się tylko zdrową żywnością. Nie widziała niczego złego w częstym schylaniu się, noszeniu półkilogramowych doniczek z ziołami, przechadzaniu się po błoniach, czy w końcu czwartkowym wypadom do Hogsmeade z Aurorą, Charity, McGonagall i jego matką. Była dopiero w czwartym miesiącu ciąży i z jej punktu widzenia nie potrzebowała pomocy przy wyjściu z wanny czy chodzeniu po schodach. Na domiar złego, gdy próbowała się żalić, jej przyjaciółki, z teściową na czele stawały w jego obronie i same dość często obchodziły z nią jak z jajkiem.

Jedyną rzeczą, przy której ewidentnie potrzebowała pomocy było rzucanie czarów. Jej magia szalała tak samo jak hormony i często, nawet dość proste zaklęcia wymykały się spod kontroli. Zdarzało się, że i podczas teleportacji lądowała nie tam, gdzie akurat chciała i zarówno Severus, jak i uzdrowicielka, która prowadziła jej ciążę, kategorycznie jej tego zabronili.

**.: :.**

– Gemma, Skarbie – mruczał Severus, gdy ta zmysłowymi ruchami odpinała jego koszulę i pasek od spodni. Uwielbiał seks z nią i praktycznie od dnia ślubu kochali się każdego wieczoru, ale coraz częściej miał obawy, jak to wpływa na dziecko. Starał się jak mógł być delikatny i gorące, pełne żaru noce zdarzały się ostatnio wyjątkowo, ustępując miejsca zmysłowemu, powolnemu kochaniu się. Kobieta jednak zdawała się być głucha i dalej zajmowała się pieszczeniem jego ciała. – Skarbie – mruknął ponownie mocno już podniecony.

– Mhm – uniosła nieco wzrok odrywając się od lizania jego sutka.

– Powinniśmy przystopować – wycedził z trudem, na co ona zareagowała dość gwałtownie unosząc się do góry.

– Chcesz przystopować jeszcze bardziej? – Spojrzała na niego z wysoko uniesioną brwią.

– Co masz na myśli? – spytał nieco zdezorientowany.

– Daj spokój Sev, od dwóch miesięcy kontrolujesz każdy swój ruch w sypialni – odparła z nutką pretensji.

– Gemma, nie jest ci ze mną dobrze? – Posadził ją obok siebie i zaczął zapinać koszulę.

– Jest, Severus, bardzo, ale dość często mam wrażenie, że robisz to ze mną z poczucia obowiązku, tylko dlatego, żeby mi sprawić przyjemność – westchnęła.

– Nie zaspokajam twoich potrzeb? – dopytywał.

– To nie o to chodzi, Sev – odparła nieco za ostro. – Czuję, jakbym cię w ogóle nie pociągała. Powiedz mi prawdę, proszę. To przez to, że przytyłam? Nie podobam ci się już? – Spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem.

– Gem, dobrze wiesz, że to nieprawda – uniósł się nieco – bardzo mnie pociągasz i cholernie mi się podobasz, i jestem pewien, że to akurat się nie zmieni, a przytyłaś ledwie nieco ponad kilogram.

– To o co chodzi? Znudziło ci się ze mną? – Łzy napłynęły do jej oczu.

– Nie – krzyknął. – Kocham cię i uwielbiam twoje ciało – dodał już spokojniej.

– To dlaczego nie pozwolisz sobie na chwilę zapomnienia, tak jak po ślubie? Podczas podróży poślubnej nie bardzo miało dla ciebie znaczenie gdzie, o jakiej porze i jak często to robimy. – Severus podniósł się nerwowo z miejsca i stanął obok niej.

– Na Merlina, Gemma – syknął – jesteś w ciąży. Mam cię pieprzyć po wszystkich kątach zamku na każdej przerwie? – Znowu za późno ugryzł się w język i teraz z wyrzutami obserwował łzy wypełniające jej oczy. – Przepraszam, Skarbie. – Podszedł do niej i spróbował ją przytulić, ale wyrwała mu się. – Kocham cię – próbował ją udobruchać, ale łzy w końcu wypłynęły strumieniem spod jej powiek. – Jesteś czuła, namiętna i cholernie gorąca, zawsze. Bez względu na to jak się kochamy jest mi z tobą bardzo dobrze i nigdy nie poczułem się niezaspokojony, ale nie czuję się komfortowo, gdy to staje się choć odrobinę mniej delikatne. – Chwycił jej twarz w dłonie i otarł kciukiem spływającą łzę.

– Nigdy nie byłeś niedelikatny, nawet wtedy, gdy robiliśmy to w pustej klasie podczas przerwy – szepnęła. – Pewnie masz rację. Najwyraźniej nie jestem tak dobrą matką, jak każdy próbuje mi wmówić – dodała jeszcze ciszej.

– To nieprawda. – Severus był na siebie zły. W ostatnich dniach stała się jeszcze bardziej wrażliwa niż zwykle i niewiele jej brakowało do wybuchu płaczu. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak sobie z tym radzić, zwłaszcza, że w większości przypadków było to dość mocno nieuzasadnione i ciężko było znaleźć kontrargument, by ją uspokoić.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że to nie tylko przez hormony, ale w dużej mierze przez nerwową sytuację jaka wokół nich powstała i trudną dla niej do poskromienia, w ostatnim czasie, magię. Rozumiał to i starał się być dla niej jak najbardziej wyrozumiały, ale jak teraz się nad tym zastanawiał, chyba sam zaczynał popadać w paranoję. Wiązanie jej bucików, smarowanie tosta masłem na śniadanie i krojenie kotleta na małe kawałki było grubą przesadą. Teraz zaczynało do niego docierać, jak musiała się czuć, gdy nawet w sypialni traktował ją jak małą dziewczynkę, a nie jak swoją gorącą kobietę.

– Przenocuję dziś w domu, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko – szepnęła wyrywając go z zamyślenia.

– Gemma. – Spojrzał na nią zbolałym wzrokiem. – Przepraszam. Ja nigdy tak …

– Rano muszę podać eliksir Mantykorze – przerwała mu – i potrzebuję chwilę pobyć sama.

– Pójdę z tobą, prześpię się w drugim …

– Nie, Sev – powstrzymała go przed pakowaniem prac, które miał do sprawdzenia. – Wrócę jutro koło południa. Nic mi nie będzie. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Tobie też przyda się odpoczynek, a ja mam ochotę na górę lodów i ciastek bez wysłuchiwania, że jabłka są wiele zdrowsze. – Severus głośno jęknął.

– Na pewno? – spytał troskliwie.

– Tak – odpowiedziała stanowczo.

– Gniewasz się na mnie? – Nie bardzo wiedział co może w takiej sytuacji zrobić. Chciał ją zatrzymać, ale starał się też być wyrozumiały. Jeśli potrzebowała chwili samotności, powinien to uszanować.

– Nie – powiedziała cichutko – ja naprawdę mam ochotę objeść się słodyczami. Severus – dodała już poważniej – jak coś będzie się działo to od razu wrócę i gdybyś potrzebował to możesz przecież przyjść albo zafiukać. – Podeszła do niego i musnęła jego policzek.

– Kocham cię, Gem. – Próbował ją jeszcze jakoś zatrzymać

– Ja ciebie też kocham. – Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało – Dobranoc – szepnęła i wrzuciła garść proszku fiuu do kominka.

Długo miotał się po pokoju nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić. Nawet nie chciał wyobrażać sobie, jak musiała się poczuć, gdy odrzucił jej zaloty. Brakowało mu nieco perwersji w sypialni, namiętnego, gorącego seksu, ale jednocześnie nie mógł zdobyć się na dzikość w łóżku, mając świadomość jej stanu. Praktycznie z dnia na dzień, popadł ze skrajności w skrajność. Nie mógł przemóc się do kochania inaczej, niż z nią na górze, a i to starał się sam kontrolować nie pozwalając jej na zbyt duży wysiłek.

Chwycił puszkę z proszkiem fiuu i chciał za nią iść, ale powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili. Jeśli potrzebuje pobyć sama, musi jej na to pozwolić. To on musi przystopować ze swoją nadopiekuńczością, nie ona w łóżku. Zaśmiał się w duchu nad swą głupotą. Pół roku temu, gdy dowiedział się o jej istnieniu, nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że będzie tak bardzo zakochany, że będzie skakała wokół niej niczym tresowany piesek, a już w ogóle nie dopuszczał myśli, że to właśnie on będzie tym, który będzie chciał łagodnego seksu. Westchnął głośno i poszedł do gabinetu sprawdzać prace uczniów. Postanowił jutro wszystko jej wynagrodzić, przeprosić i być cały wieczór dla niej. Zacząć spełniać jej faktyczne potrzeby i zachcianki, a nie zaspokajać swoje poczucie obowiązku jej kosztem.

**.: :.**

Łzy ciurkiem popłynęły po jej policzkach, gdy wyszła z kominka w salonie. Miała dość takiego traktowania. Czuła się przyjemnie, gdy Severus dbał o jej potrzeby, ale w ostatnim czasie znacznie przesadzał. Nie mogła już znieść tego nadskakiwania, ciągłego pytania jak się czuje, czy nie jest głodna, wyprzedzania jej, gdy chciała sięgnąć po książkę albo nałożyć sobie dodatkową porcję ziemniaków. Nawet ubrania dla niej wybierał. Przez cały ten czas pozwalała na to, żeby sprawić mu przyjemność. Widziała jak dumny jest z tego, że wkrótce zostanie ojcem, jak chwalił się tym każdemu kogo spotkał. Nawet uczniom na lekcjach przekazał w dość zawoalowanej formie, że jego żona jest w ciąży i lepiej dla nich, żeby jej nie denerwowali.

Do pewnego stopnia cieszyła ją ta troska, ale w ostatnim czasie przesadzał. Jakby chciał sprawdzić, jak dużo jest w stanie znieść, tak jak zaraz po przyjeździe sprawdzał jej wytrzymałość. Teraz robił dokładnie to samo, ale w drugą stronę.

– Bunia ma podać kolację pani? – Mała skrzatka pojawiła się tuż przy niej i uśmiechała ze współczuciem

– Nie, Buniu. Dziękuję – szepnęła i ciężko opadła na fotel. – Albo – zatrzymała ją jeszcze – mogłabyś mi przygotować sałatkę owocową? – poprosiła.

– Oczywiście, Bunia zrobi pani sałatkę z radością. – Stworzenie udało się do swoich obowiązków.

Po zdrowej kolacji przysunęła sobie stos ulubionych ciastek, które piekła dla niej Bunia i o mało się nie opluła wkładając jedno do buzi.

– Bunia – krzyknęła ze złością – co to jest? Gdzie czekolada?

– Bunia przeprasza panią, ona zrobiła tak jak pan kazał. – Skrzatka, która pojawiła się po chwili przy niej, spuściła ze skruchą uszy. – Pan kazał zamienić czekoladę na jagody albo na żurawinę to Bunia tak zrobiła i masła w nich nie ma – dodała cichutko. – Pani zła?

– Nie – Gemma odparła łagodnie i zaśmiała się chowając twarz w dłoniach. – Buniu, możesz iść do Hogwartu? – spytała.

– Bunia może spróbować. – Spojrzała zaskoczona na swoją właścicielkę.

– Zabierz kilka tych ciastek i daj je Severusowi. – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się z przekąsem. – Powiedz mu, że to prezent ode mnie, na zgodę i dopilnuj, żeby je zjadł. – Patrzyła przez chwilę, jak stworzenie dokładnie zawinęło małą paczuszkę i po chwili zniknęło z cichym pyknięciem.

W nieco lepszym nastroju rozsiadła się przed kominkiem z zamiarem zafiukania do Narcyzy, z którą od kilku dni nie miała kontaktu, ale i tym razem nie udało jej się porozmawiać ze znajomą. Jej mąż poinformował dziewczynę, że jego żona wyjechała na kilka dni z Draconem i z krzywym uśmiechem zaproponował swoje towarzystwo, ale siląc się na uprzejmość, grzecznie podziękowała i spróbowała zafiukać do swojej starej przyjaciółki.

Po rozmowie z nią uspokoiła się całkowicie. Kilka dni temu, Neny ukończyła praktykę zielarską i obiecała w końcu znaleźć czas na dłuższe odwiedziny w Anglii. Gemma z ulgą przyjęła, że wciąż łączy je zażyłość i chociaż ich problemy były zupełnie odmienne, koleżanka wykazywała się dużą wyrozumiałością i troską.

– Gemma, on to robi, bo cię kocha – tłumaczyła Severusa – nie dlatego, żeby zrobić ci na złość. Korzystaj z tego – śmiała się – a nie marudzisz. Jeśli chce cię niańczyć to mu na to pozwól. W czym problem?

– Nie chcę być dla niego kłopotem, Neny – Gemma odrzekła smutno.

– A nie pomyślałaś, że dużo większym kłopotem jest dla niego, twoje stawanie okoniem na jego troskę? – przekonywała przyjaciółka. – Dużo bardziej będzie się martwił, gdy odmówisz mu możliwości troski o ciebie.

– To co mam twoim zdaniem zrobić? – westchnęła zrezygnowana.

– Gemmo – do rozmowy włączyła się pani Blums – za pół roku będziesz mamą. Pozwól sobie, jeszcze przez chwilę pobyć małą dziewczynką – zaśmiała się.

– I myśli pani, że jak urodzę, to Severus mi odpuści. – Uniosła wysoko brwi.

– Pewnie nie – Miranda spojrzała na nią z politowaniem – ale uwierz mi, jak już wasze dziecko przyjdzie na świat, będziesz potrzebowała troski bardziej niż ci się wydaje. Po nieprzespanych nocach z maluchem na ręku – westchnęła spoglądając na swoją córkę – będziesz błagała, by ktoś zasznurował ci buty.

Westchnęła głośno i ruszyła do sypialni. Zamierzała zastosować się do rad przyjaciółek i pozwolić Severusowi na to szaleństwo. W końcu robił to jedynie z troski o nią i ich dziecko. Postanowiła, że jutro wróci do Hogwartu i z uśmiechem będzie przyjmowała każdą pomoc jaką jej mąż zaoferuje, nawet jeśli będzie to taki absurd jak czarowanie słomki w szklance z napojem. Rozłożyła się wygodnie w wannie i rozkoszowała błogą chwilą, gdy poczuła obecność kogoś obcego w domu. Machnięciem różdżki sprawdziła otaczające dom bariery, ale te wydawały się być nienaruszone. Ktoś musiał dostać się do nich przez sieć fiuu. Prawdopodobnie jej magia znowu zawiodła przy zamykaniu kominka. Gdzieś w głębi ducha miała nadzieję, że to Neny, albo jej mama postanowiły sprawdzić jak się czuje, ale jakiś głosik w środku podpowiadał ostrożność.

Skupiła się z całych sił i przypominając sobie o wszystkich możliwych zaklęciach, zabezpieczyła drzwi do sypialni. Ubrała się pospiesznie i spróbowała wezwać skrzata, ale żaden nie odpowiadał. Podbiegła do kominka w łazience, na który upierał się Severus, wrzuciła garść proszku, ale przejście było zablokowane. Przymknęła powieki i próbowała odzyskać zdolność myślenia. Zadygotała, gdy do jej uszu dobiegł głośny krzyk z korytarza.

– Kici, kici, wyjdź ptaszynko.

**.: :.**

Severus zaśmiał się, gdy Bunia położyła przed nim prezent od żony, zaznaczając, że nie może się ruszyć, dopóki on tego nie zje. Uspokoiła go opowiadając, że Gemma ze śmiechem przyjęła brak czekolady, a jeszcze większą ulgę poczuł, gdy zapewniła o zjedzeniu przez nią zdrowej kolacji. Skrzatka zdawał się popierać jego starania o zdrowsze odżywianie pani Snape i sama wyraziła niepokój jej dietą i pełnym konspiracji szeptem dodała, że często stara się do posiłków jakie dla niej szykuje, przemycać coś zdrowego. Musiał przyznać, że dość dobrze mu zrobiła rozmowa z nadopiekuńczym stworzeniem, poczuł w niej sojusznika i to dało mu pewność, że postępuje słusznie troszcząc się o żonę.

Rozsiadł się na kanapie, z owocowym paskudztwem w ręku, analizując swoje zachowanie w ostatnim czasie i postanowił nieco przystopować, dać jej troszkę swobody jednocześnie czuwając dyskretnie. Miał właśnie powrócić do sprawdzania prac, gdy na piersi poczuł niepokojące ciepło. Jednym susem dopadł do kominka i próbował dostać się do domu. Nic. Ich dom został dla niego zablokowany. Głośno przełknął ślinę czując jeszcze większy ból, jaki zadawał mu medalion. Miał właśnie wybiec ze swoich kwater, gdy ogień w kominku zabarwił się na zielono, a po chwili usłyszał w nim jej głos.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Próba ubezwłasnowolnienia"_


	37. Próba ubezwłasnowolnienia

_**ROZDZIAŁ 36**_

„_**Próba ubezwłasnowolnienia"**_

– Severus – Gemma nawoływała męża zatrwożonym głosem – Severus, jesteś – westchnęła z ulgą widząc jak jej mąż pokazuje swoją głowę w kominku. – Bella tu jest, Sev. Weszła chyba kominkiem na dole. Nie mogę się stąd wydostać, nie mogę przejść przez kominek, a skrzaty nie odpowiadają.

– Skarbie – Snape spojrzał przerażony na swoją żonę. – Zaraz tam będę. Zablokowałaś sypialnię?

– Tak. Boję się, Sev. Ona jest blisko. – Łzy bezsilności pojawiły się w jej oczach.

– Spróbuj się teleportować do rodziców. – Starał się znaleźć szybszy sposób na zapewnienie jej bezpieczeństwa.

– Próbowałam. Nie mogę. Ustawiła bariery na domu – tłumaczyła dziewczyna. – Sev …

– Skarbie … – Z bólem spoglądał na przerażoną twarz żony. Jedyne co mógł teraz zrobić, to biec do niej, ale droga do punktu, z którego mógł się aportować, a później od barier do domu, nie była krótka i obawiał się, czy zdąży. – Postaraj się wzmacniać ochronę na drzwiach sypialni. Wezwę skrzata z domu i dam polecenie, by spróbował dostać się do ciebie. Skrzaty zapewne cię nie słyszą przez blokadę, ale myślę, że bez trudu dostaną się do sypialni. Kocham cię, Gemma. Zaraz u ciebie będę – starał się jakoś uspokoić żonę.

Gemma domyślała się, że źle zamknęła połączenie fiuu z kominkiem Malfoyów i Bella to wykorzystała. Nie miała jednak pojęcia, czego ta wiedźma od niej chce. Spróbowała po raz kolejny się teleportować, było jej obojętne gdzie wyląduje, byle jak najdalej stąd, ale niestety nic z tego. Była uwięziona w pokoju i jedyne co mogła teraz zrobić to czekać.

– Kici, kici … tam jesteś koteczku – usłyszała tuż pod drzwiami sypialni.

– Czego chcesz? – zapytała odsuwając się jak najdalej i jednocześnie trzymając różdżkę w pogotowiu. Liczyła, że jeśli Bella złamie jej zabezpieczenia, uda jej się odpierać ataki do przyjścia Severusa. Bała się, nie tylko o swoje życie, ale ponad wszystko bała się o dziecko. Usłyszała odbijające się od drzwi uderzenie i szyderczy śmiech za nimi.

– Boisz się? Wiem, że się boisz – śmiała się Bella. – Mówiłam mu, mówiłam Snape'owi, że jesteś tylko małą, głupiutką dziewczynką, ale mnie nie słuchał – krzyczała – i przez niego skończyłam z tym starym, obleśnym idiotą. – Kolejna klątwa uderzyła w drzwi.

– Czego chcesz? – Gemma ponowiła pytanie.

– Nie sądziłam, że cię zastanę – Lestrange znowu się zaśmiała – jakiś śmieć na mnie doniósł i teraz muszę uciekać przed tą zgrają niedouczonych aurorów. Ktoś wspaniałomyślnie zostawił mi otwarte przejście tutaj … jak mogłam nie odpowiedzieć na twoje zaproszenie? No sama powiedz, jak? – Gemma znowu usłyszała puknięcie w drzwi.

– Zostań tu jak długo chcesz, tylko pozwól mi wyjść – poprosiła.

– Eee i miałabym nie skorzystać z darmowej rozrywki? – odparła zdziwionym tonem Bella.

– Co ci zrobiłam? Czego ode mnie chcesz? – Gemma z trudem hamowała płacz.

– Biedna mała dziewczynka się boi? Gdybym tylko chciała, zabiłabym cię już dawno, tak jak nalegał wujaszek Evan – zaczęła swoim znużonym tonem – ale nie przewidział czego dokładnie dotyczyła przepowiednia. Próbował ją wydusić z twojej mamuśki, ale ta trzymała jęzor za zębami, aż jej go wyrwał – zaśmiała się zawistnym głosem.

– Jaka przepowiednia? – Gemma starała się zachować zimną krew i grać na zwłokę. Odsuwała od siebie myśli o mamie próbując z całych sił wyrzuć z pamięci jej zdjęcia.

– Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz – krzyknęła oburzona Bella. – Stary dureń, Rosier szukał nie tam, gdzie trzeba. Wystarczył mieszek złota i butelka cherry, a ta stara, durna wieszczka śpiewała jak na spowiedzi – śmiała się Lestrange. – Wyobrażasz sobie, że nawet nie musiałam jej przeklinać.

– Faktycznie trudno mi w to uwierzyć – burknęła pod nosem Gemma.

– Co tam mruczysz? Otwieraj dziwko – krzyknęła oburzona.

– O czym mówiła przepowiednia? – Dziewczyna, próbowała ją wciągnąć w rozmowę. Dygotała na całym ciele i była pewna, że jak tylko Bella dostanie się do środka nie będzie w stanie się przed nią obronić. Nie miała złudzeń kto wyszedłby zwycięsko z tej potyczki. Ciężko ćwiczyła z Severusem, ale odkąd dowiedzieli się o ciąży ich treningi ograniczyły właściwie do teorii i suchego machania różdżką.

– A jakie to ma znaczenie? – spytała retorycznie. – I tak się nie spełniła. Miałaś razem ze Snape'em powstrzymać gówniarza Pottera, ale ten i tak … jakimś cudem odbił klątwę Czarnego Pana. Ale ja wiem, że on wróci, ja wiem, że on wciąż żyje – ponownie się zaśmiała i próbowała kolejną klątwą przerwać bariery ochronne na drzwiach sypialni. Gemma czuła, że to już nie potrwa długo i z całych sił skupiła się na wycelowaniu swojej różdżki.

– Czego ode mnie chcesz? Nie pomyślałaś, że przepowiednia spełni się po jego ponownym odrodzeniu? Chłopak wciąż żyje – Gemma szybko starała się pozbierać fakty, które przemawiają na jej korzyść.

– I tylko dlatego cię nie zabiję, idiotko – Bella wrzeszczała pod drzwiami – ale nie myśl, że tak łatwo cię stąd wypuszczę. On miał być mój. Ten dom – warczała wściekle starając się przebić przez bariery. – Nie udało mi się ciebie przekonać, ani wnętrznościami twojej sówki, ani wyłupionymi oczami twojej matki. Uparta jak osioł. – Kopnęła ze złością w drzwi. – Może przekonają cię wnętrzności twojego bachora.

Gemma czuła jak jej żołądek wywraca się jej do góry nogami. Z troską chwyciła się za brzuch i delikatnie go pogładziła.

– Nie pozwolę cie skrzywdzić, nie pozwolę, maleńki. Tatuś zaraz tu będzie – szeptała cichutko i w tym momencie drzwi z hukiem wyleciały z futryny. Bella Lestrange z miną szaleńca stanęła naprzeciwko niej z wyciągniętą różdżką.

– Crucio – krzyknęła i Gemma skuliła się w pierwszym odruchu, ale nic się nie stało. Czuła jak w błyskawicznym tempie spływa na nią tarcza ochronna z kolczyków, które nie tak dawno dostała od męża. Wzmocniła ją swoją własną i z trwogą czekała na ciąg dalszy. Nie atakowała w obawie, że jej magia nie zadziała jak trzeba i przypadkiem zniszczy z trudem wypracowaną ochronę. Z nadzieję spojrzała w oczy Belli, ale jedyne co mogła w nich dostrzec to czysty obłęd. Powoli zaczynała opuszczać ją wiara i w myślach układała zaklęcia, przywołujące ogień i wiatr, gdy tuż obok niej pojawiła się Bunia i szybko chwytając za rękę zabrała sprzed różdżki Belli. Nie udało jej się jednak ustrzec, przed w ostatniej chwili rzuconą klątwą i poczuła jak czerwony promień boleśnie uderzył ją w plecy.

Na trzęsących nogach, ciężko dysząc stanęła w salonie swoich teściów. Nie była w stanie wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Pierwszy zareagował pan Snape, który natychmiast posadził ją na kanapie i zajął się głęboką raną. Na jej szczęście z wyjaśnieniami pospieszyła Bunia, która teraz zmartwiona gładziła swoją panią po dłoni. Eileen w pierwszej kolejności wezwała uzdrowiciela, a zaraz potem zajęła się zawiadomieniem aurorów i odprowadzeniem synowej do sypialni. Gemma protestowała, chciała wiedzieć co dzieje się z jej mężem, który jak podejrzewała pojawi się lada moment w ich domu, ale Tobias uspokoił ją zapewniając, że wyjdzie Severusowi naprzeciw i wspólnie spróbuje zająć się Bellą do momentu przybycia aurorów.

**.: :.**

– Co z nią? – Severus wpadł do domu rodziców i ruszył w stronę schodów.

– Zaczekaj, Severusie – Eileen próbowała go zatrzymać. – Gemma zasnęła chwilę temu. Argus ją badał i podał jej eliksir na uspokojenie. Potrzebuje spokoju. – Snape zatrzymał się i spojrzał w stronę matki.

– Co z nią? Co z dzieckiem? – dopytywał.

– Została lekko ranna, ale to nic groźnego. Nic już im nie grozi, synku. Argus … zaczekaj – zawołała, gdy ten zaczął ponownie wspinać się na schody. – Argus nakazał jej odpoczynek. Zalecił pozostanie w łóżku do końca ciąży.

– Dlaczego? – Severus zdawał się być zaskoczony. – Skoro jest wszystko w porządku po co ma zostać w łóżku?

– Obawia się o Gemmę. Jest bardzo osłabiona, mało przybrała na wadze, chociaż dziecko zdaje się być dość duże, a nerwy w ostatnim czasie, raczej jej nie pomogły – odparła z pretensją.

– Dobrze, porozmawiam z nią i jutro z samego rana zabiorę do jej uzdrowicielki. – Ponownie starał się wyminąć matkę i udać w końcu do żony.

– Nie sądzę, że to teraz konieczne. Argus przecież zna się na rzeczy, a ta młoda lekarka …

– Jest jedną z lepszych specjalistek w dziedzinie położnictwa – przerwał jej syn.

– Severus, myślę, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie, jeśli Gemma zostanie tutaj do porodu i przez kilka pierwszych tygodni po narodzinach, chociaż do wakacji – rzekła stanowczo Eileen.

– Tutaj? – Snape był zaskoczony.

– Będzie miała dobrą opiekę przez cały czas. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, mogę bez przerwy mieć na nią oko, a Argus jest na wyciągnięcie ręki – odparła. – Synku to dla jej dobra – dodała kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. – Jesteś dobrym mężem, ale przez większość dnia pracujesz, a Gemma potrzebuje opieki. Możecie obydwoje tutaj zamieszkać, możesz przychodzić wieczorami, a ja w ciągu dnia będę jej doglądać. – Severus spojrzał na nią zamyślony.

– Najpierw z nią o tym porozmawiam – odrzekł po chwili. – Jeśli będzie chciała, zostaniemy tutaj.

– Och, dobrze wiesz, że nie będzie chciała. Wynajdzie tysiąc powodów, jest uparta – Eileen uniosła nieco głos. – Musisz być stanowczy, Severusie. Tu chodzi o życie twojego dziecka.

– Porozmawiam z nią – Snape starał się łagodnie zakończyć rozmowę i jak najszybciej znaleźć obok żony.

– Co z tą Bellą? Złapali ją? – spytała zatrzymując go jeszcze.

– Nie. Zdołała uciec zanim się tam pojawiłem. Teleportowała się zapewne zaraz po tym jak Gemma stamtąd uciekła – odpowiedział – ale aurorzy namierzyli jej sygnaturę i ruszyli za nią.

– Jak dostała się do waszego domu? – dopytywała Eileen.

– Gemma łączyła się z Malfoyami i jej magia nie zadziałała przy zamykaniu połączenia – odparł beznamiętnym tonem.

– Więc sam widzisz – krzyknęła. – Sam widzisz, że ona potrzebuje opieki. Następnym razem coś może się stać i jej, i waszemu synowi. – Severus spojrzał na nią marszcząc brwi.

– Synowi? Skąd wiesz? – syknął. Nikomu dotychczas nie zdradzili płci dzieci i utrzymywali, że sami nie wiedzą i nie chcą wiedzieć do porodu.

– Wydusiłam to z Argusa – odpowiedziała wzruszając ramionami. – Nie rozumiem po co ta tajemnica. Tak przynajmniej mogę przestać kupować sukienki.

Severus westchnął głośno. Nie miał ochoty kłócić się teraz z matką. Dużo ważniejsze sprawy czekały na niego na górze.

Odetchnął widząc jak spokojnie śpi w jego dawnej sypialni. Podszedł do niej cichutko i delikatnie pogładził ją po włosach. Natychmiast podniosła powieki i rzuciła mu się na szyję.

– Severus, tak się bałam – szepnęła szlochając w jego ramię.

– Gemma, Kochanie. Już wszystko w porządku, jesteś bezpieczna. Nic ci nie grozi, Skarbie – uspokajał ją cichym głosem.

– Przepraszam, najdroższy, przepraszam. – Wtuliła się w niego.

– Nie masz za co, to nie twoja wina – pocieszał ją.

– Przepraszam, zachowałam się jak napalona idiotka, przepraszam. Tak się bałam. – Wciąż nie przestawała płakać.

– Gemma, to ja przepraszam – zaczął – to ja zachowałem się jak … palant, a to co powiedziałem … nie myślę tak. Nigdy cię … nie pieprzyłem. Nigdy tak o tym nie myślałem.

– Wiem – szepnęła.

– Pociągasz mnie, bardzo. I mi też brakuje tego gorącego seksu, ale czuję opory przed pójściem na całość, rozumiesz? – Gemma nieznacznie przytaknęła głową. – Boję się was skrzywdzić.

– Rozumiem cię, ale … ostatnio nie czuję się zbyt atrakcyjna – jęknęła. – Czuję się spuchnięta, obolała i nie pozwalasz mi nosić moich ciuchów. – Severus wywrócił oczami na tę uwagę.

– Bo są zbyt obcisłe i z domieszką jakiegoś mugolskiego, sztucznego materiału. – Przymknął powieki, gdy usłyszał sam siebie. – Jesteś piękna, Gem. Wyglądasz kwitnąco i cholernie mnie pociągasz z tym swoim dodatkowym kilogramem – próbował zażartować. – Po prostu się martwię. Chcę dla was jak najlepiej – westchnął.

– Wiem. Przepraszam Severus. – Odetchnęła głęboko. – Kocham cię.

– Ja ciebie też kocham i to się nie zmieni, Gem. Nawet jak przytyjesz sto kilogramów. – Chwycił jej twarz w dłonie i ucałował jej czoło.

– Wtedy nie będziesz mnie już chciał nosić – jęknęła teatralnie.

– Zawsze będę. – Uśmiechnął się i położył obok niej obejmując ją ramieniem.

– Jestem złą mamą, Sev – jęknęła po chwili przez łzy. – Nawet Dumbledore zdaje się lepiej dbać o tę ciążę niż ja – szlochała w jego ramiona – kazał postawić mi miękki fotel w Wielkiej Sali i nakazał Krwawemu Baronowi ochranianie mnie przed Irytkiem.

– Gemma, to nieprawda – przerwał jej stanowczo.

– Myślę tylko o sobie, o swoich potrzebach i chęci bycia z tobą. Nawet mi przez myśl nie przeszło, że zbyt żywiołowy seks może zaszkodzić dziecku …

– Uzdrowicielka dość wyraźnie zaznaczyła, że nie ma żadnych przeciwwskazań, więc w tym wypadku, to ja się pomyliłem – przerwał jej. – Poza tym nie sądzę, byśmy kiedykolwiek robili to w taki sposób, by mogło zaszkodzić dziecku.

– Robiłeś wszystko w trosce o naszego syna – uniosła się. – A ja? Co ja robię? Narzekam, płaczę i jem gówniane jedzenie. – Ponownie się rozpłakała. – Twoja mama i babcia kupują mu zabawki, ojciec przysyła moje ulubione ryby, których nie można dostać w Anglii, o tobie nawet nie wspomnę. Nawet Remus przyszedł ostatnio pomóc mi w szklarni, a Hagrid zrywa za mnie rośliny w Zakazanym Lesie.

– A ty, jako jedyna pomyślałaś o całej biblioteczce z bajkami i słowniku języka angielskiego i łacińskiego dla dzieci – wtrącił z uśmiechem.

– Bo nie chcę, żeby nasz syn miał tak ubogie słownictwo jak większość tych kretynów jakich uczyłam w Hogwarcie – stęknęła.

– Ty jako jedyna śpiewasz mu piosenki i opowiadasz jak minął ci dzień. – Spojrzał na nią z uśmiechem.

– Też to robisz – szepnęła.

– Nie tak dobrze jak ty. – Przytulił ją i mocno ucałował w czubek głowy. – Jesteś najcudowniejszą mamą pod słońcem.

– Naraziłam dziś nasze dziecko …

– Gem, Skarbie … – Chwycił jej twarz w dłonie i zmusił by na niego spojrzała. – To co się stało nie jest twoją winą. Jeśli chcesz znaleźć winnego, to ja jestem w pełni za to odpowiedzialny. Pomijając już fakt, że nie powinienem pozwolić ci na samotny powrót do domu, to wszystko co się wydarzyło …

– Nie mów tak, Sev. Nie chcę żebyś się obwiniał – westchnęła. – Sama chciałam wrócić do domu i nie pozwoliłam się powstrzymać. W dodatku to moje zaklęcia zawiodły.

– Nie z twojej winy – odpowiedział stanowczo i mocno ją pocałował w usta.

– Zabierz mnie do domu – poprosiła odrywając się od niego.

– Gemma, Kochanie. Rozmawiałem z matką – zaczął niepewnie – zaproponowała, żebyś została tutaj do końca ciąży i ja … – położył jej palec na ustach, gdy otwierała je, by zaprotestować – myślę, że tak będzie najbezpieczniej.

– Severus, przysięgam, że nie ruszę się już sama z Hogwartu, przysięgam. – Rozpłakała się. – Tylko nie każ mi tutaj zostać, proszę. – Spojrzała na niego błagalnie.

– Gemma, najdroższa. Zabiorę cię do domu, jeśli nie chcesz tutaj zostać. Coś wymyślimy, znajdziemy jakąś opiekę oprócz Buni, będę cię doglądał na każdej przerwie. Nie płacz, Skarbie, nie płacz – uspokajał ją. – Po prostu pomyślałem, że skoro masz zostać w łóżku przez kolejne pięć miesięcy to lepiej, żebyś miała kogoś do pomocy i towarzystwo na każde wezwanie, a matka może być cały dzień w domu.

– Dlaczego mam zostać w łóżku? Severus, pan Corbin coś mówił twojej mamie? – Spojrzała na niego przestraszona. – Powiedział mi, że jest wszystko w porządku, że jestem trochę słaba i mogłabym trochę więcej przybrać na wadze, ale że jest w porządku, że Tobi jest silny i zdrowy – wylewała z siebie pospiesznie słowa. – Kazał odpocząć kilka dni i za tydzień pójść do pani Ferguson i nawet powiedział, że wyjazd do Paryża na święta dobrze mi zrobi. Dlaczego mam leżeć? Może mi czegoś nie powiedział. Okłamał mnie?

– Nie Skarbie, nie sądzę, że cię okłamał – odparł spokojnie. – Zabiorę cię do domu, mama musiała coś pokręcić. – Od początku słowa matki wydawały mu się podejrzane. Jeśli uzdrowiciel uznałby, że Gemmie coś dolega, zapewne zabrałby ją do szpitala na bardziej szczegółowe badania. Jego żona była pod stałą opieką specjalizującej się w ciąży magomedyczki i ta nigdy wcześniej nawet słowem nie wspomniała, że Gemma powinna więcej odpoczywać. Śmiała się, gdy pani Snape marudziła jej na męża i często to jego strofowała, by pozwolił żonie normalnie żyć. Westchnął w duchu na myśl, że jego matka ponownie próbuje nimi manipulować. Wiedział, że robi to z troski, ale znowu zaczynała przesadzać. Był w stanie jakoś znieść fakt, że po raz kolejny naruszyła ich prywatność dopytując lekarza o płeć dziecka, ale nastawiając go przeciwko żonie, byle tylko osiągnąć swój cel i móc w pełni przejąć kontrolę nad synową, trochę przegięła. Wiedział, że czeka go poważna rozmowa z matką, ale odłożył ją na inny dzień. Nie miał teraz siły o tym dyskutować. Przytulił mocno Gemmę i teleportował się prosto do ich domu, gdzie ojciec jeszcze wzmacniał nałożone już przez niego nowe bariery ochronne.

Słowa Belli na temat przepowiedni dały jej mocno do myślenia. To co mówiła Lestrange, nie za bardzo pokrywało się ze słowami Dumbledore'a. Zastanawiała się, czy Sybilla dała się tak łatwo złamać, czy może dobrze wiedziała do czego zmierza Śmierciożerczyni. Nie rozumiała też, dlaczego wieszczka nie chce jej niczego powiedzieć. Odkąd Gemma zamieszkała w zamku, skutecznie unikała i jej, i Severusa, nawet przed Eileen potrafiła się ukryć. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że jakaś przepowiednia na ich temat istnieje, ale nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że ktoś próbuje manipulować albo nią, albo Trelawney. Wydawało się, że każdy zainteresowany znał swoją własną treść. Z tego co zdążyła przestudiować w księgach, niemożliwym było, żeby proroctwo jakie przekazała jej matce, zmieniło się bez jakiejkolwiek ingerencji i podejrzewała, że od samego początku musiała istnieć jakaś jego alternatywa. Severus zdawał się popierać jej pomysł, chociaż widziała, że ta sprawa zaczyna i jego mocno męczyć. Po tym, jak przestudiował kolejną z książek o wróżbiarstwie, był tak wściekły, że Gemma z trudem powstrzymała go przed pójściem do Sybilli i siłą wyciągnięcia z niej wszystkiego co wie na ten temat. Zapowiedział jednak, że jeśli wkrótce nie wyśpiewa mu wszystkiego dobrowolnie, to użyje mniej delikatnych środków perswazji niż Bella.

Wedle zaleceń lekarza Gemma odpoczywała przez kilka kolejnych dni pod czujnym okiem Severusa. Odniósł wrażenie, że ostatnio nieco przygasła. Wyglądała na szczęśliwą, ale rzadko słyszał jej pogodny śmiech, nie pamiętał już kiedy po raz ostatni robiła sobie z niego żarty, albo kiedy wygłupiała się w najlepsze. Wiele razy głośno narzekał na jej brak powagi, ale robił to raczej z przekory, nie chciał by się zmieniła. Nie podśpiewywała, nie objadała się ciastkami smarując całą buzię kremem, nawet nie zostawiała mokrych ręczników na podłodze, co bardzo go zwykle irytowało.

Wiedział, że nie jest chora, a uzdrowicielka zapewniała oboje, że dziecko rozwija się prawidłowo. Nie miał pojęcia co jej dolega. Siedziała w kwaterach prawie całe dnie i z trudem udawało mu się wyciągnąć ją na spacer po błoniach. Przestała zaglądać do szklarni, nie odwiedzała Puchonów, z którymi zdążyła się zaprzyjaźnić, unikała spotkań z Sinistrą i Lupinem. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio widział ją rozmawiającą z przyjaciółmi, nawet odwiedziny Rufina, który przywiózł jej bajeczne rośliny z Chin, nie zrobiły na niej wrażenia. Ptysie i bezy zamieniła na dynię i jabłka, których nie cierpiała, ulubione bawełniane spodnie, nawet w zaciszu komnat, zastąpiła obszernymi, ciężkimi, czarodziejskimi szatami, a włosy wiązała w szczelny warkocz albo kok.

Przestała zaglądać do katalogów z zabawkami i ciuszkami, nie interesowała się zakupem wyprawki. W pokoju, który zaplanowała dla dziecka zmieniła jedynie kolor ścian i kazała skrzatom zająć się rozpakowywaniem i ustawianiem mebelków. Była zupełnie jak nie ona, zamyślona, przygaszona, poważna i wcale mu się to nie podobało. Chciał swoją Gemmę, wesołą, żartującą i zaśmiewającą się z byle czego. Chciał usłyszeć jak śpiewa pod prysznicem i dokucza mu podczas pracy posyłając do niego papierowe samolociki z wiadomościami, chciał znajdować na swoim pulpicie w klasie zbereźne liściki i drobne upominki w szufladzie z bielizną. Chciał, żeby znowu odwiedzała swoje konie i głośno do nich, na niego narzekała. Nie miał pojęcia co spowodowało jej zmianę, ale obawiał się rozmowy z nią. Miał nadzieję, że zbliżająca się podróż nieco ją rozerwie i postanowił nieco pobudzić jej entuzjazm.

– Skarbie? – zagadnął cicho widząc, jak od kilku dłuższych chwil wpatruje się w tę samą kartkę książki. Nie miał pojęcia, dokąd płynęły jej myśli, ale był przekonany, że na pewno teraz nie czyta. – Gemma? – Zbliżył się do niej i usiadł w fotelu obok. Wyrwana z zamyślenia spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem. – Mam coś dla ciebie.

– Dla mnie? Znowu mam urodziny? – zażartowała, ale jej nieobecny ton wcale mu się nie podobał.

– Odpakuj – nakazał wręczając jej mały pakunek i powiększając go machnięciem różdżki.

– Jest cudowna, dziękuję. – To było wszystko. Kupił jej nowoczesną, magiczną walizkę. Małą, ale mogącą pomieścić każdą ilość ubrań. Pasowała do niej i był przekonany, że się ucieszy. Już podczas podróży poślubnej narzekała na staromodne kufry i torby, tęsknie oglądając się na gustowne walizeczki.

– Mam coś jeszcze – spróbował i pokazał jej zimowy płaszcz ciążowy, który dostosowywał się do temperatury na zewnątrz. – Przymierz.

– Jest piękny, Severusie dziękuję. Przymierzę później. – Ponownie jedynie uśmiech i puste podziękowania. Nawet nie wysiliła się, by dobrze na niego spojrzeć.

– Nie chcesz jechać na ferie? – spytał niepewnie. – Wiesz, że nie musimy, możemy spędzić święta z rodzicami, pojechać do babci, możesz zaprosić Neny jeśli chcesz. Możemy zostać w domu i udawać, że nas nie ma.

– Chcę pojechać, bardzo – odparła zaskoczona.

– To o co chodzi, Gem? – nie wytrzymał.

– Nie rozumiem – popatrzyła na niego marszcząc czoło.

– Od kilku dni dziwnie się zachowujesz – wyjaśnił.

– Co masz na myśli? – spytała.

– Mam wrażenie, że dobrze wiesz co mam na myśli – odpowiedział trochę za ostro. – Gem – ukucnął przy fotelu, na którym siedziała – powiedz mi co się dzieje. Coś się stało? – dodał łagodnie.

– Wszystko w porządku, Sev. Naprawdę. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie.

– Powiedz mi co mam zrobić, by odzyskać moją Gemmę? – szepnął chwytając jej dłonie.

– Przecież tu jestem – zaśmiała się.

– Ale to nie ty. Kochanie, zrobiłem coś? Powiedziałem? – dopytywał – Ktoś inny sprawił ci przykrość? Gem, najdroższa, co się stało? – Spojrzał na nią zmartwionym wzrokiem. – Nie jesz lodów, nosisz te okropne kiecki, nawet piżamę wygrzebałaś z kufra prababci. Sprzątasz po sobie w łazience, w sypialni nie widzę twoich brudnych ciuchów, w łóżku nie drażnią mnie resztki jedzenia i nie rozkładasz książek na każdej możliwej szafce. Nie marudzisz, nie ciągniesz mnie na spacer po lesie, hot-doga nie jadłaś od tygodni i jestem pewien, że zapomniałaś już jak pachnie kawa.

– O co ci chodzi, Sev? – uniosła się. – Za pięć miesięcy będę mamą.

– Wolałbym, żebyś oprócz zostania mamą, pozostała też sobą – starał się zachować spokój.

– Najwyższa pora, żeby spoważnieć i stać się odpowiedzialną – odparła już łagodniej. Brakło mu słów. Kompletnie zbiła go z tropu, ale przeczuwał, że sama na to nie wpadła.

– Co się stało? – Pociągnął ją za rękę i posadził na kanapie. – Powiedz mi co się do diabła, stało. Gemma, jesteś i zawsze byłaś odpowiedzialna, a tryskanie dobrym humorem i żarty od czasu do czasu jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziły, w przeciwieństwie do nadmiaru powagi. – Uniósł wysoko brew i spojrzał na nią z kpiącym uśmieszkiem. – Myślisz, że jak zapleciesz warkocz będziesz lepsza, a porządek na półce z książkami przywróci równowagę świata? Gemma, Kochanie. Co się stało? Spoważniałaś do tego stopnia, że już nawet nie możesz być szczera ze swoim mężem, który od kilku dni ma ochotę na lody, które tylko ty umiesz dobrze przyrządzić? – Zobaczył na jej twarzy cień uśmiechu, a po chwili po jej policzkach popłynęły łzy. – Skarbie – przytulił ją – powiedz mi, nie płacz, proszę. Powiedz mi o wszystkim – namawiał spokojnie.

– Nie zabierzesz mi Tobiego, prawda? Nie zabierzesz, nawet jak będę chodziła w tych głupich spodniach i kupowała tanie, mugolskie samochody dla niego, proszę powiedz, że mi go nie zabierzesz. Że pozwolisz mi jeździć z nim do taty i do przyjaciół, proszę. – Rozpłakała się na dobre, a jej żal zdawał się nie być jedynie marudzeniem przyszłej matki wywołanym burzą hormonów. Czuł, że jego żona naprawdę się boi. Trzęsła się w jego ramionach i z trudem łapała oddech.

– Gem, Kochanie – mocno ją do siebie przyciągnął – dlaczego miałbym ci zabrać naszego syna?

– Nie zabierzesz, go ode mnie, prawda? Nawet jak powróci ten natłok wspomnień i bóle głowy, nie zabierzesz, prawda? – szlochała. – Obiecuję, że będę się zajmowała tylko nim, nie będę prowadziła żadnych badań, ani warzyła eliksirów, obiecuję, zrobię co mi każesz. – W pierwszym momencie odjęło mu mowę. Nie miał pojęcia skąd takie bzdury przyszły jej do głowy.

– Skarbie – pogładził ją po plecach – powiedziałem coś, dając ci do zrozumienia, że mogę zrobić coś tak okrutnego? – spytał niepewnie, ale jedynie pokręciła przecząco głową. – Gemma, jesteś jego mamą i nikt nie jest w stanie cię zastąpić. Dla niego będziesz najważniejsza, jak mógłbym go od ciebie zabrać? Dlatego, że nie nosisz paskudnych sukienek, albo robisz bałagan w łazience? To niedorzeczne. – Odsunął ją nieco od siebie i spojrzał głęboko w oczy. – Brakuje mi ciebie, twojego śmiechu i wygłupów. Naprawdę myślisz, że dziecku bardziej spodoba się mama układająca książki w równym rządku niż taka, która w równie dużym stopniu, co on, będzie rozrzucała po domu klocki? Myślisz, że woli mamę – zdrowe jedzenie, czy taką, która zrobi mu najlepsze na świecie lody? Gemma, skąd pomysł, że nie chcę byś pracowała. Przecież rozmawialiśmy o tym i wydawało mi się, że rozwiązaliśmy tę kwestię, ale jeśli chcesz jeszcze o tym porozmawiać to nie ma problemu. – Ponownie ją do siebie przycisnął widząc jak po jej policzkach wciąż płynął łzy. – Powiedz mi, skąd pomysł, że mógłbym zabrać od ciebie naszego syna? Miałbym go przed tobą ukryć? Sam się nim zajmować?

– Nie oddasz go mamie, prawda? – spytała drżącym głosem. Westchnął głośno, gdy spłynęło na niego zrozumienie. Odsunął ją od siebie i mocno chwycił za ramiona.

– Nigdy, nie oddam nikomu naszego syna. – Spojrzał na nią z powagą. – Nigdy, najdroższa, nawet jeśli ty byś go nie chciała, nie oddałbym go. – Dostrzegł ulgę w jej oczach i pogładził ją łagodnie po głowie. – A teraz opowiedz mi wszystko co się dokładnie stało i co powiedziała ci matka.

Z każdym jej słowem wzbierała w nim złość. Eileen, od czasu „odwiedzin" Belli wyjątkowo często przychodziła do Gemmy, ale podejrzewał, że po prostu się martwi i chce dotrzymać jej towarzystwa. Nigdy nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, że matka w delikatny i subtelny sposób, będzie prostowała swoją synową, w dodatku dając jej do zrozumienia, że jeśli nie zacznie zachowywać się jak przystało na dorosłą czarownicę, jej mąż nie dość, że sam nie będzie jej chciał, to jeszcze odbierze jej dziecko. Dość często cytowała kodeks czarodziejów, który w jasny sposób określał prawa jakie posiada kobieta, wychodząca za mąż przed ukończeniem dwudziestego pierwszego roku życia, a właściwie, że takowych praktycznie nie posiadała. Oczywiście ostrzegała ją w dobrej wierze, nie tylko jako doświadczona matka i żona, ale także jej przyjaciółka.

– Powiedziała mi – Gemma wciąż nie mogła się uspokoić i cichutko szlochała w jego ramię – że jak wrócą te okropne wspomnienia i bóle głowy to nasz syn, nie powinien tego oglądać, nie powinien patrzeć na swoją mamę jak cierpi, że jak one powrócą, to ona się zajmie małym, a ja będę mogła oczywiście zamieszkać z nimi albo odwiedzać go kiedy zechcę. Ale ja przecież nigdy nie marudziłam, prawda? Starałam się, naprawdę, żeby nikomu nie zawracać głowy. Nigdy nie chciałam być kłopotem. – Chwycił jej twarz w dłonie i z bólem obserwował wielkie łzy spływające po jej policzkach.

– Nigdy, Kochanie – westchnął – dopóki mi nie powiedziałaś, nawet nie przypuszczałem, że coś się dzieje, a jak już wiedziałem, to nie mogłem wyjść z podziwu jak dobrze sobie z tym radzisz. Nigdy nie byłaś dla mnie kłopotem. Posłuchaj mnie, najdroższa – spojrzał jej prosto w oczy – nigdy, nikomu nie oddamy naszego syna, rozumiesz? – Pokiwała leciutko głową. – Gemma, kocham cię, szczerze i mocno. Przyrzekałem ci, że będę z tobą na dobre i na złe. Przyrzekałem, że będę cię wspierał i uczynię szczęśliwą. Przyrzekałem i zamierzam dotrzymać słowa. Pokochałem tego małego głuptaska w tobie i taką ciebie chcę. Wydaje mi się, że już kiedyś mówiłem ci, że nie ożeniłbym się z tobą, gdybyś choć trochę przypominała moją matkę i to się nie zmieniło, i nie zmieni nigdy. – Zapewniał ją o swej miłości już tyle razy, że czasem zdawało mu się, że są zaklęci w czasie. Starał się ze zrozumieniem przyjmować jej obawy, zwłaszcza, że na początku ich znajomości sam dawał jej jasno do zrozumienia, że nie będzie tolerował u niej nieposłuszeństwa. Zaśmiał się gorzko w duchu nad swoją głupotą. Wtedy zdawało mu się, że nic sobie z tego nie robi, że śmiała mu się w twarz kompletnie nie przejmując jego uwagami. Teraz już wiedział, jak wielki popełnił błąd. Znał ją na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że wszystkie jego komentarze skrzętnie notowała i teraz za każdym razem, gdy działo się coś, co mogło mu się nie spodobać, bała się o jego uczucia. Nie wątpiła w jego miłość, wiedział to, ale obawiała się sprawić mu zawód. Chciała być idealną żoną i ciężko było jej pojąć, że taka właśnie dla niego jest, gdy jest sobą.

– Gemma, Kochanie. Nie płacz, proszę. – Starał się do końca uspokoić jej płacz. – Możesz być pewna, że porozmawiam sobie na ten temat z matką jeszcze dziś – westchnął – widać ostatnim razem byłem zbyt pobłażliwy. – Gemma spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem. – Po spotkaniu z Bellą, powiedziała mi, że Argus nakazał ci leżenie do końca ciąży i zasugerowała, że powinienem cię zmusić do pozostania u nich. – Dziewczyna, aż jęknęła na te słowa. – Nie martw się, do niczego cię nie zmuszę. Nawet jeśli musiałabyś leżeć, to tylko tam, gdzie ty będziesz chciała. Jest Bunia pod ręką i ja też nie mam już tak dużo pracy. – Uśmiechnął się do niej. – Gemma – dodał po chwili poważnym tonem – jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz zmęczona, jeśli będzie bolała cię głowa albo cokolwiek innego nie musisz zaciskać zębów, nawet jak Tobi już przyjdzie na świat. Proszę cię, obiecaj mi, że nie będziesz stawała na głowie, żeby być do jego dyspozycji przez cały czas. Obiecaj, że będziesz odpoczywała, że pozwolisz mi się odciążyć, że wykorzystasz babcie i ciotki, że Bunia będzie miała przy nim pełne ręce roboty i nie pozwolisz, bym każdej nocy spokojnie się wysypiał, gdy ty będziesz nosiła go na rękach.

– Obiecam, jak ty obiecasz, że odpuścisz swojej mamie – odparła wciąż pociągając nosem.

– Gemma …

– Proszę. Ona … zaniedbywałam ją ostatnio i chyba trochę się boi, że nie będzie miała tak dużego kontaktu z wnukiem jakby chciała. – Spojrzała na niego ze smutkiem.

– Gemma, widujecie się przecież non stop, a jak nie przestanie wścibiać nosa w nasze sprawy, to sam jej zabronię widywać się z wnukiem, bo mam serdecznie dość jej intryg, tak samo zresztą jak ty. Jest moją matką, ale nie pozwolę, żeby cię krzywdziła...

– Odpuść jej ten ostatni raz, proszę. – Pogładziła go czule po policzku.

– Jeśli mi obiecasz, że nie będziesz się więcej przejmowała jej gadaniem albo kogokolwiek innego, jak wywalisz te paskudne szaty i spalisz tę okropną piżamę. – Gemma nie wytrzymała i powoli uśmiech zdominował jej twarz. – I wytłumacz mi, kobieto, dlaczego ty tu jeszcze siedzisz i się uśmiechasz, zamiast robić mi moje ulubione lody. – Spojrzał na nią groźnie.

– Bo zastanawiam się, czy częściej nie powinnam mieć złego nastroju. – Popatrzył na nią pytająco. – Jeśli za każdym razem będziesz mi kupował takie prezenty jak dziś, to warto trochę poudawać – zaśmiała się. – Nie mogę się już doczekać kiedy zapakuję nową walizkę, jest piękna, a pelerynę moglibyśmy wypróbować zaraz po tym, jak objemy się lodami. To najcudowniejsza szata zimowa jaką w życiu widziałam. Narcyza pęknie z zazdrości.

Odetchnął głęboko widząc, że jego żona wróciła. Jego kochana, mała, roześmiana Gemma. Kochał ją bardzo i był gotów zrobić dla niej wszystko, ale nie zawsze podobała mu się jej zdolność do wybaczania. Macocha, Lily, a teraz jego matka, która już nie raz prosiła się o porządną awanturę. Miał wrażenie, że na każdą z tych kobiet patrzyła ze zbyt dużą wyrozumiałością i bał się, że inni będą wykorzystywali tę jej cechę do granic i sam pewnie też zrobi to nie raz.

_Kolejny rozdział:„Dwóch odmiennych chłopców"_


	38. Dwóch odmiennych chłopców

_**ROZDZIAŁ 37**_

„_**Dwóch odmiennych chłopców"**_

Zamarł, gdy po zajęciach wrócił do komnat, które zajmowali w Hogwarcie. Po całym salonie porozrzucane były strzępy ubrań, wnioskując z kolorów, jego żony. Kawałki delikatnych materiałów i koronek, które uwielbiała, były dosłownie wszędzie. Ozdobna klamra do wstęgi, jednej z jej wyjściowych szat, wbiła się w drewniane drzwi, a pas tkaniny, do której były przyszyte onyksowe guziczki, z sukni, którą tak uwielbiał, zwisał z kandelabru. Przełknął głośno ślinę widząc drzwi do sypialni, leżące na podłodze. Miał nadzieję, że zastanie ją tam, ale jedyne co zastał to jeszcze więcej konfetti z ubrań. Przymknął na moment powieki, delikatnie usunął jedwabny skrawek materiału z klamki i z różdżką w pogotowiu pchnął drzwi do łazienki, skąd dochodziły jakieś odgłosy. Na szczęście tutaj panował względny porządek, ale dopiero po dokładniejszym zlustrowaniu pomieszczenia dojrzał Gemmę skuloną w kącie, mocno przyciskającą do siebie jakiś niebieski materiał i cichutko szlochającą.

Szybkie oględziny pozwoliły mu stwierdzić, że jest cała i w pierwszym odruchu miał ochotę na nią nakrzyczeć, już nawet nie za ten bałagan, ale za to, że tak śmiertelnie go wystraszyła. Gdy zobaczył w jakim stanie są ich kwatery, rozglądał się cały w nerwach, czy przypadkiem wśród strzępów ubrań nie leżą ludzkie szczątki, jej szczątki. Podszedł do niej pospiesznie i objął leciutko ramieniem.

– Co się stało? – spytał tak łagodnie, jak tylko mógł, choć ciężko było mu ukryć poirytowanie.

– Wyy... wyyy... wybuchło – wyszlochała w trzymaną bluzkę.

– Gemma, co wybuchło? Jak? Spójrz na mnie, Kochanie. – Chwycił ją za podbródek i zmusił, by podniosła głowę.

– Uuu... ubrania. – Severus objął ją mocno, starając się jak najszybciej uspokoić. – Chciałam przyy... przygotować je na wy... wyy... wyjazd. – Rozpłakała się mocno mocząc jego szaty.

– Kochanie, nie płacz – pocieszał ją. – Chodź do pokoju. – Widząc, że się nie podnosi, chwycił ją na ręce i zaniósł do salonu. Uprzednio zgarniając kawałki materiałów, usiadł na kanapie, sadzając ją sobie na kolanach. – Podać ci eliksir na uspokojenie? – Zaprzeczyła jedynie nieznacznym ruchem głowy. – Nie płacz i powiedz mi co się stało.

– Wszystkie moje ubrania zrobiły się za ciasne i nic nie pasowało, nic kompletnie – wydukała z trudem hamując płacz. – Położyłam je na łóżku, żeby powiększyć je wszystkie za jednym zamachem i … i … wtedy Tobi się poruszył i to trochę zabolało, a ubrania … – Wtuliła się w jego ramiona i ponownie rozpłakała. – Została mi tylko ta bluuuuzkaaaa.

Severus z trudem powstrzymał parsknięcie zagryzając z całej siły dolną wargę, jednak nad kącikami ust nie zdążył w porę zapanować.

– I z czego się śmiejesz? – Przestała nagle płakać i zerwała się z jego kolan stając naprzeciwko. – Tego się już nie naprawi, palancie jeden – krzyknęła i uciekła do sypialni.

Nie wytrzymał i wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem. Dłuższą chwilę zajęło mu opanowanie się zanim poszedł za nią.

– Idź sobie – warknęła, gdy otworzył drzwi. Niestety wciąż ciężko mu było zachować powagę. – Idź sobie wredny palancie. – Stanowczym gestem strąciła jego dłoń, gdy próbował ją jakoś pocieszyć.

– Gemma, Kochanie – zaczął łagodnie, gdy tylko zapanował nad swoim uśmiechem. – To tylko ubrania. Jutro pójdziemy na zakupy i kupisz sobie nowe.

– W czym pójdę na te zakupy? W za ciasnej bluzce i spodniach od piżamy? – Spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem.

– Skarbie, chciałaś powiększyć wszystkie, dosłownie wszystkie swoje ubrania na raz? – spytał zaskoczony.

– Nie, na dwa – odparła z ironią. – Oczywiście, że na raz. Gdybym chciała powiększać każde po kolei to do rana bym to robiła.

– A w domu nie masz żadnych? – Usiadł na łóżku obok niej i lekko pogładził ją po plecach. Podniosła na niego zawstydzone spojrzenie i lekko przygryzła wargę.

– Myślałam, że może w domu znajdę jakieś pasujące i przyniosłam tutaj wszystkie – szepnęła zawstydzona. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia co powiedzieć. Jego żona miała naprawdę dużo szat i mugolskich ubrań, i przez moment zastanawiał się jak wszystkie zmieściła na łóżku. Oczywistym też stało się dla niego jak szczątki ubrań znalazły się w salonie. Ilość ładunku wybuchowego była tak duża, że najnormalniej w świecie musiały sobie torować drogę do innych pomieszczeń, wywarzając przy tym drzwi.

– Może uda się coś uratować. – Chwycił jeden ze skrawków leżących obok niego i z rezygnacją pokręcił głową.

– Została tylko suknia ślubna – westchnęła i po chwili obydwoje wybuchnęli śmiechem.

– Poczułaś jak się poruszył? – spytał po chwili.

– Chyba się przekręcił i kopnął w coś tutaj. – Pokazała mu lewy bok. Ujął jej twarz w dłonie i z uśmiechem, czule pocałował.

– Nic ci się nie stało przy tych fajerwerkach? – Spojrzał na nią troskliwie. Zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy i opadła na łóżko pociągając go za sobą i mocno do niego przytulając. – Jutro nas czeka ciężki dzień – westchnął.

– Dlaczego? – spytała zaskoczona.

– Trzeba ci kupić nowe ciuchy, a znając kobiety, będziemy latać od sklepu do sklepu i w żadnym nic ciekawego dla siebie nie znajdziesz, ale jakimś dziwnym trafem wyjdziemy cali obładowani pakunkami. Do tego wiem, że nie ograniczysz się do Pokątnej …

– Wypchaj się – warknęła i poderwała z łóżka. – Sama sobie pójdę, albo poproszę Aurorę.

– Żartuję, Skarbie. – Pociągnął ją z powrotem i mocno przytulił.

Wbrew temu czego się obawiał, na zakupach bawili się całkiem dobrze. Nie kontemplowała nad każdą kiecką tylko brała wszystko co jej się podobało i dość szybko stwierdził, że jej garderoba będzie pękać w szwach.

– Mój drogi – rzekła do niego z powagą, gdy zastanawiał się ile galeonów wymienić w banku – nie żałuj tylko weź jeszcze tysiąc. Wpłynęły już pieniądze za mój genialny eliksir. Początkowo miałam je wszystkie przeznaczyć na dalsze badania, ale … przecież nie mogę prowadzić badań na golasa – zaśmiała się. – No i tobie też przyda się coś nowego na wyjazd. Może …

– Nie, nie ubiorę niebieskiej szaty, ani bordowej, ani fioletowej, ani nawet zielonej – przerwał jej.

– Och – Gemma posmutniała i nieco zrezygnowana zajęła się studiowaniem menu w kawiarni, do której właśnie weszli.

– Gemma, serio myślisz, że znowu się na to nabiorę? – Spojrzał na nią z politowaniem.

– Zajrzyj do ostatniej torby – powiedziała wykrzywiając usta w podkówkę.

Severus zmarszczył czoło i niepewnie zerknął do jednego z pakunków.

– To był głupi pomysł – westchnęła. – Dam go ojcu na gwiazdkę.

– Jest ładny. Kiedy go kupiłaś? – Snape wyciągnął z papierowej siatki ciemno-zielony, wełniany golf.

– Jak poszedłeś szukać szala pasującego do tej bordowej sukienki. – Uśmiechnęła się smutno. – Pomyślałam, że pasuje do ciebie, ale możemy wymienić go na czarny albo oddać …

– Podoba mi się, dziękuję. – Chwycił jej dłoń i lekko ścisnął.

– Severus, nie musisz kłamać, żeby mi sprawić przyjemność – zaśmiała się. – Myślę, że były też czarne.

– Nie chcę czarnego, ten mi się podoba. – Musiał przyznać, że sweter był wyjątkowy gustowny i jeśli sam nie kupiłby go sobie to tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że wszystko co nie było czarne, nie przykuwało jego uwagi.

Posiedzieli chwilę w kawiarni, a później udali się na zakupy do mugolskiej części Londynu. Gemma jeszcze tam chciała kupić kilka ciuchów i zajrzeć do księgarni. Przestudiowała już większość książek dla czarownic spodziewających się pierwszego dziecka, ale chciała jeszcze zerknąć, co mugolscy specjaliści mają do powiedzenia na temat porodu i opieki nad niemowlakiem. Podobnie jak na Pokątnej i tutaj dość szybko uwinęli się z zakupami. Gemma już dobrze znała sklepy, w których może kupić coś dla siebie do ubrania, a jeszcze lepiej te, w których sprzedają mugolskie książki. Miała właśnie zaproponować obiad w jednej z restauracji, w której już kiedyś jadła razem z Eileen, gdy Severus dość nieoczekiwanie wciągnął ją do wielkiego sklepu z rzeczami dla dzieci.

– No co? – odparł z oburzeniem na niezadane pytanie. – W końcu ja też mam prawo kupić coś naszemu synowi, prawda? – Spojrzał na nią z wysoko uniesioną brwią, na co jedynie uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

– Coś czuję, że przepadłeś, najdroższy – westchnęła teatralnie spoglądając na rząd regałów z elektrycznymi kolejkami. – Później pokarzę ci jakie fajne samochody można tu kupić – szepnęła, gdy chwytał wielki karton z torami i wagonikami.

Gemma zaśmiewała się w głos ze swojego męża, gdy wypytywał spoconego sprzedawcę o prawie każdą zabawkę. Kazał wszystko wyjmować z kartonów i sprawdzał, czy aby na pewno jest bezpieczna, czy nie wypadną jakieś śrubki, nie ma zbyt ostrych kantów, o które mogłoby się skaleczyć dziecko, albo czy nie zawiera zbyt małych elementów. Pomimo kręcenia nosem wybrał i tak spory stos, a wymęczony i obrażany na wszystkie możliwe sposoby sprzedawca, wyraźnie poczuł ulgę, widząc, że jego wysiłki nie poszły na marne. Mieli jeszcze tylko zdecydować, którego konia na biegunach kupić, gdy w jednej z alejek spostrzegli siedzącego samotnie w wózku, cichutko płaczącego maluszka.

Pani Snape zmartwiła się, że ktoś zostawił dziecko bez opieki i z szerokim uśmiechem podeszła do wózka. Ukucnęła tuż przed nim i delikatnie zagadnęła. Severus westchnął jedynie i z miną cierpiętnika podreptał za żoną.

– Jego rodzice chyba nie należą do najzamożniejszych – jęknęła widząc przykurzoną, dużo za dużą, z mocno wywiniętymi rękawami kurteczkę i spodnie z dziurką na kolanie. – Powiesz nam jak masz na imię, czy jeszcze nie potrafisz? – spytała pogodnie.

– Abaa – wyseplenił chłopczyk i mocno chwycił palec jej wyciągniętej do niego ręki.

– I pewnie nie powiesz nam, gdzie są twoi rodzice, co mały? – Spojrzała na niego ze smutkiem.

– Obawiam się, że nie żyją – odparł Severus lekko nieobecnym tonem.

– O czym ty mówisz, Sev? – Gemma spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.

– Spójrz – Snape wskazał jej świeżą bliznę na czole, w kształcie błyskawicy. – Wyczuwam od niego dość silną magię.

– Jesteś Harry? – kobieta spytała niepewnym głosem, głośno przełykając ślinę, na co dzieciak szczerze się uśmiechnął, ukazując dwa białe ząbki.

– Gdzie ten wstrętny bachor się znowu podział. – Usłyszeli męski, nieprzyjemny głos.

– Tam jest, Vernon. Tam. – Niska, szczupła kobieta, z pulchnym dzieckiem na ręku wskazywała w ich kierunku.

– Och, przepraszam państwa – zwrócił się do nich tęgi mężczyzna o malutkich oczkach i nieszczerym uśmiechu – często nam ucieka. Zapatrzy się na jakąś zabawkę i już go nie ma – paplał bez sensu. – Pewnie się rozryczał i nie mogli państwo w spokoju zakupów robić. Już go zabieramy.

– Vernon – kobieta z dzieckiem podeszła bliżej. – Ja … ja … to … jedni z nich. Ja go poznaję – wydukała wskazując palcem na Severusa. – Widziałam go z moją siostrą – dodała cicho do męża. – Może przyszli go zabrać? – szeptała mu do ucha.

– Nie chcę mieć nic wspólnego z tymi dziwadłami, niech zabierają… – nie dokończył uciszony przez Petunię kuksańcem w bok, która dostrzegła jak Severus w mgnieniu oka wyciągnął swoją różdżkę. Mierzył z niej dyskretnie do mężczyzny z wyczekującą miną. Nie musiał nic mówić, by grubas się zamknął.

– Nie przyszliśmy tutaj, żeby zabrać Harry'ego – wtrąciła Gemma, uspokajając męża. – Dobrze pani wie, że musi pozostać z panią. – Spojrzała na kobietę z troską, ale jedyne co ujrzała w jej oczach to strach i coś na kształt zawodu. Chłopiec, którego trzymała na rękach i do którego zwracała się z czułością, był wypielęgnowany, dobrze odżywiony i ubrany w śliczne, porządne ciuchy. Zupełne przeciwieństwo Harry'ego. Ze współczuciem przeniosła wzrok na malucha w wózku i podała mu jedną z wcześniej kupionych na Pokątnej zabawek. Małą nakręcaną miotełkę, na której siedział czarodziej w szacie do quidditch'a. – Będzie tylko twoja – szepnęła z uśmiechem do malca i pogładziła go po delikatnej buźce. – Chodź, Severusie. – Wyprostowała się i chwyciła męża pod rękę.

**.: :.**

Myśli o Harry'm jeszcze przez długi czas zaprzątały jej głowę. Nie mogła się oprzeć wrażeniu, że w domu, do którego go oddano nie wszystko jest tak jak należy. Dyrektor zapewniał i ją, i innych członków Zakonu, że chłopcu pod opieką ciotki nie stanie się krzywda. Wiedziała też, że jeśli Lord Voldemort powróci, to jest to jedyne miejsce, w którym będzie mógł się bezpiecznie przed nim ukryć, ale mimo wszystko wolałaby, żeby mały Potter był nie tylko bezpieczny, ale i szczęśliwy. Nie miała pojęcia w jaki sposób może odszukać rodzinę Dursley'ów w mugolskim świecie, a Charity, nauczycielka mugoloznawstwa, poinformowała ją, że bez odpowiednich zezwoleń niczego legalnie nie załatwi.

Była pewna, że Dumbledore odmówi wskazania adresu, ale jej mąż, którego oczywiście los chłopca w ogóle nie interesował, napomknął jej, że niektóre kobiety w zamku, zwłaszcza te starsze, które trzymają się blisko dyrekcji, nie będą obojętne na dziurawe spodenki.

– Któregoś dnia, przy obiedzie wspominała coś, że obserwowała tych ludzi, zanim go u nich zostawili – dodał widząc jej zainteresowane spojrzenie – miała podobne zdanie do twojego – dodał lekko znużonym tonem. – Gemma – zatrzymał ją przed wyjściem – nawet jeśli nie jest najszczęśliwszym dzieckiem na świecie, nic nie możemy z tym zrobić, przynajmniej dopóki nie zacznie nauki w Hogwarcie.

– Wiem, Sev – odparła ze łzami w oczach – ale chcę wiedzieć, że go nie krzywdzą, nie biją. – Westchnął i mocno ją do siebie przytulił.

– Niezbyt chętnie się na to godzę, Gem, ale wiem, że nie dasz mi spokoju zamartwiając się o tego dzieciaka. – Pogładził ją delikatnie po plecach. – Z tego co usłyszałem na ostatnim spotkaniu Zakonu i od Lupina, w sąsiednim domu mieszka kobieta, która ma na niego oko. Jest charłakiem, dlatego żyje w mugolskim świecie, ale chyba dość dobrze znają się z Dumbledore'em. Możesz z nią porozmawiać, jeśli chcesz. Myślę, że jak już dowiesz się, gdzie przetrzymują Pottera – uśmiechnął się ironicznie – to znajdziesz i ją. I zgodzę się na jedną zabawkę, jedną na urodziny i lepiej, żeby dyrektor się nie dowiedział. – Odsunął ją nieznacznie i spojrzał na nią z góry.

– I na gwiazdkę? – spytała przygryzając lekko wargę.

– Tylko proszę, z mugolskiego sklepu i nic zbyt drogiego, rzucającego się w oczy – westchnął.

– Severusie Snape, jesteś najlepszym człowiekiem na świecie – krzyknęła i mocno przytuliła się do niego obejmując w pasie.

– Bzdura – jęknął – robię to tylko dla świętego spokoju.

Tak jak przewidział Severus, Minerwa McGonagall wzruszyła się opowieścią o małym chłopcu spotkanym przez państwa Snape w sklepie z zabawkami do tego stopnia, że sama zaciągnęła Gemmę pod właściwy adres i namawiała na złożenie wizyty pani Figg. Snape była nieco uspokojona po tej wizycie. Sąsiadka Dursleyów okazała się być przemiłą starszą panią. Opowiadała im o Petunii i Vernonie, którzy dość często zostawiali małego chłopca pod jej opieką i choć nie byli oni zbyt mili dla Harry'ego, była przekonana, że nie krzywdzą go w fizyczny sposób. Obiecała skontaktować się z Minerwą, gdyby zaobserwowała coś niepokojącego, zapraszać na obiady, gdyby maluch w przyszłości nie był najlepiej karmiony i spróbować przemycać prezenty od Gemmy. Dziewczyna chciała jej nawet zostawić trochę pieniędzy, ale kobieta stanowczo odmówiła.

**.: :.**

Z czułością obserwował rozanieloną twarz swojej żony, gdy przechadzali się po polach elizejskich. Paryż pomimo panującego chłodu zrobił na Gemmie ogromne wrażenie i żałowała jedynie, że nie może podziwiać kwitnących ogrodów werslaskich, na co oczywiście zapewnił ją, że nie jest to ich jedyna wizyta w tym mieście. Niestety już na drugi dzień humory im nieco popsuła Eileen, która koniecznie chciała zrobić świąteczną niespodziankę swoim dzieciom i razem z Tobiasem zarezerwowała pokój w hotelu, tuż obok nich.

W pierwszym momencie chciał wracać, albo chociaż zmienić hotel, ale Gemma skutecznie go przed tym powstrzymała obiecując, że nie będzie się przejmowała gadaniem teściowej. Nie pomylił się zakładając, że matce ciężko będzie powstrzymać się przed ciągłymi uwagami pod jej adresem. Znosiła to dzielnie, ale widział, że tylko udaje niewzruszoną.

– Gemma, dziecinko nie powinnaś ubierać takiej obcisłej sukienki. Długość też nie jest odpowiednia dla kobiety w ciąży – zrzędziła, gdy zajmowali stolik w jednej z restauracji w czarodziejskiej części Paryża.

– Dlaczego nie powinnam ubrać tej sukienki? – spytała dziewczyna z niewinną miną. Zaskoczyła tym pytaniem nie tylko Eileen, ale także obydwu panów Snape. Do tej pory udawała, że pokornie wysłuchuje wszelkich rad teściowej, ale najwyraźniej miarka się przebrała albo Gemmie zaczął dokuczać jeden z jej już słynnych dla Severusa, humorków. – Zna mama jakiś racjonalny powód, czy po prostu się mamie nie podoba? – wyjaśniła pytanie.

– Już ci powiedziałam Gemmo – matka przybrała nieco oficjalny ton – jest zbyt obcisła i za krótka.

– Dlaczego? – Gemma spojrzała jej prosto w twarz z wysoko uniesioną brodą, a Tobias o mało nie zakrztusił się wodą.

– Bo to nie wypada tak eksponować ciążowy brzuch – odparła Eileen po namyśle i podniosła swą brodę równie wysoko co jej synowa. W tym momencie Severus wiedział już, że przepadła i z ironicznym uśmieszkiem oczekiwał na dalszy ciąg.

– Jestem mężatką, jestem młoda, nie widzę powodów, by wstydzić się tego, że spodziewam się dziecka – odrzekła z uśmiechem. – A ty, Kochanie? – zwróciła się do Severusa – wstydzisz się?

– Wręcz pękam z dumy, Skarbie – Snape objął ją lekko ramieniem, ucałował w skroń i delikatnie pogładził po lekko odstającym brzuszku.

– Jeśli mama się wstydzi pokazywać z ciężarną, mogła mama zostać w pokoju, albo iść sobie do innej restauracji. – Ponownie spojrzała na teściową, która teraz zamykała i otwierała usta w zdumieniu, a Tobias już nawet przestał powstrzymywać śmiech. – Może też mama poprosić o inny stolik i udawać, że mnie nie zna.

– I z czego się tak śmiejesz? – Eileen spojrzała z dezaprobatą na męża.

– Bo w końcu ktoś ci zwrócił uwagę jak bardzo zrzędzisz od kilku tygodni. Zastanawiałem się już nawet czy aby ty też nie jesteś w ciąży – wyszeptał teatralnie. – Nie jesteś, prawda?

– Oczywiście, że nie jestem, Tobias i o czym ty mówisz. Wcale nie zrzędzę. – Spojrzała na pana Snape'a z takim gromem w oczach, że Severus szczerze jej tego spojrzenia pozazdrościł.

– Oczywiście, że zrzędzisz, Eileen. Tylko się posłuchaj. Maltretujesz tę biedną dziewczynę od chwili, gdy pojawiła się u nas w domu, ale ostatnio zdrowo przesadzasz. – Tobias najwyraźniej niewiele sobie zrobił z jej spojrzenia. Pani Snape uniosła do góry brwi w oczekiwaniu na ciąg dalszy. – Daj spokój, tych dwoje przyjechało tu trochę odpocząć, a ty wciąż brzęczysz im nad uchem. Gemmo masz za cienką szatę, Gemmo weź rękawiczki, Gemmo usiądź na tym krześle, bo tu jest przeciąg, a czy przypadkiem ten szaliczek cię nie gryzie, Gemmo to, Gemmo tamto. Jestem zaskoczony, jak dużo potrafi znieść. Ja już nie mogę tego słuchać i słowo ci daję, jeśli Gemma i Severus nie zrobią z tobą porządku to sam to wkrótce zrobię – odpowiedział już poważnie.

– Czy ja brzęczę i zrzędzę, Gemmo? – zwróciła się wyniośle do synowej.

– Bardzo – odparła młodsza kobieta z powagą.

– Ta sukienka – odparła po chwili męczącej ciszy – nie jest taka zła, tylko … kolor jakiś taki. – Gemma z poważną miną wygładziła swoją czarną sukienkę i po chwili obydwie panie wybuchnęły gromkim śmiechem. Po tym zdarzeniu, Severus doszedł do wniosku, że nigdy nie będzie w stanie zrozumieć kobiet. Obydwie były nieodłączną częścią jego życia i zależało mu, żeby chociaż względnie się dogadywały. Na szczęście były na tyle rozsądne, że po ponad godzinnej rozmowie sam na sam, zamknięte w jednym pokoju doszły do porozumienia, a przynajmniej takie sprawiały wrażenie.

Eileen przyznała się, że od afery z dziurawcem obawiała się, że Gemma będzie chciała trzymać ją z daleka od wnuka próbując odgrywać się na niej w ten sposób. Bała się do tego stopnia, że była gotowa krytykować ją za wszystko i przekonywać Severusa, że nie nadaje się na matkę i dziecku będzie lepiej z babcią.

– Naprawdę mama tak myśli? – Gemma zmartwiała – że będę złą matką?

– Szczerze? Gemmo, wcale tak nie myślę. Jestem pewna, że będziesz dobrze dbała o waszego syna – westchnęła – zazdroszczę ci. Ja nigdy taka nie byłam. Jak Severus przyszedł na świat to mi w głowie było zupełnie co innego. Kochałam go, bardzo i kocham oczywiście, ale chciałam poznawać świat, ludzi i wydawało mi się, że mam jeszcze dużo czasu na bycie matką. Nawet się nie obejrzałam jak wyrósł. Zbyt szybko przestał mnie potrzebować, nie wiem czy w ogóle kiedykolwiek byłam mu potrzebna.

– Wciąż mama mu jest potrzebna. – Gemma z troską spojrzała na teściową.

– Chciałabym w to wierzyć. – Spojrzała błagalnie na synową.

– Gdyby tak nie było, to gwarantuję, że Severus nie zniósłby tego zrzędzenia nawet przez minutę – zaśmiała się i objęła starszą panią Snape.

– Tak bardzo byłam pewna, że będę musiała wciąż wtrącać się do waszego życia, zmuszać do tego małżeństwa i bycia razem, że teraz robię to bez potrzeby – odparła po chwili. – Nie sądziłam, że tak szybko się dogadacie i że wasze małżeństwo od początku będzie szczęśliwe. Pomyliłam się i bardzo się z tego cieszę. Mam cichą nadzieję, że mnie potrzebujecie, oboje, ale z całą pewnością nie potrzebujecie mojej ingerencji w wasze sprawy.

– Zawsze mamo, zawsze mama będzie nam potrzebna i jemu. – Gemma chwyciła Eileen za rękę i pociągnęła do swojego brzucha.

– Dziękuję, dziecinko. – Kobieta była dość mocno wzruszona. – I na Salazara złotego, dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mi jaką jędzą jestem, dlaczego do jasnej … cholery mnie nie przeklęłaś?

– Jak ostatnio próbowałam czarować to moje wszystkie ubrania rozerwało na strzępy, wolałam nie ryzykować – zaśmiała się z ulgą, że wszystko w końcu sobie wyjaśniły, a przynajmniej taką miała nadzieję. Gdzieś w głębi duszy było jej przykro. Miała nadzieję, że Eileen będzie traktowała ją jak członka rodziny, nie marzyła o tym by być dla kobiety córką, chociaż na początku teściowa dawała jej do zrozumienia, że tego właśnie chce, ale miała nadzieję być kimś więcej niż tylko synową. Teraz czuła się trochę jak intruz. Starsza kobieta uznała ją za zagrożenie, wroga, którego trzeba wyeliminować i choć starała się nie dać nic po sobie poznać, gdzieś w głębi czuła, że już zawsze będzie dla Eileen tylko żoną jej syna i matką wnuków. Miała nadzieję na cudowną, kochającą się rodzinę stworzoną nie tylko z męża i dzieci. Nie mogła narzekać, Severus był cudownym mężem i starał się jak tylko mógł zapewnić jej wszystko czego potrzebowała, ale mimo to czegoś jej brakowało.

– Tu jest pięknie – szepnęła Gemma spoglądając na ośnieżony Paryż ze szczytu wieży Eiffla, gdy Severus delikatnie objął od tyłu, w pasie. – Dziękuję. – Obróciła się do niego i czule ucałowała w usta.

– Za co najmilsza? – spytał zaskoczony.

– Za to, że mnie tu zabrałeś. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie.

– Miałem nadzieję, że to będzie bardziej udany wyjazd – odparł smutno.

– Nie podoba ci się? – Spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem.

– Byłoby wspaniale, gdyby matka się za nami nie przywlokła. – Posłał jej krzywy uśmieszek.

– I tak jest cudownie – zaśmiała się i mocno do niego przytuliła.

– Mhm... ale? – spytał unosząc wysoko brew.

– Nie ma ale, Sev. – Patrzyła na niego zaskoczona.

– Nie oszukuj – szepnął do jej ucha, a łzy momentalnie pojawiły się jej pod powiekami. – Gem, Skarbie. – Przyciągnął ją do siebie. – To przez rodziców? Jutro wracają do domu. Będziemy mieli jeszcze cały tydzień tylko dla siebie. – Gemma leciutko zaprzeczyła głową. – To co się dzieje?

– Nie zrozum mnie źle … jest cudownie, naprawdę. Tylko … to były moje pierwsze święta bez taty. – Łzy popłynęły jej ciurkiem po policzkach.

– Gem, Kochanie … – Severus przytulił ją z całej siły.

– Tęsknię za nim i … – płacz nie pozwolił jej dokończyć.

– Wiesz, że twój tata nie mógł przyjechać, ale przecież ma nas odwiedzić w styczniu. Możemy zrobić drugie święta, nawet choinkę możemy zostawić. – Uniósł do góry jej podbródek. – Lody poprawią ci humor, czy muszę się bardziej postarać? – spytał gładząc jej zmarznięty policzek.

– Może, gdybyś jeszcze zaproponował kubek kawy … – odparła z lekkim uśmiechem.

– Ewentualnie może być, mogę ci jeszcze zdradzić, że mam niespodziankę dla ciebie. – Objął ją ramieniem i skierował do windy.

– Znowu? – Wtuliła się w męża i dała poprowadzić do wyjścia.

– Jeśli nie chcesz …

– Chcę – zawołała. – Co to?

– Jutro zobaczysz – odpowiedział z przekąsem.

– Ej … mam zły humor, pamiętasz? – Gemma zrobiła zasmuconą minę.

– Jak ci powiem to nie będzie niespodzianki. – Ucałował ją w czubek głowy.

– To, że mi powiesz, na pewno nic nie zmieni, po prostu chcesz, żebym cię błagała – odparła udając obrażoną.

– Zdradzę ci jedynie, że jutro Sylwester …

– No to akurat żadna niespodzianka – zaśmiała się.

– To dodam jeszcze, że w apartamencie, który zwolnią moi rodzice i tych dwóch, piętro niżej ktoś zamieszka. – Uśmiechnął się unosząc do góry brew.

– Ktoś kogo znam? – spytała niepewnie.

– Yhy – mruknął do jej ucha i pociągnął ją za rękę wyprowadzając z windy.

– Wiesz, że jak to nie będzie Neny, to będę bardzo rozczarowana. – Spojrzała na niego z wyczekiwaniem.

– No to chyba nie bę... – Gemma rzuciła mu się na szyję nim zdążył dokończyć zdanie.

– Teraz to mogłabym nawet zrezygnować z lodów i kawy – zaśmiała się.

– Skoro nie chcesz – wzruszył ramionami.

– Powiedziałam, że mogłabym, nie, że chcę. – Ucałowała go czule w usta i pociągnęła do kawiarni.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Szczęśliwe rozwiązanie, nie takie szczęśliwe"_


	39. Szczęśliwe rozwiązanie, nie takie

_**ROZDZIAŁ 38**_

„_**Szczęśliwe rozwiązanie, nie takie szczęśliwe"**_

Od dawna nie widział swojej żony tak bardzo radosnej. Na pomysł zaproszenia kilkorga jej przyjaciół wpadł zaraz po tym, jak Neny zafiukała do niego z pytaniem, czy mogłaby odwiedzić ich po świętach. Chciała zrobić Gemmie niespodziankę, ale nie chciała krzyżować ich ewentualnych planów. Od ponad pół roku, jego żona praktycznie nie widziała się z przyjaciółmi. Podczas wesela, z większością mogła zamienić jedynie kilka zdań, a fiukanie, ze względu na różnicę czasu było dość uciążliwe. Neny śmiała się, że będzie mogła kilkanaście godzin dłużej pożyć, spędzając sylwestra w Europie i ochoczo przystała na jego propozycję przyjazdu do Paryża.

Z zaskoczeniem obserwował, jak jej przyjaciółka, bez żadnego skrępowania dotyka ciążowego brzuszka, wyczekuje na każdy ruch i przy pomocy prostego zaklęcia, nasłuchuje bicia serduszka. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, jak bliskie są sobie dziewczyny. Nawet matka i babcia były spięte, gdy Gemma kładła ich dłonie na swoim brzuchu i chyba dopiero teraz zrozumiał czego jej tak bardzo brakowało. Starał się jak mógł być dla niej oparciem, ale tylko inna kobieta mogła zrozumieć jej obecny stan, a wszystkie bliskie jej sercu były daleko. Po raz kolejny, w duchu, podziwiał siłę swojej żony.

Rozejrzał się po apartamencie, w którym urządzili imprezę. Wszystkie jej koleżanki były jeszcze nastolatkami, Merlinie, jego żona teoretycznie też była wciąż nastolatką, a jednak tak bardzo różną od tych, miłych, ale jakże infantylnych i głupiutkich dziewczyn. Z czułością popatrzył na rozpromienioną Gemmę i nawet jej chichoty go nie zwiodły. Nie była już dziewczyną, którą poznał w wiosną. Była śliczną, młodą kobietą. Niewiele na jej twarzy pozostało z niewinności, która tak bardzo uderzyła w niego tego popołudnia, gdy wylądowała tuż przed nim, a może to było tylko takie pierwsze wrażenie, może wówczas oślepiony był jej wyobrażeniem, obawami, że musi ożenić się z niewinnym dzieciakiem. Już wtedy była dość mocno doświadczona przez los, już wtedy potrafiła stawić czoła przeciwnościom z niebywałą siłą i mocą, a przez ostatnie pół roku, sam tylko dokładał jej kolejnych ciężarów.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak po tym wszystkim co jej zgotował, mogła się jeszcze uśmiechać i go nie przekląć. Jęknął w myślach, gdy uświadomił sobie, że za kilka miesięcy jej umęczony umysł ponownie wypełnią niechciane, wzmocnione emocje. Chciał, by były to tylko pozytywne odczucia, ale boleśnie zdał sobie sprawę, że z całą pewnością, będą przeważały te gorzkie. Starał się nie dać niczego poznać, ale obawiał się tego, jak ona poradzi sobie z takim natłokiem krzywd jakie ją spotkały w życiu, jak długo zajmie jej poukładanie tego wszystkiego na nowo.

Wciąż błądził poszukując odpowiedniego eliksiru. Wydawało się, że rozwiązanie jest blisko, a jednocześnie nie mógł go znaleźć. Setki razy studiował notatki jej matki, która próbowała pomóc córce, konsultował się z jej Mistrzem Eliksirów, który także był zaznajomiony z sytuacją i wciąż nie mógł dostrzec ostatecznego rozwiązania. Był niemal pewien, że bazę będzie musiał oprzeć na krwi jej przodków. Najlepszym rozwiązaniem byłaby krew matki i ojca, z tą drugą nie było problemu, ale krew Adar raczej ciężko będzie zdobyć, a żadni bliscy krewni kobiety już nie żyli. Po konsultacjach, miał pewność, że mikstura musi opierać się na prohormonach, ale niestety wciąż nie miał pojęcia jakich dokładnie. W zapiskach Adar znalazł dość obszerne badania jaja Pounamu. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że prolaktyna, którą w nim znalazła była kluczem do rozwiązania. Nie miał jednak zielonego pojęcia czym jest Pounamu i liczył, że w tym pomoże mu jego teść.

Teraz jednak nie był odpowiedni czas na analizowanie eliksiru. Spojrzał ponownie na swoją cudowną żonę, chwycił jej zimową szatę, podszedł do niej narzucając jej ją na ramiona i bez słów, ku jej zdumieniu i śmiechom koleżanek, pociągnął ją w stronę tarasu. Uklęknął przed nią i mocno przytulił głowę do jej brzucha. Spoważniała i głośno przełknęła ślinę.

– Co się stało, Severus? – spytała wystraszona. Wstał i chwycił jej twarz w dłonie.

– Chciałbym ci powiedzieć, jak bardzo cię kocham, ale nie znajduję odpowiednich słów. Chciałabym uczynić cię szczęśliwą, ale nie wiem jak. Gemma, zrobię dla ciebie wszystko. Jeśli chcesz możemy przeprowadzić się do Nowej Zelandii, nawet dziś. – Spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy.

– Dlaczego sądzisz, że chcę? Zrobiłam coś, dlaczego myślisz, że nie jestem szczęśliwa, z tobą, w naszym domu? – spytała z powagą.

– Nie, najmilsza – odparł wciąż patrząc jej głęboko w oczy – wręcz przeciwnie, ale …

– Nie jesteś szczęśliwy? Uraziłam cię czymś? Co się dzieje, Severus? – przerwała mu pytaniami.

– Gemma, Skarbie mój. Jestem najszczęśliwszym z ludzi, ale chcę zrobić coś, byś i ty była – odrzekł.

– Sev, co się dzieje? Wiesz, że jestem szczęśliwa i nie musisz robić nic specjalnego, wystarczy mi, że jesteś. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego nieśmiało.

– Gem, dopiero teraz dotarło do mnie jak bardzo brakowało ci przyjaciół, jak bardzo roześmiana z nimi jesteś …

– Przy tobie też jestem …

– Jesteś, Kochanie, ale chciałbym byś była jeszcze szczęśliwsza – westchnął.

– Zapewniam cię, Severusie Snape, że ciężko być bardziej szczęśliwą – zaśmiała się. – Lubię nasz dom. Włożyłam sporo wysiłku, by tak wyglądał, mam tam stajnie i szklarnie, i nie chcę go zamieniać na żaden inny, nawet na taki sam w Nowej Zelandii. Nawet, gdyby Neny była naszą sąsiadką, a ciocia Luthien gotowała nam obiady, a świetnie gotuje. Uwielbiam moje przyjaciółki i na zawsze pozostaną mi bliskie, ale podoba mi się moje nowe życie. Nasze wspólne życie i nie chcę zamieniać go na wieczorne ploteczki z bandą rozchichotanych dziewcząt, którym w głowie są jedynie nowe ciuchy i randkowanie. Ja już tam nie pasuję. Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek pasowałam. Spójrz na nie, Severus. Większość z nich dopiero kończy szkołę, ja skończyłam ją wieki temu. Większość z nich dostaje szlabany za zbyt późny powrót do domu, a ja sama niedługo będę dawała szlabany. Żadna z nich, może oprócz Neny, która jest mi bardziej jak siostra, nigdy nie będzie mnie w stanie zrozumieć, nigdy z żadną nie mogłam rozmawiać o tym co mnie interesuje, o właściwościach epidermy, albo mezofilach, czy nawet o koniach. Są kochane, wszystkie, ale żadna z osobna, ani wszystkie razem, nie są w stanie zastąpić mi ciebie. Przykro mi, jeśli zrobiłam cokolwiek, co sprawiło, że myślisz, że nie jestem szczęśliwa. Wiem, że niezbyt udzielam się towarzysko, ale ja tego nie potrzebuję, nie lubię. Uwielbiam ciszę, książki i nasze ogrody. Kocham, gdy czytasz mi, mocno tuląc mnie w swoich ramionach. Tęsknię za rodziną i przyjaciółmi, owszem, ale nie aż tak bardzo, jak się tego bałam na początku. Dajesz mi więcej niż oczekiwałam. Niczego więcej nie potrzebuję do szczęścia. Jestem tu dopiero pół roku. To krótko na zawarcie nowych przyjaźni, ale mimo to jest kilka osób, które z czystym sumieniem mogę tak nazywać. Jest Aurora, której mogłabym słuchać godzinami, jak opowiada mi o gwiazdach, Charity i jej mało zrozumiały bełkot na temat nowoczesnych, mugolskich sprzętów, Remus, któremu nie przeszkadza siedzenie w ciszy, Rufin … który rozbawia mnie do szaleństwa, Narcyza, bez której nie wiedziałabym co się dzieje w wyższych sferach i jesteś ty, najlepszy z najlepszych przyjaciół. Nawet Neny nie wie o mnie tyle co ty. – Objęła go mocno w pasie i przytuliła do niego z całej siły.

– Dziękuję. Jeśli miałbym kiedyś nazwać szczęście, miałoby na imię Gemma. – Objął ją mocno ramionami.

– Skąd ten nagły pomysł na przeprowadzkę? – spytała nieśmiało wychylając głowę z jego ramion.

– Chciałbym … dać ci cały świat, wszystko o czym marzysz. To … czyni mnie szczęśliwym – odparł szczerze.

– Wszystko o czym marzę mam teraz w zasięgu ramion. – Uśmiechnęła się promiennie. Pochylił się i namiętnie ją pocałował. – Severus – wyszeptała – wiem, że często płaczę i marudzę, ale ja naprawdę jestem szczęśliwa.

– Z tego co wyczytałem w książkach i nasłuchałem się od jakże przecież doświadczonych koleżanek z pracy, wcale nie płaczesz tak dużo, a marudzenia nie zauważyłem. – Odwzajemnił jej uśmiech.

– A mówiłeś, że nie ruszysz żadnej z tych idiotycznych książek...

– Bo nie ruszyłem – oburzył się – czytałem ci przez ramię i wciąż jestem zdania, że nie powinno się w nich zamieszczać zdjęć.

– Sev... będziesz tam ze mną, prawda? – spytała poważniejąc.

– Będę, Skarbie. Oczywiście, że będę – zapewnił całując czubek jej głowy.

– Ale … tylko ty – poprosiła.

– A mama, tata, babcia, ciotka Konstancja, Leopolda, wuj Martin, Erni …

– Severus – przerwała mu wyliczanie i szturchnęła go w bok – jak już będę wypychać na świat TWOJEGO syna, to nie chcę mieć w zasięgu wzroku nikogo oprócz ciebie i personelu szpitala.

– Matka będzie rozczarowana, że nie przetnie pępowiny – zaśmiał się.

– Severus, mówię całkiem poważnie. – Zatrzymała go, gdy powoli kierowali się z powrotem do apartamentu i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. – Tylko my.

– Obiecuję – chwycił jej dłonie – nikogo, ani z twoich, ani z moich bliskich tam nie wpuszczę, choćbym miał matkę spetryfikować.

– Nie mogę się go już doczekać – westchnęła gładząc się po brzuchu.

– Ja też, Kochanie.

**.: :.**

Czas przez kolejne miesiące Gemma spędzała na urządzaniu pokoiku dla dziecka, czytaniu każdej możliwej książki o dzieciach i plotkowaniu z Molly Weasley, która sama niedawno urodziła. W dni kiedy czuła się dobrze zajmowała się badaniem roślin i doskonaleniem receptur przydatnych przy dziecku, którymi zarzucała męża, nakazując sprawdzanie i warzenie. Severusa bez reszty pochłonął eliksir, który przygotowywał w tajemnicy przed nią. Nie chciał niepotrzebnie jej denerwować. Wciąż miała nadzieję, że wraz z narodzinami dziecka jej stan umysłu się nie zmieni i nie chciał niepotrzebnie siać zamętu w jej głowie.

Mark Hobbs, okazał się bardzo pomocny, oprócz swojej próbki krwi oddał mu esencję wspomnienia Adar, która mogła zastąpić jej posokę. Zapytany o tajemnicze jajo z badań, kazał skontaktować się z ciotką Luthien, która zajmowała się ornitologią i dość często współpracowała z matką Gemmy. Kochała też swoją bratanicę ponad życie i był pewien, że zrobi wszystko, by pomóc. Niestety nie miała ona zbyt pomyślnych wieści. Pounamu okazało się być imieniem ptaka, kakapo, którego gatunek jest na wymarciu i obecnie można się doliczyć jedynie kilkudziesięciu sztuk, z czego jedynie dwadzieścia dwie to samiczki. Przyznała, że Adar badała jedno z jej jaj i z tego co pamiętała, była usatysfakcjonowana wynikami, ale niestety śmierć nie pozwoliła na ich ukończenie. Szczęściem Severusa, Luthien zajmowała się tymi ptakami, ale nie dość, że niezwykle rzadko składały jaja, to ich okres lęgowy przypadał dopiero na koniec czerwca. Co najmniej miesiąc od planowanego terminu porodu Gemmy.

Nie miał wyjścia, jak czekać. Recepturę eliksiru opracował wspólnie z Mistrzem Gemmy, który bardzo ochoczo przystał na propozycję współpracy i już od połowy marca praktycznie oczekiwali jedynie jaj, z nadzieją, że pojawi się chociaż jedno. Luthien jednak była dość sceptyczna i próbowała ich przekonać, by szukali jakiegoś zastępnika. Podsuwała im inne ptaki, zbliżone w swej genetyce do kakapo, ale jaja żadnego z nich nie pasowały tak bardzo.

Z czułością obserwował rosnący brzuszek Gemmy i starał się jak mógł być dla niej oparciem. Masował plecy, warzył eliksiry, przytulał i na każdym kroku zapewniał o wielkiej miłości. Wzruszały go momenty, gdy z ukrycia obserwował jak troskliwie głaskała brzuch szepcząc do niego czułe słowa, jak śpiewała kołysanki, gdy mały był zbyt ruchliwy, opowiadała o roślinach pokazując ryciny, a najbardziej rozczulała go, gdy opowiadała nienarodzonemu jeszcze Tobiasowi o nich.

Musiał przyznać, że dziewczyna dość dobrze znosiła ciążę, nawet z nadopiekuńczą matką na karku i tylko raz zdarzyło się, że poczuł się przy niej bezradny. Bardzo przeżyła narodziny swojej siostry, w Dunedin i nie mogła pogodzić się z myślą, że na zobaczenie jej z bliska przyjedzie jej poczekać kilka miesięcy. Ojciec oczywiście przyfiukał do nich zaraz po jej narodzinach z całą toną zdjęć, ale to nie bardzo pomogło, a jak wydawało się Severusowi jedynie zaszkodziło. Fakt, że dali dziewczynce na imię Adar i poprosili Gemmę na matkę chrzestną, dolał jeszcze oliwy do ognia. Pani Snape była jak fontanna, a Severus nie nadążał z ocieraniem jej łez.

Długo wyczekiwali tego momentu, ale gdy w końcu nadszedł obydwoje nagle stracili swą pewność. Gemma nawet zastanawiała się nad zaklęciem, które cofnie wody płodowe cieknące jej po nogach, a Severus zapomniał jak się nazywa, gdy wzywał służby zajmujące się bezpiecznym transportem do szpitala.

– To już, Skarbie – szepnął, gdy w końcu zdołał się otrząsnąć z pierwszego szoku.

– Już, Kochany – odparła ze łzami w oczach. – Boję się.

– Wiem, najmilsza. Ja też – dodał na pokrzepienie. – Będę tam cały czas, możesz mnie bić, rzucać we mnie klątwami, wyzywać od najgorszych i wyżywać na każdy znany ci sposób. – Uśmiechnął się.

– Nie omieszkam, jak będzie bolało. – Próbowała odwzajemnić uśmiech, ale skurcz był zbyt silny. – Kocham cię – szepnęła i wtuliła się w niego.

Wbrew obawom położnej i uzdrowicieli, poród przebiegał sprawnie i bez przeszkód. Ledwie po czterech godzinach Gemma mocno ściskając swojego męża za rękę parła po raz ostatni i jej głośny oddech zagłuszył wrzask małego dziecka. Miał ochotę się rozpłakać, gdy zobaczył maleńką, pokrytą czarnymi włoskami główkę. Pochylił się i czule pocałował swoją żonę. W tej jednej chwili była dla niego największą bohaterką.

– Jest śliczny, Severus. Jest taki malutki – powtarzała nieobecnym tonem, co mocno go zaniepokoiło. Oderwał wzrok od tulonego przez nią maluszka i spojrzał w jej oczy. Były szkliste, na jej czole perlił się pot, a jej oddech zamiast się uspakajać – przyspieszył. – Jest śliczny, mój … nasz synek – wypowiadała z trudem. – Kocham cię – szepnęła – zawsze będę. Opiekuj się nim.

– Gemma, Skarbie. Wszystko dobrze? – spytał zaniepokojony.

– Opiekuj, obiecaj – szeptała.

– Obiecuję, najmilsza. Razem będziemy się nim opiekować. – Zabrał od niej Tobiasa i podał magomedykowi do dokładnego zbadania, po czym wrócił do niej i delikatnie pogładził po włosach. Prawie syknął, tak gorąca była jej głowa. – Gemma, Gemma – próbował ją ocucić, ale z każdą chwilą jej oczy zaczynały uciekać w głąb głowy. Nie czekając dłużej zawołał uzdrowiciela.

– Proszę zaczekać na zewnątrz – nakazał, gdy tylko zorientował się jak poważna jest sytuacja. Próbował protestować, nie chciał zostawić jej samej, ale personel pozostał nieugięty i przy pomocy niegroźnego zaklęcia usunięto go z sali, w której jego żona walczyła o życie. Nie był w stanie, czekającej rodzinie wyjaśnić co się działo. Był tak zdenerwowany, że z trudem panował nad swoją mocą, a pierwszą osobę, która wyszła z jej sali był gotów rozszarpać.

– Proszę za mną, panie Snape. – Niski, krępy czarodziej w towarzystwie uzdrowicielki, która prowadziła ciążę Gemmy zaprosił go do swojego gabinetu.

– Pana żona zapadła w śpiączkę – zaczął bez zbędnych uprzejmości – chciałbym móc powiedzieć panu jakie są tego przyczyny, ale niestety wszelkie badania sondujące wskazują jedynie ból głowy. Nie jestem w stanie wyobrazić sobie co mogłoby spowodować tak wielkie cierpienie, by wywołać taki stan. Zbiliśmy gorączkę, podaliśmy eliksiry wzmacniające, uzupełniliśmy krew i zrobiliśmy wszystko co konieczne, by ustabilizować jej stan, jednak wybudzenie pańskiej żony, bez poznania przyczyny i bez ewentualnego lekarstwa jest teraz zbyt ryzykowne. Poród przebiegał prawidłowo, chłopczyk jest zdrowy i według całej naszej wiedzy, pana żona także.

Severus ciężko opadł na fotel i przyjął dawkę eliksiru uspokajającego, który wręczył mu mężczyzna.

– Panie Snape, nie wiemy jak leczyć pańską żonę, dopóki nie poznamy przyczyny jej stanu, a to zdaje się … – ponownie zaczął uzdrowiciel, ale Severus przerwał mu opowiadając o swoich podejrzeniach. Dwójka uzdrowicieli słuchała go z przerażeniem.

– Jestem bliski stworzeniu właściwego antidotum, ale potrzebuję jeszcze co najmniej miesiąca i to o ile ten cholerny ptak zechce znieść jajo – prawie wykrzyknął.

– Panie Severusie – zwróciła się do niego kobieta – musi pan odpocząć. – Chciał zaprotestować, ale nie pozwoliła mu dojść do głosu. – Jutro może pan zabrać syna do domu. Mały będzie pana potrzebował, a nieprzytomny ojciec nie bardzo będzie w stanie się nim opiekować. Proszę się nim dobrze zająć, bo o ile zdążyłam dobrze poznać panią Gemmę, nie będzie zadowolona jeśli go pan choć trochę zaniedba. Pana reputacja w dziedzinie eliksirów pana wyprzedza, Severusie i jestem pewna, że nawet bez tego jaja zdoła pan uwarzyć odpowiednią dla niej miksturę, ale musi pan mieć na to siłę. Nie pomoże jej pan jedynie się martwiąc. – Pokiwał głową dając znać, że zrozumiał.

– Co z Gemmą? Będziecie ją utrzymywać w śpiączce? – spytał po chwili.

– Nie zrobimy nic bez pańskiej zgody i bez konsultacji z panem – odpowiedział mężczyzna – zdaje się pan, być dość dobrze zaznajomiony z jej stanem i nie ukrywam, że podczas leczenie, będziemy bazować na pańskiej opinii i wiedzy. Myślę, że damy jej odpocząć jeden dzień i jutro spróbujemy ją na chwilę obudzić. Zobaczymy jak radzi sobie z emocjami. – Severus przytaknął.

– A co z Tobim? Nie powinien być przy matce? – zwrócił się do kobiety.

– Powinien – odparła z troską – ale to raczej w tej chwili niemożliwe, żeby był tu przez cały czas. Jeśli potrzebuje pan pomocy w opiece …

– Nie, poradzę sobie. Chodzi mi tylko o to co dla nich teraz najlepsze – przerwał jej. – Gemma będzie tak samo potrzebowała jego jak i on jej – westchnął.

– Zwykle zdrowe dzieci niezbyt mile są widziane w szpitalu, ale w tym wyjątkowym przypadku, wyjdzie to jedynie z korzyścią zarówno dla matki, jak i dla dziecka – odpowiedziała. – Nie mówię, żeby tu zamieszkał, ale na czas pana odwiedzin u niej, powinien pan zabierać syna ze sobą. Nie jestem pewna, czy na moment wybudzenia, chłopczyk ma być przy niej. Gdzieś tam, w natłoku myśli, na pewno będzie martwiła się o syna, ale nie wiem czy to na pewno dobry pomysł.

– Obecność pana podczas wybudzania będzie bardzo korzystna, to na pewno. Ale także nie jestem pewien, co z dzieckiem – wtrącił uzdrowiciel. – Nie mam pojęcia jak zareaguje. Może zacząć krzyczeć z bólu, a to z pewnością wystraszy malucha.

– Nie będzie krzyczała – zapewnił cicho Severus. – Nigdy nie krzyczy z bólu – westchnął. – Koszmary. Ma koszmary, gdy … – zawahał się – nie ma mnie w pobliżu – dodał nieco zawstydzony tak intymnym wyznaniem, ale wiedział, że jeśli ma pomóc Gemmie musi zrobić i powiedzieć wszystko co wie. – Jest eliksir, bezpieczny, który jej warzyłem...

– Potrafimy sobie radzić z największymi koszmarami, panie Snape – zapewnił go lekarz.

– Mam też eliksir przeciwbólowy, nie jest jeszcze opatentowany, ale może pomóc. – Przetarł twarz dłońmi. – Nie uzależnia, nie jest toksyczny, bezpieczny dla dziecka, w razie gdyby mogła karmić, mogę przynieść dokładną recepturę i jeśli …

– Proszę przynieść i recepturę, i eliksir – przerwał mu mężczyzna. – To nie do końca zgodne z procedurami, ale musimy chwytać się wszystkiego co może pomóc. Domyślam się, że dziś nie opuści już pan jej sali, nawet jeśli będziemy próbowali siłą wyprowadzić pana ze szpitala. – Uzdrowiciel uśmiechnął się ze współczuciem.

– Nie myli się pan – odparł z pewnością. – Pani doktor, Gemma bardzo chciała karmić Tobiego piersią …

– I będzie. Zadbamy o to. – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego pokrzepiająco. – Eliksiry, które jej podajemy nie zatruwają mleka i są całkowicie bezpieczne. Dopóki nie dojdzie do siebie będziemy pobudzać laktację i ściągać jej pokarm, może nawet będziemy mogli przystawiać chłopca do jej piersi, a później, mam nadzieję szybciej niż pan myśli, Severusie, sama zacznie karmić malca. – Kobieta wstała i podeszła do niego kładąc rękę na ramieniu. – Będzie dobrze, panie Severusie. To silna dziewczyna.

– Może pan przez chwilę posiedzieć tutaj, zebrać myśli i wrócić do rodziny, i żony – dodał mężczyzna. – Zawiadomię personel, że ma pan pełny dostęp do sali o każdej porze dnia i nocy.

Nie miał pojęcia co dalej. W najgorszych koszmarach nie przewidział takiego obrotu spraw. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak bardzo bezradny, tak opuszczony, tak samotny. Chciało mu się płakać, krzyczeć i przeklinać wszystkich dookoła, a musiał jeszcze wyjść i powiedzieć jej ojcu, że jego córka jest w stanie krytycznym, zaopiekować się malutkim dzieckiem, które jedyne czego teraz potrzebuje to bliskości swojej matki, wysłuchać narzekań Eileen, załatwić zastępstwo w szkole... Schował twarz w dłoniach i próbował zebrać galopujące myśli, wykorzystać ostatnią chwilę na spokojne przemyślenie spraw. Odetchnął głęboko i wolnym krokiem wyszedł z gabinetu.

– Severus, powiesz nam w końcu co się dzieje? Coś z dzieckiem? Nie chcą nas tam wpuścić – narzekała matka. Spojrzał na Marka i nie potrafił ukryć bólu, jaki przepełniał jego oczy. Hobbs ciężko opadł na najbliższe krzesło.

– Gemma – wyszeptał – co z nią Severusie? – głos mężczyzny drżał.

– Jest w śpiączce – odparł cicho i usiadł obok teścia. Wokół zapanowała przeraźliwa cisza i bał się ją przerwać. – Tobias jest zdrowy, duży, ma pięćdziesiąt pięć centymetrów i waży trzy i pół kilograma. Jest … podobny do Gemmy. Ma jej usta i oczka. Jest śliczny – tłumaczył beznamiętnym tonem.

– Możemy go zobaczyć? – spytała Eileen, ale kompletnie zignorował jej pytanie. Nie miał pojęcia czy mogą, czy nie.

– Jak się czujesz, synku? – Usłyszał kojący głos babci tuż przy uchu. Po raz pierwszy w życiu spytała go jak się czuje. Zawsze wiedziała. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego spytała właśnie teraz kiedy nawet sam nie wiedział jak się czuje. Chciał czuć się szczęśliwy z powodu narodzin syna, chciał skakać z radości i tulić swoją żonę. Chciał ją zasypać kwiatami, prezentami i komplementami, za to jak dzielna była. Przez te kilka godzin, żadna skarga nie opuściła jej ust, a później, gdy przyszedł ten przeraźliwy ból, martwiła się jedynie o dziecko, a on nic nie mógł teraz zrobić, nic, by choć trochę jej ulżyć, pomóc.

– Bezradny – odpowiedział ledwie dosłyszalnym głosem. Nie musiał tłumaczyć przyczyn stanu swojej żony, każdy zdawał się to bardzo dobrze rozumieć.

– Co … możemy coś zrobić? – Mark z trudem hamował łzy. – Mógłbym … mógłbym wejść do niej? Zobaczyć wnuka? Przytulić? – Mężczyzna przestał się powstrzymywać i Severus miał szczerą ochotę do niego dołączyć.

– Chyba … chyba tak. – Severus położył dłoń na ramieniu teścia. – Odzyskamy ją, tato – szepnął bardziej do siebie.

– Mi się wydaje bardziej podobny do ciebie – odparł pan Hobbs, po chwili wpatrywania się w małego, śpiącego tuż przy łóżku Gemmy chłopczyka.

– Ma jej oczy … i nos póki co – uśmiechnął się i głęboko odetchnął mocniej ściskając dłoń żony, która teraz wyglądała na bardzo spokojną.

Mark był pierwszym, którego Severus przyprowadził do pokoju, w którym spała jego małżonka. Co prawda piorunujące spojrzenie jego matki, jasno dawało mu do zrozumienia, że nie podoba jej się ta kolejność, ale miał to w nosie.

– Severusie, co mogę zrobić? – Mark spojrzał na zięcia pełnym nadziei wzrokiem. – Coś mi mówi, że nie bez powodu jesteśmy tutaj sami, a te zaklęcia wyciszające to nie z powodu ewentualnego płaczu małego.

– Nie myli się tata – odparł spoglądając z zaciętością na teścia. – Nie mogę zostawić Tobiego, obiecałem jej, że sam się nim zajmę, że nie pozwolę, by ktoś próbował ją zastąpić. Poza tym muszę uwarzyć kilka eliksirów przeciwbólowych dla niej i być tu jak najwięcej z synem, dlatego muszę poprosić tatę o pomoc.

– Wiesz, że zrobię wszystko – odpowiedział Mark.

– Wiem, że mała Adar …

– Severusie, moja starsza córka walczy o życie, Adar i Anita poradzą sobie kilka dni, nawet dłużej jeśli będzie potrzeba. Wciąż mam zgodę na międzykontynentalny świstoklik, więc dalekie podróże nie stanowią problemu. Mów co mam robić.

– Po pierwsze chciałbym, żeby tata skontaktował się z Percivalem Flemingiem, pomagał mi z tym antidotum i będzie wiedział jak rozpocząć warzenie – zaczął rzeczowym tonem – po drugie, trzeba jakoś zmusić tego przeklętego ptaka do złożenia jaja. Nie marzę, by udało się to przed rozpoczęciem jego okresu lęgowego, ale z tego co mówiła pani … ciocia Luthien pod koniec czerwca będzie to już możliwe. Nie mam pojęcia co może pomóc, proszę porozmawiać na ten temat z Flemingiem, wcześniej rozmawialiśmy o eliksirze miłosnym, może mógłby stworzyć jakiś silny dla ptaków, cena nie gra roli …

– To oczywiste, Severusie – wtrącił ojciec.

– Być może są jakieś zaklęcia, które mogą pomóc – kontynuował. – Jeszcze dziś skontaktuję się z Mistrzem Zaklęć z Hogwartu, może on albo któryś z jego kolegów będzie coś znał.

– Przekażę Anicie, może ona na coś wpadnie – Mark dodał z nadzieją. – Jest jeszcze Oskar, on jest w posiadaniu dość ciemnych ksiąg, mówiąc delikatnie. – Severus spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. – Powiedzmy, że ma całkiem podobne zainteresowania do twoich, Severusie. – Hobbs spojrzał wymownie na lewą rękę zięcia. – Już ci kiedyś mówiłem, że jestem dość … spostrzegawczy. Nie sądziłeś chyba, że oddałbym swoją córkę komuś, o kim kompletnie nic nie wiem. – Snape otworzył usta ze zdziwienia. – Daj spokój synu, wiem o tobie więcej niż ci się wydaje. Oskar to mój najlepszy przyjaciel i kocha Gemmę tak samo jak my wszyscy. Akurat tobie, chyba nie muszę tłumaczyć jak potężna jest Czarna Magia i co można przy jej pomocy … zobaczyć.

– Sprawdzał mnie przy pomocy … zaklęć? – spytał wciąż zaskoczony Severus – i mimo wszystko zgodził się tata na ten ślub?

– Nie lubię się powtarzać, Severusie – Snape'owi zdawało się, że słyszy samego siebie – ale już kiedyś mówiłem, że lepszego męża dla córki nie mógłbym znaleźć i najwyraźniej się nie pomyliłem. – Severus delikatnie skinął głową.

– Nie mam teraz czasu na zaprzeczanie … zresztą zrobię wszystko, by jej pomóc – odetchnął głęboko – domyślam się, że Pan Blums jest odporny na działanie pewnych niepożądanych skutków ubocznych.

– Nie mylisz się – odparł Mark pochylając się nad swoim wnukiem.

– Mam dla niego kilka prezentów, w których mógłby coś znaleźć. Może je tata do niego dostarczyć? – kontynuował Snape.

– Nie widzę przeszkód, ale będę musiał odwiedzić najpierw jego, dopiero później Fleminga – odpowiedział z nonszalancją w głosie Hobbs.

– Zanim wrócimy do domu po prezenty, jest jeszcze jedna rzecz – Severus spojrzał uważnie na teścia. – Odkryliśmy z Flemingiem, że esencja wspomnień będzie dużo bardziej skuteczna, zwłaszcza, że nie posiadamy krwi matki Gemmy, mamy jej wspo …

– Moje możesz mieć w każdej chwili, coś konkretnego? – przerwał mu Mark.

– Najbardziej szczęśliwe i to nie twoje wspomnienie teraz stanowi problem – zerknął na Gemmę.

– Jak chcesz to zrobić? Chcesz ją obudzić? – spytał przerażony Hobbs.

– Dlatego jesteśmy tu sami … ma dla mnie otwarty umysł. Pozwoli mi wejść bez przeszkód – wyjaśnił Severus. – Będę musiał się jednak zagłębić w niego przy pomocy zaklęcia. Nie chcę jej budzić, nie chcę by niepotrzebnie cierpiała. Nie wiem co zastanę w środku i dlatego potrzebuję ciebie.

– Gdyby jej wspomnienia okazały się dla ciebie zbyt … trudne. – Severus przytaknął.

– Jestem gotów zabrać je od niej i wpakować do swojej głowy, gdyby tylko to mogło jej pomóc … ale nie mogę jej oczyścić umysłu z tych wspomnień …

– Zwariowałaby i straciła tożsamość – dopowiedział Mark.

– Nie mogę też zaryzykować, że zapadnę w podobny stan, dlatego potrzebuję ciebie – wyjaśniał Severus. – Nie wejdę głęboko, potrzebuję jednego wspomnienia. Myślę, że mimo wszystko narodziny Tobiasa były dla niej szczęśliwą chwilą, a to zapewne będzie na wierzchu, gdyby jednak coś poszło źle, musisz mnie wyciągnąć. No i ktoś musi pilnować drzwi. Nie mam ochoty tłumaczyć się komukolwiek innemu. – Tobias przytaknął i wyraził swą gotowość.

– Legilimens – wyszeptał tuż przy uchu Gemmy i po chwili z przerażeniem surfował po jej umyśle.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Walka o jaja"_


	40. Walka o jaja

_**ROZDZIAŁ 39**_

„_**Walka o jaja"**_

– Legilimens – wyszeptał tuż przy uchu Gemmy i po chwili z przerażeniem surfował po jej umyśle. Miał wrażenie, że minęły długie godziny zanim znalazł to czego szukał, a to co mijał po drodze było wstrząsające nawet dla niego. Ból jaki czuła w chwili, gdy dowiedziała się o śmierci matki, teraz kilkakrotnie spotęgowany. Już nie patrzyła na to oczami dziecka, teraz ponownie dowiadywała się o tym jako dorosła kobieta. Merlinie, nie miał pojęcia jak to wygląda i teraz był prawdziwie przerażony. To tak jakby ta jedna, okropna chwila trwała od ponad dziesięciu lat wypalając coraz większą dziurę w jej sercu.

Jęknął widząc siebie z innymi kobietami. Chciał jej powiedzieć, że to tak nie wyglądało, że nie czuł do nich nic, nawet specjalnie mu się nie podobały. Magia spłatała jej okrutny żart ukazując to jako najcudowniejsze chwile w jego życiu. „_To nie jest prawda_" – pomyślał i chciał wepchnąć jej tę myśl do głowy, ale nie mógł, nie mógł teraz nic w nim poprawiać. Dotarło do niego jak musiała się czuć z tymi wspomnieniami, jak musiały ją boleć, gdy nie okazywał jej żadnego zainteresowania i jak wiele kosztowało ją radzenie sobie z tym. Sama. Nie było go wtedy przy niej. Nie było przy niej nikogo. Sama, zamknięta w domku dla gości. Miał ochotę się za to przekląć.

Tuż obok zobaczył formujące się wspomnienie, gdy byli razem po raz pierwszy, nad jeziorkiem. Pieścił namiętnie jej ciało patrząc na nią z uwielbieniem. _„To jest prawda" – _pomyślał – _„Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim, Skarbie mój. Tylko na ciebie potrafię tak patrzeć, tylko na ciebie." _Po chwili ujrzał kolejne ich wspólne chwile, ona w jego objęciach, on całujący ją. I wielka radość jaka temu towarzyszyła udzieliła się też jemu. Odetchnął głęboko widząc jak jego żona świetnie sobie z tym wszystkim radzi. Jak pomimo bólu i śpiączki próbuje walczyć o swój umysł.

Nie chciał oglądać więcej, ale wspomnienie jej tortur samo w niego uderzyło. Klątwy wypowiadane do niej z zawiścią głosem Lily. Lily, której tak łatwo umiała wybaczyć … i za chwilę on klęczący z pierścionkiem przed nią. „_Walcz, Gemmo, najdroższa. Walcz, błagam nie poddawaj się. Nie zostawiaj mnie, nie zostawiaj nas" – _pomyślał – _„potrzebujemy cię. Bez ciebie … świat nie istnieje, ja nie istnieję." _

„_Powiedz mu jak bardzo go kocham. I ciebie też bardzo kocham" – _zaskoczyło go to co usłyszał w swojej głowie. Nie miał pewności, czy to ona do niego mówiła, czy tylko wyobraził to sobie. – „_Nie poddam się, Severusie, nie zrezygnuję z was. Nigdy. Tylko to trochę boli … boli." – _Teraz był pewien, że to ona. „_Poradzimy sobie z tym, razem"_ – wypowiedział w myślach jej słowa, tak często kierowane do niego, gdy sam przeżywał trudne chwile. Ścisnął mocniej jej rękę. „_Będę przy tobie, tuż obok, ale teraz Kochanie, muszę stąd wyjść." _Nie chciał dłużej szperać w jej umyśle, nie chciał rozwalić przypadkiem tego, co tak dzielnie starała się poukładać. Skupił się na dniu ich zaręczyn, na ich pierwszym „kocham", na pierwszym pocałunku i kołysance, którą śpiewała jej matka. Skopiował te wspomnienia, ale wciąż ciężko mu było ją zostawić. „_Gemmo, w dniu, w którym pojawiłaś się w moim życiu, zaświeciło słońce, skruszyłaś z mego serca lód i uczyniłaś mnie lepszym człowiekiem. Kocham cię. Kocham blask twoich oczu, zapach twoich włosów, dźwięk głosu i smak twych ust. Kocham twą wrażliwość, niewinność i wyrozumiałość. Ponad wszystko uwielbiam twój uśmiech i nienawidzę łez. Jesteś moim światłem i moją nadzieją, nie wyobrażam sobie dnia bez ciebie, a całe życie byłoby koszmarem. Przyrzekam, że będę cię chronił, że będę się o ciebie troszczył i że dla ciebie stanę się lepszym człowiekiem. Przyrzekam, że będę, gdy będziesz mnie potrzebować i postaram się każdego dnia dawać ci radość … Powiem to samo i jutro, i pojutrze, i zawsze, w każdej chwili mojego życia będę to czuł. Będę tu Gemmo, przy tobie, razem z naszym synem czekamy na ciebie"_ – powtórzył za jej wspomnieniem i opuścił jej umysł.

– Wszystko w porządku, Severusie? – Mark spytał niepewnie. Przytaknął jedynie ledwie widzialnym ruchem głowy. Wszystkie słowa uwięzły mu głęboko w gardle. Był pewien, że gdyby teraz powiedział choć jedno, łzy popłynęłyby ciurkiem po jego policzkach. Odetchnął głęboko i podszedł do łóżeczka ich syna.

– Jest silna – wyszeptał. Nie chciał uświadamiać teściowi jak bardzo cierpi, jak wielki ból musiała znosić przez lata. Był zdruzgotany, choć sam zobaczył ledwie ułamek. Nie było sensu obarczać tym także jej ojca. – Twoja mamusia cię bardzo kocha – szepnął pochylając się nad śpiącym maluszkiem i pocałował go w maleńką główkę.

Pstryknięciem palców wezwał Bunię i nakazał pilnować małego Tobiasa. Polecił nikogo nie wpuszczać i wezwać go natychmiast, gdyby coś się działo, a sam chwycił teścia za ramię i teleportował ich pod mały domek na szczycie wzgórza.

– Nie sądziłeś chyba, że trzymam to w domu. – Uśmiechnął się do teścia.

– Nie podejrzewałbym cię o taką lekkomyślność. Zwłaszcza znając zamiłowanie mojej córki do książek i wiedzy – odparł Mark. – Poza tym, obawiam się, że Gemma mogłaby dość szybko jej ulec. Jest potężną wiedźmą, możliwe, że bardziej niż myślisz …

– Chyba wiem o czym mówisz – wtrącił.

– Dlatego zdecydowaliśmy się posłać ją tak wcześnie do szkoły – zaśmiał się. – Od dziecka lubiła płatać figle i ciężko jej było uświadomić, że burza w szklance wody, dosłownie … to nie najlepszy żart na przyjęciu urodzinowym kuzyna, a małe tornado w mugolskiej restauracji może przyprawić biednych ludzi o niepotrzebny zawał. Wciąż to robi, prawda? Nie wzywa żywiołów, na pewno nie dla żartu, ale wciąż robi dowcipy, prawda?

– Bez przerwy – odparł z udawaną irytacją Severus – głównie niestety, ja padam ich ofiarą.

– Nie wiń jej, to zawsze był jeden z jej sposobów na radzenie sobie …

– Nie winię, tato – Snape spojrzał na teścia rozbawiony. – Uwielbiam jej żarty. Choć wolę, gdy robi je innym.

– Jeśli cię to pocieszy, to sam się na nie wciąż nabieram – zaśmiał się Mark i klepnął swego zięcia w plecy.

– Teraz jednak … nie pora na żarty. – Severus machnął różdżką wypowiadając sobie tylko znaną inkantację i po chwili w podłodze jednej z izb domku pojawił się właz. – Dasz sobie z tym radę? – spytał zanim zszedł na dół po księgi. – Nie chciałbym tłumaczyć Gemmie, gdy się obudzi, dlaczego jej ojciec jest poszukiwanym przez władze całego czarodziejskiego świata czarnoksiężnikiem – dodał.

– Dam radę, synu – odparł Hobbs z pewnością w głosie. – Gorsze już rzeczy trzymałem w swych rękach, aczkolwiek nie zamierzam zwlekać z przekazaniem ich Oskarowi.

– Severusie, nie będę się ociągał ze swoim zadaniem – zaczął Mark, gdy stali ponownie przed chowającym się pod wpływem zaklęcia, domkiem – Wrócę tak szybko jak się da. Dbaj o nią i o mojego wnuka. Przekaż proszę mojej siostrze, żeby była gotowa na moje wezwanie. Jak znajdziemy sposób na tego ptaka, będziemy jej tam potrzebowali. I pozwól, proszę jej trochę posiedzieć przy Gemmie i Tobiasie.

– Oczywiście – uścisnął dłoń teścia. – Tato … Gemma wybrała dla niego imię. To miało być zapewnienie, że to nie jedyny syn jakiego mi urodzi i ja jestem pewien, że dotrzyma słowa i niebawem Tobi będzie miał brata … Marka.

– Dziękuję. – Hobbs odwzajemnił uścisk. – Bałem się, że to dlatego, że jest na mnie zła. Uważaj na siebie, synu. – Mark wyczarował świstoklik z małej nakrętki po napoju i po chwili unosił się wysoko nad ziemią.

**.: :.**

– Severus ile można czekać? – Eileen wyrzucała synowi.

– Tyle ile potrzeba, żeby ojciec mógł pobyć chwilę ze swoją chorą córką – warknął.

– Ale mogłeś chociaż pokazać nam tego maluszka – nie dawała za wygraną.

– Śpi i wolę żebyś go nie budziła – odparł wciąż twardym tonem. – Jest zmęczony po porodzie i uzdrowiciele uprzedzili, że powinien spać jeszcze kilka godzin. Możecie go teraz z tatą zobaczyć, chyba że babcia jest zmęczona i chce wracać do domu.

– Nie syneczku, poczekam – odparła niezwykle łagodnie jak na siebie Gloria i wywracając oczami spojrzała na swoją synową.

– Co tu robi skrzat, Severusie – szepnęła dość głośno Eileen, gdy tylko weszła do sali Gemmy – i gdzie się podział Mark?

– Pan Hobbs musiał załatwić coś pilnego, sam go wysłałem – dodał zanim matka zaczęła się burzyć – a Bunia będzie pomagała mi przy Tobim. Razem z Gemmą ustaliliśmy, że to ona będzie jego nianią i dobrze jeśli od pierwszych chwil będzie się z nią oswajał.

– Severusie – Eileen ledwie powstrzymała się od krzyku – wolisz zostawić swojego syna ze skrzatką niż z własną, rodzoną matką?

– Z nikim nie zamierzam go zostawiać, do cholery mamo – warknął cicho – ale będę potrzebował pomocy na każde moje skinienie.

– Ale mogłabym się przecież nim zająć do czasu …

– Nie – przerwał jej stanowczo. – Tobias jest moim synem i sam potrafię się nim zająć. Mamo, będzie potrzebował też babci – dodał już łagodniej. – Nie mówię, że zamierzam go nosić na rękach przez całą dobę, ale Tobias na razie zostanie tutaj, przy Gemmie, a później zabiorę go do domu. Tam, możesz go odwiedzać, możesz się z nim bawić, możesz zabierać go na spacery i cokolwiek innego co robią babcie. – Severus oderwał na chwilę wzrok od matki i spojrzał w stronę łóżeczka syna, nad którym pochylał się teraz jego ojciec. Zaniemówił. Jego ojciec, Tobias Snape, twardy, silny mężczyzna, zawsze daleki od ckliwości, stał nad swoim wnukiem, a wielkie łzy ściekały po jego policzkach. Podszedł do niego i położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

– Jeszcze nigdy nie byłem z ciebie tak dumny, synu. – Po raz pierwszy w życiu ojciec go przytulił. Nawet nie starał się ukryć wzruszenia, choć zawsze wmawiał mu, że łzy są niemęskie. – Biedna dziewczyna – westchnął spoglądając na śpiącą Gemmę. – Co możemy zrobić? Jak jej pomóc? Tobie? – Severus jedynie pokręcił głową z rezygnacją.

– Problem w tym, że tylko ona sama może się z tym uporać – westchnął.

Po tysiącu zapewnień, że matka nie będzie próbowała brać małego na rękę, śpiewać, gadać i łaskotać, Severus zostawił ich samych i wyszedł do Glorii i Luthien. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że chyba nawet nie przywitał się z kobietą. Siedziała blada, z zaczerwienionymi oczami na końcu korytarza, z nadzieję, że pozwoli mu na odwiedziny u bratanicy. Zrobiło mu się głupio, że nawet do niej wcześniej nie podszedł. Gemma była jej tak samo bliska jak jemu i tak samo mocno martwiła się o nią.

– Możesz do nich wejść babciu – zwrócił się do Glorii – Tobi śpi, ale …

– Tylko na chwilę, syneczku. Chcę jedynie zobaczyć mojego prawnuka. Nie dam rady siedzieć tam za długo … ona … Merlinie słodki jak ona cierpi – starsza kobieta zaszlochała – nie muszę patrzeć w jej oczy, by to czuć. – Mocno złapała swojego wnuka za rękę. Spojrzał na nią ze współczuciem. Dobrze wiedział jakie emocje do niej docierają. Poczuł to sam nie tak dawno, ale on mógł od tego uciec, wyjść z jej umysłu. Ona przeżywała to razem z Gemmą, tak długo jak była w jej pobliżu. Po raz kolejny zganił się w myślach, że tak dużo czasu zajęło mu oprzytomnienie. – To nie twoja wina, Severusie – pocieszyła go babcia łagodnym tonem.

Zaśmiał się w duchu na myśl o tym, że wszyscy go dziś zadziwiają. Mark znający jego najczarniejsze sekrety, ojciec rozczulający się nad wnukiem, babcia ze swoim niezwykle łagodnym tonem, aż bał się podejść do Luthien, chociaż nie znał jej dość dobrze i w sumie sam nie wiedział czego może się spodziewać.

– Jak się czujesz? – Usiadł obok kobiety.

– Jakby ktoś wyrwał mi kawałek serca – odparła. – Wybacz mi, ale nie jestem teraz w stanie rozmawiać o Gemci. – Pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Odetchnęła głęboko i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. – Wysłałam moich synów na jedną z niezamieszkałych wysp. Mogą tam znaleźć lęgowiska kakapo. Mam nadzieję, że w naturalnych warunkach lepiej znoszą jaja niż w niewoli – odpowiadała na niezadane pytania. – Nie zamierzam jednak siedzieć i czekać z założonymi rękami. Mam pod opieką aż dziesięć samiczek i każdą z nich wypatroszę jeśli nie zniesie jaja, słowo ci daję.

– Lepiej będzie jeśli je jakoś zmusimy żeby jednak je zniosły. – Severus wyjaśnił jej pokrótce co ustalił z Markiem i ciotka jedynie przytaknęła ze zrozumieniem.

– Spróbuję sztucznej inseminacji na kilku z nich i zabiorę się za to jeszcze dziś, ale … mogłabym … mogłabym … – Łzy poleciały po policzkach Luthien.

– Przepraszam, że tak długo musiałaś czekać. Ciężko … ciężko myśleć racjonalnie. – Nie miał pojęcia co zrobić. Kobieta rozpłakała się przed nim, a on jedyne na co mógł się zdobyć to jakieś niezdarne klepanie po ramieniu. – Daj chwilę babci, dobrze? A później możesz przy niej siedzieć tak długo jak potrzebujesz. Może … mogłabyś zostać trochę dłużej? Muszę przygotować eliksiry dla niej, zajmie mi to jakąś godzinę, a nie chcę jej zostawiać samej. I nie wiem czy Bunia będzie w stanie powstrzymać moją matkę przed budzeniem Tobiego – próbował się uśmiechnąć.

– Zostanę tak długo jak mnie będziesz potrzebował, mogę zlecić te inseminacje moim współpracownikom, chociaż …

– Ja też wolę, żeby zrobił to ktoś zaufany – przerwał jej.

Był zmęczony i ledwie stał na nogach, gdy w końcu obładowany eliksirami wrócił do szpitala. Zostawił mikstury i dokładny przepis uzdrowicielowi do przestudiowania, a sam udał się do swojej żony. Gdzieś w zakamarkach jego duszy kołatała się nadzieja, że wejdzie tam i zastanie swojego syna w ramionach roześmianej Gemmy, ale cisza w pokoju, przerywana jedynie szumem aparatu do podawania eliksiru wprost do żył jego ukochanej, szybko sprowadziła go na ziemię. Eileen troskliwie i delikatnie poprawiała kołdrę, którą była przykryta, Tobias wciąż wpatrywał się w swojego wnuka, a Luthien ściskała swoją bratanicę za rękę.

– Gdzie Bunia? – spytał cicho.

– Była tu ta pani Ferguson, szukała ciebie – odpowiedziała mu matka – chciała ci wytłumaczyć jak przystawiać małego do piersi Gemmy i jak ściągać pokarm. Zabrała Bunię do swojego gabinetu, żeby i ją tego nauczyć.

Severus rzucił okiem na syna, który wciąż smacznie spał otulony białą kołderką i podszedł do żony. Wyglądała spokojnie i gdyby nie spływający eliksir, nawet nie pomyślałby, że może być chora. Po raz kolejny poczuł się bezsilny. Gemma tak bardzo czekała na to dziecko, a teraz nie mogła się nim cieszyć. Nawet nie chciał wyobrażać sobie co będzie czuła, jak już ją obudzą. Nie miał wątpliwości, że prędzej, czy później zdoła uporać się ze swoim umysłem, ale znał ogrom tego z czym walczy i był boleśnie świadom, że to raczej potrwa dłużej niż jeden dzień. Obawiał się, że dopiero mikstura, którą dla niej przygotowywali pozwoli na dobre odzyskać jej siły, a co za tym idzie, straci co najmniej miesiąc z życia ich syna. O ile nie mylił się w swoich obliczeniach, eliksir nie zadziała tak, jak ciąża. Nadal będzie musiała zmierzyć się z koszmarami, na nowo pogodzić się ze śmiercią matki, nienawiścią macochy czy chorobą przyjaciółki, ale te wszystkie uczucia przestaną już w niej narastać, będzie mogła je spokojnie zamknąć w przeszłości i staną się jedynie mglistym wspomnieniem. Przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję.

Mimo wielkiego zmęczenia nie zdołał zasnąć nawet na chwilę. Miał względny spokój i pomimo braku snu odpoczywał trzymając żonę za rękę i gładząc syna po maleńkiej główce. Tobi obudził się po prawie dziesięciu godzinach i to tylko po to żeby coś zjeść. Z pomocą uzdrowicielki udało się przystawić go do piesi Gemmy, ale ten widok był dla niego jak kolejna zadra wbijana w serce. Głodny, spragniony ciepła maluch, wtulający się w pierś swojej nieprzytomnej matki. Ferguson, która sama z trudem hamowała łzy, wyjaśniła mu, że taki sposób karmienia jest najbardziej korzystny dla Tobiego, a z całą pewnością i Gemma jakąś częścią swojej podświadomości odbierze to jako pozytywne odczucie, których tak bardzo teraz potrzebuje.

Uzdrowiciele nie byli zgodni co do tego, czy mały powinien być obecny przy wybudzaniu pani Snape, ale ostatecznie za namową Ferguson postanowił trzymać go w pobliżu. Był pewien, że Gemma nie zareaguje w histeryczny sposób, a chciał dać jej możliwość spojrzenia na syna chociaż przez chwilę. Nie pomylił się. Jedynie cichutki jęk przerażenia wydobył się z jej ust, gdy z trudem podniosła powieki.

– Jesteśmy przy tobie – szeptał mocno trzymając ją za rękę. Była niezwykle spokojna, chociaż jej rozbiegane oczy krzyczały z bólu i strachu, a dłonie mocno drżały. Położył obok niej Tobiego i przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że na jej ustach dostrzegł cień uśmiechu. Nie była w stanie na niego spojrzeć, ale wiedział, że czuje jego ciepło, jego spokojny oddech na swym ramieniu i był już pewien, że pozostawienie go przy niej było dobrym pomysłem. Na tę jedną krótką chwilę, świat się zatrzymał. Ona zdawała się zaczerpnąć siłę do walki, a Tobi chłonął bliskość i obecność swej matki jakby na zapas, jakby wiedział, że musi nacieszyć się nią póki jest, że za chwilę znowu mu ją zabiorą. W na pierwszy rzut oka bezwarunkowym odruchu, zacisnął swą małą piąstkę na jej koszulce i patrzył z nadzieją swoimi wielkimi, czarnymi oczkami, ale każdy przyglądający się tej scenie odnosił wrażenie, że to mądre, przemyślane działanie malca, który chce tak samo jak jego ojciec, dać znak, że jest, że czeka, że jej potrzebuje.

Pierwsza próba wybudzenia nie trwała zbyt długo. Minęła ledwie minuta, gdy na jej czole zaczął perlić się pot, oczy ponownie uciekać w głąb głowy, a temperatura jej ciała wzrastała w tak szybkim tempie, że dalsze utrzymywanie przytomności stawało się niebezpieczne. Zasnęła, pomimo cierpienia – spokojnie. Wrócił do domu dopiero po trzech dniach, zostawiając przy niej Eileen i Aurorę, która z niezwykłym spokojem potrafiła opowiadać nieprzytomnej Gemmie o niebie. Miał nadzieję, że te opowieści przyniosą jej trochę ulgi. Wiedział jak jego żona lubi nauczycielkę astronomii i nawet nie starał się ukrywać wdzięczności, gdy pojawiła się w szpitalu.

Nie miał siły i ochoty czytać kartek z gratulacjami i życzeń powrotu do zdrowia dla Gemmy, otwierać paczek z prezentami, które zalegały teraz w salonie, ani listów z chęcią niesienia pomocy od ludzi, którzy tej pomocy wcale nie mieli zamiaru ofiarować. Przytulił syna i zaniósł go na górę. Tobi po raz pierwszy zobaczył swój pokoik i jak Severusowi się wydawało, był dość mocno zadowolony. Oczka mu biegały po wszystkich kolorowych zabawkach, jeszcze grzecznie ułożonych na półkach, a łóżeczko, do którego go położył niezwykle szybko utuliło go do snu. Rzucił wokół niego zaklęcia alarmujące, których nauczyła go Gemma i zszedł do swojego gabinetu.

Musiał pozałatwiać kilka ważnych spraw. Na jego szczęście wszystko szło sprawnie. McIntyre, jedna z kobiet, które egzaminowała jego żonę, dość szybko zgodziła się zastąpić go w Hogwarcie do końca roku szkolnego. Dyrektor bez zastrzeżeń przyjął jego urlop, a nawet zaproponował przedłużenie wakacji w razie konieczności. Zafiukał także do państwa Blums, gdzie na jego wiadomość czekały Miranda i Neny. Obydwie miały zjawić się jeszcze dziś w Anglii, żeby móc razem z nim czuwać przy Gemmie. Nie chciał zostawiać jej samej w szpitalu nawet na chwilę, a sam z Tobim, nie mógł tam siedzieć bez przerwy. Potrzebował kogoś, komu ufa i kogoś jej bliskiego. Ciotka Luthien zajęła się zapładnianiem ptaków, nadzorem rzucanych na nie zaklęć i podawanych eliksirów miłosnych. Wiedział, że przyjechałaby od razu, gdyby poprosił, ale nie chciał, by ktokolwiek inny chociaż znajdował się w pobliżu kakapo. Mark razem z Oskarem wciąż poszukiwali przydatnych zaklęć, a babcia, chociaż gotowa pomóc, zbyt mocno reagowała na stan Gemmy. Zresztą nawet, gdyby chciał, nie mógł powstrzymać tych dwóch kobiet przed przyjazdem.

Ostatnią, najważniejszą sprawą, było skontaktowanie się z Flemingiem.

– Czy to niesforne dziewczę wciąż śpi? – zaczął rozmowę z bliską Severusowi uprzejmością. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy rozmawiali. Dotychczas wymieniali się jedynie wiadomościami, obliczeniami i próbkami eliksirów, ale Severus wiedział, że pod przykrywką ironii kryje się prawdziwa troska o jego żonę.

– Owszem – odparł Snape.

– A mówiłem smarkuli, że wychodzenie za mąż w tak młodym wieku grozi katastrofą. Nigdy mnie nie słuchała. Nigdy. – Fleming zrobił zniesmaczoną minę. – Mistrz Eliksirów od siedmiu boleści, nawet sieka po swojemu, jakby kotlety tłukła, a nie delikatne ingrediencje. Wszystko zawsze musi robić na swój, sobie tylko znany sposób. – Severus z nutką rozbawienia wysłuchiwał tych narzekań. Percival był chyba pierwszą osobą, która w tak niewybredny sposób wyrażała się o jego małżonce, ale potrzebował go teraz, dlatego słuchał cierpliwie. – Te jej kłaki zawsze po całym laboratorium mi się walały, wszędzie były, nawet w kolacji znajdowałem, a do eliksiru skubane nigdy nie wpadały. Tak chciałem ją przyłapać, przez tyle lat … ani jeden. Możesz sobie wyobrazić? Uczyłem jej matkę, ale ta smarkula przewyższa ją o głowę. Gówniara jedna, zawsze same kłopoty. Jak na drzewo nie wlazła po kotka, to ptaszka do gniazdka wkładała. Wyobraź sobie, że raz zabroniła mi skosić trawnik, bo jakieś pieprzone kwiatki na nim porosły. Uparła się i dopóki ich nie przesadziła nie mogłem ruszać. Nie mam pojęcia młody człowieku co cię podkusiło, by się jej oświadczyć. Wyglądasz na inteligentnego, a jednak. – Severus uniósł do góry brwi, ale ciężko mu było przywdziać surową maskę na twarz. – Muszę przyznać, że pomysł z esencją zamiast krwi był trafiony – starszy mężczyzna przeszedł do rzeczy. – Tylko na cholerę mi tyle tego przysłałeś. Myślałeś, że może mi się nie udać za pierwszym razem?

– Miałem nadzieję, że zrobi Mistrz więcej, w razie, gdyby jaja …

– Jaja sraja, nie jajuj mi tutaj – przerwał mu Fleming unosząc głos. – Widziałeś badania Adar, a przypominam, że była moją uczennicą. Masz jakieś wątpliwości, co do tego czy potrafię wykształcić perfekcyjnego Mistrza Eliksirów? To, że uważam Adar za nieco słabszą od swojej córki, nie oznacza, że była słaba. Możesz mi wierzyć, że w niczym nie ustępowała tobie ani nawet mnie i nie staraj się kwestionować jej pracy.

– Gdyby nie jej badania nie miałbym nawet punktu zaczepienia i w żadnym wypadku nie śmiałbym ich kwestionować – odparł nieco urażony Severus. – Obawiam się raczej o dostępność tych jaj.

– Niewiele wiesz o Maorysach, co? – Mistrz spojrzał z kpiącym uśmieszkiem na swojego rozmówcę. – Cała jej rodzina szuka tych przeklętych ptaków i mówiąc cała, mam na myśli dokładnie całą. Każdy jeden człowiek, choć w najmniejszym stopniu z nią spokrewniony łazi teraz po krzakach na niezaludnionych wyspach i nie spoczną dopóki eliksir nie będzie gotowy. Jestem pewien, że Mark pójdzie do samego piekła, ale w czerwcu, będziesz miał to żółtko.

Severus odetchnął głęboko. Ciotka Luthien wspominała mu o tym, że wysłała swoich synów, ale ani słowem nie napomknęła o całej rodzinie. Uśmiechnął się do siebie w duchu i poczuł się dziwnie spokojny. Już był pewien, że odzyska swoją żonę, a jak tylko się obudzi, razem stawią czoła jej koszmarom. Będzie przy niej, tak jak ona była przy nim, gdy walczył z Voldemortem. Odzyska ją.

– Nie jestem jednak tak wielkim arogantem za jakiego mnie pewnie masz i wiem, że to zbyt ważne by, ryzykować tworząc tylko jedną fiolkę – Fleming wyrwał go z zamyślenia. – Pięć kociołków bazy warzy się teraz w mojej pracowni. Ingrediencje na kolejnych pięć mam przygotowane w razie potrzeby. Za dwa tygodnie będę u ciebie z gotową bazą. Musimy dokładnie omówić końcową recepturę i poćwiczyć na podobnych jajach wyselekcjonowanie prolaktyny z żółtka. Możemy się też modlić, żeby było ich więcej niż jedno. Chociaż to, wolę zostawić tym co siedzą bezczynnie. Jestem już stary i nie mam siły na dalekie podróże, dlatego zostanę w Anglii do czasu, aż ta gówniara się obudzi. Zatrzymam się u moich przyjaciół. Skontaktuję się z tobą zaraz po przyjeździe i życzyłbym sobie zobaczyć ile krwi z jej krwi jest w tym małym człowieku, którego płacz właśnie słyszę? – Severus dopiero po jego słowach zorientował się, że wokół niego rozbrzmiewa dziecięcy płacz. – Severusie, przekaż jej, że jeśli do nas nie wróci, to osobiście opracuję miksturę, która wypleni wszystkie jaskry, na całym świecie. Uściskaj tą smarkulę ode mnie, do zobaczenia.

Snape skinął jedynie głową do pustych płomieni w kominku i pospiesznie udał się do syna.

Jak na razie Tobias nie był wymagającym dzieckiem. Czas spędzał głównie na spaniu i jedzeniu, w czym przypominał mu Gemmę. Pochłaniał naprawdę duże porcje mleka, a przystawiony do piersi, potrafił ssać przez blisko pół godziny. Severus podejrzewał, że to chęć bliskości z matką nakazuje mu tak powolne jedzenie i starał się jak najczęściej układać go przy niej. Dziś maluch miał po raz pierwszy spędzić trochę czasu w domu. Nie chciał na zbyt długi czas zabierać go od matki, ale nie mógł też pozwolić, by maluszek cały czas spędzał w szpitalu, a i on sam potrzebował chwili wytchnienia. Układał właśnie Tobiasa na wielkim, puszystym dywanie do zabawy, na którym porozkładał kilka zabawek, z nadzieją, że coś go zainteresuje i odciągnie od myśli o matce, gdy pojawiła się jeden ze skrzatów.

– Przy bramie czekają goście – zaskrzeczał.

– Wyrzuć ich, nie mam ochoty i czasu na gości – odparł. Nie miał pojęcia kto to może być, ale był pewien, że gdyby było to coś ważnego uprzednio by zafiukali.

– Kazali przekazać panu, że nie odejdą – wyjaśnił skrzat.

– Kto to? – spytał zaciekawiony.

– Panicz Lupin i panicz Lerner – odpowiedział stworek.

– Powiedz im, żeby zjeżdżali – warknął.

– Mówili jemu, że tak pan powie i powiedzieli, że mają czas. – Severus westchnął i wezwał Bunię, by zajęła się chłopcem, a sam zszedł do nich z nadzieją na bezkarne użycie niewybaczalnego.

– Nie pozbędziesz się nas, Severusie – zaczął Lupin, gdy tylko pojawił się w zasięgu jego wzroku. Już sam fakt, że Lerner i Lupin przyszli do niego razem, wydał mu się dość dziwny. Dwóch najbardziej irytujących mężczyzn w całej Wielkiej Brytanii razem, brakowało tylko Dumbledore'a. Nie miał pojęcia czego mogą od niego chcieć, ale miał nadzieję, że Remus wyskoczy z czymś tak prozaicznym jak potrzeba wywaru tojadowego, wówczas mógłby go spokojnie przekląć.

– Byliśmy u twojej żony … – odezwał się Rufin.

– Jakim prawem … – warknął.

– Ale twoja matka nas delikatnie, no dobra wcale nie aż tak delikatnie, wyrzuciła – dokończył Lerner. – Wpuszczaj nas, ale już.

– Czego chcecie? Gemmy nie ma – odparł z ironią.

– Severusie … – próbował Lupin.

– Jak nas nie wpuścisz to o wszystkim jej później opowiem – przerwał mu Rufin.

– O czym niby? – Severus uniósł do góry brew.

– Jak to się biedny zamknąłeś w tym wielkim domu i rozpaczałeś samotnie. Że nie pozwalałeś nikomu zobaczyć malucha i rzucałeś w nas niewybaczalnymi. Dodam jeszcze, że widziałem jak krzyczysz na konie.

– Baran – burknął Snape i machnął różdżką wpuszczając ich do środka. – Tobi nie śpi, więc chodźcie za mną, po drodze wyjaśnicie mi czego chcecie, ale ostrzegam, rzucę avadą, jeśli któryś z was chociaż dotknie go w sposób, który uznam za niewłaściwy, a najlepiej tylko patrzcie z daleka. Więc? Do rzeczy, bo nie mam czasu.

– Właściwie to … Wyjaśnij mu Lupin – Rufin wyraźnie się zmieszał.

– Przyszliśmy, bo się o ciebie martwimy, Severusie – odparł spokojnie wilkołak.

– O ile nie zauważyliście, to nie ja leżę w śpiączce i nie ja potrzebuję, żeby mnie ktoś przewijał. Jeśli jesteście tu żeby się umartwiać, to trafiliście pod zły adres – warknął.

– On się źle wyraził, przyjacielu. – Lerner uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Przybywamy tutaj … przyszliśmy … jesteśmy …

– Czego. Chcecie? – syknął zniecierpliwiony.

– Oj, no … kochamy Gemmę – Severus zatrzymał się i zmierzył z groźną miną swojego, jak mu się wydawało, przyjaciela – oj, przecież nie tak, tylko, no wiesz …

– Nie, nie wiem – Snape uniósł brew w oczekiwaniu.

– No jest naszą przyjaciółką, nie – Rufin spojrzał na Lupina poszukując pomocy – martwimy się o nią, o ciebie, o dziecko. Tak naprawdę nie wiemy co się stało i nikt nic nie chce nam powiedzieć, poza tym, że jest utrzymywana w śpiączce. Jest dla nas ważna i chcemy coś zrobić, cokolwiek, choćby miało to być wynoszenie zakupkanych pieluch. Jeśli z jakiegoś powodu nie możemy wiedzieć co jej jest, to nieważne, nie musimy. I tak nie odejdziemy – wyrzucił z siebie mężczyzna. – Powiedz nam czego potrzebujesz, a my to zrobimy.

– Potrzebuję pieprzonych jaj, pieprzonego kakapo – wysyczał niebezpiecznie groźnym tonem tuż nad twarzą Lernera – który zdecydował się być na wymarciu i znosić te pieprzone jajka raz na sto lat.

– Domyślam się, że nie dostaniemy ich na Nokturnie – odparł spokojnie Rufin.

– Postaram się, żeby tej kupy było jak najwięcej – burknął Severus i poprowadził ich do pokoju, gdzie mały Tobias wciąż próbował się bawić.

Okazało się, że dwóch męskich przyjaciół jest bardziej pomocna niż wszystkie tabuny kobiet jakie próbowały mu pomagać. W przeciwieństwie do każdej z nich, żaden nie próbował być mądrzejszy od niego w kwestii wychowywania syna. Najbardziej wkurzało go, gdy matka i Minerwa przekonywały go do lepszych, sztucznych sposobów karmienia. Dość często musiał korzystać z butelek, ale zawsze podawał Tobiemu mleko matki i chciał żeby tak zostało do czasu, aż to ona zdecyduje kiedy przestać. Były pomocne, to musiał przyznać, ale miał wrażenie, że żadna z nich nie mogła się pogodzić z tym, że dobrze sobie radzi jako ojciec.

Kolejne próby wybudzania Gemmy nie trwały wiele dłużej i uzdrowiciele postanowili dać jej kilka dni. Monitorowali jej stan i nawet podczas snu odnotowywali wzmożoną czynność mózgu, co dawało im pewność, że wciąż sama próbuje uporać się ze wspomnieniami. Za każdym razem, gdy otwierała oczy, kładł Tobiasa obok niej, sam trzymając ją za rękę i szepcząc kojące słowa. Zawsze próbowała przytulić malucha drżącymi dłońmi, pogładzić go po pleckach, ale każda taka próba kosztowała ją wiele wysiłku i kończyła szybką utratą przytomności.

– Właśnie minął rok od chwili, gdy po raz pierwszy ujrzałem twój uśmiech, najpiękniejszy uśmiech na świecie – powiedział jej prosto do ucha, gdy tylko uzdrowiciel rzucił na nią zaklęcie wybudzające.

– Twoje oczy – z trudem wyszeptała, a łza bezradności spłynęła po jej policzku – zakochałam się w nich – mówiła ciężko oddychając – tamtego dnia. – Leciutko, ledwie odczuwalnie ścisnęła jego dłoń. – Tobi – szepnęła jeszcze próbując przyciągnąć chłopca bliżej. To były jej pierwsze słowa od dwóch tygodni i niestety wiele więcej nie mogła już powiedzieć. Maluch zasnął w jej ramionach, a on nie miał sumienia zabierać go wtedy od niej. Patrzył na nich z czułością. Spali obydwoje spokojnie, ona – bo ból nie pozwalał na nic więcej, on – bo niczego tak bardzo nie pragnął, jak jej ciepła. Ucałował oboje z nadzieją, że każde z nich po obudzeniu będzie świadome tej chwili.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Nieogolony Severus z głodnym niemowlakiem"_


	41. Nieogolony Severus z głodnym niemowlakie

_**ROZDZIAŁ 40**_

„_**Nieogolony Severus z głodnym niemowlakiem"**_

Budził się wcześnie rano, by położyć syna obok matki, a gdy ten się spokojnie najadł wracali razem do domu, pozostawiając Gemmę pod opieką pani Blums albo Eileen. Przedpołudnia spędzał razem z Flemingiem na ćwiczeniach z żółtkami, analizowaniu składu jaj innych ptaków, które ewentualnie mogłoby zastąpić kakapo i dopracowywaniu receptury. Na jego szczęście Percival miał bardzo podobny styl pracy do jego żony. Tak samo jak ona lubił cieszę i spokój, a przerywał ją jedynie wówczas, gdy miał coś ważnego do powiedzenia, albo potrzebował konsultacji.

Matka w końcu przyjęła do wiadomości, że nie powierzy jej całodobowej opieki nad wnukiem i starała się być nie tylko dobrą babcią, ale także zaczęła w końcu wspierać swojego syna. Śmiał się, gdy razem z ojcem kłócili się o to, które z nich ma prowadzić wózek na spacerze po ogrodzie, a w prawdziwe rozbawienie wprawiał go Tobias, który zwykle po przegranej bitwie o pojazd, brał malca na ręce i tuląc go w ramionach umykał przed karnym spojrzeniem Eileen. To były jedyne chwile w ciągu dnia, gdy pozwalał sobie na dłuższą rozłąkę z synem. Zastrzegł jednak, że żadne z nich nie może pójść z maluchem do stajni. Nie dlatego, że obawiał się o jego bezpieczeństwo, ale jeszcze przed porodem Gemma prosiła o spokój dla jednej ze swoich klaczy, która spodziewała się źrebięcia. Wiedział też, że to konik, którego chciała hodować dla Tobiego i chciał, żeby ona sama mu go pokazała. Na jego szczęście, przy zwierzętach pomagała Neny, więc chociaż to nie spędzało mu snu z powiek.

Był zmęczony i po ciężkim dniu zwykle z rozkoszą zapadał się w „swój" szpitalny fotel, tuż obok łóżka żony i rozkoszował się ciszą. Po karmieniu zostawiał jeszcze malca przez chwilę obok matki, a gdy ten zasypiał twardym snem, przenosił go do łóżeczka. Od prawie trzech tygodni, ani razu nie zasnął w swoim łóżku. Nie mógł przemóc się, by zostawić ją na noc z kimś innym. Wiedział, że nie odgania w ten sposób jej koszmarów, ale i on sam nie mógł wyobrazić sobie spokojnego snu w ich sypialni.

– Severus – usłyszał głos Luthien, gdy jego powieki powoli zaczynały opadać. Rozejrzał się, ale nie miał pojęcia skąd dochodzi dźwięk i wziął go za jakiś omam, ale po chwili pod stopami dostrzegł maleńkiego, utkanego z mgły ptaszka. – Próbowałam do ciebie fiukać, ale nie ma cię w domu. Pewnie siedzisz u Gemci i mam nadzieję, że nie obudzę Tobiego, ale nie mogłam czekać z tą wiadomością – przemawiał ptak. – Przynajmniej dwie kakapo, za około czternaście dni złożą jaja. Nie miałam wcześniej pewności czy będą pełne, bo często zdarzają się bez żółtek, ale te na sto procent … udało się, Severusie – ptak zaczął szlochać, co wyglądało dość zabawnie i w pierwszym odruchu chciał trącić Gemmę w ramię, żeby jej to pokazać, ale opanował się i odetchnął z ulgą. Miał chęć porwać to maleńkie kiwi w ramiona i szczerze wyściskać, ale rozpłynął się zanim spojrzał na niego ponownie.

Pochylił się nad śpiącą kobietą i leciutko ucałował czubek jej głowy.

– Wytrzymaj jeszcze dwa tygodnie, dwa tygodnie Kochana – wyszeptał.

Poprosił panią Ferguson, która na jego szczęście miała dyżur w szpitalu, by zastąpiła go przez chwilę i sam aportował się do domu, by spokojnie zafiukać do ciotki. Zdziwił się, kiedy włożył głowę do kominka. Spodziewał się jedynie oczekującej go Luthien, a zastał tam kilkanaście osób. Oprócz niej był też Mark i Anita z małą Adar, Oskar, który najwyraźniej dość dobrze sobie radził z Czarną Magią oraz kilka osób z rodziny Gemmy, których imion nie pamiętał, ale każdego miał chęć wyściskać.

– Będą co najmniej dwa, Severusie – zaczęła Luthien.

– Na Wharekauri znaleźliśmy całe lęgi kakapo – wtrącił jeden z jej starszych synów – tamtejszy wódz niezbyt przychylnie patrzył na nasze poszukiwania, ale jeśli będzie się stawiał, gdy będziemy zabierać stamtąd jaja, możesz być pewien, że …

– Paul – przerwała mu matka – myślę, że wystarczy im powiedzieć w jakim celu zabieramy jaja. Są zobowiązani do posłuszeństwa, ale póki co tamte kakapo nie złożyły żadnego więc nie mąć.

– Oddam świat i duszę za jedno – wtrącił Severus.

– Severusie – Mark pochylił się z małą Adar nad kominkiem – wystarczy, że uwarzysz eliksir – zaśmiał się. – Przywieziemy obydwa, ja i Oskar. Po jednym, w razie czego. A jeśli będzie więcej jaj to tylko z korzyścią dla kakapo. Jestem pewien, że uda się wam od razu. Percival to znakomity Mistrz.

– Dla pewności, uwarzę jeden ja, jeden Fleming – odparł Snape. – Jest podobna do taty. – Uśmiechnął się spoglądając na swoją małą szwagierkę. – I nie mówcie Gemmie, że widziałem ją przed nią. Wystarczająco dużo straciła w ciągu tego miesiąca. – Wszyscy zgodnie mu przytaknęli. Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu patrząc na jej rodzinę. Naprawdę byli jej rodziną. Początkowo, gdy dowiedział się, że była karcona przez macochę, nie mógł zrozumieć jak jej bliscy mogli na to pozwolić, ale z upływem czasu, im lepiej ją poznawał, wiedział, że żaden z nich o niczym nie wiedział i pewnie nigdy się nie dowie. Patrząc na zacięte twarze jej kuzynów, był pewien, że po jednym słowie skargi z ust Gemmy, z Anity nie zostałaby nawet mokra plama. Zadziwiała go jej zdolność do wybaczania, ale ogrom cierpienia z jakim musiała się zmagać był tak duży, że nie mogła dokładać do tego jeszcze nienawiści. Spojrzał na nich raz jeszcze z wdzięcznością, a oni odwzajemnili jego spojrzenie w dokładnie taki sam sposób.

**.: :.**

– Dlaczego tak bardzo zabiegał Mistrz, by uczyła się oklumencji? – zagadnął któregoś ranka Severus. Fleming spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

– Uważam, że każdy ma prawo do ochrony własnego umysłu – odparł spokojnie. – Jesteś głupcem, jeśli myślisz, że wszyscy potężni czarnoksiężnicy pochodzą z Europy. Udało wam się pozbyć tego pożal się Merlinie, Lorda i Ministerstwo jest całe szczęśliwe wygodnie zapominając o dziesiątkach walczących między sobą w Chinach i Indiach, o wiele potężniejszych od niego. Uczę moich podopiecznych nie tylko jak dobrze warzyć. Zwykle trafiają do mnie młodzi, ale już w miarę ukształtowani czarodzieje, a Gemma była jeszcze dzieciakiem, gdy przyjechała i czułem się za nią odpowiedzialny, byłem za nią odpowiedzialny. Dlatego wymagałem od niej więcej niż od innych i nauczyłem więcej niż innych. Zapewne znasz jej umysł tak dobrze jak ja i wiesz jakie kryje tajemnice. – Severus przytaknął. – Niestety, jak każdy i ona ma słabości. Jedna z nich, największa, drzemie teraz słodko na górze – westchnął. – To dobry dzieciak, zawsze taka była. Martwiła się o innych bardziej niż o siebie i niejeden starał się to wykorzystać, a ja przez trzy lata starałem się ją uczyć obrony przed tym. – Spojrzał na Severusa marszcząc brwi. – Chyba odbiegam od tematu. Pytałeś o oklumencję tak? – Snape przytaknął. – Oprócz oczywiście ochrony samej siebie i pewności, że nikt nie będzie próbował wykorzystać jej potęgi, musiałem mieć pewność, że nikomu nie zdradzi moich sekretów. Jak już mówiłem, nauczyłem ją więcej niż każdego innego. – Uśmiechnął się przekornie. – Chociaż przyznaję – dodał po chwili – w jej przypadku to dość ryzykowne. Ma zbyt wiele słabości.

Severus wiedział aż za dobrze o czym mówi Percival. Widział na własne oczy jak eliksiry czarno-magiczne reagują na jej moc i nie chciał nawet myśleć o tym, co Czarna Magia mogłaby osiągnąć mając we władaniu Panią Natury. Na szczęście, jego żona także zdawała sobie sprawę z potęgi ciemnych mocy i trzymała się od nich z daleka. Nigdy, ku jego uldze, nie przejawiła choćby cienia zainteresowania, nawet nie próbowała rozmawiać z nim o miksturach, które warzył, ani nie sięgała po księgi, w których znajdowały się zakazane receptury.

**.: :.**

Na podanie eliksiru wybrał moment, gdy Tobi spał. Nie byli do końca pewni, jak zadziała eliksir i początkowo rozpatrywał zostawianie go w domu, ale po konsultacji z Ferguson doszedł do wniosku, że będzie lepiej, by Gemma mogła szybko zobaczyć syna. Nie spał jak zwykle, tuż obok jej łóżka, ale pod czujnym okiem uzdrowicielki, w gabinecie. W ciągu ostatnich dni, Alice Ferguson, stała się dla niego prawdziwym guru do spraw dzieci i była chyba jedyną osobą, której rady przyjmował z pokorą i ufnością. Razem z chłopcem czekali także ich najbliżsi i Fleming. Nie był w stanie powstrzymać reszty jej rodziny i przyjaciół przed przyjazdem do Anglii, ale zgodzili się odwiedzić ich posiadłość dopiero następnego dnia, tak by wracająca do zdrowia Gemma mogła w pierwszej kolejności nacieszyć się synem. Nikt nawet nie przyjmował do wiadomości, że coś pójdzie nie tak i byli pewni, ze ujrzą Gemmę z dzieckiem już niebawem.

W sali zebrał się chyba cały personel Oddziału Przypadków Beznadziejnych i po raz pierwszy, Severus poczuł tremę przed podaniem własnej mikstury. Nigdy też, żaden eliksir nie był dla niego tak ważny. Jedna z kryształowych fiolek, zawierająca błękitny płyn stała na stoliku tuż obok, drugą z eliksirem wykonanym własnoręcznie obracał w drżących dłoniach. Odetchnął głęboko i podał ją magomedykowi, by ten przelał jej zawartość do urządzenia dozującego. Po piętnastu minutach, zbiornik był pusty, a mikstura powoli rozchodziła się po ciele Gemmy. Nie mógł usiedzieć w jednym miejscu czekając aż czynność jej mózgu zacznie spadać na tyle, by uznać to za spokojny sen. Dopiero wówczas mieli zdecydować się na jej wybudzenie. Przechadzał się nerwowo po sali, a każda minuta zdawała się być godziną, gdy w końcu usłyszał cicho wypowiadaną przez jednego z mężczyzn inkantację, którą słyszał już niejednokrotnie w tym pokoju. W następnej chwili znalazł się przy jej łóżku, a wszyscy obecni stłoczyli w drugim końcu, jakby w obawie, że gdyby poszło coś nie tak, to w nich pierwszych uderzy jego gniew.

– Gemma – wyszeptał cichutko, gdy jej powieki lekko zaczęły się poruszać – jestem tutaj, najdroższa. – Na potwierdzenie swych słów, mocno ścisnął jej dłoń. Zamrugała i odetchnęła głęboko wciągając powietrze, a w odpowiedzi wszyscy stłoczeni pod ścianą czarodzieje wypuścili wstrzymywane w swoich płucach.

W pierwszym momencie pomyślała, że umarła, kiedy dźwięki z jej koszmarów zmieniły się w cudowny, kojący głos jej męża, ale gdy poczuła jego mocny uścisk na swej dłoni i ciepły oddech na szyi, była już pewna, że to on odegnał od niej złe sny, tak jak robił to już dziesiątki razy. Wciąż huczało jej w głowie od natłoku myśli i potworne obrazy z jej dzieciństwa wciąż przewijały się przez jej umysł, ale starała się nie zapominać, że to przeszłość, że mama umarła dawno temu, a złamana noga jej konia dawno się zrosła.

Z ulgą odkryła fakt, że nie musi już segregować wydarzeń w małych szufladkach i okraszać tych złych wspomnień sporą dawką radosnych, tylko wszystko może upchnąć w jednej z napisem historia i powoli starała się otworzyć oczy. Severus siedział pochylony tuż nad nią, jacyś obcy ludzie stali stłoczeni pod ścianą, ale nigdzie nie było śladu jej syna, którego tak bardzo chciała przytulić.

– Severus – wyszeptała słabym głosem – co … co zrobiłeś? – Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

– Ja? Tylko eliksir, Skarbie – odparł z ulgą – Cóż innego mógłbym zrobić? – Nie mógł się powstrzymać i mocno przyciągnął jej głowę do swego ramienia. – Jak się czujesz? Boli cię coś? Chcesz jeść? Pić? – Nie potrafił zdecydować, które pytanie teraz jest najwłaściwsze.

– Tobi? – spytała w odpowiedzi.

– Jest tuż obok – wyjaśnił – przyniosę go jak tylko cię zbadają, dobrze?

– Jest zdrowy? – dopytywała.

– Tak, Skarbie. Cały, zdrowy i stęskniony za tobą. – Uśmiechnął się.

– Pani Snape – przerwał im uzdrowiciel, szef oddziału – zanim pozwolę pani zobaczyć się z synem, musimy chwilę zaczekać. – Severus chciał zaprotestować, ale mężczyzna spojrzał na niego uciszająco. – Póki co, jestem pod wielkim wrażeniem działania eliksiru. Nie wątpiłem ani przez chwilę, że będzie skuteczny, ale nie znamy do końca jego działania i nie chciałbym ryzykować, zdrowia ani pani, ani tym bardziej tego malca. – Gemma pokiwała głową na zgodę. – Według wszelkich znanych mi zaklęć sondujących, jest pani zdrowa. Nie odnajduję też śladów zbyt ostrej depresji, na którą byłem, nie ukrywam, przygotowany. Po tym co pani musiała znieść w ostatnim czasie, jest wręcz niebywałe, jak dobrze pani sobie z tym radzi.

– Mam za sobą osiemnaście lat doświadczenia – westchnęła ciężko, a uzdrowiciel pokiwał głową co najmniej tak, jakby mógł zrozumieć ją choć w najmniejszym stopniu.

– Dam teraz pani trzydzieści minut na dojście do siebie. Jeśli po tym czasie nie wystąpią żadne niepożądane skutki uboczne i stan pani będzie zadowalający, pozwolę nawet dziś wyjść do domu. Ale proszę dać mi te pół godziny, bym zrobił to z czystym sumieniem. – Gemma uśmiechnęła się do niego na zgodę. – Panie Snape – zwrócił się do Severusa – pozwolę panu tu zostać. Pana żony nie było z nami ładny kawałek czasu i na pewno ma pan jej dużo do przekazania, ale bardzo proszę ostrożnie i powoli jej wszystko przekazywać. Nie chcemy, by zbyt duży natłok wrażeń spowodował szok. – Severus przytaknął z kwaśną miną obrażonego dzieciaka i przeklął go w myślach, za traktowanie jak idiotę.

– Jak długo? – spytała Gemma, gdy zostali sami.

– Pięć tygodni – wyszeptał. – Skarbie … przepraszam, że tak długo …

– Severus – przerwała mu – dziękuję. – Ścisnęła jego dłoń i spojrzała na niego swoimi wielkimi, czarnymi oczami. – Nie dałabym sama rady. – Wyciągnęła do niego rękę i pogładziła go lekko po policzku, a po chwili mocno przyciągnęła do siebie i wtuliła w niego z całą mocą.

– Ze wszystkim sobie poradzimy, razem – odparł chwytając jej twarz w dłonie.

– Myślisz, że mnie pozna? – przerwała mu pytaniem, gdy zaczął jej opowiadać o wszystkim co działo się wokół, a co wydawało jej się mało ważne. Przejął się słowami uzdrowiciela i starał się po trochu przemycać istotne kwestie, opowiadając jej jakieś bzdury o koniach, których w ostatnich dniach doglądał Oskar i kwiatach, które porosły ich łąkę.

– Oczywiście. Gem, on tu był każdego dnia – odparł unosząc brew. – Był obok ciebie, gdy cię budzono. Nie pamiętasz?

– Bałam się, że był tylko snem – odetchnęła. – I zobaczę go dziś? – Pogładziła się bezwiednie po brzuchu. – Dziwnie bez niego. – Starała się uśmiechnąć.

– Zobaczysz go już niedługo. – Odwzajemnił uśmiech i pogładził ją czule po włosach. Nie mógł przypomnieć sobie, by kiedykolwiek czuł coś podobnego. Ulga pomieszana z radością. Nawet nie miał siły teraz myśleć. Chciał jedynie cieszyć się jej obecnością i patrzeć w jej otwarte, piękne oczy. Dostrzegł w nich smutek i był pewien, że w środku wciąż przeżywa wszystkie krzywdy jakich doświadczyła, ale wiedział, że szybko odeśle je w głąb swojego umysłu. – Za jakąś godzinę, dość głośno będzie domagał się jedzenia, a póki co, ty jesteś jego jedynym źródłem pożywienia.

– Ja? – zdziwiła się. – Jak?

– Chciałaś karmić go piersią, prawda? – Zwątpił, czy aby na pewno chciała.

– Bardzo, przecież wiesz – odparła – ale myślisz, że po takim czasie będzie potrafił? Czy ja będę umiała? – spytała niepewnie.

– Skarbie – spojrzał z czułością na jej pobladłą twarz – karmiłaś go piersią każdego dnia, a że jest prawie takim samym żarłokiem jak ty, to możesz być pewna, że sam odnajdzie drogę do mleka, gdy tylko cię zobaczy. – Odetchnął, gdy uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

– Przystawiałeś go do moich piersi? – Severus przytaknął. – Kocham cię … Dziękuję. Dzię … – Nie pozwolił jej dokończyć tylko zamknął jej usta w długo wyczekiwanym pocałunku. – Zobaczę go? Zobaczę go jeszcze dziś? – szepnęła w jego usta, gdy pozwolił jej się od nich oderwać.

– Zobaczysz, Skarbie i będziesz z nim już każdego dnia, przez kolejne jedenaście lat. – Chciał się uśmiechnąć, ale Gemma gwałtownie poderwała się z łóżka i stanęła naprzeciwko niego ze strachem wymalowanym na twarzy.

– Jedenaście? Dlaczego tylko jedenaście? Coś mu jest? Mi jest? Severus …

– Gemma … Gemma. – Stanął naprzeciwko niej i chwycił ją delikatnie w ramiona. – Chyba nie zamierzasz zamieszkać z nim w dormitorium dla chłopców. Będzie mu trochę wstyd – zaśmiał się i spojrzał na nią rozbawiony.

– Palant – jęknęła i lekko uderzyła go pięścią w pierś.

– Teraz jestem pewien, pani Snape, że jest pani w stu procentach zdrowa. – Chwycił jej twarz i zbliżył do niej swoje usta.

– Ale chyba moje nogi zapomniały jak się stoi – przerwała pocałunek i lekko zaczęła osuwać się w dół. Na szczęście wciąż trzymał ją w ramionach.

– Jestem pewien, że nasz syn dość szybko wprawi je w ruch – odparł sadzając ją na łóżku. – Potrafi pełznąć po dywanie z taką prędkością, że czasem nie zdążę się dobrze … – przerwał widząc jej smutną minę. – Gem, Kochanie. – Uklęknął przed nią chwytając ją za ręce. – Nadrobisz wszystko, on bardzo za tobą tęsknił i jestem pewien, że nie odstąpi cię już na krok, a później, jak trochę odpoczniesz, pokażę ci wszystko. Dyrektor pożyczył mi myślodsiewnię – pocieszał ją.

– Dziękuję, Sev. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego. – Zadbałeś o wszystko, kochany.

– To ja ci dziękuję, najmilsza. – Usiadł obok niej i objął ramieniem. – Dałaś mi największy i najcudowniejszy skarb.

**.: :.**

– Jak się pani czuje? – uzdrowiciel spytał chyba po raz dziesiąty.

– Na tyle dobrze, że jak pan spyta raz jeszcze, to słowo daję, nie będzie pan więcej w stanie spytać o cokolwiek, ani mnie, ani kogokolwiek innego, przez bardzo długi czas – odparła unosząc brew do góry i podniosła nieco poduszkę pokazując swoją różdżkę. – Jeśli mi pan nie wierzy, proszę spytać mojego męża, jak groźna potrafię być. – Spojrzała na mężczyznę ze sroga miną.

– Nie ryzykowałbym – wtrącił Severus.

– Nawet pani sobie nie wyobraża, jak trudno mi jest wypisać panią do domu – westchnął – oprócz tego, że bardzo nam będzie brakowało tego brzdąca i pani oczywiście, to z przyjemnością przebadałbym panią dokładniej. Na co jak się domyślam, ani pani, ani pani mąż się nie zgodzicie.

– Przemyślę pańską propozycję – odparła. – Dziękuję za wszystko co dla nas zrobiliście i ze swej strony mogę zapewnić, że zawsze możecie liczyć na moją pomoc, nie tylko w kwestii eliksirów i hodowanych przeze mnie ingrediencji, ale na moje ciało do eksperymentów nie liczcie. – Zaśmiali się oboje, a starszy mężczyzna wymruczał inkantację i po chwili szpitalne ubranie zmieniło się w jej codzienne szaty.

– Gotowa? – spytał Severus, gdy stali już przed drzwiami gabinetu. Pokiwała pewnie głową i mocno ścisnęła jego dłoń. Zdawała się nie zauważać niczego i nikogo, gdy drzwi otworzyły się przed nią. Ze łzami w oczach, szybkim krokiem ruszyła w kierunku łóżeczka i po chwili tuliła małego chłopca w ramionach. Jednym ostrym słowem uciszył matkę i nikt już nawet nie próbował się ruszyć. Patrzyli na ten przepiękny widok jak zaczarowani i był pewien, że każdy z trudem powstrzymuje łzy.

– Syneczku – zaszlochała. – Tak bardzo cię przepraszam. Tak bardzo. – Ucałowała jego maleńką główkę, a malec natychmiast zareagował na jej głos i ciepło jej ust wydając z siebie pomruk zadowolenia. – Kocham cię – szeptała przez łzy. Podszedł do niej, ucałował czubek jej głowy i obejmując oboje swoim ramieniem teleportował ich do domu.

– Tęskniliśmy, mamusiu. – Odetchnął widząc jak ulga maluje się na jej twarzy.

**.: :.**

Z chwilą, gdy przekroczyła próg gabinetu, w którym spał jej synek, nie liczyło się już nic. Żaden koszmar nie był obecny w jej głowie, żadna niepożądana myśl nie zaprzątała teraz jej umysłu. Nie obchodziło ją kto jeszcze jest obok łóżeczka, czy jest tam jej rodzina, czy obcy. Miała w nosie, że teściowa burczy coś o tym, że mały jeszcze śpi, a Severus nakazuje jej milczeć. W tej chwili była gotowa przekląć, nawet bez różdżki, wszystko i każdego, kto ośmieliłby się stanąć jej na drodze.

Wydał jej się taki kruchy, gdy brała go na ręce i tak bardzo zabolało ją, że nie mogła z nim być przez tak długi czas. Nie miała pojęcia jak mogła mu to wynagrodzić i jedynie mocno przycisnęła go do swej piersi. To była najcudowniejsza chwila w jej życiu, gdy oprócz maleńkiego ciężaru, który trzymała, poczuła oplatające ją, silne ramiona męża.

**.: :.**

Odwróciła się do niego przodem, gdy stanęli na progu ich domu i z czułością pogładziła po szorstkim policzku.

– Sprawdzasz jak długa urośnie twoja broda zanim stanie się tak siwa jak ta Dumbledore'a? – spytała z troską.

– Nie miałem głowy, by się golić – odparł nieco zmieszany, że nawet nie przygotował się na spotkanie z nią.

– Spałeś choć przez chwilę w łóżku? – westchnęła głośno i spojrzała smutnym wzrokiem na umęczoną twarz męża. Dopiero teraz dostrzegła jak wychudzony jest, jak wielkie sińce ma pod oczami, a jego skóra jest prawie przezroczysta. Zakuło ją, na myśl, jak dużo musiał przez nią przejść. Nie dość, że miał na głowie opiekę nad Tobim, to prawdopodobnie każdą wolną chwilę poświęcał na szukanie lekarstwa dla niej. Jeśli było to możliwe, pokochała go teraz jeszcze bardziej. Westchnęła w duchu i zapragnęła być dla niego perfekcyjną żoną, pod każdym względem. W jej głowie zaczął się już formować plan jak sprawić, by jej Severus porządnie wypoczął przez wakacje i miała nadzieję, że nic go zburzy. Gdzieś głęboko ukryła wszystkie koszmary, przykre wspomnienia i obrazy, jakie dręczyły ją przez ostatni miesiąc i postanowiła być dla nich radosna i uśmiechnięta. Oni czekali na nią tak samo mocno jak ona na nich, a popadaniem w depresję z powodu tego co stało się dawno temu na pewno nie zdoła wynagrodzić synowi tych straconych chwil.

– Po pierwszej nocy odkryłem, że fotel w szpitalu jest wygodniejszy – odparł z nonszalancją w głosie – rozpatruję nawet zakup podobnego.

– Obiecaj mi, że będziesz odpoczywał do końca wakacji – poprosiła.

– Obiecuję, żono moja ukochana, mamusiu – zaśmiał się i chciał ją chwycić na ręce, ale powstrzymała go pokazując mu, że musi uważać, bo trzyma w ramionach coś bardzo cennego. – Jedynym wysiłkiem na jaki sobie pozwolę, będzie noszenie ciebie na rękach.

– Aż tak dużo przytyłam, że teraz będzie to wysiłkiem? – udała zasmuconą.

– Obawiam się, że schudłaś jeszcze – westchnął – ale ubrania sam ci pomniejszę – dodał dla rozbawienia. – Chodź, Tobi chyba zaczyna węszyć za jedzeniem. – Gemma roześmiała się widząc jak maluch zamyka i otwiera swoje maleńkie usteczka, przechylając główkę w stronę jej piersi i pakuje sobie maleńkie piąstki do buzi.

Z małą pomocą Severusa udało jej się nakarmić syna. Choć pierwsze wrażenie nie było tak miłym doświadczeniem, jak się tego spodziewała, to poczuła nieopisaną ulgę i spokój, gdy Tobi chwycił zachłannie jej sutek. Poczuła z nim niesamowitą więź i wiedziała już, że jest dla niego równie ważna, jak on dla niej.

– Też powinnaś coś zjeść – Severus wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. – Jak się czujesz? – spytał siadając obok niej.

– Jakby ktoś w końcu włożył mnie z powrotem na swoje miejsce. – Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. – Jeszcze nie chcę o tym rozmawiać, dobrze? Chcę się teraz cieszyć tą chwilą, naszym synkiem i tobą, pozwolisz mi? – spytała nieśmiało.

– Powiedz jak będziesz gotowa, zawsze tu będę, Gemmo. – Ucałował jej skroń i wyciągnął aparat z szuflady, by zrobić im wspólne zdjęcie.

– Więc teraz jestem stołówką, ha? – Uśmiechnęła się i czule pogładziła Tobiego po główce.

– Wnioskując z jego apetytu, całkiem dobrą restauracją – odparł rozbawiony. Z prawdziwą ulgą obserwował jej promienny uśmiech i coraz bardziej roześmiane oczy. Smutek jaki w nich dostrzegł w szpitalu, teraz z każdą chwilą znikał. Od pierwszego momentu, gdy zapadła w śpiączkę, był pewien, że sobie poradzi, prędzej czy później, ale sama uporałaby się z koszmarami. W najśmielszych jednak snach nie spodziewał się, że tak szybko ją w pełni odzyska. Przeniósł wzrok na maleństwo wciąż przyssane do jej piersi i wiedział już co jest jej siłą i mocą. Jego bohaterka i mały bohater. Nie zastanawiał się wcześniej, jak bardzo i Tobi musiał przeżywać nieobecność matki. Wtulał się w nią każdego dnia, ale ani razu jej dłoń nie spoczęła na jego maleńkiej główce, ani razu nie usłyszał jej aksamitnego głosu, nie czuł pocałunków. Teraz zadowolony chłonął ją całym sobą, mocno wtulał się w nią i zaciskał małe piąstki na jej koszuli.

Przez moment Severus poczuł się o nią zazdrosny. Tak bardzo za nią tęsknił, tak bardzo sam pragnął jej bliskości i pocałunków, że teraz najchętniej zaniósłby Tobiego do łóżeczka i sam wtulił się w jej piersi. Przez ostatni rok całkowicie go od siebie uzależniła. Nie wyobrażał już sobie życia bez niej, bez nich. Nigdy wcześniej, nie był tak bardzo samotny jak przez ostatni miesiąc, nigdy nie czuł takiej pustki, bólu i determinacji. Był gotów zrobić wszystko, by ją odzyskać. Jego słodka, kochana Gemma.

– Byłeś tam prawda? – spytała wyrywając go z zamyślenia. – Pamiętam.

– Musiałem …

– To było kojące i miłe dla mnie, ale domyślam się, że dość … trudne dla ciebie – przerwała mu z troską.

– Chciałem się do ciebie uśmiechnąć tamtego dnia, przywitać jak należy, wziąć cię w ramiona, powstrzymywałem się … byłem takim głupcem. – Przymknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko. Wyciągnęła do niego wolną rękę i pociągnęła, by usiadł obok niej. Objęła go i pozwoliła, by wtulił się w jej wolne ramię. Nie chciała teraz wracać do swoich koszmarów, ale widziała jak bardzo one nim wstrząsnęły i jak bardzo potrzebuje tej rozmowy.

– To nie do końca jest tak, jak to widziałeś. – Pogładziła go delikatnie po ramieniu. – Ciężko jest to wytłumaczyć …

– Gemma, najdroższa … to … ja … to nie była prawda, to co widziałaś w tej wizji, ja …

– Ja to wiem, Severus – przerwała mu – nie zadręczaj się tym. Nie zrobiłeś nic złego.

– Powinienem być z tobą, od pierwszej chwili, gdy cię ujrzałem, od pierwszego momentu, gdy tylko się zjawiłaś, gdy dowiedziałem się o tobie. To ja powinienem po ciebie pojechać … nawet nie napisałem …

– Sev … Kochanie … – próbowała go uspokoić – nie zrobiłeś nic złego – powtórzyła i spojrzała wymownie w dół, na Tobiego. Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało do męża. – Połóżmy go do łóżeczka i porozmawiajmy, dobrze? – Z trudem przyszło jej wypowiedzenie tych słów, nie chciała rozstawać się teraz z synem, ale widziała jak bardzo Severus potrzebuje rozmowy.

– Nie, później porozmawiamy – zaprotestował.

– Zasnął, a ja trochę zgłodniałam – westchnęła – nie jadłam od ponad miesiąca. To żarcie w kropelkach było dobre …ale … zjadłabym jakieś mięsko – zażartowała.

– Położymy go w jadalni – zaproponował i pomógł jej się podnieść.

– Severus – zaczęła siadając mu na kolanach, gdy ułożyli już malca w łóżeczku – nie zadręczaj się tym co tam widziałeś. To nie były moje przeżycia. – Chwyciła jego twarz w dłonie i zmusiła, by spojrzał na nią. – To tylko mój umysł serwował mi to w taki sposób. Potęgował wszystkie negatywne emocje. Ciężko to wytłumaczyć. Obrazy, które mi podsuwał nie były prawdziwe. To tak, jakbym jednego dnia lekko się zadrapała, a po latach czuła, że mam ranę aż do kości. Mi samej zajęło lata, zanim nauczyłam się dostrzegać to takim jakie było naprawdę. Bardzo pomogła mi mama, ale i tak ostatecznie musiałam walczyć z tym sama – odetchnęła. – Ta wizja, o którą jak się domyślam, masz do siebie największe pretensje, też nie wyglądała tak jak ty to widziałeś. Zresztą, chyba sam najlepiej wiesz jak było. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego nieśmiało. – A nawet jeśli … to była twoja przeszłość. Nie robiłeś nic złego. Merlinie, Sev, nie zadręczaj się tylko dlatego, że uprawiałeś seks z dziewczyną, gdy byłeś nastolatkiem. Cokolwiek powiedział ci mój umysł, ja wiem, że mnie nie zdradziłeś, wiem. Wtedy, pierwszego dnia … przez ten rok, moja blizna, ani razu mnie nie zabolała. Bałam się, przyznaję że tamtego dnia bałam się, że będzie mnie bolała często, ale … ja o niej kompletnie zapomniałam. Ani razu Sev, nie pomyślałeś o innej. Nawet na plaży, gdzie piękne laski prężyły się do ciebie w bikini, na balu pełnym eleganckich kobiet, w szkole pełnej seksownych nastolatek …

– Gemma … – przerwał jej oburzony tą insynuacją.

– Sam dobrze wiesz, jak niewiele potrzeba, by nasza więź uznała to za zdradę. – Pogładziła go lekko po policzku. – Ale to ja zapaliłam twoje słońce i uwolniłam twoje serce z lodu. Moje oczy kochasz i w moje włosy chcesz się wtulać. Mojego głosu chcesz słuchać do snu i moich ust smakować …

– Ciebie kocham i tylko ciebie pragnę. – Przytulił ją mocno do siebie i odetchnął. Przez ostatnie tygodnie starał się nie myśleć o tym co zobaczył w jej głowie, ale te obrazy wciąż czyhały w jego podświadomości i teraz, gdy ją zobaczył, jak dobrze sobie z tym radziła nie mógł ich powstrzymać, nie mógł o tym nie myśleć. Nie chciał jej tym obarczać, ale był tak zmęczony, że nie potrafił już dłużej trzymać na twarzy maski i wszystkie jego emocje wypełzły jak na rozkaz, a ona je wszystkie dostrzegła.

– Spójrz tam – wskazała głową na śpiącego chłopca – to jest nasza przyszłość i jej się chwyćmy, nią żyjmy, a nie przeszłością.

_Kolejny rozdział: „O niczym ważnym, ot o miłości"_


	42. O niczym ważnym, ot o miłości

_**ROZDZIAŁ 41**_

„_**O niczym ważnym, ot o miłości"**_

– Nie ma na świecie rzeczy, którą mógłbym ci ofiarować w podziękowaniu za ten Skarb, który mi dałaś, za to jak dobrze znosiłaś te prawie dziewięć miesięcy i jak dzielnie wydałaś go na świat. – Uśmiechnął się do niej i wyjął z szaty małe pudełeczko. – Nic oryginalnego nie przyszło mi do głowy. – Otworzył wieczko i wsunął jej na palec cieniutką obrączkę, którą zdobiły trzy, małe serduszka.

– Jest przepiękny, nie musiałeś – westchnęła. – Pamiętasz, że razem robiliśmy ten Skarb? – zaśmiała się i czule ucałowała go w nos.

– Mam coś jeszcze. – Pstryknął palcami i po chwili skrzat przyniósł tacę z hot-dogami, a to kompletnie już rozluźniło atmosferę między nimi i z radością rzuciła się na jedzenie.

– Opowiesz mi teraz o tym eliksirze? – spytała sięgając po bułkę z parówką.

– Teraz populacja kakapo zapewne znacznie wzrośnie. Z tego co mówiła mi ciocia Luthien, większość samiczek złożyła po kilka jaj – zakończył swoją opowieść, którą starał się jak mógł okrasić sporą ilością żartów. Nie mógł usunąć z opowieści dramatu z jakim musieli się zmagać, ale starał się nie mówić o tym w katastroficzny sposób.

– Fleming tu był? Pomagał ci warzyć i ty go znosiłeś przez trzy tygodnie? – Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

– Po pierwsze nie był, a wciąż jest i nie jest taki zły, no i mogłem się kilku ciekawych rzeczy dowiedzieć o swojej żonie. – Uniósł do góry brew i uśmiechnął z przekorą.

– Yhy … na pewno mnie nie zwiedziesz tym, że wytrzymałeś z nim tylko dlatego, żeby opowiadał ci jak niesforną smarkulą byłam. – Pokiwała głową z niedowierzaniem. – Już to widzę, jak stoi nad twoim kociołkiem, wymachuje tym swoim wielkim nożem i narzeka. „Nie tak gówniarzu jeden wycina się wątrobę ze szczura i schowaj te przeklęte kłaki. Perukę bym już sobie zrobił z tego, co ci wypadło tylko w tym tygodniu. Ja cię zaraz sieknę, ty gówniarzu, miałeś kroić nie siekać." – Gemma naśladowała skrzeczący głos swojego Mistrza.

– Naprawdę nie był taki zły, ale za tego gówniarza, to faktycznie miałem ochotę nieraz go przekląć – zaśmiał się. – Potrzebowałem go – dodał już poważniej – nie do końca mogłem zawierzyć swoim umiejętnościom i potrzebowałem nadzoru, konsultacji. Kogoś kto otrzeźwi mój umysł.

– Wiem, Sev i przepraszam, że żartuję – odparła. – Jestem świadoma tego, ile ludzi się o mnie martwiło i jak wszyscy starali się pomóc, naprawdę. Mam nadzieję, że niedługo będę mogła każdemu podziękować i każdego uściskać.

– Jutro – mruknął cicho – i wiesz, że kocham twoje żarty, cieszę się, że żart...

– Co jutro? – przerwała mu.

– Uściskaszwszystkich. Jak się najadłaś to chodź, weźmiemy Tobiego na spacer. Świeże powietrze dobrze wam zrobi. – Nie miał pojęcia jak w delikatny sposób przekazać jej, że jutro czeka ją wielkie przyjęcie.

– Poczekaj, poczekaj … po pierwsze, nie kąpałam się od ponad miesiąca … wiesz, że nie toleruję zaklęć czyszczących. Wezmę prysznic i z prawdziwą przyjemnością pójdę, ale powiedz mi w końcu co jutro. – Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona jego potokiem słów.

– Przyjechała cała twoja rodzina i twoi znajomi – westchnął zrezygnowany. – Jutro zaprosiłem wszystkich do nas, a że jest ich naprawdę dużo, a i znajomi z Anglii także chcą cię zobaczyć, wyszło, że trzeba urządzić przyjęcie.

– Palant – trąciła go w ramię – myślałeś, że się nie ucieszę, że ich zobaczę?

– A cieszysz? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

– Z tego, że ich zobaczę – bardzo, z przyjęcia – mniej – zaśmiała się. – No i … szczerze mówiąc mam nadzieję, że nie będą zbyt długo tutaj bawić. Nie dlatego, że nie chcę być z nimi, tylko potrzebuję czasu z wami dwoma. – Uśmiechnęła się zawstydzona.

– Wszyscy wracają po jutrze do domu. – Ucałował czubek jej głowy. – Jedynie tata coś wspominał, że chciałby zostać, ale jego obecność chyba ci nie będzie tak bardzo dokuczać? – W odpowiedzi pokręciła jedynie głową.

Gemma nie mogła się powstrzymać przed ciągłym pochylaniem nad wózkiem, a maluch zdawał się być zadowolony z każdego pocałunku jaki mu wówczas składała. Wydawał z siebie radosny okrzyk i wyciągał do niej rączki próbując złapać za włosy.

– Uważaj, bo naprawdę mocno ciągnie – ostrzegł Severus, ale jej kompletnie to nie przeszkadzało. Była skłonna znieść każdy ból, jeśli jemu sprawiało to przyjemność. Uśmiechała się jedynie i sama wyciągała do niego długą kitkę.

– Przegapiła pani swoje urodziny, pani Snape – wyszeptał do jej ucha, gdy zbliżali się do stajni.

– Miałam nadzieję, że to mi się nie odliczy, skoro byłam nieprzytomna …

– Nie ma takiej opcji – Severus pokręcił głową ze zrezygnowaniem – skończyłaś osiemnaście lat, czy tego chcesz, czy nie.

– O Merlinie złoty, jaką ty masz młodą żonę – zaśmiała się.

– I piękną – szepnął wodząc ustami po jej szyi co wywołało u niej lekki dreszcz i spojrzała na niego wymownie wskazując na Tobiego, który teraz próbował włożyć do ust swoją gołą stópkę. – Daj spokój, widzisz, że jest zainteresowany zupełnie czymś innym. – Odwrócił ją w swoją stronę i namiętnie pocałował. – Tak bardzo mi ciebie brakowało – mruknął przyciskając swe czoło do jej, a po chwili z dołu dobiegł ich cichutki jęk chłopca, który nagle stracił zainteresowanie swoimi palcami u stóp i domagał się wzięcia na ręce. – To moja żona, maluchu – udał srogą minę pochylając się nad synem i porywał go w ramiona. Chwycił Gemmę za rękę i pociągnął w stronę stajni.

– O tym co działo się z końmi opowie ci jutro Oskar i Neny. My, ja i Tobi, chcieliśmy dać ci jedynie prezenty. – Otworzył drzwi do pomieszczenia, w którym trzymała sprzęt do jazdy i poprowadził do stojaka na siodła, na którym ułożone było nowiutkie siodło wszechstronne, z pięknej, czarnej skóry. Jego tylny łęk i tybinki zdobiły pięknie wytłoczone liście paproci, a na poduszkach kolanowych umieszczono jej imię, napisane czcionką, którą oplatały takie same liście.

– Jak byłam mała – szepnęła wodząc palcem po miękkiej skórze – co roku dostawałam siodło od mamy, ale tamte nie były tak piękne. To moje pierwsze siodło od … jedenastu lat. – Zaklął w myślach na nietrafiony, jak mu się wydawało, prezent i chciał ją jakoś pocieszyć, gdy odwróciła się do niego z promiennym uśmiechem. – Nie mogliście kupić mi nic bardziej trafionego – zaśmiała się i pocałowała najpierw Tobiego, a później Severusa.

– Właściwie to siodło jest ode mnie – odparł Snape z nutką triumfu.

– Och, przypisujemy sobie całą zasługę? – udała oburzenie.

– Tobi ma coś innego. – Spojrzał przekornie, wskazał na przewiązany czerwoną kokardą karton i próbował się wycofać z pomieszczenia.

– Co. To. Jest? – Zatrzymała go i podniosła do góry jaskrawo-czerwony kask jeździecki.

– Ma wszystkie atesty bezpieczeństwa i … to on go wybrał – zmieszał się Severus. – Widział jak jeździsz i …

– Jesteście kochani, dziękuję syneczku. – Wyciągnęła ręce i przytuliła malucha do piersi, a ten natychmiast zaczął ciągnąć ją za guziczki sukienki. Spojrzała zaskoczona na męża.

– Na mnie nie patrz, ma to po tobie – wzruszył ramionami. – Chociaż … świetnie go rozumiem – zaśmiał się zerkając jej w dekolt.

Objął ją i w trójkę ruszyli w stronę jeziorka, nad którym czekał na nich koc piknikowy i gdzie Tobi mógł spokojnie się najeść. Gemma wygodnie ułożyła się na kocu i położyła obok malucha, przysuwając go do siebie. Tym razem nie potrzebowała już pomocy męża, zresztą chłopczyk sam szybciutko odnalazł drogę do mleka i po chwili zajadał się swoim podwieczorkiem. Podobnie zresztą było z kolacją, którą zjadł już w ich sypialni. Gemma ze śmiechem obserwowała jak jej malutki syn wspina się na brzuch Severusa i łapie go mocno za nos. Z czułością patrzyła jak jej mąż pozwala na te tortury i sam chwyta malca za maleńki nosek ostrzegając, że jak nie przestanie to też mu taki wielki wyrośnie. Odetchnęła głęboko, a uśmiech nie schodził z jej twarzy, gdy maluszek zasypiał spokojnie, wtulony w pierś swojego ojca. Wyciągnął do niej rękę i przyciągnął do siebie. Leżeli przez chwilę w ciszy, rozkoszując się swoją bliskością.

Severus nie był pewien, co dalej. Bardzo tęsknił za Gemmą, za jej bliskością i choć ciężko mu było to głośno przyznać, za jej ciałem. Nie kochali się już od ponad dwóch miesięcy, a jej ciepło i zapach wcale nie pomagały w dalszym celibacie. Westchnął w duchu analizując za i przeciw, próbie zaciągnięcia jej do łóżka i po krótkiej przepychance sam ze sobą, jego budząca się do życia męskość zwyciężyła.

– Zaniosę go do łóżeczka – szepnął jej do ucha i nie czekając na jej protesty wstał.

Nie była z tego powodu zadowolona i nie tylko dlatego, że Severus zabrał go od niej, ale martwiła się, że zostawił go samego w pokoiku. Domyślała się, że to pewnie nie jest pierwszy raz i robił to za każdym razem, gdy byli w domu, ale mimo wszystko wolała mieć go na oku. Już biorąc prysznic zdążyła się za nim stęsknić i nie miała pojęcia jak ma spędzić całą noc bez niego. Jednak z drugiej strony pragnęła też pobyć teraz razem z mężem i w tym co chciałaby z nim robić zdecydowanie obecność malca nie była potrzeba, a raczej bardzo niepożądana.

– A jak zapłacze? – denerwowała się Gemma, gdy z powrotem położył się obok niej.

– Skarbie – mruknął do jej ucha, gdy wodził ustami po jej szyi – na jego pokoiku jest tyle zaklęć alarmujących, że jak tylko mruknie to postawi na nogi nawet sąsiadów.

– Nie mamy sąsiadów – zaśmiała się. – Na pewno wszystkie dobrze działają? – Nie mogła się wyluzować, gdy jego ręce zaczynały błądzić po jej ciele.

– Na pewno – jęknął i na chwilę oderwał się od całowania jej szyi. – Później wstawimy łóżeczko tutaj, po twojej stronie łóżka.

– Później? – spytała zdezorientowana.

– Na resztę nocy, ale później … ja też się za tobą stęskniłem … – Spojrzał na nią wygłodniałym wzrokiem i zaczął rozpinać guziczki sukienki. Był już podniecony do granic, gdy delikatnie, ale dość stanowczo odsunęła go od siebie. Westchnął. Nie chciał jej ponaglać i robić niczego na siłę, ale trudno mu było oszukiwać swoje ciało.

– Nie musimy jeśli nie chcesz, Skarbie – szepnął wbrew sobie. – Wiem, że potrzebujesz czasu i rozumiem, naprawdę. Przepraszam jeśli byłem zbyt nachalny. – Starał się do niej uśmiechnąć i wciąż nie zabierał ręki z jej piersi. – Czytałem, że po porodzie musi minąć kilka tygodni, czasem miesięcy zanim kobieta … będzie gotowa. Przepraszam. Po prostu tęskniłem.

– Czy ja ci wyglądam na niechętną? – spytała spoglądając wymownie na ich splecione ciała i jego rozpięty rozporek. – Ja też tęskniłam, bardzo, i ja, i moje ciało … i bardzo nie chciałabym czekać kolejnych tygodni, a już na pewno nie miesięcy, ale … – zmieszała się – Tobi jest taki maleńki i nie nacieszyłam się nim …

– Chcesz z nim teraz być, przepraszam. – Spojrzał na nią troskliwie. – Jestem egoistą …

– Sev … – przerwała mu – wytrzymam bez niego godzinkę – zaśmiała się. – Chodzi o to, że nie chciałabym teraz znowu zajść w ciążę. Wolałabym zaczekać z kolejnym dzieckiem – westchnęła, a Severus wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem. – I z czego się tak śmiejesz, palancie?

– Moja, droga, kochana żono – udał poważnego – myślisz, że zamierzam czekać, do chwili, aż zdecydujemy się na kolejne dziecko? Myślałem, że znasz mnie lepiej – pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą – i wiesz, że jestem pieprzonym egoistą, szalejącym za tobą, twoimi … mhm … dużymi piersiami, twoim tyłeczkiem … i całą resztą – zmierzył ją wzrokiem – a do tego pragnę ci przypomnieć, wybitnym mistrzem eliksirów – zaśmiał się.

– No i? – spytała niecierpliwie.

– No i twój przebrzydły małżonek, z chwilą, gdy dowiedział się o tym co było przyczyną poczęcia pierwszego dziecka … pomijając oczywiste …

– Sev … do rzeczy – ponagliła go.

– Już kilka miesięcy temu opracowałem nowy eliksir antykoncepcyjny – uśmiechnął się – stworzony specjalnie dla ciebie.

– Jak nie zadziała – pogroziła mu palcem – to ty będziesz wypychał kolejne dziecko na świat – zaśmiała się i przyciągnęła go do pocałunku.

**.: :.**

– Chyba dopiero teraz zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo tęskniłam. – Gemma dysząc, wtulił się z całą mocą w klatkę piersiową męża. – Za wami obydwoma – szepnęła unosząc lekko głowę i spoglądając mu prosto w oczy.

– Mhm … rozumiem, że moja godzinka minęła – jęknął. Popatrzyła na niego przepraszająco.

– Tylko zerknę na niego i wrócę do ciebie – uśmiechnęła się leciutko i próbowała wyplątać się z jego ramion, ale zatrzymał ją i przewrócił na plecy delikatnie gładząc jej policzek.

– Przelewituję łóżeczko do sypialni – westchnął – i tak planowałem to zrobić. Tobi budzi się w nocy na jedzenie i będzie wygodniej, jeśli będziesz go miała pod ręką.

– Severus – spojrzała na niego z czułością – możemy pobyć jeszcze chwilę sami, jeśli chcesz. Wiesz, ta godzinka jeszcze chyba nie minęła. – Przygryzła zalotnie dolną wargę i oplotła swoją nogą biodro męża.

**.: :.**

– Jest śliczny – szepnęła Gemma kierując słabe światło różdżki na Tobiego. – Podobny do ciebie.

– Ma twoje oczy – mruknął jej do ucha Severus obejmując w pasie i mocno przytulając do jej pleców – i nos.

– Kłamczuch – zaśmiała się cichutko i wplotła swoją dłoń w jego. – Jest cały jak ty. Nos też pewnie mu urośnie …

– Gemma – syknął ostrzegawczo.

– Wiesz, że go kocham. – Obróciła się w jego ramionach i z czułością złożyła pocałunek na jego dużym nosie.

– Śpij, mamuśku. – Pogładził delikatnie jej plecy i próbował przyciągnąć do swojej piersi jej głowę, ale ponownie zgrabnie się okręciła w jego ramionach i położyła do niego tyłem.

– Naspałam się – westchnęła – ale ty powinieneś nadrobić. Śpij, Kochany. – Obróciła głowę i musnęła jego usta. – Dobranoc.

Severus odetchnął głęboko i z rozkoszą wtulił się w jej pachnące jaskrami włosy, jednak sen nie przychodził. Było ciemno, ale czuł, że jego żona wciąż ma otwarte oczy i ani myśli je zamknąć.

– Gem, Skarbie, będziesz jutro zmęczona i zamiast się z nim bawić, będziesz przysypiała. – Przycisnął ją do siebie jeszcze mocniej. – Spróbuj się przespać.

– Jeszcze tylko chwilę na niego popatrzę. – Gemma nie mogła nasycić wzroku ślicznym widokiem śpiącego tuż obok synka.

– Chcesz wziąć go do łóżka? – spytał Severus zrezygnowany.

– Uhm … – jęknęła – chciałabym, ale postanowiliśmy, że nie będziemy go w taki sposób rozpieszczać i … nie. Nie chcę być jedną z tych przewrażliwionych na punkcie swojego dziecka mamusiek. Chcę żeby czuł naszą miłość, ale nie chcę go od siebie uzależniać i siebie od niego, chociaż to drugie … muszę być twarda, prawda? – Obróciła się do męża i spojrzała na niego smutnym wzrokiem. – Jeśli zrobię to dziś, będę robiła to każdej nocy.

– Skarbie – przyciągnął ją do siebie i ucałował w czoło – jesteś dobrą mamą i jestem pewien, że Tobi to czuje bez względu na to, gdzie śpi. Obiecałem, że ci pomogę wychowywać naszego syna i zamierzam dobrze się z tego wywiązać, więc muszę też pomóc ci wytrwać w naszym postanowieniu. – Objął ją szczelnie ramionami i mocno do siebie przytulił. – Najlepiej mu się teraz przysłużysz dobrze wysypiając. – Pocałowała go czule w usta i obydwoje po chwili zasnęli.

**.: :.**

– Twój mąż powiedział mi, że mogę do ciebie wejść, nie przeszkadzam? – Mark niepewnie wstawił głowę do sypialni, gdzie Gemma leżała na łóżku z Tobim.

– Nie, tatusiu. Wchodź. – Chwyciła syna na ręce i podbiegła do ojca, który natychmiast chwycił ją w swoje silne ramiona. To był ledwie drugi raz, gdy Gemma widziała jak płakał i teraz jej samej ciężko było powstrzymać łzy.

– Nigdy w życiu, tak bardzo się nie bałem. – Przyciągnął ją do siebie i po chwili spojrzał w dół, na malutkiego chłopca w jej ramionach. – Zawsze, od dziecka napawałaś mnie dumą, ale jeszcze nigdy nie byłem dumny z ciebie aż tak bardzo. Ze wszystkich wspaniałych rzeczy jakie zrobiłaś i zapewne zrobisz, ten mały człowieczek jest najwspanialszą.

– Dziękuję, tatusiu. – Ucałowała Tobiego w malutkie czółko i przytuliła do ojca.

– Chciałem cię uściskać zanim wpadniesz w łapy swoich ciotek i kuzynów – zaśmiał się – i jest jeszcze ktoś, kto bardzo się niecierpliwi, żeby się z tobą zobaczyć, ale nie chciałbym wam przeszkadzać, Kruszynko.

– Nigdy nie przeszkadzasz. – Gemma spojrzała z naganą na swojego ojca. – Ciocia Luthien także, bo domyślam się, że to ona czeka za drzwiami.

– Blisko, ale nie do końca. – Mark szarpnął drzwi od sypialni. – Chciałem ci przedstawić swój mały skarb. – Do pokoju weszła Anita z Adar i Gemma głośno się roześmiała.

– Tato, Merlinie widziałam na zdjęciach jak podobna jest do ciebie, ale nie sądziłam, że aż tak bardzo. – Spojrzała na małą dziewczynkę trzymaną w ramionach macochy. – Przykro mi, Anito – zaśmiała się.

– Kto jak kto, ale ty chyba świetnie powinnaś mnie rozumieć – pani Hobbs wymownie spojrzała na chłopca trzymanego przez Gemmę, która teraz podeszła do kobiety, mocno ją uściskała i wymieniła się dziećmi. Pani Snape z czułością przyglądała się swojej siostrze i łzy ponownie zakręciły się w jej oczach.

– A obiecałam Severusowi, że nie będę płakać – jęknęła.

– Daj spokój, ja wciąż zwalam na hormony – machnęła ręką Anita i z uśmiechem spojrzała na małego chłopca. – Twój syn ma po tobie chociaż oczy, mała Adar ma ze mną tyle wspólnego, że też jest dziewczyną. – Mark podszedł do żony i musnął delikatnie czubek jej głowy.

Gemmie bardzo spodobał się ten gest. Jak ostatnim razem ich widziała zaczynało się między nimi poprawiać, ale martwiła się, czy będą potrafili na dobre naprawić relacje między sobą i wyglądało na to, że im się udało. Anita wyglądała na szczęśliwą, a mała Adar na kochaną i radosną. Popatrzyła kątem oka na swego ojca i już była pewna, że dobrze zrobiła wybaczając swojej macosze.

– Jak się tu dostałyście? – spytała z niepokojem. Tak małe dzieci nie powinny używać świstoklików, ani sieci fiuu na taką odległość, a teleportacja z drugiego końca świata była praktycznie niemożliwa dla dorosłego czarodzieja, nie mówiąc o dzieciach.

– Samolotem – odparła dumna z siebie Anita. – Trochę to trwało, ale jesteśmy.

– Poważnie? Leciałaś samolotem? – Gemma nie dowierzała.

– Nie było tak źle, a bardzo chciałyśmy was zobaczyć. – Pani Hobbs uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.

– Pozwolicie, że was teraz zostawię? – przerwał im Mark – Severus i Oskar wydawali się być bardzo pochłonięci rozmową tam na dole.

– Och – jęknęła Gemma – wolałabym, żeby za bardzo się nie zaprzyjaźniali. – Mark pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową i zszedł na dół.

Obydwie kobiety stały przez chwilę w milczeniu obserwując swoje dzieci i żadna z nich nie bardzo wiedziała jak zacząć rozmowę.

– Dziękuję, że przyjechałaś i przepraszam, że odciągnęłam od was tatę – zaczęła Snape.

– Gemmo, sama nie mogłam usiedzieć w domu. Martwiłam się o ciebie. Naprawdę – Hobbs spojrzała łagodnie na swoją pasierbicę.

– Dziękuję za jaja, wiem, że ….

– Gemma … ja nic nie zrobiłam, to tylko zaklęcia. – Oddała Tobiego mamie i sama zabrała Adar, żeby ją nakarmić. – Chciałam zrobić więcej, cokolwiek. Mark … wszyscy bardzo się martwiliśmy. – Usiadła na fotelu i rozpięła bluzkę przystawiając swą córkę do piersi, a na drugim, zupełnie bezwiednie Gemma robiła dokładnie to samo ze swoim synem. Po chwili spojrzały na siebie i wybuchnęły śmiechem.

– Później nauczę się fajnego zaklęcia, żeby nie ranił ci sutków jak już wyjdą mu ząbki – powiedziała po chwili ciszy – i jeszcze kilku przydatnych, jeśli chcesz oczywiście – dodała nieco speszona zaskoczoną miną Gemmy.

– Wszystko co sprawi, że nie będę chciała siłą odrywać go od piersi, będzie przydatne – westchnęła. – Mam maści, które zrobił mi Severus, ale on tak dużo je, że używanie ich za każdym razem jest niemożliwe.

Kobiety rozmawiały przez dłuższą chwilę o macierzyństwie i jego urokach. Gemma nie pamiętała, by kiedykolwiek tak dobrze rozmawiało jej się z macochą, a patrząc z jaką czułością odnosi się do małej Adar poczuła się głupio za brak zaufania.

– Przepraszam – szepnęła skruszona przerywając rozmowę o czyszczeniu ubrań z ulanego mleka.

– Za co? – Pani Hobbs zdawała się być zaskoczona.

– Nie zaufałam ci tak do końca, jak wyjeżdżałaś … bałam się … bałam się, że mimo wszystko … że możesz ją jakoś skrzywdzić – westchnęła zawstydzona.

– Dodałaś coś do tych eliksirów, prawda? – Starsza kobieta spojrzała uważnie na swoją pasierbicę, która teraz spłoniła się jeszcze bardziej. – I dobrze zrobiłaś. Sama sobie nie ufałam i nie jestem pewna, czy ufam. Jestem świadoma tego, co ci zrobiłam, Gemmo. Kocham moją córkę i świata poza nią nie widzę, ale czuję się pewniej, gdy ktoś jeszcze oprócz mnie czuwa nad moim brakiem panowania nad sobą. Nie mogłabym nawet marzyć o lepszej siostrze dla Adar.

– Bierzesz coś? – Gemma spojrzała podejrzliwie na swoją macochę.

– Co masz na myśli? – zdziwiła się Anita.

– Znam cię już trochę i nie przypominam sobie, żebyś mi kiedyś z takimi ckliwymi tekstami wyjeżdżała. Anita, ja rozumiem, że czujesz coś na kształt poczucia winy, ale błagam … nie mogłabym marzyć o lepszej siostrze? Zwariowałaś? To mi ciąża w głowie poprzestawiała, nie tobie … – zaśmiała się. – Anita, lepiej ci wychodzi bycie sobą, uwierz mi.

– Bo wszyscy się na mnie gapią i oczekują, że taka będę dla ciebie – jęknęła i zaczęły się śmiać.

– Och, przyznaj, że spodobało ci się bycie łzawą mamusią – odparła dramatycznym tonem Gemma, ale zamiast uśmiechu wywołała rumieniec na twarzy kobiety. – Przepraszam, nie chciałam, żeby to zabrzmiało jak pretensja … i tak byłaś za młoda na moją matkę.

– Nie przesadzaj, jestem starsza od ciebie o … czternaście lat – spojrzała wymownie.

– Mhm – prychnęła Gemma – nigdy się nawet nie zastanawiałam nad tym jaki mój ojciec jest … rozpustny – zaśmiała się.

**.: :.**

– Te książki, które pożyczyłem ostatnio od ciebie, Severusie – Oskar z nonszalancją popijał swojego drinka – mógłbym je jeszcze postudiować jakiś czas?

– Możesz je zatrzymać na tak długo jak zechcesz – odparł Severus – nie są mi potrzebne. Napijesz się jeszcze szklaneczkę? – Blums skinął głową. – Od jakiegoś czasu nurtują mnie dwa pytania, na które nie znalazłem w nich odpowiedzi.

– Może mógłbym pomóc? – spytał starszy mężczyzna z ciekawością. – Co cię gryzie, młody człowieku?

– Gdyby komuś zmodyfikowano pamięć, czy istnieje jakiś sposób, by odczytać co było przedtem bez odwracania zaklęcia? – Severus z obojętnością zadał pytanie.

– Czy to ma coś wspólnego z Gemmą? – zaniepokoił się Oskar.

– Nie bezpośrednio i nie masz się czym martwić. – Severus dolał whiskey do szklanki gościa.

– Wydaje mi się, że wpadło mi w oko jedno zaklęcie, a może to był eliksir? Nie pamiętam – odparł Blums z nikłym uśmieszkiem. – Coś, zdaje się, jeszcze zaprząta twój umysł.

– Horkruks – szepnął Snape – wiesz coś na ich temat?

– Po co ci ta wiedza? – spytał nerwowo Oskar.

– Mama Gemmy, próbowała sporządzić eliksir – westchnął – dość skomplikowany i interesujący skład, większości ingrediencji nawet nie jestem w stanie rozszyfrować, ale nie mam pojęcia …

– Myślę, że na ten temat powinniśmy porozmawiać w bardziej komfortowej sytuacji. Chciałbym jednak, żebyś pokazał mi jej notatki. Niedługo oźrebi się Mantykora i liczę odkupić źrebaka od Gemmy …

– Wiesz mój drogi przyjacielu, że moja córka złamanego sykla od ciebie nie weźmie za tego konia – przerwał im Mark.

– Proszę jej nawet tego nie proponować, obiecała go panu dawno temu – przytaknął Severus.

– Cóż … chciałbym zabrać go stąd osobiście, jeśli oczywiście się zgodzicie. – Blums spojrzał wymownie na Snape'a.

– Zawsze jesteście tu mile widziani – pan domu skinął lekko i zwrócił wzrok w stronę, z której nadchodziła jego małżonka

**.: :.**

– Jak wyglądam? – spytała Gemma wychodząc z garderoby już przebrana w wyjściową szatę.

– Jak śpiąca królewna – odparła bez namysłu Anita i chciała przeprosić, gdy tylko dotarł do niej sens słów, ale Gemma wybuchnęła gromkim śmiechem. – Brakuje ci jednak czegoś. – Pani Hobbs położyła swoją małą córkę w łóżeczku obok Tobiego i podeszła do pasierbicy zapinając jej na przegubie bransoletkę z maleńkich jaskrów. Stuknęła w nią różdżką i wypowiedziała cichutkie zaklęcie, które zmieniło jaskry w cieniutką, platynową wstążkę, na której zawieszone było malutkie serduszko wysadzane jakimiś czarnymi kamykami. – To kamienie stworzone z czarnego jaskra. Dość niespotykany kwiat – wyjaśniła. – Istnieje przekonanie, że każda matka zawsze wie, kiedy i dlaczego cierpi jej dziecko, ale zawsze lepiej mieć coś, co nas w tym upewni. Będziesz wiedziała, nawet gdy będzie daleko od ciebie.

– Dziękuję, to …

– Prezent ode mnie i Marka – uśmiechnęła się – jest bardzo dumny z wnuka. Chodź, śpiąca królewno. Dużo krasnoludków czekało, aż się obudzisz. Gemma – zatrzymała ją jeszcze, gdy pochylała się już nad łóżeczkiem – czy jest szansa, że zaczniemy wszystko od początku?

– Anita – Snape spojrzała zaskoczona na macochę – na mamę jesteś trochę za młoda i jest trochę za późno. Może, jeśli chcesz … mamy dzieci w tym samym wieku, nasi mężowie się lubią … chyba, może mogłybyśmy … myślę, że mogłabym zapomnieć o przeszłości. Wiesz, znasz fajne zaklęcia … warto się z tobą przyjaźnić.

– Przyjaźń? Czy to zbyt wiele o co poproszę? – szepnęła nieśmiało pani Hobbs.

– Myślę, że to w sam raz. – Snape wyciągnęła rękę i obie kobiety uścisnęły sobie dłonie.

Gemma z uśmiechem zeszła na dół, gdzie czekał na nią jej mąż i najbliżsi. Z radością wpadła w ramiona państwa Blums i teściów, a Gloria uściskała i ją, i małego Tobiasa z niezwykłą czułością. Ciężko było się oprzeć wrażeniu, że starszą panią mocno wzruszył widok jej wnuka z żoną i maleńkim synkiem.

– Sprawdzę czy skrzaty wszystko przygotowały w ogrodzie jak należy – wymamrotała i uciekła kryjąc łzy, a zaraz za nią pognała ciotka Luthien.

– Gemmo – zaczął dość pompatycznie pan Snape – bardzo cieszymy się, że do nas wróciłaś.

– Och, daj jej ten prezent – przerwała mu Eileen – pamiętaj o co nas prosił Severus – szepnęła do ucha mężowi i wywróciła oczami do Gemmy, która domyślała, że chodzi o zakaz łzawych scen. Wyrwała pakunek, który trzymał jej mąż i podała go swojej lekko zdezorientowanej synowej. – To pamiątka po mojej mamie – wyjaśniła widząc zaskoczoną minę młodszej kobiety.

– Jest przepiękna. Dziękuję. Z jakiej okazji? – Gemma wyjęła z pudełka przepiękną inkrustowaną maleńkimi kamykami spinkę do włosów i od razu poprosiła męża, by jej ją wpiął.

– Sto lat Gemmo! – w bawialni pojawili się jak na zawołanie wszyscy zaproszeni na ten wieczór goście, a skrzaty wniosły wielki tort urodzinowy.

Severus z uśmiechem obserwował zaskoczoną minę swojej żony. Co prawda obiecał jej, że to będzie małe przyjęcie, na którym znajdą się jedynie najbliżsi, ale przecież nie mówił dokładnie z jakiej okazji, a tych w ostatnim czasie nie brakowało.

– Ale ja miałam urodziny miesiąc temu – próbowała protestować przy odbieraniu życzeń, gratulacji i prezentów.

– Powiedziałem ci już, że przesypiając ten dzień, nie da się odmłodzić o rok – odparł z kpiną Snape – starzejesz się moja droga i nic tego nie zmieni – zaśmiał się i przy pomocy zaklęcia otworzył kilka butelek szampana jednocześnie, na co mały Tobi zareagował donośnym płaczem.

– Daj, uspokoję go – Eileen wyciągnęła ręce po wnuka.

– Nie – zaprotestowała zaskoczona władczym tonem teściowej, Gemma – wyjdę z nim na chwilę – zwróciła się do męża i spojrzała przepraszająco na gości.

Była oszołomiona zamieszaniem powstałym wokół niej. Wiedziała, że od tego nie ucieknie, że każdy będzie chciał osobiście ją uścisnąć, pogratulować syna i wyrazić radość z powodu jej powrotu do zdrowia, ale nie spodziewała się, że dojdzie do tego jeszcze świętowanie urodzin. Chciała podziękować wszystkim i każdemu z osobna za wsparcie jakiego im udzielili, ale jednocześnie chciała spokoju z mężem i synem. „_To tylko jeden wieczór"_ – powtórzyła sobie po raz kolejny w myślach i uśmiechnęła się do rozluźnionego już syna. Odwróciła się w stronę bawiących się gości i dostrzegła zatroskaną twarz męża. Zrobiło jej się wstyd. Jak nikt inny, on zasługiwał na chwilę relaksu i zapewne jak nikt inny potrzebował jakoś wyrazić swą wdzięczność za pomoc. Bez namysłu podeszła do niego i tuląc w jednej ręce Tobiego, drugą przyciągnęła go do namiętnego pocałunku. Zaśmiała się słysząc pomruki uznania i ciche oklaski.

– Kocham cię – szepnęła do zaskoczonego męża. – Kocham cię – powiedziała głośniej i zaczęła się śmiać widząc, że wzbudziła zainteresowanie wszystkich zgromadzonych. Krótką, żartobliwą przemową podziękowała wszystkim krasnoludkom za pomoc księciu w obudzeniu jej i przeprosiła za długą nieobecność. Zdmuchnęła świeczki na torcie wciąż marudząc, że na pewno te urodziny nie powinny jej się liczyć i nie omieszka tego sprawdzić we wszelkich magicznych księgach.

– Myślałem, że jesteś zła – szepnął jej do ucha Severus, gdy goście nieco się rozproszyli.

– Bo jestem. – Spojrzała na niego groźnie marszcząc brwi. – Myślałam, że to będzie raczej spotkanie rodzinne, a nie … dziękuję, Kochanie. Potrzebowałam odrobiny rozrywki … O Merlinie – jęknęła widząc co się święci.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Odrobina rozrywki, odrobina zazdrości i jeszcze więcej miłości, czyli … sielanki dalszy ciąg"_


	43. Odrobina rozrywki, odrobina zazdrości i

_**ROZDZIAŁ 42**_

„_**Odrobina rozrywki, odrobina zazdrości i jeszcze więcej miłości, czyli … sielanki dalszy ciąg"**_

– Myślałem, że jesteś zła – szepnął jej do ucha Severus, gdy goście nieco się rozproszyli.

– Bo jestem. – Spojrzała na niego groźnie marszcząc brwi. – Myślałam, że to będzie raczej spotkanie rodzinne, a nie … dziękuję, Kochanie. Potrzebowałam odrobiny rozrywki … O Merlinie – jęknęła widząc co się święci.

– Miałem nadzieję, że DASZ nam trochę rozrywki. – Severus uniósł wysoko brew i wyciągnął Tobiego z objęć żony. Włożył go do wózka, po czym rzucił zaklęcia wyciszające i alarmujące.

Gemma odetchnęła głośno i spojrzała niepewnie na swojego męża.

– Widzę, że chcesz to zrobić … no dalej, Kocico – zachęcał.

– Tu jest mój tata …

– Przecież nie da ci szlabanu – zaśmiał się. – Założę się, że wszyscy będą wniebowzięci.

– Twoja babcia i rodzice … Severus. Nie mogę …

– Chcesz? – spytał krótko, na co przytaknęła i spojrzała z uśmiechem na Rufina, który z niewielkiego podestu wyciągał w jej kierunku gitarę.

– Dziękuję. – Wspięła się na palce i delikatnie ucałowała męża w policzek. Wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów i nieśmiało weszła na scenę. Założyła gitarę i po raz kolejny tego wieczoru wywołując zaskoczenie wśród gości podeszła do mikrofonu. Zrobiło się cicho i nawet wiatr nie śmiał zakłócać tej chwili swym szumem.

– Follow through, Make your dreams come true, Don't give up the fight, You will be alright, 'Cause there's no one like you in the universe* – zaczęła śpiewać swoim dźwięcznym głosem nie odrywając wzroku od czarnego spojrzenia Severusa. Po chwili nie czuła już tremy, ani dziesiątek par oczu skierowanych na nią. Widziała tylko jego i tylko dla niego śpiewała. Kątem oka dostrzegła zaskoczone twarze najbliższych i jakby z daleka dobiegł ją jęk zdziwienia, gdy zaczęła grać solówkę z coraz szerszym uśmiechem na ustach, z uśmiechem, który jej mąż tak uwielbiał. – During the struggle, They will pull us down, Please, please, Let's use this chance, To turn things around, And tonight, We can truly say, Together we're invincible, Together we're invincible – zakończyła i ukłoniła się ze śmiechem.

Nie mógł oderwać od niej oczu, gdy śpiewała. Wiedział, że zrobiła to tylko dla niego i inni stojący wokół ludzie nie istnieli dla niej. Miał ochotę zerknąć na minę jej ojca i swojej matki, ale bał się oderwać od niej wzrok. Nie chciał stracić ani chwili z tego promiennego uśmiechu, za którym tak bardzo tęsknił. Zakuło go, gdy powrócił do niego obraz jej twarzy pełnej bólu, tuż po porodzie. Walka o każde słowo do niego wypowiedziane, o każde spojrzenie na syna, jej cierpienie podczas wybudzania i smutek w oczach po podaniu eliksiru. Już zawsze chciał ją oglądać taką jak dziś.

Był pewien, że będzie się na niego złościć za to przyjęcie, ale uznał, że lepszy jeden dość huczny wieczór, od przyjmowania każdego z osobna, przez kolejny miesiąc. Będą mieli kurtuazję związaną z przyjściem syna na świat za sobą i przez resztę wakacji będą mogli już tylko cieszyć się sobą. Chciał jej jakoś wynagrodzić ten stracony miesiąc, chciał by nacieszyła się w spokoju synem i odpoczęła porządnie, na co niewątpliwie zasługiwała. Niczego teraz bardziej nie pragnął jak dać jej szczęście, a w jego głowie zaczął się już formować plan na resztę wakacji.

Nie pozwolił nikomu innemu do niej podejść, gdy skończyła śpiewać. Chwycił ją w ramiona i przy akompaniamencie kolejnej piosenki, śpiewanej przez solistę z zespołu Rufina, poprowadził ją do tańca. Dość szybko, ku jej przerażeniu została wyrwana z jego objęć przez ojca, który spojrzał na nią ze srogą miną.

– Jakie jeszcze mroczne tajemnice skrywa przede mną moja córka? – spytał.

– Tato, Adar jest jeszcze mała. Jestem pewna, że jeśli coś ukrywa to zupełnie nieświadomie – zażartowała, ale nie wywołała uśmiechu na twarzy ojca. – Rufin nauczył mnie grać, gdy studiowałam eliksiry – westchnęła – czasem grałam z nimi na imprezach, ale tylko dla znajomych i przyrzekam ci, że nie robiłam nic złego. Raz się upiłam, no może dwa, ale nie aż tak bardzo i … zrobiłam sobie tatuaż, jak dowiedziałam się, że muszę wyjść za Severusa. Musiałam …

– Upiłaś się? Dwa razy? – Mark przystanął na chwilę mocno zaskoczony.

– I raz już tutaj, przed zaręczynami, z Severusem – wyznała skruszona.

– Żarty sobie robisz?

– Tato …

– Masz osiemnaście lat i upiłaś się trzy razy? – dopytywał z niedowierzaniem. – Mieszkałaś poza domem przez ostatnie siedem lat. Litościwy Merlinie, trzy razy? Tak bardzo srogim ojcem byłem? Chociaż dobrze, że tatuaż zrobiłaś – westchnął i zaczął się śmiać. Gemma nie miała pojęcia, jak ma się teraz czuć. Czy ten śmiech powinien ją przerazić czy wywołać ulgę. – Moja, mała, grzeczna córunia. – Pogładził ją po włosach i poprosił do kolejnego tańca. Ku jej przerażeniu ojciec próbował tańczyć jakieś młodzieżowe wygibasy i nie dawał się przekonać do normalnych kroków.

Gemma podeszła do wózka, w którym zostawiła syna, ale nie było go w środku. Przeraziła się i rozejrzała nerwowo dookoła z nadzieją, że zobaczy go w objęciach Severusa, ale ten w najlepsze rozprawiał z jej ojcem i Oskarem.

– Eileen go zabrała – Gloria pojawiła się znikąd tuż obok niej. – Severus prosił, żebym miała na niego oko, ale ona … wybacz dziecinko. Jest troszkę zaborcza.

– Nic się nie stało, babciu. – Uśmiechnęła się do starszej kobiety. – Unikasz mnie – zatrzymała ją, gdy ta szybko próbowała odejść. Odwróciła się do niej i spojrzała ze łzami w oczach. – Babciu, zrobiłam coś nie tak? Ja …

– Nie, dziecinko … nie ty – Gloria próbowała się tłumaczyć – ja zawiodłam. Uciekłam wtedy ze szpitala i przez miesiąc nie mogłam … nie dałam rady. Powinnam być przy tobie. – W jej oczach zaszkliły się łzy.

– Babciu … – Gemma podeszła do starszej pani Snape i mocno ją przytuliła. – Byłabym na ciebie dopiero zła, gdybyś tam została. Dziękuję, że oszczędziłaś mi kolejnych wyrzutów sumienia.

Gloria westchnęła i odwzajemniła ciepły uścisk wnuczki.

– Zabrała go chyba do kuchni, coś marudziła, że jest głodny …

– Dziękuję. Porozmawiamy sobie jeszcze. – Gemma pogroziła palcem w stronę babci i ruszyła po syna.

– Co mama robi? – krzyknęła Gemma widząc, jak jej teściowa próbuje karmić Tobiego modyfikowanym mlekiem z butelki.

– Jest głodny, a jego matka zamiast się nim zająć wolała zabawiać się w gitarzystę – odparła ze złością Eileen.

– Nie jest głodny. – Gemma starała się zachować spokój. – Karmiłam go niecałą godzinę temu i spał spokojnie w wózku. Obudziła go mama? – Przeczuwała, że jej chwila zapomnienia zostanie prędzej czy później wypomniana, ale spodziewała się raczej ostrej reakcji po ojcu albo Anicie, ale nie teściowej.

– Obudził się sam – warknęła starsza kobieta.

– Bez względu na to czy obudził się sam czy nie, jeśli mama uznała, że jest głodny, trzeba było zawołać mnie albo Severusa – odparła wciąż jeszcze spokojna dziewczyna. – Dobrze mama wie, że karmię go piersią.

– I popełniasz błąd. – Eileen spojrzała oburzona na synową. – Uzależniasz go tym samym od siebie, a co jeśli ZNOWU nie będziesz mogła sama karmić? Oczekujesz, że Severus będzie ci go przystawiał do piersi? Za dwa miesiące wróci do pracy i co wtedy?

– Po pierwsze nie zamierzam go karmić w ten sposób w nieskończoność, a po drugie, to nie jest mamy sprawa – odpowiedziała dziewczyna.

– Mylisz się. – Eileen wyprostowała się i spojrzała z gniewem na młodszą kobietę. – To jak najbardziej moja sprawa. Nie pozwolę, żeby mój syn zmarnował sobie karierę na niańczenie ciebie. Wystarczy, że musi dziecko, skoro jego mamusia woli się bawić, jak nie przymierzając jakaś pożal się Merlinie, gwiazda rocka. – Gemma nie zamierzała na to nic odpowiedzieć. Nie chciała się teraz z nikim kłócić, a tym bardziej z teściową. Podeszła i chciała zabrać Tobiego z objęć babci, ale ta przycisnęła go mocniej do siebie, czym wywołała jego płacz. – Widzisz co narobiłaś? Przestraszyłaś go – syknęła ze złością Eileen.

– To raczej mama go przestraszyła. – Spojrzała w oczy teściowej. – Mama mi go da, uspokoję go i dam mu herbatkę.

– Kołysałam go więcej razy niż ty, wiem lepiej co go uspokaja – odparła z wyższością. Gemma poczuła jakby ktoś wymierzył jej policzek, ale starała się nie okazać jak bardzo ją to zabolało. Odpięła spinkę z włosów i położyła ją obok teściowej.

– Być może, ale to do moich ramion tęsknił. – Podeszła i spokojnie wyjęła syna z jej uścisku. Przywołała Bunię, której nakazała przygotować mieszankę ziołową, którą stworzył dla malca jej mąż i pobiegła do sypialni tak szybko, że nie zauważyła nawet stojących na progu kuchni, mocno zszokowanych, ciotki Luthnien i Severusa.

– Pozwól mi z nią porozmawiać, proszę – kobieta zwróciła się do Snape'a – piętnaście minut. – Severus skinął głową. Zanim porozmawia z żoną, najpierw musiał rozmówić się z matką. W ostatnich dniach dość dobrze zdążył poznać ciotkę Gemmy i za każdym razem zadziwiała go swoją niepewnością i dziwnymi manierami. Przy każdej okazji pytała go o zgodę na wzięcie Tobiego na ręce, na możliwość zobaczenia swojej bratanicy, a na początku ich małżeństwa zanim zafiuukała do Gemmy najpierw pytała o zgodę jego. Nie miał pojęcia skąd u niej taka potulność w stosunku do niego, ale nie miał teraz czasu, by zaprzątać sobie tym głowę.

Zamierzał przekląć kobietę, która wydała go na świat, przekląć najgorszymi znanymi sobie klątwami i czarami. Podszedł do niej i stanął naprzeciwko marszcząc gniewnie brwi.

– Wynoś się – warknął.

– Severus … – Eileen spojrzała na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

– Wyjdź, zanim powiem lub zrobię coś po czym nie będziesz miała już wstępu do mojego domu – wysyczał.

– Seve … – Kobieta otworzyła usta ze zdumienia.

– Wyjdź zanim znienawidzę cię do reszty. – Pochylił się nad nią nisko spoglądając prosto w oczy.

– Proszę cię Severusie, synku – próbowała.

– Co ty sobie do cholery jasnej wyobrażasz? Zdajesz sobie sprawę przez co ja i Gemma przechodziliśmy? Z czym ona musiała się zmagać przez całe życie? – krzyczał jej w twarz. – Sama nas pchałaś do tego małżeństwa. Twoje intrygi sprawiły, że Tobi urodził się kilka lat wcześniej niż planowaliśmy, a teraz próbujesz rozpieprzyć wszystko co wspólnie zbudowaliśmy. Co się z tobą dzieje? Nie możesz znieść, że ktoś jest bardziej szczęśliwy niż ty? Jesteś moją matką, do cholery i tylko to powstrzymuje mnie przed przeklęciem cię. – Nie mógł się powstrzymać i wyciągnął różdżkę w jej kierunku.

– Severus, ona histeryzuje – odparła spokojnie Eileen. – To przez jej młodzieńcze rozchwianie emocjonalne zapadła w tę śpiączkę, a nie jakieś wyimaginowane problemy ze wspomnieniami. Nie wierzę w to. – Severus przymknął powieki i odetchnął głęboko.

– Patrz – warknął i chwycił jej twarz w dłonie spoglądając głęboko w oczy. Zacisnął zęby i przesłał do jej umysłu emocje z jakimi musiała zmagać się jego żona. Nie oszczędził jej niczego. Rozpacz po śmierci matki narastająca przez lata i osiągająca swe apogeum, gdy oglądała jej pośmiertne zdjęcia. Cierpienie, gdy odtwarzała aurorskie raporty ze śledztwa i czytała pamiętniki. Strach przed spotkaniem z nim spotęgowany przez koszmary dręczące ją przez kilka tygodni. Ból zdrady, samotność i upokorzenie, po wizji spowodowanej jego bezmyślnością i jeszcze większy wywołany przez jego „uprzejme" względem niej zachowanie. Żal, gdy ukryta przed nimi, w domku dla gości wypłakiwała się w poduszkę. Tęsknota za domem. Determinacja w poszukiwaniu lekarstwa dla Neny i zmartwienie spowodowane ukąszeniem nieznanego gada. Tortury zadawane przez macochę i widok grubych blizn jakie jej pozostawiła na plecach. Wszystkie bolesne wspomnienia wzmacniane za każdym razem, gdy pojawiały się w jej umyśle. Gehenna z jaką zmagała się przez ostatni miesiąc próbując uporać z rosnącymi emocjami, bólem i poczuciem winy względem niego i Tobiego. Na koniec dodał wspomnienie jego proszącego, by zaśpiewała … dla niego i radość jaką tym u niego wywołała. – Pokochała cię, jak matkę, a ty potraktowałaś ją jak … Nie pokazuj jej się na oczy – warknął i nie zareagował, gdy przerażona opadła na podłogę.

**.: :.**

– Gemciu? – Luthien nieśmiało zajrzała do pokoju, w którym zniknęła przed chwilą Gemma. Dziewczyna poderwała głowę na dźwięk znajomego głosu. – Gemciu … – ciotka podeszła do łóżka, na którym jej bratanica leżała ze swoim synem. Widziała jak dziewczyna z trudem hamuje łzy i jedynie usiadła przy niej delikatnie gładząc jej włosy. Przymknęła powieki i poddała się kojącemu dotykowi, który często uspokajał ją, gdy jako dziecko umykała przed złośliwościami swoich kuzynów. Oddychała głęboko i z całych sił starała się powstrzymać płacz. Obiecała Severusowi nie ryczeć jak bóbr przez cały dzień i nie chciała też płakać przy dziecku.

– Nie rozumiem – jęknęła cicho – nie wiem co zrobiłam nie tak. Dlaczego ona tak bardzo mnie nienawidzi?

– Jest zazdrosna – zaśmiała się lekko Luthien.

– O co? Co nagle ją ugryzło, przecież była dla mnie … naprawdę myślałam, że mogę ją traktować jak matkę – żaliła się Gemma delikatnie gładząc główkę Tobiego.

– Oj Gemciu, Gemciu, Kruszynko moja – zaczęła spokojnym głosem ciotka – jest zazdrosna o swojego syna.

– O Severusa? – pani Snape nie potrafiła ukryć zaskoczenia, a starsza kobieta pokiwała jedynie głową. – Ale dlaczego? Przecież sama chciała tego małżeństwa. Wydawało mi się, że mnie lubi. Ja … nie zmieniłam się od chwili, gdy przyjechałam do Anglii, więc dlaczego?

– Każda kobieta chce być najważniejsza dla mężczyzn, których kocha. Ojca, męża, syna nawet kochanka. – Luthien uśmiechnęła się dobrodusznie. – Jestem pewna, że ona wciąż cię uwielbia, ale od czasu, gdy Severus wyraźnie zaakcentował oddanie tobie ponad wszystko i wszystkich, łącznie z nią, nie może znieść myśli, że ty jesteś dla niego najważniejsza, że jesteś ważniejsza niż cokolwiek innego.

– Nie rozumiem, przecież Severus ją kocha. Zawsze ją szanował … to źle, że kocha swoją żonę?

– Zrozumiesz, moja droga Gemciu – zaśmiała się – za dwadzieścia lat, może nawet szybciej. – Spojrzała wymownie na chłopczyka. – Mam pięciu synów i dwie synowe. Każdego kocham ponad życie, ale za każdym razem bardzo ciężko przyszło mi godzić się, że jestem numerem dwa, a gdy twoi kuzyni spłodzą potomstwo to i pewnie stanę się jeszcze dalszym numerem w ich hierarchii. Dużo czasu zajęło mi zrozumienie, że pomimo miłości jaką obdarzyli swoje żony, wciąż mnie kochają, wciąż jestem dla nich kimś ważnym, choć nie najważniejszym. I teraz jak o tym myślę, cieszę się, że tak właśnie jest. Mam pewność, że wychowałam ich na prawdziwych mężczyzn. Są gotowi oddać życie za swoje żony, za kobiety, które kochają, za które wzięli odpowiedzialność i które mam nadzieję, kochają ich równie mocno.

– Co mogę zrobić, ciociu? – Gemma spojrzała błagalnie na Luthien.

– Nic. – Pokiwała głową z rezygnacją. – Możesz tylko czekać, być wyrozumiała tak jak dotychczas, ale nie daj jej się, nie ulegaj. Pokaż, że potrafisz zawalczyć o swojego mężczyznę. Severus jest twoim mężczyzną …

– Tylko twoim … – westchnął Severus i podszedł do leżących na łóżku kobiet i syna. Od dłuższej chwili przysłuchiwał się rozmowie i nie mógł nadziwić się jak trafnie Luthien oceniła jego matkę.

– Zostawię was, dzieci. – Starsza kobieta uśmiechnęła się do nich pokrzepiająco.

– Nie wyobrażam sobie, że jakaś inna kobieta mogłaby mi go odebrać … – jęknęła Gemma i spojrzała zbolałym wzrokiem na Tobiego.

– Jestem jakoś dziwnie spokojny, że poradzisz sobie z kobietami w życiu naszego syna. – Odetchnął głęboko i ucałował ją w czubek głowy. – Jak się czujesz? Chcesz odpocząć? – spytał widząc zmęczenie na jej twarzy.

– Dobrze się czuję, dziękuję. – Wzięła Tobiego na ręce i usiadła na łóżku, obok męża. – Niepokojąco dużo osób przewija się dziś przez naszą sypialnię – zaśmiała się.

– Możesz zostać tutaj jeśli chcesz. Jestem pewien, że goście zrozumieją twoją nieobecność. – Objął ją ramieniem i wyczarował małe fajerwerki z różdżki dla syna, który najwyraźniej zaczynał zabiegać o zainteresowanie.

– Naprawdę dobrze się czuję – zapewniła. – Nie mam pojęcia kiedy ich teraz wszystkich zobaczę. Chcę się nacieszyć. – Severus spojrzał na nią z powątpiewaniem. – Sev, Kochanie, czuję się wyśmienicie. Jak mam ci to udowodnić?

– Może później? W wannie? – zaśmiał się.

– Od kiedy lubisz kąpiele? – Spojrzała na niego unosząc wysoko brew, na co on jedynie przewrócił oczami. – Powinnam porozmawiać z twoją mamą – dodała już poważnie.

– Nie dziś, Gem – westchnął i podszedł nieco zrezygnowany do okna. – Słyszałem waszą rozmowę w kuchni. Nie mam pojęcia co jej odbiło. – Odwrócił się do niej – Tak mi przykro. Wszystko co powiedziała to jedna wielka bzdura. – Kobieta wstała i podeszła do męża.

– Kochanie – objęła go ramieniem – chyba nie uważasz, że wzięłam na poważnie tak brutalną krytykę mojej gry na gitarze. Mogę coś zrobić, żebyś ty poczuł się lepiej? – dodała poważnie. – Porozmawiam z nią i …

– Nie – przerwał jej – Gemma – zabrał od niej syna, położył w łóżeczku i chwycił jej dłonie – poprosiłem, żeby wyszła. Nie chcę, żeby zbliżała się do ciebie kiedykolwiek. Nawet nie wiem, czy chcę by przeprosiła. Gemmo, mam dość jej zachowania względem ciebie. Nie podoba mi się to jak cię traktowała i sam nie chcę jej teraz widzieć. – Spuścił głowę.

– Severus – dziewczyna pociągnęła go na łóżko i mocno do siebie przytuliła – jeśli się z nią nie pogodzimy to zepsuje nam całe wakacje – westchnęła.

– Chcę tylko byś była szczęśliwa …

– Jestem, Kochanie. Bardzo. – Chwyciła jego twarz i pocałowała w nos. – Myślisz, że po tym co przeszliśmy, gadanie, wybacz to określenie względem twojej mamy, sfrustrowanej kobiety może mnie specjalnie dotknąć. Przecież już w Paryżu obiecałam ci, że nie będę się przejmować jej uwagami. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Sev, mam dość swoich własnych problemów, naprawdę nie zamierzam zmagać się z brakiem akceptacji przez twoją mamę. Jeśli ma problem z naszym małżeństwem, z tym w jaki sposób wychowujemy naszego syna i jeśli naprawdę jest zazdrosna o twoje uczucia, to jej problem i bardzo bym chciała, żeby nie stał się naszym.

– Kocham cię. – Uśmiechnął się do niej. – Wakacje …

– Chodź mężusiu mój kochany, w końcu to moje przyjęcie. – Wstała i wyciągnęła do niego rękę. – I zamierzam dobrze się na nim bawić … z tobą.

Severus mocno objął Gemmę wdychając zapach jej włosów.

– A wakacje … kąpiel … seks … dziecko śpi … – mruczał jej do ucha.

– Goście … później … wcale nie śpi … Bunia … – Gemma zalotnie przygryzła wargę, zmarszczyła nosek i popchnęła męża do wyjścia zabierając po drodze maluszka.

Na dole zastali dość nietypowy widok, kłócących się Tobiasa i Eileen. Zapomnieli o rzuceniu choćby jednego zaklęcia wyciszającego, ale na szczęście wszyscy goście bawili się w ogrodzie, więc nikt niepożądany nie był świadkiem ich ostrej wymiany zdań. Kobieta zamarła widząc wchodzącego do salonu syna i wydała z siebie stłumiony jęk widząc Gemmę. Severus posłał jej gromiące spojrzenie, ale nie odezwał się ani słowem.

– Mam nadzieję, że się nie kłóciliście – Gemma przerwała chwilę ciszy.

– Nie, nie Gemmo. My już wychodziliśmy – Eileen zmieszana rozglądała się na boki unikając jej wzroku.

– Ty wychodzisz, ja się nigdzie nie wybieram – odparł Tobias i obrażony założył ręce na piersi. – To urodzinowe przyjęcie mojej synowej, na którym bawię się dość dobrze, a to że ty nie potrafisz, to nie mój problem. – Gemma odniosła wrażenie, że wypił o co najmniej jedną szklaneczkę Ognistej za dużo i posłała mężowi wymowne spojrzenie w stronę jego pracowni. Severus zrobił cierpiętniczą minę i udał się po eliksir dla ojca.

– Przynieś też mamie jakiś przeciwbólowy skoro źle się czuje – krzyknęła jeszcze za mężem.

– Nie czuję się źle – szepnęła Eileen.

– Nie słuchaj jej Gemmo. Czuje się źle i to bardzo. Zwłaszcza na umyśle. – Pan Snape obrzucił swoją małżonkę ironicznym spojrzeniem.

– Tobias – warknęła starsza kobieta.

– No co? Głupia kobieto. – Po tych słowach dziewczyna miała już pewność, że jej teść jest o co najmniej kilka szklaneczek za daleko. – To przyjęcie na cześć mojego wnuka i mojej synowej, i nie zamierzam z niego wychodzić jako pierwszy. – Severus podał fiolkę ojcu.

– To tak profilaktycznie, żeby to przyjęcie jednak nie skończyło się dla taty szybciej niż, by sobie tego życzył – wyjaśnił widząc pytające spojrzenie Tobiasa.

– Chodź tato – Gemma podeszła do mężczyzny i podała mu wolne ramię wyprowadzając do ogrodu. Pan Snape westchnął momentalnie trzeźwiejąc po cudownej miksturze i spojrzał z uśmiechem na swojego wnuka wtulonego w ramię swojej mamy.

– Wykapany Snape, moja droga. Przykro mi – skomentował.

– Trudno się nie zgodzić – westchnęła udając smutek. – Chciałabym, żeby nadal tata się dobrze bawił, dobrze? – Popatrzyła błagalnie na swojego teścia.

– Oczywiście, że zamierzam dobrze się bawić – odparł poważnie. – Gemmo, nie jestem najbardziej wylewnym człowiekiem na świecie i nie wiem jak mówić o pewnych, trudnych sprawach, ale możesz być pewna, że martwiłem się o ciebie tak samo mocno jak ci wszyscy ludzie. – Odetchnął głęboko. – Cieszę się, że już tu jesteś, a jeszcze bardziej z tego, że ten malec w końcu wygląda na szczęśliwego. Muszę przyznać, że dobrze się czuję w roli dziadka, chociaż od chwili, gdy się o nim dowiedziałem, uważałem, że jestem za młody do tej roli, stanowczo za młody.

Gemma odniosła wrażenie, że jej teść jeszcze nie wytrzeźwiał do końca. Zawsze okazywał jej sympatię i był uprzejmy, ale nigdy nawet nie starał się być wylewny. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem na myśl, że to zapewne urok jaki roztacza wokół siebie Tobi, tak działa na ludzi i prawie zachłysnęła się powietrzem widząc Glorię tańczącą z … Flemingiem.

– Spędzają ze sobą niepokojąco dużo czasu – mruknął Tobias widząc co wywołało jej szok. Miała ochotę zażartować sobie na ten temat, ale obawiała się, że żarty o ojczymie mogą nie rozbawić jej teścia i ugryzła się w język czekając na moment, gdy będzie mogła pożartować sobie do Glorii, albo samego Mistrza.

– Nienawidzisz mnie – bardziej stwierdziła niż spytała Eileen, gdy zostali z Severusem sami.

– W tej chwili bardziej niż kogokolwiek na tym świecie – warknął.

– Przepraszam synku – szepnęła – ja … kocham tę dziewczynę i sama nie wiem czemu to robię, dlaczego próbuję ją zranić – zaczęła się tłumaczyć nieśmiało spoglądając w oczy syna. Severus stał niewzruszony. Na jego twarzy nie drgnął nawet jeden mięsień. – To co mi pokazałeś … będzie mnie prześladować do końca życia …

– Wystarczy mi jeśli przypomni ci się, gdy kolejny raz będziesz próbowała ją skrzywdzić – odparł lodowatym tonem. Nie miał ochoty ani siły na kolejną trudną rozmowę. W tej jednej chwili poczuł się bardzo zmęczony. Walczył o żonę, o matkę swego syna, o jej życie przez ponad miesiąc. Sam musiał zmagać się z jej cierpieniem i tęsknotą ich syna każdego dnia. Gemma miała rację, nie potrzebowali dokładać sobie cudzych problemów, zwłaszcza tak bardzo wyimaginowanych. Eileen nie dość, że sama je sobie stwarzała to jeszcze ich próbowała nimi obarczać. – Kocham moją żonę i nie przestanę bez względu na to co powiesz i zrobisz, mamo – to ostatnie słowo prawie wypluł – od ciebie zależy jak ułożą się stosunki między nami. Ani ja, ani Gemma nie będziemy próbowali niczego na siłę. Albo pogodzisz się z tym, że Gem, jest dla mnie najważniejsza, jest całym moim światem i kocham ją ponad życie, albo nie i to już tylko i wyłącznie twój problem. – Odetchnął głęboko. – Zostań, proszę. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego, ale Gemmie zależy na twoim towarzystwie, a to jej urodziny. Jeśli źle się czujesz mogę …

– Nie czuję się źle, przynajmniej nie w takim sensie, by jakikolwiek eliksir mógł pomóc – szepnęła. – Severus – zatrzymała go, gdy kierował się w stronę ogrodu – nie chcę by tak cierpiała, ja …

– Możesz spać spokojnie, już tak nie cierpi – odparł cichym głosem – dzięki tym wszystkim ludziom, dzięki ludziom, którzy ją kochają. Na całe szczęście dla niej i dla mnie jest ich trochę. Nawet jej macocha … – Spojrzał z wyrzutem na matkę, która pod naporem jego wzroku wydała się teraz malutka.

– Mogłabym … mogłabym zabrać go jutro na krótki spacer? – spytała nieśmiało Eileen stając obok Gemmy.

– Jeśli tata będzie miał chęć zabrać mamę ze sobą, inaczej musi się … mama ustawić w kolejce. – Starsza z pań Snape spuściła wzrok słysząc wyraźne zawahanie. – Nie zabiorę go mamie, wciąż mamę kocha i pewnie nigdy nie przestanie – Gemma uśmiechnęła się do teściowej. Naprawdę nie była tego dnia w stanie gniewać się na kogokolwiek. Gdzieś tam w zakamarkach jej duszy, jakiś cichy głosik nakazywał jej wyrozumiałość dla matki swojego męża. Uśmiechnęła się do swojego śpiącego synka i ze współczuciem spojrzała na teściową. – Mam jakieś pieprzone deja vu … – szepnęła jakby do siebie.

– Gemma – Eileen wydała się być oburzona jej językiem.

– Co? W końcu jestem pożal się Merlinie gwiazdą rocka. – Wywróciła oczami i parsknęła śmiechem. – No dobra, prawda jest taka, że … potrzebuję mamy pomocy.

– O co chodzi córeczko? Wiesz, że możesz na mnie liczyć – Eileen spytała z troską.

– Nie, nie, nie, nie … pogadamy sobie jak się mamie humor poprawi, byle do jutra, bo to pilna sprawa. – Spojrzała znacząco na kobietę.

– Och … – warknęła – przez ciebie nie zasnę …

– Cóż …

– Co mam zrobić? – jęknęła Eileen.

– No ewentualnie, jeśli mama obieca nie pisnąć ani słówka, ani słóweczka …

– Gemma, proszę przyjmij ten prezent. – Mama Severusa wyciągnęła do niej spinkę, którą dość ostentacyjnie zostawiła na kuchennym blacie. – To dla mnie ważne – szepnęła.

– Dlaczego? – zdziwiła się dziewczyna.

– Jak byłyśmy małe – zaczęła szczerze Eileen – ja i twoja mama, często bawiłyśmy się w posiadłości Prince'ów. Adar … miała zawsze długie włosy, piękne jak twoje … uwielbiała oglądać i przymierzać spinki mojej matki, a miała ich naprawdę dużo – westchnęła. – Czasem mama pozwalała jej jakąś zatrzymać, ale tę … zawsze zastrzegała, że ta jest dla jej wnuczki, że podaruje jej ją za pierwszego prawnuka. – Łzy pojawiły się w oczach teściowej. – Pokochałby cię, jestem pewna. Była dobrą kobietą, wspaniałą matką … byłam jeszcze młoda, gdy zmarła, potrzebowałam jej …

– Przykro mi, mamo. Wiem co … – Gemma objęła teściową ramieniem i napotkała wzorkiem spojrzenie swojej ciotki, która teraz uśmiechała się do niej pokrzepiająco. – Podaruję ją kiedyś mojej córce – rzekła jakby sama do siebie wpinając ozdobę we włosy.

– Dziękuję – Eileen odetchnęła. – Błagam, nie powiem nikomu … obiecuję … – kobieta wróciła do głównego wątku rozmowy co wywołało szczery śmiech Gemmy.

– Potrzebuję …

Severus z lekkim niepokojem spoglądał w stronę pogrążonych w rozmowie jego matki i żony. Nie miał pojęcia co ma zrobić. Chciał spokoju, przede wszystkim, ale nie mógł też pozwolić, by ktokolwiek ranił jego Gemmę, a już na pewno nie jego matka. Po tym co usłyszał od Luthien, starał się o chociaż odrobinę wyrozumiałości dla Eileen, ale z drugiej strony, biorąc pod uwagę błahość jej problemu, jego złość na nią potęgowała. Zmarszczył czoło na myśl, że jego żona ponownie okazuje niebywałą wyrozumiałość względem jego matki i nadstawił uszu, by sprawdzić, czy jego kochana mateczka nie próbuje przypadkiem nią znowu manipulować. Zaskoczyło go, gdy Gemma ponownie wpięła spinkę we włosy. Odniósł wrażenie, że to jakiś przedziwny symbol pogodzenia i jakaś jego część poczuła ulgę, druga natomiast, jeszcze większy niepokój.

Zmierzył wzrokiem swoją prześliczną małżonkę i chyba dopiero teraz dostrzegł jak ślicznie wygląda. Krótka, czarna sukienka seksownie podkreślała jej powiększone przez ciąże krągłości i szczupłą talię. Jej zgrabne, gołe nogi ozdabiały niebieskie szpilki w takim samym odcieniu jak szal, który miała zarzucony na ramiona. Poczuł niewygodną ciasnotę w spodniach, gdy wypięła w jego kierunku zgrabny tyłeczek, pochylając się nad wózkiem, do którego przed chwilą odłożyła śpiącego synka i w pierwszym momencie miał ochotę przegnać wszystkich, podejść do niej, podciągnąć jej sukienkę i złapać za te dwa pośladki … Przetarł twarz dłonią i ponownie skupił się na rozmowie z Lupinem. Brakowało mu jej, cholernie mu jej brakowało, a ta krótka chwila, którą spędzili wspólnie tej nocy zdecydowanie nie zaspokoiła jego potrzeb choćby w najmniejszym stopniu.

– Neny – Gemma podeszła do pochylającej się nad wózkiem Tobiego, przyjaciółki. – Wszystko w porządku? – spytała widząc ją zamyśloną.

– Bałam się go wziąć na ręce – szepnęła, a łzy poleciały jej po policzkach. – Nie chciałam go tulić zanim ty, to zrobisz. – Spojrzała smutnym wzrokiem. – Teraz … mogę?

– Będzie niepocieszony jeśli tego nie zrobisz. – Gemma objęła koleżankę i teatralnie otarła jej łzy, dając tym samym znać, że wszystko jest w porządku. – Zdaje się, że lubi spędzać czas w ramionach pięknych kobiet – próbowała rozweselić Neny, ale ta popatrzyła na nią z jeszcze większym smutkiem. – Co się stało? – spytała nieco zmieszana, a panna Blums spojrzała tęsknie w stronę flirtującego z Sinistrą, Rufina.

– Bzyka wszystkie tylko nie mnie – odparła nieco zawstydzona, a Gemma z trudem powstrzymała śmiech. Wiedziała, że Lerner podoba się Neny, ale nie sądziła, że ta liczy na coś poważniejszego. Była też pewna, że i on nie pozostaje obojętny na wdzięki jej przyjaciółki, ale z sobie tylko znanych powodów wciąż coś go powstrzymywało przed próbą poderwania jej.

– Mam dziwne przeczucie, że cię nie bzyka tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że za bardzo cię szanuje. Jakkolwiek pretensjonalnie to zabrzmiało. – Uniosła do góry brew. – Rozmawia z inną, ale wodzi za tobą i skądinąd wiem … że za chwilę powinnaś oddać mi mojego syna, bo będzie chciał się z tobą napić … szampana jak mi się wydaje. – Gemma z rozbawieniem obserwowała jak Rufin nie może zdecydować, który trunek wybrać dla Neny, a przynajmniej taką miała nadzieję, że dla niej.

– Próbujesz mnie pocieszyć – biadoliła niczego nieświadoma Blums – chociaż, wiesz … może urodzi się nam córka …

– Nawet o tym nie myśl – przerwała jej Snape i uśmiechnęła się na widok rozpogodzonej już twarzy przyjaciółki. – Nie potrzebuję magicznie wiązać naszych dzieci, by mieć pewność twojej przyjaźni po wieczność – dodała już poważnie, a po chwili poczuła jak silne ramiona Severusa oplatają jej talię. Tak jak się spodziewała, także i Rufin dotarł w końcu z kieliszkiem dla dziewczyny, która mimo delikatnych ostrzeżeń Gemmy wydawała się być bardzo zaskoczona.

– Skoro stoją tu wszyscy, zainteresowani – zaczął Severus i podał swojej małżonce kieliszek z sokiem pomidorowym – możesz udawać, że to krwawa mery – przerwał na chwilę – chcielibyśmy, to znaczy ja i moja wspaniała żona – ucałował ją delikatnie w czubek głowy – prosić was dwoje, chociaż czemu ciebie Rufin nie wiem, żebyście zostali rodzicami chrzestnymi naszego syna. – Gemma spojrzała na przyjaciół i uniosła brwi w oczekiwaniu.

– Ja? – wydukała zdziwiona Neny.

– A kto bardziej się do tego nadaje? – odrzekła spokojnie Gemma.

– Pójdę za nim w ogień – Blums rozpłakała się i rzuciła na szyję przyjaciółki, chciała też uściskać Severusa, ale wyszło to dość niezgrabnie i ostatecznie podali sobie dłonie.

– Kobiety – jęknął teatralnie Lerner – oczywiście, że się zgadzam. Kto inny zna się lepiej się na zaklęciach odsyłających niemowlęce kupy w niebyt i kto lepiej niż ja nauczy go grać na gitarze? No dobra … ciebie nie liczę Hobbs – spojrzał na Gemmę. – Więc Neny, długo zabawisz w Anglii? – zwrócił się do zarumienionej panny Blums. – Może spędzimy trochę czasu razem, z naszym chrześniakiem?

Pani Snape przytuliła synka i pociągnęła swojego męża za rękę, zostawiając tę dwójkę samą.

* * *

* cytat z piosenki Muse „Invincible", solówka zresztą z tego samego utworu.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Nie do końca przemyślane zachowanie, nie do końca myśli kontrolowane"_


	44. Nie do końca przemyślane zachowanie

_**ROZDZIAŁ 43**_

„_**Nie do końca przemyślane zachowanie, nie do końca myśli kontrolowane"**_

Gemma z dużym zapałem zabrała się za przygotowanie niespodzianki dla Severusa. Bardzo chciała, żeby jej mąż w końcu wypoczął, a w domu zdawało się to być niemożliwe. Podczas przyjęcia uśmiechał się do wszystkich i z każdym starał się miło porozmawiać. Zaskoczyła ją jego otwartość na jej rodzinę i przyjaciół, ale gdy tylko uświadomiła sobie jakim wsparciem byli dla niego i z jaką wyrozumiałością znosili jego ironiczne uwagi i urocze humorki, których zapewne im nie szczędził, gdy szukał dla niej lekarstwa, wiedziała, że stali się dla niego tak bliscy, jak dla niej zawsze byli. Zdawał się też w końcu powoli akceptować ich zwyczaje i przywykł do odmiennych zachowań.

Długo musiała przekonywać go, żeby nie próbował zmieniać zwyczajów cioci Luthien, ani żadnej innej kobiety z jej rodziny i nie namawiał do większej bezpośredniości w kontaktach z nią. Po tym co dla nich zrobiła, Luthien stała się kimś wyjątkowym nie tylko dla Gemmy, ale także dla niego. Traktował ją jak najbliższego członka rodziny i chciał, by i ona tak go postrzegała. Żalił się swojej żonie, że podchodzi do niego z dużym z dystansem traktując jak wyniosłego dupka, którego musi spytać o pozwolenie na wszystko.

– Zaraz po ślubie próbowałem przekonać ją, że nie jesteś moją własnością i nie muszę wyrażać zgody na wszystko co robisz, ale ona mnie nie słucha – żalił się – ja rozumiem, że mnie nie lubi, niewielu ludzi w końcu lubi, ale na Merlina mogłaby chociaż tak bardzo nie okazywać niechęci.

– Severus, ciocia właśnie w taki sposób okazuje ci, że jesteś dla niej kimś ważnym, że jesteś członkiem naszej rodziny – wyjaśniała. – Gdyby tak nie było, traktowałaby cię jak powietrze. Kobiety w naszym plemieniu zajmują dość szczególne miejsce. Na pierwszy rzut oka są traktowane przez mężczyzn z góry, jak coś gorszego, muszą pytać swoich mężów i ojców o pozwolenie praktycznie na wszystko, tak jak zresztą głosi czarodziejskie prawo, którego dość mocno się u nas przestrzega, ale rzeczywistość wygląda zupełnie inaczej. To pytanie jest mocno zakorzenione w naszej tradycji, a jego pochodzenie jest dość prozaiczne. Zanim zaczęło obowiązywać to durne prawo zgody męskiego opiekuna, pytanie o coś mężczyznę miało na celu nie uzyskanie zgody, ale danie mu możliwości wykazania się. Pytając się ciebie, czy mogą wejść do naszego domu, w rzeczywistości, dają ci możliwość otwarcia przed nimi drzwi, a jak ciocia fiuka z pytaniem, czy może ze mną porozmawiać, to po prostu chce się grzecznie z tobą przywitać i jednocześnie prosi, żebyś mnie zawołał do kominka. Dziś to wygląda nieco inaczej i w praktyce większość kobiet, pyta jedynie o istotne kwestie, nie wykorzystują mężczyzn pytaniem, czy mogą założyć buty. Jakkolwiek mocno ta tradycja jest u nas obecna, ciocia Luthien pyta, bo po pierwsze jest grzeczna, a po drugie to mój ojciec, nie ona dziedziczył tytuł władcy plemion, a co za tym idzie … no wiesz … każdy jest mi, a tym samym tobie winien posłuszeństwo. Dam ci książkę, trochę to pogmatwane, ale wiedz, że próbując zmienić nawyki cioci, obrażasz ją. – Severus słuchał z uwagą. Gemma była dość dobrze zaznajomiona z jej rodzinnymi tradycjami, obrzędami i historią kraju. Lubił słuchać jej opowieści, które każdemu niemagicznemu wydawałaby się jedynie piękną legendą. Często pokazywała mu albumy zawierające zdjęcia Nowej Zelandii i na temat każdego miała wiele do powiedzenia. Z początku śmieszyło go, gdy wskazywała na jakiś budynek lub drzewo i snuła na ten temat jakąś opowieść, ale dość szybko przekonał się, że te historie są prawdziwe i łapał się na tym, że wieczorami oczekiwał, aż sięgnie po jedną z kolorowych ksiąg. Z czasem przestał ukrywać swoje zainteresowanie krajem żony i sam zachęcał ją do ciekawego wykładu.

– Więc ty, pytając mnie, czy możesz zdawać egzamin mistrzowski w rzeczywistości nakazywałaś … co? Severusie zdaj go za mnie? – spytał z głupim wyrazem twarzy.

– Oj, palant – puknęła go w ramię. – Po pierwsze faktycznie musiałam mieć twoją zgodę, żeby Ministerstwo mnie do niego dopuściło, prawda? Ale według tradycji, pytając cię czy mogę go zdać, wyrażałam swą prośbę o pomoc w przygotowaniu do niego.

– Dobra, teraz czuję się jak kretyn … – westchnął.

– Dlaczego? – zaśmiała się. – Przecież pomogłeś mi się przygotować.

– To mnie nie rozgrzesza z kretyństwa jakim się wykazałem zaraz po twoim przyjeździe. – Spojrzał na nią ze skruchą.

– Och, przyznaj, że czasem było naprawdę zabawnie – pocieszyła go, na co on uniósł pytająco brew.

– Wydawało się, że to ty jesteś na straconej pozycji, ale prawda była taka, że to ja na niej byłem z chwilą, gdy pojawiłaś się w moich snach. – Uśmiechnął się do niej.

– Zasnął – szepnęła spoglądając do wózka. – Czy w takim razie, pozwoli mi pan zatańczyć, panie Snape?

– Rozumiem, że w ten sposób prosisz, bym zatańczył za ciebie … z kim chciałabyś zatańczyć? Tylko proszę nie z twoim ojcem … wygląda dziwnie …

– Podwójny palant – zaśmiała się na głos i wyciągnęła do niego rękę.

**.: :.**

– Na całe szczęście morze celtyckie podlega terytorium Wielkiej Brytanii, więc nie ma zbyt wielu formalności w związku z twoim zakupem – tłumaczył Tobias. Niestety Eileen, nie była na tyle zorientowana w sytuacji, by pomóc swojej synowej w niespodziance dla męża, ale jej teść z chęcią i dużym zapałem postanowił pomóc.

– Pozostaje tylko problem płatności – westchnęła Gemma. – Nie mogę ani przelać, ani podjąć takiej kwoty, bez wiedzy Severusa, a Instytut Badawczy nie zgadza się na wypłacenie należności za moje badania, gotówką. – Dziewczyna posmutniała. – Zresztą nawet gdyby, to i tak muszę wpłacić to do banku, bo nie mam innej możliwości zapłaty.

– Myśleliśmy o tym razem z Eileen przez pół nocy – Tobias uśmiechnął się do niej pocieszająco, a jego żona zdawała się ich nie zauważać całkowicie pochłonięta zabawą z wnukiem. – Jeśli się zgodzisz, możemy ci pożyczyć pieniądze …

– No tak, ale to niczego nie zmieni – jęknęła – i tak ostatecznie Severus dowie się o przelewie. Planowałam podobny prezent dla niego już dawno. Praktycznie przez całą ciążę, oprócz badań dla Hogwartu pracowałam nad recepturami modyfikacji … nieważne – zaśmiała się widząc wysoko uniesioną brew Tobiasa. – Mam dla Instytutu kilka receptur i nasion wyhodowanych przeze mnie gatunków. Są nimi mocno zainteresowani i kwota jaką zaoferowali znacznie przekracza tę którą potrzebuję na zakup wyspy, nawet po odliczeniu trzech procent dla Hogwartu, ale … nie chcą ominąć procedury wpłacenia pieniędzy na konto.

– A gdybym to ja sprzedał im te receptury? – Spojrzał na nią z przebiegłym błyskiem w oku. – Żeby dopełnić wszelkich formalności, ja je od ciebie odkupię i ja sprzedam je do Instytutu.

– Teoretycznie pracuję pod patronatem Hogwartu, więc muszę mieć poparcie dyrektora …

– O to bym się nie martwiła. Już ja mam swoje sposoby na tego starego głupca – wtrąciła Eileen milusim głosem pochylając się nad wnukiem i łaskocząc go po brzuszku. – Babunia rzuci za chwilę zaklęcie cienia, na mojego małego golaska.

– Więc nie widzę problemu – podsumował Tobias.

– Skontaktuję się jeszcze dziś z dyrektorką Instytutu Badawczego i przekażę, że to tata jest właścicielem receptur, zaznaczę, jeśli oczywiście nie ma tata nic przeciwko, że cena nie uległa zmianie – odparła Gemma formalnym tonem.

– Zaraz po powrocie do domu zafiukam do Dumbledore'a i załatwię resztę formalności. – Tobias zdawał się być bardzo pobudzony do działania. Za namową Eileen wziął sobie dłuższy urlop, żeby pobyć trochę z wnukiem i teraz najwyraźniej brak zajęcia zaczynał mu doskwierać. – Bez względu na formalności, jeszcze dziś udam się do Gringotta po pieniądze dla ciebie.

– A nie mógłby tata przelać ich bezpośrednio na konto rządu inaczej zataczamy koło, bo ja znowu będę musiała jakoś przelać te pieniądze bez wiedzy Severusa? – Gemma spojrzała błagalnie na teścia, który przytaknął z uśmiechem. – Pozostało jeszcze urządzenie tego domku – westchnęła spoglądając na Tobiego. – Nie uda mi się tam dostać bez wzbudzenia podejrzeń Severusa.

– Mhm … – mruknęła Eileen – a co powiesz na małe spotkanie z profesor transmutacji? Na waszym i naszym strychu wciąż zalega całe mnóstwo niepotrzebnych mebli. Minnie na pewno nam pomoże coś z tym zrobić. – Gemma jęknęła z wdzięcznością. – Nie zaoferuję ci swojej pomocy w meblowaniu tego domku, bo po pierwsze mamy nieco odmienny gust jeśli chodzi o meble, a po drugie niedługo zabierzesz ode mnie na całe dwa tygodnie tego maluszka, mojego wnusia kochanego. Te śliczne oczka … – Eileen ponownie się zapomniała pochylając nad Tobim.

– Mamo, to tylko dwa tygodnie …

– Wiem, dziecinko, wiem – westchnęła starsza kobieta. – Severusowi należy się odpoczynek, nawet dłuższy. Wygląda … – Gemma spuściła głowę. Od ich kłótni podczas przyjęcia nie minęło wiele czasu, ale dziewczyna, za radą ciotki Luhien, starała się być wyrozumiała dla teściowej i bez większych problemów przyjęła przeprosiny, do czego namówiła także swojego męża. Wiedziała, że to jeszcze nie koniec, że Eileen nie uporała się ze swoim problemem, ale wszystko wydawało się być na dobrej ku temu drodze. Bała się tylko, że teściowa stara się bardziej ze strachu przed utratą syna niż z chęci akceptacji synowej, ale nie miała na to wpływu i tak jak zapowiedziała mężowi, postanowiła nie przejmować się problemem jego matki. Teraz jednak poczuła wyrzuty sumienia. To przez nią Severus wyglądał jak cień człowieka, przez nią się zamartwiał i nie spał po nocach, a w ciągu dnia szukał lekarstwa. – To nie twoja wina, córuś. – Gemma pokiwała głową, ale jej twarz nie wyrażała przekonania. – Gdybyś wiedziała, jak to się skończy, gdybyś była świadoma swojego cierpienia, urodziłabyś Tobiego?

– Oczywiście, że urodziłabym go. Zniosłabym wszystko, by go urodzić … mamo – odparła z pewnością i nutką oburzenia.

– A gdybyś wiedziała, że i Severus będzie przeżywał te tortury razem z tobą? – spytała Eileen przyglądając się jej uważnie. Gemma głośno wciągnęła powietrze w płuca. – Widzisz – uśmiechnęła się starsza z kobiet – bez względu na wszystko, dałabyś życie temu maluchowi.

– Próbowałabym znaleźć lekarstwo wcześniej … – próbowała tłumaczyć się jeszcze bardziej przed samą sobą, Gemma.

– On też próbował, prawda? Nawet, gdyby wcześniej odkrył recepturę i tak musiał czekać na te jaja. I tak nie zdołałby uchronić cię przed cierpieniem. – Eileen delikatnie pogładziła dziewczynę po włosach. – Nie możesz się obwiniać. Obydwoje zrobilibyście wszystko, by ten maluch urodził się i żył zdrowy. Poświęcilibyście i ty, i Severus, wszystko i każdego dla jego szczęścia. Jestem dumna z mojego syna – ciągnęła pani Snape – nie ma w nim już nic z mojego małego chłopca. Jest mężczyzną, dorosłym, odpowiedzialnym ojcem, gotowym do poświęceń mężem. Moja rola została sprowadzona do roli babci. Ciężko pogodzić się z tym, że nie jest się już matką, ale dużo łatwiej przyzwyczaić się do bycia babcią, gdy takie cudo spogląda na ciebie swoimi wielkimi, czarnymi oczętami. – Spojrzała z nieśmiałym uśmiechem na Gemmę. – Babunia będzie cię rozpieszczać. Mój ty mały mężczyzno, przystojniaku mój maleńki – Eileen z typową dla siebie gracją, zmieniła ton rozmowy z poważnego do Gemmy, na pieszczotliwy do wnuka. – Babunia Eileen będzie cię rozpieszczała za obydwie babunie …

Gemma i Tobias spojrzeli na siebie robiąc zbolałe miny od słodyczy jaka wylewała się z ust pochylającej się nad leżącym na kocyku wnukiem. Jemu chyba także nie do końca pasował ton jakim zwracała się do niego babcia, bo w jednej sekundzie spochmurniał, a w następnej z rozbrajająco radosną miną obsiusiał rozpływającą się nad nim starszą kobietę. Eileen starała się zachować powagę udając, że przecież takie rzeczy zdarzają się ciągle, Gemma schowała twarz w dłoniach i odwróciła głowę udając, że słońce z tamtej strony za mocno świeci, ale Tobias i Severus, który właśnie do nich dołączył zaśmiewali się z niej w najlepsze.

– Tobi, kochany chłopczyk, oddaj to babuni, to nie do zabawy. – Powaga i strach w głosie Eileen, zaalarmował nagle rodziców malca i jak na zawołanie zwrócili głowy w jego stronę. Chłopczyk w najlepsze bawił się różdżką swojej babci, którą ta przed chwilą czyściła swoją szatę.

– Syneczku, oddaj to mamusi – próbowała Gemma, a Severus chciał go przekonać pluszowym misiem. Wszystko na nic. Długi, rzeźbiony patyk dużo bardziej pasował mu do zabawy niż wszystkie kolorowe zabawki wokół niego. Eileen, aż trzęsła się z nerwów i spoglądała błagalnie na swojego wnuka, gdy ten z zainteresowaniem wodził różdżką między swoimi palcami u nóżek. Nagle opuścił obydwie stópki na kocyk, skierował swą zabawkę w kierunku babci i próbując naśladować jej wcześniejsze ruchy zmienił kolor jej sukni z bordowego na … czarny. Gemma przez cały ten czas, kurczowo trzymająca rękę swojego męża wciągnęła powietrze i delikatnie wyjęła patyk z ręki Tobiego. Pomacała wciąż zszokowaną Eileen, sprawdzając czy przypadkiem razem z kolorem szaty nie zrobił jej czegoś poważniejszego i z ulgą wypuściła wszystko co utknęło w jej płucach.

– A nie mogłeś zmienić jej w ropuchę? – Ojciec z rozbrajającym uśmiechem pochylał się teraz nad wnukiem.

– Przynajmniej zna się na kolorach – sarknął Severus i już spokojny rozsiadł się obok syna.

– Mamo? – Gemma zaniepokoiła się milczeniem teściowej. – Wszystko w porządku?

– Mógł sobie zrobić krzywdę, o Salazarze … przepraszam, ja … nie sądziłam, że będzie w stanie mi ją wyrwać i …

– Mamo? – Gemma spojrzała gniewnie na swojego męża, który teraz ponownie zaśmiewał się ze swojej matki. – Czy mama wie, że on nie potrzebuje różdżki, żeby czarować?

– O czym ty mówisz? – spojrzała zaskoczona na swoją synową.

– O tym, że to chyba już pora nałożyć na niego zaklęcie blokujące, Severusie … – westchnęła do męża.

– I tak będę je usuwał jak mama będzie w pobliżu – mruknął pod nosem i puścił oczko do żony.

– Gemma, o czym wy mówicie? – Eileen spoglądała na nich zaskoczona.

– Staraliśmy się nie używać przy nim zbyt wiele magii, żeby nie wiedział co można przy jej pomocy zrobić ani nie pokazywaliśmy różdżek – wyjaśniała dziewczyna. – Nie potrzebował mamy, żeby zmienić kolor szaty. Oczyszczając ją, pokazałaś mu jedynie, że coś można z nią zrobić. Ty chciałaś ją osuszyć, on zmienić kolor. Zupełnie bezmyślnie naśladował ruch różdżki, ale Tobi swoją moc czerpie z ziemi. Mógł to zrobić nawet, gdyby mama nie dała mu się tak łatwo rozbroić. Byliśmy przygotowani na to, że coś takiego może się stać, ale czekaliśmy na jego pierwsze zaklęcie, żeby rzucić na niego czar blokujący.

– Wiedzieliście? – Tobias zdawał się być bardzo zaskoczony. – Severusa znam od dziecka i wiem, że jego związki z naturą kończą się gotując w kociołku, ale to znaczy, że ty … że jesteś związana, z którymś z żywiołów? – Gemma przytaknęła.

– Z Ziemią – skłamała patrząc z ukosa na męża, który delikatnie jej przytaknął. Niewiele osób wiedziało o tym, że włada każdym z żywiołów i wolała, żeby tak pozostało. Na szczęście Severus zdawał się wspierać ją w dochowaniu tej tajemnicy. – Ten sam żywioł daje moc Tobiemu, ale z wiekiem, do większych zaklęć, będzie raczej potrzebował różdżki.

– A twoi rodzice? – dopytywał zaciekawiony teść, ale Gemma jedynie zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy. Nie bardzo miała ochotę na rozwijanie tego tematu. – Skąd wiesz, że to Ziemia? – Pan Snape nie dawał za wygraną.

– Bo to Ziemia daje magiczną moc – odparła. Miała nadzieję, że nawet jeśli jej syn włada wszystkimi żywiołami, jego zdolności nie ujawnią się przed kimś innym, a najlepiej jakby ujawniły się dopiero w późniejszym wieku.

– A inne? – Tobias zaczął przejawiać jak dla niej zbyt dużą ciekawość.

– Tato, masz dość sporą bibliotekę – wtrącił Severus – może sam sobie o tym poczytasz.

– Powietrze – transmutcja, ogień – warzelnictwo, woda – zielarstwo i opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami – wyjaśniła mimo wszystko dziewczyna.

– To dlaczego nie wybrałaś zaklęć? – dopytywał mężczyzna.

– Bo moja żona nie lubi mieć z górki – odpowiedział za nią Severus, a Gemma odruchowo schowała swoją stopę.

– Lubię wyzwania – zaśmiała się – a poza tym nasz żywioł, nie daje nam wiedzy tylko obdarowuje potencjałem. – Spojrzała na teścia, który jak jej się wydawało, miał ochotę na dalsze zgłębianie wiedzy na ten temat. Otworzył już usta, ale na szczęście głośny płacz Tobiego uratował ją od kolejnych pytań. Nie chciała kłamać, ale nie mogła zdradzić, że oprócz potencjału jaki dał jej każdy z czterech żywiołów, ona może też każdym zawładnąć. Uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco i wzięła syna na karmienie.

Miała nadzieję, że na tym zakończy się temat żywiołów. Czerpanie mocy z Ziemi nie musiało wiązać się z całkowitym jej oddaniem, a prawdę powiedziawszy Gemma jeszcze nigdzie nie natknęła się na choćby wzmiankę o tym w jakiejś książce, więc była spokojna o swoją tajemnicę. Odziedziczyła swoje zdolności po babci, która jeszcze żyła w chwili objawienia jej mocy, więc choć w niewielkim stopniu mogła przygotować rodziców na to z czym będą mieli do czynienia. Pamiętała jak ciężko było rodzicom zapanować nad, jak się jej wówczas wydawało, psikusami i nawet w pamiętnikach matka nie raz na nią narzekała. Nigdy jednak nawet słowem nie wspomniała czego konkretnie dotyczy problem w obawie, że zeszyty mogą wpaść w niepowołane ręce. Początkowo nie rozumiała dlaczego musi utrzymywać swój sekret w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi i pomimo obietnicy złożonej rodzicom, wciąż kusiło ją żeby się popisywać. Teraz była już o wiele mądrzejsza i nie spieszno jej było do zwierzeń, nawet przed ludźmi, którym ufała.

Nie była pewna, czy chce aby Tobi panował nad naturą. Wiedziała, że to potężna broń dająca wiele możliwości, ale wykorzystana w niewłaściwy sposób może przynieść zgubę. Natura nie ukarałaby dziecka za jej nieświadome użycie, ale już nastolatka eksperymentującego z mocą – tak. Bała się też o to, co może się stać, jeśli jej syn zechce kiedyś podzielać zamiłowania swojego ojca, jeśli podobnie jak Severus, będzie poszukiwał wiedzy, której nie będzie miał szansy poznać z książek w bibliotece. Jej mąż był zadziwiająco odporny na działanie i kuszenie Czarnej Magii, podobnie jak Oskar, o którego hobby dobrze wiedziała od dawna, ale ona siebie nie była już taka pewna. Dlatego trzymała się od tego tak daleko jak tylko mogła.

Władanie żywiołami w połączeniu z Czarną Magią mogło doprowadzić tylko do katastrofy. Dlatego nigdy nawet nie próbowała spoglądać na mroczne księgi, ani w kociołki, których Severus używał do eliksirów dla Voldemorta. Chociaż nigdy nie rozmawiali o tym, jej mąż zdawał się to świetnie rozumieć. Nigdy, nawet nieświadomie nie wystawiał jej na pokuszenie, ale martwiła się o to czy i jej syn będzie na tyle rozsądny, by trzymać się od tej wiedzy z daleka. Czarna Magia sama w sobie, choć zakazana nie była groźna, ale gdy zaczynało się ją bardziej zgłębiać albo łączyć z wielką mocą, potrafiła zawładnąć czarodziejem i szybko odnaleźć w nim sojusznika.

Była świadoma tego, że ona miała dużo szczęścia. Najpierw rodzice nauczyli ją trzymać w ryzach swoje ciągotki do wszczynania huraganu, a później Fleming pokazał jak balansować na granicy nie przekraczając jej, jak słuchać pokus, ale im nie ulegać. Była zdeterminowana, by chronić swojego syna przed wszystkim co złe na tym świecie, ale miała też świadomość, że przed wszystkim nie zdoła. Bała się, czy jej starczy tyle cierpliwości i umiejętności, by być dla Tobiego takim przewodnikiem po magii jakimi byli dla niej jej bliscy.

– Coś cię martwi, Skarbie? – Severus od dłuższej chwili przyglądał się żonie, która zamyślona gładziła maleńką główkę Tobiego do snu. – Skarbie? – spróbował ponownie.

– Tak? – Spojrzała na niego zdezorientowana.

– Wyglądasz jakbyś się czymś zamartwiała. Coś się stało? – Usiadł obok niej i pogładził po ramieniu.

– To nic takiego – westchnęła.

– Mhm … – Chwycił jej podbródek i skierował głowę w swoją stronę. – Skoro nic takiego to możesz mi śmiało powiedzieć.

Nie chciała martwić męża. Prawdopodobieństwo, że Tobi włada żywiołami było niewielkie, a on miał i tak zbyt wiele na głowie.

– Martwisz się, że może być …

– Że odziedziczył po mnie więcej niż oczy – odetchnęła głęboko.

– Gem, te zaklęcia blokujące są silne, ale jeśli boisz się, że nie wystarczą porozmawiam jeszcze z Anitą. Twój ojciec mówił … – Dziewczyna chwyciła go za rękę i pociągnęła w stronę okna. Tobi zasnął i nie chciała teraz rozmawiać nad jego łóżeczkiem.

– Nie chodzi o blokowanie jego magii, Sev. – Opadła ciężko na ławkę w wykuszowym oknie. – Magia żywiołów sama w sobie jest piękna i dopóki nie wykorzystasz jej w złym celu nic się nie stanie, na pewno nie dziecku, ale martwię się … – zawahała się i spojrzała na męża ze łzami w oczach. – Dotykałam Czarnej Magii, Sev. Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie jak piękna jest dla kogoś takiego jak ja. Jak głośno potrafi krzyczeć i jakie roztacza możliwości. Fleming z pełną świadomością dał mi narzędzie, a natura siłę, by go użyć, ale nauczył mnie jak się temu opierać, jak dostrzegać piękno tam, gdzie naprawdę jest. Czerpać moc z żywiołów do budowy, a nie poświęcać je, by niszczyć. Uczył mnie nie tylko warzyć, ale jak radzić sobie z mocą i umysłem, a mimo to nie ufam sobie na tyle, by spokojnie przejść obok ksiąg z ciemną wiedzą. – Silne ramiona męża oplotły jej kruche ciało. – Jeśli Tobi czerpie z Ziemi jedynie moc, jest bezpieczny. Jestem pewna, nawet jeśli będzie podzielał twoje … zainteresowania. Przepraszam.

– Nie masz za co, Skarbie. – Pogładził ją po ramionach. – To nic dziwnego, że się martwisz, ale jestem pewien, że wyrośnie na dobrego człowieka i nawet jeśli nie oprze mu się wiatr, ogień, i cała reszta, będzie umiał sobie z tym radzić równie dobrze jak ty. Gemma, nie martw się na zapas. Poradzimy sobie, razem. Pamiętasz jeszcze? – Kobieta przytaknęła z delikatnym uśmiechem. – A jeśli chodzi o … moje zainteresowania, jak to nazwałaś, choć kusi mnie, by udawać, że nie wiem o czym mówisz. Możesz być spokojna, że nie będę wystawiał ani ciebie, ani tym bardziej naszych dzieci na pokuszenie. Jak warzyłem eliksiry dla … niego, chociaż przyznaję, że dość szybko odkryłem jaką miłością darzy cię Czarna Magia, nie byłem świadom tego jak bardzo możesz być kuszona i możesz być pewna, że już nigdy niczego takiego nie uwarzę, gdy ty będziesz w pobliżu, ani nie będę tu trzymał żadnych ksiąg.

– Gdy ja będę w pobliżu? TU trzymał? – Zeszła z parapetu i spojrzała na męża marszcząc brwi.

– Gemma, chciałbym ci obiecać, że już nigdy niczego takiego nie uwarzę, ale … Myślisz, że tworzenie czegoś co torturuje niewinnych i zabija dzieci sprawiało mi przyjemność? – syknął zbliżając się do niej. – Myślisz, że korzystanie z tych zaklęć, by zmusić te pieprzone ptaki … – urwał.

– Wyjdź – warknęła na niego. – Wyjdź stąd. Wyjdź. Stąd – szepnęła spoglądając w stronę łóżeczka.

Spojrzał na nią zaciskając pięści, obrócił się i skierował w stronę drzwi. Zrozumiał swój błąd, dopiero gdy drzwi od sypialni zamknęły się za nim z cichym pyknięciem. Właśnie wystawił swoją żonę na największą pokusę. Gdyby trzymał księgi zamknięte w domu, gdyby miała świadomość ich bliskości, był pewien, że szybko uporałaby się z chęcią po sięgnięcie ich. Jej Mistrz ją tego nauczył. Przez całą swoją praktykę spędzała czas wśród nich, ale gdy w kretyński sposób dał jej do zrozumienia, że coś przed nią chowa, kusił podwójnie. To było gorsze niż wymachiwanie nimi przed nią, otwieranie i czytanie na głos. Walnął pięścią w biurko uświadamiając sobie, że w złości zarzucił jej, że przez nią musiał korzystać z czarnych zaklęć.

Miała rację wyrzucając go z sypialni. Tobi nie powinien być świadkiem ich kłótni i poważnych rozmów. Krążył po swoim gabinecie, nie mając pojęcia co zrobić. Dobrze wiedział, że przeprosiny nie załatwią sprawy, chociaż był pewien, że ona mu wybaczy. Zawsze wybaczała … Przeklinał się w myślach, gdy tuż obok niego pojawił się wystraszony skrzat.

– Panie, Bunia poczuła, że mały panicz niespokojny i chciała sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku, i pani nie było obok niego, i Bunia szukała, żeby spytać czy może dać mu pić, albo zająć się jeśli pani jest zmęczona, i pani … leży, tam – Stworzenie wskazało na sufit – cała we krwi.

Severus nie czekał na ciąg dalszy tylko zerwał się i pognał do swojej żony. Leżała tuż przy zejściu na dół, nieprzytomna, a z jej szata była cała zakrwawiona na prawym boku. Zaklął głośno, gdy uświadomił sobie kolejny błąd jaki popełnił tego wieczoru. Od dawna przestał kontrolować myśli, nie musiał. Przez ostatni rok, ani razu nawet nie przemknęła mu myśl o zdradzie, a teraz … Merlinie przez jedną krótką chwilę zastanowił się jedynie, czy aby na pewno wszystko by mu wybaczyła. Wyrzucał w myślach matce od najgorszych za dziecięcą głupotę i nie mógł sobie przypomnieć co ma zrobić.

Nakazał Buni przyniesienie eliksirów uzupełniających krew i wzmacniających. Nie trudził się przenoszeniem jej do sypialni. Domyślał się, że wyszła stamtąd, żeby nie przestraszyć dziecka i sam nie chciał tego robić. Przytulił ją mocno do siebie i najczulej jak potrafił zaczął całować jej usta. Z ulgą poczuł, że krew przestała wyciekać z rany i delikatnie ją od siebie odsunął. Napoił eliksirami i dopiero teraz chwycił na ręce i zaniósł na łóżko. Polecił Buni zająć się Tobim i ułożył obok niej.

Niecierpliwie czekał aż się ocknie, a jednocześnie bał się tego momentu. Nie miał pojęcia jak zareaguje i sam nie wiedział co powinien powiedzieć. Zbliżył się do niej jeszcze bardziej, tak by jego blizna, która teraz sama zaczęła niepokojąco pulsować, była jak najbliżej jej. Trząsł się cały ze zdenerwowania, gdy jej powieki zadrgały lekko. Nie mógł zapanować nad swoim ciałem. Przycisnął ją mocno do siebie i łzy bezsilności spłynęły po jego policzku.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Nocne Snape'ów rozmowy"_


	45. Nocne Snape'ów rozmowy

_**ROZDZIAŁ 44**_

„_**Nocne Snape'ów rozmowy" **_

– Przepraszam – wyszeptał. – Przebacz mi. – Gdzieś w zakamarkach duszy miał nadzieję, że mu nie przebaczy od razu, że go przeklnie, uderzy, wyrzuci z ich sypialni. Należało mu się za jego dzisiejszy brak delikatności, za bezmyślność, głupotę.

– Nie wybaczyłabym ci. – Poczuł jak jej ciepły oddech otula jego szyję. – Gdybyś zdradził mnie naprawdę, gdybyś pragnął innej bardziej niż mnie, gdybyś inną obdarzył uczuciem i troską, nie wybaczyłabym ci. Gdybyś innej dotykał i inną pieścił, gdybyś inną otulał pocałunkami i kołdrą do snu, nie wybaczyłabym ci. I nie wybaczyłabym ci, gdybyś z inną, choćby przez chwilę, w zapomnieniu, dzielił się swoim sercem i swoim ciałem. Nie umiałabym z tym żyć … moje serce pękłoby na milion kawałków i nawet najszczersza skrucha nie posklejałaby go w całość. – Poczuł jak wtula się w niego z całej siły. – O to pytałeś się w myślach, prawda? Jak daleko sięga moja zdolność wybaczania. – Przytaknął jedynie głową, ale nie odważył się na nią spojrzeć. – Więc nie przepraszaj. Nie mam czego ci przebaczać.

– Nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić, nie chciałem … – urwał. Nie potrafił powstrzymać łez. Był taki zmęczony. Zmęczony.

– Wiem – odparła wciąż wtulając się w jego ramię – gdybyś chciał, znalazłbyś lepszy sposób. Przyjemniejszy dla ciebie jak mniemam. Severus. – Chciała na niego spojrzeć, ale przytrzymał ją w miejscu. Nie chciał, by oglądała jego łzy. – Nie wiń się. Nie pomyślałeś o niczym co mogło mnie zranić, prawda? – Ponownie jej przytaknął.

– Skąd wiesz co myślałem? – spytał wciąż mocno ją ściskając.

– Usłyszałam w mojej głowie. To pytanie było bardziej wyraźne niż tamta wizja – westchnęła. – Dziwne są te blizny. Reagują tak bardzo na jakąś głupią, niekontrolowaną myśl.

– Myślę, że to dlatego, że tak bardzo cię dziś zraniłem. – Odważył się spojrzeć na nią.

– Chciałeś dobrze, Severusie. – Spojrzała na niego łagodnie. – To przez Nią, gubimy się i swój trzeźwy osąd. Obawiam się, mój drogi mężu, że jedyną znaną mi osobą, z którą możesz sobie o Niej swobodnie gawędzić jest Oskar. W jego żyłach płynie czysta krew Noldorów, jest niesamowicie odporny i opanowany. Ma taką nad Nią władzę, że nie musi chować swoich ksiąg przed żoną i córką – odetchnęła głęboko. – Gdzie Tobi?

– Z Bunią – odparł krótko. – Przepraszam, w ogóle nie powinienem poruszać tego tematu …

– No, ale to ja zaczęłam. – Popatrzyła na niego ze zbolałą miną.

– Ale ja pierwszy uległem złości …

– Czyżby? – przerwała mu ze skruszoną miną. – Nie chcę, by wisiało nad nami jakieś tabu, Sev. Nie chcę, kontrolować przy tobie każdego słowa na „c". Fleming nauczył mnie jak sobie z tym radzić, rozmawiać, a nawet nauczył receptur, a mimo to nie hasam po świecie wyrzynając kogo popadnie.

– Co robiłaś wczoraj wieczorem? – zażartował unosząc wysoko brew.

– Nakryłeś mnie – udała skwaszoną - ale wiesz, że do wywaru na bolesne miesiączki, najlepsza jest świeża przysadka mózgowa mężczyzny przed trzydziestką.

– Dostałaś okres? – zapytał z głupią miną.

– Nie – zaśmiała się. – Severus – przywołała poważny ton – mam nadzieję, że rozmowy o Czarnej Magii, nie zdominują naszych wieczorów i nie chcę byś poruszał ten temat przy Tobim. Nie, dopóki nie będzie w stanie zrozumieć czym ona jest, ale możemy spróbować o tym porozmawiać od czasu do czasu.

– Dotychczas nie miałem takich problemów, ale domyślam się, że to dlatego, że rozmawiałem o tym z ludźmi, którzy nie próbowali trzymać się z daleka od jej uroków – westchnął. – Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać, ale dobrze wiedzieć, że nie jest to tabu. Gemma, te zaklęcia … na ptaki … ja …

– Oskar i tak by je rzucił, nawet bez twojego udziału. – Popatrzyła na niego smutnym wzrokiem. – Niezbyt komfortowo się z tym czuję, ale mój wrodzony optymizm podpowiada mi, że nie tylko ja na tym skorzystałam. W końcu wykluło się już kilka malutkich kakapo.

– Nie powinienem był …

– Domyślałam się widząc jak szepczecie sobie po kątach z panem Blumsem, a to nagłe przejście na „ty" … no daj spokój. – Spojrzała na niego unosząc z nonszalancją brew.

– Te księgi … pożyczyłem mu, ale jeśli wolisz, mieć do nich dost…

– Zwariowałeś? – Gemma z oburzeniem usiadła na łóżku. – Wiem jak sobie radzić z pokusą i nawet po przeczytaniu ich byłabym pewnie daleka od wycinania narządów żywym ludziom, ale Severus … Tobi już próbuje ściągać z półek książki i uśmiecha się, gdy zamiast misiów na karuzeli nad łóżeczkiem kręcą mu się maleńkie pergaminy. Prędzej czy później będziemy musieli mu opowiedzieć o każdej magii, ale dopiero jak będzie na tyle duży, by móc zrozumieć. Do tego czasu, nie chcę przy nim słyszeć rozmów na ten temat, widzieć książek, ani czuć cokolwiek zakazanego w kociołkach. Zrozumiano?

– Tak jest, pani Snape. – Uśmiechnął się przekornie. – Kończąc zdanie, które tak brutalnie mi przerwałaś … jeśli chcesz mieć do nich dostęp, mogę ci pokazać, gdzie je ukrywam, bo chyba nie pomyślałaś, że twój mąż jest tak bezmyślnym baranem i trzyma to na półce w bibliotece?

– Ja? No coś ty. – Zaczerwieniła się.

– Noże i kociołki też mam przed nim pochować? – zażartował.

– Nie musisz – mruknęła podejrzanie cicho.

– Gemma? – Spojrzał na nią mrużąc oczy.

– No co? – odparła z pretensją w głosie. – Zablokowałam wejście do piwnicy, schody, kuchnię …

– Kupiłaś też klatkę i smycz? Gemma, czy to nie ty przypadkiem zapewniałaś mnie, że nie będziesz przewrażliwioną mamuśką? – sarknął. – Severusie, nasz syn musi nauczyć się rozsądku i dyscypliny – naśladował jej głos – nie chcę wychowywać go na rozpieszczonego mamisynka, którego trzeba będzie wszędzie prowadzić za rączkę. – Puknęła go ze złością w ramię. – Poczekaj, poczekaj … jak to było … Sev, on od najmłodszych lat powinien się uczyć, że nie może bawić się moją różdżką albo …

– Palant – przerwała mu kolejnym puknięciem w ramię i chciała walnąć go jeszcze raz, ale chwycił jej ręce i mocno przyciągnął do siebie.

– Mhm... Bunia to dobry skrzat, wiesz? – mruknął jej do ucha.

– Yhy – przytaknęła.

– A ty nie masz okresu … nic cie nie boli … ani tu – pogładził ją po brzuchu – ani tu – polizał jej szyję – tu chyba też nie – ścisnął lekko jej pośladek – i tu podejrzewam, że jest całkiem przyjemnie – chciał chwycić jej piersi, ale odsunęła się od niego dość raptownie. – Wszystko w porządku, Gem? – spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie.

– Tak, tylko … może wyłączymy z dalszej gry te dwie części mojego ciała … – Spojrzała na niego błagalnie.

– Boli cię coś? – zaniepokoił się.

– Później do nich wrócimy … Tobi może niebawem obudzić się na karmienie – Przysunęła się do niego i powoli zaczęła rozpinać jego koszulę.

– Przepraszam, że tak … szybko – jęknął do jej ucha, gdy zdyszani opadli na łóżko.

– Żartujesz? Przepraszasz mnie za orgazm? – zaśmiała się i westchnęła w myślach. Nie miała pretensji o krótki seks. Wiedziała, że nie jest to jego winą, zresztą i tak postarał się, by i ona miała z tego maksimum przyjemności. Zmartwiło ją, że mężczyzna, który potrafił panować nad sobą w niezwykły sposób i zwykle to on kierował swoim ciałem, nie odwrotnie, teraz po ledwie dziesięciu minutach zabawy przeprasza ją za przedwczesny orgazm.

– Daj mi minutkę. – Przyciągnął ją do siebie i musnął ustami jej szyję. Jęknęła w duchu na te słowa. Spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem starając się ukryć troskę. Widziała jak bardzo zmęczony jest, ale nie podejrzewała, że aż tak. Co prawda zdążył już odespać jej pobyt w szpitalu, ale wciąż nie miał kiedy odreagować stresu. Wiedziała, że gdzieś w środku to wciąż w nim siedzi, a w domu ciągle ktoś coś od niego chciał, ciągle ktoś przewijał się przez ich salon z radami dla młodych rodziców. Odkąd wróciła, ciągle przyjmowali gości. Jak nie byli to ojciec z matką, to jakaś ciotka z wujkiem, jak nie rodzina to znajomi. Miała wrażenie, że każdy obrał sobie za cel, żeby uprzykrzyć im życie.

– Mhm … – mruknęła zalotnie – a co powiesz na to, żebym nakarmiła naszego głodomora na noc, a później wróciła tutaj … sama … Bunia to bardzo dobry skrzat … wzięlibyśmy butelkę soku … długą kąpiel … mogłabym zostawić trochę jedzenia dla Tobiego, w butelce … w razie gdyby się obudził … wiesz moje piersi potrzebują, żeby ktoś wtarł w nie odrobinę maści, którą przygotował mi taki jeden cudowny Mistrz Eliksirów … a moja szyja … – mruczała mu do ucha wodząc palcem po klatce piersiowej.

– Jak nie przestaniesz to nasz syn będzie długo czekał na swoją kolację. – Spojrzał na nią lubieżnie i skierował swój wzrok na ponownie budzącą się do życia męskość.

– Mam coś dla ciebie. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego przywołując swój szlafrok i kierując się do pokoju Tobiego.

– Mhm … co? – rzucił jeszcze za nią.

– Dowiesz się jak twoje zręczne palce uporają się z myciem moich pleców – zaśmiała się wtykając jeszcze głowę przez uchylone drzwi.

– Mhm – prychnął – ja też mam coś dla ciebie. – Ponownie cofnęła się do ich sypialni i z zaciekawieniem czekała na dalszy ciąg. – Cóż, dowiesz się … mhm, gdybym był przebrzydłą świnią, powiedziałbym, że gdy twoje zręczne usta uporają się … ale, że nie jestem … dam wykazać się twoim palcom.

– Palant – udała zezłoszczoną i machnęła w jego kierunku różdżką, uderzając poduszką w głowę. – Przebrzydła świnia – mruknęła pod nosem i już bezapelacyjnie poszła do syna.

Gemma była zaskoczona, gdy nie zastała męża w sypialni, ale rozkładający się przed nią dywan z płatków czerwonych róż prowadzący do łazienki, dał jej jasność, gdzie powinna go szukać. Leżał z zamkniętymi oczami, rozciągnięty w wannie pełnej piany i najwyraźniej nawet nie zauważył, że weszła do środka. Zrzuciła szlafrok z ramion i najciszej jak potrafiła podeszła do niego, pochyliła się i chciała musnąć płatek jego ucha, ale gdy tylko wyciągnęła ręce, by oprzeć je na jego ramionach, chwycił ją z taką prędkością, że w jednej sekundzie znalazła się pod wodą. Zaskoczona zachłysnęła się i z trudem łapała powietrze. Gdy tylko pozwolił jej się wynurzyć popatrzyła na niego mocno wystraszona bojąc się ruszyć. Najwyraźniej i u niego całe zajście wywołało szok, bo przyglądał się jej wielkimi oczami i nie mógł wydobyć z siebie głosu. Gemma odniosła wrażenie, że w ogóle się jej nie spodziewał, a przez moment zastanawiała się, czy aby na pewno pamięta kim jest.

– Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – spytała po chwili.

– Gemma, Skarbie … przepraszam. – Jego usta wciąż pozostawały otwarte, ale nie mógł nic więcej powiedzieć. – Zamyśliłem się i … Merlinie, nie skradaj się tak.

– Teraz to moja wina? – spytała przysuwając się do niego.

– Gdybym cię utopił, musiałbym się jakoś wytłumaczyć aurorom. Wolę przećwiczyć wersję z obroną konieczną – sarknął i przyciągnął ją bliżej. – Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się, a te twoje opowieści o wycinaniu przysadki jeszcze dychającym mężczyznom przed trzydziestką …

– Jedna czy dwie, a ty od razu taki nerwowy w moim towarzystwie – zaśmiała się.

– Nic ci nie zrobiłem? – Spojrzał na nią z troską.

– Zrobiłeś, ale to dawno było, więc chyba się nie liczy – westchnęła teatralnie.

– Co zrobiłem? – spytał nie bardzo rozumiejąc co ma na myśli.

– Cóż … zrobiłeś mi dziecko, pozbawiłeś dziewictwa, ukradłeś serce … niekoniecznie w tej kolejności …

– Wariatka. – Pociągnął jej głowę za podbródek i czule ucałował.

– Wariat – mruknęła w jego usta.

– Nic ci nie jest? – spytał poważnie.

– Cóż … serce mi krwawi, bo mój mąż właśnie próbował mnie utopić …

– I zaraz dokończy co zaczął – przerwał jej.

– Nic mi nie jest – zaśmiała się. – Przestraszyłam się trochę. Chciałam cię pocałować …

– To na co czekasz? – Usiadła na nim okrakiem i już bez kolejnych prób topienia pocałowała go namiętnie. Z pasją oddał jej pieszczotę i bez zbyt długiej gry wstępnej nadział ją na swoją sterczącą od dłuższej chwili męskość. Wtulała się w niego, delikatnie unosząc swe ciało. Tym razem dużo lepiej udało mu się zapanować nad podnieceniem, ale zatrzymał ją, gdy zbyt mocno przyspieszyła i powoli kierował jej ruchami. Przycisnęła swe czoło do jego i spojrzała prosto w czarne oczy. Mógłby się tak z nią kochać godzinami. Nie zależało mu nawet na tym, żeby dojść, ale żeby być z nią tak blisko. Czuć jej ciepło i wilgoć, patrzeć w pełne podniecenia oczy i słuchać stłumionych przez pocałunki, jęków. Objął ją i mocno do siebie przycisnął. Gdy tylko poczuł jak jej wnętrze zaczęło pulsować, zaciskając się na jego twardym penisie i usłyszał głośno wykrzyczane swoje imię, przestał się powstrzymywać i doszedł tuż po niej.

Poruszała się jeszcze przez chwilę wyginając do tyłu swe ciało i dopiero teraz dostrzegł jak mocno poranione są jej sutki. Wcześniej dość umiejętnie to przed nim maskowała, ale teraz najwyraźniej się zapomniała. Przycisnął ją mocno do siebie i westchnął uśmiechając się do niej.

– Czy to się zalicza pod umiejętne umycie pleców? – spytał unosząc brew.

– Mhm … – prychnęła – chcesz się wymigać od obowiązków udanym seksem?

– Gdzież bym śmiał, moja droga żono – zaśmiał się – z chęcią umyję nie tylko twoje plecy. – Chwycił miękką gąbkę i zaczął delikatnie masować jej ciało. – Powiesz mi co się stało? – spytał leciutko odsuwając ją od siebie. – Maść, którą ci zrobiłem, nie działa? Mówiłaś o zaklęciach …

– Działa, dobrze działa – westchnęła i usiadła obok niego – tylko zanim zacznie w ogóle działać, muszę zdejmować okład i czyścić dokładnie ciało zaklęciami, bo inaczej nie mogę nakarmić Tobiego, a on je co dwie godziny w ciągu dnia. W nocy budzi się tylko raz, ale zwykle tak mocno płacze, że już nie mam czasu na oczyszczanie i nie okładam piersi w ogóle. Od tych czarów zdejmujących maść, zrobiły się jeszcze bardziej wrażliwe i tak … błędne koło. – Zrezygnowana spuściła głowę.

– A te zaklęcia, o których mi mówiłaś? – spytał z troską.

– Żeby były skuteczne, muszę je rzucać dopiero w chwili, gdy dorwie się do mleka, a wtedy widzi jak rzucam zaklęcie i robi to samo, przez co zaklęcie się cofa. Ta blokada jest do bani. Przestaje działać, gdy Tobi jest tuż przy moim ciele. Podejrzewam, że czerpie z mojej mocy, muszę to sprawdzić.

– Kochanie … – objął ją ramieniem i przyciągnął do siebie jej głowę kładąc ją na swoim obojczyku – musimy coś z tym zrobić, one są poranione do krwi.

– Co? – Spojrzała z politowaniem. – Próbowałam wszystkiego, nawet tych mugolskich wynalazków, które dostałam od Charity, ale to jest z jakiejś gumy, czy czegoś i Tobiemu nie smakuje, a mi z tym wcale nie jest wygodnie.

– A nie możemy karmić go nocami butelką? Tak jak dziś? – Spojrzał na nią zatroskany.

– Chyba tak zrobię, wtedy na noc mogłabym nakładać twoją cudowną maść …

– To moja cudowna maść, więc to JA będę ją nakładać – przerwał jej wysoko unosząc brew. – A tymczasem się pytam, gdzie jest mój prezent … och … – jęknął, gdy w odpowiedzi chwyciła jego jądra i przesunęła dłonią wzdłuż jego członka. Pochyliła się i lekko zanurzając głowę wsunęła go w swoje usta.

– Czeka na łóżku … jeśli chcesz teraz iść … – mruknęła obsypując pocałunkami jego podbrzusze i kierując się w górę. Chwyciła go za pośladki i dość stanowczym ruchem skierowała go, by usiadł na brzegu wanny. Rozsiadł się wygodnie i oparł ręce na podłodze za plecami.

– Chyba … chyba … – z trudem łapał oddech, gdy jego penis znikał w całości w jej ustach – po... o kurwa – warknął gdy chwyciła w usta jego jądra – poczekam – wydyszał w końcu i poddał się jej pieszczotom.

– Czy moje usta były wystarczająco zręczne? – spytała zalotnie, gdy dysząc wślizgnął się z powrotem do wanny.

– Odpowiedziałby, gdybym był w stanie myśleć … – Przyciągnął ją do pocałunku. – Kobieto … twoje usta zasługują na dużo więcej niż dla ciebie mam. – Spojrzał jej w oczy i spoważniał. – Kocham cię, Gemma. Bardzo – szepnął. – Muszę ci się do czegoś przyznać. – Gemma odsunęła się od niego i spojrzała wyczekująco. – Wciąż cholernie za tobą tęsknię. – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie i ucałowała go w nos.

– Ja za tobą też. Tobi jest całym moim światem, ale lubiłam, gdy mi czytałeś do snu …

– A ja twoje opowieści …

– I wspólny prysznic rano poprzedzony kłótnią kto pierwszy …

– Tutaj mamy dwa …

– Ale zawsze miło się godzić po sprzeczce …

– Nie parzysz mi już kawy rano …

– Nie masujesz mi pleców …

– Jesteśmy rodzicami – westchnęli obydwoje i zaczęli się śmiać.

– Chodź tu – Severus pociągnął ją i usadowił między swoimi nogami rozpoczynając uwielbiany masaż.

– Wiesz, myślę że Tobias lubi twój głos i pewnie też chętnie posłuchałby jak czytasz …

– Pod warunkiem, że będziesz nam opowiadać … o wszystkim i rzadko śpiewasz, lubię jak śpiewasz …

– Śpiewam mu codziennie …

– Też chcę posłuchać …

– Ale może nie zabierajmy go pod prysznic …

– Kawy też lepiej mu nie podawaj …

– Myślisz, że moglibyśmy czasem spędzić czas tylko we dwoje? – spytała lekko przechylając głowę.

– Myślę, że Bunia to bardzo, BARDZO dobry skrzat – zaśmiał się. – Nie nacieszyłem się tobą … Nie jestem zazdrosny o Tobiego, po prostu … nie nacieszyłem się.

– Poczekamy z kolejnym dzieckiem? – jęknęła. – Wiesz, że byliśmy tylko na jednej randce?

– Widzisz jaki jestem skuteczny – zaśmiał się. – Poczekamy, Skarbie, ale obawiam się, że nawet za sto lat nie będę tobą nasycony.

– To może czas najwyższy, żebyś zaczął zabierać mnie na randki. – Gemma przez cały czas leciutko przechylała głowę eksponując miejsca, które wymagają masażu.

– Po co? Już jesteś moja. Wolę iść od razu do łóżka. – Uśmiechnął się przekornie.

– Kiedyś się zbuntuję – odparła z udawaną złością.

– Dobrze już dobrze … niech ci będzie – udał zrezygnowanego. – Czy zechce pani zjeść ze mną jutro kolację? W Ivy? – spytał oficjalnym tonem.

– Och, pan wybaczy, ale … jutro jestem zajęta – zaśmiała się. – Kocham cię, Severusie Snape. – Odwróciła się do niego i czule pocałowała. – Miałeś coś dla mnie? – Spojrzała marszcząc brwi.

– Ty zdaje się wspominałaś pierwsza …

– Mój prezent czeka w sypialni …

– Cóż … wychodzimy?

Posadził Gemmę na stopniu wanny i wyszedł pierwszy przygotowując dla niej duży, puchaty ręcznik. Otulił ją z czułością i wytarł jej plecy wywołując szczery śmiech. Schyliła się po swój leżący na podłodze szlafrok, czym zarobiła sobie na karcące spojrzenie męża.

– Po co ci to? Zimno jest w sypialni? – spytał unosząc wysoko brew.

– Em … ja … – zająknęła się – chciałam sprawdzić, czy …

– Gemma, nic mu nie jest. – Spojrzał na nią z troską.

– Tylko … ucałuję go na dobranoc, dobrze? – Podeszła do niego i chwyciła za dłonie. Przyciągnął ją do siebie i ucałował ją w czubek głowy. Przywołał swój szlafrok i wyszedł razem z nią.

Tobi smacznie spał w swoim łóżeczku, a Bunia czuwała przy nim siedząc na dużo za dużym dla niej, bujanym fotelu. Severus miał wrażenie, że nie mrugnęła ani razu jak tam byli, tylko wpatrywała się w malca jakby od jej spojrzenia zależał jego oddech.

– Możesz się zdrzemnąć Buniu, nie musisz czuwać cały czas – szepnęła do niej pani Snape.

– Bunia nie musi, proszę pani. Bunia lubi patrzeć jak mały panicz sobie śpi – odparła cicho skrzatka.

– Wiem Buniu, że lubisz, ale nie chcę żebyś była jutro zmęczona – Gemma dodała z troską.

– Bunia nie musi spać proszę pani. Bunia odpoczywa jak patrzy na panicza – wyjaśniła.

– Nie budził się jak mnie nie było? – spytała kobieta.

– Obudził, proszę pani – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem skrzatka. – Bunia zmieniła mu pieluszkę, bo zrobił siusiu. Podgrzała mleko, które pani zostawiła, nakarmiła go i panicz Tobi zasnął, prawie od razu. Bunia zaśpiewała mu kołysankę. – Gemma przytaknęła z uśmiechem do stworzenia. – Pani się nie martwi, pani może odpocząć. – Spojrzała przekornie na Severusa. – Bunia nie zmruży oka, a mleko jest jeszcze w lodówce na wypadek jakby panicz był głodny.

– Dziękuję – westchnęła Gemma i pochyliła się nad łóżeczkiem czule całując synka. Severus pogładził go po główce, objął ją ramieniem i poprowadził w stronę drzwi. – Dobranoc, Buniu. Przynieś go nam jutro rano do łóżka, jak tylko się obudzi.

– Przynieś go do nas dopiero, jak cię wezwiemy – sprostował Severus, a Gemma przytaknęła przygryzając lekko wargę.

– Na Salazara, Gem … Nie wiem co powiedzieć. – Severus zdumiony stał z otwartymi ustami, wodząc wzrokiem od niej do zdjęcia niewielkiej wyspy na morzu celtyckim z dołączonym do niego aktem własności i dokładnym opisem. Od dwóch dni czekała, żeby dać mu prezent, w którego realizacji pomogli jej teściowie. Już jakiś czas temu natknęła się na wzmianki o wolnej od magii wyspie i uznała, że takie miejsce ucieszy jej męża. Po uzyskaniu pełnoletności, mogła z powodzeniem opatentować sporo swoich badań zielarskich, miała kilka wyhodowanych przez siebie gatunków roślin, przydatnych przy warzeniu i leczeniu, a także kilka receptur na eliksiry. Instytut Badawczy, z którym współpracowała pod pieczą Hogwartu, był dość mocno zainteresowany jej pracą. W obawie przed komercyjnymi wytwórniami ingrediencji, aptekami i warzelniami, do których także mogła skierować swoją ofertę, zakupił jej badania i część receptur, co pozwoliło jej na prezent bez konieczności naruszania spadku i posagu jaki otrzymała.

– Nie można się tam teleportować, nie ma kominka z siecią fiuu, ale jednocześnie jest nienanoszalna, dzięki czemu nie przyplącze się tam zbłąkany turysta – wyjaśniała wszystko co i tak było napisane w akcie własności. Niewiele powiedział od chwili, gdy podała mu pergamin i teraz nie do końca była przekonana, czy prezent mu się podoba. Nie był przyzwyczajony do nie korzystania z magii, a tam będzie musiał radzić sobie bez niej i teraz nabrała wątpliwości. Jego wzrok wciąż błądził między nią, a pergaminem.

– Jeśli ci się nie podoba to możemy ją sprzedać. Przepraszam, że kupiłam ją bez twojej wiedzy – szepnęła głośno przełykając ślinę. – Powinnam spytać cię o zgodę … i nie wiń swojego taty, proszę. – Zasmucona spuściła głowę. Tylko dzięki teściowi udało jej dopełnić wszelkich formalności. To on figurował jako kupiec i on teoretycznie przekazał ją Severusowi. Dzięki temu ominęła magiczne prawo nakazujące jej przedstawienie pisemnej zgody męża.

– Zwariowałaś? – Severus spojrzał na nią jak na skończoną kretynkę.

– Przepraszam … ja … sprzedałam swoje badania i nasiona. Nie ruszałam pieniędzy z banku. Przysięgam. – Gemma skuliła się siadając na łóżku.

– Zwariowałaś? – Severus ukucnął przed nią i chwycił jej dłonie. – Nawet z mithrilowego kociołka nie cieszyłem się tak bardzo. Kobieto, Merlin jeden wie, jak bardzo potrzebowałem czegoś takiego. Miejsca, gdzie moglibyśmy odpocząć. Miejsca, gdzie mógłbym zabrać tylko ciebie i Tobiego. Kochanie – usiadł obok niej mocno przytulając ją do siebie – jak mógłbym być zły. Domyślam się, że kosztowała niemało, a ty obiecałaś nie inwestować, ale … po pierwsze, jestem dumny, że tak cholernie dobrą pracę wykonujesz, po drugie, wydałaś pieniądze zarobione przez siebie, ciężko i uczciwie, a po trzecie, to cholernie dobra inwestycja. – Pogładził ją delikatnie po włosach. – Przepraszam jeśli moja reakcja zbiła cię z tropu. Naprawdę bardzo się cieszę. Nawet Merlin nie wie, jak bardzo potrzebuję odpocząć.

– Merlin może nie wie, ale przed żoną nic nie ukryjesz – westchnęła spoglądając na niego z troską. – Martwię się o ciebie. Jesteś blady … bardziej, choć wydawało się to już niemożliwe dawno temu, a cienie pod twoimi oczami zaczynają sięgać szyi. I schudłeś. Chociaż na wyspie będziesz skazany na moją kuchnię. Bunia słabo gotuje.

– Ale nie będę musiał łowić ryb? – spojrzał na nią rozbawiony.

– Nie, Bunia będzie uzupełniała spiżarnię – odetchnęła i uśmiechnęła się do niego.

– Zabieramy ją? – spytał niepewnie.

– Tylko jeśli chcesz. To twoje wakacje – odparła.

– A jej magia? Działa tam?

– Działa. Sprawdzała. – Pani Snape przytuliła głowę do obojczyka męża.

– Tobi ją lubi. Niech skrzat też ma coś z życia – zaśmiał się. – Teraz nie mogę ci dać mojego prezentu – westchnął i rozłożył się na łóżku ciągnąc ją za sobą – wypada blado, ale … już wiem – olśniło go. – Dam ci jak będzie gotowy w całości.

– Dawaj – Gemma przekręciła się kładąc na niego i spojrzała ze złością. – Przestań kombinować.

– Nie kombinuję – syknął i sięgnął do szuflady w nocnym stoliku, z którego wyjął pergamin podobny do tego, który ona podarowała jemu. – Dokupię ci do niej samolot.

– Wariat … O Morgano, Merlinie i wszyscy inni bogowie złoci … to … to … ta winnica. Toskania. Seveus kocham cię, kocham, kocham, kocham, kocham. – Rzuciła się na niego i namiętnie pocałowała.

– To znaczy, że ci się podoba? – W odpowiedzi Gemma rozsunęła jego szlafrok i zaczęła błądzić palcami po jego nagim torsie, a po chwili do dłoni dołączyła też usta. Przez koleją godzinę, dość dokładnie pokazywała mu jak bardzo podoba jej się prezent. Nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnio kochali się więcej niż jeden raz w ciągu jednego wieczora i z błogą miną przywarła do jego ramienia. Severus zdawał się myśleć dokładnie o tym samy. Dawno nie czuł się tak rozluźniony i wbrew fizycznemu wysiłkowi, wypoczęty.

– Po co mi samolot? – spytała z charakterystyczną dla siebie niewinnością.

– Wolisz jacht? Statek? – odpowiedział pytaniem.

– Idź na całość, kup lotniskowiec. Oglądasz za dużo mugolskich filmów, Severusie … Statek … – Spojrzała na niego z naganą.

– Nie. Oglądam. Żadnych. Filmów …

– Terefere … widziałam, nie oszukuj. – Pogroziła mu palcem. – Oglądałeś na tym … na tym wszystkim co pomogła nam kupić Charity, żebyśmy mogli oglądać Tobiego jak był jeszcze tam – wskazała na swój brzuch.

– Obejrzałem jeden film, jeden – odparł urażony. – I to tylko dlatego, żeby pokazać twojemu ojcu i Rufinowi jak to działa …

– Yhy – spojrzała na niego z powątpiewaniem.

– Oj, też możesz go obejrzeć, o człowieku nietoperzu – jęknął wciąż nieco urażony insynuacją, jakoby on oglądał mugolskie filmy.

– Mugole nakręcili film o tobie? – wykrzyknęła udając podniecenie.

– Teraz jestem oficjalnie obrażony. – Severus zabrał rękę spod głowy żony, założył sobie obydwie na piersi i odwrócił głowę w drugą stronę, na co Gemma pokazała jedynie język i położyła swoją głowę na jego poduszce. – Co to jest lotniskowiec? – spytał po chwili ciszy.

– Pooglądaj czasem jakiś program edukacyjny zamiast tych bzdur …

– Ha! – Spojrzał na nią z triumfem. – Też oglądasz.

– Ale chociaż wiem, co to lotniskowiec – odparła z przekąsem.

– Wiesz, ten facet nietoperz potrafi latać. – Severus ponownie oplótł ją swoim ramieniem.

– Na miotle? – zdziwiła się.

– Na miotle potrafi każdy … no prawie. – Jęknął głośno, gdy Gemma uszczypnęła go w sutek.

– Ja nie potrzebuję miotły – odparła z wyższością. – Ja będę miała samolot.

– Kocham cię – zaśmiał się Severus i przyciągnął ją do pocałunku. – Pojedziemy tam jutro? – spytał z nadzieją.

– Pojutrze – mruknęła. – Jutro, mam randkę. Ivy, pamiętasz? – Spojrzała na niego błagalnie. – Dają tam najlepsze steki jakie jadłam w życiu.

– Niech ci będzie, ale trzymaj łyżkę z dala od mojego musu czekoladowego. – Pogroził jej. – Szlag – zaklął głośno po chwili – Jak się tam dostaniemy?

– Wpław, to blisko brzegu jest – sarknęła Gemma.

– Śmieszne …

– Przyznaj, że troszkę. – Ucałowała go w nos i pogładziła czule po policzku. – Nie doczytałeś do końca tych dokumentów? Napisali tam, że żeby się dostać na wyspę musisz przenieść żonę … dobra już nie patrz tak na mnie. Dosłownie troszkę ponad mile od niej jest druga, większa wyspa. Całkiem zamieszkała, gdzie będziemy mogli zrobić zakupy i takie tam – wyjaśniała. – I tam będzie czekała na nas motorówka.

– Kupiłaś mi motorówkę? – Ucieszył się jak dziecko.

– Cóż … była w komplecie – odparła nonszalancko Gemma.

– A Bunia nie może nas tam zabrać? – spytał zdziwiony.

– Nie.

– Dlaczego?

– Bo posiadanie motorówki straci sens i …

– Moglibyśmy chwilę poważnie porozmawiać? – spytał wywracając oczami.

– Nie … – zaśmiała się. – Severus … – Gemma ułożyła się na nim opierając brodę na jego klatce piersiowej. – O wszystko zadbałam, nie ufasz mi?

– Ufam, ale chcę tylko wiedzieć na co powinienem się przygotować. – Spojrzał na nią unosząc brew.

– Na odpoczynek – westchnęła. – Wyspa jest otoczona barierami, bardzo silnymi, przez które nawet skrzat nie może się aportować, ale … może się stamtąd deportować. Będzie też mogła używać teleportacji na samej wyspie, ale dostać się tam nie może, takie zmyślne wyspy teraz produkują. – Gemma rozłożyła się wygodniej na swoim mężu i przez chwilę wpatrywała się w jego czarne oczy.

– A Tobi? To nie za daleko dla niego? – spytał poważnie.

– Nie. Sprawdziłam wszystko dokładnie i Bunia sprawdziła. – Spojrzała na niego łagodnie.

– Teleportowała się tam już z nim? – oburzył się.

– Nie, z dzieckiem sąsiadów – sarknęła Gemma.

– Nie mamy sąsiadów. – Severus spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie.

– Merlinie, Sev … nie martw się. Nie naraziłabym naszego syna na rozszczepienie. Poza tym teleportuje się z Bunią, a jej magia działa w taki sposób, że nie naraża pasażera. Jeśli odczyta, że droga jest za daleka, wówczas nie będzie mogła deportować się w ogóle. Poza tym, ta wyspa jest blisko i myślę, że sami z powodzeniem możemy się tam z nim przenieść.

– Czyli zabieramy Bunię? – Uniósł wysoko brew i spojrzał na nią uwodzicielsko.

– To twoje wakacje, możesz tam jechać nawet sam …

– Kuszące – mruknął – ale nie umiem gotować. – Zaśmiał się, a Gemma ugryzła go lekko w nos.

– Wiesz … mam swój dom w Toskanii – odparła rozmarzonym tonem. – Pojedziemy tam w sierpniu?

– Pojedziemy dopiero jak mi się znudzi wyspa. – Zrzucił ją z siebie i pochylił nad jej ustami.

– Ej, no chociaż na tydzień, proszę, proszę, proszę …

– A będę mógł pływać motorówką? – spytał.

– Jest twoja. – Uniosła się i musnęła jego wargi. – Ale Tobi zostaje na brzegu.

– Mamuśka – mruknął.

– Auć … – Gemma spojrzała na niego zbolałym wzrokiem. – Obiecałam mamie, że nas nie będzie tylko dwa tygodnie.

– Ty obiecałaś, to sobie po dwóch wrócisz – sarknął.

– I sam będziesz gotował? – Odgarnął kosmyk jej włosów z twarzy i spojrzał z czułością.

– Wezmę matkę na siebie. Nie przejmuj się nią. – Próbował uspokoić sumienie żony.

– Poczytasz mi do snu? – spytała układając się wygodnie na jego ramieniu.

– Jak powiesz mi co to jest ten pie... przeklęty lotniskowiec – odarł zły, że czegoś nie wie.

– Statek, na którym mogą lądować samoloty – wyjaśniła.

– Kupię ci …

– Nie stać nas raczej – mruknęła zrezygnowanym tonem.

Przyciągnął jej głowę do swojej piersi i przywołał książkę, którą wcześniej zaczęła czytać.

– „_Rzuciłem mu się w ramiona bez słowa, dałem mu list Małgorzaty i osunąwszy się przed jego łóżkiem, rozpłakałem się jak dziecko"* – _skończył rozdział i zerknął w dół. Jego małżonka spała spokojnie wtulona w jego bok. Odesłał książkę na miejsce, pogasił świece, ucałował jej gładkie czoło i przyciągnął do siebie. – Dobranoc, ukochana – szepnął wprost do jej ucha. Poruszyła się lekko i jeszcze mocniej wtuliła w niego.

* * *

* Fragment powieści Aleksandra Dumas, „Dama Kameliowa"

_Kolejny rozdział: „Comiesięczne koszmary"_


	46. Comiesięczne koszmary

_**ROZDZIAŁ 45**_

„_**Comiesięczne koszmary"**_

– To piękne źrebię, Gemmo – zachwycał się Oskar tuż po przybyciu po konika. – Jesteś pewna, że chcesz mi go oddać?

– A kto zaopiekuje się nim lepiej? – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się promiennie do gościa. – Mam pewność, że trafia w dobre ręce.

– Dziękuję, Gemmo. Domyślam się jak ciężko jest ci się z nim rozstać. – Pan Blums spojrzał na nią łagodnie.

– Nie aż tak bardzo. Naprawdę, panie Blums – zaśmiała się. – Mam dość roboty przy tych koniach, które tutaj są, ale Mantykora chyba nie będzie zachwycona.

– Może za szybko zabieramy źrebaka? – zmartwił się Oskar.

– Nie, proszę się nie martwić. Mam dla niej eliksiry, które jej pomogą. – Uspokoiła przyjaciela. – Panu też uwarzyłam kilka fiolek dla tego malucha.

Mantykora oźrebiła się na początku wakacji i teraz pan Blums znalazł chwilę czasu, by dopełnić wszelkich formalności w związku z transportem konia. Państwo Snape musieli przez to nieco skrócić wakacje, ale i tak przez prawie dwa miesiące zdążyli porządnie wypocząć.

Gemma miała obawy, jak Severus zniesie życie bez magii, ale dość szybko przekonała się, że jej mąż nie jest takim niewolnikiem różdżki na jakiego wygląda i potrafi sprzątać, przewijać Tobiego i ubierać się tradycyjnymi sposobami. Oczywiście, jak przystało na Snape'a, gdy tylko mógł wykorzystywał Bunię, która z radością wykonywała każde jego polecenie, ale sam także wiele robił bez marudzenia.

Severus był zachwycony wyjazdem. Nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek udało mu się tak dobrze wypocząć. Nie był pewien, czy to przez brak magii, wspaniałą pogodę, błogie leniuchowanie w towarzystwie żony i syna, czy może dzięki jej świetnej kuchni. Nie mógł nadziwić się, jak dobrze potrafi gotować. Miał już możliwość kosztowania potraw przyrządzonych przez nią, ale podejrzewał, że wówczas w przygotowania włożyła wyjątkowo dużo wysiłku. Teraz z całą pewnością mógł przyznać, że naprawdę dobrze gotuje. Niestety nie zdołał na niej wymóc obietnicy codziennego przygotowywania posiłków po powrocie, lubiła to robić, ale było zdecydowanie więcej ciekawszych zajęć, którym wolała poświęcać swój czas.

Wyspa była piękna. Niewielka. Dom stał w pobliżu przystani, a przylegający do niego ogród roztaczał się na niemal całej wyspie. Plaża otaczająca wysepkę przypominała Gemmie te indonezyjskie, na których zdarzało jej się wylegiwać podczas praktyk. Biały, ciepły piasek wręcz wołał, by się na nim położyć, a łagodne wejście do morza zachęcało do długich kąpieli. Nie była pewna jaki klimat będzie panował na wyspie i spodziewała się raczej typowo angielskiej pogody, ale miejsce to zdawało się żyć swoim własnym życiem i nie przejmowało się deszczowym latem Wielkiej Brytanii.

– Ubierz te kąpielówki – zachęcała swego męża, który próbował właśnie wymknąć się z książką na taras. Jej ciężko było wytrzymać nawet w krótkich przewiewnych sukienkach, a on niestrudzenie uczepił się swoich czarnych spodni i o zgrozo czarnej marynarki. – Albo sam je założysz, albo za chwilę zrobię to za ciebie – ostrzegła.

– Jak chcesz się kochać to po prostu powiedz – sarknął – ugotuj dobrą kolację, możesz upiec ciasto czekoladowe, ubierz seksowną bieliznę, włącz przyjemną muzykę i pogadamy. Nie musisz uciekać się do podstępów, by dobrać się do moich majtek. – Gemma jedynie wywróciła oczami i podeszła do niego wciskając mu kąpielowe gatki.

– Za trzy minuty widzę cię na plaży – powiedziała poważnym tonem – albo zapomnij o kolacji, oglądaniu bielizny, jakiejkolwiek poza swoją i o gadaniu też zapomnij. A jak ci przyjdzie do głowy mnie zignorować, to pamiętaj, że tutaj nie ma stu sypialni do wyboru i pozostanie ci kanapa w salonie, której nijak bez magii nie powiększysz.

– Rozkłada się – odparł z wyższością.

– To sobie na niej śpij, głodny … tylko nie przychodź do mnie, żeby popatrzeć sobie na … stringi. – Okręciła się na pięcie i wyszła.

Zrezygnował z czytania, ale kąpielówek nie ubrał. Postanowił sobie popatrzeć na jej stringi na zapas, w razie, gdyby była gotowa spełnić swoją groźbę, ale przeliczył się. Tobi smacznie spał pod czujnym okiem Buni i jego żona najwyraźniej także postanowiła ten czas wykorzystać dla siebie. Nie dała mu możliwości podziwiania swoich malutkich majteczek, na swojej małej pupie. Szybko pozbyła się zwiewnej sukienki, ale pod spodem nie miała ani bielizny, ani stroju kąpielowego, którego się spodziewał.

Nie mógł narzekać na brak doznań w łóżku, ale Gemma rzadko pozwalała mu na podziwianie swojego ciała. Pod tym względem stała się dość pruderyjna. Nie podejrzewał, że się go wstydzi, nie wyglądało na to, kiedy się kochali, ale gdy tylko wstawała, od razu ubierała na siebie szlafrok. Nie złościł się o to, ale dziwiło go, że potrafi przespać całą noc naga, wtulona w niego, a gdy tylko rano się podnosiła, ciągnęła ze sobą kołdrę albo przywoływała ubranie.

Na początku ich małżeństwa niespecjalnie zwracała uwagę na swą nagość. Przez większą część ciąży także i teraz, po prawie roku od ślubu, nie znajdował powodów, dla których ukrywała swoje ciało. Nawet na plaży siedziała w jednoczęściowym zabudowanym stroju, zamiast małego bikini, które nosiła podczas podróży poślubnej. Dlatego postanowił wykorzystać chwilę i nasycić się pięknym widokiem. Stał ukryty za drzewem przez cały czas, gdy kąpała się w morzu i nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że jest smutna. Miał nadzieję, że to nie przez te głupie kąpielówki zepsuł się jej nastrój, ale na wszelki wypadek wcisnął je w kieszeń i podszedł do niej z ręcznikiem, gdy wyszła na brzeg.

– Dziękuję – szepnęła jedynie i zawinęła się w miękki materiał. – Masz ochotę na rybę, na kolację? – spytała wciągając sukienkę.

– Chętnie – odparł. – Gemma – zatrzymał ją, gdy nie zwracając na niego uwagi ruszyła w stronę domu – serio gniewasz się o te kąpielówki?

– Nie rozumiem dlaczego nie chcesz ich ubrać – westchnęła, ale nie odwróciła się do niego. – Boisz się, że słońce muśnie twoją nieskazitelnie białą skórę? Od tygodnia siedzisz na plaży w spodniach. Gdybym wiedziała kupiłabym Grenlandię – mruknęła i poszła szykować kolację.

– Gem – wszedł za nią do kuchni – co cię ugryzło? Nie lubię tych obcisłych gaci, bo … są ciasne.

– Dlatego wolisz leżeć ze mną na plaży, odziany od stóp do głów? – Kobieta zabrała się za gotowanie nie zaszczycając go choćby najmniejszym spojrzeniem.

– Nie lubię się opalać i …

– Rok temu słońce specjalni ci nie przeszkadzało, gacie też nie – odparła. Westchnął w duchu i zastanowił się nad możliwością wycofania z kuchni, ale jej smutne oczy i najwyraźniej bojowy nastrój go niepokoiły.

– Ty też specjalnie nie ukrywałaś swoich wdzięków, teraz muszę cię podglądać, żeby popatrzeć na two... – urwał, bo nagle obróciła się do niego z wielkim nożem w dłoni.

– Znowu mnie podglądałeś? – oburzyła się.

– Nie podglądałem, tylko patrzyłem – tłumaczył się.

– I nie wpadłeś na pomysł, by się rozebrać z … z tego wszystkiego i do mnie po prostu dołączyć? – spytała wciąż wymachując nożem. – I dlaczego na mnie … patrzyłeś?

– A jak ci się wydaje? – spytał unosząc wysoko brew.

– Nie znajduję uzasadnienia. – Ku jego uldze, Gemma skierowała nóż na deskę, na której siekała zioła do ryby.

– Cholera Gemma, czy muszę cię podglądać, żeby móc popatrzeć na twoje ciało? – wybuchnął.

– O co ci chodzi, Sev? Przecież kocham się z tobą każdego wieczora i prawie każdego ranka bierzemy razem prysznic. Co mam robić? Paradować na golasa przez cały dzień? I po co chcesz patrzeć na moje ciało? – krzyknęła.

– A jak myślisz? – spytał wyciągając jej nóż z ręki.

– Nie mam zielonego pojęcia – odparła ze złością.

– Masz okres – wykrzyknął, gdy go olśniło.

– Kretyn – mruknęła i chciała wrócić do krojenia, ale zatrzymał ją widząc jak wielka łza spływa po jej policzku. Przyciągnął ją delikatnie do siebie i leciutko pogładził po włosach.

– Co się stało, Skarbie? – spytał łagodnie.

– Nie lubię jak na mnie patrzysz – odpowiedziała szczerze chowając głowę w jego ramionach.

– Dlaczego? – zdziwił się.

– Bo jestem brzydka – chlipnęła. – Mam cycki do pasa, z których cały czas wycieka mleko, skóra na brzuchu zwiotczała i wisi jak grdyka żmijoptaka, a do tego jestem niska i gruba, i cię już nie pociągam – rozpłakała się na dobre – i … i … we wrześniu wyjedziesz do szkoły, i mnie zostawisz samą, i będę tęsknić, i twoja mama znowu mnie osaczy i będzie mi przypominać ciągle jaką jestem złą żoną, że o ciebie nie dbam, że jesteś blady i chudy, i …

– Dużo tych „i" – przerwał jej, uniósł ją i posadził na blacie tak, by wygodniej mu było patrzeć w jej oczy. – Dlatego kazałaś mi się opalać? – Miał ochotę się zaśmiać, ale obawiał się, że tylko doleje oliwy do ognia, więc całą swoją siłą powstrzymał parsknięcie, a Gemma lekko przytaknęła. – I dlatego gotujesz siedem posiłków dziennie spędzając pół dnia w kuchni zamiast ze mną i Tobim? – Ponownie kiwnęła głową. Odetchnął głęboko i w myślach przeklinał wszystkich bogów, którzy sprowadzili tę plagę na mężczyzn raz w miesiącu. To był jej pierwszy okres odkąd są małżeństwem i od razu uderzyła tak ostro, że zastanawiał się przez moment, czy nie zapłodnić jej po raz drugi. Odetchnął ponownie i delikatnie otarł spływające po jej policzkach łzy. – Od początku – zaczął – myślisz, że kocham się z tobą każdej nocy, bo jesteś brzydka i mnie nie pociągasz? – spytał i od razu zaklął w myślach za źle postawione pytanie.

– Bo nie masz wyjścia. – Gemma jak na zawołanie wylała kolejny potok łez.

– Skarbie, gdybyś mnie nie pociągała, to nie chciałbym kochać się każdej nocy. Nie jestem jakimś napalonym kretynem, który kocha się jedynie dlatego, żeby zaspokajać swoje chore żądze – odparł spokojnie. – Jak myślisz, dlaczego cię podglądałem? – znowu za późno ugryzł się w język.

– Żeby się ze mnie pośmiać – szepnęła, ale przynajmniej bez nowego potoku łez.

– Merlinie, Gemma. – Powoli tracił cierpliwość. – Czy ja mam pięć lat? Gapię się na ciebie, bo jesteś piękna i wkurzasz mnie, gdy się zakrywasz, kiedy jesteśmy sami. Masz cudowne ciało i nie mam pojęcia o jakiej zwisającej skórze mówisz. Naczytałaś się tych bzdur o tym co dzieje się z kobiecym ciałem po porodzie i szukasz czegoś czego nie ma …

– Twoja mama …

– Na szczęście jest daleko i nie ma jak się tutaj dostać – westchnął głośno. – Gemma, co ona ci znowu za bzdury naopowiadała? – Dziewczyna spuściła głowę. – Słowo daję, tym razem ją przeklnę. Co ci powiedziała, Skarbie? – Wziął ją na ręce i zaniósł na kanapę w salonie sadzając sobie na kolanach.

– Mówiła o ćwiczeniach jakie powinnam robić, żeby skóra na brzuchu była napięta i poleciła mi sklep z bielizną, gdzie będę mogła kupić sobie odpowiednie biustonosze … ale ja … nie lubię się za dużo ruszać i nie mogę się zmusić do tych ćwiczeń – odpowiedziała nieśmiało dziewczyna.

– No, bo przecież moja matka to miss gimnastyki, guru wychowania fizycznego i ekspert w dziedzinie perfekcji ciała – sarknął. – Tylko jakoś po dwudziestu czterech latach od porodu wciąż nie może zrzucić choćby jednego kilograma, które nabyła będąc w ciąży, a nabyła ich tyle, jakby urodziła pułk czarodziejów, a nie mnie jednego. Gem, Kochanie przestań wreszcie słuchać tej starej baby. Jesteś piękna, bardzo piękna i cholernie seksowna. Ważysz mniej niż przed ciążą, a zawsze raczej byłaś chudzinką. Szczerze mówiąc chciałbym, żebyś przytyła troszkę. Nie przerywaj mi teraz, proszę – uciszył ją kładąc jej palec na ustach. – Twoje piersi są w sam raz i bardzo apetyczne, a żeby wisieć musiałby być jeszcze z dziesięć razy większe. Mleko z nich cieknie, bo karmisz dziecko – wyliczał cierpliwie. – Jesteś niska, niezaprzeczalnie, ale ja to uwielbiam. Nie cierpię wysokich bab. Brak im kobiecości. Chyba, że to nie mi się chcesz podobać, a komuś kto lubi wysokie.

– Palant – mruknęła. – Tylko tobie – dodała z cieniem uśmiechu.

– No to tym się nie musisz martwić, Jaskierku mój śliczny. – Przyciągnął ją do siebie i delikatnie zaczął gładzić po plecach. – To teraz powiedz mi co powiedziała Eileen, że nagle nie chcesz ze mną mieszkać, w czasie roku szkolnego.

– Chcę, ale … ona ma chyba rację – westchnęła cicho.

– Z czym? – Uniósł do góry brew w oczekiwaniu.

– Mówiąc, że szkoła to nie miejsce dla dzieci – odpowiedziała.

– A dla kogo niby? – zaśmiał się. – Gem, ja bardzo chcę, żebyście byli ze mną w Hogwarcie i myślę, że powinniśmy jeszcze o tym porozmawiać. Jeśli mimo wszystko zdecydujesz inaczej, to przecież wciąż będziemy połączeni siecią fiuu i mogę do was przychodzić każdego wieczoru dopóki Tobi nie będzie mógł fiuukać, a jeśli nie ja, to Bunia może go przecież przenosić do moich komnat. Proszę nie słuchaj Eileen. Boi się, że jak zamieszkacie z Tobim w Hogwarcie to nie będzie miała jak go odwiedzać, dlatego próbuje cię przekonać, że to zły pomysł, zamiast po prostu z tobą szczerze porozmawiać. – Przytulił ją jeszcze mocniej. – Jesteś najcudowniejszą żoną na świecie, Kwiatuszku mój. – Gemma spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem i ucałowała jego wielki nos. – Znasz jakaś inną, która gotuje mężowi po siedem posiłków dziennie? Dodam tylko, że wyśmienitych posiłków. – Spojrzał na nią troskliwie i pogładził po plecach.

– Naprawdę myślisz, że to dobry pomysł, żeby Tobi mieszkał w zamku? A uczniowie? – spytała nieco zaskoczona.

– Jesteśmy tu dopiero tydzień, a ty już zapomniałaś o magii? – Uśmiechnął się. – Nie muszą wiedzieć, że mieszkacie tam razem ze mną. Przecież prywatne komnaty pracowników mają ukryte wejścia, na spacery możesz z nim wychodzić do tego małego ogrodu. Poza tym, przecież wszyscy wiedzieli, że jesteś w ciąży, więc raczej twoje pojawienie się z malcem na błoniach nie wzbudzi sensacji. – Odsunął ją nieco od siebie i spojrzał w oczy. Odetchnął w duchu widząc, że w jej oczach pojawiły się wesołe iskierki.

– Wiesz, myślę, że to nie jest najlepszy pomysł – zaczęła poważnie. Przestraszył się jej słów. Nie chciał rozstawać się na dłużej z rodziną, a był pewien, że przez pierwsze tygodnie pracy ich życie będzie wyglądało tak jak rok temu. Wiedział, że uczniowie mocno postarają się o to, żeby nie miał zbyt wiele wolnego czasu i miał nadzieję, że Gemma zamieszka z nim. – To znaczy … myślę, że jak Tobi trochę podrośnie, to mieszkanie w zamku nie będzie dobrym rozwiązaniem.

– Skarbie – zaśmiał się – chcesz planować już na kilka kolejnych lat?

– Lubię mieć plan – spojrzała na niego z krzywym uśmiechem.

– Nieprawda. – Spojrzał na nią unosząc wysoko brwi. – Gdzie się podziało twoje „chodź, zobaczymy co będzie"?

– Oj, chcę po prostu mieć pewność, że przez kolejne trzysta lat nie będziemy musieli się rozstawać na dłużej. Nie wiem co dalej. Chcę być cały czas z Tobim i chcę też pracować. Mam tyle pomysłów, eliksirów …

– I w przeciwieństwie do wielu kobiet, masz komfort, że możesz robić i jedno, i drugie. – Znowu za późno ugryzł się w język i wyrzucał sobie w myślach od tępaków widząc jak w jednej chwili jej wargi zadrgały, a oczy wypełniły się łzami.

– Jestem pusta i zepsuta – zaszlochała. – Ludzie ledwo wiążą koniec z końcem, a ja wyspę kupuję. – Wpadła w jego ramiona i rozpłakała na dobre. Miał już serdecznie dość i szczerze żałował, że nie włożył tych przeklętych kąpielówek. Pierwszym co mu przyszło do głowy to uśpić ją do czasu, aż skończy jej się miesiączka. Huśtawki nastrojów oszczędzały go przez dziewięć miesięcy i najwyraźniej teraz wróciły z długich wakacji, by sobie na nim poużywać.

– Gemma, przecież na wszystko zapracowałaś – westchnął nieco zrezygnowany i przez głowę przeleciała mu myśl, że jeszcze kilka jej okresów i otworzy poradnię terapeutyczną. – Pomyśl tylko ile pożytku przynosi twoja praca. Wszystko co robisz, robisz z myślą by pomagać. Modyfikujesz rośliny, tworzysz eliksiry, a wszystko co zrobiłaś, zrobiłaś dla innych. Twój egzaminacyjny eliksir, nie dość, że ratuje życie, to jeszcze większość honorarium przeznaczyłaś na tę przychodnię dla nieubezpieczonych czarodziejów. Nie obwiniaj się za swoją inteligencję. Wypoczęta i zdrowa, zrobisz o wiele więcej niż jakbyś sprzedała dom, rozdała pieniądze, których potrzebujesz na badania i umartwiała się nad swoim losem. A przecież pomagasz jeszcze ubogim nie tylko dając im pieniądze, prawda? Ilu maluchom dawałaś korepetycje w czasie ciąży? Ilu kobietom z fundacji mojej matki pomogłaś urządzić bezpieczny dla dzieci dom? – Poczuł, że zaczyna robić mu się niedobrze od tego słodzenia i pomyślał, że niebawem sam Dumbledore pozazdrości mu umiejętności oratorskich. – Bez względu na to w jakim wymiarze zechcesz w przyszłości pracować, wiem, że będziesz potrafiła pogodzić macierzyństwo z pracą tak, żeby nie ucierpiał na tym ani Tobi, ani ludzkość. – Odniósł wrażenie, że ostatnim zdaniem trochę przesadził, bo nagle zaczęła się trząść w jego ramionach i w myślach układał kolejne peany na jej temat, gdy nagle spojrzała na niego z powagą.

– Przepraszam, Kochanie – próbowała wstać z jego kolan, ale zaskoczony zatrzymał ją na miejscu – muszę iść, ludzkość mnie potrzebuje – parsknęła głośnym śmiechem.

– Przesadziłem – westchnął.

– Troszkę – odparła.

– Poza tym, nie zapominaj, że ta wyspa jest moja. MOJA. – Spojrzał na nią groźnie. – I ja w przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie mam absolutnie żadnych skrupułów, żeby z niej korzystać. Mam w nosie co myślą i robią inni. Zasłużyłem sobie na chwilę relaksu.

– Zasłużyłeś. Bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny na świecie. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

– Więc dlaczego do jasnej … odmawiasz mi przyjemności, wstrętna kobieto? – Delikatnie odsunął materiał jej sukienki okrywający dekolt i westchnął teatralnie spoglądając na jej nagie piersi. Poczuł jak jego spodnie stają się nieco za ciasne w kroku i uśmiechnął się do niej lubieżnie.

– Tobi się zaraz obudzi – jęknęła – i mam okres.

– Co ty na to, żebyśmy zamiast ryby na kolację, zrobili sobie kanapki, zabrali Tobiego i poszli na drugi koniec wyspy na piknik? Tam jest taka fajna mała zatoczka, moglibyśmy popływać … w kąpielówkach.

– A poczytasz nam?

– Poczytam – odparł łagodnie.

– Nie rozwiedziesz się ze mną? – spytała po chwili skruszona.

– Rozwieść? Gemma …

– Jestem …

– Najcudowniejszą żoną na świecie. Gemma, nie chcę słyszeć czegoś takiego nawet w żartach. Przyrzekałem być z tobą na dobre i złe, kochać cię i troszczyć się o ciebie. – Ujął jej twarz w dłonie i delikatnie ucałował. – Nigdy więcej nie mów takich rzeczy, dobrze?

– Przepraszam, obiecuję. – Wtuliła się w niego z całej siły. Odetchnął i przycisnął ją mocno do siebie. Mimo że nie raz udowodniła swoją dojrzałość, czasem zdawała się być zagubiona, zalękniona i krucha, jak małe dziecko. Nie miał pojęcia skąd przyszedł jej do głowy pomysł, że mógłby chociaż pomyśleć o rozwodzie i miał tylko nadzieję, że to nie kolejny cudowny pomysł jego kochanej matki. Miał jednak dość przypominania jej jak wspaniałą jest żoną i trochę kończyły mu się już pomysły na hymny pochwalne, więc dla świętego spokoju wolał nie ciągnąć tego tematu.

Wiedział, że nie jest zachwycona, że do Toskanii pojechali dopiero w sierpniu, ale nie mógł sobie odmówić rozkoszy przebywania na wyspie. Nie spodziewał się, że tak łatwo przyjdzie mu życie bez magii i początkowo chciał jedynie udowodnić Gemmie, że nie jest rozpieszczonym czarodziejem, ale dość szybko zapomniał o różdżce i mugolski styl zdawał się mu służyć. Oczywiście nie przyznał jej się, że kilka razy skorzystał z pomocy Buni, zwłaszcza przy sprzątaniu, ale to przecież tylko i wyłącznie dla dobra ogółu, bo pewnie nikt nie byłby zadowolony z efektów odkurzania i jak nic, doprowadziłoby to do kłótni.

Powrót do rzeczywistości, choć w sielskiej scenerii toskańskiej winnicy, był dość ciężki. Z jednej strony z ulgą powitał swe magiczne moce, z drugiej, niezbyt chętnie zareagował na towarzystwo innych ludzi. Zwłaszcza, że jego rodzice w dość natarczywy sposób próbowali wprosić się do ich domu we Włoszech. Miał wyrzuty sumienia, gdy ze smutną miną pakowała wszystkie rzeczy, ponad tydzień przed planowanym powrotem do domu, ale to był jedyny moment, gdy razem z Oskarem mogli rzucić zaklęcie na Trelawney. Blums miał jedynie trzy dni wolnego, a Severus musiał jeszcze wykombinować jak ściągnąć wieszczkę w jego pobliże.

Gemma początkowo niczego nie podejrzewała, ale gdy tylko zaprosił do ich domu kolegów i koleżanki z pracy na niewielkie przyjęcie, zapaliła jej się lampka alarmowa i śledziła każdy ich krok. Z trudem wytrzymywał gromiące spojrzenie żony, kiedy Oskar prosił Sybillę, by spróbowała powiedzieć mu coś o koniu, którego dostał od Gemmy i zachowywał w stosunku do niej, jak nawiedzony wróż.

– Więc? – spytała, gdy byli już sami.

– Co więc? – udał zdziwionego.

– Dobrze wiesz co za więc. – Stanęła mu na drodze do łazienki łapiąc się pod boki. Niezwykle rozśmieszała go w tej pozie, ale nie śmiał nawet poruszyć ustami w nieodpowiednim kierunku zachowując kamienną twarz. Nie chciał ukrywać przed nią prawdy, ale sam nie do końca wiedział co ma myśleć na temat tego, co Oskarowi udało się wyciągnąć ze wspomnień Trelawney.

– Obiecałaś trzymać się od tego z daleka – odparł z krzywą miną.

– Tylko na czas ciąży, a o ile się orientuję w mojej macicy nie rośnie teraz żaden człowiek. – Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

– Jesteś pewna? – zakpił.

– Nie denerwuj mnie – warknęła. – Okres spóźnia mi się od kilku dni, więc ostrzegam …

– Długo? – zaniepokoił się.

– Cztery – szepnęła.

– Myślisz, że …

– TY – puknęła go palcem – stworzyłeś ten eliksir, więc TY mi powiedz.

– Gemma, nie denerwuj się … w twoim stanie – próbował zażartować. Zacisnęła jedynie usta i próbowała odejść, ale zatrzymał ją i mocno do siebie przyciągnął. – Jestem pewien, że działa jak należy. Składał się jedynie z ziół, nie było w nim magii, więc fakt, że brałaś go na wyspie niczego nie zmienia. Gem, Skarbie, przecież uzdrowicielka uprzedzała, że kilka miesięcy po porodzie tak będzie. Nie martw się. Ostatecznie Tobi będzie miał rodzeń... – nie dokończył. Wyrwała się z jego objęć i z płaczem zamknęła w łazience. Miał nieprzyjemne wrażenie deja vu, gdy delikatnie pukał w drzwi.

– Wpuszczę cię jak obiecasz, że mi wszystko powiesz – krzyknęła.

– Obiecuję – westchnął zrezygnowany.

– Podczas lustrowania umysłu Trelawney znalazłem ślady po Obliviate. Zaklęcie było na tyle dokładne, że nie mogłem odczytać z kim rozmawiała tuż przed i po. Prorocze sny, które miała na nasz temat były tak zmącone, że nic kompletnie w nich nie widziałem, dlatego poprosiłem Oskara o pomoc. – Spojrzał na nią uważnie, ale nie odczytał zbyt wiele z jej twarzy. – To Dumbledore zmodyfikował jej pamięć i nie jestem pewien dlaczego to zrobił.

– Co było w tych snach? Daliście radę do nich dotrzeć? – spytała dziewczyna z nadzieją.

– Oskar odczytał je dość dokładnie. Nie przywrócił jej pamięci, bo uznał, że bezpieczniej dla nas, jeśli nikt się o nich nie dowie i muszę się z nim zgodzić – westchnął. – To co Sybilla przekazała twojej mamie było jedynie częścią prawdy. Sny mówiły o córce jej przyjaciółki, dziewczynie z dalekiego kraju o niespotykanej urodzie i dużych czarnych oczach, która jeśli nie pozna zawierzonego sobie i nie wyjedzie z kraju przed jedenastym rokiem życia, zazna w życiu wiele cierpienia. Jednocześnie, jeśli zawierzony pokocha dziewczynę przed jej siedemnastymi urodzinami, jasna strona straci swoje oczy w obozie wroga.

– Myślisz, że …

– Jeśli poznałbym cię chociaż pół roku wcześniej, gdybym wiedział, że jest na świecie ktoś …

– Nie zostałbyś Śmierciożercą, ą Dumbledore nie miałby swojego szpiega – dokończyła szeptem.

– I dlatego nie chciał cię wcześniej w Hogwarcie. Prawdopodobnie poznalibyśmy się wówczas zaraz po twoim przyjeździe. Nie był początkowo pewien kim jest mężczyzna, z którym masz się związać, ale zapewne rozpatrywał możliwość, że to syn przyjaciółki twojej mamy. – Zawahał się przed dalszymi wyjaśnieniami. – Druga część snu mówi to, co poniekąd już znasz od Evans i Dumbledore'a. – Pogładził ją delikatnie po włosach. – Jeśli nasze poznanie nastąpiłoby po uzyskaniu przez ciebie pełnoletności, ty wiele wycierpisz do tego czasu, ale Zakon zyska potężnego sojusznika, a nasza wspólna praca zaowocuje stworzeniem skutecznej broni do zabicia Czarnego Pana. Dwoje, zakochanych Mistrzów Eliksirów, stworzy miksturę dzięki, której pomogą chłopcu zrodzonemu z jelenia i łani, synowi tego, którego zawierzony córki Adar był wrogiem, czy jakoś tak. Chłopiec poświęci siebie, by zgładzić Lorda, ale z ich pomocą może przetrwać starcie, a ich determinacja i odwaga przywróci w naturze ład. Nie zacytuję ci dokładnie wszystkiego, ale tak mniej więcej to wyglądało. Nie wiem też o co chodzi z tym ładem w naturze, ale ogólnie to dość jasna przepowiednia.

– Rosier, zabijając moją matkę chciał dowiedzieć się kogo dokładnie dotyczy przepowiednia … Chroniła nas. – Spojrzała smutnym wzrokiem przed siebie. – Skąd wiedział?

– Trelawney spotkała się z twoją matką w gospodzie tuż przed jej śmiercią. To wtedy przekazała jej wersję snu, korzystną dla Zakonu, którą Dumbledore sprytnie umieścił w głowie Sybilli i domyślam się, że Rosier musiał je podsłuchać – wyjaśnił. – Już wówczas był dość aktywnym Śmierciożercą i jak tylko usłyszał imię swojego pana, zapewne bardziej nadstawił uszu. Jednak to nie on powiedział o niej Czarnemu Panu. Ten dowiedział się o niej krótko po twoim przyjeździe.

– Więc kto? – spytała zaciekawiona.

– Nie wiem, może ten drugi mężczyzna, który był przy napadzie na ciebie? – zamyślił się. – Na nasze szczęście, Czarny Pan poznał wersję, o której mówiła ci Evans i Bella, a wydaje mi się, że Trelawney sama nieco ją jeszcze zmodyfikowała na naszą korzyść.

– Dlaczego Dumbledore nam nic nie powiedział? – spytała po chwili Gemma.

– Podejrzewam, że bał się oskarżenia, że jego manipulacje doprowadziły do śmierci twojej mamy – westchnął.

– Gdyby Trelawney nie musiała przekazać mamie nowej wersji i odkręcić tego snu o moim cierpieniu, nie spotkałyby się wówczas w tej gospodzie, a nawet gdyby, nie rozmawiałyby o snach. Gdyby nie próbował manipulować przepowiednią i przyjął mnie do szkoły tak, jak obiecał mamie, poznałabym cię wcześniej i nie cierpiałabym tyle, bo moja mama wciąż by żyła. – Gemma poczuła ucisk w gardle i nie była w stanie nic więcej powiedzieć.

– Nie mógł wiedzieć, że ktoś je podsłucha. Nie sądzę, że chciał śmierci twojej mamy, ale … świadomie poświęcił twoje szczęście dla tej wojny. – Pochylił się i ucałował jej skroń.

– Moje szczęście było tylko kwestią czasu. Jestem szczęśliwa … Chroniła mnie …

– Nas – szepnął Severus. – Podejrzewam, że mnie wówczas, nawet bardziej. Jeśli Rosier nie wiedział, że w snach chodzi o ciebie, to zapewne sam szybko, by się tego domyślił. Natomiast … nie mógł wiedzieć komu zawierzona jesteś. Twoja mama nie zdradziła tego ani jemu, ani Trelawney. Sam Dumbledore nabrał pewności, że chodzi o mnie dopiero, gdy spytałem go czy nie zna sposobu na unieważnienie rytuału. – Odetchnął głęboko i przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy.

– Mógłbyś … mogłabym …

– Tak. – Musnął leciutko czubek jej głowy ustami i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

– Severus – zatrzymała go – dziękuję. – Skinął jej głową i zostawił samą.

Nie miała pojęcia co powinna czuć. Spodziewała się, że prawda przyniesie jej ulgę, a tymczasem czuła jeszcze większy żal. Nie mogła winić Dumbledore'a. Nie chciał śmierci jej matki, tego była pewna. Walczył przeciwko jednemu z najgorszych czarnoksiężników jakich nosił ten świat i oszczędzenie cierpienia, jednej małej dziewczynce nie mogło mieć znaczenia. Zadbał jednak o to, by tych nieszczęść w ich życiu było jak najmniej.

Jej mama zginęła, bo jakiś mężczyzna przypadkiem podsłuchał jej rozmowę z przyjaciółką. Zginęła, bo ponad wszystko chciała chronić ją i jej szczęście. Jej Severusa. Zginęła, przez sny nawiedzonej wieszczki. Przez przyjaźń z dziewczynką, której nikt inny nie chciał zaakceptować, a która chciała odwdzięczyć się dawnej przyjaciółce ostrzegając przed niebezpieczeństwem jakie czyha na jej córkę. Zginęła, przez swoje wielkie, dobre serce. Chroniła jej miłość. Jej szczęście.

– Gemmo, załatwiłem wszystko … – zaczął pan Blums, ale urwał widząc jej nieobecny wzrok. Podeszła do niego i mocno przytuliła.

– Dziękuję. – Oderwała się od niego i leciutko uśmiechnęła. – Za wszystko, panie Blums.

– Była moją przyjaciółką – szepnął i przytulił dziewczynę raz jeszcze. – Jesteś pewna, że te eliksiry uspokajające nie wyrządzą mu żadnej szkody. Jest jeszcze mały …

– Własnoręcznie wyhodowałam składniki, opracowałam recepturę i uwarzyłam – przerwała mu śmiejąc się. – Severus raz tylko zamieszał w kociołku, ale nie sądzę, żeby źle to zrobił. Proszę jeszcze do mieszanki mleka dolewać po trzy krople tego niebieskiego … zresztą wszystko dokładnie zapisałam, a w razie czego proszę fiukać. Nawet w nocy. – Raz jeszcze przytuliła się do starszego mężczyzny, ten uścisnął dłoń Severusa, ucałował Tobiego i wsiadł do magicznego powozu razem ze swoim małym konikiem.

– Zajmiesz się chwilę Tobim? – spytała męża, gdy stracili powóz z oczu.

– Oczywiście, coś się stało, Skarbie? – Spojrzał na nią z troską.

– Nie, chciałam przez chwilę pojeździć na Bucefale – odparła.

– A …

– To już nieważne, nie musisz się martwić. Tobi nie będzie miał chwilowo rodzeństwa. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

– Nie miałbym nic przeciwko …

– Lepiej nie kończ – przerwała mu groźnie marszcząc brwi.

Przemierzyła na koniu całą ich posiadłość. Musiała poukładać myśli, odetchnąć chwilę i padający deszcz nie był w stanie jej przed tym powstrzymać.

– Kocham cię, mamo – szepnęła i usłyszała jak krople deszczu odbijające się od jej siodła, wygrywają melodię dawno niesłyszanej kołysanki.

„_Śpij córeczko, moja mała_

_Dziś spełni się twój piękny sen_

_Ogrody w kwiatach, suknia biała_

_Motyle niosą sukni tren_

_W ogrodzie piękny pałac stoi_

_Co szmaragdowe okna ma_

_Kareta złota w szóstkę koni_

_Przy bramie czeka na twój znak_

_Śpij córeczko, moja mała_

_Dziś spełni się twój piękny sen."_

_Kolejny rozdział: „Trudne rozstania i trudniejsze powroty"_

_A/N: Tutaj kończy się pierwsza część. Zagadka śmierci Adar rozwiązana, państwo Snape szczęśliwi, Tobi rośnie jak na drożdżach, Mantykora się źrebi, Eileen nadal nie zrzuciła zbędnych kilogramów po ciąży z Severusem. W kolejnej części będą zmagać się ponownie z Lordem Voldemortem. Będzie miło, będzie wesoło, będzie słodko, będzie trochę strasznie. Będą postaci stare, nowe i jeszcze nowsze. Pojawią się też te kanoniczne, chociaż niekiedy niekanoniczne. Zapraszam do czytania. Z przyjemnością odpowiem na wszelkie pytania, z pokorą i radością powitam wszelkie komentarze. _


	47. Trudne rozstania i trudniejsze powroty

_**ROZDZIAŁ 46**_

„_**Trudne rozstania i trudniejsze powroty"**_

_11 lat później_

– Mhm … – Severus zaciągnął się zapachem dochodzącym z kuchni – pachnie smakowicie… a po kolacji schrupałbym z przyjemnością panią, pani Snape – szepnął wprost do ucha swojej żony pochylonej nad wielkim garnkiem. – Czym zasłużyłem sobie na własnoręcznie ugotowany posiłek?

– Gloria i Percival nas dziś odwiedzili – zaczęła i z malutkim uśmiechem odwróciła się do męża.

– Brzmi obiecująco. Kontynuuj – zachęcił ją Severus.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko, że zabrali chłopców na weekend do siebie. – Spojrzała na męża z niewinną miną.

– Czy mam coś przeciwko. Mhm … niech pomyślę … – Przyciągnął ją do siebie i namiętnie pocałował na co ochoczo odpowiedziała. – Cały weekend bez rozwrzeszczanej bandy, z piękną kobietą … mhm …

– Przypali się – mruknęła w jego usta.

– Chciałbym machnąć na to ręką, ale zbyt ładnie pachnie, a skoro mamy cały weekend …

– Jeszcze jeden prezent? – Severus zaskoczony spojrzał na swoje krzesło w jadalni.

– A dostałeś już jakiś dzisiaj? – spytała zdziwiona Gemma.

– Skarbie, od dwunastu lat, gdy tylko spoglądam na ciebie, nie mogę się nadziwić jak wspaniały prezent dostałem od życia – odpowiedział z czułością i szybko rozdarł papier okrywający sporej wielkości pudełko. – Gemma … – zaniemówił. Tak jak na każdą kolejną rocznicę ślubu i tym razem jego żonie udało się go zaskoczyć. – Dwanaście najrzadszych ingrediencji świata na dwunastą rocznicę ślubu. Mówiłem ci, że jesteś najwspanialszą żoną na świecie?

– Nie – odparła z zasmuconą miną.

– Cóż, będę musiał to kiedyś naprawić. – Zrobił krzywą minę i pociągnął ją na swoje kolana. – Też mam coś dla ciebie moja cudowna żono.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się promiennie do swojego męża i delikatnie uniosła wieczko pudełka, które przed chwilą jej wręczył. W środku, jak co roku znalazła śliczną, cieniutką obrączkę, która magicznie łączyła się z pozostałymi tworząc prześliczny pierścionek, a oprócz tradycyjnego prezentu, przepiękny zegarek, podobny do tego, który dostała od niego dwanaście lat temu.

– Ten jest już zaklęty – wyjaśnił, gdy uważnie mu się przyglądała. – Dzięki niemu będziesz mogła nie tylko sprawdzić, gdzie właśnie przebywa twój mąż, ale także twoi dwaj synowie. Gdy dotkniesz zdjęcia różdżką ta malutka wskazówka …

– Za kilka miesięcy będę potrzebowała nowego – przerwała mu.

– Dlaczego? – spytał zdezorientowany, a Gemma spojrzała na niego lekko zawstydzona i pociągnęła jego rękę na swój brzuch.

– Twój trzeci syn … i … czwarty – westchnęła z uśmiechem.

– Zawsze wiesz jak sprawiać lepsze prezenty niż ja. – Udał obrażonego i po chwili czule ją pocałował. – Zaraz, zaraz … trzeci i?

– Czwarty – zaśmiała się.

– Bliźniaki? – spytał mocno zdziwiony, na co Gemma pokiwała jedynie twierdząco głową.

**.: :.**

– Obiecaj, że będziesz na siebie uważał, że nie będziesz pakował się w kłopoty i koniecznie masz do mnie pisać, codziennie najlepiej. – Gemma z bólem żegnała swojego najstarszego syna na dworcu King Cross. – Jeśli będziesz miał jakiś problem możesz zwrócić się do taty …

– Mamo … myślałem, że jadę do szkoły pod nazwiskiem dziadka Marka, żeby nikt nie wiedział, że tata jest moim tatą – szepnął jej na ucho Tobias. – Nic mi nie będzie. Mamo przestań, ludzie patrzą. – Chłopczyk próbował wyrwać się z objęć matki. – Niedługo się przecież zobaczymy.

– Tobi, nie będę mogła się z tobą widywać, nawet jak będę odwiedzać tatę w Hogwarcie. – Spojrzała z troską na syna. – Zobaczymy się dopiero na święta.

– No przecież mówię, że niedługo – odparł z krzywą miną. – Będziesz już pewnie gruuuubaaaa – zaśmiał się – tak jak byłaś zanim urodził się Mark. – Ku irytacji Gemmy uśmiech nie schodził z jego twarzy, a na dodatek Adar ochoczo przystała do jego kpin z ciężarnej.

– Uważajcie – Gemma zmrużyła oczy i mocno pochyliła się nad dwójką dzieciaków – bo mój mąż, ojciec tych, których w brzuchu swym noszę … ma jutro z wami zajęcia – wyszeptała z grozą w głosie. Adar głośno przełknęła ślinę, a Tobias spojrzał z krzywą miną, łudząco przypominając swego ojca.

Nie miała pojęcia jak chłopcu uda się utrzymać w tajemnicy, że Severus jest jego ojcem, ale przysięga dotrzymania sekretu jaką złożył oraz niebywała bystrość jaką się wykazywał, dawała jej poczucie, że sobie poradzi.

– Właściwie, to jak ja powinnam do niego mówić? – zamyśliła się dziewczynka.

– Wiesz, możesz mówić tak jak dotychczas – przekonywał ją Tobias ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

– No – przytaknęła Gemma – Severus, jeśli chcesz do końca życia czyścić kociołki bez użycia magii. Sevciu, jeśli będziesz chciała, żeby twoje ciężkie od szlabanu życie, dobiegło końca. – Gemma pokiwała głową z politowaniem, a ojciec, który stał tuż obok wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem. – Obawiam się jednak, że to będzie długa i powolna śmierć. Może nawet powstanie jakiś eliksir na twoją cześć.

– Raczej z jej części – zaśmiał się Tobi.

– Najlepiej będzie, jeśli będziesz traktowała go jak innych nauczycieli. – Gemma odpowiedziała już poważnie. – Pamiętajcie, że oboje jesteście pod przysięgą i żadne z was nawet choćby chciało, nie będzie mogło wspomnieć, że Severus jest waszą rodziną. I ostrzegam was, żebyście nie liczyli z jego strony na taryfę ulgową. Obawiam się, że wręcz przeciwnie.

– Myślisz, że tata w szkole jest taki, jak mówiła Tonks? – Tobias spojrzał na nią z krzywą miną.

– Wiesz, Nimfadora skończyła szkołę kilka lat temu. Przez ten czas tata nabrał większej wprawy – zaśmiała się złowieszczo. – Tobi – zaczęła już poważnie – tata będzie traktował cię tak, jak każdego jednego ucznia i musisz być przygotowany na to, że …

– Wiem, mamusiu. Tatuś rozmawiał ze mną, prawie całą noc przegadaliśmy – przerwał jej chłopczyk. – Wiem, że mnie kocha i ostrzegał, że będzie trudno.

– Możesz mi wierzyć, że jemu też. – Gemma przyciągnęła swojego syna i mocno przytuliła. Tym razem jednak, nie starał się zbyt szybko wyrwać tylko mocno do niej przylgnął. – Jestem jednak pewna, że zawsze, bez względu na wszystko, zawsze możesz się do niego zwrócić, jeśli będziesz miał jakiś problem. – Pogładziła go pocieszająco po plecach.

– Uważaj na siebie, mamusiu. – Odsunął się lekko od niej i ze wzruszeniem dostrzegła troskę w jego oczach. – Tata mi coś dał wczoraj – szepnął jej na ucho i wyciągnął z kieszeni dwukierunkowe lusterko – Mark ma drugie, ale jak będziesz chciała to … chciałbym żebyście razem z niego korzystali.

– Możesz być pewien, że sobie nie daruję. – Ucałowała syna w nos i podała mu podłużne pudełko, z którego wyjął lśniące, krucze pióro. – Nie potrzeba do niego atramentu i samo wynotowuje interesujące cię informacje z książek. Tylko obiecaj, że nie będziesz używał go na lekcjach, dobrze?

– Wow … tata mi będzie zazdrościł. Jest takie … czarne. – Chłopcu zaświeciły się oczy na widok prezentu.

– Razem wybieraliśmy ten prezent – szepnęła mu do ucha i jeszcze raz mocno przytuliła. – Opiekuj się Adar, dobrze? – Dziewczynce wręczyła pióro o podobnej magii, ale dłuższe, bardziej puszyste, łabędzie, w białym kolorze.

– Muszę? – Zrobił zbolałą minę. – Ona jest dziewczyną i moją ciotką – dodał z odrazą.

– Jest też moją siostrą i nie, nie musisz, ale bardzo bym chciała. – Spojrzała na niego błagalnie. – Będę spokojniejsza, jeśli jakiś duży mężczyzna będzie miał na nią oko.

– Dobra – odparł zrezygnowany.

– Harry Kochaneczku, dbaj proszę o siebie. – Usłyszała za sobą znajomy głos i leciutko odwróciła się w jego kierunku. Pani Weasley przytulała dwóch chłopców w tak mocnym uścisku, że Gemma aż jęknęła ze współczuciem. Ukłoniła się z szerokim uśmiechem kobiecie, sama ucałowała Tobiasa i Adar, i po chwili obydwoje biegli w stronę pociągu. Objęta w pocieszającym geście przez ojca wyczekiwała twarzy dzieciaków w oknie jednego z przedziałów.

– Szósty raz przez to przechodzę – westchnęła tuż obok nich Molly – i za każdym razem jest trudniej. – Gemma dostrzegła łzy pod powiekami starszej kobiety i ze zrozumieniem podała jej chusteczkę.

Machając do z wolna odjeżdżającego pociągu dostrzegła długowłosą blondynkę, która przyglądała się jej z leciutkim uśmiechem. Odwzajemniła uśmiech i pomachała do kobiety. Chciała do niej podejść, ale po chwili przy jej boku dostrzegła blondyna, który skutecznie ją odstraszył. Nawet z dużej odległości mogła stwierdzić, że czas dość brutalnie obszedł się z jej dawną przyjaciółką. Narcyza bardzo przeżyła nie tyle sam upadek Voldemorta, ale długi proces toczący się przeciwko jej mężowi, któremu cudem udało się uniknąć więzienia i aresztowanie siostry.

Od pamiętnej nocy, gdy została zaatakowana przez Bellatriks, widziała się z nią jedynie raz. Pani Malfoy przeprosiła za to co się stało, choć Gemma nie widziała w tym za grosz jej winy. Za złe zamknięcie połączenia odpowiadała tylko ona sama i nie mogła mieć pretensji do nikogo innego. Po aresztowaniu pani Lestrange, Narcyza wraz z synem pomieszkiwali w różnych ich rezydencjach usianych po całej Europie chcąc uciec od oskarżeń i wrogich spojrzeń. Kobiety pisały do siebie dość regularnie i Gemma wiedziała, że Malfoyowie wrócili ponad rok temu, by posłać syna do Hogwartu, ale mimo wszystko nie znalazły czasu albo wystarczająco dużo chęci na spotkanie.

Pani Snape ze smutnym uśmiechem przyglądała się parze. Ciężko było nie dostrzec zmęczenia na twarzy Narcyzy i kilku zmarszczek wokół oczu. Lucjusz nie zmienił się ani trochę. Wciąż wyniosły, z wysoko uniesioną głową, z kwaśną miną i swoją nieodłączną laską, szeptał coś do żony bacznie przyglądając się jej, rozmawiającej z państwem Weasley. Pożegnała się grzecznie z przyjaciółmi i wciąż obejmowana przez ojca teleportowała się prosto pod dom.

**.: :.**

– Ciężko? – spytał Severus, gdy wróciła do domu.

– Bardzo – westchnęła i przytuliła się do męża. – Będziesz miał na niego oko, prawda? – spytała błagalnie.

– Przez cały czas. Da sobie radę, to mądry chłopak – pocieszał żonę. – Bardziej martwię się o ciebie. – Spojrzał na nią zatroskany. – Będziesz potrzebowała eliksiru? – Gemma pokiwała jedynie twierdząco głową. – Gorzej niż jak byłaś w ciąży z Markiem?

– Nie – westchnęła. – Tylko lekki ból głowy – uspokoiła go.

– Gemma, Kochanie – Severus poprowadził ją na kanapę. – Wiem, że bardzo chciałaś córki tym razem …

– Severus, kocham te dzieci bez względu na to jakiej są płci. Jest mi trochę smutno, ale to nie z tego powodu – jęknęła – właśnie … właśnie … – zaczęła niebezpiecznie pociągać nosem i Severus w duchu wywrócił oczami przeklinając samego siebie za rozpoczęcie trudnego tematu – mój synuś … Tobi, on … – Gemma jak mogła próbowała powstrzymać łzy – jest taki malutki … jak … jak … wróci do domu … będzie już mężczyzną. – Odetchnęła głęboko i ku uldze męża stłumiła płacz. – I chcę jeszcze … chcę …

– Wiem, ja też. Chociaż nie ukrywam, że czterech synów …

– Pękniesz – Gemma spojrzała teraz na męża z rozbawieniem.

– Oczywiście, że jestem z siebie dumny. – Severus uniósł do góry głowę. – Rufin i Neny będą mieli drugą córkę – zaśmiał się szyderczo. – Gemma, tak poważnie. Martwię się, że to wróci. Mamy zapas eliksiru na kilkaset lat i będę go tak długo i dużo warzył ile będzie trzeba, ale …

– Sev, to naprawdę króciutkie przebłyski. – Spojrzała na niego pocieszająco. – Czasem boli mnie głowa, ale każdego czasem boli, prawda? Zobaczymy jutro po zajęciach ile eliksiru zażyjesz.

– Mówisz prawdę? – Popatrzył na nią z troską.

– Oczywiście, że mówię prawdę mój nadopiekuńczy mężusiu – zaśmiała się. – Teraz idź, bo zdaje się komuś obiecałeś, że z nim polatasz na miotle, zanim będziesz musiał iść do Hogwartu.

– Mark mi coś wspominał, że wolałby z mam…

– Severus – spojrzała na niego groźnie – miałeś nie wspominać chłopcom. Poza tym jestem w ciąży – dodała z przekąsem i pokazała mu język.

**.: :.**

– Polatamy też jutro, tatusiu? – Mark spojrzał błagalnie na ojca.

– Mark, wiesz że jeszcze dziś muszę wrócić do pracy. Postaram się znaleźć trochę czasu w weekend – odparł Severus ciągnąc chłopca na ławkę.

– A nie mógłbym tak jak Tobias, też mieszkać w Hogwarcie? – spytał malec.

– I zostawić mamę samą? – odpowiedział pytaniem Snape. Mark zafrasowany przygryzł lekko wargę.

– Za nic. Mamusia mnie teraz potrzebuje – odparł z dumą siedmiolatek. – Tobias powiedział, że jak ciebie nie ma, to ja jestem za nią odpowiedzialny i mam ją ochraniać. Powiedział, że będzie mnie sprawdzał, a jak włos spadnie jej z głowy to się z mną policzy. Ale później powiedział mi, że jest pewien, że dobrze się wywiążę z zadania, bo płynie we mnie krew Snape'ów i jestem dzielny, i mężny jak ty.

– I miał rację – zaśmiał się Severus i objął syna. – Nie mógłbym spokojnie pracować, gdybym nie miał pewności, że zostawiam ją pod dobrą opieką – dodał z powagą.

**.: :.**

– Nie śpisz, Skarbie? – Severus usiadł zmęczony na kanapie obok żony.

– Czekałam na ciebie i Mark dopiero co zdołał zasnąć – odparła z uśmiechem.

– Oboje są w Ravenclaw – szepnął do jej ucha delikatnie wodząc nosem po szyi.

– Jesteś rozczarowany? – Spojrzała na męża z pocieszającym uśmiechem.

– Wręcz przeciwnie – odparł zadowolony – jestem z niego bardzo dumny.

– Będzie myślał inaczej – westchnęła. – Był przekonany, że chcesz go w Slytherinie.

– Bzdura – mruknął – jest za mądry na bycie Ślizgonem.

– Musisz go o tym przekonać, napisz do niego – poprosiła Gemma i wtuliła się w męża.

Przez ostatnie kilka lat nauczył się godzić rolę męża, ojca i nauczyciela. Po tym jak na świat przyszedł ich drugi syn, Gemma nie wprowadziła się już do zamku. Tobias był już duży i ciągłe powtarzanie mu, by trzymał się z daleka od uczniów, klas, biblioteki i Zakazanego Lasu stało się trochę uciążliwe. Na szczęście dyrektor nie zamknął ich sieci fiuu i Severus mógł praktycznie mieszkać z rodziną, a dzięki kilku zmyślnym zaklęciom wiedział, gdy ktoś próbuje skontaktować się z nim w gabinecie.

Gemma oprócz zajmowania się dziećmi wciąż prowadziła swoją małą hodowlę koni, która teraz nie była już taka mała, prowadziła badania nad roślinami i udało jej się opatentować kilka receptur na eliksiry. W większości były to mikstury uzdrawiające, a dzięki swej obszernej wiedzy o świecie, nie ograniczała się jedynie do przypadłości czarodziejskich, ale opracowała sporo leków na choroby mugolskiego pochodzenia, z których korzystały lecznice na całym świecie.

Trzy razy zdarzyło się, że Severus zmuszony był do podania jej eliksiru kakapo, jak go nazywali. Po raz pierwszy od urodzenia Tobiasa, zdarzyło się to po oświadczeniu Glorii i Fleminga, że zamierzają się pobrać i początkowo Severus był przekonany, że to silne emocje wywołały nawrót jej przypadłości, ale za drugim razem stało się to bez większego powodu. Na szczęście nigdy już nie powróciło z taką mocą, jak po narodzinach ich pierwszego syna, a sama Gemma mówiła, że nie równa się to nawet z tym co było przed zajściem w ciążę. Porównała to do lekkiego wicherka w głowie, ale i tak woleli nie ryzykować, więc zażywała miksturę, gdy tylko czuła niepokojący nawrót koszmarów.

Jaja kakapo wciąż były trudno dostępne, ale ciotce Luthien udało się wyhodować gatunek, którego jaja zawierały żółtka o dokładnie takiej samej budowie i składzie jak tamte. Severus dodatkowo zmodyfikował skład eliksiru tak, że teraz bazę stanowiła esencja z krwi i wspomnień Tobiego. Oczywiście Gemma mocno protestowała, ale ostatecznie kilka kropel krwi i oddanie jednego cienia wspomnienia, nijak nie mogło zaszkodzić chłopcu.

Objął ją mocno ramieniem i wdychając jej zapach przymknął lekko powieki. Był szczęśliwy. Przez lata jego żona nie straciła nic ze swego dziewczęcego uroku. Wciąż była piękna i pogodna, a swoim optymizmem zarażała wszystkich dookoła. Była cudowną matką i obydwaj chłopcy bardzo ją kochali. Pozwalała im na wiele, ale tak jak zapowiadała nie rozpieszczała ich i starała się wychować na samodzielnych, odpowiedzialnych mężczyzn. Obydwaj z wyglądu łudząco przypominali Snape'a, ale ich charaktery były istną mieszanką rodziców. Mark był łagodny jak Gemma, Tobias nieco porywczy i wybuchowy jak Severus, a obaj bardzo bystrzy i inteligentni. Nie brakowało im też empatii i za to odpowiedzialność brały geny ich matki. Starszy kochał konie, młodszy wciąż podpatrywał ojca w laboratorium i sam próbował już warzyć.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem do swojego życia i z czułością pogładził po brzuchu swoją małżonkę. Nie mógł przestać pękać z dumy, że będzie miał kolejnych synów i wbrew temu co mówił, miał nadzieję, że nie będzie to koniec. Bardzo chciała urodzić córeczkę i gdy decydowali się na kolejne dziecko, liczyła, że tym razem będzie dziewczynka, ale on gdzieś w skrytości ducha miał nadzieję, że i to, i może jeszcze kolejne dziecko okaże się chłopcem. Nie dlatego, że nie chciał córki. Chciał, bardzo, ale obawiał się, że jak już w końcu przyjdzie na świat, Gemma nie będzie chciała zdecydować się na kolejną ciążę.

Chciało mu się głośno śmiać, gdy przypomniał sobie, że na początku zapewniał ją, że nie chce mieć dzieci wcale, że się do tego nie nadaje, że żadne na świecie dziecko nie chciałoby takiego ojca. Mylił się i to bardzo. Kochał swoich synów bezgranicznie i rola ojca bardzo mu odpowiadała. Ojcostwo nie miało nic wspólnego z tym, jakim nauczycielem był i w domu, dla swoich dzieci wykazywał się często nawet nadmiarem czułości i cierpliwości.

Ponad wszystko i wszystkich, kochał swoją cudowną żonę. Przez lata ich uczucie nie osłabło ani trochę, a wręcz przeciwnie. Wciąż starał się czynić ją szczęśliwą i spełniać marzenia, wciąż kochali się prawie każdej nocy, brali wspólny prysznic i popijali poranną kawę na parapecie w sypialni, wciąż czytał jej do snu i słuchał jej opowieści. Nie znudziła mu się ani trochę, a i on nie czuł się przez nią zaniedbywany. Niezmiennie pochłaniała ogromne ilości jedzenia i niezmiennie była chudziutka. Pomimo upływu dwunastu lat i urodzenia dwóch chłopców, wyglądała tak samo jak tamtego lata. Z jej twarzy przebijała dziewczęca niewinność i ufność, którą dostrzegł w chwili, gdy stanęła przed nim pierwszy raz. Starał się jej zapewnić poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Wiedział, że jest potężną wiedźmą i potrafi sama zadbać o siebie i dzieci, ale gdy tylko brał ją w swoje ramiona nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że jest krucha i bezbronna. Jego Gemma.

Wciąż potrafiła go zadziwić i nieustannie odkrywał w niej coś nowego. Każdej nocy zasypiała wtulona w jego klatkę piersiową, z nogą przerzuconą przez jego biodro i każdego ranka budziła się wygodnie rozłożona na nim. Zastanawiał się czasem po co im tak wielkie łóżko skoro śpią na ledwie jego skrawku i oczywiście każdego dnia na ten temat ironizował. Do snu zwykle kołysał go zapach jaskrów i nie umiał wyobrazić sobie nocy bez wtulania się w jej włosy. Przez cały czas trwania ich małżeństwa, nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek mu przeszkadzały. Nigdy nie znalazł choćby jednego zbłąkanego w eliksirze, na blacie w laboratorium czy kociołku, nigdy nie łaskotały podczas snu, chociaż zwykle spływały z jej ramion na jego ciało. Początkowo podejrzewał, że używa jakichś czarów, ale zaprzeczyła tylko z uśmiechem i na dowód przez tydzień budziła go łaskocząc go nimi w nos. Były piękne i przez te kilkanaście lat nie straciły nic ze swego blasku.

Nadal pozostawała wrażliwą i delikatną osóbką, która wybuchała płaczem przy każdej możliwej okazji, ale nauczył się sobie z tym radzić. Pocieszał ją, gdy tego potrzebowała i udawał, że nie widzi łez, gdy starała się ukryć wzruszenie, a poruszyć potrafiło ją niemal wszystko. Tak samo mocno płakała, gdy chłopcy stawiali pierwsze kroki albo wypowiadali pierwsze słowa i gdy Tobi złamał nogę spadając z miotły albo Mark po dowcipie brata utknął z głową w kociołku ojca. Zwykle w takich wypadkach zachowywała zimną krew, ale gdy tylko mijało zagrożenie zamykała się w stajni i odreagowywała, jak dobrze wiedział, płaczem. Ku jego rozpaczy nie wyrosła z zamiłowania do robienia sobie żartów i to najczęściej on padał ich ofiarą. Na szczęście rekompensował to sobie, gdy Tobi nabierał ją w taki sam sposób jak ona jego.

Pochylił się i z czułością ją pocałował. Uśmiechnęła się do niego i mocno przywierając do niego ustami usiadła na nim okrakiem. Przez głowę przeleciała mu jeszcze myśl, że smak jej ust także nie zmienił się przez te wszystkie lata i delikatnie zaczął podwijać sukienkę, by sprawdzić czy struktura skóry na udach pozostała taka sama.

– Bleeee. Co robicie? – Gemma oderwała się od ust męża i z przerażeniem spojrzała mu w oczy, gdy usłyszała za sobą głos ich młodszego syna.

– Całujemy się, młody człowieku – odparł obojętnie Severus – a ty, zdaje mi się powinieneś być w łóżku. – Spojrzał na niego groźnie. Dyskretnie opuścił sukienkę żony i przytrzymał ją jeszcze przez chwilę w takiej pozycji, by ukryć przed synem wybrzuszenie w spodniach. Po chwili, Gemma usiadła obok i zachęcając syna, by do nich dołączył starała się ukryć zażenowanie. Nigdy nie zapominali się, gdy dzieci były w domu i wszelkim rozkoszom oddawali jedynie w sypialni, dokładnie wyciszając i blokując pokój. Tam też zresztą planował za chwilę przenieść swoją żonę, ale spóźnił się o kilka chwil i miał tylko nadzieję, że Mark, pod przykrywką tęsknoty za bratem, nie będzie próbował wymusić spania w ich łóżku.

– Co się stało synku? – spytała z troską.

– Nie mogłem spać – wyjaśnił – martwiłem się o Tobiasa, bo nie pokazał mi się w lusterku – dodał nieco strapiony.

– Mogę cię zapewnić, że nic mu nie jest – odpowiedział mu Severus – zapewne teraz siedzi w dormitorium i poznaje lepiej nowych kolegów. Chyba chcesz żeby twój brat miał tam przyjaciół? – spytał.

– Chcę, ale nie chcę, żeby o mnie zapomniał. Mógł chociaż na chwilę. – Chłopiec posmutniał.

– Tobi na pewno myśli, że już śpisz, co zresztą powinieneś uczynić i dlatego nie wyjmował swojego lusterka – pocieszyła go z uśmiechem Gemma i przytuliła się do męża, który teraz wciągnął malucha na swoje kolana.

– A jutro? – spytał z nadzieją Mark.

– Jurto Tobi ma lekcje, ale jestem pewien, że znajdzie chociaż chwilę, by zajrzeć do lusterka – uspokoił go ojciec.

– Umówiliśmy się, że będzie zaglądał do niego co drugi dzień o ósmej wieczorem – wyjaśnił mu chłopiec.

– No i sam sobie odpowiedziałeś na pytanie dlaczego dziś go nie było – zaśmiała się Gemma. – Jak chcesz to jutro rano napiszemy do niego list z przypomnieniem – dodała, na co Mark zareagował dość entuzjastycznie i próbował przeskoczyć z kolan ojca na jej, ale ten w ostatniej chwili go powstrzymał.

– Mark – zaczął poważnym tonem – mówiliśmy ci, że mama jest w ciąży i tam w brzuszku rosną twoi dwaj bracia. Musisz trochę uważać, dobrze? Wiem, że lubisz wygłupiać się z mamą, ale teraz musisz być ostrożny. – Spojrzał na syna marszcząc brwi.

– Zapomniałem, tato – jęknął – przepraszam mamusiu. – Chłopiec już delikatniej przytulił się do niej.

– Nie masz za co synku. Nic się nie stało. – Gemma przycisnęła głowę syna. – Wiesz, jak ja bardzo lubię cię przytulać i nie zamierzam z tego nigdy rezygnować, ale tata ma rację, musisz być teraz trochę bardziej ostrożny.

Severus z bólem obserwował, jak Tobiemu trudno przychodzi zaakceptowanie go jako surowego nauczyciela. Widział jego tęsknotę za domem, za matką i bratem, i nie bardzo wiedział jak może pomóc chłopcu. Na niemal każdych zajęciach i wspólnych posiłkach syn tęsknie wodził za nim wzrokiem, a on nie miał pojęcia co zrobić. Napisał do niego, tak jak poleciła mu Gemma, w każdym niemal zdaniu zapewniając go, jak bardzo dumny z niego jest, ale to niewiele pomogło. Sam z trudem, na niemal każdej lekcji powstrzymywał się przed wzięciem go ramiona. Kilka razy nawet zawędrował za nim do biblioteki, którą chłopiec uwielbiał niemal tak samo, jak jego matka, ale za każdym razem, gdy pomieszczenie pustoszało i tak pozostawała w nim panna Granger. Zmora, jego życia, jak zaczął nazywać ją w myślach. Przyjaciółka Harry'ego Pottera.

Potter pojawił się w szkole rok temu, ku uciesze Gemmy cały i zdrowy, ale niestety wraz z nim pojawiły się kłopoty. Po latach spokoju, Czarny Pan zaczął wychylać swój łeb z kryjówki i niestety od razu zaczął od próby zabicia chłopca. Wiedzieli, że wciąż nie odzyskał pełni władzy, ale obawiali się, że stanie się to wkrótce. Na polecenie Dumbledore'a, Severus powrócił do swojej dawnej roli szpiega. Jeszcze nie musiał przywdziewać szat Śmierciożercy, ale nakazano mu delikatnie wybadać swoich dawnych kumpli.

Gemma zdawała się być tym faktem nieporuszona. Zmartwiona, ale jakby w zupełności na to przygotowana. Nie do końca, Severusowi podobało się jej zachowanie. Czuł, że pod maską spokoju, jego żona coś ukrywa. Być może był to jedynie strach, a być może coś więcej, nie miał pojęcia. Przy każdej próbie rozmowy na ten temat, twierdziła jedynie, że powinni wykorzystać chwilę spokoju jaka im pozostała i zapewniała, że wierzy, iż razem, ponownie sobie poradzą. Miała poniekąd rację i starał się jak mógł, nie myśleć o tym co może ich niebawem spotkać, o swoim Panu, do którego niewątpliwie będzie zmuszony powrócić, gdy wyjdzie z ukrycia, o okrutności do jakich zapewne będzie zmuszany, o lęku o rodzinę. Mimo to miał już dość precyzyjnie ułożony plan na wypadek, gdyby groziło im jakieś niebezpieczeństwo, gdyby jego rola szpiega została odkryta.

O dziwo nie stracił zaufania wśród dawnych kumpli, którym podobnie jak jemu udało się uniknąć Azkabanu. Nawet Lucjusz Malfoy dość głośno wyrażał swój zachwyt nad jego sprytem i zapewniał o swojej przyjaźni. Jednak jedynym pośród Śmierciożerców, któremu wciąż sam ufał, był Maksym Avery. Pomógł mu po wyjściu na wolność. Zapewnił mieszkanie i wsparcie finansowe, a Gemma często korzystała z jego rad, gdy dzieciaki chorowały. Był pewien jego przyjaźni. Tym, którego także miał po swojej stronie był Thorfinn Rowle. Nie był nawet bliski zaufać mężczyźnie w pełni, ale wiedział, że w razie problemów, ten stanie po jego stronie.

Długo dochodził do siebie po wyjściu na wolność, ale po kilku tygodniach zebrał się na napisanie listu do Snape'ów. Wyraził w nim swoją wdzięczność za stworzenie i sfinansowanie eliksiru, dzięki któremu jego siostra mogła w miarę normalnie i bezpiecznie funkcjonować, ale przede wszystkim, po raz kolejny wyraził skruchę i ubolewanie nad tym co stało się Gemmie. Wciąż nie mógł zdradzić kim jest mężczyzna, który pomagał Lily. Spotkał się z Severusem, gdy ten przyrzekł na różdżkę, że nie skrzywdzi go za rzucenie Imperiusa na jego żonę i zapewniał, że ten trzeci według doniesień powinien był nie żyć, jednak on wciąż czuł wiążącą moc przysięgi. Sev był pewien, że Rowle nie kłamie, ale nie miał pewności, co powoduje utrzymanie tajemnicy. Mężczyzna albo wciąż żył, albo przyrzeczenie było czymś więcej niż przysięgą utrzymania sekretu.

W ostatnich trzech latach wśród jego wychowanków, pojawiło się sporo dzieci Śmierciożerców i z niepokojem starał się ich dyskretnie obserwować. Niestety, dość szybko zauważył, że i oni dość bacznie przyglądają się jemu i był pewien, że to na polecenie swoich rodziców. Przez cały czas musiał mieć się na baczności, by nie dać choćby cienia podejrzeń o swej odmiennej orientacji. Jeszcze bardziej starał się gnębić Gryfonów, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem Pottera i wymierzał mu często niezasłużone kary. Wiedział jak ciężkie dzieciństwo miał chłopiec, Gemma nie raz mu opowiadała o raportach jakie składała jej pani Figg, ale teraz, bardziej niż samopoczucie Harry'ego, liczyło się bezpieczeństwo jego rodziny i dobro wojny. Miał nadzieję, że być może kiedyś, gdy Potter dorośnie, wybaczy mu nikczemne względem niego zachowanie.

– Panie Hobbs – warknął na czarnowłosego chłopca, gdy eliksir w jego kociołku niebezpiecznie zabulgotał i zaczął głośno syczeć – dwa razy powtórzyłem, że kły węża dodajemy dopiero, gdy wywar wystygnie – wrzasnął i machnięciem różdżki pozbył się zawartości naczynia. – Trzy punkty od Ravencalw i szlaban. Będziesz stawiał się w moim gabinecie codziennie, po kolacji, do końca tego tygodnia.

– Ale profesorze, ja nie dod... – próbował usprawiedliwiać się Tobi.

– Panie Hobbs, czy cztery dni szlabanu to dla pana mało? – przerwał mu groźnie marszcząc brwi.

– Ale on nie wrzucił je... – tym razem to Adar stanęła w obronie chłopca.

– Kolejne trzy punkty, za zabieranie głosu niepytaną – warknął na dziewczynkę – i z przyjemnością będę oglądał, jak razem ze swoim kuzynem sprząta pani moją pracownię, panno Hobbs. – Uśmiechnął się zjadliwie i powiewając szatami wrócił do sprawdzania kociołków. Dzieciaki jedynie westchnęły zrezygnowane, ale żadne z nich nie odważyło się już zaoponować.

Gdy tylko Tobi i Adar przekroczyli próg jego gabinetu, obydwoje chwycił w ramiona i mocno wyściskał.

– Coś … coś … się stało, tatusiu? – wydukał chłopczyk widząc troskę na twarzy ojca.

– Coś z Gemmą? Sevciu, coś się stało Gemmie? – Adar wpatrywała się w niego swoimi wielkimi, brązowymi oczami.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Nieposłuszne dzieci Snape'ów"_


	48. Nieposłuszne dzieci Snape'ów

_**ROZDZIAŁ 47**_

„_**Nieposłuszne dzieci Snape'ów"**_

Gdy tylko Tobi i Adar przekroczyli próg jego gabinetu, obydwoje chwycił w ramiona i mocno wyściskał.

– Coś … coś … się stało, tatusiu? – wydukał chłopczyk widząc troskę na twarzy ojca.

– Coś z Gemmą? Sevciu, coś się stało Gemmie? – Adar wpatrywała się w niego swoimi wielkimi, brązowymi oczami.

W tym momencie Severus poczuł się jak skończony idiota. Tobi znosił to wszystko lepiej niż on. Tak bardzo spodziewał się, że jego syn będzie próbował szukać u niego wsparcia, że nie zauważył nawet, że to on tego wsparcie potrzebuje bardziej. Wstał i zaśmiał się głośno z własnej głupoty i braku rozsądku. Poprowadził dzieciaki do swojego salonu, postawił przed nimi miskę ze słodyczami, wręczył po kubku herbaty i dopiero wtedy wszystko wyjaśnił.

– Ale przecież zepsułem eliksir, należała mi się kara – jęknął zawstydzony chłopiec.

– Tobi, ile razy warzyłeś wywar leczniczy? Czy kiedykolwiek go zepsułeś, choćby za pierwszym razem? – spytał Severus z lekkim rozbawieniem. Uczciwość, to jedna z cech, które wpajała dzieciom Gemma. Miał tak zakorzenioną tę zasadę, że bardzo ciężko było przekonać chłopca, żeby w szkole ukrywał się pod nazwiskiem panieńskim matki i dopiero po długich, ciężkich rozmowach udało się im przekonać go, że czasem istnieją okoliczności, w których należy zataić prawdę. Zwłaszcza, że nikomu przecież tym nie wyrządzał krzywdy.

– Nigdy, tatusiu – odparł niepewnie dzieciak, a Adar wywracała oczami na jego chęć odbycia kary – ale … to znaczy, że nie zepsułem go?

– Tak bardzo się za wami stęskniłem, że nie mogłem się powstrzymać …

– Ty wrzuciłeś te kły za wcześnie? – Tobi wstał oburzony. – Straciliśmy przez to sześć punktów. Tato – jęknął z wyrzutem.

– Mój drogi, ta panna z całą pewnością zasłużyła sobie na karę. – Severus spojrzał wymownie w kierunku swojej szwagierki. – Obiecuję ci je zwrócić, jak tylko nadarzy się okazja.

– Tęskniłeś? – spytał niepewnie.

– Bardzo – zaśmiał się Snape i usiadł między dzieciakami mocno je do siebie przyciągając. – A jak któreś zdradzi się mamie … gorzko tego pożałuje – dodał groźnym tonem i wepchnął sobie do buzi garść słodyczy.

To był jedyny raz, gdy Severus pozwolił sobie na słabość względem syna. Był z niego dumny i jak tylko mógł starał się mu to okazywać. W pokoju nauczycielskim puszył się jak paw, gdy Flitwick wychwalał jego latorośl i często razem ze śmiechem wspominali czasy, gdy Gemma zastępowała Pomonę Sprout.

– Mam nadzieję, Severusie, że i reszta twojej gromadki trafi do mojego domu – zaśmiewał się mały czarodziej.

– Gemma byłaby niepocieszona, gdyby było inaczej – westchnął – po tym jak udało jej się w ledwie dwa miesiące sprowadzić wszystkie Kruki na ziemię, ten właśnie Dom cieszy się jej największym uznaniem.

– Oj, przesadzasz, mój drogi, przesadzasz – Flitwick pokiwał głową z dezaprobatą – jej się udało jedynie jednego, ale największego, no przynajmniej sercem i rozumem, sprowadzić na ziemię.

– To jak widać wystarczyło – odparł Severus z nutką satysfakcji. Kilka tygodni zajęło, by Gemma i Filius doszli do porozumienia, ale w końcu starszy mężczyzna, za namową pani Snape spojrzał na swoich podopiecznych nieco bardziej krytycznie i dostrzegł, jak w rzeczywistości zadufani są w sobie. Od tamtej pory starał się wpajać im nieco więcej skromności i pokory, co po kilku latach zaowocowało dużym prestiżem Domu.

– Żałuję, że nie mogłam ci wówczas zrobić zdjęcia – zaśmiewała się Minerwa – już nigdy później nie miałeś tak głupiej miny, jak wtedy, gdy Gemma wytknęła ci kilka luk w twojej magicznej wiedzy, w dodatku z zaklęć.

**.: :.**

Gemma z troską obserwowała ból na twarzy męża, gdy ten wracał ze spotkań, ze swoimi dawnymi kolegami. Bardzo chciała móc coś zrobić, zabronić mu szpiegowania, gdyby Voldemort powrócił, spakować siebie, dzieci i jego, i zabrać ich w bezpieczne miejsce. Gdzieś, gdzie nikt nie mógłby ich znaleźć, do miejsca, które od dawna szykowała dla swych najbliższych, w razie, gdyby groziło im niebezpieczeństwo, gdyby rola jaką odgrywał Severus została odkryta. Każdego dnia sprawdzała, czy ich plemienne taiaha jest na miejscu, a świstokliki gotowe do użycia.

Było jej szkoda Harry'ego, gdy Severus opowiadał jak okrutny czasem musi być dla chłopaka, ale wiedziała, że nie mogą teraz inaczej postępować. Musieli uważać na każdy szczegół, by przypadkiem nie wzbudzić podejrzeń. Coraz częściej rozmawiali o wyjaśnieniu Tobiemu z czym, prawdopodobnie niebawem będą musieli się zmagać, ale póki co byli zgodni, że jeszcze jest za wcześnie. Była pewna, że chłopiec by zrozumiał, zarówno powagę sytuacji, jak i rolę jaką musi odgrywać jego ojciec, ale nie miała przekonania, czy jest na to gotowy, czy potrafi udźwignąć taki ciężar. Tęskniła za synem, ale codzienne wizyty męża i częste listy, jakoś podtrzymywały ją na duchu. Z uśmiechem też obserwowała swego młodszego syna, który bardzo starał się o nią dbać.

W ostatnich dniach nie czuła się najlepiej i coraz więcej czasu spędzała na kanapie z książką w ręku, ale do porodu pozostały jej jedynie cztery tygodnie i miała nadzieję, że jakoś to przetrwa. W pierwszym momencie nie miała pojęcia co się dzieje, gdy poczuła ciepło rozchodzące się po jej ręku z jednej z ofiarowanych jej przez Anitę bransoletek. Nie wiedziała, z której z ozdób emanuje energia. Tobi był w szkole, a Mark obrażony zamknął się w swoim pokoju. Była potworna śnieżyca i Gemma zabroniła mu dziś latać na miotle. Przymknęła powieki i próbując zapanować nad nerwami pognała na górę.

Uchyliła drzwi i jęknęła z przerażeniem, gdy zobaczyła otwarte na oścież okno. Przeraziła się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy na swych udach poczuła spływającą cienką strużką ciecz. Na trzęsących nogach podeszła do okna i rozglądała się za małym uciekinierem, ale śnieg padał tak mocno, że ledwie mogła dostrzec wyciągniętą przed siebie dłoń. Pstryknęła palcami i nakazała skrzatom szukać syna. Łzy bezsilności i bólu płynęły po jej policzkach, i z trudem zdołała usiąść na łóżku Marka. Przymknęła powieki i próbowała głęboko oddychać, gdy poczuła skurcz.

– Bunia znalazła panicza – usłyszała nagle skrzeczący głos skrzatki – ona go zabrała spod drzewa, gdzie uderzył miotełką. Bunia przeprasza, Bunia zła niania. – Stworzenie klęczało przed swoją panią trzymając w ramionach nieprzytomnego malca.

Gemma z trudem rzuciła na niego zaklęcie sondujące i odetchnęła z ulgą po odczytaniu wyniku. Mark miał co prawda wstrząśnienie mózgu i złamaną rękę, ale nie było to coś, z czym nie poradzi sobie najprostszy eliksir i jedno zaklęcie. Dużo bardziej niepokoiła się teraz stanem swoich młodszych synów, którzy najwyraźniej bardzo spieszyli się z przyjściem na świat. Po raz kolejny głęboko odetchnęła i próbowała zebrać myśli. Na szczęście Bunia uspokoiła się dość szybko i na polecenie swojej pani przeniosła chłopca do jej sypialni. Sama pochyliła się nad kominkiem i próbowała wezwać męża, ale tak jak się spodziewała, nie było go w jego kwaterach. Niestety sanitariusze ze szpitala, ze względu na pogodę i dużą liczbę zgłoszeń, nie mogli dotrzeć do niej zbyt szybko. Nakazali jej zachować spokój i obiecali, że zjawią się w przeciągu trzech do czterech godzin. Niewiele już myśląc, chwyciła wciąż nieprzytomnego Marka w ramiona, rzuciła garść proszku fiuu i zniknęła w kominku.

**.: :.**

– Nie tylko na lekcjach zaklęć twój syn bryluje, Severusie – chwaliła chłopca Pomona – ale zielarstwo ma zapewne we krwi.

– Rozczaruję cię, Tobi nie cierpi babrać się z roślinami – odparł Snape.

– Ale niewątpliwie ma do tego talent – próbowała protestować profesor zielarstwa.

– Naoglądał się Gemmy przy pracy i tyle – śmiał się z niej mężczyzna.

– Możecie sobie gadać co chcecie, a ja i tak jestem pewna, że to mój przedmiot lubi najbardziej – wtrąciła Sinistra. – Jak mieszkał w zamku, to nie było wieczoru, kiedy nie wdrapywałby się na moją wieżę.

– Och, doprawdy Auroro. Mówisz jakbyś nie pamiętała jak szybko nauczył się transmutować szczury w pluszaki. – McGonagall wydawała się być oburzona dyskusją.

Severus jedynie westchnął z uśmiechem i ruszył do drzwi na kolejne zajęcia. Jęknął w duchy, gdy uświadomił sobie, że czeka na niego drugi rok Slytherin i Gryffindor.

– O Merlinie, to Gemma – usłyszał przestraszony głos Minerwy, gdy naciskał na klamkę. Przerażony spojrzał w kierunku kominka. Jego żona ledwo stojąc na nogach, trzymała w ramionach ich nieprzytomnego syna. Jednym susem pokonał dzielący ich dystans i najpierw przekazał chłopca stojącej tuż obok profesor transmutacji, a następnie sam wziął na ręce żonę i położył na kanapie. Jego strach wzmógł, gdy poczuł wilgoć na jej szatach. Z trwogą w oczach sprawdzał, czy to przypadkiem nie krew.

– Gem, Skarbie – wyszeptał klękając przy jej głowie. – Co się stało? Ktoś was zaatakował? – Odwrócił głowę i spojrzał z troską na nieprzytomnego syna, którym zajmowała się teraz McGonagall.

– Ma wstrząśnienie mózgu – wyjaśniła – Poppy, za chwilę tu będzie. Aurora już po nią pobiegła.

– Spróbuj się uspokoić, Skarbie i powiedz co się stało. – Severus chwycił drżącą dłoń swojej roztrzęsionej żony.

– Mówiłam mu, że ma zostać w domu … ale on – szeptała z trudem – nie posłuchał mnie i wyleciał przez okno. Chyba uderzył w drzewo. – Spojrzała na męża ze łzami w oczach.

– Nic mu nie będzie, Kochanie. To nic poważnego – uspokajał ją.

– Jak moja bransoletka zaczęła emanować energią … aaaauuu – jęknęła i zgięła się w pół. – Rodzę, Sev – wydyszała z trudem. Wszyscy wciąż zgromadzeni w pokoju nauczycielskim profesorowie zamarli i z niepokojem obserwowali co dzieje się z żoną Mistrza Eliksirów i ich małym synkiem.

– Zanieście chłopca do skrzydła szpitalnego – zarządziła pielęgniarka, która pojawiła się przed momentem. Aurora, która była matką chrzestną chłopca, wzięła go w swoje ramiona i zapewniając państwa Snape, że przy nim zostanie, spełniła polecenie Poppy Pomfrey.

Po chwili przybył także dyrektor i nakazał wszystkim profesorom podążyć do swoich zajęć, a sam obiecał Severusowi przejąć jego obowiązki na resztę dnia i tak długo, jak tylko będzie potrzebował.

– Severusie, zabierz żonę do swoich kwater – zwróciła się do niego pielęgniarka. – Ustabilizowałam jej stan, a z chłopcami wszystko w porządku. Wygląda na to, że spieszno im na świat. Urodzisz w ciągu kilku następnych godzin – tym razem zwróciła się do Gemmy i szczerze uśmiechnęła. – Zajmę się Markiem i za jakieś pół godziny zjawię się u was. Sądzę, że w tych okolicznościach najbezpieczniej będzie jeśli urodzisz tutaj.

Severus zgodził się z pielęgniarką i po chwili zniknął z przytuloną do niego Gemmą, w kominku.

– Przepraszam, Severusie – jęknęła, gdy układał ją na łóżku. – Nie powinnam go zostawiać samego w pokoju, gdy był zły na mnie.

– To nie twoja wina, Skarbie – uspokoił ją i delikatnie pogładził po policzku. – Jest już na tyle duży, że powinien sam wiedzieć, że nie lata się w taką pogodę i możesz być pewna, że jak tylko wydobrzeje oberwie mu się ode mnie.

Gemma powoli dochodziła do siebie i jedyne na czym się teraz skupiła to poród. Ufała Poppy, ale trochę obawiała się, jak kobieta poradzi sobie z odebraniem bliźniąt i czy chłopcom na pewno nic nie grozi. Pielęgniarka zapewniła ją jednak, że ma do tego pełne przeszkolenie i nigdy nie zabrałaby się za coś, z czym nie byłaby pewna, że sobie poradzi.

– Co z Markiem? – spytała, gdy Pomfrey dotarła do ich kwater.

– Wszystko w porządku, kochaneczku. – Pielęgniarka uśmiechnęła się dobrodusznie. – Złożyłam kość, napoiłam eliksirami i rzuciłam zaklęcie uzdrawiające. Jest teraz w waszym salonie razem z Aurorą. Chciała go zabrać do siebie, ale pomyślałam, że pewnie sama najpierw będziesz chciała sprawdzić, czy jest cały. – Gemma przytaknęła. – Możesz go zawołać Severusie, ale niech za długo nie siedzi. Skurcze masz już co dziesięć minut i chyba będzie lepiej jeśli oszczędzisz mu tej wątpliwej przyjemności patrzenia na rodzącą matką.

– Pozwól, że najpierw ja sobie z nim pogadam – Severus ruszył do drzwi prowadzących do salonu.

– Sev, proszę – zawołała za nim żona – nie bądź surowy. Poza tym on na pewno potrzebuje teraz spokoju, prawda Poppy?

– O tak spokoju i porządnego lania – odparła Pomfrey z powagą, a Snape westchnął spoglądając na zatroskaną twarz Gemmy.

– Porozmawiam z nim spokojnie, obiecuję – uśmiechnął się i wyszedł z pokoju.

– Taa... tatuś. – Chłopczyk głośno przełknął ślinę.

– Siadaj. – Severus wskazał mu miejsce na kanapie.

– Czy … czy mamusia … czy jest chora przeze mnie? – Po policzkach malca natychmiast popłynęły łzy co momentalnie skruszyło serce jego ojca.

– Nie synku – odparł i pociągnął go na swoje kolana. – Mamusia zaczęła rodzić. Twoi bracia niebawem przyjdą na świat, aczkolwiek bardzo ją zdenerwowałeś, naraziłeś swoje zdrowie i jestem na ciebie zły.

– Ja … ja nie chciałem …

– I przypadkiem otworzyło się okno i wyciągnęło cię na dwór razem z miotłą? – zakpił Snape.

– Nie. Ja przepraszam tatusiu – załkał chłopczyk – chciałem tylko wypróbować moją nową miotłę. Od urodzin jeszcze nie miałem okazji – tłumaczył się.

– Mark, od twoich urodzin minęły ledwie cztery dni – zirytował się Severus. – Obiecałem ci, że jak tylko pozwoli na to pogoda polatamy razem w weekend, ale ty i tak mnie nie usłuchałeś, a co gorsza po kryjomu wymknąłeś się mamie. Miałeś się nią opiekować, pamiętasz?

– Zawiodłem cię, tatusiu – Mark posmutniał jeszcze bardziej.

– Masz rację, czuję się trochę zawiedziony, ale nie raz udowadniałeś, że można na tobie polegać i że jesteś dużym, odpowiedzialnym chłopcem, a boląca głowa i roztrzaskana miotła wydają się być wystarczającą nauczką – westchnął Snape.

– Miotła się … roz … rozzz … roztrzaskała? – spytał przerażony chłopczyk.

– Przykro mi, synku. Tak się dzieje, jak się nie słucha dorosłych. – Spojrzał na malca ze współczuciem i mocno go przytulił.

– I … i … nie … nie dostanę drugiej? – Mark wpatrywał się w ojca z nadzieję.

– Nie, dopóki nie udowodnisz, że zasłużyłeś – Severus odpowiedział z powagą.

– Co mam zrobić, tatusiu? Ja już będę grzeczny, obiecuję. Obiecuję, nie będę nic broił i będę pomagał mamusi i będę cichutko, i … – Chłopczyk ponownie zaczął płakać. Mężczyźnie zrobiło się go żal. Mark był dobrym dzieckiem i nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzyło się, by nie posłuchał któregoś z opiekunów. Pomagał Gemmie pod jego nieobecność i sumiennie wykonywał wszystkie obowiązki. Odetchnął głęboko, przytulił syna jeszcze mocniej i uśmiechnął się do przysłuchującej się rozmowie Sinistrze.

– Muszę o tym najpierw porozmawiać z mamą, ale jeśli ona się zgodzi i jeśli będziesz grzeczny, to pomyślę o nowej miotełce. – Pogładził malca po pleckach. – Ale będę ją trzymał tutaj i będziesz latał jedynie pod moim nadzorem, do czasu, aż udowodnisz, że jesteś godzien zaufania w tej kwestii. – Mark przytaknął energicznie kiwając głową.

– Dziękuję, tatusiu. Nie zawiodę cię już nigdy. Obiecuję. – Objął ojca za szyję i mocno się w niego wtulił.

– Teraz muszę wrócić do mamusi. – Severus chwycił syna pod pachy i postawił go na podłodze przed sobą. – Zostaniesz teraz z ciocią, a później zaprowadzę cię do babci Eileen. Zostaniesz tam przez kilka dni, dobrze?

– A nie mógłbym z ciocią zostać? – spytał nieśmiało. – Babcia ciągle jęczy i na nic mi nie pozwala. I ostatnio nakrzyczała na mnie, że zjadłem czekoladową żabę przed kolacją, a to dziadek mi pozwolił, ale ona i tak nakrzyczała, i ciągle muszę myć ręce i nosić te wiszące szaty i nie pozwala, żebym z dziadkiem jeździł samochodami po domu, tylko mamy siedzieć w bawialni, i …

– Mark … – Severus spojrzał na Aurorę, która przytaknęła mu z uśmiechem. – Tylko jeśli mama i ciocia się zgodzą. – Chłopczyk odwrócił głowę w kierunku profesor astronomii i zrobił tak błagalną minę, że sam Voldemort nie oparłby się jego prośbie. – Idź teraz do mamusi, ale tylko na chwilę. Przeproś ją, ucałuj i zmiataj.

Gemma natychmiast wybaczyła synowi, który dobrowolnie obiecał poddać się karze i przez dwa tygodnie pracować w szklarni. Oczywiście zgodziła się na jego kilkudniowy pobyt u Sinistry, ale na nową miotłę pokręciła już nosem.

– Najpierw porozmawiam sobie na ten temat z tatusiem – jęknęła, gdy skurcz przeszył jej ciało.

– Bardzo cię boli, mamusiu? – spytał zaniepokojony maluch.

– Nie tak bardzo. – Gemma starała się uśmiechnąć.

– Mamusiu? – Mark mocno wtulił się w jej ramiona. – Będę mógł jeszcze czasem przyjść się do ciebie przytulić?

– No pewnie. Dlaczego miałbyś się już nie przytulać? – Kobieta spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

– A będziesz jeszcze miała czas? – Chłopczyk spojrzał wymownie na jej brzuch. – Babcia Eileen mówiła, że teraz będziesz miała go mniej i że mam ci wciąż nie zawracać głowy …

– Mój drogi, jeśli myślisz, że jak urodzę tych dwóch urwisów to upiecze ci się przytulanie do matki to się grubo mylisz – Gemma zrobiła srogą minę i mocno ścisnęła synka. – Wciąż pozostaniesz moim największym pieszczochem – dodała łagodnie i z trudem powstrzymała grymas bólu na twarzy. – Poza tym, ich jest dwóch i będę chyba potrzebowała kogoś do pomocy w przytulaniu ich, więc jeśli się oczywiście zgodzisz, mógłbyś czasem mi w tym pomagać.

– Mógłbym im czytać bajki do snu, tak jak ty mi czytasz, a wtedy ty będziesz miała czas, żeby poczytać mi – uradował się Mark. – Będę lepszym starszym bratem niż Tobi – dodał z dumą.

– Możesz być pewien, że zawsze znajdę dla ciebie czas. – Gemma westchnęła w duchu na myśl, jak czasami bardzo jej teściowa bywa bezmyślna. Nie podobało jej się jak traktowała ich młodszego syna, wyraźnie faworyzując starszego. Już dawno zauważyła, że ciągle ma do niego jakieś pretensje i nawet, gdy bracia broili razem, to jego strofowała dużo bardziej, Tobiemu wybaczając niemal wszystko. Na szczęście starszy był naprawdę dobrym bratem i Mark zawsze znajdował w nim wsparcie. Ucieszyła się, że to Aurora się nim zajmie. Ustalili już z Severusem, że zostanie z chłopcami w zamku przez kolejny tydzień albo dwa, tak żeby mogła spokojnie dojść do siebie pod czujnym okiem Poppy, a jednocześnie on będzie mógł przy nich być przez niemal cały czas bez konieczności brania urlopu. W ten sposób także Marka nie straci na dłużej z oczu, a i maluchowi przyda się trochę rozrywki.

**.: :.**

Tobi z niepokojem przyjął zastępstwo na eliksirach, a strach spotęgował brak ojca podczas obiadu i kolacji. Co gorsza, jego brat Mark nie odpowiadał na wezwania do lusterka i teraz chłopiec kręcił się zdenerwowany po pokoju wspólnym Krukonów. Adar starała się go pocieszyć, zapewniając, że przecież gdyby coś się stało, już dawno by ich powiadomili. Sama jednak tuż po kolacji zaproponowała spacer po zamku w poszukiwaniu jakichś śladów szwagra.

– Możecie mi wytłumaczyć, co robicie na korytarzu w czasie ciszy nocnej? – Po prawie dwugodzinnym obchodzie usłyszeli za sobą głos profesora Flitwicka. Obrócili się w jego stronę głośno przełykając ślinę.

– My … bo ja … to moja wina, profesorze – wydukał Tobias – ja namówiłem Adar na ten spacer i …

– Zapraszam do mojego gabinetu – przerwał mu niski czarodziej. Dwoje skruszonych pierwszoklasistów podreptało za swoim opiekunem nie mając odwagi odezwać się ani słowem. Zawstydzeni spuścili głowy i w ciszy czekali na karę.

– Posłałem po was ponad pół godziny temu, ale niestety prefekci nie zastali was w waszych dormitoriach. Możecie mi wyjaśnić dlaczego włóczycie się nocami po zamku? – spytał Filius Flitwick.

– Panie profesorze – zaczął chłopiec – ja, bo ja … martwiłem się o tatę – wyszeptał – nie było go na zajęciach cały dzień i w Wielkiej Sali i …

– Myślę, panie Hobbs, że będzie najlepiej jeśli sam wam wyjaśni powód swojej nieobecności. – Profesor westchnął teatralnie. – To już drugi Snape, który dzisiejszego dnia sprawia kłopot swoim rodzicom. Tata i mama bardzo się niepokoili, gdy nie zastano was w swoich łóżkach i wyjątkowo to im pozwolę was ukarać.

– Czy … czy … coś się stało mojemu bratu? – Tobi spojrzał błagalnie na opiekuna swojego domu.

– Nic czym musiałbyś się martwić, a teraz wskakujcie obydwoje do kominka, ale już. – Wyciągnął do nich puszkę z proszkiem fiuu i uśmiechnął się zachęcająco.

– Gdzieście u licha się podziewali – warknął Severus, gdy tylko znaleźli się w jego gabinecie.

– Odpuść im, Sev – Gemma krzyknęła z drugiego pokoju.

– Macie szczęście – Severus spojrzał na nich ze srogą miną, ale ciężko mu było ukryć rozbawienie w oczach.

Dzieciaki zdziwiły się, gdy oprócz Gemmy, w pokoju zastali starszych państwa Snape, Marka i profesor Sinistrę. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili ich spojrzenie padło na dwa małe zawiniątka w niewielkim łóżeczku.

– Ojej – wykrzyknęła Adar i natychmiast podbiegła do maluchów, a Tobi stał jakby wmurowany w ziemię.

– To twoi bracia – Severus ukucnął obok niego i zachęcił do podejścia, ale chłopiec zamiast do braci w pierwszym odruchu podbiegł do mamy i mocno się w nią wtulił. Gemma z trudem powstrzymała łzy, gdy jej najstarszy syn z całą mocą przyciskał do niej swoją główkę.

– Tęskniłem mamusiu – szepnął jej do ucha.

– Ja też syneczku, bardzo – odparła i przycisnęła go jeszcze mocniej. – Nie chcesz ich poznać? – spytała po chwili nieco zmartwionym głosem.

– Chcę, bardzo – odparł nieśmiało Tobi – ale najpierw chciałem się upewnić, że jesteś cała.

– Ten z lewej to Alec, a drugi to Benedict – objaśniła mu Gemma wskazując na śpiące maluszki.

– Wyglądają identycznie, nie? – wykrzyknął Mark obejmując ramieniem starszego brata.

– Obudzisz ich – warknęła na niego oburzona Eileen.

– Nic im nie będzie, mamo. – Gemma szybko uspokoiła zmieszanego syna.

– Powinni się zacząć przyzwyczajać do hałasu – zaśmiał się Severus i stanął obok swoich czterech synów.

– Są podobni do nas – wyszeptał do ojca chłopiec, ale na tyle głośno, by usłyszała ich Gemma.

– No, nie da się ukryć – jęknęła Adar.

– I ty Brutusie, przeciwko mnie? – Gemma z udawanym bólem opadła na poduszki. – Następne, mój drogi mężu będzie podobne do mnie i tylko do mnie. – Spojrzała na Severusa marszcząc brwi.

– Jaaaasneee – zadrwił z niej Mark – mój kolejny brat też będzie podobny do mnie.

– A założysz się, że do mnie? – przekomarzał się z nim Tobi.

– Nie chcę wam przerywać tej jakże uroczej kłótni, ale każde następne dziecko, które urodzi wasza matka będzie podobne do mnie i tylko do mnie – zaśmiał się Severus i objął obydwu chłopców pochylając się na łóżeczkiem.

– Chcecie więcej dzieci? – Eileen wydawał się tym faktem mocno zaskoczona, a w jej głosie Gemma zauważyła nutkę oburzenia.

– No pewnie, babciu – odparł jej Tobias – już to ustaliliśmy.

– Wy? – Sinistra szczerze się zaśmiała.

– No my, a kto? Ja, Mark, mama i tata – odpowiedział. – Teraz też się nas pytali, czy chcemy mieć rodzeństwo. Zakładaliśmy jedno, ale jak mamusia powiedziała, że będzie dwójka to tylko lepiej. Przydałby się jeszcze jeden chłopak, to będziemy mogli rozgrywać mecze trzech na trzech.

– To niedorzeczne, doprawdy Severusie, Gemmo – wtrąciła Eileen – rozmawialiście z dziećmi o takich sprawach?

– Ja uważam, że to bardzo rozsądne i miłe – odparł jej mąż – w końcu chłopcy są częścią rodziny i ich życie także się zmienia po przyjściu na świat rodzeństwa. Gratuluję odwagi synu.

– Ale wam zazdroszczę – jęknęła Adar – ja mam tylko siostrę, która w dodatku jest sto razy starsza ode mnie i nie lubi quidditch'a.

– Eeee, masz przecież nas. – Mark puścił jej oczko. – Ciociu – dodał z ironicznym uśmieszkiem.

– Severus – szepnęła mu do ucha Aurora – może zabiorę już Marka do siebie i odprowadzę dzieciaki do dormitorium. – Wskazała na drzemiącą Gemmę i uśmiechnęła się dobrodusznie.

Westchnął głęboko i z czułością spojrzał na żonę. Poród był dla niej bardzo wyczerpujący. Mimo że do planowanego terminu pozostały jeszcze cztery tygodnie, chłopcy urodzili się całkiem duzi i na całe szczęście zdrowi. Poza tym był to dla nich obojga dzień pełen wrażeń. Najpierw wypadek Marka, później zaginięcie Tobiasa i Adar. Wszystko to sprawiło, że Gemma była mocno zestresowana i zaczynał martwić się czy eliksir, który wypiła kilka miesięcy temu wciąż dobrze działa.

– Dziękuję. – Pożegnał się najpierw z Aurorą, a później uściskał wszystkie dzieciaki. Odprowadził do kominka rodziców, którzy mogli wrócić do siebie jedynie przez ten w gabinecie Dumbledore'a i położył się obok żony.

– Wszystko dobrze, Kochany mój – wyszeptała przeczuwając jego obawy, Gemma i wtuliła się w jego ramię.

– Kocham cię, najdroższa. – Ucałował jej skroń i wtulił głowę w jej włosy.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Lato pomiędzy"_


	49. Lato pomiędzy

_**ROZDZIAŁ 48**_

„_**Lato pomiędzy"**_

_Nieco ponad dwa lata później, początek wakacji, magiczna Florencja_

– Doprawdy panno Granger, uważa pani wyrywanie książki z ręki ciężarnej kobiety, za zachowanie godne Gryfonki? – syknął Severus tuż nad uchem swojej uczennicy.

– Profesor Snape? – Dziewczyna odwróciła się w jego stronę z szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Co pan tu robi?

– Doprawdy, nie domyśla się pani? – odparł z ironią mężczyzna. – Pomyślmy więc … jesteśmy w księgarni … cóż ja mógłbym tu robić?

– Jest pan … kupuje pan książki? – Hermiona zdawała się być ogłupiała zaistniałą sytuacją, a Severus w odpowiedzi jedynie wywrócił oczami.

– Podejrzewam, panno Granger, że cel mojej wizyty tutaj nie różni się wiele od tego dlaczego pani tutaj się znalazła, może z tym wyjątkiem, że ja nie zamierzałem niczego nikomu wyrywać, zwłaszcza kobietom w zaawansowanej ciąży – Snape nadal ironizował, a Gemma westchnęła głośno słysząc jego interesujący wywód. – Zapewne nie jest też pani świadoma, że złoszczenie czarownicy spodziewającej się dziecka bywa niebezpieczne. – Severus posłał jej groźne spojrzenie. – Ich magia potrafi wyrwać się spod kontroli.

– Ale ja … ja … ja nie chciałam niczego pani wyrwać, naprawdę – tłumaczyła się dziewczyna zwracając do Gemmy – chciałam tylko zerknąć.

– Och przestań, Severus. Za chwilę MOJA ciążowa złość i nieposkromiona magia odbiją się na tobie. – Gemma założyła sobie ręce na piersi i spojrzała na męża marszcząc brwi. – Są wakacje, mógłbyś chociaż na dwa miesiące sobie odpuścić. Ta dziewczyna ma dość znoszenia twoich złośliwości w szkole i racz jej nie straszyć także mną. Proszę wybaczyć mojemu mężowi, panno Granger. W domu nie ma na kim sobie poużywać, nasze dzieci już dawno przestały się go bać – zwróciła się do jeszcze bardziej zszokowanej dziewczyny. – Zdaje mi się, że to pani pierwsza sięgnęła po tę książkę, więc ma pani pełne prawo ją kupić – westchnęła tęsknie, wyciągając do niej pierwsze wydanie „Zastosowania nasion roślin magicznych w lecznictwie".

– Pani zamknie usta, panno Granger, bo moja żona pomyśli, że przez cały czas kłamałem opowiadając jej o pani inteligencji – zaśmiał się już nieco łagodniej Mistrz Eliksirów.

– Mąż? Pani jest żoną? – Hermiona wciąż nie mogła ogarnąć sytuacji. – Dzieci? Ma pan dzieci? I żonę? – W tym momencie państwo Snape odnieśli wrażenie, że dziewczyna zaraz rzuci ściskane przez siebie książki i ucieknie z krzykiem.

– Mogę wiedzieć dlaczego tak bardzo to panią dziwi? – Severus spytał z lekkim rozbawieniem.

– Ja … nie wiem. Nigdy nie myślałam, że ma pan żonę … nie zastanawiałam się – jęknęła nieco wystraszona dziewczyna.

– Od piętnastu lat ani razu nie zdjąłem obrączki z palca, panno Granger – odparł Snape. – Spodziewałem się po pani większej spostrzegawczości.

– Och – Hermiona nie potrafiła wykrztusić nic więcej. – Przepraszam, pani Snape. – Dziewczyna w końcu oprzytomniała. – Jestem Hermiona Granger, uczennica pani męża. – Wyciągnęła rękę do ciężarnej.

– Gemma Snape, żona pani profesora od eliksirów – zaśmiała się i odwzajemniła uścisk.

– Nie wiedziałem, że interesuje panią zielarstwo i magomedycyna. Sądziłem raczej, że przedmiotami, które panią najbardziej zajmują są transmutacja i eliksiry. – Severus spojrzał na pozycję o jaką „sprzeczały" się kobiety.

– Nie myli się pan, profesorze – odparła Hermiona. – Szukam prezentu dla Neville'a – wyjaśniła – ale ta książka jest o wiele za droga, więc i tak jej nie kupię. – Wyciągnęła tom do pani Snape, która przyjęła go z wdzięcznym uśmiechem.

– Dla Longbottoma? – zdziwił się Severus.

– Tak, jest naprawdę dobry z zielarstwa – odpowiedziała.

– Jest pani pewna, że jej nie chce? To bardzo dobra pozycja – upewniła się Gemma.

– Wiem – pokiwała Granger z uśmiechem – zwłaszcza, że Neville'a interesuje także zastosowanie roślin w leczeniu, ale ona kosztuje prawie sto trzydzieści galeonów, pani Snape.

– Jeśli pozwolisz mi ją kupić, zjesz z nami lody, napijesz się kawy i przyjmiesz ode mnie kilka fajnych roślin i nasion dla swojego przyjaciela, to obiecuję, pożyczyć mu tę książkę, gdy tylko ją przestudiuję. – Gemma posłała pytające spojrzenie w stronę dziewczyny.

– Lody? Kawa? Ja … – Hermiona spojrzała przestraszona na swojego nauczyciela.

– Och, jeśli masz inne plany to przepraszam, oczywiście nie musisz czuć się zobowiązana do spędzania z nami czasu – przerwała jej pospiesznie nieco zasmucona Gemma. Dziewczyna wydawała jej się sympatyczna, a z opowiadań Severusa była to jego najlepsza uczennica. Nie potrafiła dokładnie sprecyzować co, ale było w pannie Granger coś, co ją przyciągało, sprawiało, że miała ochotę ją lepiej poznać. Miała też nadzieję, dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej na temat zamiłowania jej przyjaciela i być może wyciągnąć kilka opowieści o Harry'm.

Nie była pewna, jak na to zaproszenie zareaguje jej mąż. Za trzy tygodnie miała termin porodu, ale czuła się dobrze i uzdrowiciele nie widzieli przeciwwskazań do jej podróży, dlatego dwa tygodnie zdecydowali się spędzić we Włoszech w ich winnicy, w towarzystwie bliźniaków. Starsi chłopcy na cały miesiąc wyjechali do Nowej Zelandii i Severus liczył przerzucić więcej rodzicielskich obowiązków na skrzaty, by rozkoszować się wakacjami jedynie z żoną.

– Panno Granger – odezwał się z uśmiechem – ja tylko żartowałem, moja żona w rzeczywistości nie jest taka straszna na jaką wygląda. Jeśli jesteś tu z rodzicami to ich także zapraszamy. – Gemma uśmiechnęła się wdzięcznie do męża i ucałowała go w policzek.

– Ja bardzo dziękuję – dziewczyna wydawała się być przekonana o czystości zamiarów państwa Snape. – Moi rodzice przyjechali do Florencji na konferencję dla stomatologów i nie będą osiągalni aż do późnego wieczora. Co roku przyjeżdżam tutaj z nimi i szczerze mówiąc wszystko co ciekawe widziałam już nie raz, więc będzie mi przyjemnie spędzić popołudnie inaczej niż zwykle.

– Profesorze – odezwała się nieśmiało Hermiona, gdy już złożyli zamówienie w kawiarni – ja, nie miałam okazji pana przeprosić ani panu podziękować za to, co stało się we Wrzeszczącej Chacie.

– Panno Granger – Severus spojrzał na nią z powagą – moim obowiązkiem, jako nauczyciela jest ochrona uczniów, nie ma mi pani za co dziękować, a za złamanie regulaminu zostali państwo ukarani przez dyrektora i profesor McGonagall, zdaje mi się dość dotkliwym szlabanem i sporym odjęciem punktów, więc nie ma pani za co mnie przepraszać.

– Zawdzięczamy panu życie, profesorze – upierała się dziewczyna. – Nie sądziłam, że pan uwierzy, Syriuszowi – szepnęła ze skruchą.

– Najwyraźniej męczy panią, że nie zna pani odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania – mruknął Severus – więc dla świętego spokoju, pani i mojego – zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na nią spod zmrużonych powiek – odpowiem najkrócej i w najbardziej wyczerpujący sposób jaki się da. Widziałem was kręcących się w pobliżu wierzby bijącej, szukałem Lupina, żeby dać mu wywar tojadowy, którego jak wówczas się domyślałem, zapomniał zażyć. Nim się zorientowałem, zniknęliście mi z oczu, a wierzba była dziwnie spokojna. Bałem się, kogo możecie zastać we wnętrzu chaty, ale spodziewałem się raczej rozwścieczonego wilkołaka, niż zbiegłego więźnia. Dlatego ruszyłem za wami tunelem. – Hermiona słuchała nieco zawstydzona.

– Nie myśleliśmy z Harrym wówczas – szepnęła – gdy pies, Syriusz, wciągnął Rona do środka, po prostu ruszyliśmy mu na pomoc, zamiast kogoś zawołać. Nie wiedzieliśmy …

– Oczywiście, że nie wiedzieliście – przerwał jej Snape – i zapewniam, że nie trzeba być Gryfonem, by ruszyć w takiej sytuacji przyjacielowi na pomoc – pocieszył ją nieco. – Jeśli natomiast chodzi o Blacka, nie ukrywam i nigdy nie ukrywałem jak bardzo go nie znoszę, ale nigdy też nie wierzyłem, że to on jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć tych ludzi i wydanie przyjaciół. – Spojrzał na Gemmę. – Moja żona razem z Lupinem, przez dość długi czas szukali dowodów jego niewinności …

– Niestety nieskutecznie … – jęknęła kobieta.

– Ale skąd pan wiedział, że Parszywek to Pettigrew i że to on jest za to odpowiedzialny? – spytała ośmielona już dziewczyna.

– Doznałem olśnienia – odparł z uśmiechem, ale po chwili spoważniał. – Panno Granger, z różnych powodów, nie mogę wyjawić pani wszystkich szczegółów, ale od bardzo dawna poszukiwałem człowieka, który kiedyś skrzywdził moją żonę – objął twarz Gemmy dłonią i delikatnie musnął ustami jej czoło – przekonując się, że Pettigrew żyje, nabrałem pewności, że to człowiek, którego szukam i proszę mi wierzyć niczego tak bardzo nie pragnę jak … zemścić się na nim.

– Dziękuję, profesorze. – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego nieśmiało.

– Przypominam wam, że przyszliście tutaj, żeby zabawiać ciężarną, a nie prowadzić poważne rozmowy, więc zabierać się za jedzenie, bo … moje lody powoli się kończą. – Gemma spojrzała na swoich towarzyszy marszcząc brwi i wymachując swoją łyżeczką w kierunku ich porcji.

– Trzymaj to narzędzie z dala od mojej miski i przypominam ci, że nie lubisz czekoladowych – warknął Snape. – Panna Granger ma zdaje się śmietankowe. – Uśmiechnął się zjadliwie w kierunku dziewczyny.

– Wie już pani jakiej płci będzie dziecko? – spytała nieco zawstydzona Hermiona.

– Yhy – mruknęła Gemma – nie muszę zachodzić w ciążę, żeby wiedzieć jakiej płci będzie – jęknęła zbolałym głosem.

– Jak to? – Dziewczyna spojrzała na nią wielkimi oczami.

– Piąty syn – odparł Snape wysoko unosząc brew w geście zadowolenia.

– O bogowie, ma pan już czterech synów? – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się pogodnie.

Gemmie udało się wciągnąć w końcu dziewczynę w rozmowę na temat hobby Neville'a i z ciekawością słuchała opowieści o jego rodzicach, a i Granger zdawała się być zainteresowana pracą pani Snape. Musiała przyznać, że wszystkie opowieści jej męża na temat zdolnej uczennicy nie były ani trochę przesadzone i kobieta nawet przez chwilę nie poczuła, że ma przed sobą dużo młodszą rozmówczynię. Co prawda jej wiedza magiczna opierała się głównie na książkach, ale w zgrabny sposób potrafiła nią operować i Gemmie przyjemnie się z nią dyskutowało.

– Zbliża się pora obiadu, Skarbie – Severus przerwał według niego wielce nudną dysputę na temat ziołolecznictwa – a zdaje się obiecałaś chłopcom, że zjesz z nimi.

– Och – jęknęła Gemma – nie miałam pojęcia, że tak późno. – Spojrzała na Hermionę z lekkim uśmiechem.

– Dokąd cię podrzucić? – spytała dziewczynę, gdy Severus płacił rachunek.

– Wciąż nie mam prezentu dla Neville'a, więc chyba czegoś tu jeszcze poszukam, ale dziękuję pani Snape – odparła Hermiona z wdzięcznością.

– Jeśli chcesz, z przyjemnością podzielę się kilkoma roślinami. – Uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco Gemma.

– Och, nie …

– To żaden problem. Poza tym jestem ci winna przysługę – przerwała jej pani Snape. – Podaj mi tylko adres pod jaki mam je wysłać, chyba że sama chcesz coś sobie wybrać.

W końcu Hermiona ugięła się i zgodziła przyjąć kilka nasion i sadzonkę asfodelusa sycylijskiego, pożegnała się z państwem Snape i każde ruszyło w swoją stronę. Gemma jeszcze dłuższą chwilę zastanawiała się co takiego jest w tej dziewczynie, że koniecznie chciała ją bliżej poznać. Po trochu przypominała jej ją samą sprzed lat, ale gdzieś wewnątrz czuła, że jest w tym coś więcej.

**.: :.**

– Skąd wiesz? – Severus wyrwał ją z zamyślenia, gdy leżeli na trawie w ogródku przyglądając się zabawie chłopców.

– Co masz na myśli? – Spojrzała zaskoczona na męża.

– Skąd wiesz, że Tobi się w niej podkochuje? – odparł nieco rozbawiony.

– W kim? – Gemma patrzyła na męża kompletnie zdezorientowana.

– W pannie Granger – zaśmiał się.

– Nie wiem, widziałam ją pierwszy raz, ale wydaje się być miła i … och, podoba się Tobiemu? Powiedział ci? – Gemma wydała się być nieco zawiedziona, że to do męża się z tym zwrócił, a nie do niej.

– Za nic by się nie przyznał – zaśmiał się Severus – ale nie zapominaj, że jestem całkiem dobrym obserwatorem. Przesiadują razem w bibliotece do późna, zajmują jeden stolik, prowadzą ciągle jakieś dyskusje … no dobra, raz widziałem jak ją pocałował. – Gemma wybałuszyła oczy ze zdziwienia.

– Ale on ma … Merlinie, on ma dopiero czternaście lat, ona jest starsza …

– Gemma, cmoknął ją w policzek – uspokoił rozgorączkowaną żonę. – Jest starsza o rok, na Merlina, nie o dziesięć, daj spokój, to jeszcze dzieciaki – roześmiał się. – Poza tym sama przed chwilą mówiłaś, że jest miła.

– No właśnie, dzieciaki – jęknęła Gemma. – Jest miła, prawda?

– Jest, Skarbie. Lubią się, ale nie sądzę, żeby to była wielka miłość, a nawet jeśli to możesz mi wierzyć, że panna Granger jest rozsądną dziewczyną i chwilowo możesz się nie martwić, że zostaniesz babcią.

– Severus – wykrzyknęła oburzona – Tobi ma czternaście lat. Merlinie słodki, to już? Jest zakochany? Mój syneczek? – Gemma głośno ubolewała nad szybkim dorastaniem swojego pierwszego dziecka. Snape przyciągnął ją mocno do siebie i ucałował czubek jej głowy. – To dlatego jej magia mnie przyciągała – westchnęła. – Jest w niej zakochany.

– Takie sprawia wrażenie – odparł Severus z zadumą.

– Sev – kobieta poderwała się nagle – jesteśmy idiotami.

– Ty jak tam sobie chcesz, ale ja raczej nie pretenduję do tego zacnego tytułu. – Spojrzał na nią z wysoko uniesioną brwią.

– Tobi ją lubi. Są przyjaciółmi – zaczęła wyjaśniać pani Snape – albo parą … – jęknęła – to bez znaczenia. Ufają sobie, a on nie może jej powiedzieć kim są jego rodzice. Nie pomyśleliśmy o tym, że się kiedyś zakocha, że znajdzie przyjaciół. Musi przed nimi ukrywać kim jest …

– Gemma … Gemma, Skarbie – Severus przyciągnął ją ponownie do siebie – gdyby wszyscy wiedzieli kim jest, nigdy nie mógłby być pewnym czy lubią go czy nie za to jaki jest czy za to kto jest jego ojcem. Pamiętasz jak uczyłaś? Prawie każdy ocenił cię przez pryzmat tego czyją jesteś żoną. – Kobieta przytaknęła nieco zrezygnowana. – Jeśli są jego przyjaciółmi, pozostaną nimi nawet wówczas, gdy w końcu będzie mógł wyznać im prawdę. Myślisz, że jest w niej zakochany?

– Nie wiem – odparła oburzona. – To ty ich podglądałeś.

– W prezencie ślubnym kupimy im bibliotekę – westchnął Severus rozmarzonym tonem.

– Ślubnym? Severus o czym ty mówisz. To jeszcze dzieci …

– Nie byłaś wiele starsza od Hermiony, a Tobi jest bardzo dojrzały jak na swój wiek …

– Sev – Gemma oburzona wyrwała się z jego objęć – to jeszcze dzieci … Tobi … on jest jeszcze małym chłopcem. Proszę powiedz, że oni … że on … Palant – krzyknęła uderzając go w ramię, gdy zaczął się głośno z niej naśmiewać.

– Wiesz – mruknął Sev rozkładając się ponownie na trawie – jakby dostali tę bibliotekę, to chociaż miałbym pewność, że szybko nie zostanę dziadkiem.

– Aaaa – krzyknęła przerażona Gemma – Severus, przestań wreszcie. Nie chcę tego słuchać. Tobi ma czternaście lat. Dałam się wciągnąć w jakąś głupią rozmowę – warknęła spoglądając na niego groźnie.

– Ani się obejrzysz … babciu – Snape zaśmiewał się ze swojej żony.

– Palant – mruknęła zasmucona. – Mój mały Tobi jest porządnym chłopcem. Jest, prawda? – spojrzała na męża błagalnym wzrokiem.

– Jest, Skarbie. – Severus usadowił się za żoną i mocno ją objął masując jej brzuszek. – Jestem pewien, że weźmie odpowiedzialność za ewentualną wpadkę z panną Granger.

– Świnia. – Gemma szarpnęła się obrażona.

– Kochanie, przecież wiesz, że to porządny chłopak, za ojcem … – Severus nie mógł się powstrzymać przed dokuczaniem.

– Palant i bałwan – warknęła.

– No dobra – Severus zdawał się dać za wygraną – możesz mi wierzyć, że nie pozwala sobie na nic więcej oprócz niewinnych całusów. Obawiam się, że coś więcej nawet mu do głowy nie przyszło.

– Obawiasz się? – Gemma spojrzała na niego groźnie.

– Tak mi się powiedziało – zaśmiał się. – Tobi myśli tylko o nauce oczywiście i … Granger. Mamuśka – Snape pociągnął kobietę na trawę i czule pocałował.

– Nie chcę, żeby dorósł tak szybko – westchnęła i po chwili jęknęła głośno z bólu, czując jak jeden z chłopców wdrapuje jej się na plecy.

– A ja z prawdziwą ulgą odnotowuję fakt, że chociaż jedno z naszych dzieci jest bliskie dorośnięcia – odparł ściągając malca i sadzając sobie na kolanach.

– Myślisz, że to ostatnie? – spytała szeptem masując brzuszek.

– Zdaje mi się, że to zależy także od ciebie, Skarbie – odparł wysyłając Benedicta do zabawy z bratem.

– Nie wiem – wzruszyła ramionami. – Mam wrażenie, że przez większość naszego małżeństwa byłam w ciąży albo karmiłam – zaśmiała się. – Jak zaszłam w ciążę z Tobim to nawet nie byłam pewna czy lubię dzieci.

– Zaskoczyłaś mnie wtedy – odparł Severus poważnie – i sam siebie zaskoczyłem.

– Tak dużo się wówczas wydarzyło – westchnęła. – Żyłam tym egzaminem i nawet nie pomyślałam, że mogę być w ciąży.

– Żałujesz, że to się stało tak szybko? – spytał zaintrygowany jej głośnymi przemyśleniami.

– Ani trochę. – Gemma uśmiechnęła się do niego. – Tobi to wspaniały dzieciak. Wszyscy nasi chłopcy są cudowni, chociaż …

– Chociaż? – Severus spojrzał na nią marszcząc brwi.

– Tak bardzo podobni do ciebie – Gemma pokazała mu język.

– Nie zaprzeczę – zaśmiał się. – Są uroczy, prawda? – spytał z niewinną miną. – Gemma, co ty na to, żebyśmy decyzję o kolejnym dziecku pozostawili losowi? – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do męża i w odpowiedzi czule pocałowała go w nos.

– Severus – zagadnęła po chwili – dobrze zrobiliśmy wyznając Tobiemu całą prawdę? Nie jest za młody na coś takiego?

– Nie sądzę, Gem – odparł spoglądając na nią uważnie – Tobias musi znać prawdę. Wbrew temu co czujesz, nie jest już malutkim dzieckiem i coraz więcej do niego dociera, a po szkole krąży pełno plotek.

– Muszę ci o czymś powiedzieć – odrzekli po chwili milczenia jednocześnie i jednocześnie wybuchnęli śmiechem.

– Ty pierwsza, tylko błagam nie mów, że rodzisz – Severus spojrzał na żonę wysoko unosząc brew.

– Nie – zaśmiała się. – Wioska, w której mieszka ciocia Luthien … ja nakazałam wodzom siedmiu plemion przygotować ją magicznie. Każdy z nich rzucił na to miejsce swoje czary ochronne. Aktywowane bariery nie wpuszczą nikogo spoza rodziny. W domu mam świstokliki dla chłopców, ciocia Luthien zajmie się nimi, gdyby tutaj nie było dla nich zbyt bezpiecznie. Sev … ja wiem … twój mroczny znak – Gemma przymknęła powieki. – Jeśli chłopcy będą w niebezpieczeństwie chcę ich tam wysłać. Chcę ich na to przygotować, przynajmniej Marka i Tobiego. Aleca i Bena też, chociaż są jeszcze tacy mali … Sev – chwyciła go za dłonie – mam nadzieję, że nigdy do tego nie dojdzie, że nawet jeśli on wróci, pokonamy go szybko, że będzie słaby, ale muszę mieć …

– Gemma, Skarbie – Severus mocno ją przytulił – Jakiś czas temu zacząłem myśleć dokładnie o tym samym co ty. Przygotowałem dla was bezpieczne miejsce. – Pogładził ją po plecach.

– Dla WAS? Severus, wiesz że cię nie zostawię, a ja wiem, że ty nie uciekniesz …

– Gemma, jeśli on odkryje kim jestem …

– Wyjadę stąd tylko jeśli ty wyjedziesz – spojrzała na niego marszcząc brwi.

– Gem … – westchnął. Wiedział, że nie ma sensu się z nią sprzeczać, ale był zdeterminowany, że jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, choćby siłą, zmusi ją do wyjazdu.

– Tak myślałam. Zostaniemy tu razem i razem będziemy walczyć, by nasze dzieci mogły wrócić do domu. – Przylgnęła mocno do mężczyzny. – Zdradzisz mi co to za miejsce? – spytała po chwili.

– Poprosiłem Oskara i Mirandę – odparł – dokładnie o to samo, o co ty poprosiłaś Luthien i wodzów.

– Kocham cię i bez względu na to co chodzi ci teraz po głowie, bez względu na to jak bardzo będziesz starał się mnie stąd pozbyć … nie wyjadę Sev. – Spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy. – Nie zmusisz mnie, a jeśli nawet siłą wyślesz do Nowej Zelandii, wrócę.

– Gemma – Severus spojrzał na nią nieco zbolałym wzrokiem.

– Severus, co byś zrobił na moim miejscu? – Chwyciła go za rękę.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie będę musiał odsyłać żadnego z was – westchnął kończąc dyskusję, bo Alec i Ben zaczęli sprzeczać się o zdalnie sterowany samochód. Zaklęciem przywołał pilota sterującego i oznajmił chłopcom, że dopóki nie przestaną się kłócić to on będzie władcą samochodu.

– Muszę ci o czymś powiedzieć – jęknęła Gemma przerywając jego pertraktacje z chłopcami.

– Mam dziwne deja vu – mruknął i spojrzał na żonę z wysoko uniesioną brwią.

– Rodzę – szepnęła lekko przygryzając wargę.

– Śmieszne, doprawdy – mruknął Severus i wrócił do zabawy z dziećmi.

– Sev – Gemma nie dawała za wygraną – ja rozumiem, że czwarty raz nie jest już dla ciebie ani trochę atrakcyjny i nie wzbudza emocji, ale byłabym wdzięczna gdybyś mi pomógł wstać, zabrał do domu, wezwał położną, zaprowadził chłopaków do babci i pomógł urodzić kolejnego niecierpliwego Snape'a. Powinieneś wiedzieć, że zawsze rodzą się przed czasem.

– Myślałem, że to uwzględniliśmy – odparł przyglądając się jej uważnie.

– Owszem, uwzględniliśmy – prawie krzyknęła – ale on najwyraźniej też uwzględnił to, że my uwzględniliśmy.

– Ślizgon – mruknął Severus i wezwał skrzata, żeby zabrał bliźniaków do Eileen.

– Albo mnie natychmiast zabierzesz do domu, albo nasz syn urodzi się Włochem – Gemma warknęła na męża wpatrującemu się w jej krocze.

– Ty na serio rodzisz – mruknął.

– Nie – krzyknęła – na niby, na niby jestem w ciąży i na niby rodzę, a za chwilę, jak nie znajdę się w swoim łóżku, jak nie podasz mi eliksirów przeciwbólowych to cały TY będziesz na niby.

– A nie mówiłaś, że tym razem urodzisz bez eliksirów? – spytał wciąż nie odrywając wzroku od jej łona. – W domu, we własnym łóżku, tak naturalnie i bez żadnych eliksirów – naśladował jej głos.

– Severus – warknęła – zamierzasz się tak gapić przez kilka kolejnych godzin, aż sam stamtąd wyjdzie? Następne sam będziesz rodził bez elik … Sev, proszę pomóż. – Twarz Gemmy wykrzywiła się w grymasie bólu i dopiero to oprzytomniło mężczyznę.

To był ich czwarty wspólny poród, a za każdym razem robiło to na nim tak samo duże wrażenie. Nie mógł wyjść z podziwu, jak jego żona dzielnie znosiła ból porodu i był pewien, że przyjmuje eliksiry tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, żeby sprawić mu przyjemność. Miksturę niwelującą ból porodowy, stworzył dla niej jeszcze przed drugim porodem, ale teraz nie był do końca przekonany, czy działa tak jak należy, czy to Gemma jest tak dzielna. Dobrze pamiętał dzień, gdy na świat przychodził Tobi i wówczas, mimo braku środków przeciwbólowych i dużo większego cierpienia, znosiła to bez ani jednej skargi.

Nigdy, przez piętnaście lat małżeństwa na nic się nie skarżyła, chociaż musiał przyznać, że powodów miała wiele. Nie miał łatwego charakteru i chociaż starał się być dobrym mężem, wiedział, że często się zapominał, dokuczał jej, denerwował i starał zwykle postawić na swoim, ale zawsze pamiętał jak wiele dla niego znaczy. Wciąż była słońcem jego życia i z każdym dniem jego miłość do niej rosła, choć wydawało się, że nie może jej już bardziej kochać. Teraz było podobnie. Spojrzał w jej wielkie, czarne oczy, w których skrzyła się determinacja, by wydać na świat ich kolejnego syna i dostrzegł w nich siebie. Uśmiechnęła się do niego nabierając powietrze w płuca, westchnął w duchu, ucałował czubek jej głowy i pozwolił mocno ścisnąć się za rękę, gdy parła po raz kolejny. Nie miał pojęcia, który już raz powtarza sobie w myślach, że od dziś będzie dla niej jeszcze lepszy, ale chciał tego bardzo. Tak jak przysięgał jej w dniu ślubu, chciał być dla niej perfekcyjnym mężem i taki będzie. W końcu mu się uda.

Patrick był ich pierwszym synem, który przyszedł na świat tylko w towarzystwie ich dwojga i położnej. Pod drzwiami sypialni nie oczekiwali rodzice ani przyjaciele i Gemma musiała przyznać, że bardzo się z tego cieszyła. Stało się tak poniekąd dlatego, że Eileen i Tobias zajmowali się w tym czasie bliźniakami, a Mark i Anita zabrali starsze dzieci w podróż po Nowej Zelandii, ale też tak to sobie po cichu zaplanowali. Po raz pierwszy mogła w pełni poczuć intymność tej chwili i była wdzięczna Severusowi, że zgodził się na jej prośbę, by mogła urodzić w domu. Początkowo martwił się, że poród w asyście jedynie położnej to zbyt duże ryzyko i chociaż nie powiedział tego głośno, Gemma wiedziała, że w głębi serca, Severus wciąż przeżywa jej pierwszy poród. Nie nalegała, ani nie próbowała go przekonywać, ale gdy uzdrowicielka sama wyszła z taką propozycją, uśmiechnął się jedynie i z westchnieniem przystał na jej prośbę.

Patrick, jak reszta jej synów był łudząco podobny do ojca. Mimo że każdy zapewniał ją, że chłopcy mają jej oczy, ona i tak wiedziała swoje. Jasna skóra, proste włoski, duże nosy i wąskie usta, to cechy charakterystyczna męskiej części ich rodziny. Już od urodzenia, każdy z nich potrafił w taki sam sposób jak Severus marszczyć czoło i unosić jedną brew. Wszystkich ich kochała bezgranicznie i za każdego oddałaby życie. Nie umiała wyobrazić sobie życia bez któregoś z nich i choć jakiś głosik podpowiadał jej, że to już ostatnie jej dziecko, że nie doczeka się upragnionej córeczki, żadnego z nich nie zamieniłaby na dziewczynkę za nic, tak samo jak żadnego nie zrobiłaby bardziej podobnym do siebie.

Uśmiechnęła się w duchu, widząc jak Severus nie może oderwać wzroku od leżącego obok niej maluszka. Zadziwiała ją jego delikatność w stosunku do rodziny, do niej, do dzieci. Zwykle zimny i opryskliwy, w domowym zaciszu stawał się łagodny i czuły, zarówno dla niej, jak i dla chłopców. Tak jak wiele lat temu jej obiecał, nigdy żadnego nie skrzywdził, nie uderzył, nie przeklął, nawet do karania ich nie był zbyt chętny i to ona stała na straży porządku w domu. Nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, by któremuś kiedyś czegoś odmówił. Nie tolerował nieposłuszeństwa, ale też sam starał się dawać dobry przykład i zwykle reprymenda słowna wystarczała. Ostry stawał się jedynie w chwilach, gdy zachowywali się nieodpowiednio w stosunku do niej. Nie tolerował choćby najmniej obraźliwych gestów w jej kierunku i wyjątkowo złościł, gdy byli nieposłuszni w czasie jego nieobecności. Rozczulało ją, że starał się ją chronić nawet przed ich dziećmi.

Od czternastu lat wciąż udoskonalał eliksir kakapo, choć ten wystarczał jej w pierwotnej wersji. Miewała bóle głowy, nawet często, ale nie było to coś, z czym nie radził sobie eliksir przeciwbólowy, a bolesne wspomnienia, nawet jak uderzały od czasu do czasu, to już nie były tak natarczywe i nie rozrastały się jak kiedyś. Częściej powracały w snach i zdarzało się, że budziła się w nocy z krzykiem, ale on zawsze wtedy przy niej był i w niezwykły sposób odganiał złe sny. Kochała go ponad wszystko na tym świecie i z bólem obserwowała jego czerniejący mroczny znak na przedramieniu. Bała się i wiedziała, że on czuje to samo.

Wiedli spokojne życie. Ona zajmowała się głównie dziećmi, a zawodowo roślinami do eliksirów, on za dwa lata mógł ubiegać się o swój upragniony tytuł arcymistrza i skończyć wreszcie z nauką w szkole, by tak jak obydwoje marzyli zająć się wspólną pracą w laboratorium. Bardzo nie chciała, by ktoś zniszczył ich plany i była zdeterminowana chronić go tak samo mocno, jak on zawsze chronił ją. Jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba nie pozwoli, żeby stała mu się krzywda. Nigdy nie skorzystała z pomocy natury, ale przez całe życie wiernie jej służyła odnosząc się z szacunkiem, dbając o nią i była pewna, że ta jej pomoże, gdy o to poprosi.

– Coś czuję, że to będzie mój ulubiony syn – szepnął Severus gładząc Patricka po czarnych włosach.

– Mówisz tak za każdym razem i każdego wciąż równo rozpieszczasz – zaśmiała się, a on chwycił jej dłoń, na której wciąż nosiła pierścionek, który dostała od niego po narodzinach Tobiasa i stuknął w niego swoją różdżką. Zdobiące go początkowo trzy serduszka mnożyły się z każdym narodzonym dzieckiem i teraz siedem zamykało się niemal w całej obrączce. – Dobrze, że nie miałeś w planach kupować mi jednego po każdej ciąży. – Gemma czule pogładziła ozdobę i musnęła jego usta.

– Wiem, że mi nie uwierzysz, ale ma twoje oczka – Severus wrócił do obserwowania Patricka – zobacz jego rzęsy. – Chwycił jego malutką rączkę i pozwolił, by ten ścisnął mocno jego palec. – I pachnie jaskrami. – Severus spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy.

– To nic Severus. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego. – Podoba mi się, że są cali twoi. Nie musisz mnie pocieszać. Dziękuję za nich … – chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale zamknął jej usta w czułym pocałunku.

– To ja ci dziękuję, Gemmo. Za życie jakie mi dajesz – wyszeptał jej w usta.

**.: :.**

– Co to, Kochanie? – Gemma spoglądała przez ramię męża na czytany przez niego list, gdy delikatnie kołysała w ramionach ich najmłodszego syna.

– Wyobraź sobie, że ten kundel Black, zaprasza nas na przyjęcie. – Wyciągnął do niej trzymany pergamin. – Na szczęście obecność nie jest obowiązkowa.

– Sev – Gemma spojrzała z dziwną miną na męża – zamierzamy pójść, prawda?

– Oczywiście, że nie zamierzamy – odparł z pewnością.

– Zamierzamy – kłóciła się kobieta – na pewno będzie Remus, Tonks, Molly i Artur …

– I to są właśnie powody, dla których nie zamierzmy …

– Sev … – pani Snape spojrzała na męża ze smutną miną – Patrick bardzo chce tam iść, prawda synku?

– Chcesz zabrać dzieci? Zwariowałaś do reszty, kobieto? – Severus spojrzał na swoją żonę z powątpiewaniem.

– Czyli chcesz pójść, ale bez dzieci – odparła Gemma.

– Będziesz się musiała bardzo mocno postarać, żebym zamierzał tam pójść i nie mam pojęcia co mogłabyś zrobić, bym chciał choć w maleńkim stopniu – mruknął jej do ucha z przebiegłym uśmieszkiem.

Pani Snape postarała się i tego, i przez kilka kolejnych wieczorów na tyle mocno, że spotkała się z kilkorgiem swoich przyjaciół na Grimauld Place 12.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Potter, który do eliksiru trafić nie chciał"_


	50. Potter, który do eliksiru trafić nie

_**ROZDZIAŁ 49**_

„_**Potter, który do eliksiru trafić nie chciał"**_

– Ale laska, Harry zobacz. – Severus już od dłuższej chwili obserwował swoją żonę rozmawiającą z Tonks, gdy dobiegł go zachwycony głos najmłodszego z synów Weasleyów. Odruchowo rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu w poszukiwaniu tej laski, ale jedyną, która przykuwała jego uwagę była Gemma.

– To znajoma Syriusza, może się ze mną umówi. – Wzrok Pottera padł na rzeczoną kobietę.

– Daj spokój Harry, nie masz żadnych szans – odparł rudzielec z powątpiewaniem. – Ja się z nią umówię – dodał pewnym głosem, a Severus o mało nie parsknął głośnym śmiechem. Stał w cieniu schodów, nonszalancko oparty o ścianę i z założonymi na piersi rękoma przysłuchiwał się rozmowie.

– Ty? Daj spokój Ron, to ty nie masz żadnych szans – odpowiedział Harry z obrażoną miną.

– Żaden z was nie ma u niej szans. – Do chłopców dołączyła panna Granger. – I dobrze wam radzę lepiej odwróćcie od niej wzrok i przestańcie się ślinić.

– A ty jak zwykle zazdrosna, co? – Ron spojrzał na nią z politowaniem. – Twój Krukon pewnie nie odrywa rąk od książek i założę się, że nawet nie potrafi całować, bo o tym przecież nie znajdziecie niczego w bibliotece – dodał, czym zasłużył sobie na gniewne spojrzenie Hermiony. Severusa aż zatrzęsło na myśl, że jego syn niby nie potrafi całować, ale odgrywanie się na Gryfonie postanowił zostawić na później.

– To jest myśl, pocałuję ją – westchnął nagle Potter.

– No to zobaczymy, który pierwszy – Ron zrobił zawziętą minę. – Ja jestem starszy …

– Tak braciszku … – zaczął George, który razem z bratem bliźniakiem pojawił się tuż obok.

– … jesteś wystarczająco dorosły – dokończył Fred. Obydwaj dobrze wiedzieli kim jest Gemma, ale dobry ubaw stawiali ponad życie brata.

– Stawiam trzy galeony na Harry'ego. – George poklepał Rona po ramieniu.

– Wchodzę braciszku – zawtórował mu Fred.

– Ja daję pięć – wtrąciła się nieco już mniej obrażona Hermiona – że żaden z nich nie zdąży nawet zbliżyć do niej swoich ust nim zostanie pozbawiony twarzy. – Severus uśmiechnął się na te słowa.

– Tylko piątkę, panno Granger? – spytał, gdy obydwaj chłopcy ruszyli na podryw.

– Pro … profesor – zająknęła się dziewczyna, a bliźniacy spojrzeli zatrwożeni w jego kierunku głośno przełykając ślinę.

– Obawiam się, że moja żona raczej będzie chciała pozbawić ich czegoś innego niż twarzy, gdy tylko zbliżą do niej swoje usta – mruknął i ku zdumieniu całej trójki przysunął się do uszu dalekiego zasięgu.

– Cześć Tonks – Harry z udawaną nonszalancją przywitał się ze znajomą i posłał uśmiech do Gemmy. Ron, gdy tylko znalazł się w pobliżu kobiety zaniemówił i tylko przyglądał się jej maślanym wzrokiem z głupkowatą miną. – Co słychać? – kontynuował Potter. Gemma spojrzała na przyjaciółkę z rozbawieniem. Kobiety zaprzyjaźniły się jeszcze za czasów szkolnych panny Tonks. Pełna kompleksów i braku wiary we własne siły dziewczynka, dość często znajdowała oparcie w swojej krótkoterminowej opiekunce Domu. Podczas zastępstwa za panią Sprout, Gemma dobrze zdołała odkryć zalety Puchonów i szybko przekonała się, że opinia o potulnych, słabych borsuczkach jest krzywdząca. W rzeczywistości w większości okazali się być dobrymi, pełnymi empatii czarodziejami, pogodnie nastawionymi do życia i ku szacunkowi pani Snape, dobrze odnosili się do przyrody. Po ukończeniu Hogwartu przez młodszą, kobiety nadal utrzymywały kontakt, a Gemma i Severus pomogli jej w zaliczeniu egzaminów aurorskich.

Tonks była mocno zaskoczona, gdy Snape'owie poprosili ją na matkę chrzestną Patricka, a Gemma nie mogła się oprzeć wrażeniu, że najbardziej zachwycił ją fakt, że to Lupin będzie ojcem chrzestnym. Nimfadora nie była najbardziej wymarzoną osobą na zastępczego opiekuna jej dziecka. Sprawiała wrażenie niezdarnej i niezaradnej, ale panią Snape przekonała do siebie otwartością i wrażliwością. Uwielbiała przyglądać się dziewczynie, gdy ta bawiła się z jej dziećmi. Oddawała się im bez reszty i ku ich uciesze wymyślała najdziwniejsze zabawy. Obydwie kobiety często tak bardzo dawały ponieść się dziecięcym uciechom, że Severus odnosił wrażenie, że ma w domu piątkę synów i jeszcze dwie nastolatki na wychowaniu, ale sam też w końcu ulegał dzieciom i dawał wciągnąć w czarodziejskie podchody, albo berka na miotłach.

W pierwszej chwili, gdy Harry z Ronem zaczęli się przed nimi wdzięczyć, Gemma pomyślała, że obydwaj próbują podrywać Nimfadorę. Przekonana, że swoją osobą jedynie onieśmiela chłopców, chciała się wycofać, ale zanim zdążyła zrobić chociaż krok w kierunku zbliżającego się do nich Lupina, Potter wyciągnął do niej rękę ciągnąc ją za dłoń i energicznie nią potrząsając.

– Potter – ukłonił się lekko – Harry Potter – dodał.

– Gemma – odparła zdezorientowana.

– Ja jestem Ron – wtrącił rudzielec z jak mu się wydawało uwodzicielskim uśmiechem, a Tonks z trudem powstrzymała parsknięcie, gdy wyrwał dłoń Gemmy Harry'emu i sam zaczął nią tak mocno wymachiwać, że kobieta o mało nie straciła równowagi.

– Syriusz to mój ojciec chrzestny – zaczął niższy z chłopców, gdy kobieta wyswobodziła się z uścisku Weasleya. – Lubisz quidditcha? Jestem szukającym w Gryffindorze – Potter próbował zwrócić na siebie uwagę pani Snape. Spod schodów dobiegło ją głośne parsknięcie jej męża i zastanowiła się przez chwilę komu udało się go rozbawić.

– A ja jestem obrońcą. – Ronald przepchał się przed nią.

– Gemma nie przepada za quidditchem – wtrącił Lupin, który właśnie do nich dołączył i chyba chciał w jakiś sposób wybawić swoich uczniów ze zbliżających się opresji. Obydwaj chłopcy zrobili nieco zrezygnowane miny i spojrzeli na siebie z zaciętością.

– Tydzień temu miałem urodziny, poszłabyś gdzieś ze mną na kolację? – wypalił Harry chcąc uprzedzić swojego kolegę. Tonks już nie hamowała śmiechu, a kolejne głośne parsknięcia doszły do jej uszu także od strony hallu, gdzie jej mąż w najlepsze zaśmiewał się z Pottera, razem z bliźniakami i panną Granger, która teraz odczuwała dużą satysfakcję po tym, jak jeszcze przed chwilą dwójka jej przyjaciół próbowała obrażać jej Krukona.

– Z czego się tak zaśmiewasz S... S... Severusie – podszedł do nich zainteresowany dziwnym zachowaniem Snape, Syriusz.

– Twój chrześniak to kretyn – burknął Snape.

– Jak śmiesz … – zaczął Black, ale przerwał słysząc jak Harry próbuje uwodzić żonę jego kolegi. – Cholera. Czeka mnie sporo pracy z tym chłopakiem – westchnął i dołączył do grupy podsłuchującej.

– Gemma, masz piękne imię – Ron próbował zwrócić na siebie uwagę. – Też mogę cie zaprosić na kolację. Moja mama dobrze gotuje. – Tonks nie wytrzymała i opierając się o ramię Remusa głośno zaczęła śmiać.

– Nie sądzę, żeby profesor Snape był zachwycony, jeśli Gemma wyjdzie gdziekolwiek z którymś z was – Lupin próbował delikatnie dać im do zrozumienia, że robią z siebie idiotów.

– A co ten stary nietoperz ma do tego z kim ona wychodzi – burknął Potter, a Ron dziarsko mu zawtórował. – Sam pewnie nigdy nigdzie nie był z piękną kobietą o ile w ogóle z jakąś był. – Gemma jedynie westchnęła.

– Snape to nasz nauczyciel od eliksirów. Straszny dupek – Ron wyjaśnił kobiecie.

– Z tego co wiem – Remus spojrzał przepraszająco na przyjaciółkę – Gemma raczej nie lubi, gdy jej męża nazywa się nietoperzem, a tym bardziej dupkiem.

– Jemu zdecydowanie najbardziej przeszkadzałby ten stary – odparła pani Snape.

– Albo macie dużo szczęścia, albo udało się wam trafić na jej wyjątkowo dobry humor, skoro was jeszcze nie przeklęła – Tonks zaśmiewała się z głupich min jakie zdobiły twarze chłopców.

Severus nie mógł się powstrzymać i podszedł do żony. Objął ją od tyłu i z czułością pocałował.

– Podobno wybierasz się na jakąś kolację, Skarbie – mruknął jej do ucha. – Nie wyglądasz za mądrze Potter – zwrócił się do Harry'ego.

– Mamy przesrane, Harry – mruknął Ron i głośno przełknął ślinę.

– Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo, Weasley. – Severus posłał mu pełen ironii uśmiech.

Harry i Ron starali się przez resztę wieczoru umykać przed swoim groźnym profesorem, ale ani jeden, ani drugi nie mógł się oprzeć pokusie spoglądania na jego śliczną żonę i wciąż nieopatrzenie na niego wpadali.

– Poi ją jakimiś eliksirami, mówię ci Ron – szeptał Harry.

– No, na pewno. – Rudzielec zdecydowanie pokiwał głową. – Co zrobimy Harry?

– Ale zgrabna jest, nie? – westchnął Potter.

– No, a podobno urodziła pięcioro dzieci. To na pewno jakiś eliksir – wzdychał Weasley.

– Jeszcze słowo, a obydwaj skończycie jako jakiś eliksir – warknął Severus, który miał już serdecznie dość tej śliniącej się do Gemmy dwójki. Przyszedł na przyjęcie Blacka tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, żeby sprawić jej przyjemność. Sam zamierzał zaszyć się gdzieś w ciemnym kącie. Tymczasem wszelkie jego próby poszukiwania spokoju kończyły się wpadaniem na dwóch zidiociałych Gryfonów, którzy za wszelką cenę starali się paść ofiarą jego różdżki. Był przyzwyczajony do wysłuchiwania pochlebstw pod adresem żony od innych mężczyzn, a nawet do prób podrywania jej, ale ta dwójka zdecydowanie zaczynała go irytować.

Na szczęście przed rzuceniem dwóch niewybaczalnych uchroniła go pani Snape, która z uśmiechem przyjmowała umizgi nastolatków i jak mu się zdało ma ochotę na żarty.

– Znowu ktoś chce cię przede mną ratować? – spytała z niewinną miną podchodząc do męża. – Wspominałeś im już, że do tego eliksiru, który dla ciebie warzę, potrzebuję esencji z dwunastnicy niewinnego mężczyzny, w dodatku oddanej dobrowolnie? – Spojrzała na nich ze słodkim uśmiechem i wykonała krok w ich kierunku. – Weźmy obydwu. – Obróciła się gwałtownie do męża. – Będzie na zapas. Zobacz te oczy – wskazała na Harry'ego. – Pamiętasz ten wywar, którego w zeszłym tygodniu nie mogliśmy skończyć? Te są idealne. – Wykonała jeszcze jeden krok w ich kierunku i uśmiechnęła się niewinnie widząc ich nieco pobladłe miny. Początkowo bawiło ją zachowanie chłopców i chciała nawet poprosić Severusa, żeby nie odgrywał się na nich w szkole, ale wszelkie insynuacje, jakoby jej mąż upajał ją eliksirem, by z nim była, mocno ją denerwowały. Nie był to pierwszy raz, gdy słyszała coś takiego, ale po raz pierwszy nie było to wyrażone w formie żartu, a w bardzo bezczelny i obraźliwy dla niej sposób. Nie cierpiała, gdy ktoś próbował podważać jej inteligencję sugerując, że jest słabą i głupią kobietą, a za jej jedyną zaletę uznawał urodę i szczupłą sylwetkę.

– Słyszałem o kilku zaginięciach nastolatków w waszej okolicy. – Syriusz, któremu także nie podobało się zachowanie chrześniaka włączył się do zabawy.

– Och, czyżbym to tobie miała dziękować? Tak ciężko zwabić kogoś młodego pod nasz dom – westchnęła do mężczyzny. – Próbowałam przekonać Severusa, żebyśmy przeprowadzili się do większego miasta, ale on uważa, że to by było zbyt podejrzane. Nie masz nic przeciwko, żebym zabrała twojego chrześniaka i jego przyjaciela na mały spacer … do piwnicy? – spytała niewinnie marszcząc nosek.

– Zostaw to mnie, Skarbie – mruknął Snape i kiwnął na Gryfonów, by skierowali się w stronę drzwi do podziemi.

– Chyba się nie boisz, Harry. – Syriusz uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco.

– Znowu straszycie dzieciaki? – Lupin podszedł do nich. – I ty Gemmo? – Spojrzał na nią z dezaprobatą.

– A ty jak zwykle psujesz zabawę – westchnęła kobieta i uśmiechnęła się promiennie do zdenerwowanych chłopców.

Black z śmiechem na ustach objął swojego chrześniaka i zabrał do salonu, a Ron z pochyloną głową poczłapał za przyjacielem.

– Pani Snape, profesorze – szepnął Harry, gdy szykowali się już do wyjścia – chciałem przeprosić za zachowanie moje i kolegi.

– Przyzwyczaiłem się już do twoich impertynencji i głupoty, Potter – syknął Severus – ale dziś przeszedłeś samego siebie. – Gemma chwyciła męża w uspokajającym geście. – Muszę też jednak przyznać, że przez większość wieczoru dobrze się bawiłem widząc, jak robisz z siebie pajaca przed moją żoną.

– Przepraszam, pani Snape – Harry nieśmiało spojrzał jej w oczy, a Gemma uśmiechnęła się pogodnie.

– Nic się nie stało, panie Potter, Harry – poprawiła się. – A co do tej kolacji … – Oczy chłopaka rozszerzyły się ze strachu, gdy dostrzegł świdrujące spojrzenie profesora. – Nie masz nic przeciwko, że zabiorę męża? – Widząc jego minę Gemma wybuchnęła gromkim śmiechem, a Severus jedynie westchnął.

– Musiałabyś chyba naprawdę podać mi jakiś eliksir, żebym chciał gdzieś z nim pójść – mruknął.

– Do zobaczenia, Harry. – Spojrzała w zielone tęczówki i z trudem ukryła w swych oczach smutek na wspomnienie jego matki.

– Pani Snape – zatrzymał jeszcze dwójkę tuż przed drzwiami. – Ja, tak się zastanawiałem skąd to mam – Harry wyciągnął z kieszeni małą, nakręcaną miotełkę, którą Gemma podarowała mu dawno temu, podczas zakupów. – Jedyna moja zabawka, której Dudley, mój kuzyn, nie mógł mi zabrać i zepsuć. Myślałem, że to od Syriusza i spytałem go, ale on powiedział, że jedyną osobą, która mogła mi to dać, jest pani. – Spojrzał na nią z powagą, a ona wzięła do ręki miotełkę ze smutnym uśmiechem. W jej oczach zaszkliły się łzy i w pierwszym momencie nie mogła nic odpowiedzieć. Nie spodziewała się, że chłopiec po tylu latach będzie bawił się zabawką, którą kiedyś bezmyślnie mu podarowała. Przez te wszystkie lata wiedziała, jak chłopiec jest traktowany przez swoich bliskich i bardzo mocno jej to dokuczało, ale jak zapewniał ją dyrektor, nic w tej sprawie nie mogli zrobić. Posyłała więc głupie prezenty, żeby dzieciak chociaż przez chwilę poczuł, że jest ktoś komu na nim zależy, ale ani przez moment nie czuła się przez to lepiej. Kuło ją w sercu na myśl, że chłopiec nie miał zielonego pojęcia o tym co się z nim działo, gdy zaczęła napływać do niego magia, a wkoło działy się niewytłumaczalne rzeczy z jego udziałem. Przypominało jej się jak sama czuła się zagubiona, gdy na jej boku pojawiła się blizna, a przecież ona żyła w niepewności tylko jeden dzień.

Starała się zrobić coś więcej i ku przeprażeniu Severusa, bywała na Privet Drive, by na własne oczy przekonać się, czy przypadkiem nikt nie krzywdzi chłopca. Pomimo zapewnień, że dzieciak Pottera nic go nie obchodzi, jej mąż zawsze towarzyszył jej w tych wyprawach na mugolskie przedmieścia Londynu i zdarzyło się, że z ukrycia pomógł chłopcu umknąć przed bandą jego kuzyna, a rozczuliło ją, gdy sam przypomniał jej o zbliżającej się rocznicy urodzin Harry'ego i zaproponował wyjście do mugolskiego sklepu. Nigdy jednak przez te lata nie pomyśleli, żeby zakląć specjalnie dla niego inne zabawki. Była pewna, że skoro jego kuzyn miał wszystko czego zechce, nie zainteresują go zwykłe plastikowe samochody.

– To miłe wiedzieć, że ktoś o tobie myśli – wyszeptał widząc jej zakłopotanie.

– Chodźmy, Skarbie – Severus objął ją ramieniem – Gloria pewnie ledwie żyje od wrzasków naszej bandy.

– Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin, Harry – wydusiła z siebie w końcu z lekkim uśmiechem i podała mu małą miotełkę. – Uważaj na siebie – dodała już pewnie i chwyciła męża za rękę.

– Przepraszam profesorze, raz jeszcze – rzucił za nimi tak, że ledwie dosłyszeli.

– Do zobaczenia w szkole, Potter – syknął Severus z krzywym uśmieszkiem, ale pierwszy raz nie przestraszyło to aż tak bardzo Harry'ego.

**.: :.**

– Co tam ciekawego masz, Severusie? – Gemma pochyliła się nad stertą pergaminów, które w zaciszu swego gabinetu przeglądał jej mąż. Intrygowało ją, że od kilku dni praktycznie nie odrywa się od studiowania dzienników jej matki. Zwykle dzielił się z nią swoimi pomysłami na nowe mikstury, a teraz nie pisnął jej ani słóweczkiem na ten temat.

– Czy Twoja mama każdą jedną recepturę, nad którą pracowała musiała ubierać w zagadki? – spytał nieco poirytowany.

– I mi się za to oberwie? – spytała z uśmiechem.

– Przepraszam – burknął.

– Może mogę jakoś pomóc? – spytała z troską.

– Nie jestem pewien, czy chcę byś pomogła – odparł już nieco łagodniej.

– Rozumiem – szepnęła.

– Gem, to dość delikatne. Sam nie do końca wiem z czym mam do czynienia – starał się wytłumaczyć.

– Rozumiem, Sev. Naprawdę – uspokoiła go. – Po prostu wydaje mi się, że potrafię rozszyfrować zapiski mojej mamy lepiej niż ty. Jeśli to coś ważnego, to możesz śmiało pytać – szepnęła i chciała wycofać się z pokoju, ale Severus zatrzymał ją podchodząc i obejmując w pasie.

– To mikstura, do której wracam co jakiś czas od chwili, w której o niej przeczytałem, ale wciąż nie mogę rozszyfrować większości składników i nie jestem pewien działania. – Poprowadził ją na kanapę. – Oskar mi trochę pomógł – spojrzał na nią wymownie – ale sam nie wszystko potrafił wytłumaczyć.

– Mogę to zobaczyć? – spytała niepewnie.

Severus bez słowa wyciągnął do niej notatki na temat horkrusków, wszystko czego zdołał dowiedzieć się przez ostatnie kilkanaście lat.

– Pokaż mi tę recepturę – nakazała po chwili. Widząc zacięcie na jej twarzy bez słowa wykonał polecenie. – To nie jest Czarna Magia, Sev. Wręcz przeciwnie – odparła po chwili z uśmiechem.

– Ale hork... – zaczął, ale przerwała mu gestem.

– To tak, jak najbardziej, ale ten eliksir już nie – odparła szeptem i machnęła różdżką rzucając na nich zaklęcie zapobiegające podsłuchiwaniu. – Myślisz, że on w taki sposób przetrwał? – spytała poważnie.

– Tak przypuszczam – odpowiedział nieco zamyślony – ale nie mam pojęcia ile tego może być. Znając go, jestem pewien, że na jednym nie poprzestał.

– Rozmawiałeś z Dumbledorem? – Gemma ponownie wróciła do studiowania receptury i lekko się uśmiechnęła.

– Nie. – Severus opadł zmęczony na oparcie kanapy. – Porozmawiam z nim – westchnął. – Gem, wiesz czym jest ten eliksir? Możesz mi coś o nim powiedzieć? Zdołałem tylko rozszyfrować kilka składników i wiem, że się z tym wiąże, ale nie mam pojęcia jak działa. – Gemma oparła głowę na ramieniu męża. – Tutaj – wskazał fragment palcem – wspomina o tobie, że dotykałaś czegoś niezwykłego, czegoś czego nikt inny nie widział. To wydaje mi się kluczem tej mikstury.

– Wydaje mi się, że nie o mnie chodzi – odparła. – Sev, jeśli to jest to o czym myślę i jeśli on przetrwał w taki właśnie sposób … będziemy musieli znaleźć je, wszystkie … chyba, że … – Gemma z zamyśleniem przewróciła kartkę w dzienniku. – To nie jest jedna mikstura. Zobacz – wskazała z podnieceniem kolejny fragment. – Łączą się ze sobą. Dlaczego moja mama nad tym pracowała?

– Byłbym wdzięczny gdybyś spróbowała kończyć swoje myśli na głos – zaśmiał się widząc jej podekscytowanie. Od bardzo dawna nie widział na twarzy swojej żony entuzjazmu związanego z eliksirami i iskierki jakie dostrzegł w jej oczach bardzo mu się spodobały. Coraz bardziej martwił go czerniejący mroczny znak na jego przedramieniu i obawiał się, że dni jego spokoju są policzone. Nie łudził się, że Czarny Pan powstanie słaby na tyle, by szybko go pokonać, wręcz przeciwnie, obawiał się, że będzie jeszcze silniejszy i dużo bardziej zdeterminowany do działania niż przedtem.

– Po pierwsze, wydaje mi się, że to są dwie albo trzy receptury – zaczęła. – Jedna to eliksir, wyjątkowo złożony, a do tego moja mama użyła staromaoryskich nazw składników albo ich imion. Podejrzewam, że nawet Fleming nie byłby w stanie tego całkowicie rozwikłać – zaśmiała się.

– Imion? – zdziwił się Snape.

– Och, to takie sprawy między córką a matką. – Gemma wywróciła oczami. – Wszystkie swoje pomysły spisywała tak, żeby sprawiły trudność każdemu oprócz mnie.

– To dość zrozumiałe, robię podobnie, ale mimo wszystko moje ingrediencje nie mają imion, Gemma – spojrzał na nią z oburzeniem.

– A moje tak – pokazała mu język – i jak widzisz to dość skuteczne.

– Zdradzisz mi jak ma na imię żółć turkucia? – spytał z nutką ironii.

– Trevor – mruknęła pod nosem. – Och, to była fajna zabawa, gdy byłam dzieckiem – zaczęła się usprawiedliwiać. – Nadawałam imiona roślinom w ogródku i zwierzętom, które znalazłam. Moja mama uznała to za fajny sposób warzenia eliksirów. Jak miała pięć lat to o wiele fajniej było posiekać Ralpha i rozgnieść Mortimera niż korzenie stokrotki i larwy żuka.

– A Severus? – spojrzał na nią rozbawiony.

– Nie ma, ale jest jeszcze kilka bezimiennych ingrediencji. Jak nie przestaniesz to będziesz włoskiem pufka pigmejskiego, różowym. – Zmarszczyła ze złością czoło i zrobiła zaciętą minę.

– Spróbuj tylko – warknął groźnie i mocno ją do siebie przytulił. – A Albus?

– Jad ciamarnicy – odparła z krzywym uśmiechem.

– Bardziej mi pasuje do odnóży pluskwiaka piersistego – bąknął – ale nie jest najgorzej.

– Nie śmiej się ze mnie – spojrzała na niego nieco zasmucona – miałam pięć lat.

– Nie śmieję, Kotku. – Przyciągnął ją do siebie mocno. – Uważam, że to urocze. – Ucałował jej skroń i pogładził po ramieniu.

– W każdym bądź razie – westchnęła wracając do trzymanej receptury – ten eliksir prawdopodobnie odnajduje ukryte części duszy, ale musimy mieć jakiś punkt zaczepienia, coś do czego można ten eliksir przelać. Zobacz – wskazała fragment w języku maori – potrzebne jest naczynie i obawiam się, że potrzebujemy czegoś dużego, jednego z nich, albo jego kawałka, nie wiem, nie mam pojęcia. To nie moja działka. – Spojrzała na niego wymownie.

– Czyli jeśli byśmy mieli jeden z TYCH przedmiotów, moglibyśmy przy pomocy tego eliksiru znaleźć resztę – wyjaśnił sam sobie na głos Severus.

– Tak mi się wydaje – mruknęła.

– A ten drugi, co to jest? Im więcej czytam tym bardziej wydaje mi się rodzinną opowieścią, a nie przepisem na eliksir – jęknął Severus.

– To trochę bardziej skomplikowane. Głównie przez długość warzenia, czas odstania i jeden składnik, o którym słyszałam jedynie legendy, ale jeśli go uwarzymy, połączy co wbrew naturze rozerwane – westchnęła. – Gemma, o której tutaj napisała mama, to raczej moja babcia, nie ja. Domyślam się czego dotykała. Myślałam, że to tylko babcine opowieści, gdy o tym wspominała, ale teraz to wszystko zaczyna mieć więcej sensu – zamyśliła się.

– Gem? – Spojrzał na nią z oczekiwaniem na dalszy ciąg. – Zdradzisz mi co to jest?

– Według legendy, zakwita tylko raz w ciągu roku …

– Kwiat paproci – dokończył szeptem Severus.

– Gorzej – jęknęła Gemma. – Królowej paproci.

– Czyli mamy jedną czerwcową noc, kiedy możemy go znaleźć …

– Grudniową – poprawiła go. – Moja babcie nigdy nie opuściła Nowej Zelandii, a to oznacza, że ona rośnie gdzieś tam. Letnie przesilenie na południowej półkuli jest 22 grudnia. I … – Gemma głośno westchnęła – problem w tym, że nie każdemu jest dane go dojrzeć. Nie przed każdym paproć zakwitnie.

– Przed … Panią Natury? – spytał niepewnie, ale zaprzeczyła jedynie kręcąc głową.

– Niestety to jeszcze bardziej skomplikowane. – Gemma zrezygnowana przygryzła wargę. – By go zobaczyć, trzeba zasłużyć, trzeba mieć czyste serce, a zerwać możesz go tylko wówczas, by przywrócić ład w naturze.

– Sama powiedziałaś, że rozszczepienie duszy jest wbrew naturze – odparł Severus z entuzjazmem. – Możesz go zerwać, Gem. Kto inny jak nie ty?

– Nie sądzę Sev – odpowiedziała mu twardo. – Owszem moim zadaniem jest przywrócić porządek natury, ale nie sądzę bym mogła go znaleźć, by ukazał się mnie. Jak mam go zerwać, skoro ani nie wiem gdzie szukać królowej paproci, ani ta nie zakwitnie przede mną. – Wstała zdenerwowana i podeszła do okna.

– Mylisz się. – Severus stanął tuż za nią. – Bardzo się mylisz, Gem. Udowodnię ci to. – Obrócił ją i spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy. – Nie ma na świecie człowieka o czystszym niż twoje serce.

– Dziękuję, że tak myślisz …

– Tak jest, Gem – przerwał jej i się uśmiechnął. – Chociaż spróbuj.

Gemma nieco zrezygnowana westchnęła głośno i lekko przytaknęła.

– Mogę spróbować znaleźć to miejsce – szepnęła – moja babcia prowadziła zielniki, ale obawiam się, że one są zaszyfrowane w podobny sposób jak zapiski mamy. Tata może pomóc, albo ciocia Luthien. – Wtuliła się mocno w niego i odetchnęła głęboko.

– Wszystko w porządku? – spytał widząc łzy w jej oczach.

– Tak, Sev – spojrzała na niego zasmucona. – Nie zdążymy zanim on …

– Obawiam się, że nie Gem. – Przycisnął ją mocno do siebie. – Ale już wiemy jak z nim walczyć. Uda nam się, Skarbie …

– Razem – dokończyła i leciutko musnęła jego wargi.

– Razem – powtórzył za nią.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Nauka odzyskiwania spokoju w stajni"_


	51. Nauka odzyskiwania spokoju w stajni

_**ROZDZIAŁ 50**_

„_**Nauka odzyskiwania spokoju w stajni"**_

– Severus właściwie to przyszłam tutaj, żeby cię o coś prosić. – Gemma uniosła lekko głowę i spojrzała błagalnie na swojego męża.

– Coś czuję, że mi się to nie spodoba – odparł z wysoko uniesioną brwią.

– Chciałabym się spotkać z Neville'em Longbottomem. – Chwyciła go za dłonie i odsunęła nieznacznie.

– Nie – odparł kategorycznie Severus i dając do zrozumienia, że zakończył temat rozsiadł się w swoim fotelu za biurkiem i ostentacyjnie zaczął przeglądać papiery.

– Sev. – Gemma obróciła jego krzesło i usiadła mu na kolanach. – Wiem, że go nie lubisz, ale dlaczego nie mogę się z nim spotkać?

– To nie jest kwestia tego, czy ja go lubię czy nie – odparł – tu chodzi o bezpieczeństwo.

– Bezpieczeństwo? – zdziwiła się kobieta.

– Kochanie – Severus spojrzał na nią z krzywą miną – jeśli jakimś cudem on nie padnie na zawał ze strachu na samą myśl o spotkaniu ze mną, to z dużym prawdopodobieństwem przekręci się biedak, gdy tylko wspomnę, że chciałbym go prosić o spotkanie z tobą. – Gemma uśmiechnęła się do niego z powątpiewaniem. – Jako, że z natury jestem okrutny i zły, więc możemy założyć, że mało mnie interesuje jego słabe serce, ale jeśli okaże się, że jakimś cudem przeżyje i spotka się z tobą, to już na pewno wysadzi coś w twoim pobliżu, a o zgrozo może nawet ciebie, a ja zbyt mocno cię kocham, żeby tak zaryzykować. – Gemma roześmiała się na cały głos. – W tym nie ma nic śmiesznego.

– To prawda, że jego bogin przemienia się w ciebie? – spytała wciąż głośno się śmiejąc.

– Tak mówią – odparł nieco obojętnym tonem.

– Chciałabym to zobaczyć – Gemma wciąż zaśmiewała się ze swego męża.

– I dlatego chcesz się z nim spotkać? – Severus spojrzał na nią marszcząc brwi.

– Nie, Kochanie – odparła. – Chciałabym porozmawiać o jego rodzicach. Rozmawiałam trochę z Averym na temat leczenia urazów po Crucio. Opowiadał mi o tym jak sam sobie z tym radził i jak to dokładnie działa na organizm. Myślę, że gdyby nieco zmodyfikować eliksir, który stworzyliśmy dla Melisy Rowle, mógłby pomóc jego rodzicom.

– Gemma – Severus spojrzał na żonę z powagą – być może jest tak jak mówisz i nie lubię tego dzieciaka, chociaż w sumie nie wiem skąd ta opinia, on jest naprawdę kiepski z eliksirów. Niemniej to jeszcze dzieciak, ciężko doświadczony przez życie i nie jestem przekonany, czy robienie mu nadziei na odzyskanie rodziców, chociaż szanse są minimalne, jest dobrym pomysłem. – Severus zaskoczył żonę tą troską o chłopca. Długo o tym rozmyślała, ale nie sądziła, że jej mąż sam będzie się przejmował jego ewentualnym rozczarowaniem w przypadku porażki.

– Sev, rozmawiałam o nim z panną Granger. – Gemma wstała z kolan męża i stanęła przed oknem. – Z tego co mówi, to nie jest głupi chłopak. Nie radzi sobie z eliksirami, ale przecież nie każdy musi. Mówiła mi, że on sam poszukuje roślin, które mogłyby pomóc, a ja obawiam się, że bez talentu do warzenia niczego nie wskóra. Prędzej czy później będzie musiał zasięgnąć rady Mistrza Eliksirów. Nie chcę mu niczego obiecywać, chcę jedynie zaoferować swoją pomoc. Porozmawiać z nim, być może moje wcześniejsze badania i spostrzeżenia Avery'ego mu pomogą, a być może jego znajomość tematu naprowadzi mnie na coś więcej. Nie sądzę, że on ma wielkie nadzieje na odzyskanie rodziców, ale pomyśl co ty byś zrobił na jego miejscu, gdybym to ja leżała w szpitalu …

– Chwytałbym się wszystkiego – przerwał jej i podszedł do niej mocno przytulając.

– Nie skrzywdzę go, Sev. Nie obiecam czegoś czego nie mogę spełnić – wyszeptała w jego ramię.

– Spytam Minerwę co o tym myśli, dobrze? – Ujął jej twarz w dłonie i spojrzał w jej wielkie, czarne oczy.

– Dziękuję. – Leciutko musnęła jego wargi i ponownie przylgnęła do jego klatki piersiowej mocno się w nią wtulając.

– Gem, nie uratujesz całego świata, nie pomożesz każdemu – westchnął.

– Wiem, Sev, ale co mi szkodzi próbować. – Uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

– Cholera jasna – warknął Snape i odsunął delikatnie żonę. – Nogi z tyłków im powyrywam.

– Co się stało? – Gemma z przerażeniem patrzyła jak jej mąż ze złością otwiera okno i wydziera się na bliźniaków, którzy pod wodzą Marka rozkładali na trawniku jego kolekcję mioteł, najwyraźniej z zamiarem przetestowania ich. – Nic sobie nie zrobią – uspokajała go.

– Co? – Severus spojrzał na żonę jak na kretynkę, zaskoczony jej spokojnym podejściem do sprawy.

– Zaklęłam je – mruknęła.

– Co zrobiłaś moim miotłom? – syknął zbliżając swoją twarz do jej.

– Zaklęłam – odparła spokojnie. – Wracasz do domu głównie na weekendy, jak twoim zdaniem mam sobie radzić z tymi nicponiami?

– Nie wiem, dokupić skrzaty? – Jego nos prawie wbijał się w jej maleńki nosek. – Co zrobiłaś moim miotłom? – powtórzył.

– Z. A. K. L …

– Gemma – warknął.

– Przestań, zaklęłam je tak, żeby chłopcy nie mogli przełożyć nad nimi nogi, żaden z nich, ani bliźniaki, ani Mark, ani Tobi … O Merlinie, sadzają Patricka. – Gemma wyminęła męża, stanęła w oknie i ryknęła na swoje dzieci, po czym zaczęła machać różdżką, by wyswobodzić uwięzioną skrzatkę. – Alec i Ben znowu związali Bunię … Twoje dzieci – warknęła z pretensją odwracając się do męża i próbowała go wyminąć, by dostać się do ogrodu.

– Moje? Sama przed chwilą mówiłaś, że nie ma mnie prawie cały tydzień – odparł zakładając ręce na piersi i zagradzając jej drogę. Poczuł się głupio, gdy spojrzała na niego z lekkim wyrzutem. Miała rację. Spędzał z dziećmi jedynie dwa dni w tygodniu i chcąc im to wynagrodzić był w stosunku do nich bardzo pobłażliwy. Utrzymanie dyscypliny, poważne rozmowy i wymierzanie kar zwalał na nią. Doskonale wiedział jak niesforny potrafi być jedenastoletni chłopiec, a dwóch trzylatków do towarzystwa to na co dzień musiało być istne szaleństwo. Przy nim starali się dobrze zachowywać, zapewne uprzednio mocno strofowani przez swoją matkę. Był pewien, że w każdy piątek daje im wykład o ciężkiej pracy ojca i prosi o spokój dla niego, ale dobrze wiedział co w nich drzemie. Sam fakt, że musiała rzucać zaklęcia na miotły, poręcze, okna, drzwi do stajni i praktycznie już każdy możliwy przedmiot w domu powinien mu dać do myślenia. – Skarbie, często to robią? – spytał już łagodnie widząc zmieszanie na jej twarzy.

– Nie, ale jak już coś robią to z hukiem – odpowiedziała zrezygnowanym tonem. – Wciągnęli w to Marka. Nie wiem jakim cudem, ale zawsze zdołają go przekonać do psot. Jak jeden próbuje zjeżdżać po poręczy to drugi zaraz stara się być lepszy i wspina się na barierkę, a Mark chce być jeszcze bardziej wymyślny i spaceruje po krawędzi dachu. W dodatku coraz częściej dokuczają Buni. Zamykają ją gdzieś, przywiązują albo robią coś Patrickowi, tak żeby musiała zająć się nim i nie zwracała uwagi na nich. Od pół roku praktycznie nie prowadzę żadnych badań, bo nie mogę ich spuścić z oczu. Mam czas jedynie na jakieś pierdoły i ewentualnie notatki. Przepraszam. – Spróbowała go ominąć, ale nie pozwolił jej. – Muszę z nimi porozmawiać, Sev. Związali nianię i chcieli wsadzić rocznego brata na jedną z wyścigowych mioteł. – Zrobiła krok, ale zatrzymał ją.

– Porozmawiam z nimi. – Severus zacisnął pięści i zrobił zaciętą minę.

– Poradzę sobie – westchnęła z lekkim uśmiechem. – Ostatecznie to tylko mali chłopcy.

– I tak sobie z nimi porozmawiam. – Przyciągnął ją do siebie. – Ciekawe po kim mają to upodobanie do żartów? – mruknął udając, że się zastanawia.

– Nie mam pojęcia, ja tam w życiu nie ruszyłabym miotły – odparła z niewinną miną i pociągnęła męża za rękę do ogrodu. – Chodź, chcę zobaczyć jaką karę im wymierzysz – zaśmiała się podejrzewając, że gdy tylko Severus znajdzie się w pobliżu synów stanie się pobłażliwy i wyrozumiały jak zawsze.

– Mówiłaś, że czyrakobulwy dla Hogwartu są już gotowe. – Uśmiechnął się zjadliwie.

– Widziałeś jak je zmodyfikowałam? – Spojrzała na niego z iskierką w oku. – Mają cieńszy pancerzyk i wyciska się je dużo szybciej, a jeśli odpowiednio pokierujesz szpatułką to ich sok praktycznie od razu … – urwała widząc jego zniesmaczoną minę – och … są już gotowe.

Nieco rozbawił go entuzjazm żony. Opowiadała o niesamowicie obrzydliwej i śmierdzącej roślinie jakby wychwalała najpiękniejszy kwiat. W myślach zganił się jednak za swą reakcję. Niewiele miała ostatnio czasu na zajmowanie się zielarstwem, eliksirami i czymkolwiek twórczym. Jej świat kręcił się wokół dzieci i to im, i jemu poświęcała każdą wolną chwilę. Zapewniała go, że to uwielbia i nawet wyraziła chęć posiadania więcej dzieci, ale dopiero teraz dostrzegł, jak bardzo brakowało jej nie tyle samej pracy, ile możliwości opowiadania o niej, konsultowania pomysłów, pokazania receptur, które jak dobrze widział piętrzyły się niesprawdzone u niej na biurku.

– Co od razu? – spytał zaciekawiony. – Mam nadzieję, że nadal wydzielają swój uroczy zapaszek przy wyciskaniu, inaczej będę zmuszony do wymyślenia innej kary.

– Nie musisz udawać. – Zatrzymała się i spojrzała na niego z lekkim uśmiechem.

– Czego, Skarbie? – zdziwił się.

– Że cię to interesuje – odparła ze spuszczoną głową.

– Interesuje mnie wszystko co robisz, Kwiatuszku. – Objął ją ramieniem i ruszył w stronę synów nieco wolniejszym krokiem. – Więc? Błagam powiedz, że śmierdzą jak śmierdziały.

– To zależy – zaczęła obojętnym tonem – jeśli wiesz jak je wyciskać to nie wydzielą żadnego zapachu, ale jeśli jesteś … Sev, naprawdę to cię interesuje?

– Oczywiście. – Tym razem był szczerze zainteresowany. – Nigdy nie udało mi się ich wycisnąć tak, by nie cuchnęły na całą szklarnię. Jak to robisz?

– Po prostu. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – To … trochę krępujące – mruknęła.

– Zdradź mi – szepnął aksamitnym głosem wprost do jej ucha.

– Mówię im co robię i staram się nie zadać bólu. – Zawstydzona spuściła głowę i przygryzła dolną wargę w oczekiwaniu na śmiech.

– Mówiłem ci, że cię kocham? – Zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nią z powagą chwytając jej twarz w dłonie. – Jesteś niezwykła – dodał i ucałował ją w czoło. Choć jej sposób na rośliny wydał mu się zabawny i próbował sobie wyobrazić samego siebie gadającego do pulsujących ropą bąbli, to z całych sił postarał się nie roześmiać. To co i w jaki sposób robiła, było w rzeczywistości bardzo urocze i najwyraźniej skuteczne. Chociaż często pracowali razem w laboratorium nad eliksirami, to w pracy z roślinami oglądał ją niezwykle rzadko i w tej chwili bardzo pożałował, że przez te wszystkie lata nie interesowało go to. – Naucz mnie – powiedział po chwili patrząc jej głęboko w oczy.

– Czego? – spytała zaskoczona.

– Jak zajmować się roślinami – odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

– Dlaczego? – Popatrzyła na niego jak na wariata.

– Bo to musi być bardzo piękny widok – westchnął.

– Uważasz, że żółta ropa wyciekająca z pulsujących, śmierdzących roślin to piękny widok? Severusie, dobrze się czujesz? – Gemma zrobiła kwaśną minę.

– Nie to, głuptasie – zaśmiał się – ty przy pracy to piękny widok – wyjaśnił. – Poza tym chciałbym wiedzieć jak sobie radzić z mało przyjemnymi roślinami.

– Mam dziwne wrażenie, że sobie ze mnie żartujesz, ale jeśli bardzo chcesz to zawsze możesz przyjść do mnie do szklarni – spojrzała na niego z powątpiewaniem.

– Nie żartuję, naprawdę chcę byś mnie tego nauczyła – wywrócił oczami i chwycił ją za rękę prowadząc do dzieci. – Mogłabyś mi też później opowiedzieć o tym eliksirze, do którego notatki przypadkiem, naprawdę całkiem przypadkiem wpadły mi w ręce. Z tego co całkiem przypadkiem zauważyłem, to próbujesz kolce jeżozwierza zmieszać razem z jadem żmii przed dodaniem korzenia asfodelusa. Nie jestem przekonany, czy to dobry pomysł, choć cała receptura wydawała się intrygująca.

– Severus – spojrzała na niego z politowaniem – to maść na bezbolesną depilację. – Gemma zatrzymała się głośno śmiejąc z męża. – Chociaż istotnie mam problem z tymi kolcami.

– Wiesz, że zawsze interesowały mnie takie babskie eliksiry – odparł nieco obrażonym tonem.

– Oczywiście – odparła udając powagę.

– A ten dla Longbottoma? – Severus sam się zdziwił, że dopiero teraz go to zainteresowało. – Moglibyśmy o nim porozmawiać jak uporam się z tymi urwisami.

– Przydałaby mi się twoja opinia – szepnęła z lekkim uśmiechem.

– Mamo ja nie chciałem – zaczął Mark, gdy tylko pojawili się w pobliżu.

– Tata sobie z wami porozmawia. – Gemma wzięła na ręce najmłodszego syna i wolnym krokiem ruszyła do domu nie zaszczycając swoich starszych pociech nawet spojrzeniem.

– Ale tato, one śmierdzą jak się je wyciska. – Dobiegł do niej zrozpaczony głos Marka.

– I o ich zapachu przypominaj sobie za każdym następnym razem, gdy będziecie chcieli coś spsocić – odparł Severus srogim tonem. – Później nazrywacie najpiękniejsze kwiaty na łące i pójdziecie przeprosić mamę, a jak następnym razem dowiem się, że nabroiliście, a możecie być pewni, że się dowiem, to będziecie mnie błagać, żeby tylko wyciskać czyrakobulwy.

Gemma z uśmiechem obejrzała się na swoją gromadkę wędrującą potulnie do jednej ze szklarni pod czujnym okiem jej męża.

**.: :.**

Gemma z niecierpliwością czekała na koniec roku szkolnego. Nie mogła doczekać się chwili, gdy jej rodzina ponownie będzie w komplecie. Z okazji zorganizowania turnieju trójmagicznego Dumbledore odwołał egzaminy dzięki czemu mogła częściej cieszyć się obecnością w domu męża poświęcającego czas jej i chłopcom, a nie sprawdzaniu prac semestralnych. Dziś jednak miała cały wieczór tylko dla siebie. Bliźniaki i Mark pojechali na trzy dni do babci Glorii i Percivala, a Patrick był z Eileen i Tobiasem. Cieszyła się z możliwości spędzenia czasu tylko w swoim towarzystwie i nawet nie rozpatrywała wyjazdu do Hogwartu na finał turnieju. Przygotowała sobie kąpiel, rozpaliła aromatyczne świece i z kieliszkiem wytrawnego wina oddała się kobiecym rozkoszom. Dochodziła już północ, gdy poczuła jego obecność w domu. Nie spodziewała się, że dziś wróci, dlatego poderwała się z wanny i miała właśnie przywołać szlafrok, gdy ciepły materiał otulił jej mokre ciało.

Odwróciła się uśmiechem do męża, ale w jego oczach nie dostrzegła wesołych iskierek, jakie zwykle towarzyszyły tego typu niespodziankom. Nie musiał nic mówić. Jego zmęczona twarz i ból w czarnych tęczówkach mówiły za niego. Mocno pociągnęła go za szyję i przycisnęła do swego ramienia.

– On … Gemma on wrócił – wyszeptał jej w szyję. – Wrócił. Widziałem go … musiałem odpowiedzieć, musiałem tam pójść. Przepraszam, Kochanie, przepraszam – zaszlochał. Przyciągnęła go do siebie jeszcze mocniej i delikatnie zaczęła gładzić jego plecy.

– To nie twoja wina, najdroższy, nie twoja – uspokajała go. Chwyciła go delikatnie za ręce i poprowadziła do kanapy w sypialni. – Sev – spojrzała na niego z troską – czy coś nam grozi? Dzieciom? – spytała starając zachować spokój.

– Nie, Kotku. – Objął ją i przyciągnął do swego ramienia. Odetchnął głęboko i opowiedział ze szczegółami co wydarzyło się podczas turnieju. Obydwoje przeczuwali, że to wkrótce się stanie, ale mimo wszystko wywołało to szok. Nie podejrzewali, że Czarny Pan zacznie od próby zabicia Pottera. Spodziewali się raczej, że będzie najpierw gromadził swoich zwolenników, zbierał siły i stopniowo o sobie przypominał. Z relacji Harry'ego, Voldemort powstał od razu z pełną mocą, nie potrzebował czasu, ani żeby dojść do siebie, ani żeby ponownie wzbudzić strach. – Chciałem zabrać dzieciaki ze szkoły i wrócić zaraz po tym jak wszystko się trochę uspokoiło, ale wezwał mnie do siebie. Musiałem iść. – Spojrzał na nią zbolałym wzrokiem. Chciałem to zignorować, wysłać was w bezpieczne miejsce i nie widzieć go więcej na oczy … Dyrektor nie pozostawił mi wyboru – urwał na chwilę patrząc jej głęboko w oczy. – Dopóki jest przekonany o mojej lojalności, nic nam nie grozi.

– Sev. – Chwyciła jego dłoń i mocno ścisnęła. – Nic nam się nie stanie, nie pozwolisz na to.

– Nie pozwolę, najmilsza – odparł odwzajemniając uścisk.

– Zabrałeś Tobiego i Adar? – spytała zmartwiona.

– Tak, są … są zdruzgotani. Widzieli tego chłopca … martwego. – Popatrzył na nią zatroskany. – Rozmawiałem z nimi, chcieli zostać do zakończenia roku szkolnego, ale nie mogłem się zgodzić, musiałem ich do ciebie przyprowadzić. Obiecałem, że jeśli się zgodzisz, będą mogli wrócić jutro do szkoły. – Gemma pokiwała głową.

– Muszę skontaktować się przede wszystkim z ojcem, do niego należy decyzja ile Adar powinna wiedzieć, a później porozmawiamy z Tobim albo z obojgiem – mówiła spokojnie. – Myślę, że powinien wiedzieć wszystko. Musi wiedzieć co nam grozi i być przygotowany na to co może się stać. Myślę, że z pozostałymi chłopcami też musimy porozmawiać. Mark, wie o nim, o tym co robił. Czyta tak dużo, że ciężko coś przed nim ukryć, ale nie wiem co z bliźniakami.

– Z nimi też musimy porozmawiać, Gem. Muszą wiedzieć czego unikać i jak się zachować w razie zagrożenia. O czym mogą rozmawiać z kolegami, a o czym nie. – Uklęknął przed nią i chwycił z całej siły za ręce. – Nie pozwolę was skrzywdzić.

– Wiem – szepnęła klękając obok niego i mocno w niego wtulając. – Musimy porozmawiać z dyrektorem, jak najszybciej – dodała po chwili stanowczym tonem.

– Masz jakiś pomysł? – spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie.

– Mam, podsunąłeś mi go właśnie – odparła – ale ten kwiat pozostaje wciąż zagadką. Tata zebrał już pamiętniki babci, ale mówi, że nic nie może z nich odczytać, ciocia Luthien też niewiele pomogła. Ma mi je jutro przesłać, chociaż podejrzewam, że będzie chciał przyjechać tutaj po Adar – westchnęła. – Zajmiemy się tym później. Idź do dzieci, ja zafiukam do taty.

Zarówno Tobias, jak i Adar znieśli wyjaśnienia Gemmy i Severusa nad wyraz dobrze. Obydwoje byli przygotowywani na to co może się stać, a chłopiec wiedział już od dawna jaką rolę pełnił przed upadkiem Voldemorta jego ojciec. Pani Snape widziała troskę i strach w oczach swojego dziecka, na wieść o tym, że Severus będzie musiał powrócić w szeregi Śmierciożerców, ale starał się jak mógł dodać swoim rodzicom otuchy i każdym mięśniem twarzy ukryć targające nim uczucia. Obydwoje mieli wrócić następnego dnia do szkoły. Chcieli pożegnać się przed wakacjami z przyjaciółmi i wspólnie z nimi przeżyć żałobę po śmierci kolegi. Gemma nie za bardzo chciała się na to zgodzić, ale za namową swojego męża, przystała na prośbę syna i siostry.

– Tato, co z mugolakami? – spytał Tobi cichutkim głosem, gdy Adar już zniknęła w swojej sypialni. – Czy są bezpieczni? Czy z dala od Hogwartu nic im nie grozi? – Gemma miała dziwne przeczucia, że jej syn martwi się nie tyle o dzieci pochodzące z mugolskich rodzin, ile o jedną mugolską dziewczynkę, ale swoje przemyślenia zatrzymała dla siebie.

– Chciałbym ci obiecać, synu, że żadnemu z twoich przyjaciół nie stanie się krzywda, ale nie mogę – westchnął Severus, przyciągając syna ramieniem. – Mogę cię jednak zapewnić, że zrobię wszystko, by zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo, nam wszystkim. Z tego co wiem, dyrektor Dumbledore dość dobrze zabezpieczył domy potencjalnie zagrożonych uczniów, zwłaszcza tych z mugolskich rodzin. Nie o wszystkim możemy ci powiedzieć, synu, ale musisz nam trochę zaufać. Jest wielu czarodziejów po naszej stronie.

– Chciałbym jakoś pomóc, tato. – Chłopiec spojrzał na ojca ze łzami w oczach.

– Pomagasz, synku – odparł Snape. – Chciałbym, razem z mamą chcielibyśmy cię o coś prosić. – Gemma usiadła przy drugim boku Tobiego. – Przez najbliższe tygodnie będziemy mieli z mamą dużo pracy, mógłbyś nam pomóc z opieką nad braćmi?

– Naprawdę nic więcej nie mogę zrobić? – spytał nieco rozczarowany.

– Uwierz mi, Kochanie, że proszę o bardzo wiele. – Gemma uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie.

– Dobra, zajmę się nimi. Mógłbym ich zabrać do dziadka Marka. Pisał do mnie, że bardzo chce mnie zobaczyć. – Spojrzał błagalnie na swoich rodziców. – A babcia Anita obiecała mi … – chłopiec nagle uciął i mocno się zaczerwienił.

– Tak? – Severus uniósł pytająco brew.

– Co ci obiecała babcia? – Gemma zaciekawiona ponagliła syna.

– Oj … wiem, że się nie zgodzicie – burknął nieco obrażony.

– Sprawdź – zachęciła kobieta.

– Bo jeden z kolegów w szkole opowiadał mi o rugby, to taka mugolska gra, jak quidditch, ale na ziemi i z jedną piłką, i ja chciałem zobaczyć, na żywo jak to wygląda – wyszeptał chłopiec. – On mi powiedział, że w Nowej Zelandii jest jedna z najlepszych lig świata w rugby i ja spytałem dziadka, a babcia mi odpisała, że jak będę chciał to mnie zabierze na mecz w wakacje. Mają grać z reprezentacją Anglii i pomyślałem, że fajnie by było zobaczyć – tłumaczył chłopiec.

– I? – Severus nie bardzo wiedział dlaczego miałby się nie zgodzić na wyjście syna na mecz.

– Co i? – Tobi popatrzył zdezorientowany na ojca.

– Dlaczego mielibyśmy się nie zgodzić – spytał rozbawiony. – Ja i mama musimy w wakacje odwiedzić dziadków, mamy tam coś do załatwienia, więc nie widzę przeszkód, żebyśmy poszli na taki mecz wszyscy razem.

– Naprawdę? – ucieszył się Tobias.

– Naprawdę – odparła z uśmiechem Gemma. – Dlaczego myślałeś, że się nie zgodzimy? Czy to jest coś niebezpiecznego?

– Nie, mamusiu – zaczął chłopiec – tylko jak byłem kiedyś na meczu piłki nożnej z wujkiem Rufinem, to później się gniewałaś. Pamiętasz?

– Gniewałam się po pierwsze dlatego, że wujek nie zapytał czy może cię zabrać gdziekolwiek i się martwiłam, gdy zniknąłeś – westchnęła – a po drugie, nie podobało mi się, że czarowaliście w trakcie meczu piłkę.

– Byłem mały, wujek chciał mi zrobić frajdę – jęknął Tobi usprawiedliwiając swojego wuja.

– Mam jednak nadzieję, że już wiesz dlaczego wtedy zrobiliście źle – Gemma zmarszczyła brwi.

– Pewnie, że wiem. Już tak nie zrobię, nigdy. Obiecuję. – Nastolatek zrobił skruszoną minę.

– Mogłabym pójść z wami na ten mecz? – spytała z uśmiechem.

– No nie wiem – jęknął Tobias, a Severus zrobił zbolałą minę. – Martin mówił, że to gra dla prawdziwych facetów. Bab chyba tam nie wpuszczają. – Spojrzał porozumiewawczo na ojca.

– Czyli po problemie – westchnęła Gemma. – Was też pewnie nie wpuszczą. – Zaśmiała się i wygnała syna do sypialni.

– Chciałabym odetchnąć jeszcze przed snem, nie masz nic przeciwko, że się przejdę? – spytała Gemma cichym głosem, gdy zostali sami. Severus spojrzał na nią i łagodnie się uśmiechnął. Wiedział, że nogi poniosą jego żonę do stajni i że zapewne spędzi tam niemało czasu. Zawsze tak robiła. To było miejsce, które działało na nią w niezwykle uspokajający sposób. Trochę jej go zazdrościł, sam zwykle nie miał dokąd uciec w poszukiwaniu wytchnienia i miotał się albo po swoich lochach w Hogwarcie, albo po gabinecie w domu. Czasem zdarzało mu się iść na spacer nad jeziorko, ale to nie uspokajało go tak, jakby chciał.

– Zrozumiem, jeśli powiesz nie – zaczął podchodząc do niej – jeśli zakłócę twój spokój w jakikolwiek sposób po prostu mnie wyrzuć, ale … chciałbym byś mi to pokazała, nauczyła mnie jak to robisz, co tam jest takiego, co pozwala ci tak szybko dojść do siebie, uporać z problemami. Chciałbym tego spróbować.

– Chodź, najdroższy – odparła z uśmiechem i chwyciła go za rękę.

W ciszy przemierzyli całą drogę i bez słów usiadł obok niej, gdy weszła do jednego z boksów.

– Bucefał, to nasz najłagodniejszy koń – wyjaśniła wyciągając rękę, by pogłaskać łeb konia. – Myślę, że to przez jego oczy. Spójrz na nie, jest jedynym koniem jakiego spotkałam, który ma zupełnie czarne tęczówki. Są takie spokojne, łagodne, mądre.

– Jak twoje – wtrącił Severus.

– Zawsze wydaje mi się, że konie potrafią spojrzeć w duszę. Nigdy nie musiałam nic do niego mówić, a on zawsze wie co czuję – szeptała gładząc konia. – Staruszek – uśmiechnęła się nieznaczenie i oparła głowę na ramieniu męża.

Nie hamowała dłużej łez. Pozwoliła, by bezkarnie popłynęły po jej policzkach, a on tak jak obiecał, nie przeszkadzał, nic nie mówił, nie pocieszał i nie uspokajał. Pozwolił, by sama się z tym uporała i sam próbował odnaleźć spokój i siłę do tego, z czym niebawem przyjdzie im się zmierzyć.

Była przerażona, tym co się stało albo raczej tym, co może się stać. Gdzieś w głębi odzywał się do niej cichy głosik, żeby zebrać całą rodzinę, wszystkich najbliższych i uciec jeszcze tej nocy daleko stąd, ale drugi, nieco inny, bardziej wyraźny głos nakazywał zachować spokój. Czuła ten spokój w oczach swojego konia i z każdym mrugnięciem wielkich powiek, przekazywał go jej. Wiedziała, że nie może skazać swojej rodziny na ciągłą ucieczkę, że musi zapewnić dzieciom bezpieczeństwo, a mężowi wsparcie, a jedynym na to sposobem było stanąć do walki. Gdyby teraz zabrała ich w bezpieczne miejsce, tutaj w Anglii nadal pozostawiłaby dziesiątki bliskich sobie ludzi i spory kawałek swojego serca.

Dawno temu przyjechała tutaj ze swego rodzinnego kraju i pokochała to miejsce szczerze, całym sercem. Znalazła przyjaciół, którzy stali się dla niej drugą rodziną, miała swoją hodowlę, rośliny i pracę, miała dom, który uwielbiała. Należała do tego miejsca i nie wyobrażała już sobie życia nigdzie indziej. Były jeszcze dzieci zrośnięte ze swoim domem, z krajem, w którym się wychowały. Nie mogła im go zabrać i wiedziała, że musi zrobić wszystko, by zapewnić im tutaj bezpieczne życie. Ucieczka była jedynie pozornie łatwą drogą, nie wchodziła w grę i na szczęście Severus zdawał się podzielać jej zdanie. Jedyne co teraz mogli zrobić, to stanąć do walki. Razem.

– Wszystko dobrze, najdroższy? – spytała po dłuższej chwili widząc jak siedzi zapatrzony przed siebie.

– Tak – odparł cicho – to w istocie bardzo uspokaja.

– Prawda? – zaśmiała się.

– Dlaczego nigdy wcześniej tego nie próbowałem? – spytał jakby sam siebie.

– Może dlatego, że tego nie potrzebowałeś? Sama rzadko tu bywałam. Może byliśmy zbyt szczęśliwi, by tego potrzebować, być razem w taki sposób – odparła zamyślona.

– Jesteś? – Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. – Jesteś szczęśliwa, Gemmo?

– Nie wyobrażam sobie bym mogła być bardziej – odpowiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem. – Dajesz mi więcej niż szczęście, Severus. Dajesz mi życie, dajesz mi oddech, nadajesz sens wszystkiemu co robię. Jestem szczęśliwa. Bardzo. – Wstała i chwyciła go za rękę. – Chodź, pokażę ci jak bardzo – zaśmiała się i poprowadziła do pustego boksu.

Lekko przygryzając dolną wargę stanęła naprzeciwko niego i powoli zdejmowała swoją letnią sukienkę. Patrzył na nią wygłodniałym wzrokiem, głośno przełykając ślinę. Guziczek po guziczku rozpinała swoje ubranie, nie odrywając spojrzenia od jego czarnych tęczówek. Delikatnie opuściła najpierw jedno, a później drugie ramiączko, pozwalając opaść sukience. Stanęła przed nim w bielutkiej bieliźnie z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. Sam jakby bezwiednie pozbył się swego ubrania i nie odrywając od niej wzroku podszedł i namiętnie pocałował.

Powoli, składając pocałunki na każdym skrawku jej ciała, zdejmował z niej koronkowy biustonosz i nie odrywając od niej ust sunął nimi w dół. Oparła się plecami o ścianę i cichutko jęknęła, gdy jego usta przywarły do jej kobiecości okrytej skrawkiem materiału. Pieścił jej ciało z prawdziwym pietyzmem, jakby widział je po raz pierwszy, jakby nigdy wcześniej nie widział jak piękne jest. Składał na nim delikatne pocałunki, językiem dotykał każdego skrawka jej gładkiej skóry, a dłońmi torował drogę swym ustom.

Uklękła przed nim, chwyciła jego twarz w swoje dłonie i pocałowała z taką pasją i namiętnością, jakiej jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczył. Była szczęśliwa, z nim. Wierzył w to, musiał. Wplótł palce w jej cudowne włosy i mocno przyciągnął do siebie. Z każdą sekundą coraz mocniej pogłębiał pocałunek i dawał jej coraz więcej siebie. Przywarł do niej całym ciałem. Czuł bijące od niej ciepło, moc, prześlizgującą się subtelną, cieniutką wiązką z jej blizny do jego i odwrotnie. Był jej, a ona była jego.

Chwycił ją i posadził na swoich biodrach, jednocześnie kładąc się na betonowej posadzce wyściełanej cienką warstwą siana. Uniosła się i powoli nadziała się na jego sterczącą, spragnioną jej ciepła męskość. Nie mógł nasycić oczu jej pięknem, jej śliczne, jędrne piersi unosiły się z każdym jej ruchem. Przygryzła leciutko dolną wargę i po chwili zwilżyła ją językiem. Oparła dłonie o jego klatkę piersiową i zaczęła poruszać się coraz szybciej. Wydawała z siebie coraz głośniejsze jęki, a oddech z każdą chwilą przyspieszał coraz bardziej. Sam nie miał odwagi zareagować, oddał się jej całkowicie jedynie podziwiając jej piękno i rozkoszując się jej wilgocią.

Chwyciła jego dłonie i splotła z nim swoje palce jednocześnie podciągając do góry. Oplotła jego biodra swymi zgrabnymi udami, a on chwycił mocno jej pośladki nadając ich jedności nowy rytm. Spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy i z żarem przyciągnął do pocałunku. Ich języki tańczyły ze sobą w rytm miłości, czule obejmowały się nawzajem jak dawno niewidziani kochankowie. Nie mogła dłużej znieść pocałunku. Oderwała od niego swoje wargi głośno krzycząc z rozkoszy i odchyliła swoje ciało do tyłu dając mu możliwość jeszcze głębszej penetracji. Chciała go czuć całym ciałem, na każdym skrawku spoconej skóry i on pragnął tego samego. Unosił jej ciało nadziewając na swoją męskość, chwytał w usta jej sterczące sutki i delikatnie je ssał potęgując jej rozkosz. Chwyciła go za szyję opierając swoje czoło na jego i popatrzyła w jego oczy. W jej czarnych tęczówkach dostrzegał jedynie czystą, nieskazitelną miłość, rozkosz i szczęście. Wbił się w nią z całą mocą i głośno krzycząc jej imię doszedł w jej ciepłym, wilgotnym wnętrzu.

– Jestem najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie – szepnął jej do ucha, gdy zmęczona opadła na niego. Ucałował delikatnie czubek jej głowy i poczuł, że jego miłość do niej wciąż rozkwita. Pomimo upływu lat, kłótni; większych lub mniejszych, cichych dni i częstego zmęczenia po całych dniach zmagania się z dziećmi; jej w domu i jego w szkole, wciąż kochał ją mocniej i bardziej jej pragnął, wciąż czuł jej miłość i oddanie, i nie zamieniłby swojego życia, nawet na takie bez Czarnego Pana, na żadne inne. Zrobiłby wszystko, przeszedł przez piekło byle tylko z nią być.

Przytulił ją mocno do siebie powoli odzyskując oddech. Leżała na nim leciutko wodząc palcem po jego klatce piersiowej. Westchnął w duchu na myśl jak bardzo pragnęła mieć córkę, której wciąż nie mógł jej dać. Nie tak dawno postanowili starać się o jeszcze jedno dziecko, ale teraz dotarło do niego, jak bardzo to nie jest odpowiedni czas na powiększanie rodziny i wiedział, że i ona czuje tak samo. Uniosła leciutko głowę i uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie.

– Poczekamy jakiś czas, wierzę, że nie tak długi – szepnęła wciąż się uśmiechając.

– Kocham cię, Kwiatuszku – mruknął do jej ucha.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Harry wszystko wie"_


	52. Harry wszystko wie

_**ROZDZIAŁ 51**_

„_**Harry wszystko wie"**_

Pierwsze tygodnie wakacji, Severus poświęcił jedynie na przygotowanie mikstur dla Czarnego Pana, a Gemma spędzała długie godziny nad dziennikami swojej babki. Tobi bez marudzenia zabrał swoich braci do dziadków, do Dunedin i z relacji Marka bardzo dobrze się nimi opiekował. Po długich przemyśleniach i naradach, także i jemu powierzono w końcu bardziej odpowiedzialne zadanie. Gemma nie bardzo miała ochotę wciągać w tę wojnę syna, ale wiedziała też, że to nieuchronna kolej rzeczy. Był zbyt mocno podobny do ojca, by w prosty sposób odciąć go od tego. Wiedziała też, że niełatwo będzie go przekonać do ucieczki z braćmi w razie konieczności, że jeśli będzie trzeba, on zrobi wszystko, by stanąć do walki. Bała się o niego i swymi obawami podzieliła z mężem.

– Skarbie, uwierz mi, że najchętniej już dziś wysłałbym was wszystkich na koniec świata. – Patrzył na nią przenikliwym wzrokiem. – Ale wiem, że ciebie tak łatwo się stąd nie pozbędę. – Chwycił ją za ręce.

– Dobrze wiesz, że wyjadę tylko, jeśli i ty wyjedziesz – odparła twardo.

– I obawiam się, że nasz syn postawi nas przed takim samym dylematem – westchnął.

– Sev, to dziecko …

– Gem, dla ciebie on będzie małym chłopcem nawet za sto lat – zaśmiał się. – Jestem pewien, że prędzej czy później dojdzie do bezpośredniego starcia z Czarnym Lordem i jego zwolennikami. Gdy będzie blisko, chciałbym byś wyjechała razem z …

– Se … – próbowała mu przerwać, ale powstrzymał ją kładąc jej palec na ustach.

– Dziećmi – dokończył – ale wiem, że nie zmuszę cię do tego żadną siłą. Dlatego od lat próbuję cię do tego przygotować – odetchnął głęboko. – Świetnie się pojedynkujesz, masz te wszystkie ozdoby, które dla ciebie gromadziłem przez lata. Zresztą nie tylko ja. Bransoletki Anity, naszyjniki od Oskara i Mirandy. Twój ojciec też zgromadził całkiem pokaźną kolekcją ochronnych artefaktów.

– Taaaa, gdybym to wszystko założyła to zapewniam, że nie miałabym fizycznej możliwości ruszać różdżką – zaśmiała się.

– Wiem, że jeśli dziś Bellatriks zakradłaby się do naszego domu, nie chowałabyś się w łazience, tylko powaliła ją jednym, obojętnym machnięciem różdżki. – Uśmiechnął się do niej. – Jestem spokojny o twoje umiejętności.

– Chcesz przygotować Tobiego? – spytała z powagą.

– Poniekąd od zawsze go przygotowywałem, razem przygotowywaliśmy wszystkich naszych synów – odparł – ale tak, uważam, że powinniśmy z nim więcej pracować, nauczyć go nie tylko jak się bronić.

– Chcesz go nauczyć zabijać? – Gemma podniosła głos.

– Gemma, nie chcę z niego robić maszyny do zabijania. – Położył dłoń na jej ramieniu w uspokajającym geście. – Ale to jest wojna. Jeśli stanie do walki, będzie musiał umieć dokonać wyboru, by przeżyć. I nie chodzi mi tu o nauczenie go śmiercionośnych zaklęć ani niczego czarno-magicznego. Chcę go przygotować na to psychicznie, żeby nie wahał się ani sekundy, gdy stanie przed wyborem zabić albo uratować swoje życie lubo kogoś bliskiego.

– To jeszcze dziecko … nie chcę by tu był, gdy to się zacznie – zaszlochała wtulając w jego ramiona.

– Ja też, Skarbie, ale nie wiemy kiedy będziemy gotowi do starcia z nim. Teraz Tobi nie ma nic do powiedzenia, ale jeśli uzyska pełnoletność … – pogładził ją delikatnie po plecach. – Zrobię wszystko, by go przekonać, że powinien być ze swymi braćmi, ale obawiam się, że panna Granger i jego troska o nią stanie nam na drodze. Jest Snape'm , a w dodatku twoim synem.

– Przecież i ją możemy wysłać w jedno z naszych bezpiecznych miejsc. – Spojrzała na niego błagalnie.

– Yhy, i ją i jej rodzinę, i zapewne Longbottoma z rodzicami, i wszystkich Weasleyów, i Tonks, Sinistrę, bo jest do bani w pojedynkach, Minerwa, rodzice, Gloria, pewnie i Moody'ego byś wysłała – westchnął. – Ja też chciałbym im wszystkim zapewnić bezpieczeństwo i wysłałbym pannę Granger z Tobim, gdyby to było możliwe. Jeśli się zgodzi, odeślę ich nawet dziś, ale znam ją na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że nie zostawi tutaj swoich przyjaciół, Pottera, a z tego co wiem, jego odesłać nie możemy. – Gemma zrezygnowana opadła na kanapę.

– Wiem, że masz rację, ale ja po prostu potrzebuję chociaż próbować – szepnęła. Severus usiadł obok niej i mocno ją przytulił.

– Gemmo, musisz być gotowa na to, że on nie będzie chciał wyjechać i będzie przygotowany na wszystkie twoje próby. – Kobieta pokiwała jedynie leciutko głową.

– Myślę, że może też pomóc – odezwała się po chwili.

– Co masz na myśli? – spytał zaintrygowany.

– Pamiętasz, że sporo swojej mocy czerpie z Ziemi? Ten związek nie osłabł po latach, na co poniekąd mieliśmy nadzieję, wciąż się umacnia – zaczęła.

– Myślisz, że będzie w stanie odnaleźć ten kwiat? – spytał.

– Kwiat nie. Jest na to za młody. Przynajmniej tak wynika z notatek babci poza tym mamy lipiec – wyjaśniła widząc jego zaintrygowane spojrzenie. – Jego serce jest z pewnością czyste, ale obawiam się, że sam kwiat zakwitnie tylko przed dojrzałym, ukształtowanym czarodziejem. Inaczej przecież moglibyśmy zabrać Patricka na poszukiwanie, on niewątpliwie ma czyste serce. – Severus przysłuchiwał się jej z uwagą. – Jestem dopiero w trakcie czytania tych dzienników i nie mam pewności, przed kim zakwitnie, ale z tego co się zorientowałam, do odnalezienia właściwej paproci wystarczy silny związek z Ziemią. Nawet nie z naturą, ale z samym żywiołem.

– Chcesz, go wysłać na poszukiwanie? – spytał zaskoczony.

– Sev, to nic niebezpiecznego. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Ostatecznie spędzi dużo czasu na krajoznawczych wycieczkach. Będzie zadowolony, że może pomóc i zaabsorbowany poszukiwaniami nie będzie kombinował co więcej może zrobić.

– Masz chociaż pojęcie, gdzie może jej szukać? – popatrzył na nią sceptycznie.

– Jest kilka miejsc, które sama chciałam sprawdzić na początek, ale mogę wysłać tam jego – odparła – może tam jechać nawet z resztą chłopców, jeśli tata albo, któryś z moich kuzynów zgodzi się im towarzyszyć.

– Jak ją rozpozna? – dopytywał mężczyzna.

– Mam jej dokładny opis. Różni się nieco od normalnej srebrnej paproci – wyjaśniła i pociągnęła mężczyznę do swojego gabinetu. – Tutaj – wskazała mu fragment, w którym wypisane były cechy poszukiwanej rośliny.

– Gdzie? – Severus popatrzył na nią jak na wariatkę.

– Nad rysunkiem jest opis. Chociaż na rysunku wygląda zwyczajnie – odparła z lekką złością.

– Gemma, uważasz, że to zabawne? Jeśli to jeden z twoich kolejnych żarcików to wiedz, że jeden z najmniej śmiesznych. – Spojrzał na nią zaciskając zęby.

– Merlinie, Sev, z czego tu żartować – warknęła. – Przeczytaj ten opis. Widziałeś srebrną paproć nie raz, więc sam dostrzeżesz różnice – dodała już nieco łagodniej.

– Gemma, wszystko w porządku? – Spojrzał na nią zmartwiony.

– Nic nie jest w porządku – burknęła. – Dlatego ślęczę nad tymi dziennikami zamiast spędzać czas z dziećmi.

– Skarbie – Severus objął ją delikatnie ramieniem – zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że ta kartka jest zupełnie czysta?

– Jak czysta, Sev nie żartuj sobie teraz, proszę. Tutaj masz wyraźnie napisane…

– Gemma – przerwał jej – tutaj nic nie ma.

– Jak nie ma? Przecież … – urwała i spojrzała na niego przestraszona, gdy dotarło do niej, że jest zupełnie poważny. – Zwariowałam? – Severus spojrzał na żonę z troską i delikatnie przyciągnął ją do siebie.

– Nie, myślę, że jesteś zmęczona – szepnął jej do ucha i jedną ręką mocno ją tuląc, drugą przekartkował dziennik. Cały zeszyt był zupełnie pusty. Jedynie na pierwszej stronie widniał podpis jej babki. Zaniepokoił się. Gemma ślęczała nad nim od blisko dwóch tygodni i zaczął mieć obawy o jej zdrowie psychiczne. Być może potrzeba niesienia pomocy była u niej tak silna, że zaczynała widzieć to co bardzo chciała zobaczyć. Miał ją właśnie odesłać na górę, do sypialni, by porządnie wypoczęła, gdy na dziennik padł promień słońca i dopiero teraz dostrzegł na jednej ze stron niewielki cień. Odsunął ją od siebie i przyjrzał się temu z uwagą. Całe karty nie były zapisane zwykłym atramentem, to nawet nie były żadne znane mu litery, tylko jakieś niewielkie, wypukłe znaki.

– Sev, co się ze mną dzieje – szepnęła przestraszona.

– Gem, Kochanie – ucałował ją w czubek głowy – potrafisz to przeczytać? – spytał mocno zaintrygowany.

– No, tak. Dlaczego miałabym nie? – Popatrzyła na niego mocno zdezorientowana.

– W jakim to jest języku? – spytał.

– Sev, jaja sobie robisz? – krzyknęła oburzona.

– Odpowiedz mi, proszę. W jakim to jest języku? – ponowił pytanie.

– W angielskim, a jakim? Znam jeszcze kilka, ale uwierz mi potrafię je dość dobrze odróżnić … potrafię? – spytała zmieszana.

– Obawiam się, że jeśli twoim naturalnym językiem byłby chiński, widziałabyś tutaj chińskie znaki – odparł zamyślony.

– O czym ty mówisz, przecież … Sev, o co chodzi? Naprawdę zwariowałam? – Łzy napłynęły do jej oczu i spojrzała błagalnie na męża.

– Nie, Skarbie. Nie zwariowałaś. – Przytulił ją. – Najwyraźniej widzisz jednak coś, czego inni nie są w stanie dostrzec. – Pociągnął ją na kanapę i opowiedział jej jak on odczytuje te zeszyty.

– Ale jak to możliwe? – Gemma patrzyła na męża przestraszona. – Ja tu widzę normalne angielskie słowa. Zdziwiłam się, gdy tata powiedział, że nie może ich odczytać, ale myślałam, że może nie bardzo rozumie botaniczne zwroty.

– Podejrzewam, że to jedna z umiejętności jakie posiada Pani Natury – zaczął Severus. – Mówiłaś, że twoja babcia także władała żywiołami. Może to jeden z ich języków? – rozmyślał głośno.

– Dlatego zawsze mi tak zimno jak je czytam? – spytała wciąż mocno przestraszona.

– Język wiatru? Nie wiem, Gemmo, nie potrafię ci odpowiedzieć, ale podejrzewam, że twoja babcia chciała, żebyś tylko ty je mogła odczytać. – Uśmiechnął się.

– Ale skąd mogła wiedzieć, że będę tego potrzebować. To wszystko co napisała, jest takie dokładne, jakby chciała mnie naprowadzić, pokazać mi. W dodatku ona dokładnie wiedziała do czego można użyć tej paproci – zastanawiała się głośno kobieta. – Nie wymienia jego imienia, ale mam wrażenie, że bardzo dobrze wiedziała, z czym będziemy musieli się zmagać.

– Z tego co kojarzę, z pamiętników twojej mamy, początkowo ona i jej teściowa nie przyjaźniły się jakoś szczególnie. Dopiero po twoich narodzinach zawiązała się między nimi przyjaźń. Wiedziała o czymś związanym z tobą? Kolejna przepowiednia? W twojej rodzinie był jakiś wróżbita? – spytał.

– Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo, ale jak studiowałam dzienniki mamy, dotyczące eliksirów nad jakimi pracujemy, to odniosłam wrażenie, że ktoś jej kazał nad nimi pracować. Babcia? – Gemma popatrzyła na męża wielkimi oczami. – Może widziała o czymś … Boję się, Sev – jęknęła w jego ramiona.

– Nie bój się Gemciu, to piękna, biała magia. Nie masz się czego bać. Pomożemy ci. Wszyscy którzy cię kochają są przy tobie, Gemciu. Nie pozwolimy cię skrzywdzić. – Severus mocno ją do siebie przyciągnął, ale ona oderwała się nagle od niego i spojrzała mocno zaskoczona.

– Co powiedziałeś? – spytała cichutko.

– Żebyś się nie bała – odparł zdziwiony.

– I co jeszcze? – Patrzyła na niego w oczekiwaniu.

– Nic więcej, Kochanie. Co się dzieje? – Severus próbował ją ponownie przyciągnąć, ale poderwała się i stanęła pod oknem.

– Ja chyba wariuję – jęknęła coraz bardziej przestraszona. – Zobacz. – Podeszła do niego i gestem nakazała zerknąć w jej umysł.

– Gemciu? Powiedziałem do ciebie Gemciu? – Severus lekko się uśmiechnął. Sam już nie wiedział co ma myśleć. – Ciocia Luthien – olśniło go – kto jeszcze tak mówił do ciebie?

– Nikt – zaprzeczyła – tylko ciocia. Myślisz, że ona coś wie?

– Jestem pewien, że gdyby wiedziała, powiedziałaby nam, ale podejrzewam, że może nie być świadoma tego co nam potrzebne – odparł Severus.

– To zaczyna mnie przerastać – westchnęła zrezygnowana.

– Gem, Skarbie – Severus kucnął przed nią, gdy opadła na kanapę – jeśli uda ci się przeczytać do końca zapiski twojej babci, być może dostaniemy to czego szukamy, na tacy.

– Czy to możliwe, że moja babcia wiedziała, z czym ja będę musiała się zmagać? – spytała samą siebie. – Zafiukam do ciotki, musimy spotkać się z Dumbledorem, kiedy możesz wyjechać do Nowej Zelandii? – Poderwała się z entuzjazmem.

– Myślisz, że Albus może nam pomóc? – spytał Severus.

– Nie – odparła krótko Gemma – ale powinien o wszystkim wiedzieć. Chcę z nim porozmawiać i przekonać go, że Harry musi znać prawdę. Jego też musimy przygotować, Sev. Jeśli jest tak jak myślimy i Vol... Czarny Pan dzieli z nim nie tylko krew, musi wiedzieć co go czeka. – Spojrzała twardo na męża. – Jeżeli stworzymy te eliksiry i jakimś cudem uda nam się odnaleźć wszystkie horkruksy, uważam, że nie powinniśmy zwlekać tylko zaatakować go pierwsi. – Gemma usiadła na swoim fotelu za biurkiem i z zaciętą miną oparła dłonie o blat.

– Tak jest, pani Snape – zaśmiał się Severus i skinął do niej głową z pokorą. – Kto mianował cię przywódcą? Wiesz … nie mam nic przeciwko, ale Albus może nie być zachwycony. Moody też raczej niezbyt chętnie podejdzie do twoich rozkazów. Black, może, Lupin pewnie też, kobiety staną za tobą murem …

– Palant – przerwała mu i zapadła się w swoje wielkie skórzane krzesło. Severus nie mógł przestać się zaśmiewać, jak szybko z porywającego do walki wodza, stała się maleńką dziewczynką schowaną w oparciu fotela. – Albus kombinuje jak najdłużej utrzymać Harry'ego przy życiu. Chroni go przed wszystkim, łącznie przed przykrymi informacjami. Ja uważam, że trzeba go przygotować do walki, musi wiedzieć z czym przyjdzie mu się zmierzyć i …

– Że może nie przeżyć – dokończył za nią. – Uważasz, że nastolatek jest wystarczająco dorosły, by informować go o tym, że z dużym prawdopodobieństwem niebawem zginie? Gemma, to jeszcze dzieciak.

– Dzieciak, który bez odpowiedniego przygotowania, NA PEWNO zginie, Sev. – Gemma ponownie podniosła się z miejsca. – Być może to okrutne i uwierz mi, że jego też z chęcią wciągnęłabym na listę do wywózki stąd, ale on nie ma wyboru. Prędzej czy później musi stanąć do walki, w której możemy dać mu pięćdziesiąt procent szans. I póki mamy czas powinniśmy nauczyć go, jak sprawić, by te pięćdziesiąt procent przeważyło o jego życiu, nie śmierci. – Kobieta ponownie opadła na fotel i zaszlochała chowając twarz w dłoniach. – To tylko dziecko, Sev, ja wiem …

– Masz rację, Kochanie. – Ukucnął obok niej i delikatnie chwycił jej dłonie.

**.: :.**

– Zgadzam się z dyrektorem, Gemmo. – Remus Lupin spoglądał na nią nieco zawstydzony. – Harry to jeszcze dziecko. – Gemma zmęczona przymknęła powieki i odetchnęła głęboko. Umówili się z dyrektorem na Grimauld Place 12, gdzie aktualnie mieszkał Syriusz, prawny opiekun Pottera i Remus. Na spotkaniu nie było wszystkich członków Zakonu. Zarówno państwo Snape, jak i dyrektor uznali, że póki co nie ma sensu wtajemniczać w ich działania większej grupy czarodziejów. Poza tym omawiane kwestie dotyczyły tylko ich. – Chcesz wysłać małego chłopca do walki z największym czarnoksiężnikiem naszych czasów. Gemmo, czy nie przemawia przez ciebie niechęć do Lily?

– Lupin – syknął niebezpiecznie Severus, ale kobieta chwyciła go za rękę w uspokajającym geście.

– To bardzo niesprawiedliwie stwierdzenie, Remusie – odparła patrząc mężczyźnie w oczy. – Gdybym chciała mścić się na Lily, zrobiłabym to za jej życia. Uważasz mnie za aż tak okrutną, że mogłabym odgrywać się na chłopcu? Nigdy nie obiecywałam, że jej wybaczę, ale obiecałam, że pomogę jej synowi, gdy zajdzie taka potrzeba i tej obietnicy chcę dotrzymać. Dotrzymam jej bez względu na to co postanowicie.

– A jeśli on odmówi? Jeśli nie będzie chciał walczyć? – spytał szeptem. Gemmie zrobiło się go żal. Wiedziała, że mężczyzna kocha chłopca jak syna i w głębi serca próbuje go chronić za wszelką cenę.

– Będziemy musieli stanąć do walki sami – szepnęła.

– Dziecko, naprawdę uważasz, że Harry jest już gotów, by poznać prawdę? – Dumbledore spytał dziwnie nieobecnym głosem.

– Wydaje nam się, że jest jedynym, który może skutecznie użyć eliksiru wskazującego horkruksy – odpowiedział za nią mąż. – Zgadzam się z moją żoną, że powinniśmy zacząć ich szukać jak najszybciej. Nie mamy pojęcia ile ich zrobił, ale znając rozmach z jakim działa Czarny Pan, czeka nas, a właściwie Pottera, sporo pracy. Musimy też pamiętać, że on wciąż szuka chłopaka.

– Jak to działa, ten eliksir? – Po raz pierwszy do rozmowy włączył się Syriusz. – Czy Harry, czy on … zginie?

– Vol … Sam-Wiesz-Kto, nieświadomie zostawił część swojej duszy w Harrym – zaczęła spokojnie Gemma. – Co do tego nikt z nas nie ma już wątpliwości. – Mężczyźni zgodnie przytaknęli. – Żeby odszukać resztę, przy pomocy eliksiru, potrzebujemy jednego z nich, albo jakiejś części samego Lorda, co raczej będzie trudne do zdobycia. Eliksir nie jest niebezpieczny dla Harry'ego nie stanowi dla niego żadnego zagrożenia.

– Zakładając, że Voldemort nie dopadnie go w trakcie szukania – mruknął Syriusz.

– Tak samo może go dopaść i teraz – odparł ze złością Severus.

– Nie mam stuprocentowej pewności, ale wszystko wskazuje na to, że miejsca, w których są ukryte będą ukazywać się Harry'emu w snach. Nie musi sam po nie wyruszać – Gemma przerwała dyskusję zanim ta przerodziła się w kłótnię.

– Ale dlaczego musi stanąć do walki z … – zaczął Lupin.

– Drugi eliksir, który musimy uwarzyć oddziela zagubione części duszy – przerwała mu Gemma – ale zanim one trafią do właściciela, będziemy musieli je w czymś przechować. Musimy się liczyć z tym, że jeśli staniemy naprzeciwko Czarnego Pana, będziemy mieli tylko jedną jedyną szansę, by wcisnąć w niego wszystkie części duszy i najprostszym na to sposobem będzie przelanie ich w niego z jednego naczynia.

– Z Harry'ego – przerwał jej cichym głosem Syriusz.

– Z Harry'ego – przytaknęła Gemma.

– Dlatego ważne jest, żebyśmy to my zaatakowali pierwsi, żeby Potter nie musiał paradować przez nie wiadomo jak długi czas z cudzą duszą – wyjaśniał nieco poirytowany Severus.

– Co się wtedy stanie z Harry'm? – spytał Remus.

– Prawdopodobnie mocno osłabnie – odparła kobieta – nie przez nowe części jakie zaabsorbuje, ale będzie musiał zwrócić część, którą miał w sobie przez prawie całe swoje życie.

– Czy to … czy to go zabije? – Syriusz pobladł.

– Jeśli go przygotujemy, to myślę, że będzie na tyle silny, by to przetrwać – odpowiedziała spokojnie.

– Ale wówczas Sami-Wiecie-Kto nie będzie miał problemu, żeby go dopaść. Przecież Harry, będzie leżał przed nim bezbronny, słaby …

– Proces połączenia z utraconą duszą będzie dla niego równie wyczerpujący, albo nawet bardziej. Przez tę jedną krótką chwilę, będzie naprawdę słaby – wyjaśniła Gemma.

– Ale przecież teraz, gdy się odrodził był niezwykle silny – nie ustępował Lupin.

– Nie do końca masz rację, Remusie – wtrącił się Dumbledore. – Po pierwsze teraz nie odrodził się przy pomocy horkruksów, a po drugie zanim jego ciało się w pełni ukształtowało, był bardzo słaby i jestem pewien, że gdyby wówczas jego dusza nie była rozszczepiona, a Harry nie był uwięziony, zgładziłby go bez większych problemów. Ja widzę jednak trudności w innej istotnej kwestii. – Albus spojrzał na Gemmę sponad okularów. – Kwiat paproci, z którego wywar potrzebujemy, by dusza połączyła się z właścicielem, to jedna z najbardziej poszukiwanych ingrediencji przez alchemików i Mistrzów Eliksirów od wieków, nigdy nie słyszałem, by ktoś go odnalazł, sam wątpię czy on istnieje. – Uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie do pani Snape.

– Istnieje – szepnęła Gemma.

– I uważasz, że ty możesz go znaleźć? – Dumbledore spojrzał na nią nieco rozbawiony. – Wydaje się, że do tego potrzeba nieco więcej niż magii. – Zmarszczył nieco brwi, gdy Gemma wciąż nie odrywała od niego swojego spojrzenia.

– Przez te wszystkie lata zmuszał mnie pan do pracy dla Hogwartu, bym współpracowała z Severusem, wykorzystał pan znajomość przepowiedni skazując mnie na cierpienie, a moją matkę na śmierć – wyszeptała Gemma patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Wierzyłam, że zrobił to pan dla wyższych celów, że taki był sens jej śmierci i wybaczyłam panu, a teraz, gdy jesteśmy z Severusem tak blisko, gdy nasza współpraca przynosi zamierzony cel, pan wątpi?

– Dziecko … – zaczął Dumbledore, ale Gemma przerwała mu unosząc dłoń.

– Istnieją powody, dla których ani pan, ani żaden z pańskich kolegów, nie znalazł tego kwiatu, jak słusznie pan zauważył, do tego potrzeba więcej niż magii. – Spojrzała mu wyzywająco w oczy.

– Nie miałem pojęcia, że to może doprowadzić do jej śmierci … – zaczął nieco zrezygnowany.

– Zrobiłby pan to samo, gdyby pan wiedział, dyrektorze. – Pani Snape spojrzała na niego już nieco łagodniej. – I nie winię pana – dodała już szeptem. – Proszę nam zaufać. – Albus pokiwał jedynie głową.

– I pewnie nie zdradzisz mi w jaki sposób go odnajdziesz? – spytał po chwili ciszy na co Gemma jedynie szczerze się roześmiała.

– Jestem pewna, że pan się domyśla – odparła.

– Mam nadzieję, że wam się uda. Sam nie widzę lepszego rozwiązania, a czekanie aż Tom zaatakuje pierwszy wydaje się bardzo nie na miejscu. Wciąż giną ludzie z jego rozkazów i podzielam wasze zdanie, że sami musimy zaatakować, gdy tylko odnajdziemy wszystkie horkruksy – westchnął zmęczony.

– Jak? Jak chcecie go do tego przygotować? – Remus opadł zrezygnowany na krzesło.

– Walka, to przede wszystkim – odparł Severus. – Musi wiedzieć, jak zabić, jak użyć śmiercionośnego zaklęcia. Po drugie, trening umysłu. Zanim wchłonie części duszy będzie musiał nauczyć się ochraniać przed nimi swój umysł, czyli na pewno oklumencja. Są też inne techniki panowania nad umysłem, co niewątpliwie będzie mu potrzebne, gdy opuści go część duszy, by szybko mógł się pozbierać i tu liczę na Gemmę. – Spojrzał wymownie na swoją żoną, a ta jedynie przytaknęła nieco zrezygnowana.

– Myślę, Severusie, że walka to coś z czym i inni członkowie Zakonu powinni się nieco bardziej zaznajomić. Każdemu przyda się trening – wtrącił dyrektor – każdemu, kto potencjalnie będzie musiał walczyć.

– Czyli to już postanowione, tak? Powiemy o wszystkim Harry'emu – westchnął Lupin.

– Wciąż uważam, że to jeszcze za wcześnie – odparł Dumbledore.

– Więc jeśli nie nauczę się walczyć, jeśli nie powie mi pan jak zabijać, profesorze Snape, to zginę? – Harry niespodziewanie pojawił się w progu kuchni, w której rozmawiali. Gemma spojrzała na Syriusza, spodziewając się jego wybuchu, że nie byli ostrożni rozmawiając zbyt głośno, ale ten jedynie uśmiechnął się do niej lekko i puścił oczko. – A nawet jeśli nauczę się jak zabijać to i tak mam niewielkie szanse, żeby przeżyć i to ode mnie zależy czy ten przeklęty Voldemort obróci się w pył raz na zawsze czy będzie nadal panoszył się po świecie i zabijał. Jak długo? Jak długo chcecie mnie jeszcze okłamywać? Mówił pan, że nic mi nie grozi, ale zapomniał pan wspomnieć, że mogę go powstrzymać, że prawdopodobnie jestem jedynym, który może to zrobić – Harry krzyczał w kierunku Dumbledore'a. – A ty Remusie, uważasz że moje życie jest ważniejsze od życia Cedrika, od życia moich rodziców, zdrowia państwa Longbottom? – Syriusz stanął za swoim chrześniakiem i położył mu dłonie na ramionach uspokajając go.

– Jak dużo słyszałeś, Harry? – spytał łagodnie Dumbledore.

– Wszystko, wszystko od chwili, gdy pojawił się tutaj profesor Snape z żoną – wykrzyknął Harry. – Pani, pani może mnie tego nauczyć? Jak poradzić sobie z jego duszą? – Gemma lekko przytaknęła głową. – Powiedziałaby mi pani, prawda? Powiedziałaby prawdę nawet gdyby oni zdecydowali inaczej. – Harry spojrzał na nią błagalnie.

– Tak – odparła pewnie. – Uważam, że to najskuteczniejszy sposób, by umieć się obronić. Musisz przede wszystkim wiedzieć z kim i z czym masz do czynienia. Musisz wiedzieć co ci grozi i Harry … gdybym nie wierzyła, że ci się uda, że potrafisz go pokonać, siedziałabym teraz w swoim laboratorium szukając innych sposobów albo byłabym daleko stąd.

– Pomoże mi pani? – spytał ze łzami w oczach. – Naprawdę obiecała to pani mojej mamie? – spytał z naiwnością dziecka.

– Och, uwierz mi, że robię to także z czysto egoistycznych powodów. – Gemma uśmiechnęła się do niego tak promiennie, że Severus przez chwilę poczuł się zazdrosny, a ciężka atmosfera panująca w pomieszczeniu zdecydowanie opadła.

Ustalili, że podczas kolejnego zebrania Zakonu Feniksa, zbiorą ludzi, którzy są chętni do przeprowadzenia treningu z walki i tych, którzy sami chcą trenować. Nad oklumencją i treningiem umysłu Harry miał pracować pod okiem państwa Snape. Miał nadzieję, że będzie to robił jedynie w towarzystwie żony profesora, ale ten kategorycznie się na to nie zgodził. Oprócz wojny, Gemma miała dość dużo swoich własnych obowiązków. Nie mogła zaniedbywać dzieci i porzucić poszukiwania kwiatu paproci, by uczyć Pottera czegoś czego mógł nauczyć się od kogoś innego. Severus miał też nadzieję, że obecność znienawidzonego profesora doda mu więcej zapału, by opanować sztukę oklumencji w krótszym czasie.

– Kiedy wyjeżdżacie? – spytał Lupin, gdy państwo Snape szykowali się do wyjścia.

– Za tydzień – westchnął Severus.

– Na długo? – dopytywał wilkołak.

– Chcemy do końca wakacji – odpowiedziała tym razem Gemma. – Mamy tam sporo do załatwienia.

– A Sami-Wiecie-Kto? Nie będzie cię wzywał? – Lupin zdawał się być tym mocno zaniepokojony, ale to pytanie wzbudziło zainteresowanie także innych zebranych.

– Nie – odparł krótko Severus, ale pytające spojrzenie dyrektora dało mu jasno do zrozumienia, że i tak będzie zmuszony się wytłumaczyć. – Paradoksalnie Malfoy przyszedł mi z pomocą zarzucając przy Czarnym Panu, że moja żona brata się ze zdrajcami krwi. Widział ją z Weasley'ami, wie o tym, że Lupin jest ojcem chrzestnym naszego syna i takie tam – machnął lekceważąco ręką. – Wyjaśniłem Lordowi, że Gemma robi to na moje polecenie, że wzbudza więcej zaufania niż ja i w prosty sposób uzyskuje wiadomości o Zakonie i Potterze – westchnął przyciągając do siebie żonę. – Był tak bardzo zadowolony z mojej przebiegłości, że bez problemu wcisnąłem mu bajeczkę o tym jak to zmęczona jest ciągłym przebywaniem wśród zdrajców i szlam, i że potrzebuje długich wakacji. Wygłosił mówkę, jakim to ja jestem wiernym sługą i należy mi się nagroda. Sam kazał mi gdzieś ją zabrać, a jak dodałem, że zamierzam ten czas wykorzystać na szukanie nowych ingrediencji dla niego, był wręcz wniebowzięty.

– A Malfoy? – Spytał Lupin nie kryjąc rozbawienia.

– Sam najlepiej wiesz, co się dzieje, gdy Czarny Pan jest niezadowolony z kogoś. – Severus uśmiechnął się zjadliwie.

– A ja? Czy ja mogę być ojcem chrzestnym waszego następnego dziecka? – spytał z niewinną miną Syriusz.

– Po moim trupie – warknął Severus. – Prędzej poproszę Czar...

– Severus – zganiła go żona z uśmiechem. – Przytyłam? – spojrzała pytająco na Blacka.

– Nie, nie wydaje mi się, dlaczego? – spytał mężczyzna, a reszta niepewnie zlustrowała jej sylwetkę, czym zasłużyli sobie na głośne chrząknięcie Severusa.

– To dlaczego uważasz, że jestem w ciąży? – spytała rozbawiona.

– Nie wiem, ale to już czas, nie? – odparł z uśmiechem. – Wiesz, znam was trochę. Myślałem, że poprosiliście Remusa, bo zna was tak dobrze jak ja – dodał z przebiegłym uśmieszkiem.

– Zamknij się, Black – syknął Severus. – Jeśli ktoś się o tym dowie, zabije cię i to się też tyczy Pottera. – Gemma i Remus roześmiali się na wspomnienie incydentu z eliksirem wilosokowym.

– Cholera, że też nieopatrznie zgodziłem się wtedy złożyć przysięgę – mruknął pod nosem Syriusz.

Państwo Snape w odpowiedzi jedynie wywrócili oczami i zrobili kwaśne miny, co wywołało śmiech u Harry'ego, który nie mógł się nadziwić, jak dwoje tak odmiennych ludzi może być jednocześnie tak bardzo do siebie podobnych.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Mój prywatny mały duch"_


	53. Mój prywatny mały duch

_**ROZDZIAŁ 52**_

„_**Mój prywatny mały duch"**_

– Gemma, coś się stało? – Severus z niepokojem obserwował malujący się strach na twarzy swojej żony. Za kilka minut mieli przy pomocy świstoklika udać się w podróż do Nowej Zelandii. Gemma dopijała jeszcze kawę w kuchni, gdy przyleciała sowa z najświeższym wydaniem Proroka Wieczornego i jak tylko rozwinęła płachtę, by zerknąć na pierwszą stronę, zamarła.

– Śmierciożercy – wydukała – uciekli z Azkabanu. Bella – jęknęła i podała mężowi gazetę. Severus zaklął głośno widząc nagłówki.

– Tego można się było spodziewać – westchnął. – Skarbie, ona ci nic nie zrobi. Nie ośmieli się.

– A dzieci? Tobi? – jęknęła kobieta. – Wtedy chciała skrzywdzić Tobiego. – Gemma spojrzała przestraszona na męża.

– Gem, Skarbie. Nie zbliży się do żadnego z was. – Severus podszedł do żony i mocno ją przytulił.

**.: :.**

Gdy tylko wylądowali w pobliżu domostwa państwa Hobbs i Gemma wpadła w objęcia swoich dzieci, w jednej chwili zapomniała o Bellatriks, Voldemorcie i całej wojnie. Po raz pierwszy rozstała się z nimi na tak długi czas i teraz mocno ściskała każdego z chłopców. Oczywiście każdy z nich narzekał i kręcił nosem na te przytulanki, ale każdy też nie bardzo się przed tym bronił, mocno przylegając do matki.

Jeszcze przed przyjazdem, Gemma dowiedziała się od Luthien o swojej ciotce Evelyn, która zmarła przed narodzinami jej i Marka. Dziadkowie rzadko o niej wspominali i ani ona, ani jej ojciec niewiele mogli na ten temat powiedzieć, ale według opowieści rodzinnych, dziewczynka cierpiała na chorobę psychiczną. W pamiętnikach babci znalazła jedną wzmiankę na jej temat, ale nijak nie mogła jej powiązać ze swoją osobą i szukaniem kwiatu paproci.

Ciocia rozmawiała z jednym z wujów, który pamiętał jej siostrę, ale ten potwierdził jedynie to co już wiedziała, że mała Evelyn cierpiała na jakieś zaburzenia psychiczne. Śmiał się, że według jej matki, a babci Gemmy to obrazy z przyszłości mąciły dziewczynce w głowie, a jej rzekomy dar widzenia był zbyt silny dla małego dziecka i nie potrafiła odróżnić rzeczywistości od wizji. Żadna z jej przepowiedni się nie sprawdzała, ale babcia tłumaczyła to tym, że jej córka widzi zbyt odległą przyszłość, by można było poprzeć ich prawdziwość.

Zarówno dla Gemmy jak i dla Severusa, jej dar był dość oczywisty. Podzieliła się swoimi spostrzeżeniami z ciotką, której ironiczne uwagi wuja dość mocno dokuczyły.

– Ciociu, myślę że babcia się nie myliła. Twoja siostra miała dar widzenia. – Dziewczyna przytuliła zasmuconą kobietę.

– Tak bardzo chciałabym ci móc bardziej pomóc – westchnęła Luthien.

– Ciociu, pomagasz, bardzo. – Gemma spojrzała jej prosto w oczy. – Moi chłopcy … ciociu …

– Nie znajdziesz dla nich bezpieczniejszego miejsca, mogę cię zapewnić. – Kobieta chwyciła swoją bratanicę za ręce i mocno je uścisnęła. – Chcę byś i ty przyjechała razem z nimi, gdy tam będzie niebezpiecznie. Bo będzie prawda? Wciąż czytam angielskie wydanie Proroka, nic nie ukryjesz przede mną.

– Ciociu … – westchnęła Gemma – jeśli knujesz coś z Severusem, to wiedz, że długo tu nie wysiedzę, a siłą mnie tu trzymać nie możesz, więc odpuście sobie.

– Uparciuch – mruknęła pod nosem Luthien.

– Ciociu, czy ktoś inny oprócz ciebie mówił do mnie Gemcia? – spytała po chwili.

– Nie, nie przypominam sobie – odparła zdziwiona pytaniem, kobieta. – Babcia nie lubiła, gdy zwracałam się tak do ciebie, ale to pewnie przez te wierszyki, które pisała Evelyn.

– Wierszyki? – spytała zaintrygowana pani Snape.

– Gdy szukałam dzienników w rzeczach babci, tak jak prosiłaś, to znalazłam pudełko podpisane imieniem Evelyn. W środku było tylko jej zdjęcie i kilka luźnych pergaminów z głupimi rymowankami. Pisała chyba o babci … o Merlinie, a może pisała o tobie? – Kobieta przerażona zakryła usta dłonią.

– Mogę je zobaczyć? – Gemma spytała nieśmiało.

– Nie wiem – Luthien zawahała się. – Chyba nie wszystkie powinnam ci pokazać. Wiesz, jak teraz się nad tym zastanawiam, to niektóre z nich mówią o twoim życiu. O chłopcu i o jajach ptasich. Wcześniej nie skojarzyłam. Myślałam, że to jakieś dziecięce bzdury. O Merlinie. To nie bzdury, ona w ten sposób przekazywała swoje wizje matce. – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie.

– Mogę je zobaczyć? – Dziewczyna ponowiła pytanie.

– Nie – odpowiedziała kategorycznie Luthien. – Nie mogę ci pokazać wszystkich, Gemmo w nich jest twoja przyszłość. – Ciotka uśmiechnęła się dobrodusznie. – Chcesz ją znać? Sama z chęcią bym je spaliła.

– A jest coś co może pomóc? Możesz to wyselekcjonować? Ciociu, to ważne. – Pani Snape westchnęła ciężko.

– Tyle mogę zrobić. Myślę, że te które mówią o twoim życiu odłożę do pudełka, a te które mówią o walce, pokażę ci, dobrze? – Spojrzała uśmiechnięta na bratanicę.

– Dobrze – mruknęła z udawanym niezadowoleniem Gemma. – A … może przeczytałaś jakiś miły wierszyk o mnie i małej dziewczynce? – Kobieta z niewinną miną spoglądała na ciotkę.

– Gemma – Luthien udała groźne spojrzenie. – Bardzo jej chcesz? Córki?

– Kocham wszystkich moich chłopców … Bardzo. Bardzo chciałabym urodzić córkę – westchnęła.

– Dobrze cię rozumiem, dziecko – zaśmiała się starsza kobieta. – Wiesz, Severusowi też to chyba doskwiera.

– Co? – Gemma spojrzała zaciekawiona.

– Że nie może dać ci tego czego pragniesz – odparła ciotka z uśmiechem, a pani Snape nieco zmartwiała.

– Daje mi więcej niż mogłabym marzyć – westchnęła.

Następnego dnia Luthien przysłała do niej malutkie pudełeczko. W środku Gemma znalazła kilka dziecięcych, rymowanek i rysunków. Niektóre z nich były zabawne, niektóre trochę mroczniejsze, ale w większości były to tylko głupiutkie wierszyki, a przynajmniej dla państwa Snape nijak nie pasowały do ich życia.

– Zobacz – Gemma z szerokim uśmiechem podała mężowi kolorowy rysunek przedstawiający narysowaną w dość koślawy sposób kobietę i mężczyznę otoczonych pięciorgiem chłopców. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się na widok dość sporego brzucha namalowanej postaci w spódnicy i w duchu posłała podziękowania ciotce.

– Myślisz, że to my? – spytał z krzywą miną.

– Och, a kto inny na całym świecie marszczy tak brwi i ma taki krzywy uśmiech? – zaśmiała się do męża. Miała jeszcze ochotę zwrócić mu uwagę na duży nos postaci w czerni, ale się powstrzymała. – I zobacz, tych dwóch wygląda tak samo.

– Alec i Ben? Gemma, ty w to naprawdę wierzysz? – Spojrzał na nią z powagą. – Że ona miała dar widzenia? O tobie? O kimś kto jeszcze się nie narodził? Kogo rodzice jeszcze się nie narodzili? – Jego twarz złagodniała, a w oczach pojawiła się troska.

– Sev, nie znajduję innego wytłumaczenia. Wiem, że ostatnio jest ci ze mną ciężko, że trudno ze mną wytrzymać, że za dużo kociołkuję i sadzę zielska…

– To nieprawda, Kotku. – Severus przyciągnął do siebie żonę. – Niepokoiło mnie, że odkąd urodziłaś bliźniaki popadłaś w lekki zastój, stałaś się jedynie wzorową mamuśką, ale to zdaje się minęło i z ulgą obserwowałem, jak przez ostatnie miesiące znowu oddajesz się swoim pasjom, jednocześnie nie zaniedbując dzieci, chociaż momentami wyglądałaś jak szalony naukowiec. – Czule pogładził ją po włosach. – I o Merlinie, jak wpadasz na jakiś pomysł stajesz się taka … – syknął z zadowoleniem – gorąca w łóżku – dodał szepcząc wprost do jej ucha.

– Wariat – burknęła z lekkim uśmiechem.

– Poza tym, Alec i Ben zdają się być dość mocno zainteresowani twoją pracą w szklarni – kontynuował po chwili. – Lubię patrzeć jak z szalonej pani naukowiec przeradzasz się w troskliwą mamę i cierpliwie tłumaczysz chłopcom wszystko co robisz.

– Znowu mnie podglądałeś? – spytała marszcząc brwi.

– Przecież powiedziałaś, że mogę na ciebie patrzeć w szklarni – odparł. – Nigdy nie mogę sobie odmówić popatrzenia na ciebie, gdy mam okazję. – Pochylił się i z czułością ją pocałował. – Myślisz, że to nasza przyszłość? – spytał po chwili wskazując jej brzuch na rysunku.

– Chciałbyś? – odpowiedziała pytaniem.

– Yhy – mruknął do jej ucha – i chyba nie chcę czekać – dodał wodząc ustami po jej szyi.

– Doprawdy, Severusie uważasz mnie za taką kretynkę? – popatrzyła na niego z powątpiewaniem.

– O czym ty mówisz? – udał zaskoczonego.

– Myślisz, że zrobisz mi dziecko i ciąża skutecznie odciągnie mnie od wojny? Że wtedy wyjadę? – uśmiechnęła się z politowaniem, na co Severus jedynie wywrócił oczami. – Wzięłam eliksir antykoncepcyjny tydzień temu, mój drogi, przebiegły mężu, więc przez najbliższe pół roku nie zajdę w ciążę – mruknęła i powaliła go na łóżko, na którym siedzieli.

– Myślałem, że mieliśmy zostawić kolejne dzieci losowi – westchnął i przyciągnął jej usta do swoich. – Nie kochaliśmy się nigdy w twoim pokoju z dzieciństwa – jęknął, gdy usiadła na nim okrakiem i zaczęła rozpinać jego koszulę. Machnął szybko swoją różdżką w kierunku drzwi i przyciągnął ją do pocałunku.

– Dzieci pojechały z tatą i Anitą oglądać jakiś park na południu, Tobi ma tam szukać paproci … nie sądzę, by ktoś nam mógł teraz przeszkodzić – szepnęła zmysłowo do jego ucha i powolnymi ruchami zaczęła rozpinać swoją bluzkę. Severus zniecierpliwiony syknął głośno i szybkim ruchem pozbawił ją wszystkich ubrań.

– Patrick od tygodnia przychodzi w nocy do naszego łóżka – wytłumaczył powód swojego pośpiechu. – Pragnę cię – wydyszał podnieconym głosem do jej ucha i delikatnie ułożył się na niej. Od kilku dni nie kochał się ze swoją żoną. Każdej nocy skazany na jej bliskość i ciepło przeżywał prawdziwe katusze, ale nie miał serca wynosić do drugiego pokoju stęsknionego malucha. Teraz mieli chwilę czasu dla siebie i zamierzał to wykorzystać co do minuty. Jej bliskość sprawiała, że zapominał o wojnie, Voldemorcie, Dumbledorze, Zakonie i kwiecie paproci. Nawet, gdy nie były to intymne chwile, swoją obecnością sprawiała, że czuł się spokojny, odprężony, zawsze miał to dziwne przeczucie, że wszystko skończy się dobrze. Być może były to jedynie pobożne życzenia, być może jedynie próbował pocieszać sam siebie, ale spoglądając teraz na jej spokojną, uśmiechniętą twarz wtulającą się w jego ramię, zaczynał coraz śmielej wierzyć w przyszłość na rysunku. Sięgnął po niego wolną ręką i przyglądał mu się przez chwilę.

– Nie do końca udało jej się uchwycić piękno twojego uśmiechu, ale to w końcu tylko pięciolatka. – Pogładził ją po nagich plecach. – Myślisz, że to dziewczynka? – spytał wskazując na brzuch.

– Myślę, że byłabym równie szczęśliwa, gdyby to był kolejny chłopiec – odparła z uśmiechem.

– To jest zdecydowanie o tobie – Severus z zamyśleniem wpatrywał się w pożółkły pergamin, na którym dziecięcymi, koślawymi literami napisana była rymowanka:

_Gemma, Gemcia w szczęśliwym kociołku warzyła_

_Gemma, Gemcia składniki z przodków utworzyła_

_Gemma, Gemcia z wężem dziś walczyła, _

_Gemma, Gemcia miecz w dłonie chwyciła_

_Gemma, Gemcia sama nie zdołała _

_Gemma, Gemcia chłopcu go oddała_

_Gemma, Gemcia eliksir rozlała_

_Gemma, Gemcia duszę mu oddała_

_Gemma, Gemcia wiatr i ogień przywołała_

_Gemma, Gemcia miłość co rozkwitnie, dziś uratowała._

– Pokaż. – Gemma wyciągnęła rękę, ale Severus był szybszy i odsunął od niej kartkę z wierszykiem.

– Nie powinnaś tego czytać, Gem – zwrócił się do niej z powagą. – Wszystko jest dość obrazowe i oczywiste jak na przepowiednię. Jeśli przyjdzie ci walczyć, nie możesz opierać swej strategii na dziecięcej rymowance, nie możesz wiedzieć co masz robić. Jeżeli okaże się być błędna albo źle ją zrozumiemy, to może być dla nas zgubne. – Gemma westchnęła i ze zrozumieniem pokiwała głową. Severusa dość mocno zaniepokoił wers o przywoływaniu żywiołów i obawiał się, czy nie jest to powiązane z oddaniem swojej duszy. Nie wiedział też o jaką miłość chodzi. Nie miał pojęcia o czyje uczucie będzie tak bardzo walczyć, ale był pewien, że nie może dopuścić, by wezwała na pomoc żywioły. Jeśli zrobi to z czysto egoistycznych pobudek i okaże się, że to jego chce ratować, magia obróci się przeciwko niej. Chociaż ich miłość rozkwitła dawno temu, nie mógł mieć pewności czego dokładnie dotyczy ta część przepowiedni.

– Jest tam chociaż coś co może pomóc znaleźć ten kwiat? – spytała nieco zrezygnowana.

– Nie spodoba ci się – zaśmiał się.

– Co tam jest? Powiedz, bo teraz się niepokoję. – Spojrzała na niego błagalnie. – Mam biegać po jakichś wysokich górach? Bagnach? Ciemnych lasach? Chodzić w ogóle?

– Gemma, Gemcia w szczęśliwym kociołku warzyła, Gemma, Gemcia składniki z przodków utworzyła – zacytował i spojrzał na nią nieco rozbawiony. Kobieta przez chwilę patrzyła na niego ze zniesmaczoną miną.

– Nie mam szczęśliwego kociołka – odparła po chwili. – I co to do cholery znaczy? Że mam robić ingrediencje z przodków. Nie znam się na nekromancji – oburzyła się.

– Nie marudź, bierz łopatę i zmykaj na cmentarz. – Severus uniósł do góry brew. – Chociaż – udał zamyślenie – takie rzeczy robi się raczej w nocy. Tak, pójdziesz tam w nocy. O dzieci się nie martw, zajmę się nimi.

– Zgłupiałeś. Nie będę rozkopywać grobu mojej babci. W nocy? Sama? Palant. – Gemma spojrzała na niego jak na wariata i od niechcenia sięgnęła po zdjęcie Evelyn, które było dołączone do pergaminów. W jednej sekundzie oburzenie zniknęło z jej twarzy ustępując lękowi.

– Gemma? – Severus spojrzał na nią zaniepokojony. – Co się dzieje, Kochanie. – Z niepokojem obserwował jak jej dłonie zaczęły się trząść, a oddech przyspieszył. – Gemma – potrząsnął nią i spojrzał na trzymaną fotografię. Nie wyglądało to na nic niepokojącego. Mała, cztero może pięcioletnia dziewczynka huśtała się z uśmiechem na ogrodowym koniku. Miała rysy podobne do jego żony i zdawało mu się, czarne oczy, ale była jej ciotką, więc to nic dziwnego, że ją przypominała.

– Gemma, powiedz coś. Martwię się – Severus próbował nawiązać kontakt z żoną.

– Przepraszam, Sev. – Spojrzała na niego kręcąc głową, jakby chciała odgonić niechciane myśli. – Ona, moja ciotka, to dziewczynka z moich koszmarów. – Głośno przełknęła ślinę i ponownie utkwiła wzrok w fotografii. – Nie miałam ich już dawno, bo dawno nie spałeś z daleka ode mnie, ale … pamiętasz moje koszmary?

– Oczywiście, że pamiętam, Skarbie. – Przyciągnął ją do siebie i delikatnie ucałował w czubek głowy.

– Pojawiała się niemal w każdym. Obojętnie czego nie dotyczyłby koszmar, ona tam była, jakby obok mnie …

– Jej się bałaś we śnie? – przerwał jej pytaniem.

– Nie, raczej nie – wyjaśniła ze łzami w oczach. – Czasem, jak zasnęłam zanim wróciłeś do domu, gdy pojawiły się sny, ona mówiła, że już niedługo, że zaraz będziesz, że mnie utulisz. Uspokajała mnie i zaraz czułam, że jestem w twoich ramionach i to odchodziło – opowiadała z przejęciem – a zanim cię poznałam, zanim zacząłeś sypiać obok mnie, ona łapała mnie za rękę w tych snach, pocieszała i czasem nawet sprawiała, że znikały. – Gemma rozpłakała się na wspomnienie dręczących ją nocami koszmarów i wtuliła się w ramiona swojego męża. – Była przy mnie zawsze, a teraz ja mam iść rozkopać jej grób?

– Gemma – zaczął łagodnie – ja żartowałem. Wątpię by chodziło o wywar z kości two...

– Ubieraj się, idziemy na cmentarz – poderwała się nagle i zaczęła wciskać swoje buciki.

– Gem, żartowałem. – Próbował ją powstrzymać. – Nie zamierzasz chyba grzebać w grobie. – Chwycił ją za ramiona i spojrzał prosto w oczy.

– Och, oczywiście, że nie – zaśmiała się. – Nawet, gdyby od tego zależał los ludzkości, nie posunę się do zbezczeszczenia szczątków moich bliskich. Za kogo ty mnie masz, Snape. – Spojrzała na niego z oburzeniem.

– To może powiesz mi o co chodzi? Chcesz pójść ich odwiedzić? Zaraz wrócą dzieci, nie możesz zaczekać? – Patrzył na nią zdezorientowany.

– Wiem, że wyda ci się to za proste i pewnie się mylę, ale nic nie szkodzi sprawdzić, prawda? – spojrzała na niego wyczekująco.

– Pewnie nie, ale może powiesz co wyda się za proste i co chcesz sprawdzić. – Uśmiechnął się z przekąsem, unosząc brew.

– Mam dziwne przeczucie, że wokół grobowca rodziny Hobbs albo nawet na nim rosną srebrne paprocie – wyjaśniła. – Nie byłam tam od pogrzebu babci – westchnęła.

– To w istocie wydaje się zbyt proste, ale masz rację, nie szkodzi sprawdzić. – Delikatnie ujął jej twarz i gorąco ucałował w usta.

Severus dość sceptyczny, Gemma rozentuzjazmowana stanęli po chwili przed bramą starego cmentarza.

– Jeśli się okaże, że tam jest ta paproć, moglibyśmy zostać w Nowej Zelandii do końca wakacji? – spytała z nadzieją.

– A będziesz bardzo niepocieszona jeśli poproszę o tydzień na wyspie, tylko dla mnie? – Uniósł delikatnie jej podbródek i spojrzał głęboko w oczy.

– Bez kociołkowania? Notatek? Pamiętników? Zielska? – wymieniała.

– Bez dzieci, bez Dumbledore'a, bez rodziny, bez problemów. Tylko my – odpowiedział.

– Mam nadzieję, że znajdziemy tę paproć – spojrzała na niego zmęczona. – Chociaż to mogłoby być proste – stwierdziła z nadzieją. Objął ją ramieniem i wolnym krokiem ruszyli alejką między starymi pomnikami. Wiele z nich pokrytych było mchem, wiele porastały dzikie krzewy i gęste paprocie. Wyswobodziła się z uścisku męża i mocno chwyciła go za rękę, gdy zbliżali się do celu. Westchnęła jedynie z rozczarowaniem, gdy wokół zadbanego nagrobka ujrzała jedynie trawę. Opadła ciężko na drewnianą ławeczkę i wtuliła się w rękaw Severusa.

– To było za proste, prawda? – spytała cichym głosem. Usiadł obok niej i przyciągnął ją do siebie, a po chwili machnięciem różdżki wyczarował prześliczny wianek z lilii na grobie jej dziadków i czerwoną różę dla niej.

– Rozchmurz się, bo nawet pogoda zaczyna się do ciebie dostosowywać. Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do śniegu w … Gemma spójrz. – Poklepał ją po ramieniu i wskazał kierunek dłonią. Kobieta z ociąganiem wyciągnęła głowę z połów płaszcza swojego męża. Wokół nich nie unosiły się płatki śniegu, ale maleńkie, bielutkie kwiatki jaskrów. Rozejrzała się dookoła spodziewając się ujrzeć kogoś znajomego, kogoś kto wpadł na ten sam pomysł, by odwiedzić swoich przodków i w taki uroczy sposób chciał zaznaczyć swoją obecność, ale na cmentarzu nie było nikogo prócz nich. Jaskry zawirowały wokół niej jakby zachęcając do wstania. Usłuchała niemego rozkazu i z niepewnością podniosła się z miejsca. Maleńkie kwiatki zaczęły tworzyć przed nią dywan, wskazując kierunek jej dalszej drogi.

– Już nigdy nie obrażę się, jak nazwiesz mnie kretynką, Sev – zaśmiała się na cały głos widząc najcudowniejszą paproć, rosnącą samotnie na wskazanym przez małe kwiatuszki grobie. – Przecież to oczywiste, że pochowali swoje dziecko do grobu rodziców, a babcia nie mogła posadzić paproci na własnym grobie.

– Nie jesteś kretynką, Skarbie – szepnął i pozwolił jej odejść w samotności, obserwując ją z troską, z daleka.

Gemma wolnym krokiem podeszła do miejsca spoczynku swojej ciotki. Ukucnęła przed kamienną płytą i leciutko wodziła palcem po wyżłobionych literach. Łzy napłynęły do jej oczu i zaszlochała cichutko, gdy dojrzała, wiek Evelyn. Miała jedynie sześć lat. Sześć lat ciągłych wizji o niej, o kobiecie, której nie znała, która prześladowała ją każdego dnia. Wiedziała jak ciężko jest, gdy umysł zalewają nierzeczywiste obrazy. Ona musiała wyselekcjonować jedynie to co już było, Evelyn musiała odróżnić rzeczywistość od tego co dopiero będzie.

– Przepraszam, że tak bardzo przeze mnie cierpiałaś – wyszeptała siadając na zimnej trawie. – Obiecuję, że jeśli żyjąc lub ginąc, zdołam ocalić świat przed mrokiem, zrobię to. Dziękuję, że mi w tym pomagasz. Dziękuję, że byłaś zawsze przy mnie, ciociu, mój mały aniołku – westchnęła i wierzchem dłoni otarła spływające po policzkach łzy. Obróciła się w stronę szeleszczącej w pobliżu rośliny i uśmiechnęła się na widok kilku mieniących się złotem liści. – Powinnam ci złożyć pokłon, królowo? – mruknęła. – Królowa na grobie królowej – powiedziała, gdy poczuła w pobliżu obecność męża. – To ciocia prawnie dziedziczyłaby tytuł, nie tata i nie ja.

– Czasem jednak warto sprawdzić najpierw te najprostsze rozwiązania. – Ukucnął obok niej i pogładził ją lekko po policzku.

– Wyczarujesz też coś dla niej? – spytała z lekkim uśmiechem.

– Będę banalny – wywrócił oczami i machnięciem różdżki zebrał wszystkie jaskry jakie wskazywały im drogę, tworząc prześliczny wieniec.

– Nie jesteś i nigdy nie byłeś banalny. – Wstała i delikatnie ucałowała męża w policzek.

– Dziękuję za wolny tydzień z żoną – mrukną pod nosem układając kwiaty bliżej nagrobka. – Chodź, powiemy Tobiemu. – Złapał ją za rękę i pociągnął do bramy.

– Nie – odparła stanowczym tonem. – Nie powiemy nikomu.

– Dlaczego? – spytał zdziwiony.

– Tobi sam ją znajdzie. – Uśmiechnęła się dobrodusznie do męża.

– Jesteś cudowną mamą, Snape – mruknął i ucałował ją w czoło. – Damy mu jeszcze przez tydzień pobiegać po parkach i lasach?

– Wiesz, że sami będziemy musieli dać dobry przykład. – Spojrzała na męża z niezadowoloną miną.

– Przecież my będziemy sprawdzali inne miejsca, prawda? – Uśmiechnął się przebiegle. – Mówiłaś coś o plaży na północnej wyspie, że zimą można tam znaleźć kilka ciekawych chrząszczy.

– Przebiegła istoto – zaśmiała się złowieszczo i pociągając męża za rękę ruszyła szybkim krokiem do miejsca skąd mogli się teleportować. – Wrócisz tu ze mną w grudniu?

– Wrócę, Skarbie. Jeśli chcesz możemy tu spędzić całe święta – odparł przyciągając ją mocno do siebie.

– Pozostaje jeszcze jeden problem, Sev – westchnęła, gdy objęci kierowali się do domu rodziców.

– Mianowicie? – mruknął.

– Który kociołek jest niby tym szczęśliwym? Masz jakiś pomysł? – Spojrzała na męża z krzywym uśmiechem.

– Mam dwa – zaczął – albo ten mithrylowy, albo ten powlekany tytanem.

– Tytanowy? Dlaczego? – spytała zaskoczona.

– W nim warzyłem eliksir antykoncepcyjny, po którym urodził się Tobi – zaśmiał się. – W nim zrobiłem pierwszy eliksir kakapo – dodał już poważniej.

– A ja w nim uwarzyłam eliksir dla komisji, jak zdawałam egzamin mistrzowski – uzupełniła z zamyśleniem. – Nigdy nic nie warzyłam w mithrilowym – szepnęła – więc chyba mamy zwycięzcę.

– Nie? Dlaczego? Jest najlepszy do leczniczych mikstur – zdziwił się.

– Nie wiem, ale jakoś nie mam śmiałości. Jest twój – odparła cicho.

– Skarbie. – Severus zatrzymał się i ujął w dłonie jej twarz. – Wiesz, że możesz z niego korzystać. Wszystko co należy do mnie należy też do ciebie. Gemma, myślałem, że to oczywiste. – Spojrzał na nią smutnym wzrokiem.

– Wiem, Sev – uśmiechnęła się lekko – ale nie jestem tak dobra jak ty. Nie czuję się na niego gotowa.

– Wiesz, że jest niezniszczalny – zaśmiał się – i wcale nie jestem lepszy od ciebie. Przemawia przez ciebie fałszywa skromność, Snape.

– Przestań, jesteś lepszy, dużo lepszy – odparła poważnie. – Wszystko potrafisz uwarzyć szybciej.

– Ale wcale nie lepiej. Owszem, są mikstury, w których jestem lepszy, nie przeczę, ale jeśli chodzi tworzenie receptur opartych na bazie roślinnej jesteś niezrównana. – Objął ją ponownie i poprowadził w dalszą drogę.

– Och, to dlatego, że lepiej znam rośliny i … zdradzę ci sekret – uśmiechnęła się przebiegle – czasem zdarza mi się jakąś roślinkę zmodyfikować, by mi lepiej pasowała do eliksiru.

– Ha, to dlatego zawsze większość receptur poprzedzasz jeszcze sporą ilością patentów w Instytucie Zielarskim albo Badawczym – zaśmiał się.

– No, przeważnie odkrywam coś po drodze, zanim dojdę do tego czego szukam – odpowiedziała z pogodnym uśmiechem.

– Jak wrócimy do domu to chcę byś uwarzyła mi coś w mithrilowym – powiedział po chwili ciszy.

– Dlaczego? – spytała.

– Chcę byś sama poczuła różnicę w warzeniu leczniczych – odparł poważnie.

– Dobrze, co tylko sobie zażyczysz – odpowiedziała oficjalnym tonem.

Gemma i Severus dobrze się bawili przeganiając swojego najstarszego syna z Adar i ojcem po okolicznych lasach, w których według opisów babci mogła rosnąć poszukiwana paproć. Sami w tym czasie albo spędzali czas z dziećmi, odwiedzali starych przyjaciół Gemmy albo udawali, że sami szukają, a w rzeczywistości zbierali ingrediencje niedostępne w Wielkiej Brytanii.

Oczywiście Gemma nie odmówiła sobie częstych odwiedzin u swojej przyjaciółki, Neny, której najstarsza córka była ich chrześniaczką. Neny i Rufin, pobrali się trzy lata po narodzinach Tobiego i jak zdawało się pani Snape, byli zgodnym małżeństwem. Przyjaciółka co prawda narzekała na ciągłą nieobecność męża, ale w końcu znalazła sposób na samotność i podczas jego tras koncertowych zamieszkiwała w sąsiedztwie rodziców. Gemmie brakowało jej towarzystwa, ale teraz miała cichą nadzieję, że razem z córkami zostanie tutaj na dłużej.

– Neny, nie wracaj do Anglii – wypaliła nagle, gdy dzieci wszyły do ogrodu cieszyć się padającym śniegiem.

– No co ty, Gem. Viki idzie od września do Hogwartu – odparła zdziwiona.

– Ufasz mi? – spytała poważnie. Wiedziała, że jej przyjaciółka mimo iż w Anglii spędziła kilka lat, ma jedynie mgliste pojęcie na temat Voldemorta, a szczerze powiedziawszy cała jej wiedza sprowadzała się do stwierdzenia, że jest. Jakiś czas temu próbowała rozmawiać na ten temat z Rufinem, chciała żeby przygotował swoją żonę i córki na to co może się dziać niebawem w kraju, ale on pozostawał głuchy na wszelkie sugestie. Podobnie jak Neny, był nieco oderwanym od rzeczywistości, rozpieszczonym dzieciakiem. Wydawało mu się, że jeśli nie angażuje się w konflikt, ten go nie dotyczy. Taka sama była jej przyjaciółka. Jej rodzice, choć najbardziej cudowni ludzie jakich znała, nie przygotowali swojej jedynej pociechy do radzenia sobie w trudnych sytuacjach.

– Gemma, wiesz że ufam ci bardziej niż Rufinowi. – Spojrzała na nią oburzona.

– Nie posyłaj Viki do Hogwartu. Znajdź jej dobrą szkołę tutaj albo gdzieś w Azji. W Singapurze jest równie dobra, Neny … nie wracajcie tam. Proszę. – Gemma chwyciła przyjaciółkę za rękę.

– Nie wygłupiaj się. – Lerner szczerze się roześmiała, ale twarz pani Snape pozostała poważna. – Ty mówisz poważnie. – Gemma przytaknęła. – Dlaczego? Lubię Anglię. Lubię mieszkać w pobliżu ciebie.

– Neny, Słońce. – Snape spojrzała na przyjaciółkę ze łzami w oczach. – Po prostu mi zaufaj. Obiecuję, że zrobię wszystko, byście mogli tam wrócić tak szybko jak to możliwe, obiecuję.

– Gem, te ataki … ci ludzie co uciekli z Azkabanu, czy to o to chodzi? – Neny pociągnęła przyjaciółkę na kanapę.

– Będzie niebezpiecznie – szepnęła Gemma.

– Nie jesteś pierwszą, która prosi mnie o zostanie tutaj – odparła po chwili Lerner.

– Twój tata? – spytała Snape, a Neny jedynie przytaknęła.

– Gemma, a co z tobą? Wyjedziesz? Proszę powiedz, że przenosisz się tutaj, że przenosi … – urwała widząc troskę na twarzy koleżanki.

– Jak zrobi się niebezpiecznie przyślę chłopców, ale ja …

– I mam cię zostawić? Ratowałaś mi życie …

– Być może uratujesz moje zostając tutaj – przerwała jej twardo Gemma. – Mając oko na moich chłopaków, pomagając Luthien. Być może będę musiała przysłać jeszcze kogoś, nie wiem, ale potrzebuję byś została tutaj. – Pani Snape nie wiedziała jak przekonać koleżankę. Neny nie miała pojęcia ani jak walczyć, ani jak się bronić. Ich dom w Anglii pomimo ciągłych stękań i jęków Severusa był otwarty dla wszystkich i nie posiadał żadnych barier ochronnych. Była pogodną, dobrą dziewczyną, ale na wojnie stanowiłaby jedynie dodatkowy ciężar, a Gemmie bardzo ciężko przychodziło uświadamianie jej tego.

– Porozmawiam z Rufinem, ale wiesz jak on kocha Anglię – Neny spojrzała smutnym wzrokiem na przyjaciółkę. – Zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć, nie tylko jeśli chodzi o dzieci.

Gemma uśmiechnęła się do koleżanki i mocno ją uściskała. Miała dziwne przeczucie, że jeśli Rufin będzie kręcił nosem na stałe przenosiny, to Oskar skutecznie na niego wpłynie.

**.: :.**

– Nic z tego, mamo – szepnął zrezygnowany chłopiec po powrocie z kolejnej długiej wyprawy. – Ja chyba nie potrafię jej odnaleźć. Pomyliłaś się.

– Nie za szybko się poddajesz? Wciąż studiuję dzienniki babci i wciąż odkrywam nowe wskazówki. – Pociągnęła zasmuconego chłopca obok siebie na kanapę. – Jeśli ci się nie chce …

– Mamo – przerwał jej z oburzeniem – chce mi się. Ja to nawet lubię i mogę dużo czasu przebywać z dziadkiem sam na sam. Opowiada mi dużo o tym jak byłaś mała – zaśmiał się.

– Jutro jedziesz z ojcem – odparła stanowczo Gemma.

– Naprawdę naprawiałaś skrzydełka motylkom i suszyłaś robaki, które zbyt mocno zmoczyły się wpadając do wody? – spytał z lekkim rozbawieniem.

– I co w tym śmiesznego, ha? Powiesz tacie i będziesz latał niczym motyl. – Pogroziła mu palcem.

– Wiesz, w ostatnim semestrze mieliśmy tyle trudnych esejów z eliksirów, że ledwo się wyrabiałem. Mogłabyś szepnąć …

– Tobi – warknęła groźnie.

– Oj, żartowałem. – Uśmiechnął się do matki. – A to prawda …

– Nie, nie prawda – przerwała mu.

– Że obraziłaś się na dziadka, bo nieopatrznie zdeptał stokrotkę? – dokończył mimo protestów. – I stworzyłaś specjalną mieszankę dla pcheł psa, bo nie chciałaś ich zabijać, a oblazły go całego?

– Potrzebowałam ich do eliksiru – burknęła. – Jutro idziesz z ojcem, koniec przebywania sam na sam z dziadkiem.

– A dla kota zrobiłaś eliksir, dzięki któremu karma smakowała jak mysz, bo nie chciałaś, żeby wyłapywał je ze stajni i zanosiłaś im serek? – Tobi nie przestawał jej dokuczać.

– A zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że długość esejów z eliksirów, jakie będziesz pisał w przyszłym semestrze urosła właśnie o jedną rolkę? – odgryzła się – Mhm, muszę sobie porozmawiać z Filiusem. Jest w stosunku do uczniów zdecydowanie zbyt pobłażliwy. Do Pomony też się chyba udam. Och, jak dawno nie widziałam się z Minnie.

– Dobra, już nic nie mówię, tylko powiedz mi jeszcze, czy to prawda, że próbowałaś pszczole, która cię użądliła włożyć żądło z powrotem do odwłoka? – Nie mógł się powstrzymać.

– Miałam sześć lat, a ona i tak zdechła – warknęła Gemma. – Wyhodowałam żmiję – mruknęła.

– Dobra już, obiecuję, że tata o tym się nie dowie. – Uniósł ręce w uspokajającym geście.

– Nikt się nie dowie, czy to zrozumiałe? – Spojrzała na syna, groźnie marszcząc brwi.

– O czym, Skarbie? – Znikąd pojawił się obok nich Severus.

– O niczym …

– O tym, że mama to najsłodsza istota na ziemi – odpowiedział mu Tobi wpadając w słowo Gemmie.

– Dziadek opowiadał ci jak w parku, zaklęciami naprawiała złamane łodyżki kwiatków? – spytał Severus.

– Nie, o komarach, które …

– Tobi – warknęła kobieta.

– Co? Miałem nie mówić o motylkach, pszczole, pchłach i stokrotce – odparł oburzony chłopiec, a Severus roześmiał się na cały głos.

– To z pszczołą dobre, słyszałem. – Severus usiadł na fotelu obok nich i najwyraźniej zamierzał nieco dłużej pogawędzić sobie z synem na temat opowieści Marka Hobbsa.

– Jeśli ktoś się dowie – syknęła Gemma i pogroziła im palcem.

– Gemma, kochanie – Severus szczerze się do niej uśmiechnął – wszyscy dobrze wiedzą jaka jesteś. Wciąż to robisz. – Spojrzała na syna, który z zapałem przytakiwał ojcu. Poczuła się jak skończona kretynka. Ratować owady będąc kilkuletnią dziewczynką to jedno, ale wyciągać robaki z sadzawki, żeby się nie utopiły, jako dorosła kobieta, matka pięciorga dzieci, żona i dobrze wykształcona osoba, zakrawało o fanatyzm. – Zakochałem się w niej takiej – Severus zwrócił się do syna domyślając się skąd smutek na jej twarzy. – Urzekło mnie z jak wielką troską naprawiała chore liście krzewów, gdy myślała, że nie widzę. Skrzaty zajmujące się ogrodami babci i dziadka szczerze jej nienawidzą do dziś.

– Za co? – zdziwił się Tobias.

– Bo dbała o rośliny lepiej niż one – zaśmiał się. – Bały się o swoje życie.

– Przestań – szepnęła Gemma.

– Daj spokój – machnął ręką Severus – przecież Tobi dobrze wie, jak bardzo cię kocham i jestem przekonany, że wcale nie muszę mu tłumaczyć dlaczego. – Usiadł obok niej na kanapie i delikatnie ucałował jej skroń.

– Mamo, wszyscy cię bardzo kochamy. – Chłopiec uśmiechnął się i powtórzył gest ojca z drugiej strony. – A ty mamo? Za co pokochałaś tatę? – spytał po chwili.

– Za to jaki jestem wspaniały – odpowiedział mu Severus.

– Za to, jak dobrze udawał, że nie widzi moich zaklęć rzucanych na krzewy, pierwszego dnia, gdy się poznaliśmy. – Gemma uśmiechnęła się czule do męża, a Tobi roześmiał się na cały głos.

– Jesteście pokręceni. – Spojrzał na objętych rodziców z rozbawieniem.

– Cóż, niedaleko pada jabłko od jabłoni – mruknęła Gemma.

– Mamo – odezwał się po chwili Tobias – myślisz, że moglibyśmy zrobić sobie jeden dzień przerwy na narty?

– Dobrze, ale chciałabym żebyś mi pomógł jeszcze sprawdzić dwa miejsca – westchnęła zmęczona pani Snape. – Później dam ci tydzień wolnego.

– Jakie? – spytał chłopiec nieco zrezygnowanym tonem.

– Stary dom babci i cmentarz – odparła z niezadowoleniem Gemma.

– Błeee – wzdrygnął się młodszy ze Snape'ów – byłem dwa lata temu w tym domu. Roi się od pajęczyn, pająków i szczurów.

– Wolisz cmentarz? – spytała zaskoczona kobieta.

– Pewnie, a mogę z dziadkiem? – Nastolatek wydawał się być podniecony perspektywą spędzenia kolejnego dnia sam na sam z ojcem swej matki.

– Pojedziesz ze mną do tego domu, Sev? – zwróciła się do męża z błagalną miną. – Jest niezamieszkały od śmierci babci. Podejrzewam, że jest tak jak mówi Tobi, a wówczas mógłbyś znaleźć jakieś ciekawe okazy do eliksirów.

– Chcesz tam jechać jutro? – Snape spytał lekko znużonym tonem.

– Tato, załatwmy to jutro i pojutrze pojedziemy sobie na narty, razem – zachęcił z zapałem młodszy mężczyzna.

– Dobrze, może być jutro, ale nie licz, że będę jeździł na jakichś nartach – odparł zdegustowany propozycją syna.

– Poradzisz sobie, tata – powiedział z uśmiechem Tobi. – Ja rok temu nauczyłem się w dwa dni.

– Oczywiście, że sobie poradzę, ale i tak nie zamierzam jeździć na tych nartach – warknął Severus.

– Pojedziemy wszyscy razem – odezwała się z entuzjazmem Gemma – Mark i bliźniaki też z nami pojadą.

– Ja nie jadę – bąknął mężczyzna.

– Daj spokój, będzie fajna zabawa. – Pani Snape uśmiechnęła się do syna.

– Dobrze, ale pod warunkiem, że ani razu nie uciszysz swojego ojca. – Severus zaśmiał się z triumfem.

– I tak znacie już wszystkie opowieści – westchnęła.

Gemma w dość pokrętny sposób wytłumaczyła synowi czego powinien szukać na cmentarzu. Dała mu ogólne wytyczne, ale uważała, by nie zdradzić zbyt wiele. Żeby go bardziej zachęcić, pokazała nawet fragment dzienników, w którym babcia wspomina o zmurszałym nagrobku swoich teściów, którym powierzyła w opiekę swoją córkę. Oczywiście w całych dziennikach nie było nawet słowa na ten temat, ale Tobi na jej szczęście widział na kartkach tyle co Severus i reszta jej rodziny.

**.: :.**

– Na całym cmentarzu panował dziwny mrok, chociaż byliśmy tam w południe i świeciło słońce – Tobi podekscytowany opowiadał młodszemu bratu i Adar o wynikach ich ostatniej wyprawy. – Dziadek cały czas się obawiał, żeby coś nie wylazło z grobu, w końcu to cmentarz dla czarodziejów, nie? Ale jak zobaczył, że mnie to nie rusza, tylko przeszukuje sobie spokojnie nagrobki to też się wyluzował i mi trochę pomógł. Poszliśmy na grób jego rodziców, ale tam nic nie było. Kompletnie, nic. Trawa i nawet kwiatka żadnego, ale to zima to nic dziwnego. W każdym bądź razie poszliśmy szukać jeszcze jednego grobu Hobbsów, bo prababcia pisała coś o rodzicach pradziadka i wtedy bach! – wykrzyknął. – Zobaczyłem ją. Nie musiałem nawet czytać kto tam jest pochowany żeby wiedzieć, że to ten grób. Cały pokryty był małymi, białymi kwiatkami, a na środku rosła ONA. Mówię wam, piękna.

Gemma, przysłuchująca się opowieści z oddali, delikatnie ścisnęła dłoń swojego męża, a ten mocno ją do siebie przyciągnął i lekko muskając płatek jej ucha wyszeptał:

– Najwspanialsza mama na świecie.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Męskie rozmowy, babskie rozmowy i trudne kody"_


	54. Męskie rozmowy, babskie rozmowy i trudne

_**ROZDZIAŁ 53**_

„_**Męskie rozmowy, babskie rozmowy i trudne kody"**_

Po raz pierwszy od tygodni miał żonę w sypialni tylko dla siebie. Patrick zafascynowany bajkami, które przed snem opowiadała mu Adar ubłagał ją, by pozwoliła mu spać w swoim pokoju. Gemma z niewielkimi oporami zgodziła się, żeby rzucił na drzwi sypialni zaklęcie blokujące i już bez oporów pozwoliła jego ustom zająć się jej ciałem. Jęknęła cichutko, gdy delikatnie zagłębiał się w jej wnętrzu. Oplotła jego biodro swoją zgrabną nogą, a rękoma przyciągnęła za szyję, by z namiętnością wpić się w jego usta. Poruszał się w niej powoli, delektując się każdym pchnięciem, każdym jej westchnieniem i otarciem jej sterczących sutków o skórę.

Uniósł się nieco na ramionach i spojrzał jej w oczy. Kochał wpatrywać się w nie w czasie intymnych chwil. Zawsze biło z nich pożądanie i widział w nich swoje odbicie. Pragnęła go, a on wiedział, że jest tym jedynym. Z nikim nigdy nie dzieliła takiej bliskości i nikomu nigdy nie oddawała swojego ciała. Uwielbiał to uczucie wyższości nad wszystkimi innymi mężczyznami. Miał najcudowniejszą kobietę na świecie, która właśnie wydawała pod nim urocze jęki rozkoszy. Chwycił jej dłonie i splótł ponad jej głową, przyspieszył swe ruchy i przez chwilę obserwował jak jej piersi kołyszą się w rytm ich miłosnego tańca, gdy poczuł, że ktoś przełamuje zabezpieczenia. W jednej sekundzie wyszedł z niej, chwycił spod poduszki swą różdżkę i wycelował w drzwi. Gemma szybko przykryła się kołdrą i ze złością obserwowała bliźniaków cicho wślizgujących się do ich sypialni.

– Lumos – gruchnął na cały głos Severus. Gemma miała nadzieję, że powstrzyma się z zapalaniem światła do czasu, aż zdoła się ubrać, ale jej mąż najwyraźniej nie pomyślał, że wolałaby nie być oglądana naga przez swoje dorastające dzieci. Następnym ruchem różdżki rozpalił kilka świec, stanął naprzeciwko Aleca i Bena, i za jednym zamachem posadził obydwu na kanapie. Gemma zdziwiła się, że ma na sobie bieliznę i przez moment zastanawiała się czy przypadkiem nie miał jej na sobie przez cały czas.

– Co. Tu. Robicie? – wysyczał nad twarzami przestraszonych maluchów. Gemma sama miała ochotę powiedzieć im odpowiednio do słuchu, ale skupiła się na ukradkowym ubieraniu. Trochę to trwało zanim bez odkrycia kołdry zdołała wyciągnąć swoją różdżkę, przywołać koszulkę, majteczki i szlafrok, i jeszcze wszystko ubrać na tyle dyskretnie, by żaden z chłopców nie zorientował się, że nie miała tego na sobie zanim weszli.

– Bo my – zaczął Alec.

– Mieliśmy koszmar – skończył pospiesznie Ben.

– Jeden? Wspólny? – spytała zaskoczony Severus.

– No – mruknął jeden z chłopców.

– Jaki, jeśli można wiedzieć, to koszmar sprawił, że wtargnęliście do cudzej sypialni bez pukania? – warknął mężczyzna.

– Momentrokora nas goniła …

– Taka wielka …

– Z zębami …

– I miała taki duży kij … – wymyślali jeden przez drugiego.

– A skąd wiecie, że to była ta momentrokora? – Gemma, która stała teraz obok męża, z trudem ukryła rozbawienie.

– Bo nam powiedziała – odparł pewnie Alec.

– No, powiedziała: „Jestem mamentokora i zaraz was zjem" – dodał naśladując potwora Ben.

– Mhm … i zjadła? – spytała Gemma nie kryjąc już rozbawienia.

– No, nie. Bo uciekliśmy – odpowiedzieli chórem.

– I tak razem synchronicznie się obudziliście i znaleźliście się pod naszym pokojem? – zdziwiła się pani Snape. – Czy może najpierw jeszcze odwiedziliście pokój dziadków, ha? – Spojrzała na swoje pociechy z groźną miną i wyciągnęła przed siebie otwartą dłoń. – Oddawać, ale już – syknęła, a chłopcy potulnie oddali dwie różdżki.

– Mamo, my nie chcieliśmy – jęknął Benedict.

– I może mamy uwierzyć, że to ta wasza momentrokora, albo raczej mantykora kierowała waszymi ciałami? – Severus był na skraju wybuchu, a dzieci potulnie pochyliły głowy.

– Brak mi słów na to co zrobiliście – westchnęła Gemma. – Włamaliście się do sypialni dzia...

– Było otwarte – przerwał jej Alec próbując się usprawiedliwiać.

– Po pierwsze, młody człowieku, nie przerywaj mamie jak do ciebie mówi – warknął Severus ze złością – a po drugie, czy było otwarte czy nie, to nie mieliście prawa tam wchodzić bez pukania, tak samo jak do każdej innej sypialni. Do cudzego pokoju bez zaproszenia możecie wejść tylko wtedy, gdy waszemu życiu coś zagraża.

– Ale ta montrakora …

– Przestań Alec – przerwała mu Gemma. – Nawet Patrick puka jak chce do nas przyjść w nocy albo po prostu woła nas albo skrzata, a jest od was dwa razy młodszy. Jakoś nie chce mi się wierzyć w ten koszmar, a nawet jeśli coś złego wam się przyśniło, nie znajduję usprawiedliwienia na kradzież różdżek dziadkom.

– Bo wasz pokój był zamknięty – odparł na zarzut Ben.

– Ben – warknął Severus.

– Teraz chcę usłyszeć prawdę i od tego jak bardzo wam uwierzę będzie zależała wasza kara – zakomunikowała już nieco spokojniej Gemma.

– Bo Mark, on powiedział – zaczął wzdychając z rezygnacją Alec.

– Że jak Patrick dziś z wami nie śpi, to pewnie uprawiacie nowego brata – dokończył drugi z braci.

– Nie brata, tylko seks, a z niego wyrośnie nowy brat – Alec spojrzał z wyższością na Bena. Gemma z całej siły zacisnęła wargi i próbowała się nie roześmiać, a Severus udając zdegustowanie schował twarz w dłoniach.

– Mark i Tobi widzieli jak hodujecie nas i Patricka – tłumaczyli dalej – i my chociaż raz chcieliśmy coś zobaczyć przed nimi.

– No i byliśmy ciekawi, jak ten brat rośnie, bo w szklarni mama nigdy nam nie pokazywała żadnego seksu – zakończył z lekkim rozczarowaniem drugi bliźniak. Severus nie wytrzymał tylko przeprosił i uciekł do łazienki, a Gemma z trudem opanowywała śmiech przegryzając swe wargi prawie do krwi. Przetarła twarz dłońmi i głośno odetchnęła.

– Po pierwsze – zaczęła już łagodnym, nieco rozbawionym tonem – dzieci, ani braci, ani sióstr się nie sadzi, nie uprawia, ani nie hoduje. Dzieci rodzi mama – wyjaśniła pokrótce.

– A skąd je ma? Jak rodzi? – dopytywali. Gemma nie cierpiała tego typu rozmów. Miała już dwie takie za sobą, ale teraz wcale nie czuła, że jest łatwiej. Zarówno Tobiego, jak i Marka zaczęła uświadamiać w nieco późniejszym wieku, ale teraz najwyraźniej nie miała wyjścia i musiała dać chociaż ogólny obraz sytuacji swoim małym, ciekawskim pociechom. – Jest już późno i dawno powinniście spać – zaczęła – ale wiem, że pewnie nie zaśniecie i będziecie mi wiercić dziurę w brzuchu dopóki nie dowiecie się wszystkiego. – Spojrzała na nich z krzywą miną, a ci przytaknęli z uśmiechem. – Jak wrócimy do domku, to tam pokażę wam książkę z obrazkami i wszystko opowiem dokładnie.

– Ale mamo … – przerwali jej błagalnym tonem. – Skąd mama ma dziecko, żeby zrodzić?

– Urodzić – poprawiła syna. – No dobra, niech wam będzie, powiem wam teraz tak w skrócie, a w domu dokończymy tę rozmowę, dobrze? – Chłopcy przytaknęli z uśmiechem i rozsiedli się wygodnie na kanapie, robiąc Gemmie miejsce między sobą. Severus stanął na progu łazienki, opierając się o framugę i z zainteresowaniem przypatrywał się swojej żonie. Z ulgą przyjął fakt, że po raz kolejny wzięła na swoje barki trudną rozmowę z dziećmi. Wiedział, że to on, jako ojciec powinien to zrobić, ale jakoś za każdym razem mu to nie wychodziło jak należy i Gemma przejmowała inicjatywę. Teraz po raz pierwszy miał okazję sam posłuchać w jaki sposób to robi. Miał nadzieję, że może uda mu się uświadomić chociaż Patricka, o ile jego bracia go nie uprzedzą.

– Jak dwoje dorosłych ludzi, mężczyzna i kobieta bardzo się kochają – zaczęła obejmując swoich synów – i lubią ze sobą być, to często się do siebie przytulają i obejmują, a czasami nawet całują.

– Jak ty i tatuś? – spytał jeden z braci.

– Jak ja i tatuś – odpowiedziała. – Między innymi dlatego śpią w jednym łóżku, żeby mogli się jeszcze mocniej do siebie przytulać i jeszcze więcej całować, i żeby nikt im w tym nie przeszkadzał – spojrzała wymownie na swoje dzieci.

– Ale my nie chcieliśmy wam przeszkadzać – szepnął Alec.

– Chcieliśmy tylko zobaczyć jak … – zaczął Ben, ale Gemma pospiesznie mu przerwała.

– Ale chyba przyznacie, że bez względu na to co robicie, nie lubicie, jak inni się wam przyglądają albo was podglądają? – Chłopcy przytaknęli.

– No, ale przecież tatuś cię przytula przy nas i przy dziadku nawet, chociaż dziadek wtedy tak patrzy na tatę dziwnie – wtrącił maluch.

– No i całuje też – dodał drugi, a Gemma jęknęła w duchu nie spodziewając się tak trudnej batalii.

– Ale jak robi to przy innych to tylko tak lekko, jak jesteśmy sami – westchnęła – to przytulamy się trochę bardziej.

– Na golasa? – spytał niewinnie Benedict, a kobieta poczuła jak robi jej się gorąco. Severus spojrzał z rozbawieniem na żonę i nadstawił uszu, ciekawy jak wybrnie z tej sytuacji. W końcu uczyła swoje dzieci, by nie kłamać.

– Czasem na golasa – odpowiedziała szczerze Gemma – czasem w piżamach. Jak się przytulają na golasa – kontynuowała – to niekiedy tak się zdarza, że tatuś daje mamie nasionko, które wędruje do jej brzucha i tam rozwija się z niego maleńki człowieczek albo dwa, jak w waszym przypadku. Rośnie tam sobie przez dziewięć miesięcy, a jak urośnie odpowiednio duży to mamusia rodzi go na świat.

– A siostrzyczki jak powstają? Mamusia daje swoje nasionko tatusiowi i to on zradza siostry? – spytał Alec.

– Siostrzyczki powstają tak samo jak braciszkowie – zaśmiała się Gemma. – Tatuś daje nasionko, ale nigdy nie wiadomo jakie jest. Dopiero jak już jest w brzuszku u mamusi, to można zaklęciem sprawdzić, czy to chłopczyk, czy dziewczynka.

– A jak to nasionko się tam dostaje do brzucha?

– Jak ten mały dzidziuś wychodzi z brzucha? – dopytywali jeden przez drugiego.

– Obiecałam, że opowiem wam tylko krótko – przerwała tyradę pytań. – Na resztę, moje kochane maluchy musicie poczekać, aż wrócimy do domu.

– Obiecujesz? Powiesz nam wszystko? – Spojrzeli błagalnie.

– Obiecuję, opowiem i pokażę obrazki – odparła. – A jak będziecie grzeczni to mogę wam nawet pokazać zdjęcia i film, jak wy byliście w moim brzuszku.

– Naprawdę? – spytali podnieceni.

– Naprawdę – odparła łagodnie.

– Super – ucieszyli się chłopcy.

– A teraz moje gnomy nieusłuchane kara – spojrzała na nich groźnie, a Severus w końcu wyłonił się z ukrycia gotowy sam wymierzyć sprawiedliwość.

– Po pierwsze – zaczął poważnym tonem – z samego rana, przy śniadaniu, przeprosicie babcię i dziadka za włamanie do ich pokoju i zabranie różdżek, po drugie przeprosicie raz jeszcze za użycie tych różdżek. Nie wiem, czy dziadkowie będą was chcieli ukarać, ale jeśli tak, to grzecznie i bez szemrania wykonacie każde ich polecenie. – Dzieci przytaknęły i próbowały się wycofać z pokoju. – To nie wszystko – warknął Severus. – Siadać. – Bliźniaki posłusznie wykonały rozkaz. – Jako, że dziadkowie prawdopodobnie wspaniałomyślnie wam wybaczą, sami z własnej woli pomożecie dziadkowi czyścić i pakować przedmioty, jakie ma wysłać do klientów. – Alec i Ben głośno westchnęli. – W związku z tym, że się przyznaliście i powiedzieliście prawdę, dlaczego tu przyszliście, kłamstwo o koszmarze wyjątkowo wam darujemy, ale za wejście do naszego pokoju bez pukania nie pojedziecie jutro na narty. Zostaniecie razem ze skrzatami i … Markiem.

– Ale tatusiu – jęknęli obydwaj.

– Żadne ale – odparł Severus – uważam, że to i tak łagodna kara. A teraz marsz do łóżek.

– A jakby ta matykratora naprawdę nas goniła? – spytał już w drzwiach Alec.

– Mantykora – poprawiła Gemma – i jakby was naprawdę goniła to wtedy nie musicie pukać tylko wrzeszczcie ile sił w płucach i uciekajcie – zaśmiała się, podeszła jeszcze do chłopców dała im po buziaku i poczekała w progu aż znikną w swoim pokoju.

– Ślizgoni – westchnęła do męża.

Severus był pod wrażeniem tego jak dobrze poradziła sobie z chłopcami. Zamknął zaklęciem drzwi, podszedł do niej i mocno przytulił.

– Dokończymy co zaczęliśmy? – szepnął jej do ucha wsuwając dłonie pod jej szlafrok.

– Jestem tak spięta i zestresowana, że trochę się będziesz musiał napracować, żebym była w tym miejscu, w którym skończyliśmy – jęknęła i mocno wtuliła się w męża.

– Mhm … połóż się na brzuchu – nakazał. – Na golasa – szepnął widząc jak układa się w ubraniu. Gemma z uśmiechem podniosła się z łóżka i zmysłowym gestem zdjęła z siebie szlafrok i bieliznę. Położyła się na łóżku i poddała rozluźniającemu masażowi Severusa.

**.: :.**

Kolejne tygodnie spędzili wspólnie z dziećmi głównie na zabawie, ale na ostatni tydzień wakacji, tak jak sobie wcześniej obiecali, pojechali na swoją wyspę. W ciągu kilku ostatnich lat rozbudowali nieco dom, tak by bez problemu pomieścił w czasie wakacji ich sporą rodzinę i zdołali nieco zmodyfikować zabezpieczenia. Wciąż mogli tam się dostać jedynie motorówką, ale teraz bez problemu docierały tam ich sowy. Pomimo tego, że nie mogli korzystać z magii i musieli nauczyć się trochę o mugolskim życiu, to miejsce w niewyobrażalny sposób ładowało ich moce. Zawsze po powrocie do magicznego świata, obydwoje czuli się nieco przeładowani, ale też mocno wypoczęci. Przez lata, nikomu prócz rodziców, nie zdradzili tajemnicy o posiadaniu tak niezwykłego kawałka ziemi i nikogo nigdy tam nie zaprosili. Gemma, Severus i ich dzieci byli jedynymi, którzy wiedzieli w jaki sposób się tam dostać i jedynymi, którzy mogli przekroczyć magiczne bariery ochronne.

To był ich rodzinny azyl i nie zamierzali tam nigdy nikogo wpuścić. Tak sobie postanowili już podczas pierwszego pobytu i wciąż trwali w tym postanowieniu. Nie było to podyktowane jedynie egoizmem. Severus miał obsesję na punkcie zapewniania rodzinie bezpieczeństwa i obawiał się, że jeśli wszystko zawiedzie, to będzie jedyne miejsce, w którym Gemma i dzieci będą mogli się ukryć, a by zachować pełnię bezpieczeństwa, nikt nie mógł do końca poznać tajemnicy.

Po raz pierwszy spędzali tam czas tylko we dwoje. Starali się nie myśleć o eliksirach, horkruksach i wojnie. Czekał ich trudny rok i chcieli się dobrze przygotować. Przez cały tydzień nie rozstawali się na krok, a Severus w końcu przekonał się do spędzania czasu na plaży bez ubrania. Wciąż miał awersję do kąpielówek, ale tym razem ich nie potrzebował. Cieszyli się swoim towarzystwem, wspólnym gotowaniem i wieczornym czytaniem mugolskich książek. Tylko jedna rzecz nie dawała Severusowi spokoju. Z każdym dniem, w jej oczach gasły wesołe iskierki. Za każdym następnym razem, gdy w nie zaglądał widział coraz większy smutek i postanowił sobie, że zrobi wszystko, by odzyskać te roztańczone ogniki w jej oczach. Nieważne jak. Choćby miał spędzić z Potterem cały kolejny rok odczytując jego sny i pojąc eliksirami, a na koniec we własnych ramionach zanieść przed Czarnego Pana i nawet podtrzymywać jego rękę, by mógł zadać śmiertelny cios, zrobi to.

– Rzucę to – zwrócił się do niej.

– Co, Kochanie? – spytała lekko zdezorientowana siadając na piasku.

– Szkołę – odpowiedział krótko. – Jak tylko wojna się skończy, jak on w końcu zginie, rzucę to i nie zamierzam pytać nikogo o zdanie. Zabiorę ciebie i dzieciaki, i będziemy podróżowali przez cały rok, albo robili to co zechcesz. Możemy nawet przyjechać tutaj i leniuchować, nie robić kompletnie nic, tylko cieszyć się sobą. Kąpać w morzu, opalać nago na piasku i kochać całe dnie.

– I przyjedziemy tu z dziećmi? – spytała lekko rozbawiona.

– Fakt – mruknął drapiąc się po głowie. – To będziemy tu przyjeżdżali na tydzień w miesiącu, żeby się kochać – odparł po namyśle.

– Nie mam nic przeciwko, a nie przestaniesz mi czytać do snu? – spytała siadając naprzeciwko niego i obejmując go swoim ciałem.

– Nigdy – odpowiedział. – Będziesz mi parzyła kawę co rano?

– Zawsze – odparła z uśmiechem i musnęła lekko jego spierzchnięte wargi. – Chciałabym zobaczyć niedźwiedzia polarnego – westchnęła po chwili.

– Myślę, że spodoba mi się na Arktyce – zaśmiał się. – A będziesz biegać na golasa?

– Zwariowałeś? Przecież tam jest zimno. – Gemma odchyliła się do tyłu i spojrzała rozbawiona na męża.

– Nie tam, głuptasie – odparł obejmując ją w pasie – tutaj, jak będziemy przyjeżdżali na nasz tydzień.

– Jeśli chcesz – spojrzała na niego z zalotnym uśmieszkiem.

– Uwielbiam patrzeć na twoje ciało – westchnął rozmarzonym tonem i unosząc do góry brew zerknął w dół, lustrując jej sylwetkę. – Jesteś piękna – wyszeptał jej wprost do ucha.

– Wciąż? – spytała równie cicho.

– Nie wyobrażam sobie, by to mogło się zmienić, Gem – odpowiedział – nie tylko twoje ciało jest piękne. Cała ty jesteś piękna, Skarbie.

Po prawie dwumiesięcznej sielance, ciężko im było wracać do rzeczywistości, ale niestety okrutny świat jaki zostawili za sobą, wzywał. Oprócz szkolnych obowiązków Severusa, musieli zabrać się także za warzenie eliksiru dla Pottera i rozpocząć pracę z chłopakiem. Ku ich uciesze treningami z pojedynkowania zajmował się już Lupin z Moodym. Gemma z prawdziwą ulgą odnotowała fakt, że na udział w nich zdecydowała się nie tylko większość członków Zakonu, ale przyprowadzili także najbliższych. Znalazło się tam także kilkoro uczniów starszych klas.

Mark od września zaczynał naukę w szkole i dla Gemmy było to kolejne ciężkie przeżycie. Wolała, żeby jej wszystkie dzieciaki pozostały przy niej, w domu, ale nie mogła odmówić im normalności. Wciąż musieli wieść tak zwyczajne życie, jak tylko się da. Czekał na nią ogrom obowiązków. Prace nad eliksirem dla Pottera prowadzili w domu, ale już aby nauczyć go panowania nad umysłem, kobieta musiała na długie godziny udawać się do Hogwartu. Początkowo miała problem z trójką najmłodszych pociech. Nie mogła ich zabierać ze sobą, bo nawet pod okiem Buni dość mocno przeszkadzali, a jej przyjaciółki z Hogwartu miały swoje obowiązki i nie mogły zajmować się dziećmi przez cały czas trwania treningu.

Babcia Gloria miała już swoje lata, a teściowej początkowo prosić w ogóle nie chciała, ale ta sama zwróciła się do niej z prośbą o możliwość częstszej opieki nad dziećmi. Po latach, Gemma mogła z całą stanowczością stwierdzić, że teściowa jest dla niej wspaniałą matką i przyjaciółką, ale niestety nie wyzbyła się nawyku ciągłego mieszania w ich sprawy. Eileen mimo iż wyraźnie faworyzowała Tobiasa, kochała wszystkie swoje wnuki i jak zapewniała wszystkie jednakowo mocno. Nie mówiła nic, gdy na świat przyszedł Mark i zdawała się cieszyć jego narodzinami równie mocno jak reszta rodziny, ale gdy powiadomili ją o kolejnej ciąży nie omieszkała powiedzieć i pokazać im, jak bardzo jest z tego niezadowolona.

Po narodzinach bliźniaków ich dzieci spędzały czas u dziadków tylko z inicjatywy pana Snape'a. Eileen oczywiście zajmowała się nimi do spółki z mężem i chłopcy lubili się z nią bawić, ale sama nigdy nie poprosiła o taką możliwość. Dlatego Gemma dość mocno zdziwiła się, gdy teściowa wyszła z propozycją częstszej opieki nad wnukami.

– Dziecinko, kocham wszystkie moje wnuki, szczerze – zapewniała – i równie mocno. Nie mogę po prostu znieść, że naraziliście niewinne istoty na niebezpieczeństwo, a co gorsza jestem pewna, że wciąż myślicie o kolejnych dzieciach. – Gemma była dość mocno zaskoczona tym wyznaniem. Już dawno powiedziała teściowej, że nie zamierza się przed nią tłumaczyć ze swoich decyzji, że ilość dzieci jakie zamierzają posiadać to tylko i wyłącznie sprawa jej i jej męża, ale najwyraźniej do Eileen to nie docierało. – Trudno mi o tym mówić, ale co jeśli rola Severusa zostanie odkryta? W pierwszej kolejności będą chcieli zemścić się na nim krzywdząc tych, których kocha. Nie mogę pojąć, jak mogliście skazać te dzieci na coś takiego? Wcześniej nie chciałam o tym mówić, bo zagrożenie było minimalne, ale teraz … kiedy on wrócił … kiedy Severus …

– Mamo – Gemma starała się być wyrozumiała. Z trudem opanowała złość i pociągnęła teściową na kanapę. – Nie od początku chcieliśmy mieć dużą rodzinę, ale gdy Tobi podrósł, zanim podjęliśmy decyzję o kolejnym dziecku, sporo o tym rozmawialiśmy i mieliśmy te same obawy co mama. Nie mogliśmy się jednak zatrzymać i czekać na to co będzie. – Gemma chwyciła dłonie Eileen i spojrzała jej prosto w oczy. – Nie mogliśmy przestać żyć tylko dlatego, że istniało zagrożenie, że on powróci. Gdyby nie Sama-Wiesz-Kto, mógł równie dobrze pojawić się ktoś inny lub coś innego, co zagraża naszym dzieciom. Nie mogę rezygnować z marzeń i rodziny dlatego, że być może coś się wydarzy, tak samo jak nie mogę przez resztę życia siedzieć w domu i zamknąć się w nim z dziećmi, bo być może coś mi spadnie na głowę, gdy tylko wychylę się z norki.

– Gemmo – Eileen spojrzała dziewczynie głęboko w oczy i początkowo próbowała się powstrzymać, ale już po chwili szczerze się rozpłakała. Niewiele takich momentów młodsza z kobiet, mogła sobie przypomnieć. Starsza pani Snape zawsze wydawała się być twardą i silną. Płacz i łzy były u niej prawdziwą rzadkością, dlatego teraz Gemma bez wahania przyciągnęła swoją przybraną matką i mocno przytuliła. – Ja po prostu nie wiem, gdzie popełniłam błąd. Co zrobiłam źle, że on … że Severus postąpił tak głupio. Boję się, że powiem coś, albo zrobię przy moich wnukach i one … one … wiem, że jesteś cudowną matką i one tak bardzo was kochają. Ciebie i Severusa. Wiem, że wychowujesz je zupełnie inaczej niż ja bym to zrobiła, ale i tak bardzo się boję, że mogę … że zrobię coś nie tak. Zawsze upewniam się, że Tobias będzie w domu, jak mają nas odwiedzić. Wciąż o tym myślę i nie wiem, dziecinko, nie wiem co zrobiłam nie tak. Jak złą matką musiałam być, że on zrobił coś takiego? – Gemma westchnęła głośno.

– Jesteś wspaniałą matką i babcią – próbowała jakoś pocieszyć kobietę. – Nie sądzę, że to wina kogokolwiek. Każdy z nas, bez względu na wychowanie popełnia błędy. Jednym one uchodzą na sucho, inni nawet za najmniejszy, płacą do końca życia. Severus popełnił błąd, miał chwilę słabości, jakkolwiek tego nie nazwiemy to się stało i nie mamy już na to wpływu – odetchnęła głęboko. – Przyrzekałam wspierać go walce, pomagać mu i być przy nim na dobre i złe, i zamierzam dotrzymać tego przyrzeczenia. Przyrzekałam też chronić swoje potomstwo i nie zamierzam pozwolić, aby któryś z moich synów płacił za błędy swojego ojca, czy moje. Być może mama ma rację, być może jesteśmy okropnymi egoistami decydując się na kolejne dzieci, ale dla mnie zatrzymanie się i czekanie na to co będzie nie było rozwiązaniem i teraz także nie zamierzam siedzieć i czekać. Jeśli o mnie chodzi ta wojna skończy się tak szybko jak to możliwe, choćbym sama miała w końcu urwać łeb temu pokręconemu Voldemortowi – Gemma położyła szczególny nacisk na ostatnie słowo, a Eileen spojrzała na nią zaskoczona i po chwili wybuchnęła gromkim śmiechem.

– Czyżbyś znowu próbowała warzyć jakiś niedozwolony eliksir z ludzkiego mięsa? – Pani Snape próbowała zażartować.

– Mamo – Gemma spojrzała na nią z oburzeniem – wywary z gadów są jak najbardziej dozwolone. – Objęła teściową ramieniem i dołączyła do jej wybuchu śmiechu.

– Chcę pomóc, dziecinko – odparła po chwili Eileen. – Chcę móc naprawić to co gdzieś tam po drodze zepsułam.

– Nic mama nie zepsuła – warknęła z irytacją Gemma. – Severus to nie tylko cudowny mąż i ojciec, jest też dobrym człowiekiem i to wszystko to zasługa mamy. Możesz pomóc, ale nie ma mowy o żadnym naprawianiu.

– Jak dziecko? Co mogę zrobić? – spytała łagodnie.

– Och – Gemma odetchnęła głęboko – Alec, Ben i Patrick. W trójkę mają spore możliwości i szczerze martwię się o życie naszych skrzatów, gdybym zostawiła ich bez nadzoru kogoś kogo potrafią usłuchać, a jednocześnie kogoś, komu szczerze ufam.

– Przecież właśnie po to tu przyszłam – przerwała jej Eileen. – Jak urodziłaś Tobiego, robiłam wszystko, byś mi go oddawała pod opiekę jak najwięcej, a później … gdy urodził się Mark, Merlinie Mark to najbardziej urocze dziecko na świecie i taki podobny do ciebie. Nie obraź się, ale on jedyny mi ciebie przypomina. Reszta to dzieci Severusa, zwłaszcza te dwa nicponie. Nie pomagałam wam tak, jak powinnam – westchnęła. – Chciałabym jednak …

– Może mama być pewne, że jeśli będzie coś więcej to na pewno poproszę. Będę teraz miała naprawdę dużo pracy. – Gemma uśmiechnęła się do niej szczerze. – Bardzo mamie dokuczają? – spytała po chwili ze współczuciem.

– Możesz być pewna, że to już wina tylko i wyłącznie Tobiasa – odparła nieco oburzona. – Nie chcę na niego donosić, ale mimo tego, że bardzo wyraźnie zakazujecie im z Severusem używać magii, ojciec i tak uczy ich zaklęć.

– Tak myślałam, że te bordowe włosy ze złotymi pasemkami to nie do końca mamy inicjatywa – zaśmiała się Gemma. – Musiałaby mama być naprawdę bardzo zła na Severusa, żeby zrobić coś takiego.

– Zapewniam cię, dziecinko, że także nie twoich dzieci – westchnęła z rezygnacją – Tobiasowi odbija na stare lata. Gryfon, od siedmiu boleści się w nim odzywa i nagle postanowił sobie podowcipkować z wnukami kosztem żony. Wyobraź sobie, że nakryłam go ostatnio jak ich uczył, jak zmieniać moją ulubioną nalewkę w sok żurawinowy. Tłumaczył im, że mają taki sam kolor, więc będzie łatwo i dodał, że będzie kupa śmiechu. – Gemma sama z trudem powstrzymała śmiech.

– Może mama z nimi zostawać tutaj – zapewniła młodsza kobieta. – Sama – dodała szczerze.

– Myślisz, że będą chciały ze mną zostać? Nie jestem taka fajna jak dziadziuś – prawie wypluła ostatnie słowo.

– Myślę, że bardzo będą chciały i jestem pewna, że dość szybko przekonają się, że jest mama równie fajna. – Młodsza pani Snape uśmiechnęła się szczerze do teściowej.

– Dziękuję, Gemmo. Dziękuję, że dajesz mi siłę, że się nie poddałaś i mimo wszystko zobaczyłaś w moim synu człowieka. – Dziewczyna westchnęła jedynie w duchu. Nie miała już siły tłumaczyć teściowej, że nie musiała się specjalnie niczego dopatrywać, że Severus był dobrym człowiekiem zawsze.

**.: :.**

– Mam ochotę rzucić w diabły ten przepis i sam opracować recepturę – warknął Severus próbując rozszyfrować kolejny nieznany mu składnik z notatnika Adar.

– Pokaż. – Gemma z uśmiechem podeszła do męża. – Dwie filiżanki herbatki dla Polly. Severusie, musisz myśleć jak mała dziewczynka.

– Nigdy nie byłem i nie będę małą dziewczynką – syknął stając naprzeciwko niej.

– Oczywiście. Severusek urodził się dużym chłopcem – sarknęła Gemma. – Nie mówię, że masz być małą dziewczynką i daleka jestem od przebierania cię w falbaniaste sukienki, ale jak będziesz niegrzeczny to Mikołaj nie przyniesie ci laleczki. – Pogroziła mu palcem. – Mógłbyś się jednak trochę wysilić, a to nie będzie takie trudne. Poza tym, czytasz przepis nie z tej strony co trzeba. To jest receptura …

– Nie kończ, wolę nie wiedzieć – mruknął. – I wiem, że to nie ten przepis, ale szukałem wskazówek dla Polly i filiżanek. W przepisie potrzeba pół filiżanki jej paznokci malowanych – dodał wywracając oczami jakby mówił o czymś niezwykle wstydliwym.

– Filiżanka czy filiżaneczka? – spytała wysoko unosząc brew.

– Filiżaneczka – burknął – na spodeczku w dodatku.

– Dość istotna różnica – westchnęła. – Filiżanka to dwie uncje, filiżaneczka jedna uncja, a spodeczek, trzy-czwarte uncji. Paznokcie malowane to nic innego jak jej pazurki, malowane, żeby podkreślić, że chodzi o rodzaj żeński.

– Tak, teraz zdecydowanie czuję się jak pięcioletnia dziewczynka – mruknął pod nosem Severus. – Przypomnij mu jutro, żebym ubrał na siebie coś zdecydowanie bardziej męskiego.

– Bardziej niż czarne spodnie, czarna koszula, czarne buty i czarna cała reszta? – zaśmiała się.

– Jutro ubiorę jeszcze pelerynę. – Odwzajemnił jej uśmiech i stuknął palcem w pergamin, dając jej do zrozumienia, by wyjaśniła mu kim jest Polly.

– Miś koala – wyjaśniła.

– A herbatka? Niech zgadnę – Severus zrobił zamyśloną minę – proszę nie mów, że herbatka to futerko albo oczko tej biednej koali.

– Palant. – Gemma szturchnęła go w ramię. – Suszone liście eukaliptusa. Sev, idź na górę, odpocznij trochę, pobaw się z chłopcami. Ja rozpiszę po ludzku tę recepturę i jutro weźmiemy się za to, co niezrozumiałe.

– I chcesz przypisać sobie wszystkie zasługi? – Spojrzał na nią zakładając ręce na piersi.

– Przejrzałeś mnie – westchnęła zrezygnowana. Wyciągnęła do niego rękę i pociągnęła w stronę schodów.

– Dokąd? – Severus stał niewzruszony i patrzył z rozbawieniem jak jego żona próbuje go ruszyć z miejsca.

– Na górę. Zajmę się tym w gabinecie …

– Zaprasza mnie pani do swojego gabinetu, pani Snape? – spytał z uniesioną brwią.

– A tobie tylko jedno w głowie? Severusie, masz …

– Ani mi się waż dokończyć to zdanie, wstrętna kobieto – przerwał jej kładąc dłoń na ustach. – Zarówno ciałem, jak i duchem jestem znacznie młodszy, i nie moja wina, że mam tak pociągającą żonę. Zamknęłaś się ze mną w laboratorium na cały dzień …

– Sev, jest dopiero pierwsza …

– Kobieto, chodzisz koło mnie, roztaczasz te swoje żeńskie aromaty dookoła, machasz włosami, kręcisz biodrami … pięć godzin w jednym pomieszczeniu z tobą to jak cały dzień. I jeszcze śmiesz mnie teraz dotykać – jęknął i mocno ją do siebie przyciągnął. – Wiesz, że dzieci tu nie mają wstępu – szepnął jej do ucha – a mi przydałby się relaks. – Nie czekał dłużej na jej zgodę tylko posadził ją na swoich biodrach i ruszył w kierunku wolnego stołu laboratoryjnego.

Po długich namowach, kłótniach i sporach, Severus ruszył do ogrodu, by pobyć trochę z młodszymi dziećmi i swoją matką. Miał co prawda nadzieję, że Eileen pójdzie do domu, gdy chłopcy będą pod jego opieką, ale ona najwyraźniej koniecznie chciała spędzić także z nim trochę czasu. Wiedział, że ojciec wyjechał na kilka dni i domyślał się, że matka po prostu nie chce być sama w domu. Pierwszy raz od czasów dzieciństwa Tobiego zobaczył jak dobrą babcią potrafi być. W przeciwieństwie do czasu spędzanego z dziadkiem, chłopcy pod jej opieką bawili się grzecznie i o dziwo zgodnie, a ku jego zdumieniu Eileen dała im się wciągnąć w dziecięce zabawy i ścigała się z nimi zabawkowymi samochodami.

Rozłożył się wygodnie na kocu i przez dłuższą chwilę obserwował swoją beztrosko bawiącą się rodzinę. Nie mógł się jednak oprzeć wrażeniu, że coś jest nie tak i dopiero po dłuższej chwili dostrzegł nieopodal rosnące bambusy, a wśród nich wielkiego niedźwiedzia pandę. Przymknął oczy w nadziei, że tylko mu się coś przywidziało i w myślach przeklinał samego siebie, że nie posłuchał wcześniej żony i nie odpoczywał więcej i częściej, tylko zamykał się na całe dnie w laboratorium albo uczył Pottera. Niestety po ponownym zerknięciu panda w najlepsze dalej zajadała się bambusem.

– Mamo – krzyknął – co to do cholery jest?

– Och, to – Eileen nieco zziajana po zabawie podeszła do niego. – Panda – odparła krótko.

– Co. Ona. Tu. Robi? – wysyczał stając naprzeciwko matki.

– Tato, nie widzisz? – spytał wyzywająco Alec.

– Siedzi na trawie i zjada kolację – wyjaśnił mu drugi z bliźniaków, a Patrick podejrzanie jak na jego gust się śmiał.

– Co. Ona. Tu. Robi mamo? – ponowił pytanie.

– Daj spokój, Severus. – Pani Snape machnęła lekceważąco ręką. – Chłopcom znudziła się Bunia, a marudzili, że nie mają żadnego fajnego zwierzątka. Początkowo chcieliśmy pieska, ale Patrick dał Buni tę pluszową pandę, którą tak lubi i zamiast pieska transmutowała się w niedźwiadka. – Severus przyglądał się jej z niedowierzaniem.

– Zamieniłaś żywe, myślące stworzenie w zwierzę? – Przymknął powieki i z całych sił próbował nie wybuchnąć przy dzieciach. Na szczęście babci, jej wnuki parsknęły głośnym śmiechem, a Bunia pojawiła przy nich z informacją, że za pół godziny będzie gotowy podwieczorek.

– Severus, nie myślałeś chyba, że zmieniłabym tę biedną skrzatkę w to coś. – Matka zaśmiewała się z niego. – Gemma by mnie zamieniła w drugą pandę do pary, gdybym zrobiła coś Buni.

– Co to więc jest? – spytał przyglądając się bliżej zwierzakowi.

– Patrick stwierdził, że jego pluszak jest nudny, więc go trochę z chłopcami urozmaiciliśmy – wyjaśniła i podeszła do wielkiego miśka. – Wygląda jak żywy, zajada bambusy, ale to wciąż zabawka – zaśmiała się głaszcząc niedźwiadka po głowie.

– Tylko posprzątajcie po nim, jak się załatwi – burknął. – Merlinie, mam nadzieję, że tata szybko wróci, bo Gemma z wami zwariuje. Dom wariatów.

Tuż przed kolacją postanowił w końcu oderwać żonę od pracy. Spędziła nad recepturą cały dzień i domyślał się, jak bardzo jest zmęczona. Z uśmiechem obserwował jak wertowała jakąś starą księgę i robiła notatki. Była tak pochłonięta pracą, że nawet nie zauważyła kiedy wszedł. Lubił ją oglądać przy pracy. Biła od niej pasja i chęć wiedzy, a teraz jeszcze determinacja, by znaleźć to czego szuka. W jej oczach pojawiał się błysk, a twarz jaśniała w uśmiechu, gdy znalazła to czego szukała i po chwili na powrót stawała się poważna i skupiona, szukając kolejnego elementu układanki. Delikatnie zapukał we framugę zaznaczając swoją obecność. Nie chciał jej przeszkadzać, ale potrzebowała odpoczynku i pożywienia, nawet jeśli właśnie wpadła na cudowne rozwiązanie.

– Znasz lepontyjski? – spytała nie unosząc głowy znad papierów.

– Oczywiście, nie słyszałaś nigdy jak płynnie mówię? – zakpił z uśmiechem i podszedł do jej biurka.

– To więcej roboty niż myślałam – jęknęła i pozwoliła głowie opaść na blat. – Severus – spojrzała na niego z cierpiętniczą miną – to są trzy kolejne eliksiry, w dodatku receptury są napisane jako jedność. Na szczęście w trzech różnych kodach. Jeden – objaśniała – eliksir na sen napisany jest normalnie, po angielsku. Drugi, pisany szyfrem, to eliksir wywołujący wizję. Trzeci, napisany jest w języku lepontyjskim i nie mam bladego pojęcia do czego służy.

– Pokaż jego skład – poprosił.

– Oczywiście, jak tylko nauczę się języka i go przetłumaczę – westchnęła. – A jak okaże się, że to jakaś mikstura na porost włosów, to słowo daję zaaplikuję ją Potterowi i Czarnemu Panu po dawce. – Severus nie mógł powstrzymać parsknięcia, ale groźne spojrzenie jego żony skutecznie powstrzymało go przed roześmianiem się. – Widzę, że zabawa na świeżym powietrzu dobrze ci zrobiła – sarknęła.

– Owszem. Też powinnaś pobawić się czasem z pandą – odparł z nonszalancją – działają niezwykle uspokajająco.

– Chcę wiedzieć? – spytała zbolałym tonem.

– Chyba nie – zaśmiał się. – Później ci opowiem. Pokaż mi co przetłumaczyłaś i skąd do cholery wzięłaś słownik lepontyjsko – angielski?

– Gdybym miała słownik lepontyjsko – angielski, to dawno bym to przetłumaczyła – warknęła. – Mam jedynie lepontyjsko – sumerysjki, w dodatku się rozpada. – Opadła zrezygnowana na oparcie fotela.

– Sproszkowane muchy siatkoskrzydłe, miąższ z pestek malin, utarta gałka muszkatołowa i pejotol? – przeczytał jej przez ramię. – Mi to wygląda na …

– Jakąś miksturę halucynogenną? – Spojrzała krzywo na męża.

– A z tego co widzę, to dopiero połowa składników. – Zmierzył wzrokiem leżący przed nią pergamin.

– Jedna czwarta – poprawiła i przewróciła kartkę na drugą stronę.

– Dziwne, mogę pomóc po kolacji? – spytał bezmyślnie. – Przepraszam, jutro ci pomogę, dobrze? Dziś po kolacji odpocznij.

– Sev – mruknęła – nie zasnę dopóki tego nie przetłumaczę i tak, twoja pomoc bardzo mi się przyda.

– Dobrze, ale weźmiemy się za to dopiero jak dzieci pójdą spać i obiecasz, że po kolacji pobawisz się z pandą – zakomunikował.

– Oczywiście, Kochanie – spojrzała na męża z politowaniem – jeszcze dziś prześwistoklikuję się do Chin.

– Wystarczy, że wyjdziesz do ogrodu, Skarbie – bąknął pod nosem i ledwo zdążył się odsunąć, gdy Gemma biegła w stronę drzwi wychodzących na ogród.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Ta nieszczęsna kanapa w salonie"_


	55. Ta nieszczęsna kanapa w salonie

_**ROZDZIAŁ 54**_

„_**Ta nieszczęsna kanapa w salonie"**_

– Myślę, że ten eliksir pozwala odwzorować wizje po przebudzeniu – westchnął Severus przecierając twarz dłońmi.

– Wszystko na to wskazuje – odparła wciąż kartkując słowniki.

– I niestety mamy kolejne dziwne i wydające się nie do zdobycia składniki – skrzywił się studiując przetłumaczoną część.

– Co masz na myśli? – Gemma spojrzała zaskoczona na męża.

– Gem, czytasz to co zapisujesz? – spytał ze złością Severus. – Skąd niby zamierzasz wziąć sproszkowany kerykejon* i zmiażdżone ziarenka amryty**?

– Severus – kobieta westchnęła z troską i pogładziła męża po dłoni – chodźmy spać. Jutro dokończymy.

– Nie jestem zmęczony, Gem – odparł zirytowany. – Zamierzasz jeszcze dziś udać się na Olimp i ładnie poprosić Hermesa i Iris żeby oddali ci swoje laski? Och, jestem pewien, że bogini z radością rozwinie przed tobą łuk siedmiobarwny, byś mogła cała i szczęśliwa powrócić na ziemię, a jak już znajdziesz się na końcu tęczy, to nie zapomnij o garncu ze złotem. Tylko pamiętaj, że leprechauny nie są zbyt skore do dzielenia się skarbami – warczał. – Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie chcesz szukać amryty albo jak kto woli ambrozji, nektaru, czy jak to cholerstwo zwał. Wysłałbym kilka moich białych gołąbków do ogrodu Hesperyd, ale jak tam ostatnio były, to Eryteja oberwała im piórka ze skrzydełek i teraz biedactwa nie chcą przynosić świeżego nektaru – zakpił. – Może ty masz jakiś pomysł jak zdobyć napój bogów. A może jak już będziesz na Olimpie, to poprosisz Zeusa o buteleczkę albo wiaderko, będzie na zapas.

– Oj Severus, a myślisz, że dlaczego ja wciąż tak pięknie i młodo wyglądam. – Gemma teatralnym gestem zarzuciła włosami.

– Gem, jest druga w nocy, nie mam ochoty na żarty – warknął z jeszcze większą złością i zacisnął zęby.

– Dlatego proponuję ci łóżko, mój kochany. Jestem pewna, że jak jutro wstaniesz wypoczęty i przeczytasz to jeszcze raz, sam znajdziesz idealne rozwiązanie bez wysyłania mnie w mityczne krainy. – Gemma pomimo wybuchu Severusa, nie mogła powstrzymać się przed żartami i z niewinnym uśmiechem, spoglądając na niego, zalotnie zatrzepotała długimi rzęsami i lekko przygryzła wargę. – Chodź do łóżka – dodała po chwili z troską.

– Nie wyprowadzaj mnie z równowagi, bo gwarantuję ci, że nie chcesz mnie takiego w łóżku – syknął zbliżając do niej swą twarz i spojrzał prosto w oczy.

– Skąd wiesz, że nie chcę cię takiego? – wyszeptała nie odwracając wzroku od jego czarnych tęczówek.

Chwycił jej twarz w swoje dłonie i wpił się w jej wargi z całą mocą. Nie czekając na zaproszenie, wdarł się językiem do wnętrza jej ust i penetrował je z zachłannością i dokładnością. Brutalnie rozerwał jej sukienkę na dekolcie i z impetem pociągnął jej biustonosz w dół odkrywając pełne piersi. Objęła go za szyję i przyciągnęła do siebie pozwalając mu pogłębić pocałunek. Wplótł palce w jej włosy ciągnąc je stanowczo i odchylił jej głowę do tyłu jednocześnie mocniej napierając na nią swym ciałem. W drugą dłoń mocno chwycił jej nabrzmiały sutek i ścisnął go nie siląc się na delikatność. Czuł jak jego męskość zaczyna wypełniać mu spodnie i nacisnął na nią jeszcze bardziej. Westchnęła prosto w jego usta i oplotła jego biodro swoją nogą, ułatwiając mu posadzenie jej na biurku. Nie przerywając pocałunku, podciągnął dół jej sukienki i zachłannie błądził palcami po wewnętrznej stronie ud docierając, aż do bielizny. Syknęła cichutko, gdy ponownie zbyt mocno ścisnął jej pierś i to pozwoliło mu się otrząsnąć.

Poluzował mocny uścisk, oderwał się od niej i przyciskając swe czoło do jej, spojrzał prosto w oczy. Przyciągnęła go mocniej do siebie, lekko wbijając stopy w jego pośladki i przytuliła z całej siły. Wcisnął głowę w jej ramię i odetchnął głęboko zaciągając się jej zapachem. Przymknęła powieki i delikatnie wplotła palce w jego włosy pozwalając na chwilę wytchnienia.

– Odpoczniesz? Jak to wszystko się skończy, obiecaj proszę, że będziesz długo wypoczywał – szepnęła gładząc jego plecy.

– Już ci mówiłem, najmilsza – odparł wciąż mocno się w nią wtulając. – Zabiorę ciebie i dzieci daleko stąd, daleko od tego wszystkiego. Przepraszam, Kwiatuszku. Przepraszam. Tak bardzo cię kocham, tak bardzo – szepnął przymykając powieki i lekko połaskotał ją nosem za uchem, dając znać, że już mu lepiej. Przyciągnęła go jeszcze na chwilę do siebie i wtuliła twarz w jego szyję przygryzając płatek ucha.

– Sproszkowany kerykejon, to nic innego jak spopielona gałązka oliwna, a amryta, to piasek z dna oceanu indyjskiego. – Odetchnęła głęboko i chwytając jego twarz w dłonie musnęła jego usta.

– Chyba faktycznie powinniśmy iść do łóżka – mruknął z lekkim uśmiechem.

– Spać, Kochanie, spać – zaśmiała się i leciutko musnęła jego usta.

Wszystkie trzy eliksiry były niezwykle skomplikowane. Nie tylko ze względu na problem ze zdobyciem ingrediencji, ale także dość specyficzny sposób ich przygotowania i dość pracochłonny proces warzenia. Obydwojgu ciężko było pogodzić codzienne obowiązki z pracą nad miksturami, a do tego wszystkiego dochodziły jeszcze lekcje z Potterem. Na szczęście z pomocą przy dzieciach przyszli Eileen i Tobias, a do treningu umysłu Pottera dołączyli Fleming i Gloria.

Gemma i Severus byli zaskoczeni, gdy któregoś wieczora w ich kominku pojawiła się babcia z mężem. Nie mieli pojęcia skąd wiedzą, że potrzebna im pomoc, ale przyjęli ją z otwartymi ramionami. Nikt lepiej niż Gloria nie znał działania ludzkiego umysłu, a Percival miał dużo większe pojęcie o technikach medytacyjnych i panowania nad umysłem niż Gemma. Także Harry odetchnął na wieść, że to nie jego Mistrz Eliksirów będzie przetrząsał wnętrze jego głowy.

Wszystko zdawało się być na dobrej drodze do ostatecznego rozwiązania. Receptury na eliksiry były dopracowane, ingrediencje czekały na odpowiedni moment, a Potter coraz lepiej radził sobie z oklumencją. Teraz wszystko zależało od jednej z pozoru niewinnej rośliny.

**.: :.**

– Ty ją znalazłeś, więc musisz tam ze mną być – zapewniała najstarszego syna Gemma, gdy wieczorem szykowała się do wyjścia na cmentarz w Dunedin.

– Przyznaj się, mamo, że boisz się siedzieć sama o północy na cmentarzu – zaśmiał się Tobi.

– Skoro nie chcesz doświadczyć tego niewątpliwego zaszczytu, to nie. Nie potrzebuję waszego towarzystwa – odparła z pewnością w głosie i z wysoko uniesioną głową popatrzyła na swoich synów i męża, którzy teraz z trudem powstrzymywali śmiech. Jej wzrok dłużej zatrzymał się na Severusie, a stanowczość na twarzy zastąpił smutek. W rzeczywistości bardzo nie chciała sama siedzieć w nocy na cmentarzu. Wiedziała, że nic jej nie grozi, ale podświadomość podsuwała różne, dość brutalne obrazy z udziałem jej i licznych zombi. Dzieci przez cały dzień straszyły ją krwawymi opowieściami z jakichś mugolskich filmów i teraz wyobraźnia zaczynała płatać jej figla.

– Ja pójdę z tobą, mamusiu – odezwał się po chwili Patrick – lubię jak rosną kwiatki. – Gemma z czułością spojrzała na swojego najmłodszego syna i mocno go do siebie przytuliła.

– Wiem Misiaku, że lubisz i wiem, że jesteś najodważniejszy ze wszystkich moich mężczyzn. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego. – Ale tym razem pójdę sama, a ty jak chcesz mamusi pomóc to idź dziś grzecznie spać

– A Alec mi powiedział, że jestem tchórz, bo nie siadam jeszcze na duże konie. – Maluch spojrzał na nią z lekkim wyrzutem.

– Nie jesteś tchórzem, tylko jesteś bardzo rozsądnym chłopcem – zapewniła go Gemma.

– Możesz zabrać moją pandę – szepnął jej do ucha i wcisnął w dłonie pluszaka. Przyciągnęła go, mocno przytuliła i ucałowała w czubek czarnej czupryny.

Trochę ją zabolało, że Severus nawet nie zaproponował jej swojego towarzystwa. Domyślała się, że czeka, aż sama zacznie go prosić. Zacisnęła zęby i bez słów ubrała sweterek. Nie zaszczycając nikogo spojrzeniem, ścisnęła podarowaną przez syna maskotkę i ruszyła na spotkanie z przeznaczeniem. Wieczór był wyjątkowo ciepły. Letnia pogoda w grudniu była miłą odskocznią od codziennej, zimowej pogody w Anglii i Gemma z uśmiechem oddychała świeżym powietrzem. Jej uśmiech jednak znikał z każdym krokiem przybliżającym ją do bramy cmentarza. Głośno przełknęła ślinę, zacisnęła dłoń na różdżce i dziarskim krokiem ruszyła przed siebie.

Bez trudu odnalazła grób swojej ciotki. W przeciwieństwie do reszty nekropolii, paproć tam rosnąca skąpana była w blasku księżyca. Wyglądała tak, jakby ten świecił tylko dla niej. Drobniutkie listki mieniły się złotym blaskiem, a wokół niej unosiła się miedziana poświata. Gemma patrzyła oniemiała. Jeśli do tej pory miała wątpliwości co do tego, czy roślina jest tą, której szuka, teraz zostały całkowicie rozwiane. Strach jaki do tej pory odczuwała uleciał z niej całkowicie, a wyobraźnia w jednej sekundzie zaprzestała podsuwania niechcianych obrazów.

Jej cała uwaga skupiona była teraz na jednym punkcie. Na maleńkich pączkach, nieśmiało wyrastających spomiędzy gałązek. Lekko pochylone, zdawały się zwracać w jej kierunku i powoli, z lekkim wahaniem otwierać jeden po drugim, rozświetlając okolicę niesamowitym światłem. Wyglądało to tak, jakby z ich środka wyleciały tysiące robaczków świętojańskich, zacieśniając wokół niej i paproci złocistą pętlę. Nieśmiało wyciągnęła dłoń i musnęła jeden z maleńkich, białych kwiatków. Bardzo nie chciała ich zrywać, chciała tak siedzieć i patrzeć na nie bez końca, ale nie mogła. Nie zakwitły dla niej dlatego, żeby pokazać jak są piękne. Zakwitły, by mogła przywrócić równowagę w świcie, połączyć to, co zostało odłączone od ciała wbrew naturze. Zakwitły, by mogła je zerwać i światło wirujące między jej palcami wręcz zmuszało ją do tego. Po jej policzku spłynęła łza. Wiedziała, że już nigdy w życiu nie dozna niczego tak pięknego, że niczego tak pięknego nie zobaczy.

– Dziękuję – szepnęła sięgając po kłaniające się przed nią kwiaty. Westchnęła spoglądając na nagrobek i leciutko się uśmiechnęła. – Śpij dobrze, Evelyn.

Silne ramiona pochwyciły ją w pasie, gdy tylko przekroczyła bramę cmentarza i poczuła znienawidzony ucisk w żołądku towarzyszący teleportacji. Po chwili stała na szczycie wysokiego klifu i spoglądała na spokojne wody Pacyfiku. Odetchnęła głęboko morskim, rześkim powietrzem, przymknęła powieki i przez chwilę wsłuchiwała się w szum fal. Smukłe dłonie wciąż spoczywały na jej tali, szczelinie ją oplatając, a twarz ich właściciela wtulała się w jej włosy.

– Przepraszam, Skarbie – odezwał się po chwili – nie mogłem tam z tobą pójść. Bałem się, że coś zepsuję. – W odpowiedzi pokiwała jedynie głową ze zrozumieniem. – Przepraszam, że prowokowałem dziś chłopców i Adar, do ciągłego gadania o umarlakach. Nie powinienem. To wcale nie było śmieszne.

– Myślisz, że to zadziała? – spytała obracając się w jego ramionach.

– Tak – odparł pewnie.

– Jestem zmęczona – westchnęła – czekaniem przez długie lata, pracą nad eliksirami teraz, niepewnością, strachem o jutro.

– Odpoczniemy, Skarbie. Niedługo. Obiecuję. – Mocno ją do siebie przycisnął i ucałował w czubek głowy.

– Są piękne – szepnęła po chwili i uniosła swą dłoń pokazując mu wciąż jasno świecące kwiaty.

– Nie tak jak ty – odrzekł z uśmiechem.

– Uda nam się. – Popatrzyła mu prosto w oczy i po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu dostrzegł w nich maleńkie iskierki radości.

– Uda.

**.: :.**

W Dunedin planowali spędzić resztę ferii. Po długich pertraktacjach z rodzicami, Tobiemu udało się przekonać ich, by pozwolili mu pojechać z Rufinem do wschodniej Europy, gdzie razem z zespołem mieli dać kilka koncertów i świętować nadejście nowego roku. Gemma nie była z tego zadowolona, ale starała się przyjąć do wiadomości, że jej najstarszy syn jest prawie dorosłym mężczyzną i z ciężkim sercem zgodziła się na wyjazd.

Gemma w ostatnim czasie nie czuła się najlepiej. Nasiliły jej się bóle głowy, a koszmary zaczynały prześladować także za dnia. Wiedziała, że eliksir kakapo będzie w najbliższych dniach niezbędny i przeklinała się w myślach, że kompletnie o nim zapomniała. Cały zapas zostawili w domu nie trudząc się, by zabrać choćby fiolkę z kojącym płynem. Zresztą nawet gdyby mieli go ze sobą, Gemma przez kilka dni po jego zażyciu czuła się zwykle tak źle, że nie miałaby sumienia obarczać swojej rodziny złym samopoczuciem i wróciłaby do domu. Póki mogła starała się to ukrywać przed Severusem, ale wprawne oko jej męża ciężko było oszukać.

Szybko zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak. Początkowo zaproponował, że sam uda się do Anglii po eliksir, ale ostatecznie postanowili wrócić do domu jeszcze przed Sylwestrem. Państwo Hobbs nie byli zadowoleni, że ich córka z wnukami chce wyjechać wcześniej, ale zdawali się rozumieć powagę sytuacji i nie oponowali, by nie wzbudzić w kobiecie wyrzutów sumienia. Mark czuł się bardzo zawiedziony, że nie zdążył nacieszyć się wnukami, wiedział także jak ciężko jego córka znosi przyjmowanie eliksiru i za namową swojej żony przekonał państwa Snape, by pozwolili chłopcom zostać dłużej.

**.: :.**

– Wszystko dobrze, Skarbie? – Severus szczelnie otulił swoją żonę zimowym płaszczem, gdy wolnym krokiem szli w stronę domu.

– Tak, to nic takiego Severus. – Starała się uśmiechnąć, ale jej oczy, aż krzyczały z bólu. Snape westchnął głośno i oplatając ramieniem mocno ją do siebie przyciągnął. Chciał znaleźć sposób, by jakoś pomóc żonie, by już nie musiała więcej zmagać się z koszmarami przeszłości, ale nie miał żadnego pomysłu co wywołuje jej stan i jego wszystkie badania stały od miesięcy w miejscu, a natłok pracy nie pomagał w poszukiwaniach

– Ktoś jest w domu – szepnął wyciągając różdżkę. Spojrzał na nią z powagą – Teleportuj się do rodziców albo schowaj w…

– Sev – Gemma spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem i z wycelowaną bronią ruszyła w stronę salonu, skąd jak jej się wydawało dochodziły ciche głosy.

– Tobi? – wykrzyknęła na widok swojego prawie nagiego syna, splecionego w miłosnym uścisku na kanapie z dziewczyną.

– Mama? – Chłopiec poderwał się na jej widok, a Gemma z krzywą miną odwróciła głowę i gestem nakazała, żeby się ubrał.

– Panna Granger? – Severus stanął jak wyryty na widok uczennicy ubranej w samą bieliznę nerwowo zakrywającej się kocem i po chwili podobnie jak żona odwrócił głowę.

– Profesor Snape – jęknęła zawstydzona dziewczyna. – Żona profesora Snape'a jest twoją mamą? – zwróciła się z wyrzutem do swojego chłopaka, który spoglądał na nią przepraszającym wzrokiem.

– A jej mąż jego ojcem – sarknął Severus. – Dawno temu złożył przysięgę i dopóki nie ukończy szkoły nikomu nie może przyznać się do tego, kim są jego rodzice – wyjaśnił. – Nawet teraz nie może ci tego wyjawić.

Hermiona wciąż mocno zawstydzona i jednocześnie oszołomiona opadła na kanapę i wpatrywała się w Tobiego z otwartymi ustami. Państwo Snape odwrócili się do ubranego już syna i oczekiwali wyjaśnień, na które on najwyraźniej nie miał ochoty.

– Mogę wiedzieć co tu robiliście? – Mistrz Eliksirów w końcu nie wytrzymał i zadał wiszące w powietrzu pytanie.

– Chyba dobrze wiesz, co – odparł wyzywająco chłopiec.

– Tobi – jęknęła zaskoczona jego tonem Gemma, a Granger skuliła się pod kocem.

– Co? – warknął jej syn. – Byłaś niewiele starsza od Hermiony, gdy mnie urodziłaś, a zapewniam, że mnie w przeciwieństwie do co poniektórych, nikt i nic nie zmusza do miłości – odpyskował. Gemmie łzy stanęły w oczach. Tobi nigdy nie zachowywał się w ten sposób, ani w stosunku do niej, ani nikogo innego. Nigdy nie słyszała, by był niegrzeczny, a do niej zawsze zwracał się z wyjątkowym szacunkiem. Zabolały ją jego słowa, zwłaszcza, że ani ona, ani Severus póki co, nie czynili synowi wyrzutów i nie miał powodów, by ją atakować.

– Tobias – warknął ze złością Snape.

– Mamo. – Chłopiec głośno wciągnął powietrze i przymknął powieki, gdy dotarły do niego jego własne słowa. – Przepraszam. Mamusiu – szepnął widząc jej łzy. – Tato … ja … przepraszam. Nie chciałem tego powiedzieć.

– Mam nadzieję, że kochasz albo kiedyś będziesz w stanie pokochać chociaż w połowie tak mocno jak twój tata kocha mnie – odparła cichym głosem Gemma i spojrzała zbolała na swego męża.

– Mamo … – próbował ją przeprosić nastolatek.

– Idź odpocznij, Skarbie. Porozmawiam z nimi – przerwał mu Severus, przyciągnął swoją żonę i delikatnie ucałował ją w czubek głowy.

– Hermiono, ufam że mi wybaczysz. Nie czuję się najlepiej po podróży i chciałabym chwilę odpocząć. – Uśmiechnęła się do dziewczyny nie zwracając uwagi na syna. – Miło mi też będzie widzieć cię na kolacji. – Wciąż mocno zaczerwieniona Hermiona nieśmiało odwzajemniła uśmiech i przytaknęła. Gemma musnęła policzek męża i wolnym krokiem ruszyła w stronę hallu.

– Przeproś pannę Granger i do mojego gabinetu – warknął ze złością Severus.

– Profesorze – odezwała się po raz pierwszy Hermiona – to moja wina.

– Czy mój syn jest pod działaniem pani czarów, panno Granger? – spytał z ironią, a dziewczyna zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy. – W takim razie nie wydaje mi się, by fakt iż okłamał swoich rodziców i obraził matkę był pani winą. Do gabinetu, natychmiast – zwrócił się do syna z poważną miną.

– Tato – mruknął nastolatek – mógłbym najpierw przeprosić mamę?

– Mama źle się czuje. Później …

– Proszę, pozwól mi. – Tobias spojrzał błagalnie na ojca. Severus westchnął głośno i lekko skinął głową, po czym chłopak szybkim krokiem ruszył za Gemmą.

– Panno Granger, to może trochę potrwać – zwrócił się do Hermiony, gdy zostali sami w salonie. – W pokoju obok jest biblioteka, jeśli pani woli, może tam zaczekać na mojego syna. Może pani sobie wybrać coś do poczytania. Wezwę też skrzata, by podał pani coś do picia i jedzenia.

– Profesorze – odezwała się cicho uczennica – Tobi nie może panu powiedzieć co tu robiliśmy. Złożył mi obietnicę. – Hermiona z pokorą spuściła głowę i wpatrywała się w swoje kolana.

– Wydaje mi się, że to co tu robiliście, było dość oczywiste – Severus nie mógł się powstrzymać przed kąśliwą uwagą.

– Ja … ja … – Granger zaczęła się plątać – potrzebowałam jego pomocy i …

– Tato, tato – przerwało jej nawoływanie młodszego mężczyzny – tato, szybko. – Severus rzucił dziewczynie zdenerwowane spojrzenie i ruszył za głosem syna. – Tato …

Tobias klęczał na podłodze ze łzami w oczach i potrząsał ramionami leżącej na podłodze matki.

– Nie mogłem jej znaleźć i … leżała tutaj. Tato. – Chłopiec przestraszony spojrzał na ojca. Severus w jednej chwili przemierzył dystans między salonem a gabinetem żony i chwycił ją w ramiona.

– W moim laboratorium, w szafie z eliksirami, tymi najcenniejszymi znajdziesz kryształowe fiolki, zdobione kwiatkami jaskrów – objaśniał szybko synowi – weźmiesz jedną z błękitnym i dwie z lawendowym płynem. Przynieś mi też eliksir uspokajający i wzmacniający. – Spojrzał zmartwiony na syna, który już ruszył w stronę pracowni ojca. – Poczekaj – krzyknął – hasło … hasło to czarny jaskier – dodał. Uniósł delikatnie żonę na ręce i ułożył nieprzytomną na kanapie leciutko gładząc jej włosy. – Wytrzymaj, Skarbie. Jeszcze chwilę, wytrzymaj – szeptał do jej ucha. – Zaraz ci go podam, jeszcze chwilę – nie przestawał do niej mówić. Kątem oka dostrzegł jeszcze bardziej zszokowaną pannę Granger stojącą w progu, ale na jego szczęście tym razem powstrzymała się od wszelkich pytań i gadania.

Tobi dość szybko uwinął się z eliksirami i po ledwie kilku minutach, Severus przystawiał fiolkę ze zbawiennym płynem do ust żony. Ocknęła się chwilę potem i próbowała wstać, ale zatrzymał ją na kanapie.

– Leż, Kochanie – szepnął gładząc jej włosy.

– Mamo, przepraszam – Tobi w następnej sekundzie znalazł się przy niej. – Mamusiu, ja nie chciałem, nie chciałem żeby coś ci się stało. – Klęczał mocno ściskając Gemmę za rękę. – Ja nie znam nikogo na świecie kto kochałby się tak bardzo i szczerze jak wy się kochacie. Przepraszam, nie mam żadnego prawa ani podstaw, by choć próbować porównywać się do was. Mamusiu, nie chciałem żebyś cierpiała, przepraszam. – Gemma westchnęła głęboko i pogładziła syna po policzku.

– To nie twoja wina, synku – szepnęła i z trudem usiadła zachęcając go by zajął miejsce obok niej. – Od kilku dni źle się czułam, dlatego wróciliśmy – uspokoiła syna.

– Myślałem, że się domyślaliście i chcieliście mnie nakryć, dlatego tak wybuchnąłem – usprawiedliwił się chłopiec. – Przepraszam.

– Nie, nie podejrzewaliśmy, że nas okłamałeś, ani ty, ani wujek. Zaufaliśmy ci. – Gemma spojrzała na syna z wyrzutem.

– Przepraszam – powtórzył po raz kolejny tego dnia chłopiec. – Nie mogłem inaczej. Bałem się, że mnie nie puścicie, a nie mogłem wam powiedzieć dlaczego musiałem wrócić. Nie chciałem was okłamać, mamo.

– To moja wina – jęknęła z progu gabinetu Hermiona, a wszyscy zwrócili się w jej kierunku. – To ja poprosiłam Tobiego o pomoc i o złożenie obietnicy. Nie miałam pojęcia … nie chciałam. Pani Snape, to moja wina, przepraszam …

– Panno Granger … – próbował przerwać jej Severus.

– Chodziło o bezpieczeństwo moich rodziców – kontynuowała dziewczyna. – Ostatnio było sporo ataków na rodziny mugolaków i ja, ktoś mnie zaatakował, tuż przed świętami … poradziłam sobie, ale moi rodzice … oni nie potrafią się bronić, nie znają magii.

– Hermiono – odezwała się Gemma dość stanowczo – jeśli to sprawa bezpieczeństwa, nie musisz nam niczego wyjawiać. Nie chodzi o to, dlaczego Tobias nas okłamał, ale że okłamał. Zrozumielibyśmy, gdyby powiedział prawdę, nawet gdyby nie mógł nam wyjawić powodów wyjazdu od dziadków. Nie musiał uciekać się do podstępu i on chyba dobrze o tym wie. On także coś przed tobą ukrywał i mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz powody dlaczego to robił.

– Ale mimo wszystko nigdy mnie nie okłamał – westchnęła dziewczyna.

– Czy … czy Hermiona mogłaby zostać u nas do końca ferii? – spytał nieśmiało Tobias, a Gemma i Severus spojrzeli najpierw na siebie, a później na nastolatków mocno zaniepokojeni. – Nie może wrócić do Hogwartu.

– Rzuciliśmy Obliviate na moich rodziców – wyjaśniła Granger i z płaczem opadła na podłogę. – Oni … oni … nie pamiętają … nie wiedzą o mnie. Zmodyfikowałam im pamięć i wysłałam ich do …

– Hermiono – przerwała jej ponownie Gemma i pchnęła syna w jej kierunku – tak mi przykro. – Pani Snape przetarła twarz dłońmi i głośno westchnęła spoglądając na zapłakaną dziewczynę.

– Oczywiście, że panna Granger zostanie u nas – zapewnił Severus. – Mogę zapewnić, że będzie tu pani bezpieczna. Proszę jednak nie wychodzić poza bariery ochronne posiadłości i nikogo nie informować o miejscu pani pobytu. Ani swoich przyjaciół, ani dyrektora Dumbledore'a. – Odetchnął zmęczony i usiadł obok żony.

Tobi objął swoją dziewczynę i zapłakaną poprowadził na fotel. Przez dłuższą chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, każdy zatopiony we własnych myślach.

– Użyłaś swojej różdżki do rzucenia zaklęcia? – Severus przerwał ciszę.

– Nie – odparła Granger – tuż przed świętami, w jednej z alejek w pobliżu mojego domu, zaatakował mnie Śmierciożerca. Był sam i udało mi się go obezwładnić. Zabrałam mu różdżkę, żeby rzucić na niego Obliviate – wyjaśniała skruszona Hermiona – ale sama nie wiem dlaczego wzięłam ją ze sobą.

– Masz ją? – spytał Severus.

– Tak – szepnęła i wyciągnęła różdżkę ze swojej szaty. – Moi rodzice … chciałabym ich odszukać … a najbezpieczniej cofnąć zaklęcie tą samą różdżką.

– Nie powinnaś jej mieć przy sobie – wtrąciła Gemma.

– Zaproponowałem, że mogę ją przechować – odezwał się Tobias, a rodzice przytaknęli.

– Co powiedziałeś wujkowi? – zwrócił się do niego Severus. – Jest coś o czym nie powinien wiedzieć? – Spojrzał wymownie na syna.

– Nie – mruknął chłopiec – powiedziałem, że chcę spędzić trochę czasu z dziewczyną. To wszystko.

– Lepiej się pani czuje, panno Granger? Podać pani eliksir uspokajający? – spytał Hermiony, która wciąż pociągała nosem, ale ta jedynie zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy,

– Profesor Snape jest twoim ojcem? – Spojrzała na Tobiego jakby ta wiadomość wciąż do niej nie dotarła. – Ale jak?

– Wydaje mi się, że jak, to dość oczywiste, panno Granger – sarknął Severus i po chwili atmosferę rozładował najpierw cichy śmich Gemmy, a później, już nieco głośniejszy jej męża i dwójki nastolatków.

– Lepiej już, Skarbie? – Severus z troską zwrócił się do żony, a ta w odpowiedzi jedynie kiwnęła głową. – W takim razie do mojego gabinetu, ale już – warknął do syna. Ucałował żonę w skroń i szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę drzwi. Tobi ze spuszczoną głową poszedł za nim.

**.: :.**

– Jak się czujesz? – Gemma spojrzała zatroskana na Hermionę.

– Dobrze, pani Snape – odparła i nieśmiało spojrzała jej w oczy. – Przepraszam. Nie chciałam narobić kłopotów. Myślałam, że uda mi się wrócić do Hogwartu, ale okazało się, że nie mogę.

– Dodatkowe środki bezpieczeństwa – wyjaśniła jej kobieta. – W czasie ferii nikt z uczniów nie może ani wchodzić, ani wychodzić z zamku. I nie sprawiasz kłopotów. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Chodź do salonu. To pewnie chwilę potrwa, napijemy się herbaty.

– Pani Snape, czy profesor … czy mocno ukarze Tobiego? – spytała z przerażeniem Hermiona.

– Severus? Tobiego? Dlaczego myślisz, że mocno go ukarze? – Gemma spojrzała z lekkim rozbawieniem.

– Bo profesor zwykle jest dość surowy – wyjaśniła, a Gemma parsknęła głośnym śmiechem.

– Obiecaj, że nikomu nie powiesz – Granger przytaknęła – Severus jest najłagodniejszym ojcem jakiego znam. Nie przypominam sobie, by kiedykolwiek dotkliwie ukarał któregoś z naszych synów, zwłaszcza Tobiego. Niemniej, wykładzik z moralności i odpowiedzialności go nie minie, a pewnie znasz oratorskie możliwości mojego męża, więc wiesz jak dużo czasu może to zająć. Za karę pewnie będzie musiał uwarzyć eliksir antykoncepcyjny w hurtowych ilościach – zaśmiała się. – Chociaż i tak da wam taki uwarzony przez siebie.

– Ale my … ja … – Hermiona zaczęła się jąkać.

– Zabezpieczacie się chyba? – Gemma spojrzała lekko przestraszona.

– Nie – szepnęła dziewczyna – nie musimy.

– Och, przepraszam. Myślałam, że … – Pani Snape uśmiechnęła na wspomnienie, gdy sama została nakryta przez swoją teściową. Nie czuła się dobrze z myślą, że jej syn jest tak bardzo zaangażowany w związek z Hermioną. Nie miała nic przeciwko niej, wręcz przeciwnie. Wydawała jej się idealna dla Tobiego, ale nie była pewna, czy są wystarczająco dorośli na poważny związek, a nie chciała, żeby któreś z nich cierpiało. Był już dojrzały i wiedziała, że nie ma wpływu na jego intymne kontakty z dziewczynami, jednak ulżyło jej po tym co usłyszała. Ciężko jej było to przyznać nawet sama przed sobą, ale bała się chwili, gdy jej syn stanie się mężczyzną, bała się, że przestanie być jej malutkim synkiem, chociaż była świadoma, że chwila ta nieubłaganie się zbliża.

– Wszystko dobrze, pani Snape? – Hermiona spytała z troską. – Czy dolega pani coś poważnego? Mogę jakoś pomóc? – zasypała ją gradem pytań.

– Wszystko dobrze, Hermiono – odparła z lekkim uśmiechem. – To nic poważnego. Przykro mi, że musiałaś to oglądać, to nie zdarza się często, raz na kilka lat i dlatego zwykle nie jestem na to przygotowana. Pech chciał, że stało się dziś.

**.: :.**

Severus zasiadł za swoim biurkiem i gestem nakazał, by Tobias zajął miejsce naprzeciwko. Mężczyzna bębnił palcami o blat biurka wpatrując się w swojego syna, który ze skruchą pochylił głowę.

– I co ja mam z tobą zrobić? – Severus przerwał męczącą ciszę.

– Musiałem jej pomóc, tato – szepnął chłopiec wciąż nie odrywając wzroku od swoich kolan.

– Wiem i nie mam pretensji o to, że jej pomogłeś – westchnął. – Nie podoba mi się, jak nas potraktowałeś, mnie i mamę, a to jak zachowałeś się w stosunku do panny Granger także pozostawia wiele do życzenia. – Tobi podniósł głowę zaskoczony. – Mniemam, że łączy was coś więcej niż tylko przyjaźń. – Chłopiec lekko skinął głową.

– Myślę, że ją kocham, tato – wyszeptał.

– Nie jesteś już dzieckiem i rozumiem, że masz swoje potrzeby – Severus zmarszczył brwi – ale możesz mi do cholery powiedzieć, dlaczego obściskiwałeś się z nią na kanapie w salonie, do którego w każdej chwili ktoś mógł wejść? Co jeśli babcia Eileen albo Gloria wpadłaby zobaczyć czy w domu wszystko w porządku, albo jakbyśmy wrócili razem z chłopakami? Uważasz, że Hermiona czułaby się komfortowo paradując w bieliźnie albo co gorsza bez niej przed twoimi małoletnimi braćmi? – Tobias spuścił głowę. – Początkowo planowaliśmy przyjechać tutaj wszyscy, razem z dziadkami i Adar. – Chłopak poderwał głowę i spojrzał przestraszony na ojca.

– Nie pomyślałem – jęknął.

– Nie pomyślałeś – westchnął Snape i opadł ciężko na oparcie fotela. – Mam nadzieję, że pomyślałeś o innych sprawach. – Spojrzał wymownie na syna, ale ten wydawał się nie widzieć o co mu chodzi. – Zabezpieczacie się? – spytał wprost.

– My … nie …

– Nie? – gruchnął Severus na cały głos. – Do cholery jasnej, Tobias. Nie mogłeś jej uwarzyć prostego eliksiru? – Zdenerwowany poderwał się z miejsca i stanął opierając się o biurko. – Miłość wyżarła ci ostatnią szarą komórkę?

– Tato, my nie … no wiesz … nie …

– Co nie? – warknął.

– Nie współżyliśmy ze sobą – odparł chłopiec spuszczając głowę, a Severus opadł na fotel ciężko wzdychając.

– To nie zmienia faktu, że salon nie jest odpowiednim miejscem … – urwał spoglądając zmartwiony na syna. – Długo panna Granger tutaj jest?

– Dziś rano tutaj przyszliśmy. Wcześniej byłem z wujkiem, a ona z rodzicami spędzała święta u dalszej rodziny – wytłumaczył. – Planowała to od tego napadu na nią, obiecałem jej pomóc. Bała się, że sama nie da rady. Tato …

– Ktoś wie o tym napadzie? – Severus spojrzał na syna z powagą.

– Nie, napisała do mnie od razu, gdy to się stało, a ja kazałem jej nikomu nie mówić – odparł.

– Są bezpieczni? – Mistrz Eliksirów przetarł twarz dłońmi.

– Myślę, że tak. – Chłopiec spojrzał na ojca ze smutną miną. – To było dla niej za trudne …

– Ty je rzuciłeś? – Tobi przytaknął.

– Musiałem, nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby coś poszło nie tak – tłumaczył się.

– Dobrze zrobiłeś – przerwał mu Severus. – Jesteś pewien, że są bezpieczni, nie potrzebują niczego, pieniędzy? – spytał po chwili.

– Hermiona wcześniej sprawdziła stan ich konta, powinno starczyć, żeby urządzić się w nowym miejscu – wyjaśnił.

– A panna Granger? Potrzeba jej czegoś? – spytał. – Od nas zapewne niczego nie przyjmie.

– Obiecała mi, że jeśli będzie czegoś potrzebowała to mi powie – odparł – ale obawiam się, że może nie mieć zbyt wiele pieniędzy.

– Poproszę mamę, żeby z nią delikatnie porozmawiała – odrzekł Severus. – A teraz wyjaśnij mi dlaczego sądzisz, że ktoś lub coś zmuszało mnie do pokochania twojej matki? – spytał spokojnie.

– Tato – Tobias spojrzał z rezygnacją na ojca – nie myślę tak. Nie sposób nie kochać mamy i nie ma w tym nic dziwnego, że ją tak mocno kochasz – wyszeptał. – Babcia Eileen wspominała mi kiedyś o rytuale … – zawstydzony spuścił głowę.

– Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego twoja mama mnie pokochała i sam zastanawiam się nad tym od siedemnastu lat. Wierzę jednak, że nie miał na to wpływu żaden rytuał – wyznał synowi – na pewno nie miał wpływu na moje uczucia. Zraniłeś ją i o to jestem najbardziej zły – westchnął. – Wystarczająco cierpi, nie potrzebowała jeszcze dokładać do tego pytania, czy jej mąż pokochał ją bo musiał i tego co na ten temat myśli jej syn.

– Wiem – mruknął chłopak. – Tato, dlaczego to znowu wróciło? Dlaczego to się stało mamie?

– Nie wiem – odparł szczerze Severus. – Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego to wraca co jakiś czas. Pracuję nad nową recepturą w zasadzie od momentu, gdy wróciło po raz pierwszy, ale nic mi nie przychodzi do głowy.

– Może to przez moje wspomnienia? Może są za …

– Nie, synu. To nie kwestia esencji – przerwał mu.

– Czy coś jej grozi? – spytał zmartwiony. – Czy to może przerodzić się w coś poważniejszego?

– Mam nadzieję, że nie – westchnął. – Twoja mama to silna kobieta, nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie jak bardzo – dodał z zamyśleniem. – Panna Granger jest tutaj mile widziana – kontynuował po chwili – ale chciałbym byś miał na uwadze, że mama nie czuje się najlepiej i proszę nie denerwuj jej. Potrzebuje spokoju i odpoczynku. – Zmęczony potarł nasadę nosa i odetchnął głęboko. – Mamy z mamą sporą ilość eliksirów do wykonania. Wyręczysz ją trochę i nie traktuj tego jako karę, ale jako prośbę o pomoc.

– Oczywiście, tato. Chętnie pomogę – Tobi spojrzał zaskoczony na swego ojca. – Hermiona też jest dobra z eliksirów.

– Serio? – sarknął Snape. – Wstyd mi to wyznać, ale jest lepsza od ciebie. Jednak jest naszym gościem i nie zamierzam jej zmuszać do pracy w laboratorium.

– Ona lubi eliksiry – przerwał mu chłopiec.

– Dobrze, jeśli będzie chciała pomóc, może pomóc – westchnął. – Jutro od rana zabierzesz się za zbieranie kory z drzewa Wigen, mama ci wyjaśni co dokładnie musisz zrobić, a później za warzenie eliksiru wigennowego. Będziemy go potrzebowali spory zapas. Poradzisz sobie?

– Oczywiście, tato – Tobi odpowiedział z pewnością w głosie.

– Tobias – Severus zatrzymał go jeszcze na miejscu – jest wojna, a my jesteśmy w jej centrum. Musisz o tym pamiętać, a my z mamą bylibyśmy spokojniejsi wiedząc, że jesteś dojrzały i odpowiedzialny, że możemy ci zaufać w każdej sytuacji. Wiem jakie to trudne dla ciebie i wiele bym oddał, żebyś miał inne zmartwienia niż ratowanie bliskich swojej dziewczyny. Wolałbym, żeby to eliksir antykoncepcyjny nas teraz zajmował, a nie eliksir wigennowy, ale tak nie jest i nie mogę w tej chwili nic na to poradzić. Jestem też pewien, że nie dam rady utrzymać cię od tego z daleka. – Tobi przytaknął z pewnością. – Chcę jednak byś wiedział, że robię wszystko, żeby to jak najszybciej zakończyć, żebyście ty i twoi bracia mogli normalnie żyć. – Spojrzał przepraszająco na syna.

– Wiem tato i przepraszam – szepnął Tobias – zachowałem się nieodpowiedzialnie i jestem tego świadom. Wiem też, że nie uspokoi cię to, że od początku walczyłem ze sobą, czy wam powiedzieć, czy nie, ale bałem się, że mnie nie puścicie, a od tego zależało ich życie. Tato, wiem że chcecie mnie trzymać od tego z daleka, ale ja bardzo chcę pomóc, chcę coś zrobić. Muszę.

– Wiem, synu. – Severus podszedł do krzesła, na którym siedział chłopiec. – W tej chwili najlepiej pomożesz sprawiając, że nie będziemy musieli się o ciebie zamartwiać, ale możesz być pewien, że jeśli będę potrzebował kogoś do bardziej odpowiedzialnych zadań, poproszę ciebie. Chodź, mama i panna Granger na pewno czekają już z kolacją i udawaj, że to była bardzo trudna i ciężka rozmowa, a kara jaka cię spotkała jest bardzo dotkliwa.

– Dziękuję, tato. – Chłopiec uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością do ojca.

* * *

* Kerykejon – inaczej Kaduceusz. W mitologi rzymskiej i greckiej była atrybutem Hermesa (Marsa) i bogini Iris.

** Amryta – indyjski odpowiednik greckiego nektaru, napój bogów, który dawał im nieśmiertelność.

_Kolejny rozdział: „O tym jak Tobi przedłużył życie Voldemorta"_


	56. O tym jak Tobi przedłużył życie Voldemor

_**ROZDZIAŁ 55**_

„_**O tym jak Tobi przedłużył życie Voldemorta"**_

– Jak mogłam nie zauważyć, jak bardzo jesteś podobny do profesora? – Hermiona podczas kolacji przenosiła wzrok z jednego na drugiego mężczyznę.

– Magia, Hermiono, magia – zaśmiała się Gemma, ale po chwili spoważniała. – Hermiono, zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że według czarodziejskiego prawa, pomimo uzyskania pełnoletności, wciąż nie posiadasz pełnych praw w magicznym świecie? – spytała z troską.

– Co znaczy, że nie mam praw? – Granger spojrzała zaskoczona.

– A jednak jest coś czego pani nie wie – sarknął Severus, ale groźne spojrzenie żony szybko wyprostowało jego krzywy, ironiczny uśmieszek. – To znaczy, że nie możesz samodzielnie podejmować żadnych poważnych decyzji o własnym życiu – odpowiedział już łagodniej.

– Zanim nie ukończysz dwudziestu jeden lat, każda poważna zmiana w twoim życiu musi być poparta przez twojego prawnego opiekuna, ojca, męża, bądź innego mężczyznę narzuconego przez Ministerstwo – wyjaśniła Gemma, a Hermiona otworzyła usta ze zdumienia – a i później, jeśli wyjdziesz za mąż, twoje prawa będą ograniczone.

– W takim razie ożenię się z Hermioną już teraz – wypalił na poczekaniu Tobias, a Gemma i Severus jednocześnie wywrócili oczami.

– Och, jaki ty romantyczny, synu – zakpił Snape. – I sam dasz jej zgodę na ten ślub? Pomijam już, że sam nie jesteś pełnoletni, to wyobrażasz sobie, co zrobiłby nam Czarny Pan, gdyby dotarła do niego wiadomość o mojej synowej? – Tobias spuścił głowę z pokorą.

– Nie pomyślałem – mruknął chłopak.

– Zdaje mi się, że ostatnio zdarza ci się to dość często. – Pomimo gromów ciskanych przez żonę, mężczyzna nie mógł się powstrzymać przed kąśliwą uwagą.

– Severus – warknęła Gemma. – Hermiono, nie martw się. Taka zgoda potrzebna jest w naprawdę wyjątkowych i ważnych sytuacjach.

– Jak podjęcie praktyki albo studiów? – dopowiedziała pytaniem zamyślona dziewczyna.

– Nie martw się na zapas. – Gemma próbowała ją jakoś pocieszyć. – Chciałabym móc cię zapewnić, że do czasu ukończenia szkoły będziesz mogła spokojnie odnaleźć swoich rodziców, ale sama wiesz jak jest. Na twoją korzyść przemawia fakt, że twoi rodzice są mugolami. Dopóki nikt nie wie, że nie jesteś pod ich opieką … oj … w razie czego łatwo ci będzie sfałszować taki dokument. – Tobias i Severus spojrzeli na nią zaskoczeni, a ona w odpowiedzi wywróciła oczami. – No co? To prawo to najgłupsza rzecz z jaką się spotkałam w magicznym świecie. – Popatrzyła wyzywająco na męża.

– Mój świat się zawalił – mruknął pod nosem Snape. – Panna-Wiem-To-Wszystko czegoś nie wie, mój syn zapomniał, że ma mózg, a moja żona, strażnik praw i moralności wszelkiej namawia do fałszowania dokumentów. – Gemma nie wytrzymała i rzuciła w męża serwetką.

– Potrzebowałaś kiedyś zgody ojca? – Młodszego mężczyznę zaintrygowało zachowanie matki.

– Tak – mruknęła Gemma.

– I założę się, że robił wszystko, żeby to nie było takie łatwe – zaśmiał się chłopiec.

– A żebyś wiedział, że zgodziłem się od razu – odparł Severus.

– Jasne – sarknęła jego żona.

– Oczywiście, że się zgodziłem, tylko chciałem potrzymać cię w niepewności. – Uśmiechnął się z przekąsem.

– Żebyś ty wiedział ile razy cię wówczas przeklinałam w myślach – Gemma westchnęła teatralnie.

– O ile sobie przypominam, to nie tylko w myślach – odparł Severus.

– O co chodziło? – dopytywał Tobi.

– O mój egzamin mistrzowski – odpowiedziała pani Snape.

– Nie chciałeś się zgodzić, żeby mama zdawała egzamin, tato? – Chłopiec spojrzał na ojca z niedowierzaniem.

– To tylko twojej mamie się wydawało, że się nie chciałem na niego zgodzić – odparł udając obrażonego. – Sam nawet zaniosłem zgodę do Ministerstwa i poprosiłem o wyznaczenie terminu. – Gemma spojrzała z czułością na męża przypominając sobie wieczór, gdy chwilę po tym, jak poinformował ją o terminie egzaminu, oświadczył jej się.

Reszta kolacji upłynęła im w miłej atmosferze. Hermiona wciąż nie mogła pogodzić się z myślą, że nie zauważyła podobieństwa między Tobim a Seveursem wcześniej, ale zdawało się, że nie miała do nikogo pretensji o tę mistyfikację. Jak podkreśliła, nie miało to dla niej znaczenia, czyim synem jest Tobias, a Gemma nie dopatrzyła się w tym nieszczerości. Długo zastanawiała się, który pokój przydzielić dziewczynie. Chciała, żeby czuła się u nich w miarę swobodnie, ale też nie chciała umieszczać jej w niezamieszkałej części domu. Koniec końców, pozwoliła, żeby sama wybrała jeden z pokoi gościnnych.

– Mam nadzieję, że się nie obrazicie, jeśli was zostawię i zajrzę do koni? – Gemma uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciółki syna, po czym spojrzała wymownie na męża. Severus uśmiechnął się do niej z czułością. Dobrze widział po co idzie do stajni i jak bardzo tego potrzebowała, dlatego zatrzęsło nim, gdy usłyszał głos syna.

– Mamo, moglibyśmy pójść z tobą? Obiecałem Hermionie, że pokażę jej nasze stajnie, ale jestem pewien, że ty to zrobisz lepiej – wykrzyknął z entuzjazmem.

– Jutro pokażesz konie, pannie Granger – wtrącił Severus.

– Nie ma sprawy. Chętnie je pokażę – odparła Gemma i gestem wskazała wyjście do ogrodu. – Jeździsz konno? – spytała Hermiony. Severus westchnął i troskliwie objął żonę narzucając na nią zimową szatę.

– Uczyłam się jeździć zanim trafiłam do Hogwartu, później nie miałam zbyt wiele czasu – odpowiedziała grzecznie dziewczyna.

– Jeśli chcesz możesz korzystać z koni. W większości są łagodne, później pokarzę ci, których unikać – zachęcała Gemma. – Dwie klacze są źrebne i wolałabym, żebyście im teraz nie przeszkadzali.

– Oczywiście, pani Snape – Granger zapewniła z uśmiechem.

W stajni, Gemma posłała tęskne spojrzenie na swojego starego konia, a on podobnie jak ona, zdawał się nie być zadowolony z innego niż jej towarzystwa i nawet nie pozwolił Hermionie się pogłaskać.

Nie czuła się najlepiej, dręczyły ją wyrzuty sumienia, że zasłabła przy synu i jego przyjaciółce, a do tego wciąż nie doszła do siebie po kilku koszmarnych obrazach w głowie. Eliksir wywoływał u niej lekką depresję i potrzebowała chwili samotności, by wszystko sobie ułożyć, odpocząć chwilę. Kłamstwo jej syna i jego okrutne słowa, także nie pomagały. Nigdy, przez siedemnaście lat, nie chciała wierzyć, że to jedynie rytuał sprawił, że Severus ją pokochał, ale taka myśl czasem się pojawiała i nie miała na to wpływu. Teraz także jej syn wątpił, czy uczucia jego ojca względem matki są szczere. Zabolało ją to, bardzo. Nie dawała jej też spokoju sprawa rodziców panny Granger. Współczuła dziewczynie i podziwiała jej odwagę. Istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że nigdy ich nie odzyska, ale była gotowa poświęcić ich miłość dla ich bezpieczeństwa. Poczuła jeszcze większą sympatię do dziewczyny i uśmiechając do Bucefała zachęciła do bliższego kontaktu z nową znajomą w nadziei, że i na nią magia konia podziała kojąco.

**.: :.**

– Jak się czujesz, Skarbie? – Severus przygarnął do siebie żonę, oplatając swoim ramieniem, gdy byli już sami w sypialni. Wtuliła się w niego i głośno westchnęła.

– Kiepsko – odparła zbolałym głosem.

– Mogłaś im powiedzieć, że nie chcesz ich towarzystwa. – Ucałował ją w skroń. – Mogę jakoś pomóc?

– Daj spokój, Sev. To tylko dzieciaki. – Starała się uśmiechnąć. – Jest mi przykro, że to się stało przy nich. Bardzo mi wstyd. Próbowałam to powstrzymać, tak bardzo. – Łzy pojawiły się pod jej powiekami. – W gabinecie, w biurku, trzymam jedną fiolkę eliksiru, ale … nie dałam rady tam dojść. Tobi … on … wiem, że nie chciał … – Rozpłakała się.

– Gem, Kochanie to nie twoja wina. – Severus odsunął się nieznacznie i ujął jej twarz w dłonie zmuszając, by na niego spojrzała. – Skarbeńku mój. – Pogładził ją po policzku i mocno do siebie przyciągnął. – To nie twoja wina. – Gemma wtuliła się w ramiona męża i powoli uspokajała.

– Myślisz, że wymknie się w nocy do jej sypialni? – spytała po chwili.

– Cóż, znając Granger, to go nie wpuści – zaśmiał się. – Jeśli cię to uspokoi, to Tobi nie chciał eliksiru.

– W końcu ma coś ze mnie. – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się z triumfem. – Kochają się? – Spojrzała zamyślona na Severusa.

– Tak mi się wydaje, a na pewno im tak się wydaje – odparł.

– To dobra dziewczyna, mądra i chyba pasują do siebie – Gemma przygryzła lekko dolną wargę. – Dużo już razem przeszli. Mam nadzieję, że wojna nie zniszczy ich miłości. – Popatrzyła na męża nieco zbolałym wzrokiem.

– Są silni, a jeśli jest na tym świecie coś, co może zniszczyć ich uczucie, to znaczy, że nie była to miłość – odparł, ku zaskoczeniu żony.

– Jej rodzice – jęknęła Gemma. – Ciężko będzie ich odnaleźć.

– I równie trudno cofnąć zaklęcie – dodał Severus.

– Pomożemy jej, prawda? – spytała błagalnym tonem kobieta.

– Oczywiście, że pomożemy – odparł i ucałował żonę w czubek głowy. – A teraz powiedz co mogę zrobić, żebyś ty poczuła się lepiej?

– No wiesz – odpowiedziała zalotnie – jest kilka rzeczy, w których jesteś całkiem dobry.

– Uwarzyć ci coś? – spytał udając, że nie wie o co chodzi. – Jakiś eliksir uspokajający? Rozweselający? Dziś pełnia, mogę złapać dla ciebie jakiegoś wilkołaka do celów badawczych.

– Och, jestem pewna, że znasz kilka sposobów, które nie wymagają wychodzenia z sypialni. – Przygryzła wargę i delikatnie przejechała palcem po klatce piersiowej męża. – Masaż, tu i tam … – Nie zdołała dokończyć. Severus zamknął jej usta w namiętnym pocałunku.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie zapomniałeś wyciszyć sypialni – Gemma wydyszała opadając zmęczona na poduszki.

– Nie, lepiej ci już? – spytał równie zmęczony.

– Troszkę – mruknęła uspokajając oddech.

– Troszkę? – Severus warknął nieco urażony i zacisnął swe usta na piersi żony. – Gemma – oparł się na ramionach i spojrzał jej w oczy – kocham cię, kocham cię ponad życie i nie ma to nic wspólnego z żadnym durnym rytuałem. Nikt i nic nie zmuszało mnie, żebym cię pokochał. Kocham cię, bo jesteś cudowną kobietą, wspaniałą żoną, najlepszą mamą. Kocham blask twoich oczu, zapach twoich włosów, dźwięk głosu i smak twych ust. Kocham twą wrażliwość, niewinność i wyrozumiałość. Ponad wszystko uwielbiam twój uśmiech i nienawidzę łez. Jesteś moim światłem i moją nadzieją, nie wyobrażam sobie dnia bez ciebie, a całe życie byłoby koszmarem.

– Wciąż? – szepnęła.

– Każdego dnia bardziej – odparł.

– Kocham cię, Severusie. Kocham bardzo i nie wierzę, że może być za to odpowiedzialna jedynie magia – powiedziała cichutko.

– Ja też maleńka moja. Moja. – Spojrzał na nią i z czułością ucałował jej usta.

**.: :.**

Wczesnym wieczorem Gemma cichutko wślizgnęła się do laboratorium męża i z głośnym westchnięciem opadła na wysoki stołek. Severus zerknął na nią z ukosa, ale nie oderwał się od pracy. Pani Snape w swojej pracowni zajmowała się eliksirem z kwiatu paproci, a on w tym czasie przygotowywał już pozostałe eliksiry potrzebne Potterowi do odnalezienia horkruksów. Nakazał dziś żonie odpoczynek i obiecała mu, że nie będzie się zajmowała pracą, ale z tego co zdążył zauważyć wyglądała na potwornie zmęczoną. Westchnęła głośno po raz kolejny zwracając na siebie uwagę męża. Zamieszał po raz ostatni w kociołku, rzucił zaklęcie zastoju i podszedł do niej.

– Prosiłem, byś odpoczywała dziś przez cały dzień – mruknął z niezadowoleniem. – A wyglądasz jakbyś przekopała ręcznie wszystkie grządki we wszystkich szklarniach, wyczyściła stajnie, wypieliła cały ogród i jeszcze uwarzyła z setkę eliksirów.

– Próbowałam. – Spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem. – Naprawdę próbowałam odpoczywać, przez cały dzień. Nawet spałam do dziewiątej. Też mogłeś trochę dłużej zostać w łóżku.

– Nie mogłem – westchnął. – Czarny Pan … – wyjaśnił.

– Och – jęknęła – dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś?

– Nie chciałem przy dzieciach, a nie miałem okazji być dziś z tobą sam – odparł.

– Coś się stało? – spytała zmartwiona.

– Nie, Skarbie. Wszystko w porządku. – Uspokoił ją i usiadł obok niej lekko gładząc ją po włosach. – Rutyna. Powiedz lepiej co się takiego stało, że nie mogłaś odpoczywać cały dzień.

– Jego imię to Tobias, a jej imię Hermiona – odpowiedziała i ponownie westchnęła.

– Rozumiem, jest ich dwoje, mieli nad tobą przewagę. Tylko nie wiem dlaczego zmuszali cię do pracy albo odciągali od odpoczynku. – Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

– No właśnie ja też nie wiem – burknęła. – Uparli się na mnie – dodała ze złością.

– Co znowu wymyślili? – Severus chwycił ją za podbródek i zmusił by na niego spojrzała.

– Wstałam, bo nie było cię w łóżku, a sama leżeć nie chciałam. Smutno jakoś mi było, więc miałam nadzieję wymknąć się do stajni zanim oni jeszcze wstaną. Było dość ciepło i chciałam trochę pojeździć, ale nie zdążyłam nawet dojść do boksu Mantykory, gdy pojawili się tuż za mną – jęknęła. – Tobi, twój syn – podkreśliła z przekąsem – stwierdził, że dotrzymają mi towarzystwa i też chętnie pojeżdżą. I nie uwierzysz.

– Nie? – Severus spojrzał na nią z ironicznym uśmieszkiem.

– Nie – burknęła – Tobi stwierdził, że weźmie Mantykorę, bo ładna jest, a Hermiona … nie zgadniesz jakiego konia sobie wybrała.

– Nie? – powtórzył mężczyzna.

– Nie – odparła z przekąsem.

– Nie … – Severus mruknął z oburzeniem.

– Tak, mój drogi mężu. – Spojrzała na niego unosząc brew.

– Nie – warknął groźnie. – Zabiję, wypatroszę, uduszę, powieszę … jeździła na Lucyferze? Moim Lucyferze? Pozwoliłaś jej dosiąść MOJEGO konia? Pourywam im …

– Powiedziałam, że sobie wybrała – Gemma wywróciła oczami – ale jak uświadomiłam jej, że to twój koń to sama zrezygnowała i wzięła innego. – Severus rozluźnił zaciskane pięści.

– A Mantykora? Pozwoliłaś mu? Gem, Kochanie przecież uwielbiasz na niej jeździć – spytał z troską.

– Nie i byłam chyba za ostra, gdy powiedziałam, że ja jadę na niej – odparła z lekkim zawstydzeniem.

– Gemma, to twój koń i masz prawo na nim jeździć kiedy chcesz, a Tobi powinien to wiedzieć, nie jest już dzieckiem – uspokoił jej sumienie. – Poza tym Mantykora, tak samo zresztą jak Bucefał nie pozwalają nikomu innemu się dosiadać. Co mu odbiło, żeby ją wybrać?

– Nie wiem, ale zaczynam wierzyć w twoją teorię, że naszemu synowi przepaliły się wszystkie szare komórki – westchnęła – i nie zwalaj tego na miłość. Ja się tak nie zachowuję, ani nie zachowywałam jak się zakochałam.

– Nie? – Severus udał zamyślenie.

– Nie – wycedziła ze złością. – Już prędzej ma to po tobie.

– Mnie ominął ten wątpliwie przyjemny etap zakochania – odparł z wyższością. – Gdy cię poznałem, byłem już dorosłym, dojrzałym mężczyzną. Nie w głowie mi były jakieś młodzieńcze porywy serca. Od pierwszej chwili pokochałem cię miłością dojrzałą i prawdziwą. Nie głupiałem i nie zachowywałem się jak idiota, to ty byłaś młodą dzierlatką.

– Byłam młodą dzierlatką? – Gemma spojrzała oburzona. – Severusie, ja wciąż jestem młodą dzierlatką i wcale nie głupieje, i nie głupiałam na twój widok.

– Sam fakt, że za mnie wyszłaś nie za dobrze świadczy o twojej poczytalności, ale …

– Palant. – Gemma ze złością puknęła go w ramię, a Snape zaśmiał się i ucałował ją w skroń.

– Jeśli twój, to może być nawet palant – mruknął do jej ucha.

– Tylko mój. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego, po czym ponownie teatralnie westchnęła.

– Domyślam się, że to nie tylko ich wybór koni cię tak zirytował i zmęczył. Nawiasem mówiąc dziękuję, że ustrzegłaś Lucyfera przed tyłkiem panny Granger. – Gemma ponownie puknęła męża w ramię i spojrzała z dezaprobatą.

– Jeszcze zanim wyjechaliśmy, spytała mnie chyba o wszystko, o każdy szczegół w stajni, o każdego konia, jego pochodzenie, imię, rodowód. Podziwiała siodła, uprzęże, derki, nawet poidła. Wypytywała o eliksiry, karmienie i kto się nimi na co dzień zajmuje. Dobra … jakoś to przeżyłam. Kiedy w końcu wyjechaliśmy ze stajni, miałam nadzieję, że pojadą sobie w swoją stronę. No wiesz, ja tam bym wolała pojeździć z tobą sam na sam, a nie z mamą na karku, ale nie Hermiona. – Pani Snape z oburzeniem opowiadała o swoim ciężkim dniu. – Myślałam, że nasz syn ma więcej rozumu i sam odciągnie dziewczynę gdzieś w bok do lasku, nad jeziorko, czy gdzieś tam …

– Nad jeziorko? Nasze jeziorko? – Severus podniósł się oburzony z miejsca. – Zwariowałaś?

– Byłam zdesperowana, bolała mnie głowa i chciałam tylko odpocząć, chwilę odpocząć, Sev. Potrzebowałam chwili samotności – żaliła się kobieta – ale Tobias stwierdził, że przecież nikt tak dobrze nie pokaże Hermionie posiadłości jak ja – westchnęła, a Severus pogładził ją uspokajająco po plecach.

– Pytała … – zaczął nieśmiało Snape.

– O wszystko – dokończyła Gemma. – Wytrzymałam godzinę i skierowałam się do stajni … pojechali za mną. Odstawiłam konia, nakazałam skrzatom by się nim zajęli i myślę sobie, zamknę się w szklarni z różami, powdycham trochę kojących aromatów, przygotuję przy okazji te kwiaty, które muszę zbadać do tego eliksiru na sen …

– Przyszli obejrzeć twoje rośliny – przerwał jej.

– Gorzej – odparła kobieta.

– Granger pytała? – Spojrzał na nią niepewnie.

– Później, o wszystko. Krzaczek, grządkę, kwiatek, ziarenko …

– A wcześniej? – Severus lekko się zaniepokoił.

– Róże do badań właśnie się otwierały, a takie potrzebujemy do eliksiru – wyjaśniała. – Poszłam więc do schowka na narzędzia po odpowiednie nożyczki, bo nie można ich ściąć zwykłym sekatorem … nie były mi potrzebne jak wróciłam. – Spojrzała na męża ze łzami w oczach.

– Co? – Snape nie krył irytacji. Czekali na te kwiaty kilka tygodni. Sam eliksir musiał jeszcze dojrzewać około dwóch tygodni i liczył, że do końca ferii uda mu się go skończyć.

– Tobi … zerwał je dla niej … bo ładne były – szepnęła.

– Niech zgadnę … wszystkie – Severus spojrzał na nią z nadzieją.

– Wszystkie. – Gemma rozwiała ją jednym słowem.

– Twój syn to … – syknął ze złością.

– Zakochany bałwan? – dokończyła kobieta. – Nie martw się. – Pogładziła go delikatnie po policzku. – Za dwa dni zakwitną nowe, ale będzie ich na tyle mało, że nie dam rady zrobić wszystkich badań. Na podstawowe na pewno starczy, może troszkę więcej.

– Powiedziałaś mu co zrobił? – Spojrzał na żonę sceptycznie.

– Nie – szepnęła.

– Gemma, zaprzepaścił kilka miesięcy twojej pracy, do cholery jasnej – mężczyzna uniósł się, wstał ze swego miejsca i stanął naprzeciwko niej. – I tak nie mieliśmy ich zbyt wiele, a teraz ledwie starczy do eliksiru.

– Starczy ich i do eliksiru, i żeby wykonać badania – odparła uspokajając męża. – Niemniej …

– Nie mów mi, że to nie koniec …

– To dopiero początek. – Uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

– Powinienem uszykować sobie eliksir na uspokojenie, czy może od razu rozgrzać różdżkę? – spytał niepewnie.

– Niemniej – wznowiła wywracając oczami – jako, że we mnie kipiało ze złości, gdy patrzyłam, jak Hermiona zatapia nos w nasze róże, doszłam do wniosku, że najbezpieczniej dla niech będzie jak się wycofam. Bardzo nie chciałam ich przekląć, bardzo. Chociaż wpadła mi do głowy jedna bardzo sympatyczna klątwa, no może nie do końca sympatyczna, ale …

– Dużo krwi? – przerwał jej Severus z opętańczym uśmieszkiem.

– Spodoba ci się, ale to później ci pokażę. – Spojrzała na niego z równie szalonym wyrazem twarzy. – Gdzie ja byłam? A … stwierdziłam, że najlepiej dla nich będzie, jeśli będę ich unikać, a jednocześnie potrzebowałam zrobić coś, żeby rozładować napięcie i zeszłam do swojego laboratorium.

– Błagam, Gem, nie mów, że zaczęłaś warzyć coś dla Pottera – jęknął Severus.

– Nie, Kochanie, aż tak głupia nie jestem. – Popatrzyła na męża z lekkim oburzeniem. – Jeszcze przed naszym wyjazdem do Nowej Zelandii, wyhodowałam kwiat, który podczas warzenia zachowuje się podobnie jak kwiat paproci. Chciałam na nim poćwiczyć temperaturę gotowania, czas i kierunki mieszania, ilość dodanych płatków w danej jednostce czasu, no wiesz … – Severus przytaknął, ale na jego twarzy ponownie malował się niepokój. – Wywar czekał już od miesiąca. Dojrzewał.

– Pamiętam – przerwał jej – miał odstać jeszcze – mężczyzna zerknął na wiszący na ścianie kalendarz – trzy dni.

– Dokładnie – przytaknęła Gemma. – Za trzy dni, według receptury, miałam go przemieszać i powinien być gotowy.

– I? – Severus mruknął przymykając powieki.

– Tobi chciał się popisać – odparła.

– I? – ponaglił ją mąż.

– Zamieszał …

– Gemma, Skarbie nic się nikomu nie stało? – Spojrzał na nią przestraszony.

– Nie … prawie – bąknęła.

– Prawie? Co to znaczy? – Snape zmarszczył brwi.

– Zdążyłam wyrzucić dzieci, ale moja pracownia … – odparła zasmucona.

– Urządzę ci nową, Skarbie. – Severus przyciągnął ją do siebie i mocno przytulił. – Z funduszu Tobiego. Najlepszy sprzęt jaki jest na rynku. Może nawet uda się odkupić pozostałe mithrilowe kociołki. Ważne, że nic ci nie … nic prawda? – Spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie, gdy lekko przygryzła wargę.

– Spory kawałek kociołka i jeden z noży … wbiły mi się w plecy – mruknęła, a Severus szybkim gestem obrócił ją do siebie tyłem i podciągał jej bluzkę.

– Zabiję gówniarza … zabiję go – warknął gładząc jej mocno zaczerwienioną, świeżą bliznę, ciągnącą się wzdłuż łopatki i drugą wciąż lekko krwawiącą ranę w okolicy biodra. Zawrzało w nim, gdy dostrzegł jeszcze całe mnóstwo małych siniaków, jak się domyślał, coś jeszcze oprócz kociołka i noża, uderzyło ją w plecy, a sądząc po ilości obrażeń, wybuch musiał być spory. Nie chciał nawet wchodzić dziś do jej pracowni. Rzucił zaklęcie sondujące i z ulgą stwierdził, że to tylko powierzchowne rany.

– Nie było ciebie, więc Hermiona to uleczyła. Jest dość dobra w czarach leczących – szepnęła. – Nic mi nie będzie.

– I tak go zabiję. – Obrócił ją przodem i mocno przytulił. – A Granger jest do bani w czarach leczących. Później, jak już wykończę smarkaczy, posmaruję ci to maścią … to nie koniec? – Odsunął ją nieznaczenie od siebie, gdy głośno westchnęła. Pokręciła lekko głową w odpowiedzi.

– Byłam zmęczona, źle się czułam, bolała mnie już nie tylko głowa, ale i plecy, i w ogóle chyba wszystko – wróciła do opowieści – miałam ochotę już tylko kogoś przekląć i zaczęłam poważnie bać się o życie naszego syna. Przez głowę przeszła mi nawet myśl, że przecież mamy jeszcze czterech, co mi tam … ale na wszelki wypadek, żeby dzieci nie musiały się wstydzić z matki w Azkabanie, wiesz jaki Patrick jest wrażliwy, cichutko udałam się do swojego gabinetu. Lubię tam odpoczywać, pachnie ziołami, książkami, pergaminem i zawsze zostawiasz mi na biurku jaskry. Myślałam o sypialni, ale jak ciebie tam nie ma, to czuję się samotna. – Spojrzała na męża z czułością.

– Co wymyślił? – jęknął Severus.

– Hermiona chciała zobaczyć moją kolekcję słowników – odparła spokojnie.

– Podpalili je? Zniszczyli? – dopytywał.

– Na szczęście moim skarbom nic się nie stało, chyba – mruknęła – uciekłam, jak tylko dopadli do regału z książkami. Moje laboratorium – jęknęła głośno, a łzy pojawiły się w jej oczach. – Lubiłam je. – Severus mocno ją do siebie przytulił.

– Jak się czujesz? – spytał z troską.

– Kiepsko – westchnęła. – Mogę tu chwilę posiedzieć? W ciszy? Nie będę ci przeszkadzać.

– Idź się połóż, Kochanie. – Przycisnął ją mocno do siebie.

– Nie … dopadną mnie. – Popatrzyła na męża błagalnie. – Tutaj się nie odważą wejść.

– Już ja ich dopadnę. Nogi z … powyrywam – warknął. – Chodź do sypialni, Skarbie. Skończyłem pracę na dziś. Odpoczniemy razem. – Uśmiechnął się do niej i podał rękę. – Weźmiemy kąpiel, możemy w wannie zjeść kolację …

– Wiedziałam, że przyjście tutaj to dobry pomysł. – Odwzajemniła jego uśmiech i przyjęła wyciągniętą dłoń. – Będziesz mnie jutro przed nimi chronił? Nie zniosę kolejnych pytań …

– Zaknebluję, zwiążę, przykuję … z dala od ciebie – zapewnił. – Jutro na szczęście będę cały dzień w domu.

– O bogowie, Tobias mówiłam ci, żebyśmy dali twojej mamie spokój i zobacz co się stało przez twoje dotrzymywanie towarzystwa – jęknęła Hermiona, gdy zobaczyła profesora Snape'a niosącego swoją żonę na rękach. – Pani Snape, co się stało? Mogę jakoś pomóc? – Tobi spojrzał na nią rozbawiony i roześmiał się na cały głos, a Gemma zaskoczona oderwała głowę od ramienia męża.

– Hermiono nie sądzę, że mamie coś dolega – zaśmiewał się Tobi.

– Oprócz tego, że o mało jej nie zabiłeś – warknął na niego Severus – to faktycznie nic jej nie dolega, panno Granger.

– Tato, ja nie … – Chłopiec z pokorą spuścił głowę.

– Postaw mnie, Sev – Gemma uśmiechnęła się do Hermiony. – Nic mi nie jest.

– Nie zamierzam – mruknął Severus. – Jeszcze wpadniesz na pomysł, by towarzyszyć im podczas wieczoru. A z tobą porozmawiam sobie jutro – zwrócił się do syna i jeszcze mocniej przycisnął do piersi swoją żonę.

– Postaw mnie wariacie, nie ucieknę ci – zaśmiała się Gemma.

– Nie – odparł krótko – powiedz gdzie cię zanieść.

– Biblioteka, chciałabym coś poczytać – szepnęła mu do ucha.

– Mam lepszy pomysł. – Musnął delikatnie ustami czubek jej głowy i ignorując wytrzeszczone oczy panny Granger ruszył w kierunku wskazanym przez żonę.

– Nie chowajcie się nigdzie – zawołała do nich pani Snape – koło północy bądźcie gotowi do wyjścia po korę z drzewa Wiggen.

– To żart? – Severus zatrzymał się nagle w miejscu o mało nie upuszczając jej na podłogę.

– Sev, przecież muszę im pokazać jak ją zbierać. Tego nie ma w programie Hogwartu – wyjaśniła.

– Na pewno nie dziś w nocy. – Uśmiechnął się do niej. – I mam jakieś takie dziwne przeczucie, że panna Granger dobrze wie jak ją zbierać, prawda panno Granger? – zwrócił się do dziewczyny.

– Tylko w teorii, nigdy tego nie robiłam, profesorze – odparła grzecznie.

– Jutro sam wam pokażę, dziś możecie się nam nie pokazywać na oczy – dodał głośno wzdychając.

– A jakie macie na dziś plany? – Tobi nie mógł powstrzymać uśmieszku.

– Nie twój interes – warknął Severus.

– Nie będzie was na kolacji? – dopytywał chłopiec.

– Nie – odrzekł krótko i ruszył ponownie do biblioteki.

– Będziecie … – zaczął nastolatek.

– Tobias – przerwał mu warknięciem Snape.

Ułożył Gemmę na kanapie, a sam usiadł kładąc jej głowę na swoich kolanach. Przywołał wskazaną przez kobietę książkę i delikatnie gładząc jej miękkie włosy zaczął jej czytać. Hermiona stała oniemiała wpatrując się w ten obrazek.

– Przepraszam za nich – szepnął do niej Tobias – są trochę pokręceni, ale w sumie nie są tacy źli.

– Oni tak zawsze? – spytała nie odrywając wzroku od profesora i jego żony.

– Co? – Chłopiec wydawał się być zaskoczony pytaniem.

– Twój tata nosi twoją mamę na rękach, czyta, jest zupełnie …

– Jak nie profesor Snape? – dokończył za nią

– Dokładnie. Nigdy nie widziałam tak bardzo zakochanych ludzi – szepnęła.

– Daj spokój, mama już taka jest. Nie sposób jej nie kochać. – Chłopiec uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny i objął ją ramieniem.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Porządki"_


	57. Porządki

_**ROZDZIAŁ 56**_

„_**Porządki "**_

Tuż po śniadaniu Gemma zabrała się za sprzątanie swojego laboratorium. Ciężko westchnęła na widok zniszczeń i dopiero teraz dotarła do niej świadomość, że tylko cudem uniknęli poważniejszych obrażeń. Z bólem stwierdziła, że nawet najsilniejsze Reparo nie załatwi sprawy. Wielu przedmiotów nie dało się już uratować, a wszystkie inne musiała naprawiać pojedynczo. Na szczęście wszystko co cenne trzymali z Severusem we wspólnym, chronionym magicznie schowku łączącym ich laboratoria. Nie miała bladego pojęcia co kierowało jej synem, by postąpić tak głupio. Zwykle rozsądny, inteligentny i błyskotliwy teraz wykazywał się wyjątkową roztropnością i głupotą. Nie miała pomysłu jak sprowadzić Tobiego na ziemię i liczyła, że kolejna poważna rozmowa z ojcem przyniesie jakiś rezultat.

Łzy popłynęły jej ciurkiem po policzkach, gdy wzięła do ręki odłamek szkła jednej z fiolek, sygnowanych imieniem jej i Severusa, które dostali w prezencie ślubnym. Czubkiem palca pogładziła wyżłobione w szkle litery.

– Reparo – szepnął Severus tuż nad jej uchem stukając w trzymany przez nią odłamek i po chwili dołączyło do niego jeszcze kilka skorupek tworząc śliczny flakonik.

– To jeden z niewielu prezentów, który naprawdę mi się podobał. – Spojrzała na męża z lekkim uśmiechem.

– A ja myślałem, że porcelana w różyczki wytłukła się tak szybko, bo nie mogłaś oprzeć się przed ciągłym jej używaniem – zażartował i kciukiem otarł spływającą po jej policzku łzę.

– Nigdy mi nic nie wybuchło w pracowni. – Próbowała powstrzymać łzy, ale gdy jej wzrok padł na powyginane chochelki, które dostała od niego na pierwszą ich wspólną gwiazdkę nie mogła ich zatrzymać. Przytulił ją mocno do siebie i przez chwilę gładził delikatnie po plecach.

– Naprawimy wszystko, Skarbie – pocieszał ją.

– Ale trzeba każdą rzecz osobno – jęknęła.

– W takim razie czeka nas dużo pracy. – Uśmiechnął się do niej i ucałował w czoło. – Dlaczego nie ma tu Tobiego? – spytał.

– Przyszedł jakiś czas temu, ale poprosiłam żeby mnie zostawił – jęknęła. – Chyba wolę, żeby przez jakiś czas tutaj niczego nie dotykał. – Severus zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi i przytaknął. Przytulił ją jeszcze mocno i wspólnie zabrali się za porządki.

– Co to jest? – Snape wziął w ręce sporej wielkości blaszane pudło i otworzył je zanim Gemma zdążyła zaprotestować. W środku znajdowało się sześć drewnianych szkatułek. Każda z nich miała na wieczku wyrzeźbione inne imię. Pięć imion ich synów i jego.

– Zostaw, proszę – szepnęła zawstydzona, ale on już otwierał to opatrzone napisem Severus. Zaniemówił wpatrując się w zawartość. W środku znajdowała się rzecz z każdego, nie tylko ważnego momentu ich życia. Pogładził lekko palcem zasuszoną gałązkę jaskra i uśmiechnął się na widok koronki, jaka zdobiła jej suknię, którą miała na przyjęciu zaręczynowym. Domyślał się, że reszta wybuchła razem z innymi ciuchami, które powiększała podczas ciąży z Tobim. Jęknął w duchu widząc list, który do niej napisał tuż po tym, gdy dostrzegł bliznę na swoim boku i wzruszył go bilet do londyńskiego metra, którym bardzo nie chciała się przejechać. Była też stara nakrętka po jakimś mugolskim napoju – świstoklik przy pomocy, którego dostała się do Anglii. Kilka zasuszonych róż, serwetka z kawiarni w Paryżu i pudełko zapałek z Ivy, londyńskiej restauracji, do której kiedyś tak często ją zabierał. Pocztówki z miast, w których spędzali razem wakacje, korki od szampanów sygnowane datą i nawet karta deserów jednej z włoskich lodziarni. Uśmiechnął się na widok malutkiego, pluszowego misia, którego kupił jej, gdy była w ciąży z Markiem. Wiedział, że nie powinien tego przeglądać, że to jej sposób na zatrzymanie ich chwil, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Bardzo chciał zajrzeć do szkatułek ich dzieci, ale pogładził je jedynie po wieczkach i zawstydzony obrócił się w jej kierunku.

Stała ze spuszczoną głową i cichutko płakała. Zmarszczył czoło na ten widok i szybko do niej podszedł.

– Już taka ze mnie sentymentalna idiotka – szepnęła zawstydzona.

– Nie jesteś idiotką, nigdy tak o sobie nie mów – odparł. Chwycił jej twarz w swoje dłonie i pocałował z pasją, czułością i namiętnością. Starając się przekazać tym pocałunkiem każdą wspólnie spędzoną z nią chwilę i szczęście jakie temu towarzyszyło. – Kocham cię, najsłodsza istoto. Kocham cię, mój mały, sentymentalny Kwiatuszku. – Przytulił ją do siebie z całej siły i z rozkoszą wdychał zapach jej włosów.

– To nie tak, że bałam się o czymś zapomnieć – zaczęła cichutko – ja tylko chciałam móc zawsze dotykać tych wspomnień, mieć pamiątki.

– Dlaczego mi tego nigdy nie pokazałaś? – Spojrzał na nią nieco zaskoczony.

– Wstydziłam się – mruknęła.

– Wstydziłaś? Gem, to najcudowniejsza rzecz jaką widziałem, całe nasze życie w jednym pudełku. – Pogładził ją delikatnie po policzku. – Tam jest wszystko.

– Raczej nie – westchnęła. – Wszystkiego nie dałam rady tam zebrać.

– Co jest w pudełkach chłopców? – spytał zaciekawiony. – Mógłbym je zobaczyć?

– To też twoje dzieci i w większości to także twoje wspomnienia – odparła wzruszając ramionami. Severus chwycił ją za rękę i pociągnął, by usiadła z nim na podłodze, po czym przywołał znalezione i powiększone wcześniej pudełko. Przeglądali zawartość mniejszych szkatułek przez ponad godzinę, śmiali się na widok jednych pamiątek i wzdychali na drugie. Siedzieli objęci z całym życiem rozłożonym na ich kolanach, a z każdą kolejną wyjmowaną rzeczą, Severus czuł do żony wdzięczność, że zatrzymała te wszystkie przedmioty.

Zmartwił się, gdy po jej policzkach ponownie popłynęły łzy.

– Brakuje mi jednego – zaszlochała biorąc do ręki malutki woreczek z pępuszkiem Marka. – Tobiego … nawet nie wiem, kiedy mu się oderwał – jęknęła.

Przymknął powieki i mocno ją do siebie przycisnął. Ucałował jej skroń i przeprosił na chwilę. To by było na tyle z postanowienia, że nikt, nigdy nie dowie się co skrywa zawartość ukrytej szuflady biurka w jego gabinecie. Do tej chwili nie był skłonny przyznać się przed nią, ani przed kimkolwiek innym, że trzyma tam jedno, spore pudełko, zupełnie podobne do tych, które znalazł u niej. Z zazdrością zresztą patrzył na większość zgromadzonych przez nią drobiazgów i przeszła mu przez głowę myśl, że i on ma kilka, których i ona by mu z całą pewnością pozazdrościła. Teraz jednak nie mógł postąpić inaczej, jednym musiał podzielić się z nią.

Gdy wrócił, wciąż siedziała w tym samym miejscu, ze szkatułką Tobiasa na kolanach. Grzechotka, bucik, śliniaczek. Miała nawet jego pierwszy, mleczny ząbek.

– Wymienię się za pierwszy list, który do ciebie napisałem – zakomunikował siadając obok i machając przed nią malutkim słoiczkiem z kawałkiem pępowiny ich syna. – Wiesz, że większość ludzi uznałaby za obrzydliwe trzymać coś takiego.

– To coś co kiedyś mnie z nimi łączyło, dosłownie – odparła z leciutkim uśmiechem i chwyciła nieśmiało szklane naczynie. – A listu ci nie oddam.

– Dorzucę bilety z zoo w Berlinie, w którym byliśmy na pierwsze urodziny Aleca i Bena, i niezbyt chętnie różę, którą jaką pierwszą powąchałaś wchodząc pierwszy raz do ogrodu różanego moich rodziców – dodał szeptem, a Gemma spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

– Może po prostu schowamy to wszystko w jednym pudełku? – spytała nieśmiało.

– Nie, moja droga – odparł wywracając oczami. – Źle mnie zrozumiałaś. Ja nie chcę tego listu chować do żadnego pudełka, szkatułki ani innego cholerstwa, chcę osobiście, własnoręcznie, przy pomocy najsilniejszych czarów spalić. Cała reszta faktycznie będzie miała się całkiem dobrze w jednym solidnym kufrze. Zwłaszcza, że do tego breloczka, który zabrałaś z podróży poślubnej, mam świetnie pasujący kluczyk. Zdaje mi się, był to kiedyś komplet.

– Severus – Gemma popatrzyła na niego z oburzeniem – zabrałeś kluczyk od samochodu?

– Nie moja wina, że ktoś mnie uprzedził z breloczkiem – odparł z pretensją. – Dawaj list.

– Nie – mruknęła – uważam, że jest słodki i nie chcę byś go niszczył. – Ledwie zdążyła skończyć, a Snape sam wyciągnął stary, zwinięty pergamin.

– _Panno Hobbs_ – zaczął czytać. – _Długo łudziłem się, że historia z małżeństwem i ta paskudna blizna na moim brzuchu są jedynie głupim żartem mojej matki. Jednak pani wydaje się być jak najbardziej prawdziwą osobą, a blizna jak była, tak nadal jest. Uprzejmość nakazywałaby, bym to ja pofatygował się w pani rodzinne strony, przedstawił się i przywiózł panią do mojego kraju, __jednak ja nie jestem uprzejmym człowiekiem, i czym prędzej przyswoi sobie to pani do wiadomości, tym lepiej. Będę oczekiwał pani z końcem maja, wciąż żywiąc nadzieję, że cały ten rytuał uda się jakoś odkręcić i pani przyjazd tutaj nie będzie konieczny. Z poważaniem, pani przyszły mąż, Severus Snape_ – skończył czytać i spojrzał na nią z politowaniem. – Możesz mi wyjaśnić co w tym słodkiego? – Gemma ukryła twarz w dłoniach i wybuchła gromkim śmiechem.

– To cały ty – zaśmiewała się – wszystko tam jest słodkie, każde słowo. Zresztą mój list do ciebie wcale nie był milszy. Severus, proszę nie niszcz go.

– Mylisz się moja droga – spojrzał na nią z krzywym uśmiechem. – Twój list był przesłodki. I te dwa splecione serduszka pod podpisem.

– Bardzo chciałam napisać go różowym atramentem, ale … masz go? – Spojrzała zaskoczona.

– Oczywiście, że mam – odparł oburzony. – Mój drogi przyszły mężu, panie Snape – zacytował naśladując jej głos. – Szczerze mówiąc, to aż do twojego przyjazdu nie byłem pewien, czy ten list to żart, czy ty tak na serio. Próba umoralnienia i obietnice, że będziesz ćwiczyć ze mną bycie miłym i uprzejmym trochę mnie wystraszyły, a jak dodałaś, że skoro w liście zadeklarowałem się jako twój przyszły mąż i już właściwie żadne rytuały nie są ważne, bo nie mogę już złamać danego słowa, pomyślałem, że jesteś jakąś nastoletnią kretynką i byłem gotów przekląć matkę. Na szczęście dodałaś, że poczułaś przez swoją prześliczną bliznę przepływ słodkiej magii wraz z odczytaniem tych słów i to mi dało jakieś maleńkie poczucie, że może jednak żartujesz, a podpis; twoja po wieczność uprzejma przyszła żona, Gemma, przechylił szalę na twoją korzyść.

– Ja byłam pewna, że ty żartujesz … ale …

– Nie żartowałem, po prostu byłem kretynem – westchnął.

– Nie niszcz tego listu, proszę. – Spojrzała na męża błagalnie. – Ja go naprawdę lubię. Gdy go przeczytałam, to był moment, w którym uświadomiłam sobie, że to się dzieje naprawdę, że jesteś prawdziwy.

– A obiecasz, że nikt inny go nie zobaczy? – burknął nieco zrezygnowany.

– Mogę go nawet tak zakląć, żeby był widoczny tylko dla nas. – Uśmiechnęła się, zarzuciła mężowi ręce na szyję i mocno pocałowała.

**.: :.**

– Potter to idiota – Gemma zaskoczona obróciła w stronę drzwi jadalni, w której kończyła śniadanie z Tobim i Hermioną.

– Severus? Dlaczego wyglądasz jak babcia? – zażartowała na widok starszej kobiety.

– Jaki Severus? O czym ty mówisz? – Gloria patrzyła na nią badawczym wzrokiem.

– Tylko Severus wita mnie tak wracając do domu – zaśmiała się Gemma.

– I wcale mu się nie dziwię. – Starsza pani Snape ciężko opadła na wolne krzesło. – Potter to idiota – powtórzyła.

– Dzień dobry, babciu – Tobias wstał ze swojego miejsca, żeby przywitać się z Glorią.

– A ty co tu robisz? – spytała zdezorientowana. – Co on tu robi? – zwróciła się do matki chłopaka. – Kim jesteś? – Popatrzyła na Granger. – Rozmawiałam z Severusem jakąś godzinę temu. Nic nie mówił, że nie jesteś sama. – Gemmie ciężko było powstrzymać uśmiech na widok miny babci. Od czasu, gdy Percival warzył dla niej eliksir, który nieco tłumił jej przypływ emocji od innych, zachowywała się nieco dziwacznie. Kobieta podejrzewała, że wynika to głównie z tego, że ciężko jej przyswoić fakt, że nie widzi już w ludziach dosłownie wszystkiego i czasem po prostu musi zapytać.

– Babciu to jest …

– Ciebie nie pytam – przerwała mu oburzona i popatrzyła wyczekująco na Gemmę. – Widzę, że coś narozrabiałeś, ale nie wiem co – wyjaśniła zbitemu z tropu prawnukowi.

– Babciu, to jest Hermiona Gra...

– Przyjaciółka tego idioty? – przerwała jej Gloria, a Hermiona już otwierała usta, by zaprotestować, ale pani Snape szybko jej przerwała.

– Tak babciu, Hermiona Granger jest przyjaciółką Harry'ego. Jest też przyjaciółką Tobiego i spędza u nas ferie – wyjaśniła.

– Co tu jest grane? – Gloria wydawała się nie być do końca przekonana.

– Co ty na to, bym wyjaśniła ci wszystko przy kawie? – spróbowała Gemma.

– On mi wyjaśni, wszystko. – Babcia spojrzała groźnie na swojego prawnuka.

– Hermiono – młodsza pani Snape zwróciła się do dziewczyny – to jest babcia Severusa. Razem ze swoim mężem, Percivalem uczą Harry'ego oklumencji.

– Dzień dobry – Granger grzecznie skinęła w jej kierunku.

– Dla kogo dobry, dla tego dobry – mruknęła. – Niemniej, sprostuję twoją wypowiedź, Gemmo. Uczyli Harry'ego.

– Jak to? – Gemma spojrzała zmartwiona na starszą panią.

– Tak to – odparła z przekornym uśmieszkiem. – Ja i Percy nie jesteśmy już młodzi, zwłaszcza Percy, nie mamy nie wiadomo ile czasu na kształcenie idiotów. – Młodsza kobieta westchnęła nieco zrezygnowana. – I co mi tu wzdychasz. Zrób lepiej tę kawę – nakazała, a Gemma posłusznie poderwała się z miejsca. – Percy zgodził się w końcu byśmy zrobili to po mojemu – zatrzymała ją w jadalni Gloria – i w końcu się udało. Nie sądzę, bym chciała dłużej przebywać z tym … Potterem – wypluła, po czym uśmiechnęła się ciepło do żony wnuka.

– Dziękuje, babciu. – Gemma podeszła do kobiety i mocno ją uściskała.

– Kawa – babcia wyjąkała z trudem wyswobadzając się z uścisku. – A ty, Tobias, przygotuj się na niezbyt przyjemną rozmowę – zwróciła się do prawnuka.

– Czyli możemy mu podawać eliksiry? – Gemma po chwili wróciła do jadalni z czterema kubkami gorącej kawy.

– Severus właśnie sprawdza jak ten idio... Potter sobie radzi z oklumencją – odparła z uśmiechem Gloria. – Muszę cię jednak uprzedzić, dziecinko, że wciąż ciężko mu panować nad klątwami i eliksirami zniewalającymi umysł. O ile w ogóle jest w tym jego rozczochranym łbie nad czym panować. – Babcia nie mogła powstrzymać się przed inwektywami pod kierunkiem Harry'ego.

**.: :.**

Zarówno państwo Snape, jak i Dumbledore postanowili nie czekać z podaniem eliksirów Harry'emu. Mikstury wywołujące wizje były już gotowe i nie widzieli powodów, by zwlekać. Ku uciesze chłopca, Severus został wezwany do Czarnego Pana i to jego żona miała podać mu mikstury. Towarzyszył jej Oskar, który był nie tylko ciekaw efektów działania eliksirów, ale także czuł potrzebę pomocy. Gemma była mu bardzo wdzięczna. Z nich wszystkich, on jako jedyny wiedział o horkruksach wszystko. Niewiele, a właściwie nic nie działo się po wypiciu mikstur przez Harry'ego. Podejrzewali, że wizje przyjdą wraz ze snem, dlatego ostatecznie pani Snape zostawiła go pod opieką Syriusza i Dumbledore'a, który chciał obejrzeć wspomnienia chłopca tuż po przebudzeniu, a sama z Oskarem wróciła do domu.

Gemma dość nieśmiało rozpoczęła temat Neny i jej powrotu do Anglii, ale pan Blums dość stanowczo zapewnił ją, że w pełni podziela jej zdanie. Ubolewał nad tym, że zawsze starał się trzymać córkę z dala od prawdziwego świata i nie nauczył wszystkiego co powinna umieć. Pani Snape z troską obserwowała jego strapioną minę na wspomnienie swojego zięcia, który także do najbardziej odpowiedzialnych pod względem zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa rodzinie, nie należał. Początkowo chciała bronić przyjaciela, ale brakowało jej argumentów na wszelkie zarzuty. Rufin nie był złym mężem i ojcem, ale nie miał zielonego pojęcia jak ochraniać swoją rodzinę, a co gorsza, był kompletnie głuchy na wszelkie prośby i propozycje pomocy.

– Gdy twój ojciec poprosił mnie, bym sprawdził Severusa przed waszym ślubem, wielu rzeczy nie byłem pewny – westchnął, gdy kierowali się już w stronę domostwa państwa Snape. – Nie wiedziałem, czy będzie cię kochał jak należy i czy będzie dobrym mężem, ale jednego byłem pewien od pierwszej chwili, gdy zacząłem go obserwować. Wiedziałem, że będzie umiał o ciebie zadbać, że będzie potrafił cię ochronić i ponad wszystko nie pozwoli cię skrzywdzić. Wiedziałem to od razu. Z Rufinem nigdy tej pewności nie miałem. Wiem, że kocha moją córkę i wnuczki, wiem, że jest im oddany, ale wiem też, że temat bezpieczeństwa rodziny traktuje raczej dość lekkomyślnie, dlatego sam pod tym względem muszę o nich zadbać.

– Ruf nie jest złym człowiekiem, panie Blums – Gemma próbowała usprawiedliwiać przyjaciela. – Och, jest nieodpowiedzialny, lekkomyślny i czasem zachowuje się jak pięciolatek, a w dodatku ciężko mu cokolwiek przetłumaczyć, ale to nie jest zły człowiek. Oddałby wszystko, by chronić Neny i dziewczynki.

– Wiem, Gemmo – westchnął – jednak …

– Nie takiego zięcia pan sobie wymarzył – zaśmiała się kobieta.

– Dokładnie – przyznał z lekkim ociąganiem. – Nie zrozum mnie źle, kocham go jak syna i zawsze tak go traktowaliśmy z Mirandą, ale Nany to moja córka. Niczego tak bardzo nie pragnę, by była szczęśliwa i … bezpieczna. Zwłaszcza teraz tak bardzo irytuje mnie to jego swawolne podejście do sprawy. To co zrobił z Tobim, to że pozwolił mu tu przyjechać samemu, to przekroczyło już wszystkie granice i jestem pewien, że tylko cud sprawił, że Severus nie wyrwał mu jeszcze … no nie skrzywdził go dość dotkliwie.

– Och, chyba głównie dlatego, że Severus nie ma teraz czasu się za nim uganiać – jęknęła.

– Możesz być pewna, że nie będę go bronił jeśli ty albo twój mąż zechcecie zrobić mu krzywdę – zaśmiał się.

– Panie Blums – Gemma spojrzała na niego z determinacją – proszę nie pozwolić Severusowi mnie stąd wywieźć. Wiem, że coś kombinował, gdyby … ale ja tu jestem potrzebna, czuję to. Czuję, że muszę tu być. Zwłaszcza, że jestem pewna, że Tobi … nie wyjedzie, gdy zajdzie potrzeba. Nie mogę zostawić ich tutaj, samych.

– Gemmo – Oskar spojrzał na nią ze smutkiem i troską – na tyle ile mogę, pomogę wam. Wiem jak ochraniać rodzinę i możesz być pewna, że wy także jesteście jej częścią. Przyznaję, że jakiś czas temu Severus zwrócił się do mnie z taką prośbą, bym zatrzymał cię u nas, ale ostatecznie zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. Myślę, że poniekąd związane jest to z tym, że tylko ty możesz użyć wywaru z kwiatu paproci, a poniekąd z tym, że nie chce tracić cię z oczu. – Zatrzymał się i ujął delikatnie jej dłonie, spoglądając prosto w oczy. – Gemmo, możesz być jednak pewna, że zrobię wszystko, by wasze dzieci były bezpieczne. Wiem, że opiekę nad nimi chcesz powierzyć Luthien i osobiście uważam, że to najlepszy z możliwych wyborów. Wioska plemienna jest chroniona przed niepożądaną mocą, a wzmocniona stanowi zaporę nie do przejścia. Miałem z tym jeszcze zaczekać, ale skoro już rozmawiamy … chciałbym cię prosić o zgodę, by w razie zagrożenia moja rodzina mogła się tam schronić. Jesteś panią królestwa i tylko od ciebie zależy decyzja kogo tam wpuścisz.

– Panie Blums – Gemma spojrzała na niego ze łzami w oczach – jesteście moją rodziną. Nie musicie prosić o zaproszenie do mojego domu.

– To dlaczego wciąż nie chcesz zwracać się do mnie po imieniu? – spytał z przekornym uśmieszkiem, a Gemma wybuchnęła gromkim śmiechem.

**.: :.**

Gemma pracowała w swoim gabinecie, gdy z hallu usłyszała donośny krzyk.

– Tobi – Rufin nawoływał już od progu. – Tobi, zakładaj maj... – nie zdążył dokończyć. Gemma stanęła naprzeciwko niego z rękoma założonymi na piersi i miną wyrażającą jedynie czystą nienawiść. Miała już rozpocząć swoją tyradę na przyjaciela, gdy do akcji wkroczyła Gloria.

– Ty pomiocie diabła, ty gnido – zaczęła wydzierać się na mężczyznę, który stał skulony i nieśmiało łypał na Gemmę w poszukiwaniu pomocy. – Przygarnęłam cię po śmierci twoich rodziców, kupiłam ci twoją pierwszą gitarę, traktowałam cię jak członka rodziny, jak syna, a ty tak mi się odpłaciłeś? Wysłałeś mojego ukochanego prawnuka na stracenie. Nawet nie pofatygowałeś się, żeby poznać dziewczynę, z którą chciał się spotkać. Przytaknąłeś na jego kłamstwo i sam okłamałeś swoich najlepszych przyjaciół. Powierzyli ci swoje dziecko, zaufali ci, ty przebrzydły gnojku. Gdybym była starsza i chodziła o lasce, to możesz być pewien, że złamałabym ci nią kark. Jak śmiesz teraz patrzeć na tę dziewczynę. Skrzywdziłeś ją, ty parszywa kreaturo za trzy grosze. Skrzywdziłeś moją ukochaną wnuczkę i tego ci nie daruję, nawet nie próbuj mnie przepraszać, bo nie chcę cię widzieć na oczy. Nawet nie chcę myśleć co mogło się stać Tobiasowi. – Gemma popatrzyła na przyjaciela z wyrzutem. Gloria powiedziała wszystko i właściwie nic już nie zostało jej do dodania. – Mam nadzieję, że jak tylko Severus zejdzie na dół, to porządnie przetrzepie ci ten bezmyślny łeb. Ogoliłbyś się i umył te kłaki. Wyglądasz jak żul jakiś, a nie ojciec i mąż.

– Babciu – zaczął łagodnym tonem Rufin.

– Nie mów do mnie babciu, jak jesteś nieumyty. Jak ty wyglądasz? – kontynuowała Gloria. – Niech się tylko Neny dowie. Już …

– Błagam, nie mówcie jej. – Lerner spojrzał na nie przestraszony. – Wyrzuci mnie z domu. Proszę, babciu, Gemma, nie mówcie o niczym Neny.

– O czym mają nie mówić mojej córce? – W tym momencie w hallu pojawili się Oskar i Severus.

– Wujku, przepraszam – Tobi wyłonił się właśnie ze swojego pokoju w objęciach z Hermioną.

– Ty się w ogóle nie odzywaj – fuknęła na niego prababcia.

– Więc, syneczku? – Pan Blums stanął tuż przy swoim zięciu. – O czym Neny ma nie wiedzieć?

– Zabiję cię, jak tylko twój teść i babcia z tobą skończą – Severus włączył się do tyrady. – Skończysz w moim kociołku. Będę cię wrzucał kawałek po kawałeczku. Zacznę …

Gemma stała pośrodku hallu lekko oszołomiona. Miała żal do przyjaciela i chciała mu o tym powiedzieć, chciała żeby wiedział, jak bardzo się na nim zawiodła i jak ciężko będzie mu odzyskać jej zaufanie. Powierzyła mu życie swojego dziecka, a on po raz kolejny pokazał, że za nic ma zagrożenia i niebezpieczeństwo. Ufała Tobiemu, ale był tylko dzieckiem, nastolatkiem, którym kierują hormony. Gdyby chociaż na chwilę stracił czujność, będąc sam z Hermioną, gdyby ktokolwiek dowiedział, że są sami, razem, że pomaga przyjaciółce Pottera, wydałby wyrok na siebie i na całą ich rodzinę. Na szczęście jej najstarszy syn w kwestii bezpieczeństwa wykazywał się większym rozsądkiem niż jego wuj.

Chciała mu powiedzieć, jak bardzo zabolało ją to co zrobił, ale nie mogła otworzyć ust. Do jej uszu, jakby z oddali dobiegały głosy. Jej mąż krzyczał na przemian z Oskarem, a cichy głos Tobiego był co chwilę uciszany przez Glorię. Nie mogła już tego znieść. Jej oddech przyspieszył, głosy stawały się coraz odleglejsze, a postacie ją otaczające zaczęły wirować wokół niej. Zmarszczyła czoło chcąc odzyskać kontrolę nad sobą, nad swym ciałem, ale to tylko spotęgowało jej otępienie. Nie miała pojęcia co się dzieje. Widziała otwierające się usta, ale wszelkie głosy przestały do niej docierać, w jej głowie zapanowała cisza, pustka. „Avada Kedavra" rozbrzmiało jej w głowie i mały, może siedmioletni chłopiec upadł tuż przed nią. Jego błękitne oczy wpatrywały się w nią bez bólu, bez życia. Upadła na kolana chwytając malca w swoje ramiona, próbując go reanimować, ale było za późno. Nic już nie mogła zrobić.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Wiem co, ale nie wiem gdzie. Wiem gdzie, ale nie wiem co"_


	58. Wiem co, ale nie wiem gdzie Wiem gdzie,

_**ROZDZIAŁ 57**_

„_**Wiem co, ale nie wiem gdzie. Wiem gdzie, ale nie wiem co"**_

Zawrzało w nim, gdy tylko usłyszał głos swojego dawnego przyjaciela. Miał nadzieję dotrzeć do niego jeszcze przed Gemmą, tak by móc spokojnie, bez przeszkód go przekląć, obrazić i najnormalniej w świecie pobić. Czekał na tę chwilę, od czasu, gdy wrócili z Nowej Zelandii. Wiedział, że Rufin nie należy do najbardziej odpowiedzialnych ludzi świata, ale nie spodziewał się po nim aż takiej bezmyślności. Na szczęście jego syn wykazał się dostatecznym rozumem i w perfekcyjny sposób zapewnił bezpieczeństwo sobie i swojej dziewczynie. Był na niego zły i starał się jak mógł mu to okazać, ale też ciężko mu było ukryć dumę. Zadbał nie tylko o Hermionę i jej rodzinę, ale zrobił to w taki sposób, by nikt nawet nie podejrzewał co zrobili. Zwrócił uwagę na każdy szczegół, na każdą potencjalnie nieistotną rzecz. Co prawda później, na każdym kroku starał się jak mógł postępować bezmyślnie, doprowadzając jego i Gemmę do załamania, ale Severus był pewien, że gdyby była taka potrzeba, jego syn ponownie potrafiłby zachować zimną krew i rozsądek.

Niestety w spokojnym zabójstwie przyjaciela przeszkodziła mu nie tylko żona, ale także i babcia, a i Oskar wtrącił się przed nim. Czekał na odpowiedni moment by uderzyć, by zadać ostateczny cios, przywiązać do stołu w laboratorium i napawać się jego krzykiem, gdy będzie kroił jego ciało kawałek po kawałku. Przywdział już na twarz swoją najbardziej opętańczą z masek i stanął kilka cali od Rufina, górując nad nim i wciskając w jego bok swoją różdżkę. Był z siebie naprawdę dumny. Jeśli przez siedemnaście lat małżeństwa, nauczył się czegoś od żony, to na pewno było to obrzucanie najbardziej wymyślnymi epitetami. Wiedział, że nie dorównuje Gemmie choćby w najmniejszym stopniu, ale jego słownictwo byłe teraz na tyle bogate, że nawet Gloria patrzyła na niego pełna zachwytu.

– Avada Kedavra. – Do jego uszu dobiegł cichy szept jego żony. Przerażony odwrócił się w jej kierunku i z ulgą odnotował fakt, że z jej różdżki nie leci żaden promień w kierunku Rufina. W pomieszczeniu zapanowała taka cisza, że jedynym słyszalnym dźwiękiem było przyspieszone bicie serca Lernera i jego głośne przełknięcie śliny. Na twarzy Gemmy malował się niewyobrażalny ból, a ona sama opadła na kolana, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie. – Nie umieraj – szeptała – nie umieraj. – Severusa przestało interesować cokolwiek innego. Rzucił się w stronę kobiety, w ostatniej chwili ratując ją przed bolesnym upadkiem. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia co się dzieje.

– Tobi – krzyknął – eliksir. – Chłopiec już ruszał w kierunku laboratorium, ale w ostatniej chwili zatrzymał go Oskar.

– Nie, Severusie – rzekł klękając obok niego. – Nie pomożesz jej w ten sposób. Nic jej teraz nie pomoże. – Snape spojrzał na niego przestraszony. Trzymał w ramionach swoją ukochaną, która sądząc z wyrazu twarzy przeżywała ogromny ból, a on po raz kolejny nie mógł nic zrobić. – Nie odczuwa bólu, nie fizycznie. – Mężczyzna uspokoił go kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Jestem pewien, że jest w transie, podobnym w jakim znajduje się teraz pan Potter.

– Widzi to samo co Potter? – Severus spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

– Warzyła i podawała mu ten eliksir – wyjaśniał swoje podejrzenia. – To musiało ich jakoś związać. Nie sądzę, że widzi to samo co on, ale wzięła na siebie część jego wizji, a sądząc z zaklęć jakie mamrocze pod nosem, tę gorszą część.

– Babciu – Severus zwrócił się do zszokowanej kobiety – skontaktuj się z Albusem, powiedz mu co się tutaj stało, zapytaj o Pottera i każ mu tu przyjść z myślodsiewnią, jak skończy z chłopakiem. Tobi – przeniósł wzrok na syna jednocześnie unosząc swoją żonę – eliksiry przeciwbólowy i uspokajający przynieś mi do sypialni, te same uzupełnione jeszcze o eliksir bezsennego snu uszykuj dla Pottera. Oskar – tym razem spojrzał na mężczyznę stojącego obok – mógłbyś mu je zanieść? Nie jestem pewien, co Gemma mu zostawiła, a obawiam się, że …

– Eliksir na sen, ten który pozwala zapomnieć … zaniosła mu cały zapas – odparł zmartwiony.

– Cholera – zaklął pod nosem. – Myśleliśmy, że to zwykły eliksir na sen, który uspokaja po wizji, ale obawiam się, że będzie niezbędny … Panno Granger – zwrócił się do stojącej niedaleko dziewczyny. – Pamiętasz róże, które Tobias zerwał dla ciebie kilka dni temu? – Hermiona przytaknęła. – Mogłabyś pójść do szklarni?

– Oczywiście, profesorze. – Dziewczyna już ruszała w stronę ogrodu.

– Poczekaj, Granger – zatrzymał ją. – W składziku na narzędzia znajdziesz srebrne nożyczki. Nie obcinaj ich niczym innym. Nadają się tylko otwarte kwiaty i postaraj się obciąć jak najmniej łodygi.

– Rozumiem, profesorze – odparła grzecznie – widziałam jak pani Snape to robiła. – Uspokoiła mężczyznę i pobiegła do szklarni.

Severus zaniósł żonę do sypialni i najdelikatniej jak mógł ułożył na łóżku. Majaczyła przez cały czas, a słowa jakie wypływały z jej ust wcale mu się nie podobały. Nie chciał teraz zastanawiać się nad tym co widzi jego żona. Musiał skupić się na przygotowaniu jeszcze jednej dawki eliksiru, który ukoi jej nerwy po wizji.

– Zostanę przy niej, synku – Gloria stanęła po chwili obok niego. – Potter, ma to samo. Dumbledore jest z nim. Zjawi się tutaj zaraz po tym, jak zabierze od niego wspomnienia i poda mu eliksir – zrelacjonowała pokrótce swoją rozmowę z dyrektorem. Także Tobi dotarł już na górę z miksturami i teraz z troską usiadł obok matki.

– Wygląda jakby spała – mruknął.

– Ale nie śpi – warknął nieco za ostro Severus. – Przepraszam – zreflektował się. – Pomożesz mi?

– Oczywiście tato. – Tobi natychmiast poderwał się z miejsca.

**.: :.**

– Bardzo dobrze, panno Granger – pochwalił swą uczennicę, która właśnie wróciła do domu. Zabrał od niej rośliny i wraz z synem ruszył w stronę laboratorium.

– Profesorze, mogę jakoś pomóc? – spytała z nadzieją.

– Gemma jest w sypialni z babcią. Eliksir wymaga koło godziny pracy – odparł łagodnie – możesz tam z nimi posiedzieć na wypadek, gdyby ocknęła się szybciej?

– Oczywiście, profesorze. – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.

– A ty zjeżdżaj mi z oczu – warknął do wciąż stojącego w hallu Rufina.

– Myślisz, że wiedziała, że to się stanie? – spytał nieśmiało Tobi, gdy przygotowywali składniki do eliksiru.

– Tak – odparł Severus – nie, nie wiem. Myślę, że przeczuwała, że coś takiego może się stać. Myślę, że to dlatego Oskar poszedł tam dziś z nią i to dlatego upierała się, by ostatecznie samemu uwarzyć eliksir. Jak się teraz nad tym zastanawiam, to chyba go nawet ani razu nie przemieszałem. Zawsze mnie wyprzedzała. Nie wiem czy wiedziała – odpowiadał szczerze synowi – nie wiem czy robiła to świadomie.

– Przepraszam, tato. – Tobi przerwał przygotowywanie składników i spojrzał z nadzieją na ojca.

– Już dobrze, synku. – Severus odetchnął, podszedł do syna i mocno go przytulił. Uświadomił sobie od jak dawna tego nie robił i jak bardzo brakowało mu tego.

– Powinieneś tam dodać esencję swoich wspomnień – szepnął chłopiec.

– O czym ty mówisz? – spytał zdezorientowany Severus.

– O eliksirze kakapo – odpowiedział Tobias.

– Nie jestem z twoją mamą spokre … – urwał spoglądając na syna. – Wymieniliśmy się mocami, złączyliśmy dusze, a przez rytuał jesteśmy jednością od chwili poczęcia. To nić, która wplotła się w nasze blizny w czasie nocy poślubnej … – zamyślił się, a na jego usta wykwitł lekki uśmiech.

– Miałem na myśli tylko to, że tak bardzo się kochacie – Tobias spojrzał na niego rozbawiony. – Nie powiedziała ci co może się stać, bo wiedziała, że jej na to nie pozwolisz. A nikt na świecie nie radzi sobie z emocjami tak jak ona, prawda? Nie była pewna, co może się stać, ale bała się, że ona ciebie nie będzie w stanie uratować. Ty pomogłeś jej z tym nie raz, wiedziała, że i tym razem będziesz wiedział co robić. Dlatego podała eliksir Harry'emu, a nie kazała wypić. Bała się, że sam temu nie podoła, zmusiła go, by się z nią podzielił – chłopiec na głos analizował zachowanie matki. – Jeśli ona się ocknie i te okrutne wspomnienia utkwią w jej głowie …

– Wezwij Percivala i zawołaj Hermionę – przerwał mu Severus i sam udał się pospiesznie do schowka, gdzie trzymał wszystkie niezbędne do przygotowania eliksiru kakapo ingrediencje.

– Skończycie we dwoje ten eliksir – nakazał, gdy nastolatkowie pojawili się w laboratorium.

– Dziadek zaraz tu będzie – wydyszał zmęczony chłopiec. – Mama wciąż … śpi.

– Panno Granger, poradzisz sobie? – Severus pokazał jej instrukcje. – Zastanów się dobrze, jeśli czegoś nie wiesz, pytaj od razu. Później będę niedostępny, a to bardzo ważny eliksir. – Hermiona szybko wodziła wzrokiem po wskazanym pergaminie.

– Wszystko jasne, profesorze. Nie wydaje się być trudny. – Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego lekko przygryzając wargę.

– Nie jest. Trzeba tylko zachować dokładne odstępy w mieszaniu i dodawaniu składników. Dlatego musicie współpracować – wyjaśniał. – Jedno miesza, drugie dodaje. Tobi, słuchasz poleceń Hermiony, bez gadania, bez podpowiadania, bez zadawania pytań. Ona mówi wrzuć, to wrzucaj – nakazał synowi. – W przeciwieństwie do panny Granger, potrafisz utrzymać język na wodzy.

– Rozumiem, tato – przerwał mu nieco poirytowany chłopak.

– Twój tata ma rację – przyznała cicho dziewczyna. – To nie lekcja, a mi ciężko jest powstrzymywać pytania. – Severus lekko do niej skinął.

– Obiecuję, że później ci wszystko wyjaśnię, odpowiem na każde twoje pytanie – zwrócił się do Hermiony z lekkim uśmiechem. – Teraz po prostu go uwarzcie.

– Będzie perfekcyjny, profesorze – oznajmiła Granger i zabrała się za przygotowania.

– Mogę być nieco osłabiony, a nie chcę niczego sknocić – Severus wyjaśniał Mistrzowi Gemmy. – Musisz wyciągnąć fragment nici. Sam nie dam rady.

– Nie jestem najlepszy w zaklęciach. – Percival spojrzał na niego marszcząc brwi. – To może zaboleć.

– I myślisz, że się tym przejmuję? – zakpił Snape.

– Oczywiście, że nie, ale wolałem uprzedzić. – Starszy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Jak na to wpadłeś? Chociaż zwykle zachowujesz się jak skończony idiota, tym razem mi zaimponowałeś. – Percy pchnął Severusa na wysoki stołek. – Siadaj – nakazał.

– Ucieszy cię więc fakt, iż to nie ja wpadłem na ten pomysł – odparł z niezadowoleniem Severus. – Tobi – odpowiedział uprzedzając pytanie.

– Mówiłem tej gówniarze, że jej syn będzie Mistrzem Eliksirów lepszym niż ona sama – odparł z triumfem.

– Nie ciesz się tak. Kilka dni temu wysadził to laboratorium – zgasił go nieco, młodszy mężczyzna.

– Już ja wiem co mówię – udał niezrażonego starszy Mistrz. Wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i skierował ją na bliznę zdobiącą bok Severusa.

Miał ochotę krzyczeć na cały głos, gdy cieniutka niteczka wypływała z jego blizny. Czuł, jak po jego ciele spływa zimny pot i nie umiał wyobrazić sobie, co przeżywała jego żona, gdy doprowadzał do otwarcia jej blizny, a później ponownie ją zasklepiał. On cierpiał z powodu jednej, najcieńszej, w dodatku wysuniętej ledwie na kilka milimetrów. Jej, wszystkie nici pękały całkowicie i wrastały ponownie. Mocno zacisnął pięści i przymknął powieki. Nie zasługiwał na nią, na jej poświęcenie. To on powinien leżeć teraz na górze i zmagać się z potwornymi wizjami, to było jego zadanie.

– Jesteście siebie warci – mruknął starszy czarodziej wrzucając ciężko zdobytą ingrediencję do przygotowanej wcześniej już bazy. – I ty i ona, tak samo głupi, tak samo gotowi oddać życie za miłość, za siebie nawzajem, za dzieci. Gdybyś spytał mnie o zdanie jeszcze kilkanaście lat temu, zanim poznałem twoją babkę, powiedziałbym ci, że jesteście dwójką kretynów, którzy prędzej czy później zginą, razem albo osobno, ale czeka was szybka śmierć. Teraz – Percival stanął naprzeciwko swojego przybranego wnuka – jestem pewien, że to dzięki miłości przetrwacie. Ona daje ci siłę, a ty dajesz siłę jej. Nie istnieje Gemma bez Severusa, a Severus bez Gemmy. Możesz wmawiać wszystkim co tylko chcesz, ale jesteś taki jak ona. Nie spoczniesz, dopóki nie pomożesz wszystkim. Twoje eliksiry są takie same jak jej. Wszystkie co do jednego mają pomagać, a te gówniane miksturki dla snobów to wypadki przy pracy. Mylę się? Eliksir na kaca, powstał gdy tworzyłeś miksturę regenerującą wątrobę, eliksir rozluźniający, gdy pracowałeś nad tym na astmę. Cała reszta podobnie. Nigdy nie bawiłeś się w tworzenie czegoś co upiększa, co jedynie ułatwia życie. Zawsze miałeś na celu coś większego. Jesteś taki sam jak ona. – Odetchnął głośno i poklepał młodszego mężczyznę po ramieniu. – Idź na górę, do żony. Odpocznij. Skończę tutaj i zajrzę do tego nieudacznika, twojego syna. Wysadzić laboratorium, gówniarz jeden. Już ja się z nim policzę – mruczał do siebie wracając do pracy.

Severus odetchnął ciężko i wypił podany przez Percivala eliksir wzmacniający. Chciał zaprotestować na słowa starszego czarodzieja. Nie był taki jak ona. Nie mógł się z nią równać i nigdy, by się na to nie ośmielił. Chciał być taki, chciał jej pomagać, chciał uspokoić swoje sumienie pomagając innym. Chciał tworzyć mikstury, które leczą, naprawiają zło, które sam wyrządzał. Chciał umieć pomóc rodzicom Longbottoma, chciał wiedzieć co nie działa w jej recepturze, chciał znaleźć sposób, ale nie był taki jak ona. On nie zrobiłby tego wszystkiego bez jej miłości, bez miłości do niej. Ona po prostu taka była. Ona była miłością.

**.: :.**

– Wiem co, ale nie wiem gdzie – wyszeptała po kilku godzinach. Wciąż miała zamknięte powieki. Bała się je podnieść, żeby wspomnienie horkruksów nie opuściło jej za szybko.

– Wypij, Skarbie. – Severus podał jej fiolkę z błękitnym eliksirem.

– Nie, Sev. Najpierw myślodsiewnia – jęknęła.

– Wypij, Kochanie – ponowił prośbę. – To kakapo.

– Ale ja … nie potrzebuję, chyba – wymruczała. – Widziałam to Sev – wybuchnęła po chwili płaczem. – Widziałam wszystko, jak je tworzył, jak zabijał. – Rozpłakała się i utonęła w jego ramionach. – Dzieci, małe dzieci. Niewinne osoby, mugoli, czarodziejów. – Miał ochotę na nią nakrzyczeć za to, że go nie uprzedziła o działaniu eliksiru, za to, że chroniła Pottera przed najgorszą częścią, ale przyciągnął ją do siebie z całej siły i jedynie szeptał uspokajające słowa.

– Albus zaraz tu będzie. Wypij teraz to – ponownie spróbował ją przekonać do eliksiru kakapo i tym razem wypiła go bez protestów. – Wzmocniłem go troszkę. – Uśmiechnął się delikatnie. – Później ci wszystko opowiem, ale jestem pewien, że to już nie wróci. Nigdy. – Gemma patrzyła na niego jak zahipnotyzowana. Odstawiła pustą fiolkę i mocno przyciągnęła do siebie. – Dziękuję.

Wyswobodził się z jej uścisku i delikatnie pogładził jej blade policzki.

– Albus będzie tu lada chwila, a później to minie, odejdzie, obiecuję – uspokajał widząc jak jej oczy ponownie wypełniają łzy. – Mamy więcej eliksiru. Co prawda warzyła go panna Granger z Tobim, ale myślę, że się postarali.

– Pani Snape, pani Snape. – Z dołu dobiegło ich głośne nawoływanie. – Pani Snape. – Severus pomógł podnieść się żonie i poprowadził w stronę drzwi. – Pani Snape, wiem gdzie, ale nie wiem co – wykrzykiwał Potter, za którego plecami pojawił się Dumbledore i Oskar.

– Wybaczcie, moi drodzy. – Dyrektor spojrzał na nich przepraszająco. – Nie mogłem go powstrzymać. Chciał się koniecznie z tobą zobaczyć, Gemmo.

Na widok gości, pani Snape dała dyskretnie znać mężowi, by ukrył gdzieś Hermionę.

– Myślodsiewnia, ma ją pan? – Gemma jak najszybciej chciała pozbyć się niechcianych wspomnień. Wiedziała, że ani to, ani eliksir nie pomoże jej zapomnieć, ale jeśli już wrzuci wszystko do myślodsiewni, będzie mogła zażyć eliksir, który pozbawi ją emocji towarzyszących tworzeniu horkrusków i zabijaniu. – Nie martw się Harry. – Zmusiła się do uśmiechu. – Wiem co, ale nie wiem gdzie.

– Bałem się, że to nie zadziałało do końca tak jak powinno, ale profesor mi powiedział, że pani też miała wizję – odetchnął chłopak. – Pani Snpae, po tym eliksirze jest dobrze, naprawdę. Czułem tam pani obecność cały czas, ale nie wiedziałem czy jest pani prawdziwa, czy tylko chcę by pani tam była. Musiałem się przekonać, że jest pani cała, że nie skrzywdził pani – opowiadał z entuzjazmem o swoich przeżyciach z wizji i dopiero po dłuższej chwili spostrzegł przyglądającego się mu chłopca. – Co ty tu robisz? – warknął nieprzyjaźnie.

– Mieszkam – odparł Tobias z ironicznym uśmieszkiem. – Byłem ciekaw co za kretyn tak się wydziera na moją mamę, która dopiero co obudziła się po koszmarnych wizjach.

– Mamę? – Potter patrzył na młodszego kolegę z nieukrywanym zdziwieniem. – Pani Snape jest twoją mamą? To znaczy, że jesteś synem Snape'a?

– Cóż za błyskotliwa dedukcja – burknął Tobi.

– Ciekawe co na to Hermiona, jak się dowie, biblioteczny szczu... – Harry urwał widząc gromiące spojrzenie pani Snape i dyrektora – kujonie – poprawił się.

– Ciekawe? – Młodszy chłopiec udał zamyślenie.

– Możesz być pewien, że niebawem jej powiem i mam nadzieję, że potraktuje cię jak należy – warknął Harry.

– Już się boję. – Snape wpatrywał się w niego wyzywająco.

– Tobias – syknęła Gemma. – Zabierz Harry'ego do bawialni i poproś skrzaty, żeby zrobiły coś do jedzenia i picia. I nie interesuje mnie czy się lubicie, czy nie. Nie chcę słyszeć kłótni. – Spojrzała twardo na syna, a twarz Pottera przyozdobił ironiczny uśmieszek. – To się tyczy też ciebie, Harry. Pohamuj swą antypatię do Snape'ów w moim domu – Skierowała wzrok na starszego chłopca i skinięciem głowy nakazała im wyjście z salonu. – Myślodsiewnia, dyrektorze – Gemma wiedziała, że Tobi i Harry nie pałają do siebie zbyt dużą sympatią, ale nie interesowało jej to w tej chwili. Miała w nosie ich kłótnie, a jedynym czego teraz potrzebowała to zdusić w sobie smutek po tych wszystkich zabitych ludziach, którzy w wizji ginęli z jej ręki.

Gemma obejrzała wspomnienia Harry'ego i z głośnym westchnieniem wyciągnęła głowę z myślodsiewni.

– To nie będzie łatwe – mruknęła. – Dyrektorze, jak uda nam się je znaleźć, będą bezpieczne w Hogwarcie do czasu, aż będziemy mogli ich użyć?

– O to się nie martw, moje dziecko. – Dumbledore spojrzał na nią z troską. – Wypij eliksir, to musiało być trudne i doceniam co zrobiłaś dla Harry'ego. Nie jestem pewien, jak on poradziłby sobie z czymś tak okrutnym. – Gemma lekko skinęła głową i wzięła od męża szklaną fiolkę.

– Nie obrazi się pan dyrektorze, jeśli zostawię was na jakiś czas? Potrzebuję świeżego powietrza. – Popatrzyła na gościa przepraszająco.

– Oczywiście, że nie dziecko. Idź, odpocznij. – Uśmiechnął się do niej dobrodusznie.

– Przejdziesz się ze mną? – szepnęła w stronę fotela, znad którego wystawała tylko ciemna, potargana czupryna.

– A ukryjesz mnie przed swoim mężem? – Rufin nieśmiało wyjrzał zza oparcia.

– Zostałeś, żeby wysłuchać co mam ci do powiedzenia? – zakpiła, gdy kierowali się w stronę ogrodu.

– Zostałem, żeby przeprosić. Ciebie, Seva, Tobiego – westchnął. – Wydoroślałaś, Gem.

– Tak, nie mam już piętnastu lat i nie martwię się co powiedzieć Mistrzowi, żeby móc w nocy wymknąć się z domu i poskakać z klifu. – Spojrzała z troską na przyjaciela.

– Jednak wciąż skaczesz na główkę – odparł obdarzając ją zmartwionym spojrzeniem.

– Tylko teraz nie mam wyboru – odpowiedziała cicho. – To już nie zabawa, Ruf.

– Wybaczysz mi kiedyś? – spytał po chwili.

– Nie wiem. Pewnie tak – odparła ze smutkiem. – Naraziłeś moją rodzinę na niebezpieczeństwo. Wciąż nie dbasz o bezpieczeństwo Neny i dziewczynek, chociaż od lat cię tego uczę.

– Oskar …

– Twoim obowiązkiem jest zadbać o rodzinę, nie zwalaj wszystkiego na Oskara – krzyknęła Gemma. – Jak mam ci wybaczyć, skoro do ciebie nic nie dociera. Nic kompletnie. Jak mam ci zaufać, Ruf? Neny jest dla mnie jak siostra, kocham wasze córki, jak swoje własne i to dla nich między innymi, rozbijam głowę o skały, a ty … – urwała i pokręciła z rezygnacją głową, gdy poczuła jak pod powiekami zbierają jej się łzy.

– Dorzucam ci ich więcej – mruknął.

– Nigdy nie oczekiwałam, że będziesz pomagał je usuwać, ale do cholery, Rufin …

– Też chcę, żeby moja rodzina mogła spokojnie wrócić do Anglii – szepnął.

– To dlaczego robisz wszystko, żeby to nie było możliwe? – westchnęła.

– Oskar nie miał racji, prawda? – Lerner zatrzymał się nagle i spojrzał badawczo na swoją przyjaciółkę.

– Zwykle ma rację, ale nie wykluczam, że może w tym przypadku się mylił. – Uśmiechnęła się ironicznie. – Możesz sprecyzować o jaką rację ci chodzi?

– Powiedział, że nie odczuwałaś tego fizycznie. – Rufin nie odrywał od niej swojego spojrzenia. – Mylił się, prawda?

– Severus … nie musi wiedzieć – odparła szeptem.

– Co mam robić? Co mam zrobić, żeby wam pomóc? – spytał z determinacją.

– Może na początek postaraj się nie wpaść w ręce Severusa, porozmawiaj z Tobim i nie wypytuj go o tę dziewczynę, przeproś też Glorię, lubi róże, możesz zerwać kilka ze szklarni – odpowiedziała łagodnie. – Później się spakuj i jedź do żony. Neny jest tak samo roztropna jak ty, a Oskarowi ciężko zatrzymać ją w Nowej Zelandii. W dodatku ubzdurała sobie, że jeśli dojdzie do otwartej wojny, to przecież ona może pomóc, walczyć.

– Co? – Rufin spojrzał na nią wystraszony.

– Ubzdurała sobie, że będzie walczyć, że nie zostawi nas tutaj samych – wyjaśniła Gemma. – O tym właśnie mówię, Ruf. Musisz ją trzymać od tego z daleka, jak najdłużej się da. I … nakaż jej uczyć się walki.

– Nie pozwolę jej walczyć – zaperzył się mężczyzna. – Lumos sprawia jej trudność, a ty chcesz …

– Ja niczego nie chcę, kurwa Ruf – oburzyła się Gemma. – Masz zrobić wszystko, żeby się tutaj nie pokazywała do końca wojny, ale musi umieć się bronić.

– Ok, rozumiem. Profilaktyka – burknął. – Masz rację, nie zaszkodzi jej, jak pozna kilka zaklęć. Jak jeszcze mogę ci pomóc, Gem?

– Jest coś – zaczęła nieśmiało. – Potrzebujemy naprawdę duże ilości eliksiru wiggenowego, a ja mam tylko trzy drzewa.

– Nie znam się na eliksirach, Neny też nie – odparł zdziwiony.

– Ale w waszym ogrodzie, w Auckland rośnie ze czterdzieści takich drzew, a Neny bardzo dobrze wie, jak zbierać z niego korę – wytłumaczyła o co jej chodzi.

– Aaa – na Rufina spłynęło zrozumienie – chcesz, żeby ci ją przywoziła?

– Ruf, co ty do cholery bierzesz? Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? – Gemma poważnie się zirytowała. – Ty będziesz dostarczał mi tę korę. Neny ma się tutaj nie pokazywać – warknęła i szybkim krokiem ruszyła do domu.

**.: :.**

– Mamy dziennik, nie będzie problemu z diademem i nie sądzę, żeby pierścień stanowił jakieś duże wyzwanie – zastanawiał się głośno Dumbledore.

– Musicie uważać – wtrącił Oskar. – Horkruksy nie wpadną nam po prostu w ręce. Jestem pewien, że każdego strzegą silne zaklęcia. Severusie – zwrócił się do pana domu. – Mógłbym się u was zatrzymać na ten czas? Neny i dziewczynki są w Nowej …

– Oczywiście, możesz zostać jak długo chcesz – przerwał mu Snape.

– Chcę wam pomóc – wyjaśnił.

– Oskar – zaczął Severus spoglądając uważnie na mężczyznę. – Nie musisz, to …

– To nie tylko chęć pomocy, Severusie – Blums westchnął nieco zawstydzony. – Jestem po prostu ciekaw.

– W porządku – Snape poklepał przyjaciela po ramieniu. – Nie ukrywam, że przyda się twoja pomoc.

– Zdjęcie zaklęć ochronnych to i tak nie główny problem – westchnął Albus.

– Dyrektorze – Severus zerknął w stronę drzwi – Gemma nie będzie więcej w tym uczestniczyć. Nie będzie ich szukać, wyciągać, wykopywać, zdejmować z nich klątw. Potter sam musi się nauczyć, jak użyć eliksir.

– Severusie, dobrze wiesz jak ciężko powstrzymać twoją żonę – odparł łagodnie dyrektor – a wizje, które miała mogą pom...

– Masz je w swojej myślodsiewni – przerwał mu Snape. – Przestań nią manipulować, dyrektorze. Jeśli zobaczę, że robisz cokolwiek, żeby pomogła temu gówniarzowi ich szukać, nie zobaczysz jej do końca wojny, a przypominam, że jest jedyną osobą, która może użyć wywaru z kwiatu paproci.

– Zgadzam się z Severusem – wtrącił Oskar. – Macie moją pomoc, ale Gemma będzie trzymana od tego tak daleko, jak tylko się da. I sam postaram się o to, żeby jej noga nie stanęła więcej w Anglii, jeśli będzie inaczej. – Spojrzał groźnie na Dumbledore'a, który zdawał się teraz kurczyć.

– Dobrze, Severusie. Masz moje słowo – odrzekł dyrektor z pewnością w głosie. – Sam planuję zadbać o większość horkruksów, choć nie ukrywam, że potrzebuję pomocy.

– Oczywiście, dyrektorze. – Snape spojrzał na niego nieco łagodniej. – Nie zamierzam tu siedzieć i czekać, aż same się znajdą.

– Chcę wyruszyć jak najszybciej po pierścień i medalion – tłumaczył starszy czarodziej. – Myślę, że mogę to załatwić sam.

– Nie zgadzam się – przerwał mu twardo Blums. – Wyruszę z panem, jeśli nie ma pan nic przeciwko, Dumbledore.

– Dobre towarzystwo, zawsze mile widziane. – Albus uśmiechnął się do Oskara.

– Puchar jest we dworze Malfoyów i to będzie stanowiło małe wyzwanie – kalkulował głośno Snape. – Nagini, niewątpliwie będzie ostatnia, tak by do samego końca nie wiedział co kombinujemy.

– Myślę, że puchar też wykradniemy w ostatniej chwili – wtrącił Dumbledore.

– My? – zdziwił się Severus.

– Tu chyba faktycznie będę musiał liczyć na twoją pomoc – odparł dyrektor.

– Zrobisz wszystko Severusie, żeby choć jeden wpadł w twoje ręce – zaśmiał się Oskar.

– I z przyjemnością wepchnąłbym mu ten puchar, razem z duszą w … – syknął Snape.

**.: :.**

– Nie pozabijaliście się jeszcze? – Gemma zmęczona opadła na fotel w bawialni.

– Jeszcze – warknął Tobi. – Ale różdżkę mam pod ręką. – Spojrzał wyzywająco na Pottera.

– Tylko pewnie nie masz pojęcia jak jej używać – odparł z ironią Harry.

– Chcesz się przekonać? – Gemma wywróciła oczami słysząc te słowa.

– Powiedz tylko kiedy i gdzie – warknął starszy chłopiec.

– Ja wam zaraz powiem, kiedy i gdzie. – Kobieta nie wytrzymała i bezceremonialnie wyrwała różdżki z dłoni chłopców. Chwyciła z ucho jednego i drugiego, i pociągnęła żeby podnieśli się ze swoich miejsc. Wycelowała w nich swoją broń i gestem nakazała wyjście z pokoju.

– No to mamy przesrane – mruknął pod nosem Tobias, widząc jak matka nakazuje im ubrać zimowe płaszcze. – Tata. – Spojrzał z nadzieją na mężczyzn wychodzących z salonu.

– Co tu się dzieje? – spytał z lekkim rozbawieniem.

– Wyobraź sobie, że chłopcy zaoferowali mi swoją pomoc w szklarni, będą wyciągać lumbrycatki z łodyżek pięciorników. – Gemma uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. – Mam nadzieję, że nie ma pan nic przeciwko temu, żeby Harry zabawił u nas nieco dłużej, dyrektorze? – zwróciła się do Dumbledore'a.

– Obiecuję, że sam go odprowadzę do domu, jak tylko skończy – wtrącił Severus.

– Oczywiście, że nie moja droga. Jeśli Harry sam zaoferował pomoc – zaśmiał się Albus. – Jesteś pewna, że nie chcesz wrócić do nauczania? Przydałby nam się ktoś taki w Hogwarcie. – Gemma jedynie uśmiechnęła się na te słowa i poprowadziła chłopców na miejsce kary.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Jak mam przestać badać?"_


	59. Jak mam przestać badać?

_**ROZDZIAŁ 58**_

„_**Jak mam przestać badać?"**_

Gemma nie była zadowolona z faktu, że Severus przekazuje jej jedynie suche fakty na temat horkrusków. Wiedziała, że bez większych problemów zdobyli pierścień, chociaż z relacji pana Blumsa, wynikało, że dyrektorowi w ostatniej chwili udało się uniknąć klątwy nałożonej na artefakt. Nie była też szczęśliwa z poświęcenia jakiego dokonał jej przyjaciel, zabierając medalion ukryty w jaskini. Dość długo dochodził do siebie po tej wyprawie i Gemma zaczynała poważnie martwić się o jego zdrowie. Nie miała pojęcia, jak Severus zamierza zabrać się za wyniesienie pucharu z dworu Malfoyów i nieśmiało zaproponowała swoją pomoc. Wciąż utrzymywała kontakty z Narcyzą i jej odwiedziny u nich nie wzbudziłby żadnych podejrzeń. Jednak jej mąż kategorycznie tego zabronił.

W ciągu dnia, Gemma pracowała głównie nad wywarem z kwiatu paproci, a wieczorami, razem z Severusem dopracowywali eliksir wyciągający duszę z horkruksa. Po tym jak rodzice przywieźli po feriach dzieci, postanowili zostać u nich nieco dłużej, za co państwo Snape byli im niezmiernie wdzięczni. Chłopcy byli szczęśliwi z możliwości ciągłego przebywania z dziadkami, a ona z czystym sumieniem mogła zająć się pracą. Bała się początkowo, że Eileen nie będzie zadowolona, że tata i Anita pomagają jej z wnukami, ale szczerze ucieszyła się z ich towarzystwa i razem z dziećmi zdawali się dobrze bawić.

Dużym zaskoczeniem dla niej była propozycja Anity, która zaoferowała Hermionie, naukę zaklęć leczących. Była jej wdzięczna tym bardziej, że dotychczas nikt w Zakonie nie wpadł na podobny pomysł. Po naradzie, dyrektor poprosił, by pozwoliła także innym chętnym na uczestnictwo w zajęciach. Pani Hobbs była wyjątkowo z siebie dumna, gdy na jej pierwszym spotkaniu pojawiła się nie tylko Granger i Adar, ale także Ginny i Luna, a ku irytacji Severusa, a jeszcze większej Marka, na kurs czarodziejskiej pierwszej pomocy zgłosił się także Syriusz. Uznał, że skoro siedzi bezczynnie w domu, spróbuje się chociaż czegoś nauczyć. Gemma parsknęła gromkim śmiechem, gdy na kolejnej lekcji, zobaczyła także swojego starszego syna, Pottera, Rona Weasley'a i Neville'aila Longbottoma.

– Dziadek mnie poprosił, żebym miał oko na babcię – wyjaśnił jej swoje zachowanie chłopiec.

– Boi się, że komuś zrobi krzywdę? – parsknęła Gemma.

– Nie, no wiesz … Black – tłumaczył się chłopak.

– Rozumiem, babcia nie lubi psów, ale bez przesady, chyba mu nic nie zrobi – żartowała Gemma.

– Och – westchnął zrezygnowany. – Wiewiór przystawia się do Hermiony, a ten kretyn Potter do Adar.

– Co? – syknęła z irytacją kobieta. – Babcia sobie poradzi z zalotami kundla – warknęła – ale masz trzymać tego kre... Harry'ego z dala od mojej siostry. Jak zobaczę, że … ty będziesz za to odpowiedzialny. I kto to ten wiewiór?

– Jak to JA będę odpowiedzialny? Hermiony muszę pilnować – odparł oburzony. – A jak myślisz, mamo, kto w tym towarzystwie wygląda jak wiewiór?

– I o niego się martwisz. Daj spokój. – Gemma spojrzała zniesmaczona na swojego syna.

– Od dwóch lat próbuje ją poderwać – jęknął chłopiec.

– No to tym bardziej nie masz się o co martwić. – Kobieta machnęła lekceważąco ręką.

– Łatwo ci mówić. Jakby do ciebie się ktoś przystawiał to tata, by mu pewnie sama wiesz co urwał – burknął.

– Co by urwał? – Gemma spojrzał wyczekująco na syna.

– No wiesz. – Tobi wywrócił oczami.

– Nie, nie wiem. Wyjaśnij mi – poprosiła kobieta.

– Mamo – mruknął. – Jaja by mu urwał – odpowiedział cicho chłopiec. – A ja nie mogę tknąć tego … tego – spojrzał na mamę z krzywą miną – idioty – dokończył.

– Tobias, to twój kolega – strofowała go pani Snape.

– Ta, jasne – sarknął. – Wciąż mi dokucza, podrywa Hermionę, a ja nic nie mogę zrobić – żalił się.

– Jestem pewna, że to nie jest łatwe, synku, ale sam mówisz, że on od dwóch lat nic nie wskórał. – Uśmiechnęła się ciepło do syna. – Hermiona to mądra i zakochana w tobie dziewczyna. Zaufaj jej troszkę.

– Mamo, jak to się stało, że już wszyscy wiedzą, że jestem synem taty? – spytał nieco zbolałym głosem.

– Mówiąc Hermionie prawdę, zwolniliśmy cię z przysięgi – wyjaśniła. – Sam powiedziałeś Potterowi, a on zdaje się swoim przyjaciołom. Dalej chyba się domyślasz.

– Miałaś rację. – Spojrzał na nią zmartwiony. – Większość tych ludzi znam od wielu lat i większość nagle zmieniła o mnie zdanie. Przyjaźniłem się z ludźmi ze wszystkich domów. Nie miało to dla mnie znaczeni, a teraz chyba tylko Krukoni mi zostali. Oni chyba jedyni rozumieją dlaczego musiałem tak zrobić. Ślizgoni mnie nagle pokochali, Gryfoni i Puchoni mnie nienawidzą.

– Przykro mi, synku. – Gemma spojrzała na niego z troską.

– Nie jest tak źle, mamusiu – westchnął. – Poradzę sobie.

– Dasz mi znać, jeśli ktoś tobie albo Markowi wyrządzi krzywdę? – Popatrzyła z troską na syna. Tobi lekko przytaknął.

– Wiesz co jest dziwne? – spytał po chwili.

– Co? – Gemma zaciekawiona uniosła brew.

– Że Neville nie zmienił do mnie stosunku. Powiedział, że mam się nie przejmować, że to nie jest ważne kim są moi rodzice – odrzekł z nutką nostalgii. – Po nim spodziewałem się raczej, że pierwszy mnie znienawidzi, wiesz jak tata go traktował, gdy jeszcze chodził na eliksiry. Mamo, pomożesz jego rodzicom?

– Nie wiem, synku – odpowiedziała szczerze. – Bardzo bym chciała, ale sam wiesz ile teraz mam pracy, tkwię w martwym punkcie … od miesięcy … Przepraszam, Tobi. Możemy dokończyć tę rozmowę później? – spytała nagle.

– Pewnie mamo – odparł z rozbawieniem. – Ty masz jakiś pomysł, a ja i tak muszę wracać do dormitorium – zaśmiał i uściskał matkę, która szybkim krokiem ruszyła w kierunku kominka, z którego mogła szybko dostać się do domu.

– Gemma? – Severus o mało nie stracił równowagi, gdy jego małżonka wypadła z kominka i przeleciała przez salon, potrącając go.

– Przepraszam – rzuciła i pobiegła w stronę swojego gabinetu.

Zaniepokojony ruszył za nią i obserwował przez chwilę w ciszy. Wyrzuciła plik dokumentów z jednej z szuflad, przywołała stosik książek z biblioteki, przed którymi ledwie się uchylił i studiowała wszystko nerwowo stukając palcami o blat biurka.

– Pić – mruknęła. Nie był pewien co ma zrobić, czy to „pić" było do niego, czy może wpadła na coś i lepiej jej nie przeszkadzać. Niechętnie wyciągnął do niej szklaneczkę, którą zdążył napełnić tuż przed jej przyjściem. – Co to jest, Severus? Chcesz mnie otruć? – wrzasnęła opluwając biurko bursztynowym płynem.

– Chciałaś pić – usprawiedliwił się z ironicznym uśmieszkiem.

– Wodę chciałam, Sev – burknęła i odstawiła szklankę z Ognistą.

– I nie możesz sobie sama … – urwał widząc groźne spojrzenie małżonki i jednym ruchem wyczarował jej szklankę z wodą.

– Podejdź – nakazała po tym jak upiła mały łyk. Przez moment rozglądał się w celu znalezienia najbezpieczniejszej drogi ucieczki, ale po szybkiej kalkulacji uznał, że jeśli go dopadnie, będzie jeszcze gorzej, więc potulnie podszedł nieco bliżej. – No podjedź, przecież cię nie zjem – prychnęła i przyciągnęła go do siebie za koszulę, po czym bezceremonialnie i ku jego wielkiemu zaskoczeniu, zaczęła ją rozpinać.

– Może pójdziemy do sypialni? Albo chociaż zamkniemy drzwi – wydukał.

– Po co? – Poderwała do góry głowę i spojrzała na niego jak na idiotę.

– A po co mnie rozbierasz? – spytał niepewnie.

– Po to – odparła z triumfem i zdjęła z jego szyi twist, wisior, który otrzymał od wodza Te Rata tuż przed ich ślubem. – Co ty tam masz na tej szyi? Nie mogłam się do niego dostać – mruknęła, ale nie czekając na odpowiedź sięgnęła po maleńki nożyk i zanim Severus zdążył zaprotestować zeskrobała cieniutką warstwę drewna, na której zawieszka była przyczepiona do rzemienia. Zaklęciem przeniosła drobiny do naczynia z wodą i wypowiedziała inkantację, po czym ciężko opadła na fotel.

– Jestem idiotką – szepnęła. Otworzył oczy z przerażeniem, gdy jego żona sięgnęła po szklankę Ognistej i wypiła ją jednym haustem. Stał przez chwilę oniemiały. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego jego żona jest idiotką i szczerze bał się zapytać. – Co to było? – spytała wskazując na pustą szklankę.

– Ognista – mruknął.

– Nalej mi jeszcze – poprosiła.

– Ognistej? – zdziwił się.

– Ta – bąknęła – chyba ją polubię.

– Powiesz mi teraz co się stało? – spytał napełniając dwie szklaneczki bursztynowym płynem.

– Gdybym nie była skończoną kretynką, idiotką, przygłupem skończonym w za ciasnych butach, to ci ludzie już od pół roku byliby zdrowi – warknęła ze złością i pociągnęła solidny łyk whiskey.

– Może tak jaśniej – poprosił.

– Zawieszka twojego twista jest zrobiona z drzewa kauri – zaczęła. – Ma podobne właściwości jak drzewo wiggenowe, ale nie jest wykorzystywane w lecznictwie, bo po pierwsze zawiera sporo substancji odurzających, które bardo ciężko odseparować od reszty, a po drugie, przez to, że jego żywica jeszcze w przewodach zamienia się w kopal, ma o wiele słabsze działanie, ale … – Gemmie łzy popłynęły po policzkach. – Wiggen był za silny i osłabiał komórki nerwowe, dlatego eliksir nie mógł działać prawidłowo. Mogłam im pomóc już pół roku temu, a teraz … zanim przeprowadzę wszystkie testy, opracuję od nowa recepturę … to zajmie kolejne tygodnie …

– W istocie, jesteś idiotką – zaśmiał się Severus i mocno ją do siebie przytulił. – Wpadłaś właśnie na rozwiązanie, jak uratować dwoje ciężko chorych ludzi i płaczesz, że nie wpadłaś na to wcześniej. Gemma, Kwiatuszku.

– Powinnam im pomóc wcześniej, Sev – szlochała w jego koszulę. – Teraz Neville miałby rodziców, pewnie doszliby do siebie przez ten czas, mogliby być na jego zakończeniu szkoły i zobaczyć jak odbiera dyplom, mama mogłaby mu doradzić jak poderwać tę śliczną blondynkę, która tak bardzo mu się podoba. A teraz nie mam czasu, żeby się tym zająć. – Rozpłakała się na dobre.

– Nie pij już, nie służy ci to. – Severus delikatnie wyciągnął puste naczynie z jej dłoni. – Jeśli cię to jakoś pocieszy, to mogę mu doradzić jak ma poderwać tę tajemniczą blondynkę – zakpił, po czym został obdarzony przez żonę solidnym kuksańcem. – Jeśli jest tak jak mówisz, to gdyby wzmocnić eliksir rozluźniający, wywarem z kory tego drzewa, nawet przy zachowaniu odrobiny opiatów, mógłby skutecznie bronić przed Crucio, gdyby tylko … – Severus zamyślił się przez chwilę.

– Jesteście świrnięci. – Mark i Oskar, oparci o framugę gabinetu Gemmy, od dłuższej chwili przyglądali się państwu Snape. – A wydawałeś się taki normalny, gdy żeniłeś się z moją córką.

– Taki dystyngowany – sarknął Blums.

– Tak, i opanowany – kontynuował Mark.

– Sama klasa – naśmiewał się z niego Oskar.

– I te jego oszczędne wypowiedzi – ciągnął Hobbs – wyważone słowa.

– Gemma od dziecka była, nie obraź się Marky, lekko pokręcona, ale Severus …

– Daj spokój stary. Zepsuła Severusa … świry – zaśmiał się, po czym oberwał w głowę poduszką rzuconą przez Gemmę.

– Sami jesteście świrnięci – obruszyła się kobieta.

– Gemma, ty tygodnia bez obmyślania nowych eliksirów i badania roślin nie dasz rady przeżyć. – Oskar spojrzał na nią wyzywająco.

– Potrafię, nawet dłużej – odparła Gemma.

– Nie mówię tu o czasie, kiedy byłaś w ciąży i nie mogłaś warzyć, chociaż i tak pewnie wówczas obmyślałaś mnóstwo receptur. – Blums uśmiechnął się krzywo.

– Potrafię wytrzymać bez pracy nie będąc w ciąży – warknęła obrażona Gemma.

– Nie, nie potrafisz – przekomarzał się z nią przyjaciel.

– Potrafię nawet rok – odparowała kobieta, a trzej mężczyźni spojrzeli na nią z powątpiewaniem.

– Nie wierzę – prowokował Mark.

– Zakład? – Gemma spojrzała na niego wyzywająco.

– Przez rok nie opracujesz żadnej nowej receptury, nie udoskonalisz starej, ani nie przeanalizujesz i nie zbadasz żadnej rośliny, ani nowej, ani już istniejącej pod nowym kątem. Możesz warzyć jedynie znane ci już mikstury i przygotowywać ingrediencje. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – I jeśli zajdziesz w ciążę ten czas się nie liczy – dodał.

– Dobrze, ale …

– Ha – wiedziałem, że wymiękniesz.

– Nie wymiękam, Oskarze – Gemma spojrzała na niego spod zmrużonych powiek. – Będę odpoczywać przez rok, ale dopiero jak skończy się wojna i opracuję eliksir dla Longbottomów.

– O co? – Noldor wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i podszedł do przyjaciółki.

– Jeśli przegram oddam ci Szatana, to dwulatek po Mantykorze. Piękny – odparła z powagą i skrzyżowała swoją różdżkę z jego.

– Jeśli przegram oddam ci moje siodło ze skóry chimery, wykonane przez mojego pradziadka – odpowiedział mężczyzna.

– Oskar, nie mogę …

– Ja decyduję. – Uśmiechnął się do kobiety i stuknął swoją różdżką o jej, a z obydwu wypłynęły złote pasma, oplatając szczelnie ich dłonie. – Nie dasz rady, moja droga Gemmo – zaśmiał się Oskar. – Normalni ludzie, młode małżeństwo w sobotni wieczór nie przesiaduje w gabinecie i nie obmyśla receptur tylko …

– Jesteś mamo – Patrick wpadł do jej pokoju niczym tornado. – Gdzie babcia? Widziałaś Tobiego i Marka w szkole? I Adar, i Mionę? Ja raz widziałem jak Tobi i Miona się całowali, i Mionie się spódnica podwinęła i Tobi jej poprawił, bo powiedział, że jest zimno i żeby się nie przeziębiła. Ale oni w domu byli i wcale nie było zimno, bo w kominku się grzało. A ta spódnica to długa była i ja się zastanawiałem, jak ona tak bardzo się podwinęła, może Miona na koniu jeździła, albo może na miotle, ale ona mówiła, że nie lubi latać. Miona jest fajna, nie?

– Napijesz się jeszcze, Skarbie? – zapytał Severus szeptem widząc, jak Gemma próbuje ogarnąć słowotok syna.

– Tato, to nieładnie pachnie – oburzył się malec, widząc jak ojciec sięga po butelkę Ognistej.

– Widzisz, Oskarze … ja nawet upić się wieczorem nie mogę – westchnęła i wypiła eliksir odświeżający.

– Chodź, stary. – Pan Hobbs objął swego towarzysza ramieniem i poprowadził w stronę bawialni. – My możemy, a w zapasach mojego zięcia znalazłem prawdziwy okaz. – Severus jękną słysząc te słowa i za przykładem żony opróżnił butelkę z eliksirem. – Opijemy twojego nowego konia – dodał jeszcze donośnym głosem Mark.

Severus każdego wieczora z drwiną przypominał jej, że jej dni nad kociołkiem są policzone, a ona nabierała coraz więcej wątpliwości czy zdoła wytrzymać bez warzenia i badania roślin. Początkowo wydawało jej się, że z ulgą przyjmie roczny urlop, ale po głębszym zastanowieniu i ciągłych docinkach męża i ojca, zaczynała nabierać wątpliwości.

– Obiecałeś mi przecież, że po wojnie rzucisz pracę w szkole i będziemy podróżować przez cały rok albo nawet dłużej. – Gemma nie wytrzymała i wybuchnęła na męża z pretensją.

– I tak zamierzam zrobić, nie unoś się tak. – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie pod nosem.

– Lubię tego konika – jęknęła. – Buceafał jest już stary i to chyba jego ostatni źrebak. Mantykora też już nie jest pierwszej młodości i nie sądzę, żeby była w stanie znieść kolejną ciążę – westchnęła smutno i nieco zrezygnowana opadła na kanapę w garderobie.

– Cóż – Severus uniósł do góry brew – możemy zostać w domu przez kolejny rok. Nie musimy wyjeżdżać.

– W pobliżu laboratorium? Zwariowałeś? – Kobieta popatrzyła na męża z wyrzutem.

– Obawiam się moja droga, że podczas podróży będzie kusiło cię jeszcze bardziej – zaśmiał się. – Po każdym wyjeździe wracasz z taką ilością badyli, zielska i robali, że jestem pewien, że nawet jak pojedziemy oglądać te twoje miśki polarne to coś tam znajdziesz do badania.

– Założyłam się, że nie będę badać, nie że nie będę zbierać – Gemma spojrzała na męża z diabelskim uśmieszkiem. – Mogłabym poprosić ciebie, żebyś je badał.

– Nie znam się na chwastach, Gem, to po pierwsze. Robactwa używam jedynie zdechłego i najlepiej już rozczłonkowanego, to po drugie, a po trzecie nie możesz także analizować i nie przeklinaj, sama się w to wpakowałaś. – Spojrzał na nią z politowaniem widząc jak burczy pod nosem inwektywy.

– Wiem, nie pozwalaj mi więcej pić – jęknęła z wyrzutem.

– Teraz to moja wina? – Udał obrażonego.

– Ty mi dałeś tę szklankę – mruknęła. – Oj, wiem … że nie twoja, ale mój konik … Bucefał – Gemmie łzy napłynęły do oczu – nie pożyje już długo. Choruje coraz częściej i …

– Gemma – Severus wywrócił oczami – bierzesz mnie na litość?

– Nie, naprawdę się o niego martwię. Mam go od zawsze – jęknęła.

– Skarbie. – Mężczyzna usiadł obok niej i podniósł jej nogę, żeby zapiąć jej bucik. – Jak już sama zauważyłaś to stary koń, a z tego co wiem na temat koni, on i tak żyje dłużej niż powinien. – Pogładził ją lekko po kostce. – Dbałaś o niego w niebywały sposób i nieraz ci się za to odwdzięczył. Nie płacz, Kochanie. – Opuścił jej nogę i objął mocno ramieniem. – Gem, musisz być na to gotowa. Wiem ile on dla ciebie znaczy, ale gdy przyjdzie czas, musisz pozwolić mu odejść. Nie możesz przedłużać jego życia na siłę, eliksirami, magicznymi roślinami i zaklęciami. Ma prawo do odpoczynku.

– Wiem – zaszlochała – ja to wszystko wiem. Jestem kretynką, prawda?

– Trochę – zażartował i ucałował jej skroń. – Pomogę ci. Też lubię tego źrebaka i widziałem to siodło.

– Oddam ci je, jak mi pomożesz. – Gemma spojrzała na męża z nadzieją.

– Uczciwa propozycja, pani Snape. – Chwycił jej podbródek i delikatnie ucałował w usta.

– Rozmawiałeś z Hagridem? – spytała powoli się uspokajając.

– Tak, jutro ma pokazać te drzewa, jak one się nazywają? – zamyślił się.

– Kauri – odparła.

– Hagrid pokaże je jutro Longbottomowi, a Sprout obiecała, że pomoże mu ze zdjęciem kory – dokończył. – Z tego co mówiła, to z chęcią widziałaby tego chłopaka u siebie na praktykach po skończeniu szkoły.

– Och – jęknęła Gemma.

– Och? – zdziwił się Severus. – Och, co?

– Och, chciałam zaproponować mu praktykę u siebie. – Spojrzała nieco zrezygnowana.

– Jak? Skoro planujemy podróżować – mruknął zakładając marynarkę.

– Rozmawiałam z nim i mówił, że chce przez dwa lata po skończeniu szkoły uczyć się na Uniwersytecie. Obiecałam mu nawet szepnąć słówko dziekanowi. – Gemma także kończyła ubieranie. – On jest naprawdę niezły z zielarstwa i bardzo to lubi – wyjaśniła.

– Wiem, wiem. Nie sądziłem tylko, że chcesz mieć praktykanta – Severus musnął delikatnie jej skroń i sięgnął po jej płaszcz.

– Jeśli udałoby mi się przygotować dwoje praktykantów do egzaminu, nie musiałabym uczyć w szkole, żeby starać się o tytuł arcymistrza – odparła szeptem.

– Serio? – spojrzał zaskoczony.

– Kilka dni temu dostałam odpowiedź z Ministerstwa, z departamentu zielarstwa i hodowli roślin magicznych – tłumaczyła. – Wysłałam im dokumentację z moimi wszystkimi patentami i badaniami, i pytałam ile czasu musiałabym nauczać, a oni napisali, że mogę albo dziesięć lat nauczać, albo wyszkolić dwoje mistrzów.

– Cholera, mi kazali nauczać przez piętnaście lat, a moja lista patentów nadal jest dla nich za krótka – mruknął.

– Severus, dużo więcej wymagają przy eliksirach – odpowiedziała.

– Do nich też pisałaś? – Gemma przytaknęła.

– Napisali, że moja dokumentacja naukowa jest jedynie poparta przez eliksiry lecznicze, że ten dorobek jest dość imponujący, ale żeby w ogóle rozpatrywać nadanie tytułu musiałabym przepracować w szkole dwadzieścia lat albo wykształcić pięciu warzycieli, a do tego uzupełnić swoje patenty o mikstury przydatne w życiu codziennym.

– Kretyni – bąknął pod nosem mężczyzna.

– Mam już jeden pomysł na eliksir uzdatniający wodę do picia – zaczęła z entuzjazmem. – Wiesz w wielu krajach Afryki to …

– No to poczeka sobie ten eliksir – zaśmiał się widząc jej zrezygnowaną minę. – A teraz wytłumacz mi, kobieto po co idziesz ze mną, na to zebranie Zakonu? – Severus podał jej ramię i ruszył kierunku wyjścia.

– Chcę porozmawiać z Tonks – odparła.

– I nie możesz spotkać się z nią tutaj? – spytał.

– Nie, obraziła się na mnie – westchnęła Gemma.

– O co? – dopytywał.

– Nie mów nikomu, dobrze? – Severus lekko przytaknął. – Obraziła się, bo jej powiedziałam, że to nieodpowiedzialne zachodzić w ciążę na pierwszej randce i po czterech miesiącach nawet nie wspomnieć o tym ojcu dziecka. Byłam trochę za ostra i chcę ją przeprosić.

– Możesz powtórzyć? Co jest nieodpowiedzialne? – Snape zatrzymał się w połowie drogi do punktu deportacji.

– A ty uważasz, że to nic takiego? Severus to skrajnie nieodpowiedzialne, ale to nie na nią powinnam nakrzyczeć tylko na niego. Przebrzydła świnia – warknęła kobieta.

– Tonks jest w ciąży? – Mężczyzna nie mógł ruszyć się z miejsca.

– No przecież mówię, ale nic nie powiedziała Lupinowi, a to już czwarty miesiąc – tłumaczyła kobieta.

– Lupi … co? – Snape wciąż stał w miejscu.

– Och, umówili się w końcu na randkę i skończyli w łóżku, i ten kretyn zrobił jej dziecko – wyjaśniła. – A ja zamiast ją pocieszyć, bo się martwi, że dziecko może odziedziczyć nieco za dużo po Remusie, to na nią nakrzyczałam.

– I dopiero mi mówisz? – Spojrzał na nią oburzony.

– I nie mów, że się przejmujesz – zakpiła.

– Oczywiście, że się nie przejmuję, ale poprawiłaś mi humor – zaśmiał się.

– Sev, to poważna sprawa – oburzyła się, ale nie zdążyła nic więcej powiedzieć, bo pod bramą ich domu aportował się Maksym Avery. Severus machnął różdżką wpuszczając przyjaciela na teren posiadłości.

– Aurora – wydyszał zmęczony. – Lucjusz, MacNair, Nott i kilku innych urządziło dziś sobie zabawę w Hogsmeade. Porwali Aurorę i jeszcze jedną nauczycielkę z Hogwartu, nie znam jej, brunetka, długie włosy.

– Charity – jęknęła przestraszona Gemma.

– W lochach przetrzymują Andromedę, siostrę Narcyzy i Belli, mają też kilkoro uczniów, dzieciaki Weasley'ów, syna Longbottomów, przyjaciółkę Pottera. Wyszczekana gówniara …

– Hermiona – pani Snape poczuła jak trzęsą się jej kolana.

– Gemmo, mają też twoją siostrę – westchnął. Severus mocno przycisnął do siebie żonę i delikatni pogładził po ramieniu.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Na to nie można się przygotować"_


	60. Na to nie można się przygotować

_**ROZDZIAŁ 59**_

„_**Na to nie można się przygotować"**_

– Mówiłem im kim ona jest, ale uznali, że skoro przebywała ze zdrajcami i mugolami to Czarny Pan nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, a oni … będą mieli lepszą zabawę wieczorem. Nie słyszałem dokładnie, bo Lucjusz rzucił zaklęcia wyciszające, ale mówił do Macnaira coś o tym, że chce cię zmusić do ujawnienia, że jest pewien, że już dawno zmieniłeś strony. Wspominał mu, że ta przyjaciółka Pottera, ta mugolaczka to panienka, jak ją nazwał, twojego syna. Podobno jego synalek ma oko na twoich chłopaków od dawna, a siostrzyczka … – urwał i spojrzał ze współczuciem na kobietę, która teraz trzęsła się cała wtulona w bok męża. – Sev, w dworze Malfoyów nie ma teraz zbyt wielu Śmierciożerców. Nie spodziewają się, że tak szybko wieści do ciebie dotrą i podejrzewają, że będziesz chciał ich uwolnić dopiero jutro. Pilnuje ich Glizdogon, można upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu, jest Rowle, Mulciber, obydwaj niezbyt zainteresowani zabawą w cokolwiek, Yaxley i Carrow. Lucjusz gdzieś wyjechał, Czarny Pan lata po Europie, Bella też gdzieś się ukrywa, a Narcyza zdaje się martwić o siostrę. Widziałem jak z nią rozmawiała, szeptem.

– Gemmo – Severus chwycił ją mocno za ramiona. – Pójdziesz na spotkanie sama. Powiesz co się stało. Nie wiem, czy ktoś nie będzie ranny, więc każ tam ściągnąć Poppy i być w pogotowiu. – Gemma pokiwała energicznie głową na zgodę. – Zabierzesz chłopaków ze szkoły, wrócisz do domu i uszykujesz wszystko. Zbierz w domu rodziców i dziadków. Poproś też Filiusa o wzmocnienie barier na naszym domu. Opracował niedawno jedno zaklęcie ochronne, nie jest jeszcze znane i jest cholernie mocne, nie do przejścia. Później ci wyjaśnię. On wie co robić. – Kobieta ponownie pokiwała głową. – Jak się stamtąd wydostaniemy, rozdzielimy się z Averym. – Severus spojrzał na przyjaciela.

– Po to tu jestem, Severusie. – Mężczyzna z pewnością w głosie przekazał mu swoje poparcie.

– Maksym weźmie Adar, Hermionę i być może kogoś jeszcze tutaj – wyjaśniał. – Ja zabiorę resztę do siedziby. Zostawię ich tam i wrócę. – Próbował ją przytulić, ale odsunęła się od niego nieznacznie.

– Poczekaj – odparła trzęsącym głosem. Wyciągnęła rękę i po chwili dzierżyła w dłoni taiaha. Ostrzem nacięła swoją dłoń i pozwoliła, by krew spłynęła po nim cieniutkim strumieniem. Lecząc rękę wyszeptała inkantację przyzywania i podała dzidę mężowi. – Nie rozdzielajcie się. Jeśli będzie z wami Adar, taiaha zadziała jak świstoklik i przyniesie do miejsca, w którym będę, bez względu na bariery. Musicie jednak znaleźć się na świeżym powietrzu. Będę czekać w domu. Sprowadzę tutaj nie tylko Filiusa, ale każdego kto może pomóc. Trzeba wzmocnić bariery różnymi sygnaturami. Idź już – szepnęła drżącym głosem pełnym wstrzymywanych łez.

– Kocham cię, najdroższa – Severus mocno ją do siebie przyciągnął.

– Ja ciebie też kocham, najdroższy – szepnęła i pocałowała go z całą mocą. – Uważajcie na siebie. Ty też Maksym. – Poczekała jeszcze chwilę, aż mężczyźni się deportują i wezwała Bunię.

– Buniu, moi rodzice, teściowie i chłopcy są w Szkocji, u babci Glorii. Sprowadzisz wszystkich do domu, natychmiast. Niczego nie wyjaśniaj, powiedz tylko, że … że to już – Gemma z trudem opanowała nerwy. – Jak wrócisz, zacznij pakować chłopców i wyślij ich bagaże do Mirandy. Ona wie co z nimi zrobić. Poproś też rodziców, żeby zaczęli się szykować do drogi. Buniu, ty też się uszykuj, wyjedziesz z chłopcami – nakazała.

– Bunia zrobi wszystko co pani każe – skrzatka przytaknęła. – Bunia nie pozwoli skrzywdzić młodych paniczów, Bunia będzie ich pilnować, wszystkich – zapewniła.

– Wiem, dlatego cię z nimi wysyłam. Idź już – rozkazała i sama udała się do siedziby Zakonu.

W kuchni na Grimmauld Place zapanowała głucha cisza, gdy Gemma drżącym głosem wyjaśniła co się stało. Pani Weasley wtuliła się w ramiona swojego męża i próbowała zapanować nad płaczem, po policzkach Tonks spływały ogromne łzy, a Lupin nieśmiało klepał ją po plecach. Syriusz zamarł z czajnikiem pełnym gorącej wody i przestraszony wpatrywał się w Harry'ego, który na całe szczęście wolał spędzić weekend z ojcem chrzestnym niż na wycieczce w Hogsmeade.

– Co możemy zrobić, Gemmo. Severus zostawił jakieś instrukcje? – Ciszę przerwał dyrektor. Gemma przytaknęła i głęboko odetchnęła.

– Minerwo – zwróciła się do kobiety – mogłabyś przyprowadzić tutaj moich chłopców z Hogwartu? – Starsza czarownica przytaknęła i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. – I Poppy – dodała. – Ktoś może być ranny – wyjaśniła, gdy kobieta obróciła się do niej z pytającym spojrzeniem. – Niech zabierze wszystkie możliwe eliksiry. Tonks, pomożesz mi pakować dzieci? – spytała przyjaciółkę, która delikatnie skinęła. – Filiusie, Severus …

– Wiem, Gemmo. Bariery. Rozmawialiśmy o tym jakiś czas temu – przerwał jej niski czarodziej. – Wiem co robić, ale musisz mnie zabrać do was. – Gemma przytaknęła.

– Remus, Syriusz, Kingsley? – spojrzała na mężczyzn z nadzieją.

– Oczywiście, nie musisz pytać – odpowiedział czarnoskóry mężczyzna.

– Pozwól, że i ja pomogę – odezwał się nieśmiało Artur. – Będziecie ścigani, każda bariera się przyda. – Gemmie zadrżały wargi, gdy dotarły do niej jego słowa.

– Dyrektorze. – Kobieta spojrzała na przełożonego swojego męża. – Obawiam się, że musi pan znaleźć nowego Mistrza Eliksirów. Mój mąż nie wróci do pracy. Znam kilkoro, którzy zgodzą się go zastąpić. McIntyre, jest jedną z najlepszych, zastępowała go już, ale mogę też porozmawiać …

– Gemmo – przerwał jej Dumbledore. Mężczyzna wstał i podszedł do niej chwytając mocno za ramiona.

– Moje dzieci i Adar, też nie wrócą do szkoły, przynajmniej na razie, mam nadzieję, że przyjmie ich pan z powrotem i nie będą musieli powtarzać całego roku, mamy już kwiecień, a ja mogę z nimi wszystko nadrobić. Nie wiem też co z eliksirami do skrzydła szpitalnego, ale to chyba nie będzie prob...

– Gemmo – przerwał jej twardym głosem. – To wszystko jest teraz nieważne. Nie pozwolimy was skrzywdzić. – Gemma po raz kolejny z trudem zapanowała nad nerwami i lekko przytaknęła. – Wciąż mam zaproszenie do waszego domu? – spytał Albus.

– Oczywiście, dyrektorze. – Kobieta spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

– W takim razie, zabiorę teraz każdego kto jest chętny umocnić bariery na waszej posiadłości, a ty zaczekaj tutaj na swoje dzieci i Minerwę. Czy Severus mówił dokąd się udadzą?

– Mają świstoklik, tak jakby – odparła. – Wylądują tam, gdzie ja będę. Dyrektorze, w domu prawdopodobnie czekają już moi rodzice, nie wiedzą co się stało. Proszę im wszystko wyjaśnić.

Ku zdumieniu Gemmy wszyscy podnieśli się ze swoich miejsc, by im pomóc. Martwiła się o męża i nerwowo obracała wokół nadgarstka bransoletkę, przypisaną jemu. Wiedziała, że jest w niebezpieczeństwie, ale był cały i zdrowy. Przymknęła powieki i głośno odetchnęła, gdy poczuła na ramieniu dłoń Dory. Dopiero teraz dostrzegła, że w pomieszczeniu została tylko ona, pani Weasley i Potter.

– Pani Weasley, Molly. – Zerknęła na zapłakaną kobietę. – On ich przyprowadzi. Wrócą.

– Wiem, dziecko, wiem. – Czarownica odetchnęła głęboko. – Powinnam z nimi pójść, moje czary są całkiem silne – odparła. – Ale Severus walczy teraz o moje dzieci, moje skarby i ja … tylko tak mu się mogę odwdzięczyć, nie zostawiając cię samej. – Gemma uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało do pani Weasley, a po chwili usłyszały skrzypnięcie drzwi i krzyk Marka, który przestraszony rzucił jej się na szyję. Była wdzięczna Minerwie, że wtajemniczyła chłopców w to co się stało. Nie miała pojęcia jak przekazać im te wiadomości. Mocno ścisnęła syna i przyciągnęła drugiego. Odetchnęła głęboko.

– Dziękuję, Minerwo – rzekła w kierunku starszej koleżanki. – Chodźcie, nie ma czasu.

– Gemmo, odprowadzę pana Pottera do Hogwartu …

– Nie – zaprotestował Harry – chcę pomóc. Byłem na tym kursie pomocy medycznej, wiem też jak stawiać bariery ochronne. Nie jestem może najlepszy w zaklęciach, ale myślę, że mogę się przydać. – Chłopiec spojrzał z nadzieją na panią Snape.

– Myślę, Minerwo, że Harry będzie teraz bezpieczniejszy u nas niż w Hogwarcie – westchnęła Gemma i z lekkim ociąganiem ruszyła do drzwi. Nie była teraz pewna swych umiejętności teleportacyjnych, a ani pani Weasley i Minerwa, ani Potter nie znali położenia ich domostwa, dlatego szybko wyczarowała świstoklik i upewniwszy się, że wszyscy są gotowi zabrała ich do domu. Pospiesznie przekroczyli bramy posiadłości. Gemma wysłała chłopców do domu, a sama podeszła do Oskara, który nadzorował rzucanie czarów.

– Twój tata jest w domu – odpowiedział na niezadane pytanie. – Zajmę się tutaj wszystkim – zapewnił przyjaciółkę. – I Gemmo – zatrzymał ją, gdy kierowała się w stronę domostwa – namówiłem Marka, żeby wyjechał z Anitą i dziećmi, ale ja … jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, chciałbym zostać. Kobieta nie miała siły nic odpowiedzieć, podeszła jedynie do mężczyzny i mocno go uścisnęła. – Chcę wam pomóc, Gemmo. Przywracanie ładu to także mój obowiązek – wyszeptał wprost do jej ucha. – Jedynie ogień i woda – wyjaśnił, gdy spojrzała na niego pytająco – ale mam u nich ogromny dług. Porozmawiamy o tym kiedy indziej. Idź, pożegnaj się z dziećmi.

– Jak się czujesz? – zagadnęła do Nimfadory, która czekała na nią podczas rozmowy z Oskarem. – Tonks … przepraszam – dodała chwytając ją za dłonie, a przyjaciółka rzuciła jej się na szyję.

– Miałaś rację, Gem, miałaś cholerną rację – wyszlochała jej w ramię.

– Nie miałam – szepnęła gładząc ją po plecach. – Nie miałam. Remus to dobry człowiek i …

– Ja go kocham – przerwała jej dziewczyna. – Powiem mu, jeszcze dziś. – Gemma objęła przyjaciółkę i ruszyła w stronę domu.

– Tato – Gemma rzuciła się Markowi na szyję. – Tatusiu. – Długo wstrzymywane łzy popłynęły po jej policzkach. Ojciec przytulił ją z całej siły i lekko pogładził po włosach. – On ją przyprowadzi, przyprowadzi. Nie pozwoli jej skrzywdzić. Tatusiu.

– Wiem, córeczko. Nie mamy teraz czasu. – Odsunął ją nieznacznie, chwycił jej dłonie i spojrzał głęboko w oczy. – Jeśli nie chcemy, by ktokolwiek ruszył naszym tropem, musimy wylecieć od razu, jak tylko Severus zjawi się tutaj z Adar. Eileen pomogła Buni pakować chłopców, bagaże są już odesłane. Gloria i Tobias im wszystko wyjaśnili, są w salonie. Gemmo – ojciec zatrzymał ją jeszcze.

– Nie, tato – pokręciła lekko głową. – Tu jest mój dom. Muszę o niego walczyć, dla moich chłopców. – Mark przyciągnął ją mocno do siebie. – Zaopiekujesz się nimi, prawda? Zadbasz o nich – wyszlochała w jego ramiona.

– To moje wnuki, kocham ich jak własnych synów – zapewnił. – Gemmo, nie zwlekaj jeśli będziesz zmuszona wezwać swoje plemię, zjawią się tutaj w ułamku sekundy i nie wahaj się skorzystać z największych ze swych mocy.

– Nie zawaham, tato – odpowiedziała pewnym głosem. – Jak się czuje Anita? – spytała.

– Nad wyraz dobrze – odpowiedział i głośno westchnął. – Pomogła przenieść bariery na dom twoich teściów. Na szczęście ich posiadłość jest magicznie związana z waszą.

Gemma z czułością spojrzała na swoje pociechy. Zwykle ruchliwi i rozwrzeszczani, teraz grzecznie siedzieli na kanapie i czekali na wytyczne. Łzy wypełniły jej oczy, jak zobaczyła ich splecione dłonie. Wiedziała, że się boją i bolało ją, że w żaden sposób nie może ich teraz uspokoić. Po raz kolejny tego dnia powstrzymała płacz i z lekkim uśmiechem podeszła do chłopców.

– Patrick – zwróciła się do najmłodszego – obawiam się, że będziesz dziś musiał spać z Adar w pokoju. Żaliła mi się ostatnio, że znowu ma koszmary, a tylko ty wiesz jak je skutecznie odpędzać. Alec, Ben ciocia Luthien narzekała, że jej koników nie ma kto ujeżdżać, więc bardzo proszę, żebyście się tym zajęli. Są trochę płochliwe, ale Mark wam pokaże w jaki sposób się z nimi obchodzić. – Zerknęła na starszego syna, który właśnie wszedł do salonu.

– Jak byłem ostatnio u cioci Luthien, to wujek Paul nauczył mnie strzyc owce, jak chcecie to wam pokażę – Mark zwrócił się do braci.

– A baranki? – Patrick spojrzał na niego z nadzieją.

– Baranki też – zapewnił.

– Będziesz nam śpiewał jak mama, do snu? – Ben spojrzał z nadzieją na brata.

– Pewnie, że będę i nauczę was też grać na gitarze. Mama mi trochę pokazywała. – Gemma była dumna i wdzięczna starszemu synowi, za to jak dzielny był i z jaką troską zajmował się rodzeństwem. – Jutro możemy dokopać naszym kuzynom w quidditcha. Oni się w ogóle na tym nie znają.

Pani Snape uśmiechnęła się delikatnie do synów i z bólem spojrzała na swojego najstarszego syna, który z pochyloną głową stał na progu pokoju.

– Synku. – Podeszła do niego.

– Nie, mamo – odparł zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć. – Hermiona jest dla mnie ważna … Zostawiłabyś tatę?

– Pożegnaj się z braćmi – poprosiła widząc, jak Severus wpada do domu. Nie oglądając się na nic ruszył w jej kierunku i przycisnął do siebie z całą mocą. Kątem oka dostrzegła Adar tulącą się do swoich rodziców i z ulgą odetchnęła, widząc że dziewczynka jest cała. Jej spojrzenie na dłuższą chwilę spotkało się ze spojrzeniem Hermiony, która skinięciem głowy dała jej znać, że krwawiąca rana na jej ramieniu to nic poważnego.

– Wszystko w porządku Gemmo, wszystko w porządku, najdroższa – Severus szeptał do jej ucha. – Chłopcy? – spytał po chwili.

– Gotowi – odparła cicho. Snape skinął leciutko głową i poprowadził ją w kierunku dzieci, które stały teraz w hallu obserwując co dzieje się w ich domu.

Nie pamiętała, by kiedykolwiek tak mocno ściskała któreś ze swoich dzieci. Nie była też pewna, czy kiedykolwiek w ich domu panowała taka cisza. Z każdej strony oplatały ją silne ramiona męża, jej starszych synów i malutkie rączki młodszych. Czuła jakby ktoś kawałek po kawałku rozrywał jej serce, a łzy piekły boleśnie powieki. Przymknęła na chwilę zmęczone oczy i skinęła na ojca.

– Dziękuję ci Sevciu – Adar z całej siły przytuliła się do wciąż ściskających się państwa Snape i ich dzieci.

– Już czas – szepnęła spoglądając na męża. Pozwolili im jeszcze pożegnać się z dziadkami i poprowadzili ich w stronę ogrodu, gdzie mogli użyć pierwszego świstoklika. W ramach bezpieczeństwa, podzielili podróż na cztery etapy. Za każdym razem mieli się nieco przemieścić i użyć innego, przygotowanego przez kogoś innego urządzenia.

– Anita – Gemma stanęła naprzeciwko swojej macochy, która z całych sił obejmowała Adar.

– Córuś. – Kobieta z nieudawaną troską spojrzała na swoją pasierbicę i wyciągnęła do niej ramiona. – Zajmę się nimi, przyrzekam. Uważajcie na siebie i …

– Dziękuję, mamo – szepnęła prosto do ucha pani Hobbs.

Utonęła w ramionach męża i w końcu pozwoliła sobie na łzy, gdy sylwetki jej najbliższych nikły na bezchmurnym niebie.

– Ranni? – Dopiero teraz Gemma była gotowa zadać to pytanie.

– Charity, torturowali ją, gdy tam dotarliśmy. Jest w kiepskim stanie, ale raczej z tego wyjdzie – relacjonował. – Aurora dostała Sectumseprą, ale na szczęście Avery pomógł jej od razu. Hermiona oberwała w ramię, ale nic jej nie jest. Zasłoniła Wesley'ównę. Longbottom … dostał łamaczem, gdy pomagał mi wydostać Charity – Gemma nie mogła powstrzymać płynących łez. – Nic mu nie będzie Gem, jestem pewien, że Poppy już go składa. Ten rudy idiota jest cały, Andromeda też. Adar … była bardzo dzielna. Możesz być z niej dumna. – Gemma uśmiechnęła się mimo woli. – Sama zajęła się rannym Longbottomem, gdy ja … mały bonus. – Severus wyciągnął z kieszeni szaty złoty puchar, czym zasłużył sobie na buziaka od swojej żony.

– Co z …

– Glizdogon, Carrow i Yaxley nie żyją. Rowle i Mulciber stwierdzili, że mają jakieś pilne sprawy na mieście i grzecznie oddali klucze do lochów. Kazałem im odejść, chociaż bardzo chcieli nam pomóc. Przydadzą się jeszcze, zwłaszcza Rowle – odpowiedział na pytające spojrzenie żony. – Narcyza … musiałem ją oszołomić, żeby nie wezwała Lucjusza, ale nie wydawała się chętna do stawiania oporu, wręcz przeciwnie. Miałem wrażenie, że z ulgą przyjęła nasze odwiedziny. Zanim wyszliśmy pojawili się Nott, Macnair i Bella z Rudolfem, dlatego tak długo to trwało. Charity była w kiepskim stanie, Longbottom też nie najlepiej wyglądał, nie mieliśmy czasu na zabawę z nimi. Nie chciałem też ryzykować … zostawiłem ich w spokoju.

– Kocham cię – wyszeptała.

– Chyba przyda ci się eliksir na uspokojenie. – Severus chwycił jej drżące dłonie i delikatnie ucałował. – I trzeba się pozbyć jakoś tych wszystkich ludzi z domu, nie mam ochoty na gości – mruknął. – Gemma – zatrzymał ją, gdy szła do domu pomóc przy rannych. – Dobrze się spisałaś.

– Ty też – skinęła do niego z uśmiechem.

– Sprawdzę zapasy eliksirów i uzupełnię co trzeba. Ty mi się nie pokazuj na dole, zrozumiałaś? – spojrzał na nią poważnie. Przytaknęła lekko głową.

– I mówię ci, stary. – Do jej uszu dobiegł podniecony głos Rona, który relacjonował Potterowi przebieg wydarzeń. – Jak Nietoperz walnął w Parszywka to znaczy tego Pettigrew'a to chyba tylko plama po nim została albo nawet nie. Stary, jak to dobrze, że on jest po naszej stronie, mówię ci. Jakby tam był Sam-Wiesz-Kto to jestem pewien, że i jego by rozwalił na strzępy. Powiedzieć, że był wściekły to za mało. A jak Hobbs powiedziała mu, że zabrali profesor Burbage to byłem już pewien, że reszta śmierciojadów podzieli los Pettigrew'a. Ten drugi, co z nim był to tylko stał i się śmiał. Dopiero jak profesor Sinistrę trafili to się wściekł. – Gemma zdziwiła się na te słowa. – Kurde, stary. Dobrze, że jednak z nami nie poszedłeś.

Westchnęła cichutko i udała się do pokoju gościnnego, w którym dochodziła do siebie Sinistra.

– Idź odpocznij na górę – szepnęła widząc Hermionę mocno wciśniętą w fotel, w bawialni.

– Pani Snape. – Dziewczyna poderwała się z miejsca i próbowała coś powiedzieć, ale otworzyła jedynie usta i Gemma mocno ją do siebie przytuliła.

– Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest – mruknęła. – Nie jest, prawda?

– Nie, pani Snape – odparła cicho i przycisnęła się mocniej do kobiety.

– Idź odpocznij, Słonko. Możesz zająć swój pokój. – Odsunęła się lekko i spojrzała jej w oczy. – Nie puszczę cię do Hogwartu, Hermiono – dodała twardo, a dziewczyna spojrzała na nią z mieszaniną ulgi i wdzięczności.

– Dziękuję, pani Snape. – Granger ponownie przytuliła się do kobiety. – Chciałabym pomóc, Tobi warzy z profesorem eliksiry. Pani Pomfrey powiedziała, że będzie potrzebowała więcej tych na sen i na uspokojenie. Pani Weasley chyba będzie ich najbardziej potrzebowała – zażartowała.

– Nie powinnaś warzyć eliksirów w takim stanie. – Gemma chwyciła jej trzęsące dłonie. – Ale jeśli nie chcesz odpoczywać, to możesz posiedzieć przy Neville'u. Avery kazał podawać mu eliksir przeciwbólowy co trzy godziny. Zanim wszystkie kości się zrosną minie troszkę czasu. – Objęła dziewczynę ramieniem i poprowadziła w stronę schodów.

– Gemmo – zatrzymał ją głos Artura – my, ja i Molly chcieliśmy wam … – zamiast dokończyć, razem z żoną podeszli do niej i z całej siły uściskali.

– Dajcie znać, gdybyście czegoś potrzebowali. – Pani Weasley chwyciła jej dłonie i spojrzała na nią z czułością i troską. Gemma jedynie przytaknęła i uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.

– Poradzicie sobie z powrotem? – spytała odprowadzając ich do drzwi domu.

– Ja ich odprowadzę, Gemmo – Tobias pojawił się nagle tuż obok nich. – Albus połączył siecią nasz kominek z kominkiem przy Grimmauld, będą mogli tam dotrzeć z naszego domu, a dalej już sobie poradzą.

– Dziękuję tato – uśmiechnęła się wdzięcznie do teścia. Widząc pobladłą twarz Ginny, podała jeszcze pani Weasley dodatkową porcję eliksirów na sen, wzmacniających i na uspokojenie. Pożegnała się i chciała w końcu sprawdzić jak się czuje przyjaciółka, ale na jej drodze stanęła Nimfadora ze swoją mamą i Lupinem. Przyjaciółki wymieniły porozumiewawcze spojrzenia i po chwili pan Snape ich także odprowadzał do swojego kominka.

– Gemmo – usłyszała za sobą głos Dumbledore'a, gdy machała Tonks na pożegnanie. – Zabiorę Harry'ego i Syriusza. Na górze została jeszcze Minnie i Poppy, wciąż próbują ulżyć Charity – westchnął. – Rozmawiałem z Severusem, jak tylko ona i Aurora dojdą do siebie, zabierzemy je do Hogwartu.

– Oczywiście, mogą zostać tak długo jak potrzeba, dyrektorze. Hermiona też zostanie u nas. Nie sądzę, by bezpiecznym było wysyłanie jej teraz do Hogwartu. – Spojrzała na starca zmęczonym wzrokiem.

– Zgadzam się z tobą – odparł. – W szkole wiedzą, że jest związana z waszym synem i obawiam się, że nie zdołałbym zapewnić jej należytego bezpieczeństwa.

– Zajmiemy się nią – zapewniła Gemma widząc przestraszone spojrzenie Pottera.

– Z tego co mówił Maksym, Neville'a możemy zabrać jeszcze dziś do skrzydła szpitalnego. Jak tylko kości się zrosną – dodał. – Zablokowałem też wasze przejście do Hogwartu.

– Dziękuję, tak jest bezpieczniej. – Kobieta odetchnęła głośno.

– Odpocznijcie, skontaktuję się z wami za kilka dni – odrzekł na pożegnanie i poprowadził Blacka i Pottera do wyjścia.

– Znajdzie się w tym domu jakaś kawa, pani Snape? – Avery spoglądał na nią z wysoko uniesionymi brwiami.

– Nawet dwie jeśli nie przeszkadza ci moje towarzystwo. – Uśmiechnęła się.

– Twoje towarzystwo jest jak najbardziej wskazane – odparł i uwodzicielsko się uśmiechnął.

– Chciałam jeszcze zajrzeć do Aurory, jeśli możesz zaczekać z kawą. – Spojrzała przepraszająco.

– Zasnęła przed momentem – uspokoił ją.

– A Charity? – spytała.

– Stabilna, nic jej nie grozi – wyjaśnił. – Z tego co wiem, Severus skończył już eliksir dla niej.

– Aurora, ha? – Spojrzała na znajomego spod zmrużonych powiek.

– Co Aurora i co ha? – Avery uniósł w zdziwieniu brew.

– Coś was łączy? – Gemma spytała wprost.

– Nie – mruknął cicho Maksym, co dało kobiecie jeszcze bardziej do myślenia.

– Ok, nie wnikam – odparła z lekkim uśmiechem – i przepraszam, jeśli …

– Nie, spoko. – Mężczyzna wydawał się być mocno zmieszany. – Zraniłem ją – odezwał się po chwili ciszy. – Dawno temu. – Pochylił się zamyślony nad kubkiem parującej kawy. – Była Puchonką, ja Ślizgonem. Dużo czasu zajęło mi zanim zgodziła się ze mną umówić, ale już niewiele, żeby zaciągnąć ją do łóżka. Nigdy nie miałem z tym problemów – opowiadał zamyślony. – Ale Aurora, naprawdę mi się podobała. Tylko, że była Puchonką. – Gemma słuchała w milczeniu. – Lucjusz, każdy chciał mu się przypodobać wówczas, a ja nie byłem inny. Nie wiem skąd się dowiedział, ale … Aurora była cicha, skromna, żadna piękność, ale mi się podobała. Nie potrafiłem jej bronić, nie chciałem, nie wiem. Ważniejsi byli kumple. Powiedziałem, że przeleciałem ją dla żartu, że po wszystkich ślizgońskich dziwkach chciałem spróbować mugolskiej dziewicy. Była dziewicą. – Mężczyzna pochylił ze skruchą głowę. – Cała szkoła się z niej śmiała. Może oprócz Severusa, zawsze miał w nosie kto z kim sypia, kto się z kim umówił, a kto komu dał kosza. Chyba, że akurat robił to na jego ulubionym stoliku w bibliotece – westchnął. – Nic nie powiedziała, nic nie zrobiła, chociaż powinna obrzucić mnie najgorszymi klątwami. Tylko raz na mnie spojrzała, z takim smutkiem. Do dziś widzę to rozczarowanie w jej oczach. – Mężczyzna odetchnął głęboko i upił łyk kawy. – Chyba jestem potwornie zmęczony, skoro ci o tym opowiadam – zaśmiał się gorzko.

– Wiesz, myślę, że Aurora zostanie u nas kilka dni – Gemma lekko przygryzła wargę.

– O czym ty mówisz, Gemma. – Spojrzał na nią marszcząc brwi. – Nie mam żadnych szans. Po tym co jej zrobiłem? I co ja mam do zaoferowania kobiecie? Nawet nie mam gdzie mieszkać, a pewnie zabiją mnie zaraz jak stąd wyjdę.

– Maks, po pierwsze, Aurora zasługuje na to byś ją przeprosił …

– Jak mam przeprosić za coś takiego? – Maksym uniósł się nieco.

– Może po prostu, szczerze, Maks – odparła z lekkim uśmiechem. – Uratowałeś jej dziś życie, nie tylko jej. Pokazałeś, że jesteś dobrym człowiekiem. Po drugie, myślę, że coś tam do zaoferowania kobiecie masz. Raz ją oczarowałeś i zdaje się byłeś w tym szczery, więc pomyśl, czy nie warto spróbować raz jeszcze? Co masz do stracenia? Gorzej nie będzie, czyż nie? – Avery lekko jej przytaknął. – Po kolejne, nie pamiętam, które. Nie myśl nawet o wyjściu stąd dopóki nie będzie bezpiecznie. Uratowałeś życie mojej siostrze i mam u ciebie dług, którego nigdy nie spłacę.

– Myślałem, że jak wychodziłaś za Snape'a to był szczyt twojej głupoty, ale teraz przegięłaś – przerwał jej.

– Ha, ha, ha – Gemma udała rozbawienie.

– Żebyś wiedziała ile razy twój mąż ratował mi tyłek … – udał, że liczy w pamięci.

– Maks, zostaniesz u nas tak długo jak będziesz potrzebował – powiedziała już poważnie. – Poza tym, mam dla ciebie propozycję.

– Pani Snape, zamieniam się w słuch – Avery wyprostował się na krześle i spojrzał na nią wyczekująco.

– Pamiętasz jak rozmawialiśmy o Crucio? – spytała.

– No – przytaknął krótko.

– Dam ci skład, pomóż mi opracować recepturę – wyjaśniła.

– Czeka mnie bogactwo i wieczna chwała? – Spojrzał na nią uważnie.

– Zapłacę ci, oczywiście. – Gemma zmieszała się lekko. Bardzo chciała pomóc rodzicom Neville'a, ale wątpiła, czy znajdzie się ktoś, kto będzie chciał wprowadzić produkt na rynek, czy taki eliksir w ogóle będzie komuś innemu potrzebny. Nigdy specjalnie nie zastanawiała się nad komercyjną stroną swoich wynalazków. O finanse dbał Severus, a często swoje wynagrodzenie przekazywała po prostu na jakieś fundacje albo finansowała za nie kolejne badania.

– Gemma, ja żartowałem, jeśli mogę pomóc to chętnie pomogę. – Mężczyzna uspokoił ją widząc jej zmieszanie. – Chodzi o ten eliksir dla Longbottomów? – Kobieta przytaknęła. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że jeśli stworzysz coś, co im pomoże, będziesz okryta chwałą na wieki? Na gacie Merlina, kobieto, zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego ilu ludzi padło ofiarą Crucio? – Pani Snape zaprzeczyła.

– Nie potrzebuję ani pieniędzy, ani sławy. Chcę im tylko pomóc. Jeśli mi pomożesz, możesz przypisać całą recepturę sobie – odparła poważnie.

– Severus, Severus – zwrócił się do mężczyzny, który właśnie wszedł do kuchni. – Twoja żona to … – Pokręcił zrezygnowany głową. – Twoja żona mnie obraża – poskarżył się.

– Sev – Gemma odwróciła się w stronę wejścia do kuchni. – Kawa? – wstała i podeszła do męża.

– Kubek, duży – mruknął całując ją w skroń. – Dokucza ci?

– Nie – zaśmiała się kobieta podstawiając mu kubek z parującym płynem.

– Że niby ja jej? – oburzył się Avery. – Ja do niej z sercem na dłoni, a ona chciwego świnię ze mnie zrobiła – udał obrażonego. – Wiesz, dolewka kawy mogłaby ewentualnie sprawić, że zapomnę o tym jak bardzo mnie znieważyłaś. – Gemma wywróciła oczami do męża i dolała Maksowi zbawiennego płynu.

– Pomożesz mi? – zwróciła się poważnie do mężczyzny. – I mówiłam poważnie, że …

– Będę wdzięczny za jakieś zajęcie i dach nad głową, ale nie wezmę żadnych pieniędzy – odparł twardo.

– Myślę, że jakoś się dogadamy. – Gemma uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i przytuliła głowę do ramienia męża. – Chłopcy dotarli na miejsce – szepnęła, a łzy momentalnie wypełniły jej oczy. – Anita przysłała milczącego Patronusa.

– Ta hiena co tu niedawno biegała to Patronus twojej macochy? – zaśmiał się Avery.

– Jakaś kawa dla poszkodowanych? – Gemma poderwała się na głos przyjaciółki i odwróciła do niej z szerokim uśmiechem.

– Kawa już i kolacja za pół godziny – Kobieta z uśmiechem wypełniła jej kubek przygotowaną wcześniej kawą w dzbanku. – Jak się czujesz? – spytała z troską.

– Jakby ktoś mnie rozerwał na strzępy i pozszywał sznurkiem – odparła z lekkim uśmiechem. – Dobrze, Gemmo. Jest dobrze. – Pani Snape pogładziła przyjaciółkę po dłoni. – A ty, jak to znosisz? – Aurora spojrzała z troską na młodszą koleżankę.

– Mam ochotę tam pójść, złapać tę żałosną gadzinę w swoje ręce i walnąć nim o ścianę. Związać rozżarzonym drutem kolczastym, wepchnąć mu do gardła dynamit, a później patrzeć jak jego wnętrzności rozpływają się po gładziuchnym, wypolerowanym, pieprzonym atłasie okrywającym ściany tej kiczowatej, pozbawionej smaku, napchanej wężowymi tyłkami posiadłości Malfoyów. Wrzucić tam wygłodniałe nekrofagi i z rozkoszą przyglądać się jak będą pożerały jego rozpieprzone po całym domu ścierwo. A na koniec nakarmiłabym nimi Lucjusza. – Aurora otworzyła ze zdumienia usta, Severus spojrzał na nią zmartwionym wzrokiem, a Maksym zacmokał z podziwem. – Przepraszam, zobaczę co z Charity i Neville'em. – Wstała i ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia.

– Chyba jednak nie najlepiej – westchnęła Sinistra.

– W zasadzie wyartykułowała to co każdy z nas chciałby zrobić, ale każdemu brakowało słów – mruknął pod nosem Avery.

– Zobaczę co z nią. – Ku rozpaczy Maksyma, Severus zostawił go z Aurorą.

Dogonił ją jeszcze w hallu. Bez słów złapał za ramiona i mocno, z całej siły do siebie przycisnął. Schowała głowę w jego koszuli i głośno się rozpłakała. Westchnął widząc Tobiego i Hermionę stojących na szczycie schodów i przyglądających się im. Chwycił żonę na ręce i zaniósł do swojego gabinetu. Zmartwiony usiadł z nią na kanapie i leciutko gładził jej plecy w uspokajającym geście. Pozwolił jej się wypłakać, by napięcie, które zbierało się w niej przez cały dzień w końcu odpłynęło.

Wiedział, że nie poczuje ulgi, dopóki ponownie nie będzie tuliła swoich wszystkich dzieci, ale teraz to musiało wystarczyć. Podziwiał ją za siłę jaką się wykazała. Bez histerii, lamentów i płaczów, spakowała swoje dzieci i odesłała je w bezpieczne miejsce. Postarała się, by ich dom w ledwie godzinę, stał się twierdzą nie do zdobycia, by był najbezpieczniejszym domem nie tylko w Wielkiej Brytanii, ale na całym globie. Bez narzekań i wylewania żalów ugościła wszystkich poszkodowanych w domu, dbając by nikomu niczego nie zabrakło. Zadbała, by wszyscy poczuli się bezpiecznie i bez problemów wrócili do swoich domów. Był pewien, że każdemu z uśmiechem odpowiadała, że wszystko w porządku, że była na to przygotowana, że wiedziała, że to się stanie i niczego jej nie trzeba. Jego mała, krucha Gemma. Nie była na to przygotowana. Wiedziała, że to się w końcu stanie, ale nie była przygotowana. Czy w ogóle można było przygotować się na coś takiego? To nie było zwykłe rozstanie z dziećmi, nie raz wyjeżdżały same do dziadków i zwykle nie miała z tym problemów. Widywała je wówczas codziennie przez sieć fiuu, słała Patornusy, listy i zawsze mogła do nich pojechać, teraz nie ma z nimi żadnego kontaktu. Zostawiła dzieci pod opieką ludzi, którym niewątpliwie ufała, którzy kochają ich, jak swoje własne i którzy nie pozwolą zrobić im krzywdy, ale nikt na świecie nie był w stanie ich tak chronić jak ona. Wiedział, że nie przejmuje się tym, że są teraz wrogami Śmierciożerców numer jeden, bodajże nawet nad Potterem, ale strach o dzieci, które są teraz daleko i jeszcze większy o syna, który został, rozrywał jej serce … tak samo zresztą jak jego.

Przez cały ten czas przygotowań, miał nadzieję, że uda mu się utrzymać swoją zdradę w tajemnicy, aż do ostatecznej bitwy, do ataku, który planowali od dawna. Jego oczy i kontakty w obozie wroga wciąż były im bardzo potrzebne, ale nawet gdyby dyrektor zabronił mu jakiegokolwiek ruchu, wykorzystując przysięgę wieczystą, nie mógł zostawić tam jej przyjaciółek, uczniów, jej siostry, która tak bardzo przypominała mu Gemmę sprzed lat. Roześmiana, szczera, niewinna. Nie mógł jej tam zostawić. Rzadko przyznawał się, że darzy uczuciem kogoś innego niż Gemma i chłopcy, a i im często skąpił czułości, ale Adar wiedziała, że jest dla niego ważna i ufała mu, wiedziała, że zawsze może na niego liczyć. Nie traktowała go jak podłego nauczyciela, albo jak męża siostry, był dla niej jak brat, może czasem jak mentor, którego podziwiała. Często to do niego, nie do Gemmy zwracała się z problemami, tłumacząc, że jej siostra to płaczka i wyolbrzymi każdy problem, a on wie jak pomóc. Czasem, nawet jak już była w szkole, przychodziła do niego, tak po prostu, posiedzieć, pobyć z nim, rozweselić, pogadać o eliksirach, które uwielbiała, o jego tęsknocie za Gemmą i uczuciach do niej. Była jedyną osobą oprócz jego żony, która potrafiła wymóc na nim zwierzenia. Mała dziewczynka, którą kochał jak córkę, jak młodszą siostrę. Nie mógł jej zawieść, pozwolić, by skrzywdzili ją jeszcze bardziej.

Był wściekły, gdy Avery powiedział mu o porwaniu. Mógł się spodziewać, że będą krzywdzić jego przyjaciół, członków Zakonu, ale nie podejrzewał, że Lucjusz zniży się do porywania członków jego rodziny, jego najbliższych. Dobrze wiedział, że była to nie tylko próba zdemaskowania go, ale przede wszystkim próba odegrania się na nim, na nich za to, że nie oddał mu swojej Gemmy. Był też pewien, że i porwanie Hermiony nie było dziełem przypadku. Często widział, jak Draco wodzi spojrzeniem za jego synem, jak przygląda mu się ukradkiem. Chociaż Tobias starał się być dyskretny, większość uczniów i nauczycieli wiedziała o jego zauroczeniu panną Granger i ich przyjaźni. Musiało to także dotrzeć do Malfoya i gdzieś w głębi ducha miał tego świadomość, ale nie mógł zabronić synowi kochać, dorastać jak normalny nastolatek, unikać spotkań z dziewczyną. Nie miał do tego prawa. Jego rodzina i tak wystarczająco cierpiała z powodu popełnionych przez niego błędów, nie chciał krzywdzić ich bardziej.

Jeśli miał być ze sobą szczery, ulżyło mu, że mają to już za sobą. Atak na Czarnego Pana i tak ich nie ominie, a teraz przynajmniej nie musiał się martwić o to, że odkrycie jego zdrady go zaskoczy, że Gemma nie będzie miała czasu ratować siebie i dzieci, że nie zdąży na czas odprawić ich w bezpieczne miejsce. Przytulił ją do siebie jeszcze mocniej i odetchnął głęboko, gdzieś w głębi serca czuł, że najgorsze jest już za nimi. Pozostał tylko finał.

_Kolejny rozdział:„Zwierzenia i przemyślenia"_


	61. Zwierzenia i przemyślenia

N/A: Dziękuję za komentarze. Wielkimi krokami zbliżamy się jednak do końca i zaczynam przyspieszać. Myślę, że powinnam opublikować całość przed końcem miesiąca. Później wyjeżdżam i nie chcę zostawiać samej końcówki na nie wiadomo jak długo. Harry ... kurde no wiem, że go mało, ale jeszcze na chwilę się pojawi. Pewnie nadal w niezadowalającym wymiarze, ale już niestety taka jego rola ;) Nic nie mówię, żeby nie spojlerować. Cóż, zapraszam i liczę, że może jeszcze ktoś się skusi na komentarz.

_**ROZDZIAŁ 60**_

„_**Zwierzenia i przemyślenia"**_

– To się niedługo skończy, obiecuję ci, Skarbie – wyszeptał, gdy jej płacz nieco zelżał.

– Jeszcze nigdy w życiu tak bardzo się nie bałam – zaszlochała.

– Ja też – odparł szczerze i przycisnął ją do siebie jeszcze mocniej. – Są już bezpieczni, nic im nie grozi. – Odetchnął głęboko i przytulił ją jeszcze mocniej.

– Byli bardzo dzielni. – Gemma oderwała się od ramion męża i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. – Jeszcze nigdy nie byli tak posłuszni.

– Wrócą szybciej niż zdążą zatęsknić – pocieszał Severus. – Lucjusz jedzący robaki, chciałbym to zobaczyć. – Uśmiechnął się do niej.

– Nie prowokuj mnie. – Gemma nieśmiało odwzajemniła jego uśmiech.

– Powinnaś odpocząć, Kochanie – odparł zmartwionym głosem.

– I tak nie zasnę – mruknęła. – Co z Charity, Neville'em i rodzicami? Babcia kazała cię mocno wyściskać, wrócili z Percym do siebie, jak byłeś w pracowni.

– To ściskaj, skoro babcia kazała – zaśmiał się, a Gemma w odpowiedzi objęła go mocno ramionami i przytuliła z całej siły. – Z Charity już lepiej, Longbottom też doszedł do siebie. Poppy mówiła, że powinna przewieźć ją do skrzydła szpitalnego. W domu nie może roztoczyć odpowiedniej aury, ale można ją przenosić jedynie na leżąco – opowiadał. – Jedyne co mi przyszło do głowy to nasz powóz do przewozu koni, mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko. Przeleci niepostrzeżony, nie zatrzyma się na naszych barierach, a przed bramą Hogwartu odbierze ich już Dumbledore. Longbottom ma się z nimi zabrać.

– Nic im nie zagraża? – spytała marszcząc brwi.

– Nie – odparł – Oskar zaproponował, że rzuci dość silne zaklęcia maskujące. Właśnie przygotowuje powóz.

– Zadbałeś o wszystko, kochany. – Gemma z czułością pogładziła męża po policzku. – A rodzice?

– Wrócili do domu, powiedzieli, że jutro zajrzą – odpowiedział z uśmiechem. – Mama zaproponowała, że weźmie do siebie Hermionę, ale Tobi posłał jej takie spojrzenie, że sam bym się nie powstydził – zaśmiał się.

– Coś czuję, że mama będzie naszym codziennym gościem. – Zrobiła zbolałą minę. – Biedna Hermiona.

**.: :.**

Charity i Neville w asyście McGonagall i Pomfrey, udali się powozem Snape'ów do Hogwartu. Gemma bardzo chciała ich zatrzymać, martwiła się o przyjaciółkę, ale wiedziała też, że roztoczenie silnej aury leczącej w ich domu jest teraz niemożliwe i pozwoliła im w spokoju wyruszyć. Podczas kolacji z ulgą przywitała srebrnego kocura, który głosem Minerwy poinformował ich, że są cali i zdrowi. Gemma z leciutkim uśmieszkiem obserwowała zerkających na siebie Sinistrę i Avery'ego. Lubiła profesorkę astronomii i ta kiedyś zwierzyła jej się z niespełnionej, szkolnej miłości. Wówczas nie przypuszczała, że chodziło o Maksyma, ale wiedziała, że przyjaciółka jest zdolna mu przebaczyć, że teraz po latach potrafiła się nawet z tego śmiać. Z tego co jej mówiła, chłopak podobał jej się, ale nie liczyła na poważny związek. Była czarownicą mugolskiego pochodzenia, a on był Ślizgonem. Oddając mu swą niewinność, jak to nazwała, była w pełni świadoma tego, że on ją zaraz po tym zostawi i wcale nie miała mu tego za złe. „_Takie czasy" – _usprawiedliwiała go.

Krótko po tym incydencie jej rodzice zostali zabici przez Śmierciożerców i bardziej niż porzucenie, bolało ją, że on zadawał się z ich oprawcami, że ich popierał. Przez długi czas widziała w nim zabójcę, chociaż była przekonana, że nie miał nic wspólnego ze śmiercią jej matki i ojca. Gemma wiedziała, że Maksym został poddanym Czarnego Pana z powodów podobnych do jej męża. Tuż po szkole, ukończył z wyróżnieniem studia magomedyczne i z tego co jej kiedyś powiedział, liczył że Voldemort nauczy go magii, dzięki której będzie jeszcze bardziej skuteczny.

Pod wieloma względami przypominał jej Severusa. Był cyniczny i zarozumiały, a jego każda wypowiedź ociekała jadem, ale był też piekielnie inteligentny, bystry i chociaż nigdy, by się do tego nie przyznał, wrażliwy. Widać to było w podejściu do pacjentów, trosce jaką nimi otaczał i o nich dbał. Często już po wyjściu z więzienia, zaglądał do nich, gdy ich chłopcy byli chorzy i wówczas Gemma nie mogła nadziwić się jaki potrafi być czuły w stosunku do nich. Zdawał się rozumieć każdego cierpiącego człowieka, znać dobrze ból, jaki towarzyszy wszelkim chorobom i nade wszystko potrafił podnieść pacjentów na duchu. Czasami, gdy dostarczała eliksiry do przychodni, w której odbywał część swojej kary, z uśmiechem obserwowała jak otacza ramieniem staruszki albo rozdaje zabawki kobietom w ciąży.

Zastanawiała się co kierowało mężczyzną, by zdradzić swojego pana, by tak bardzo się narazić. Ostatnim razem, gdy pomógł Zakonowi i tak skończyło się to dla niego więzieniem. Niewątpliwie, dzięki niej i Lupinowi, udało mu się uniknąć dużo cięższej kary, ale i teraz nie mógł mieć pewności, że nie skończy w Azkabanie. Wiedziała, że i ją, i Severusa traktuje jak dobrych przyjaciół, wiedziała, że lubi zarówno jej dzieci, jak i siostrę, ale domyślała się, że to głównie Sinistra była przyczyną jego desperackiego czynu. Z niedowierzaniem obserwowała jego rumieniec, gdy Aurora zwracała się w jego kierunku. Zwykle czarujący, pewny siebie mężczyzna, teraz czerwienił się jak nastolatek. Z uśmiechem spojrzała na męża, który zdawał się zauważać to samo co ona i ze zniesmaczoną miną wywracał oczami.

– Jak się czujesz, Sinistra? – Severus zwrócił się znudzonym tonem do Aurory. Wszyscy, łącznie z Hermioną Granger spojrzeli na niego jak na idiotę.

– Dzięki twoim eliksirom, już wszystko w porządku, dziękuję Severusie – odparła równie zaskoczona kobieta.

– Zostaniesz u nas – zakomunikował nakładając sobie porcję ziemniaków.

– I ty tak zdecydowałeś? – Aurora popatrzyła na Severusa z lekkim oburzeniem.

– Powiedzmy – odparł beznamiętnym tonem.

– Severus, mam swoje obowiązki w szkole i jak tylko wydobrzeję chcę tam wrócić. Dziękuję wam za pomoc i gościnę, ale …

– Żadnego ale Sinistra – przerwał jej twardo Snape. – W Hogwarcie jest dla ciebie niebezpiecznie.

– Jak to? A Charity? Ją też …

– Charity i ty znalazłyście się tam przez przypadek – wyjaśnił. – Byłyście razem z Adar i panną Granger, to był ich główny cel i zapewne byłabyś bezpieczna w Hogwarcie, gdyby twój kochaś nie wykrzykiwał na lewo i prawo, jak to jest wkurzony i co to komu nie zrobi, jeśli cię tkną – dokończył i bez zaszczycenia kogokolwiek spojrzeniem wrócił do kolacji.

– O co ci chodzi? – wysyczała kobieta.

– Daj spokój Aurora – Snape zirytowany odłożył sztućce na talerz. – Przez ponad semestr musiałem wysłuchiwać, jak ten dureń płacze w poduszkę, bo jaki jest głupi i jaki z niego tchórz, a jaka ty piękna i mądra, i jaki to on zły i niedobry jest – przedrzeźniał kolegę płaczliwym głosem – nie wiem co w tobie widział, ale to nie mój problem. Co ty w nim widziałaś tym bardziej nie wiem. Zostaniecie tutaj oboje, a mi robi się wystarczająco niedobrze od migdalenia się mojego syna z panną Granger. Nie potrzebuję do kompletu starego durnia, który wzdycha do wyblakłego zdjęcia, które trzyma w swojej szacie od dwudziestu pięciu lat, ani ciebie układającej horoskop miłosny dla tegoż samego durnia. W nosie mam wasze szczęście, ale chcę świętego spokoju, dlatego po kolacji grzecznie pójdziesz do obserwatorium, a Avery starym, szkolnym zwyczajem podrepcze za tobą i pomoże ci rozstawić teleskopy, a później możecie albo porozmawiać, albo od razu przejść do rzeczy – Severus zakończył i spokojnie wrócił do kolacji.

Sinistra próbowała coś powiedzieć, ale udało jej się jedynie otworzyć usta. Avery skupił się na dość dokładnym krojeniu mięsa. Oskar jak przystało na dorosłego mężczyznę parsknął śmiechem, a Gemma z całej siły walnęła męża w ramię.

– Za co? – Spojrzał na nią oburzony.

– Za jajco – warknęła i popatrzyła na przyjaciółkę przepraszającym wzrokiem.

– Wcale się nie migdalę z pańskim synem, profesorze – bąknęła Hermiona.

– Jesteś świnia, Snape – wyrzuciła z siebie Aurora i z obrażoną miną wyszła z jadalni.

– Palant – mruknęła Gemma i udała się za koleżanką.

– Obserwatorium jest nieużywane od lat, znajdziesz tam pewnie jedynie brud i kurz. – Pani Snape zatrzymała ją na schodach. – Później każę skrzatom tam posprzątać i będziesz mogła je używać do woli, a teraz chodź na spacer.

– Dziękuję, Gem. – Aurora starała się ukryć łzy. – Nic mi nie jest, naprawdę, ale chętnie się przejdę.

– Aurora, przepraszam za Severusa – zaczęła młodsza kobieta.

– Daj spokój, to co powiedział to nie twoja wina – Sinistra zaszlochała.

– Nie przepraszam za to co powiedział, ale za to, że był taki niedelikatny i niezbyt grzeczny – wyjaśniła Gemma. – Myślę jednak, że Severus ma trochę racji. – Profesor astronomii spojrzała na nią z niedowierzaniem, a Snape poprowadziła ją w stronę ogrodu pełnego polnych kwiatów. – Lubisz go prawda? Mimo tego, że zachował się w stosunku do ciebie jak skończona świnia, wciąż go trochę lubisz.

– Trochę – mruknęła Aurora. – Och, bardziej niż trochę. Byłam w nim zakochana po uszy, nigdy później już nie spotkałam nikogo, kto pociągałby mnie tak bardzo jak Maksym. Jak dziś rano zobaczyłam go przy … przy drzwiach celi, moje serce znowu podskoczyło. Spojrzał na mnie tak … nie wiem … z troską, jakby chciał dać mi znać, że po mnie wróci i ja … tak bardzo się bałam, tak bardzo Gemmo. Bałam się, że nie tylko nas tam zabiją, ale że będą torturować przez długie godziny, że wyciągną ode mnie informacje na temat Zakonu, że zdradzę Severusa i ciebie, wszystkich naszych przyjaciół. Nie bałam się bólu, ale bałam się, że go nie zniosę. – Po policzkach kobiety zaczęły spływać łzy. Gemma mocno przytuliła swoją przyjaciółkę i pozwoliła jej dojść do siebie w ciszy. – Podziwiam cię, nie wiem jak ty to znosisz, znosiłaś przez lata …

– Mam Severusa – szepnęła – i chyba to chciał wam powiedzieć mój mąż. Aurora, jeśli coś do siebie czujecie, bez względu na to czy to wielka miłość czy tylko jakaś iskierka miłości, nie warto czekać. Nie mamy teraz na to czasu. Jeśli w tym uczuciu przeszkadza ci żal, za to co ci zrobił, porozmawiaj z nim, pozwól mu wszystko wyjaśnić, nie żyj w gniewie, bo to cię zniszczy.

– Nie czuję do niego żalu, już nie Gemmo – mruknęła Sinistra – na początku może, ale ja rozumiem dlaczego to zrobił, wiem dlaczego taki był i nie winię go za to. Tylko dziś … ja myślałam, że może coś powie. Jak zostaliśmy sami w kuchni, podziękowałam mu, chciałam mu dać do zrozumienia, że nie czuję urazy, a on tylko bąknął, że był mi to winien, że jesteśmy kwita i wyszedł. Jakby nie chciał mnie oglądać. – Gemma z trudem powstrzymała śmiech.

– Bo on nie wie jak cię przeprosić – wyjaśniła. – Jest przekonany o braku swojej wartości, uważa się z nic, za kogoś bezwzględnie złego i jest pewien, że nie jest ciebie wart. Wiem, że to niełatwe, ale spróbuj mu to jakoś ułatwić, może faktycznie pozwól, żeby pomógł ci z tymi teleskopami?

– Uratował mi życie, nie tylko mi. – Aurora zdawała się być poruszona jej słowami na temat Maksyma. – Jak może tak o sobie myśleć?

– On wciąż ma w pamięci to jak cię potraktował. To, że zachował się jak tchórz – wytłumaczyła Gemma. – I tak, uważam, że tak się zachował, ale to było prawie dwadzieścia pięć lat temu, dziś chyba udowodnił, że nie jest tchórzem.

– Nie jest – odparła Aurora. – Pamiętasz jak Mark miał skrofungulus? – Gemma przytaknęła. – Odwiedzałam go wtedy, a praktycznie u was zamieszkałam. Bliźniaki były malutkie, a on bardzo cierpiał i błagał, żeby to nie babcia przy nim siedziała...

– Chciał tylko ciebie, nawet moje zmiany z Severusem mu nie odpowiadały – zaśmiała się cicho kobieta. – Zawsze cię uwielbiał – dodała ze smutkiem.

– Wtedy zobaczyłam Maksyma po raz pierwszy od ukończenia szkoły i nie wiem, ale chyba wtedy … on, siedział przy Marku i badał go z taką czułością, troskliwością, że nie mogłam przestać na to patrzeć. Chyba wtedy dotarło do mnie, że nigdy się na niego tak naprawdę nie gniewałam, że to dobry człowiek. Może zagubił się gdzieś po drodze, ale że nie jest zły. Że ktoś, kto tak odnosi się do chorego zasługuje na gwiazdkę z nieba. A jak później mi opowiadałaś, jak uratował Remusa, moje uczucia odżyły na dobre. Jestem idiotką, prawda? Wciąż kocham się w chłopaku ze szkoły, w dodatku w tym, który mnie tak bardzo zranił.

– Nie jesteś idiotką – Gemma spojrzała na nią z czułością. – Gdybyś się w nim nie kochała, nie zraniłby cię, nie obeszłoby cię co zrobił. Nie tak bardzo.

– Severus jest twoim pierwszym, prawda? – spytała z lekkim uśmiechem Sinistra.

– Tak – odparła Gemma.

– Nigdy nie myślałaś, żeby z innym …

– Nie – przerwała jej twardo Snape. – Nigdy. Jest wszystkim czego potrzebuję. – Kobietę nieco zaniepokoiło to pytanie. Nigdy nie myślała o zdradzie, nigdy nawet przez myśl jej to nie przeszło, a teraz była zmuszona opowiadać o tym i miała nadzieję, że Severus w żaden sposób tego nie odczuje.

– Przepraszam, nie powinnam nawet myśleć, że ty, że wy … przepraszam, Gem. – Snape lekko przytaknęła dając do zrozumienia, że nic się nie stało. – Tworzycie niesamowitą parę – kontynuowała Sinistra. – To coś więcej niż miłość, Gemmo. Severus traktuje cię jak największy skarb, odnosi się do ciebie z prawdziwym pietyzmem. To jak się do ciebie zwraca, jak do ciebie mówi jest niewiarygodne dla dwojga ludzi związanych razem od osiemnastu lat. Gdy cię obejmuje, przytula, całuje, gładzi, widać z jaką delikatnością i czułością to robi. Nigdy nie widziałam, żeby to było wymuszone, żeby przytulił cię tylko dlatego, że tego potrzebujesz, żeby cię uspokoić, on zawsze to robi z miłości. Traktuje cię jak lalkę z porcelany, jak kruchą, małą istotę, a jednocześnie ty, jesteś jego mocą i siłą, opoką i drogowskazem. Nie istnieje Severus bez Gemmy, ani Gemma bez Severusa. Jesteście jak jeden twór, jak jedno bijące wspólnym rytmem serce. Jego przestałoby bić bez twojego oddechu, a ty nie miałabyś siły oddychać bez bicia jego serca. I wcale nie trzeba was znać osiemnaście lat, by to dostrzec, wystarczy na was popatrzeć. Zazdroszczę wam tego, jestem pewna, że każdy zazdrości. – Gemma miała przez moment wrażenie, że już kiedyś słyszała podobne słowa.

– Tak jest, nie istniałabym bez niego – szepnęła w odpowiedzi.

– Ani ja bez ciebie. – Usłyszała tuż za plecami szept męża i po chwili jej usta zostały zamknięte przez jego. – To bolało – wyszeptał wprost do jej ucha i usiadł obok niej na ławce. – Sinistra, przepraszam. Byłem chyba mało subtelny. Jednak wciąż myślę, że zachowujecie się jak para kretynów. On zakochany od wieków w tobie, a ty wodzisz za nim i wypatrujesz go od kilku lat, bodajże odkąd wyszedł z więzienia. Czasem jak nas odwiedzałaś, miałem wrażenie, że masz nadzieję na to, że nasze dzieci są chore i może pojawi się on, medyk w lśniącej zbroi – sarknął.

– Ja … no wiesz co – oburzyła się Aurora.

– Żartowałem, ale przyznaj, że go wypatrywałaś – zaśmiał się.

– Może trochę … naprawdę ma moje zdjęcie? – spytała pełna nadziei.

– Ta – burknął. – To z naszego drugiego roku.

– Och – jęknęła kobieta. – To podłe … ma zdjęcie jak miałam dwanaście lat. Gdzie on je trzyma? – spytała bojowym tonem.

– Żartowałem – zaśmiał się Severus. – Ale chyba udał się z tym zdjęciem do obserwatorium. Jak dzieci – zwrócił się do żony, gdy Aurora przeprosiła i pobiegła w stronę domu.

– Severus – kobieta spojrzała na męża przepraszającym wzrokiem. – Ja nie chciałam. Aurora zapytała mnie, czy kiedyś, czy kiedykolwiek myślałam … ja nigdy, naprawdę nigdy – tłumaczyła się chwytając go za ręce. – Bardzo bolało?

– Skarbie, już dobrze – uspokoił ją – nic się nie stało. Poczułem tylko ukłucie, przez chwilę i zobaczyłem, gdzie jesteś, to wszystko. Nic się nie stało, Kochanie. Bałem się, że tobie coś jest. – Objął ją delikatnie. – Gem, Skarbie – Widząc jej zakłopotanie ujął jej twarz w dłonie i spojrzał prosto w oczy. – Ile razy ja, zapomniałem się w dużo gorszy sposób? Gemma, cierpiałaś przeze mnie wiele razy i twoja blizna zdaje się reagować dużo gorzej niż moja, nie wiem dlaczego. To nie była twoja wina, nic nie mogłaś poradzić na to, że Sinistra zapytała. – Przyciągnął ją do siebie i mocno przytulił.

– Przepraszam – szepnęła, a on jedynie westchnął w odpowiedzi.

Przez całą noc nie mogła zmrużyć oka. Najpierw myślała o chłopcach, jak bardzo ich wszystkich kochała, o Tobim i jego uczuciu do Hermiony, i o tym czy postąpiła słusznie pozwalając mu zostać razem z nią. Wciąż jeszcze nie był pełnoletni i mogła go zmusić do wyjazdu siłą, ale czy było to uczciwe w stosunku do nich. Ona nie wyjechała, nie zostawiła ukochanego i wiedziała, że za nic, by tego nie zrobiła. Za miesiąc będzie już dorosły, będzie miał prawo sam o sobie decydować i nie mogła mu odmawiać prawa do walki o swą miłość, o swój dom. Uspokajało ją nieco, że Tobias jest naprawdę dobry w pojedynkach. Jeśli znała kogoś kto był lepszy, to tylko Severus. Martwiła się i po raz tysięczny analizowała wszystkie zabezpieczenia jakie otaczają jej dzieci. Przez cały ten czas wpatrywała się w śpiącego obok niej męża. Dopiero teraz zaczynała odczuwać ulgę i dotarło do niej w jak wielkim był niebezpieczeństwie. Ratował jej siostrę. Wiedziała, że to ona była jego kołem napędowym w dzisiejszej walce. Po siedemnastu latach wciąż zadziwiało ją, jak pozwolił Adar zbliżyć się do siebie. Rozczulało ją, jak czasem słyszała ich rozmowy na temat chłopców, którzy jej dokuczali i jak powinna sobie z nimi radzić, i jego zapewnienia, że jeśli tylko któryś ją skrzywdzi to ostatnie co ujrzy, będzie koniec jego różdżki. Spełnił swoje obietnice, nie pozwolił jej tknąć. Była mu za to wdzięczna.

Gemma nie była do końca pewna, dlaczego Adar to ich wybrała na swoich powierników, a nie rodziców. Domyślała się jedynie, że to wynik podsłuchanej kiedyś kłótni między jej rodzicami. Miała może z pięć lat, gdy sama przedostała się do nich przez sieć fiuu z drugiego końca świata. Dziewczynka długo nie mogła pozbierać się po tym co usłyszała. Nie chciała wierzyć, że jej matka mogła skrzywdzić jej siostrę i przez długi czas bała się wrócić do domu. Było jej żal Anity, była dobrą matką, troskliwą i pełną czułości, ale wówczas w oczach swojego dziecka stała się potworem. O dziwo, to Severus przyszedł wówczas z pomocą. Nie owijał w bawełnę, niczego nie wybielał, tylko opowiedział szczerze o swoich uczuciach, gdy sam się o tym dowiedział i o tym jak bardzo nienawidził Anity. Przyznał, że wciąż czuje żal do kobiety, głównie dlatego, że Gemma nigdy nie zasłużyła na takie traktowanie i ciągle uważał, że za łatwo jej wybaczyła. Zapewnił, że nie spuszcza swojej teściowej z oczu i nigdy nie pozwoli by skrzywdziła kogoś z jego bliskich, a Adar niewątpliwie się do nich zalicza.

Westchnęła cichutko widząc spokój na twarzy swojego męża. Miała wrażenie, że niewiele się zmienił przez te wszystkie lata. Jego skóra nabrała jeszcze bielszego odcienia i teraz jeszcze bardziej kontrastowała z jej oliwkową, ale poza tym na jego twarzy nie zauważyła zmarszczek, a włosy wciąż lśniły czernią. Chociaż, gdy zerknęła na jego ramię, które teraz szczelnie ją oplatało, odnosiła wrażenie, że jest teraz jeszcze lepiej zbudowany, bardziej męski i silny. Bezwiednie zaczęła wodzić koniuszkiem palca po jego nagim torsie. Przysunęła się bliżej i delikatnie chwyciła jego sutka w swe wargi. Mruknął pod nosem, ale jego oczy wciąż pozostały zamknięte. Wyciągnęła swoją różdżkę spod poduszki, delikatnie chwyciła jego nadgarstek i przy pomocy zaklęcia przywiązała do wezgłowia łóżka, gdy to samo robiła z drugim napotkała już jego zaskoczone spojrzenie.

– Gem, co … – wyszeptał zanim zamknęła jego usta w namiętnym pocałunku. Usiadła na nim okrakiem i spoglądając prosto w oczy powoli zaczęła ściągać swoją jedwabną koszulkę. Jęknął, gdy lekko otarła nagą pupą o jego pęczniejące krocze. Pochyliła się nad nim i wciąż nie odrywając wzroku od jego tęczówek, przejechała językiem po jego torsie. Jego oddech wyraźnie przyspieszył, gdy sunęła ustami w dół, językiem pieszcząc jego nagą skórę. Przymknął powieki i oddał swe ciało w jej panowanie. Nie był w stanie powstrzymać głośnych jęków, gdy zmysłowymi ruchami ściągnęła jego spodnie od piżamy i chwyciła jego penisa w usta. Uwielbiał, te pieszczoty. Otulała go szczelnie swoimi ciepłymi wargami, poruszając głową w górę i w dół. Wypchnął ku niej swoje biodra i przez chwilę lekko nimi poruszał. Dłońmi pieściła jego pośladki i uda. Warknął, gdy wypuściła z ust jego męskość i trzepocząc po nim językiem sunęła w dół. Delikatnie polizała jego jądra, po czym ośmieliła się na pogłębienie tej pieszczoty i chwytała w swe wargi raz jedno, raz drugie. Zawirowało mu w głowie, gdy jego penis ponownie zniknął w jej ustach i szarpnął się, chcąc wpleść palce w jej włosy, ale więzy skutecznie go powstrzymały.

Uniosła się nieco i zmysłowo przygryzając dolną wargę, wspięła do góry. Uśmiechnęła się do niego uwodzicielsko, musnęła lekko jego spragnione pocałunków wargi, po czym wyprostowała się eksponując swe prześliczne piersi w całej okazałości. Chciał je chwycić w swe usta, ale nie był w stanie się podnieść. Uniosła się delikatnie do góry i chwytając jego sztywnego penisa w dłoń, naprowadziła go na wejście swojej kobiecości. Jęknęła opadając na niego, tak że wbił się w nią na całą długość. Przymknęła lekko powieki i zaczęła się powoli poruszać. Spojrzała mu w oczy i przygryzając wargę odchyliła się do tyłu, dając mu lepszy widok na swoje cudowne ciało. Był podniecony do granic i niczego tak bardzo nie pragnął jak chwycić kołyszące się w rytm jej ruchów piersi, jej sterczące sutki kusiły go niewiarygodnie.

Zaskoczyła go tym ubezwłasnowolnieniem. Nigdy nie była władcza w łóżku i to on zwykle kontrolował ich seks. Pozwalała mu na wiele i zdarzało się, że i on przywiązał ją do łóżka, ale ona nigdy nie przejmowała władzy. Nie była bierna, wręcz przeciwnie, ale nigdy nie pozwoliła sobie na unieruchomienie go. Jęknął przeciągle, gdy przyspieszyła nieco swe ruchy i nabiła się na niego z całej siły. Uchylił powieki i nie mógł się dłużej powstrzymać przed chwyceniem jej piersi. Czuł, że nie jest zbyt mocno związany, zapewne nie chciała sprawić mu bólu, dlatego gdy szarpnął po raz kolejny magiczne więzy ustąpiły, a on podniósł się i chwycił w końcu w swe wargi jej sutka. Westchnęła cichutko, gdy objął ją w pasie i przekręcił na łóżko, tak że teraz to on był na niej. Przymknęła powieki i poddała mu się bez reszty. Sposób w jaki dziś zainicjowała seks, niewiarygodnie go podniecił. Podobał mu się sposób w jaki go kusiła i czuł, że nie da rady zbyt długo wytrzymać.

Wyszedł z niej dość gwałtownie co skwitowała dość głośnym warknięciem, ale gdy tylko zaczął kierować swoje usta ku jej kobiecości, z jej gardła ponownie zaczęły wydobywać się jęki. Mruknęła przeciągle jego imię, gdy chwycił w swe usta jej nabrzmiałą, spragnioną pieszczot łechtaczkę i wystarczyła ledwie krótka chwila, by mógł poczuć na swych palcach i języku jej orgazm. Nie pozwolił jej jednak na chwilę wytchnienia i nie zważając na mocno przyspieszony, urywany oddech, uniósł się nad nią i ponownie wbił w jej wilgotną szparkę swoją męskość. Krzyknęła z rozkoszy i mocno oplotła go swoimi zgrabnymi udami. Oparł swe czoło o jej i spoglądając prosto w oczy przyspieszał swoje ruchy. Mocno wbiła palce w jego plecy, gdy kolejna fala rozkoszy przeszyła jej ciało i po chwili z głośnym jękiem wytrysnął do jej wnętrza swoim nasieniem. Poruszał się w niej jeszcze przez chwilę odzyskując spokojny oddech, pocałował ją namiętnie i zmęczony opadł na poduszkę obok niej.

Nie miał pojęcia co się stało, gdy przekręciła się na bok, tyłem do niego i oplotła szczelnie kołdrą, ale było jeszcze bardzo wcześnie i domyślał się, że chce jeszcze złapać trochę snu.

– Prysznic, Skarbie? – wyszeptał muskając wargami płatki jej ucha.

– Idź sam – odparła z lekkim uśmiechem.

Jej odpowiedź go nieco rozczarowała. Po igraszkach w łóżku lubił przenieść się na drugą rundę do łazienki, bądź odwrotnie i zdawało mu się, że i ona podziela jego zamiłowanie. Sama nie raz ciągnęła go do wanny i często sama inicjowała drugi raz. Teraz jednak leżała lekko zasmucona i zdawało się bez chęci na cokolwiek. Nie naciskał jednak. Wczorajszy dzień był dla niej bardzo trudny, a ona była nad wyraz wrażliwą osobą i żeby wszystko poukładać, potrzebowała zapewne dużo więcej czasu niż on. Musnął delikatnie czubek jej głowy i samotnie udał się do łazienki.

Był zaskoczony, gdy nie zastał jej w pokoju po wyjściu. Dochodziła dopiero piąta rano i spodziewał się, że będzie w najlepsze spała, a tymczasem łóżko było już zaścielone przez skrzaty. Zerknął do garderoby, ale i tam jej nie było. Rzadko schodziła na śniadanie bez uprzedniej toalety i zaczął się trochę niepokoić. Ubrał się pospiesznie i ruszył na poszukiwanie. Nie było jej ani w jadalni, ani w laboratorium. Postanowił zajrzeć do jej gabinetu, ale i tam jej nie zastał. Westchnął głośno i miał właśnie zamiar wyciągnąć różdżkę i poszukać jej przy pomocy zaklęcia, gdy jego wzrok padł na okno, w którym ujrzał odzianą w czerń postać, przemierzającą szybkim krokiem ich ogród. Niewiele myśląc ruszył biegiem do drzwi.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Babskie rozmowy w szafie"_


	62. Babskie rozmowy w szafie

_**ROZDZIAŁ 61**_

„_**Babskie rozmowy w szafie"**_

Nie zobaczył jej już, gdy wybiegł na ogród, ale szybkim krokiem podążył w kierunku, w którym się udawała. Domyślał się, gdzie szła i po chwili nie zdziwiło go, gdy w oddali zamajaczył mu szybko przemieszczający się czarny punkt. Ledwo łapał oddech, gdy w końcu znalazł się w pobliżu stajni i pospiesznie nakazał skrzatom osiodłać swojego konia. Wiedział, że nie ma wielkich szans, by ją dogonić, ale miał nadzieję, że może z czasem zwolni, chcąc rozkoszować się pięknym porankiem. Nie pomylił się. Różdżka, która wskazywał mu cały czas drogę zawiodła go nad jeziorko. Siedziała zamyślona na trawie, wystawiając twarz do nisko unoszącego się słońca.

– Już myślałem, że cię nie dogonię – rzekł zeskakując z konia. – Lucyfer jest szybki, ale … ty i na koniu bez jednej nogi byłabyś szybsza.

– Bo jestem lżejsza – odparła przechylając głowę w jego kierunku.

– Spodziewałem się, że chcesz jeszcze chwilę pospać, dlatego zrezygnowałaś z prysznica. – Usiadł obok niej przyglądając się jej twarzy. Wydawała mu się dziwnie zmartwiona. Oprócz smutku, który towarzyszył jej od dłuższego czasu i tęsknoty, która pojawiła się wczoraj, mógł dostrzec coś jeszcze, ale kompletnie nie wiedział co to jest. – Co się stało, Gem? – spytał wprost.

– Wszystko w porządku. – Zaskoczona odwróciła do niego głowę.

– Gem, przecież widzę. – Spojrzał na nią zmartwionym wzrokiem. – Zrobiłem coś nie tak? W łóżku wydawało się być wszystko w porządku. O co chodzi, Kochanie? – Objął ją delikatnie ramieniem. – Wiem, że się martwisz o chłopców, o Tobiego, ale widzę, że smuci cię coś jeszcze. – Chwycił ją za podbródek i zmusił, by spojrzała na niego.

– Nigdy nie pozwalasz mi przejąć kontroli do samego końca – odparła po chwili ciszy. Zaniemówił.

– Nie? – wyjąkał po dłuższym zastanowieniu. – Naprawdę nigdy? Chciałaś? – Wciąż nie bardzo wiedział co ma powiedzieć.

– Chciałam cię zaskoczyć, chociaż raz – mruknęła.

– Zaskoczyłaś, całkiem miło. – Starał się uśmiechnąć. – I to nie raz.

– Ale nie wystarczająco, byś pozwolił mi dokończyć – odparła z lekkim wyrzutem.

– Ja … nie mogłem się powstrzymać – jęknął skruszony. – Gemma, przepraszam. Nie sądziłem, że … naprawdę nigdy? – Kobieta zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy. – Dlaczego mi nic nie powiedziałaś?

– Miałam nadzieję, że jak już cię przywiążę to będziesz wiedział o co mi chodzi. – Gemma zawstydzona pochyliła głowę. – Zawsze nawet jak zaczynam, to i tak ty kończysz. Nigdy wcześniej nie dałeś mi się przywiązać, chociaż sam często to robisz. Nie zrozum mnie źle. Lubię jak … jak, no wiesz.

– Co jak? – Spojrzał na nią z lekkim uśmiechem.

– No wiesz. Jak ty … jak panujesz nade mną w łóżku, jak mnie … – Gemma lekko się spłoniła, co jedynie prowokowało Severusa do dalszego ciągnięcia tematu, chociaż dobrze wiedział o co jej chodzi.

– Jak co? – udawał zdezorientowanego.

– Jak mnie obracasz w łóżku. – Twarz Gemmy przybrała czerwony kolor, a Severus z trudem powstrzymał uśmiech. – Lubię to, jak pozwalasz mi się zatracić i niekiedy nie wiem nawet, gdzie jestem, ale czasem … jesteś silniejszy, dużo silniejszy i nie mam żadnych szans w subtelny sposób dać ci do zrozumienia jak chcę się kochać, a dyskusje w takich momentach, zdecydowanie mnie nie pociągają.

– No to by było interesujące – zaśmiał się. – Kochanie, teraz przekręć się na plecy, a tę rękę przesuń tam, nie tu … palancie, wyżej. – Gemma roześmiała się widząc jak Severus naśladujący jej głos, wykonuje dziwne ruchy. – Przepraszam, Gem. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, że drzemie w tobie domina – mężczyzna nie mógł się powstrzymać.

– Palant – warknęła.

– Wiesz, nie możemy się teraz udać na zakupy, ale moglibyśmy coś transmutować w skórzany gorset i pejcz. – Gemma spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem i próbowała podnieść się z trawy. – Przepraszam, Gem. Przepraszam. – Zatrzymał ją mocno obejmując. – Po prostu nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy, że i ty czasem masz ochotę mnie poobracać w łóżku. – Próbował być poważny, ale wciąż nie mógł się powstrzymać. Kobieta spojrzała na niego z rezygnacją i wyrzutem, ale po chwili uśmiechnęła się lekko i podniosła z ziemi. Sięgnęła po leżącą w pobliżu szpicrutę i przybierając poważny wyraz twarzy zamachała mu nią przed nosem.

– Na kolana, Snape – warknęła marszcząc groźnie brwi, ale to wywołało u Severusa jedynie atak śmiechu. Spojrzał na nią z powątpiewaniem i chwytając za biodra pociągnął z powrotem na dół, tak że opadła na jego uda. Pocałował ją namiętnie, wplatając palce w jej włosy i delikatnie je przeczesał.

– Wiesz co jest dziwne? – mruknął spoglądając jej w oczy.

– Co? – spytała z lekkim uśmiechem.

– Może czasem przejmuję zbyt dużo kontroli w łóżku, przyznaję i postaram się lepiej czytać twoje gesty, ale bez względu na to jak zachowuję się w sypialni, jestem pod twoją całkowitą władzą – odpowiedział poważnie i spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy. – Panujesz nade mną w każdym aspekcie życia, Gem zrobię wszystko czego chcesz, wszystko co mi rozkażesz. Wszystko dla ciebie zrobię. Jeśli każesz mi przestać oddychać, przestanę. – Kobieta spoglądała na niego z lekko uchylonymi wargami.

– Wiesz co jest dziwniejsze? – spytała patrząc mu w oczy.

– Co? – W oczekiwaniu uniósł do góry brwi.

– Że ja jestem całkowicie pod twoim panowaniem – odparła cicho. – Kocham cię. – Uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała go z czułością w nos.

– Więc lubisz jak cię obracam w łóżku – mruknął, gdy oderwała się od niego. – Mhm … – westchnął z zadowoleniem odpinając górne zapinki jej peleryny. – Nie zapomniałaś czegoś? – Z lubieżnym uśmiechem zerknął na jej nagie piersi.

– Sev, jest zimno – odparła drżącym głosem, ale nie powstrzymała go przed dalszym rozpinaniem jej okrycia.

– I tu też czegoś brakuje – jęknął. – To zaproszenie? – Uniósł do góry brew i przy pomocy różdżki wyczarował unoszące się wokół nich, ogrzewające kule.

– Ktoś może nas zobaczyć – wydukała z trudem łapiąc oddech, gdy przyssał się do jednego z jej sutków.

– Yhy … o piątej rano – mruknął i kontynuował pieszczoty. Nie opierała się dłużej, ani jego dłoniom, ani jego ustom i tym razem z rozkoszą pozwoliła mu całkowicie zapanować nad swoim ciałem.

Byli mocno zaskoczeni, gdy w progu stajni powitał ich Oskar. Patrzył na nich z dziwnym uśmiechem i Gemma od razu spłonęła rumieńcem, dając tym samym pewność, że wracają nie tylko z porannej przejażdżki.

– Szatan to piękny koń – zaśmiał się. – Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy zabiorę go do siebie. Podaruję go Mirandzie na naszą czterdziestą rocznicę ślubu. Spodoba jej się – dokuczał Gemmie głaszcząc jej wierzchowca.

– Podbijam stawkę – odpaliła kobieta z wysoko uniesioną brwią. – Chcę dwa siodła ze skóry chimery, wiem że masz cztery. – Severus spojrzał na nią z powątpiewaniem.

– Piłaś? – wyszeptał jej do ucha, czym zasłużył sobie na mocnego kuksańca.

– Niech będą dwa, ale jeśli przegrasz, oprócz Szatana, dostanę Mantykorę albo Lucyfera. – Severus spoważniał i z uwagą spojrzał na żonę. Kochała Mantykorę i nikomu nawet nie pozwalała się do niej zbliżać, a widząc jej zawzięte spojrzenie, wiedział że się nie wycofa. Przestraszyła go nieco jej postawa, ale postanowił się nie odzywać.

– Lucyfer nie jest mój, jest Severusa – odparła i drżącą ręką wyciągnęła swoją różdżkę. – Mantykora i Szatan – dodała pewnie i podeszła do mężczyzny. Snape obserwował ją z lekkim niepokojem, tak samo zresztą i Oskar.

– W co ty grasz, Gemmo? – Blums chwycił ją mocno za nadgarstek, gdy krzyżowała z nim swoją różdżkę. Spojrzała na niego przestraszona, a łzy wypełniły jej oczy. – Co chcesz tym osiągnąć? – wyszeptał łagodniej i mocno ją do siebie przyciągnął. Spojrzał ponad jej głową na Severusa i delikatnie do niego skinął. Młodszy mężczyzna przytaknął na niemą prośbę i po cichu się wycofał. Nie mieli przed sobą tajemnic i zawsze o wszystkim mu mówiła, ale rozumiał, że czasem musiała się zwierzyć ze swych trosk komuś innemu.

Przylgnęła całym ciałem do przyjaciela i rozpłakała się głośno szlochając. Odczekał chwilę delikatnie ją kołysząc.

– Ja też się boję, Kruszynko, bardziej niż myślisz – wyszeptał, gdy nieco się uspokoiła. Poderwała głowę i spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

– Ty? – spytała cichutko.

– Głupiec by się nie bał – odparł. – To zrozumiałe, że ciężko ci ogarnąć tę sytuację.

– To nie o to chodzi – przerwała mu. – Boję się, bardzo. O dzieci, o Severusa, o to czy nie schrzanię eliksiru. Boję się, czy Harry sobie poradzi i czy nikt z moich przyjaciół nie zostanie ranny, ale przygotowywałam się do tej walki od lat i wiem co mnie czeka. Oswoiłam się ze strachem. Każdego dnia, przy każdym wezwaniu Severusa, przy każdym jego wyjściu z domu, umierałam ze strachu i nauczyłam się z tym żyć, wiem jak sobie z tym radzić, chociaż nie tracę czujności. Wiem też, że moje dzieci są bezpieczne i ma się nimi kto zaopiekować w razie czego. Przygotowałam się na każdą ewentualność. Nawet na to, że Tobi weźmie udział w bitwie, chociaż to chyba było najtrudniejsze i wciąż ciężko to zaakceptować. Jestem gotowa Oskar. Wiem w czym jest nasza siła i potrafię ją wykorzystać, i ja, i moi przyjaciele.

– Co się więc stało? – Mężczyzna poprowadził ją na drewnianą ławkę.

– Ty, Severus, tata po prostu macie rację. – Spojrzała na niego zawstydzona.

– Z czym? – Przyglądał jej się uważnie.

– Ja nie potrafię przestać, a bardzo tego potrzebuję. I ja, i moja rodzina – westchnęła, a mężczyzna roześmiał się na cały głos. – Jak to wszystko się skończy to im chcę poświęcić cały mój czas, być z nimi i tylko dla nich. Tylko. Nie śmiej się.

– Przepraszam, nie śmieję się z ciebie, Gemmo. Kruszynko. – Objął ją delikatnie ramieniem. – Jesteś taka podobna do matki.

– Nie umiem żyć bez ciągłego szukania, próbowania. Jest tylu ludzi nieuleczalnie chorych, mugoli i czarodziejów, są miejsca gdzie brakuje wody i jedzenia, gdzie dzieci umierają na choroby, które u nas leczy się zwykłym eliksirem pieprzowym, a ja nie mogę przestać myśleć jak im pomóc. Boję się, że tydzień po wojnie, zamiast zabrać dzieci na wakacje, ja znowu zacznę warzyć jakieś eliksiry, znowu ktoś będzie chory albo będzie potrzebował pomocy, a ja nie potrafię odmówić – żaliła się.

– Mantykora to wysoka stawka Gemmo, nie tylko dlatego, że to najpiękniejszy koń jakiego widziałem, wybacz Bucefał – zwrócił się do konia, który wystawiał łeb ze swojego boksu. – Jest dla ciebie wyjątkowa, specjalna. Dlatego uważam siodła z mało uczciwe. Jeśli przez rok nie tkniesz nowych receptur, dorzucę ci coś ekstra. Severus mówił, że nie chcesz używać jego, a podobno to w nich warzy się najlepsze eliksiry lecznicze. – Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona i przyjęła uścisk dłoni.

– Jeśli go zdobędziesz, będziesz mogła nadrobić ten rok bez nowych receptur z nawiązką i wierzę, że poradziłabyś sobie bez mojej subtelnej interwencji. Nałogowcu. – Uśmiechnął się do niej łobuzersko. – Gemmo – dodał po chwili – zjem szybkie śniadanie i wrócę na jakiś czas do domu.

– Dziękuję, Oskar – kobieta rzuciła mu się na szyję. – Dziękuję za wszystko co dla nas zrobiłeś.

– Nie zrozumiałaś mnie. – Odsunął ją od siebie i spojrzał z powagą. – Wyjeżdżam na jakiś czas. Mam kilka spraw do załatwienia, ale będę przez cały czas w kontakcie z Dumbledore'em i nie, nie zamierzam zostać w Nowej Zelandii, gdy wy będziecie się tu zmagać z czyjąś duszą. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że nie jestem niezastąpiony, ale moje zaklęcia z całą pewnością mogą się przydać. Odstawię Mirandę, Neny i dziewczynki do Luthien, a później wrócę. Przekonam też Rufina, żeby tam został. W pojedynku pokonałby go nawet Patrick – westchnął.

– Próbujesz obrazić mojego syna? – Gemma spojrzała na niego z groźną miną.

– Masz rację, źle się wyraziłem. Pokonałaby go sowa bez różdżki – zaśmiał się.

– Nie będę go bronić, ale odpuść mu trochę, co? – poprosiła.

– To mogę zrobić, chociaż ostatnio zdecydowanie przesadza. Gdyby nie moje wnuczki … – mruknął ze złością.

– Mógłbyś chociaż powstrzymać ojca? – spytała z nadzieją.

– Na to nie licz, Kruszynko – ponownie zwrócił się do niej przezwiskiem sprzed lat. – Mark to najlepszy wojownik jakiego znam, może oprócz Severusa i z nieukrywanym podziwem przyznaję, twój najstarszy syn zaczyna mu dorównywać, więc nie licz, że choćby będę starał się go powstrzymać. – Kobieta pokiwała głową z rezygnacją. – Gemmo, nie powstrzymałbym go, nawet gdyby nie chodziło o ciebie. Oni zabili jego żonę. To przez nich zginęła twoja matka. – Pani Snape leciutko pokiwała głową.

– Czy fakt iż żałuję, że jej oprawca nie żyje i nie mogę sama się nim zająć, czyni mnie złą osobą? – Spojrzała na niego ze łzami w oczach. – Chciałabym, by cierpiał tak jak ona.

– Nie, Gemmo, to oznacza jedynie tyle, że jesteś normalną, pełną uczuć kobietą, z jak najbardziej ludzkimi odruchami. – Pokrzepiająco poklepał ją po ramieniu i powoli podniósł się z miejsca.

– Oskar – zatrzymała go jeszcze przed drzwiami do stajni – mogę spakować ci kilka rzeczy dla dzieci? Wczoraj … – odetchnęła głęboko – pakowała ich Bunia z babcią, nie zabrali swoich ulubionych zabawek i … tego nie będzie dużo, obiecuję.

– Spakuj tyle ile potrzeba i nie martw się, że coś będzie mi ciążyło. – Uśmiechnął się. – Całkiem dobrze znam się na magii.

– Skąd wylecisz? Od nas? – zapytała, gdy wracali do domu.

– Nie, to byłoby zbyt niebezpieczne – odparł. – Przejdę kominkiem Tobiasa i Eileen do kwatery głównej, Dumbledore mnie wprowadził – wyjaśnił. – Spod siedziby teleportuję się do Lionu, mam tam coś do załatwienia i stamtąd dopiero wyruszę do domu.

– Daj znać, proszę jak dotrzesz na miejsce – wyszeptała.

– Oczywiście – odparł z uśmiechem. – Anita i jej hiena? – Gemma przytaknęła ze śmiechem.

Gdy Gemma już po porannej toalecie zeszła na dół, w jadalni zebrali się już wszyscy domownicy i czekali przy wielkim stole, na śniadanie.

– Wszystko dobrze, Kochanie? – Severus poderwał się z miejsca, gdy tylko przekroczyła próg pokoju.

– Tak. Przepraszam – szepnęła do jego ucha. Uścisnął ją mocno w odpowiedzi i poprowadził do jej zwyczajowego miejsca przy stole.

Niewiele rozmawiali podczas posiłku. Severus odniósł wrażenie, że chyba tylko on dobrze spał tej nocy. Miał nadzieję, że podkrążone oczy panny Granger i nieprzytomny wyraz twarzy jego syna nie mają wiele wspólnego z podobnym zmęczeniem u Sinistry i Avery'ego. Na szczęście jego przyjaciele zaczęli zachowywać się jak dorośli ludzie. Chociaż nie gruchali jak gołąbki, jak początkowo się tego spodziewał, to już nie zerkali na siebie ukradkiem i nie czerwienieli się przy każdym przypadkowym spotkaniu spojrzeń. Musiał przyznać, że widok rumieńców na twarzy Maksyma był dość zabawny i z chęcią pooglądałby sobie to przedstawienie nieco dłużej, ale nie mieli teraz czasu na podchody i zabawy. Obawiał się też, że taka sytuacja może doprowadzić do tragedii, gdy oboje znajdą się już na polu bitwy.

Jeszcze przed końcem śniadania, Gemma przeprosiła i udała się na górę spakować kilka rzeczy dla chłopców. Nie zdziwił się, gdy obok kilku niedużych zabawek zobaczył spory tobołek książek.

– Podpisałam je. Te są dla Patricka, głównie bajeczki – zwróciła się do Oskara, który powoli zbierał się do drogi. – To paczka dla Aleca, zapomniał swojego samochodu i zdalnie sterowanej miotełki – tłumaczyła. – Ta dla Bena, nie zabrał książek i swojej ulubionej bluzy do quidditch'a, a ta dla Marka, nie zabrał praktycznie żadnych książek do nauki. Wszystko zostało w Hogwarcie, ale spakowałam mu takie, z których będzie mógł się uczyć. Przygotowałam też listę esejów, które chciałabym żeby napisał – wyjaśniła. – I mam prośbę, mógłbyś przekazać cioci Luthien, żeby zorganizowała mu tam lekcje? Jestem pewna, że w wiosce znajdzie odpowiednich nauczycieli do większości przedmiotów.

– Mamo, każesz mu się tam uczyć? – zaśmiał się Tobi.

– Oczywiście – odparła. – Nie pojechał tam na wakacje i nie widzę powodów, dla których miałby zaniedbywać swoje obowiązki. Liczę, że w czerwcu, zarówno ty, jak i twój brat wrócicie do szkoły na końcowe egzaminy. Hermiona w tym roku zdaje owutemy i także chciałabym, żeby dobrze się do nich przygotowała, więc racz jej w tym nie przeszkadzać. – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niej z zadowoleniem. – Dziś zrobimy sobie wszyscy wolne, ale od jutra każdy bierze się do pracy – zakomunikowała stając u szczytu stołu. – Sinistra nie rób głupich min, bo to dotyczy także ciebie. – Aurora zrobiła zaskoczoną minę, ale nie przerywała przemówienia pani Snape. – Codziennie po obiedzie wszyscy będziemy ćwiczyć w ogrodzie pojedynki i obronę przed czarną magią. Maks będzie kontynuował zajęcia z magomedycyny, które zaczęła z wami Anita i dołączy do was Aurora. Nauczy was podstawowych zaklęć i pokaże jakich eliksirów i roślin używać. Obydwoje macie w swoim programie astronomię i numerologię. Sinistra zajmie się z wami tymi przedmiotami. Ze mną będziecie ćwiczyć zielarstwo i pomogę wam z historią magii, z Severusem – eliksiry. Później porozmawiam jeszcze z dziadkami, ale jestem pewna, że dziadek zgodzi się wam pomóc w zaklęciach, a babcia jest całkiem dobrze obeznana w starożytnych runach i transmutacji. Hermiono, czy masz jeszcze jakieś dodatkowe przedmioty, z których będziesz zdawać? – zwróciła się do dziewczyny.

– Nie, pani Snape, to wszystko – odparła z uśmiechem.

– Tak więc wszystko ustalone, czy ktoś chciałby coś dodać? – spytała.

– Mamo – Tobi spojrzał na nią rozbawiony – ty chyba zwariowałaś?

– Język, panie Snape – warknął groźnie Severus. – Ravenclaw traci dziesięć punktów za impertynencję, a ty na wtorek napiszesz mi dwie rolki, na temat zastosowania sproszkowanych odnóży łuskoskrzydłych.

– Żartujecie, prawda? – Tobias wykrzywił usta z niezadowoleniem.

– Nie, Tobi, to nie żart – warknęła Gemma. – A jak będziesz dłużej marudził i lamentował to będę zmuszona rozdzielić cię z panną Granger.

– Dlaczego? – spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

– Bo najwyraźniej masz na nią zły wpływ – wyjaśniła.

– I to ją chcesz ukarać za to, że ja marudzę, posyłając do babci? – oburzył się chłopiec.

– Nie, mój drogi syneczku, to nie ona wyląduje u babci – odparła z przekąsem Gemma. – W ostatnim czasie coraz częściej zaczynam odnosić wrażenie, że twoje towarzystwo może być nieco ogłupiające, więc zbierz się do kupy, zacznij myśleć i zachowywać się jak dorosły mężczyzna, a nie jak rozpuszczony dzieciar. – W jadalni zapanowała cisza, a Gemma z groźną miną przywoływała syna do porządku. – Jak tylko skontaktuję się z profesorem Dumbledore'em, poproszę go, by wasi nauczyciele ze szkoły przygotowali dla was listę prac domowych i esejów. – Hermiona przytaknęła i grzecznie podziękowała.

– Dobrze, mamo – jęknął ze skruchą Tobi. – A musimy uczyć się z babcią? Ona o tych runach będzie przynudzać bardziej niż Binns o powstaniu goblinów, a z transmutacją radzę sobie dobrze, w razie czego Hermiona mogłaby mi pomóc.

– Miałem wybitny z runów – wtrącił Avery.

– Dobrze, w takim razie, żeby babcia nie czuła się urażona, pomoże dziadkowi uczyć was zaklęć. – Uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka. – Chyba, że Hermiona będzie potrzebowała pomocy z transmutacją, wtedy powiedz, dobrze?

– Znajdę czas, żeby pomóc im z transmutacją – odezwał się Severus.

– Więc wszystko ustalone. – Wyprostowała się i uśmiechnęła do niezbyt zadowolonych Tobiasa i Sinisty. – W południe chcę cię widzieć w swoim gabinecie – zwróciła się do Maksyma.

– Tak jest, pani profesor – odparł z powagą Avery.

– A ciebie, Hermiono po śniadaniu w mojej sypialni. Ciebie to też dotyczy, Aurora. – Spojrzała na kobiety z wysoko uniesioną brwią.

– Jakiś sypialniany wykład? – Sinistra zdawała się być nieco zaniepokojona. – Wiesz, ja już chyba wszystko wiem na ten temat.

– Dobrze, skoro chcesz przez kilka następnych tygodni chodzić w tych samych ciuchach, twoja sprawa. – Gemma uśmiechnęła się z przekąsem.

**.: :.**

– Wybierz sobie jakieś ubrania, Hermiono – Gemma z uśmiechem wprowadziła dziewczynę do swojej garderoby.

– To … to … jest pani szafa? – Granger stała na środku wielkiej garderoby z otwartymi ustami.

– Moja i Severusa. Nie radzę jednak korzystać z jego ubrań. Mógłby w dość niecywilizowany sposób okazać ci jak bardzo przywiązany jest do swoich szat – zaśmiała się. – Myślę, że bez problemu zgadniesz, która część należy do niego.

– Och, ma kilka kolorowych koszul. – Hermiona zrobiła uradowaną minę.

– Tak, jeśli białe i szare zaliczymy do kolorowych – westchnęła Gemma. – A nie, ma też granatową, o i zielona. Nigdy go w niej nie widziałam. – Zamyśliła się przez chwilę. – Tam masz wieszak ze spodniami – wskazała na jedną z przegródek – tam są koszulki, obok swetry i bluzy. W tej szufladzie znajdziesz nieużywaną jeszcze bieliznę, więc spokojnie możesz sobie zabrać nawet wszystko. Tu są sukienki – wymieniała – tu suknie wieczorowe, ale te chyba nie będą ci potrzebne, choć kto wie. Buty, tam, obok półek Severusa. Musisz użyć zaklęcia, żeby się pokazały.

– Są cenne? – Hermiona spojrzała na nią mocno zaskoczona.

– Jak każde damskie buty, ale nie mieściły się i musiałam użyć magii, żeby je chować. – Uśmiechnęła się widząc zdumienie na twarzy dziewczyny.

– Tak, panno Granger, moja żona ma słabość do butów – wtrącił Severus, który właśnie wszedł do pomieszczenia.

– Jak chyba każda kobieta, panie profesorze. – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się widząc jak mężczyzna podchodzi do żony i całuje ją lekko w policzek.

– Odłożę tylko marynarkę i już wam nie przeszkadzam – zapewnił. – I błagam, Kochanie nie próbuj powiększać żadnych ciuchów, jestem pewien, że panna Granger, sama sobie z tym poradzi.

– Ale śmieszne – burknęła.

– Profesorze – odezwała się nieśmiało dziewczyna. – Czy mogłabym prosić, żeby zwracał się pan do mnie po imieniu? – Severus spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. – Przepraszam, jeśli pana uraziłam.

– Nie, nie uraziłaś – zaśmiał się. – Nieco zaskoczyłaś, ale postaram się zwracać do ciebie imieniem, o ile ty przestaniesz tytułować mnie profesorem.

– Ale pan jest moim profesorem – odparła.

– Już nie, Hermiono – Severus spojrzał na nią łagodnie. – Nie wrócę do szkoły po wojnie i niech pani nie udaje, że uczniowie będą zawiedzeni.

– Nie sądzę, by mi pan uwierzył – uśmiechnęła się – chyba, że na pana miejsce przyjdzie Umbridge.

– Wówczas będę musiał rozpatrzyć powrót – zaśmiał się, pożegnał z kobietami i wrócił do swoich obowiązków.

– Co planujesz robić po skończeniu szkoły? – spytała Gemma siadając na kanapie umieszczonej pośrodku pomieszczenia.

– Ja … kiedyś chciałam praktykować eliksiry albo transmutację, ale teraz …

– Wysyłałaś swoje podania o praktykę albo na uniwersytet? – Pani Snape zaprosiła ją gestem by usiadła obok niej.

– Nie – szepnęła Hermiona. – Podania na uniwersytet przyjmują między piętnastym stycznia a końcem lutego, więc ta opcja już odpada. Profesor McGonagall dała mi listę Mistrzów Transmutacji, do których mogłabym się zwrócić, ale ja chyba wolałabym eliksiry. Tylko, że … – Dziewczyna spuściła głowę. – Chyba będę musiała poszukać pracy, żeby mieć pieniądze na poszukiwanie rodziców. – Łzy zebrały się pod powiekami dziewczyny. Gemma delikatnie objęła ją swoim ramieniem i przyciągnęła do siebie.

– Hermiono, twoi rodzice są bezpieczni i zapewniam cię, że wiem jak ich szybko znaleźć, więc nie martw się teraz o pieniądze na poszukiwania ich. – Kobieta odetchnęła głośno, gdy dziewczyna spojrzała na nią zaskoczona. – Obiecałam ci już wcześniej, że pomożemy ci ich odzyskać i tak będzie. Sama zresztą chciałabym ich poznać. – Pogładziła dziewczynę po ramieniu i jeszcze mocniej przytuliła. – Większość warzycieli, będzie oczekiwała do ciebie zapłaty za pierwszy rok praktyk, tłumacząc to tym, że składniki i sprzęt są drogie, a wielu studentów w pierwszym roku rezygnuje, ale znam kilku, którzy chętnie cię przyjmą oczekując jedynie, że będziesz ciężko pracować.

– Kiedyś myślałam, żeby zwrócić się z tym do profesora Snape'a – wyznała Granger – ale trochę się bałam i Ron z Harry'm zdecydowanie mi to odradzili. Jest jednym z najlepszych Mistrzów i wbrew temu co mówią w szkole, jest dobrym nauczycielem. Może trochę w niekonwencjonalny sposób, ale zmusza do samodzielnego myślenia i dość subtelnie zachęca do własnych poszukiwań i eksperymentów.

– Nic nie ryzykujesz pytając go – odparła Gemma.

– Ale pan Snape powiedział, że już nie będzie uczył – zdziwiła się dziewczyna.

– Powiedział, że nie wróci do szkoły – wyjaśniła kobieta – nie, że nie będzie uczył. Dam ci radę – szepnęła, na co Hermiona skinęła głową. – Jeśli powiesz mu, że po ukończeniu Hogwartu chciałabyś przez kilka miesięcy, powiedzmy rok, spędzić z rodzicami, przygotować się i uzupełnić braki w wiedzy, a później rozpocząć praktykę, jestem niemal pewna, że sam ci ją zaproponuje.

– Mówi pani poważnie? – Ucieszyła się Hermiona.

– Yhy – przytaknęła Gemma.

– Och, wówczas Tobi skończyłby już szkołę i moglibyśmy razem praktykować – dodała z entuzjazmem dziewczyna. – Lubię się z nim uczyć – wytłumaczyła swoje podniecenie.

– Jeśli Severus go przyjmie na praktykę – westchnęła Gemma. – Ostatnio jest nieco … roztrzepany, ale wierzę, że przejdzie mu to niebawem.

– Myśli pani, że to przeze mnie? – Hermiona zwiesiła głowę.

– Nie – odparła Snape. – Myślę, że po prostu dorasta.

– Tobi jest rozsądny i naprawdę dużo się uczy. Z eliksirów, zielarstwa, historii czy zaklęć ma taką wiedzę, że nawet profesorowie są zaskoczeni. Bardzo dużo się od niego nauczyłam, dużo mi wyjaśnił, o magii, o czarodziejskim świecie. Przekonał, że posiadanie skrzatów domowych nie musi być złe, a wręcz przeciwnie. Dzięki niemu te lata w Hogwarcie były dużo prostsze, dużo łatwiej mi było się przystosować – opowiadała szczerze. – Ron mimo tego, że urodził się i wychowywał w magicznym świecie, nie ma takiej wiedzy o nim. To znaczy niby dużo wie o samym świecie, ale nie bardzo potrafił wyjaśnić mi niektóre różnice między mugolskim i magicznym. Dziwił się, gdy czegoś nie wiedziałam, albo robiłam coś bez magii, chociaż mogłam dzięki niej ułatwić sobie życie. Tobi od razu potrafił mi wszystko wyjaśnić na spokojnie. Nie dziwił się i nie uważał za głupią tylko dlatego, że korzystałam z mugolskich sposobów i nie brał moich rodziców za dziwaków, bo w skomplikowany sposób leczą zęby innym ludziom, zamiast użyć czarów lub eliksirów. – Gemma z uwagą i lekkim uśmiechem słuchała opowieści dziewczyny. – Pewnie pani nie zdziwi, że poznaliśmy się w bibliotece – zaśmiała się. – Widywałam go tam codziennie, ale na początku, chyba jakiś miesiąc w ogóle nie rozmawialiśmy. Pani Pince nie lubi hałasu i często mi się obrywało, gdy przypadkiem upuściłam książki albo przywołane zaklęciem zbyt głośno uderzały o stół, albo co gorsza wezwałam za dużo naraz i tarasowały przejście. Któregoś razu pisałam trudny esej z transmutacji i znowu się zapomniałam i przywołałam cały stos, tak że zablokował jego książkę. Wtedy wstał z takim krzywym uśmiechem, bałam się, że na mnie nakrzyczy i oboje dostaniemy szlaban od pani Pince, ale on pomógł mi je pozbierać i pokazał kilka przydatnych zaklęć. Na przykład jak uszeregować książki, żeby pojawiały się na stoliku dopiero, gdy są potrzebne, a nie leżały w całych stosach albo jak łatwo i szybko wyszukać informacje w kilku tomach naraz. Pozwolił mi też korzystać ze swojego kruczego pióra. Bardzo ułatwiało naukę. Na moim trzecim roku znaleźliśmy taki kąt w bibliotece, w którym mogliśmy swobodnie rozmawiać i po każdym wykładzie z historii magii opowiadał mi wszystko raz jeszcze, tak że to, co wydawało mi się bardzo nudne, nagle stawało się niebywale interesujące. Mówił, że jego mama opowiada najpiękniej na świecie i zna tak niewiarygodne historie, że sam profesor Binns, by padł z wrażenia. Mówił, że pani wie wszystko o magicznym świecie, o tradycjach, kulturach, zwyczajach i nawet zabobonach. Opowiadał mi, że często siadał z bratem pod kanapą, na której pani siedziała i wymuszali wciąż nowe opowieści, i nawet tata się zawsze do nich dosiadał. Myślałam, że żartuje jak jakiś czas temu przyznał mi się, że wciąż lubi tak siadać, gdy opowiada pani coś jego młodszym braciom, ale teraz już wiem, że to prawda i wcale mu się nie dziwię. Pod koniec ferii, słyszałam, jak pani opowiada dzieciom i sama miałam ochotę się przyłączyć.

– To dlaczego się nie przyłączyłaś? – spytała Gemma z łagodnym uśmiechem.

– Pro... pan Snape do was dołączył i to mi się wydawało takie bardzo intymne, rodzinne. Bałam się to zakłócić – odpowiedziała szczerze i lekko się zarumieniła.

– To taka nasza tradycja, ja opowiadam, Severus czyta – wyjaśniła – ale z chęcią witamy każdego nowego członka rodziny, a ciebie właśnie tak traktujemy, więc jeśli masz chęć dołączyć, to się nie wahaj następnym razem. Będzie nam bardzo miło. Jednak – spojrzała na nią uważnie – też musisz czasem coś opowiedzieć. Myślę, że znasz dość dobrze mugolską historię, legendy, mity, a także zwyczaje, o których my nie mamy pojęcia. Jestem przekonana, że chłopcy przywitają cię w naszym skromnym gronie z prawdziwą radością. Zdradzę ci kolejny sekret – szepnęła – Patrick cię uwielbia. Wciąż o ciebie pyta, a jak Severus wracał do domu po zajęciach, to pierwsze pytanie było o ciebie i czy przypadkiem nie wlepił ci szlabanu. Raz mu nawet groził. – Kobiety roześmiały się głośno.

– Pani Snape? – urwała nagle i spojrzała ze smutkiem na matkę swojego przyjaciela. – Ma pani do mnie żal? Za to, że Tobi został?

– Nie, Hermiono i nawet tak nie myśl – odpowiedziała z powagą. – Martwię się o niego, o ciebie. Jesteście młodzi i z jednej strony nie powinno was tu być, ale z drugiej, jesteście też na tyle dorośli, żeby mieć prawo do własnych decyzji. Boję się, nie ukrywam, bardzo się boję. Jest moim synem i są chwile, że mam ochotę siłą odesłać go stąd, ale jak teraz ciebie słucham, jak na niego patrzę, jak troszczy się o ciebie, jaki dzielny jest, to widzę w nim mężczyznę, już nie chłopca i wiem, że muszę mu na to pozwolić. Na dorosłe, odważne decyzje. Myślę, że nie został tu tylko dla ciebie, Hermiono. To jego przemyślana decyzja, tylko i wyłącznie jego. Chce walczyć o lepsze życie, wolność, spokój, dom. Jestem z niego dumna – uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. – Wyrósł na prawdziwego mężczyznę. Miał w domu dobry przykład i czerpał z niego tyle ile się da. Skutecznie jak widać.

– Profesor, pan Snape … wczoraj … – Hermiona urwała głośno przełykając ślinę – był niesamowity. Wiedziałam, że jest odważny, widziałam też już jak walczy, ale wczoraj. Bogowie, gdybyśmy mieli go po przeciwnej stronie nie mielibyśmy żadnych szans. Przepraszam. – Dziewczyna zarumieniła się lekko.

– Za co? Hermiono, Severus to odważny mężczyzna i ja to wiem. Uwierz, też jestem wdzięczna losowi, że mam go po swojej stronie – zaśmiała się. – A jak ty się czujesz po wczorajszym?

– Już dobrze, pani Snape, dziękuję – odetchnęła. – Szczerze mówiąc, to cały strach ze mnie uleciał już w momencie, gdy usłyszałam głos pani męża w pobliżu celi. Chociaż Neville wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej przestraszonego – zaśmiała się. – Wszystko w porządku, naprawdę. Chociaż chyba dopiero wczoraj do mnie dotarło jak blisko końca jesteśmy.

– I? – Gemma uniosła wysoko brwi.

– Czuję trochę strach, bo nie wiem jak to do końca będzie, boję się, że moi przyjaciele zginą albo zostaną ranni, a ja nie będę umiała im pomóc, ale czuję też ulgę, że to się w końcu skończy. Skończy się, prawda? – Spojrzała na kobietę z nadzieją.

– Skończy – zapewniła i pozwoliła Hermionie się mocno przytulić. – Bałam się tej chwili – wyznała po chwili.

– Końca wojny? – spytała zaskoczona dziewczyna.

– Nie –zaśmiała się Gemma. – Chwili, gdy mój syn się zakocha. Bałam się, że nie będę umiała się z tym pogodzić, zaakceptować jego wyboru. – Granger przerażona wciągnęła głęboko powietrze. – Ale chyba radzę sobie z tym całkiem dobrze, co? – Uniosła wysoko brwi w oczekiwaniu. – Chociaż biorąc pod uwagę to, jakiego dokonał wyboru, wcale nie jest trudno – dodała.

– Ja … ja też jestem w nim mocno zakochana – wyznała w odpowiedzi Granger i lekko się zarumieniła.

– Zważywszy na jego podobieństwo do ojca, wcale mnie to nie dziwi – zaśmiała się Gemma. – A jak twoje ramię? Nie boli cię? Oglądał to Maksym dzisiaj?

– Jest dobrze, pani Snape – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. – Jest blizna, ale to nic i tak nie lubię koszulek na ramiączka. – Uśmiechnęła się blado, na co Gemma zmarszczyła brwi.

– Pokaż to później jeszcze Maksymowi, dobrze? – Dziewczyna pokiwała głową. – Jestem pewna, że wygładzi ci tę bliznę zaklęciem, a jeśli nie, to przygotuję ci maść, która się z tym upora. Wpuścimy już Sinistrę? – Granger posłała jej pytające spojrzenie. – Spóźniła się dobre dwadzieścia minut, dlatego nie może teraz otworzyć sypialni. Hermiono, mam pięcioro dzieci – odpowiedziała na niezadane pytanie. – Czasem muszę się mieć, gdzie schować przed tymi urwisami. Na drzwi jest nałożone zaklęcie. Mogę je otworzyć tylko ja albo Severus, a dzieci tylko i wyłącznie w momencie zagrożenia. Kiedyś sama o nie poprosisz – dodała z ironicznym uśmieszkiem.

Hermiona nie mogła wyjść z podziwu nad zawartością garderoby pani Snape. Nieśmiało podeszła do długiego drążka, na którym zawieszone były wytworne suknie i delikatnie przejechała po nich palcami.

– Są piękne, ta … o bogowie, najpiękniejsza suknia jaką widziałam w życiu – wykrzyknęła Hermiona zatrzymując się przy białej sukni.

– To suknia ślubna, Hermiono – zaśmiała się. – Zdejmij ją z wieszaka – poprosiła, a gdy tylko dziewczyna wykonała jej polecenie, z sukni rozwinął się tren utkany z pięknych, żywych kwiatów.

– Niezwykłe – Granger jęknęła z zachwytem. – I jest taka lekka, ale jak dotykam kamieni są ciężkie.

– To był pierwszy raz, gdy cię zobaczyłam – przypomniała Sinistra – i zrobiłaś na mnie piorunujące wrażenie. Zastanawiałam się jak Snape'owi udało się ciebie zdobyć i byłam przekonana, że to jakieś eliksiry przyczyniły się do tego, że stanęłaś z nim na ślubnym kobiercu, ale jak wygłaszaliście przysięgę … w każdym słowie słyszałam miłość – opowiadał ze wzruszeniem Aurora.

– A prezent od ciebie był jednym z najwspanialszych. Nawet nie wiesz jaką moje oczy poczuły ulgę, gdy zamiast kolejnej porcelany, wyjęłam z pudła te mapy nieba. Piękne – westchnęła i objęła koleżankę.

– Pokaż Hermionie skrytkę z biżuterią – wykrzyknęła nagle Sinistra i aż podskoczyła.

– Hermionie, czy tobie? – spytała Gemma z przekąsem i podeszła do kawałka pustej ściany. Uderzyła lekko w jeden z jej fragmentów i po chwili zaczęła wysuwać się gablota z przepięknymi naszyjnikami, a zaraz po niej kolejne, z innymi elementami biżuterii. Obydwie kobiety zaniemówiły, a Gemma uśmiechnęła się w myślach, przypominając sobie jak wyjeżdżając do Anglii pakowała kilka maoryskich i indonezyjskich ozdób, a jedyną cenną rzeczą były kolczyki po babci. Dopiero później ośmieliła się korzystać z kosztownej biżuterii, którą odziedziczyła po matce, ale i tak znaczna większość błyskotek, była prezentem od Severusa.

– Niech dziewczyna zobaczy co przypadnie jej w spadku … przepraszam, Gemma – Aurora spojrzała przepraszająco na przyjaciółkę. Pani Snape skinęła jej nieznacznie z lekkim uśmiechem i po chwili przeprosiła, wymawiając się potrzebą wizyty w łazience.

– Przepraszam cię, Hermiono – Sinistra zwróciła się do zasmuconej dziewczyny, gdy zostały same. – Jej smutek nie był skierowany do ciebie. W czarodziejskim świecie, wszelkie kosztowności po matce dziedziczą córki i bez względu na wartość reszty majątku, nie powinno się jej sprzedać, ani oddać, chyba że taki był zamysł. Matka może chcieć coś podarować wnuczce albo synowej, nie córce – wyjaśniała. – Chyba, że jej nie ma. Wówczas otrzymuje je pierwsza synowa, bądź wnuczka, jeśli taka już jest w momencie śmierci. W magicznym świecie, posiadanie syna przez mężczyznę, jest oznaką jego męskości, podobnie jak w mugolskim, ale mugolskie kobiety nie przywiązują wagi do posiadania córki, w przeciwieństwie do czarownic. Jest dla nich ona nie tylko oznaką kobiecości, ale spełnienia jako dobra matka. Jest takie przekonanie, że jeśli magia nie obdaruje kobiety córką, nie jest ona dobrą matką, nie zasłużyła na dziecko. Te tradycje zanikają, kobiety często mają tylko jedno dziecko i wcale nie oznacza to, że są złymi matkami, ale Gemma wywodzi się z bardzo starego rodu czarodziejów i jest bardzo mocno związana z ich tradycją, mimo tego, że oboje z Severusem żyją dość liberalnie. Dużo gorzej postrzega się kobietę, która nie ma córki, niż mężczyznę, który nie ma syna. Chociaż nie sądzę, że tylko to wywołuje jej pragnienie. Od lat Gemma i Severus starają się o dziewczynkę – westchnęła.

– Ale pani Snape jest cudowną matką – odparła Granger. – Nawet pani Weasley nie może się z nią równać.

– Ja to wiem, Hermiono – przytaknęła Sinista – i ona w głębi serca też to wie. O, te spodnie będą mi pasować. Znasz czary dopasowujące ubrania? – spytała lekko się krzywiąc.

– Znam – odparła z uśmiechem Hermiona. – Dlaczego profesor zabronił powiększać ciuchy, pani Snape?

– Bo ciuchy to takie dranie, które wybuchają – odpowiedziała jej Gemma, która pojawiła się ponownie w garderobie.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Atak"_


	63. Atak pod okiem Lucjusza

_**ROZDZIAŁ 62**_

„_**Atak pod okiem Lucjusza"**_

Gemma westchnęła głośno widząc Maksyma wchodzącego do jej gabinetu.

– Mógłbyś się przebrać? – Spojrzała na niego z politowaniem.

– Nie zaprosiłaś mnie do swojej sypialni – odparł z przekąsem.

– Mogłeś chociaż zdjąć ten płaszcz. – Gemma pokręciła głową z niesmakiem na widok jego szat Śmierciożercy.

– Dobrze już dobrze. – Avery z ironicznym uśmieszkiem zrzucił z siebie ciężką, czarną pelerynę.

– Weź jakieś ciuchy od Severusa albo poproś Tobiego, tak chyba będzie bezpieczniej, szybciej i bez kłótni – poprosiła. – Masz maskę? – spytała uważnie mu się przyglądając.

– Do Halloween jeszcze kawałek czasu, ale jeśli chcesz, mam ją w pokoju – odparł rozbawiony.

– Mogę ją pożyczyć? I to? – wskazała na czarną szatę, którą przed chwilą z siebie zdjął.

– Jeśli powiem, że nie to i tak sobie weźmiesz. A po co ci? – spytał zaciekawiony.

– Zobaczysz. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego z przekąsem i podeszła do okna.

– Więc? Po co mnie pani wezwała? Jakaś potajemna schadzka? – Maksym stanął obok niej.

– Zaprosiłam cię tu przy śniadaniu, więc z tajności nici – zaśmiała się.

– Wiesz, może to taki twój kamuflaż, przyznaj się. – Trącił ją zaczepnie łokciem.

– Jak z Sinistrą? Rozmawialiście? – spytała i przywołała skrzata, by podał im dzbanek kawy.

– Troszkę – odparł lakonicznie, czym zasłużył sobie na karcące spojrzenie pani Snape. – Pocałowała mnie, zadowolona? – dodał z irytacją.

– Nie wiem, to zależy od tego, czy ty jesteś zadowolony i czy ją zadowoliłeś. – Gemma uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, na co Avery jedynie łypnął na nią okiem i głośno westchnął.

– Powiedziała, że mam u niej czystą kartę i co będzie dalej zależy ode mnie – wyznał. – Nie chcę czekać do końca tego gówna, chcę by wiedziała co do niej czuję już teraz. – Kobieta podeszła do stolika i nalała kawę do dwóch filiżanek.

– Aurora jest wyszczekana, ale jak przychodzi co do czego chowa głowę w piasek, jest nieufna i wcale jej się nie dziwię – westchnęła. – Nie jesteś jedynym mężczyzną, który ją … rozczarował. Jednak myślała o tobie przez te wszystkie lata i wydaje mi się w dość ciepły sposób, więc działaj, po co czekać? – zachęciła.

– Gemma, nie mam pojęcia co będzie po wojnie. Do tej pory byłem przekonany, że jej nie przeżyję – wyznał. – Nie chciałem jej przeżyć, ale jeśli ona … teraz mam powód, by żyć. Nie chcę wrócić do więzienia, drugi raz tego nie zniosę. – Mężczyzna pochylił nisko głowę.

– Maks, nie mogę ci nic obiecać, nie mogę obiecać, że będzie wszystko dobrze, bo nie wiem – odparła smutno. – Mogę cię jednak zapewnić, że zrobię, zrobimy wszystko, żebyś mógł normalnie żyć. Jestem pewna, że wielu członków Zakonu, w tym Dumbledore, staną w twojej obronie.

– Gemma … ja nie pomagam dlatego, że mam nadzieję na odkupienie, nie pojawiłem się tutaj wczoraj, żeby móc wywinąć się od kary …

– Wiem – przerwała mu kobieta. – I doceniam to co zrobiłeś.

– Daj spokój, znam twoją siostrę od dziecka, chyba jedyna z całej tej waszej gromady była zainteresowana tym co mam do powiedzenia. – Maks machnął ręką.

– Wciąż chce zostać magomedykiem – odparła z uśmiechem Gemma. – Maks, myślę, że będzie dobrze. Nie zasługujesz na karę. Sev, nie raz opowiadał mi, jak pomagałeś torturowanym, leczyłeś, kiedy kazał ci kogoś dobić …

– Jak komuś o tym powiesz … – Spojrzał na nią groźnie.

– Jakbym słyszała swojego męża. Co z wami jest? To jakiś dyshonor być dobrym człowiekiem? – zaśmiała się. – Mam propozycję, skupmy się najpierw na tym, jak przetrwać tę wojnę, później będziemy się martwić co dalej.

– Chyba masz rację – przytaknął jej. – Chcesz się zająć tym eliksirem dla Longbottomów?

– Tak, jeśli nie masz nic innego do roboty i jeśli wciąż nie straciłeś zapału – odparła i wróciła do biurka.

– Wyglądam ci na pozbawionego zapału do pracy? – spytał z nonszalancją.

– Zwykle wyglądasz tak samo jak masz zapał i jak go nie masz, więc ciężko odróżnić – sarknęła Gemma.

– Mów lepiej jak mam ci pomóc. – Avery rozsiadł się wygodnie po drugiej stronie biurka i z podziwem słuchał szczegółów na temat mikstury dla rodziców Neville'a.

– Merlinie, w twoich ustach odchody żuków błotnych brzmią jak poezja – odparł, gdy Gemma przedstawiła mu swój pomysł. Kobieta wywróciła oczami na tę uwagę i czekała na opinię przyjaciela. – To ma sens, ale musisz mieć pewność, że dokładnie usunęłaś wszystkie substancje odurzające. Nie badałem Longbottomów, ale po tym, jak rozmawialiśmy o nich za pierwszym razem, poprosiłem znajomego o udostępnienie mi dokumentacji. Nie mógł wynieść dla mnie wszystkiego …

– Mam tę dokumentację, całą – przerwała mu. – I wiem, jak odseparować poszczególne substancje z kory. Muszę to jeszcze skonsultować z Severusem, ale chciałam rozłożyć korę na czynniki pierwsze i zrobić wywar jedynie z tych, których potrzebuję. Będzie trudno, ale będzie bezpieczniej.

– Po pierwsze jeśli można, to poproszę kartę ich choroby, a po drugie, musisz całkowicie wyeliminować substancje osłabiające układ nerwowy – odparł rzeczowym tonem i zaczął przeglądać wręczone przez Gemmę papiery. Rozmowa na temat pracy pochłonęła ich na ponad dwie godziny, a z każdą kolejną minutą, obydwoje mieli coraz więcej zapału. Pani Snape nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, by kiedykolwiek widziała znajomego, tak bardzo podnieconego. Do tego stopnia zatracił się w dyskusji, że całkowicie zapomniał o tym, że jest złym, złośliwym cynikiem, uśmiechał się miło na każdy jej pomysł i tryskał radością, gdy sam wpadł na jakieś trafne rozwiązanie.

– Jeszcze nigdy nic nie stworzyłem – odparł zamyślony, gdy ustalili już większość szczegółów. – A to wydaje się … fascynujące. Jesteś mądrzejsza niż wyglądasz – dodał z przekornym uśmieszkiem.

– Próbujesz mnie obrazić? – zaperzyła się lekko.

– Nie, przepraszam – zreflektował się. – Tylko, nie obraź się, dobra? – przytaknęła mu niepewnie. – Nigdy nie wątpiłem w twoją inteligencję, żeby nie było, ale zawsze wydawało mi się, że twoje eliksiry, często genialne, są mocno wspierane przez Severusa. – Gemma spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem.

– Wszyscy tak myślą, prawda? – szepnęła. – Że podpisuję się pod pracą męża. – Kobiecie zrobiło się szczerze smutno. Nigdy nie zależało jej na poklasku, rzadko udzielała się na konferencjach naukowych czy sympozjach, gdzie prym wiedli mężczyźni. Nie potrzebowała udowadniać światu swojej inteligencji, ale teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że lekceważące zachowanie kolegów po fachu, ich traktowanie jej z góry, nie jest wynikiem jej dystansu do środowiska, ale oni wszyscy myślą dokładnie tak samo jak Maksym. Wszyscy wiedzieli jakim uczuciem darzy Severus swoją żonę i zapewne każdy był przekonany, że ona wykorzystuje to przywłaszczając pracę męża.

– Przepraszam – wyszeptał widząc jej zasmuconą twarz.

– To nie twoja wina – odpowiedziała cicho. – Skończmy na dziś, dobrze? – poprosiła po chwili przywołując uśmiech. Maksym przytaknął jedynie lekko i z zapewnieniem, że przeanalizuje dokładnie dokumentację medyczną, wyszedł. Odetchnęła głęboko chcąc odgonić łzy, ale te były dość uparte. Wmawiała sobie, że to nie ma znaczenia, co inni sobie myślą, że liczą się dla niej tylko mikstury, które tworzy, ale mimo wszystko słowa Maksa zakuły ją dotkliwie. Przymknęła powieki i zmęczona opadła na oparcie fotela.

– Nie było cię na obiedzie, martwiłem się. – Poderwała się na dźwięk znajomego głosu. – Spałaś? – Severus spojrzał na nią zmartwiony.

– Odpoczywałam – westchnęła z lekkim uśmiechem. – Nie miałam pojęcia, że jest tak późno. Zresztą domyślam się, że i tak nikt nie tęsknił za mną przy stole. – Przeciągnęła się lekko i cichutko westchnęła.

– O czym ty mówisz? Brakowało nam ciebie, ale Maks powiedział, że chciałaś być sama. – Gemma lekko przytaknęła. Podszedł do niej, uniósł ją delikatnie i usiadł sadzając ją sobie na kolanach. – Duże spustoszenie zrobiły te dwie w twojej garderobie? – spytał z krzywym uśmiechem.

– Hermiona ograniczyła się do tego co niezbędne, ale Aurora sobie poużywała na moich kieckach – westchnęła i wydęła usta robiąc płaczliwą minę. – Nie mam pojęcia po co jej moje suknie wieczorowe, ale to jakoś przeżyję. Mi też w sumie tyle nie potrzeba, ale …

– Buty? – spytał niepewnie Severus.

– Zażartowałam, że na te jej wielkie kopyta powinna poszukać płetw w pokoju chłopców, albo pożyczyć jakieś buty od ciebie i w odwecie zabrała mi z siedem par – jęknęła.

– Tylko mi nie mów, że dotykała moich ubrań – warknął.

– Nie, bała się – zaśmiała się kobieta. – No i im nie pozwoliłam, chociaż kusiło je by zajrzeć do szuflady z bielizną.

– Chciały oglądać moje gacie? Po co? – zdziwił się z lekkim oburzeniem. – Nie sądziłem, że bielizna męska działa na kobiety tak samo jak kobieca na mężczyzn.

– Nie martw się. Dzielnie stawiłam im czoła, broniąc twą szufladę własną piersią – odparła wzniośle. – Nikt się nie dowie, że nosisz jedwabne majtki.

– Wiedziałem, że mogę na tobie polegać, moja ty lwico. – Przyciągnął ją mocno do siebie. – W nagrodę, w wakacje zabiorę cię do wszystkich twoich ulubionych butików z butami i wykupię wszystkie – zapewnił.

– Czuję się doceniona – westchnęła Gemma.

– Muszę przyznać, że Sinistra i Granger wyglądają głupio w twoich sukienkach, nie że w czym innym wyglądają mądrze. – Gemma spojrzała na niego z politowaniem, ale uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.

– Czyli podsumowując, moje sukienki ogłupiają? – mruknęła. – Chyba muszę się poważnie zastanowić nad zmianą stylu. Nie pierwszy raz dziś, gdy słyszę, że wyglądam na głupszą.

– Słucham? – Severus spojrzał na nią marszcząc brwi.

– Nic – mruknęła i uśmiechnęła się ciepło do męża.

– Skarbie, ten kretyn, z którym spędziłaś popołudnie coś ci powiedział? – dopytywał Snape.

– Nic się nie stało, naprawdę – zapewniła. – Severus, masz swoją szatę Śmierciożercy? – Gemma pospiesznie zmieniła temat.

– Po co ci? I wiedz, że mnie nie zwiodłaś, ale skoro nie chcesz mówić, to ok. Policzę się z Averym później – odparł z przekąsem.

– Maks mi nic nie zrobił, a szata jest mi potrzebna i już – odparła z lekką złością.

– I tak się z nim policzę – syknął. – Mam, ale chcę wiedzieć po co ci? – spytał podejrzliwie.

– Chcę się przebrać, wpaść na Grimauld Place i nastraszyć Blacka, zadowolony? – sarknęła.

– Nie, bo to mało zabawne, jak nie będę mógł oglądać jego miny – burknął. – Po co ci?

– Nie to nie, mam jedną od Maksa, wystarczy mi – odpowiedziała obrażona, na co Severus wywrócił oczami.

– Dobrze już dam ci, ale powiedz mi chociaż, że nie planujesz nic niebezpiecznego. – Snape nieco złagodniał.

– Dobrze, powiem ci. – Gemma westchnęła zrezygnowana. – Rozmawiałam z Hermioną i doszłyśmy do wniosku, że może powinniśmy zmienić nieco nasz plan – zaczęła z poważną miną. – Chcemy tam wejść i porwać Voldemorta. Wiesz, ona zna świetne zaklęcia torturujące, a my mamy trochę zbędnego miejsca w piwnicy. Opowiadała mi też o maszynach, które tworzyli mugole, do torturowania. Genialne. Myślę, że bez problemu moglibyśmy coś takiego zrobić w naszej piwnicy. Myślałam sobie, żeby jeszcze porwać Lucjusza, ale nie jestem pewna, czy we dwie damy radę. Mówiła o takim łóżku, madejowe się nazywa czy jakoś tak. – Severus otworzył usta ze zdumienia. – Przykuwa się delikwenta za jedną parę kończyn i przy pomocy kołowrotka rozciąga się go za drugą parę. Fajne nie? Albo żelazna dziewica, też fajne. Myślisz, że Voldemort spał kiedyś z kobietą? Nieważne, i ta dziewica to takie pudło w kształcie ludzkiego ciała, z drzwiami i w środku nabijane kolcami. Wkłada się do niego takiego Malfoya, albo kogoś innego, jak wolisz możemy porwać Narcyzę, i jak się zamyka te drzwi, to te kolce wbijają się w ciało. Super, co? No i ja i Hermiona tak sobie myślałyśmy, że …

– Znowu czytałaś jakąś głupią, mugolską książkę? – przerwał jej z obrzydzeniem.

– Książka nie była głupia, ale opisywali tam polowanie na czarownice w średniowieczu i często były wspomniane jakieś tortury, więc sprawdziłam w jaki sposób torturują mugole – odpowiedziała z niesmakiem. – Doprawdy mają wybujałą wyobraźnię. Te kobiety w większości to nie były czarownice tylko mugolki znające się dość dobrze na ziołach. Warzyły mikstury, głównie leczące, ale też miłosne albo wywołujące choroby. Dasz mi tę szatę? – poprosiła. – Za kilka dni dowiesz się po co mi i obiecuję nie przyprowadzę tutaj ani Lucjusz, ani Voldemorta, załatwię ich na zewnątrz.

– Jesteś pewna, że dasz sobie radę? Wiesz, mogę pomóc – zaproponował.

– Eee – machnęła ręką – jeszcze ci zepsują fryzurę. – Uśmiechnęła się i czułością pogładziła go po włosach.

– Kto ci sprawił przykrość, Skarbie? – spytał przyciskając ją do siebie.

– Długo by wymieniać – westchnęła.

– Zabić ich wszystkich? – Uniósł do góry brew.

– Wiesz, to madejowe łoże …

– Nie kuś – mruknął i mocno ją pocałował.

– A jak twoja ręka? – spytała, gdy pozwolił jej się od siebie oderwać. – Eliksir działa?

– Jak widać działa i to całkiem nieźle. – Uśmiechnął się zjadliwie.

– Masz włosy wszystkich swoich kolegów? – Gemma wykrzywiła twarz z obrzydzeniem.

– Niestety nie, ale Crabb i Goyle to takie półgłówki, że gdybym chciał, to mógłbym zebrać całą kolekcję z ich ciała. – Kobieta wzdrygnęła się z niesmakiem.

– Merlinie, mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic więcej – jęknęła.

– Nie – zaśmiał się.

– Jak długo twój ból będzie przerzucany na jednego z nich? – Zmarszczyła lekko brwi.

– Tak długo, jak długo Voldemort zechce mnie torturować – zaśmiał się. – Niestety nie znam sposobu na pozbycie się mrocznego znaku, a dopóki go mam, on może mnie cały czas próbować wezwać.

– Przygotowałeś się na każdą ewentualność – mruknęła.

– Musiałem – odparł. – Wiedzieliśmy, że coś takiego może się stać, że odkryją moją zdradę, a z piekącą ręką nie byłbym w stanie pracować, nic zapewne nie byłbym w stanie robić. Nie mogłem sobie na to pozwolić.

– Nie pozwoliłabym cię skrzywdzić – szepnęła.

– Wiem, Skarbie. – Czule ucałował jej nosek.

– A jeśli stworzą antidotum? – spytała z niepokojem.

– Po pierwsze, żeby je stworzyć, musieliby mieć naprawdę niezłego Mistrza Eliksirów, a jak wiemy, dwóch najlepszych w Anglii siedzi teraz w tym pokoju. – Uśmiechnął się do niej unosząc brew. – A po drugie, żeby je uwarzyć potrzeba koło sześciu tygodni. Do tego czasu mam nadzieję, będzie po wszystkim. Jeśli jednak udałoby im się nad tym jakoś zapanować, poproszę o pomoc Oskara.

– Uspokoiłeś mnie – westchnęła.

– Żałuję jedynie, że mogę męczyć jedynie tak mało znaczących Śmierciożerców. – Severus wtulił się w jej włosy i przez moment wdychał ich cudowny zapach.

**.: :.**

– Wytłumacz mi tato, dlaczego mama kazała nam się zebrać tutaj punktualnie o drugiej, skoro sama nie zamierzała przyjść na czas. – Tobi z obrażoną miną stał na łące, na której mieli dziś ćwiczyć pojedynki.

– Nie sądzę, by mama musiała się przed tobą tłumaczyć ze spóźnień – warknął na niego Severus. – Skoro kazała ci być, to stój tu i czekaj cierpliwie, nawet jeśli zechce jej się spóźnić o kilka godzin.

– Nas też to dotyczy? Nie chce mi się tu stać – marudziła Sinistra.

– Ciebie zwłaszcza to dotyczy, Sinistra – odparł z oburzeniem. – I przestańcie do cholery jasnej marudzić. Nie podoba się to możesz się spakować i zjeżdżać do Hogwartu, czy gdzie tam cię nogi poniosą, a ty – zwrócił się do Tobiasa – jeszcze jedno słowo skargi i lecisz do braci – warczał ze złością. – Nie jesteście tu żeby się bawić. Nikt nikogo do niczego nie zmusza, ale jeśli mam się zgodzić, żeby któreś z was wzięło udział w ataku na Voldemorta, muszę mieć pewność, że sobie poradzi. Nie pozwolę, żebyście kogoś narażali. Każdy musi umieć sam o siebie zadbać. Jeśli chcecie walczyć, musicie nauczyć się cierpliwości, to także element walki. Nie myślcie sobie, że ktoś będzie nadstawiał za was karku, bo możecie być pewni, że prędzej czy później ktoś mu ten kark złamie, a nie sądzę, że któreś z was chce mieć czyjeś niewinne życie na sumieniu. – Spojrzał ze złością na Aurorę, która teraz ze skruchą pochylała głowę. – Musicie się nauczyć jak bronić siebie i przyjaciół w razie konieczności, tak by przy tym nie zginąć. Martwi do niczego się nie przydacie. Witaj, tato. – Skinął do uśmiechającego się pod nosem ojca, który właśnie do nich dołączył. – Nie zapominaj się – syknął do ucha Tobiemu. – Pohamuj swoje krytyczne uwagi w stosunku do mamy i to marudzenie. Ma dość na głowie, a ty póki co niczego jej nie ułatwiasz, a wręcz przeciwnie. Przyjmij do wiadomości, że ona wie co robi i zacznij słuchać jej poleceń bez kwestionowania ich. W czasie bitwy, nie będzie na to czasu, a uwierz mi, wie dużo lepiej od ciebie co robić – dodał już nieco łagodniej.

– Wiem tato – odparł ze skruchą i dopiero po chwili odważył się spojrzeć ojcu w oczy. – Przepraszam – dodał po chwili. Tobi przywitał się z dziadkiem, a Severus z irytacją odpowiadał na lawinę pytań, które miała do niego panna Granger. Z jednej strony cieszyło go, że dziewczyna chce się czegoś nauczyć i dobrze przygotować do walki, ale z drugiej dobrze wiedział, że teoria nie koniecznie sprawdza się w praktyce. A jeśli miał być sam ze sobą szczery, to po prostu nie miał ochoty na jej irytujące pytania. Dzień był ładny i nic nie zapowiadało deszczu, dlatego zdziwił się, gdy nagle pociemniało i to go nieco zaniepokoiło. Zaczynał też martwić się o Gemmę. Powinna być na miejscu dwadzieścia minut temu, a dobrze wiedział, że nie lubi i nie toleruje nawet najmniejszych spóźnień. Z niepokojem zerknął na cień przesłaniający słońce i odruchowo zacisnął dłoń na różdżce, gdy nagle dookoła nich zaczęli pojawiać się Śmierciożercy.

W ostatniej chwili uchylił się przed zielonym promieniem i pociągnął stojącą obok niego Hermionę tak, żeby znalazła się za jego plecami. Na szczęście dziewczyna nie odczytała tego jedynie jako chęci ochrony z jego strony tylko sama szybko wyciągnęła swoją różdżkę i odbijała klątwy rzucane przez wrogów za jego plecami. Nie zajęło mu dużo czasu powalenie trzech, odzianych w śmierciożercze szaty czarodziejów i odwrócił się, żeby pomóc walczyć Granger. Kątem oka dostrzegł swojego syna, z którego różdżki wylatywały jedynie słabe iskry, podobnie zresztą było z bronią pozostałych. Z drwiącym uśmieszkiem posłał zabijającą klątwę w kierunku długowłosego blondyna, chowającego się za jednym z drzew i z triumfem spojrzał na swoją przestraszoną uczennicę.

– Dobrze się spisałaś, Hermiono – pochwalił ją.

– Jako jedyna, nie licząc ciebie. – Dobiegł do nich głos jego małżonki, która teraz stała razem z Eileen, u szczytu łąki, z rękoma nonszalancko założonymi na piersi. – Reszta nie żyje. – Pokiwała głową z dezaprobatą i ruchem różdżki przywołała śmierciożerców, których on tak dzielnie przed chwilą obezwładnił. W myślach pogratulował żonie pomysłu i wykonania. Fantomy jakie przygotowała, jak się domyślał razem z matką, były idealne, a do tego perfekcyjnie sterowane. Sam domyślił się dopiero, gdy zobaczył fałszywego Lucjusza i to tylko dlatego, że coś mu nie pasowało w jego twarzy.

– To nie było śmieszne – oburzyła się Sinistra. – I co z moją różdżką?

– I nie miało być Aurora – odparła Gemma z poirytowaniem. – Uwierz mi nie śmieszyło mnie obserwowanie jak trafia cię kolejna śmiercionośna klątwa, a tak zaczarowałam fantomy, żeby dopiero po drugiej potencjalnej śmierci blokowały różdżki. Miałam nadzieję, że po pierwszym ataku otrząśniecie się i zaczniecie walczyć, ale tylko Severus i Hermiona zareagowali jak należy.

– Gdyby nie profesor już bym nie żyła – wyznała szczerze dziewczyna.

– Ale mimo niepewnego początku, zachowałaś zimną krew i nie dość, że sama nie dałaś się zabić, chroniłaś plecy Severusa – pochwaliła ją Gemma.

– Zaskoczyłaś nas. – Sinistra wciąż nie kryła oburzenia.

– Och, bo przecież Śmierciożercy zwykle najpierw fiukają i pytają o zgodę na atak– sarknęła z irytacją Eileen. – Jestem naprawdę zawiedziona. Tobias – zwróciła się do męża z krzykiem – nie dość, że sam dałeś się zabić to jeszcze przez cały czas twój wnuk próbował cię osłaniać. A ty – spojrzała z oburzoną miną na Maksyma – padłeś zanim zdołałeś dotrzeć do swojej dziewczyny, która już i tak nie żyła. – Gemma z trudem powstrzymała śmiech widząc głupi wyraz twarzy Avery'ego. – Nie jestem jakimś tam super wojownikiem, ale nawet ja wiem, że żeby móc komuś pomóc w walce, trzeba najpierw zadbać o to, żeby samu przeżyć. Jeśli cała reszta Śmierciożerców walczy tak jak ty, młody człowieku to mogę być spokojna o finał.

– Moja własna szata mnie zaatakowała – westchnął głośno Maksym podchodząc do leżących w pobliżu pań Snape, kukieł. – Ma pani rację, pani Snape. Polegliśmy na całej linii. To znaczy nie na całej, bo jestem przekonany, że Severus nic nie wiedział o waszym małym podstępie. I w dodatku sam podsunąłem ci ten pomysł – zwrócił się do Gemmy z lekkim uśmiechem. – Prawda?

– W istocie – odparła z uśmiechem.

– Nie dąsaj się, Auroro. – Avery podszedł do obrażonej kobiety.

– Nie dąsam, wiem, że to my nawaliliśmy. – Sinistra spuściła z pokorą głowę. – Mogłaś coś powiedzieć – dodała jakby na usprawiedliwienie.

– Rozumiem, że te fantomy w maskach to głównie dlatego, żebyśmy nauczyli się strzelać bez zastanowienia, ale wiesz, że nie każdy Śmierciożerca będzie w masce – zabrał głos Severus.

– Wiem i dlatego nie wszystkie były w maskach. – Gemma uśmiechnęła się do niego. – Nie miałyśmy czasu na zaklęcie wszystkich twarzy, dlatego tylko dwoje z nich jest bez maski. Łatwo je było skopiować ze zdjęć. – Kobieta skinęła głową w stronę dwóch ubranych po cywilnemu manekinów.

– Narcyza? – Sinistra spojrzała zaskoczona.

– Nie ukrywam, że zrobiłam ją głównie z myślą o sobie – westchnęła Gemma. – Ciężko strzelać do przyjaciół – szepnęła – a nie jestem pewna, jak ona się zachowa. Być może będzie bronić swojego męża i pana, może schowa się albo ucieknie. Może też będzie chciała do nas dołączyć, ale … nie sądzę, bym była w stanie jej zaufać. – Severus położył jej dłoń na ramieniu.

– Gemma ma rację. – Odetchnął głęboko. – Jak zacznie się bitwa, nie możemy zastanawiać się kto jest przyjacielem, a kto nie. Nie mówię, żeby wszystkich zabijać, zwłaszcza jeśli macie wątpliwości, ale każdego, kto nie jest z nami w momencie rozpoczęcia bitwy, musicie wyeliminować z gry. Choćby to była wasza rodzona matka. Możecie być pewni, że ta druga osoba nie zawaha się, żeby wykorzystać waszą chwilę słabości albo zaufanie. Sinistra, jesteś pewna, że chcesz wziąć udział w walce? – zwrócił się poważnie do Aurory. – Poradzisz sobie? Nikt nie będzie miał do ciebie pretensji jeśli zajmiesz się rannymi, albo pomożesz w inny sposób.

– Nie, Severus – odparła głośno wzdychając. – Poradzę sobie. Po prostu masz rację i przepraszam. Muszę w końcu przestać marudzić i … przepraszam Gemma, nie byłam zbyt poważna i traktowałam cię trochę z góry, sądziłam, że przesadzasz, ale tak nie jest. Zachowałam się jak dziecko i jest mi wstyd. Zwłaszcza po tym co mnie spotkało tydzień temu powinnam w końcu się ogarnąć. Wiem, że z nimi nie ma żartów i tylko czekają, żeby nas pozabijać. – Spojrzała przepraszająco na swoją przyjaciółkę. – A z Narcyzą nie będę miała problemu, denerwowała mnie cały czas jak uczyłyśmy się w Hogwarcie. Napuszona, drewniana lala. Z chęcią walnę ją w ten arystokratyczny nochal.

– Mamo – Tobi pochylił się nad blond fantomem. – Ten się chyba zepsuł.

– Nie zepsuł – burknęła Gemma.

– Myślałem, że one się leczą same po walce, a on nie ma oka. – Pochylił się jeszcze niżej i z uwagą przyglądał głowie sztucznego Malfoya.

– Odpadło mu jeszcze przed walką – odparła cichutko.

– Jest wydłubane – stwierdził wciąż dokładnie analizując jego twarz.

– Tak? – Gemma udała zdziwioną i nagle zainteresowała się kamieniami zdobiącymi jeden z jej pierścionków.

– Wygląda mi to na robotę noża do ścinania krótkopędów – wtrącił Severus dołączając do wnikliwej obserwacji oczodołu Lucjusza. – Założę się, że jak dokładnie się temu przyjrzymy, to znajdziemy tam jakieś drobinki juglans regia, które twoja mama zrywała dziś rano do eliksiru. – Reszta towarzystwa zbliżyła się z zainteresowaniem do malfoyowej kukły. – Kochanie, mam nadzieję, że trzymasz swoje noże w zamknięciu. Najwyraźniej gotowe są same atakować. Ciekawe. – Severus podniósł się i spojrzał na nią nieco rozbawiony.

– Oj, bo gapił się na mnie tymi swoimi przebrzydłymi oczami z tym swoim zarozumiałym wyrazem twarzy – prychnęła ze złością.

– No teraz ma raczej głupkowaty wyraz twarzy – zaśmiał się Tobi, a Gemma zawstydzona schowała twarz w dłoniach.

– Czy ja też mogę zrobić sobie swojego ulubionego Śmierciożercę? – spytał nieco rozbawiony pan Snape.

– Oczywiście, tato – odparła Gemma. – Noże też chętnie pożyczę. – Uśmiechnęła się do teścia.

– Dość żartów – westchnęła głośno Eileen, której ciężko było powstrzymać śmiech na widok okaleczonego Lucjusz i naprawiła go przy pomocy zaklęcia. – Czego się dziś nauczyliście? – spytała niczym zawodowy nauczyciel.

– Żeby najpierw zadbać o swój tyłek zanim pospieszymy z pomocą innym? – odezwał się nieśmiało Avery. – Martwi nikomu nie pomożemy.

– Coś jeszcze? – spytała z wysoko uniesioną brwią. – Severus nie podpowiadaj – upomniała syna, który zamierzał jej właśnie coś powiedzieć. Co prawda miał zamiar wykpić ją za traktowanie ich jak dzieci, ale w porę ugryzł się w język, przypominając sobie, że nie może strofować swojego syna za to, że źle odnosi się w stosunku do matki, skoro sam robi przy nim to samo względem swojej, więc z pokorną miną przyglądał się jej wątpliwym metodom nauczania.

– Że musimy nauczyć się współpracować? – mruknął potulnie Tobias.

– Dokładnie – wykrzyknęła zadowolona Eileen. – Powinniśmy nauczyć się walczyć razem i perfekcyjnie współpracować, ale nie możemy zapominać, że sami też musimy przeżyć. To po pierwsze. – Gemma stała za plecami teściowej. Z trudem hamowała śmiech i ze współczuciem patrzyła na tych, którzy byli wystawieni na jej widok. Nie spodziewała się, że matka Severusa tak weźmie sobie do serca jej prośbę w pomocy z dzisiejszą lekcją. Nie planowała żadnych wykładów, a jedynie chciała sprawdzić jak poradzą sobie, gdy zostaną zaskoczeni. Miała nadzieję, że pójdzie lepiej, ale okazało się, że tylko Severus był czujny, albo raczej potrafi szybko zapanować nad nerwami. Odetchnęła też widząc, jak wyciąga z odrętwienia Hermionę. Rozmawiał z nią i była tuż obok niego, więc naturalnym było, że to ją uznał za swojego partnera. Początkowo miała obawy, czy nie będzie rozglądał się jedynie za Tobim, ale na szczęście zachował się rozsądnie i tylko kilka razy dyskretnie próbował mu pomóc.

**.: :.**

– A więc jak się spisałem na dzisiejszej lekcji, pani Snape? – spytał Severus z przekąsem, gdy układał się obok niej w łóżku. – Nie sądzisz, że dla mnie to była lekko zbędna lekcja? Mogłaś mi powiedzieć co planujesz.

– I tak, i nie – odparła zagadkowo. – Świadomie wybrałam właśnie taki moment na pojawienie się Śmierciożerców. Czekałam aż znajdziesz się bliżej kogoś innego niż Tobi, a Sinistra z dala od Avery'ego. Przepraszam, to miał być taki test. Chciałam wiedzieć jak się zachowasz.

– I? – Rozbawiony uniósł do góry brew.

– Zdałeś – odparła z uśmiechem. – Ale mam wrażenie, że cię nie zaskoczyli.

– Wręcz przeciwnie, ale coś przeczuwałem. Dałaś znać, że coś się dzieje i każdy powinien zwrócić na to uwagę, wzmóc czujność – odpowiedział.

– To prawda. Chmury – zaśmiała się.

– Szczerze, domyśliłem się dopiero pod koniec, że coś jest nie tak – zamyślił się – albo po prostu nie miałem czasu na myślenie wcześniej. Po co ten test?

– To chyba oczywiste? – zdziwiła się. – Muszą nauczyć się jak radzić sobie w chwili, gdy zostaną zaskoczeni.

– Gemma, wiesz tak samo dobrze, jak i ja, że w siedzibie Czarnego Pana będzie dużo mniej Śmierciożerców niż naszych. – Spojrzał na nią marszcząc brwi.

– Tak zakładamy, Sev – odparła z powagą. – Oni, może oprócz Maksa, tego nie wiedzą i lepiej, żeby nie wiedzieli. Mamy nadzieję zaskoczyć Śmierciożerców, ale musimy być przygotowani na to, że i oni zaskoczą nas.

– Masz rację, Skarbie – westchnął obejmując ją ramieniem. – Lepiej przygotować się na najgorsze niż założyć, że będzie dobrze. Mój mały Napoleon. – Z uśmiechem ucałował czubek jej głowy. – Kiedy stałaś się strategiem?

– Severusie, mam w domu sześciu niesfornych mężczyzn. Wleźliby mi na głowę, gdybym nie opanowała tej sztuki – odparła wyniosłym tonem.

– Sześciu? – zdziwił się. – Czyżbyś zaliczała mnie do grona niesfornych?

– Yhy – mruknęła mu do ucha – czasami. – Zbliżyła swe usta do jego i pocałowała z czułością.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Metamorfoza i tajne nauki"_


	64. Metamorfoza i tajne nauki

_**ROZDZIAŁ 63**_

„_**Metamorfoza i tajne nauki"**_

– Mamy znowu nie ma na kolacji? – Tobi zaskoczony zwrócił się do ojca. Severusa także niepokoił brak żony podczas posiłku. Nie widział jej przez cały dzień i zastanawiał się już od dłuższego czasu, czy aby na pewno u niej wszystko w porządku. Wstała jeszcze przed nim i nikt jej praktycznie nie widział od wczorajszego wieczoru.

– Kończy eliksir z kwiatu paproci – odparł zdawkowo.

– Już? – Sinistra spojrzała zaskoczona. – Myślałam, że ma to potrwać jeszcze jakieś trzy tygodnie.

– Bo tyle będzie trwało dojrzewanie – odpowiedział poirytowany. – Chciałeś coś od mamy? – zwrócił się do Tobiego.

– Pogadać – mruknął i wrócił do posiłku.

– I nie mogę jej zastąpić? – dociekał Severus.

– Możesz – odpowiedział chłopiec i spojrzał nieco zawstydzony na ojca.

– W takim razie po kolacji zapraszam do gabinetu – zachęcił go Snape.

Gemma nie pokazała się na posiłku, ale dał jej jeszcze godzinę, zanim zacznie ją niepokoić. Eliksir, który kończyła był bardzo delikatny, a ingrediencji mieli ledwie na dwie porcje i nie chciał niepotrzebnie zakłócić jej spokoju przy warzeniu. Jednak według jego obliczeń powinna skończyć dobre cztery godziny temu i zaczynał się poważnie martwić.

– Co powiesz na spacer? – zapytał, gdy jego syn zapukał do gabinetu.

– Chętnie – odparł chłopiec. Normalnie odłożyłby tę rozmowę na inny dzień albo pozwolił chłopcu poczekać, aż jego mama będzie miała czas, ale zaintrygowała go niepewność i wyraźne zażenowanie syna, dlatego postanowił czym prędzej dowiedzieć się o co chodzi.

– Więc? – zachęcił Severus. – W czym to mama jest ci tak potrzebna, a czego nie możesz załatwić ze mną?

– Nie, to nie tak – odparł Tobi. – Mogę porozmawiać z tobą, nawet lepiej. Tylko nie widziałem mamy od wczorajszego śniadania i zastanawiałem się co się dzieje. Pokłóciliście się? – spytał zaniepokojony.

– Pokłóciliśmy? Kiedy ostatnio widziałeś nas pokłóconych? – Severus był mocno zaskoczony odpowiedzią syna.

– Właściwie to nie pamiętam. – Chłopiec uśmiechnął się zmieszany.

– Nie pokłóciliśmy, ani nie zrobiłem nic co mogło urazić twoją mamę – odpowiedział szczerze. – Mama warzy eliksir i potrzebuje do tego maksymalnej koncentracji. Powinna już skończyć, ale może sprawdza jeszcze wszystkie kolejne czynności. Wiesz jak ważna to mikstura i wiesz jaka mama jest drobiazgowa, jeśli chodzi o pracę.

– Wiem, tato. – Tobi nerwowo wyłamywał sobie palce, podczas gdy Severus bacznie mu się przyglądał.

– Powiesz mi o co chodzi? – spytał mężczyzna najłagodniejszym tonem na jaki było go stać.

– Bo … tak chciałem tylko – chłopiec odwrócił wzrok – kiedy ty … jak … skąd wiedziałeś, że kochasz mamę? Że jest tą jedyną?

– Tobi – Severus był mocno zaskoczony pytaniem – wiesz, że ja i mama nie mieliśmy zbyt dużego wyboru jeśli chodzi o małżeństwo, prawda?

– No tak, ale przecież ją kochasz i wiem, że oświadczyłeś jej się z miłości, nie dlatego, że musiałeś. – Młodszy mężczyzna zmieszał się jeszcze bardziej.

– Chyba wiedziałem od razu – wyznał Snape. – Zanim poznałem twoją mamę, ukazywała mi się w snach przez kilka tygodni. Noc w noc śniła mi się piękna kobieta, której nie znałem, nie wiedziałem kim jest, jak ma na imię, ale tak bardzo zawładnęła moim umysłem i opętała moje zmysły, że myślałem o niej całymi dniami, gdy przymykałem oczy, czułem jej zapach, w ustach – smak, a pod palcami gładką skórę. Wieczorami czekałem tylko na kolejny sen z nią. Myślałem, że tracę rozum, że zwariowałem, ale chyba już wtedy skradła mi serce. – Uśmiechnął się do syna i lekko zamyślił.

– Ucieszyłeś się, gdy babcia powiedziała ci o wszystkim? – spytał z lekkim uśmiechem Tobi. – Kobieta twoich marzeń miała zostać twoją żoną.

– Nie – westchnął – nie zamierzałem się żenić, ani wtedy, ani nigdy. Owszem, twoja matka zawładnęła mną w snach, ale wówczas wydawało mi się, że to nadal tylko sen. Nie miałem pojęcia jaka jest naprawdę. Bałem się, że jest za młoda, że się nie polubimy. Miałem mnóstwo wątpliwości do chwili, gdy ją poznałem – opowiadał szczerze. – A i wówczas nie zachowywałem się zbyt … przyjaźnie. Zakochałem się w niej w pierwszej chwili i chyba to też mnie trochę irytowało. Brałem to za swoją słabość i okazywałem jej wrogość na każdym kroku – zaśmiał się. – Chciałem ją zniechęcić, sprowokować, by zrobiła coś co pozwoli mi ją przekląć, znienawidzić, uznać za głupią, ale znasz mamę, nie łatwo wyprowadzić ją z równowagi. Cierpliwie znosiła moje uszczypliwości, chociaż często zdarzyło mi się przesadzać. Kłóciła się ze mną, sama mi dogryzała często, ale w przeciwieństwie do mnie, nigdy nie przekroczyła granicy dobrego smaku.

– To jak to się stało, że się oświadczyłeś? – dociekał chłopiec. – Babcia opowiedziała mi kiedyś o pierścionku. – Spojrzał na ojca z ukosa i lekko się uśmiechnął.

– Na ciebie już za późno, ale przypomnij mi, żebym nie zostawiał twoich braci sam na sam z babcią – odparł z udawaną irytacją. – Sprowadziła mnie na ziemię. Okazała się być o wiele mądrzejsza ode mnie – kontynuował opowieść. – Wiedziałem, że jestem zgubiony i nie miałem siły udawać. Nie chciałem. Potrzebowałem jej, chciałem bliskości, przytulać ją, całować, być blisko niej – wyznał. – Zmieniłem nastawienie, gdy poczułem, że nie wyobrażam sobie bez niej życia. Dlaczego ci o tym mówię? – spytał rozbawiony.

– Bo zapytałem? – odparł z uśmiechem Tobias.

– Domyślam się, że to przesłuchanie do czegoś zmierza. – Severus spojrzał na młodszego mężczyznę z uniesioną brwią.

– Za dwa dni kończę siedemnaście lat – zaczął niepewnie chłopiec.

– Przypominasz o prezencie? – zakpił Snape.

– Tato – odpowiedział mu oburzony. – Chociaż właściwie to chciałbym was o coś prosić – szepnął pochylając głowę. – Ciebie i mamę – dodał.

– Mianowicie? – Ton Severusa nieco złagodniał.

– O pierścionek zaręczynowy dla Hermiony – odpowiedział jednym tchem Tobi. Severus zatrzymał się w pół kroku i spojrzał na syna z niedowierzaniem. – Tato, ja ją kocham. Może to nie było uderzenie pioruna, tak jak w twoim przypadku, ale ja miałem jedenaście lat jak ją poznałem. Nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez niej – tłumaczył swoje zamiary. – Nie chcę wyznaczać daty ślubu, chcę jedynie, by wiedziała co do niej czuję, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli.

– Jesteś pewien? – Starszy mężczyzna popatrzył na niego uważnie. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że taka deklaracja jest nieodwołalna? Nie możesz zerwać zaręczyn bez poniesienia konsekwencji.

– Wiem, tato i jestem tego pewien – odpowiedział twardo patrząc ojcu w oczy, na co ten skinął jedynie głową.

– Chciałbym, żebyście najpierw oboje skończyli szkołę. Nie wiem, czy Hermiona ci o tym wspominała, ale zaproponowałem jej praktykę u siebie i rozpocznie ją rok albo dwa po ukończeniu Hogwartu. Zgodziła się i szczerze mówiąc wolałbym, żeby nie zaczynała jej jako …

– Tato, pobierzemy się dopiero, gdy obydwoje skończymy praktyki – przerwał mu chłopiec.

– Planujesz praktykować? – Severus spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. – Myślałem, że jesteś zdecydowany na uniwersytet.

– Chciałbym praktykować u ciebie albo u mamy – odpowiedział nieśmiało. – Ale wiem, że to wymaga specjalnej zgody Ministerstwa i poparcie rady Mistrzów Eliksirów. Jeśli się nie zgodzicie albo nie uzyskam poparcia z Ministerstwa, to wówczas wybiorę uniwersytet.

– U kogo chcesz praktykować? U mnie czy mamy? – spytał z rozbawieniem Severus.

– Obrazisz się jeśli u mamy? – Tobi zrobił skwaszoną minę.

– Nie – zaśmiał się Snape, a po chwili głęboko odetchnął.

– Tato? – Młodszy mężczyzna zatrzymał się i lekko czerwieniąc spojrzał na ojca. – Jeśli ty i mama, planujecie … no wiesz.

– Co? – Severus zmarszczył brwi.

– No wiesz – zaplątał się chłopak.

– Nie, nie wiem. W sumie dość dużo planujemy i wybacz nie wiem, o które dokładnie plany ci chodzi – odparł zirytowany mężczyzna.

– Planujecie powiększenie naszej rodziny? Wiem, że chcecie mieć córkę – wydusił z siebie Tobi czym zasłużył sobie na głośne parsknięcie ojca. – No co? – zaperzył się. – Wcześniej zawsze pytaliście, czy chcę brata albo siostrę. Uważasz, że teraz jestem na to za stary?

– Poniekąd tak – odparł Severus. – Jeśli zdecydujemy się na kolejne dzieci to raczej nie wpłynie na twoje życie. Jesteś już dorosły.

– Chyba, że zdecyduję się na praktykę u mamy – odrzekł z uniesioną brwią chłopiec.

– No to będzie problem – zaśmiał się krótko Snape. – Szczerze mówiąc postanowiliśmy z mamą, że nie będziemy nic planować. Po wojnie, zostawimy to tylko magii. – Uśmiechnął się do syna.

– Czyli chcecie więcej dzieci? – Tobiego coraz bardziej zaczynała bawić ta rozmowa, a Severus zdawał się być z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej poirytowany.

– Możesz mi wyjaśnić w jaki sposób ta rozmowa przeszła od twoich oświadczyn do mojego pożycia z twoją mamą? – spytał wykrzywiając usta.

– Po prostu planuję swoją przyszłość – zaśmiał się chłopak. – Jeśli chcecie więcej dzieci, a wygląda na to, że chcecie, od razu uprzedzam, że nie mam nic przeciwko, a wręcz przeciwnie, to wiem już, żeby nie prosić mamy o przyjęcie mnie na praktykę. Od razu poproszę ciebie.

– I wydaje ci się, że zgodzę się być opcją rezerwową? – prychnął Severus. – Zapytaj jej – dodał z poważną miną. – Będzie jej miło. – Tobias pokiwał z uśmiechem głową.

– To co z tym pierścionkiem? – spytał zmieszany. Severus przetarł twarz dłońmi i głośno wypuścił powietrze.

– Chciałbym jeszcze porozmawiać z mamą i wydaje mi się, że i ty powinieneś – odparł po chwili. – Wolałbym, żebyś z tym zaczekał chociaż do końca wojny.

– Myślałem o tym – wtrącił szeptem. – Powinienem tak zrobić, prawda? Nie chcę, żeby odczytała to jako nacisk, żeby czuła presję bitwy. Chcę, żeby była pewna, żeby zgodziła się, bo tak czuje, a nie dlatego, że chce mi coś zadeklarować przed bitwą.

– Pomyśl o tym, dobrze? – Spojrzał na syna z niezwykłą dla siebie łagodnością.

– Dobrze, tato – odparł chłopiec.

– Wiesz, że mama bardzo lubi Hermionę – zaczął Severus i zlustrował młodszego mężczyznę.

– A ty? – spytał przekornie nastolatek.

– Była moją najbardziej irytującą uczennicą – warknął. – Niemniej akceptuję ją jako potencjalną synową i uważam, że do siebie pasujecie – dopowiedział dyplomatycznie. – Tobi. – Mężczyzna ponownie spojrzał na syna lekko mrużąc oczy. – Jako pierścionek zaręczynowy dostaniesz pierścionek swojej babci, Adar. Nie jestem pewien, czy mama jest na to gotowa, dlatego nie nalegaj i nie proś jeśli …

– Tato – przerwał mu oburzony chłopak – oczywiście, że nie. Nie wiem, czy umiałbym to zrobić wbrew waszej woli. Na to chyba nie jestem gotowy. Kocham Hermionę i jest całym moim światem, ale kocham też was i bardzo was oboje szanuję, a także liczę się z waszym zdaniem. Jeśli mielibyście coś przeciwko mojemu wyborowi, musiałbym was wysłuchać. Bez waszej zgody i tak nie mogę się ożenić zanim nie skończę dwudziestu jeden lat, a po drugie sprawa opiekunów Hermiony …

– Tobias – tym razem to Severus mu przerwał – nie chodzi o to, że twoja mama nie akceptuje Hermiony, wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem pewien, że już od dawna traktuje ją jako część naszej rodziny. Chodzi mi o to, że ten pierścionek jest dla mamy bardzo ważną pamiątką i nie wiem, czy jest gotowa się z nim rozstać. Zawsze powtarzała mi, że da go jedynie dla takiej kobiety, o której będzie pewna, że potrafi o ciebie dobrze zadbać i kochać cię całym sercem – przerwał i zmyślił się na chwilę. – Myślę, że sama ci go zaproponuje – zaśmiał się. – Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa. – Zatrzymał się i spojrzał z powagą na syna. – Hermiona jest wychowana w mugolskim świecie, nie wiem jak rozległa jest jej wiedza na temat magicznego świata, naszych zwyczajów, tradycji i praw magicznych, dlatego proszę, żebyś z nią poważnie porozmawiał zanim się oświadczysz albo poproś o to mamę. Zanim się zgodzi, bądź nie – uśmiechnął się z przekąsem – musi wiedzieć jakie jej wybór niesie za sobą konsekwencje. Musi wiedzieć co ją czeka, jak wygląda magiczny ślub i jakie ma opcje.

– Wiem tato, chociaż przyznam, że mi trochę niezręcznie z nią o tym rozmawiać – westchnął. – Jak mam jej powiedzieć, że jeśli się zgodzi za mnie wyjść, to nie może zerwać zaręczyn albo o ważności przysiąg małżeńskich? To takie … babskie? Podsuwanie jej książek na ten temat, też wydaje się takie nie na miejscu.

– W takim razie poproś mamę. – Severus uśmiechnął się do syna. – Jestem pewien, że będzie umiała jej to wszystko ładnie i zgrabnie opowiedzieć, bez zdradzania twoich ewentualnych zamiarów. Teraz przejdziemy do rozmowy na temat skąd się biorą dzieci, czy możemy ją sobie darować?

– Tato – burknął Tobi – wydaje mi się, że nasza ostatnia rozmowa na ten temat była dość wyczerpująca. Od świąt nic się nie zmieniło – dodał z irytacją.

– Wkurzasz się, bo pytam, czy dlatego, że się nie zmieniło? – spytał rozbawiony mężczyzna.

– Tato, bo zapytam jak było z tobą i mamą – odparł ostrzegawczo chłopak.

– Nie mam nic do ukrycia w tej kwestii. – Severus spojrzał na syna i wysoko uniósł brodę w geście wyższości. – Czekaliśmy do nocy poślubnej.

– Jasne – prychnął Tobi.

– Nie kłamię. – Snape spojrzał z powagą na syna. – Właściwie to chyba powinienem ci o tym opowiedzieć – westchnął.

– Eeee? – Nastolatek spojrzał na ojca z krzywą miną. – Może daruj szczegóły, wiesz … jakoś nie chcę was sobie wyobrażać …

– Zgłupiałeś? – warknął Snape. – Nie zamierzam ci zdawać relacji, chodzi mi tylko o magię nocy poślubnej.

– Mama była dziewicą? – Severus wywrócił oczami na to stwierdzenie. – Przepraszam. Kurde, mama dała mi kiedyś książkę o tym, ale myślałem, że to bzdury są, że … nie sądziłem, że to z własnego doświadczenia mnie do tego zachęca, ale jak się teraz nad tym zastanawiam …

– Byłoby mi miło, gdybyś te przemyślenia zachował dla siebie – przerwał mu ojciec. – Nie wydaje mi się, żebym kiedykolwiek poddawał w wątpliwość sposób prowadzenia się twojej dziewczyny, a przypominam ci, że jest rok starsza niż mama była w chwili, gdy za mnie wychodziła.

– Tato, przepraszam. Nie o to mi chodziło – tłumaczył się chłopiec. – Ja po prostu myślałem, że wy, że wcześniej. Sądziłem, że poczęliście mnie jeszcze przed ślubem. Przecież urodziłem się …

– Miesiąc za wcześnie – dopowiedział Severus.

– Wiesz, tato – Tobi westchnął głęboko – z jednej strony chciałbym zaczekać, ale to nie łatwe. Zwłaszcza, że nie planujemy się pobrać w najbliższym czasie.

– W tej kwestii ci nie pomogę. – Severus poklepał go po ramieniu. – Przedstawiłem ci jedynie możliwości i co za sobą niesie każdy wybór. Zawsze żałowałem, że mama nie jest tą pierwszą …

– Hermiona też nie będzie moją pierwszą – przerwał mu wyznaniem chłopiec. – Nie spotykałem się jeszcze z nią, nie zdradziłem jej, nic z tych rzeczy. Weasley do niej wówczas startował i ona wydawała się być pod jego wpływem, i to mnie trochę złościło, chciałem, żeby była zazdrosna i spotkałem się raz z taką dziewczyną z szóstego roku i …

– Merlinie, oszczędź mi szczegółów i nawet nie mów, w której ty wówczas byłeś klasie. – Snape spojrzał zniesmaczony. – Chcę tylko cię upomnieć, żebyś się nie zapomniał jeśli do czegoś między wami dojdzie. Jestem za młody, by zostać dziadkiem.

– Dobrze tato – zaśmiał się chłopiec. – W razie czego wiem, gdzie szukać eliksiru.

– Ani mi się waż podawać pannie Granger eliksir, który warzę dla mamy – prawie wykrzyknął.

– Tato ja żartowałem, przecież nie grzebałbym w waszych rzeczach – odparł przestraszony Tobias.

– Dla Hermiony eliksir będzie nieskuteczny – wyjaśnił już spokojniej, Severus. – Uwarzę ci później tak na wszelki wypadek i zostawię w szafce z eliksirami w laboratorium, dobrze? I nie chcę wiedzieć nic na ten temat. Zakładam, że jesteś dorosły i takiego zachowania oczekuję.

– Tak jest tato … Kto jedzie na Mantykorze? Mama pozwoliła? – Chłopiec zmarszczył brwi i uważnie przyglądał się oddalającemu z dużą prędkością punktowi. Severus podążył wzrokiem we wskazanym przez syna kierunku i spróbował wytężyć wzrok. Sylwetka przypominała jego żoną, ale to nie wydawała się być ona. Obydwaj jednocześnie przywołali swoje miotły ze schowka i ruszyli w pościg za tajemniczym jeźdźcem. Starszemu mężczyźnie pierwszemu udało się zagrodzić drogę koniowi, który przestraszony stanął dęba i o mało nie zrzucił siedzącej na nim kobiety. Z wycelowaną różdżką i otwartymi ze zdumienia oczami wpatrywał się w czarne, tęczówki swojej żony.

– Mama? – Tobi dołączył do nich po chwili. – Ja cię … wyglądasz … o Merlinie, wyglądasz … – Gemma przeniosła na niego smutne spojrzenie. – Seksownie – wydusił z siebie, czym zasłużył sobie na oburzone prychnięcie z jej strony.

– Gemma – Severus nie mógł wydusić z siebie ani słowa więcej. Zszedł z miotły i podał jej rękę, by pomóc jej zeskoczyć z grzbietu Mantykory. Łzy napłynęły do jej oczu i zaczęła nerwowo przygryzać wargę, gdy stanęła naprzeciw swojego męża. – Wyglądasz … twoje oczy są takie piękne. – Lekko pogładził ją po zarumienionym policzku i uśmiechnął się łagodnie. – Dlatego się ukrywałaś? – spytał gładząc jej włosy. – Wyglądasz prześlicznie.

– Jakbyś miała szesnaście lat – wtrącił Tobi. Kobieta spojrzała na niego przelotnie i zawstydzona spuściła głowę.

– Bałam się – szepnęła.

– Bałaś? – zdziwił się Severus. – Dlaczego? Naprawdę wyglądasz prześlicznie – zapewnił.

– Kiedyś powiedziałeś, że obetniesz rękę, która odważy się tknąć moje włosy, a ja jestem bardzo przywiązana do swoich. – Odruchowo schowała dłonie pod peleryną.

– Mamo, wyglądasz cudownie, żeby znowu nie powiedzieć, że seksownie. – Chłopiec uśmiechnął się do matki. – Skoro tajemniczy jeździec nie stanowi żadnego zagrożenia, zostawię was. I tato, nie obcinaj mamie rąk – dodał po chwili śmiejąc się na głos.

– Zjeżdżaj – warknął Severus i zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej do żony. – Ma rację – zwrócił się do niej łagodnym tonem i chwycił za ręce, przyciągając do siebie. – Wyglądasz niezwykle seksownie. – Ucałował czubek jej głowy i przytulił z całej siły, tak że Gemma poczuła jak bardzo podnieca go jej nowy wygląd. – Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś, że chcesz je ściąć? – spytał po chwili.

– Bo wcale nie chciałam – szepnęła. – Do eliksiru potrzebowałam poświęcić część siebie. W przepisie jest zaklęcie, po rzuceniu którego, magia sama decyduje co to ma być. Jest zaznaczone, że nie będzie to żadna część ciała, bez której nie możemy funkcjonować, dlatego się nie bałam. Myślałam, że wytnie mi kawałek wątroby, albo czegoś bardziej przydatnego przy eliksirze – wyjaśniała – a moja różdżka … obcięła moje włosy, a właściwie to ogoliła je przy samej skórze. – Uniosła zbolałe spojrzenie na twarz męża. – Uwarzyłam sobie eliksir przyspieszający odrastanie – wyjaśniła zanim zdążył spytać. – Rosną zaskakująco szybko.

– W takim razie muszę się pospieszyć, jeśli chcę cię takiej posmakować – odparł z wysoko uniesioną brwią, a jego oczy przepełniało pożądanie. Zawsze uważał Gemmę za najpiękniejszą kobietę na świecie i zawsze bardzo go podniecała, ale dopiero teraz, gdy jej twarz okalały jedynie krótkie włoski, dostrzegł jak piękna w rzeczywistości jest. Jej oczy stały się jeszcze większe, a w czarnych tęczówkach widać było niezwykłą łagodność i mądrość. Odniósł wrażenie, że wygląda na dużo młodszą i Tobi wcale nie przesadzał, że dałby jej góra szesnaście lat. Gdyby nie oczy, pomyślałby, że zażyła jakiś eliksir odmładzający. Zawstydziła się, gdy objął jej twarz swoimi dłońmi i lekko przygryzła wargę.

– Czuję się taka … naga – wyszeptała zanim pochwycił jej usta w pocałunku. – Nie jesteś zły? – spytała, gdy po chwili oderwał się od niej.

– Zły? – zdziwił się. – Kochanie, jak mógłbym?

– Zawsze mi zabraniałeś je ścinać i lubiłeś je – jęknęła.

– Cholernie mi się podobasz w takich krótkich – odparł. – Chociaż uwielbiam twoje włosy.

– Odrosną – przerwała mu cichutko.

– Wiem, Skarbie. – Pogładził ją delikatnie po głowie. – Poza tym, magia chyba nie pozostawiła ci wyboru i mi szczerze mówiąc ulżyło, że to włosy, a nie twoje wnętrzności. Mimo wszystko trochę trudniej wyhodować nową nerkę niż włosy. – Gemma roześmiała się.

– Trochę się bałam, ale musiałam to zrobić – wyznała.

– Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś, że coś takiego będzie konieczne? Mogło ci się coś stać. Ktoś powinien być wówczas z tobą – spytał łagodnie.

– Obawiałam się, że będziesz protestował – westchnęła.

– Tak by pewnie było – zaśmiał się i ponownie mocno ją przytulił. – Wybierasz się gdzieś, czy po prostu chciałaś pojeździć? – spytał z wysoko uniesioną brwią.

– Chciałam jechać nad jeziorko i poprosić tam skrzata o kolację – odparła z uśmiechem.

– Nic nie jadałaś od śniadania, prawda? – Spojrzał na nią karnie, a ona jedynie pokiwała ze skruchą głową. – Masz coś przeciwko, bym ci towarzyszył? – Gemma uśmiechnęła się jedynie w odpowiedzi i odesławszy konia do stajni, pozwoliła by Severus zabrał ją na miejsce swoją miotłą.

Przy posiłku Severus opowiedział jej o rozmowie z synem i jego zamiarach względem panny Granger.

– Nie jestem zaskoczona, chociaż wolałabym, żeby z tym zaczekał – westchnęła. – Jest jego pierwszą …

– Nie jest – przerwał jej. – To znaczy pierwszą, w której jest zakochany, ale był już z dziewczyną – wyjaśnił jej mąż.

– Och – jęknęła ze smutkiem.

– W jego wieku ciężko zapanować nad hormonami – usprawiedliwiał syna.

– W jego wieku? – Gemma z lekkim uśmiechem spojrzała na rękę Severusa, którą obejmował jej pierś.

– Nigdy nie twierdziłem, że to mija – zaśmiał się. – Poza tym dręczysz mnie od dobrej godziny. Jesz, gadasz i kusisz zamiast zająć się tym co potrzeba – mruknął poirytowany.

– Severus, rozmawiamy o przyszłości naszego syna – odparła z powagą.

– I uważasz, że nasz szybki numerek zaważy na jego życiu? – Uniósł do góry brew, spojrzał na nią zachłannym wzrokiem i przyciągnął do namiętnego pocałunku.

– Wiesz – jęknęła, gdy przesuwał usta wzdłuż jej szyi – myślę, że … och … – Ciężko jej było zebrać myśli, gdy dłonie Severusa pieściły jej nagie już piersi. – Chodź do … domu – wyjęczała.

– Rzuciłem zaklęcie – mruknął podnosząc się i spoglądając jej w oczy. – Nikt nas nie zobaczy, a ja nie chcę czekać i ryzykować, że ktoś zajmie cię rozmową – dodał i ponownie zajął się jej ciałem.

– Hermiona to dobra dziewczyna, prawda? – Spojrzała na męża z nadzieją, a ten delikatnie przytaknął. Przytulił ją do swojej piersi i okrył leżącą niedaleko peleryną.

– Wiesz, że są czary …

– Nie, Sev – przerwała mu stanowczo. – To nasz syn, musimy mu zaufać. Obiecaliśmy sobie dawno temu, że nie będziemy ingerować w jego wybory, że sam sobie wybierze żonę, chyba że skończy czterdzieści lat. Sprawdzanie uczuć Hermiony będzie ingerencją, brutalnym wtargnięciem w jej prywatność, w ich prywatność.

– Mądra dziewczynka – pochwalił ją i lekko ucałował w czoło.

– Trochę się boję – jęknęła cichutko.

– Czego, Kochanie? Granger to odpowiedzialna, inteligentna dziewczyna – zapewniał.

– Boję się, że się stąd wyprowadzi do tego okropnego zamku od babci, że zamieszkają tam sami, że nie będzie nas już potrzebował – westchnęła.

– Jeśli mam być szczery, to wątpię, żeby Granger chciała tam zamieszkać – zaśmiał się. – Ten zamek to delikatnie mówiąc, najbardziej kiczowata budowla jaką w życiu widziałem. Mugolskie bezguście.

– Gdyby go zburzyć i postawić tam ładny dom, to cała posiadłość jest piękna. – Gemma uśmiechnęła się do męża. – Mógłby zabrać kilka koni, jeśli by chcieli. Hermiona ma do nich serce. – Uniosła nieco głowę i ze łzami w oczach spojrzała na męża. – Dam mu go – szepnęła i przymknęła powieki. Severus mocno ją do siebie przycisnął i lekko pogładził po plecach.

– To dobra decyzja, Skarbeńku – odparł i wplótł palce w jej włosy. – W istocie szybko rosną – zdziwił się nakręcając na palec już dość długi pukiel włosów. – Odrosną tak długie jak miałaś? – spytał.

– Połączyłam eliksir z zaklęciem. Miałam nadzieję, że odrosną zanim kogoś spotkam, ale nie miałam już siły siedzieć w laboratorium i wymknęłam się stamtąd, jak jedliście kolację – wyznała lekko się czerwieniąc.

– Naprawdę mi się podobasz z takimi krótkimi – powiedział po chwili ujmując delikatnie jej twarz w dłonie.

– Mogę takie zostawić jak wolisz. – Wzruszyła ramionami i zaczęła się powoli ubierać.

– Nie, na dłużej chyba by mi ich brakowało. – Uśmiechnął się i wtulił w nie swoją twarz. – Wciąż pachną jaskrami – mruknął jej do ucha.

Po dwóch dniach fryzura Gemmy wróciła do normy i kobieta z ulgą rozczesywała swoje długie pukle. Eliksir z kwiatów paproci dojrzewał spokojnie w jej laboratorium i miała teraz więcej czasu na przygotowanie mikstury dla Longbottomów. Także wywar, którym zajmował się Severus był prawie gotowy i mężczyzna z chęcią pomagał w przedsięwzięciu. Maksym dokładnie przeanalizował skład, sam sprawdził także niektóre z ingrediencji i po jego aprobacie mogli przystąpić do pracy.

Eliksir, który pozwalał duszy odnaleźć właściciela był jedną z najbardziej delikatnych mikstur z jakimi miał kiedykolwiek do czynienia, dlatego jedyną osobą jaka wchodziła do pracowni Gemmy była ona sama i tylko ona mogła go mieszać, gdy dojrzewał. Wszystkie prace wykonywali teraz w jego laboratorium i tłok jaki się tam zrobił zaczynał go nieco irytować. Tobi i Hermiona zajęli się warzeniem eliksirów uzdrawiających. Jego syn pracował w ciszy i skupieniu, a z każdym pytaniem czy wątpliwością czekał, aż ona albo Gemma nie będą zajęci. Granger natomiast doprowadzała go do szewskiej pasji. Ciągle mruczała coś pod nosem, wymieniała na głos skład i recepturę, a do tego zasypywała ich gradem pytań kompletnie niezwiązanych z tym co robi.

– Wyjaśnij mi, Granger – warknął – jakim sposobem, przekonałaś mnie żebym zgodził się na twoją praktykę?

– Nie wiem, profesorze – odparła cicho. – Może ma to coś wspólnego z tym, że zapytałam, gdy delektował się pan, szklaneczką Ognistej. – Dziewczyna pochyliła z pokorą głowę, a Gemma parsknęła głośnym śmiechem o mało nie doprowadzając do wybuchu.

– Przypomnij mi, żebym pozbył się całych zapasów z naszej piwnicy – zwrócił się do żony. – To samo tyczy się wina – dodał z przekąsem.

– O nie, mój drogi – zaperzyła się Gemma. – Ja nic nikomu nie obiecywałam odurzona alkoholem i moje wino zostaw w spokoju. I przypominam ci, że zgodziłeś się przyjąć Hermionę na praktykę, bo jak to ująłeś; jest inteligentna, nie miałeś nigdy tak zdolnego ucznia, a poza tym będzie ci wierciła dziurę w brzuchu, aż się zgodzisz, a i nie masz sumienia skazywać na nią żadnego z innych mistrzów. Byłbyś spalony w środowisku, co nigdy specjalnie ci nie przeszkadzało, ale najwyraźniej zaczęło.

– To ty ją na to namówiłaś – warknął. Tobi i Hermiona obserwowali ich wymianę zdań w ciszy i z lekkim rozbawieniem.

– Owszem, a ty nie musiałeś się godzić – odparła z krzywym uśmiechem.

– Każdą lekcję z nią, będę odreagowywał na tobie – mruknął jej prosto do ucha i dyskretnie chwycił jego płatek w zęby.

– Doprawdy? – Gemma uśmiechnęła się lekko i musnęła jego wargi swoimi. – Możesz mi dziś pokazać w jaki sposób chcesz to robić – szepnęła i z czułością chwyciła twarz męża w swoje małe dłonie. Tobi z lekkim uśmiechem powrócił do przerwanych czynności, a Hermiona wciąż zdumiona przyglądała się państwu Snape. Spędziła z nimi już sporo czasu, ale wciąż zadziwiał ją sposób w jaki się do siebie odnoszą. Wciąż się sprzeczali albo przekomarzali, ale ciężko było powiedzieć, że się kłócą. Byli wobec siebie tak bardzo czuli, że ciężko było uwierzyć, że były między nimi jakieś sporne kwestie. Pani Snape uchwyciła jej spojrzenie znad ramienia męża i delikatnie się do niej uśmiechnęła.

– Wracaj do pracy, Granger – warknął Severus, ale ciężko było mu ukryć rozbawienie. Uwielbiał te utarczki słowne z Gemmą i nie mógł ich sobie odmówić nawet, gdy byli w towarzystwie.

– Masz te odchody? – spytała po chwili kobieta mieszając w kociołku przygotowywany wywar.

– Tak – odparł. – I chyba właśnie mi uświadomiłaś dlaczego tak naprawdę zgodziłem się na tę praktykę – dodał z ironicznym uśmieszkiem. – Zmuszanie żuków do wypróżnienia i babranie się w gó... w jego odchodach to zdecydowanie nie robota na moje delikatne dłonie. – Gemma wywróciła oczami na uwagę męża, ale ciężko jej było powstrzymać uśmieszek widząc zniesmaczoną minę panny Granger.

– Musisz je spopielić przy pomocy palnika Paulsona. – Kobieta nawet nie zerknęła w jego kierunku zajęta swoją pracą. Severus bez słów wyciągnął palnik i przygotowywał potrzebną ingrediencję.

– Gotowe, przesypałem do szklanej probówki – odezwał się po chwili.

– Dziękuję. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego z wdzięcznością nie odrywając się od pracy. – Dwadzieścia trzy liście eukaliptusa, potnij złotym nożem w półcentymetrowe paski, zmiękcz łodygę niedojrzałego maku i zwiąż nią pocięte liście. Wstaw pintę wody w kamiennym kociołku i wrzuć do wrzątku związane liście, a po dwóch minutach trzy całe, suszone liście Cannabis, tylko tak żeby ich nie pokruszyć. Po kolejnej minucie dodaj dziesięć płatków kwiatów madragory, siedem świeżych listków bylicy piołunowej i uncję nasion ruty. Nie mieszaj. Przykryj szczelnie, żeby tych dwoje się nie potruło. Za godzinę zajmę się korą kauri. – Oderwała się od mieszanego wywaru i spojrzała w końcu na męża – Jak skończysz, to zajmij się bazą do eliksiru, który stworzyliśmy dla Melisy. Tylko proszę, zanim zaczniesz, sprawdź jeszcze dokładnie recepturę. Przygotuj ją, proszę w mithrylowym kociołku, nie będę mogła jej już przelewać, a to w nim chcę dokończyć eliksir, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.

– Nie mam, już się zabieram za twój separator – odpowiedział z powagą i sięgnął po złoty nóż. – Na co się pani tak gapi, Hermiono? – spytał wpatrującą się w nich dziewczynę.

– Ja, nic – Granger oblała się rumieńcem. – Nie sądziłam tylko, że pani … ja nigdy nie widziałam, jak pani warzy i pan jak wykonuje polecenia, ja nie przypuszczałam, że pani …

– Czego nie przypuszczałaś, Hermiono? – Severus spojrzał na nią marszcząc brwi. – Że potrafię się zachowywać w laboratorium tak jak należy? Moja żona tworzy bardzo ważną i skomplikowaną miksturę. Zgodziła się bym jej pomógł, a co za tym idzie, ja zobowiązałem się do wykonywania jej poleceń i tak też czynię. To jej receptura, jej eliksir i ona wie najlepiej co robić. Możemy dyskutować przy analizie receptury, ale laboratorium i gotujące kociołki to już nie czas na dyskusje.

– Rozumiem, tylko ja … ja nie sądziłam, że pani, że … – zaplątała się dziewczyna.

– Że potrafię coś sama uwarzyć? – warknęła ze złością Gemma, a Hermiona skuliła się nieco.

– To bardzo skomplikowana receptura, a odseparowanie poszczególnych składników z kory wymaga nieprzeciętnych umiejętności – tłumaczyła się dziewczyna. – Z tego co czytałam …

– Może w takim razie wybrałaś nie tego mistrza co potrzeba? – odparowała pani Snape i zaciskając zęby wróciła do pracy. – Przepraszam – szepnęła do męża.

– Nie, Gemma. Masz rację – rzekł głośno. – Ja nie potrafię tego zrobić, a na pewno męczyłbym się z tym kilka tygodni.

Hermiona chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć i otwierała już usta, ale Tobi uciszył ją kładąc rękę na jej ramieniu.

– Chciałam przeprosić – szepnęła do niego. – To było bardzo niesprawiedliwe.

– Później to zrobisz, Miona. – Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej ze współczuciem. Wiedział, że ciężko matkę wytrącić z równowagi, ale jeszcze ciężej ją później przeprosić. Szczerze żałował, że nie powstrzymał swojej dziewczyny przed wypowiedzeniem krzywdzących słów, zwłaszcza, że pani Snape stała się w ostatnim czasie wyjątkowo drażliwa na punkcie swojej pracy.

– Skończyliście? – Gemma zwróciła się do dwójki nastolatków wyjątkowo zimnym tonem. Oboje od dłuższego czasu siedzieli bezczynnie i teraz jedynie przytaknęli wskazując na szereg poustawianych fiolek wypełnionych zielonkawym płynem. – W takim razie wyjdźcie – nakazała.

– Moglibyśmy popatrzeć jak to robisz? – spytał nieśmiało Tobi. – Hermiona jest …

– Nie – przerwała mu stanowczo Gemma. – To co teraz będę robić jest tajną procedurą nauczoną mnie przez mojego Mistrza. Ani ty, ani Hermiona nie jesteście moimi uczniami i nie wolno mi zdradzić wam jego tajemnic – wyjaśniła już nieco łagodniej.

– A tata? Może zostać? – dopytywał chłopiec z widoczną w głosie pretensją.

– Tata i ja ślubowaliśmy sobie dzielenie mocą i wiedzą – warknęła poirytowana. – Poza tym nie wydaje mi się, bym musiała się przed tobą tłumaczyć.

– Tobi – syknął Severus odrywając się od swojej pracy. – Na górę, ale już.

– Mamo, ja chciałbym u ciebie praktykować – wyznał z desperacją w głosie chłopiec, na co Gemma delikatnie się uśmiechnęła i westchnęła głośno.

– Dlatego, że znam sztuczki, których twój tata nie zna? – spytała z lekkim rozbawieniem.

– Dlatego, że jesteś najlepszym Mistrzem Eliksirów na świecie. Dlatego, że jako jedyna na świecie tworzysz z myślą, by pomagać ludziom. Dlatego, że nikt inny nie opracował tylu uzdrawiających i tak skomplikowanych mikstur co ty. Dlatego, że nie zajmujesz się bzdurami, tylko tym co ważne. Dlatego, że jesteś cierpliwa i mądra. Dlatego, że znasz każdą ingrediencję na świecie i wiesz co z nią zrobić. Dlatego, że jeśli do jakiejś receptury brakuje ci jakiegoś składnika to wiesz jak go stworzyć albo wyhodować. Dlatego, że wiesz, czego ludzie na świecie potrzebują i dlatego, że chciałbym być taki jak ty – wyrzucił z siebie patrząc jej w oczy.

– Pięć lat, Tobi – Gemma uśmiechnęła się lekko, odetchnęła głęboko i zamrugała szybko by odegnać łzy, które zebrały się jej pod powiekami. – Pięć lat, by zdać egzamin. Kolejne pięć, by stać się najlepszym.

– Ale ty uczyłaś się tylko niecałe cztery lata. – Tobi zmarszczył brwi.

– Nie interesuje mnie uczeń, który chce mi jedynie dorównać – odparła z powagą. – Jeśli mam cię uczyć, muszę mieć pewność, że chcesz być lepszy. – Severus z zainteresowaniem i z lekkim uśmieszkiem przysłuchiwał się tej wymianie zdań. Hermiona zamarła w połowie drogi do wyjścia z laboratorium i także z uwagą przyglądała się swojemu przyjacielowi.

– Nigdy ci nie dorównam – westchnął cicho chłopiec, a Gemma uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie.

– Nigdy nie nauczyłabym sztuki warzenia kogoś, komu brak pokory. – Podeszła do syna i mocno go przytuliła. – Porozmawiamy o tym później, dobrze? – Tobi lekko przytaknął. – Przepraszam, że na was nakrzyczałam – zwróciła się do dwójki nastolatków. – Porozmawiamy później. – Uniosła rękę powstrzymując Hermionę przed mówieniem, a ta jedynie pokiwała głową na zgodę. – Teraz już naprawdę idźcie, bo opary tej mikstury mogą odurzyć was na kilka dni.

Severus usiadł na wysokim stołku i przyciągnął ją do siebie mocno przytulając.

– Nie sądziłem, że się tym przejmujesz – szepnął gładząc ją po włosach.

– Nie przejmuję, wkurza mnie to – westchnęła.

– Skarbie – odsunął ją nieznacznie od siebie i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy – nigdy nie próbowałem podpisywać się pod twoją pracą. Nigdy nie kwestionowałem twoich umiejętności, a wręcz przeciwnie.

– Wiem, Severus. – Spojrzała na niego łagodnie. – Tylko to takie … upokarzające, gdy każdy oskarża mnie o wykorzystywanie ciebie.

– Nie robisz nic, czego powinnaś się wstydzić, Gem – odpowiedział jej twardo. – Jesteś inteligentna, bystra i pracowita. Masz nieprzeciętny dar analizowania wszystkiego w głowie i to co powiedział Tobi … to wszystko prawda. Jesteś najlepszym Mistrzem Eliksirów na świecie. Sprawdził to.

– Co zrobił? – zdziwiła się kobieta.

– Sprawdził – odparł wzruszając ramionami. – Zanim zdecydował kogo wybrać na swojego Mistrza przeanalizował dokładnie tych, którzy byliby skłonni go przyjąć. Wyszło mu, że ty jesteś najlepsza. Z tego co mi powiedział, brał pod uwagę nie tylko ilość opracowanych receptur, ale chyba przede wszystkim ich zastosowanie, skład, niską liczbę takich, które mają jakieś skutki uboczne, a także łatwość wykonania i dostępność składników. Wynalezione ingrediencje, analizy materiałów stosowanych przy różnych eliksirach. Wyszło, że jesteś najlepsza. A jakby oprzeć się jedynie na ilości uratowanych przy pomocy twoich eliksirów ludzi, ciężko znaleźć kogoś, kto choć w małym stopniu, by ci dorównał.

– Słodzisz mi, bo chcesz żebym ci pokazała jak odseparować te składniki? – Spojrzała na niego z powątpiewaniem.

– Nie, nie słodzę – prychnął zniesmaczony. – Ja też uważam, że jesteś nieprzeciętnie dobra i nie potrzebuję do tego specjalnych analiz. – Pochylił się i ucałował jej dłonie.

– Ty go do tego namówiłeś? – spytała z drwiącym uśmiechem.

– Nie – odpowiedział Severus. – Zapytał mnie jakiś czas temu, czy się obrażę, jeśli poprosi ciebie na swojego Mistrza i martwił się, czy nie chcesz przypadkiem zajść w ciążę.

– No to by na jakiś czas przerwało jego praktykę – westchnęła.

– No, ale dziesięć lat? Nie za dużo wymagasz? – zaśmiał się. – To trochę zniechęcające.

– Cóż – wzruszyła nonszalancko ramionami – jeśli chce się być najlepszym. Chodź, bo ten wywar separujący się wygotuje, a my przy okazji się otrujemy.

– Mhm … tak romantycznie – zaśmiał się. Gemma spiorunowała go wzrokiem i ostentacyjnie wyjęła dwie maski ochronne z szuflady.

– Zdradzić ci sekret? – spytała szeptem, na co jedynie przytaknął marszcząc brwi. – To dziecinnie proste, a ty już odwaliłeś najtrudniejszą część. – Severus nie potrafił ukryć zdziwienia. Dawno temu uczył się separować szkodliwe substancje zawarte w ingrediencji, ale to było ponad jego cierpliwość i umiejętności.

– Wrzuciłem składniki do kociołka w odpowiedniej kolejności, to faktycznie sztuka – odparł z powątpiewaniem.

– Ugotowałeś zupę, której składniki zawierają duże stężenie substancji, których chcemy się pozbyć z kory – wyjaśniła. – Wywar więcej ich nie wchłonie, natomiast będzie chciał z kory wycisnąć to czego w nim jeszcze nie ma. Tajemnicą jest kamienny kociołek – tłumaczyła – a sztuką umiejętne zebranie osadu, po wygotowaniu. Jeśli się nie pomyliliśmy w doborze i kolejności dodawanych składników, na ściankach kociołka utworzy się siedem pierścieni, a my potrzebujemy tego górnego. W tygielku masz już gotową do wrzucenia korę. – Wskazała głową swoje miejsce pracy. – Połóż ją na powierzchni wody i podkręć palnik. – Severus spojrzał na nią z ukosa i uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

– Tak, pani profesor – odparł z ironią.

– Przykryj to gazą nasączoną żółcią pancernika, jest przygotowana na moim stoliku – nakazała. – Ostrożnie, nie możesz zmącić wody – ostrzegła. – A teraz powoli zmniejszaj płomień, a jak przestanie wrzeć, na gazę wpuść skarabeusza. – Snape bez słów wykonywał kolejne polecenia żony. Na koniec z podziwem patrzył na stojący na blacie krystalizator, w którym mieniła się potrzebna im do eliksiru, odseparowana substancja.

– Przyjmiesz mnie na praktyki? – spytał z uznaniem.

– Trochę głupio uczyć kandydata na arcymistrza, ale chętnie pokażę ci jeszcze kilka sztuczek, żebyś nauczył ich później naszego syna. – Gemma uśmiechnęła się do niego łagodnie. – To miłe co powiedział i doceniam ile trudu kosztowało go zdecydowanie się na jednego z rodziców, ale to z tobą zawsze chciał się uczyć, nie ze mną. Poza tym chciałabym przyjąć kogoś na praktykę z zielarstwa – wyznała. – Musisz jednak pamiętać, że jak Mark był małym chłopcem, jemu także obiecałeś praktykę.

– Panna Granger wykazała się dziś wyjątkowym idiotyzmem – westchnął. – Zresztą wszyscy mogą sobie mówić i myśleć co chcą. To prawdziwy zaszczyt móc z tobą pracować, Gemmo, a jeszcze większy móc się czegoś od ciebie nauczyć. Ja mam to szczęście, że każdego dnia uczę się od ciebie czegoś nowego. Kiedyś, gdy zacząłem uczyć się eliksirów, do głowy mi nie przyszło, że właśnie tak można pomagać ludziom, że można tak manipulować miksturą, by była całkowicie bezpieczna, że można tworzyć nowe ingrediencje, hodować specjalne insekty, chciałem jedynie warzyć. Wiele się od ciebie nauczyłem, a przede wszystkim przy tobie pojąłem sens tego do czego eliksiry powinny służyć. Dziękuję, Gemmo. – Pochylił się nisko i ucałował jej dłonie.

– Ja tylko znam kilka sztuczek – mruknęła zawstydzona.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Prezenty, prezenty, prezenty"_


	65. Prezenty, prezenty, prezenty

_**ROZDZIAŁ 64**_

„_**Prezenty, prezenty, prezenty"**_

Panowała idealna cisza i cały dom zdawał się być pogrążony w słodkim śnie, gdy dokładnie o czwartej pięćdziesiąt sześć Tobi poczuł czyjś delikatny ciężar na swoim łóżku. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, ale nie otworzył oczu, tylko czekał. Delikatna kobieca dłoń odgarnęła niesforny kosmyk z jego czoła i po chwili poczuł na nim ciepło warg. Czekał, jak co roku.

– To było dawno, dawno temu, prawie osiemnaście lat – szepnęła do jego ucha – a ja pamiętam jakby to było ledwie wczoraj. W niezwykle słoneczny i upalny dzień, punkt trzecia, wylądowałam na ślicznej, pokrytej pięknym kwieciem łące. Były tam chyba wszystkie moje ulubione gatunki; bielutkie jaskry, różowiutkie amarylisy, błękitne niezapominajki, czerwone maki, a nawet konwalie. Wyglądało to tak, jakby ktoś rozłożył specjalnie dla mnie najpiękniejszy dywan świata. W tym właśnie momencie, tego dnia i w tym najcudowniejszym na świecie miejscu, rozpoczęło się moje nowe życie, moje szczęście. W okolicy nie było widać żadnych zabudowań i zdawało się też, że żadna ludzka istota tam nie zagląda. Jednak, gdy nieśmiało uniosłam głowę mój wzrok napotkał najpiękniejsze oczy świata. Czarne niczym bezgwiezdna noc, niczym najgłębsza jaskinia, na dnie najgłębszego morza. Patrzyły na mnie przenikliwie, a biła z nich niesamowita mądrość, łagodność, wrażliwość, no dobra, niech ci będzie, biła z nich niesamowita mądrość i odrobina wyższości, tylko odrobina, jakby się tak dobrze przyjrzeć to można było też zauważyć troszkę niechęci, ale to tylko pozory. W rzeczywistości było to oszołomienie. W końcu pojawiłam się tam znikąd. – Kobieta ułożyła się wygodniej na łóżku. – Niemniej ten wzrok sprawił, że moje serce podskoczyło, a gdy mężczyzna, do którego oczy te należały odezwał się do mnie, jego głos zawładnął mną w całości. Wiedziałam, że jestem dla niego stracona, że już nigdy nie będę w stanie choćby spojrzeć na innego. Gdy ujął moją dłoń, to było jak porażenie piorunem. Byłam gotowa zrobić wszystko, by jej nie puszczał. Jego dotyk był … ale to inna bajka, w każdym bądź razie, mężczyzna o czarnych jak węgle oczach zabrał mnie z tej przepięknej łąki do miejsca jeszcze piękniejszego, dziś to miejsce nosi nazwę ogrodów twoich dziadków, a nieopodal bramy wejściowej stoi drzewo, które nosi nazwę naszego pierwszego pocałunku. Tak, młody człowieku, właśnie tego dnia, chwilę po przekroczeniu granicy posiadłości, mężczyzna o czarnych oczach złożył pierwszy pocałunek na moich ustach, a smak tego pocałunku pamiętam do dziś. Znowu pomyliłam bajki. – Gemma westchnęła. – Kilka dni później, a może tygodni, mężczyzna o smaku gorzkiej kawy i jabłek, uklęknął przede mną z najcudowniejszym pierścionkiem świata i oświadczył mi się najpiękniejszymi słowami. O ślubie i weselisku możesz przeczytać w niejednej ze starych ksiąg, a zdjęcia z tejże uroczystości znajdziesz w bibliotece, więc nie będę o tym wydarzeniu rozprawić. Istotne jest to co działo się już po ślubie, bo o tym nie przeczytasz w żadnej z ksiąg, opowieść ta przekazywana jest z ust do ust, z pokolenia na pokolenie. Po północy mężczyzna mocno przytulił swą żonę i razem teleportowaliśmy się pod piękny dom, który od tamtej chwili nazywaliśmy wspólnym domem, a który i ty swoim domem nazywać teraz możesz. Czarnooki chwycił swą wybrankę, swą miłość, swoją ukochaną w ramiona i … rozpędziłam się. To znowu nie ta bajka. W każdym bądź razie, tej nocy wydarzyło się coś, co zmieniło nasze życie na zawsze. W mym łonie zakiełkował owoc naszej miłości, kwintesencja naszego szczęścia, esencja tego pięknego związku dusz. – Gemma odetchnęła z rozmarzeniem. – To byłeś ty. Hasałeś sobie po moim brzuchu przez kilka miesięcy, powodując wymioty, bóle głowy, naciskając na pęcherz i miażdżąc moje wnętrzności, nawet moja magia oszalała, nie wspominając już o twoim ojcu. Byłeś naszym prezentem, darem bogów i magii, i pokochałam cię z pierwszą chwilą, gdy pojawiłeś się w moim życiu. Wyczekiwałam każdego twojego ruchu, nasłuchiwałam bicia maleńkiego serduszka i dzieliłam z tobą każdą chwilę mojego życia. Nie mogłam się doczekać, kiedy cię zobaczę, a jednocześnie bałam się tej chwili bardzo. Nadeszła niespodziewanie, tak jak cały ty, dokładnie siedemnaście lat temu. – Z uśmiechem zerknęła na zegarek. – Tata twardo spał, a ja już wieczorem coś czułam, ale nic nie mówiłam, nie chciałam go denerwować, wiesz jaki jest. Wydawało mi się, że zdążyłam się na to przygotować, ale gdy prawie miesiąc przed czasem odeszły mi wody i pojawił się pierwszy skurcz, spanikowałam. Chciałam to zatrzymać i błagałam cię, żebyś tam jeszcze został, chociaż jakiś czas. Gdy twój tata się obudził siedziałam na łóżku z różdżką w dłoni i myślałam nad zaklęciem, które może to zatrzymać. Miałam nadzieję, że pomoże mi się jakoś ogarnąć, ale on zdawał się być w jeszcze większym szoku i początkowo nawet chciał mi pomóc rzucać zaklęcia – zaśmiała się na to wspomnienie. – Nie wiem ile czasu minęło od chwili, gdy się ogarnęliśmy, ale wówczas skurcze zaczęły się już mocno nasilać i w końcu zaczęłam się bać, że nie zdążymy do szpitala. – Tobi usiadł obok niej i objął ją ramieniem. – Tata był bardzo dzielny. Był ze mną przez cały czas. Trzymał mnie za rękę, podawał picie i eliksir rozluźniający, czytał w przerwie między skurczami, a nawet nucił do ucha piosenki. Przez cały czas ani razu nie nakrzyczał na personel szpitala, możesz to sobie wyobrazić? – Pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. – Był tam i bardzo mi pomógł wydać cię na świat. Czasem myślę, że bez niego nie dałabym rady – westchnęła. – Twój płacz, gdy po czterech bolesnych godzinach przyszedłeś na świat, był dla mnie najpiękniejszą melodią. Do dziś rozbrzmiewa mi w uszach i z lubością do niego wracam. To niewiarygodne i strasznie frustrujące, że jesteś już dorosłym mężczyzną, a ja już chyba po raz ostatni przychodzę do ciebie w rocznicę twoich urodzin. – Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.

– Dlaczego? – zdziwił się.

– Jesteś już dorosły – zaśmiała się. – Za rok, kto inny będzie tulił cię do snu.

– O nie, mamo – oburzył się chłopiec. – Po pierwsze za rok będę jeszcze w Hogwarcie, więc oczekuję, że jak co roku zjawisz się przy moim łóżku. Swoją drogą to nie mam pojęcia jak to robisz, że wchodzisz tam zawsze niepostrzeżenie. Żaden z moich współlokatorów o tym nie wie i o ile się nie mylę, dyrektor także. – Gemma roześmiała się na cały głos. – A po drugie, będę bardzo zawiedziony, gdy kiedyś nie zjawisz się przy mojej poduszce w ten dzień. Nie straszne ci były zapory Hogwartu, a nie dasz rady mojej potencjalnej małżonce? – Spojrzał na matkę z czułością i przytulił się do jej ramienia.

– Twoja potencjalna żona nie będzie zachwycona moją wizytą o piątej nad ranem w waszym łóżku – zaśmiała się Gemma.

– Moja potencjalna żona musi zaakceptować nasze tradycje, inaczej nie nadaje się na moją żonę, mamo – wyznał z powagą.

– Kocham cię, syneczku. – Gemma odetchnęła głęboko i wyciągnęła przed siebie małe pudełeczko. – Wszystkiego najlepszego.

– Mamo – Tobi drżącą dłonią uchylił wieczko. – Ja … dziękuję – wyszeptał i mocno się do niej przytulił. Kobieta z trudem powstrzymała łzy i lekko pogładziła syna po plecach.

– Wiem, że dobrze wybrałeś i jestem pewna, że będziecie szczęśliwi – powiedziała cichym głosem. – Dbaj o nią, dobrze?

– Będę mamo – zapewnił. – Chciałbym być takim mężem, jak jest tata.

– Nie wyobrażam sobie, byś mógł być inny. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego z czułością. – Zawsze możesz na nas liczyć, syneczku i zawsze możesz zwrócić się do taty o radę jak być dobrym mężem. Nie da ci instrukcji na każdy dzień, ale zapewniam, że pomoże znaleźć ci odpowiednią drogę.

– Kocham was, mamusiu. – Gemma mocniej ścisnęła jego ramię i już nie potrafiła powstrzymać łez.

– Poczekasz? – spytała po chwili.

– Rozmawiałem o tym z tatą i później o tym myślałem – odparł. – Chciałbym zaczekać do końca wojny albo do wakacji. Pomyślałem, że może uda się znaleźć jej rodziców.

– Chcesz ją podwójnie uszczęśliwić? – zaśmiała się.

– Chciałbym umieć uszczęśliwiać ją każdego dnia – wyznał.

– To takie oczywiste czyim jesteś synem – Gemma nie mogła ukryć czułości w spojrzeniu.

– Jesteś na nią zła, mamo? Za to co powiedziała wczoraj, w laboratorium? – spytał z troską. – Ona się bardzo tym gryzie. Nie chciała cię urazić.

– Nie jestem zła, synku – westchnęła. – Byłam trochę … porozmawiam z nią dzisiaj, dobrze?

– Mogłabyś? – spojrzał na nią z nadzieja, a kobieta z uśmiechem przytaknęła. – Mogłabyś też jakoś tak delikatnie opowiedzieć jej o wszystkich tradycjach zaręczynowych, konsekwencjach jakie niesie za sobą ich przyjęcie i takie tam? Tata zasugerował, że to nie w porządku prosić ją rękę, jeśli ona tego wszystkiego nie wie, a ja … czuję się trochę niezręcznie opowiadając jej o tym. To tak jakbym zawczasu chciał ją do tego zniechęcić.

– Postaram się – odparła. – Tylko to trochę ciężko mówić o tym bez sugerowania jej o twoich zamiarach.

– Dziękuję. Jesteś najcudowniejszą mamą na świecie. – Tobi uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko i ucałował w policzek.

– Spróbowałbyś pomyśleć inaczej. – Gemma pogroziła mu palcem. – Teraz nakazałabym ci się jeszcze przespać, ale zdaje mi się, że ktoś jeszcze chce złożyć ci życzenia skoro świt – wyszeptała, gdy zobaczyła, jak drzwi do sypialni jej syna lekko się uchylają i do pokoju wślizguje się panna Granger. – Dzień dobry, Hermiono – przywitała się z uśmiechem.

– O, nie – jęknęła zawstydzona dziewczyna. – Dzień dobry – mruknęła oblewając się rumieńcem. – Przepraszam, ja … chciałam tylko złożyć życzenia, ja … nie wiem co powiedzieć. – Gemma roześmiała się na cały głos i wstała z łóżka syna.

– Zamów śniadanie, synku i zjedzcie tutaj. Nie spieszcie się z zejściem na dół. – Pani Snape nie mogła powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu. – Wypocznijcie, z tego co wiem, wieczorem mamy mieć gości, którzy raczej dość hucznie będą chcieli obchodzić twoje urodziny.

– Żałuję, że chłopaki nie mogą być dziś tutaj – westchnął Tobias łapiąc mamę za rękę.

– Jestem pewna, że myślą o tobie teraz i oni, i cała rodzina – odparła ściskając lekko jego dłoń. – Jak już będzie po wszystkim, urządzimy dla wszystkich imprezę.

– O, może zrobimy podwójne urodziny? – Uśmiechnął się przekornie do matki.

– Ani mi się waż komuś o tym przypominać. – Gemma obdarzyła syna groźnym spojrzeniem. – Wszystkiego najlepszego, syneczku. – Kobieta pochyliła się nad chłopakiem i delikatnie ucałowała go w czoło.

– Dziękuję, mamusiu. Za wszystko. – Młody mężczyzna odwzajemnił jej gest i poklepał miejsce obok siebie zachęcając Hermionę, by usiadła.

– Hermiono – zwróciła się do niej Gemma – mogłabym zaprosić cię na przejażdżkę lub spacer koło południa?

– Bardzo bym chciała z panią porozmawiać i jak najbardziej może być południe. – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.

– W takim razie do zobaczenia. – Pani Snape westchnęła głośno i w wyjątkowo dobrym humorze wróciła do swojej sypialni.

**.: :.**

Gemma w dość łatwy sposób wciągnęła Hermionę w rozmowę na temat czarodziejskich zwyczajów. Dziewczyna była ciekawa ich świata i wszystkich rodzinnych tradycji. Opowiedziała jej o swoim narzeczeństwie i ślubie, a Granger z nieukrywanym rozbawieniem słuchała opowieści, jak Severus był poddawany próbom przez jej rodzinę. Była zaskoczona, gdy dowiedziała o tytułach jakie dziedziczy Tobi i nie ukrywała jeszcze większego zainteresowania.

– O bogowie, czy ja powinnam się zwracać do pani, wasza wysokość? – Gemma nie miała pojęcia czy dziewczyna stroi sobie z niej żarty, czy pyta na poważnie, dlatego spojrzała na nią z nieukrywaną konsternacją. – Mugole do królowej tak właśnie muszą się zwracać – wyjaśniła swoje wątpliwości – w innym przypadku uznano by to za obrazę.

– Hermiono, nie wątpię, że Severus byłby zachwycony gdybyś tytułowała go właśnie w taki sposób, ale zapewniam, że nikt z mojej rodziny, ani ja, ani mój ojciec, nie wymagamy od nikogo, by tak nas tytułowano – zaśmiała się. – Będę czuła się zażenowana jeśli będziesz się tak do mnie zwracać.

– A czy kobiety wchodzące do pani rodziny też są jakoś testowane? – spytała po chwili i lekko się zarumieniła.

– Owszem, ale to w dużej mierze zależy od inwencji Najstarszej Rodu – tłumaczyła kobieta. – Dziś już niewiele z tych tradycji się praktykuje. Zbyt wielu Maorysów wybiera sobie za małżonków osoby spoza społeczności. Tak samo było ze mną i z Severusem. Nasze zaręczyny i ślub przeprowadzone były w zwykłej czarodziejskiej tradycji, chociaż zaręczyny ciężko takimi nazwać. Testy, jakie przeprowadzano na moim mężu miały jedynie na celu wspomnienie tradycji i przypomnienie jak ważną osobą jestem dla plemienia, a także przekazanie insygniów plemiennych.

– Czym różniły się pani zaręczyny od zwykłych czarodziejskich? – dociekała Hermiona. Gemma odetchnęła głęboko. Nie bardzo miała ochotę o tym opowiadać, ale skoro podjęła się zadania musiała je wypełnić.

– Ja i Severus byliśmy sobie zawierzeni przez rytuał krwi wykonany przez nasze matki zanim jeszcze zostaliśmy poczęci – zaczęła lekko zamyślona. – To sprawiało, że musieliśmy się związać bez względu na poczynione wobec siebie deklaracje. Żadne z nas nie mogło zerwać zaręczyn bez poważnych konsekwencji, a musisz wiedzieć, że nawet bez rytuałów krwi, magia bardzo rzadko godzi się by rozłączyć zdeklarowanych narzeczonych o małżonkach nie wspominając.

– Jakie konsekwencje można ponieść? – spytała z przerażeniem.

– Bez względu na rytuały, osoba odpowiedzialna za zerwanie jest zobowiązana do przekazania majątku, ale to jest prawo ustanowione przez czarodziejów, nie ma wiele wspólnego z samą magią. Magia wyciąga konsekwencje w zależności od rodzaju zobowiązania i powodu rozstania. Osoba winna zerwaniu przyrzeczenia może zostać pozbawiona magii albo zostać poważnie osłabiona, bądź magia odbiera jej jakieś zdolności, którymi ją obdarzyła. Jeśli został wykonany rytuał, tak jak w przypadku moim i Severusa, oprócz nas, konsekwencje ponosiłyby także osoby odpowiedzialne za jego przeprowadzenie, a właściwie to przede wszystkim one. Moja matka nie żyła, gdy ukończyłam siedemnaście lat, ale Eileen … magia pozbawiłaby ją krwi, na którą przyrzekała.

– Zmarłaby? – Hermiona nie mogła ukryć zdumienia.

– Tak. – Gemma westchnęła. – Nasze zaręczyny oprócz wspomnianych rytuałów i zawierzenia przez rodziców były o tyle wyjątkowe, że Severus mi się oświadczył wyznając miłość, a to rzadko się zdarza przy aranżowanych małżeństwach. Para uznaje wolę rodziców i to im wystarcza. W naszym przypadku to te zaręczyny magia uznała za właściwe. Musisz wiedzieć, Hermiono, że w starych, tradycyjnych rodach czarodziejskich, wiązanie dzieci przez rodziców nie jest czymś szczególnym. Ja sama, zanim poznałam swojego męża, byłam przygotowana na to, że to ojciec wybierze mi kogoś. Panna, która uzyskuje pełnoletność i nie jest w zdeklarowanym związku, musi pozwolić rodzinie szukać jej kandydata i pogodzić się z ich wyborem. Mężczyźni mają nieco więcej swobody, bo zazwyczaj dopiero w wieku dwudziestu pięciu lat, rodzice interweniują w jego ożenek – tłumaczyła młodszej kobiecie. – Arystokracja czarodziejska, jak i ta mugolska z tego co wiem, dość często deklaruje już swoje ledwie narodzone dzieci.

– Ma pani rację – odparła Granger. – Tylko to tak przerażająco brzmi.

– Musisz pamiętać, że w większości, rodzice kierują się dobrem swojego dziecka. – Gemma spojrzała na nią uważnie. – Oczywiście są tacy, którzy za główne kryterium biorą wysokość posagu lub stan posiadania, ale ja nie wyobrażam sobie matki, która nie dbałaby o szczęście swojego dziecka. Oboje z Severusem, dawno temu postanowiliśmy, że nie zawierzymy nikomu naszych dzieci – uspokoiła ją Gemma. – Żartujemy sobie czasem, że chłopcy mają czas do czterdziestki, ale tak naprawdę jeśli nie będą mieli chęci lub nie spotkają odpowiedniej kobiety, nie będziemy na żadnego naciskać.

– Muszę się jeszcze wiele nauczyć o magicznym świecie – westchnęła Hermiona.

– W bibliotece znajdziesz kilka książek na ten temat. – Gemma uśmiechnęła się do niej ciepło.

– Była pani zła, gdy dowiedziała się, że musi wyjść za mąż? – Granger spytała nieco zawstydzona.

– Chyba nie potrafię do końca odpowiedzieć na to pytanie – zaśmiała się pani Snape. – Złość to chyba nie najlepsze słowo. Byłam zdezorientowana, zagubiona, bo stało się to nieoczekiwanie, tak dla mnie, jak i dla mojego ojca. Nikt nie potrafił wytłumaczyć mi co się ze mną dzieje. – Gemma opowiedziała dziewczynie o bliźnie, która pojawiła się na jej boku. – Wszystkie plany jakie miałam legły w gruzach. Nie planowałam wychodzić za mąż i miałam szczerą nadzieję, że mój ojciec trochę odpuści, a znając go tak pewnie by zrobił. Chciałam pracować, warzyć, uczyć się. Kocham Nową Zelandię i to z nią wiązałam wówczas przyszłość, ale stało się tak, że musiałam stamtąd wyjechać i nie było w tym wszystkim miejsca na złość. Nie miałam na kogo się złościć. Nie było to winą Severusa, ani ojca. Moja mama nie żyła, a nie mogłam wylewać żalów na teściową. Razem z moją mamą były małymi dziewczynkami i z tego co mi później mówiła, nie sądziła, że ten czar się powiódł. Chociaż moja mama chyba wiedziała. Dość szybko mój żal zmienił się w radość, tęsknota w miłość, a wszystkie plany jakie miałam na życie z łatwością zmodyfikowałam. Nawet wówczas, gdy pojawił się Tobi było mi łatwo zaakceptować to, że moje życie wywraca się do góry nogami. Jestem szczęśliwa, każdego dnia coraz bardziej i czuję wdzięczność do mojej matki, że zadbała o moją przyszłość. Czasem jak o tym myślę, co by było gdyby nie ten rytuał, prawdopodobnie nie poznałabym Severusa, została w swoim kraju i dziś byłabym zgorzkniałą starą panną. – Gemma chwyciła Hermionę pod rękę i lekko ścisnęła jej ramię. – Jest jeszcze kilka rzeczy, które powinnaś wiedzieć o magi miłości, małżeństwa, rodziny. Jeśli będziesz chciała mogę ci o wszystkim opowiedzieć albo możesz po prostu sięgnąć do książek.

– Pani Snape, czy w waszej rodzinie – Hermiona lekko przygryzła wargę – czy dopuszczalne jest wiązanie się z czarodziejami mugolskiego pochodzenia? Jak to jest odbierane? – Gemma uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

– Hermiono, jeśli mam być szczera, to nie pamiętam żeby ktokolwiek w mojej rodzinie wiązał się z kimś kogo rodzice są niemagiczni albo z kimś niemagicznym – odparła szczerze – ale to głównie dlatego, że to dość zamknięta społeczność, nie dlatego, że kogoś nie jesteśmy w stanie zaakceptować. Nie szufladkujemy ludzi ze względu na ich pochodzenie, siłę magiczną ani majętność. Nie sądzę, żeby dla kogoś miało znaczenie mugolskie pochodzenie, chociaż oczywiście nie mogę odpowiadać za wszystkich. Akceptacja w głównej mierze zależy od siły miłości, oddania, chęci zapewnienia szczęścia. Te uczucia są sprawdzane, nie to jakich ma się przodków. – Gemma odetchnęła głęboko. – Hermiono, myślisz, że twoja rodzina zaakceptowałaby kogoś z czarodziejskiej rodziny? – spytała przekornie.

– Przepraszam, pani Snape. To pytanie było niegrzeczne. – Dziewczyna ze skruchą spojrzała na kobietę. – Nie mogę zakładać, że każdy czarodziej to rasista.

– Dla większości na świecie, nie ma to znaczenia i nie przepraszaj, nie masz za co. – Uśmiechnęła się promiennie do dziewczyny. – Rozumiem twoje wątpliwości i wiem jakie jest ich podłoże. Jednak musisz zrozumieć, że czarodzieje to normalni ludzi. Mamy swoje zwyczaje i tradycje, które niewątpliwie różnią się od tych mugolskich, ale to tylko to i magia nas odróżnia. Czy mugol, czy czarodziej, to taki sam człowiek, z takimi samymi uczuciami. Nie mamy wielu wrogów wśród mugoli, ale to głównie dlatego, że niewielu o nas wie. Ludzie boją się tego czego nie znają. Stąd często wynika wrogość czarodziejów do niemagicznych i odwrotnie.

– Dziękuję, że mi pani o tym opowiada – odparła z uśmiechem Hermiona.

– Muszę zwrócić na to uwagę profesora Dumbledore'a – prychnęła żartobliwie. – Oprócz mugoloznawstwa, w programie powinien znaleźć się przedmiot czarodziejoznawstwo.

– Myślę, że mugolakom byłoby dużo łatwiej, gdyby mieli możliwość lepiej poznać świat, do którego ich zabrano – westchnęła dziewczyna.

– Z pewnością – przytaknęła Gemma. – Tata – wykrzyknęła, gdy zbliżyły się do domu. Przeprosiła przyjaciółkę syna i pognała przywitać się z ojcem.

Na urodziny Tobiego przyleciał nie tylko jej ojciec, ale także zjawił się Oskar i ku jej zdumieniu Rufin. Wszyscy oni mieli pozostać już w Anglii na ostateczną bitwę i Gemma po raz pierwszy dziękowała dziadkom Severusa za ilość sypialni. Lubiła wszystkich, którzy gościli aktualnie w ich domu, ale zaczynał męczyć ją brak prywatności i hałas. Hermiona wciąż zalewała ją lawiną pytań, a nie pytała tylko wówczas, gdy jej usta były zajęte przez usta jej syna. Co także powoli doprowadzało panią Snape do szału. Miała wrażenie, że specjalnie wybierają miejsca, w których ona się pojawia, żeby obściskiwać się na jej oczach. Maksym nieustannie szukał zajęcia albo oglądał mugolskie filmy w bawialni, z telewizorem rozwalonym na cały regulator, po czym przy każdej scenie naszpikowanej efektami specjalnymi latał podniecony po domu szukając kogoś, komu mógłby o tym opowiedzieć. Pomimo zakazów, próśb i gróźb, Sinistra nie potrafiła w ciszy przesiadywać w bibliotece i przeszkadzała nie tylko Gemmie, ale także wciąż wtrącała się do lekcji odrabianych przez dzieci. Eileen wciąż wpadała z wizytą, żeby strofować Tobiasa i Hermionę, a jak przypadkiem udało jej się natrafić na ich niezłączone ciała, to próbowała przekazywać im swoją wiedzę na temat zaklęć, a robiła to z takim entuzjazmem, jakby uczyła ich jakiejś tylko sobie znanej sztuki. Teraz, do tego zoo, jak w myślach nazywała swój dom Gemma, dołączył jeszcze Rufin ze swoją wiecznie brzdąkająca gitarą, Oskar szepczący z Severusem po kątach i ojciec podniecony ciążą swojej żony. I choć Gemma bardzo cieszyła jego niespodziewanym szczęściem w postaci syna, to ciężko jej było zdobyć się na szczery uśmiech.

– To dla ciebie, córuś. – Ojciec tuż po obiedzie wręczył jej wielkie pudełko.

– Tato – wyszeptała mu prosto do ucha – dziś są urodziny Tobiasa, nie moje.

– To od dzieciaków – wyjaśnił z uśmiechem. – Masz urodziny za kilka dni, więc tę małą, czerwoną paczuszkę odpakuj dopiero w ten dzień, ale są tam też listy od nich i kilka zdjęć. Pomyślałem, że będziesz chciała otworzyć to z dala od zgiełku.

– Dziękuję. – Uśmiechnęła się smutno do ojca i nie zwracając większej uwagi na otoczenie pognała na górę, do swojej sypialni.

Rozpłakała się, gdy tylko dotarła do swojego łóżka i nie potrafiła zatrzymać łez czytając uroczy list napisany do niej i Severusa przez czwórkę ich synów. Nie mogła nadziwić się jak dzielnie to znoszą i zastanawiała się ile ona jest jeszcze w stanie znieść. Tak bardzo chciała chwycić ich w swoje ramiona, przytulać i całować ich malutkie główki, po czym spojrzała na zdjęcie i uświadomiła sobie, że już nie są takie malutkie. Przymknęła oczy i powtarzała sobie w myślach, że to już niedługo, że jeszcze trochę i będą wszyscy razem.

– Na całe szczęście nie ostrzygli tych biednych owiec na zimę. – Poczuła jak silne ramiona oplatają jej sylwetkę. – Mogę się przyłączyć do oglądania naszych dzieci? – spytał.

– Och, przepraszam, Severus. – Gemma obróciła się do niego przodem i spojrzała z czułością. – Nie myślałam o niczym, jak tylko o tym, żeby zobaczyć ich zdjęcia i pognałam tu bez zastanowienia.

– To chyba jedyne miejsce w całym domu, w którym jest względny spokój – zaśmiał się.

– Też cię to męczy? – jęknęła.

– Podejrzewam, że bardziej niż ciebie – mruknął z krzywym uśmiechem. – Zobacz jakiego wielkiego bałwana ulepili. Ta marchewka jest chyba większa od Patricka – zaśmiał się na widok jednego ze zdjęć.

– Podpisał się sam pod listem. Zobacz. – Gemma wręczyła mu kolorowy pergamin.

– Jest bardzo mądry jak na swój wiek. – Severus z dumą przyglądał się prostym literkom wypisanym przez ich najmłodszego syna. – Gemma, Skarbie nie zastanawiałaś się czasem dlaczego tak jest? Jest bardziej bystry niż reszta chłopców w jego wieku.

– Wiem – przytaknęła Gemma – ale nie musisz się martwić. Rozmawiałam z nim i jestem pewna, że to zasługa jedynie fotograficznej pamięci. Nic poza tym. No i nieprzeciętna inteligencja odziedziczona po rodzicach – dodała z fałszywą skromnością.

– O, a tu ciocia Luthien chyba krzyczy na bliźniaków – zaśmiał się Snape.

– Yhy. – Gemma zerknęła na trzymaną przez niego fotografię. – I wcale jej się nie dziwię, zobacz co zrobili Patrickowi. – Kobieta wskazała palcem na obwieszonego soplami lodu chłopca.

– A tu chyba Adar i Mark odpłacili im za brata. – Severus pokazał jej kolejne zdjęcie, na którym bliźniaki zamiast nosów mają duże pigułki śniegu. Po chwili wyjął z jej dłoni magiczną fotografię, chwycił ją mocno za ramiona i z całej siły przytulił do siebie. – Jeszcze dwa tygodnie, najmilsza. Tylko dwa tygodnie. – Z rozkoszą wdychała uwielbiamy zapach męża. Przymknęła powieki i z całą swoją mocą przylgnęła do niego.

– Sev – odezwała się po chwili i spojrzała w górę, prosto w jego oczy – zabiję każdego, kto stanie mi na drodze. Nie zamierzam pytać czy jest dobry, czy zły. Czy walczy po stronie Voldemorta, bo chce, czy dlatego, że musi. Zabiję każdego, bez względu na to czy będzie to Narcyza, jej syn, czy inny z twoich uczniów, każdego Sev. Nie obchodzi mnie czy trafię za to do piekła, nie obchodzi mnie nic, chcę tylko odzyskać swoje dzieci i chcę by były bezpieczne w naszym domu. By mogły chodzić do szkoły, uczyć się i bawić. By Tobi mógł poprosić Hermionę o rękę i by ona mogła zgodzić się bez strachu jak przyjmie ją czarodziejskie społeczeństwo. Byśmy mogli poznać jej rodziców i pokazać im, że nasz świat nie jest taki zły. Chcę cieszyć się życiem z tobą, pracować razem i nie musieć umierać z niepokoju za każdym razem, gdy wychodzisz z domu. Chcę zacząć normalnie żyć. – Chwycił jej twarz w dłonie i pocałował ją z całą swoją mocą, zachłannie wdarł się do wnętrza jej ust i penetrował je z pasją i desperacją, mocno ją do siebie przyciskając. Nie pierwszy raz czuł bijącą od niej siłę i potęgę, i w myślach dziękował wszystkim bogom za nią, za jej wytrwałość i cierpliwość, za jej miłość. Wiedział, że bez niej świat by nie istniał. Była wszystkim.

Zacisnęła powieki i mocno wtuliła się w męża. Odetchnęła lekko, gdy jego magia miło łaskotała jej ciało, obdarzając ją nową nadzieją, jeszcze większą siłą i energią. Oderwała się na chwilę od jego piersi i spoglądając w uwielbiane, czarne tęczówki, uśmiechnęła się promiennie do niego.

– Dwa tygodnie, Kochany. – Wzięła głęboki wdech i przymknęła powieki, tym razem nie pozwalając słońcu opuścić jej twarzy. – Dwa tygodnie – szepnęła ponownie. Jeszcze przez chwilę oglądali wspólnie zawartość pudełka jakie dostali od dzieci. Były tam nie tylko zdjęcia, listy i laurki, ale także kilka zerwanych dla niej kwiatków, wciąż żywych dzięki magii, ususzone robaki, przy wysłaniu, których upierali się bliźniacy, w nadziei, że odkryli jakiś nowy gatunek. Ciocia Luthien w liście dołączyła ząb, który wypadł Alecowi i odcisk stópki Patricka, bo znowu mu urosły aż o centymetr. Czerwone, małe pudełeczko zgodnie z instrukcją, odłożyła do swojej szafki przy łóżku i spojrzała groźnie na męża, żeby przypadkiem nie przypominał na głos o jej urodzinach.

– Chodź, Kochanie. – Wstała z łóżka i wyciągnęła do niego rękę. – Zabierzemy naszego syna na mały spacer?

– Myślisz, że prezent mu się spodoba? – Severus chwycił jej dłoń i podążył za nią do drzwi.

– Wie, że nie mieliśmy zbyt wiele możliwości na chodzenie po sklepach – westchnęła.

Zdziwili się widząc Tobiasa zasłoniętego wielką książką, w najgłębszym kącie biblioteki.

– Przed nami się ukrywasz? – spytał rozbawiony Severus.

– Nie – szepnął rozglądając się na boki. – Babcia Eileen mnie szuka, a z tego co powiedział mi dziadek ma dla mnie w prezencie rodzinną szatę, która jest przekazywana z pokolenia na pokolenie. Widziałem ją na zdjęciach – dodał ze zbolałą miną. – Dziadek mówił, że będę ją musiał założyć na wieczór. Błagam ukryjcie mnie gdzieś, jeśli babcia mnie nie znajdzie, to nie będę jej musiał ubierać. Nie będę, prawda? – Spojrzał błagalnie na matkę. Gemma z trudem powstrzymała śmiech przypominając sobie fotografię Severusa z siedemnastych urodzin, na której stał z miną cierpiętnika, wystrojony w błękitną szatę pełną falbanek i zdobień, z wielkim herbem rodowym, wyhaftowanym na plecach.

– Nie zrobię ci tego, synu – odparł twardo mężczyzna i rzucił na chłopca zaklęcie kameleona. – Siedź cicho i chodź z nami.

Gemma z trudem zachowała powagę, gdy jej mąż na widok swojej zdezorientowanej matki chwycił ją w pół i zaczął namiętnie całować. Eileen mruknęła coś z oburzeniem i odwracając głowę z niesmakiem pognała do biblioteki.

– Dzięki. – Usłyszeli za sobą szept Tobiego.

– Biegnij do stajni, do pomieszczenia na sprzęt, dogonimy cię – nakazała ze śmiechem Gemma.

– Moja droga. – Do ich uszu dobiegł pouczający głos matki Severusa. – Nie możesz wystąpić w takiej sukience na siedemnastych urodzinach mojego wnuka. Może to nie będzie najwytworniejsze przyjęcie, ale to nie znaczy, że możemy na nim wyglądać niczym oderwani od prac ogrodowych.

– Przepraszam, pani Snape – jęknęła cichutko Hermiona, a Gemma spojrzała ze współczuciem na męża.

– Chodź ze mną, na pewno u nas w domu znajdę dla ciebie coś odpowiedniego – kontynuowała starsza kobieta. Severus okręcił swoją żonę wokół swojego ramienia i skierował ją w stronę matki.

– Tu jesteś – wykrzyknęła z uśmiechem na widok Hermiony, która w dość widoczny sposób odetchnęła. – Wszędzie cię szukam. – Podeszła do dziewczyny i chwyciła ją pod rękę ciągnąc w stronę wyjścia.

– Doprawdy Gemmo? – Eileen nie mogła się powstrzymać przed ironicznym tonem. – Jak chciałaś coś znaleźć wczepiona ustami w wargi mojego syna?

– To był jedynie przyjemny przerywnik w ciężkich poszukiwaniach – odparła z powagą.

– Och – prychnęła jej teściowa – miałam to przemilczeć, bo w końcu niby jesteście u siebie, ale nie mogę. – Gemma odruchowo zacisnęła rękę na przedramieniu panny Granger. – Jaki wy przykład dajecie tym dzieciom? Nie możecie się powstrzymać albo chociaż wyjść do sypialni? Obściskiwaliście się jakbyście mieli za chwilę … Na widok twojego dekoltu wcale nie dziwię się Severusowi, jest tylko mężczyzną, ale ty? Masz już trzydzieści pięć lat, jesteś dorosłą kobietą, matką dorosłego chłopca i powinnaś ubierać się, jak przystało na dojrzałą wiedźmę, a nie nosisz te krótkie sukienki z dekoltami do pępka – nakręcała się starsza pani Snape. – Kto to słyszał, żeby dorośli ludzie migdalili się jak nastolatki, na środku hallu, w domu pełnym gości.

– Nie mam jeszcze trzydziestu pięciu lat – mruknęła dość głośno Gemma, a Hermiona z trudem powstrzymała śmiech. – I nic nie poradzę na to, że mój mąż lubi moje zgrabne nogi – dodała z nutką zarozumiałości. – A przecież to musimy przede wszystkim, prawda? Podobać się naszym mężom. – Uśmiechnęła się do teściowej. – I wydaje mi się, że dajemy dzieciom dość dobry przykład, świetnie nas naśladują – sarknęła. – Ich miłość kwitnie, aż miło na to patrzeć w tych trudnych czasach. Ech, młodość. Moja teściowa się nigdy nie całowała – szepnęła teatralnie do Granger. – A teraz jeśli mama pozwoli zabiorę Hermionę, byśmy mogły ubrać coś stosownego do imprezy, naszej pozycji i wieku. Mama też mogłaby już się zacząć szykować, bo przecież nie wystąpi mama na przyjęciu urodzinowym wnuka, w czymś co miała na kolacji wielkanocnej – dodała z przekąsem i nie czekając na reakcję teściowej podeszła do niej i ucałowała ją w policzek. Eileen głośno westchnęła i zrezygnowana pokręciła głową, ale ciężko jej było ukryć malutki uśmiech. Gemma chwyciła szybko Hermionę i zabrała dziewczynę do swojej garderoby.

– Dziękuję, pani Snape – jęknęła Hermiona, gdy znalazły się już w sypialni, a Gemma nie mogła pohamować śmiechu.

– Byłabym potworem zostawiając cię na pastwę mojej teściowej – zaśmiewała się kobieta. – Już widzę szatę w jaką by cię odstroiła i z całą pewnością dobrałaby się do twoich włosów.

– Co z nimi? – spytała przestraszona dziewczyna.

– Są cudowne – wyznała szczerze Gemma – ale moja teściowa uznałaby je za niestosowne, nieodpowiednie i jeszcze bardzo dużo nie. Och, żałuję, że nie ma tu babci Glorii. Nie przepuściłaby Eileen – westchnęła głośno. – Wybierz dwie suknie. Jedną dla siebie, w miarę stonowaną, żeby się już nie czepiała, a drugą dla mnie, wyzywającą i seksowną. Skupię jej uwagę na sobie to nie będzie chciała ubierać Tobiego w koronki. – Wskazała dziewczynie wieszak, na którym powinna znaleźć coś stosownego i rozsiadła się wygodnie na kanapie, gdy usłyszała walenie w drzwi.

Z niepewną miną zbliżyła się do wyjścia z sypialni i gdy tylko uchyliła lekko drewniane wrota, Aurora niczym tornado wpadła przez niewielką szparę.

– Jak ty to znosisz? – Spojrzała na przyjaciółkę ze współczuciem. – Twoja teściowa, dopadła mnie i kazała się przebrać, chciała mnie zabrać do siebie, ale jej uciekłam. Musisz go naprawdę kochać, skoro to wytrzymujesz. Jak to robisz przez tyle lat?

– Cóż, odrobina ironii, okraszona sporą dawką cynizmu z nutką sarkazmu i daje ci spokój na kilka dni – zaśmiała się i zabrała przyjaciółkę na podbój garderoby. – Nie jest taka zła – dodała po chwili. – Jest po prostu starsza, konserwatywna i kocha konwenanse nawet wówczas, gdy nikt nie patrzy.

– I nigdy się nie całowała – mruknęła pod nosem Hermiona czym wywołała kolejną salwę śmiechu.

Kobiety dość szybko uporały się z wyborem stroju. Gemma pożyczyła jeszcze Granger śliczne kolczyki, pomogła jej się uczesać i razem, po cichu wymknęły się do stajni, gdzie czekali na nie Severus i Tobi.

– Co tak długo? – jęknął chłopak, ale szybko zreflektował się widząc swoją dziewczynę w przepięknej kreacji. Podszedł do niej i z czułością ucałował w policzek.

– Wyglądasz bosko, Skarbie – Severus szepnął do ucha swojej małżonki, jednocześnie łypiąc na jej niemały dekolt.

– Póki co, patrz ile chcesz – zaśmiała się kobieta. – Przygotuj się jednak na umoralniający wykład swojej matki, na temat tego, gdzie nie należy zaglądać, gdzie nie należy się całować i na co twoja żona jest za stara.

– Tak źle? – Spojrzał na nią ze współczuciem.

– Gorzej. – Pokręciła głową ze zrezygnowaniem. – Chyba wpadła dziś w mrowisko. Mam nadzieję, że docenisz moje poświęcenie – zwróciła się do syna.

– Jestem twoim dłużnikiem, mamo. – Chłopiec podszedł do niej i ucałował ją w policzek.

– Mógłbyś w ramach rewanżu wykraść od dziadków tę błękitną szatę i ją spalić – odparła. – Inaczej, to ty będziesz zobowiązany ratować swoich braci jak do niej dorosną.

– Zrobię co w mojej mocy, ale obawiam się, że może być ukryta w specjalnie strzeżonej skrytce u Gringotta. – Tobi udał, że poważnie zastanawia się nad jej wykradzeniem z banku. – A teraz zdradzicie po co kazaliście mi tu przyjść?

– Prezenty, mój drogi syneczku, prezenty. – Gemma wskazała na trzy paczki leżące na drewnianej podłodze. – Chcieliśmy ci to dać z dala od tego zgiełku, mam nadzieję, że nie masz nam tego za złe.

– Ale ja już dostałem prezent – zdziwił się chłopiec.

– To nie był urodzinowy prezent – wyjaśnił mu Severus. – Otwieraj – ponaglił go. – Ostrzegam jednak, że to nic specjalnego. Nie mieliśmy z mamą, jak zrobić ci prezentu, który zaplanowaliśmy, ale obiecuję, że jak to się skończy dostaniesz coś jeszcze.

– Nie musieliście, naprawdę – zmieszał się nastolatek. – Dziękuję. – Podszedł do rodziców i uściskał obydwoje.

– Otwieraj, później będziesz dziękował albo nie, jak ci się nie spodoba – śmiała się kobieta i ponownie wskazała na paczki. – Ta mała, dla ciała, duża dla ducha, a średnia to uczta dla umysłu.

Tobi zaniemówił otwierając kolejne paczki. Z najmniejszej wyciągnął rękawice ze smoczej skóry, które nie tylko chroniły przed chłodem podczas jazdy na miotle, ale także poprawiały uchwyt i miały specjalną kieszonkę z zapadką na różdżkę. W drugiej, największej, chłopiec znalazł miotłę.

– Woow – wykrzyknął. – Błyskawica tysiąc sto. – Spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na rodziców. – Nie weszła jeszcze na rynek jak ją zdobyliście? Mama się zgodziła?

– Przekonałem ją, że będziesz ostrożny – odparł z uśmiechem Severus i ucałował żonę w czubek głowy.

– I do tego sygnowana moim imieniem. Jak to załatwiliście? – spytał zaskoczony. – Robią to tylko dla najlepszych graczy qudditch'a – wyjaśnił Hermionie.

– Szef Flyte&Barker był mi winien przysługę – odpowiedział Snape. – Miałem nadzieję, że się ucieszysz.

– Tato, to najwspanialszy prezent jaki kiedykolwiek dostałem – Tobias rzucił mu się na szyję.

– Przy ostatnim uparła się mama. – Severus podał mu ostatnią paczkę. – Uznała, że trzeba dać ci coś, co zrównoważy nadmiar rozrywki, jaki będziesz czerpał z jazdy na miotle.

– O bogowie – jęknęła z podziwem Hermiona. – To najpiękniejszy kociołek jaki widziałam.

Tobi z pietyzmem dotknął tytanowego naczynia ze złotym dnem. Bez słów podszedł do matki i mocno ją do siebie przytulił.

– A to od twoich braci. – Gemma podała mu niewielką paczkę owiniętą w srebrny papier. W środku były narysowane dla niego obrazki, zdjęcie całej czwórki i oprawiony w skórę dziennik Mistrza Eliksirów, taki sam, jaki kobieta dostała na swoje siedemnaste urodziny od ojca. – Dziadek mówił, że przez cały miesiąc ciężko pracowali w stajni … – Łzy, które zebrały się jej pod powiekami skutecznie powstrzymały ją przed dokończeniem zdania. Poczuła jak ciepła, niewiele większa od jej dłoń, ściska mocno jej palce. Hermiona z czułym uśmiechem obserwowała swojego chłopaka, który zamyślony przyglądał się fotografii swoich braci. Severus skinął lekko do żony na widok jej i Granger, splecionych dłoni i dla rozładowania atmosfery wyciągnął butelkę jednej ze swoich najlepszych whiskey, ukrytą w stajni przed wścibskim mężczyznami goszczącymi w ich domu.

– Twoje zdrowie, synu. – Zaklęciem posłał każdemu po szklaneczce i wzniósł toast za syna.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Dzień niepodległości"_


	66. Dzień niepodległości

_N/A: Dziękuję ślicznie za komentarze. Jak już pisałam przyspieszam z rozdziałami. Wyjeżdżam za tydzień i jestem zdeterminowana, by sprawdzić i wrzucić wszystko do tego czasu. Nie chcę zostawiać pięciu ostatnich rozdziałów na wrzesień, zwłaszcza że są już napisane i czekają na ostateczne sprawdzenie. Zajmuję się też już nowym opowiadaniem i to jemu chcę się już poświęcić.  
_

_** Kaela Mensha** Jestem trochę rozczarowana ostatnim komentarzem ... żartuję. Dziękuję ślicznie za każdy jeden. Jeśli Eileen Cię wkurza, to powinnaś poznać moją teściową ... _

_ **FrejaAleeera1** Co do Snape, to mnie się wydaje, że on bywa ironiczny dla wszystkich, a przynajmniej taki był mój zamysł (nie zamierzałam maltretować biednego Harry'ego bardziej niż innych). Nie przez cały czas, ale od czasu do czasu i w stosunku do Gemmy ironizował, o Tobim już w ogóle nie wspomnę. Najwyraźniej gdzieś jednak zawiodłam, a uwierz mi nie jest łatwo oceniać samu swoje teksty i trafność ich przekazu. Bywa pantoflarzem, to prawda, czasem tak, ale jak to Snape, robi to także dla własnych korzyści. Absolutnie w moim czarodziejskim świecie nie ma ograniczenia wieku na duże dekolty. Osobiście uważam, że 35-latka ma zwykle dużo więcej do pokazania niż 25-latka i jak najbardziej powinna to robić. Eileen uważa jednak inaczej. Sama kompletnie nie rozumiem tej baby ;)  
_

_Nic więcej nie piszę, bo obawiam się zdradzić za dużo. Zapraszam, miłego czytania._

_**ROZDZIAŁ 65**_

„_**Dzień niepodległości"**_

– Profesorze Dumbledore – Gemma zwróciła się do swojego byłego przełożonego, gdy ten zaprosił ją na spacer po ogrodzie. – Czy mógłby pan przekazać to profesor McIntyre? – Kobieta wręczyła mężczyźnie fiolkę z przezroczystym płynem. – To eliksir dla Longbottomów – wyjaśniła. – Zwykle to ona w Ministerstwie sprawdza i dopuszcza moje receptury, ale chciałabym prosić, żeby ją jeszcze dokładnie przetestowała. Zwykle korzystam z iusumetru* w szpitalu, ale teraz nie mam do niego dostępu – westchnęła.

– Możesz być pewna, że przekaże jej ją jeszcze dziś – odparł przyjmując szklaną fiolkę. – W jaki sposób udało ci się tak szybko go stworzyć? Byłem przekonany, że potrwa to kilka miesięcy. Dziecko, jestem pod wielkim wrażeniem twojej pracy.

– Nie zapeszajmy dyrektorze, wciąż nie jestem pewna, czy to zadziała. – Spojrzała na niego z lekkim uśmiechem. – Szczerze mówiąc sama myślałam, że potrwa to dużo dłużej, zwłaszcza po tym jak Pomona nie wyraziła żadnych chęci, by pomóc.

– Nie miej do niej pretensji, dziecko – odparł klepiąc ją lekko po ramieniu. – Profesor Sprout niewiele wie na temat warzenia eliksirów. Jest dobrą zielarką, ale to wszystko.

– Wiem, profesorze i nie mam pretensji – zapewniła. – Szczerze mówiąc znalazłam kogoś, kto był w stanie pomóc mi nie tyle z samymi ingrediencjami ile z recepturą.

– Masz na myśli Maksyma? – spytał z zaciekawieniem.

– Tak, bardzo mi pomógł – tłumaczyła. – Nie znam się na magomedycynie nawet w najmniejszym stopniu tak dobrze, jak on. Bez jego wiedzy zajęłoby to dużo więcej czasu. Musiałabym długo szukać odpowiedniej receptury. Samo warzenie nie zajęło już dużo czasu.

– To dobrze, to bardzo dobrze, że udało ci się go czymś zająć – odparł nieco zamyślony.

– Myśli pan, że będziemy w stanie mu pomóc po tym wszystkim? – Spojrzała z nadzieją.

– Zapewniam cię, dziecko, że będę o niego walczył z całych moich sił. – Odwzajemnił jej spojrzenie. – Bardzo nam pomagał. Wiele informacji, jakie przekazywał nam Severus, pochodziło od niego, nie wspomnę już o tym desperackim uwolnieniu więźniów. Nie pozwolę, by go skrzywdzono, dziecko, a póki co mam jeszcze trochę władzy. – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego i głęboko odetchnęła. – Rozmawiałem z Severusem na temat tego eliksiru, który tak osłabi Harry'ego. Potwierdził jedynie moje obawy, że Harry może być zbyt słaby, by zabić Toma.

– Ma pan jakiś pomysł jak to rozwiązać? – spytała z nadzieją.

– Obawiam się, że w momencie, gdy jego dusza opuści już chłopca, ktoś będzie musiał mu pomóc zabić Lorda. – Gemma głośno westchnęła na te słowa. – Będziesz najpotężniejszą wiedźmą w jego pobliżu. Rozmawiałem już z większością członków Zakonu, którzy będą obecni podczas bitwy i z każdym po kolei omawiałem role, jakie dla nich przewidzieliśmy. Tylko ty możesz pomóc Harry'emu.

– Dyrektorze – przerwała mu Gemma – mam znaleźć Nagini, pozbawić jej części Voldemorta i dopilnować, żeby wszystkie części duszy połączyły się w ciele Harry'ego nie wyrządzając mu przy tym szkody. Następnie mam dotrzeć z nim, w asyście kilkorga nastolatków, do Czarnego Pana, uważać, by nie zostać zranioną przez jego świtę i odseparować duszę od ciała Pottera, a na koniec jeszcze go zabić? Oprócz tego, że powierza mi pan właśnie los całego świata, to jeszcze muszę zadbać po drodze, żeby tym dzieciom nie stała się krzywda. Jak mam to zrobić?

– Dziecko, jestem przekonany, że bracia Weasley, panna Granger, pan Longbottom i twój syn, nie tylko sami sobie świetnie poradzą, ale i będą w stanie was osłaniać. Najważniejszą kwestią będzie zatrzymanie jak największej liczby Śmierciożerców z dala od komnaty Toma, a jestem przekonany, że każdy jeden wybierze walkę z potencjalnie silniejszym członkiem Zakonu niż dzieckiem – odparł z cierpliwością. – Ja, Severus, pan Blums i Kingsley musimy zająć się zablokowaniem Toma w jednym pomieszczeniu, nie możemy sobie pozwolić na to, by nam stamtąd uciekł. Może Maksym mógłby jeszcze z wami iść, dość dobrze zna dwór, w którym przebywa teraz Tom.

– Maks musi znaleźć dla nas bezpieczne pomieszczenie, w którym będziemy mogli zająć się horkruksami, więc będzie musiał dotrzeć do dworu razem z wami. Później mam nadzieję, będzie mógł do nas dołączyć. Zna czary wzmacniające, będzie mógł pomóc Harry'emu szybko się pozbierać – odparła Gemma z nadzieją.

– Jestem pewien, dziecko, że dasz sobie radę – powstrzymał ją przed dalszym planowaniem. – Pomyliłem się dawno temu, przyznaję. Tuż po waszym ślubie, za wszelką cenę próbowałem zmusić was do wspólnej pracy – wyznał. – Zanim jeszcze cię poznałem, Eileen wyjawiła mi swoje obawy co do waszej zgody i obawiałem się, że będę zmuszony dość mocno ingerować w wasz związek, byście chcieli razem pracować. Przyznaję, pomyliłem się. – Odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał na nią zmęczonym wzrokiem. – Mam świadomość tego, jak wiele złożyłem na twoich barkach. Nie byłem w stosunku do ciebie uczciwy i nie śmiałbym nawet prosić o wybaczenie, ale proszę, błagam, Gemmo o ten ostatni raz.

– Wybaczyłam panu już dawno temu, dyrektorze – odparła cichym głosem. – Nie mam pretensji o to, że był pan gotów poświęcić moje szczęście i wiem, że gdyby pan wiedział, nie dopuściłby do śmierci mojej mamy.

– Nie dopuściłbym, możesz być pewna – odrzekł z pewnością w głosie. – Nie pozwoliłbym skrzywdzić niewinnej osoby, gdyby można było tego uniknąć. A śmierć Adar nie była potrzebna – westchnął.

– Co mi pan da w zamian, dyrektorze? – Gemma obdarzyła starszego mężczyznę twardym spojrzeniem.

– Wszystko, wszystko o co poprosisz – odpowiedział łagodnym głosem.

– Zwolni pan Severusa ze wszelkich zobowiązań, z kontraktu o pracę, z umowy o eliksiry, a przede wszystkim z przysięgi wieczystej – zażądała. – Po wojnie zapewni mu pan bezpieczeństwo, nie będzie o nic oskarżany, ciągnięty na przesłuchania i do składania wyjaśnień. Z chwilą, gdy Voldemort zginie, Severus będzie wolnym człowiekiem.

– Masz moje słowo – zapewnił. – Gemmo, jest jeszcze coś, dlaczego poprosiłem cię tutaj na osobności. – Zatrzymał się i stanął naprzeciwko niej, spoglądając na nią sponad okularów. Nabrał powietrza w płuca i z połów swojej szaty wyciągnął inkrustowany miecz.

– Nie jestem Gryfonem, profesorze – zaśmiała się.

– Jestem jednak pewien, że będziesz wiedziała co z nim zrobić. – Wyciągnął miecz w jej kierunku. Kobieta niezbyt chętnie przyjęła broń i spojrzała na Dumbledore'a z wysoko uniesioną brwią i krzywym uśmiechem.

– Mógł mnie pan uprzedzić, żebym ubrała bardziej obszerną szatę, dyrektorze – zaśmiała się wskazując na krótką, dopasowaną sukienkę. Albus odwzajemnił jej uśmiech, po czym zapewnił, że może odesłać miecz, a on pojawi się w jej dłoni, gdy zajdzie potrzeba.

**.: :.**

– Kocham cię, Gemmo – szeptał wprost do jej ucha, gdy wszyscy powoli zbierali się w kwaterze głównej.

– I ja cię kocham, Severusie – odpowiedziała mu cichym, drżącym głosem.

– Jeszcze kilka godzin, kilka godzin i będzie po wszystkim – nie przestawał mruczeć do jej ucha. – Znowu będziemy wszyscy razem, znowu szczęśliwi.

– Uda nam się. – Gemma wtuliła się z całych sił w męża. Przymknęła powieki i głęboko wdychała jego zapach.

– Uda, razem – odparł cicho.

– Harry? – Pani Snape zapukała do pokoju, w którym się ukrywał przed resztą Zakonu.

– Już? – Chłopiec spojrzał na nią z przerażeniem.

– Jesteś gotowy? – spytała wślizgując się do środka.

– Nie – zaśmiał się nerwowo – ale chyba nigdy nie będę.

– Nie będziesz tam sam – zapewniła.

– Nie zostawi mnie pani z nim? – Spojrzał na nią błagalnie. – Ja, ja się nie boję, że on mnie zabije, ja się boję, że sam nie zdołam tego zrobić – wyznał.

– Nie zostawię cię tam samego, Harry. – Gemma położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu. – Będę tam ja i będą twoi przyjaciele, a cała reszta będzie dbała, żeby nikt nam nie przeszkadzał. Czterech moich małych synów czeka na drugim końcu świata, żeby wrócić do domu. Pomożesz im?

– Mark, poznałem go jakiś czas temu – odparł z uśmiechem. – Jest strasznie wkurzający. Ravenclaw jeszcze nigdy nie miał tak dobrego ścigającego, a to z nimi gramy ostatni mecz. Byłoby nie w porządku, gdyby ich najlepszy zawodnik nie mógł zagrać. – Roześmiali się oboje.

– Posłuchaj mnie teraz uważnie. – Gemma spojrzała na niego z powagą. – Mój mąż twierdzi, że nie odróżniasz eliksiru pieprzowego od piwa kremowego, ale ja mam więcej wiary w ludzi niż on, dlatego wierzę, że sobie poradzisz. – Uśmiechnęła się z przekąsem. – Tutaj masz eliksiry, w które wyposażyliśmy wszystkich członków Zakonu. Jeśli będziesz ranny albo będziesz musiał pomóc komuś … wszystkie fiolki opisałam. Wiesz do czego służą te eliksiry?

– Tak proszę pani. – Potter spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem. – Wbrew temu co mówi profesor Snape, nie jestem aż takim ignorantem.

– W tej fiolce są łzy feniksa z dodatkiem krwi jednorożca. – Podała mu kryształową buteleczkę. – Użyj jej tylko i wyłącznie po odłączeniu duszy albo, gdy zostaniesz bardzo ciężko ranny zanim dotrzesz do Voldemorta. – Harry przytaknął i schował flakonik w wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty.

**.: :.**

Do siedziby Voldemorta wprowadził ich Rowle. Przez lata zyskał spore zaufanie u swego pana i teraz w zamian za obiecaną wolność wykorzystał swoją pozycję przeciwko niemu. Oprócz eliksirów od państwa Snape i wybuchowych gadżetów od bliźniaków Weasley, każdy z członków Zakonu wyposażony był w dwa świstokili. Jeden miał odsyłać schwytanych Śmierciożerców bezpośrednio do siedziby aurorów, drugi do skrzydła szpitalnego w Hogwarcie. Po bitwie, bez względu na rezultat, wszyscy mieli stawić się na błoniach przyległych do zamku.

Spora grupa Śmierciożerców pojawiła się na gościńcu z chwilą, gdy przełamane zostały bariery ochronne posiadłości. Dumbledore, Oskar, Kingsley i Severus, mieli za zadanie utrzymać Voldemorta w jego komnacie przy pomocy Czarnej Magii. Starał nie oglądać się na walczących przyjaciół, żonę i syna, tylko pod zaklęciem niewidzialności przedzierał się między krzewami rosnącymi wzdłuż ścieżki. Tuż przed wejściem nie mógł się jednak powstrzymać. Rozpoznałby ją wszędzie. Jej czarne włosy falowały na wietrze, a świetnie skrojona szata szczelnie otulała jej sylwetkę. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem widząc, że wzięła na siebie jednego z tych, którego obawiali się wszyscy, Fenrira Greybacka. Dobrze wiedział, że wilkołak nie jest w stanie wyrządzić jej żadnej krzywdy i wzdrygnął się lekko na widok sectumsempry jaką mu posłała. Nieopodal Gemmy dostrzegł Tobiego, który walczył ramię w ramię z Ronaldem Weasley'em, sprawnie rozbrajając dwóch zamaskowanych mężczyzn.

– Dadzą sobie radę, Severusie. – Z obserwacji wyrwał go głos Oskara. – Musimy im wyczyścić przejście na tyle na ile się da.

Kątem oka widziała przedzierających się w stronę domu czterech mężczyzn, a wśród nich męża. Tak wiele chciała mu teraz powiedzieć, tak bardzo chciała być teraz w jego ramionach i tak bardzo chciała by on dodawał jej teraz sił. Gdy byli w pobliżu wejścia posłała mu ostatnie spojrzenie i całą swoją moc skupiła na walce. Rozmyślnie ściągnęła na siebie wilkołaka. Wiedziała, że nic nie jest w stanie jej zrobić, a każdy inny narażony byłby na zgubne ukąszenie. Nie było co prawda pełni, ale wolała nie ryzykować i ku zdumieniu jej samej, wielki, silny mężczyzna dość szybko padł porażony jej klątwą. Bez namysłu spętała go magicznymi linami i wysłała przy pomocy jednego ze świstoklików do więzienia. W tym samym momencie Artur Weasley uporał się z innym zamaskowanym czarodziejem i ten towarzyszył w podróży Greybackowi.

W domu nie było zbyt wielu zwolenników Czarnego Pana, ale na jego wezwanie, wokół posiadłości wciąż pojawiały się nowe zastępy Śmierciożerców. Na szczęście ich działania nie były skoordynowane, dlatego nim pojawili się nowi, Zakonowi udawało się pozbyć kilkorga już obecnych. Gemma, Potter i ich towarzysze mieli czekać na znak od Severusa. Zaklęli tak swoje obrączki ślubne, by mogli przy ich pomocy przesyłać sobie wiadomości wprost do umysłu. Nie mogły to być długie i skomplikowane informacje, ale czar pozwalał na krótkie i szybkie, ale intensywne sygnały.

Śmierciożerców wokół nich zaczęło przybywać i Gemma przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że tracą przewagę. Wszyscy dzielnie walczyli, nawet Rufin świetnie sobie radził, co przyjęła z prawdziwą ulgą. Podejrzewała, że to jego szkolenie było właściwym powodem wyjazdu Oskara z Anglii i w momencie, gdy obezwładnił jednego z wrogów pomyślała, że Blums musiał użyć jakichś zaklęć przyspieszających naukę.

– Proszę uważać … – odezwał się tuż obok niej Fred.

– Droga pani Snape – dopowiedział George.

– Będzie mały pokaz – dokończył pierwszy i jednocześnie wyrzucili świecące kule wprost pod nogi czterech postaci w maskach. Jednocześnie wypowiedzieli zaklęcie i całą czwórkę spętały magiczne więzy, a po chwili zostali odesłani do siedziby aurorów.

– George – krzyknęła Gemma i w ostatniej chwili odepchnęła chłopaka na ziemię. Bez zastanowienia posłała zaklęcie zabijające w kierunku, z którego leciał purpurowy promień i po chwili klęczała przy rannym chłopaku.

– Nic mi nie jest, pani Snape – mamrotał pod nosem, a jego twarz powoli zalewała krew.

– Dzielny z ciebie chłopak, ale wolę, by Poppy to opatrzyła. – Rzuciła na jego zranioną skroń zaklęcie tamujące krew i wcisnęła mu w dłoń jego świstoklik. – Nic mu nie będzie – zwróciła się do lekko zszokowanego Freda. – Leć z nim – dodała po chwili widząc, że chłopcu ciężko jest się zebrać.

– O nie – wykrzyknął – brata mi chcieli zabić. Muszę teraz walczyć za niego i siebie – odparł zawzięcie i wyciągnął przed siebie różdżkę. Gemma uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i dołączyła do chłopaka.

– Co z nim? – Tuż przy niej pojawił się ojciec.

– Nic mu nie będzie – odparła i zgrabnie odbiła klątwę, która leciała w stronę Marka. – Uważaj – mruknęła i uśmiechnęła się do niego. – Ale straciłam jednego – westchnęła.

– Dasz sobie radę, Gemciu – pocieszył ją mężczyzna.

– Co powiedziałeś? – Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

– Że jestem pewien, iż Severus oczyścił ci dość dokładnie ten dom – odparł. Kobieta przymknęła na chwilę powieki i pokręciła głową chcąc odegnać niechciane myśli.

– Rzucają zaklęcia wokół jego komnaty – powiedziała na tyle głośno, by wszyscy oddelegowani jej czarodzieje przygotowali się na odejście od grupy.

Śmierciożercy napływali już z mniejszą intensywnością i sytuacja zdawała się być opanowana. Oprócz George'a do skrzydła szpitalnego odesłano jeszcze Andromedę z dość poważną raną brzucha, ale nie zauważyła, by brakowało jeszcze kogoś. Rozejrzała się dookoła w poszukiwaniu Pottera i ze zgrozą dostrzegła go w oddali, samotnie walczącego z Lucjuszem. Biegiem rzuciła się chłopakowi na pomoc i tylko cudem w ostatniej chwili odbiła czerwony, paraliżujący promień rzucony w nią przez Narcyzę. Ze złością spojrzała w kierunku dawnej przyjaciółki i bez większego sentymentu oplotła jej ciało grubymi linami.

– Ty … ty … – Pani Malfoy zabrakło słów. – Żałuję, że cię nie zabiłam tak jak chciałam na początku. Moja durna siostra ubzdurała sobie, że nie można cię tknąć. Nienawidzę cię, Gemma. Nienawidzę.

– Cóż. – Pani Snape wzruszyła ramionami wyciągając kolejny świstoklik. – Możesz być pewna, że z wzajemnością.

– Zawsze musisz być we wszystkim lepsza, co? Podła zdrajczyni krwi. – Narcyza wypluła ostatnie słowa. – Nawet nie wiesz jaką przyjemność sprawiało mi patrzenie jak szlochasz na swoim własnym weselu ze zdjęciem swojej matki. Miałam ich więcej, chciałam ci jeszcze bardziej umilić ten dzień, ale Lucjusz mnie powstrzymał. Drań. Był gotów się mnie pozbyć, byle cię zdobyć. Był gotów pozbyć się wszystkich, którzy stali na jego drodze do ciebie. Nawet nie wiesz, jak to jest noc w noc wysłuchiwać jak twój mąż jęczy imię innej kobiety. O tak, pieprzył mnie i nazywał swoją Gemmą – wyznała. – Nigdy, od pierwszego razu, gdy cię zobaczył nie zwrócił się do mnie moim imieniem. Zniszczyłaś mi życie. – Gemma wywróciła oczami i spojrzała na nią z politowaniem.

– To ty wpuściłaś wtedy Bellę do mojego domu, prawda? – spytała spokojnym głosem.

– Oczywiście, że ja. Chociaż moja durna siostra sądziła, że nikogo tam nie ma – zaśmiała się. – Idiotka nie chciała cię zabić.

– Jesteś żałosna – stwierdziła pani Snape. – Nie dziwię się twojemu mężowi, że musiał wyobrażać sobie życie z kimś innym. – Odetchnęła głęboko i spojrzała na dawną przyjaciółkę z politowaniem.

– Zastanawiasz się, które pierwsze wydłubać? – Usłyszała nad głową głos Sinistry.

– Nie, czekam na ciebie – zaśmiała się. – Mówiłaś, że chcesz się nią zająć. Jest twoja. Ja mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

Na odchodne rzuciła jeszcze do Sinistry, by ta dobrze zajęła się drewnianym nosem pani Malfoy, wysłała ją do wszystkich diabłów i w miarę możliwości trzymała się blisko Marka, i pognała do Harry'ego.

– No, no, no. – Lucjusz na jej widok uśmiechnął się zjadliwie. – Pani Snape i Potter za jednym zamachem. – Mężczyzna wymierzył w nią różdżkę, a po chwili obok niego pojawili się jeszcze dwaj inni zwolennicy Voldemorta. – Nie zabijać jej – nakazał im. – Chcę ją najpierw mieć.

– Spróbuj tylko czysto-krwisty durniu – warknęła Gemma i zbliżyła się do Pottera.

– A kogo my tu jeszcze mamy? – Na twarzy Malfoya wykwitł jeszcze szerszy uśmiech. – Szlama twojego synalka. – Gemma kątem oka dostrzegła stojącą tuż obok Hermionę.

– Expelliarmus – wykrzyknęła, a z jej różdżki w stronę mężczyzny poleciał szmaragdowy promień uderzając go prosto w klatkę piersiową. Jego broń poszybowała w jej kierunku, a jego samego odrzuciło na kilka metrów. Potter i Granger, równie sprawnie zajęli się towarzyszącą mu dwójką i rzucali już zaklęcia wiążące, gdy kobieta podchodziła do obezwładnionego mężczyzny. – Nigdy. Więcej. Nie obrażaj. Członków. Mojej. Rodziny – wysyczała i kopnęła go z całą mocą w krocze. Harry wydał z siebie niekontrolowany pisk, a Hermiona zbliżała się, by spętać skamlącego z bólu Śmierciożercę. – Ty blond kupo gówna. Nigdy więcej nie zbliżaj się do mojej rodziny. – Jeszcze jedno kopnięcie i kobieta pozwoliła dziewczynie odesłać go wraz z towarzyszami. Granger posłała jej rozbawione spojrzenie i lekko uściskała.

Po chwili Gemma usłyszała w głowie głos męża nakazujący im wejście i dyskretnie przywołała walczących chłopców. Wraz z Tobim, Ronem, Fredem i Neville'em, tuż obok nich pojawiła się Molly.

– Gemmo. – Spojrzała na nią błagalnie.

– Nic mu nie będzie, pani Weasley, ale proszę do niego polecieć. – Pani Snape uśmiechnęła się do koleżanki pokrzepiająco. – Jestem pewna, że Poppy przyda się pomoc, a my tutaj sobie świetnie radzimy. – Położyła dłoń na jej ramieniu i wcisnęła jej w dłoń świstoklik.

– Idź, mamo – zachęcił ją drugi z bliźniaków i kobieta ze łzami w oczach udała się do skrzydła szpitalnego.

– W środku wciąż roi się od Śmierciożerców – ostrzegła kobieta, gdy jej grupa zebrała się wokół niej. – W pobliżu pokoju, w którym trzymają Voldemorta jest niewielkie pomieszczenie. Teraz strzeże go Maksym, ale jak tam dotrzemy pomożecie mu. Ja z Harry'm zajmę się w środku horkruksami. Nikt nie może wejść do środka. Zrozumiano? – Wszyscy zgodnie pokiwali głowami.

– Co jeśli ktoś będzie chciał wejść? – spytał zdenerwowany Ron.

– Wypij to. – Gemma podała mu fiolkę z eliksirem na uspokojenie. – Twojemu bratu nic nie jest.

– Wiem, pani Snape. Tylko tam było tyle krwi – wzdrygnął się i wypił podaną mu miksturę.

– Ktoś jeszcze? – spytała wędrując wzrokiem po twarzach nastolatków. W myślach przeklinała Dumbledore'a, że tak ważne zadanie jak ochrona Pottera powierzył grupie dzieciaków, ale już nie miała czasu na zmianę planów. – Chodźmy więc. Harry pod pelerynę – nakazała – i ani mi się waż wychylać teraz głowę. „_Wchodzimy" – _wysłała wiadomość do męża i uprzednio rzuciwszy zaklęcia maskujące ruszyła w kierunku domu. „_Nie przestrasz się ciała Belli na schodach wejściowych" – _usłyszała odpowiedź. _„Tonks właśnie używa sobie na Malfoyach" – _uśmiechnęła się mentalnie do męża. _„Mam nadzieję, że cierpiał zanim tam poleciał" – _kontynuował Severus. „_Według Pottera, mężczyzna już bardziej nie może" – _odpowiedziała. _„Do zobaczenia niebawem, Ukochana" – _pożegnał się Snape. _„Będę w pobliżu, Najmilszy" – _odparła i skupiła się już wyłącznie na swoim zadaniu. Nie spodziewała się, że uda im się nawiązać konwersację przy pomocy tego zaklęcia i była mile zaskoczona słysząc w głowie głos męża, ale nie mogła dłużej dekoncentrować ani siebie, ani jego.

– O, tata sprzątał – mruknął pod nosem Tobi na widok leżącej Belli. Jej ciało leżało bezwładnie na stopniach prowadzących do wejścia. Jej twarzy nie opuścił obłąkany wyraz twarzy, a wiecznie rozbiegane oczy, teraz tępo spoglądały w niebo. Gemma spojrzała na nią z pogardą i ominęła ją szerokim łukiem.

– Suka – dobiegł ją pełen złości głos Neville'a i w ostatniej chwili Fred odepchnął go z toru lecącego w ich kierunku zielonego promienia. Ron dość przytomnie rzucił w tamtym kierunku oszałamiaczem i po chwili odprawiali kolejnego wroga.

– Dzięki, stary – wydusił z siebie Longbottom.

Już bez większych komplikacji dotarli do miejsca, którego pilnował Avery. Gemma spostrzegła Oskara skupiającego się na podtrzymywaniu zaklęcia utrzymującego Voldemorta i jego najbliższą świtę w pokoju, a kilka metrów dalej Kinglseya ze sztywno wyciągniętą różdżką. Pchnęła Pottera do pustego pomieszczenia i podążyła za nim. Chłopak zdjął z siebie pelerynę i odetchnął głęboko.

– Może zaboleć, za każdym razem, gdy wejdzie w ciebie jedna z części – wyjaśniła. – Jak tylko wejdziemy do jego kwatery zajmę się Nagini. Nie martw się walką ani Śmierciożercami w środku. Twoi koledzy będą cię osłaniać. Skup się jedynie na tym, żeby być blisko mnie i jeszcze bliżej węża i na Merlina, nie daj się mu pokąsać.

– A jak już będę miał wszystkie części jego duszy? – Potter spojrzał na nią zdenerwowany.

– Jedna, najważniejsza, wciąż jest w nim, więc nie będziesz miał jej całej, a co za tym idzie, Voldemort nie będzie w stanie zapanować nad tobą jeśli mu na to nie pozwolisz – tłumaczyła. – Jak dam ci znać zbliżysz się do niego tak bardzo, jak będziesz mógł. Ostatni eliksir rzucę między was, a wówczas jego dusza podąży prosto do swego pana. Będziesz wiedział kiedy cię opuści i kiedy połączy się z nim. Wtedy i tylko wtedy będzie można go zabić. – Gemma przypomniała plan chłopcu i chwyciła go mocno za ramiona. – Damy radę, Harry, a mój syn za miesiąc skopie tyłek Gryfonom.

Kobieta umieściła przed chłopcem wszystkie horkruksy i odetchnąwszy głęboko podała mu dość sporą buteleczkę wypełnioną eliksirem rozszczepiającym. W momencie, gdy on polewał artefakty płynem, ona wypowiadała zaklęcia, których nauczył ją Oskar. Z niepokojem obserwowała, gdy czarna mgiełka oplatała ciało Harry'ego i po chwili pochłonął go ciemny wir. Nie przestawała mamrotać czarów i z każdym kolejnym, czarna wichura zaczynała wchłaniać się w skórę młodego mężczyzny. Gdy wokół nich ucichło, a mgła całkowicie zniknęła, Gemma przestała rzucać zaklęcia, a Harry wycieńczony opadł na ziemię. Nie tego spodziewała się kobieta. Miała nadzieję, że Potter będzie miał siłę, by chociaż dojść do pokoju Lorda, tymczasem musiała się mocno natrudzić, by mógł w ogóle wstać.

– Gotowe – szepnęła do czekających na nią w hallu. Ron chwycił od niej swojego przyjaciela i z dużo większą swobodą prowadził go w stronę wejścia. Na ich szczęście Maksym już wcześniej zdołał uporać się ze swoimi byłymi kolegami, którzy pozostali wewnątrz i teraz mogli bez przeszkód dotrzeć w pobliże drzwi.

Odetchnął, gdy zobaczył Gemmę i Tobiego całych i zdrowych. Całą swoją magiczną siłę musiał teraz skupić na zaklęciach, ale nie mógł nie myśleć o nich. Jak sobie radzą i czy nie zostali przypadkiem ranni. _„Najmilszy" – _usłyszał w głowie jej głos. „_Najdroższa"_ – odpowiedział i _z_ lekkim uśmiechem skinął do żony i dając znać Dumbledore'owi, z wciąż wyciągniętą różdżką ruszył w jej kierunku.

– Jest cholernie słaby – jęknęła, gdy czterech pilnujących Voldemorta mężczyzn podeszło bliżej.

– Więc wiesz co musisz zrobić, dziecko – odparł łagodnie najstarszy z nich. Gemma odetchnęła głęboko i lekko kiwnęła głową. – Severus, Oskar, Kingsley – zwrócił się do mężczyzn – znacie zaklęcia. Na nic nie zwracajcie uwagi. Musimy zająć się tylko trzymaniem Toma z dala od walki, a do tego potrzebujemy zjednoczonego czaru. Młodzi zajmą się resztą.

Wszyscy odsunęli się od wejścia i Fred przy pomocy jednego ze swoich wynalazków wyważył ostatnią, dzielącą ich od czarnoksiężnika osłonę. Severus, według rozkazu skupił się na zjednoczeniu swojego zaklęcia z czarem swoich przyjaciół. Ron posadził ledwie przytomnego Pottera na podłodze, ale razem z Tobim nie odstępowali go na krok dzielnie nacierając na pozostałych przy Voldemorcie czarodziejów. Hermiona z impetem ruszyła do walki z dwa razy większym od siebie Macnairem, Fred pobiegł na drugi koniec pomieszczenia, by pomóc walczącemu już z Dołohowem, Neville'owi, a Gemma wzrokiem odszukała wijącego się wokół nóg Toma, węża.

Czarnoksiężnik siedział na wielkim krześle unieruchomiony zaklęciami, ale kobieta widziała z jakim trudem przychodzi utrzymanie go w miejscu, dlatego nie zwlekając ani chwili, wzrokiem odnalazła puste ślepia gada i powołując się na swoją wyższość nad nim przywołała go do siebie. Nagini wciąż mentalnie sterowana przez swojego pana niezbyt chętnie poddała się jej rozkazom i z trudem i wrogością zbliżyła się do niej. Harry wciąż osłaniany przez swoich kolegów podczołgał się w jej pobliże i drżącą rękę sięgnął po resztę schowanego eliksiru. Kobieta całą swoją moc skupiła na przywołaniu węża do porządku i w ostatniej chwili dostrzegła świetlny promień mknący w kierunku chłopca. Zrobiła szybki ruch w jego kierunku, ale jej tarcza nie powstrzymała silnego zaklęcia, a jedynie lekko je osłabiła i srebrna smuga przecięła boleśnie jej ramię. Jęknęła głośno i ta chwila nieuwagi wystarczyła, by Nagini obnażając swoje jadowe kły rzuciła się do gardła walczącej w pobliżu Hermiony.

Dziewczyna padła na ziemię obezwładniona śmiercionośnym jadem i z trudem łapała oddech. Gemma, pomimo palącego bólu zdołała przywołać zwierzę do porządku. Z pękającym sercem obserwowała gasnące oczy Hermiony i łzy swojego syna. Dalej wszystko potoczyło się dla niej jak w zwolnionym tempie.

_*Iusumetr – _Przyrząd do sprawdzania eliksiru, pod kątem szkodliwości i poprawności działania. (_wymysł własny, tylko nie pytajcie jak to wygląda_)

* * *

_Kolejny rozdział: „Spotkanie na błoniach"_


	67. Spotkanie na błoniach

_**ROZDZIAŁ 66**_

„_**Spotkanie na błoniach"**_

Dziewczyna padła na ziemię obezwładniona śmiercionośnym jadem i z trudem łapała oddech. Gemma, pomimo palącego bólu zdołała przywołać zwierzę do porządku. Z pękającym sercem obserwowała gasnące oczy Hermiony i łzy swojego syna. Dalej wszystko potoczyło się dla niej jak w zwolnionym tempie. Niewiele do niej docierało z tego co działo się dookoła. Widziała Severusa z trudem utrzymującego swoją różdżkę i Kinglsey'a upadającego na kolana z zawziętym wyrazem twarzy. Nagini machała wściekle głową, nie będąc przekonaną czyich rozkazów słuchać powinna. Jej język wyślizgiwał się z zamkniętej paszczy w próbie odnalezienie właściwego władcy, ale ciało pozostało nieruchome. Gdzieś w pobliżu słyszała klątwy rzucane przez Ronalda, a kolorowe smugi światła przecinały mocno zmącone powietrze.

Dochodzące odgłosy walki stawały się coraz mniej słyszalne, coraz mniej obrazów rejestrowały jej oczy, a umysł zaczął wypełniać złowrogi szept. Uniosła nieco głowę i jej spojrzenie skrzyżowało się ze wzrokiem nieludzko wyglądającego, szamoczącego się na swoim tronie mężczyzny. Wiedziała, że coś idzie nie tak, widziała jak długie, białe palce ściskają różdżkę wycelowaną w jej kierunku. Wszystko było inaczej niż to zaplanowała. Przez głowę przeleciała jej jeszcze tylko jedna myśl, że przecież w jej życiu nigdy nic nie dzieje się zgodnie z planem. Ale przecież ona od zawsze musiała płynąć z chwilą, od zawsze musiała improwizować, czerpać z tego co przynosił los.

Wiedziała co musi zrobić. Podda się chwili i popłynie razem z nią, posłucha głosu serca i pozwoli wspierać się przez umysł. Z tą myślą, poczuła jak nieznana dotychczas energia wstępuje w jej ciało. Przymknęła powieki, wzięła głęboki oddech i z ironicznym uśmieszkiem, którego przez lata nauczyła się od Severusa, natarła na umysł próbujący zawładnąć jej. Czuła czarno-magiczne zaklęcia rzucane w jego kierunku, czuła jak ślizgają się po jej ciele, jak próbują dosięgnąć jej serca, jej duszy, jak chcą zaplanować kolejny jej ruch. Z łatwością wyrzuciła niechcianego gościa ze swojej głowy, wzięła zamach i celnym zaklęciem zabijającym powaliła wciąż walczącego w pobliżu Macnaira. Kolejnym przełamała opór węża, który teraz potulnie ustał w miejscu i dała Harry'emu chwilę na zebranie sił. Podbiegła do Hermiony, nad którą pochylał się zapłakany Tobi, a Maksym zrezygnowany pokręcił głową. Na całe szczęście reszta jej towarzyszy nie opuściła posterunku i wciąż dzielnie walczyli z nadchodzącymi Śmierciożercami. Na korytarzu, za otwartymi drzwiami dostrzegła zbliżające się posiłki. Jej ojciec bez skrupułów powalał kolejne sługi Voldemorta, Artur Weasley pomimo krwawiącej rany na policzku szybko uwijał się z wysyłaniem ich do aurorów, a Syriusz Black z nonszalancją odbijał rzucane w niego śmiercionośne zaklęcia.

Z głośnym westchnięciem zerknęła na głębokie rany pozostawione na szyi i twarzy młodej dziewczyny, której klatka piersiowa unosiła się w ledwie dostrzegalnym, urywanym oddechu. Widziała jak z jej twarzy odpływa krew, jak jej zwykle rumiane policzki teraz bledną z każdą sekundą. Delikatnie odgarnęła włosy z jej twarzy i spojrzała w nieruchome, brązowe oczy.

– Nic nie mogę dla niej zrobić – szepnął Avery. – Ona umiera, Gemmo.

– Nie pierdol, Maks – warknęła. – Nikt mi tu nie umiera. Zaklęcie zastoju, najsilniejsze jakie znasz – nakazała – i osłaniaj ją razem z Tobim. Tobias – zwróciła się do syna – spójrz na mnie do jasnej cholery. – Chłopiec z ociąganiem podniósł na nią swoje spojrzenie. – Jeśli chcesz, żeby ta dziewczyna została moją synową, to dobrze ci radzę zbierz się do kupy, wstań i nie pozwól, żeby jakieś ścierwo się do niej zbliżyło. Rozumiesz? Twój ojciec i jego kumple od czarno-magicznych zaklęć długo nie utrzymają tego matoła na miejscu, więc daj mi chwilę, żeby się nim zająć, a później odzyskamy twoją dziewczynę. Obiecuję. – Chłopak spojrzał na matkę, a w jego oczach pojawiła się nadzieja. Jakby porażony piorunem wstał i z pasją, i dzikością posyłał kolejne klątwy w zamaskowane postacie, które wciąż pojawiały się w pobliżu komnaty ich pana.

Gemma z ulgą przyjęła, że Potter odzyskał nieco siły, a Nagini wciąż pozostaje w bezruchu. Pomogła chłopcu zbliżyć się do niej i ponownie szeptała zaklęcia w momencie, gdy on oblewał gada eliksirem. Odczekała, aż uwięziona w ciele węża część duszy dołączy do reszty uwięzionej w ciele Harry'ego i chwyciła go za ramię próbując podnieść. Kątem oka dostrzegła jak jej mąż zaczyna słabnąć, a zaklęcie już ostatkiem mocy rzucających, utrzymuje Voldemorta w miejscu. Młody mężczyzna z trudem opierał się na jej barkach, a ona nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że znowu coś jest nie tak. Czarna, poświata wciąż lekko wirowała wokół niego, tak jakby jakaś jej część wciąż nie mogła połączyć się z resztą. Zmarszczyła czoło i rozejrzała się dookoła. Nagini. Zaklęła w myślach, gdy spłynęło na nią zrozumienie. Wąż był nie tylko horkruksem, ale także przez niedługi czas użyczał swojego ciała Tomowi. Obraz jego duszy na stałe odbił się w duszy zwierzęcia. Nagini wciąż zachowywała cień jego jestestwa.

Myśli jedna po drugiej wypełniały jej umysł w poszukiwaniu rozwiązania. Nie miała pojęcia jak pozbyć się odzwierciedlenia Voldemorta z ciała węża, gdy nagle poczuła dziwny ciężar przy boku. Miecz. Próbowała go ponieść, ale bezskutecznie. Tak jak powiedziała dyrektorowi, nie była Gryfonem, nie ma władzy nad mieczem. Spojrzała na umęczonego chłopca uwieszonego na jej ramieniu. Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu i po raz kolejny ulga przepełniła jej serce. Neville Longbottom właśnie z trudem obezwładnił kolejnego Śmierciożercę. Krzyknęła w kierunku chłopca i rzuciła mu broń. Bez trudu chwycił ją w swoje dłonie, a dziedzictwo Gryffindora bez zająknięcia posłuchało jego serca i bez oporu przebiło się przez twardą skórę gada.

Harry odetchnął głęboko i Gemma poczuła jak chłopak staje na własnych nogach.

– Teraz – krzyknęła dając znać, by mężczyźni przerwali zaklęcie i dali jej dostęp do czarnoksiężnika. Odczekała jeszcze tylko chwilę, na tyle krótką, by Voldemort nie mógł zareagować i wystarczająco długą, by Potter zbliżył się jeszcze do niego na kilka kroków. Rzuciła fiolkę z cienkiego szkła między nich i po chwili z napięciem obserwowała jak czarny wir opuszcza ciało chłopca z wielką mocą kierując się do swego właściciela. Gdy ostatnia mgiełka wypłynęła spod skóry Harry'ego nie oglądała się już na niego tylko wycelowała swą różdżkę i czekała. Wypełniła swój umysł obrazami z wizji, podczas której tworzone były horkruksy. Małe dzieci o niewinnych oczach, nic niepodejrzewający mugole, beztroscy czarodzieje, wszyscy, których radosne uśmiechy znikały z twarzy po śmiercionośnych klątwach, rzucanych przez Voldemorta. Złamany nos jej mamy, zakrwawione piegi i niewidzące, zielone oczy. Tortury jakimi obdarzał przez lata jej męża. To wszystko sprawiło, że jej serce wypełniła czysta nienawiść.

– Avada Kedavra – wykrzyknęła, gdy ostatnia czarna nić oplotła Toma Riddle'a. Przeraźliwy pisk zagłuszył wszystkie dźwięki w pomieszczeniu, a po chwili nastała jeszcze bardziej przerażająca cisza. Bezwładne ciało czarnoksiężnika opadło na krzesło i po chwili z wielkim hukiem rozpadło się na miliony maleńkich kawałków. Odetchnęła widząc jak jej mąż z trudem, ale podnosi się na nogi, a Oskar pomaga podnieść wycieńczonemu Kingsley'owi. W komnacie nie było już śladu po Śmierciożercach, wszyscy jej przyjaciele wyglądali na niezwykle zmęczonych. Potter siedział oszołomiony na zimnej posadzce, a z jego nosa strumieniem lała się krew.

– Wypij eliksir, Harry – rzuciła do chłopca i pognała do Hermiony. Tobi klęczał podtrzymując jej głowę, a Maksym ponawiał zaklęcia zastoju.

– Gemma, nie pomożesz jej – rzekł zawzięcie patrząc prosto w jej oczy.

– Spieprzaj – warknęła ze złością. – Wszyscy wynocha – krzyknęła władczym tonem i nawet Dumbledore, chociaż mocno zdziwiony usłuchał jej. Omiotła spojrzeniem pustoszejące pomieszczenie i delikatnie skinęła do smutno wpatrującego się w nią męża. Przymknęła na chwilę oczy, a pod powiekami ujrzała roześmianą twarz Evelyn. Mocno ścisnęła bezwładną dłoń Hermiony. Wiedziała co musi zrobić i nie mogła się teraz zawahać. Nie zniosłaby kolejnych martwych oczu prześladujących ją po nocach, nie zniosłaby żalu swojego syna, jego żałoby. Poczuła jak spływa na nią potężna moc, jak natura śpiewa o wdzięczności za przywrócenie ładu i jak nieznana siła wypełnia jej serce.

– Gem – Severus ledwie stojąc na nogach zbliżył się do żony i syna.

– Pilnuj drzwi, Sev – nakazała i chwyciła Tobiego za rękę. – Ufasz mi? – Chłopiec przytaknął. – To wyjdź i zabij każdego, kto będzie chciał przekroczyć próg tego pomieszczenia. Tobi. – Spojrzała mu prosto w czarne oczy. – Daj mi wspomnienie. Najszczęśliwsze jakie z nią masz. Oddaj mi je. Nie jego cień, nie jego lustro, wspomnienie. Takie, z którym najtrudniej ci się rozstać. – Chłopiec bez słowa wykonał polecenie i przy pomocy różdżki przesłał srebrną nić do umysłu matki. Ich pierwszy pocałunek, pierwsze, nieśmiałe muśnięcie warg. Gemma uśmiechnęła się smutno do syna i leciutko pogładziła po policzku. – Teraz idź – nakazała. – Obiecuję, że jeszcze mnóstwo takich wspomnień wypełni twoją głowę.

Severus także wykonał polecenie żony i stanął przy drzwiach. Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy i skinął do niej z uśmiechem. Przez głowę przeleciały mu słowa rymowanki napisanej przez małą Evelyn i zrozumiał już jej treść. Z nieukrywanym podziwem obserwował swoją ukochaną żonę, jak z każdym słowem wypowiadanego nad Hermioną czaru, jej sylwetkę oplata srebrna poświata, by w końcu rozświetlić ją oślepiającym blaskiem. Nie potrafił jednak oderwać od niej wzroku. Czuł palący ból, ale nie mógł przestać patrzeć na jej roziskrzoną sylwetkę. Była piękna i wielka, władcza i potężna. Nie umiał wyobrazić sobie czegoś równie wspaniałego.

– Z miłości mój ból, z bólu ma siła – Gemma z niebywałą mocą recytowała czar – z powietrza w ogień, z ognia w ziemię, z ziemi w wodę, cztery żywioły przyzywam. Uciszcie mój płacz, ukójcie cierpienie, złóżcie serce rozdarte na dwoje, oddajcie duszy drugą połowę. W szczęście i radość zamieńcie trwogę. – Kobieta kilka razy powtarzała zaklęcie, a jej srebrna poświata z każdym słowem otulała także leżącą bez ruchu dziewczynę. Snape z coraz większym niepokojem obserwował poczynania swojej żony. Jej głos nabrał mocy, a zaklęcie zdawało się przybierać na sile. Srebrna poświata wirowała tysiącem maleńkich iskier. Chwyciła Hermionę za ręce i spoglądając jej w oczy nacierała na nie swym czarem. Powietrze wokół nich zaczęło krążyć unosząc zebrany na podłodze pył, który po chwili spłoną czerwonym płomieniem zataczając wokół nich ognisty krąg. Gorące języki unosiły się niebezpiecznie jakby podsycane jakąś nieznaną, złowrogą siłą. Przez chwilę bał się, że jej dosięgną, że spłonie w gorącym kręgu, ale jej sylwetka wciąż owiewana była przez srebrzystą poświatę, chroniącą ją i leczoną przez nią dziewczynę. Musiał na chwilę odwrócić oczy, które zaczynały go palić od patrzenia na nią przez unoszące się w górę płomienie. Ogniste języki syknęły po chwili, jakby śpiewając swoją własną inkantację i zniknęły, tworząc okrąg z popiołu.

Gemma z jeszcze większą mocą wypowiedziała czar i widział jak silniej ściska dłonie dziewczyny. Oddychała ciężko i widział jak dużo siły kosztuje to jego żonę, ale nawet na chwilę nie mrugnęła, nie opuściła powiek tylko wciąż wwiercała się w brązowe tęczówki Granger. Jej głos zaczął przybierać na sile. Nie krzyczała, ale wypowiadała słowa z tak niebywałą mocą, z taką determinacją i pasją, że aż przez jego ciało zaczęły przepływać cienkie nici jej magii. Powietrze wokół ponownie zawirowało, a popiół uniósł się wysoko ciągnąc za sobą ścianę wody. Opadła tak samo gwałtownie jak się podniosła i z głośnym szumem, fala zbliżyła się do kobiet przebijając srebrną poświatę i wolno, jakby w lekkim ukłonie opadła na ciało Hermiony. Gemma zachwiała się, zmęczona przymknęła powieki i bezwiednie wypuściła ściskane dłonie, aż wreszcie ciężko upadła na kamienną posadzkę. Momentalnie znalazł się przy niej i ku jego zdumieniu na ubraniu Granger nie odnalazł śladu wody, a rany pozostawione przez Nagini na ciele dziewczyny zaczęły się powoli zasklepiać. Ścisnął dłoń Gemmy i delikatnie odgarnął włosy z jej bladej twarzy. Spojrzał z czułością na ukochaną twarz i mocno ją do siebie przyciągnął. Czekał na tę chwilę od momentu, gdy pojawiła się w siedzibie Czarnego Pana.

– Wiggenowy – wychrypiała. – Podaj jej – poprosiła słabym głosem wtulając się mocno w jego ramiona.

Wlał całą zawartość wprost do gardła dziewczyny i pocierając szyję zmusił, by wszystko połknęła. Zmęczony usiadł obok i z niedowierzaniem obserwował jak Granger podnosi powieki.

– A nie mówiłam, żeby trzymać się z daleka od węża? – Gemma nie mogła zdobyć się na karcący ton. Uśmiechnęła się do dziewczyny i pomogła jej usiąść. Oparła głowę na ramieniu męża i przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy przerywanej jedynie głośnymi westchnięciami. Każde z nich chciało coś powiedzieć, ale też każde z nich nie miało na żadne słowa siły. Hermiona oparła głowę o ścianę i próbowała ogarnąć całą sytuację, a po chwili zaczęła rozglądać się z niepokojem po całym pomieszczeniu.

Severus nie wiedział co się dzieje, gdy Gemma nagle poderwała się ze swojego miejsca i nerwowo zaczęła podciągać rękaw jego koszuli. Wciągnęła mocno powietrze i po chwili wypuściła je ze świstem. Jego przedramię było czyste. Pogładziła je palcem i uśmiechnęła się szeroko swoim najpiękniejszym uśmiechem.

– Jest przed drzwiami – szepnęła do wciąż lekko oszołomionej dziewczyny i zachęciła ją by pobiegła do swojego chłopaka, a sama ponownie opuściła głowę na ramię Severusa. – Nie martw się – rzekła, gdy tylko Hermiona zniknęła. – Nie poniosę kary – zapewniła. – Magia nie tylko karze i wyciąga konsekwencje, potrafi czasem wynagrodzić.

– Zasłużyłaś na największą nagrodę, Skarbie. – Severus wskazał głową miejsce, na którym zasiadał Voldemort.

– Otrzymałam największą z możliwych, Sev. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie. – Jej życie to szczęście naszego syna, a jego cierpienie rozdarłoby moje serce na wieki.

– Przywróciłaś ją? – spytał mrużąc oczy.

– Nie, Severusie – odparła. – Do tego musiałabym władać Czarną Magią lepiej niż sam Voldemort, a i wówczas niewiele by z niej zostało, pewnie jedynie ciało. – odetchnęła głęboko. – Hermiona wciąż żyła, była śmiertelnie ranna, ale nie odeszła i dzielnie walczyła. Biała Magia, jeśli wiesz jak jej użyć ma w sobie o wiele więcej mocy i nie czerpie z nas niczego w zamian, nie żywi się naszą mocą. Jej siłą jest ziemia, natura, miłość, wszystko co na świecie piękne. Czerpie z tego, ale jednocześnie nam tego nie odbiera.

– Ty jesteś tą magią, Gemmo. Najjaśniejsza z jasnych. – Chwycił jej twarz w dłonie i czule ucałował jej usta, a ona nie miała siły na protesty. Odwzajemniła pocałunek wkładając w niego całe pokłady Białej Magii, jakie w się tliły.

– Możemy zrobić jeszcze jedną rzecz? – spytała nieśmiało, gdy w końcu pozwolił jej się oderwać od jego ust.

– Wszystko co tylko chcesz, Kochanie – odparł i pomógł jej wstać.

Gemma pociągnęła go do wyjścia z pomieszczenia i trzymając za rękę skierowała wzdłuż długiego korytarza. Zmarszczył brwi, gdy nagle zatrzymała się przed jednym z wiszących tam obrazów i nie mógł ukryć rozbawienia, gdy skierowała w niego swą różdżkę, zatrzymując w miejscu namalowaną na nim postać mężczyzny. Spod szaty wyciągnęła srebrny nóż i zajadle, ze złością cięła nim kiczowaty portret, który początkowo próbował głośno protestować, ale dość szybko ucichł pozbawiony ust. Wielkie łzy spływały po jej bladych policzkach, ale jednocześnie śmiała się szaleńczo i wykrzykiwała inwektywy kierowane do namalowanej postaci. Zdrowy rozsądek nakazywał mu powstrzymać ją przed dalszym szaleństwem, ale nie mógł się na to zdobyć. Furia i triumf jaki ją przepełniały kierowały kolejnymi cięciami grubego płótna. Ze złością i zaciętością spojrzała na niego, gdy chwycił ją za nadgarstek i siłą wyciągał z jej maleńkiej dłoni błyszczące ostrze.

– Nie jesteś sama – mruknął nieco rozbawiony jej reakcją i wyciął fragment, na którym namalowane były oczy, po czym oddał jej narzędzie zbrodni, a sam przy pomocy różdżki rzucił zaklęcie spopielające.

– Myślisz, że wisi tu gdzieś portret Narcyzy? – spytała z niewinną miną na co roześmiał się na cały głos i mocno ją do siebie przytulił.

– Skąd u licha masz nóż do krojenia ingrediencji? – spytał po chwili oglądając dokładnie rękojeść noża.

– Należał do mojej mamy – wyszeptała. – Chciałam mieć przy sobie coś jej, coś, czym i ona mogłaby dzisiaj walczyć, a nie mam jej różdżki. Pochowano ją razem nią. – Spuściła głowę.

– Pamiętam cię – wyszeptał chwytając jej dłonie. – Dopiero teraz … pamiętam cię.

Gemma poderwała głowę i zaskoczona spojrzała w jego oczy.

„_Zaczęły się wakacje i jedyne czego pragnął to pojechać do Szkocji, do babci Glorii i latać przez cały dzień po ogrodzie na miotle. Był zły, gdy matka nakazała mu pozostać w domu ubrać jakieś odświętne szaty i pójść z nią i ojcem na pogrzeb swojej przyjaciółki z dzieciństwa, której nawet nie widział na oczy. Opowiadała mu o niej nie raz. Wychwalała jakim to świetnym Mistrzem Eliksirów jest i obiecała mu nawet, że pozna go z nią, by mogła mu opowiedzieć wszystko o swoim zawodzie. __Nie zdążyła. Została zamordowana trzy dni przed jego powrotem do domu. Matka kazała mu zająć się córką tej kobiety, która razem z ojcem gościła u nich na czas pogrzebu, ale na jego szczęście dzieciak zaraz po przyjeździe zniknął gdzieś w ogrodzie i wcale nie musiał jej nawet oglądać. Nie miał pojęcia w co mógłby bawić się z takim małym dzieciakiem, a do tego dziewczyną._

_To był jego pierwszy pogrzeb w życiu i nie do końca wiedział czego może się spodziewać. Podejrzewał, że będzie dużo łez, szlochów i rozpaczy, ale nic takiego nie było. Cisza jaka panowała przy grobie kobiety była boleśnie przejmująca. Rozglądał się uważnie po twarzach zebranych czarodziejów i z obrzydzeniem stwierdził, że znakomita większość jest tam tylko dlatego, żeby sobie popatrzeć. Zmrużył oczy widząc jak maleńka dłoń czarnowłosej dziewczynki wplata się w wielką rękę jej ojca. Opanowała go furia, gdy blask flesza oślepił przestraszone dziecko i miał szczerą ochotę wyrwać aparat z rąk wścibskiego fotoreportera i rzucić nim mu w twarz, a później przekląć jednym z tych zaklęć, które znalazł w księgach na strychu u dziadków Prince. Nie miał pojęcia skąd u niego takie uczucia, ale czuł w środku potrzebę ochrony tej niewysokiej, drobnej istoty. Wydała mu się tak bardzo krucha i bezbronna. Przerażona tym co się wokół niej dzieje do tego stopnia, że bała się pozwolić sobie na wyrażenie żalu po stracie najbliższej sobie osoby. Przez jedną, krótką chwilę jej czarne tęczówki spotkały się z jego, chciał podejść i otoczyć ją swym ramieniem, chciał zasłonić ją przed medialnym cyrkiem, który rozgrywał się wokół. Nie miał pojęcia czy w jej oczach przeważa strach czy smutek, ale wtedy, pomyślał, że to najpiękniejsze oczy na świecie i że chciałby kiedyś zobaczyć jak się śmieją." – _Nie miał pojęcia jak mógł o tym zapomnieć. Jak mógł nie pamiętać i dlaczego właśnie teraz sobie przypomniał.

– To nic, ja też tego nie pamiętałam – odpowiedziała mu na zadawane w myślach pytanie i spojrzała w jego oczy, tak jak wtedy, tamtego dnia, ale teraz nie musiał się zastanawiać czego w nich jest więcej; strachu czy smutku. Jedyne co mógł dostrzec w jej czarnych tęczówkach to radość, szczęście i miłość.

– Kocham cię, Gemmo – szepnął obejmując jej twarz dłońmi. – Już zawsze będę cię chronił. Nie pozwolę byś się bała.

– Tylko przy tobie jestem bezpieczna, tylko przy tobie wiem jak się oddycha. – Przymknęła powieki i wtuliła w niego z całą mocą.

– Wciąż mam tę Kometę, na której matka kazała mi nauczyć cię latać, zaraz po waszym przyjeździe – mruknął z ironicznym uśmieszkiem.

– Podziękuję – odparła z udawaną obrażoną miną. – Może wtedy, gdybyś znalazł mnie w ogrodzie i zaproponował lekcje, teraz bym się tak nie bała latać?

– Biorę na siebie całą odpowiedzialność za twój wstręt do latania – odpowiedział z powagą.

– Wiesz, myślę, że wszyscy są już na błoniach. – Uśmiechnęła się do męża i pozwoliła, by zabrał ją na spotkanie z resztą Zakonu.

Spleceni w szczelnym uścisku, z oddali obserwowali cieszących się przyjaciół, opatrzonych już rannych wychodzących z zamku, pojawiających się wokół uczniów i nauczycieli. Mark i Oskar sprawdzali czy z Hermioną wszystko w porządku, a Tobi wpadł w objęcia Rufina, którego lewe ramię było mocno obandażowane. Stojący na drugim końcu Dumbledore pomachał do nich z łagodnym uśmiechem i pomógł rannej w nogę Minerwie zejść po schodach. Eileen biegła w stronę swojego wnuka, a ten bez oporu chwycił ją w swoje ramiona. Gemma parsknęła śmiechem widząc całą rudą gromadę Weasley'ów i jeszcze mocniej ścisnęła męża.

– Wiesz, Snape. – Obok nich pojawił się Avery. – Dla takich chwil warto rezygnować z chwały i bogactwa – powiedział i ręką wskazał w kierunku Neville'a, który wciąż ściskał w dłoniach miecz. Upuścił go na ziemię, gdy dostrzegł swoich rodziców prowadzonych przez profesor McIntyre i pognał jakby ścigany niewidzialną siłą w ich kierunku. Łzy pociekły po policzkach Gemmy, gdy dzielny chłopiec z miłością ściskał swoją matkę i padł w ramiona ojca. Ukryła twarz w dłoniach i z napięciem, spomiędzy palców obserwowała wzruszającą scenę. Alicja i Frank byli nieco zagubieni, wciąż mocno oderwani od rzeczywistości, ale już bez tępego wyrazu twarzy próbowali chłonąć to co się wokół nich dzieje. Z pełną świadomością poddali się uściskom swojego syna i z ulgą obejmowali jego twarz.

– Już wiem dlaczego tak trudno ci z tego rezygnować – usłyszała za plecami głos pana Blumsa, a po chwili ojciec wyrwał ją z ramion Severusa. Nie zdążyła dobrze ochłonąć po żelaznym uścisku Marka, gdy jej syn rzucił jej się na szyję prawie powalając ją na ziemię.

– Kocham cię, mamo, kocham cię najbardziej na świecie – wyszeptał przez łzy.

– Obiecaj mi, że to ją będziesz kochał najbardziej. – Z trudem odsunęła go od siebie i spojrzała prosto w jego oczy.

– Jeśli obiecasz, że nie zaprzestaniesz naszej corocznej tradycji. – Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

– Nigdy, nawet, gdy będziesz miał sto lat, a ja już wówczas ze dwieście … – Nie zdołała dokończyć. Hermiona ścisnęła ją z taką mocną, że trudno jej było złapać oddech.

– Jak … jak ja … – szlochała w jej ramię.

– Merlinie, Hermiono, dusisz mnie – jęknęła. – Wystarczy, że dochowasz mojej tajemnicy – szepnęła wprost do jej ucha.

– Po grób – zapewniła i odetchnęła głęboko próbując odgnić niechciane łzy. – Pani Snape, nie wiem jak pani dziękować. Pani eliksiry … są najlepsze na świecie – prawie krzyknęła, a Gemma nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu widząc jak kłamstwo w obronie jej tajemnicy, łatwo przechodzi dziewczynie przez gardło.

– Szalonooki w końcu w swoim żywiole – zakomunikowała mocno zaokrąglona Tonks, która w objęciach dotkliwie poranionego Lupina stanęła po chwili obok nich. Gemma z uśmiechem uścisnęła przyjaciółkę.

– Merlinie, straciłam cię z oczu na dwa miesiące, a ty od razu tak się roztyłaś. – Z czułością przyłożyła dłonie do brzucha przyjaciółki.

– Teddy – rzekł pękający z dumy Remus wskazując na brzuch swojej ukochanej.

– Wiem, że to nie najlepszy moment, ale zostaniesz moją druhną za dwa tygodnie? – Nimfadora spojrzała na przyjaciółkę z błaganiem w oczach.

– Moody będzie zawiedziony, kupił już sobie sukienkę na tę okazję – odparła ze śmiechem pani Snape i ścisnęła mocno przyjaciółkę i jeszcze mocniej jej narzeczonego. – Jak się czuje twoja mama? Nigdzie jej nie widzę. – Gemma zaniepokojona rozejrzała się po okolicy.

– Poharatało jej trochę wnętrzności, ale wyjdzie z tego – zapewniła Tonks z lekkim smutkiem. – Twarda z niej kobieta. Tata z nią teraz jest.

– O nie, dupek z lochów wrócił. – Do uszu Gemmy dobiegł jęk jednego ze świętujących na błoniach uczniów.

– Zamknij się idioto – warknął na niego Ron Weasley. – Tych dwoje, to najodważniejsi ludzie jakich kiedykolwiek będziesz miał okazję spotkać, a nazwiesz go tak jeszcze raz to osobiście się postaram, żeby to były twoje ostatnie słowa.

– A ja mu w tym pomogę, kretynie – zawtórowała bratu Ginny.

Gemma odwróciła głowę w ich kierunku i uśmiechnęła się do nich, machając do dziewczyny. Jej spojrzenie skrzyżowało się na chwilę z wyczerpanym, ale szczęśliwym wzrokiem Harry'ego, który od chwili, gdy wylądował na błoniach nie opuszczał ramion swojego ojca chrzestnego. Kobieta skinęła do niego delikatnie i poszerzyła swój uśmiech widząc, jak i twarz chłopca się rozświetla na jej widok.

– Mówię ci chłopie – George relacjonował przebieg ich misji Lee Jordanowi, który podczas bitwy walczył w innej części posiadłości. – Gdyby nie laska Snape'a straciłbym nie tylko ucho, ale i całą głowę?

– Hermiona ci pomogła? Fred mówił, że … – Lee spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

– Jaka Hermiona? – Weasley popatrzył na przyjaciela, jak na skończonego kretyna. – Przecież mówię, że laska Snape'a.

– Póki co, dla ciebie pani – warknął Severus, gdy przypadkiem usłyszał ich rozmowę.

– Pani Snape mi pomogła – George głośno przełknął ślinę czując na plecach oddech swojego byłego nauczyciela. – Niemniej, stary ta kobieta jest boska. Nie mogłem oderwać od niej oczu, chyba dlatego mnie trafili. Byłem gotów iść z tą raną, byle tylko móc jeszcze trochę sobie popatrzeć na jej …

– Ja wciąż tu stoję, Weasley – syknął mu prosto do ucha.

– Cholera – jęknął chłopak i spojrzał z pretensją na kolegę, który zginał się w pół zaśmiewając z przyjaciela.

**.: :.**

Nie miał już pojęcia kto próbuje go ściskać, kto gratulować, a kto dziękować. Nie miał siły i jedyne czego teraz pragnął to znaleźć się we własnej sypialni i zasnąć w ramionach swojej żony. Zaklęcia, które rzucali podczas bitwy na Voldemorta, były niezwykle wyczerpujące. Z lekkim niepokojem obserwował jak Kingsley przyjmuje eliksiry od Poppy, ale ten uśmiechnął się uspokajająco i dał ręką znać, że wszystko jest dobrze. Jakby z oddali docierały do niego strzępy rozbrzmiewających wokół niego rozmów i starał się już nikogo nie słuchać.

– Nigdy tego pani nie zapomnę, pani Snape. – Longbottom piał peany na cześć jego żony. – Profesor McIntyre zabrała ich do skrzydła szpitalnego, ale oni wyzdrowieją, pani Snape, całkowicie. Powiedziała, że potrzebują trochę czasu, żeby zacząć na powrót funkcjonować, ale wyzdrowieją.

– Cieszę się, Neville – odparła Gemma słabym głosem.

– Zrobię dla pani wszystko i dla profesora i … o Merlinie, jest pani ranna, pani Snape, trzeba to opatrzyć. – Słowa chłopaka przywróciły go do rzeczywistości i z niepokojem spojrzał na żonę.

– To nic. – Gemma próbowała zasłonić ranę na ramieniu. – Nic mi nie będzie – uspokajała cichym głosem.

– Mamo, to mocno krwawi – Tobi położył dłoń na czerwonej plamie, coraz mocniej barwiącej rękaw jej szaty. Wzdrygnęła się i syknęła z bólu. Bez słów chwycił ją w ramiona i zaniósł na najbliższą ławkę. Spoglądając jej głęboko w oczy rozerwał cienki materiał i głośno odetchnąwszy uleczył jej zranienie.

– Dziękuję – wyszeptała. – Dom? Kawa? Prysznic? Łóżko? – Spojrzała na niego błagalnie, a po chwili poderwała się z ławki i ruszyła biegiem w stronę bramy Hogwartu. Nie zwracała uwagi na nic ani na nikogo. Ignorowała przyjaciół próbujących dzielić z nią radość, tylko biegła przed siebie. Nie czekając na żaden sygnał, wstał i popędził za nią. Tylko chwilę po niej chwytał w ramiona swoich najmłodszych synów i całą mocą przyciskał całą swoją rodzinę do piersi. Tak jak przed ośmioma tygodniami, tak i teraz wokół nich zapanowała grobowa cisza. Ucichły rozmowy, wiwaty, śpiewy, a nawet szepty. Odniósł wrażenie, że nawet ptaki przestały świergotać i przyglądają im się z ukrycia. Gemma klęczała na trawie oglądając i ściskając po kolei każdego z chłopców, a na koniec wszyscy razem tonęli w ramionach jej męża. Severus ścisnął mocniej swoją rodzinę i zrobił miejsce dla stojącej w pobliżu, zapłakanej Adar, a Gemma wyciągnęła rękę do Hermiony i przywołała gestem ciocię Luthien.

Nie oglądali się już na nic, ani na nikogo. Posadził Patricka na swoich barkach, złapał za rękę Aleca, a Gemma mocno ścisnęła dłoń Bena. Objął ramieniem swoją żonę i poprowadził ich do bramy. Mark mocno obejmował swojego starszego brata, a Adar chwyciła Hermionę za rękę. Uśmiech jaki przyozdobił twarz Gemmy, był dla niego najpiękniejszym widokiem.

– Kocham cię, Gemmo – wyznał głośno, bez skrępowania.

– I ja cię kocham, Severusie – odpowiedziała i jeszcze mocniej wtuliła się w jego ramię.

Na całych błoniach nie było choćby jednej osoby, która nie patrzyłaby na nich bez wzruszenia. Mark Hobbs objął ramieniem swoją siostrę i podążył za swoimi córkami.

**.: :.**

Spojrzała zmęczonym wzrokiem na męża, gdy przekroczyli bariery antyaportacyjne Hogwartu.

– I jak my się teraz dostaniemy do domu? – westchnęła z rozbawioną miną.

– Teleport, teleport u taty na barana – wykrzykiwał Patrick.

– Nie mam siły trzymać różdżki, a co dopiero zabrać ze sobą dzieciaki. – Odetchnęła głęboko i ze śmiechem przytuliła się do męża.

– Świstoklik? – Severus spojrzał na nią równie rozbawiony.

– O nie – jęknął zawiedziony Patrick. – Znowu? Ja nie lubię.

– A co powiesz na podróż na barana u ciotki? – Tuż obok nich pojawił się Mark z Luthien. Pan Hobbs wyciągnął z kieszeni stary zegarek i rzucił na niego zaklęcie.

– Reszta nie ma nic przeciwko świstokilkom? – spytał rozglądając się z uwagą.

– A mama? Ciocia, mamusia może z nami iść? – dopytywał najmłodszy z synów państwa Snape.

– Spotkamy się za kilka chwil pod bramą naszego domu, syneczku. – Gemma dała mu całusa i lekko przytuliła na zachętę.

**.: :.**

Gdy tylko wylądowali, chłopcy na powrót uczepili się rodziców i całą rodziną powędrowali do domu.

– Mama była świetna – Tobi nie mógł się powstrzymać przed opowieściami. – Jak przywaliła najpierw w tego wilkołaka to prawie na pół się rozpadł.

– Tobi – Gemma spojrzała na niego uciszająco i dała znać, żeby trochę stonował opowieści przy chłopcach.

– A później jak nas prowadziła już do środka, niczym generał i każdy jej słuchał, nawet Weasley – opowiadał pomijając już krwawe treści.

– I George jak potulnie odleciał do skrzydła szpitalnego – zaśmiała się Hermiona. – Pan też był niewiarygodny – zwróciła się do Marka. – Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam takich zaklęć, a wydawało mi się, że nauczyliśmy się wszystkich bojowych czarów.

– Jest kilka, których jeszcze nie mieliście okazji poznać i mam nadzieję, że już nie będę musiał was ich uczyć – odparł Hobbs. – I tobie Hermiono z całą pewnością nie były one potrzebne. Wszyscy sobie świetnie poradziliście. Gemmo, co z tą miłą panią. Widziałem jak upadała i zdaje się pan Lupin wcisnął jej w ręce świstoklik. Wyglądało to poważnie.

– Nic jej nie będzie tato, musi kilka dni odpoczywać pod okiem uzdrowicieli, ale będzie dobrze – zapewniła Gemma. – To mama Tonks.

– Ciocia Meda jest chora? – zmartwił się Patrick.

– Ma chory brzuszek, ale nic jej nie będzie syneczku – wyjaśnił mu Severus.

– A mi ciągle powtarza, żebym czekoladowych żab nie jadł, a sama się pochorowała – mruknął niezadowolony. – Mogę ją odwiedzić? Jak ciocia Tonks mnie zabiera czasem do siebie to ciocia Meda mówi, że jestem jak jej słońce i jak już wracam do domu to nigdy nie chce mnie puścić. Kiedyś powiedziała, że zamieni mnie na ciocię Nimfadorę.

– W takim razie, nie mamy wyjścia jak ją jutro odwiedzić. – Uśmiechnęła się i porwała syna w swoje ramiona. – I nigdy nie zamienię cię na ciotkę Tonks, ani na nikogo innego.

– Co powiecie na mały piknik w ogrodzie? – spytał Severus, gdy dotarli pod drzwi.

– Piknik, nawet nie mały, jestem za – odparła Gemma – ale ja muszę jakiś prysznic szybki zażyć. Tobie zresztą też się przyda – obrzuciła męża krytycznym spojrzeniem.

– Myślę, że każdemu z was – bąknął Mark z miną cierpiętnika i wygładził swoje czyste ubranie.

Gemma pozwoliła młodszym chłopcom pobiec do swoich pokoików z nakazem zejścia za pół godziny do ogrodu, a Mark i Adar polecieli do składzika na miotły obejrzeć prezent Tobiego. Hermiona i ich najstarszy syn także ruszyli w swoim kierunku. Pani Snape spojrzała na swoją ciotkę i dopiero teraz, pozwalając sobie na łzy, rzuciła się jej na szyję.

– Nie wiem, jak mam ci dziękować, ciociu – wyszeptała.

– Oboje jesteśmy ci bardzo wdzięczni – dodał Severus, przytulając obydwie kobiety.

– Och, dzieci – jęknęła Luthien i rozpłakała się razem ze swoją bratanicą. – Wasze dzieciaki to najsłodsze istoty pod słońcem. Są dla mnie jak rodzone wnuki. Goszczenie ich u nas to prawdziwa radość. Wuj, chyba długo nie będzie mógł się pozbierać. Jak tylko spakowali swoje rzeczy, to już narzekał na pustkę – opowiadała płacząc i śmiejąc się jednocześnie. – Jest coś co możecie dla mnie zrobić – dodała poważnym tonem.

– Ciociu, wszystko – odparła Gemma.

– Będziecie odwiedzać nas częściej, wszyscy – odparła łapiąc obydwoje za ręce. – Wy, chłopaki i ta młoda dama.

– Chłopaki będą mieli szkołę, ale ja i Gemma zamierzamy mieć teraz dużo wolnego czasu i z przyjemnością zwiedzę w końcu Nową Zelandię nieco dokładniej. – Severus uśmiechnął się do ciotki, która niezbyt pewnie odpowiedziała tym samym.

– Myślę, że jest zmęczony – wytłumaczył zachowanie zięcia, Mark.

– A ja myślę, braciszku, że on w końcu poczuł, że i on, i jego surowa twarz mogą odpocząć – zażartowała ciotka.

– Gemmo – Mark zwrócił się do córki. – Mam nadzieję, że się nie obrazicie, jeśli wezmę szybki prysznic i przefiuukam się do domu?

– Nie, tato – zapewniła. – Przed wyjściem dam ci jeszcze eliksiry dla Anity.

– Gemma. – Hobbs zmarszczył brwi.

– No co? Chciałam je trochę zmodyfikować, a mogłam to zrobić jedynie przed bitwą, więc trochę ich nawarzyłam kilka dni temu, zaraz po tym jak mi powiedziałeś – wytłumaczyła się.

– Gemmo, córuś. Należą ci się przeprosiny – westchnął i chwycił ją za dłonie. – To ja podpuściłem Oskara z tym zakładem. Od kilku miesięcy byłaś tak pochłonięta pracą, zmęczona i niewyspana, że aż serce mi się krajało, a wiedziałem, że jeśli poproszę to i tak nic nie wskóram – tłumaczył się. – Ten chłopiec. Pan Dumbledore, powiedział mi, że dzięki tobie odzyskał dziś rodziców i chyba dopiero wtedy dotarło do mnie jak ważne jest to co robisz. – Mark ze łzami w oczach chwycił swoją córkę w objęcia. – Chciałbym tylko, byś nie zapominała o sobie. Zrównoważyła pracę i relaks.

– Zamierzam wygrać ten zakład, tatusiu – odparła cicho. – Muszę odpocząć. No i chcę ten kociołek – dodała ze śmiechem.

Ojciec poprosił jeszcze Gemmę i Severusa, by zajęli się powrotem Adar do szkoły i obydwoje poprosili, by pozwolił jej zostać z nimi przez część wakacji. Ciocia Luthien, podobnie jak Mark chciała się z nimi szybko pożegnać i skorzystać z ich kominka, ale udało im się ją namówić, by została chociaż na ich mały piknik.

**.: :.**

– Więc ma pani ochotę na mały prysznic, pani Snape. – Severus objął swoją żonę w pasie i szeptał jej do ucha.

– Ma pan ochotę mi towarzyszyć? – spytała lekko przygryzając wargę.

– Wiesz, mógłbym być całkiem przydatny – mruknął jej zmysłowym głosem muskając płatek jej ucha.

– Tak? – udała zaskoczoną.

– Mógłbym umyć ci plecy. – Severus powoli zaczął odpinać guziczki jej koszuli. – I mógłbym pomasować. – Musnął delikatnie jej szyję. – Nie miałbym też nic przeciwko temu, żeby namydlić tę część ciała. – Delikatnie odsunął koronkę jej biustonosza i chwycił w wargi jej nabrzmiały już sutek. Jęknęła cichutko i przyciągnęła go do siebie, wplatając palce w jego włosy.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Czas na piknik"_


	68. Czas na piknik

_**ROZDZIAŁ 67**_

„_**Czas na piknik"**_

Po długich bojach i przekonywaniach, Gemma zgodziła się, żeby młodsi chłopcy wypróbowali nową miotłę Tobiego. Nawet Eileen, która razem ze swym mężem dołączyła do ich pikniku, stanęła po ich stronie. Ku jej przerażeniu, najstarszy syn, bez słów porwał ją w objęcia i nie zważając na protesty, usadził na swoim nowym środku lokomocji.

– Ty palancie – krzyknęła oburzona do męża, gdy w końcu chłopiec wylądował po dość szybkiej przejażdżce. – Namówiłeś go do tego. – Podeszła do Severusa i puknęła go pięścią w ramię, ale jedyne co wywołała to jego głośny śmiech i chichoty bliźniaków.

Odetchnęła świeżym powietrzem i przyglądając się roześmianym twarzom swoich dzieci, przestała odczuwać zmęczenie. Jakby specjalnie dla nich na dworze była piękna pogoda i mogli spokojnie spędzić tam cały wieczór. Skrzaty przygotowały górę jedzenia, ogromny dzbanek kawy i jeszcze większy gorącej czekolady dla dzieci. Severus z ojcem popijali jego najlepszą whiskey, a kobiety delektowały trzymanym na specjalne okazje winem.

– Brakuje mi tu kogoś – mruknęła z niezadowoleniem Gemma, gdy na ich piknikowym kocu pojawiła się kolejna taca z przekąskami. Spojrzała z czułością na swoje pociechy i pstryknęła palcami przywołując Bunię. – Wydawało mi się, że prosiłam, żeby cała rodzina zeszła tutaj na kolację. – Spojrzała groźnie na skrzatkę.

– Bunia przeprasza, Bunia pilnowała, żeby … ale proszę pani, wszyscy chłopcy są na kolacji – odparła wybałuszając oczy.

– Nie powiedziałam, że brakuje chłopców, Buniu. Powiedziałam, że brakuje kogoś z rodziny. Kogoś bez kogo nie dałabym rady wychować tej bandy i bez kogo nie czułabym takiego spokoju o nich przez ostatnie dwa miesiące. – Podeszła do niani i mocno ją do siebie przytuliła. – Jesteś naszą rodziną, Buniu.

– Ale Bunia jest tylko skrzatką, starą skrzatką, proszę pani – zmieszała się, a w jej wielkich oczach pojawiły się łzy.

– Bunia zostajesz – zakomunikował Patrick, a bliźniacy mu zawtórowali.

– No, mama ma rację, jesteś najlepszą nianią na świecie – odrzekł Alec.

– Nikt nie ma niani, która umie grać w piłkę – dodał Ben i obydwaj przytulili się do zmieszanej skrzatki.

– Och, Bunia nie wie co powiedzieć. Bunia kocha wszystkich młodych paniczów i może z nimi grać w każdą piłkę, nawet tą dziwną co od pani Anity oni dostali. – Starsze stworzonko ukradkiem otarło łzę. – Bunia pomoże pani wychować jeszcze następne dzieci, całą gromadę. – Gemma lekko zaczerwieniła się na te słowa.

– Buniu, po prostu zostań z nami – przerwał jej Severus wyjątkowo łagodnym tonem i uśmiechnął się z czułością do żony.

Chłopcy pokazali ojcu i dziadkowi jajowatą piłkę, którą dostali od babci Anity, a później biegali po całym ogrodzie ucząc ich gry w rugby. Gemmę zadziwiała rozpierająca ich energia, ale domyślała się, że sprawiła to radość z powrotu do domu. Była też przekonana, że nie uda im się szybko zawlec ich dziś spać.

– Mamo. – Usiadła obok roześmianej Eileen. – Pójdzie mama ze mną w jedno miejsce? – Matka Severusa spojrzała na nią zasmuconym wzrokiem i delikatnie skinęła. Objęła ramieniem swoją synową, gdy kierowały się na skraj barier i przyciskając do siebie z całej siły deportowała je prosto pod grób Adar Hobbs. Gemma mocno ścisnęła dłoń swojej teściowej.

– Nie byłam tu od dwóch miesięcy – westchnęła.

– Ja się raz wymknęłam – wyznała zawstydzona Eileen, czym zasłużyła sobie na karne spojrzenie synowej.

Nie najlepiej pamiętała albo nie chciała pamiętać dnia pogrzebu. Dopiero, dziś Severus przypomniał jej wydarzenia tamtego południa i teraz powoli zaczęło to do niej powracać. Odnalazła w pamięci jego czarne tęczówki. Wówczas, na tę jedną krótką chwilę poczuła się bezpieczna. Było coś w jego spojrzeniu co dodało jej otuchy, dało nadzieję, a może już wówczas czuła, że to jedyny człowiek, przy którym będzie bezpieczna? Nie czuła w tym magii i była pewna, że jej tam nie było. Jego gest, jego troskliwe spojrzenie było jedynie ludzkim odruchem jego serca, niczym więcej. I już teraz miała pewność, że pokochał właśnie ją, za to że jest, za to jaka jest, a nie dlatego, że tak nakazywała mu magia sprzed lat.

– Dziękuję, mamo – zwróciła się do Eileen. – Przez te wszystkie lata … nie mogłabym wymarzyć sobie, by ktoś lepiej mi ją zastąpił. Jesteś przyjaciółką, gdy tego potrzebuję, sprowadzasz na ziemię, gdy zbyt długo bujam w obłokach i otaczasz troską, jaką niejedna matka nie otacza swoich rodzonych dzieci. Pomogłaś mi stać się kobietą.

– Jesteś piękną kobietą, Gemmo i niewielka w tym moja zasługa – wtrąciła Eileen.

– Nieprawda – oburzyła się młodsza pani Snape. – Nauczyłaś mnie wszystkiego o byciu kobietą. Dzięki tobie wiem jak się ubierać elegancko, jak się poruszać, jak dobierać biżuterię i co najlepsze bardzo mi się to podoba.

- Och, daj spokój – mruknęła zawstydzona starsza z kobiet. – Zawsze byłaś piękną dziewczyną, po prostu dorosłaś.

– Jesteś najlepszą na świecie matką, Eileen i wiem, że zawsze kierujesz się moim dobrem nawet gdy mnie strofujesz. Dziękuję Ci za Severusa, za to jak cudownym jest mężem i ojcem. Dziękuję mamo, za szczęście jakie zaplanowałaś dla mnie z moją mamą. Dziękuje wam. – Po policzkach Eileen spływały wielkie krople łez. – Kocham cię, mamo.

– Ja ciebie też kocham, dziecinko – odparła starsza pani Snape. – Kocham cię córeczko, z całego serca i nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo cieszę, że się nie zatrzymaliście z Severusem, że dałaś mi tę gromadę wspaniałych wnuków. Twoje dzieci są najwspanialsze na świecie. Nie wiem, jak kiedykolwiek mogłam pomyśleć, że lepiej żeby ich … – Kobieta rozpłakała się.

– Mamo – Gemma przytuliła teściową – ja sama miałam nieraz wątpliwości, czy na pewno dobrze robię, ale tak mi dyktowało serce. Mi i Severusowi.

– Podziwiam cię, że potrafisz się go słuchać – wyznała Eileen.

– Cóż, wydaje się być dobrym przewodnikiem. – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się i pozwoliła przytulić.

– Jesteś taka do niej podobna – westchnęła.

Gemma była dość mocno zaskoczona, gdy po powrocie, w pobliżu barier ochronnych, zastała chodzącego w tę i z powrotem Freda Weasley'a. Odniosła wrażenie, że ma ochotę uciec, gdy ją zobaczył i chyba powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili.

– Dobry wieczór, Fred. – Podeszła do chłopca. – Coś się stało? – Kobieta zaniepokoiła się widząc jak bardzo zdenerwowany jest.

– Nie, nie … ja tak tylko – zacinał się wyłamując nerwowo palce.

– Spacerujesz sobie? – spytała i zmierzyła go badawczym wzrokiem. Eileen zaśmiała się i weszła na teren posiadłości.

– No, tak jakoś, chodzę tu i tam – odpowiedział wciąż nerwowo rozglądając się na boki. – I tak sobie szedłem i tak mi coś świtało, że gdzieś tu niedaleko jest dom mojego byłego profesora eliksirów, to myślę sobie, może go odwiedzę.

– Z kwiatami? – Gemma uniosła brew z rozbawieniem. – Severus będzie zachwycony.

– No … yyy … no tak jakby – Fred zmieszał się i próbował ukryć dość spory bukiet.

– Przyłączysz się do naszej imprezy? Nic specjalnego, trochę jedzenia, dobra Ognista, rodzina i przyjaciele też już chyba są, tak myślę – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco. – I Adar została. Moja siostra. Chyba spędzi tu część wakacji.

– Taaak? – Weasley spojrzał na nią udając zaskoczenie. Gemma chwyciła go pod rękę i poprowadziła na teren posiadłości.

– Następnym razem, jak będziesz się chciał zobaczyć z moim mężem, wystarczy przekroczyć tę linię. – Wskazała na wypielęgnowany trawnik. – To zaalarmuje nasze skrzaty, że mamy gości. I Sev nie znosi różowych goździków – ostrzegła, a chłopiec pospiesznie wyciągał pojedyncze kwiatki z bukietu.

– Jest jeszcze Adar … to znaczy pani, tata? – spytał wciąż trochę wystraszony.

– Nie ma, chciałeś go bliżej poznać? – Spojrzała na niego z rozbawieniem.

– Yyy … no wyglądał dość … groźnie – odparł szczerze.

– Bywa groźny – zaśmiała się kobieta.

Tak jak podejrzewała ich przyjaciele zadbali, by nie spędzili zbyt wiele czasu jedynie w rodzinnym gronie i z głośnym okrzykiem radości rzuciła się na szyję swojej przyjaciółki Neny i jej mamy Mirandy, a po chwili sama tonęła w objęciach swojej chrześniaczki i jej siostry. Pomachała do Sinistry, która trzymając za rękę Maksyma opowiadała Markowi jakąś historię i wzięła w objęcia swojego najmłodszego syna, który na jej widok przybiegł z głośnym okrzykiem.

– Kto to? – spytał lustrując nowego gościa.

– Nie zdążyłem się jeszcze przedstawić, młodzieńcowi. – Fred lekko się ukłonił. – Jestem Fred Weasley. – Wyciągnął rękę do wczepionego w mamine ramiona Patricka i delikatnie uścisnął małą dłoń.

– Ja jestem Patrick, a to moja mama – odpowiedział grzecznie. – Ska się znacie? – Maluch wciąż bacznie mu się przyglądał.

– Miałem niewątpliwy zaszczyt walczyć dziś u boku twojej mamy – wyjaśnił mu Weasley.

– Moja mama jest odważna – stwierdził najmłodszy ze Snape'ów.

– Twoja mama jest jednym z najbardziej odważnych ludzi jakich znam. – Fred zrobił poważną minę. – Uratował dziś życie mojemu bratu.

– Masz brata? – Patrick nie mógł poskromić ciekawości.

– Pięciu braci i siostrę, a pomogła mojemu bratu bliźniakowi. Jest dla mnie ważniejszy niż cokolwiek innego na tym świecie – tłumaczył chłopak.

– Daj już spokój Fredowi, Pat – zaśmiała się Gemma i przytuliła malucha.

– Ale on jest chyba fajny – kłócił się z mamą. – A ja też mam bratów bliźniaków. – Nie dawał za wygraną tylko wciąż zaczepiał starszego kolegę. – Pograsz z nami w rugby? Nauczę cię.

– Może troszkę później jeśli pozwolisz i jeśli twoja mama nie ma nic przeciwko? – spytał uprzejmie Weasley. – Teraz chciałbym się jeszcze z kimś przywitać.

– Pewnie, ale obiecujesz, że później? – Patrick spojrzał na niego marszcząc zabawnie brwi.

– Obiecuję, ale będziesz musiał mi wszystko dokładnie wytłumaczyć, bo nie wiem co to rugby – zapewnił chłopak.

– Dobra, to ja będę się tam bawił z moim najstarszym bratem. – Dzieciak wskazał miejsce, gdzie jego starsi bracia razem z dziadkiem grali w piłkę. Gemma postawiła go na ziemi i zachęciła, żeby dołączył do bawiącej się gromadki. Uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco do Freda.

– Przepraszam za niego. – Spojrzała z uśmiechem na gościa. – Nie mam pojęcia za kim jest taki ciekawski.

– Jest uroczy – zaśmiał się Fred. – Pani Snape, pozwoli pani, żebym …

– A tak, nie przyszedłeś tu przecież do mnie – przerwała mu Gemma. – Severus – krzyknęła do męża, który omawiał coś z Oskarem i Rufinem – masz gościa. – Fred mocno się zaczerwienił i spojrzał przepraszająco na swojego byłego nauczyciela.

– Och, kwiatki? – Mocno rozbawiony Snape podszedł do żony i byłego ucznia wręczające mu szklaneczkę whiskey, a Gemmie kieliszek wina. Kobieta rozejrzała się dookoła w poszukiwaniu swojej siostry, ale nigdzie nie mogła jej dostrzec. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili wypatrzyła ją chowającą się za jednym z drzew. – Pierwszy raz mam pewność, że ty jesteś Fred – zaśmiał się Severus czym wprawił chłopaka w konsternację. Pani Snape przeprosiła mężczyzn i z uśmiechem ruszyła w kierunku zadrzewienia.

– Och, zamknij się – Adar spojrzała na nią z wyrzutem.

– Przecież jeszcze nic nie powiedziałam – zaśmiała się Gemma. – Jest kimś ważnym dla ciebie? – spytała z troską.

– Nie wiem – burknęła dziewczyna. – Spotkaliśmy się kilka razy w Hogsmeade i pisze do mnie dość regularnie – dodała widząc, że siostra nie odpuści. – Chcesz mi dać teraz wykładzik umoralniający? – Popatrzyła z politowaniem.

– Miałam nadzieję, że jestem dla ciebie kimś więcej siostrą moralizatorką – westchnęła. – Idź do niego, bo jak wpadnie w szpony twoich siostrzeńców, to długo go nie zobaczysz. I poczęstuj go kolacją. Stał pod naszym domem chyba dość długo.

– Przepraszam, Gem. – Adar chwyciła ją za rękę, gdy ruszyła w kierunku gości – Lubię, go. Jest fajny i chyba też mnie lubi. Tylko jak dotychczas nie miałam możliwości, żeby go lepiej poznać – wyznała.

– Jest fajny – przytaknęła Gemma. – I odważny – zapewniła.

– Widziałaś jak walczył? – spytała z zainteresowaniem Adar.

– Był blisko mnie, przez cały czas – odparła Gemma. – Bardzo przeżył, gdy zraniono Georga, ale pozbierał się szybko i walczył za nich obu.

– Pocałował mnie, dwa razy. – Dziewczynka lekko się zarumieniła. – No dobra trzy, ale nic więcej, przysięgam.

– Adar, nie sądzę, żeby całowanie było czymś złym – zaśmiała się kobieta. – Jeśli Fred ci się podoba i jeśli jest dla ciebie miły.

– Wiesz, w szkole mają mnie za … żelazną dziewicę, ale ja po prostu … ja nie czuję, że to już, że powinnam z kimś iść do łóżka tylko dlatego, że wszyscy tak robią. – Nastolatka zawstydzona pochyliła głowę. – Fred, on … on to chyba rozumie. Nigdy nie naciskał, ani nic nie próbował.

– Banda idiotów – mruknęła Snape i objęła siostrę ramieniem. – Cieszę się, że jesteś taką mądrą dziewczynką.

– Kiedyś przystawiał się do mnie taki jeden Ślizgon, z roku wyżej – opowiadała Adar – a później się ze mnie śmiał i rozpowiadał głupoty na mój temat w szkole, jaka to ja cnotka jestem i takie tam. I Sevciu to słyszał i później rozmawiał ze mną dużo. Nie gniewasz się? – spytała spoglądając niepewnie na siostrę.

– Dlaczego miałabym? – Gemma była zaskoczona pytaniem.

– Bo on chciał najpierw, żebym porozmawiała z tobą, ale to był dopiero wrzesień i do ferii jeszcze dużo czasu i w końcu sam ze mną porozmawiał i mówił mi o … no wiesz, o tym, że warto czekać, że mam się nie przejmować i Fred, on zdaje się to rozumieć. Nie rozmawialiśmy o tym, ale on chyba też chciałby czekać.

– Cieszę się, że Severus z tobą porozmawiał. – Gemma pogładziła siostrę po włosach. – I pamiętaj, że zawsze możesz do nas przyjść z każdym problemem – zapewniła. – Adar, jesteś już dojrzałą dziewczyną, a ja wierzę, że jesteś równie mądra i nie zrobisz niczego, czego będziesz później żałować.

– Postaram się. Gemma, możemy jeszcze o tym porozmawiać? Ja nie bardzo mam z kim. Wiesz jaka jest matka. Jak ją kiedyś spytałam to tak na mnie nakrzyczała jakbym spytała o Czarną Magię. Czasem zwierzam się Hermionie, bo ona jest fajna, ale ona sama niewiele wie, a Luna chyba jeszcze mniej – żaliła się panna Hobbs.

– Porozmawiamy, możesz być pewna. – Snape uśmiechnęła się do siostry.

– Gem – Adara przysunęła się bliżej kobiety – bałam się o ciebie. Bardzo – wyznała i z całej siły przytuliła się do siostry.

– Już nic nam nie grozi, siostrzyczko – zapewniła i przyciągnęła dziewczynę do siebie. – Daj znać mi albo Severusowi, jak Fred będzie chciał iść do domu. Odblokujemy mu kominek, żeby wrócił bezpiecznie do domu – poprosiła jeszcze zanim dziewczyna pobiegła do swojego chłopaka.

Oparła się o pień drzewa i z uśmiechem obserwowała rozradowaną minę Freda na widok dziewczyny, dla której wystawał pod domem swojego byłego profesora. Jej twarz rozpromieniała jeszcze bardziej, gdy dojrzała Patricka wspinającego się na Hermionę i wtulającego się w jej ramiona. Uniosła brew widząc Eileen tulącą się do swojego męża i prychnęła w myślach, gdy Avery wpił się w wargi Aurory. Podobało jej się to co widziała. Spokojne twarze przyjaciół, wesołe buzie dzieci i rozbrzmiewający dokoła śmiech. Miała wrażenie, jakby bitwa, którą stoczyli, odbyła się całe wieki temu. Stała zamyślona przypatrując się mężowi, który teraz leżąc na trawie pozwalał maltretować się bliźniakom, gdy obok niej pojawił się skrzat.

– Pani wybaczy, przed bramą czeka gość – zaskrzeczał.

– Kto to? – spytała.

– Pan Albus Dumbledore – odparło długouche stworzonko.

– Zabierz mnie do niego – nakazała i po chwili zniknęła ze skrzatem.

– Dyrektorze – wykrzyknęła, gdy znalazła się pod bramą. – Dlaczego pan nie wchodzi? – zdziwiła się.

– Nie chciałem naruszać waszej prywatności, dziecko – odparł niezwykle łagodnie, a Gemma czym prędzej wpuściła go na teren posiadłości i zaprosiła do bawiących się przyjaciół. – Nie mogę zostać, Gemmo. Mam jednak coś, co myślę ucieszy jednego z twoich gości. Nie chciałem z tym zwlekać. – Staruszek uśmiechnął się i wręczył jej zwinięty pergamin. Kobieta spojrzała na niego pytająco, a on skinął głową na znak, żeby przeczytała. Odetchnęła głęboko i podziękowała dyrektorowi. – Żywię nadzieję, że ty i twoja rodzina pojawicie się w piątek w kwaterze głównej.

– Raczej tak – odparła.

– Nie przyjmuję odmowy. – Dyrektor spojrzał na nią z przekornym uśmiechem i pogroził palcem. – Gemmo, dobrze się spisałaś. To było trudne zadanie, a ty …

– Jestem pewna, dyrektorze, że każdy zrobiłby dokładnie to samo co ja, gdyby miał taką możliwość – przerwała mu.

– Nie jestem pewien, czy ktokolwiek inny by potrafił – odparł.

– Nie wejdzie pan? – raz jeszcze spróbowała zaprosić byłego przełożonego na plenerową imprezę.

– Nie mogę, dziecko. Jest jeszcze kilka spraw, które muszę dziś załatwić i kilkoro czarodziejów, których odwiedzić muszę. – Uśmiechnął się do niej przepraszająco. – Przekaż jeszcze swoim dzieciom, siostrze i pannie Granger, że oczekuję ich w szkole za tydzień. Należy im się trochę wolnego i powinny spędzić nieco czasu z rodziną. Zapewne ucieszą się też, może z wyjątkiem panny Granger, że egzaminy końcowe zostały odwołane.

– Gdyby nie owutemy, Hermiona byłaby zapewne załamana – zaśmiała się kobieta.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niej dobrodusznie i chciał odejść, ale zatrzymała go jeszcze łapiąc za rękę.

– Dziękuję, profesorze. Dziękuję za wszystko co pan dla nas zrobił. – Objęła starca i lekko wtuliła się w jego ramiona.

– To ja ci dziękuję, dziecko. – Poklepał ją delikatnie po plecach i udał do wyjścia.

Gemma wolnym krokiem, z szerokim uśmiechem wróciła do wciąż bawiących się w ogrodzie. Szybko odnalazła Maksyma biegnącego z Aleckiem na barana, ścigającego się z Severusem, który dźwigał Bena. Poprosiła chłopców, żeby pobawili się chwilę sami i bez słów wręczyła ściskany w dłoni pergamin, przyjacielowi. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem i wzruszony mocno ją przytulił.

– Dziękuję, Gemma – szepnął.

– Nie masz za co mi dziękować, Maks. Nikomu za nic nie musisz dziękować – odparła i uściskała przyjaciela. – To my tobie jesteśmy wdzięczni, za pomoc.

– Robiłem to co uznałem za słuszne, Gemma. Pierwszy raz kierowałem się sercem i chyba nauczyłem się tego od ciebie – wyznał, a kobieta lekko się do niego uśmiechnęła.

– Tu mam coś jeszcze. – Wyciągnęła do niego zalakowaną kopertę. – Przykro mi, że spalili twoje mieszkanie i mam nadzieję, że to wystarczy na nowe.

– Gemma, nie wezmę od ciebie żadnych pieniędzy. – Próbował cofnąć jej dłoń z kopertą.

– Maks, to nie są pieniądze ode mnie – zapewniła. – Zarobiłeś je, a Ministerstwo zwykle dość szybko i dość dobrze płaci za skuteczne leki.

– To przeznacz to na jakiś szczytny cel – protestował – nie wiem, na dom dziecka jakiś czy coś.

– Maks. – Kobieta spojrzała na niego łagodnie. – Kiedyś myślałam dokładnie tak samo jak ty. Chciałam rozdawać wszystkie zarobione przez siebie pieniądze. Wydawało mi się, że to nieuczciwe pobierać opłatę za pomoc innym, ale zrozumiałam, że dzięki tym pieniądzom, mogę pomóc kolejnym. Mam środki na badania, na ingrediencje, sprzęt. Jeśli nie zadbasz o siebie, o dach nad głową, to nie będziesz miał czasu i komfortu, by zająć się tym, co ważne.

– Moglibyśmy jeszcze kiedyś razem popracować – Avery dał za wygraną i przyjął czek.

– Będzie mi miło – zapewniła.

– I możesz być pewna, że dam po mordzie każdemu, kto będzie twierdził, że twoje osiągnięcia są zasługą twojego męża. – Uśmiechnął się i jeszcze raz mocno ją uścisnął.

– Jak się czujesz jako wolny człowiek? – spytała, gdy odchodził w stronę swojej dziewczyny.

– Chyba nie do końca wolny – zaśmiał się i wskazał głową w stronę Aurory. – Ale ta niewola jest … całkiem przyjemna.

– Mówiłem, że ode nas nic nie weźmie. – Severus mocno objął swoją żonę od tyłu.

– Muszę przyznać, że pierwszy raz kłamstwo tak łatwo opuściło moje usta – odparła i przechyliła głowę pozwalając mężowi pieścić ustami swoją szyję.

– Dostałem sowę od Matta – szepnął jej do ucha. – Zajmie się Grangerami.

– Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, Severusie Snape. – Gemma odwróciła się przodem do męża i czule ucałowała.

– Daj spokój, po prostu nie chcę by naszemu synowi dostała się panna bez posagu – sarknął i przyciągnął żonę do bardziej namiętnego pocałunku.

Było już blisko północy, gdy goście zaczęli rozchodzić się do swoich domów. Państwo Blums oraz Neny z Rufinem i córkami po obietnicy rychłego spotkania, deportowali się do swojego domu w Anglii. Avery i Aurora udali się wspólnie do Hogwartu, do kwater profesorskich kobiety. Mówili, że nie chcą dłużej nadużywać gościnności, ale Gemma podejrzewała, że sami mają ochotę na więcej prywatności.

– Wiesz, Gemmo – szepnęła jej na odchodne Eileen – postanowiłam spróbować i pójść za twoją radą. – Kobieta spojrzała zaskoczona na teściową. – Będę więcej słuchać serca – wyjaśniła i ku zdumieniu młodszych państwa Snape, wywołując chichoty dzieci, pocałowała namiętnie swojego męża i wtulona w jego ramiona pozwoliła mu zabrać się do domu.

– Coś. Ty. Zrobiła. Mojej matce. Snape? – Severus mocno pochylił się nad jej twarzą, wciskając swój nos w jej.

– Zaczarowałam, jak wszystkich dookoła – odparła z szerokim uśmiechem. Jej mąż chwycił ją w pasie, przyciągnął do siebie i z mocą wpił się w jej słodkie usta, czym zasłużył sobie na oklaski od swoich synów. Gemma roześmiała się i nieco zawstydzona wtuliła w męża. Z lekkim niepokojem rozejrzała się po towarzyszącej im gromadce i lekko ścisnęła dłoń męża, gdy nigdzie nie dostrzegła Adar. Poprosiła, żeby zajął się zaganianiem chłopaków do łóżek i sama przy pomocy zaklęcia wskazującego udała się przypomnieć siostrze, a raczej Fredowi, że zbliża się północ.

Była zdziwiona, gdy różdżka wskazała na dom i nieco zaniepokoiła się wchodząc na schody prowadzące do części sypialnej, ale odetchnęła, gdy zaklęcie nakazało jej udać się do wieży, w której znajdowało się obserwatorium.

– Zobacz tam – usłyszała głos chłopca – to Kasjopeja, te pięć, układających się w literę W, to jej najjaśniejsze gwiazdy; Szedar, Caph, Cih, Ruchba i Segin. Kasjopea, była królową Etiopii, piękną, ale zarozumiałą. Swoim zuchwalstwem i przechwałkami na temat urody zdenerwowała nereidy, nimfy wodne, które … – Gemma lekko chrząknęła zaznaczając swoją obecność.

– Przepraszam. – Uśmiechnęła się do zawstydzonej pary, a Adara szybko wyswobodziła się z objęć chłopaka. – Nie mam nic przeciwko, żebyś u nas gościł, Fred, ale jest już późno i obawiam się, że twoja mama umiera z niepokoju, a ja chyba nie chcę jej się narażać – zwróciła się do nich z troską i widząc zasmucone spojrzenie siostry dodała. – Jeśli chcesz możesz zafiukać do domu i zostać jeszcze trochę.

– Nie mieszkam już w Norze, pani Snape – uświadomił jej chłopiec. – Niemniej, przepraszam bardzo. Nie sądziłem, że jest już tak późno. Proszę mi wybaczyć.

– Och, myślałam, że wciąż mieszkasz z rodzicami – zdziwiła się Gemma.

– Nie, ja i George mieszkamy nad sklepem – wyjaśnił. – Ale mama zapewne spodziewa się mnie dziś na noc u siebie – westchnął i spojrzał na Adar przepraszająco.

– Fred, jesteś tu zawsze mile widziany, tak ty, jak i każdy członek twojej rodziny – zapewniła. – Adar ma jeszcze cały tydzień wolnego. – Uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco do Weasley'a. – Zostawię was jeszcze na chwilę – szepnęła. – Znajdziesz mnie na dole – zwróciła się do Adar. – Tak, jak mówiłam, wolę, żebyś wrócił do domu kominkiem. – Obydwoje jej skinęli i pani Snape nie przeszkadzała im dłużej tylko udała się na inspekcję swoich pociech.

– Nie bój się, tata. – Severus zaskoczony spojrzał na swojego najmłodszego synka, który wyrwał go z lekkiego zamyślenia, gdy wzrokiem odprowadzał swoją żonę. – Ja już nie będę przychodził do was do łóżka w nocy. – Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi w oczekiwaniu na wyjaśnienia. – Bo ja chcę być starszym bratem i chcę młodszego brata – tłumaczył, a Snape ze zdumieniem otworzył szerzej oczy. – Mark, Alec i Ben mi wszystko wyjaśnili. Powiedzieli, że jak chcę być starszym bratem, to muszę wam przestać w nocy przeszkadzać, bo jak ja z wami śpię, to nie możecie się przytulać. – Severus zaniemówił i przeklinał żonę, że akurat w tym momencie przypomniała jej się siostra. Spojrzał gniewnie na Marka, a ten z niewinną miną odwrócił się do Tobiego i opowiadał o desce, na której uczył się jeździć z jednym z wujów. – Nie do końca tylko wiem, w czym ja tam przeszkadzam, przecież i tak mama zawsze się do ciebie przytula, nawet jak ja śpię u was, ale oni powiedzieli, że nie możecie tak mocno się przytulać, żeby zrobić nowego brata, jak śpię z wami. To ja już nie będę, dopóki nie zrobicie mi młodszego brata. – Mężczyzna zażenowany przymknął powieki i starał się zapanować nad swoimi nerwami. Spojrzał na Granger, która parsknęła śmiechem, z taką nienawiścią, że przez moment podejrzewał, że dziewczyna zacznie uciekać. Kompletnie nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć. Obiecywał sobie tysiące razy, że Patrick będzie tym dzieckiem, które uda mu się uświadomić, ale najwyraźniej po raz kolejny nawalał.

– Więc, chciałbyś młodszego brata – odpalił wciąż próbując zapanować nad gonitwą myśli.

– No, bardzo – zapewnił chłopiec. – A to prawda, że żeby zrobić brata, musicie się przytulać na golasa? Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby mama przytulała się do ciebie bez piżamy. A może, jak ty będziesz się przytulał do mamy, to zrobi się siostra? – paplał Patrick. Severus jeszcze bardziej zgromił Hermionę wzrokiem i ta zakrywając usta dłońmi włączyła się do rozmowy Tobiego i Marka. Spojrzał z nadzieją na dom, ale niestety Gemma nie pojawiała się na horyzoncie.

– Wiesz, syneczku – zaczął – jeśli chcesz, to wytłumaczę ci dokładnie skąd się biorą bracia i siostry, ale jutro. Pokażę ci książkę, w której są obrazki i odpowiem na wszystkie twoje pytania. – Rozpaczliwie próbował przypomnieć sobie w jaki sposób załatwiała te sprawy jego żona. – Ale dziś już na to za późno.

– Ale ja i tak już jestem duży i nie muszę z wami spać, nie boję się już – zapewnił z zawziętą miną Patrick, a Severus z ulgą przyjął pojawienie się żony.

– A wy jeszcze nie w łóżkach? – Chwyciła się pod boki i spojrzała na nich groźnie.

– Mamo – jęknął Alec – jeszcze trochę.

– No, jeszcze mi się nie chce spać – zawtórował mu młodszy brat. – Chcę bajeczkę, chcę bajeczkę – zawołał patrząc z nadzieją na ojca.

– Poczytasz nam, tato? – Ben włączył się do prośby Patricka.

– Jest już północ – mruknął. – Jutro nie wstaniecie na śniadanie – próbował się wymigać Snape.

– Oj, tato. Zjem cały obiad, obiecuję. Poczytaj, poczytaj proszę – przekonywał najmłodszy.

– Jeśli mama się zgodzi. – Mężczyzna spojrzał na żonę z czułością.

– Jedna, a później wszyscy marsz do łóżek – uległa szybko kobieta. – Swoich łóżek – dodała.

– No, będę spał u siebie, ale zrobicie mi dziś mojego młodszego brata? – zapytał najmniejszy z chłopców wyciągając ręce do matki, by wzięła go w swoje ramiona. Gemma wybałuszyła na niego oczy, a po chwili przeniosła wzrok na swojego męża.

– Zobaczymy – mruknęła. – Mark – zwróciła się do jednego z synów – mam nadzieję, że masz gotowe wszystkie eseje i prace domowe, jakie ci zadałam. – Spojrzała na niego ze zjadliwym uśmiechem, na co chłopiec momentalnie przestał się śmiać, głośno przełknął ślinę i nerwowo przygryzł wargę. – Proszę więc, żebyś poprosił swojego starszego brata i Hermionę, żeby pomogli ci wszystko dokończyć przed powrotem do szkoły. – Zgromiła najstarszego syna i jego dziewczynę wzrokiem i wszystkie chichoty natychmiast umilkły. – To co czytamy?

– O misiu – krzyknął Patrick.

– O nie, ciocia Luthien ciągle to czytała – westchnął Ben. – Może o smoku? – zaproponował na co reszta chłopców przytaknęła z zapałem.

Gemma posadziła sobie Patricka na jednym boku, mocno obejmując go jednym ramieniem, a drugim objęła Hermionę, dając jej tym samym do zrozumienia, że jest mile widziana podczas rodzinnego czytania.

Cała gromada usadowiła się na wielkim dywanie w bibliotece. Severus z książką w ręku oparł się o brzeg kanapy, a Gemma usadowiła się między jego nogami opierając o niego plecami i wtulając w jego klatkę piersiową. Alec i Ben usiedli po dwóch bokach rodziców, a Patrick wspiął się na kolana Hermiony i rzucając wyzywające spojrzenie Tobiemu mocno do niej przytulił.

– Dawno, dawno temu. W najbardziej odległej z odległych krain – zaczął przyciągając do siebie żonę. – … i kiedy mały czarodziej wyciągnął z …

– Tato – przerwał mu szeptem Tobias i wskazał na swoją mamę. Dopiero teraz spostrzegł, że Gemma zasnęła w najlepsze w jego ramionach. Spojrzał na nią z czułością i delikatnie ucałował w czubek głowy. W progu pokoju spostrzegł opartych o framugę Weasley'a i Adar, którzy wyglądali na zawiedzionych brakiem dalszego ciągu. Skinął lekko do chłopaka i machnięciem różdżki udostępnił mu przejście w kominku.

– Na dziś chyba starczy – szepnął do swoich pociech. – Mamusia miała ciężki dzień. Damy jej wypocząć? – Przeleciał wzrokiem po mocno zmęczonych twarzyczkach swych chłopców.

– No, mama jest bardziej dzielna niż ten mały czarodziej z bajki – odparł z dumą Alec.

– Może o mamusi też ktoś napisze bajkę? – zastanawiał się głośno Ben.

– Możecie być pewni, że nie jedną – zapewnił ich zmierzający do kominka Fred, ukłonił się Snape'om, musnął policzek Adar i zniknął w zielonych płomieniach. Severus pozwolił chłopcom ucałować śpiącą matkę i każdy z cichym zapewnieniem jej, że bardzo ją kocha udał się do swojego pokoju.

– Sprawdzę ich, tato. – Tobi uśmiechnął się do wciąż siedzącego na dywanie ojca i razem z Hermioną zagonił swoich braci do łóżek.

Cichutko odesłał książkę na półkę, ucałował Gemmę w skroń i wstał, delikatnie chwytając ją w swoje ramiona. Mruknęła jedynie pod nosem i z uśmiechem wtuliła się w męża.

– Kocham cię, najmilsza – szepnął układając ją na łóżku. Poruszyła się, gdy przy pomocy zaklęcia przebierał ją w wygodną piżamę i chwyciła za nadgarstek przyciągając do siebie. Odetchnęła głęboko i wtulając się w jego dłoń ułożyła wygodniej w miękkiej pościeli.

– Mhm – westchnął nie mogąc wyswobodzić się z jej uścisku. – Nie dość, że nie zrobimy dziś nowego brata to jeszcze nie mam jak się przebrać – mruknął pod nosem.

– Chciałbyś? – szepnęła nieprzytomnym głosem.

– Ubrać się w piżamę? – spytał z rozbawieniem.

– Yhy – zaśmiała się odzyskując przytomność.

– To zależy. – Musnął wargami płatek jej do ucha.

– Od? – Uniosła pytająco brew.

– Jeśli chcesz spać to chciałbym ubrać piżamę, ale jeśli chciałabyś przystać na prośbę Patricka o młodszego brata …

– A ty? Chciałbyś? – spytała ponownie.

– Wiesz, że tak – odpowiedział poważnie.

– Powinnam zażyć eliksir dwa tygodnie temu – mruknęła i powoli zaczęła rozpinać jego koszulę.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Pożegnanie"_


	69. Pożegnanie

_**ROZDZIAŁ 68**_

„_**Pożegnanie"**_

– O Merlinie, Gemma. – Severus wydyszał ostatkiem sił, opadając na miękkie poduszki. – Jesteś … boska. Skąd miałaś siłę na coś takiego? – Wyciągnął rękę i mocno ją do siebie przyciągnął.

– Co masz na myśli? – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do męża z niewinna miną.

– To i to – wskazywał rękoma na różne pozycje i miejsca na łóżku – i jeszcze tamto, a później … o Merlinie. Jestem szczęściarzem. – Rozłożył się z zadowoleniem na łóżku.

– I dopiero teraz na to wpadłeś? – Gemma spojrzała na niego z zawiedzioną miną.

– Jak się dobrze nad tym zastanowić, to wiedziałem to już w chwili, gdy pierwszy raz zobaczyłem cię nagą. – Przekornie uniósł do góry brew.

– Och, ty. – Kobieta udała oburzenie i z groźną miną usiadła na nim okrakiem.

– Snape. – Spojrzał na nią udając przestraszonego. – Nie masz dość? – Przyciągnął ją do siebie i musnął delikatnie jej wargi. – Jeszcze raz? Wiesz, mógłbym się postarać – mruknął jej w usta.

– Wariat – krzyknęła. Wyrwała się z jego objęć, ułożyła na boku i spojrzała na niego z politowaniem. – Nie. Mam. Siły.

– W takim razie poczekam do rana – westchnął zrezygnowany.

– Sev – szepnęła – już jest rano.

– Robiliśmy to całą noc? – Z niedowierzaniem spojrzał w stronę okna.

– Yhy – przytaknęła i przytuliła do niego. – Ale myślę, że możemy jeszcze chwilę pospać.

– Będę mógł z czystym sumieniem przytaknąć, jeśli Patrick spyta czy robiliśmy dla niego brata – zaśmiał się.

– Sev – Gemma spoważniała – za każdym razem chciałeś, żeby to był chłopiec, prawda?

– Tak – szepnął spoglądając na nią uważnie.

– Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś, że nie chcesz cór...

– Gem – przerwał jej – chcę, bardzo chcę. – Odetchnął głęboko i lekko pogładził jej nagie ramię. – Przed ślubem i zanim dowiedzieliśmy się o Tobim, mówiłaś, że nie chcesz dzieci, że może jedno, dwójka za jakiś czas...

– Ty też nie chciałeś – zaprotestowała.

– Nie zaprzeczę, ale wówczas myślałem, że się do tego nie nadaję, że nie będę dobrym ojcem, że dzieci nie będą mogły mnie znieść – wyjaśnił. – Ale to się zmieniło z chwilą, gdy dowiedziałem się o twojej pierwszej ciąży. Już wtedy wiedziałem, że chcę mieć całą gromadę. Jesteś dla dzieci tak bardzo troskliwa, słodka, czuła, że samo patrzenie na ciebie z maleństwem jest dla mnie jak gwiazdka z nieba. Szybko przekonałem się, że ojcostwo nie ma nic wspólnego z tym jakim byłem nauczycielem i że potrafię kochać swoje dzieci. Wiem też, że i ty szybko zmieniłaś zdanie co do posiadania dzieci. – Gemma przytaknęła z lekkim uśmiechem. – Po Marku następna miała być dziewczynka. Jesteś cudowną matką i wiem, że świetnie się w tym odnajdujesz, ale bałem się, że jak urodzisz upragnioną córkę, nie będziesz chciała więcej dzieci, a ja chciałem ich więcej. I nie miało większego znaczenia, czy to chłopiec czy dziewczynka. No dobra – wywrócił oczami – chciałem jeszcze kolejnych synów. Czy to takie straszne?

– Och, Sev – jęknęła. – Kocham nasze dzieci, bardzo. Są tak bardzo do ciebie podobni, a jednocześnie tak mocno od siebie różni. Uwielbiam dzieci. Uwielbiam patrzeć jak rosną, jak zadają te trudne pytania. Wiesz, powoli dochodzę do wprawy. Przy następnym, bez ogródek będę potrafiła wszystko wyjaśnić i wytłumaczyć – zaśmiała się. – Jak zaszłam w ciążę z bliźniakami, bałam się, że na kolejne nie starczy nam już siły, że czwórka chłopców to za dużo, ale Tobi poszedł do szkoły, Mark też zaczął uciekać z moich ramion i zrobiło mi się tak pusto, że jak Patrick okazał się pojedynczą ciążą to czułam lekki zawód. – Gemma zarumieniła się lekko.

– Kocham cię, najmilsza. – Przyciągnął ją ramieniem i mocno przytulił. – Myślisz, że to przeze mnie nie urodziła nam się żadna dziewczynka? Czytałem kiedyś, w jednej z tych twoich książek o magi rodzicielstwa, że oprócz samej magii, dość duże znaczenie mają pragnienia rodzica z genami przodującymi.

– Wymyśliłeś to teraz czy już jakiś czas chodzi ci to po głowie? – Spojrzała na niego z rozbawieniem.

– Teraz, niemniej czuję się trochę winny – odparł ze skruchą.

– Nie sądzę, że to ma znaczenie. – Gemma ciężko opadła na poduszki i zasmucona spojrzała w sufit. – Myślę, że to ja … że ze mną …

– Ani mi się waż tak myśleć – przerwał jej twardo. – Uwierz mi, gdybym zauważył, że jesteś złą matką, nigdy nie pozwoliłbym ci opiekować się moimi dziećmi, a już na pewno nie nalegałbym na kolejne. Skarbie, jesteś najcudowniejszą mamą na świecie. Nie wyobrażam sobie, by ktoś mógłby być lepszy. Czułość i troska jaką otaczasz dzieci jest niewiarygodna i to jak one cię kochają jest najlepszym świadectwem tego jaka jesteś. Cierpliwością jaką do nich masz i poświęceniem jakie oferujesz można by obdzielić kilkoro albo nawet kilkanaścioro rodziców, a nadal byliby to najcierpliwsi ludzie na świecie. Gemma, stworzyłaś dla nas dom o jakim marzy nie tylko każde dziecko, ale każdy człowiek na świecie. I nie chodzi mi tu o ilość książek, zabawek, konie i inne te drogie rzeczy jakie kupujemy, ale ciepło i miłość. Nasze zwyczaje i tradycje są już owiane legendą wśród naszych przyjaciół. Każdy jeden znajomy, który widział naszą gromadkę razem, nam zazdrości. Gemmo, ty to sprawiłaś, ty jesteś kołem napędowym naszej rodziny, jej sercem. To, że chłopcy kochają się tak mocno, to że są sobie braćmi i przyjaciółmi, pomimo różnicy wieku, to wynik dobrego przykładu jaki im dajesz. Nigdy, Kochanie, nigdy nie mów, że jesteś niewystarczająco dobrą matką. Jeśli jest tak, jak piszą w tych głupich, starych księgach, to jestem przekonany, że magia po prostu kierowała się moją logiką. Bała się za szybko dać nam córkę. Bała się, że nie wykorzystasz w pełni swego potencjału. – Gemma spojrzała na męża z mieszaniną czułości i wdzięczności. – Kocham cię, najdroższa. Jeszcze dwoje albo … troje? – Uśmiechnął się do niej i uniósł do góry brew.

– Nie jestem za stara? – spytała poważnie, na co się głośno roześmiał.

– Gem, pomimo tego, że masz dorosłego już syna, wciąż jesteś młodą matką. Anita ma ile? Sto czterdzieści lat? – Spojrzał z drwiną wypisaną na twarzy.

– Wariat – zaśmiała się. – Nie ma jeszcze setki. Nie wygląda może tak dobrze jak ja, ale bez przesady.

**.: :.**

– Gdzie się podziały moje najukochańsze skarby. – Ze snu wyrwał ich głośny krzyk z salonu.

– Babciu – Severus pospiesznie narzucił szlafrok i zszedł na dół.

– Nie ciebie wołałam – odparła z oburzeniem starsza kobieta. – Gemmo – pochwyciła w ramiona żonę swojego wnuka.

– Maluchy jeszcze śpią babciu. – Młodsza pani Snape wyściskała Glorię. – Wczoraj pozwoliliśmy im trochę dłużej posiedzieć.

– W takim razie nacieszę się najpierw tobą. – Ponownie chwyciła Gemmę w objęcia i ścisnęła z całej siły. – Och, chodź tu do mnie, szczeniaku. – Uśmiechnęła się do wnuka i przyciągnęła go do siebie. Obróciła oboje i oglądała każde dokładnie, po czym mocno przytuliła się do Severusa i odetchnęła głęboko.

– Kawa? – Gemma zaproponowała z uśmiechem i po lekkim skinięciu przez babcię udała się do kuchni po obiecany napój.

Gdy wróciła do salonu z trzema kubkami aromatycznej kawy, Gloria wciąż z czułością sprawdzała, czy jej wnuk nie odniósł w czasie bitwy żadnych ran, po czym przeniosła swoje troskliwe spojrzenie na Gemmę.

– Babciu, wszystko jest w porządku – zapewniła dziewczyna.

– Wiem, dziecko, ale muszę nabrać pewności i nacieszyć się waszym widokiem, póki mogę – wyznała z uśmiechem starsza pani.

– A czemuż to musisz się cieszyć nami na zapas? – spytała zaskoczona Gemma.

– Należy się wam odpoczynek i trochę czasu z dziećmi, a ja przecież nie będę za wami ganiać po całym świecie – odparła z lekkim oburzeniem.

– O nie, babciu. – Młodsza pani Snape podniosła się ze swojego miejsca. – Nawet nie myśl, że tak łatwo się nas pozbędziesz ze swojego życia. Ja wiem, że jesteś młodą mężatką i masz pewnie swoje plany, ale wiedz, że ja, twój wnuk i twoje prawnuki, czas między podróżami zamierzamy spędzać w twoim przepięknym zamku. Alec go uwielbia i już wczoraj ciągle pytał kiedy będzie mógł do ciebie pojechać. – Starsza pani Snape roześmiała się szczerze rozbawiona.

– Gdzie podziałaś dziadziusia? – Severus spytał z ironią. – Ostatnio zdawaliście się być nierozłączni. – Gemma zgromiła go spojrzeniem, a Gloria szczerze posmutniała na słowa wnuka. – Czyżby jakiś mały kryzys? – kontynuował uszczypliwości pomimo wyraźnego zniesmaczenia żony.

Małżeństwo Fleminga z babcią było kością niezgody państwa Snape. Severus cenił i szanował mężczyznę jako Mistrza Eliksirów, ale nie do końca przekonywał go jako mąż jego babki. Nie miał nic przeciwko ich związkowi dopóki ci, nie postanowili go zalegalizować. Gemma nie do końca rozumiała męża. Percival i Gloria, jak na standardy czarodziejskie nie byli jeszcze starymi ludźmi i kobieta uważała, że zasługują na odrobinę szczęścia i mają prawo do szaleństwa. Severus natomiast, z nieznanych nikomu powodów, kpił i ironizował na ich temat, gdy tylko mógł. Nie potrafił znaleźć żadnego wytłumaczenia swojego postępowania, ale mimo to zachowywał się jak dureń przy każdej możliwej okazji.

– Babciu – Gemma mimo uszu puściła uwagi męża – Tobi i Mark będą mieli wolny jeszcze cały tydzień, zostaniesz z nami do czasu aż wyjadą do Hogwartu? – spytała z nadzieją.

– Nie chcę się narzucać – burknęła kobieta. – Przywitam się i wracam do domu.

– Babciu, proszę. – Młodsza kobieta spojrzała błagalnie. – Dla dzieci – próbowała uderzyć w czuły punkt.

– Percy wyjechał do Singapuru na jakąś konferencję, chciał się spotkać ze swoimi byłymi uczniami – westchnęła. – Wróci dopiero na przyszły weekend i miałam nadzieję spędzić z wami ten …

– Jesteś kochana – Gemma nie pozwoliła jej dokończyć tylko rzuciła jej się na szyję.

– Możesz mi powiedzieć, Sev o co ci chodzi? – Gemma ze złością natarła na swojego małżonka, gdy po wypiciu kawy, weszli do garderoby, by się ubrać.

– Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz, Kochanie – wypluł z siebie ostatnie słowo.

– Dobrze wiesz o co mi chodzi i przestań robić z siebie jeszcze większego idiotę – prawie krzyknęła.

– To nadal nic mi nie mówi – sarknął. – Możesz wyrażać się jaśniej, kobieto?

– Dlaczego jesteś taki dla babci? – spytała z wyrzutem. – Po narodzinach Tobiego spędzała tutaj prawie każdy weekend. Wyczekiwała na nas, kiedy wrócimy z Hogwartu. Teraz wpada ledwie od czasu do czasu i prawie nigdy sama, bo jak jest z Mistrzem to zachowujesz w miarę przyzwoicie. Przychodzi do nas sama jedynie wtedy, gdy ty jesteś w pracy. Teraz już w ogóle nie będzie nas odwiedzać.

– W każdej chwili mogę wrócić do pracy w szkole – odparł z ironią. – Nie chcę wam przeszkadzać.

– Przestań. Dobrze wiesz, że nie o to chodzi – westchnęła zasmucona. – O co ci chodzi? Przecież lubisz Percivala.

– Owszem, nic do niego nie mam – mruknął z niezadowoleniem.

– To dlaczego dla babci jesteś taki niemiły? – drążyła kobieta. – Dobrze wiesz, że Percival jest jedynym na świecie człowiekiem, który potrafi przy Glorii zablokować swoje emocje. Jest pierwszym, który w jej towarzystwie może poczuć się swobodnie i dla niej to wyjątkowo ważne. On jest dla niej ważny. Kochają się, Sev. Dlaczego dokuczasz jej z tego powodu. Nie widzisz jak smutna przez to jest? Zawstydzona?

– Daj spokój Gem, oni są starzy – Severus nie wytrzymał – a zachowują się jak para nastolatków, gorzej niż Tobi i Granger.

– Och, doprawdy Severus czasem jesteś taki obłudny, że aż ciężko tego słuchać. – Pani Snape spojrzała na męża z niesmakiem. – Nie są starzy i nie wierzę, że tak bardzo przeszkadzają ci ich ukradkowe całusy albo trzymanie się za ręce. I nie wiedziałam, że jest jakiś limit wieku na czułości – warknęła ze złością dopinając sukienkę. – Ile mam jeszcze czasu zanim zaczniesz mnie ignorować? Dasz mi czas do czterdziestki, a później koniec z czułością? Staniesz się dla mnie takim samym draniem jak dla swojej babci, bo uznasz, że jestem za stara, żeby dać mi całusa albo przytulić? – Severus patrzył na żonę z otwartymi ustami.

– Nie mieszaj do tego nas – mruknął zirytowany. – Ich miłosne igraszki nie mają nic wspólnego z tym co nas łączy.

– A skąd ty to możesz wiedzieć co ich łączy? – odparła robiąc zniesmaczoną minę. – Mają prawo być szczęśliwi i mają prawo, żeby okazywać sobie miłość. Takie samo jakie mamy my. – Spojrzała na niego ze smutkiem i wyszła do gościa. Odetchnęła głęboko próbując się uspokoić przed zejściem na dół i przywdziała na twarz szeroki uśmiech.

W salonie zastała Glorię z Patrickiem na kolanach.

– Na górę ubrać się i śniadanie, ale już. – Gemma z uśmiechem powitała swoją najmłodszą pociechę.

– Mamusia. – Maluch wyrwał się z objęć prababci i pognał do matki. – Już idę się ubrać. Babcia też już mi mruczała, że w piżamie się nie chodzi cały dzień i powiedziała, że nie będę mógł wyjść z nią na ogród dopóki nie ubiorę się i nie zjem porządnego śniadania.

– I miała rację. – Gemma postawiła chłopca i popędziła do pokoju.

– A ta jeszcze tutaj? – Gloria zmarszczyła brwi na widok Hermiony. Gemma głośno odetchnęła. Ledwie wstała, a miała dość. Nie miała siły na kłótnie, ani przekonywanie nastolatki, że babcia tylko żartuje.

– Babciu, Hermiona jest naszym gościem – odparła dość ostro. – Zostanie u nas tak długo jak będzie chciała. Właściwie jest więcej niż gościem.

– Oświadczył ci się? – Spojrzała krytycznie na dziewczynę i pociągnęła za rękę, żeby sprawdzić czy panna Granger ma pierścionek.

– Nie, proszę pani – odpowiedziała grzecznie dziewczyna i spuściła głowę. – Nie sądzę, by pani Snape to miała na myśli.

– Babciu, przestań proszę. Wczoraj mieliśmy dość parszywy dzień. Zwłaszcza Hermiona – westchnęła i pociągnęła dziewczynę, żeby usiadła obok niej na kanapie.

– Moja wnuczka uratowała ci życie, zdajesz sobie sprawę …

– Babciu – przerwała jej Gemma. – Wczoraj stoczyliśmy ciężką bitwę. Hermiona ratowała moje życie w takim samym stopniu jak ja ratowałam jej. – Posłała Glorii twarde spojrzenie. Starsza pani chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale pod naporem Gemmy ustąpiła.

– Jestem świadoma tego, ile zawdzięczam państwu Snape, zwłaszcza pani Snape – odezwała się Hermiona cichym głosem.

– Babunia. – W tym momencie do salonu wpadli Alec i Ben. Bez pytania wskoczyli na kolana babci i mocno do niej przytulili.

– O nie – jęknął stojący w progu Patrick. – Gdybym nie musiał się ubierać to miałbym kolano babci. – Spojrzał na Glorię zawiedzionym wzrokiem.

– Ale się spóźniłeś – dokuczał mu brat i rozsiadł się wygodniej.

– No Alec – zaśmiała się babcia – wskakuj na kolano obok Bena i zrób miejsce dla brata.

– Będzie ci niewygodnie, babuniu – odparł z niezadowoleniem Ben. – On się strasznie wierci, a my nie zmieścimy się na jednym. – Spojrzał zjadliwie na młodszego brata, co nie uszło uwadze Gemmy.

– Obydwaj zejdziecie z kolan babci i pomaszerujecie razem z Patrickiem i Hermioną na śniadanie – nakazała tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

– Ale mamo, nie jesteśmy głodni – zaczął się kłócić Alec.

– I wczoraj powiedzieliście, że możemy wstać dopiero na obiad – dodał Ben.

– Mamo, ja chcę siedzieć u babci – jęczał Patrick.

– Zjecie śniadanie, bez gadania – Gemma była na skraju wybuchu. – A później, jeśli babcia się zgodzi, każdy po kolei będzie siedział u niej na kolanach po pięć minut. Hermiony też to się tyczy. – Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. – I nie chcę słyszeć już żadnych kłótni. – Uciszyła protesty podnosząc dłoń. – Idę teraz do stajni na chwilę. Jak wrócę ma tutaj panować zgoda, zrozumiano? Jak wasi starsi bracia zwloką się z łóżek możecie im to ode mnie przekazać. Ojcu też. Jak usłyszę choćby jedną sprzeczkę, będziecie mieć szlaban, wszyscy bez względu na to kto się kłócił. – Pogroziła palcem każdemu z osobna, łącznie z babcią, która zrobiła oburzoną minę, a Hermiona próbowała ukryć uśmiech.

Severus przymknął powieki i powoli trawił słowa swojej żony. Nigdy nie chciał sprawić przykrości babci, ale zjadliwe żarty na temat jej małżeństwa i okazywanych przez nią i jej męża wzajemnych czułości same wypływały z jego ust i nie potrafił nad tym zapanować, a szczerze powiedziawszy wcale nie chciał. Bawiło go to w jakiś pokręcony sposób. Wiedział, że Gloria jest szczęśliwa i cieszył się jej szczęściem, ale jego złośliwy charakter zwyciężał. Ciężko mu było pozbyć się sprzed oczu zawiedzionego wyrazu twarzy żony, ale był boleśnie świadom, że nawet to nie powstrzyma go przed chociaż maleńkim dokuczaniem. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wyszedł z sypialni, z pomysłami na nowe docinki.

Z rozbawieniem przysłuchiwał się kłótni swoich pociech i z uznaniem spojrzał na żonę, gdy trójka jego synów wraz z Hermioną, powędrowała na śniadanie. Gemma minęła go bez słowa wychodząc do ogrodu, ale spojrzała na niego tak smutnym wzrokiem, że miał ochotę przekląć się za swoje draństwo i postanowił chociaż trochę się postarać.

**.: :.**

– Gdzie mamusia, tatusiu? – dopytywał Alec.

– Ma chyba trochę pracy przy koniach – tłumaczył żonę, Severus. Gemma obiecała chłopcom dziś zabawę przez cały dzień, a tymczasem wyszła do stajni prawie dwie godziny temu jakby zapominając, że wrócili po dwumiesięcznej nieobecności. Gloria także wydawała się być zaniepokojona jej nieobecnością i starała się jak mogła zając chłopców zabawą.

– Sprawdzę, czy nie potrzebuje pomocy – odparł z uśmiechem Tobi. – Może klacz zaczęła się źrebić i mama jej nie może zostawić. – Posłał ojcu pełne niepokoju spojrzenie. Mężczyzna nie był najbardziej obeznany w sprawach ich hodowli, ale za nic nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, żeby Gemma choć wspomniała o klaczy, która ma się rodzić w najbliższych dniach.

– Możemy popatrzeć jak się rodzi konik? – spytał Ben.

– Nie – odparł krótko Severus. – Może innym razem, jeśli mama się zgodzi – dodał łagodnie.

Chłopcy wyglądali na bardzo zawiedzionych. Nie miał nic przeciwko, żeby zobaczyli narodziny źrebięcia, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że była to jedynie wymówka Tobiasa, by do niej pójść nie wzbudzając podejrzeń młodszego rodzeństwa, że coś jest nie tak i zaklinał w duchu wszystkie bóstwa, by Mark, jako ten starszy, nie próbował się z nim kłócić. Na szczęście i ten chłopiec zdawał się pojmować, że coś się stało i nie drążył tematu tylko pomógł babci w zabawianiu rodzeństwa.

Serce mu zamarło, gdy dostrzegł swojego najstarszego syna przemykającego bokiem do domu. Starał się nie dopuszczać do siebie myśli, że to po wezwaniu żywiołów stało się coś jego żonie, że natura wyciągnęła jednak jakieś nieoczekiwane konsekwencje w zamian za uleczenie Granger. Nie chciał też słuchać dość donośnego głosiku, który odzywał się w jego głowie, że może ma nawrót emocjonalnych wspomnień. Spojrzał wymownie na Glorię. Na szczęście ta od razu domyśliła się o co mu chodzi. Uśmiechnęła się miło do Hermiony i zachęciła ją, by pokazała chłopcom jak mugole bawią się w piaskownicy. Sama ruszyła razem z Severusem za swoim najstarszym prawnukiem.

– Tobi. – Snape zatrzymał go przy wejściu do swojego laboratorium.

– Tato. – Chłopiec ze łzami w oczach spojrzał na ojca.

– Co z mamą? – Mężczyzna jednym susem znalazł się przy chłopaku chwytając go za ramiona.

– Przepraszam, że chciałem wejść bez pytania, ale ona prosiła, żebym się pospieszył, a nie chciałem tłumaczyć przy dzieciakach. – Severus zdenerwowany obserwował, jak jego syn pozwala, by łzy spływały po jego policzkach.

– Co z mamą? Tobias. – Chwycił go za ramiona i spojrzał mu w oczy.

– To … Bucefał, tato – wyszeptał. Severus przetarł twarz dłońmi. Powinien się tego domyśleć. Koń był już w mocno zaawansowanym wieku i chorował od kilku tygodni. Gemma starała się jak mogła nie mówić o swoich obawach i nie martwić o zwierzę w ostatnich dniach, mając na głowie ważniejsze sprawy, ale mógł się domyślać, że jego stan wciąż się pogarszał. Przyciągnął do siebie syna i mocno go przytulił. – Wszedłem tam – opowiadał – a ona leżała obok niego, na ziemi – rozpłakał się. – Wyglądał na tak bardzo smutnego i zmartwionego, jakby nie chciał, żeby ona się smuciła. Poprosiła, żebym przyniósł więcej eliksirów przeciwbólowych, bo jej się już kończą, a mówiła, że bardzo cierpi bez nich. – Chłopiec wcisnął się w ramiona ojca. – Uczyłem się na nim jeździć, tato. I, on … czasem wymykałem się do niego, gdy było mi smutno. On jest jak przyjaciel, jest częścią naszej rodziny, a mama ma go od … od zawsze. – Tobi oderwał się od ojca i otarł łzy spoglądając przepraszająco. – Mama prosiła, żebym przeprosił chłopców, żebym coś wymyślił, ale ja nie wiem co im powiedzieć.

– Zajmę się tym – zapewnił Severus. – Idź teraz do nich. Hermiona bawi się z nimi na placu zabaw. Zbudujcie zamek z piasku i powiedz, że to ma być niespodzianka dla mamy. Zaniosę jej eliksiry.

– Tak mi przykro syneczku. – Gloria pogładziła Tobiego po ramieniu. – Pozwolisz mi do niej pójść? – zwróciła się do wnuka. – Może … wiesz, że się boję koni i nigdy tam nie chodziłam, ale jeśli ten koń jest taki, jak opowiadała mi Gemma, może będę umiała lepiej pomóc niż ty. – Severus spojrzał na babcię i lekko przytaknął. Podał jej kilka fiolek z silnym eliksirem przeciwbólowym i jedną z miksturą na uspokojenie.

– Przyjdę tam za pół godziny, dobrze? – spytał, gdy odprowadzał babcię, na co ta przytaknęła z lekkim uśmiechem. – Babciu – zatrzymał ją jeszcze – przepraszam. Lubię Fleminga i cieszę się, że jesteście szczęśliwi, że ty jesteś szczęśliwa, ale …

– Wiem, synku – przerwała mu Gloria i chwyciła jego dłoń w mocnym uścisku. – Przygotuj na to jakoś chłopców, nie sądzę, by Gemmie łatwo to przyszło, a przecież oni wszyscy lubią tego konika.

– Tu jesteś, dziecko. – Glorię coś ścisnęło za serce, gdy w odizolowanym boksie dostrzegła leżącą na ziemi kobietę. Przytulała się do szyi swojego zwierzaka i z czułością gładziła go po łbie.

– Babciu. – Gemma chciała wstać, ale starsza pani zatrzymała ją gestem i usiadła obok. – Przepraszam, miałam przy...

– Dziecko. – Starsza pani przerwała jej kładąc rękę na ramieniu i podała przyniesione fiolki. Dziewczyna spojrzała na babcię z wdzięcznością i wlała koniowi do pyska zawartość dwóch buteleczek. – Chciałby, żebyś się uśmiechnęła do niego – odrzekła po chwili Gloria patrząc zwierzęciu w oczy. – Dzięki tobie ten koń miał wspaniałe życie. Gdy tu przyjechał, osiemnaście lat temu, bardzo tęsknił za morzem nad brzegiem, którego spacerowałaś z nim często, ale szybko przestał. Chyba spodobał mu się tu jakiś inny koń. – Gemma westchnęła cichutko na te słowa i wskazała głową na klacz, która stała w pobliżu. Gloria uśmiechnęła się na widok Mantykory, której dotychczas nie dostrzegła. – Jest ci wdzięczny, że zaufałaś mu pozwalając swoim dzieciom na zabawę z nim i ma nadzieję, że jego źrebak będzie bawił się teraz z nimi, zwłaszcza z tymi, które dopiero przyjdą na świat. Jest mu przykro, że nie potrafił sprawić, byś zawsze była szczęśliwa, ale cieszy się, że teraz jesteś. Bardzo by chciał, żebyś nie płakała po jego śmierci. Gemmo – spojrzała na wnuczkę ze smutkiem – ona czekał. Czekał na odpowiedni dzień. Nie chciał cię zostawić, gdy najbardziej go potrzebowałaś, gdy tęskniłaś za swoimi dziećmi. Teraz czuje, że już może odejść spokojnie. Żył bardzo długo i choć było to szczęśliwe życie, jest ci wdzięczny, że pozwalasz mu odejść spokojnie i bez bólu. On chyba się bał, że będziesz chciała zatrzymać go magią … – starsza pani odetchnęła głęboko.

– Nie mogłabym tego zrobić – szepnęła Gemma. – Zasługuje na spokój. Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem – powiedziała przez łzy, wprost do jego wielkiego ucha. – Na zawsze pozostaniesz w moim sercu i obiecuję dbać o twoje źrebaki i ukochaną. Lepiej to znosi ode mnie – westchnęła i z uśmiechem spojrzała na trącającą ją klacz. Pogładziła Mantykorę po łbie i ponownie wtuliła w szyję swojego ulubieńca.

– Sprawdzę co u dzieci, dziecinko. – Babcia pogładziła ją delikatnie po plecach.

– Dziękuję – odpowiedziała cicho kobieta nie odrywając się od konia. Głaskała leciutko jego grzywę i nuciła spokojne melodie prosto do jego ucha. Przymknęła na chwilę powieki i wdychała jego zapach. Chciała go zapamiętać jak najwięcej, jak najmocniej. Kiedy otworzyła oczy, spoglądał w jej czarne tęczówki z niebywałą mądrością, ufnością, wdzięcznością. Odetchnęła głęboko i przywołała na twarz najbardziej promienny uśmiech, jaki kiedykolwiek gościł na jej twarzy. – Dziękuję, mój najwierniejszy przyjacielu, mój powierniku, moja pierwsza miłości. – Przez chwilę zdawało jej się, że odwzajemnił jej uśmiech. Łypnął na nią swoimi wielkimi ślepiami, trącił delikatnie łbem i odszedł. Nie miała pojęcia co zrobić, chciała go jakoś powstrzymać, kusiło ją, by ponownie skorzystać z najsilniejszej magii, by móc jeszcze na chwilę zatrzymać go przy sobie. Łzy popłynęły po jej policzkach i po chwili poczuła oplatające ją silne ramiona.

– Pozwól mu – wyszeptał. – Zasłużył na spokój. – Severus mocno ją do siebie przycisnął, a ona bez oporów poddała się temu. Odetchnęła głęboko wciskając się w jego ramiona i pozwoliła płynąć łzom. Nie miała pojęcia jak długo siedziała w objęciach męża. Czuła jak Mantykora trąca ją delikatnie swoim wielkim łbem, ale nie miała siły spojrzeć na nią teraz i tylko na oślep wyciągnęła do niej rękę.

– Nigdy nie przestanę – szepnął jej do ucha delikatnie gładząc plecy. – Nie umiałbym cię ignorować, nie objąć cię, gdy jesteś blisko, nie pocałować, gdy twoje usta są w zasięgu moich. Nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez tych czułości. Nawet wtedy, gdy za czterdzieści lat nasze wnuki będą się z nas śmiały. Nigdy nie przestanę. – Gemma odetchnęła głęboko i spojrzała z lekkim uśmiechem na męża.

– Nie zamierzam ci na to pozwolić i lepiej dla gówniarzy, żeby się z nas nie śmieli. – Severus odwzajemnił jej uśmiech i ucałował delikatnie jej czoło. – Trzeba się nim zająć – westchnęła po czym jej oczy ponownie wypełniły łzy. – Co powiedziałeś dzieciom? – spytała z nadzieją. – Muszę je przeprosić.

– Wziąłem przykład z ciebie – wyznał. – Powiedziałem im prawdę. – Kobieta spojrzała na niego z przerażeniem. Jej mąż, choć był dobrym ojcem, przy rozmowach na poważne tematy często się gubił i albo zaplątywał w jakieś kłamstewka, albo zapominał o wieku dzieci i był dość mocno niedelikatny. – Tobi mi pomógł – uspokoił ją. – Pokazał mi waszą rozmowę, gdy on sam był niewiele starszy niż Patrick. – Gemma lekko odetchnęła. – Myślę, że rozumieją co się stało. Idź do nich, chciałyby cię mocno przytulić. Ja się tym zajmę – zapewnił.

– Chciałabym go zabrać w jakieś ładne miejsce. – W końcu odważyła się i spojrzała na Mantykorę. Zdawało jej się, że klacz bardzo dobrze rozumie co się stało i widziała tęsknotę w jej oczach, ale nie dostrzegła tam smutku. Gemma westchnęła w duchu na myśl, że i ona nie jest już pierwszej młodości.

– Mam pewien pomysł – odezwał się Severus. – Zabierzemy go w jedno miejsce, razem z chłopcami. Mają prawo się z nim pożegnać. Niestety nie możemy zabrać ciebie – zwrócił się do klaczy i lekko pogładził ją po łbie.

– Pomysł? – Gemma spojrzała na męża marszcząc brwi.

– Babcia mi go podsunęła. Myślę, że jemu się tam spodoba. – Uśmiechnął się do żony i pozwolił, pożegnać się z koniem nim dokona magicznej kremacji.

– Sev? – Kobieta zatrzymała się jeszcze nim wyszła ze stajni. – Czy babcia wie, że ja wiem, że ona nie czyta zwierząt i że czuję, gdy zagląda do mojej głowy?

– Chyba nie jest świadoma tego, że ktokolwiek wie – odparł mężczyzna.

– Nie mów jej – poprosiła. – To co powiedziała … to było pomocne.

Gemma z trudem odpędziła smutek i przywdziała na twarz uśmiech, gdy zbliżała się do placu zabaw, na którym bawiły się dzieci. Adar i jej synowie budowali prawdziwe dzieło sztuki z piasku. Na jej widok cała piątka podbiegła mocno się do niej przytulić. Była dumna z męża, jak dobrze poradził sobie z trudną rozmową. Chłopcy nie zadawali głupich pytań, na które była mentalnie przygotowana, nie płakali w jej ramionach wywołując łzy i u niej, przytulili się tylko mocno i po krótkim całusie wrócili do zabawy, prosząc, żeby dołączyła do prababci i nie podglądała, dopóki nie skończą. Uśmiechnęła się do nich szeroko i poszukała wzrokiem Glorii. Jęknęła w duchu widząc ją razem Hermioną na jednej z ławek i zawzięcie coś jej tłumaczącą. Przygotowała się na siłowe rozdzielanie walczących pań i zdziwiła się, gdy do jej uszu dobiegły strzępy rozmowy.

– … suknia, jaką Gemma ubrała na tę uroczystość była jedną z najpiękniejszych jakie kiedykolwiek widziałam. Nie musiałam patrzeć na jej twarz i słuchać tego co ma do powiedzenia, by wiedzieć, że pokocham tę dziewczynę, że będzie moją wnuczką. Severus oczywiście, jak to Severus, znasz go. W ogóle się nie wyróżniał. Zresztą może wyszedł z założenia, że na tle swojej narzeczonej i tak nie ma na to szans – westchnęła. – A musisz wiedzieć, że Gemma zawładnęła nie tylko moimi oczami, jej zapach był oszałamiający. Tak wiem, jak to brzmi zwłaszcza w moich ustach, ale perfumy, jakie mój wnuk dla niej stworzył … wąchałaś je kiedyś?

– Tak, proszę pani – odpowiedziała grzecznie dziewczyna. – Są cudowne.

– I o, na Salazara. – Starsza pani prawie wykrzyknęła. – Jej naszyjnik. Prawdziwe dzieło sztuki. Poproś, żeby ci go pokazała. Z tego co pamiętam, a pamiętam ten dzień dość dobrze, wszystkie stuknięte kuzynki i ciotki, próbowały rościć sobie do niego prawo – zaśmiała się. – Muszę cię przed nimi przestrzec, moja droga. Rodzina Severusa – odetchnęła głęboko – moja rodzina, to prawdziwa banda kretynów i idiotów. Rodzina Eileen to jeszcze większe bałwany, ale to i tak nie usprawiedliwia poziomu skretynienia wśród Snape'ów i Salomond'ów.

– Pochodzi pani z rodziny Salomond? – zdziwiła się Hermiona.

– Augustus był moim ojcem – wyjaśniła starsza pani.

– Był jednym z największych Mistrzów Eliksirów – Granger wpadła w prawdziwy zachwyt.

– Tak, to jednak nie uchroniło go przed wielkim wybuchem. Na całe szczęście jego laboratorium nie mieściło się w domu. Inaczej zginęłoby dużo więcej osób – westchnęła Gloria. – W każdym bądź razie, mój ojciec wyróżniał się inteligencją na tle reszty rodziny. Można by założyć, że został obdarzony rozumem za ich wszystkich. Żyjąca rodzina Gemmy, to dziwaki. Cameronowie, przynajmniej tych, których ja znałam, należeli do prawdziwej elity. Cechowała ich nie tylko wybitna mądrość, ale nieprzeciętne magiczne umiejętności, a także niespotykana wręcz bystrość. Zanim wyszłam za Snape'a, spotykałam się z dziadkiem Gemmy, ale nie był w stanie przebić oferty finansowej Severusa, mojego pierwszego męża. To byli wspaniali ludzie, niezwykle przyjacielscy i nawet po odrzuceniu oświadczyn nie żywili urazy. Niestety większość już nie żyje. Hobbs'owie to prawdziwa egzotyka. Tak jak mówiłam, prawdziwi dziwacy, jednak miłość jaką obdarzają swoją rodzinę jest godna pozazdroszczenia. Gemma zdaje się posiadać wszystkie pozytywne cechy obydwu rodów, z których się wywodzi. Jest …

– Inteligentna, przyjacielska, bystra, silna magicznie, ale też dziwna i pełna miłości dla rodziny? Och, i piękna – wtrąciła się młodsza pani Snape i usiadła z uśmiechem obok Glorii.

– Lepiej bym tego nie ujęła – zaśmiała się babcia. – Hermiona opowiedziała mi o swojej rodzinie, uznałam, że powinna też wiedzieć coś o naszej – wytłumaczyła się.

– Mhm – prychnęła Gemma – nigdy nie chwaliłaś się, że twoje serce biło mocniej na widok mojego dziadka. O, Merlinie … Severus mógł być moim bratem. – Z przerażeniem spojrzała na obydwie kobiety. – Powinnam podziękować moim dziadkom za to, że nie było ich na ciebie stać. – Uśmiechnęła się i teatralnie odetchnęła z ulgą.

Zamek jaki zbudowały dzieciaki był bardzo imponującą budowlą i wszystkie trzy kobiety nie mogły wyjść z podziwu. Ciężko było uwierzyć w zapewnienia, że za jego wielkość i urodę nie jest odpowiedzialna magia, ale Gemma nie chciała psuć dzieciom zabawy.

Po obiedzie, Severus zebrał całą rodzinę i przy pomocy starszej części, teleportował ich na szczyt klifu z widokiem na Morze Północne. Mocno objął swoją żonę, podał jej urnę i po chwili pozwolił, by odeszła w samotności pożegnać się ze swoim przyjacielem. Przywołała na twarz uśmiech i szepcząc słowa pożegnania pozwoliła, by wiatr rozwiał jego prochy nad wzburzone falami wody. Pod powiekami poczuła palące łzy, ale nie były to łzy smutku. Była przekonana, że jej koń jest teraz w spokojnym miejscu i czuła, że wraz z jego odejściem, kończył się w jej życiu trudny okres. Bucefał był z nią, gdy zmarła matka, był, gdy znęcała się nad nią macocha i gdy dowiedziała się, że musi wyjść za mąż. Pomagał przetrwać trudne małżeńskie chwile, gdy Severus wychodził na spotkania Śmierciożerców i gdy wracał ranny. Dodawał jej otuchy, gdy długimi godzinami szukała właściwych receptur i wysłuchiwał narzekań na niesforne dzieci. Gdzieś w jakiejś części umysłu kołatała jej się myśl, że być może babcia miała rację, być może czekał z odejściem na chwilę, gdy w jej życiu wszystko poukłada się tak jak należy. Czekał na dzień, gdy przed nią będzie już tylko szczęście. Pozwoliła by łzy spłynęły po jej policzkach.

– Żegnaj – wyszeptała i z uśmiechem wróciła do rodziny.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Coroczna wojna o kąpielówki"_


	70. Coroczna wojna o kąpielówki

_**ROZDZIAŁ 69**_

„_**Coroczna wojna o kąpielówki"**_

– Co tam, braciszku? – Alec szturchnął łokciem swojego najstarszego brata, który z naburmuszoną miną siedział wpatrzony w rozbijające się o kadłub motorówki fale.

– Najmłodszy odbił ci laskę? Ha? – Z drugiej jego strony pojawił się Ben.

– To dość … – zaczął Alec.

– Upokarzające – dokończyli wspólnie z Benem.

– Przykre – westchnął ze współczuciem jeden z bliźniaków.

– Przykro to wam będzie jak za chwilę obydwaj będziecie ciągnięci za motorówką – warknął i chciał iść do Hermiony, ale spostrzegł, że ta wciąż rozanielona zabawia jego najmłodszego brata. Od zakończenia szkoły praktycznie nie spędził z nią ani chwili sam na sam wciąż śledzony przez swoje rodzeństwo. Od tygodnia nosił przy sobie pierścionek, który dostał od matki i nie znalazł nawet pięciu minut, by jej go dać. Zastanawiał się, czy rodzice będą się długo na niego gniewać jeśli wyświstoklikuje rodzeństwo gdzieś na drugi koniec świata, ale ostatecznie znaleźli się razem z nim w motorówce, którą płynęli na wyspę ojca.

Początkowo chciał jej się oświadczyć podczas balu na zakończenie szkoły, na który go zaprosiła, ale Potter i Weasley nie odstępowali ich na krok, a i obecni na imprezie rodzice wcale nie dodawali odwagi. Miał nadzieję, że skoro ojciec nie będzie już uczył w szkole, nie będzie się czuł zobowiązany by tam być, ale niestety matka nie mogła sobie darować przed podziwianiem swojego odstrojonego syna i jego prześlicznej dziewczyny. On wyglądał idiotycznie w odświętnej szacie, ale Hermiona w istocie prezentowała się prześlicznie. Mama jeszcze przed powrotem do szkoły zabrała ją do swojej ulubionej krawcowej i ta uszyła cudowną szatę dla Granger. Był to prezent urodzinowy od rodziców i nie mogła odmówić przyjęcia. Przez cały wieczór nie mógł oderwać wzroku od dziewczyny. W długiej sukni prezentowała się bardzo elegancko i kobieco. Do kremowego, haftowanego stanika na cieniutkich ramiączkach, tuż pod biustem doszyta była granatowa, dopasowana spódnica. Całość wspaniale podkreślała jej wąską talię i urocze krągłości. Sam kupił jej w prezencie wisiorek w kształcie serduszka, wysadzany maleńkimi szafirami i pasujące kolczyki. Musiał się nieco zadłużyć u rodziców, ale końcowy efekt wart był każdych pieniędzy, nawet jeśli pożyczkę będzie musiał odpracowywać przez miesiąc wakacji.

Dwa tygodnie na wyspie, to była ich coroczna tradycja. Czasami zdarzało się, że spędzali tam cały miesiąc, ale dwa tygodnie były obowiązkowe dla każdego i musiał przyznać, że zawsze świetnie się bawili. Mama wyśmienicie gotowała, tata wyjadał zanim skończyła, a oni zaśmiewali się z ich kłótni. Nie mogli używać magi, ale żadne z nich nie miało z tym problemu. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy przypomniało mu się, jak rok temu rodzice instruowali go w jaki sposób się tam dostać i jak radzić sobie bez niczyjej pomocy. Przez ostatni rok, tysiące razy powtarzał sobie wszystkie instrukcje i procedury jakie musi spełnić w razie, gdyby musiał uciekać wraz z braćmi. Bał się, że będzie zmuszony się nimi opiekować, bał się, że temu nie podoła, że nie będzie potrafił zastąpić im rodziców. Na szczęście nie musiał. Jego bracia byli niezwykle wkurzający, zwłaszcza bliźniacy, którzy po matce odziedziczyli talent do psot, ale kochał ich bardzo i nie pozwoliłby żadnemu zrobić krzywdy.

Podziwiał rodziców za wytrwałość i odwagę. Wciąż miał świeżo w pamięci determinację mamy, gdy pomagała Potterowi zabić Voldemorta i siłę ojca przy rzucaniu czarno-magicznych klątw. Nigdy nie winił go za błędy młodości, a czasem nawet nachodziła go myśl, że bez jego nieprzemyślanych decyzji, nie mieliby szans w tej wojnie. Hermiona nie miałaby szans. Oni byli uprzywilejowani, czystokrwiści arystokraci. Zawsze śmieszyło go to określenie. Nie czuł się jak arystokrata, jak przyszły maoryski wódz i nie miał pojęcia czy się do tego nadaje. Mama, chociaż delikatna, ckliwa i wrażliwa, świetnie sprawdzała się w tej roli. Rzadko zdarzało się, że musiała podejmować wojenne decyzje. Odkąd pamiętał, ledwie dwa razy wojska ich plemion zostały postawione w stan gotowości i za każdym razem ukradkiem podglądał mamę przy podejmowaniu trudnych decyzji.

Pierwszy raz nie był czymś, co mogło poważnie zagrozić ich rodzinie. Jakiś niewiele znaczący czarnoksiężnik próbował podporządkować sobie rdzenne ludy Nowej Zelandii, zarówno czarodziejów, jak i mugoli, ale dość szybko udało się sprowadzić go na ziemię.

Za drugim razem mógł już podziwiać swoją matkę w pełni władzy jaką posiadała. Czarnoksiężnik, wywodzący się z aborygeńskich plemion Australii podporządkował sobie dość sporą grupę czarodziejów, którzy głosili hasła podobne do tych, które przez lata słyszał z ust zwolenników Voldemorta. Tamci jednak nie planowali masowej zagłady mugoli, ale dążyli do zapanowania nad ich światem. Żądali zniesienia klauzuli tajności i zamknięcia niemagicznych w rezerwatach. Sytuacja w Australii stała się bardzo napięta. Ginęło coraz więcej niewinnych mugoli, ale także przeciwstawiających się czarnoksiężnikowi, czarodziejów.

Tamtejsze władze zgłosiły się do jego matki z prośbą o pomoc i do tej pory nie mógł pozbyć się jej pełnego władczości obrazu. Był pod wrażeniem, gdy siedmiu ogromnych, silnych mężczyzn, wodzowie wszystkich plemion w napięciu słuchali przekazywanych przez nią decyzji. Zakradli się wtedy z Markiem do ogrodu, tak żeby móc nie tylko wszystko słyszeć, ale i obserwować przez okno. Wówczas o mały włos zostaliby przez nią nakryci. Gdy czaili się w krzakach ojciec potknął się o jego nogę i staranowałby młodszego brata. Padali ze śmiechu, gdy Severus tłumaczył się przed nimi, że jedynie tamtędy przechodził i zobaczył, że coś się rusza w krzakach, dobrze wiedzieli, że jest tam z tego samego powodu co oni. Chciał zobaczyć swoją żonę w roli królowej i Tobi wcale mu się nie dziwił. Pokora i szacunek z jakimi odnosili się mężczyźni do jego matki był imponujący. Każdego wysłuchała i każdemu pozwoliła na własne zdanie. Jednak to ona podjęła ostateczną decyzję i każdy bez cienia protestu się jej podporządkował.

Uśmiechnął się widząc jak jego potężna matka, teraz malutka, chudziutka kobietka, przechyla się przez burtę i pozbywa całej zawartości żołądka. Płynęli tą łódką już dziesiątki razy, ale nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek miała chorobę morską i jego uśmiech poszerzył się do niebezpiecznych dla twarzy rozmiarów, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z czegoś, z czego zdaje się nie zdawali sobie jeszcze sprawy jego rodzice. Podszedł do ojca, który kierował łodzią i przejął od niego ster wskazując na wymiotującą Gemmę.

– Mówiłam ci, że nie chcę jeść tych przeklętych ostryg na przystani – warknęła, gdy próbował ją pocieszyć. – To ty swoje; ale, Kochanie, one są wspaniałe, świeżutkie, spróbuj, dla mnie – naśladowała głos swojego męża. – Świeżutkie. Będę teraz cierpieć … o, dziękuję – mruknęła, gdy podał jej fiolkę z eliksirem. – Myślałam, że nie zabrałeś żadnych eliksirów.

– Pomyślałem jednak, że to nierozsądne zdawać się na medycynę mugolską, zwłaszcza, że wśród nas jest tylko jedna osoba, która wie o tym cokolwiek i jest to w dodatku panna Granger – wywrócił oczami – która zanim poleci ci jakieś lekarstwo i znajdzie sposób jak je zdobyć, zanudzi cię na śmierć opowiadaniem o nim. – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się delikatnie na to stwierdzenie i przytuliła do męża.

– Tobi nadal obrażony, że jego dziewczyna wybrała młodszego? – zaśmiała się spoglądając w stronę syna.

– Chyba bardziej przez uwagi jakie robią pozostali – odparł Severus i mocno przytulił ją do siebie. – Jak się czujesz?

– Lepiej – odetchnęła.

– Nie jesteś na mnie zła? – spojrzał na nią przepraszająco.

– Za te ostrygi? Nie, były w sumie dobre, gdybym tylko miała okazję wydalić je z siebie w tradycyjny sposób …

– Nie o to pytam, Skarbie – przerwał jej. – Jesteś zła, że bez konsultacji zaproponowałem Granger wyjazd z nami?

– Nie, Sev. Nie jestem zła – westchnęła. – To twoja wyspa, a ja i tak bym się zgodziła. Zdziwiłam się jedynie, bo wciąż mamroczesz, że jej nie lubisz i na nią narzekasz.

– Bo nie lubię – syknął – ale jak wrócili ze szkoły to ciągle słyszałem, jak Tobi żalił się, że on będzie musiał tam wrócić bez niej i że będzie tęsknił, że cały rok bez jej pocałunków, bez jej ciepła i takie tam bzdety, to aż mnie zemdliło na samą myśl, że będziemy zmuszeni wysłuchiwać tego przez dwa tygodnie, gdy on będzie tu, a ona tam i wypaliłem bez namysłu, żeby zaczęła się pakować, bo jedzie z nami. – Gemma z każdym jego słowem śmiała się coraz bardziej, co zostało skwitowane groźnym zmarszczeniem brwi przez Severusa. – Masz tam jeszcze coś w tej fiolce przeciw wymiotom? Zrobiło mi się niedobrze.

Chłopcy widząc zieloną twarz matki, profilaktycznie trzymali się z daleka i grzecznie powędrowali do swoich pokoików. Po tym jak Adar oberwało się za marudzenie, że nie chce dzielić się swoją sypialnią z Hermioną, bo na pewno Tobi będzie tam ciągle przychodził, woleli jej się nie narażać. Nastolatka prawie popłakała się słysząc tyradę swojej siostry i nawet Severus nie był w stanie jej pomóc, choć bardziej trafnym byłoby stwierdzenie, że bezpieczniejszym uznał trzymanie się z daleka.

Na szczęście Gemmie dość szybko powrócił dobry humor i wyszła razem z dziećmi na plażę zanim jeszcze się rozpakowali. Severus westchnął głośno widząc jak przebiera się w dość skromne bikini i rozłożył się na łóżku, żeby podziwiać piękne ciało swojej żony.

– Te dwie nabawią się kompleksów. – Podszedł do niej, gdy wciągała na siebie tunikę i mocno przytulił się do jej pleców.

– Ha. Ha. Ha. – Kobieta posłała mu pełne pożałowania spojrzenie. – Doprawdy, Severusie poczucie humoru ci się zepsuło. To wcale nie było śmieszne.

– Zgadzam się – odparł i przesunął nosem po jej szyi. – Nie było i wcale nie miało być. A ty jesteś piękna. – Zaciągnął się jej zapachem i przesunął ustami wzdłuż jej obojczyka. – Granger ma zdecydowanie za dużo tu – leciutko wodził palcami po jej boczkach powodując łaskotki – i o wiele bardziej za dużo tu – jego dłonie przesunęły się na jej biodra. – Twoja siostra jest ogólnie za obfita.

– A ty – Gemma odwróciła się do niego przodem i uniosła do góry brew – masz za dużo tego – pociągnęła go za ubrania – i zaczynam się zastanawiać czy nie za mało tutaj – popukała go palcem w głowę. – Za piętnaście minut widzę cię na plaży – nakazała tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. – I lepiej dla ciebie żebyś nie miał za dużo na sobie.

– Nie będę ci robił konkurencji – mruknął za nią czym zasłużył sobie na oberwanie ręcznikiem.

– Mamo, mamo – jęczał Patrick – jestem głodny. – Gemma spojrzała na niego marszcząc brwi.

– Jadłeś godzinę temu, Słoneczko – zdziwiła się.

– I jestem już głodny – marudził.

– Co byś zjadł? – spytała z uśmiechem.

– Te takie małe z pomidorkami i to takie większe z czosneczkiem – wyjaśnił z poważną miną.

– Ja też chcę jeść – krzyczał już z oddali Alec.

– I ja, ja – Ben przyłączył się do walki o jedzenie.

– Co byście zjedli, moje skarby kochane? – Uśmiech nie opuszczał twarzy kobiety.

– Ja – zaczął jeden – bułkę z kurczaczkiem gotowanym i posmarowaną tym sosikiem co go lubię, a do tego jeszcze zapieczoną z serkiem.

– A ja chcę kluski z łososiem albo nie – zastanowił się chwilę Ben – łosoś może być, ale z ziemniaczkami i do tego ogórek ze śmietaną.

Cała trójka stała naprzeciw niej szczerząc zęby w słodkich uśmiechach.

– Moje malutkie głodomorki – Gemma chwyciła Patricka za policzek, a po chwili jej twarz spochmurniała. – Ja idę popływać. Tam jest Bunia. Pójdziecie z nią do kuchni, ładniutko poprosicie, żeby wam pomogła i sami przygotujecie dla wszystkich to co wymieniliście.

– Chyba jednak mam ochotę na kanapkę – mruknął z niezadowoleniem Alec, a bracia mu zawtórowali i podreptali do uśmiechniętego skrzata.

Pani Snape kątem oka dostrzegła Hermionę, która otwierała już usta chcąc zapewne wyrazić swoją opinię na temat wykorzystywania Buni do prac domowych, ale w ostatniej chwili została powstrzymana przez Adar. Gemma posłała im obu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie po czym uśmiechnęła się promiennie i unosząc do góry olejek do opalania zachęciła do wyjścia z nią na plażę.

– Powinnaś przytyć – Adar zwróciła się do siostry lustrując jej sylwetkę. – Prawda, Hermiona?

– No, jest pani bardzo szczupła, pani Snape – dziewczyna odparła dyplomatycznie. Gemma spojrzała na nie z krzywym uśmiechem.

– A może to wy powinnyście schudnąć? – odpowiedziała z ironią i przysunęła bliżej siebie wielki talerz z kanapkami zrobionymi przez skrzatkę, który przed chwilą przynieśli chłopcy.

– Dużo dziś jesz, jak na kogoś kto dopiero wydalił z siebie cały żołądek – bąknęła Adar przewracając się na brzuch. – Dobrze, że masz jeszcze siedem.

– A ty za dużo mądrujesz – zripostowała Gemma.

Hermiona zachichotała i spytała panią Snape czy może zabrać chłopców do wody. Kobieta nie tylko się zgodziła, ale ku uciesze swoich pociech sama dała namówić się na kąpiel. Tobi w końcu się rozpogodził i razem z Markiem wrzucili drącą się na całe gardło Adar, do morza. Najstarszy z chłopców chwycił młodsze rodzeństwo i zatrzymał z dala od matki widząc jak ta staje na brzegu wspierając ręce na bokach i mrużąc ze złością oczy. Wszelkimi znanymi sobie gestami dał znać swojej dziewczynie, żeby póki może siedziała cicho i z szeroko otwartymi oczami obserwował swojego ojca, który z wrodzoną nonszalancją, w pełnym ubraniu; czarnych spodniach, czarnej koszuli, czarnym surducie i czarnych butach, układał się na jednym z leżaków. Cała gromada stała po pas w wodzie przyglądając się rodzicom. Sekundy zdawały się być godzinami, a z każdą kolejną coraz więcej krwi gromadziło się w twarzy kobiety. Severus podłożył sobie pod głowę ręcznik i uśmiechając się ironicznie do żony zaczął czytać jakąś grubą książkę. Tobias mógł przysiąc, że ojciec trzyma tomiszcze do góry nogami, ale nie śmiał zwrócić mu uwagi, bo matka powoli zaciskała dłonie w pięści. Odetchnęła i z nisko pochyloną głową ruszyła przed siebie. Nikt nie śmiał się poruszyć, gdy szybkim krokiem wpadła do domu i każdy stał w tej samej pozycji, gdy z niego wypadła machając czarnymi gaciami.

– Pięć minut, Snape. Masz pięć minut, żeby to znalazło się na twoim tyłku, a to – wskazała na jego czarny garnitur – z ciebie zniknęło – warknęła i rzuciła w niego kąpielówkami.

– Ani mi się śni. – Odrzucił do niej swoją skąpą garderobę i wrócił do czytania.

– Co roku robisz ten sam cyrk, co roku, Snape – syczała z nienawiścią. – Jeśli tego nie włożysz, wyrzucę wszystkie twoje ubrania do wody – zagroziła.

– W zeszłym roku groziłaś czymś innym – zakpił i prześlizgnął się wzrokiem po jej sylwetce.

– Nie wkurzaj mnie, Sev. – Gemma zrobiła zawziętą minę. – Wciągaj te gacie na siebie i marsz do wody – nakazała.

– Ani mi się śni – powtórzył i ponownie zaczął czytać. Dzieci w napięciu obserwowały kłótnię swoich rodziców. Dobrze wiedzieli kto wyjdzie zwycięsko z całej batalii. Co roku byli świadkami podobnej sceny i co roku ich tata po dziesięciu minutach pokornie wciskał kąpielową bieliznę. Jednak za każdym razem było to tak samo zabawne i każdy wyczekiwał momentu wyjścia ojca na plaże.

– Trzy minuty – warknęła Gemma.

– Robisz się nudna, Snape – odbąknął Severus z krzywym uśmieszkiem. – Nie ubiorę tego. Jeśli chcesz to sama możesz mnie w to przebrać, ale ostrzegam, że łatwo nie będzie – mruknął pod nosem nie odrywając wzroku od książki.

– Czas leci, Severus. – Kobieta ponownie cisnęła kąpielówkami w męża, a ten natychmiast jej je odrzucił.

– Zasłaniasz mi słońce. – Spojrzał na nią z niezadowoleniem i zmrużył oczy, gdy dostrzegł, że na jej twarzy złość ustępuje miejsca smutkowi. – O nie – jęknął – znowu masz okres. Mogłabyś zażywać eliksir przed przyjazdem tutaj – dodał z niesmakiem. Gemma rzuciła w niego bielizną i uciekła do domu.

– Runda dla Sevcia. – Uśmiechnęła się Adar.

– Nie znasz się. Tym jedynie się pogrążył i znowu przegra z kretesem – zaśmiał się Mark widząc jak ojciec biegnie za matką.

– Coś mi się zdaje, że w tym roku, mama będzie pogrywać wyjątkowo nie fair – odparł z tajemniczym uśmieszkiem Tobias.

– Co masz na myśli? – zainteresował się młodszy brat.

– Daj spokój Tobi, łzy nie oznaczają od razu nieczystej walki – wtrąciła się Adar. – Choć muszę przyznać, że zawsze radziła sobie bez tego.

– No i zwykle było zabawniej – mruknął jej siostrzeniec.

– Nie chodziło mi o smutek i łzy – odpowiedział najstarszy z chłopców.

– To o co? – dopytywał młodszy brat, ale Tobias jedynie uśmiechnął się do brata.

– Nie mogę zdradzać tajemnic mamy – zaśmiał się i ochlapał wodą swoją dziewczynę.

– Kochanie. – Severus usiadł na łóżku obok szlochającej żony. – Co się stało? Naprawdę chodzi o te wstrętne gacie? Wciąż źle się czujesz po tych ostrygach? Zabrałem więcej eliksiru. Za jakąś godzinę będziesz mogła go wziąć ponownie. – Spojrzał z troską na żonę, ale ta nie przestawała płakać. – Kocham cię, najdroższa. Kocham tak bardzo, że mogę nawet przez całe wakacje nosić te okropne majty.

– Ja też cię kocham – mruknęła i oparła głowę na jego ramieniu. – Dlaczego co roku to robisz? – spytała wręczając mu rzuconą obok bieliznę.

– Bo ich nie cierpię i co roku liczę, że w końcu mi odpuścisz – westchnął. – Poza tym dzieci mają zabawę.

– Pójdziemy na kompromis? – spytała z pogodną już miną.

– Słucham – Severus uniósł do góry brew w oczekiwaniu na ciąg dalszy.

– Nie musisz ubierać kąpielówek. – Kobieta wstała z łóżka i podeszła do jednej z walizek. – Ale jeśli bez codziennych protestów będziesz ubierał jedne z tych spodenek. – Wręczyła mu kilka par krótkich do kolan, czarnych, bawełnianych i lnianych spodni. – Do tego dokupiłam ci kilka koszulek i koszul z krótkim rękawem. – Snape spojrzał krytycznie na trzymany przez nią stosik ubrań i rozłożył jedną parę unosząc wysoko brew.

– Ewentualnie mogę się na to zgodzić. – Przyjął od żony resztę złożonych w kostkę spodenek i lekko uniósł do góry kącik ust. – Są całkiem … w moim guście – zaśmiał się. – Mam najcudowniejszą żonę na świecie.

Severus szybko przebrał się w letnie ciuchy i chwycił Gemmę na ręce.

– Postaw mnie wariacie – zaprotestowała. – W moim żołądku wciąż zalegają ostry... – Wyrwała mu się i pobiegła do łazienki.

Westchnął cicho widząc jej pobladłą twarz i zaproponował, że zajmie się dziećmi, podczas gdy ona powinna odpocząć, ale nie zgodziła się. Poczuła się lepiej i nie chciała tracić ani chwili z ich wspólnych wakacji.

– Ulalala, Sevciu. – Na widok krótkich spodni Severusa, Adar nie mogła powstrzymać się przed komentarzem. – Jakie łydki – zaśmiała się, a chłopcy od razu pobiegli do niego oglądać jego nogi.

– Ale masz włosów, tata – wykrzyknął Ben.

Gemma uśmiechnęła się do męża i nałożyła sobie na talerz kilka kanapek. Usiadła w cieniu kilka metrów od jej wesołej gromadki i z uśmiechem przyglądała się dzieciom żartującym z ojca.

– Rozegrałaś to po mistrzowsku, mamo. – Tobi usiadł obok niej i wyciągnął do niej dłoń z uznaniem.

– Nie wiem o czym mówisz – bąknęła pod nosem kobieta, ale odwzajemniła gest.

– Jasne – zaśmiał się. – Nie masz ochoty na codzienne kłótnie o kąpielówki więc wykombinowałaś, że krótkie spodenki wystarczą. Dzisiaj zgodził się założyć kąpielówki, ale zrobił to z taką łaską i podkreślając, że robi to tylko i wyłącznie dla ciebie, że zaproponowałaś mu aby w zamian za niemarudzenie przez całe lato, zakładał spodenki. – Gemma mocno się zaczerwieniła. – Ślizgon – dodał Tobi.

– Nie do końca tak było, ale częściowo mnie przejrzałeś – wyznała. – Zakładałby je z łaski, ale wiem, że by się nie kłócił, chociaż chodziłby obrażony przez każde pół dnia jakie tutaj spędzimy. A mi szkoda na to czasu.

– Cieszę się, mamo i mam nadzieję, że i wy się cieszycie – odparł enigmatycznie, a Gemma spojrzała na niego marszcząc brwi.

– Co masz na myśli? – spytała, gdy wciąż nie przychodziło jej do głowy z czego może cieszyć się jej syn. – To tylko krótkie spodnie. Nie sądzę, by był to jakiś specjalny powód do radości.

– Mamo – zaśmiał się chłopak – jesteś w ciąży.

– Co? – Gemma spojrzała na niego z krzywą miną. – Skąd wiesz? – spytała po chwili, gdy i na nią zaczęło spływać zrozumienie i dotarło do niej, że ostatni okres miała długo przed bitwą.

– Ostrygi? Nigdy ci nic nie zaszkodziło, a już na pewno nie owoce morza – zaśmiał się. – Humorek masz taki, że każdy powoli zaczyna cię unikać, bo nie wiadomo, czy będziesz warczeć, płakać czy się śmiać. Lepiej nie ryzykować. Rozpłakałaś się przy nas złoszcząc na ojca, chociaż nigdy tego nie robisz przed końcem kłótni. Sama zawsze powtarzasz, że to nie fair w stosunku do taty. Wczoraj widziałem jak coś ci nie poszło z zaklęciem zamykającym twój gabinet i chyba zepsułaś klamkę. Mam czterech młodszych braci, mamo. To spore doświadczenie.

– Och – jęknęła zawstydzona. – Mogę sprawdzić dopiero za pół godziny, brałam niedawno eliksir przeciw wymiotom i zaburzy działanie testującego – Tobi podszedł do matki i mocno ją uścisnął.

– Cieszycie się, prawda? – Spojrzał na nią marszcząc czoło.

– Bardzo, ale proszę nie mów nikomu. Tata chyba jeszcze się nie domyślił – odparła i pogładziła syna po policzku. – Spróbuj dziś wieczorem. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego. – Zabierz ją na spacer nad zatoczkę po drugiej stronie wyspy. Zadbam, żeby nikt wam nie przeszkadzał i poproszę Bunię, żeby coś dla was uszykowała na kolację nad brzegiem morza.

– Dziękuję, mamusiu. – Chłopak ponownie usiadł obok matki i poczęstował się jedną z jej kanapek, za co zgromiła go spojrzeniem i zabrała talerz z zasięgu jego rąk. – Wiadomo coś na temat jej rodziców? – spytał zasmucony.

– Złe wieści i dobre wieści – odparła. – Wyprowadzili się z Australii sześć tygodni temu. – Tobias westchnął. – Na szczęście nie przenieśli się do żadnego azjatyckiego, afrykańskiego ani amerykańskiego miasta. Tyle wiem, że są gdzieś w Europie i na pewno nie w Wielkiej Brytanii. Nie ma ich też we Francji.

– Dopóki nie zapragną znowu się przenieść nie wygląda to tak źle – mruknął.

– Ja bym powiedziała, że nawet bardzo dobrze. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Znajdziemy ich, Tobi. Są gdzieś blisko i to tylko kwestia czasu – zapewniła. – Ostatecznie użyjemy zaklęcia lokalizującego co pięćset mil, taki zasięg ma mniej więcej zaklęcie ojca. Tobi – wyrwała go po chwili z zamyślenia – jest jeszcze coś o czym ci nie powiedziałam. Nie było w sumie okazji odkąd wróciliście ze szkoły, a ja nie byłam przekonana czy dobrze zrobiłam i wolałam nie poruszać tego tematu przy Hermionie.

– Co się stało, mamusiu? – zainteresował się chłopiec.

– Dom jej rodziców wystawiono ponownie na sprzedaż – tłumaczyła. – Wcześniej nikt tam nie mieszkał i pomyślałam, że może to oni ponownie go wystawiają, ale niestety nie. To jacyś ludzie, którzy kupili go ze względu na niską cenę. Nie mieszkali tam, tylko trzymali dom jako inwestycję i teraz chcieli go sprzedać.

– Mamo, dlaczego nic nie powiedziałaś – jęknął zrozpaczony.

– Teraz mówię – odparła.

– Ale ktoś już mógł go kupić – Tobiemu ciężko było ukryć zawiedziony ton. – Dom państwa Granger jest w jednej z lepszych, mugolskich dzielnic Londynu. Na pewno jest sporo chętnych – tłumaczył.

– Dlatego nie czekałam z waszym powrotem ze szkoły tylko go kupiliśmy z ojcem. – Gemma wywróciła oczami. – Miej trochę wiary w matkę.

– Ucieszy się – chłopiec odetchnął.

– Tobias, długo o tym myśleliśmy z tatą i doszliśmy do wniosku, że będzie lepiej, jeśli państwo Granger po prostu wrócą z długiej podróży. – Kobieta spojrzała uważnie na syna.

– Co masz na myśli? – Tobi zmarszczył brwi.

– Jeśli jedynie przywrócimy im pamięć będą zawieszeni między tym co było kiedyś a tym co przeżyli od czasu rzucenia zaklęcia. Będą pamiętali córkę, ale w głowie pozostaną resztki świadomości, że przez ostatnie miesiące jej nie mieli. Będą mocno zagubieni, zmieszani, że zapomnieli o swoim dziecku – wyjaśniała. – Nie znam ich, ale nie sądzę, by jakakolwiek matka nie czuła wyrzutów sumienia z tego powodu, a to przecież nie ich wina.

– Co proponujesz? – spytał z nadzieją.

– Chcę byś porozmawiał o tym z Hermioną – zaczęła. – Może korzystniej dla nich będzie jeśli cofniemy zaklęcie jednocześnie modyfikując pamięć tak, by byli przekonani, że spędzili ten czas spełniając marzenia o dalekich podróżach, a nie zapominając o córce?

– Nie myślałem o tym – wyznał. – Porozmawiam z nią. Zobaczę co ona o tym myśli, ale to co proponujesz wydaje się być rozsądne.

– Tobi – Gemma chwyciła go za rękę – nie jestem miłośniczką takich manipulacji ludzkim umysłem, ale chcę dla nich dobrze.

– Wiem, mamusiu i dziękuję. – Chłopiec objął delikatnie matkę. – Pomagasz, chociaż wcale nie musisz tego robić. – Uśmiechnął się i ucałował ją w policzek. – Dużo zapłaciliście za ten dom.

– To nieistotne – odparła. – Załatwiliśmy to tak, że nie ma wzmianki w żadnych dokumentach, że Grangerowie go kiedykolwiek sprzedali. Należy do nich, zawsze należał tylko do nich i tak ma zostać. Nie powiesz nic ani im, ani Hermionie, rozumiesz? – Chłopiec pokiwał głową. – Tobi, to ważne. Nie chcę żeby czuli się zobowiązani wobec nas. Hermiona i tak czuje zbyt dużą wdzięczność, a nie o takie przecież relacje nam chodzi, prawda?

– Rozumiem, mamo – zapewnił. – Kocham cię. Jesteś najcudowniejszą mamą na świecie. – Uśmiechnął się do Gemmy i dyskretnie zbliżył głowę do jej brzucha. – A ty jesteś szczęściarzem, że przed tobą jeszcze tyle lat razem z nią. Myślisz, że to dziewczynka? – spytał unosząc brew.

– Nie, jestem pewna, że to chłopiec – westchnęła, ale na jej twarzy pojawiło się szczęście. – Możesz załatwić mi dwadzieścia minut spokoju? Tyle potrzebuję, żeby sprawdzić. – Spojrzała błagalnie na syna.

– Pewnie mamo – zaśmiał się. – Wyglądają na najedzonych, tata też, więc zagonię ich do wody.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Sporo zamieszania z sowami"_


	71. Sporo zamieszania z sowami

_**ROZDZIAŁ 70**_

„_**Sporo zamieszania z sowami"**_

Gemma z oddali przyglądała się bawiącej się w wodzie gromadce. Odetchnęła głęboko świeżym, morskim powietrzem i z uśmiechem wbiegła do wody ochlapując niezadowolonego Severusa. Ledwie się zanurzyła, a bliźniacy z impetem wskoczyli jej plecy sprowadzając pod wodę, czym zasłużyli sobie na uznanie ojca. Patrick przekupiony przez Adar możliwością skakania do wody z jej ramion, dość szybko zmienił obiekt swoich uczuć i Tobi odzyskał w końcu dziewczynę. Zaśmiewała się w głos, gdy Mark oblał Severusa zimną wodą z wiaderka i po chwili została przewrócona przez niego do wody. Wynurzając się, z całą siłą oparła dłonie na jego ramionach chcąc go zanurzyć, ale nawet nie drgnął. Obrócił się do niej i pokiwał głową z ironicznym uśmieszkiem.

Spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy i uśmiechnęła promiennie rozświetlając całą swoją twarz. Zbliżył się do niej i oparł swoje czoło o jej, jednocześnie unosząc ją i sadzając sobie na biodrach.

– Chłopiec – szepnęła. Spojrzał na nią lekko marszcząc brwi i delikatnie odgarnął mokre kosmyki z jej twarzy. – W domu była tylko resztka eliksiru testującego i nie chciałam go zużyć zbyt wcześnie dlatego zabrałam ze sobą – wyjaśniła po dłuższej chwili ciszy. Wciąż wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie, a na jego twarzy nie drgnął ani jeden mięsień. – Powiedz coś – poprosiła niepewnie. – Cieszysz się?

– Jesteś najpiękniejszą kobietą na świecie – powiedział w końcu nie odrywając wzroku od jej twarzy. – Najcudowniejszą żoną i najwspanialszą matką. Kocham cię. I tak, do cholery cieszę się, cholernie się cieszę.

– Język, Snape – syknęła i po chwili jej usta zostały zamknięte w namiętnym pocałunku.

– To to miałeś na myśli, gdy tłumaczyłeś nam o swojej taktyce uzyskiwania tego czego chcesz i poskramiania kobiet? – spytał przyglądający się im Ben.

– Włożyłeś kąpielówki za buzi buzi? – zdziwił się z niesmakiem Alec.

– To dla całusa poświęciłeś swoją męską dumę paradując w krótkich spodniach? – Mark dołączył do braci.

– Dla waszej mamy założyłbym nawet różowe – odpowiedział im z powagą i przycisnął swoją żonę jeszcze bardziej do siebie.

– A zrobicie mi w końcu tego brata, skoro już się całujecie? – zapiszczał Patrick.

– Jesteś pewien, że tego chcesz? – spytał z powagą Tobi. – Przeżyłem to już trzy razy – westchnął. – Jak mama czeka na dziecko, jest bardzo nieznośna. Krzyczy na wszystkich, marudzi, ciągle coś jej nie pasuje, płacze z byle powodu i nie pozwala jeść słodyczy, po czym nie wiesz jak i kiedy, nagle zaczyna się śmiać, staje się łagodna i można z nią wszystko załatwić. – Wziął swojego młodszego brata na ręce, a Mark, Hermiona i Adar spojrzeli na objętych państwa Snape z wysoko uniesionymi brwiami. – I nie wolno wtedy mamy męczyć, wskakiwać jej na ramiona i plecy, budzić zbyt wcześnie, ani zmuszać by latała na miotle albo jeździła na koniu. W nagrodę dużo więcej czyta, opowiada i przytula. Jak była w ciąży z Markiem to pozwalała mi sobie pomagać w szklarni. Mogłem sadzić i pielęgnować rośliny. Nawet przycinać mi pozwalała i pokazywała dużo fajnych sztuczek, których nawet nasza pani profesor od zielarstwa nie zna. Wiem co zrobić, żeby czyrakobulwy nie śmierdziały przy wyciskaniu – szepnął teatralnie. – Tata, jak czekają z mamą na dziecko jest jeszcze gorszy. Skacze koło mamusi i wszystko chce za nią robić. – Cała gromadka przysłuchiwała się jego opowieści z zainteresowaniem, a na bliźniaki zaczęło spływać zrozumienie. – Musi pomagać mamie w czarach, bo często jej wówczas nie wychodzą i zdarzyło się, że kiedyś coś jej wybuchło nawet. Musi pomagać mamie się teleportować, nawet do dziadka Tobiasa i babci Eileen, bo jak była ze mną w ciąży to aportowała się przypadkiem w Edynburgu u babci Glorii zamiast pod bramą Hogwartu. Pilnuje, żeby zdrowo jadła i sam zabiera słodycze z domu, chowa ciuchy, których nie powinna nosić, bo mają jakieś mugolskie domieszki czy coś takiego, wnosi ją po schodach, żeby się nie męczyła, nawet książki na półki odkłada za nią i rozpala w kominku. I bawi się z nami więcej, gdy mamusia odpoczywa. Nauczył się jeździć konno, gdy była ze mną w ciąży, bo ktoś musiał je ujeżdżać, a ona nie mogła i założyłby różowe spodenki, gdyby to poprawiło jej humor. Jesteś pewien, że chcesz żeby mama była w ciąży? – spytał spoglądając poważnie na brata.

– A ty? Pomagałeś jakoś mamusi? – spytał z zainteresowaniem.

– Starałem się zastępować tatę, gdy był w szkole i pomagałem jej ze wszystkim. Tata mnie prosił – odpowiedział. – Nie nosiłem jej, bo byłem za mały, ale starałem się pomagać. Jak czekali na ciebie to pomagałem jej w czarach, pielęgnowałem jej rośliny i konie. Bawiłem się z Aleciem i Benem. Mark też pomagał.

– A jak się urodziłem i byłem taki malutki? Było fajnie? – wypytywał.

– Bardzo – odparli chórem wszyscy chłopcy.

– Mama i tata czytali jeszcze więcej bajek, zwykle w swojej sypialni. Pozwalali nam tam zasypiać i tata przenosił każdego do jego pokoju – opowiadał Tobias. – Mama dużo wtedy śpiewa i gra na fortepianie. Ty lubiłeś słuchać jak byłeś malutki i zasypiałeś, gdy grała. A najfajniejsze wtedy jest to, że jest taki mały ktoś kim możesz się opiekować, kogo możesz czegoś nauczyć. Jak latać na miotle, siodłać konia albo budować z klocków. Ktoś kto na tobie polega, o kogo chcesz się troszczyć i dbać. I nawet jak się z nim pokłócisz, to wiesz, że nie pozwolisz, żeby ktoś inny zrobił mu krzywdę. Przemycasz czekoladowe żaby, gdy ma karę od rodziców albo psocisz razem z nim. – Gemma z czułością słuchała swojego najstarszego syna, a Severus przyciągnął ją mocno do swego boku. – Młodsze rodzeństwo to najfajniejsza rzecz jaka spotkała mnie w życiu – wyznał uśmiechając się do malca.

– To ja chcę, nawet jak mama trochę pomarudzi i mogę nie jeść słodyczy. Mogę nawet dla niego odkładać, żebym mógł mu później przemycać, tak jak ty mi czasem przemycasz – wykrzykiwał do starszego brata. – A będę mógł go nauczyć jeździć na nartach? Wujek Paul mnie uczył jak byłem teraz u cioci Luthien.

– Myślę, że będziesz mógł nauczyć go wszystkiego co sam umiesz – odparł Tobias.

– Nawet jak zjeżdżać po poręczy bez trzymanki albo chodzić po barierce? – dopytywał podniecony.

– Obawiam się, że z tego rodzice nie będą zadowoleni, ale pewnie i tak go tego nauczysz – zaśmiał się nastolatek.

– Mamo. – Maluch wyrwał się z objęć brata. – Ja chcę brata – zakomunikował. – Może być ostatecznie siostra, ale i tak ją nauczę jak … – urwał widząc groźne spojrzenie matki – jak … jak … – chłopczyk przygryzł wargi w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniej sztuki, której mógłby nauczyć młodsze rodzeństwo bez narażania się rodzicom. – Jak jeździć rowerkiem na trzech kółkach. – Uśmiechnął się z dumą. – Dostanę rodzeństwo?

– Pamiętasz jak rozmawialiśmy o tym skąd się biorą dzieci? – spytała Gemma, a Severus wziął go na ręce. – Jak już się zagnieździ w brzuszku u mamy to trzeba poczekać dziewięć i pół miesiąca. – Patrick przytaknął ze zrozumieniem. – Ty i twoi bracia, będziecie musieli poczekać na kolejnego jeszcze około ośmiu, a znając wasz pośpiech może nawet krócej.

– Naprawdę? – Maluch wybałuszył oczy z przejęcia, a jego starsi bracia rzucili się na mamę.

– Co ja wam mówiłem – warknął Severus powstrzymując ich przed skakaniem na kobietę. – Tam – wskazał na jej brzuch – jest wasz maleńki brat i macie być ostrożni.

Tobias wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem.

– Mówiłem, że jest gorszy niż mama jak są w ciąży.

– To jest niesprawiedliwe – jęknęła Adar. – Jesteś w ciąży, a wciąż ważysz mniej niż ja. – Z obrażoną miną podeszła do siostry i mocno ją uścisnęła. – A ty przestań się tak puszyć, bo ci ogon wyrośnie – mruknęła z przekąsem do Severusa i jego także mocno ścisnęła.

Gemma poderwała się szybko z kanapy słysząc wchodzących do domu Tobiego i Hermionę. Dzieci, po dniu pełnym wrażeń szybko padły w swoich łóżeczka i państwo Snape we dwójkę odpoczywali w salonie. Przez cały wieczór kobieta pilnowała, żeby żadna z jej pociech nie próbowała wędrować po wyspie i z niecierpliwością wyczekiwała czy na palcu Hermiony ujrzy pierścionek zaręczynowy swojej mamy, czy dziewczyna swoim zwyczajem wynajdzie tysiące powodów, by grzecznie odłożyć decyzję na jakiś czas.

Severus spojrzał na nią z krzywą miną, gdy nagle wyprostowała się na kanapie i udawała, że czyta. Zrobił zdziwioną minę, wzruszył ramionami, ale nic nie powiedział. Dopiero widok syna, stojącego w progu pokoju, z Granger za rękę, zesłał na niego zrozumienie.

– Nie śpicie, jak widzę – mruknął od niechcenia.

– Nie, tato. Jeszcze nie – odparł Tobi.

– Tylko cicho, bo chłopaki i Adar śpią na górze. – Snape wrócił do czytanej przez siebie lektury. Kątem oka dostrzegł jak jego żona nerwowo przygryza wargę i ostatkiem sił powstrzymuje się przed zadaniem kluczowego pytania. – Jak wam minął wieczór? Kąpaliście się w zatoczce? – spytał udając umiarkowane zainteresowanie, ale Gemma cichutko wciągnęła powietrze w oczekiwaniu.

– Zjedliśmy sobie całkiem dobrą kolację, pokazałem Hermionie wyspę – opowiadał chłopiec. – Podobał jej się ten mały wodospad, ale nie kąpaliśmy się tam. Może jutro tam znowu pójdziemy.

– Świetnie – bąknął Severus i wrócił do czytania.

– A co tutaj się działo? – Tobi usiadł w wielkim fotelu i zachęcił dziewczynę, by usiadła obok niego.

– Nic – odburknął mężczyzna. – Zjedliśmy kolację i tyle. Chciałem iść spać, ale twoja mama uparła się, że na was poczeka. Martwiła się. – Ścisnął dłoń małżonki, która uśmiechnęła się do niego delikatnie.

– Martwiła? – zdziwił się Tobi.

– Tak, martwiła – odparł zirytowany Snape. – Jest druga w nocy i miała już posłać za wami Bunię. Powiedziałeś, że wrócicie po kolacji, a nie przed śniadaniem. Miała chyba prawo się martwić, prawda?

– No … – jęknął chłopiec.

– Przepraszamy – dokończyła za niego Hermiona.

– Oj, mamo. – Tobi spojrzał zasmucony na matkę, a po chwili jego twarz się rozpromieniła, objął twarz Granger swoimi dłońmi i mocno ją pocałował. – Zgodziła się – wykrzyknął, a zawstydzona dziewczyna wtuliła w niego swoją twarz.

– I zajęło jej to aż tak dużo czasu? Czy ty przez tyle godzin pociłeś się nim zapytałeś? – sarknął Severus. – Gratuluję, synu. – Podszedł do chłopaka, wyciągnął do niego dłoń, po czym mocno do siebie przyciągnął i uściskał. Gemma rozpłakała się obejmując Hermionę i z czułością pogładziła jej zarumienione policzki, a po chwili mocno wtuliła się w swojego syna.

– Cieszę się, Hermiono. – Mężczyzna wyciągnął dłoń do dziewczyny i lekko się uśmiechnął, choć ta część nie wyszła mu najlepiej.

– Jakie macie plany? – wypytywała pani Snape, gdy Severus szykował kieliszki do szampana.

– Na pewno najpierw obydwoje musimy skończyć praktyki – zapewniła Hermiona.

– Albo w moim przypadku uniwersytet – jęknął Tobi.

– Uniwersytet w połączeniu z dobrą praktyką to nic złego – zaperzył się mężczyzna podając swojej żonie kieliszek wypełniony sokiem.

– No właśnie w połączeniu z DOBRĄ praktyką, a mi wciąż nie przysłali zgody – westchnął chłopak.

– Wasze zdrowie – mruknęła Gemma i przygryzając wargę zaczęła rozglądać się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu niewidzialnych stworzeń.

– Mamo? – Tobi spojrzał na nią badawczo. – Coś wiesz, prawda? Nie dadzą mi jej – jęczał. – Merlinie, będę musiał poszukać kogoś innego, a dzięki sympatii jaką cieszycie się wśród kolegów po fachu na pewno wyląduję na praktyce gdzieś na końcu świata, u kogoś kto nigdy o was nie słyszał.

– Nie ma takich Mistrzów, którzy by o mnie nie słyszeli. – Severus uśmiechnął się zjadliwie. – Ale jeśli chcesz blisko praktykować, mógłbyś spróbować swoich sił we wróżbiarstwie na przykład.

– Filch chyba szuka praktykanta, Kochanie – wtrąciła Gemma lekko urażona sugestią jakoby nikt jej nie lubił.

– Będziemy tylko musieli kupić dla niego kota – Severus zwrócił się do żony.

– Ale to w sumie żaden wydatek, przy tym ile zaoszczędzimy na jedzeniu. – Gemma uśmiechnęła się słodko.

– No i ubrań nie będzie potrzebował. Filch na pewno da mu jakiś uniform – kontynuował Severus.

– Może korytarze w Hogwarcie w końcu będą lśnić – zakpiła Hermiona patrząc gniewnie na swojego narzeczonego.

– Oj, no przepraszam, ale … no sami wiecie jacy są ci wszyscy Mistrzowie – marudził chłopiec. – Pamiętasz jak byłem z tobą dwa lata temu na konferencji w Berlinie? – zwrócił się do ojca. – Jeden z tytułem arcymistrza robił prezentację rzekomo swojego eliksiru i gdyby nie tata to wysadziłby nie tylko cały budynek, ale i całe Niemcy zniknęłyby z powierzchni ziemi. – Kobiety spojrzały na niego z zainteresowaniem. – Do wrzącej wody w złotym kociołku chciał wrzucić zmiażdżone, a nie pokrojone oczy wkrętaka – wyjaśnił pokrótce, a zarówno Hermiona, jak i jego matka wydały z siebie cichy jęk przerażenia. – To nie tak, że was nie lubią, ale oni wszyscy są chyba zazdrośni. Tacie zazdroszczą żony, pięknej i utalentowanej, a tobie umiejętności, łatwości wrzenia i opracowywania receptur, ich trafności i przydatności. Aż mnie skręca, żeby pojechać za tatę na tę konferencję do Madrytu za dwa tygodnie. Chciałbym zobaczyć ich miny, jak będą omawiali twój eliksir dla rodziców Neville'a. – Gemma spojrzała porozumiewawczo na swojego męża.

– Mieliśmy ci nic nie mówić i poczekać na oficjalne pismo, ale rozmawialiśmy z profesor McIntyre – zaczęła kobieta. – Powiedziała nam, że ona i kilkoro innych Mistrzów pracujących dla Ministerstwa, jest bardzo zawiedzionych twoją prośbą. Mieli nadzieję, że zwrócisz się do któregoś z nich. Podobno Arabella Crown jest najbardziej rozczarowana. Stwierdziła, że skoro nie ma szans na usadzenie, któregoś ze Snape'ów to spróbuje sama któregoś wykształcić i znowu pokrzyżowaliśmy jej plany – zaśmiała się. – W każdym razie, pani profesor powiedziała nam, że decyzja zostanie wysłana do ciebie w pierwszych dniach wakacji.

– No … a powiedziała coś więcej? – Spojrzał wyczekująco na matkę.

– No – mruknęła cicho. – Dowiesz się pewnie niebawem. – Uśmiechnęła się zjadliwie i ponownie złapała lewą dłoń Hermiony.

– Jest prześliczny, pani Snape. – Uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna.

– No, ale weź – Tobi jęknął oburzony.

– Co mam wziąć? – spytała Gemma.

– Tato weź mi powiedz – prosił chłopiec.

– O czym? – Severus spojrzał na syna zdezorientowany.

– No co powiedziała profesor McIntyre – Tobias prawie błagał.

– No mama ci przecież powiedziała. Jeśli się nie zgodzą, masz szereg dobrych Mistrzów do wyboru. – Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami. – Osobiście polecałbym właśnie panią profesor. Jej receptury mają podobne przeznaczenie do tych, które tworzy mama. Wciąż nie powiedzieliście nam, czy wyznaczyliście już datę.

– Tato – jęknął zawiedziony chłopiec. – Pobierzemy się po praktykach albo po egzaminach mistrzowskich.

– Czyli dopiero za jedenaście lat? – Gemma zrobiła zasmuconą minę. – Chyba skrócę ci te praktyki – westchnęła teatralnie, po czym uśmiechnęła się szeroko do syna.

– Serio? – Tobi chwycił matkę i obrócił się z nią dookoła pokoju.

– Tobias – warknął Severus – masz sześć lat? Tobie też muszę przypominać, żebyś był ostrożny? – złościł się na syna i w wyjątkowo delikatny sposób wydostał żonę z objęć chłopaka, po czym zaborczym gestem przyciągnął ją do siebie.

– Żeby tobie wydać oficjalną zgodę, musieli mieć magiczny podpis Mistrza, u którego chcesz praktykować, stąd wiem, że się zgodzili – wyjaśniła. – Co więcej, nie mają nic przeciwko temu, żebyś w okresie mojej ewentualnej niedyspozycji, przeszedł pod skrzydła taty. W ten sposób nie stracisz chwili z praktyk. Jeśli chcesz możesz także praktykować przez dwanaście, nie dziewięć miesięcy w roku – tłumaczyła z uśmiechem.

– Jestem najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie. – Tobi opadł ciężko na fotel i z rozmarzoną miną wpatrywał się w kieliszek szampana.

– Jak się czujesz, Skarbie? – Severus zaczynał coraz bardziej martwić się o żonę. Uśmiechała się, bawiła z dziećmi, zdrowo odżywiała i wyglądała na szczęśliwą, ale podobnie jak przy poprzednich ciążach męczyły ją potworne nudności i powoli zaczynało brakować mu eliksirów. Wszyscy zdawali się dobrze wypoczywać na wyspie i po dwóch tygodniach nikomu nie chciało się wracać do domu. Nie musieli, nie mieli aktualnie żadnych zobowiązań i myśl o powrocie nie przeszłaby mu przez głowę, gdyby nie cierpiąca żona. Wymiotowała tak dużo i tak intensywnie, że nie miała nawet siły na swoje osławione już huśtawki nastrojów.

Jemu natomiast chciało się wymiotować na widok Hermiony. Za każdym razem, gdy na nią wpadał, wpatrywała się w swój pierścionek i dziwnie uśmiechała. Miał nawet wrażenie, że zaczyna od niej emanować różowa poświata. Chwilami żałował, że nie może użyć różdżki, by nałożyć na jej dłoń jakąś wymyślną klątwę, ale miał już kilka przygotowanych na później i nie zawaha się ich użyć w razie konieczności. W prawdziwe przerażenie wpadł, gdy uświadomił sobie, że za kilka lat ta nieznośna dziewczyna będzie nazywać go tatą i gorączkowo szukał jakiegoś innego rozwiązania. Mówienie po imieniu nie wchodziło w rachubę, a jeśli zażyczy sobie, by już po odbyciu praktyk, zwracała się do niego „Mistrzu", Gemma natychmiast będzie starała się go utemperować i będzie cierpiał jeszcze bardziej. Przez cały kolejny dzień, zupełnie nieświadomie posyłał jej tak wrogie spojrzenia, że Tobi w końcu zaczął ją podejrzewać, że coś narozrabiała i o mały włos nie doprowadził do ich kłótni. Teraz trochę żałował, ale szybkie spojrzenie na żonę uświadomiło mu, że ważniejszy jest teraz jej spokój niż jego rozrywka.

– Wszystko dobrze, Kochanie – odparła z uśmiechem Gemma. – Nie martw się. – Położyła się na łóżku i wtuliła w niego. – Pośpimy jeszcze chwilę? Jest dopiero ósma.

– Możemy spać tyle ile chcesz. – Objął żonę i mocno ją przytulił.

– Myślałeś jak mu damy na imię? – spytała po chwili. – Mnie się wyczerpały pomysły – westchnęła.

– Może być wszystko byle nie Harry i Albus – odparł z krzywym uśmieszkiem.

– Syriusz – krzyknęła z entuzjazmem.

– Chcesz żebym miał w stosunku do niego niezdrowe odruchy? – Spojrzał na nią z ukosa. – Uprzedzam, nie chcę też Jamesa ani Remusa, najlepiej trzymajmy się strategii nie szukania imion po znajomych. Sydney? Chodzi mi to imię po głowie. Chyba gdzieś kogoś takiego poznałem albo widziałem gdzieś to imię – zamyślił się.

– Yhy – mruknęła kobieta i spojrzała na męża z kwaśną miną. – Na grobie mojej mamy.

– Twoja mama miała na drugie imię Sydney? – Severus potrząsnął głową z niedowierzaniem.

– Mój dziadek miał na imię Sydney. – Gemma wywróciła oczami. – Moja mama miała na drugie imię Emma i nie nazwiemy tak naszego syna.

– To na pewno nie, więc Sydney? – spytał z uśmiechem.

– Jak będę go wołać, to będzie mi się przypominało, że miałeś być moim bratem – odparła zniesmaczona.

– Kim miałem być? – Snape poderwał się z łóżka.

– Moim bratem – powtórzyła sylabizując wyrazy.

– Zwariowałaś? Jak mogłem być twoim bratem. Merlinie nie wypowiadaj przy mnie takich słów na głos. Będę miał koszmary przez ciebie. – Spojrzał na nią z odrazą. – Co ci znowu przyszło do głowy z tym bratem. Nie chcę być twoim bratem. Wybij to sobie z głowy.

– Nie nakręcaj się – mruknęła. – Mój dziadek, Sydney – zaczęła z naciskiem na ostatni wyraz – oświadczył się twojej babci Glorii. I wyobraź sobie, że ona była w nim zakochana.

– No i właśnie zepsułaś mi resztę wakacji – Severus wyskoczył z łóżka i patrzył na nią pełnym dezaprobaty spojrzeniem.

– Przestań głuptasie. – Kobieta roześmiała się na głos i pociągnęła go za rękę do łóżka. – Na nasze szczęście mojego dziadka nie było stać na twoją babcię. – Gemma zmusiła go, by się położył i pochyliła nad nim, by go pocałować.

– Nie. – Odsunął się od niej. – Teraz nie mogę. Mogłaś być moją siostrą – prychnął. – Merlinie, zrobiłem ci szóstkę dzieci, niedoszłej siostrze – biadolił.

– Sev – mruknęła zmysłowym głosem. – Naprawdę chcesz teraz o tym myśleć? – Odchyliła kołdrę i spojrzała na męża pożądliwym spojrzeniem. Nie mógł nie zauważyć, że ma na sobie jedynie krótką, jedwabną koszulkę, wykończoną koronką, przez którą prześwitywały jej sterczące sutki. Jęknął, gdy zbliżyła się do niego i przejechała palcem po jego klatce piersiowej.

– Chyba wyrzucę z głowy te myśli na jakiś czas – szepnął i przyciągnął ją do siebie.

– Kurwa – zaklął pod nosem. W momencie, gdy usta jego żona zbliżały się do jego męskości, usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. – To na pewno Sydney sprowadził tu tego kogoś – warknął, gdy Gemma wspinała się z powrotem do góry.

– To pewnie Patrick – uspokoiła go kobieta. – Jest bardzo przejęty bratem. Nie złość się na niego. – Uśmiechnęła się i ubrała koszulkę, którą on przed chwilą z niej zdjął. Severus odetchnął i pogładził żonę po policzku.

– Później, pani Snape. – Uśmiechnął się i położył ją na poduszkach, a sam narzucił szlafrok i poszedł otworzyć drzwi.

– Dzień dobry, tatusiu – wyszeptał najmłodszy z ich synów. – Ja chciałem tylko zapytać, czy mamusia się już obudziła i co by chciała zjeść na śniadanie – szeptał wciąż wspinając się na palce, tak by być bliżej twarzy ojca. – Bo ja właśnie pomagam Buni szykować – wytłumaczył. Brwi Severusa podjechały prawie pod linię włosów i przez dłuższą chwilę zajęło mu ogarnięcie sytuacji. Jego syn, jego własny syn zapukał zamiast wpaść jak tornado, zapytał grzecznie i szeptem, zamiast wykrzyczeć i jeszcze pomaga szykować cokolwiek. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie i zastanawiał się, gdzie jest haczyk. Rozejrzał się po korytarzu, spodziewając się ukrytych gdzieś bliźniaków, ale nigdzie ich nie dostrzegł.

– Wejdź syneczku – krzyknęła Gemma, a maluch z uśmiechem wmaszerował do sypialni. Jeszcze dłuższą chwilę stał w otwartych drzwiach zanim zdołał się otrząsnąć i z niezadowoleniem stwierdził, że to Patrick, a nie on, przytula się do jego żony.

– Jak się dziś czujesz? – spytał z niewinną miną.

– Dobrze, dziękuję – odpowiedziała mu mama. – A ty, syneczku? Wyspałeś się?

– Owszem, mamusiu. – Maluch uśmiechnął się słodko i wtulił w jej ramiona. Gemma zmarszczyła czoło i ze zdziwioną miną spojrzała na Severusa. – A ty mój mały braciszku? Wszystko u ciebie dobrze? – Pochylił się i szeptał do brzucha mamy.

Snape niepewnym krokiem zbliżył się do łóżka i położył obok żony i syna.

– W czym pomagałeś Buni? – spytał podejrzliwie.

– W śniadanku. – Maluch wyszczerzył zęby do ojca. – Powiedzcie co byście chcieli sobie zjeść to wam wszystko przygotuję i przyniosę tutaj, żebyście mogli sobie jeszcze chwilę poleżeć.

– Zjemy to co zwykle – odpowiedziała mu Gemma. – Tylko ja poproszę trochę więcej herbaty, dobrze? Z cytryną.

– Dobrze, a ty tato? – Spojrzał z niewinną miną w stronę ojca.

– Zjem to co mama, tylko chcę kawę. Dużą. – Severus zatrzymał chłopca, gdy ten w pośpiechu chciał opuścić ich sypialnię. – Co przeskrobałeś? – nie wytrzymał.

– Ja? – Patrick udał zdziwionego.

– Mów, tak będzie dla ciebie lepiej. Niewiele, ale … lepiej – warknął na syna.

– Zapomniałemwczorajosowach – wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem.

– Siadaj – Severus wskazał mu fotel stojący w rogu pomieszczenia, a Gemma zdenerwowana usiadła na łóżku. – Jeszcze raz powoli, a może nie powyrywam ci wszystkich kończyn.

– Wczoraj wieczorem przyleciały sowy z listami – wyjaśniał ze skruszoną miną. Severus spojrzał na żonę, która teraz siadała obok niego. – I te sowy przyleciały, jak wy siedzieliście już po kolacji na tarasie – tłumaczył chłopczyk.

– Pamiętam, przyniosłeś list dla Tobiego. Mówiłeś, że to jedna sowa – wtrąciła Gemma.

– Tak było i ty mnie poprosiłaś, żebym dał jej jeść i pić, a później nie zapomniał wypuścić jej z domu. – Spuścił głowę i przygryzł wargę.

– Co z tą sową? – ponaglił go ojciec.

– Z sowami – burknął Patrick, a Severus spojrzał na niego marszcząc brwi. – Jak wróciłem z kuchni z pokarmem dla sówek to przyleciały jeszcze trzy, to ja zanim odebrałem listy to poszedłem po więcej jedzenia i wodę, ale po drodze spotkałem Hermionę i Tobiego, i ona zaproponowała, że mi poczyta do snu i ja bardzo chciałem, i zapomniałem o sowach, i zostawiłem je zamknięte w salonie – wyrzucił z siebie. – Pochylił nisko głowę, a łzy wypełniły jego oczy. Gemma westchnęła głośno.

– Ile tych sów? – spytała próbując powstrzymać wyraźne zirytowanie.

– Cztery i nasza – mruknął. Kobieta przymknęła powieki.

– Pięć sów w jednym pokoju – warknął Severus. – Co tam robiła jeszcze nasza sowa?

– Zaniosłem ją, żeby się pobawiła z tą co pierwsza przyleciała – wyjaśnił maluch. – Gniewasz się mamusiu? – Spojrzał błagalnie na matkę

– Tak – odparła krótko. – Co z sowami? – spytała głośno wzdychając.

– Mamuniu, ja obiecuję już nigdy tak nie zrobię, już będę pamiętał i słuchał o co mnie prosisz, przysięgam, będę grzeczny. – Gemma ponownie przymknęła powieki, a Severus zacisnął pięści.

– Co z sowami? – powtórzyła pytanie.

– Mi się przypomniało o nich rano i tam pobiegłem, i je wypuściłem, i przyszła Bunia, i się trochę załamała – prawie krzyczał. – Powiedziała mi, że nie może użyć magii, żeby to posprzątać i że muszę wam powiedzieć co zrobiłem. I poprosiła, żebym jej pomógł z tym sprzątaniem, ale najpierw powiedziała, że śniadanie zjemy i jak robiliśmy w kuchni śniadanie to powiedziała, żebym był grzeczny dla was dzisiaj i miły, i żebym spytał co chcecie zjeść, i sam dla was zrobił to się będziecie mniej gniewać – wyrzucał z siebie jednym tchem. – Ja pomogę posprzątać wszyściutkie kupy, wszyściuteńkie – błagał maluch. – Mamuniu, przepraszam. – Zsunął się z fotela i przytulił do Gemmy. Severus objął żonę ramieniem i delikatnie pogładził po włosach.

– Tatuś z tobą porozmawia, dobrze? – Spojrzała błagalnie na męża. Mężczyzna przytaknął. – Ja pójdę pod prysznic i na śniadanie.

– Śniadanie ten mały gagatek przyniesie ci do łóżka. – Chwycił ją za rękę, gdy wstała do łazienki i lekko ścisnął jej dłoń.

Severus próbował nie wybuchnąć, zacisnął pięści z całej siły i spojrzał na swojego syna. Maluch wpatrywał się w niego z nadzieją. Po jego policzkach spływały wielkie łzy i cichutko szlochał.

– Ja nie chciałem zapomnieć, tatusiu – chlipnął. Mężczyzna mocno odetchnął, chwycił chłopca, usiadł na fotelu i posadził go sobie na kolanach. Spojrzał na niego z politowaniem i delikatnie wytarł mokre ślady.

– Wiesz, że tutaj nie możemy używać magii, prawda? – Maluch przytaknął. – I wiesz, że wszystko tam na dole trzeba będzie posprzątać bardzo dokładnie?

– Wiem tatusiu. – Chłopiec spuścił głowę. – Ale ja nie chciałem, przysięgam. Tylko te bajeczki co miała Her... – uciszył się, gdy zobaczył groźną minę ojca.

– Bajeczki mogły zaczekać – Severus resztką sił powstrzymywał wybuch.

– Wiem – Patrick wbił wzrok w swoje kolanka.

– Spójrz na mnie – nakazał mu ojciec, a ten nieśmiało wykonał polecenie. – Wiesz dlaczego mamusia się gniewa?

– Bo tam jest bardzo brudno i mocno śmierdzi? – spytał niepewnie.

– To też, ale najbardziej gniewa się o to, że te sowy były zmęczone, a ty nie dałeś im jeść i pić. W dodatku zamknąłeś je w pokoju i nie mogły odlecieć do swoich obowiązków. Bardzo się tam męczyły przez całą noc – wyjaśnił spokojnie.

– Ale ja już je nakarmiłem i wypuściłem. Bunia mi pomogła – odparł maluch z nadzieją.

– Patrick – Severus przyciągnął jego głowę do swojej piersi. – Musisz pamiętać o takich rzeczach. Sam zaproponowałeś wczoraj, że zajmiesz się sową i mamusia ci zaufała. To nie było nic trudnego. – Dzieciak delikatnie przytaknął. – Niedługo będziesz miał młodszego braciszka i pewnie będziesz chciał się z nim bawić.

– Bardzo, tatusiu. Ja już nawet wiem, którymi zabawkami się z nim podzielę. Dam mu … – przerwał, gdy ponownie dostrzegł gromy w spojrzeniu ojca.

– Jeśli chcesz się bawić z małym braciszkiem to musisz nauczyć się odpowiedzialności …

– Ale ja … – przerwał ojcu, a ten ponownie uciszył go spojrzeniem.

– Nie ma ale, musisz zawsze pamiętać, że najważniejsze są obowiązki, dopiero później zabawa i przyjemności – tłumaczył. – Pójdziesz teraz na dół i pomożesz Buni zrobić śniadanie. Masz zrobić takie śniadanie, żeby rozweselić mamusię. – Chłopiec przytaknął z uśmiechem.

– Zrobię jej wesołe kanapki, takie jak ona mi zawsze robiła, jak ty szedłeś do pracy i nie mogłeś z nami jeść śniadań – rozpromienił się.

– Teraz już będę z wami jadał śniadania. – Severus uśmiechnął się do syna. – Jak przyniesiesz śniadanie i sam już się najesz, to poprosisz swoich braci, żeby pomogli ci posprzątać w salonie. Bunia może wam pokazać jak, ale nie zwalaj całej roboty na nią, zrozumiałeś. – Patrick przytaknął. – A braci ładnie poprosisz. Jak się, któryś nie będzie chciał zgodzić, to masz się na niego nie obrażać. To twój obowiązek i ty masz posprzątać, oni mogą ci jedynie pomóc. Poprosisz Tobiego i Marka, żeby wynieśli wszystkie meble na zewnątrz. Trzeba je będzie poprać i wymyć, tak samo dywan. Wyjmiesz z regału wszystkie książki i porządnie je poczyścisz. Jak pokój będzie już pusty wymyjesz podłogę, okna i ściany.

– Będę to robił chyba tydzień – westchnął maluch. – Ale zrobię to, tato, obiecuję. Będzie lśniło.

– Jak poprosisz braci, Adar i Hermionę, to pójdzie wam znacznie szybciej. Jak zjem śniadanie to też ci pomogę. Zwłaszcza z wynoszeniem mebli, ale mamę trzymaj od tego z daleka. Nie powinna dotykać odchodów zwierząt, to mogłoby zaszkodzić dziecku.

– Dobrze. – Chłopczyk zarzucił ręce ojcu na szyję i mocno do niego przytulił. – Nie gniewasz się już?

– Nie – szepnął Severus i przycisnął go do siebie. – Ale następnym razem jak coś przeskrobiesz to przyznaj się od razu. Nie musisz kręcić i kombinować.

– Tak zrobię – odparł, ale pod groźnym spojrzeniem zreflektował się i dodał – już nie będę broił, tato. – Severus zaśmiał się w duchu i pognał chłopca do kuchni.

Gemma z kubkiem parującego napoju rozsiadła się na miękkiej ławeczce i z uśmiechem przyglądała się chłopcom wynoszącym meble. Pergaminy, które przyniosły sowy niełatwo było odzyskać. Zdezorientowane ptaki, dwa z nich wrzuciły za regał z książkami i trzeba było najpierw pozbyć się stamtąd książek. Mark i Tobias wynosili właśnie spory mebel na zewnątrz, tak by łatwiej było go wyszorować, a Severus z wielce zniesmaczoną miną niósł w ręku dwa wydobyte listy.

– Co tam masz? – Kobieta podeszła do niego z zainteresowaniem. Była przekonana, że gdyby to był list, od któregoś z przyjaciół bądź rodziny, jej mąż bez skrupułów pozbyłby się pergaminów paląc je w kominku.

– Jeden do Granger, chyba wyniki owutemów – odparł donośnie, a dziewczyna momentalnie znalazła się przy nim – a drugi z Ministerstwa, do mnie – dodał zamyślony.

Kontemplował przez chwilę na listem pod czujnym wzrokiem żony i dopiero krzyk jego przyszłej synowej wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Po chwili zreflektowała się i zatkała usta ręką.

– Przeraziła cię liczba tych W, czy może to jedno Z z eliksirów? – Gemma zerknęła jej przez ramię.

– Jakie Z? Gdzie? – Hermiona zdenerwowana przyglądała się pergaminowi, a Severus posłał jej ironiczny uśmieszek.

– Czyli z praktyki nici – mruknął z zadowoleniem.

– O nie, zadowalający. Z eliksirów. Co ja teraz zrobię? – Dziewczyna prawie się rozpłakała, ale nie odrywała oczu od kawałka papieru.

– A nie, to z egzaminu praktycznego z opieki nad magicznymi. – Machnęła ręką Gemma. – Rubryczki mi się pomyliły – zaśmiała się do męża, a Hermiona posłała jej pełne rozczarowania spojrzenie.

– Jak pani może tak ze mnie żartować? – spytała z wyrzutem.

– Przepraszam, Hermiono, ale jakbyś zobaczyła swoją minę … przykro mi to mówić, ale było warto. – Przytuliła dziewczynę i z czułością pogładziła ją po policzku. – Gratuluję. Jestem z ciebie naprawdę dumna. To wspaniały wynik, biorąc pod uwagę ilość przedmiotów jakie zdawałaś.

– Dziękuję. – Granger uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. – Czy teraz nie zrezygnuje pan ze mnie, profesorze? – zwróciła się do Severusa.

– Nie jestem twoim profesorem – syknął. – I przestań ciągle mnie o to pytać. Zgodziłem się już, a ja zawsze dotrzymuję słowa. – Spojrzał na nią z nienawiścią.

– To ja pójdę powiedzieć Tobiemu. – Uśmiechnęła się nerwowo i pobiegła do swojego chłopaka.

– Co to? – Gemma wskazała na wciąż zalakowaną kopertę.

– Nie jestem pewien – mruknął Severus i odetchnął głęboko zanim złamał pieczęć.

– O Merlinie, Severus – wykrzyknęła kobieta biorąc od niego pergamin. Snape stał oniemiały i wpatrywał się tępo przed siebie. Spojrzała na niego z czułością, a łzy wypełniły jej oczy. Podeszła do niego i przytuliła z całej siły. – Kocham cię, mój Arcymistrzu. Zasłużyłeś na to.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Koniec psot"_


	72. Koniec psot

_**ROZDZIAŁ 71**_

„_**Koniec psot"**_

_Minęły dni, minęły miesiące, minęły lata..._

– Hej, jestem tu. – Severus złapał za nadgarstek biegnącą przez hall żonę. – Co się stało? – Spojrzał na nią zmartwionym wzrokiem.

– Ech, ta Granger mnie wkurza – warknęła. – Teraz nie pasuje jej, że mamy duży dom, że mamy duży ogród, że mamy pieniądze. Jakby to miało jakieś znaczenie – opowiadała ze złością. – Nawet do koni się przyczepiła, jak jej powiedziałam, że Tobi i Hermiona zabiorą stąd kilka. W ogóle nie ma dla niej znaczenia czego chce jej córka. Marudzi, że ich nie stać, że zawsze odkładali pieniądze na posag dla niej, ale to wszystko to za mało, że czytała jakieś książki o małżeńskich zwyczajach czarodziejów i oni są kompletnie nieprzygotowani, że może jakiś kredyt wezmą i dopiero wtedy. Co to do cholery jest kredyt i po co on jest Hermionie potrzebny, żeby mogła wyjść za naszego syna? W tych książkach, które jej pożyczyłam nie było nic na temat żadnego kredytu. – Spojrzała na męża załamana. – Zostawiłam ją tam i wymówiłam się potrzebą pójścia do toalety. Chciałam sprawdzić co to jest, ale … nie wiem gdzie. Przecież nie polecę teraz do biblioteki. Kredyt sredyt. – Severus roześmiał się i przyciągnął żonę do siebie.

– Złościsz się, bo ta kobieta nie może odnaleźć się w naszym świecie, czy może przez to, że czegoś nie wiesz? – Chwycił jej twarz w dłonie i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy.

– Och, wszystko po trochu. Nie wiem jak z nią rozmawiać. Jest miła, oboje są, i sprawiają wrażenie takich inteligentnych, nawet bardzo, ale jak przychodzi do omawiania przyjęcia zaręczynowego to się zaczyna plątać, denerwować …

– Gem, Kochanie – przerwał jej. – Musisz ją trochę zrozumieć. Po pierwsze to mugole, nie znają naszego świata zbyt dobrze. Wiedzą o nim tylko tyle, ile powiedziała im Hermiona i ile zdążyli zaobserwować podczas tych kilku wizyt u nas. Po drugie, dałaś jej książki, w których opisane są zwyczaje arystokracji. Nie dziwię się jej, że nabrała wątpliwości. Kwoty posagów, jakie są wymieniane w tych książkach mogą zszokować nawet niejednego bardzo zamożnego czarodzieja, a co dopiero mugola z klasy średniej. Po trzecie – ucałował jej skroń – kredyt to taka pożyczka z banku. Pożyczają ci pieniądze, a później oddajesz im w ratach dodając do tego procent.

– I chcą to dać Hermionie? Po co? – Gemma zamyśliła się. – Chcą jej dać pieniądze w posagu, żeby później ona i Tobi musieli oddać ten kredyt do banku razem z procentem?

– Myślę, że oni chcą dać jej pieniądze, ale spłacić go chcą sami. – Uśmiechnął się i wywrócił oczami. – Czy ja już ci kiedyś mówiłem, żebyś trzymała się z dala od naszych finansów?

– Ta, coś wspominałeś, ale jak kupiłam wyspę to mówiłeś, że jestem stworzona do interesów – odparła nieco urażona.

– Musiałem być wówczas w stanie niepoczytalności – zaśmiał się. – Nie rób interesów, błagam.

– Nie martw się – burknęła. – Nie kupię ci już żadnej wyspy. – Pokazała mu język i chciała odejść, ale zatrzymał ją jeszcze przez chwilę.

– Jestem pewien, że sobie z nią poradzisz. Ostatecznie zaproś Glorię. – Uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco do żony.

– Teraz wybacz mój drogi, ja naprawdę muszę do toalety i to … – Gemma wyrwała się z jego objęć i popędziła do najbliższej łazienki.

– Dobrze się czujesz, Skarbie? – Snape czekał na nią pod drzwiami i z niepokojem spoglądał na bladą twarz.

– Tak, już mi lepiej. Mógłbyś mi uwarzyć później eliksir? – Popatrzyła na niego błagalnie.

– Zwykle sama so... jesteś … jesteś w ciąży? – Severus z uśmiechem chwycił swoją żonę w objęcia.

– Puść mnie wariacie – zaprotestowała, ale jedyne co wskórała to tylko namiętny pocałunek. – Miałam powiedzieć ci dopiero wieczorem. – Gemma zrobiła zasmuconą minę.

– Nie mam nic przeciwko, byś mi później powiedziała raz jeszcze. – Chwycił ją w ramiona i mocno przytulił. – Jak urodził się Dan, a później David, już myślałem, że nie zdołasz wygrać tego zakładu z Oskarem. – Gemma zrobiła przerażoną minę. – Kiedy się dowiedziałaś o ciąży?

– Dziś rano – westchnęła. – Tuż przed przyjściem Granger.

– W takim razie gratuluję, Skarbie. – Uśmiechnął się do niej z uznaniem. – Wczoraj wieczorem minął rok od chwili, gdy mogłaś zacząć normalnie pracować po narodzinach Davida. – Kobieta odetchnęła z ulgą. – Jestem z ciebie dumny. Od czasu tego zakładu nie dość, że powiększyłaś naszą rodzinę do rozmiarów sporej, to pokazałaś co jest dla ciebie najważniejsze. I błagam, nie leć teraz tworzyć tysiąca mikstur.

– Jestem w ciąży, pamiętasz? – zaśmiała się.

– Na szczęście – westchnął i ponownie ją mocno uścisnął. – Dziewczynka? – spytał z uniesioną wysoko brwią.

– Nie wiem, może … damy się tym razem zaskoczyć? – wzruszyła ramionami i przygryzła lekko wargę.

– Mógłbym ewentualnie na to przystać. – Objął żonę ramieniem i poprowadził w stronę ogrodu. – Chodź, razem zmierzymy się z przyszłą teściową naszego syna. Niech sobie nie myśli, że oddamy go bez walki.

– Sev – popatrzyła na męża z powątpiewaniem – nie zapominaj, że nie tylko go nie oddamy, ale chcemy też wywalczyć Hermionę.

– Ty, chcesz. Mnie do tego nie mieszaj – mruknął. – Zostały jej na szczęście tylko trzy miesiące praktyk.

– Och, ciekawe jak Tobiasowi idzie egzamin – westchnęła zamyślona. – Wciąż nie wiem dlaczego się uparł, żebyśmy tam nie przychodzili dzisiaj.

– Mnie to specjalnie nie dziwi – odparł. – A idzie mu zapewne świetnie. Uczył się od najlepszych, czyż nie? Chociaż przyznam, że byłem zaskoczony, że skończył praktykę pół roku przed Granger.

– Mnie to specjalnie nie dziwi – zaśmiała się Gemma. – Był bardzo zdeterminowany tuż po tym jak urodziłam Davida. Chyba przeczuwał, że znowu coś może nam przerwać.

– No tak, i on w przeciwieństwie do niej, miał po kim odziedziczyć … – nie dokończył zdania uciszony przez żonę mocnym kuksańcem.

– To kwestia nauczania – powiedziała głosem pełnym wyższości. – Zdołał odbyć całą praktykę u mnie, pomimo ciąży i skończył ją przed twoją praktykantką.

– Ja twierdzę, że to kwestia ucznia i po trochu genów – odparł z obojętnością.

– Mogę się zgodzić na geny. – Kobieta spojrzała na męża z wysoko uniesioną brwią.

– Przestań mnie naśladować – mruknął. – Niech ci będzie, że to geny – westchnął. – Przypominam tylko, że każde nasze dziecko odziedziczyło je głównie po mnie – dodał z przekąsem. – Jean, miło cię widzieć – przywitał się z czekającą na nich kobietą, która skinęła do niego z uśmiechem.

– Tato, tato. – Jeden z chłopców podbiegł do ojca. – Pobawisz się z nami? Patrick obiecał, że mi dziś pokaże swoją starą miotłę, na której uczył się latać, ale powiedział, że ty się musisz najpierw zgodzić – wykrzykiwał rozentuzjazmowany chłopiec, a pani Granger i Gemma przyglądały się scenie z uśmiechem.

– Po pierwsze młody człowieku, mamy gościa …

– Ale ja już się przywitałem z ciocią Jean – przerwał mu grzecznie malec.

– Po drugie, nie przerywaj mi. – Severus obdarzył syna karcącym spojrzeniem. – Po trzecie, David śpi, więc mów troszkę ciszej. – Wskazał na stojący tuż obok kojec z małym chłopcem. – Po czwarte, jeśli mama się zgodzi możecie pójść polatać, ale pod moim nadzorem.

– Mamo. – Daniel spojrzał na nią błagalnie.

– Zabierzcie też Aleca i Bena, zanim rozniosą mi całą szklarnię. – Uśmiechnęła się do syna i pozwoliła ucałować w policzek mężowi.

– Masz wspaniałą rodzinę, Gemmo – powiedziała z zachwytem pani Granger, gdy Severus z synami udali się do szklarni po bliźniaków.

– To prawda. – Gemma spojrzała na matkę Hermiony. – I gwarantuję ci, że mój najstarszy syn jest równie wspaniały, jak cała rodzina. Przez całe życie brał przykład z ojca, który jest mądrym, pracowitym i odważnym człowiekiem, wspaniałym, czułym i kochającym mężem, a także troskliwym, wyrozumiałym i sprawiedliwym ojcem. Mój syn jest taki sam, Jean i jestem pewna, że da twojej córce największe szczęście. Będzie robił wszystko, by spełnić jej marzenia, zapewnić jej spokojne życie, dać rodzinę o jakiej marzy. Jestem przekonana, że da Hermionie wszystko czego potrzebuje i pragnie, i nie mówię tu o pieniądzach, pięknych strojach, biżuterii i wielkim domu. Mój syn, kocha twoją córkę i oddałby za nią życie, za jej szczęście jest gotów poświęcić wszystko. Jest dojrzałym, odpowiedzialnym mężczyzną i potrafi zadbać o swoją kobietę, wie jak być dobrym mężem i ojcem. Jest pracowity i nieprzeciętnie inteligentny, więc zapewniam cię, że i bez naszych pieniędzy potrafi zadbać o wszystkie potrzeby rodziny – odetchnęła głęboko, chwyciła panią Granger za rękę i spojrzała jej głęboko w oczy. – Oni się kochają Jean, przeżyli razem więcej niż niejedno małżeństwo z kilkudziesięcioletnim stażem, razem stawiali czoła przeciwnościom, które tylko wzmacniały ich związek. Ufają sobie i wiedzą, że mogą na sobie polegać. Są sobie przeznaczeni i nie wyobrażam sobie, by mogli nie być razem. Rozumiem twoje obawy i wątpliwości. Też jestem matką i wiem, czego się obawiasz, ale zaufaj sercu swojej córki, ono wie co dla niej najlepsze.

– Tobi, jest cudowny. Grzeczny, mądry i zaradny. Nie mogłabym wymarzyć sobie lepszego zięcia, Gemmo i nie mam nic przeciwko ich miłości. – Oczy Jean wypełniły się łzami. – Ja po prostu się boję, że nie będę tutaj pasowała, że nie będę umiała odnaleźć się w świecie mojej córki. Czytałam wiele książek o czarodziejach, o historii, zwyczajach, ale nadal czuję się zagubiona. Przepraszam, że tak bardzo martwiłam się o posag Hermiony, wiem, że to tak naprawdę nie ma żadnego znaczenia, że mogłaś poczuć się urażona. Wasz świat, to jak żyjecie jest zupełnie inny od tego, który ja znam. Nie chcę żebyście wy, ty i Severus odbierali nas jak dziwaków.

– Być może żyjemy w trochę innym świecie, ale gwarantuję ci, że jesteśmy takimi samymi ludźmi ja wy, mamy te same potrzeby i uczucia. – Gemma uśmiechnęła się do przyszłej teściowej syna. – Nigdy nie uważałam was za dziwaków. Nie jestem najlepsza z wiedzy o waszym świecie, ale staram się to systematycznie nadrabiać, uczyć się, czytać. Hermiona, dużo mi opowiada, mamy nawet telewizor, chociaż możemy tu jedynie oglądać filmy z płyt. Musisz poznać naszą rodzinę, gwarantuję ci, że dopiero przekonasz się co to dziwactwo – zaśmiała się. – Cześć, maluchu. – Gemma pochyliła się nad ogrodowym łóżeczkiem, w którym budził się jej najmłodszy syn i wzięła chłopca na ręce.

– Jak wy to robicie, że oni wszyscy wyglądają jak Severus? – Jane uśmiechnęła się do malucha.

– Jego musisz zapytać – mruknęła Gemma. – Staram się jak mogę, żeby było odwrotnie i nic.

– To nie magia? – spytała zawstydzona kobieta, a Gemma spojrzała na nią z uśmiechem.

– Mój mąż przysięga i zaklina się, że nie – odparła. – Jean – Gemma spojrzała na kobietę z powagą. – Przyjęcie zaręczynowe jest bardzo ważnym wydarzeniem w czarodziejskiej kulturze. Bardzo bym chciała, żebyście wy, ty i Hugon, a także wasza rodzina i przyjaciele w tym uczestniczyli.

– Tylko pod warunkiem, że będę mogła ci pomóc. – Pani Granger uśmiechnęła się do pani Snape.

– Ostrzegam tylko, że mój mąż nie zniesie różu, nawet jeśli będą to róże. – Gemma spojrzała poważnie na matkę Hermiony, po czym jej oczy rozszerzyły się i mocno ścisnęła dłoń swojej rozmówczyni. – Tobi – jęknęła, gdy jej syn, blady i zmęczony pojawił się w drzwiach do ogrodu. Hermiona równie zmordowana i chyba jeszcze bardziej blada, mocno trzymała go za rękę. Gemma wstała z ławki, przytulając Davida, a po chwili tuż obok pojawił się Severus z czwórką ich dzieci na miotłach. Nie potrafiła wykonać nawet kroku w kierunku swojego najstarszego syna. Czuła jak jej nogi wrastają w trawnik, a w gardle nagle zaschło. Tobi przywitał się cicho z matką Hermiony, skinął do rodziców i ciężko opadł na pobliską ławkę, a jego dziewczyna ze spuszczoną głową tuż obok niego.

– Ja nie wiem, ale jak tak ma wyglądać ten egzamin, to ja nie wiem, czy ja chcę go zdawać – mruknęła dziewczyna. – Siedem godzin go wałkowali, a przez uszy dalekiego zasięgu słychać było tylko odgłosy siekania, dziwne mlaskanie, mruczenie i cmokanie. – Gemma lekko się uśmiechnęła. – Już wiem dlaczego Mistrz wydaje ciągle te odgłosy, gdy jesteśmy w laboratorium – zwróciła się do Severusa, a jej matka podniosła brwi ze zdziwienia.

Pani Snape podała roześmianego Davida mężowi i usiadła po drugiej stronie najstarszego syna.

– Jak się czujesz? – spytała troskliwie, obejmując go ramieniem.

– W porządku – mruknął – mój Mistrzu najlepszy na świecie – wykrzyknął i chwycił matkę w ramiona. – Było sześciu Mistrzów i każdy dał mi Wu, a ta Crown, kazała ci przekazać, że nie jestem tak dobry, jak ty, ale mam szanse przebić cię za kilka lat. Kocham cię, mamo. – Gemma rozpłakała się w ramionach syna i nie była w stanie wydusić z siebie ani jednego słowa. Hermiona roześmiała się na ten widok i objęła mocno swoją mamę, a reszta chłopców podbiegła do nich i mocno ściskali swojego brata i mamę.

– Starczy tego – warknął Severus. – Puśćcie mamę, ale już. – Podszedł do nich i delikatnie wyplątywał żonę z uścisku chłopców. Pozwolił, żeby młodsze rodzeństwo pogratulowało bratu. Oddał żonie Davida i sam po chwili mocno uściskał Tobiego. – Dobrze się spisałeś, synku. Gratuluję i żałuję, że niewielka w tym moja zasługa. – Skłonił się w stronę Gemmy.

**.: :.**

_Minęły kolejne lata, a państwo Snape wciąż się kochają. _

Minęło już sześć lat od chwili, gdy dowiedzieli się o ostatniej ciąży Gemmy, ale wciąż miał świeżo w pamięci przerażoną minę swojej żony, gdy dowiedziała się, że nosi w sobie nie jedno, ale troje dzieci. David miał wówczas ledwie rok i obawiała się, jak sobie poradzą. Na szczęście ciąża rozwijała się prawidłowo i Gemma już standardowo miesiąc przed czasem zaczęła rodzić. Tak jak za każdym razem, był z nią i tego dnia, i tak jak poprzednio nie mógł nadziwić się sile swojej żony. Uzdrowiciele proponowali jej magiczne rozwiązanie ciąży, ale nie zgodziła się. Dzieci były zdrowe i chciała urodzić je w naturalny sposób. Tak jak sobie obiecali, nie rzucili zaklęcia sprawdzającego i płeć trzech czarnowłosych istotek była dla nich zagadką do samego końca. Mocno ściskała jego dłoń, gdy wydawała na świat kolejne maleństwa, a on z każdą przecinaną pępowiną wzruszał się coraz bardziej. To był pierwszy raz, gdy płakał przy narodzinach dzieci. Nie miał pojęcia czy to przez nadmiar wrażeń w postaci trójki potomstwa, czy przez świadomość, że te trzy maleństwa są jego ostatnimi. A może po prostu łagodniał na stare lata.

Pomimo bólu i kilkugodzinnego porodu, Gemma wyglądała pięknie tuląc do siebie trzy, maleńkie, osóbki. Tym razem nie musiał jej pocieszać i wmawiać, że i jej genów trochę się zaplątało, że mają jej oczy i włosy zupełnie w jej kolorze, tym razem cała trójka wyglądała zupełnie jak ona i wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało.

– Nie jest ci trochę żal? – spytała pochylając się na łóżeczkiem, gdzie spała cała trójka. – Nie jest ci żal, że to już ostatnie?

– Zawsze mogę przekonać cię na jeszcze jedno, albo trójkę – zaśmiał się – ale nie, nie jest. Gemmo, mamy dziesięcioro, wspaniałych dzieci, z których czwórka jest nieco nadprogramowa, ale cieszy niezmiernie. Czas, żebyśmy w końcu mogli trochę pocieszyć się sobą. Może w końcu uda mi się ciebie zabrać w tę podróż dookoła świata i pokazać miśki polarne.

– I będziemy spędzali więcej czasu tylko we dwoje, na twojej wyspie? – spytała obracając się w jego ramionach.

– Tylko we dwoje – szepnął całując ją w czoło.

– Kocham cię, Severusie. Kocham ciebie i nasze dzieci.

**.: :.**

– Emma, Evelyn, Eileen, za trzy minuty widzę was w salonie – Severus krzyknął ze złością w stronę umykających do ogrodu dziewczynek.

Z furią przechadzał się wzdłuż kanapy spoglądając spod zmrużonych powiek na trzy identyczne dziewczynki. Wyglądały zupełnie jak jego żona. Anielskie twarzyczki, błyszczące niewinne oczka, maleńkie noski i słodkie uśmiechy. Nie dał się jednak zwieść. Pod tą kołderką szczerości i prostoduszności, czaiły się prawdziwe diabły. Wychował siedmiu synów i żaden z nich nawet w najmniejszym stopniu nie dorównywał swym temperamentem tym trzem pannicom. Nagle zatrzymał się naprzeciwko nich i ze złością wyciągnął przed siebie rękę.

– Oddawać – warknął.

– Ale co, tatusiu? – spytała niewinnie jedna z dziewczynek.

– Już ty dobrze wiesz co. – Jego głos niebezpiecznie się podniósł. – Widziałem was.

– Oddaj mu – mruknęła półgębkiem Emma, a Eileen wyciągnęła przed siebie różdżkę.

– Czyja to? – spytał przyglądając się gładkiemu drewnu.

– Hermiony – wyznała szczerze Eileen. Przymknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko. Wszystkie trzy wpatrywały się w niego wielkimi, czarnymi oczami z tak skrzywdzonymi wyrazami twarzy, że każdy kto ich nie znał, pomyślałby, że dręczy niewinne istoty.

– Hermiony – powtórzył kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. – Która z was wpadła na ten idiotyczny pomysł, co? – krzyknął pochylając się nad nimi.

– Jaki pomysł, tatusiu? – spytała cichutko Evelyn.

– Już wy dobrze wiecie o czym mówię – syknął. – Która?

– Ale my naprawdę nie wiemy, o który pomysł ci chodzi – szepnęła Eileen i z przerażeniem chwyciła się za usta. Severus przyciągnął sobie krzesło i usiadł tuż przed dziewczynkami.

– Po kolei, słucham. – Rozsiadł się wygodnie zakładając ręce na piersi i wpatrywał się w swoje pociechy.

– No ale powiedz o co ci chodzi, tata – nalegała jedna z nich.

– Nie denerwuj mnie – syknął – i tak się dowiem o wszystkim. Gadać – krzyknął.

– Te różowe ściany, w twoim gabinecie to … ja w sumie nie pamiętam czyj to był pomysł, chyba tak razem jakoś – wybąkała z trudem Emma.

– Dobrze, jak sobie chcecie, ale kara nie będzie odbywana razem, żeby to było jasne. – Spojrzał na nie z wysoko uniesioną brwią. – Dalej. Lepiej dla was żebyście przyznały się za jednym zamachem do wszystkiego i tak się dowiem, a gwarantuję wam, że nie chcecie powtarzać tej rozmowy później, a na pewno nie jutro. Przypominam wam, że jutro ja i mama obchodzimy trzydziestą rocznicę ślubu i jeśli pójdzie coś nie po mojej myśli … wy będziecie za to odpowiedzialne – wyszeptał tuż przy ich twarzyczkach. – Różowe ściany, co jeszcze?

– Mama ma takie same, tylko jej zrobiłyśmy troszkę jaśniejsze – wyznała z rozbrajającym uśmiechem Eileen. Severus przymknął powieki i odetchnął głęboko.

– Wypuściłyśmy żuki do łóżka babci Anity i dziadka Marka, te srebrne takie co je mama ostatnio przywiozła z Indii do badania. – Mężczyzna zacisnął pięści i z całych sił starał się nie udusić żadnej z nich. Gemma przez tydzień przeszukiwała łąki pod Delhi w poszukiwaniu tych owadów. Był to niezwykle rzadki gatunek, a potrzebowali ich do nowego eksperymentalnego eliksiru. Kobieta wróciła stamtąd strasznie zmęczona i nie wyobrażał sobie, co zrobi, gdy dowie się, że jej znalezisko łazi sobie swobodnie po domu.

– Zablokowałyśmy miotły Dana i Davida, tak że teraz mogą się wznosić tylko na dwa metry – zachichotały.

– A u babci Eileen i dzidzia Tobiasa, zawiesiłyśmy w kominie kilka krzaczków alkanny barwierskiej i teraz jak będą gdzieś fiuukać to zafarbuje ich na czerwono – opowiadały dalej z coraz większym entuzjazmem. – Jak była dziś rano babunia Gloria to wsadziłyśmy jej do torebki tego pajączka, co w stajni ci ostatnio pokazywałyśmy. Szkoda, że nie zobaczę jej miny, jak z niej wyjdzie – westchnęła Emma.

– I wczoraj, jak byłyśmy u Tobiego i Hermiony, to dałyśmy małemu Sevciowi kilka tych kolorowych cukierków, które dostałyśmy od wujka Fredka. – Spojrzały na siebie i wybuchnęły śmiechem.

– Co one robią? – spytał marszcząc czoło.

– To zależy, tatusiu jaki zjesz kolorek – wyjaśniała mu Eileen. – Różowy na przykład sprawia, że wyrasta ci ogonek świnki, a po niebieskim dziobek papużki. Nie wszystkie sprawdziłyśmy, ale Sevciu miał je podłożyć Tobiemu i Hermionie, to się pewnie jutro przekonamy. – Severus odetchnął głęboko. Z każdym kolejnym dowcipem stopniowo się rozluźniał. W zasadzie zdenerwowały go jedynie żuki i ten wstrętny różowy kolor ścian w gabinecie. Reszta średnio go interesowała.

– Gniewasz się, tatuńciu? – Wszystkie trzy spojrzały na niego z wydętymi usteczkami. Wciągnął głośno powietrze i spojrzał na nie z trudem powstrzymując uśmiech.

– Będę jedynie do czasu, aż nie wyłapiecie tych srebrnych żuczków. Są mi potrzebne jeszcze dziś – zaczął. – Ściany u siebie i mamy sam przemaluję, ale różdżkę musicie oddać wy. Zakradniecie się do domu Tobiego i podłożycie gdzieś, tak żeby nikt was nie zauważył – tłumaczył. – Najlepiej włóżcie gdzieś pod kanapę. Hermiona jest w ciąży, to pewnie mało jej używa i być może nawet nie zauważyła, że jej nie ma. – Odetchnął głęboko. – Później pomożecie mi zapakować prezent dla mamusi.

– A co z babcią i dziadkiem? – spytały z krzywymi minami.

– Miejmy nadzieję, że nie będą fiuukać w żadne miejsca publiczne albo do Ministra. – Uśmiechnął się do pociech, po czym cała trójka rzuciła mu się na szyję.

– Wiesz, że jesteś najukochańszym tatuńciem na świecie? – spytała jedna z nich.

– Wiem – mruknął i przytulił swoje śliczne dziewczynki.

– Wy małe potwory. – W całym domu aż zahuczało od krzyków Gemmy. – Coście zrobiły z moim gabinetem. Jak mam tam pracować. – Dziewczynki przerażone schowały się za krzesłem, na którym siedział ich ojciec. – I gdzie są Bunia i Franka? – Kobieta wpadła niczym tornado do salonu. – Wyłazić. Jeśli myślicie, że ojciec was przede mną uchroni, to się grubo mylicie, a jeśli będzie próbował – spojrzała groźnie na męża – to i jemu się oberwie. – Kanapa, ale już. – Wskazała palcem na mebel, który przed chwilą opuściły.

– Ale mamo, my już dostałyśmy karę od taty, za twoje ściany też – zaczęła Emma ze skruszoną miną.

– Jaką karę dał wam tatuś? – Zmarszczyła czoło i chwyciła się pod boki.

– Mamy złapać żu... – Eileen ucięła i zrobiła zbolałą minę.

– Masz za długi język, Eileen – mruknęła Evelyn.

– Jakie żuki? – Spoglądała przerażona raz na nie na męża.

– Z łóżka babci i dziadka – przyznała Emma.

– Jakie. Żuki? – syknęła podenerwowana kobieta.

– Wypuściły żuczki ogniooczki – wyjaśnił za nie Severus i przyciągnął swoją żonę.

– O nie – jęknęła – cały tydzień ich szukałam. Wszystkie wypuściłyście? – spytała zrezygnowana, a dziewczynki posmutniały.

– Chciałyśmy kilka, ale jak otworzyłyśmy słój to wszystkie się rozlazły – wyznała jedna z nich.

– My je złapiemy, mamusiu. Wszystkie. – Dziewczynki spojrzały na nią ze smutnymi minami.

– One pokazują się na powierzchni ziemi tylko przez dziesięć dni w roku – westchnęła Gemma – jeśli ich nie wyłapiecie, będziemy musieli z tatusiem czekać aż rok na kolejne.

– Wyłapiemy, obiecujemy. Wszyściutkie. – Panny Snape pospuszczały głowy w szczerej skrusze. – Przepraszamy, mamusiu. Obiecujemy, że już nigdy nie ruszymy niczego z twojego laboratorium ani szklarni. Przysięgamy. – Uroczyście uniosły do góry po dwa palce.

– I z gabinetu – dodała Gemma.

– I z gabinetu, też – odparły chórem i wskoczyły rodzicom na kolana, tak że o mało Severus, trzymający już na kolanach żonę, nie przewrócił się razem z krzesłem.

– Merlinie złoty, wszystkie wpuściłyście do łóżka dziadków? – Gemma spojrzała na nie z krzywą miną. – To był magiczny słój, ich tam było ze czterdzieści. – Odetchnęła głęboko, a jej twarz złagodniała i nieco się rozpromieniła. – To teraz przyznać się co zrobiłyście skrzatom. – Kobieta uniosła jedną z dziewczynek i wskazała z powrotem na kanapę. Severus objął żonę w pasie i sam z zainteresowaniem czekał na wyjaśnienia. Ostatnią taką rozmowę odbywał z nimi nie dalej, jak trzy dni temu i zastanawiał się, o ilu psotach mu jeszcze nie powiedziały.

– A nie będzie za to kary? – spytała wyzywająco Eileen.

– Nie – mruknęła Gemma.

– Bo byłyśmy dziś rano u Marka w laboratorium – zaczęła jedna z dziewczynek. – I była tam akurat ta jego skwaszona…

– Emma – warknęła na nią matka.

– No co? Ona wciąż chodzi smutna – odparła z pretensją Eileen.

– Pomyślcie tylko, jak Markowi byłoby smutno, gdyby usłyszał jak mówicie o jego narzeczonej – zganiła je Gemma.

– No dobra, niech ci będzie – Emma wywróciła oczami. – I była tam Maura, ta słodka narzeczona naszego kochanego brata, pamiętasz ją mamusiu, prawda? – dziewczę uśmiechnęło się słodko.

– Trzymaj mnie Sev – syknęła Gemma zaciskając dłonie na jego koszuli. Severus odruchowo chwycił mocniej żonę.

– I chciałyśmy ją troszkę rozweselić, bo chyba smutna była, prawda dziewczyny? – Emma spojrzała na swoje siostry, które zgodnie przytaknęły. – Więc jak poszła do salonu, żeby nam przygotować ciasteczka i soczek, to schowałyśmy do jej kociołka Bunię i zamknęłyśmy ją zaklęciem, ale nie byłyśmy pewne, czy będzie jeszcze dziś coś warzyła, najwyraźniej nie, skoro nie możesz znaleźć Buni, więc dla pewności, żeby miała lepszy humor oczywiście, zamknęłyśmy Frankę w takim dużym słoiku jak ten, w którym trzymałaś żuczki. Myślisz, że Maura się w końcu uśmiechnie?

– Dziewczynki – zaczęła spokojnie Gemma – po pierwsze bardzo was proszę, żebyście były dla Mury miłe. Jest czasem smutna, ale to dlatego, że nie miała takiego wesołego życia, jak wy. Jak trafiła do mnie na praktyki to wcześniej mieszkała w domu dziecka, tłumaczyłam wam. Dopiero tutaj był jej pierwszy prawdziwy dom i wciąż potrzebuje trochę czasu, żeby ciągle się uśmiechać. Mark bardzo się stara, żeby tak było i wy mogłybyście mu pomóc, a nie robić głupie dowcipy, które mogą ją tylko wystraszyć, a nie rozweselić. – Cztery lata temu Gemma zupełnie przypadkiem trafiła na młodą dziewczynę mieszkającą w domu dziecka. Tryskała magią i kobieta była mocno zaskoczona, że nigdy nie otrzymała listu z Hogwartu, ale Dumbledore nie żył już wówczas od roku, a Minerwa, która objęła po nim stanowisko, nie potrafiła wytłumaczyć jak to się stało. Maura była miła, inteligentna i po ledwie krótkiej rozmowie, pani Snape zaproponowała, że wykształci ją w kierunku zielarstwa, na co dziewczyna nie dowierzając się zgodziła. Całe życie spędziła w dość zimno prowadzonym domu dziecka i przeprowadzka do domu pełnego miłości i ciepła była dla niej dużym szokiem. Nauczenie jej wszystkiego o magii, nie zajęło Gemmie dużo czasu. Dziewczyna wręcz chłonęła magiczną wiedzę, a z pomocą synów, teściowej i Severusa udało się zrobić z niej wprawną wiedźmę. Miała przed sobą jeszcze sporo nauki zanim uzyska tytuł Mistrza Zielarstwa, ale trzy miesiące temu Mark poprosił o zgodę, by prosić ją o rękę, a zakochana dziewczyna, z miejsca się zgodziła i Gemma dała jej trochę wolnego na przygotowania do ślubu. – Zawsze była dla was dobra i miła. Bawiła się z wami, pomagała mi przy was jak byłyście malutkie, a jak chorowałyście na ospę to siedziała przy waszych łóżeczkach razem ze mną. Miałam nadzieję, że i wy potraktujecie ją jak rodzinę …

– Ale mamusiu – jęknęła Eileen – ona jest jak siostra, my tylko chciałyśmy ją rozweselić.

– Strasząc upchniętym w słoiku skrzatem i męcząc przy tym wasze obydwie nianie? – oburzyła się kobieta. – Wiecie, że zwykle bawią mnie wasze żarty i może nawet nastraszenie Maury, byłoby zabawne, a i pewnie ona by się uśmiechnęła, ale nie kosztem skrzatów. Jest bardzo cienka granica między żartem a głupotą, a wy ją właśnie przekroczyłyście.

Severus bez słów wyczarował swojego Patronusa i przekazał wiadomość dla Marka o uwięzionych skrzatach.

– Przepraszamy – mruknęły.

– Przeprosicie Bunię i Frankę, a jak już wyłapiecie żuki, zafiuukacie do Maury i Marka. Weźmiecie swoje pudła ze słodyczami i zaniesiecie je im w ramach rozweselenie, oczywiście – zakomunikowała kobieta.

– Ale mamo, obiecałaś nas nie karać – jęknęła Evelyn.

– Owszem, obiecałam nie karać was za skrzaty. Nie mówiłam nic o moich różowych ścianach. – Gemma uśmiechnęła się z przekąsem. – Jak nie zjecie przez tydzień słodyczy, nic wam się nie stanie. – Przy takiej ilości dzieci, państwu Snape ciężko było zapanować nad ilością zjadanych przez maluchy słodyczy i już po narodzinach Daniela, zaopatrzyli swoje pociechy w magiczne pudełka, na które rodzice rzucali zaklęcia dozowania. Gemma i Severus pozwalali, żeby pudła napełniały się raz w tygodniu, a to w jakim tempie dzieci zjadały swoje słodkości, zależało już tylko od nich. Same zresztą dość szybko nauczyły się, wyznaczać sobie odpowiednie porcje i teraz rzadko zdarzało się, że komuś ich brakowało przed upływem tygodnia.

– Tata miał rację, jak mówił, że byłabyś Ślizgonem – mruknęła Emma.

– To jeden z największych komplementów jaki usłyszałam, dziękuję kochanie – zwróciła się do męża i cmoknęła go w policzek.

– A jedno pudło im nie starczy? – spytała z nadzieją Evelyn.

– Mamusiu, my już tak nigdy nie zrobimy, obiecujemy. Nie będziemy zamykać nigdzie ani Buni, ani Franki, ani innych skrzatów. – Spojrzały błagalnie na rodziców. – Pudła napełniły się dopiero wczoraj, prosimy – jęczały. Gemma wywróciła oczami.

– Dwa, jedno możecie sobie zostawić, ale żeby było bez kłótni mi później – odparła z powagą.

– Dwa? Jedno na trzy? – mamrotały niezadowolone.

– Półtora i to moje ostatnie słowo. I pomożecie mi wieczorem z dekoracją ogrodu – nakazała.

– Dobrze mamusiu. – Dziewczynki, ku przerażeniu Severusa, ponownie wskoczyły rodzicom na kolana.

– Ja tu jestem – mruknął przygnieciony czterema kobietami swojego życia.

– Wiemy tatulku – Gemma z rozbrajającym uśmiechem ucałowała go w policzek, a po chwili jej gest powtórzyły jego córki.

– Ciekawe, czy alkanna zadziałała – zamyśliła się Evelyn.

– Gdzie ją zawiesiłyście? – spytała z zainteresowaniem Gemma.

– Od strony komina, tuż nad paleniskiem – wytłumaczyła dziewczynka – na wysokość dłoni, tak jak nam pokazywałaś. – Gemma pokiwała głową z uznaniem.

– To od ciebie miały tę alkannę? – spytał z oburzeniem Severus.

– Pomagały mi wczoraj w szklarni i chciały to gdzieś wypróbować – Gemma wzruszyła ramionami z niewinną miną. – Wolałeś, żeby sprawdziły ją na tobie? – spytała szeptem.

– Wolałbym zobaczyć efekt – zaśmiał się razem z dziećmi.

– Utrzymuje się przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny, więc pewnie będziesz miał okazję – wytłumaczyła mu Eileen.

Przyjęcie z okazji rocznicy ślubu zorganizowali w swoim ogrodzie. Przybyli wszyscy, na których im zależało i okazało się, że to całkiem sporo gości. Przyjaciele ze swoimi rodzinami, nawet ci mieszkający na drugim końcu świata i rodzina, którą obydwoje kochali. Wszyscy ze szczerymi uśmiechami, dzielili ich radość. Gemma śmiała się na widok całkiem sporej gromady dzieciaków. Cieszyło ją, że razem z Severusem nie są jedyną parą, która zaludnia planetę. Adar i jej mąż Fred, poszli w ich ślady i ledwie dziesięć lat po ślubie otoczeni byli trójką chłopców, a wyglądało na to, że na tym nie poprzestaną. Anita i ojciec, nie skończyli na dwójce i rok po narodzinach Kajetana, przyszedł na świat Horacy. Eileen patrzyła na Marka z zazdrością i Severus zaczął obawiać się, czy aby i on, na stare lata nie zostanie obdarzony rodzeństwem, ale na szczęście póki co, pozostawał jedynakiem. Każde z ich przyjaciół posiadało swoją mniejszą lub większą rodzinę i każdy z nich wyglądał na szczęśliwego.

Z czułością patrzyła po ich twarzach, wciąż mając w pamięci ich determinację i odwagę w walce z Voldemortem. Była świadoma, że to wojna zbliżyła ją z większością z nich. Wojna upewniła ją, że są to ludzie, którym zależy na niej i na których zależy jej. Przez te wszystkie lata byli, gdy potrzebowała i gdy po prostu chciała cieszyć się z kimś swoim szczęściem. Byli częścią jej życia, jej rodziną. Uśmiechnęła się do Syriusza, który ściskał w objęciach małego Albusa, syna swojego chrześniaka i Ginny. Pomachała do Neville'a, który z czułością obejmował swoją ciężarną żonę, Lunę i po raz kolejny tego wieczoru pozwoliła wyściskać się Alicji, jego matce. Byli wokół niej ludzie, którym pomogła, ale którzy także pomogli jej. Pomogli jej odnaleźć swoje miejsce na ziemi, znaleźć w życiu cel.

Zaniepokoiła się, gdy nigdzie wokół nie mogła znaleźć ani Severusa, ani żadnego z dzieci. Wszyscy goście byli już zgromadzeni w ogrodzie i czas było zacząć imprezę. Wzięła na ręce swojego pierwszego wnuka, Severusa, który przyleciał do niej, gdy tylko pojawił się w ich posiadłości ze swoją mamą i teraz nie odstępował jej na krok. Kochała tego malca całym sercem. Był jej oczkiem w głowie i rozpieszczała go jak tylko mogła. Chyba dopiero wraz z jego pojawieniem się na świecie zrozumiała zachowanie Glorii i Eileen, gdy ona zaszła w ciążę z Tobim. Nie rozpieszczała Sevcia tak bardzo, jak babcie rozpieszczały jej dzieci i starała się zachować we wszystkim zdrowy rozsądek, ale rzadko kiedy mogła mu czegokolwiek odmówić.

Po jego narodzinach, jej mąż kręcił nosem na wszystkie strony i odgrażał się wszystkimi możliwymi klątwami, gdy dowiedział się, że jego wnuk będzie nosił po nim imię, ale wiedziała że w środku pęka z dumy i odniosła wrażenie, że nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, by i jego młodsi synowie nazwali tak swoje dzieci. Może nawet nazwanie tak, którejś z potencjalnych wnuczek nie przeszkadzałoby mu tak bardzo. Uśmiechnęła się promiennie do malucha próbującego wpleść maleńki kwiatek w jej upięte włosy, a on odwzajemnił go jej. Zastanawiała się jak Hermiona to znosi, że nie tylko jej mąż, ale i syn wyglądają jak znienawidzony, gnębiący ją przez ponad dziesięć lat nauczyciel. Mały Severus był chyba jeszcze bardziej podobny do jej męża niż jego ojciec.

Rozejrzała się dookoła, ale znalazła jedynie Hermionę, która uśmiechała się przebiegle, zerkając w jej stronę i tłumacząc coś Maurze. Już miała do niej podejść, gdy z oddali zobaczyła swoją całą gromadkę jadącą w jej kierunku na przepięknych, białych koniach. Severus, obok swojego wierzchowca, prowadził drugiego, przewiązanego czerwoną kokardą. Jej trzy małe córeczki, ubrane w białe sukienki, łudząco przypominające jej ślubną suknię jechały po jego lewej stronie, każda na takim samym białym koniku. Synowie, ubrani w odświętne szaty, jechali po prawej. Łzy poleciały jej po policzkach na ten widok, a maluch wciąż przyklejony do jej boku posmutniał i zaczął je jej ocierać.

– Nie podoba ci się konik, babciu? – spytał szeptem wprost do jej ucha.

– Jest piękny, Skarbeńku. To najpiękniejszy koń i najwspanialszy widok jaki kiedykolwiek widziałam – odparła starając się odgonić łzy.

– To dlaczego płaczesz, babuniu? – zdziwił się.

– To ze szczęścia, to najszczęśliwsze na świecie łzy. – Spojrzała na wnuczka i uśmiechnęła się swoim najpiękniejszym uśmiechem.

– Jesteś szczęśliwa, babciu? – dopytywał.

– Bardzo – odpowiedziała.

– Nawet, gdy psocę z dziewczynami? – Popatrzył na nią uważnie.

– Zwłaszcza, gdy psocisz – zaśmiała się.

– Naprawdę? Dlaczego? – Zdziwiony zmarszczył brwi. – Przecież czasem się wtedy złościsz na nas.

– Ale wtedy też wiem, że wy jesteście szczęśliwi, a to daje mi największe szczęście – odparła patrząc mu w czarne oczy. – Wasz śmiech.

– To mogę psocić? – spytał.

– Tylko trochę, dobrze? – Maluch uściskał mocno swoją babcię.

– Dobrze, babuniu, tylko troszkę. – Gemma z całej siły przycisnęła go do siebie i oddała zbliżającej się do nich Hermionie.

Severus zeskoczył ze swojego konia i podszedł do niej wręczając jej bez słów wodze białego wierzchowca.

– Pomyślałem, że przyda się nam mała odmiana – wyszeptał zbliżając swe usta do jej. – Nazywa się Jaskier. – Gemma spojrzała w czarne oczy swojego konia i odniosła wrażenie, że kiedyś, jakiś koń już tak na nią spoglądał. Uśmiechnęła się do męża i pocałowała go z całą mocą, namiętnie i z pasją.

– Znowu to robią. – Usłyszała westchnięcie jednej ze swoich córek i zaśmiała się odrywając od warg ukochanego.

– Chciałam ci powiedzieć o najszczęśliwszym dniu w moim życiu. – Gemma spojrzała mężowi w oczy, podczas gdy ten prowadził ją w wolnym tańcu. – Ale nie mogę zdecydować się na jeden. Dzień naszego ślubu, był piękny i wciąż pamiętam każdy szczegół, ale narodziny dzieci, widok barwiącego się na błękitno eliksiru, gdy sprawdzałam, czy jestem w ciąży, zdane egzaminy naszych synów, nasz mały wnusio, wszystkie twoje pocałunki, szeptane czułości i twoja miłość. – Uśmiechnęła się. – To wszystko sprawia, że każdy dzień przy twoim boku był szczęśliwy i nie umiem wybrać jednego. Ty jesteś moim szczęściem. Minęło tyle lat, a ja wciąż w twoich oczach widzę te iskierki, z dnia naszego ślubu, wciąż widzę w nich siebie. – Severus zatrzymał się i ujął jej twarz w dłonie.

– Nigdy nie pokazałem ci wspomnienia z dnia, gdy ponad trzydzieści lat temu wylądowałaś na tamtej łące. – Popatrzył jej głęboko w oczy. – To był mój najszczęśliwszy dzień. Dzień, w którym moje senne marzenie stało się rzeczywistością. Chwila, w której moje serce zadrżało i drży na twój widok do dziś. – Zagłębił się w jej umysł i wcisnął do niego wszystkie swoje uczucia jakie targały nim w tamtym momencie. Jego wahanie, żeby podejść i chwycić ją w ramiona, siłę jaką się wykazał, by się do niej nie uśmiechnąć, by zachować obojętną twarz, ból przeszywający jego serce, gdy jej twarz posmutniała.

– Już wtedy? – spytała szeptem.

– Myślę, że już dziesięć lat wcześniej – odparł i pocałował ją z niezwykłą namiętnością i delikatnością. Leciutko ssał jej wargi i obdarzał każdą z nich maleńkimi całusami. Dłońmi oplótł ją cudowną twarz i spijał słodycz z jej ust. Z rozkoszą przymknął powieki i całował ją nie przestając tańczyć. Już o niej nie zapomni. Już na to nikomu nie pozwoli. Już nie pozwoli, by kiedykolwiek cierpiała.

_Dalej już tylko Epilog_


	73. Epilog

_**EPILOG**_

Siedmioletnia, czarnowłosa dziewczynka z westchnieniem otworzyła swoje czarne oczy i usiadła na łóżku. Ze smutkiem rozejrzała się po pokoju pełnym nieznanych sobie antyków, starych bibelotów i dziwnych obrazów. Czuła się tutaj obco, było zupełnie inaczej niż w jej rodzinnym domu, który urządziła mamusia. Podkurczyła nogi i oparła głowę na kolanach. Na oparciu krzesła wisiała świeżo wyprasowana, czarna sukieneczka, a tuż obok stały odświętne pantofle. Jeszcze na chwilę przymknęła powieki i wystawiła twarz do wpadających przez lukę w ciężkich zasłonach, promieni słońca. To zwykle pomagało jej w smutku, rozweselało, ale nie dziś. Dziś nie umiała się śmiać.

– Obudziłaś się już, córeczko? – Czarnowłosy, wysoki mężczyzna wstawił głowę przez uchylone drzwi.

– Tak, tatusiu – odpowiedziała i spuściła nogi na podłogę siadając na brzegu łóżka.

– Jak spałaś, córeczko? – Mężczyzna wszedł do pokoju i usiadł obok niej.

– Dobrze tatusiu. Miałam bardzo dziwny sen – odparła spoglądając na niego smutnymi, czarnymi oczkami.

– Co ci się śniło, Kruszynko? – spytał z ciekawością

– Że znowu byliśmy szczęśliwi, chociaż nie było już z nami mamusi – odpowiedziała, a ojciec objął ją swoim silnym ramieniem i mocno przytulił.

– Będziemy, córeńko. Będziemy szczęśliwi. – Przycisnął ją do swego boku. – Ona by tego chciała i będzie się martwiła jeśli my będziemy wciąż smutni. – Odetchnął głęboko i ucałował czubek jej główki.

– Tatusiu, czy mama cierpiała? – Dziewczynka oderwała się od niego i spojrzała z nadzieją w jego ciemne tęczówki.

– Nie, Kruszynko. Zaklęcie zabijające nie boli. Zabija od razu – odpowiedział z cichym westchnieniem. – Nie cierpiała. – Przymknął na chwilę powieki starając się odgnić łzy. Nie chciał płakać przy córce, nie chciał pokazywać jej jak bardzo cierpi po stracie ukochanej żony, jego jedynej miłości. Po stracie kobiety, która dawała szczęście nie tylko jemu, ale każdemu, kto miał przyjemność ją poznać. Jedno machnięcie różdżki, jeden zielony promień sprawił, że najpiękniejsza na świecie kobieta, o najpiękniejszym sercu odeszła. Zostawiła po sobie wiele, ale był świadom jak wiele jeszcze mogła osiągnąć, jak wielu ludziom pomóc. Nie pomoże już nikomu. Nikogo nie rozweseli jej uśmiech. Bolało, ale musiał jakoś się trzymać, musiał pokazać, że jest silny, że da sobie radę. Musiał. Dla niej.

**.: :.**

Stała przestraszona nad świeżym grobem, który właśnie nakrywała ciężka, marmurowa płyta. Łzy paliły jej oczy, ale bała się płakać. Dookoła było pełno ludzi, których nie znała, a każdy z nich patrzył na nią z ciekawością, z przygotowanym aparatem, by móc zrobić ciekawe zdjęcie do gazety. By jej zapłakana twarz mogła ozdobić okładkę wieczornego wydania. By ciekawscy czarodzieje wykupili cały nakład móc wieczorem ze współczuciem pooglądać sobie cierpiącą dziewczynkę. Czuła jak jej kolana drżą i chciała wołać za ojcem, który musiał zostawić ją na chwilę, by dopełnić jakichś formalności. Była sama i bardzo się bała. Podskoczyła, gdy płyty tworzące nagrobek uderzały jedna o drugą. Gdy magiczne dłuto skrobało po twardym kamieniu, żłobiąc litery tworzące imię jej matki, przymknęła powieki i bała się je otworzyć.

Matka zostawiła go samego, a on kompletnie nie wiedział co ma ze sobą zrobić. Rozglądał się po ludziach, ale oprócz dyrektora i kilkorga nauczycieli ze szkoły nie spostrzegł nikogo znajomego. Był zły, że kazano mu tutaj przyjść. W nocy miał dziwny sen. Rzadko coś mu się śniło, a ten był wyjątkowo przyjemny i czuł się w nim naprawdę dobrze. Z przyjemnością pospałby jeszcze chwilę dłużej, ale walenie matki w drzwi i zdenerwowane okrzyki nie pozwoliły mu na choćby jeszcze sekundę złapania tego szczęścia jakie czuł we śnie. Zniesmaczony przyglądał się twarzom podnieconych fotoreporterów, próbujących złapać jakieś ciekawe ujęcie. Nie był najbardziej wrażliwym człowiekiem na świecie, w ogóle nie był wrażliwy, ale nawet on nie mógł pojąć, jak można tak okrutnie traktować ludzi, którzy cierpią. Jak można w tak brutalny sposób odzierać z prywatności i ostatniej możliwości na spokojne pożegnanie się z matką, małą dziewczynkę. Zmarszczył czoło, gdy dostrzegł dygoczącą ofiarę wścibskich obiektywów. Znał ją.

Nogi same niosły go do niej, chciał jak najszybciej znaleźć się tam i ją chronić, gdy silna dłoń dyrektora zatrzymała go w miejscu.

– Severusie. – Spojrzał zaskoczony na starego czarodzieja. – Pomóż jej dziś, ale jutro będziesz musiał o niej zapomnieć.

– Zapomnieć? Dlaczego profesorze? – zdziwił się.

– Żeby móc uratować świat – odparł łagodnym głosem.

– Ale … – chciał zaprotestować.

– Dasz jej szczęście i ona ci je da, za dziesięć lat, chłopcze. Wtedy, nie dziś będzie wasz czas. – Uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie, ale jego spojrzenie pozostało ostre. Nie mógł zaprotestować, wiedział, że i tak nic nie wskóra.

– To pogrzeb twojej mamy? – Usłyszała obok siebie chłopięcy głos.

– Tak – szepnęła cichutko, ale wciąż bała się podnieść powieki.

– Jesteś Gemma, prawda? – spytał cichym głosem.

– Tak – odparła i spojrzała na ubranego w czarne szaty chłopca. – Jesteś jednym z tych złych ludzi, którzy chcą mi zrobić zdjęcie jak płaczę i napisać w gazecie o tym jak bardzo mi smutno? – zapytała z wyrzutem, a łzy ponownie nagromadziły się pod jej powiekami. Spojrzał na nią łagodnie i ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, że ma taki sam, jak ona kolor oczu, chociaż wyglądał zupełnie inaczej. Wysoki i chudy, a jego skóra była tak blada, że przy jej ciemnej, wyglądała prawie na białą. Miał wielki nos, ale starała się nie przyglądać mu zbyt długo, żeby go nie urazić. Właściwie to było mu z nim do twarzy, pasował do niego i dzięki niemu sprawiał wrażenie mądrego. Podobnie jak ona miał czarne włosy, ale jej były o wiele dłuższe. Mama lubiła jej włosy i nie pozwalała ich ścinać, nawet gdy babcia nalegała tłumacząc, że są za długie i ciągle się plączą. Wymyśliła dla niej eliksir do mycia i od tamtej pory zawsze ładnie i grzecznie dawały się czesać, i pachniały jaskrami.

– Nie, jestem Severus i jestem tu, żeby cię przed nimi ochronić. – Uśmiechnął się do niej i chwycił jej maleńką dłoń w swoją. – Jeśli chcesz, możesz schować się pod moją peleryną. Jesteś mała, a ona jest dość obszerna. Nikt cię nie zauważy. – Dziewczynka odwzajemniła jego uśmiech i zbliżyła się tak, by ten mógł okryć ją swoją szatą.

– Bałam się, że byłeś tylko zwykłym snem – szepnęła, gdy niezdarnie obejmował ją swoim ramieniem.

– Chyba nie takim zwykłym, skoro śniliśmy o tym samym – odpowiedział cicho, pochylając się nad jej uchem.

Spojrzał w jej czarne, smutne oczy. Jego serce zabiło mocniej, gdy przypomniał sobie dzisiejszą noc, wszystkie te chwile, gdy starał się zrobić wszystko, by te oczy rozświetliła radość, dać tej maleńkiej dziewczynce szczęście. Nie, w jego śnie była piękną kobietą. Kobietą, dzięki której w jego życiu zaświeci słońce, kobietą, która stopi z jego serca lód i uczyni go dobrym człowiekiem. Oczarował go blask jej oczu, a gdy przymknął na chwilę powieki poczuł delikatny zapach jej włosów. Jaskry. Zapragnął ponownie usłyszeć jej głos i bardzo chciał zobaczyć jej uśmiech. Chciał przekląć tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy sprawili, że w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. Spojrzał na nią po raz kolejny i poczuł jak rozświetla jego życie. Nie wyobrażał już sobie jak mógłby bez niej oddychać i ze wszystkich sił zapragnął ją chronić, troszczyć się o tę śliczną, niewinną dziewczynkę. Ożeni się nią, za dziesięć lat ta dziewczynka będzie jego żoną, matką jego dzieci i całym jego światem. Do tej pory brzydził się dziewczyn, uważał je za głupie i wredne, ale ta … była inna, była jego. Była piękna.

Poczeka więc te dziesięć lat, a może nie zapomni i zdoła ją ocalić przed cierpieniem? Spróbuje. Z całych sił spróbuje pamiętać. I jutro, i za miesiąc, i za rok. Pojedzie tam i ocali ją z rąk złej macochy, wynajdzie eliksir żeby odesłać w diabły dręczące ją wspomnienia, a za dziesięć lat kupi najpiękniejszy pierścionek i oświadczy się jej. Tak bardzo chciał pamiętać.

– Podobało mi się to życie ze snu, chociaż nie było w nim mojej mamy – wyznała przytulając się do niego.

– Dam ci je. Sprawię, że będziesz szczęśliwa, bezpieczna. – Pewnej objął jej wąziutkie ramionka swoją dużą ręką. – Jutro pewnie o tym zapomnimy, ale za dziesięć lat, ożenię się z tobą i będę kochał nad życie.

– Nie chcę cię zapomnieć. – Gemma spojrzała do góry, w czarne oczy swojego wybawiciela.

– Tylko na dziesięć lat. Wytrzymasz to? – spytał, a ona lekko przytaknęła. – Nie bój się, ze mną nic ci nie grozi, ochronię cię. Później już zawsze będę cię chronił. – Otulił ją swoją czarną peleryną i pomógł niezauważenie przedostać się przez tłum gapiów, fotoreporterów i ludzi udających jej przyjaciół.

Gdy poczuła, że wokół nich nie ma już ludzi, wychyliła nieśmiało głowę spod jego szaty i rozejrzała się dookoła.

– Dziękuję, Severusie. – Spojrzała w górę, na jego twarz i uśmiechnęła się promiennie, tak jak jeszcze przed chwilą myślała, że nie będzie już nigdy w stanie się uśmiechnąć. Skinął jej w odpowiedzi i kąciki jego ust także delikatnie uniosły się do góry.

Gemma po raz ostatni zerknęła na wciąż kłębiący się przed grobem jej matki tłum i dopiero teraz dostrzegła przyglądającego się im starca. Stał nieopodal i patrzył na nich błękitnymi oczami, sponad swoich okularów. Uśmiechał się do niej, chociaż jego oczy pozostały smutne. Przechylił lekko głowę i odetchnął głęboko.

– Wybacz mi, dziecko – powiedział bezgłośnie, ale dziewczynka bez problemu odczytała co chciał jej powiedzieć. Zmarszczyła lekko czółko i spojrzała na wciąż stojącego obok niej Severusa, ale ten chyba nie spostrzegł mężczyzny z długą siwą brodą. Chciała mu go pokazać, zapytać kim jest, ale gdy ponownie próbowała odnaleźć go wzrokiem, już go nie było.

Zaraz po pogrzebie, Eileen, przyjaciółka jej matki zabrała ją do siebie, ale nie spotkała tam jej syna, a następnego dnia, gdy wróciła do domu, poszła do swojej stajni i opowiedziała swojemu konikowi najpiękniejszy sen.

**.: :.**

_N/A: Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy zdołali dotrzeć aż tutaj. Szczególne, ogromne podziękowania dla **Kaela Mensha, **przez bardzo długi czas miałam wrażenie, że piszę tylko dla Ciebie. Czytanie Twoich komentarzy sprawiało mi przeogromną przyjemność. Dziękuję** FrejaAleeera1, **w następnym opowiadaniu Harry, gdy tylko się pojawi, już nie zniknie, niczym Pansy tylko będzie trwał aż po epilog - zapraszam za miesiąc może dwa :). Dziękuję też wszystkim innym, którzy zapisali się w statystykach, a nie mieli chęci komentować. _

_Uważam, że bez względu na to, co autor miał na myśli, czytelnik, ma prawo do własnej interpretacji tekstu, jednak muszę się wytłumaczyć z jednej rzeczy, a właściwie z dziesięciorga. Ta gromada dzieci miała za zadanie podkreślić, że prolog nie miał żadnego wpływu na uczucia jakim darzyli się państwo Snape. Rytuał zadziałał, ale później działa się już tylko magia, którą całkiem dobrze władają też mugole. Jeśli komuś nasuwają się jakieś pytania, na wszystkie postaram się odpowiedzieć. Jeśli ktoś zauważył jakieś błędy logiczne bądź niewyjaśniony wątek, bardzo proszę o zwrócenie mi uwagi, w miarę możliwości poprawię albo nauczę się na przyszłość.  
_

_Za kilka tygodni zapraszam na kolejne opowiadanie. Nie mogę się wyleczyć z Severusa, więc będzie znowu o nim, ale tym razem będzie więcej Hogwartu, więcej Harry'ego i no cóż ... nowa postać, tak z tych też się nie mogę wyleczyć. _

_Pozdrawiam i życzę udanej reszty wakacji._


End file.
